My Shadow
by Curious Girl
Summary: He has been watching me my whole life. Wherever I go, he follows. He has my back, is my invisible protection shield. With him I am bulletproof. He's my bodyguard. He's my shadow. But what happens when I suddenly fall in love with my shadow? The story of Adaline Bolton!
1. Chapter 1

**Adaline's point of view:**

I rush through the hallways of St. Mary's, a bottle of water in one hand and an iPad in the other. A bed rushes down the hallway, but I already heard it before my eyes could see it. Trauma. Several stitches in the abdomen. Nothing for me.

The bed rushes by along with three doctors, two interns and a nurse. The male patient was unconscious, the heart monitor showed that the BP was getting too low. Maybe they're going to page me in a few minutes anyway, I think as my eyes follow the moving bed until it turns right at the end of the hallway.

But until then I get to enjoy my break. I continue walking down the hallway, dressed in dark blue scrubs and Crocs. In the first few days I used to wear comfortable sneakers, Nikes, but I soon learned that they are not the best choice when it comes to an eight hour neurological surgery. So, ever since that day I wear Crocs.

I stop at the nurse station and place the iPad on the desk before opening the water bottle and taking a sip. I barely drunk anything in the last couple of hours and if it weren't for Rose, my favourite surgical nurse, I wouldn't have drunken anything at all. After two surgeries, I am feeling my low blood sugar levels. I had to remove one tumour from the lower spine, it was wrapped around the L5 and S1. Such a beauty. I enjoyed removing every inch of it. It was a rather difficult surgery, which is why I had the chief of surgery Dr. Joshua Fleming look over my shoulder. I felt his breath on my neck and he even dared to place his hands over mine for a movement. He directed my hands - I call it sexual harassment. He knows my hands have an insurance of over 200 million pounds. I am the hospital's best surgeon. I make more surgeries than all of those suckers combined. I finished my residency over three years ago. I only declined the job of the head of surgery because I didn't think I'd have the nerve to do all the paperwork that comes with it. I already saw the headlines in my head that this job position would create: Wonder child is UK's youngest head of surgery! Bolton is head of surgery at only seventeen!

So, Fleming got the offer instead. And he likes to rub it under my nose every single chance he gets. I hate him for that. Hate his arrogance, hate the way he struts through these hallways, playing God in his white lab coat. While I don't believe in God himself, I don't like the attitude that comes with the assumption a doctor is a god in white. That's simply nonsense. Doctors are humans that just devoted their lives to heal others, to help others, to save lives whenever and to end it, too. That doesn't make us God.

"Bolton,"

I pivot the left, following the sound. I gulp down my water before closing the bottle again, "Yes?" I ask, staring at the chief nurse, Stacy. An African American woman in her late fifties. She devoted her whole life to this, working her ass off every day. I never see her leave the hospital when her shift ends - that's where we're alike.

"Williamson wants to switch shifts." She says, standing across me in her dark purple scrubs. She's responsible for the shift plans and OR plans. She organises everything, while also assisting in the OR sometimes. She's wonderwoman - unlike, Fleming, she has every right to call herself doctor in white. Only that she's a nurse and that's why people often think less of her. Less because to them it seems like being a nurse is only the second choice. A choice you make if you didn't make it as a doctor through your foundation years.

People think so much shit that it wants me to rip their eyes out!

We are a well oiled machine, a system that doesn't work without a missing piece. In my eyes, nurses are as important as doctors. That's why I treat them as equals, not submissive.

"When?"

Stacy looks at the folder she's holding, "Friday 'til Monday. She has the night shifts, the whole weekend."

"Did she elaborate on her decision?"

"Something with the kids."

Dr. Williamson is a mid thirty old doctor with twin boys at the age of three. She started with me, being more than double my age as I started my internship with fourteen. She is one of the few that has come to accept me. It's why I occasionally take her shifts.

"I'm not switching, but I'll take her shifts." I answer, basically telling her I'll do the day shifts during the week and the very hated night shifts of the weekend. Night shifts on the weekends usually result in spending the whole weekend in the hospital, because once you took care of one patient, the other is already waiting for you. And if emergencies come in - I might as well move in.

"Alright, I'll let her know." Stacy nods before turning around and walking away.

I log onto the iMac in front of me to check on my patients as we have live feeds on the ones that are in the ICU. My tumour patient looks good and so does my aneurysm. I never remember the patients names. Not because I can't, but because I don't want to.

If I make a personal connection to the patient, the problem I have to fix, then the surgery is going to be harder. Harder in the sense of I'm going to be emotionally involved.

I learned the lesson the hard way. I lost my first patient only a year after starting my internship. Menning, my supervisor, wanted me to break down the news to the family. It was a simple procedure, breast implants, but the twenty five year old woman suffered from a heart attack. We were unable to bring her back. After thirty minutes of fighting, we gave up on her. The family stared at me in disbelief as I stepped across them, explaining that I was her doctor. Their boy said that I was suppose to be in school, not in a hospital. I mean, the lab coat I wore was the smallest they had and it still looked at least three sizes too big. I ensured him that I was right where I needed to be, being diplomatic and not arrogant. At my age, with my potential, I have every right to be arrogant. But I chose not to. At least not in front of any patients or their family members. They see me and think I belong to high school, but once I open my mouth they shut up. Their picture of me completely changes. Every single time.

Telling the family that her daughter, Chanel Surrey, died, was the hardest thing I ever had to do in my life up until that point. Med school with all those pathetic students was easy compared to that. Ever since that one incident, I decided to call patients by their issues.

It's just easier this way.

I open the post surgery report that one of my interns wrote and read through it. In less than a minute, I've read through the whole fifty pages long document that is signed by Dr. Daniels. I correct some minor mistakes, but she did well.

I do the same on my spinal tumour before logging out and getting up. I need to chew on something before my next surgery. I have an hour before I need to start scrubbing in again. I wrap my long chestnut coloured curls into a loose bun that I secure with a hair tie as I walk down the beige hallway again. I should eat something. I stop at the glass double doors that divide the hallway from another hallway that leads to the cafeteria. I see a Spanish cleaning lady pulling her cart that's loaded with cleaning supplies. I push the button on my side of the doors and the doors swing open my way.

"Thank you very much, Dr. Bolton." She smiles at me, wearing a light green uniform.

I return her smile, "You're welcome, Luciana." I read her name from her name tag. I've never met her. But my parents taught me to treat especially those kind of people extra nice. Because they judge me faster than I would ever judge them. "Have a great day!" I smile at her as she walks past me with the cart.

After a few more minutes of walking I finally reach the cafeteria. I open the doors and get greeted by all sorts of smell and noise. I don't like the cafeteria and I try to avoid it as often as possible, but sometimes I just have to be here. The cafeteria on this floor is strictly for staff, but even that restriction doesn't make it better. I get myself a tablet and have a look at the dishes that are available today. My brain calculates the nutritional facts of each meal and as almost always, I pick the vegan option. Today it's chili sin carne. I like spicy food. It helps me to work a bit more efficient.

I take salad as a side with a simple olive oil-lemon dressing. I don't like all the other dressings, they are loaded with sugar and other stuff. Sugar makes me go crazy, it gives my brain too much to work on and I walk around the next hours being totally high. I can't operate like this. After scanning the cafeteria for an empty table, I finally find one in front of the French windows. I don't get along well with other surgeons. Most of them are afraid of me. A lot think I am a spoiled, arrogant brat. And some are too amazed by my skills to even talk to me.

I prefer being alone. No distractions.

I sit down on the round marble table and start eating my Chili sin carne. Doctors and nurses are chatting around me and about me. I can feel their eyes on me. It's been this way since I was little, wherever I go people start talking about me. First about my last name, because thanks to my parents we're in the tabloids daily, and then about my job and my skills. I'm highly talented and gifted, it's a combination that's rare to find and even rarer to work with on daily basis. This is why St. Mary's pulls me on every red carpet they lay out at their events. I am their grand prize - I only play along because I love the surgeries I get to perform here.

I reach into the left pocket of my lab coat and get out my iPhone. As I look at the screen I see three messages from my dad, two from my mom and one from Ana, my sister. Jesus, they can't even go a day without contacting me. I quickly reply to my family members, ensuring them that I am alright. I let my mother know that I won't be home before midnight today and that she shouldn't wait for me and tell Dad the same. One of them always waits for me to come home - no matter the time. It's completely nonsense, but every time I explain my situation to them they just tell me they feel safer when they know I'm home.

It's not like they don't have the hospital watched 24/7. I know Wladimir Krimov is hiding somewhere in the bushes outside this building, scanning everyone that comes in and goes out. It's ridiculous that they think I haven't noticed him. But I play along, because that's what gives them sanity.

I've given them enough heart attacks already. Totally unintentional.

Suddenly my phone rings. The patient I saw getting delivered earlier has a heart condition. I'm needed there.

I sigh as I pick up my tablet that's still half full. I hate wasting food. But there's no other option. I place the tablet where they collect all the empty ones before rushing out of the cafeteria.

* * *

I shut the mahogany locker close before locking it with my thumb. The lock snaps in place and I grab my purse before heading out of the women's changing room. It's almost midnight, I spent over 24 hours here again. I stayed longer than my shift, taking care of two minor injuries in the ER. I am in desperate need of a hot shower and a few hours of sleep. If I'm lucky I might have Daddy's tortellini for a midnight snack. Today was Italian night, which means Dad cooked with the triplets, Mom and Valentina. I love Italian food.

I step out of the hospital and tilt my head back as a wave of cold air clashes against my face. Fresh air! The sirens howl as new emergency patients get delivered, but they are not my concern - at least until the late afternoon.

Winter is starting to turn London into a winter wonderland. Snow is covering the pavements and the free spots on the parking lot in front of me. I love snow! Winter is my favourite season. The moon and stars are shining down on me as I march through the crunchy snow, to get to my car. I'm driving a Porsche Cayenne, although I prefer the fast sports cars. I walk by several Vauxhall, Audi and Mercedes before finally stopping at a hill of snow. My black Porsche is covered under a five centimetre blanket of snow. Shit.

"I'll give you a lift." A deep voice fills my ears as the Russian words ring in my ears. Goosebumps start forming on my skin due to the icy temperatures.

I twist my head to the left and stare at Wlad. My Russian bodyguard is dressed in a warm leather jacket and dark jeans with winter boots. His job is to watch and protect me. Not to drive me home. "I'm good, thanks." I unlock the car with a button on my key and orange flashlights appear. The trunk opens, removing the snow from the fifth door.

"Adaline, it's late. You're tired. Your car is covered in snow and-"

I twirl around at the sound of his voice. He's underestimating me. I hate it when he does that. "I said, I am fine. You can send my parents a message that I got out of the hospital four hours later than planned and that I'm on my way home." I march through the snow until I reach the trunk. I throw my purse in there before getting out a hand brush and an ice scraper.

"Come on, you're going to be cleaning that car for fifteen minutes in the cold. Let me give you a lift."

I start wiping off the snow from my black vehicle. It was a birthday gift. I love that car, but I would have loved a Ferrari or Lamborghini even more. Not because those cars have more prestige, but because they are simply faster, more fun to drive. Also that would make street racing a whole lot easier because I wouldn't have to borrow Daddy's cars then.

"Fine, then let me help you." Wlad says, knowing my stubbornness by now.

"I can take care of it myself." I hiss at him.

He growls in frustration. He's the only one who watches me. He tried giving the job to someone else once, but it didn't work. I escaped him faster than he could take another breath. Fucking idiot. The outburst from my Dad afterwards was worth the fun anyway. "Adaline,"

He has me by the tone in his voice, it's too dominant to ignore or fight. I hand him the ice scraper and feel a shock of electricity running through me, similar to when I shock a patient with paddles. He starts freeing the windows from the ice that has formed underneath the snow over the last 24 hours. I clean the front glass before moving over the the drivers side.

"How was work?"

"I don't know. You tell me." I counter, knowing him too well.

"It's my job." He starts freeing the front glass from the ice, being as efficient as me. After all, we've been doing this for a couple of years now. Three to be exact.

"You're lucky you're not keeping me from doing mine." I hiss at him. I'm sure he has some kind of tracker device in my phone installed. Quickly, I wipe off the white fluffy snow until the whole car is clean. I place the brush back into the trunk of the car and stare at Wlad as he scratches the drivers side free from the ice. His grey orbs are glittering in the dim moonlight. He is bulky underneath that leather jacket, I know that because I've seen him in shirts and shorts. He works out just as much as my Dad. They both don't look like they're in their late thirties. They have bodies not even twenty year olds have. My Mom's the same. A healthy lifestyle is what they call this. I hope I will age just as beautifully as my Mom when I reach her age. Thirty eight and she still looks like she could be my sister. But then again so does Grandma Vicky. It must be in her genes - in our genes.

"I'm done." He announces with a cocky smile on his lips. "It wasn't that bad to let me help you, was it?"

I shake my head, unable to not mirror his grin. Apart from my family, he's the only one who has seen me smile. At the hospital I'm known as the ice queen and wonder child. I don't smile towards my interns and especially not patients. Because then they start relating to me, start wanting to form a bond - it'll only be harder when I lose them on the table.

He places the ice scarper into the trunk before I close it. "You can tell my Dad and Mom that I'll be home in twenty minutes." I say to him, knowing my driving time is cut in half at night.

He nods, "I will."

"Great, you can drive home then as well. I'll see you tomorrow. Same place, probably same time."

Wlad takes a step closer to me and I feel my heart beat increasing. He tilts his head to the side, "You're not driving home."

"Yes I am." I lie into his face. How does he know that?

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am and I have no time to discuss this with you right now. I am tired from work, so if you don't mind I'd like to drive home now." I touch his shoulders to move around him, but instead feel the same electricity as before rush through me. "Krimov," I say as he doesn't move.

He licks his lips before stepping aside.

I walk around him without another word and get into the car. With shaking heads I start the engine and drive off.

How does he do that?

* * *

I park the Porsche in front of the only freestanding glass house in Kensington. I get out of the black SUV before walking to the front door. I unlock the door with a code before adding my thumb on the screen. I turned off the alarm system in my parents' iPhones, so they don't get the idea of what I'm doing here. I push the glass door open before stepping in. The lights switch on automatically as the whole house is filled with lights that have sensors. I can't believe my parents allow Ana to live in Oxford on her own, but don't give me the same privilege. If anything, I deserve it more! I am the one of us who is working after all!

I get out of my sneakers that are covered in snow before stripping out of my coat. I place the black Burberry duffle coat on the hanger before turning around. I stare at the white kitchen with the black marble countertops. I love this kitchen so much! I turn on the oven before I quickly get a variety of veggies out of the fridge. I wash and chop them into half moons. I toss them onto a backing tray before cutting two sweet potatoes in cubes. I tossed a bit of olive oil onto the veggies and I season them with paprika, salt, pepper and thyme. I push the backing tray into the oven before setting the timer for a good hour. Every cost I create here, I pay in secret. I hacked into the systems of my dad and the companies that bill this house. I pay the bill that my father never sees before the companies know what's really going on. I've been doing this since a year. Eventually I might tell my parents what's really going on. Just to prove them how wrong they are and how I can take care of myself.

I walk up the first glass staircase that lead from the open kitchen to the master bedroom. I had this place furnished in secret, too. But I only put in the most important items such as a bed, a couch, a few chairs and a table. I don't have a TV, I rather watch the cracking fire in the open fireplace. I strip out of my clothes and throw them on the bed before I walk into the marbled master bedroom. I put the hair tie out of my hair, releasing my curls from the tight bun that I wore for the last surgery. I open the glass door of the shower and step underneath the rain shower head. I put on the warm water and tilt my head back, enjoying the hot water stream. I haven't had a shower in 24 hours and it feels so good! Working a 24 hour shift is always exhausting, but it's nothing compared to a 48 hour shift - that's when I drive here without having an argument with Wlad.

I take my time in the shower, throughly scrubbing and washing myself. I wrap a towel around my body and hair before I walk out of the bathroom. I slather myself in coconut oil before wrapping my body into a silk robe. I feel so much better already!

I rush downstairs, smelling the baking veggies in the oven. The smell makes my stomach growl. The timer tells me that dinner will be done in ten minutes. I quickly make a salad with olive oil. Just as the timer goes off, I am done.

I get the backing tray out of the oven before dividing the veggies on two plates. I place a big amount of salad on both plates before getting out a fork for each plate.

I look out of the glass window and see his pickup truck parked across the street. It's getting a thin layer of snow as it's starting to snow again. Of course he knew I was lying. He always does. I pick up a plate and get into my snow boots before heading outside. I march through the snow that crunches from my weight until I reach his pickup truck. His grey eyes are wide as he sees me. Probably because I am only wearing a silk robe when it's below zero degrees here. I tear the door of the silver pickup truck open before placing the plate along with a fork on his lap. Without a word I slam the door shut and march back.

I eat my dinner in silence as I sit on the barstool at the kitchen island. My mind is racing, already reliving this day before I have fallen asleep. I've had lucid dreams ever since I can think. It's a blessing and a curse, to dream this awake that you are able to adjust the dream to your liking. At least that's how I never lose a patient, because in my dreams I always save them. Always.

I stare outside the window, seeing the silver pickup truck. I should probably invite him inside as it's icy cold outside, but I am too angry with him. I don't need to be watched 24/7 and he knows that. I promised him to stop with the street races and I keep my promises just like my Dad taught me. Really, I don't get this whole security thing. I am completely safe at work!

I load the dishwasher with my empty plate before going back upstairs. In the bedroom I change into a navy silk sleep dress and slip into warm slippers. I free my hair from the towel and leave that in the bathroom.

I walk back downstairs and get a Cabernet Franc out of the wine fridge. I uncork the bottle and stare out of the window. The pickup truck is still there. Damn it!

I leave the bottle on the kitchen countertop and slip back into my boots before going out into the cold again. The icy temperatures kiss my skin as I walk over to the pickup truck again. This time, the door opens before I reach it. Wlad steps out, his light grey orbs angry and worried at the same time.

"Get back inside!" He barks at me. "You're going to get sick." He gets out of his fur-lined black leather jacket and wraps it around my bare shoulders. It is only then that I realise how cold it really is.

"Then come with me inside. Otherwise you'll die here in your pickup truck." I say back, my fingers holding onto the jacket.

"Adaline,"

"You know, whatever. Stay here. Die in your bloody pickup truck but give me at least your empty plate." I hiss at him. He thinks I am stubborn, well he is just as stubborn.

"Adaline,"

"Empty plate." I wave with my hand and he sighs before reaching into his pickup truck. Of course he ate all of it, he must have been starving from watching the hospital I worked in all day. I want to snatch it out of his hand but he pulls back.

"I'll come inside." He says before shutting and locking his pickup truck.

I shake my head in disbelief before turning around and walking back into the house. He has never been in here, I realise as I slip back into my slippers. Nor after furnishing this place for me. I hang his leather jacket next to my coat just as he closes the front door. "Take off your shoes, I don't want dirt all over the house." I say before heading back into the kitchen. I open a cupboard and get out two wine glasses. "Wine?"

"You drink?" He asks me back, his grey eyes dance through the open kitchen and the living room that has only a couch and a dinning table with two chairs.

"I didn't ask for your permission, Krimov. I asked if you wanted to share a bottle with me." I turn around and narrow my eyes at him.

"Shall I put on the fire?" He asks me back instead. I notice how his black shirt stretches over his biceps and how it tries to hide the abs he has. The shirt emphasises his body structure, it doesn't hide it at all. But his dark jeans hide his toned legs.

I growl, "Fine!" I pour me a glass before pouring him a glass as well. I've known this man all my life, he can't say no to a Cabernet Franc with its pure notes of violets and blueberry, and its ripe tannins that often carry the scent of fresh roasted coffee. It's one of my favourite red wines as well.

I watch the fire cracking in the open fireplace and hand him the wine glass. The wine in it shakes as we touch, he must feel that strange electricity as well. I take a sip out of my glass to ease the nerves.

"I enjoyed dinner. You're a really good cook." He says to me.

Of course I am. My Dad taught me how to cook. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." I smile at him, complementing my skills is the only way to get my full attention and he knows that. Men complement me on my looks all the time, but only those who complement my skills, my brain, that's when I start showing interest back. Wlad has always done that. He always saw beyond the stunning looks that I got from my parents. He sees me, not the wonder child and the expectations everyone has. I'm just a seventeen year old woman with him.

I sit down on the couch, relaxing with the wine in my system.

"You shouldn't be drinking at your age." He looks concerned and for a moment I am reminded of the age gap between us. 22 years.

I sigh, "Wlad, I am fine with a little wine every now and then. I wouldn't drink the whole bottle, I'd just have this glass." I stop as his eyes widen at my words. "What?" Is he going to tell me that that's not okay as well?!

"You just called me by my first name for the first time." He says, clearing his throat.

I pat on the empty seat next to me, "Well, that's your name."

"It's just..." he sits down next to me and suddenly his smell washes over me. He smells like an ocean breeze, salty and rough - it gives me the same feeling as a surgery does. Confidence and safety.

"It's just what?" I ask back, tucking my knees it.

"Strange, I guess."

I roll my eyes, "I've known you my whole life. You've been watching me probably since I was an embryo."

"No, I started looking after your mother first and then after you when you started going to school."

"Since I'm four then." I say with a shrug. This man has been watching me since thirteen years - actively, that is. But I'm sure he looked after me even before I started going to school.

"Well, yes." He agrees with me, taking a big gulp of the red wine. "Cabernet Franc?"

I nod, "One of my favourites, but don't tell that my parents."

The chuckle that escapes his lungs resonates in my body, making my heart pause for a second.

"The wine will be out of my system when I start going to work."

"When do you start tomorrow?"

"Twelve."

He nods.

"And I took Williamson's night shifts on the weekend." I say because I know he will be watching me again. I can't remember a day he hasn't. He's like my shadow.

He nods again, emptying the glass.

"Shall I-"

"I'll do that." Wlad interrupts me and rises from the couch. He practically runs back into the open kitchen and for a moment I think I did something wrong. I stare in the cracking fire for a moment before I turn my body to the side, so I see what he's doing. His tensed backside is facing me as his big hands hold on to the black marble countertops. His knuckles are white and his biceps and triceps are tensed. He is more than just in good shape. Besides my Dad, he's the only one I've met that's this ripped. I once operated on a boxer, but even that man wasn't nearly as ripped as Wlad.

"You're mad at me." I say as he stares out of the window, seeing how his pickup truck gets covered in a fresh blanket of snow.

"I'm not mad."

"It doesn't look like it." I counter back.

Suddenly, he swings around and I stare into his stormy grey eyes. The dining table and the kitchen island might be between us, but I can see his eyes clearly nevertheless. I always see him, no matter where I go and where I turn. He's always there. He always has been.

"You should go to bed. I'll sleep on the couch."

"I don't have an extra set of bedding." I breathe out. I never planed for anyone to be here with me. This is my sanctuary.

"I'll be fine."

I lick my lips before rising from the couch. I place the wine glass that's still full on the round dining table before heading upstairs. Something tells me wishing him a goodnight would piss him off completely, so I don't.

* * *

Over the next few days I spent more time at home than in the Kensington house. Ever since that night, Wlad has been different. I don't know why, but I think it's my fault.

"Morning!" I announce yawning as I walk down the marbled staircase that leads into the kitchen. The smell of Crêpes, baked banana pancakes and waffles fills my nostrils, awaking my stomach. Only my Mom is able to do that.

The kitchen island is covered with half empty plates. I heard how Valentina shoved my brother and two sisters into the car before driving off to bring them to school. My Mom is already fully dressed, sipping on her cup of black coffee. She's wearing black stilettos with red soles and a grey fitted dress. Her dark brown curls are in an half-up-do. She has given me her curls, but my Dad has given me his hair colour. I brush with my fingers through the birds nest that has formed overnight, trying to divide the curls. Maybe I should try one of Ana's straighteners. Just once, only to see how my hair looks when it's sleek and not an unruly, frizzy mess.

"Morning, sunshine!" She greets me before kissing me on my cheek. "How did you sleep?"

"Good." I get a clean plate out of the cupboard before I start filling it with waffles. "You?"

"Good, too."

"Is Daddy already at work?" I ask, although I know the answer. He is always the first to leave the house.

"Yes." Her voice is lower and I look up. She looks as sad as she sounded. But then again, she's always like this when Daddy's gone. I swear, my parents can't even live a second without each other.

"When are you leaving?"

"In five minutes." She finishes her cup of coffee. "Are you working today?"

"Yeah, I might have to spent the whole weekend in the hospital."

"Why's that?"

"I took the nightshifts of someone."

"You shouldn't be working so much. Couldn't someone else take it?"

"She has two kids. Something concerning them."

My mother opens her mouth, but quickly closes it again. Kids. That's how I get her. Every time. "Fine, but make sure you take enough clothes to change and sleep whenever you can and please don't forget to eat-" I place my hands on her shoulders, causing her to shut up.

"Mom, this is not my first nightshift. I will be fine." I ensure her, staring deeply into her chocolate brown eyes. I am seventeen not seven. After all, I've doing this job since three years now.

"I know, Sweetie, I'm just so worried that something could-"

"Nothing will happen to me." After all, I have Wlad who watches every one of my steps. But my parents don't know that I know.

Her iPhone rings before I can say another word. She looks at it and sighs. "I gotta go."

"Drive safely."

She embraces me tightly and kisses my left cheek. "Call me during your break."

"I'm sure you're going to be stuck in a meeting then." I tease her, knowing her crazy schedule.

"Call me." She insists, brushing through my curls. She's the only one that can brush through my curls without ripping out my hair.

"Okay."

"Okay." She echoes before hugging me again. "I wish we could talk for longer."

There's no way I get up at six o'clock unless I absolutely have to. I love sleeping in and sleeping until nine is sleeping in for me. "I know, we'll catch up soon."

"Ana's coming home over the weekend." She rushes out of the kitchen and I follow her as she clearly didn't end our conversation yet.

"Yeah, I probably won't see her." I say as we reach the foyer. Dad always makes sure there's a bunch of pink peonies on the marble table. I don't know why he does it.

"I know but if maybe you could-"

"I don't switch shifts. I never did and I'm not going to start now." I don't like asking for favours.

"I just would like to have a normal family dinner again. We haven't had the whole family at the table in forever."

"Not forever. A couple of months."

"It feels like forever to me." She opens one of the massive black wooden doors. "Call me." She reminds me again.

"I'll try." That's all I can promise her. The nights in the hospital can get crazy and she knows that.

* * *

I park my Porsche on my usual spot and get out of the car. The sky is dark, the clouds are pregnant with snow. I'll definitely have to clean my car again. I sigh as I finish my coffee that I carried with me from home. I love the coffee machine we have at home. Best coffee in the world!

I stop as I notice the silver pickup truck. It's half past seven, my shift starts in thirty minutes but he's already here. Of course he's here. He always is where I am.

I decide to walk over to the silver pickup truck. I tear the passenger door open before taking a seat. "Are you still mad at me?" I ask him bluntly. I got that from my Dad, he always gets to the point as well.

"I was never mad at you." His grey eyes stare into mine. He hasn't shaved as his chin is covered in stumbles. It makes him look darker... I think, I like it.

"Good. My shift should end at eight." I say before getting out again. Suddenly, his hands wraps around my wrist and I shiver from the touch.

"I was never mad at you. Really, I never could."

"Okay," I say and he lets go off my wrist. I get out of the car and slam the door shut. I walk into the hospital, ready for my twelve hour shift. I love the night shifts, they are exciting and sometimes boring. But that gives me enough time to work on my study. Right now it's only theory, but I'm starting to look further into the details and during most nights I can do more research. I want to heal Parkinson. And one day, I will.

* * *

"Bolton," I look up from my paperwork as I hear Stacy say my name. A blonde woman is standing next to her. She's wearing dark blue scrubs as well, that means she's a surgeon, not a nurse, intern or resident. But a full trained surgeon, like me. "This is Robins."

"Hi."

"You guys will be friends." Stacy says to us before turning in her heel.

"Wait, what?!" I ask confused and bend forward, but Stacy is already gone.

"Sophie." The blonde doctor with bright blue eyes says, striking out her hand.

"Adaline." I shake her hand.

"I know."

I roll my eyes, of course she does. Every freaking person on this planet knows who I am.

"I mean, Stacy told me your name." Sophie says with a smile on her lips. "Do you mind?" She nods towards the empty office chair next to me.

"No, take a seat." I tell her before closing the highlighter that I left open.

"What you're working on?"

"Something private." I'm not ready to share my idea yet. It's a theory that could take years to prove... but one day, one day I will win a Nobel prize for healing Parkinson. I know I will.

"Oh, I see."

"Are you new here?" I ask her. Not that I would know, since most of the staff doesn't talk to me unless it's work related.

"Yes. Just moved here from Liverpool."

"First day?"

"First week."

I nod and think of something else that I could ask her, "Do you like it here?" I'm horrible at small talk.

"Private care is very different than working for the NHS."

I remember when I worked at the NHS section here at St. Mary's before going to the Lindo Wing, that focuses on private care. I loved the ER, everywhere I looked there was a trauma patient. It was so much work that I almost chose to do trauma instead of cardiology and neurology. "do you think it's better?" But in the end, I knew private care is a better fit. It gives me the time I need for my Parkinson project.

"Yeah, the staff seems nice. Especially the nurses."

"Have you met Fleming yet?"

"Yeah, he said hi on my first day but not ever since."

"Wait until he hovers over you on a surgery."

"He does that?"

I nod, "Did it almost a week ago at one of my surgeries. I removed a spinal tumour."

"Where was it located?"

"Between L5 and S1."

"And you got it out?"

I nod, "Every inch."

"The patient?"

"Is going to start rehab in a week. I'm pretty sure he'll be on his feet again soon."

"That's so wonderful."

"That's our job."

"How old are you?"

She hasn't read anything about me? Where the hell did she live in the last years? Don't they have internet in Liverpool? "Seventeen."

She tries to hide the shock, but I can see it nevertheless. "Wow, that's... that's young."

"They say that a lot. How old are you?" She doesn't look like she's in her mid thirties like most of the fully trained doctors that are working with me here.

"Twenty five."

25\. I can work with that. "That's pretty young as well."

"I finished med school with twenty one. Jumped up several classes in school. Becoming a doctor was the only logical choice for me."

As it was for me. Maybe we will become friends. Maybe Stacey's right.

Stacey's always right.

* * *

I yawn as I shut my locker before locking it with my thumb. I changed back into my light washed skinny jeans, a black turtleneck cashmere sweater and my winter boots. As predicted, I stayed longer than the twelve hour shift. It's half ten and I'm ready to head out, when I should have been out at eight. There was a shooting somewhere in West London and I don't know why, but most of them landed here. Getting bullets out of people is the least exciting thing I ever had to do. Control the bleeding, clamp the veins, get that bullet out, look for more damage and stitch the patient up. It's a waste of my efficiency, a waste of my skills. But I did it anyway - because I vowed to help every patient that ever got in here. I pick up my black purse and swing it onto my shoulder just as the doors to the women's changing room opens again. Sophie steps in, looking not much fresher than me. She's a paediatrician. I could never work with children, all the smiles and high voices - no, that's not the field for me.

"I thought you were already gone." I breathe out.

She looks up, her bright blue eyes are blood shot. "So did I." She enters the code into her mahogany locker and it snaps open. She quickly gets changed into normal street wear. She's wearing a white cable knit sweater with a black wool skirt and black tights. Her feet are kept warm in black UGGs. I don't ask her how her night went, because I heard some of the shooting victims were children - and a few didn't make it. I hate nights when people die.

She locks her locker before turning over to me again. "Were you waiting for me?"

I was lost in thoughts - I wasn't waiting. "Yes." I decide. "I thought I'd give you a lift after a night like this."

"That's nice of you." she smiles at me. She definitely has the straight pearly white teeth for a paediatrician - or a dentist. She also looks much less scarier than me. Her blonde hair is straight, nothing compared to my chestnut coloured curls.

"If you continue smiling like this, your nickname will be Dr. Smiles."

"I don't mind be calling that. What's your nickname?" she asks me as we walk out of the hospital.

"Wonder child. Or Ice queen." I say with a shrug.

Her blue eyes widen, "I mean, I get wonder child... but ice queen?" she asks back frowning.

"Let's just say Dr. Smiles will never be my nickname." I say as we reach the parking lot. The sun has already risen, coating the fresh layer of snow that formed overnight in brilliant lightening. I love the icy temperatures, the cold wind, the fluffy snow... winter is my favourite season.

"Which car is your's?" Sophie asks me.

"The black Porsche Cayenne." I nod towards my car, that's, once again, covered in snow. It'll take me at least fifteen minutes to free it from all the snow and ice - and it's even colder today than it was yesterday.

"More like white." she says and chuckles.

"Well, yeah... the beauty of winter." I say before unlocking the car. "I'll brush off the snow, you'll scratch down the ice." I announce as I open the trunk.

Suddenly a car stops next to me. I don't have to turn around to know who that is. The door opens without a word from him. Wlad has never been much of a talker. He likes to let his actions speak.

"Sophie, do you mind if we get a lift from someone else?" I ask her, looking to the left as she still stares at my white Porsche Cayenne.

She shakes her head, "No, not at all. It would safe us the labour."

I turn around and stare at the person inside the silver pickup truck. "Just this one time." I tell him.

He nods but can't hide his grin.

I don't know why I reflect it right away. It took him three years to finally be able to give me a lift. "Get your ass over here!" I say as I shut the trunk and lock my car. I climb into the pickup truck that has only one bench in the front. Sophie marches through the snow before climbing into the car and shutting the door of the silver pickup truck close. He has shaved, I notice that right away as my eyes dance over his face. He has chiselled features, that are typical Russian. I move closer to Wlad, inhaling his smell again. Still that salty fresh ocean smell. It gives me chills that I try to hide from him.

"Sophie, this is..." I stop as I have no idea how to introduce him. Wlad is not just a friend. He's my bodyguard, but I can't tell that Sophie. She'll think I'm insane - more than everyone already does. This could spread rumours all over the hospital and then I'll be hated even more than I already am - not that I care. "My shadow." I say instead.

Sophie frowns before smiling at him. "Nice to meet you, Shadow. I'm Sophie."

He just nods at her. He's probably making a mental note to make a file about Sophie for my Dad.

I roll my eyes and look back at Sophie. "Where do you live?"

"Chelsea."

We drive in complete silence for the next twelve minutes. The address she told Wlad is not too far away, actually in walking distance. Perhaps a thirty minute walk, but not more. Wlad hasn't turned on the heating system, but I feel hot anyway. The body heat that radiates between us is warmer than any fire. We stop in Gloucester Walk, in front of a red bricked building. She lives right around the corner of the Kensington house.

"That's me. Thanks for the ride." Sophie says, smiling at Wlad.

He glances back at her with his dark stormy grey eyes and I almost expect him to say nothing, but then he opens his mouth. "Anytime. Every friend of Della's is one of mine."

Della. He never called me that before. He always referred to me as Adaline. And sometimes he used my full name, especially when I pissed him off.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I say to Sophie, knowing she has today off.

She nods before shutting the door close.

I inhale sharply as we're alone in his pickup truck. I didn't pay attention to the interior earlier, but it looks just like I imagined it to be: Simple, narrowed down to the most important parts. Wlad's a millionaire, but he doesn't spend his money recklessly.

I slide to the other door, not being able to cope with the heat that's coming from him any longer. But once I'm away, I feel cold.

"Kensington?" he asks me.

I'm surprised he asks me, but I nod. "Please." I need a few hours of silence before going home. I need a hot shower, a filling breakfast and some off-time. Home will be a mad house - especially with Ana. The triplets will be all over her, wanting to spend every single second with their sister. That doesn't really leave us any time as sisters. I miss her. I miss her a lot, but I will never tell her. She made her decision.

She chose law over me.

* * *

He parks the pickup truck next to the free standing glass house and we both get out. I unlock the door and leave it open, knowing he is going to follow me. He's my shadow after all.

"I need a shower. Have you had breakfast already?" I ask him as I get out of my coat and shoes.

"No."

Of course he hasn't. He was probably busy watching the entrances of the hospital. "Okay. I'll be upstairs, how about you start making breakfast?"

"Adaline."

I turn around at the sound of my voice. "Yes?"

"I can't cook."

I smirk, somehow that doesn't surprise me at all. I should have known. "Okay, how about you get out five eggs from the fridge and whisk them together. Add a bit of flour - any kind you find in the cupboards. About a cup, you can use a mug to measure it and use the same mug to add a cup of almond milk and maybe a little more if the batter is too thick. You want it to be very runny, runnier than syrup. Add a bit of salt, about half a pinch. Mix it all with a whisk." I instruct him.

He frowns at me, "What's that going to be?"

"Crêpes. We're making Crêpes, or well, more like you. I'll be in the shower while you cook them in the pan."

"Cook them?" his eyes widen at my words.

I chuckle, "Yes. You'll heat a pan until it's hot. Put in some butter to grease the pan and then you pour a ladle into the hot pan, immediately tilting the pan until the batter covers the button. Cook until the edges start to dry and the centre is set. Then you flip it." I don't tell him that I like my Crêpes with a banana almond butter filling, because that would confuse him even more. "But until you're there, I should already be out of the shower."

"And what if you're not?" there's a hint of panic in his voice.

I place my hand on my hip. Wlad and panic? That's a combination I never thought I'd see. "Then you'll do the same until you run out of the batter." I twirl around and head upstairs. "Don't burn down my kitchen. I love it!" I say and chuckle as I walk upstairs. Crêpes are one of the first things my Dad taught me when I started showing interest in cooking. I was six at the time and I loved the time I got to spend in the kitchen with my Dad. It was our time. When Ana was brought home it was still our time - just now we were three instead of two. I loved cooking with him, dancing to the Italian music when we had Italian week or dance a Salsa with him. I loved getting my hands dirty when I baked with Mom as well, but cooking with Daddy... It's something I will never forget.

Wlad asks for God to help him in Russian before turning around. Hearing him speak in Russian makes the hairs in my neck stand up. Another shiver goes down my spine, coating my arms and legs with goosebumps.

I reach the bathroom and strip naked before getting into my shower. I enjoy the few minutes under the hot water stream. I wash off all the bullets I had held in my hands and all the crying and panicking people in the waiting room. It was a tough night and I hope the next is going to be better. I don't wash my hair today, so I'm quicker than yesterday.

I wrap a towel around my body before getting into my panties, a black pair of Lululemon leggings that I had lying around and a plain grey cotton shirt. As I head downstairs the smell of something burning fills my nose.

Shit, I shouldn't have left him alone in my kitchen.

"Wlad," I ask as I see him standing at the kitchen island, whisking eggs.

"I'm making another batch. I burned the first one and destroyed every single Crêpe I tried to flip." he explains as he mixes the eggs with the flour, almond milk and salt.

"Okay..." At least that explains the smell. I walk over to him as he puts butter into the pan.

"I'll be better this time." He moves the butter in it, until the pan is completely covered in it. "I learn from my mistake. I-" he stops talking as I wrap my fingers around his wrist.

Another electric shock runs through my body. No one gave me electric shocks ever before. Only Wlad. "It's okay." I calm him down. I didn't think cooking would be such a tough thing for him to do. I didn't think it would end up him panicking over a simple batch of Crêpes. He looks up from the pan and into my navy eyes. "We'll do it together." I say with a soft smile on my lips.

"Okay." he whispers.

"Okay." I say and pick up the ladle. I pour half of it into the pan before my hand around his wrist moves the batter in the pan until the whole pan is covered.

"You didn't tell me to use only half a ladle." he points out.

Right, I didn't. "Good thing, we're doing it together then." I say back as I let go of his wrist. The smell of ocean fills my nostrils mixed with the cooking Crêpe in the pan in front of us.

"I'm sorry."

My eyes widen at the words. He never apologised towards me. Not when I yelled at him for following my every step. Not when I cried in his arms because my colleagues didn't like me when I just started at St. Mary's. He never said those words. "Don't worry about it. I burnt a few Crêpes myself." I lie to him casually with a shrug. I learned that at the hospital - lie to make the other party feel not as bad. I think a lot of people do that, so I try to adapt. But most of the time I stay honest. Because that's my nature. Usually people hate me for my honesty. "How about you get out some yoghurt and berries?" I tell him and he opens the fridge before getting out the items.

He washes the strawberries and blueberries in the sink just as the edges are done and the centre of the first Crêpe is firm.

"Come on, I'll show you how to flip that thing." I tell him as he dries the berries on a paper towel.

He walks over to me again and I fill his body heat radiating behind me. It's hotter than the pan in front of me. "Pick up the spatula." I say and he picks up the white spatula. My hand wraps around his. "Okay, first you make sure the edges are not sticking to the pan any more. So, carefully move the spatula around the edges." I say and move the spatula around the edges, leading the way like I would whenever I danced a tango with my Dad in the kitchen. He always complained that I took the lead, but it's simply the way he and Mom raised me. I don't follow. I lead.

"And now?"

"Now you wiggle the pan a little." I say and wrap my other hand around the grip of the pan just a second before Wlad does. His grip is tight around my hand as we wiggle the pan together. My core contracts at the touch. "See how the Crêpe moves?"

"Yes."

"That's how you know it's not going to stick to the pan when you flip it."

"Okay."

The hairs in my neck rise at this simple word. Suddenly, I'm aware of his muscular chest behind me, his hand on mine around the grip of the pan and mine on his as he's holding the spatula. I've never had so much body contact with him before - and it feels nice. "You can let go of the grip now. We'll do the easy way first." If we swing the pan together, the Crêpe might break apart.

He lets go of my hand and I show him to how quickly flip the Crêpe, using the spatula. "That's it?" he asks me confused.

I chuckle, "Doesn't take a wonder child to do that, right?"

He grins at me before staring down at me. Wlad's a head taller than me as he's two meters tall and I'm only 180 cm tall. I got the height from my Dad, he gifted me the long legs that drive men wild. My Mom's genes paired those legs with 36C boobs, making me look like the women on the advertisements for lingerie. "No, but apparently a bodyguard can't do that by himself."

"No, apparently not." I say and wink. "Anyways, how about you cut the berries and I'll finish with the Crêpes?"

"No."

"No? Don't tell me you've never cut berries-"

"No, I'll do the Crêpes. You're a great teacher, I'm much more confident now."

"Okay." I say as I let go of his hand. I miss the heat right away. He takes a step back to free my way, to leave him. I almost don't want to go. I bite on my lip as I slice the strawberries. I've never felt that way around another man before.

We cook the remaining Crêpes in silence. I don't know what to say and I think he doesn't know either. But I don't mind the silence. It's like we're alone together. I like that. I like that a lot.

I place strawberries and blueberries on the dollop of yoghurt before pouring a little maple syrup on top. I slice into the thin crepe and take my first bite. Crêpes have never tasted better. "They turned out good."

"Did they?" he asks before taking his first bite. "Not bad."

"Not bad at all." I tell him with a smirk.

"Well, I didn't burn any the second time." He returns my smirk.

"If you continue learning this fast, you'd be a master in the blink of an eye."

He chuckles before taking a sip of his coffee, "Only if we continue cooking together."

I like the idea of cooking with him. I mean, I've always cooked for two when I stay here anyway. Because I know he's out there, sitting in his silver pickup truck. Watching me. At first I started to feel bad that he spent the whole night there alone - I mean without decent food. So, I started cooking for me and him. But I guess now, we can cook for two together. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"What do you do the whole night on the parking lot? Do you just sit there and wait for me to return to my car? Doesn't that get boring?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"On your working schedule."

I lean back in my chair and take a sip of my camomile tea. "Why?"

"Because when you're working during the day, I often ask my best man Dean to take over the hours while you work."

"So you send him to sit in your pickup truck and watch the hospital building while I work?"

"Yeah, but for the last thirty minutes I take over again."

I nod, that's why I never met Dean. "And what do you do then?"

"I run my firm."

Right. Scorpion is his security firm. The one my parents helped him build. They made his biggest dream come true and I think he'll be forever grateful to them, no matter how many millions he makes. "What about when I have the nightshift?"

"That's when I sit in the pickup truck and wait."

"Don't tell me you've sat in your pickup truck the last fourteen hours, staring at the exits and entrances of St. Mary's?" I ask him shocked.

"No, I worked on emails and had a couple of phone conferences as well. All work I can do wherever I am."

"Like in a pickup truck." I point out.

He nods, "Like in a pickup truck."

"So, you never leave me out of sight?"

"No, it's my job to know where you are. Your safety is my biggest concern. It always has been. It always will be."

"Why aren't you watching Ana?"

He smirks, "Trust me, she's pretty safe where she is."

I don't push my luck here. Wlad knows how to keep a secret and he sure as hell won't tell me the deal he has concerning my little sister. "Fine, but when do you report to my Dad then?"

"I inform him by text or email."

"Not in person?" I'm surprised. Usually, my father likes to look into his eyes when they talk about my safety.

"No. He trusts me."

After over eighteen years of working together, I think Wlad has earned my father's trust.

"How was work?"

"Good."

"Care to elaborate?"

"No. I don't like to talk about work right now." I say before continue eating my Crêpe. It'll bore him because he won't understand a word I say. Plus, whenever I leave the hospital I'd like to leave the patients and their problems there as well. I try to separate work from pleasure. That's something my parents taught me as well.

"Okay. How did you meet Sophie?"

"Stacy introduced us to one another. Sophie's only a few years older than me. She's twenty five." Almost ten years older than me, but in my life that's like a few years since everyone working in my job is in their late thirties or even older.

"She seems nice."

"She is. She's all smily which is probably why she's a paediatrician."

He grins, "Must be the reason."

I return his grin before taking a sip of my tea. "How about you? How was your night?"

"Good. I had a few conferences with Asian people that want to work with my firm."

"Are you going to fly over there to discuss this in person?"

"I won't leave you."

Of course. He never does. "So you'll send Dean?"

"Yes, he is better at closing deals anyway. He's a talker. I'm not much of a talker."

"You don't say." I tease him.

His chuckle awakes something inside of me. I like seeing him smile, hear him chuckle... see that sparkle in his grey eyes. I haven't seen it a lot over the years.

I yawn, suddenly feeling my tired body.

"You should go to bed."

I nod and rise from the chair before grabbing my plate. "Yeah, I'll just clean up real' quick." I say because I hate a dirty kitchen. Something I have from my mother. She hates dirty kitchens as well.

"I'll do the clean up, you go to bed." Wlad says to me in a firm voice. It's like he switched on his bodyguard-mode. I can't argue with him when he's like that, because he doesn't let me. No one has ever had that kind of control over me - not even my Dad.

"Alright." I say and place the plate back on the table. "But you had a long night as well."

"I'm good."

I roll my eyes at his words. "Wake me in a few hours if I don't wake up myself." I should probably go home for at least a few hours in order to not give my parents another heart attack.

"You should sleep." he says as I walk up the glass staircase.

I turn around half way up the stairs, "Wake me."

"Fine."

* * *

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I sit down on the chair, my hands are shaking from the intense feelings she awakes inside of me. She left for bed half an hour ago and I stared at the empty glass staircase for the last thirty minutes, not realising how fast time went by. She amazes me. She always has, but ever since she started working at the Lindo Wing at St. Mary's, she leaves me breathless every time I look at her. Troy and Gabriella raised a remarkable human being. A wonder child as the media likes to call her. To me she's just Adaline. Just Adaline.

She will change the world. She already did. She's the youngest surgeon to ever work in a hospital in UK's history. But that's not the only thing that's so remarkable about her. She's funny, she has a very special sense of human and I don't think a lot of people get that, but she's funny. Really funny. And she's beautiful. Stunning, from head to toe. With just seventeen.

I knot my fingers together and see how much they shake. The first time I felt it, I thought it was a coincidence. I thought my feelings for her started because I haven't fuck a woman in a few weeks. So, I found myself a lady at a local pub and fucked her until she forgot her own name. Della had a day off and spent it at home, which meant my heart was at ease. She was safe, I knew that. Because the only one who guards her as much as me is her father. He'll die before anything happens to her - just like me. It's why we're such good friends. We bonded over her, over his daughter.

And now I started to develop feelings for her. Unprofessional feelings, really unprofessional feelings. I have to find a way to stop them. I have to find a way, but I think fucking women is not going to be the solution to my problem.

The moment Della climbed into the car and slid next to me, I got hard. Hard like a fucking teenage boy! That never happened to me before. I can control my dick like the rest of my body. But with her it's the other way around - she controls me, not I her. She always controlled me, always had the upper hand. It's driving me mad - and making me hard, obviously.

I think that blonde, Sophie, noticed it too. She stared at me like a guard dog before she climbed out of the pickup truck when we dropped her off.

I have to find a way to stop this. I have to!

I wrap my hands around the coffee mug and see how hard the mug shakes form my hands. I place it back on the table and bite my lip. Adaline Bolton is so deeply under my skin that I couldn't get rid of her even if I die. I mean, I've been watching her all her life. I know she likes her coffee black, she loves cooking and work. I know she likes to drive Troy's fast cars even more than he does. I mean, she stole his red Ferrari once. I got into the car before she could say another word. I've never seen her drive the motorway that fast before. The grin on her lips as we hit 200 mph has burned it's way onto my brain. I was scared as hell, although the motorway was empty at 3:45 am. But she... she was free. Her sixteen year old hands were wrapped around the wheel like she was in her mid twenties, her chestnut coloured curls were waving through the convertible... Gosh, her smile! I will never forget that smile. I never saw it again.

Just on that one night, at 3:45 am as we drove with 200 mph down the motorway.

I run my fingers through my short brown hair. Maybe I should send Dean in. Maybe he should do some shifts... Perhaps distance will cool that down. I can't be developing feelings for my client - especially not Della. She out of all clients, is the worst to fall for. Because of her age. Because of her parents. Because of her brilliant mind.

After a while, I start calming down, my heart starts pumping normally again so I decide it's time to do the dishes. I pick up our empty plates and mugs before walking over to the sink. I place the dishes over the pan that's still in there along with the spatula. The spatula.

Shit, when we were so close earlier, I almost kissed her. Kissed her! My seventeen year old client! This can't be happening. It just can't.

But she smells so wonderful! I start filling the sink with warm water before adding washing-up liquid. She smells of blueberries and warm summer nights. She reminds me of the days I used to spend in our dacha at home in Siberia. There was nothing but our wooden cabin for miles to see. The woods surrounded my parents and me, the nearest super market was three hours away. I loved spending my summers there. We went swimming in the lake that was in front of the dacha and grilled the fish in the evening that my Dad caught. For a moment, I was right back in my childhood days - right back to my best memories.

No other woman ever reminded me of that. No one but Adaline.

As I start washing the plates with a sponge I go through the night again. She felt it, too. I know she did. She gave me all the signs, her body spoke worlds even though a word never left her lips. I know what it means that she smells so good to me. I know what it means that she awakes those memories within me. I know why I get hard just by one glance of those navy orbs. I know why my heart races whenever we look at each other or stand next to one another. I know why my heart nearly exploded whenever we touched tonight. A fucking volcano erupted inside of me when she wrapped her sleek fingers around my wrist earlier while I was cooking the Crêpes.

I've fallen for her.

I just wish I didn't. I wish she was older. I wish she wasn't Troy's and Gabriella's daughter. I wish... I can wish for as many things as I'd like, but it doesn't change the facts.

I'm in love with my client. My seventeen year old client.

I'm in love with Adaline Elizabeth Grace Bolton.

* * *

I stop in the doorway of the master bedroom. You can't really call it a bedroom, since it only has a queen sized bed in it. The first time Della broke into the house, I nearly killed her - that's how angry she made me. But she didn't give in as I demanded her to stop doing it. No, she made me furnish this place. I hated her for that. I hated her so much that I only could love her for it in the end.

My heart starts pumping faster as I see her sleeping figure. She's a head smaller than me, but I'm sure in a few years she'll be just as tall as me. She got the height from Troy and the beauty obviously from her gorgeous mother. She has her cheeks, her face really, only with Troy's eyes. She also has her mother's curls that I always found beautiful, but she has them in Troy's chestnut hair colour. Her long body is wrapped in a blanket and her head is resting on a pillow. Her chest is sinking and rising with every breath she takes. I could watch her sleep for hours.

There were nights when I did exactly that. I would sit on the edge of the bed or stand in the door way and just watch her. Watch her until the sun woke her up. She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.

Fuck, I'm so deeply in love with her that a Nicholas Sparks novel is nothing compared to that.

I have to get it together. I have to fall out of love. And I have to do that before she starts getting a hold of her feelings for me. Right now they just seem weird and confusing to her. It has to stay this way, otherwise this will end in a disaster.

She rolls over in the bed, giving me a view of her full tits. The voluminous 36C cup sized boobs awake my dick in less than a second. I close my eyes and inhale - like a fucking teenager again! She's the only one who has ever done that to me. Usually, it takes more for a woman to get me hard - at least a seductive word, a touch, a kiss... But Della... she does it without even realising. She does it in her sleep.

I'm in deep shit. Very deep shit.

* * *

 **Adaline's point of view:**

The smell of an ocean breeze fills my nostrils and I slowly open my eyes. I blink a few times, allowing my eyes to get used to the bright light thanks to the sun that's shining into the bedroom. I see Wlad standing in the doorway, his jeans tight and his shirt black as the night. I watch how the materials stretch over his muscular body, to emphasise his body shape, not hide it.

"Good morning." he smiles at me as he looks deeply into my eyes.

I feel my body react with a rush of heat, although we're not close together. My nipples start hardening and I'm suddenly aware that my boobs are not covered by the blanket anymore. Shit. But being the gentleman he is, Wlad only stares at my face, not my boobs. I quickly pull the blanket up to hide the boobs that I got from my mother. She has full boobs as well. It's definitely a blessing whenever I go out clubbing, since I never have to pay for my own drinks. "Morning." I say, hearing my hoarse voice. It must be late noon now. "What time is it?"

"Half past three."

I only slept five hours? Weirdly, I feel as rested as if I slept ten hours straight. I rise from the bed and pull the blanket with me, since I slept naked.

Wlad turns around, understanding my naked state without me voicing it. "How did you sleep?" he asks after clearing his throat.

I start looking for a fresh pair of panties in my drawer, "Good." I say as I change into it before throwing on the grey shirt and the leggings I wore before going to bed. I decide to not tell him about my sex dream with him. I woke up soaking wet a couple of hours ago just as I climaxed in my dream. It must be the hormones in my body that go crazy. I stripped naked without bothering to put on something else. I didn't expect Wlad to be in the doorway when I wake up.

"Good." he says back. "Can I turn around again?"

I smirk, he can't even go five minutes without watching me. "I thought you had eyes in the back of your head as well." I counter as I start making the bed.

He chuckles, "No, but I do have a mirror across this room."

I frown, "What?" I walk over to him and see the open door of the guest bedroom. A mirror is right at my eyes, showing my bedroom. "Did you hang it there on purpose when I asked you to furnish this place?"

He looks down at me, "No, but it does come convenient."

"I see." I walk past him and downstairs. Suddenly, I need distance because I can't breathe with him next to me. My hands start sweating and my heart starts beating so fast that I'm afraid it'll break my rips, although I know it's impossible. I rush down the glass staircase and stop at the clean kitchen. "You cleaned the whole kitchen." I breathe out as my eyes dance through the black marbled kitchen with white drawers. I love the contrast of black and white.

"As I promised." he says, suddenly standing behind me.

I feel a heatwave rushing through me again and I gulp. He never breaks a promise - he's just like my Dad. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, after all the mess I created while whisking the eggs."

I walk into the foyer and get into my boots and coat. It's time for me to go home.

* * *

He parks the silver pickup truck on the free parking spot next to my Porsche Cayenne. Thanks to the merciless sun, the snow has melted down, cleaning my car. I open the door of the pickup truck and jump out.

"Adaline," I hear him calling my name.

I turn around, "What?" the drive here was filled with silence. With silence and heat. The kind of heat my mother writes songs about. I used to find it strange, I never understood it, but suddenly it's crystal clear. It scars the shit out of me.

"Your purse." he says, holding up my black Dior bag that my mother gifted me for my seventeen birthday. I think she implanted a tracker somewhere into the purse, but I took it nevertheless.

"Right." I climb back into the car and reach out for the purse the same moment as Wlad. Our fingers touch, our skulls crash against each other - and I feel a kind of fire like never before. Shit, this is not good. I feel his hot breath in my face and I cherish the feeling. It soothes me, calms me in a way I didn't think it could. As I open my eyes, I stare into his light grey orbs, that are raging with fire as well. He feels it, too. I know he does. I know it.

"Your purse." he breathes out after minutes of staring at me. I can feel his lips moving against mine as he speaks, feel how they tingle my skin.

"My purse..." I echo, totally mesmerised by the fire in his grey orbs. I've never seen that before.

Suddenly he moves away from me. He lets go of my hand, giving my brain fresh air to think clearly. "You should go. Dean will watch you tonight. Don't mess with him more than you would with me." Wlad says to me.

I pick up the purse without a word and get out of the car. I slam the door shut and he drives off, not looking my way once more. I unlock my car, get into the driver's seat and throw my purse on the passenger seat. My hands wrap around the wheel and suddenly tears roll down my cheeks. I start sobbing for no reason as a huge wave of pain washes over me.

It takes me forever to start the engine and drive home to Richmond.

* * *

 **Chapter one of the background story to Adaline and Wlad.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this first glimpse into their story. I will continue switching between Della's and Wlad's perspectives, however I focus more on Adaline than Wlad, since this is her story.**

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Adaline's point of view:**

I park the car next to the silver Tesla that my mother owns. My fingers are shaking as I kill the engine. The moment keeps playing on repeat in my mind. I felt his lips touching mine. I smelled him, felt his body heat... I inhale deeply, gaining control back over whatever Wlad screwed with inside of me an hour ago. I get out of the car and walk through the pebbles. I can't think about it now.

I open one of the black wooden front doors of my home and get greeted by salsa music. Ana's home. I can hear my siblings giggling and see my parents dancing in the living room as I place my purse on the round marble table in the foyer. My Mom's in grey joggers and a white shirt, but to my Dad she has never looked more beautiful. He's still in his black suit that he wore to work. He probably had an emergency at work, since I know that the weekends are usually reserved for us, his family. He only breaks this rule if it's an emergency. He stares deeply into her eyes, tilting his head down to press his forehead against hers. They move to the beat like they were made for this. They blend out everyone around themselves and dance like no one's watching. I love the look they have for each other. I want to have that one day with someone, too. For a brief moment, Wlad's grey orbs flash in front of my eyes.

I walk into the living room and let myself fall on the huge L-shaped grey couch, right next to Nate, my only brother. He's giggling just like Rory and Jo at the moving image of our parents. They're nine, but they already know what true love is. It's dancing through the living room.

"Hey guys." I greet them with a hug before staring at our parents. They always dance in the evening, but rarely during the day. Only when Ana's home. Maybe it's their way of telling us how much they miss having as all under one roof.

"Hey there!" I hear Ana's sweet voice.

I turn around and watch her carrying a cup of tea over to the living room. She's dressed in a light washed jeans and a white blouse. Her ears are glittering with diamond earrings. Her blonde hair is wavy and her green eyes are sparkling. Freckles cover her nose and cheeks. Unlike me, she's wearing mascara and a bit of blush. She doesn't need makeup to look stunning, but she thinks otherwise. We couldn't look more different. "Hey stranger!" I greet her with a smile on my lips.

She stops across me and frowns. She has done this since I can remember. Sometimes, she can see right through me, see what I'm feeling without me even knowing it. "Here. I'll make myself another cup." she hands me her cup of tea and a wave of camomile fills my nose. "Come with me."

I follow her through the living room and dining room, abandoning my dancing parents. They haven't even noticed that I came home. They start noticing their surroundings when the song ends.

Ana picks up the electric kettle before filing it up with tab water. "Okay, what happened?" she asks me before putting the kettle on.

How does she do that? "Nothing." I say and take a sip of my tea. I burn my tongue, but I refuse to let her know.

"Della." she narrows her forest green eyes at me. "Just because I'm living in Oxford, doesn't mean I live on the moon. I know exactly when something's up with you. And something's definitely up with you."

She might know that something's up with me, but I don't even know what's up with me myself. "How's Oxford?" I ask her back instead, sitting down in one of the six bar stools at the white marbled kitchen island.

She rolls her eyes before getting out a mug. "Good. I really enjoy it. I took a few classes in medical law."

I cringe at the sound. Law. Paragraphs. Rules. I don't like either of them.

"How are you? How's work?"

"Great."

"Mom told me you're working the nights through this weekend."

"Yeah, I took some nightshifts."

"If I didn't know better I'd say you're living in that hospital." she puts a camomile tea bag into her mug. The electric kettle rings and she fills up her mug with hot water.

"I like work, you know I do. I don't mind taking a few shifts."

"Of course you don't." she says, rolling her eyes at me.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Della!"

I turn around at the sound of my mother. She embraces me before I can react in any way.

"Oh, I missed you!" Her smell washes over me. She smells like roses and the first rays of sun after a long rainstorm.

"We saw each other yesterday morning." I point out.

"That's like forever." she says as she lets go of me.

"Mon cœur," I hear my father's deep crystal clear voice fill my ears.

I jump up from the barstool and run into his arms. He holds me tight, cherishing this moment as much as me. "I missed you, Daddy." I say back in fluent French. We always switch to French when we talk to each other. It's our language, our thing.

"I missed you, too. How are you?"

"Great!"

His bright blue orbs dance over my face, "Not tired?"

I shake my head, "I got a few hours of sleep." I don't tend to talk about work with my parents. I think it would horrify them, knowing what I see and do on a daily basis. The world is a horrific place.

He lets go of me, "Good." He's always so worried about me. Just like my mother.

And Wlad.

Shit, suddenly I feel my hot cheeks.

"What is that?" Ana asks me in a teasing voice.

I turn away, feeling my heated cheeks. I'm probably as red as a tomato. "Nothing."

"Oh, no you're blushing. Have you met someone?" Ana asks, keeping her perfect nose not out of my business.

"I can't listen to this. I'll be in my study." my Dad informs my mother before turning around.

"No." I say just as he leaves us alone.

"Oh, no, no don't lie. You have!" Ana points at me.

"Could you stop pointing at me? I haven't met anyone." I hiss at her.

Ana looks at our mother, "What? No word from you?"

My mom lifts her perfectly manicured hands in the air, "She'll let me know."

I smile at her. She always gave me space when I needed it. She never pressured me. She let me be. Like Wlad. Shit, I start blushing again.

"There! There it is again!" Ana points back at me.

"Would you just stop it already?!" I bark at her. "I haven't met anyone. Mind your fucking business, Ana!"

"Hey!" Mom interferes, "No need to be this harsh on your little sister."

I look back at Ana, "How about you? Have you met anyone at Oxford?"

She sighs, "No, all under qualified."

I grin at her. This is something I would say. Under qualified... Wlad's definitely not under qualified.

* * *

I park my car in my usual spot before hoping out of it. I lock the black Porsche Cayenne, ready for another night shift. My eyes run through the parking lot, that's almost empty. I don't see the silver pickup truck. I frown, that's strange. This pickup truck has always been there. Wherever I go.

I scan the area once more, but don't see it. Maybe he's late tonight. I turn around and head into the hospital as my shift starts in thirty minutes.

He's never late. In three years he hasn't been late once.

* * *

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I take another shot of vodka before continue working on my emails in my study. I look at the clock on the screen, it's half past seven. Della must have parked her car right now and found out that I'm not there tonight. I sent Dean to watch her for the next few days because after the incident in the pickup truck this morning it's just too dangerous for me to be close to her.

Too dangerous.

I laugh at myself. I'm her bodyguard for Christ's sake. I should be protecting her, not bringing her in danger.

For the last hours I tried to desperately find a way to get her out of my mind. I worked out like a maniac, finished my work two weeks in advance - and I still can't stop thinking of her! I bite my lip as a new email comes it. Troy Bolton.

Bolton, I smile as Adaline's face flashes in front of my eyes for a second. Her beautiful full lips, her high cheekbones and those navy eyes... Shit, get it together!

I shake the thought out of my mind and click on the email.

'Has she met anyone?'

One question, a wrecking ball I didn't see coming. Shit. Maybe Ana started to do her sensitivity stunt again. Perhaps she figured this out faster than Della and I could react. Damn it!

'No, she hasn't met anyone. Not another man. A new surgeon started working at the Lindo Wing this week. Dr. Sophie Robins.'

It takes long for my best friend and Della's father to answer me.

'I expect a file with her data.

No man? Really?'

I sigh, this is going to be harder than I thought.

'I'm already working on it, but she looks clean so far.

No, she hasn't met a man. I'm 100% sure.'

Maybe the percentage was too much. Maybe I should have left it at the one answer.

'Good.'

Good. One person less to worry about.

* * *

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I'm eating my salad in the cafeteria, taking advantage of this calm night just as Sophie suddenly sits down across me. "Hey, I thought you had off today."

"No, I got called in for an emergency. One of my patients." she shrugs before taking a sip of her hot coffee.

"So, you're staying the night then?"

"Yeah. Maybe your shadow can give me another lift home next morning." she smirks at me.

"I don't think he'll be there." I think out loud. The more I thought about not seeing the silver pickup truck on the parking lot, the more I was sure he won't be there when I get out of the hospital. I thought he was joking when he said Dean would watch me.

"Why's that?"

I shrug, "Just a feeling."

"Speaking of feelings... How long have you guys been dating?"

My eyes widen at her question. Dating? "No, no we're definitely not dating."

"That's one no too much. So something's going on between you."

"No, nothing's going on-"

"Double negativity." she narrows her blue eyes at me.

I gulp, shit she has me. All my life I thought I was a good liar and then Sophie comes and throws my self-view overboard.

She sits back in her chair again, "Okay, let's start with the basics: His name, his age, his job..."

"Wladimir."

"Oh, Russian?"

I nod, "He's my bodyguard."

"What? He's your bodyguard?!" she asks me back confused.

"My parents have a bit of a controlling issue." I say with a shrug, hoping that would get her silent.

"Yeah, but a bodyguard is a big step... How long has he been watching you?"

"Ever since I've been born. Honestly, I don't remember a day without him by my side." Whether it was at Oxford Med school, Falkner House or St. Mary's - he was already there, with every step I took.

"All the way through kindergarten and preschool?"

"I didn't go to those. I went to school at the age of four and started Oxford Med with ten. Four years later I graduated and started working at St. Mary's."

Her mouth falls open, "You started working here at the age of fourteen?"

I nod, "That look you're giving me right now - I've been getting that look since forever."

"Sorry." she shakes her head, "But it's just... At fourteen I was playing with dolls!"

"Yeah and I was cutting people open." I say and shrug. "I'm highly gifted and talented. I have an IQ of 200. I do stuff no one else can." I pick up a tomato with my fork before chewing on it. I don't like bragging with my intelligence. I'd rather let my actions do all the talking.

"Wow..."

I roll my eyes and take another big gulp of my water.

"And Wlad has been watching you since you were little?"

I don't like her calling him by his nickname. "Yes."

"And so you guys have never...?"

I shake my head, "No, but since a couple of days... Ever since that one night when I invited him inside..." I sigh, "I don't know. It's just different."

"Different good or bad?"

I spent the afternoon crying in my car for some unknown reason. "I don't know."

She nods, "I see. And what about him?"

"What about him?"

"Does he feel the same way?"

I shrug, "I don't know."

"Well how about we start digging deeper into what you are feeling for him."

Did she study psychology as well? "I don't know what I feel."

"That's why we're digging together."

"Here?" I ask her, looking around in the cafeteria.

"Right, maybe at a place that's a bit more private." she says before rising from the chair. "Come on," she waves with her free hand as her other hand is wrapped around the cup of coffee.

"Can I bring my salad along?"

She nods.

I rise from my chair and pick up my salad and my water bottle. I follow her out of the cafeteria and down the hallway. We walk past all the rooms that are occupied by coma patients before turning left. Around the corner are a few white couches and a coffee table with a French windows. The view offers London at night. I've been working here for three years, but never have I been here. That's because my patients don't end up in a coma.

"It's a nice view." I say as the city lights glitter.

She waves with her hand, "Tell me what happened with Wlad."

"I don't know. Last week I came out of the hospital and drove to the Kensington house."

"Is that where you live? In Kensington?"

I shake my head, "No, it's just the place I break in whenever I need some time for myself."

"Break in?" she asks me shocked.

I chuckle, "It's my parent's house, but it's empty. We live in Richmond, right next to Richmond park. They used to live in the free standing glass house before I was born. But ever since then, it stood there empty. One night I broke into it, which gave Wlad a heart attack. I couldn't bother driving home and seeing all the happy faces from my parents and siblings." It was one of those rare nights when I lost more than one patients. I was done with the world.

"Oh, I know that house. I always wondered who lived in there. Too much glass for me. How many siblings do you have?"

"Four, but Ana's living in Oxford. She's studying law there. She's my age but after graduating from Oxford Med school together, she decided to stay and bury her head in paragraphs. I started at St. Mary's."

"She's like you?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. And the other three?"

"We refer to them as the triplets, although they were not born on the same day as Nate, being his stubborn self, decided to see the world six weeks before his twin sisters, Rory and Jo."

Sophie nods, "I see. So you break into the Kensington house whenever you need a break from them?"

I nod, "Especially after night shifts or when I lose a patient. I just need this me-time for a while to... to catch my breath or something."

"We all need that me-time. Don't feel bad, you're not alone."

It feels good to not feel alone for once. I like Sophie. I think we will become good friends. After all, she started questioning me about Wlad and for once my crazy radar didn't go shrilling. I should trust my instinct and talk to her. I could really need a friend right now.

"Carry on." she encourages me.

"A week ago, I drove to the Kensington House because I couldn't bother driving home. Wlad followed me as always. I cooked dinner, a veggie stew. I brought the plate to his pickup truck and when our hands touched... it feels like someone used a defibrillator on us. It was strange."

Sophie smirks, "That never happened before?"

"No." I say and brush through my chestnut curls. "After having dinner alone in the house, I figured I should invite him in. After all, it was snowing outside."

"He's never been in the house?"

"No, apart from furnishing it for me no."

"He furnished it for you?" she asks me surprised.

I shrug, "I told him I wasn't going to quit using the Kensington house for me-time."

"So, he placed a bed in there for you? Aw, that's so cute!"

"It's called looking out."

"No, it's called taking care of you."

He has always taken care of me. "He put in a bed, a couch, a dining table with two chairs and a dresser upstairs for my stuff. The bathrooms are all still furnished."

"But what about water and electricity?" she asks me frowning. "I mean, if the house has been standing there empty for seventeen years..."

"That's working, too. I hacked into the company that used to provide the house with it. I pay the bill every month before my father gets the hint."

"They don't know?"

"No, my parents have no idea."

"Oh, this is so juicy!" she grins at me. "Better than any novel I ever read!"

I roll my eyes at her statement. The whole world thinks my life is a novel.

"Anyways, so that night you invited him in... and then?"

"We shared a bottle of wine and talked. I..." I bite on my lower lip as I remember this night. "He smiled during our conversation. He rarely smiles. I like his smiles."

"I think that's not the only thing you like about him." Sophie teases me.

"He smells good, too."

"Does he? You know that's a good sign. People who can smell each other are compatible." she nods at me.

I roll my eyes although I know it's true. And he smelled amazing!

"So did you guys kiss or anything that night?"

"No, he finished his glass of wine and walked back into the kitchen to refill. I remember his white knuckles on the black marble countertops... I swear, I thought he would break the marble in half."

"But he didn't."

"No, instead he said that I should go to bed."

"And did you?"

"Yes, because I was tired. He slept on the couch."

"And the next morning?"

"Nothing. I drove home to Richmond."

"That's it? Nothing more happened between you guys? A few nice words, some touching here and there - that's it?"

"What do you expect? He's my bodyguard for Christ's sake!" I growl back at her.

"I know, it's just... that can't be the end."

"That's because it's not." It feels like the beginning. It's strange.

"Oh, then go on." she says, shifting her weight on the couch.

"The night we gave you a lift... After we dropped you off in Chelsea, we drove back to the Kensington house. I told him to make breakfast while I shower, since I knew he hadn't eaten anything as well."

"He can cook?"

"No, so I showed him how after he burned a whole batch of Crêpes."

"That's like the easiest thing to cook!"

"I know, but Wladimir Krimov is even unable to do that."

"So you guys made breakfast together?"

I nod.

"With lots of touching?"

I nod again and blush. I don't know why I'm blushing, but just thinking of how it was... it fires up my whole body.

"You're blushing." Sophie points out.

"You sound like Ana."

"That Ana is smart, I like her already." Sophie smirks at me, "What happened after breakfast?"

"I went upstairs for a quick nap and told him to wake me in a few hours." I say and shrug. "He did the dishes and cleaned the kitchen while I slept."

"Did he wake you?"

"Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"Well the first time I woke up because I dreamt of him."

"Oh, was it a sex dream?"

"Yes." I admit, blushing again. "I woke up just as I... you know."

"You've got it bad, I'm telling you!"

I sigh, "Anyways, I stripped out of my clothes because they were soaking wet and went back to sleep. The next time I woke up, it was because of his smell." That ocean breeze... best smell in the world!

"His smell woke you up?"

I shrug, "He was standing in the doorway, watching me."

"He watched you while you slept? Aw, that's so cute." Or creepy, but that's typical for him.

"I was practically pressing my naked boobs into his face."

She grins before looking down, "Well, those are impressive."

I chuckle, "Anyways, he turned around so I could get dressed. Then we drove to the parking lot here at the Lindo Wing, where I collected my car. He called me back in because I forgot my purse and then-"

"You kissed! I knew it! All this tension had to lead into a kiss!" she points at me.

"No, we didn't kiss. But there was this moment... His forehead was pressed against mine and I could feel his warm breath against my face. His lips moved against mine when he spoke."

"What did he say?"

"You should go."

"Shit."

"And then he informed me about Dean who would look after me today."

"Dean?"

"His right hand."

Sophie nods, "That sucks, I'm sorry."

I empty my water bottle, feeling thirsty after all these hot memories have crossed my mind.

"How old is he? My age?"

I shake my head, "Thirty nine."

"What? No way! That man is thirty nine?! He looks like late twenty, maybe early thirties but not almost forty!"

I nod, "I know. You should see my parents. People think my mother is my older sister."

"Wait, if he's thirty nine - how many years separate you guys?"

"Twenty two."

"Shit, that's a lot."

I only nod. It's too much.

But whenever we're together... there is no age gap.

"What are you doing after work today?"

Today's Saturday which means I have a Crossfit class before my Pilates class. "I'm going to work out today."

"A body like your's doesn't need exercise." she points out, looking at me.

I chuckle, "Want to join me?"

She nods.

"I have to warn you, Crossfit can be quite intense."

"I'll be fine. You know, my body requires a lot of work to look like that." she says, waving her hand.

I smile at her, "We'll take my car. I'll show you how I loose Dean."

"Ready for some exercise?" I ask Sophie, holding the door of the changing room open for her.

She grins, "I'm more excited to see how you loose Dean."

* * *

I return her grin, "Did you had a good night?"

"Yeah, it wasn't as hectic as I thought it would be. You?"

I was stuck in the OR most of the night shift, bend over a patient's open chest. A CABG, a coronary artery bypass grafting. That's a pretty standard procedure, but with factors like overweight or high blood pressure it starts to get fun. "A CABG with high blood pressure." I still don't know the name of the patient, but I'll find out tomorrow when I check the OR report that my interns wrote.

"Did the patient make it?"

"Is the superior vena cava located in the anterior?" I counter back.

She smiles, "Alright, got it."

We walk out of the hospital that's glowing in the early sunlight. A fresh of cold air clashes against my face and I inhale deeply. It's been too long since I saw the sun and breathed fresh air. It's wonderful.

"Have you ever lost a patient?"

"Of course I have." I answer Sophie's question as we start walking to my black Porsche Cayenne.

"But not a lot?"

"Twelve." I say because I think she wants a number from me.

"In three years you only lost twelve patients?" she asks me shocked.

"Well, I don't work with children. They're the greatest risk there is."

She chuckles at my words, "Alright fine. I did loose more than you."

"I know. I'm holding the record." I say with a shrug as we reach my black vehicle. I unlock the car using a button on my key and orange flashlight appears. "Get in." I take her gym bag from her and open the trunk with my key. I throw in both of our bags. My black Louis Vuitton gym bag is already laying in my trunk.

She opens the door of the passenger seat, "Wait, where's Dean?" she says, looking at the parking lot that's quite full.

I scan the parking lot as well, "I don't know yet. But we'll figure him out." I shut the trunk close before getting into the driver's seat.

"This is exciting!" Sophie says as I start the engine, "I feel like a teenager again!" she breathes out before looking at me, "Right. Sorry."

I chuckle as I drive out of the parking spot, "No need. I've never felt like a teenager." I navigate the car around the parking lot until we reach the red barrier. The camera scans my car registration number and the barrier opens without me paying for a ticket.

"How are you even allowed to drive a car by the age of seventeen?" Sophie asks me as I drive down the Praed Street.

In the review mirror I can see a sleek red Audi A8 that's about four cars behind me. "A judge gave me the permission to drive. Every time Scotland Yard stops me I have to show them a permit along with my driver's license." I explain. That has to be Dean. I turn left at the Westbourne Terrace and speed up as I drive down Bayswater Road. The streets are still fairly empty at this early hour. The red Audi follows me, keeping a distance of three cars now.

"I see.." she turns around in her chair, "So which car's Dean's?"

"The red Audi." I answer.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you wanna lose him?" I ask as she turns around. "Hell yeah!"

I grin before changing the direction again. The place I work out at is located in Battersea, so it's a good thirty minutes to drive. But I can cut it in half and loose Dean along the way.

I drive into one of the narrow streets that Chelsea consists of, turning corners as often as possible while driving just above the speed limit. Every time I turn, I see the red Audi entering the street in the review mirror. He's good, I've got to say.

"Is it working?" Sophie asks me with a grin on her lips.

"No, he's still on to us." I say as we reach the M3212. That's where I hit the gas pedal and speed up, pushing us both into our seats. Driving just about 150 km/h, I see how the Audi is starting to shrink in my review mirror.

Sophie turns around in her seat to look through the rear window. "I don't see him, I think we lost the Audi."

"No, he's still there. Just hovering." I answer, knowing that this is exactly what Wlad would do right now. Hover and hide behind a lorry until I slow down. Only, I'm not going to slow down.

I hit the speed pedal again, increasing the speed by another 30 km/h with ease. This would be so much more fun in a red Ferrari, but my Porsche Cayenne is holding up just fine. I drive onto the M3220 and take the first exit without blinking to signalise my move. I decrease the speed as we drive down the motorway and see how the red Audi drives past us.

"Dean's face is priceless!" Sophie grins as she looks through the rear window. "You really lost him!"

I return her grin. That should teach Wlad a lesson. To give me his right man - Dean - to watch me... No one has this privilege but Wladimir Krimov! "Don't be too happy. By the time we're out of the gym, the red Audi is going to be parked somewhere close by."

"Really?"

I nod, he's Wlad's right hand after all. He'll find me - because otherwise his boss will kill him. I drive down Battersea Church Road until turning left at the Vicarage Walk. I slow down to walking speed as we drive right next to the River Thames. Eventually, I stop in front of an old industrial building. There are only three cars on the parking lot: A black Mercedes, an Audi R8 in silver and now my black Porsche Cayenne.

"That's where you train?" Sophie asks me as we get out of the car.

"Don't be fooled by the appearance." I open the trunk and throw her gym bag into her direction. She catches it with ease. I pick up my black Louis Vuitton gym bag and close the trunk again.

"No, it's just... I didn't expect you to train here in Battersea, that's all." Sophie says as we walk over to the old industrial building. There's no sign saying it's a private gym. "But the view is kind of nice."

I smile as I stare at the glittering River Thames. I love my hometown. There's no place I'd rather live.

I open the door of the industrial building and get greeted by a fully furnished gym. There are thick black ropes, heavy weights and pull up bars. In back is a boxing ring, but I never tried that. There's no music yet playing, because I know he waited for me and my mood. Sometimes I like to get sweaty to the classic tunes of Beethoven, other times I really like to work out to Eminem or Kanye West. It's different every time I walk in here.

"Adaline!" I hear his deep voice calling my name.

I twirl around at the sound of his voice and get greeted by his fine appearance. Max Jones is dressed in black loose fitting shorts and a black shirt with black Nikes. The fabric lays perfectly on his chiseled body. He's a personal trainer after all.

"Hi Max."

"I see you brought a friend."

"A colleague, that's Sophie Robins." I introduce him to her. "She's working with me at the Lindo Wing."

Sophie shakes hands with Max, totally mesmerised by his dark green orbs and chin long black hair. He must get this look from many woman. Paired with that body, this man is every woman's dream. Every, just not mine.

Because I like grey eyes.

"H-hi." she stutters. "Nice to meet you, Max."

"So, that means a lot of back work as well?"

"I'm sorry?" she asks him.

"You know, because you're operating all the time. That's why you need to have a strong back and an even stronger core." his dark green eyes dance down at her. "You already have pretty strong legs, I'd say we work on the torso today. Sounds good?" he looks back at me with a grin.

I nod, "Sounds perfect."

"Alright, get changed and we'll start."

I grab Sophie's hand because she doesn't move from her spot. "That's your personal trainer?" she asks me shocked as we walk away from Max. "Man, he's hot!"

I chuckle, "We've been training for two years now. He knows how to keep my back injury free. It's important to have a strong back and core when you opera-"

"Did you not see him?! I said he's hot! Like mouthwatering hot!" she hisses at me, looking over her shoulder. "Please tell me he's single."

I hold the door open of the female changing rooms, "Honestly, I don't know."

"How can you not know?!" she asks me shocked.

"Come on," I nod towards the door, "I'd like to get sweaty."

"I'm already sweaty just looking at him." she says, walking into the changing room. "I can't believe you don't know that."

I shrug as we start changing into our workout clothes and sneakers. I'm wearing a black sports bra by Lululemon and a matching tight pants.

"Sweet Jesus, you have the body of a Victoria's Secret Angel." she whistles as she puts on her shirt. I have no idea what a Victoria's Secret Angel is but I know, I'm hot - at least that's what men tell me. I just wish the right one would. "You're not wearing a shirt?"

I shake my head.

"Of course, why would you? You look hotter without one."

I chuckle, "Shut up. Let's go." I pick up my water bottle before dragging her out of the changing room.

She picks up her water bottle as well and we walk back to Max, who is already waiting for us at the black ropes. His intense green orbs are trained on us and he's wearing a soft smile on his lips.

"Gosh, I don't know how to focus when he looks at me like that."

"Like what? He's just looking at us."

"Adaline, I swear sometimes..." she looks at me for a moment. "He thinks your hot."

"Of course he does. I am hot!"

Sophie chuckles as we stop at the water dispenser to fill our bottles with cool water. "Nice to know that you know the fact as well. But Max he... He would like to fuck you."

I frown at her, "Max? No, not Max." He never even had a hard-on when we worked out together.

My blonde friend nods, "Yeah."

I look back at Max, his eyes are still trained on us - or me? I shake my head. "Maybe you, but not me."

Sophie closes her water bottle as it's full. "I wish, but no. He's staring at you."

"I'm not interested in him." I tell her as I start filling my water bottle up.

"I know, but I think he still has high hopes for something to happen between you guys."

"But he never touched me inappropriately in the last years we've worked out together. He remained professional the whole time."

"Maybe because a certain grey eyed man was waiting for you outside?" she questions me back.

I gulp, realising maybe she's right. I close my water bottle. "I don't know."

"Well, today he's not here."

"But Dean is." I say back.

"I'm not so sure about this. Dean's not a really good bodyguard for you."

* * *

An hour later I feel the sweat dripping down my body as I lay on the floor with bent legs. The last set of burpees nearly killed me! He made us do 40 burpees at the end of the session to get our heart rate up. Well, my heart rate has gone through the roof!

"All good?" he asks me, looking down at me with his green eyes.

My chest is working hard to keep the oxygen coming into my lungs. I nod, "Just sweaty, that's all." I answer and see how his green eyes dance down my body. I'm glittering with sweat. It felt so good! I love getting all those endorphins in my body - it's the best feeling in the world!

He offers me his hand and I take it before he pulls me up. His pull is a little too strong for me so I feel dizzy for a second and grab onto his shoulders for balance. This man has some nice shoulders! "Okay?" he asks me as I breathe into his face.

I nod and let go of his shoulders. "Yeah, you were just a little quick." I smile at him.

He licks his lips before turning around. He picks up my water bottle and hands it over to me. "Drink. You need the fluid."

"I know. I'm a doctor after all." I say before I open the water bottle and take a sip. "Where's Sophie?" I ask, looking around. I didn't notice her leaving.

"Bathroom, vomiting." Max says with a shrug.

I hit against his chest, "You should have gone easier on her, Max!"

He chuckles at my touch, "She said that she was able to keep up with you."

"Clearly, she's not. As a good trainer you should have noticed her high heart rate and her getting dizzy. That's your job after all." I say, starring at the closed bathroom door. "I mean, I enjoy our sessions together, but not everyone is able to keep up with me." I say and turn around to face him again.

"No one is able to keep up with you, Adaline."

I roll my eyes at him, "Don't tell me you couldn't have done that session with me."

He grins before licking his lips, "Let me rephrase my answer then: No other woman is able to keep up with you, Adaline."

I shrug, "It's always been this way."

"Has it really?"

I nod, "I'm a wonder child after all."

Suddenly, the bathroom door opens again and I see Sophie coming out with wobbly legs. Her blonde hair is up in ponytail.

"Oh, are you alright?" I ask her as she reaches us.

"You could have warned me!" she says, looking a little pale.

"I told you it was going to be intense."

"Yeah, intense but not killing me!" she hisses and waves at me, "No wonder you have such a freaking hot body."

I chuckle, "That's Max's work."

"No, that's entirely you. I'm only as good as my student."

I look at Max and suddenly see his intense stare. Sophie was right. Max is into me. How did I not see this?!

"Anyways, I'm going to have to miss out on Pilates now." Sophie says, sitting down on a bench across me.

"Then I'll pass on it as well."

She shakes her head, "No, go ahead. You came here to do Crossfit and Pilates and I shouldn't keep you from doing exactly that."

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

I look back at Max, "You'll keep her company?"

Max nods at me and his eyes move down to my cleavage for a second. Seriously, now that Sophie has mentioned it, I see the signs as well.

"You're not teaching Pilates?" Sophie asks him surprised.

"No, that's Melanie's job." Max says, taking a seat next to her. "You can tell me a little more about yourself in the next forty five minutes."

* * *

"Great session!" Melanie says, hugging me despite the sweat we worked in the last forty five minutes. Unlike Max, Melanie actually does the workout with me instead of just supervising it.

I nod, "Until next week?"

She smiles at me, "I'll let my brother know." Melanie is about two years younger than Max, being twenty four. They share the same green eyes and black hair.

I turn around and look at Max, who is in a deep conversation with Sophie. My blonde friend is looking much better. She's smiling and giggling. "Oh, no need. I think I'll do that."

Melanie chuckles, "Womaniser." she mumbles before rolling her eyes at them.

"I'm sorry?"

"Max wants to bed you both. A three some would be just to his taste. A blonde and a brunette - his dream."

"I won't sleep with him."

She places her hand on my left shoulder, "I know, but he doesn't."

I inhale deeply, feeling the burning muscles in my core before I walk over to them. "Hey guys!" I greet them as I reach the bench. They haven't even moved in the last forty five minutes.

"Hey," Sophie says, slowly lifting her gaze off of him.

"Ready for a shower and head home?"

She nods before rising from the bench. "It was a nice conversation. I enjoyed it."

"Me, too." Max smiles at her before we turn around. I can suddenly feel his gaze on our asses as we walk over to the changing rooms.

"Did he ask you out?"

"No, we talked about his niece Emma. She has neurodermatitis. He asked for treatment recommendations."

"You're not a dermatologist, I hope you told him that."

"He wouldn't even know the difference if I did."

I hold the door open for her and let her walk in first. "So, no sparks?"

"Nothing to what you described you felt when you almost kissed Wlad." she points out. "But he is hot."

Sparks are what I felt when we touched? That electric feeling - those were sparks? They must have been. I unzip my gym bag just like Sophie.

"How was your Pilates session?"

"Pretty good. My core is burning."

"How can you have so much energy after a nightshift like ours?" she asks me as we pull out our shower gels, shampoos and conditioners.

I shrug, "I just do." I've always had a lot of energy - as long as I can remember.

We walk into the ensuite bathroom that has six glass showers and strip out of our sweaty workout clothes. "Would you like to have breakfast at my place afterwards?" I ask her as we step into our single showers. No one was ever in the Kensington house but Wlad.

"No, I'm pretty exhausted. I need sleep."

My body is so full of endorphins that sleep is the last thing I need. "I'll drop you off at your place then."

"But we can drive to work tomorrow evening if you'd like. You're a pretty good driver." Sophie says over the running water.

I quickly wash my body and hair. "Maybe, I should head home to Richmond. To let my parents know I'm still alive."

Sophie chuckles, "I thought that's Dean's job."

"Dean?" I don't think he's even standing next to my Porsche when we leave this place.

"Yeah, or Wlad." she shrugs.

I turn off the water and wrap myself into a white fluffy towel. "Listen, I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven. Does that sound good?" I can do that whether or not I decide to go home.

She nods, "It spares me the march to the hospital."

* * *

As we walk out of the changing room, the industrial building that was converted into a gym is full of sweaty people. At seven thirty, it's no wonder. Max is taking care of a group that consists of six women and ten men. He waves at me as he sees me walking to the exit.

I wave back at him.

"Wow, that's one full gym." Sophie says, looking around. "I'm definitely becoming a member here."

"Because of Max?"

"Because of you, duh!" she says, rolling her eyes.

I chuckle as I open one of the heavy doors for her. "I'd like to work out with you more often."

"I'll definitely need to step it up a notch to keep up with you." she says with a grin on her lips as she walks through the door.

We get greeted by a cold winter breeze that I love so much. The parking lot is full by now. My eyes scan the area for the red Audi, but I don't see it. Instead, I see an oddly familiar silver Tesla.

"Adaline Elizabeth Grace Bolton!"

I wince at the sound of my full name as my mother steps into my sight. She's keeping herself warm in a black Stella McCartney coat. Her legs are covered in the thick tights she's wearing and her feet are tucked away in black heels. I don't know how she can walk in them on daily basis. Her black curls are straight and her make-up is light. My mother never needed lots of make-up to look presentable. In fact, I like her without any make-up even more. She has given me her beautiful features, but frankly my father is just as beautiful.

"Oh, you must be Ana. Nice to meet you. I'm Sophie." Sophie says, striking out her hand to shake it.

I close my eyes. Shit.

"No, I'm not Ana. I'm her mother, not her sister!" My mother hisses at Sophie before glancing back at me. "What the hell were you thinking?! Escaping Wlad on the way here."

Sophie bites on her lower lip. "I'll wait by the car." she takes the gym bag out of my hand and I watch her walking to my black Porsche Cayenne.

I can't believe Wlad called my mother! How dare he! "Mom, look-"

"No, you look!" she hisses at me again, pointing her perfectly manicured dark red forefinger at me. "You don't mess with Wlad. He's there to protect you - let him."

"But he wasn't-"

"I don't want to hear it or else."

"Or else what?" I ask her, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Or else I'll tell your father." she threatens me. We both know he would freak out.

I gulp, knowing to not mess with her. "Alright."

"Alright what?" she asks me with a raised eyebrow.

"I won't do it again." I promise her. "Now would you please let me drop Sophie off before heading home?"

"Sophie's your friend?"

"Yes."

She grins at me, "Invite her to dinner or lunch before work!"

"Mom, no!" The last thing I need is Sophie sitting at our cherry wooden dinner table surrounded by my siblings and parents. "She's a colleague from work."

"She seems nice."

"She thought you were Ana."

She grins again, "I know. I like her."

I roll my eyes, this happens to us all the time. People think we're siblings when we're really mother and daughter.

"Okay, Sweetie, I gotta head to work." she says hugging me tightly. "Drive safely."

I breathe her in, smelling a fresh field of roses and the first rays of sunshine after a heavy rain storm. "I will." I promise her.

She releases me from her hug before turning around and heading to her silver Tesla.

I walk over to my black Porsche Cayenne with a waiting Sophie. I open the trunk of the car with a button on my keys and she throws our gym bags inside before getting seated on the passenger's seat. I get into the driver's seat.

"That was your Mom? Gosh, I'm so sorry. I really thought she was-"

"My sister? Yeah, as I said, we get that a lot." I say as I start the engine. The red Audi is still not here. But Wlad made his anger pretty clear.

"What was she doing here?" Sophie asks me as drive back to Chelsea.

"She was giving me sermon about losing Dean."

"She knew that?"

I shrug as I turn left, "Wlad apparently called her. Told her I lost him again."

"He didn't mention Dean?"

"No, Wlad was hired by parents to watch me exclusively. They'd kill him if they knew he sent his right hand to watch me." I answer as we stop at a red light. The streets are already much fuller.

Sophie looks at me, "But why didn't Wlad show up here instead?"

I shrug, "I don't know. But he's pissed nevertheless. He made it pretty clear because my mother was furious with me."

"I think he's keeping his distance."

"Obviously. But until when?"

"Until he figured out how to deal with whatever's going on between the two of you." she says with a grin on her lips.

I wonder how long that's going to last. How long will he keep his distance? A couple of days? He never sent Dean to watch me before. I feel... I feel rejected. And deeply hurt.

He promised he wouldn't leave me.

But he did it anyway.

* * *

 **Thanks for the lovely words on the first chapter of My Shadow. Please review this one as well.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Adaline's point of view:**

I stare out of the window in my open kitchen, seeing the black Mercedes. It's the seventh night and the fourth car that's parked outside the house. Dean thinks if he switches cars, I might think no one is looking after me. As if Wlad would ever let that happen. In the last seven nights there were a black Mercedes, two silver Audi and two black Porsche parked outside my house. But never a silver pickup truck.

I've had an extremely rough day today, which is why I decided to spend the day here, although I have the next two weeks off. I didn't inform my parents about my holiday, because I was unsure what I wanted to do with my free time. For a second I even considered going to work although I am on holiday.

But after today, there's no way I can continue working without clearing whatever is going on between Wlad and me.

I storm out of the house in only a shirt and a pair of leggings, not caring about the icy cold snow that's touching my feet. I march over to the black Mercedes and knock on the glass window as Dean has clearly fallen asleep - and that's suppose to be his right hand.

He stirs and rolls the window down as he sees me.

"Call your boss and tell him I want to see him." I hiss at the ginger head.

"I'm sorry, I don't know-"

"Cut the bullshit, I know you're working for Krimov, Dean."

His brown eyes widen at my words, "Listen, it's midnight. I can't just call him-"

"Do it or I will." I threaten him, crossing my arms in front of my chest. "Trust me, he better get woken up by you than me. That way, you get to at least keep your job." With that I turn around and march back into the house.

* * *

After thirty minutes of waiting for him to show up, I get sick of it. I should go to bed, but I decide to go out instead. Maybe alcohol and some stranger sticking his tongue down my throat will help me forget about this horrible day.

I quickly change into a tight red dress that I stole out of my mother's closet. It has ruffles on the side that swing whenever I move my hips. She has so many dresses, she won't notice. I slip into black heels which soles are the same red colour - also from my Mom. I'm really grateful for us to have the same size.

I style my hair with a blow drier the way Ana always does. Somehow, I manage to style my hair straight with waves in the end. I put on mascara and lipstick, although people will not see that in the club. All they will see are my long legs, huge boobs and tight ass - that alone helps me to get drunk without spending a penny.

I grab my handbag from the bed before rushing downstairs. I lock the front door and get into my car. I drive off without carrying if that Dean guy follows me or not.

I'm sick of this game!

* * *

I drown my third tequila shot before taking the stranger's hand. I don't know his name, but he's tall and blonde... and somewhat good looking. I don't really care about him. I just care about getting drunk.

I follow him onto the dance floor and start dancing to the beat. Watching my parents dance together my whole life, I've picked up moves most of those boys have never heard of. My hips swing to the heavy beat as I get lost in the music. The alcohol warms my body from inside. As he places his hands on my hips, I don't move them away.

I know what he thought when he saw me entering this club in Soho. I look like sex, but I won't give him what he asks for. I never do.

I just gamble with their hearts until I'm tired of it.

He presses his forehead against mine and a wave of beer fills my nostrils. But I must smell just as horrible, I remind myself as we dance to the music. I needed the alcohol tonight - badly. The song fades into another one flawlessly so we continue dancing.

"You're hot." he says into my ear. The smell of beer comes out of his pores.

"I know." I counter back, not complementing his looks because he's just simply not as hot as me.

"How about we head to my place?"

"I'm good, thanks." I say back instead.

Suddenly, I feel another pair of hands on my waist. The hands twirl me around until I'm face to face with a man that's in his mid twenties. He's tall and Italian looking. His green eyes are almost as bright as Ana's.

"Carlos." he introduces himself as we dance a salsa on the dance floor.

"Adaline." I say back, feeling his large right hand on my lower back while his left hand holds mine.

"You're a brilliant dancer." Carlos says as we move to the music. "I've been watching you for the last hour."

Well if it took him an hour to make a move, he must not have any confidence. "That's not the only thing I'm brilliant at." I say back with a smile. He has no idea whom he's dancing with.

Carlos grins at me, "How about you show me after the song ends?"

I shrug, "Depends."

"Depends on what?"

I lean forward until our foreheads touch, "On when the song ends."

Carlos grins before suddenly placing his left hand on my lower back as well. We start dancing closer together and I feel his erection pressing into my hip. The heat between us rises, but it's nothing compared to that raging fire I feel with someone else. At least for tonight it's enough, I decide.

When he leans in to kiss me, I don't move away. I kiss him back, wishing he was someone else so badly that my mind starts playing tricks on me because I can suddenly smell him. The fresh ocean breeze starts filling my nostrils, despite all the sweaty people surrounding us.

"Get off her!"

Carlos lips pull away from mine and I watch him falling to the floor with a strong hit. I turn to my left and see Krimov standing next to me suddenly. He's dressed in a black Oxford shirt with black slacks. Am I imaging this?

"Krimov?" I ask confused. What is he doing here?!

"Chill, we didn't do anything!" Carlos hisses at him as he gets up. "You should watch your girl more careful. I wasn't the only one dancing with her."

I turn around and see the blonde stranger laying on the floor as well. Krimov beat him twice. His nose is bleeding and his left cheek bone is broken. I can see that even in the bad lightning.

Suddenly, the bouncer comes over to us. "That's it. House ban for both of you!" he hisses at us. He tries to touch Wladimir but winces as Wlad glances at him. "Out of the club!"

I can't believe it! How dare he do that- my heart skips a beat as Wlad grabs my hand. He drags me through the full dance floor before we find the exit.

I withdraw my hand as soon as we're out in the cold again. "How fucking dare you!" I yell at him as goosebumps start covering my skin immediately. After all, it's below zero degrees tonight again. Snow is all over the pavements and there's a queue waiting to get into the club.

Without expecting an answer from him, I turn around and march through the snow. That was my favourite club to let off steam! I can't believe he did that to me!

"Adaline,"

I ignore his calls although they give me a warm feeling. I continue marching down the street. Shit, where did I park my car? I stop at crossroads and look at the street name signs. Dean Street. I'm correct. I turn the corner and see my black Porsche Cayenne that's waiting for me.

I unlock the car and open the driver's seat.

"No fucking way!" Wlad closes the door before I can climb in. "There's no way you will drive."

"You don't get to fucking say a word to me anymore!" I hiss at him. "Because of you I got banned from my favourite club!" I yell, knowing this isn't even the worst reason.

"Keys."

"No! I can still drive."

"Keys, Adaline." he growls at me. His grey eyes suddenly turn even darker.

"Fine." I growl before handing him the keys. Electricity runs through my veins as we touch for a brief second. Sparks, Sophie calls them sparks... This is way stronger than sparks.

I walk around the car and get into the passenger's seat. "What made you come here anyway? I thought Dean had it all under control." I hiss at him as he gets into the car.

He starts the engine without answering my question.

"Hello? I'm talking to you!" I wave my hand, but he keeps his dark stormy grey eyes on the street in front of us.

"Fine." I give up trying to talk to him but stare at him instead. Maybe I can kill him with my glance.

The grip around the wheel is so tight that his knuckles are white. I've never seen him so tense, so angry. "You fucking reckless woman!" he starts hissing in Russian at me out of the sudden.

I wince at his loud voice. He has never yelled at me that way before.

"They could have raped you!" he yells in Russian at me again.

"I'm not that drunk and they wouldn't have raped me." I hiss back at him in just as fluent Russian.

He stops at a red light and stares at me. The way his grey eyes look scare the shit out of me.

"How did you find me anyway? Did Dean tell you where I was?" I don't know why we're talking in Russian out of the sudden, but I don't care. I can be mad at him in seven languages.

"You lost Dean on the way to the club." he hisses before continuing driving.

I didn't even notice that I lost him. Oh well. "Guess your right hand needs to be replaced if it's that bad."

He shakes his head, "Arrogant." he spits the Russian word out like dirt.

"I'm sorry?" Did he just call me arrogant?!

"Arrogant, spoiled-" I slap him before he can say another word. His head moves with the hit but I don't care if we drive off the street. His hands however remain still on the wheel.

"How dare you! How dare you call me arrogant and spoiled!" I yell at him as we drive down the Piccadilly Circus. "You don't know what a week I had! You don't know-"

"You don't know what a week I had!" he yells back at me so loudly that the car vibrates. He sounds even scarier in Russian than in English.

I cross my arms in front of my chest. I don't give a fuck about his week. It couldn't have been worse than mine. "That doesn't give you the right to call me arrogant and spoiled. I am neither of those." I hiss at him in fluent Russian after giving him five minutes to cool down. "And it sure as hell doesn't give you the right to knock down the two men I danced with." I don't know why we're still arguing in Russian, but it doesn't make a difference to me.

"Boys."

"I'm sorry?"

"They were boys not men." he corrects me, looking at me for a second before facing the street again.

I roll my eyes. And he calls me arrogant? "Either way, there was no reason for you to hit them."

"There was every reason for me to hit them."

"Because?"

"Because they-"

"We were just dancing so cut with the rape bullshit!" I interrupt him as we reach the Hyde Park.

He is silent, but I can see the way he is gritting his teeth. "I didn't like the way they touched you."

"The way they touched me?!" I echo him shocked. "You are not my boyfriend, there is no reason for you to like or not like when someone else touches me!" I hiss at him, not believing the worlds that come out of his mouth!

He stops the car as we reach the free standing glass house in Kensington. "I know that, alright?!" he yells at me before getting out of the car.

I follow him as I march through the snow and into the house. "It's not your place to get jealous over my private life, Wladimir!" I yell back as we walk into the house. I don't care if my neighbours hear our quarrel - most of them don't even speak Russian. "It's my life and my choice. And I get to dance with whoever I want!" I kick off the black heels from my mother, now being ten centimetres smaller. "I'm a grown-up. I know you don't like to see this, because-"

He twirls around and I stop talking as I stare into his face that's filled with so much rage that I gulp. "A grown-up woman wouldn't gamble with the hearts of innocent boys. I've seen what you did to them - not just tonight. A grown-up woman takes what she wants, not giving a fuck about the consequen-" I shift my weight to my tip toes and seal my lips over his, finally shutting him up. After a second his soft lips start moving with mine before his tongue enters my mouth. Our tongues start dancing a better dance than I just had on the dance floor with those two strangers. He wraps his strong arms around my body, holding me tight like ropes made out of steel. My fingers run up his muscular back as we explore each other's mouths for the first time. His smell fills my nostrils and his body heat radiates. My heartbeat increases and there's a strange sensation in my stomach. My fingertips start tingling before a heatwave comes over me, causing me to deepen the kiss. I want more of him. I want so much more...

He breaks apart first. His arms let go of my body and I feel lonely right away. I touch my swollen lips, wow that was some kiss!

"I killed someone because of you today." I breathe out, still amazed by that one kiss. That's why I wanted to talk to him, to clear this between us... to get my focus back.

He doesn't react to my words at all. Instead he turns around and leaves the house faster than I can blink.

I stare at the closed glass front door.

What the hell just happened?

* * *

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I throw the vodka glass against the wall, shattering the crystal glass into a thousand pieces. Fuck, why did she do that?! Why did she kiss me?.

I pick up the bottle from my glass table and take a big gulp, needing the strong alcohol to calm me down. This wasn't suppose to happen! She wasn't suppose to kiss me!

I just wanted to drive her home and knock some sense into her head.

But she kissed! She fucking kissed me! She was like a tsunami - that kiss came without a warning.

It was the best kiss of my life.

The best kiss of my thirty nine year old life. How did she do that? A seventeen year old can kiss better than women my age. I know exactly what's going on. After that kiss, there's no more denying any longer. I can't ignore that she makes me hard with one simple glance. I can't ignore that she gave me the best kiss of my life. I can't ignore the fucking fireworks that start exploding inside of me whenever we touch.

And that moment in the car... if I would have kissed her then, I would have fucked her on the parking lot, not caring about anyone who sees us. I would have taken her, right there and then. No questions asked.

Fuck, I need to stop this.

I need to find a way to stop these emotions. They're taking over my entire life, my decisions, my choices... And those boys tonight! Arrogant little boys who wanted to get inside her pants. The moment I saw her dancing with them on the dance floor, something inside of me snapped. I wasn't just jealous - I was livid! Only Adaline can make me feel so much rage.

I broke their fucking noses.

Serves them right, they should think before trying to hit on my girl again.

My girl.

Sweet Jesus, I'm in so much shit!

* * *

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I knock on the white wooden door with a 3 in black iron and wait for it to open. I kissed him. Why did I kiss him? And why was it so good?

After ten seconds of no response I knock again, this time louder.

"I'm coming!" I hear a grumpy voice yelling back. The door opens and I stare at my only friend. Sophie. Her blonde hair is braided into a fishtail braid. She's wearing shorts and a T-shirt. She looks sleepy. I clearly ripped her out of her sleep. "What happened to you?" She rubs her bright blue eyes before looking down at me. They widen at my image. "Why do you look like every men's fantasy?"

"I kissed him."

"What?" She asks me confused before holding the door open for me. "You kissed who? Were you out dancing without me? I thought we had a deal. We go out together so neither of us has to spent a penny on drinks."

I walk into her apartment in Chelsea. A gorgeous old apartment with high ceilings and stuccos in every room. "Wlad, I kissed Wladimir." I turn around to see her reaction.

"What?!" She asks me shocked, closing the front door. "You kissed him?"

"That's what I said."

"When?"

"Thirty six minutes ago."

Her blue eyes widen, "You kissed him today?"

"Yes."

She walks into her living room and throws herself onto the dark navy velvet couch that's standing in front of the open fireplace. "Sit. It's going to be a long night."

I frown at her, "I expected more from you."

"More from me?! It's four thirty in the morning! I can offer you an open ear, but not more. Not until I've had a cup of coffee."

"Then I'll make you one." I turn around and walk into her kitchen. It's smaller than the kitchen in the Kensington house or the one I have at home, but it's still nice. White cupboards underneath a wooden working plate. I walk over to her coffee machine and plug it in. I hear her light footsteps behind me as I get a mug out of her cupboards.

"Okay, what happened?" Sophie asks me, taking a seat at the cute little breakfast area she has.

I place the mug under the coffee dispenser and press a button. The sound of grinding coffee beans fills the room for a moment before the dark gold starts filling the mug. "I told you what happened."

"No, you just said that you kissed Wlad."

"Yeah because I did."

"But I need the whole story. From start to finish. I thought he was keeping his distance. I thought Dean was watching you."

"He was. Still is. I don't know."

"I can see that."

I pick up the mug and place it in front of her before sitting down across her at the wooden table. "I had a shitty day at work. I was unfocused in the OR while I was operating on an open heart. I cut the heart with the scalpel a millimetre too far. The patient died thirty minutes later on my table."

"Oh, honey I'm sorry."

"It was my fault."

"No, it wasn't."

"No, it was Wlad's."

"What?"

"I was unfocused because of him. I kept thinking of the moment we shared in his silver pick up. I was unfocused and I know the patient had a history of overweight, too high blood pressure and too high cholesterol, but I'm telling you it was my mistake."

"You don't know that. He could have died nevertheless. That's the risk we take whenever we open a patient on the table."

I know she's right, but I also know I am right as well. "Anyways, that's why I wanted to clear things with Wlad. I don't want to repeat that mistake. So I marched over to Dean, who was asleep in his car across the Kensington house when he should have watched me, and told him to call his boss." I brush through my hair, "After thirty minutes of waiting for Wlad to arrive, I gave up. I got dressed and decided to hit a club, get drunk and forget about him and the day altogether. Just for a few hours."

"I see... but that didn't really work out?"

"No, it worked out just fine! I was dancing with this really nice Italian man just as Wlad hit him."

"What?!"

"He located me and broke my dancing partner's nose. He did the same to the other man I danced with before. Then the doorman came and kicked us out. I lashed out on him as I walked back to my car. He refused to let me drive, so I let him drive me home. On our way he started yelling at me in Russian. He has never done that. In seventeen years of knowing him, he has never yelled at me in Russian. We argued all the way until we reached the Kensington house."

"That bad?"

"It was awful. We continued yelling at each other as we got out of the car and into the house. Then, something inside of me snapped. So I just kissed him."

"Just like that?"

I nod.

"How was it?"

I feel my heart pumping in my chest as the memory awakes within me. "Amazing."

"I knew it!" She smiles at me before taking a sip of her black coffee. She drinks her coffee just like I do. "I knew it from the very first moment I saw you guys looking at each other. You belong together! Fuck the age gap!"

"Yeah, only he left afterwards. He was faster out of the house than I could react."

She stares at me with wide eyes. "He left?"

I nod, "He left, so I decided to walk to your place. I thought maybe you could tell me why."

"Oh, honey I wish I could. But I guess only Wlad can answer that question."

"I don't get it. I am not a bad kisser and neither is he! He hold onto me like I was his lifeline. He returned my kiss, he didn't pull away. He returned it!" I think out loud.

He returned the kiss.

* * *

 **A short, but very important chapter of their story. Thank you very much for the lovely reviews on my last chapter, please do so on this one as well.**

 **This writing style is quite new for me as I tend to stick to telling the story out of one perspective only. Tell me if you like it. The next few chapter will be the highlights of Della's and Wlad's story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Adaline's point of view:**

I spent the next week alone in the Kensington house, trying to get my head around what happened. I kissed him. I kissed Wlad! My twenty two years older bodyguard. I kissed him!

And it was like fucking fireworks erupted inside of me. The best kiss of my life! And then he left. He just left! Who the hell just leaves after a kiss like that?!

He's a coward for running away like that! A fucking coward and an asshole - that's what he is. First he hits on the guys I danced with, then he yells at me the whole drive home and after our kiss he just fucking leaves!

I get a yoghurt out of my fridge before turning around. I don't want to stare out of the window. Dean has been parking there since a week. Wlad wouldn't even pick up when I called him. I guess we have to wait it out... Wait until this kiss becomes a memory... and one day, I might think it didn't happen at all. That's when things can go back to normal. To what they were before.

I stare at all the papers and open books that are laying on the dining table. I used last week to do more research, to get more proof that my theory might not be correct. But all I found was the opposite, the more I research, the more I think I'm on the right path to find a cure to Parkinson. Gosh, I want that Nobel prize so badly, that I can almost feel it in my hands.

I finish my yogurt before throwing the empty container into the bin. I wash my hands in the sink and can't help but stare out of the window across me. I can't believe my eyes as I see the pickup truck. The silver pickup truck! Has he been standing there the whole day?

I wouldn't know because I stoped staring outside after a few days, because whenever I looked it was Dean, not Wlad that was watching me.

* * *

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I gave Dean off today. I've made my decision. I'm going to tell her we won't be seeing each other again. This is not right, I can't love her. I can't allow myself to love my client - let alone Troy's and Gabriella's daughter. This can't be happening.

I have to end it. It took me a week to convince myself that this was the right choice. My head won over my heart, that's protesting with a sharp pain although I haven't even ended our relationship. I don't know why, but breaking up with her is the hardest thing I ever had to do.

I ended many relationships over the years, all because the women started to bore me. The sex started to loose it's heat and they started to complain about my job, about the long hours I had to work - but how could I fuck them when I'd rather be watching Della instead?

It's not just because she's my client, but she's the most interesting person I ever come across! She's brilliant in everything she does. From cooking to fixing a fucking heart on the OR table. No one ever amazed me the way she did.

But I have to end this. It's for the best.

At least, that's what I preach myself. I get out of the silver pickup truck and walk over to free standing glass house.

I inhale deeply before knocking against the door, knowing this will be the hardest thing I'd ever have to do.

* * *

 **Adaline's point of view:**

That asshole has been parking outside my house for a whole day and didn't have the balls to walk in?!

Suddenly, a knock on the door makes me wince. It's like he read my mind.

I walk over to the front door and stop at his image. He's wearing light washed jeans and a simple grey shirt with a v-cut. The cotton stretches over his biceps and triceps like it would tear any second. No man was ever this ripped, this hot... I stare at his body shamelessly for a moment, knowing the whole facade is mirrored and he can't see me.

I inhale deeply before I open the door with sweaty hands. My eyes slowly move up from his chest until I meet his grey orbs. He quickly loses his poker face as our orbs meet. My anger vanishes within one look from him.

I open my mouth to tell him off, but he seals his lips over mine. I feel his arms circling around my waist as I return his kiss without regret. Fireworks erupt inside of me - fucking fireworks, not sparks. He pushes his tongue into my mouth, this time with much more strength and determination. I feel him lifting me and I wrap my legs around his hips, holding on to him like never before. In the back of my mind, I can hear him shutting the door close. Everything around me vanishes, all I feel is him. His body heat, his soft lips, that firm tongue, the stubbles on his chin... I run my fingers through his hair, touching those brown strands for the first time. Our tongues entwine, continuing their dance that they didn't get to finish the last time. I can't believe it took him one week to finally show up here. But that is forgotten once we're entwined that way.

"Adaline," he breathes out my name, letting go of my lips.

I press my forehead against his. "No, please don't." I whisper against his lips with closed eyes. His smell fills my nose and my heartbeat increases. My whole body is on fire from this simple kiss.

"Don't what?"

"Don't leave me." I whisper again. "You promised me you wouldn't and you did it anyway." I say, hearing how my voice breaks. He's been my shadow for seventeen years. I don't exist without him.

"Adaline," he says again.

I shake my head and wrap my arms around his torso.

"Adaline, look at me." he demands in a firm voice.

I open my eyes and stare into his crystal clear light grey eyes.

"I won't leave you." he promises me.

"You say that now, but you did. You left me with fucking Dean! That man can't even separate a cow from a horse!" I hiss at him. "You..." my lower lip starts shaking suddenly. I was so scared that my kiss ruined everything between us. "You left me and-" his forefinger stops me.

"I won't leave you." he says to me. "I was there. I never left."

"No you weren't. I saw Dean's ginger hair-"

"I parked further down the street." he explains.

"Why?"

"Because I can't stay away from you." he whispers before inhaling deeply. "I can't leave you."

"Then don't." I kiss his lips softly, feeling a shaking sensation in my whole body.

"I won't leave you." he cups my face, staring deeply into my eyes.

I can hear my pulse humming in my ears as my breath becomes shallow. "You won't."

"I won't." he repeats.

"Okay..."

"Okay..." he echoes, kissing me again. I feel my heart swelling in my chest before a warm sensation starts spreading through my whole body. I can feel how my body starts taking over my mind. How my heart stops listening to the doubts in my brain. The age gap, the fear of my parents finding out, him being my bodyguard and me being his client... nothing else matters when we're together.

I slide my hands underneath his grey shirt, feeling how his firm muscles vibrate from my touch. He has such firm skin. I gather the fabric before striping it over his head. I throw it to the floor, right next to the front door. He kisses me as soon as the shirt has touched the floor. I pull away from his lips, wanting to see the image that my hands feel. But he immediately seals his lips over mine again. "Wlad," I breathe out, pulling away again. "Let me see you."

"Why? You've been looking at me for the last seventeen years." he asks, kissing my chin before moving further south.

A heatwave washes over me as he kisses my neck. He found one of my erogenous zones. My pussy starts pulsing, awakening out of the sudden. "I've never..." I'm out of breath already. "I've never seen you shirtless, Wlad." I finish my sentence as he kisses my collarbone.

"Well, that goes both ways." he says as his hands run under my shirt. My core contracts at his touch.

"That's not true. You saw me shirtless three weeks ago." I breathe out, remembering that morning when I woke up and saw him staring at me and my naked boobs.

"Yeah, well that doesn't really count. You didn't allow me to. It just happened." he counters back before helping me out of my white shirt, revealing my naked boobs. "Gosh, you're beautiful..." he breathes out, his eyes focused on my 36C firm boobs.

I blush at his words, taking in a compliment on my looks for the first time. Just as he wants to seal his lips of my left nipple, I lean back. "You didn't give me a chance to look at you." I remind him, teasing him on purpose. I know that men get crazy over my boobs - they all do no matter their age.

"Good, but then we should do that the right way." he mumbles before starting to walk.

The right way? "Where are you going?" I ask him as I hold onto his torso.

"The bedroom, where I will show you all of me. Then you can decide if I'm worthy." he explains as he walks up the glass staircase.

Worthy? What does he mean- I chuckle as I understand. "Cолнышко," I breathe out.

He stops abruptly before looking at me.

"You are worthy of so much more than just my virginity." I explain to him in fluent Russian as I brush through his short dark brown hair. "I've given myself to you long before this night. You've had me my whole life. I've been waiting for you my whole life." I whisper, giving my heart the turn to speak, brushing off any shame or doubt that was hidden in the back corners of my mind.

His grey eyes sparkle at my orbs, "Дорогая," my lips find his before he can say another word. The heat inside of me rises again and he continues walking until I feel my butt meeting the mattress. I unwrap my legs from his hips and he takes a step back. Our eyes lock, neither of us daring to look down for a moment as a sign of respect. He gets out his jeans and boxer briefs, never leaving my navy orbs. The atmosphere is loaded with sexual tension, making it hard for me to breathe as we stare into each other's eyes. I've never seen more beautiful eyes. That light grey is sparkling and I know I'm the reason. It's a privilege I can only return.

I can't take it any longer and I slowly allow my eyes to move further south, following the valleys and hills that his muscles form underneath his skin. He has strong arms with muscles so bulky that he could definitely break the marble working plate in the kitchen with ease. His chest is just as ripped. My eyes move further south and I count eight abs until his muscles form a clear V, which introduces me to his best part. For christ's sake is he huge! Swollen, beautifully veined and ten inches long. I've seen many penises in my life as I often operate them to fix certain neurological issues, but that... that is from a different planet. He's massive. I have no idea how he's going to fit into me. Wow... I look further down, seeing his clearly defined rectus femoris, vests medialis, tibialis posterior and soleus. Such a beauty.

"Turn around." I breathe out, leaning back and shifting my weight on my elbows.

"What?"

"Turn around." I demand. "You said I get to see all of you before I decide whether or not you're worthy. That includes the backside of you, cолнышко."

"Are you going to tease me with that now?" he asks, turning around.

Slowly, my eyes move up his legs, passing his calves and hamstrings. I stop at his glutes, that are as ripped as the rest of his body. I don't know why I asked him to turn around, he's gorgeous all over.

Michael Angelo thought David was the perfect man - I say he stands no chance against Wladimir Krimov.

"Can I turn around again?" Wlad asks me as my eyes rest on his shoulders. I've never seen someone more beautiful.

I gulp as I feel my throbbing pussy. "Yes."

He turns around again, "And?"

"And what?" I ask him back as my eyes stare at his hard-on again. Damn, that's what I call a penis! "Oh, you expect me to complement your looks?" I ask him back, finding the strength to lift my gaze off of his best part.

He grins at me, "I don't need to hear you speak, to know what you feel."

"Well, then get your ass over here." I beckon him and he doesn't hesitate to follow my demand. He crawls on top of me before kissing me softly. His thumbs hook into my leggings and he breaks away from my lips to help me out of the tight fabric that hugged my body perfectly. He throws the black Lululemon leggings on the floor in front of the bed before freeing my pulsing sex from the laced panties that I was wearing. He sits down on his bent knees and I allow him to stare at me the same way he allowed me. His grey orbs slowly dance down my face, over my collarbone, down to my boobs... He stares at them for a little longer and I can see how his erection swells up even more. Sweet Jesus...

His eyes start moving south again seeing my toned abs and navel before stoping at my naked sex. I'm not shaved like probably all his other sexual partners before me. Instead, the pubic hair is trimmed. Shaving is a pain in the ass as it always irritates my skin. Waxing as well as sugaring is nothing for me. I'm a woman, not a hair-less six year old girl. He licks his lips as before ripping his gaze off of my pulsing sex. I can feel his piercing gaze as he moves down my legs. "Do you want me to turn around as well?" I ask him as his eyes rest on my dark red toe nails.

He shakes his head before meeting my gaze. "You're beautiful." he whispers. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Somehow, I don't doubt him as his grey orbs stare into mine. I lift myself from the mattress and wrap my arms around his strong torso. I kiss him passionately, feeling the fire within me taking over again. My fingers run down his muscular back until I reach that firm ass.

He lets go of my lips first, giving us both a second to catch our breath. "Are you sure?" he asks me, pressing his forehead against mine.

He's giving me a way out? How the hell should I get out of that love web he caught me in? I don't want to. I never will. "Yes." I breathe out with a nod.

I've never been more sure in my whole life.

* * *

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

"Yes." she whispers against my lips.

Yes... she said yes. I kiss her as I softly push her on her back. I've been miserable this whole week. Ever since she kissed me - she changed our dynamic forever. I thought if I give her time to cool off, to change her mind... she would, but that glance when she opened the door. It was worth a thousand words. She's mine. She always has been mine.

And I'm hers, no matter how hard I try to fight it. It doesn't matter that twenty two years separate us, it doesn't matter that I'm her bodyguard and she's my client... nothing matters when we're together.

My hands are all over her body, our limbs caught up in one another. I break away from her lips as my cock throbs against her core. I pull her right nipple into my mouth and suck, filling the room with her deep cries of pleasure. They erupt from the deepest parts of her throat and it turns me on to hear her like that, hear her surrender to me completely. She said she has given herself to me a long time ago, she doesn't know that I've done the same. Not willingly and definitely not intentionally, but I did. I've only kissed her so far and she's done more to me than any other women before her.

"Wlad," she breathes out my name, making my cock throb in anticipation. "Let me feel you."

Let me feel you. Sweet Jesus, no woman has said that ever to me before. I softly bite into her right nipple causing her to shiver in pleasure underneath me. She has no idea what I have in store for her. All the guys before me were boys, she's about to see what a real man is like.

I let go of her right nipple and do the same with the left. She moans and shivers from my touch, her fingers grabbing onto the sheets beneath us.

"Wlad, please..." she begs me. She's begging me.

I need her wet for me. It'll hurt, the first time always hurts, but I want to ease the pain for her. I pinch the right nipple with my hand while I work on the left with my mouth.

"Cолнышко," she moans, "I'm gonna-" she cries out as the orgasm rushes through her system. Her back hallows and she presses her wonderful tits into my face. I kiss the valley between her breasts, I've never seen tits that were more beautiful. Slowly, she comes down from her high. Sweat starts running down her chest and stomach and I follow the trail with my tongue until I stop at her perfect pussy. She's not shaved, but trimmed and somehow I am not surprised. Adaline Bolton embraces her feminine features more than any other women I met before. Most think they have to be perfectly smooth down there to please me, when truth is, it somehow reminds me of a girl. The exception goes to the models that I fucked, because they have to be clean due to their job. That's where I understand this trend. But other than that? Why remove something that makes a woman, a woman.

I place a kiss on her venus hill, making her shiver and moan in pleasure again.

"Wlad, please..." she begs me again. I spread her legs open with my elbows before burying my face in her drenched folds. She came once for me and I want to make her come again. I blow softly on her soaked pussy and she moans. Running my tongue over her clit, I allow her stunning voice to make the walls shake. I taste her arousal, her orgasm and I know no one has been there before me. I've never found that more arousing than with her. This is where I belong, buried between her legs, serving her pleasure. I'm her man.

And she's my woman.

On queue, she comes in a loud cry as the orgasm rushes through her system once more. I watch her body as she rides the high no one else made her feel before. Gosh, she's so beautiful... so stunning when her chest is pink like that. I kiss my way up to her lips, cherishing every single inch of her skin. She's given herself to me... to me! I can't believe my luck. I can't believe that our feelings are mutual. Fucking mutual!

She licks her lips as we break apart, probably tasting the remnants of her arousal. She lets go of the sheets beneath us and buries her fingers in my hair, "Cолнышко," she whispers against my lips.

"Mоя любовь," the words have left my mouth before I can think them through. But she is... she's my love. My only love.

She smiles at me when I thought she'd freak out. Adaline has never experienced love outside of her family before, so I thought it would scare her to hear it from someone else from the first time. But it doesn't. It doesn't scare her at all. "Mоя любовь," she echoes my words before kissing me again. She doesn't run away from love - she runs into it. She embraces it, never wanting to let it go.

I widen her legs further with mine as our tongues entwine. She has no idea how wonderful she is. She's a wonder child, but not because of her intelligence - because of her emotional capacity. She has a heart bigger than I can imagine. Bigger than her parents, bigger than mine... she's remarkable. I grab my dick and softly press it against her lips. She stirs at the touch, breaking away from my lips.

"Mоя любовь," she whispers again, fondling my cheek.

Sweet Jesus, she has no idea what she's doing to me. I gently push through her wet folds, getting greeted by her wetness. She opens her mouth as she feels my head intruding a territory that's never been touched before. I couldn't stop now even if someone pointed a gun to my head. She's mine. Troy could threaten to kill me right this second and I'd still take his daughter's virginity. I love her and she loves me.

Her hands move down to my biceps as I continue slowly pushing him into her. The further I move, the more she tenses up underneath me, feeling fuller than ever before. Damn, she's tight. I knew she would be tight, that's why I made sure she came twice before I pop her cherry. But she's so tight... it's so wonderful.

* * *

 **Adaline's point of view:**

He's big. I expected him to be big, but that's bigger than big. Bigger than massive... that's a monster cock!

Wlad's eyes never leave mine as he gently continues sliding him into me. My pussy stretches to the point I think she might rip in half. My breath is shallow and I feel my core contracting at the feeling he's giving me. It's not uncomfortable, but strange. I didn't expect it to feel this way. I expected it to hurt. But it doesn't.

Suddenly, he stops half-way inside of me. What, that's it? He's not even fully in me yet!

"All good?" he asks me in a whisper.

"Yeah." I breathe out.

He continues pushing with a firm thrust and suddenly something inside of me rips. A sharp pain rushes through my system and I wince, burying my nails into his biceps. My hymn. That must have been my hymn he ripped.

"Okay?" he asks me a few seconds later.

I force my eyes open and can't believe the tears that start forming in the corner of my eyes. My first time and I cry. But he doesn't see it as a weakness. He never judged me. "Yes." I whisper, because despite the discomfort I felt, I felt never better.

He leans down and kisses my soft lips that are covered in the two tears that have escaped the outer corners of my eyes. "It'll get better now." he promises me.

I nod. I believe him. He never broke his promise towards me.

He continues gliding into my sex until I feel his balls meeting my entrance. He's in so deep that I can almost feel him hitting my cervix. I'm surprised he fit into me. He gives me a moment to catch my breath, for my pussy to adjust to his massive size. As if that was possible.

I wrap my legs around his waist and hook my ankles together. I've changed the angle, he's now much deeper than I thought he would. Our eyes are locked together as we breathe together. My hard nipples brush against his stone hard chest as he starts to move. Slowly, he moves him out of me again, before gliding back in.

He starts kissing me again as he rests his weight on his forearms that are pinned to each side of my head. My nails run down his body as I return his kiss and I feel my body starting to accept him more as I relax. He must feel it too because he picks up his pace, slowly and steadily making sure to not hurt me. "You're so beautiful." he whispers against my lips. My boobs are shaking with the speed.

He starts moving faster and I gasp at the friction, unsure if it's good or bad... it's definitely foreign.

"Am I hurting you?" he asks me concerned.

"No..." I breathe out, deciding to embrace this feeling. "It's just new."

"New." he echoes with a grin on his lips.

I return his grin and feel how my body adjusts to him properly. He picks up the pace a bit more and I feel my hips moving along with his. I stare into his grey orbs as we move together for the first time, clearly both making love for the first time. He fucked women before me, I know that. But now I know that he never made love before. Only with me.

I feel my core tightening as the orgasm slowly approaches me. My nails run up his biceps and down his back as the pressure builds and builds...

"Come for me, Mоя любовь." he whispers against my lips.

And I explode. I see stars and I swear I glide through the milk street as this orgasm almost shatters me. I come so hard, so loud that I'm afraid the whole street hears me riding this high he created for me. It lasts forever - it's so good, I never want it to end. Sex is amazing!

After half an eternity I slowly come down from my high and I feel the walls of my vagina loosening up again. Gosh, I hope I didn't break his dick. It would be a shame. "Hi..." I breathe out as I come down from my high.

He grins at me, giving me a kind of expression I never saw on him before. It's hard to describe, but it makes me feel cherished... and loved. Then he starts moving again, rocking into me a bit faster than before. In less than ten seconds his orgasm hits him and I feel him releasing his hot sperm inside of me. I feel how he throbs inside of me, feel the hot speed getting planted where it should be. A deep growl escapes his lips and I can't help but think of a hungry bear. I run my nails up his back again before cupping his face.

Mоя любовь. I saw it in his eyes before he said those words to me - and I returned them within a heartbeat. Because that's what he is. My love. I feel it deep in my heart, deep in my gut - and right now deep in my pussy.

His cock starts to soften, but it's still a pretty impressive size. A size I can't believe that fits inside of me.

"Tы моя." he breathes into my face.

"Я твоя, а ты мой." I breathe back, meaning every single word.

I'm his and he's mine.

* * *

I wake up first the next morning. The room smells of sex. Of lots of sex. It has never smelled better. His thick arm is wrapped around me like he had the night before. We're wrapped around one another so tightly, that not even a sheet of paper could fit between us. My left hand is still buried in his neck, the grip around it is tight. Our foreheads are pressed against one another just like our chests. My left leg is hooked around his hips. His erection is resting between us, the thick beautiful cock is rubbing on my sex that's already drenched for him. I can't believe how well our bodies fit together! It's like we were made for this... After that first initial time, we made love three more times before I fell asleep without telling him how much I feel about him. I brush through his short dark brown hair, cherishing the feeling so much. Last night was absolutely perfect. I don't regret anything. In fact, I totally understand why sex is so addictive now.

I run my forefinger over his closed lips, knowing mine are still swollen from the heavy kissing. I grin as I feel the soft skin. I run my forefinger over his brows and the stumbles of his beard, remembering exactly how scratchy it felt when he licked me down there. He gave me shivers, made me come so many times that I lost count... but most of all, he loved me. He cherished my body and cherished my soul. I couldn't have wished for someone more worthy to give my virginity to. It was perfect. Absolutely perfect.

I slowly lift his thick arm off of me before climbing out of the bed as carefully as possible. I stop in front of the bed, seeing his profile. There's blood on the sheets in front of him. My hymn. My ripped hymn. It makes me smile. Six feet and seven inches of pure man is laying in my queen sized bed. He looks hideous in it. Half of his legs are dangling from the edge of the bed. I have to get us a bigger bed to sleep in. Or we're going to move into his flat from now on.

There's definitely no end to this.

Whatever this is now between us.

I catch myself smiling before turning around and walking into the master bathroom. I feel my sore body moving. It feels like I ran a marathon and did a Crossfit class afterwards. I turn the water of the shower on and step under the water jet.

* * *

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I wake up to the sound of running water. Abruptly, I lift myself, not used to hear the sound in the morning. Suddenly, I see the bed that I'm laying it. That's not my bed. I look around and see a bedroom I've never been in.

It wasn't a dream.

I really did sleep with her. I took her virginity - and made love to her three more times before she collapsed underneath me, falling into a deep sleep. I remember watching her sleep for forever until the fatigue got the best of me as well.

Drops of blood have stained the white sheets. I run my fingers over it, just to make sure my mind is not playing tricks on me. It happened. I slept with her. She gave herself to me. We made love - love, I never did that before. I only know, knew, how to fuck but with her... Everything's different with her.

I get out of the bed and decide to follow the noise. I step into a white full marbled bathroom with a double sink, a toilet in a separate room, a free standing tub and a double glass shower with benches on each side. I stop across the shower and let my eyes run down the stunning view in front of me. Five foot and eleven inches of woman stand across me. Feminine hips and perfect tits. Long chestnut coloured hair, navy orbs, soft full lips, long lean legs... She's the most beautiful woman I'v ever seen. No supermodel can compare to her. She's in a class by herself. Adaline's washing shampoo out of her hair and I follow the trail of foam that runs down her glorious profile. She's breathtaking.

She's the love of my life.

I get hard at my last thought. Love of my life - I never thought this way before. I've never truly loved a woman, I just enjoyed them for the time being. I've had relationships, many over the years but I never asked them to move in with me - let alone get married. I was never in love.

And then she kissed me. She turned my world upside down. She showed me what love is, not knowing it herself.

Thirty nine years. I waited thirty nine years to fall in love, but boy when I did - it consumed me. I thought Troy was kidding when he talked about Gabriella on our poker nights. The way he described her... it was out of this world. I always wished to find someone like her. I didn't think it'd be their daughter.

Their daughter.

I'm madly and deeply in love with their daughter. And she's madly and deeply in love with me.

We're in so much shit. We have no idea what we've gotten ourselves into.

Suddenly, she starts singing. I've never heard her sing before. She has an angelic voice. It reaches the high notes just as easily as the lowest notes. With parents like hers, it's no wonder. But I am amazed nevertheless. Everything about her amazes me - and it also scares me.

This is new territory. For both of us.

"Are you done staring at me?" her sweet voice rips me out of my thoughts.

* * *

 **Adaline's point of view:**

"Are you done staring at me?" I ask him with a smile on my lips, my eyes trying to stare into his instead of the massive hard-on that's resting against his stomach. Men really can't get enough sex, can they? I open the glass door and wait for him to join me. A second later he does.

I hear him closing the door as I wash the conditioner out of my curls. I tilt my head back, knowing my dry curls needed the extra moisture.

Suddenly, I feel his hands wrapping around my body, pressing my back into his chest until I feel his erection vibrating against my lower back. I lean back and relax, feeling safe and sound in his embrace. No one has ever hold me the way that Wlad does. He holds onto me like I'm the reason he's alive, like I'm the greatest treasure he owns.

"How are you?" his deep voice rings through the bathroom, giving me chills.

"Sore." I breathe out honestly and he intensifies the grip around my chest, squeezing my boobs. I feel my body reacting with a heat wave that has nothing to do with the warm water coming out of the water jet. My nipples harden an instant later, my mouth dries out and the strong need forms in my core. "And horny." I add with a smirk. I tilt my head to the side to look at this beautiful man that has me wrapped around his finger. But that's only fair, because he's wrapped around mine as well.

"Really?" he asks me with a grin on his lips.

I think once I've figured out why my body reacts the way it does around him, it's pretty easy to read. My body wants him. It craved his in the last four weeks. So badly that it drove me insane. It made me slip up during a surgery, causing the death of a patient I would have probably lost anyway. His odds were bad, but the fact that I wasn't 100 % focused was what drove me so mad the night I kissed Wlad. It's why I went clubbing and got drunk. I wanted to shake this feeling that my body gave me to signalise my hunger for him. I turn around in his embrace, "Yes."

He runs his hands down my back, following the line of my spine. "I think I know how to ease that need."

I tilt my head back, to stare into the sparkling grey that his orbs are. "I do now, too."

He grins back at me before sitting down on the bench across me. "I want you on top."

"What?" I ask him back confused.

He tabs on his thighs. "You on top of me. I want you to ride me."

Ride him? He wants me to do all the work? Me, who actively voiced that she's sore? "Alright." I say walking over to him.

"Trust me, you'll enjoy this."

He doesn't have to ask me to trust him, I automatically do. I've always trusted him. I straddle him before grabbing his cock and placing it at my entrance. Slowly, I glide down until he's balls-deep. I tilt my head back as a moan escapes my lips. He feels so big that I think he might tear me in half, but he doesn't. He didn't rip me in half yesterday, that means he won't do it now. I feel my sore walls pulsing at the intrusion, but my fingertips and toes are prickling with desire. My core contracts with the need, welcoming this union and dismissing the discomfort.

"All good?" he asks me, wrapping his large hands on my hips.

I press my forehead against his, not able to wipe off the grin on my lips. The longer he is in me, the more my pussy stretches to acclimate to his size. "You have no idea how fucking good that feels." I think out loud.

He returns my grin before kissing me quickly. "Start moving. Up and down. Slowly at first, then you can speed up. Listen to your body. It taught you well."

It brought me five orgasms last night. I do as he says, feeling the friction at my g-spot. It definitely exists, I know that now. His hands guide me at first, until I feel much more comfortable. After a few slow moves, I feel my thighs starting to burn, motivating to go much faster. My boobs start shaking with the speed. His hands run up my waist before finding my boobs. He seals his lips over my right nipple and suddenly sucks so strongly that I feel the vibration in his cock. I wince from the feeling and stop for a second, hallowing my back. I've changed the angle, he showed me how without showing me at all. He allowed me to figure it out myself, to improve myself my way. He has no idea how sexy this is.

I plant my palms on his stone hard chest as I speed up in this new angle.

"Jesus fucking Christ, you look so sexy." he hisses out before kissing the valley between my boobs.

The way my clit rubs against his pelvic bone builds the orgasm faster than I expect him to. My hands slide up his chest until I wrap them around his shoulders, using him as my anchor. Because that's what he is. When my life's upside down, he's the one I run to. He's the one that's always there.

His fingers start pinching my nipples, sending my body waves of pleasure. Suddenly, the orgasm explodes between my legs like fireworks on fourth of July. I cry out his name so loudly that I fear the glass doors of the shower burst. It's an ear-ripping sound, but I can't help myself. It's a pleasure-overload.

He follows me into this maze of pleasure, filling me with his come that's once again too much for my tight pussy. A deep growl fills the bathroom as he only slowly comes down from his high. I brush through his hair as I hold him tightly, before following down his spine. My nails draw tiny valleys on his perfect skin and I suddenly see that I've scratched him quite deeply last night. I remind myself to cut my nails today, because I sure as hell want to ride that high tonight again. I'd ride that high the whole day and night. It's addictive.

The best feeling in the world.

"I knew you were a natural." he breathes out after coming down from his high. He lifts his head off of my left shoulder, giving access to his sparkly grey orbs. After-sex glow.

"I think the student is only as good as her teacher." I give the compliment back as I feel his dick softening inside of me. Our juices start immediately dripping out of my entrance. I think my pussy will never stretch out to the point she can hold it all in.

"I love you." he suddenly whispers to me, staring deeply in my eyes.

I gasp at the words. I called him my love last night a lot of times, but never after the sex. And something stops me from telling him I feel the same now. "I know." I whisper back before kissing him in apology. I'm not ready to say the l-word yet.

"I'm not hurt." he says as I get off of his lap.

"I'm glad. I'm just... not ready, I guess."

"Baby steps?"

"Baby steps." I say with a smile, surprised by his offer. Baby steps. Wladimir Krimov is not known for that.

I step under the water jet, enjoying how the warm water kisses my skin. I tilt my head back, allowing the water to wash away the sweat I just worked. I hear him opening a bottle and I open my eyes. He pours the shower gel into his left palm before rubbing his hands together to create a foam. "You want to wash my body?" I ask him, surprised by the offer.

"I'll cherish your body. I cherished you last night, this morning and now I want to get you clean, before I make sure you get all dirty again, Mоя любовь." he says to me before wrapping his arms around me. I close my eyes as his hands touch my skin, giving me tingles again. I had no idea a shower could be this erotic. Moans start escaping my lips as he moves his hands down my back slowly, washing my body clean. I enjoy every second of his hands on my butt and legs. My muscles vibrate from his touch.

"Wlad," I ask him after a while, feeling his hard-on pressing in my back again.

"Hm?"

"Are you always horny?"

He chuckles before turning around me around. "That's you."

"Me?" I ask him back surprised as my gaze follows his movements. He lets his hands glide down my torso and he cups my sex.

"Yes, you." he ensures me, slipping a finger into my drenched sex.

I gasp at the feeling and grab onto his biceps as he starts circling his finger in my tight channel while rubbing on my clit with his thumb.

"You only." he adds, building the orgasm quicker than I expect him to. My toes start curling and my grip around his biceps intensifies. "Come for me, Della."

The orgasm explodes between my legs and I loose my balance as I ride the high again with another loud cry. He catches me, keeping me from falling to the floor. He'll always catch me.

"I think you've had enough for today." Wlad says as he sits me down on the bench.

"For now." I correct him, feeling my jelly like legs. My body's exhausted, but my mind, my heart, is craving his. I crave him so badly that I think it might drive me insane. One day it might bring me to our rehab centre in Swansea.

I watch him washing himself, taking care of his body when I wanted to do that. But given the fact I can't even stand straight, I have to give him the privilege. I can't believe I waited this long to make a move on him. I should have kissed him sooner. Loved him sooner.

I've wasted my time.

* * *

"How about I make us breakfast?" He asks me, placing his hands on my shoulders. Fireworks erupt inside of me from this simple touch. "I can make Crêpes now."

I smirk at his words. "Sounds good."

"Great. Then get yourself ready. I'm sure it'll take some time until you've blow dry this hair." He brushes through my curls with ease.

"I thought about cutting it shorter."

He lets go of me and I watch him get dressed in the same clothes he wore yesterday. "No, don't ever do that."

"They're a pain in the ass sometimes." I complain as he gets into his jeans.

"Do what you want."

"I always do what I want."

"I know." He says before disappearing in the hallway.

I open the towel that I was wrapped into and quickly get changed into a fresh pair of underwear before throwing on a shirt and jeans. I walk back into the bathroom and comb through my curls before starting blow dry them. Wlad was right, it will take me a long time to dry them.

* * *

"What were you working on?" He asks me as we eat his perfectly cooked Crêpes. He placed the sheets and books on the kitchen island.

"Just a theory."

"Just a theory?" He asks me, rising one of his thick eyebrows.

I nod.

"Nothing's just a theory with you. Come on, spill. I won't kiss and tell."

I smirk at his words, "I want to heal Parkinson." I breathe out my biggest wish.

He inhales sharply, "Parkinson?" He echoes.

I nod and smile shyly, "Yes. I'm currently working on a theory. Lots of numbers, Latin names... nothing to really hold on to yet. I'm collecting research to back up my theory, but so far no one has come up with the idea..." I shrug. People focus on details too much that they forget the bigger picture. Not that details don't matter, they are everything - but the bigger picture is just as important.

"My mother had Parkinson." He breathes out, looking down suddenly. That means he has a 50% chance to have it too. If he has the genes.

"I didn't know. Did you get tested? Do you have the genes?"

"No."

I feel my heartbeat rising and a kind of fear crawls up my spine that kills something inside of me. "No you didn't get tested or no you don't have the genes?"

"I don't have the genes." He looks up with glassy eyes. It takes my breath away. "I think what you do is wonderful and I'm sure you will heal it. If anyone can find a cure to that awful disease, then it's you."

I gulp and force myself to smile. "That's the plan." I just don't know when it happens. It could take decades. "So, what's the plan for today?" I ask him, taking a bite of my Crêpes.

"You're giving me the lead?" He asks me surprised.

"Don't get used to it, though."

"I might as well work with that I have."

"I'm yours."

He nods, "Just like I'm yours as well."

"Tell me your plan." I demand.

He smirks, "First of all we're heading to my place. No more Kensington house."

"What? But I love this house."

"You love the independency." He corrects me. "You can have that with me. At my place."

"Only that doesn't really mean I am independent. I'd be very much depended on you and your working schedule."

"I'll give you a key. Problem solved."

I frown, "Did you just ask me to move in with you?"

"I said I'll give you a key. I didn't ask you anything." He counters with a smirk. "Or the code to my elevator, anyway." He shrugs.

I lean back in my chair, "Fine."

"Fine?"

"I'll accept your key or code."

"I wouldn't give you the option to decline."

"We both know it's me who calls the shots."

"I remember you losing your stand over me earlier in the shower."

"That was sex. That's your territory, obviously." I say and shrug. That man is going to make me come in ways I can't even dream about.

Suddenly, he puts on a serious face. Shit. Did I do something wrong? "If that's way of asking for a number, then I have to disappoint you. You're not getting a number."

I frown at his words, "Wlad, I don't care about a number. All I was saying was that you simply had more experience than me."

He features soften and he takes a sip of his coffee, "Good."

"Good."

He looks at my empty plate, "Are you done?"

"Yes."

"Then you should start packing your things up."

"Why?"

"Because I said no more Kensington house and I meant what I said. Pack your things up, toiletries, clothes and whatever else. I'll get rid of the rest."

I open my mouth, but then close it again.

"What?"

"Don't you think it's a bit fast?"

"What is?"

I shrug, "Our pace. Going from sex to moving in within 24 hours. Don't people usually have months if not years, until they move in together?"

Suddenly, a smile washes over him. "Adaline," I starts, leaning forward to grab my hands. "I think you misunderstood me."

"Did I?"

He kisses me knuckles and I feel my body reacting to the touch of his lips. "That wasn't just sex. That was love making - something I've never done before. I've bedded many women, we both know that. But I fucked them, made them scream so hard that they forgot their name. This... what we have... that's so much more. I've never loved a woman. But I'm telling you, I love you." he stares so deeply into my eyes that I forget to breathe for a moment. "So, we're going in whatever pace we like. You're safer at my place. This here..." he lifts his gaze and looks around for a moment before meeting my gaze again, "it's only temporary. We both know you belong to me."

I love you. We both know you belong to me. This man is definitely not afraid to voice his feelings for me. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"I'll pack my things up and let you clean that space up."

* * *

We walk into the elevator that's located in the glass building he lives in. We're in Parsons Green, a part of London I never was before. Parsons Green is full of glass buildings between the green parks that all look the same. But we walked into the highest building, I've noticed that.

He pushes the PH button and his fingers quickly type in a code. The elevator doors glide close and we're alone. I let him carry the black garbage bag that is filled with my stuff. His hand reaches out to mine and he laces his fingers with mine as we ride up the floors. When we were in public he was all distant, all bodyguard like... but here in this tiny elevator, he's my man. I guess, I'm going to have to get used to this. We will never be able to go out in public, I don't think we could even visit the cinema without a few weird glances. But the problem is not really the weird looks, more like the snaps that follow along. I can already hear the headlines: Wonder child with a boyfriend. Bolton spotted with a stranger walking down the road hand in hand. Who is this handsome man next to her? And then, once they find out it's all going to be about the age gap between us. 22 years aren't wiped away so easily.

Let alone if my parents find out. They're going to kill us both.

So, we have to remain a secret. A penthouse secret.

The doors glide open and I get greeted by a huge open living space in front of a spectacular view of the River Thames and my hometown. I let go of his hand and walk into his space, that's going to be my sanctuary now as well.

"Give me your coat." he orders and I obey as my eyes still scan through the living area.

His living room is kept in dark muscular colours. A navy couch is placed in front of the open modern fireplace. The floors are made out of beige marble. Rugs are placed in the living area to make it look cosier. I don't see a TV. There's another seating area, this time it's with two navy arm chairs and another navy couch. A glass coffee table is between them. The living area doesn't look like it's getting any use.

I get out of my winter boots as I let my eyes wander through the open living space that's connected to an open kitchen. A dark wooden L-shaped diner counter with eight bar stools is wrapped around the kitchen island, to separate it from the dining table that's also made out of mahogany. His kitchen has black granite countertops, but it looks like marble. The cupboards are illuminated, all the appliances are built in and hidden behind mahogany wood. I can only see two stoves at arm level on the left and a microwave in stainless steel. I've never seen a kitchen more beautiful.

"How can you not cook with a kitchen like that?" I ask him surprised before walking over to it. I touch the L-shaped diner counter with the modern stools. There kitchen island in the centre is huge and it has the stove as well as a sink. Another sink is placed in front of the window, to have a breathtaking view when you do the dishes.

"I was waiting for you to use it here." his dark voice reaches my ears.

"Well, yeah, I'll definitely make use of this kitchen." I say as my eyes can't get enough of this beauty. I open the fridge and stare at it's empty content. "But we have to go food shopping before I do so."

He chuckles and I feel his arms wrapping around my waist a second later, "I've dreamt of this... Of you in here."

I tilt my head to the side, to see him better. "Your dreams came true, Wlad. I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here." I promise him, knowing I will never feel like this again. Only with him.

His eyes sparkle as if I turned on the stars and moon for him. I want to see this look for the rest of my life.

"I want to see the rest of your home." I breathe out after minutes of staring at him.

"Okay." he gives in, but doesn't let go of me. We continue staring at each other, both not really believing where we are. He's right, it feels like a dream.

The best one ever.

"Wlad," I breathe out his name as another five minutes have passed.

"Right, a tour." he lets go of me and I feel lonely right away.

I notice the garbage bag with my stuff in it on the floor at the kitchen island as we walk out of the kitchen.

"My study's there." he explains, pointing at a closed wooden door.

I let go of his hand, wanting to explore every centimetre of his home. I open the door and somehow that's not what I expected to see. I see a spacious dark wooden room with shelves of books to my left, a glass front across me and a large mahogany desk in front of it. It's a stunning view of London, but I kind of expected televisions and computers. I expected it to look like the command centre in the air control tower. But this is nothing like that.

"Where's all your stuff?" I ask him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Computers, TVs, printer... guns." I shrug. "You know, the stuff that makes you... you."

He chuckles at my words before walking over to his desk. He pulls out a drawer and picks up his sleek dark grey MacBook. "Computer." He says before placing it back into the drawer.

"And the rest?" I ask back.

He opens another drawer and gets out a remote control. He pushes a button and I turn around at the sound of something moving. The wooden panels that decorated his walls suddenly open up, revealing a huge wall of black screen TVs. There must be at least twenty different sizes of TVs.

"TVs." he explains before pushing another button on the remote control to make the TVs disappear behind the mahogany panels. "As for the guns..." he walks over to me and grabs my hand. We walk to the end of the room and stop in front of more mahogany panels. Wlad stands next to me with his wide shoulders and narrow hips. Suddenly, a red light appears and it scans his iris. A second later the panels start moving, revealing a huge silver safe. It's nearly as big as him. It's nearly two meters in height and about a meter in width.

"This is where you keep your weapons?"

"Yes, easily accessible but also very well hidden."

I nod and he closes the panel again. His room looks so neat and tidy... I wonder if his bedroom looks the same. "Where's your bedroom?"

He grabs my hand again and we walk out of his study. We walk up the marbled staircase to the first level. There's mahogany on the floor of this level to give the hallway a warmer look. The walls are painted in a soft grey and there are big framed photos hanging on the space between the doors. Black and white images of a wooden jetty; of the Hay's Galleria in Southwark, a stunning old Victorian building with arched steel and glass in the ceiling; large old hazelnut trees; a succulent and a sailing photo of a boat that's on the water. They're all stunning photographs, images that I could stare at for ages! "Did you make these?" I ask him as we slowly reach the end of the hallway.

"No, your Dad gifted me those prints. He made them."

My Dad, of course. He's the most gifted photographer I know. We've plastered our walls in the foyer with his photos, creating a gallery stripe on each side of the double marbled staircase. The hallway upstairs is also decorated with his photos. Our whole house, really. I especially love the image of my Mom when she was pregnant with the triplets at the shores in Dover. It was on my eighth birthday. Ana, Grandma Di, Luc, Miley, Ry and Kelsi all went horseback riding with me. Convincing Ana and Kelsi was the hardest part, but they loved it in the end. Obviously, who doesn't love riding a horse? My parents went for a walk and when they were standing at the shores, with the rough wind, that's where he must have snapped this photo. It's a stunning photo with my mother's curls blowing into her face. She holds out her right hand with a smile on her lips while the left is resting on her bump. It looks like she wants to pull me into the photo every time I stare at her. It brings back the best memories.

He opens the last dark wooden door for me, but I remain rooted on my place in the doorway. The whole front is made out of glass, so I have London's skyline at my feet. Wlad must feel like a Greek god looking down to his Olymp. It's such a beautiful sunny day and the whole room is floated with the sunshine. A gorgeous lightning.

I slowly step onto the parquet floor and look to my right. There's a huge bed with white bedding in front of the wall next to me. A light grey rug is placed underneath it. Two mirrored nightstands are on each side of the bed. A painting of a sailing boat is above the bed in an ancient frame. Further left is another seating area consisting of two beige couches with a modern open fireplace.

It's a gorgeous bed room.

"What do you think?" he asks me as I stare out of the glass front again. I love my hometown.

I turn around and look at him. I love him as well, although I'm not ready to admit it towards him. "It's exactly what I thought it would look like." Sleek, tidy... uncomplicated.

"Really?" he wraps his hands around my waist, pulling me closer to him until I feel his erection against my abdomen.

I wrap my arms around his neck, tilt my head back slightly and lift myself on my toes to kiss him softly. "Really." I breathe out and brush through his brown hair with my left hand. I might be 180 cm tall, but Wlad is huge with his two meter height. At times like these, I thank my Dad for giving me his height. I wouldn't want to be as short as my Mom, not that she's short. With 167 centimetres she's average. I've never been average. I don't know how to be, even if I tried.

"I can't believe you're here."

I let go of him and strip out of my grey shirt, revealing my perfectly pushed boobs. "I think I know how to change that." I challenge him with a raised eyebrow.

"You're sore." he reminds me and gulps. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You said to listen to my body." I say to him as he lets go of my waist. "And it's telling me that I want you. I want your cock buried deep in my pussy. I want your lips sealed over my nipples. I want your hands-" he shuts me off with a kiss. My hands help him out of his grey shirt before I toss it on the floor. My fingers open the button of his jeans and I pull them down along with his boxer briefs. He kicks them away as our tongues entwine. I walk backwards until my back crashes against the glass front. I feel the cold window in my back, but really I couldn't care less. The heat inside of me rises to an all-time high as his hands open the hooks of my black laced bra. The strapless thing falls off my body like it never belonged there anyway. His lips leave mine, allowing my lungs to fill with proper air again. He kisses his way down my neck, my collarbone until he gets lost in my huge boobs. He sucks on my right nipple, causing my nerves to tickle all the way from my nipple to my right pinkie toe. I moan out loud, voicing the pleasure he makes me feel so easily. His left hand starts pinching my left nipple, causing my toes to curl as the pressure starts building inside of me already.

"Wlad," I breathe out, caught in this fog of pleasure. "Undress me." I whisper as I'm the only one who is still dressed. He pins my body against the glass facade. His pheromones start filling my nostrils mixed with his smell. It's intoxicating.

My whole body is on fire as he slowly kisses his way down my torso. "Wlad, please..." I beg him as his hands reach my light washed skinny jeans. Quickly his fingers open the button and he strips the jeans fabric down my toned legs until they're at my feet. He helps me out of the jeans before throwing it away. His palms run up my calves and thighs until they stop at my black laced panties. Carefully, he stripes the fabric down my legs, freeing my sex that's pulsing uncontrollably with the need.

"God, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." he breathes out as his eyes slowly dance up my body.

I believe him like I always do. I don't know if he told that the other women he fucked as well, but I decide to push the thought away. He's mine, he was never theirs.

I pull him closer to me and seal my lips over his. He grabs my wrists and lifts my arms over my head, pinning me to the glass wall that's warming up quickly from my body heat. My left leg wraps around his hip and I pin him to me, although he has me pinned to the wall. We're a tangled mess, a horny tangled mess.

I've never felt better.

* * *

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

My tongue explores her mouth, not getting enough of her exquisite taste. No one ever kissed me the way she kisses me. I love every inch of her. She digs her left foot into my ass, pushing me even further into her. My cock is throbbing in anticipation and she moans at the feeling.

"Wlad, I want you." she breathes into my face.

Fuck, she is so hot. I love having her beneath me, giving herself to me. It's my all-time high. She used to fight me so many times, she even escaped my best men with ease. But not me. I'm the only one who can hold her. The only one she allows herself to feel insecure around. The connection we have is more than just physical. I love this woman. I don't care about her age or the age gap between us. She's my soulmate, I know she is.

I pick her up and carry her to my bed. Suddenly, all the women I bedded before disappear. She wipes them off my memory like they never existed.

I kiss her again, giving her my tongue and taking hers in reverse. She kisses me with everything she has, every drop of that beautiful soul.

Suddenly, she tenses underneath me. Shit, did I hurt her?

* * *

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I can't shake the thought of him bedding other women in here. I let go of his lips. "How many women have you bedded in here?" I ask him, feeling the white bedding beneath my naked body.

"What?" he asks me confused.

"Answer my question. How many women have you fucked in this very same bed?" I ask him, harsher this time.

He opens his mouth before closing it again.

I hold his gaze, wanting a number.

"I... I don't know."

My eyes widen at his words. He doesn't know? How does he not know this?! Did he fuck women just for the sake of fucking?! "Wlad," I threaten him. Maybe he just doesn't want to give me a number to not hurt me. But the lies would hurt me even more.

"I'm honest. I swear, I don't know."

"How can you not know?" I ask him shocked and unwrap my legs from his waist.

He shrugs, "I don't count the women I bed. They were all nameless bodies I fucked."

"Nameless bodies you fucked?" I repeat his words, deeply hurt by the way he describes women in front of me. My mother taught me that all women and men are equal. We are not nameless bodies to fuck. We are not- "That's it. You're not making love to me in this bed." I hiss at him before I rise from the bed.

"What?" he asks me confused.

"You heard me. No sex in this bed. Not with me." I won't be another nameless body to fuck.

"No... you - what?" he asks me again.

"We won't sleep in this bed until you've bought a new one."

He furrows his brows at my words, "You want me to buy a new bed?"

I nod, "Yes. With new bedding. Pillows, blankets, sheets - everything."

"B-But why?"

But why?! He really wants me to answer to that? "Because of the nameless bodies you fucked in there." I hiss at him before starting to collect my clothes in front of the glass facade.

"I didn't mean you." he says as I get back into my panties. My need for him vanished as soon as his cold words reached my ears. Mindless bodies he fucked - I shake my head at the words. We are much more than that!

"Yeah and that's the problem." I say as I lift the jeans up my legs again.

"How's that a problem?" he waves with his hands through the air.

"We are not mindless body you fuck!" I hiss at him, pointing with my finger at his stone hard chest. "We are stunning human beings! We deserve to be remembered. We are unique and equals to men! Just because you have a penis you think you rule the world?! I tell you a secret: Women rule the world! Behind every man is an even stronger women! But she lets him shine in the spotlight, because that's what his fucking ego needs!" I hiss at him as I put my black laced bra on. I march over to the door and pick up my shirt. I can't believe he said that!

I rush down the parquet floored hallway, passing all the photos that my father gifted to Wlad. I can't believe he called us nameless bodies!

"Adaline," I stop walking as I feel his hand on my shoulder.

I turn around, "What?"

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"Obviously." I hiss back at him.

"Hey, I'm trying to apologise here."

I cross my arms in front of my chest and wait for him to elaborate.

"What I meant by that-"

"You mean by the nameless bodies you fucked?"

"Yes. None of these women matter to me anymore. I can't give you a number because I didn't count them. I never did. I was never the guy to walk around, bragging with the women he slept with. I kept it to myself."

A man like him must have bedded hundreds. With his need, his looks... his age.

"I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't mean to offend you. I'm a very experienced man, but Adaline, this is new to me as well. I've never loved a woman."

My eyes widen at his words. "You've never...?"

He shakes his head, "No. I've had relationships, but they never made it over six months. I got bored. Bored of the sex, the attitudes, the constant pushing and pulling... Most women don't understand my job and the long hours. They don't understand that I have to be available 24/7."

I gulp, "Did they know you were watching me?"

"No, I told them I was working late in the office."

"None of them knew?"

"None."

I nod, "Okay."

"Okay?"

"I forgive you. But I want a new bed. I was serious about that."

He smiles at me, "I knew you were. You always are."

* * *

I wake up a few hours later in one of his guest rooms. The sun is standing low on the horizon, coating the guest room in gorgeous lightning. The whole penthouse has glass fronts, offering a 360 view of London's skyline.

His thick arm is wrapped around my body again, but this time he's spooning me from behind. I carefully lift his arm as he's clearly still fast asleep. I slowly walk into the ensuite bathroom to use the loo. It's a white marbled bathroom with a rain shower head shower, a freestanding tub in front of the glass front and a loo in a separate room. I wash my hands after emptying my bladder and stare at my reflection for the first time today. I don't look different. My chestnut curls are a mess as always. My skin is radiant and blemish free. The navy in my orbs is sparkling and suddenly I smile. But I am different. I'm a woman now. He made me a woman. We didn't even used a condom once, but I trust him. He's clean, he wouldn't give me some nasty disease. He's much too protective of me to let that happen. I'm so glad that I take a hormone shoot once a year. It's more convenient than taking pills.

Shit and I'm in love with him. With my bodyguard. My shadow.

My man.

I turn around and stare at his sleeping figure. The bed in his guest room is king sized, but even that is too small for his 2 meter long figure. The bed in his bed room must be custom made.

Suddenly, my stomach growls and I decide to listen to my body. I walk out of the guest bedroom and back into the hallway, completely confident in my own skin. I'm a very good looking woman and I've never felt threatened by any women before. Not because I thought they were uglier than me, but because they were simply not me. I don't see women as competition, it would be so much easier if we'd work together than against one another.

I stop in front of his gorgeous kitchen and remember that his fridge is empty. I sigh before opening the garbage bag we left on the L-shaped dining counter. I pull out a fresh pair of underwear and get into it. After that I put on a white sweater and a pair of dark washed jeans. I'll have to go food shopping to fill that empty fridge.

I put on a pair of socks before I walk back to the elevator. Right, my coat and shoes... Where did he put them? I open several doors, revealing rooms I didn't see before until I finally step into a built-in wardrobe. My coat is hanging next to his warm leather jacket along with our shoes. I get into my winter boots before putting on the coat. Suddenly, I see a light grey baseball cap that has London stitched on it with red letters. I decide to put it on. Paparazzi are everywhere these days - and if not them, then every Londoner with a smartphone is. I grab my purse in which I always carry a reusable bag in before I leave his penthouse using the elevator.

* * *

I walk into the nearest Sainsbury's I can find, using the App on my iPhone. It's located right at the River Thames, just a few minutes of walking distance from his penthouse. I push the trolley through the store, grabbing more veggies than fruit. He's a freaking millionaire with an empty fridge. I know he's barely home and therefor he doesn't need a fully stocked fridge, but that's going to change now. I surely won't be there every night and make him dinner, but the times I will be there I expect a fully stocked fridge.

People are staring at me as I load up my trolley with kitchen basics that include whole wheat pasta and rice. Some are even whispering. I think they might have recognised me despite the London baseball cap. Or maybe because of that.

I pay using the self-checkout machines because the queue at the traditional cashier desk is too long for me and my hungry stomach. I place most of the food that I bought into the reusable bag that I've brought with me. But I have to buy another cloth bag, because I just bought too much food. I just can't work without a fully stocked kitchen. At least the basics should be there.

With two bags in my hands I walk back to his penthouse. Snow has covered the pavements again. My breath condensates due to the icy temperatures despite the sunshine. The bags are heavy but nothing I can't carry. I'm glad my parents showed me what a healthy lifestyle is. They showed me how important exercise is and cooking. They showed me that family time is more important than work. They'd kill me both if they knew what I've done.

After a few minutes of walking the porter holds the door open for me with a friendly smile. "Miss Bolton," he greets me. He has light blue eyes, white short hair and a lovely smile.

"Thank you very much," I read the golden name tag. "Paul."

He smiles at me as I walk past him into the lobby. It's held in white marble and it's huge. I walk over to the elevator and push the button as I wait for one of the three doors to open. Eventually, the doors in the middle glide open. I walk into the empty elevator and push the PH button. The LED-screen tells me that I have to put in a code. Shit.

I place the bags on the floor and get my iPhone out of my Dior purse. As I unlock the screen I suddenly see the 12 missed calls from Wlad. I turned my phone silent because I didn't want anyone to interrupt me while I went food shopping. I like to browse through the store, taking all the time I need with no pressure at all. Aunt Miley does that whenever she drags me into Harrods or Chanel on Sloane street - I do that in every super market I go.

I call his number and place the phone on my ear. He picks up after the first ring.

"Where the fuck are you?!" he yells at me in Russian. "I've been calling for your the last hour! Tell me where-"

"I need the code to your penthouse. I'm in the elevator." I interrupt him in just as fluent Russian. Whenever he snaps at me in Russian, I can't help but reply in the same language.

"I knew this would happen! One day I'd wake up and you- What?"

"The code for the elevator to get into your penthouse." I repeat.

"Your birthday."

"What?" I ask him back.

"The code. It's your birthday." with that he hangs up.

My birthday? He has my birthday as the code? I type in the combination: 04062016. The elevator doors glide close and it speeds up. My birthday is really his code.

That man has loved me long before I started to get the hang of it.

A few seconds later the elevator doors glide open without a sound and I stare at a furious Wladimir. His grey orbs have darkened into a storm and his hands have formed fists. His whole body is tensed. I step out of the elevator and slip out of my boots before walking past him without a word. He wants me to apologise - he won't get that.

I reach his kitchen and place the two bags on the kitchen island with black graphite countertops before I stripe off my coat. I hear his heavy footsteps following me into the kitchen as I throw the black duffle coat from Burberry on the L-shaped dinning counter with eight modern bar stools. "I went food shopping." I explain as I start getting the food out of the bags.

"I can see that."

"No, you mean you saw that when you tracked my phone and found out that I was at Sainsbury's." I counter back, not looking at him as I continue unpacking the fridge.

He is silent, but I can feel his grey orbs staring at me.

I open the fridge and start loading it up with yoghurt, sour creme, veggies and fruits. "I won't apologise to you. I didn't do anything wrong."

"But you didn't do it correctly either." he counters, walking over to me. He closes the fridge as I finish loading it up with food that needs to be chilled. "You could have left me a letter."

"What?"

"A piece of paper to tell me where you went." "I know what a letter is."

"Then it shouldn't have been this hard to leave me one." he picks up the rice and couscous before opening an empty mahogany cupboard. He places them inside before doing the same with the seven different kinds of whole what pasta that I bought. "You gave me a heart attack."

"It won't happen again." I promise him as I hand him the polenta. "I was just hungry and your fridge was empty. How was I suppose to cook something for us when the fridge is empty?"

"You could have ordered something. There's a restaurant in the lobby, the kitchen cooks for the residents as well. Whatever you want at any time you want."

Oh. "I didn't know that."

"You would have if you woke me up."

I roll my eyes, "I already said it won't happen again. I keep my promise." Boltons always do.

"I know." he closes the cupboard and turns around to face me. "What do you want to cook?"

I smile at him, "I thought we could continue your training with basic pasta."

He nods, "Basic pasta... sounds easy."

I chuckle, "Crêpes sounded easy as well."

"No, they weren't easy at all!" he complains.

I wrap my arms around his torso and inhale his scent. I missed him. I don't like pissing him off. He returns my embrace, holding me close to him.

"I accept your apology." he whispers into my ear as he rests his head on my right shoulder.

"I didn't even say anything."

"I've known you your whole life. I know when you apologise."

"I wasn't-" his gaze stops me talking. Fine, maybe I was apologising. "I have the whole week off."

He brushes through my chestnut coloured curls, "I know."

"I'd like to spend it here with you."

He smiles at me, "I'd like that as well."

Suddenly his iPhone starts beeping and he turns around to look at the screen. "Someone snapped a photo of you doing your shopping." he picks up the phone and turns it around.

I stare at myself dressed in the dark washed jeans, a white sweater, my black winter boots and my black duffle coat. The grey London baseball cap didn't really help with my disguise. I'm pushing a trolley that's filled with veggies and fruits. My chestnut coloured curls are a mess as always. "God, I look horrible." I thought if I didn't dress up, no one would notice me. I was wrong, as so many times before. But I just can't be bothered to dress up.

He opens the App that showed the photo and I read the matching article.

 _Cinderella with a scalpel!_

 _Adaline Bolton has been snapped doing some serious food shopping in Parsons Green. She was seen pushing a trolley loaded with fruits and vegetables, wearing what most of us would call a disheveled look. She tried to hide under a grey London baseball cap, but not even that could stop people from recognising her. They were so kind to send us a few images._

 _She payed for her food using the self-check out machines to save time. Just a week ago, she was spotted in Fabric, one of the best clubs of London, dancing the night away (scroll down for photos). She moved her hips to heavy salsa music, having the time of her life. Her partners however were less happy as they both got to kiss the floor when a stranger walked up and beat them half to death. Adaline got kicked out with her mystery man. She stormed out of the club without saying a word. Clearly, he's an ex-boyfriend of hers. She marched down the pavement in her ten inch Louboutin heels like they were the Crocs she wears when she's in the O.R. Witnesses told us exclusively that they fought the whole way to her car before she allowed him to drive her home. The quarrel must have been so bad that even the neighbours in the surrounding buildings started to look out of the windows._

I scroll further down and see myself marching through the snow in the black Louboutin heels and the tight red spaghetti strapped dress with ruffles on the sides. I look hot, I know I do, but seeing these images make me realise how hot I really looked that night. The ruffles swing through the air as I march with fast steps. Wlad's behind me but due to the bad lightning his face is in disguise.

Of course they have to take pictures of me. They always do whenever I'm not working.

It's a fucking pain in the ass!

"Has my Dad already seen this?" I ask Wlad. He will want to know why I'm in Parsons Green looking like that - and not in the hospital where I told him I'd be.

"No and he is not going to."

I look up from the phone, "What do you mean by that?"

"I'll make sure he doesn't see this."

"How?"

"You better not know. But I can make the photos disappear. I've always done that."

"You saved my ass more times than I knew." I think out loud.

"I've always looked out for you."

* * *

I feel his hands massing my shoulders, putting pressure exactly where I need it to be. Standing for hours in the OR, bending over a patient, requires a strong back and core. But no matter how well in shaped my muscles are, nothing is as relaxing as a good massage. I moan, because his hands feel so good on my body. He truly knows how to cherish my body and my soul. He's the only one I ever allowed to.

"This feels so good..." I breathe out as his hands glide down my back, following my spine. He starts massaging my lumber spine, taking care of all the surrounding fascia as well.

"I like hearing you moan."

I chuckle, "I know you do."

"But I love hearing you come." he says, gliding his fingers up my back again. "You make the walls shake when you scream."

I smile and lift my torso using my abs, "You can thank my parents for the wide range in my voice. They gave me their vocal cords."

He grins at me before kissing me passionately, "One day, I will."

One day... I lay back down on my chest and he continues massaging me in front of the open fireplace in his open living area. We're both naked from the lovemaking after dinner. I'm too sore for any more sex today and he must know it as well because he offered me a massage, ignoring his erection completely. "Wlad,"

"Hm?"

"What are we exactly?"

He stops massaging my shoulders, "You want a definition?"

I shrug, I don't even know if there is a definition for us. He's my bodyguard, my protector, my shadow, my friend, my lover... my boyfriend? My partner?

"Well, I'll give you a definition. Forever."

Forever. I turn around to look at him. "That's not a definition, that's a word."

"But that's how long this is going to last. You'll have me until my last breath. You're the one. There won't be anyone after you - there will be no me without you."

I gulp at his love confession. How did he hide his feelings for me all these years? He watched me from the distance, protected me from things I don't even know of...

"I'm yours Adaline, I mean it. Every cell of my body, every drop of my soul is yours." He stares deeply into my eyes. He imprinted on me.

I kiss him because I don't know what else to do. Fireworks explode within me, giving me a feeling like never before. He returns my kiss but breaks free before it gets too heated again.

"I love you and it's okay for you to not say it back. At least for now. I know one day..."

"One day you'll want children. You'll want a house with a pretty white fence, a dog and a porch with a garden swing. You want a life I can't give you-" I stop talking as his forefinger silences me.

"I can wait. I've waited my whole life for you. I can wait however long it takes."

"I want a career." I say as he withdraws his finger.

"I know."

"I want a Nobel prize."

He smiles, "I know that as well."

"After that... maybe."

"Maybe?"

I shrug, "It'll take me decades to win this prize. Most people win this when they're in their fifties or sixties." Or after they die.

"You are not like most people, Adaline."

"I know, but I don't want you to look like their grandfather when you pick up our children from school." I think out loud, amazed by my own imagination. Children. With Wlad. I'm falling faster for him than I thought I was.

"Children?" he asks with a grin on his lips.

"Well, yeah. I know you want them and I want to give you what you like. I want to be who you want me to be."

"Stop, you're enough as you are. You will not start changing for me, do you understand me? You're too strong, too proud to ever think that way again. You are exceptional just the way you are. I'm literally looking at you, amazed that you've picked me. Me, when you could have every man in the whole wide world."

"But you're the one I want." I say, brushing through his short dark brown hair that's the perfect contrast to his bright grey eyes. "I don't want anyone else." I'll never will.

"I'm the luckiest man on this planet."

Oh, he has no idea.

"But just to be clear, I want a cat, not a dog."

I frown at his words. Wlad and cats? I always thought he with his wide strong shoulders, arms that could tear marble in half... I don't know, I always thought he was a dog kind of type. Not a fluffy, stubborn cat person. "A cat?"

"Maybe more than one. I'd like to have at least one Persian. I had one when I was little."

"Really?" I ask him with a soft smile on my lips.

"Yes, she was white and had green eyes. Her name was снежинка."

I chuckle, snowflake what a fitting name. "Okay, we'll get you снежинка 2.0 and many baby снежинкu."

He smiles at me, "What have I done all my life without you?"

"You've clearly wasted your time."

* * *

 **A new chapter everyone! The next one will reveal how Jake and Ana really met ;)**

 **Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wladimir's point of view:**

She makes me feel whole. She makes my heart stop beating for a second every time we are in the same room. My whole body responds with tingles whenever we touch. Especially when we are cooking together. There's nothing sexier than cooking together. Especially her taking the lead. She looks remarkable in my kitchen. She looks like she belongs in my penthouse. She made it her home. She made me her home. I am the happiest man on the planet!

I pour the Frascati, an Italian white wine, into two wine glasses and check on the cauliflower that's roasting in the oven along with other veggies. Della likes to eat vegetarian most of the time. The stuffed focaccia bread is already wrapped in aluminium foil to keep it warm. I have never cooked in this kitchen. Partly because I couldn't cook and partly because I never had the reason to. I never wanted to cook for someone else.

But now it's all I want to do. I want to have dinner with her every night. I want to have breakfast, let her have my cup of coffee because she's too lazy to get up to make herself another cup. I want to eat strawberries coated in chocolate off of her body in front of the open fireplace in the living room. I want to hold her in my arms until I follow her into dreamland.

I never wanted to do that with someone else. Only with her.

Only with Adaline.

I'm so in love with her that there's not even space for a hint of doubt in my brain. She's the one. She has been the one for a long time. I can't believe we already spent months together. Time ran by fast.

The elevator doors glide open and I hear her stepping out as her heels are tapping against the beige marble. She stayed at home in Richmond for the last three nights and I missed her like crazy. Whenever she's not here with me it hurts me like nothing ever before. But I understand. It's to keep us a secret, to keep our relationship - us - alive. I don't know when she's going to be ready to tell her parents and I don't really care. I have her, that's all what matters to me. I don't care that we have to hide in my penthouse. It's spacious enough.

"That smells heavenly." Her voice sends goosebumps all over my skin. She's the only woman who was ever able to do that.

I turn around and have to catch my breath as I see her across me. She's dressed in a simple light washed jeans and a grey silk top with lace applications, but man does she look hot! Especially in those black heels. The eyeshadow around her eyes makes her eyes pop even more. She has no idea what she's doing to me when she puts on makeup. It makes me want to hold her and never let go. No one should see my woman like this. Every man will think the same when he sees her. But I'm the only one who has the privilege to make love to her. And I fully intend to. The whole night. Three nights without her were pure torture.

I hand her a glass of Frascati but she only places it on the L- shaped counter that's around the kitchen island. "You really think I want wine right now?" She asks me with a raised eyebrow.

I don't want any wine either. Suddenly, she pulls on the collar of my white Oxford shirt until our lips crash against one another. Out tongues entwine and I swear I see the stars and the moon as her scent washes over me. I grab her hips and lift her onto the countertops, forgetting about the delicious food I cooked for her. Her fingers run down my back and she lets out a quite moan, telling me she missed me not less than I did. After minutes of exploring each other's mouths, of dancing this exquisite tango, she breaks apart first.

"Your veggies are done, солнышко." She whispers against my lips.

I kiss her again, sucking on her lower lip. She amazes me with everything she does but most of all with everything she doesn't. Reluctantly, I unwrap my arms from her waist before turning my attention to the oven. I get out the roasted veggies. They are indeed done. She's always right. That's what I learned from the year we've spent here together. "How was Ana's birthday dinner?"

"I don't know. I left shortly after we cut the cake." Della says with a shrug. "I faked an emergency at the hospital."

She left her sister alone with her family on her birthday. She's still hurt that Ana chose law over her when they graduated from Oxford Med School. I don't think she will ever forgive her. "What did you make?"

"Roasted veggies with focaccia bread."

She licks her lips, "Stuffed with spinach and mozzarella?"

I nod with a smile on my lips. Stuffed focaccia bread is her weakness - that and Gabriella's pastries. But she can allow herself to indulge on the carbs. She works out four times a week with her personal trainer Max and goes running on the other days.

She hops off the kitchen counter and gets out the plates from the wall cupboards. With her height she has easily access to them. "Ana voiced her birthday wish over the main course." Della starts as she places the empty plates next to me.

"Did it gave your parents a heart attack?" I fill the plates with the roasted veggies.

Della nods, "I think you, too."

My head swings up, "Spill."

"Marrakech."

Hell no! I won't let her go to a country where women disappear within a blink of eye! "No."

"That's what Dad said. We managed to convince him anyway. We're bringing you and one of your employees with us."

That's more like it. "Our first holiday together?" I ask, picking up our wine glasses.

She smirks, "Something like that, yes." She picks up the plates and I follow her to my cherry wooden table with matching chairs. "So, you're in?"

"Yes. I'll bring Dean along for Ana."

She takes a sip of her Frascati. "Perfect because that's what I told my Dad. We'll leave tomorrow morning."

Tomorrow morning? "You won't spend the night, then?"

She gulps, "Well, I can leave a few hours before takeoff. Grabbing a couple of clothes shouldn't take this long."

"I don't want to let you go." I breathe out my need.

"I know. I don't want you to let go of me either."

* * *

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I slowly lift his thick arm off of me as I try to carefully climb out of his bed. I stare at the view in front of me. The glass front shows my hometown in glorious light as dawn is slowly approaching. I love my hometown and this view. I turn around and stare at the sleeping two meter long figure. My man. I love this view even more.

Only in this custom made bed he looks like the average human that's sleeping in a bed. I guess, we're both extraordinary. And together... together, we break records. I don't know why we are separated by 22 years, I don't know why the universe tried to play this trick on us. But nothing can keep us separate. Not twenty two years. And definitely not my parents. I just didn't have the guts to tell them about us. I don't know when I will. This is new, fresh, exciting and at the same time oddly familiar. His penthouse has turned into my home. I have stuff everywhere. He imprinted on me and I took over his penthouse. I love our bubble, our home that's 300 meters above the ground.

I walk into his dressing room and switch on the lights. We've only been doing this a year, but it feels like forever. This is where I belong. In his arms, in his penthouse. It has become my home. Which is why I've slowly taken over half side of his dressing room. Not that he had much to fill this 70 square meter big room to begin with. But he made space for me. First a drawer, then a dresser until eventually giving me the left side of the dressing room. And I took advantage of it. A lot.

I pick up a cognac coloured travel bag from his side of the dressing room before I unzip it. It's empty, so I start filling it with clothes. His clothes. I still have a few hours before I have to leave him but I can't sleep any longer. I'm excited. This might not have been the first holiday we both wished for but it's quite nice nevertheless. We knew a normal holiday was not possible. We have to work with what we get.

I pick out a few Oxford shirts because I love seeing him in those more than his cotton shirts. He wears them so rarely that every time he does, my heart beats three times as fast. Next, I pick out matching linen trousers and a few shirts, because he feels most comfortable in them. I put boxer briefs into the bag and zip the bag close. He can choose the shoes and whatever else.

"You're already leaving?" His question sounds like a sentence but I wince nevertheless.

I turn around and see his glorious naked body standing in the doorframe. His grey eyes stare at the cognac leathered travel bag next to me. He doesn't even stare at my nude body, that's how much it hurts him.

I hate leaving him, but for now this is how it has to be. "No, this bag is for you. I packed it with clothes I'd like you to wear."

"I wish I could do the same." His grey orbs move up until they meet mine.

"You like me naked the best." I point out, clearly confident in my own skin.

He grins, "Yeah, but maybe you could pack a few pair of heels."

"Heels?"

He nods before walking over to me. He places his hands on my hips and pulls me closer to him until our foreheads meet.

"Any colour?"

He thinks for a moment, "No, any colour you pick is going to be fine with me."

I know his favourite colour is navy. Just like my orbs. I kiss his lips softly, because if we start now then I won't get home on time. "Okay."

* * *

I stare out of the window as we drive onto the landing field and I see the small private jet that's already waiting for us. "Ready?" I ask my little sister. Even if just a week separates us.

She lets out a squeal, her forest green orbs are sparkling. I've rarely seen her this happy. "Yes! I can't believe we managed to convince Daddy to let us do this alone."

"We're not alone. We have Krimov and someone else with us." I point out, trying to hide the grin on my lips. I am just as excited as she is.

"Yeah, but they don't count. This is practically us being alone."

The black SUV stops in front of the jet which has the staircase already out. The crew is waiting in line in front of it. One stewardess and two pilots.

Dad made us do pilot's licenses as well a few years ago, just in case if the a pilot ever gets a heart attack while being in the air with us. Like we couldn't save him, no we need to be able to fly a plane as well. We're both doctors, even if Ana is not experienced. But I didn't fight him, I've learned to pick my fights with my Dad wisely. Plus, it's pretty cool to fly a thing like that. It's fun. Almost as much fun as driving his Ferrari during the night on the motorway.

The driver gets out of the car and opens the door for us. We hop out after each other.

"Thank you."

The brown haired driver taps on his hat, "Have a safe flight, Miss and Miss Bolton." He smiles at us before opening the trunk of the black Audi.

My iPhone vibrates in my hand. I look at the screen and let out a frustrated growl.

"Dad?" Ana asks as the driver unloads our luggage. We're only staying in Marrakesh for three nights, but to my parents it seems like a three week vacation.

"Yes." I say before answering his text. 'Just got here. We're boarding.' I hit send and see another black SUV appearing on the tarmac. A second later Krimov and Dean get out.

"Is that his right hand?" Ana asks me, "He seems nice."

I only have eyes for Krimov. He's wearing a black Oxford shirt and black slacks. He rolled up the sleeves. I feel my mouth watering at the image. Damn, I have one hot man.

The iPhone in my hands vibrates again and I look back on it. 'Are Krimov and Smith already there?'

Smith. Dean's last name is Smith. 'Yes. I'll inform you when we landed.' I hit send and get the answer a few seconds later.

'Safe flight.'

* * *

The five hours flight from London to Marrakesh is smooth. No turbulences, not even a slight shake. But I am still soaking wet when we start to deboard the plane. Hot humid air clashes against my face as I stare at the desert in front of me. Sand is everywhere. This is so not London, I kind of like it.

The whole flight here, I did my best to not stare at Wlad, while he did nothing else. As a bodyguard he has every right to. Dean was playing some kind of game on his iPad and Ana was so deep into the novel she was reading that she wouldn't even notice me staring back at Wlad. But I didn't. Because I know her radar. It works like no other. One wrong look, one second of staring too long and Ana figures out what's going on before I can come up with some lie. And maybe that wouldn't be the worst thing. Only Sophie knows about us so far. She doesn't judge and I don't think Ana would either, but I'm not sure. Not when 22 years separate us. With six or even seven it would be a different story... ten would be hard to overcome, but 22? I think that's impossible. Even for her.

And especially for our parents.

I walk down the staircase and over to one of the two sleek black Jaguar. I pray for air conditioning because it's bloody humid here. I should have changed on the plane. Suddenly my light washed jeans and black cashmere sweater are too hot for these temperatures. Way too hot. Not even black Louboutin heels keep me cool enough.

"Miss Bolton, welcome to Marrakesh." The driver in a black suit says. I don't know how he's not sweating here. It's so hot! He opens the door of the back seat and I glide in without a word. I should have brought a shirt at least. But I can't take my sweater off. It's inappropriate to change in a car, especially in front of a stranger driving the car. Plus this country is not known to show lots of skin.

I take a seat in the beige leathered Jaguar. Shit it's hot. I might not make it to our hotel without passing out.

Ana slides in next to me, wearing a pair of denim shorts and a white shirt. Unlike me, she was smart enough to change before we started landing.

Well, I was busy trying to control my sexual need. My pussy was throbbing so hard that I thought we were having turbulences. It's ridiculous. I can't even be eight hours away from him.

The doors to the Mercedes shut and Ana takes off her Dior sunglasses. "You're alright?"

"Do I look like it?!" I hiss back at her.

"You should have changed on the plane."

I look out of the window and see Wlad taking to the driver. What's this about?

"Della,"

My head swings back to Ana. "What?"

"Why didn't you change on the plane? It's thirty eight degrees here!"

I shrug, "I just didn't alright?" I look back at Wlad. He's still talking to the driver. Maybe they're discussing the safest route to the hotel.

Ana turns her head around and looks at Wlad, Dean and the driver as well. "What's this about?"

"I don't know. And I don't know if I like that." I mumble. Suddenly the driver parts ways with Dean and Wlad. To my surprise Wlad starts walking around the car and opens the driver's seat.

"Oh great. I thought we would at least get a drive before the shadowing starts." Ana mumbles, sinking lower in her seat.

I chuckle as Wlad's eyes stare into mine in the review mirror for a second. Of course he would drive us here. He wouldn't even let a local drive us to the hotel. Overprotective.

Dean gets into the car as well just as Wlad starts the car. He follows the second black Jaguar after it got loaded with our luggage.

It's getting hot in here despite the air conditioning. Really hot.

Ana stares out of the window, taking in all the nature that Marrakesh has to offer. It's a stunning country.

"Ana,"

"Hm?" She asks looking back at me.

"You don't happen to have a shirt in there, do you?" I ask, looking at the pale pink coloured Balenciaga city bag between us.

She grins at me, "I thought you'd never ask." She opens the zipper and pulls out a light grey shirt with a v cut.

I look at Wlad and Dean, there's nothing that could separate us from their view. If Dean turns around in the wrong moment then Wlad might kill him. "Smith, Krimov, I need you guys to keep your eyes on the road for the next five seconds." I tell them.

Wlad licks his lips but keeps his grey eyes on the road.

Dean nods, "Got it, Miss Bolton."

I quickly get out of the black cashmere sweater and change into the grey shirt. "Okay." I say and look at Ana. "Thanks."

She grins at me, "I know you inside out, Della."

Yeah, only she doesn't right now.

* * *

After thirty minutes of driving we reach La Mamounia, our hotel. It's located on a former royal property. The famous Jemaa el-Fnaa market is just a few minutes away from here. Ana wants to visit it before the sun has sunk. Tomorrow morning she wants to visit the Koutoubia mosque. She read about it as she prepared for this trip. She has planned every second of this trip. I love that about her.

We're staying in two suites. Ours has a view of the Abdallah Garden with the outdoor pool and the many cedars on the property while Wlad's and Dean's suit has a view over the Koutoubia mosque as it's across our suites with the inner patio separating us. A butler in traditional clothes opens the double doors of the prestige suite and get greeted by luxurious, stunning Moroccan architecture that spreads over 100 square metres. Their extremely spacious interiors include a bedroom and two separate lounges providing personal space for each guest. The luxurious and elegant interior design, in the traditional Moroccan style, features colourful zellige mosaics, Mashrabiyas and gebs. They also boast magnificent panoramic views over the gardens of La Mamounia and the peaks of the Atlas Mountains. Large picture windows lead onto private terraces with chairs and coffee table provided and bathrooms have roomy, alcove showers with convenient inglenooks for toiletries. Our suite even has a staircase that leads up to the rooftop with a private pool and jacuzzi. I'm starting to understand why our spa at home looks like it's from here. It's absolute breathtaking!

"Your relaxing massage starts in ten minutes. Please change into your robes." The butler says, wearing a dark red traditional robe, known as Djellaba, to us as we still inspect the room. I can't believe we get to stay here for the next three nights. This looks like straight out of Aladdin, which was the play I visited with my parents when I was nine. "Your luggage will be unpacked in the meantime."

"Oh, no need for the massage." Ana waves with her hand, although she booked the very Morocco experience that's for a three night stay. It includes a 30 minute massage upon arrival.

"Hell yes! Yes to the massage and yes to the unpacking." I say to the butler. I don't want Ana to see how many heels or sexy lingerie I packed. Because I know Wlad booked us a deluxe room with the view of the golf courts. And I will make sure we use that room.

"Where's the bathroom?" I ask the butler.

"Over there." He opens a door to a while marbled bathroom. It's a full bathroom with a shower and tub. It's pretty.

I push Ana inside. "Get changed." I tell her before closing the door again. The butler must think I'm insane. I'm only horny, but that's pretty close to insane nowadays anyway.

* * *

"Okay, you're right the massage was a pretty good idea." Ana says as we walk down the hallway to our prestige suite. "It's so good that I might even think I should skip the market and get an extra dosage of sleep."

Sleep! Yes! "Yeah, lets do that. We can go to the market tomorrow after we saw the mosque."

She nods at me as we reach our door. I unlock it using an electric card. Somehow the architecture combined modern electronic with traditional Moroccan architecture flawlessly. She steps in and I look over my shoulder at the closed doors of the room across us. The inner patio is diving us. Wlad's in there. Just the thought hums my body to life again.

There's no way I can sleep now.

Ana yawns, looking fairly relaxed after the massage. "I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up for dinner, will you?"

I nod as she throws herself on the queen sized bed. As she's fifteen centimetres shorter than me, she fits perfectly in this bed. Wlad will have problems with his 2 meters. I most likely could still somehow fit. Maybe my feet are going to hang out.

I walk into our dressing room and get my iPhone out of the black Chanel classic flap that I flew in with. 'Green light. Where do we meet?' I text Wlad. His answers comes a second later. 'Room 32.' That's at the other end of the hallway. Perfect.

I quickly change into a white summer linen dress before walking out of the dressing room. Ana has already fallen asleep on the bed with her blonde hair cascading around her face. She looks like an angel. An angel who has no idea what her sister's up to.

I leave the room and walk down to the other end of the hallway. My heartbeat increases, my palms start sweating, my skin starts tingling... I haven't seen him in the last hour and I feel like I'm dying inside.

I've got it bad.

I knock on the door of room 32 on the third floor. A split second later it opens and I stare at Wlad. My man. I wrap my arms around him, pulling him into a kiss although we're still in the doorway. Suddenly I don't care if anyone sees us. I need to feel him. I need to feel his lips, his skin, his hands... everything. He returns my kiss as he wraps his arms around my torso before lifting me. As I feel steady ground beneath my feet, I can hear how Wlad kicks the door close.

And then we're naked. All over each other.

Just like eight hours ago.

Like time has never had a grip on us.

* * *

"God, do you know how long I waited for this?" I breathe out as I lean back, feeling the fine marble tub. Lit candles surround us as we lay in this tub together. It's just as big as the one he has in his penthouse, so we both fit in it with ease. That's not an implicitness with our body heights. It's rare but when it does happen, there's no way I won't take advantage of it.

He grins before grabbing my foot as we lay across each other. He starts massaging it, making me moan so easily. "It was hard for me as well." He admits.

"What did you tell Dean?"

"Oh he went out."

"By himself?"

"That man killed five men with his hands at the same time before I hired him. Trust me, he'll be fine."

"Okay."

"And Ana?"

"Fell asleep right after the massage." I say and yawn. I look to my left and see the golf course that's illuminated at night. It's pretty. I look back at Wlad. He's prettier.

"You should go back to your room and get some sleep. I know you didn't had any on the flight and none last night thanks to me." He smirks at me, although his grey eyes look worried.

"How could I sleep with you just a few meters away from me? That flight was so hard. My hands were shaking from the need to touch you." I whisper before moving closer to him.

"I was shaking as well."

"You were?" I ask him as he wraps his arms around me.

"Like crazy." He whispers, staring deeply into my eyes.

"I don't want to spend the night without you." I say, brushing through his dark brown hair. That man is under my skin. He has my heart in his hands. He has me.

And I've never felt safer.

"I know. I don't like to wait until the morning to see you again as well." His deep voices gives me chills as he fondled my left cheek.

"We could sleep here-"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You know why. We can't risk Ana finding out. I don't think Dean is back yet, but if Ana wakes up without you there... we both know, she has a radar like no other. One glance too long, one false smile - and she has us. I don't want her to find out this way and I don't think you do, too. Whenever we do choose to inform your family, I want it to be on our terms."

I nod, "What about your family?"

"We'll tell yours first. My Dad and Grandma are much more understanding."

"Really why's that?"

"Because my Dad only cares about grandchildren. He doesn't care with whom I get them. And my grandma... her husband was seventeen years older than her."

"Seventeen?"

He nods, "He died with 93 in her arms in their dacha in Siberia a few years ago. They had their sticks and stones. They know what it's like. They won't be a problem. It's your family that concerns me, not mine. My family knows you can't trick the heart. The heart wants what it wants."

"My heart wants you."

"My heart wants you, too."

* * *

"What's the plan for today?" I ask Ana over breakfast that we're having in Le Pavillion De La Piscine, that is built around a pool. It's sparkling waters with a magical Murano glass bottom and exquisite dimensions make this a beautiful oasis, surrounded by lush vegetation. The architecture is a tribute to the Menara Pavilion and it's magical perspectives. My sister slept the night through and surprisingly didn't mock me about not waking her up. She must have been really tired. The view in front of us is spectacular with the cedars, fountains palm trees, cactuses, bougainvillea and orange trees. The smell is heavenly!

"Well, first we visit the Koutoubis mosque. Then we have a stroll over the Jemaa el-Fnaa market. I want to buy dry fruit and spices. Maybe even a souvenir to remember our first holiday together."

I nod, maybe I can find a snow globe for Nate. Mom and Dad always get him one wherever they go. He doesn't have one from Marrakech yet.

"Sounds good. What else?"

"After the market we're going back here for lunch. Then we'll get a private tour through Marrakech from one of the staff members." That's part of the very Marrakesh experience that Ana booked for us.

I look behind her. A few tables behind us are Dean and Wlad. Dean has had a huge breakfast consisting of omelettes, bacon, pancakes and waffles. Wlad had warm couscous, which is a typical breakfast here along with his black coffee. Right now, they're leaning over laminated sheets of paper, deeply in a conversation. "Do they know the plan as well?"

Ana turns around and looks at them, "Yeah, gave them the plans to go over breakfast. I would never pull a stunt on them." She turns around, "Or would I?"

The smirk on her face tells me she has some plans that I will love. "What's your plan for evening?"

"I'd like to have dinner somewhere where the locals eat. Without our two shadows." She starts explaining. "I rented us a car. A golf, nothing too spectacular. I thought we could tell them we're going to the spa to end the night and sneak out on them."

I grin at her, sometimes my little sister is as adventurous as me. "Okay. But I'll drive."

"I wouldn't feel comfortable driving here anyway. I haven't even seen a street sign as we drove here yesterday evening."

"Have you picked out a dinner place yet?" I ask her.

She shrugs, "No. Let's just drive somewhere in the old town, park the car and have a stroll around. Shouldn't be this hard to find a place to eat at."

"Okay, but before heading out we should change." I say to Ana, looking at her short pink strapless summer dress and sandals.

"What? Why?"

"You can't go to a mosque or the market dressed like this." I tell her, "You have to hide your arms and legs. And wear a headscarf or at least a hat. I thought you did some research about this culture!"

She takes a sip of her orange juice, "I did but I also figured we're tourists here. We might as well dress like it."

I roll my eyes at her words. Knowing her she didn't pack a single headscarf or long sleeved shirt, let alone jeans or trousers that reach her ankles.

"Don't you roll your navy orbs at me!"

"Dad always told us to respect the culture." I remind her.

"Yeah, I know but-"

"Respect the culture, Ana. Good thing I brought stuff for both of us."

She smiles at me, "You did?"

"Yeah, you can choose between maxi dresses and long sleeved dresses, blouses as well as linen trousers. All in light colours to keep away the heat as much as possible."

"You're the best!"

* * *

We're surrounded by lots of people in traditional Moroccan clothing. Men and women of all ages are rushing by us. It's a place that might give Wlad his first heart attack. After visiting the mosque we walked over to the Jemaa el-Faan market, which is a stunning place! There are so many different places to shop at, so many smells... fruits and spices, oils and clothing are everywhere. Ana is in heaven.

The market is occupied by stalls, water sellers with traditional leather water-bags and brass cups, youths with chained and despite the protected status of these species under Moroccan law. It's so loud here that I almost want to turn around and leave. Sellers yell and whoever yells the loudest seems to get the most customers. Women are getting harassed by local sellers and strangers, I'm glad we're not alone. Wlad and Dean will break every man's neck who tries to get close to us. Children are crying and tourists are haggling over prices in broken Arabic. I'm so glad Ana and me both speak Arabic fluently. Respect the culture, communicate in their language whenever possible - that's what our Dad taught us. In times like these I'm glad he did.

My sister changed into a royal blue coloured maxi dress that covers her feet. She paired the dress with sandals and a straw hat. For the mosque she hid her shoulders with a silk Hermes scarf that had Moroccan inspired embroidery.

I'm dressed in a pale blue silk dress by Beulah London with a draped head scarf, that's sheer to cover my hair. My arms are covered in sheer silk and there are small buttons going down from my cleavage to my waist, where it goes a little wider thanks to the A-cut. I pulled in the built in belt around my waist with a bow on my back. It's a stunning dress, but the dress is only knee length. I would prefer it to be ankle length but since Ana chose the only maxi dress I brought, this was the only other choice I had for a dress. We were barefoot in the mosque, which reminded me how much the LK Bennett heels I'm wearing hurt my feet. But the quick smile Wlad gave me when he saw us exiting our suite is worth any pain. It made my heart melt right in front of my sister's cautious eyes.

But so far, she has not mentioned anything. She was busy breathing in the architecture, to remember every bit of detail she saw. She even took photos with her iPhone for our siblings and parents.

"What do you want to get first?" I ask Ana as we squeeze through the crowds. Once a bus station, the place was closed to vehicle traffic in the early 2000s. Now it's getting crowded with locals and tourists from all over the world.

"I don't know." She's totally overwhelmed by all of that's surrounding us. "Spices. Or argan oil."

I nod and look behind me Wlad and Dean are close by. Wlad has never looked more anxious. This is definitely not his happy place. I thought he looked anxious when we visited the mosque as there were hundreds of people, mostly men, but this... he looks like he's going to pull us out of this any second. "Listen, maybe we should inform Krimov and Smith."

"You sound like Dad. Live a little."

I smirk, she doesn't have to tell me that twice. I turn around and squeeze myself through the crowds, passing henna ladies, until we reach the spices and herbs. The smell is just heavenly. And the colours! This is every cook's dream! I love it.

"What do you want to get?" Ana asks me, her forest green eyes scanning the many spices in front of us. There are spices I never worked with, herbs I never worked with but read a lot about. I want to try it all!

"Everything." I breathe out, totally overwhelmed.

She smirks at me, "Pretty amazing, huh?"

Suddenly, I smell an ocean breeze over the many spices and I know Wlad has reached us. He's everywhere I go. He makes me feel safe. He makes me feel so much.

Ana looks at the herbs and spices trader and orders two pounds of each spice as well as herbs in fluent Arabic for a price that she thinks is decent. The man in a white djellaba start haggling with her right away. I can hear how Wlad inhales sharply, as he clearly already wants to interfere, but he doesn't know the culture. It's the way it works here. They expect a little haggling, or else they're not happy. After finding a common middle with my little sister the seller smiles at her before starting to measure the fifty different spices he has. We got them at a fraction of the cost we would pay in London. Especially the saffron - Ana ordered three kilos of that golden spice. It's expensive, the most expensive spice there is, but also one of the best. I can't wait to start cooking with those!

"How about we head to the street food market next?" I ask Ana, knowing we all could need something in our stomachs.

She nods, "Yeah, we should. I'd like to eat more of the local food here."

"Good, we'll head to the Souk Ablueh next." Souk Ablueh is located to the east in Jemaa el-Fnaa. The Marrakesh souk is a traditional North African market where daily needs can be met for both locals and tourists. There are a number of tourist shops and cafes in the souk. Maybe we can get a mint tea as well, to cool down a little.

I look to my left and see Wlad standing next to me with Dean on his left. They might be next to Ana and me, but Wlad still looks anxious. I would like to squeeze his hand, but I know I can't. We might be in a public place, but with Ana and Dean right next to us we can't risk to reveal us. Not now. Not ever.

A few hours later we arrive in the hotel with our hands full of bags that are filled with heavy spices, herbs and dried fruits. Each of us has six full plastic bags in each hand. We look like we robbed the market. I lost count at how much we spend there. A couple of hundreds maybe, but I don't think over a thousand pounds. On food and spices.

But my little sister's smile fills me with a feeling like no other. She's enjoying her birthday trip with me so much that Wlad and Dean stopped bothering her.

We open the double doors to our suite and walk in with the men walking in behind us. There's a lounge area in front of us with huge couches. The fact that Wlad is in our suite gives me a rush that makes me blush. Shit, I hope Ana doesn't see this.

"Just leave everything here." Ana tells Wlad and Dean as she takes off her straw hat.

Both bodyguards drop their bags on the dark red velvet couch with golden pillows before turning around.

"How about lunch in thirty minutes?" She asks me.

I nod with my head turned towards the bathroom, I desperately need a shower now. A cold one.

"Great, gentlemen lets meet again in thirty minutes."

I rush into the white marbled bathroom and stripe out of my stunning silk dress before getting under the shower. I turn the water to freezing cold and wince under the water jet. Goosebumps start forming on my skin, but the heat inside of me doesn't decrease. My need for Wlad is just too strong. It's too strong.

* * *

We had lunch in Le Marocain, one of the four restaurants at the hotel. It was delicious as they cook with the veggies they grow here on the property. I maybe even enjoyed it a little too much, because I ate way too much food. Max is going to kill me for all the carbs and heavy sauces I ate. But you only live once. And as Ana said: live a little.

"I think I'm staying in a food coma until the morning." I complain as we reach our prestige suite.

"No food coma, we have to explore the nightlife of Marrakech tonight." She reminds me of her plan.

"Fine, then I'm going to change into my bathing suit and work off those calories I just consumed." I say before disappearing in our walk-in wardrobe. I quickly put on the bohemian inspired black bathing suit that was a low back and front before walking out again.

"You sure you want to head to the pool? There's not a single gram of fat on your bones." Ana's green eyes dance down my figure. She's still in the white knee length dress that she wore for lunch. It hugs her figure perfectly. Her blonde hair is wrapped into a messy bun. She slipped off her black Manolos and starts massaging her feet.

"It's muscle mass. Just wait until you have your first twelve hour long surgery. Standing there, bend over a patient requires you to have-"

"A hot figure? Yeah, another reason to become a doctor." She chuckles.

I roll my eyes at her, "I was going to say a strong back and core. But the rest kind of follows naturally when you start really working out."

"Hey, I'm doing Yoga and Pilates three times a week."

"Try Crossfit four times a week paired with daily running and Yoga. That's when you start connecting to your body."

She rolls her forest green eyes at me, "Whatever. Be back at seven. That's when I want to head out."

I nod before turning around. I grab a black long beach cover up with long laced sleeves. I get into it and knot the belt close to my waist. The black bathing suit is almost invisible. It looks like I'm wearing a black laced dress that reaches my ankles. That beach cover up was worth every penny. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Snooze a little? Or maybe have an Hammam massage in the spa."

I narrow my eyes at her, "You won't sneak out without me?"

She shakes her head, "It's going to be dangerous enough for us two women walking around Marrakech in the evening. I'd rather not push my luck."

"Good. See you at seven." I walk out of the suite and see Wlad coming out of his suite through the balcony. He stops on his side of the balcony, his grey eyes stare at mine and I feel the heat rising despite the inner patio separate us. He looks like he's going for a swim as well. One mind, two bodies.

I walk down the hallway and so does he, until we meet at the middle. "Pool?"

He nods, "Indoor?"

This time I nod, "Much more private."

"My thought exactly."

"Where's Dean?"

"He wanted to try out the spa. He pinched his nerve last night."

"Is it bad?"

Wlad shrugs, "Uncomfortable enough for him to seek for help. Ana?"

"She's either going to nap or have a Hammam session in the spa." I explain as we walk through the hotel with its stunning architecture. The lobby and corridors are dark and sultry, their velvet upholstery finished in a regal gold and maroon palette. Public spaces are heavy with the hotel's signature date scent, and the sound of trickling water is audible nearly everywhere. The vibe is glamorous.

Not everyone can have my energy levels. The morning and noon was quite adventurous, but unlike Ana it fired me up even more. Only Wlad can make me tired.

"You look stunning today, That pale blue dress this morning..." he licks his lips, "And that black laced dress is pretty breathtaking as well."

I smile, "It's a beach cover up."

He stares at me for a second, "Where the hell is this suppose to be a beach cover up? That's a dress."

"You'll see when we reach the indoor pool."

"I hope it's empty."

I feel a heat wave rushing through my body, "I hope so, too."

We reach the spa entry that's open for public as well. A stunning fountain is splashing water in the indoor patio. Greens surround us. This is definitely from a different planet! As we walk into the spa we get greeted by the nicest hotel staff I ever met. It looks like the spa is fairly empty at this time of day.

We reach the in door pool that looks like it's straight from one thousand and one nights. Staying here is a bit like staying in the Alhambra: you'll never tire of the tiling. Rooms are decked out in the same plush, richly coloured fabrics as in communal areas, but with the complement of the tiles the decor feels tasteful rather than blingy. The main pool is heated and has tiled pillars, art deco stained glass and mirrored doors, and is surrounded by beds - the best spot is a golden-columned, cushioned platform at one end. Natural light come from the right and left as well as through the tiny colourful windows in the ceiling. The ceiling is to die for! Dating back to 1923, this is the oldest purpose-built hotel in Marrakech. Such a stunning architectural masterpiece.

It's empty.

I pick out the first two lounge beds and open the belt around my beach cover up. After getting out of it, I place it on one of the two lounge beds. I turn around just as Wlad is across me.

His hands let go of the white fluffy towels he picked up for us from the shelves. "Fuck. Me." He breathes out.

I bend down and pick up the towels, "Not in a public place like this." I say as I place the towels on the lounge beds.

I watch him stripping out of his clothes until all he's wearing are his black swimming shorts. He's absolutely stunning, every single centimetres of him. "I'd like to kiss you right now." I breathe out.

I expect him to tell me off, but to my surprise he grabs my waist and pulls me closer to him until our lips meet. Our tongues entwine quickly, but I let go afraid that anyone sees us. What if Dean or worse Ana walks by on their way to their treatments? We can say it's a coincidence that we wanted to go swimming together, but kissing? There's no coincidence in that.

I walk over to he turquoise coloured pool and slowly get inside, feeling the heated water. Then I start swimming laps.

* * *

I close my eyes as I'm laying on the lounge bed. Wlad is right next to me and I would like to be laying on top of him instead next to him, but I can't do that. Not here. Not after the heated kisses we shared in the pool together. An hour later the indoor pool is full with people, there's not a single free lounge bed left.

"Della,"

My eyes snap open at my sister's voice. I look at her, seeing her dressed in a white rope that's provided by La Mamounia. "Yes? Did you already had your Hammam?" She's holding another rope.

"No, but I wanted to ask if you'd like to join me." She says and throws the white bathing rope on me. She didn't ask me at all.

"Okay."

"Great." She smiles at me before looking next to Wlad. "We'll be three hours. One hour for the Hammam and two hours of massage."

Wlad nods before closing his eyes again.

Ana grabs my hands and pulls me out of the indoor pool. "I thought the royal Hammam experience was only two hours?" I ask her confused.

"It is but that extra hour gives us the time to sneak out afterwards."

"I don't know, Ana." Suddenly, I feel bad for lying towards Wlad. I never did that. "I mean, you passed out after yesterday's welcome massage - and that only lasted thirty minutes! How tired are you going to feel after two hours?"

"I'll be fine, trust me." Ana narrows her green eyes at me. "I won't let them ruin our sister trip."

"Them?"

"Wlad and Dean." She rolls her eyes at me, "Our shadows."

Two hours later I felt like I was reborn. We began by lying in a black-marble steam chamber for 15 minutes, which sounds like a long time, but this isn't the kind of intense steam that leaves you immediately drenched; it's more moderate, so that the skin perspires gently.

We were then showered down with traditional black soap by our therapist before being laid down on a bed and scrubbed with an exfoliating mitt. The good-humoured therapist took our request that she can go rough on our skin in her stride, because quite frankly we needed a good exfoliation.

This was followed by another washing down, which was very thorough. Thereafter came the application of a purifying green clay body mask, as well as a white clay mask for the face.

Visiting a hammam is considered a grooming ritual in Morocco, and is a weekly affair for many locals. Once fully washed off, we were then taken for an argan oil massage, which provides a blissful hour of complete relaxation. By the time our visit concluded, I felt fresh as could be and completely at ease. So much that I didn't even worry about Wlad anymore.

"You think I can go like this?" Ana asks me, walking out of the built-in wardrobe.

My eyes widen at her outfit. She's wearing a black mini leather skirt with a black camisole. Her feet are in one of Mom's sky-rocking black heels. No. Way. "Ana, you can't go out like that." I tell her.

She looks at herself in the mirror, "Why not? I thought I could throw on a black Balmain blazer as well. With gold buttons."

I shake my head, hell no! If she dresses up like this here, then we're both going to get rapped the second we get out of the car. I heard the men yelling at us at the market today. This is going to be worse. Far worse without Wlad and Dean to protect us. I can protect us both, but I don't scare men off with my glance like Wlad. "Ana, please put something else on." I ask her kindly. I chose a high waist wide legged black Burberry trouser with a golden glittery top. It shows off my shoulders and is transparent in the back thanks to the sheer black silk, but it doesn't show any cleavage. Unlike my sister's top. Her boobs are practically jumping at me. There's no way I will leave with her like that.

"Okay, fine. What do you suggest?" She asks me, shrugging.

"Something a bit more modest."

"More modest? We're going out!"

"We're not in London. This is not Soho. Dress accordingly. Respect the cultu-"

"I swear if you sound like Daddy one more time then I will do this alone tonight." She hisses at me. "Come on, we're leaving."

I shake my head, "Not like this, no."

She sighs before walking back into the built-in wardrobe. A second later she walks out with the black Balmain blazer draped around her shoulders. "Better?"

I let out a sigh. I won't change her mind. "Put it on correctly and close the buttons."

She growls before doing what I ask her to. "Okay?"

The fit of the blazer makes her boobs look even more inviting. "You know what? Leave the blazer open, but keep it on!" I pick up my classic Chanel flap bag before rising from the couch. Ana is going out without a bag. Knowing her she might forget it somewhere. I decide to be the responsible tonight. One of us has to be.

"Okay, fine." She agrees with me before grabbing my hand. "And now I want to see what Marrakech has to offer at night!"

* * *

Navigating through Marrakech is tough during the day, but it's a nightmare in the late afternoon. Somehow, I managed to get us into old town without bumping into anyone. Ana is so excited that she doesn't even feel an ounce of fear. But I'm drenched in sweat as you drive through the narrow streets. This is like a never ending maze! I have no idea where we are and I swear we won't find the way back home. Not without Ana's eidetic memory.

That means I have to make sure she stays sober. Ana's not much of a drinker anyway and in Marrakech alcohol is usually not served, however there's always an exception. Knowing us, we'll walk into a bar that is exactly one of those exceptions.

"Stop here. This looks good." Ana says to me. Every bar looked the same towards me. Full of men. There was not a single woman in any bar we drove by. I have a feeling this night is going to be unforgettable, but not for the reasons Ana would like it to be.

I set the blinker and start parking the golf. Just as I start driving into the parking space, suddenly a Ford Mustang bumps into us.

"Fucking bastard!" I hiss before killing the engine. I storm out of the car and rush over to the electric blue vehicle. I start yelling at the driver in fluent Arabic, insulting him just like in my mother tongue.

He opens the door and steps out. The man is a little taller than me. He has dark brown hair and pale green eyes. He's wearing a beard and he's dressing in an Oxford shirt and a dark washed jeans. He's not a local, I know that right away. "I'm deeply sorry. It's totally my fault and I apologise." He responds in fluent English with an American accent.

He's American. "Your bloody apology won't get the bump out of my golf!" I yell at him so loudly that he winces. "Just because you're driving a two hundred PS vehicle doesn't mean you have the right steal my parking spot!" I hiss at him.

"Look, I-" he stops talking as another door shuts close.

I twirl around and watch Ana walking over to us in her short leather skirt and Balmain blazer that doesn't take any sexiness away from her outfit. In the dimmed light she looks like a femme fatale. Allowing her to leave the hotel looking like this was a bad idea. Maybe the worst idea I ever had.

"I'm Jake." The man introduces himself to Ana, completely ignoring me.

My sister shakes his hand, "Anastasia." She says with a soft smile on her lips.

I stare at them in shock. Jake ruined our evening and my sister starts flirting with him?! What the hell is wrong with her?! "Jake," I say, but he doesn't take his pale green eyes off of my sister. To my surprise his eyes stay locked with hers, he doesn't even look down. But maybe he saw her outfit without me noticing it. My sister can stop the traffic with her smoking hot looks, but this is the worst timing ever!

"Jake!" I hiss at him.

He turns around, "Yeah, sorry. Listen, how about we have a drink together? It's on me."

It better. He ruined my fucking golf!

"Absolutely." Ana says wth another smile on her lips.

I roll my eyes, "I'll make sure we have a ride back to the hotel."

"I can drive you guys back."

"Yeah..."

"No!" I hiss, giving my sister a look. She's totally starsstrucked by him. "I will not sit in your vehicle. You're a horrible driver!"

"Oh, that was just an accident, I'm sure Jake's a careful driver." Ana waves with her hand.

"No, definitely not. I'm going to call Wlad."

It is only now that my sister's head swings over to me and away from him. "What? No. You promised-"

"Who's Wlad? Your boyfriend?" Jake asks Ana.

"No, I'm single."

"Great, me too."

Oh for crying out loud! I get my phone out of the classic Chanel flap bag and unlock the screen. Four texts. One call. All from Wlad. Shit! I gulp before turning around, not that these two lovebirds would notice me staring at my phone anyway.

'Meet me in the lobby in ten minutes?' Says one text.

'Everything alright?' The other.

'Della, you've got me worried.'

'DELLA, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!' That's the last. That and the missed phone call.

I gulp and want to call him back, but I have no service here, which means Wlad can't locate me. Fuck, we might be in worse shit than I thought. "Jake, do you know a place where-" I stop talking as I turn around, seeing that my sister doesn't waste any time. She has her arms already wrapped around the stranger named Jake, just five minutes after he bumped into our car! Their lips are sealed and their tongues clearly enjoying the work. "ANA!" I yell, causing them both to break apart.

"What?" She asks, fixing her red lipstick.

I look at Jake, "Do you know a place where I have service?"

Jake nods, "Yeah, follow me." He grabs Ana's hand before turning on his heel.

"Wait, what about the cars?"

"Don't worry about them. No one cares about a golf and a mustang here."

I take him by the word as I follow Jake and Ana through the narrow streets of Marrakech at night. It's dark and these streets are like a maze, driving through them was hell but walking? In twelve centimetres high heels it's a nightmare. This is not how I wanted the night to turn out. I look in front of me and see Ana giggling at something Jake said. Of course my sister's having the time of her life!

* * *

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

She's driving me insane! How dare she sneak out like that. Especially here in a foreign country. Marrakesh is not known for being femini- God, what if she got kidnapped by a clan? By the mafia? Her and Ana! I can't lose her. I can't lose them!

Troy will kill me! Hell, I will kill myself if I lose her!

Dean is already in the lobby, trying to get as much information out of the staff as possible. Ana rented a red golf for them to drive into the old town of Marrakech. But that's huge! Plus, they could be everywhere! They could be getting raped right this second! Or their lunches could be laying in some corner in the maze that's the old town.

What the hell was she thinking?! She had the whole noon to inform me in secret. I could have followed them discreetly. I could have watched out for them. I could have protected them!

Now, Della has to protect them both.

Fuck! I clean the coffee table with one sweeping motion, breaking crystal glass and fine china. I can't lose her! I can't!

The door opens and I watch Dean walking in. His dark green eyes widen at the image.

"We'll find them." He ensures me, sitting next to me.

"I don't know how. I can't locate her. She's somewhere where she has no service. She could be anywhere!"

"They."

"What?"

"They. Ana and Della - they."

Right, they. "They. That's what I meant." I need to stop acting like the crazy boyfriend. I need to think clearly like the bodyguard I am. "Bring me a card of old town and some local. We'll find them."

* * *

 **Adaline's point of view:**

After nearly 2 hours of walking my feet hurt me so badly that I take my stilettos off. I take them by the heels as you continue following Jake and Ana barefoot. They don't even notice me. Every few seconds I check for a signal, but there is never one. We've walked through the narrow streets for ages until finally starting to walk up hill. I have no idea where Jake is leading us, but I'm starting to question there is going to be any service there.

"Jake, are you sure I'll be having service wherever we are heading to?"

"Trust me, there's a view you will never forget." He says, more to Ana than me.

"How much longer?"

"We're nearly there."

"And you're not bringing us to some weird place?" I ask him as we walk up further the hill. It's sandy everywhere and it's getting dark.

"It's my favourite spot. You'll like it."

Another ten minutes of walking in the darkness passes by and I seriously start to worry. We're pretty far up the hill, but there's still no service. I still can't contact Wlad. I can bring a man like Jake down, no doubt, but how the hell will I find the way back? Ana won't remember the way because all she did was flirting with him! She didn't pay attention to all the corners we took and there were too many for me to remember. Shit, we're going to get lost in Marrakech. Lost. Raped. Killed.

"There. Did I promise you to much?" Jake says to us.

"Wow..." I look up at Ana's amazed voice.

Indeed. Wow! There's whole Marrakech in front of us, glittering from the many stars and the moon that are shining down on the city. It's such a stunning view!

"Della, take a photo of Jake and me!" Ana says to me.

I open the camera app and snap a couple of photos of them with magical Marrakech behind them. They look stunning in the lightning. Something tells me Ana won't be able to shake Jake off, no matter where in the world she's going to be.

"Done." I say with a smile, "Jake, can you take a few of Ana and me as well, please?"

"Sure." He says with a nod.

I hand him my iPhone and we smile into the camera. Maybe this evening won't be as bad as I thought it would. Suddenly, my phone starts ringing. It's ringing! I have service up here!

"Wlad is calling." Jake says with a knowing smile. Shit he must have seen the photo of Wlad. It's a profile photo of him in his boxer briefs in front of the glass front in his bed room.

I gulp, "Give me that." I narrow my eyes at Jake, hoping he understands that this stays between us now.

He shows me another smile before giving me my phone back and turning his attention back to Ana.

I pick up.

"Stay where you are. I'm coming to get you." His deep voice fills my ears.

Shivers start running down my face and I turn around as actual tears start rolling down my face. Not that Ana would see them, she's fallen head over heels in love with Jake. And he seems to have fallen for her as well. In freaking Marrakech! "Where exactly am I?" I ask him, staring at cedars and sand in front of me.

"North Marrakech. Up on a hill. Quite far from old town."

I figured. We walked for over two hours through the maze that Marrakech is. "I'm sorry."

"I know. Stay on the phone with me. I'll bring you home, моя любовь." He whispers the last word and I know Dean is somewhere close by.

I hear him shutting a car door close. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I'm just glad you're alright."

I turn around and see Ana wrapped safely in Jake's arms. They are kissing heavily again. "Actually, we're more than alright." I breathe out.

"Are you alone?"

"No, we met Jake."

"Jake?"

"An American my sister has clearly fallen in love with. She's pushing her tongue down his throat this very second." Love at first sight in Marrakech - the world is a crazy place!

He chuckles on the other end of the line, "Really?"

"Yeah, he bumped into our car when I was backing into a parking space. And before you say anything, I checked twice if everything was free behind me."

"And he's American?"

"From Boston, I think. I don't know he had only eyes for Ana since he first saw her."

"I know the feeling."

I smirk, "I do, too. How much longer until you arrive?"

"We're nearly there."

"I won't be able to hug you when you arrive, but I want you to know how much I would like to."

"I know. We'll make up for the lost time after Ana and Dean have fallen asleep."

"I hope they fall asleep fast." I can hear for the engine is getting killed and the doors open. I hang up as I hear the doors getting shut not close by. They're here.

I can hear feet marching through the sand until he appears through the cedars. My heart stops beating for a second. He looks so worried, so heartbroken. Shit, I nearly killed him. My arms want to wrap around him so badly, that I have to cross them in front of my chest.

"Krimov," Ana breathes out surprised.

"Into the car. Both of you." He hisses at us, being more my bodyguard than my boyfriend.

"Hi, I'm Jake." Jake holds out his hand.

Wlad only threatens him with a dark look until he withdraws his hand again. "Where do I have to drop you off?" He asks as I grab Ana's hand and drag her away from them.

* * *

My sister lets herself fall on the bed, "I think I'm in love!"

I stare at her in disbelief. I still can't believe we survived this evening without any rape.

"I mean, Jake is... and his lips are..." she lets out a happy sigh, "I'm tingling all over."

I know the feeling. "I'm going to get ready for bed. You should, too." It's only ten, but I hope she's exhausted after this. I need to see Wlad. I need him so badly.

I walk into the bathroom and wash off my makeup. I didn't wear a lot, but enough to make it clog my pores if I don't wash it off. Not that blemishes have ever been a problem of mine. I was lucky. I towel dry my face and put on my night serum and eye creme. Then I walk out of the bathroom again. I stop in front of the bed. Ana has fallen asleep. Yes!

I quickly get to my phone and send a text to Wlad. I'm out of the suite a moment later. Just as I close the door of our prestige suite, I see Wlad exiting his suite as well. Suddenly, there's nothing holding me back.

I run down the hallway and over to him, not caring if anyone sees me and thinks I'm crazy. I run around the inner patio that's separating us on the third floor before jumping into his arms. I wrap my legs around his hips, losing my black Gucci loafers. They fall to the floor behind him as we kiss passionately, not caring if anyone sees us.

For minutes we stand there, kissing like crazy.

"I'm so sorry." I breathe out after breaking apart from his lips. I press my forehead against his, inhaling his scent. I don't know how Ana talked me into this and I don't know why I wasn't smart enough to inform him. But sometimes my IQ of 200 is washed away by my hormones.

"I know." His lips brush against mine as he talks.

"I won't do it again." I promise him.

"I know..." he kisses me again. "I know."

I unwrap my legs from his hips, suddenly well aware that we just made out in the hallway for everyone to see. I bend down and put my black Gucci loafers back on. I turn around and see Wlad staring at me with a kind of look I've never seen before.

Suddenly he grabs my hand, pulls me closer to him and seals his lips over mine again. "I love you." He whispers to me.

I still haven't said it back and even after a night like this, I still can't. "I know."

"I have a surprise for you."

"You do?"

He nods, "I wanted you to see it hours ago. Come." He laced his hand with mine and we walk down the hallway before taking the elevator to the rooftop.

"What are we going to do on the rooftop?" I ask him confused before the elevator doors glide open. There are lit candles, lanterns and light bulbs everywhere on the stunning rooftop that's blossoming with palm trees and orange trees. In the left corner, by a fountain that's illuminated is a small round table. Sweet Jesus, he did this for me?

"Wlad," I breathe out, truly amazed. Words fail me for the first time. We have a view over the whole hotel with its glorious outside pool, garden and the mountains.

"You could have seen this three hours ago. But you chose to sneak out on me." He says as we walk over to the table. "I hope you're still hungry."

I'm starving. I hadn't had anything since lunch, which seems a lifetime ago. "Yeah, of course."

He pulls out a chair for me and I take a seat. Suddenly, I wish I wouldn't have washed away my makeup. This moment should have been remembered. We should take a photo. "I want to take a photo." I breathe out. I'm usually not the one to take a photo every second of life, but this... I can't believe he did this for me!

"Yeah, sure." He gets his iPhone out of his dark jeans. He hands the phone to a staff member from La Mamounia.

A man in a dark lilac djellaba smiles at us. "Where shall we take the photo?"

I look around. Every centimetres is stunning. "I want one by the fountain and one by the table with the hotel in the background." I decide. This occasion is worth taking two photos.

"Two photos, I did good." Wlad smirks at me.

"After dinner I'll show you how good in our room." I whisper into his ear with a grin on my lips.

"Okay, done. Shall we go to the fountain?"

I look back at the staff from the hotel, "What? No. I want another one."

"Three then, huh?" Wlad chuckles.

"Shut up." I say to him before we smile into the camera. Wlad has his arm wrapped around my waist and I have my left hand on his chest as yo pivoted my body a bit. This way I look best in photos. I learned that over the years of attending galas with my parents. The journalists always want to take photos of us as a family. "And now another one at the fountain." I say and turn on my heel.

Suddenly, Wlad pulls on my hand, "Can we take one kissing at the fountain?"

Oh, he's feeling adventurous. "Of course we can." I smile at him before we walk over to the illuminated fountain. Turquoise water is filling it. It looks stunning, especially with the view behind it! The mountains on the horizon get illuminated by the stars and moon shining onto us. The outdoor pool a few floors beneath us and behind us is glittering in the same turquoise as the fountain next to us and the gorgeous garden surrounding the pool is shining as well due to many lanterns.

We take another photo in the same position: Wlad's arm wrapped around my waist, my left hand is resting on his heart and my body is slightly turned. Suddenly, I don't care that I'm not wearing any makeup anymore. It's the perfect evening.

"Another one?" The staff member asks.

"Another two." Wlad answers for me.

I turn my head towards Wlad, "Two?" I ask him grinning.

He places his hand in my left cheek as I hear the camera clicking like crazy. The staff member is taking more than just two photos, but I don't care. Wlad stares deeply into my eyes and I feel how my heartbeat stops for a second before starting again, beating now three times as fast. Suddenly, he places his other hand on my waist, before bending down, pulling me into a kiss. I return his kiss, totally forgetting about the staff member that's suppose to take photos of us. My weight shifts on my left leg that's bend and I wrap my right leg around his hip. I'm full of emotions for this man as he deepens the kiss. My hand moves up his chest until I wrap my fingers around his neck. I pull him deeper into the kiss, wanting more from him so easily.

After a few seconds he pulls me up again and I unwrap my leg from his hips. His lips pull away from mine. A grin appears on mine, that I couldn't shake off even if I tried. He mirrors my kiss as the camera clicking sounds slowly fill my ears.

"Wow, that was some kiss." I breathe out, still starring into his eyes.

"I want you to remember this. Forever." He whispers before breaking my gaze. "Alright, thank you very much."

I turn around and see the staff member in his dark lilac djellaba. He smiles at us as he gives Wlad his iPhone back. That man got a show without even paying for it.

"Your dinner will be served soon." He disappears with a bow, giving us a moment to ourselves.

"How many photos did he take?" I ask as we walk back to the table. There's a bottle of water already on it along with a lit candle and a single red rose.

Wlad scrolls through his phone, "Enough for me to scroll through on our flight back."

I chuckle as I sit down at the table again. "What are we having?"

"Local food. Moroccan. You seem to enjoy this."

I smile, "I do and I hope you do, too."

"If food makes you smile like this, than it has to be spectacular."

He knows me inside out.

* * *

"Listen, I'm sorry for yesterday. It was my idea. My fault completely, but I'd be happy if you didn't inform father." Ana apologises to Dean and Wlad after breakfast.

"Don't worry, Miss Bolton, what happens in Marrakech stays in Marrakech." Dean smiles at her.

"Thank you." She returns his smile, clearly relieved.

"What's on today's agenda?" I ask her as I let my sister plan the whole trip. It's her birthday wish anyway.

"We'll have a Moroccan cooking class starting this noon before going ballooning in the afternoon."

I smile, less action. "Sounds good."

Ana looks at Dean and Wlad,"We're having the cooking class here at the hotel, so you don't have to stick around if you don't want to. I promise we won't sneak out again."

Dean looks at Wlad, obviously believing my little sister. Wlad narrows his eyes at her before glancing at me really quick. "Alright. We'll be by the pool. If you change your plans-"

"I'll inform you, I promise." Ana says with a nod.

Both men turn around and leave us alone.

I stare at Ana, "I hope you meant what you said."

"Of course I did. I just may have left out that Jake is coming over while you're having the cooking class."

My eyes widen, "I'm going alone?"

She nods, "Of course. I gave up the Yves Saint Laurent garden for you."

"You mean, you gave that visit up for Jake."

She blushes, "I think he's worth it."

"You're blushing."

"I know and unlike you, I stand up to my emotions."

She has no idea how right she is. "Okay, then I'll do the cooking class by myself."

"And maybe a long spa treatment afterwards?"

I growl, "Fine. I'll get a massage along with a mani and pedicure. When's the ballooning?"

"We're set to leave the hotel at six. It's an hour drive. I want the ballooning to start when the sun starts to set. This way we get the best photos. Dad will be proud of us!"

"Not after last night."

"What happens in Marrakech stays in Marrakech." She quotes Dean with a smile on her lips.

I roll my eyes at her, "Use protection."

"Always and now stop sounding like Mom and start cooking like Dad." She kisses my left cheek. "I love you!"

"I'll be at the doorstep at seven thirty sharp. He better be gone by then!"

"He will, I promise. See ya!" With that she rushes way from me.

I shake my head as I watch her walking away in that yellow summer dress. My sister found love - or a good fuck, but that's still up to debate - in Marrakech.

* * *

I let myself fall onto the soft bed, still trying to catch my breath from that sky rocking orgasm I just had. Wow, just wow! I can't believe my sister's doing the same just a few floors above me.

"What are you thinking of?" Wlad asks me, his back resting against the headboard of the bed.

I'm laying at his feet, totally sweaty. I look at Wlad, not getting enough of this man. Ever. "I want you to make a file regarding Jake." I sound like my Dad.

"You sound like your Dad." He says with a smirk.

I shrug, "I kind of get his fear of losing us. Especially after last night."

"That's why you have me. I've got your back."

"I was really stupid yesterday. I just wanted to make Ana happy and didn't think." I never thought I'd say these words.

He grins at me, "What happens in Marrakech stays in Marrakech."

I place my left arm behind my neck, "Yeah, only I have a feeling Jake won't stay here."

"That bad?"

"My sister's heart lays in her vagina. She doesn't fuck around. She chooses her sexual partners carefully. She makes love - period."

"So you're saying she fell for him?"

I nod, "And I think he has as well. You didn't see them yesterday when they met. He saw her and was completely swept off his feet. It was like I didn't exist any longer."

"That's hard to imagine."

"I know, I'm hot!" I say, causing him to chuckle.

"And fairly confident."

"I know what I'm worth and I don't settle for less."

Wlad slowly crawls over to me, "And for that you deserve another orgasm."

* * *

I knock on the doors of my own suite at seven thirty sharp. I can't believe my sister made me do this! After waiting for another ten seconds I open the door. Just to give them a moment to get dressed. I walk into a silent suite. For a second I think he left, but I'm getting taught better as I step into our bedroom.

There he is, sleeping in our bed, wrapped around my little sister. His arm and leg is resting on my sleeping sister. Her blonde hair is a mess. Jake's tight ass is on display - that man sure, works out. Sweet Jesus, these two are cute!

I smirk at myself. Do Wlad and I look the same? We'll never find out. I get my phone out of my black Chanel bag and quickly snap a few pictures. Whatever happens in Marrakech might stay in Marrakech, but I'm sure Ana would like to have a few photos to remind her. Not that she would need them with her eidetic memory.

Maybe there're just for me.

After snapping the photos I walk over to Ana. I have thirty minutes to wake her up, get her dressed and out of the house - I sound like Mom! Slowly, I fondle her cheek. "Ana, wake up." I whisper and she stirs from touch.

Her eyes flutter open, revealing a sparkling green. After sex glow, I know that because I'm glowing just as much. She thinks it's from a spa treatment. No spa treatment will make me glow like that. "Oh, hi. Did I fall asleep?"

"Not only you." I say with a soft smile on my lips.

Ana looks over her shoulder, slowly lifting Jake's arm off of her. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't-"

I shake my head, "Don't worry about it. I'll just grab an outfit from the wardrobe and get changed in the other bedroom."

"Would you?"

I smile, "Of course. Invite him to the ballooning. I'm sure the photos of you guys up in the sky will look good."

"You wouldn't mind?"

"No, not after seeing you guys like this." I say before turning on my heel. I walk into the built-in wardrobe before picking out a fresh outfit that consists of light washed jeans, a white shirt and a pair of emerald Ralph and Russo heels that I steal from Ana - she owes me that.

As I pass the bed with the sleeping Jake in it, I hold up the heels and Ana nods at me with a soft smile. Then I walk into the second bedroom and close the door.

I throw the clothes on the bed and send Wlad a snap of Jake and Ana, asking if we look the same.

His response comes immediately. 'No, way cuter. I can't believe he's still with her.'

'He might be joining us for the ballooning.'

'I'll book another balloon then. One for them and one for us.'

I smirk, 'And Dean?'

'He'll take photos of Jake and Ana.'

'I like that.'

'Just wait until you see the sun setting on the horizon. You'll love it.'

* * *

The flight home is just as smooth as the flight to Marrakech. Ana sleeps the whole five hour flight and so does Dean. But Wlad and me still don't risk anything. Ana's radar could work subconsciously as well. Instead, we argued over the best photo of us. He send me hundreds of photos that were taken on our rooftop date as well as the balloon ride. Ana, Jake and Dean had one balloon, Wlad and me had our own. A red one. As Dean took photos of Ana and Jake, Wlad and me risked it and did the same. The balloon slowly drifted over local villages with the Atlas Mountains in the background. The photos turned out really good. Overall, our first holiday was perfect!

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If so, please leave a review (that can also be done as a guest if you don't have an account on ).**

 **Finally, the reveal of how Ana and Jake really met - and how quickly they have fallen in love with one another. Did you expect that?**

 **Adaline is now officially an adult as she turned eighteen a week before Ana.**

 **Please note that I posted a new chapter of A Million Times More. I deleted the author's note which caused for the reviews to get mixed up, so if you do want to review the latest chapter of A Million Times More, please do so as a guest, as you can't review a chapter twice if you have already reviewed it while being logged in with your fanfiction acount. This issue however will only be with the 10th chapter of A Million Times More. **

**In gratitude,**

 **Nicole**


	6. Chapter 6

**Adaline's point of view:**

I let the scalpel fall into the steel tray as Bach's symphony is filling my ears, "That's it, I'm done. One," I look up and stare at my blonde intern. I never remember names. I prefer numbers. "Close her up." I let her know before turning around. I don't want to see the grin on her lips. It's the first time I let one of my interns near a patient in my OR.

I walk to the exit and get out of the protection material I wore over my shoes. I strip off the gloves and throw them into bins along with the mask. The glass doors glide open and I step into the wash room that I used earlier when I scrubbed in. I wash my hands and arms thoroughly and glance through the window in front of me. One looks good. She looks confident. Perhaps she deserves to be here.

My eyes move further up and I stare at the clock that's hanging on the wall.

Shit!

* * *

I shut the mahogany locker and lock it with my thumb. I rush into the bathroom and quickly put on some makeup that consists of a black cat eye, some blush, mascara and a nude lipstick. I'm always surprised when I see how much of an effect make up has on me. To me putting on make up is like putting on war paint. I hate these formal events, wasting my precious time on small talk in expensive gowns rather than work on my Parkinson trail. I could save lives, but all I do is talk about freaking designer and fashions shows. I don't get the fuss, but I know it's for a good cause. Sick children will profit from my discomfort tonight. All the money we'll collect tonight will go straight to our healthcare projects in Africa.

I pull my curls into a messy bun because I don't have the time to wash my hair. Diamond earrings are hanging from my earlobes, they catch the neon light in this bathroom, throwing rainbow coloured rays through the white tiled room. I'm late and I don't even have my dress in the car. Getting my dress will take me 30 minutes alone on the road. My mother is going to kill me!

I rush out of the bathroom just as the door to the female doctor's changing room opens. Sophie walks in, looking just as drenched as I did a few minutes earlier.

"Wow, what happened to you?" She asks me confused. She's in pink scrubs.

"I'm late for my mother's gala event." I tell her, I'm still in my scrubs and if I don't want to be an hour later, I should head home now to the navy chiffon dress she wanted me to wear.

"Got stuck in the OR?" She asks me before sitting down on the dark leathered couch.

"Yeah, you know."

She rests her shoes on the coffee table, "Yeah, I do. Are those diamonds dangling from your earlobes?"

I glance at her.

"Right, of course they are real diamond drop earrings. Sometimes I forget who you are... sometimes I forget that you're not only a world class surgeon but rich. You're just not posh or snobby at all."

She's not wrong about that at all. I prefer jeans and a simple shirt on most days. I only doll myself up when I have to. Like tonight.

The door to the doctor's changing room opens again and to my surprise Wlad walks in. In a freaking black Hermes suit! There's a black bow around his neck. The fitted material embraces his body perfectly. He looks beyond breathtaking.

"Gosh, you look hot!" Sophie breathes out.

"I brought you your dress." He holds up the navy chiffon dress that's in a transparent clothing bag. His light grey eyes sparkle as he looks at me. His short brown hair is gelled. He even shaved for tonight. I have never seen him like this, but weirdly I love it. Suddenly, dolling myself up for tonight is only half as bad.

"And shoes?"

He lifts the dress, revealing black Louboutin heels. "Thought of them as well."

"You're a lifesaver!" I breathe out before grabbing the dress and shoes. I unzip the transparent bag and get out of my navy scrubs.

"So, your first public appearance?" Sophie asks Wlad.

"Not officially and not as a couple. Her mother send me because she knew Della would be busy."

"I'm still not wrong." She says with a grin as I get into the dress. I slip into the heels, being now ten centimetres taller.

"I need you to close the zipper on the side."

"Yeah, sure." Both Sophie and Wlad say out of one mouth.

"Of course, you go. Sorry." Sophie says with a smirk to Wlad.

He walks over to me and closes the zipper of the navy chiffon dress that has a deep v-cut in the front and is free in the back as it has a neck holder top. Goosebumps start covering my skin from his touch.

"Sweet Jesus, you guys look hot! Let me take a photo of you." Sophie says.

"We should get going. I really don't have the time-"

"Let her take the photo." Wlad says to me. He always likes to have photos of us.

"Fine." I say before posing for a photo with Wlad.

"Done. Have fun!" Sophie smiles at us before opening the door for us.

I let go of Wlad's hand as we step into the hallway. Into public.

We rush down the hallway in fast steps, as we both know that my mother will kick our asses if we come too late. The nurses, doctors and patients we pass by all stare at me in disbelief. Yes, I really am wearing a fifty thousand pound evening gown in a hospital - get over it.

"Bolton,"

I stop as I hear my name getting called by the chief of surgery. He's the only one that doesn't use my doctor title and it drives me mad, but I hold my tongue because I enjoy working here. It gives me enough time to work on my Parkinson trail in secret. I turn around and stare at my boss with wide eyes. He's wearing a suit with a black bow around his neck. He looks good! It suits his muscular body, short blonde hair and bright blue orbs. "Dr. Fleming," I greet him.

"I almost didn't recognise you. You're going to the gala St. Peregrine Laziosi?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am." No one knows my family owns it and I'm glad because it would ruin the hospital's credibility if they knew. The press would destroy the reputation within a blink of an eye, not caring how much good we have accomplished over the years.

"Great, then I'll see you there." He looks at Wlad for a second.

"That's it?" I ask him confused.

"Yeah, I don't want to keep you from your date."

My date. Shit. "No, Krimov is not my date. He's just a friend." I know I pissed him off by that, but what else was I suppose to say?

"I see, friend then."

* * *

The drive to the hospital is as tensed as expected but to my surprise Wlad holds his tongue. Maybe because he knows he has no reason to be mad at me. Not really, anyway. He stops the car in front of the entrance and glances at me, silently kicking me out. I get out without a word, getting bombarded by journalists and photographers right away. They start calling my name, asking me to smile or look a certain way. The flashlights are so bad that for a second I can't see where I'm going. I'm clearly the last to arrive. My Mom is going to kill me!

I rush into the building and see that the gala has already started, the welcoming speech had already been held as well. Dinner is getting served. At least, I'm not too late for the auction. It would kind of suck if the object would not be there - not that I'm an object. Like every year we auction off dances for the evening to raise money for sick children in Namibia. I've never been there personally, but I'd love to go there and do some actual work. Help people. However I can. Even if that's an English lesson or a piano class. I'd do anything.

I rush by the many round tables with a stunning floral decor that consists of white roses, orchids and candles. An orchestra is playing soft music. My mother knows who to hire for these galas. People are all dressed as elegantly and glamorous as well. No one stares at me here. Here, I fit in - at least according to my looks.

"I'm sorry, I got held up." I apologise as I sit down on our round table. Ana is already seated next to my mother, wearing a stunning sparkling champagne coloured Gucci dress with a cape. It shows off her tanned skin perfectly. My Mom is wearing a sparkling silver chiffon dress from her favourite designer Elie Saab. She always wears Saab to this gala, every year.

"You better have a good reason." My Mom says. It's a ladies night, as my Mom calls this event. No men allowed - not even my Dad.

I always have the best reason. "I was busy saving lives." I counter with a smirk as the waitress start changing my empty plate for the main course, which is a vegetarian option as always.

"You look good. Not tired at all." Ana points out.

"Because I have the energy levels of superman." I stick out my tongue at her.

"Della!" My Mom cries out, "someone could have taken a photo of you sticking out your tongue."

"With all respect, this place could use a little more fun."

"One day, this is all going to backfire on you. We all know that with a life like ours we can't just let loose whenever we want." She narrows her dark brown eyes at me.

"I know." I start eating the main course, choosing to hold my tongue for the rest of the evening.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're staring with the dance auction in a few minutes. Ladies, please line up. Gentlemen, find your numbers and check book." Dr. Daniels says. He leads the auctions every year. It's always the same. Each year I get to dance with some overweight, unhealthy, old man that pays an insane amount for this dance that lasts two minutes. But it's for a good cause, right?

"Have you heard from Jake?" I ask my little sister as we line up behind two other ladies. I know they exchanged phone numbers before parting their ways.

She shakes her head, "No. What happened in Marrakech stayed there."

Marrakech was two months ago, but somehow I thought they would meet again. Somehow. With their luck, they'd meet at the tube station or on the campus in Oxford. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I enjoyed our trip." She waves with her hand. "You're up next."

I step onto the stage and put on my poker face that consists of a bright smile tonight. Whatever pleases the media. Whatever makes the right headlines.

I hate these events.

"Next up we have the amazing Dr. Adaline Elizabeth Grace Bolton. I don't think I have to introduce this stunning lady. Everyone knows what miracles she performs in the OR, so who's the lucky one to get to see how well she performs on the dance floor? We're starting at fifteen thousand."

Paddles with numbers start rising like mushrooms in autumn. Quickly, we're at sixty thousand. Last year someone paid three hundred thousand pounds for a dance - and he was an awful dancer! He stepped on my feet every step he took. It was ridiculous.

"100!"

"150!"

"175!"

I can't believe my eyes. 175 thousand pounds?

"500 thousand!" a deep male voice suddenly calls out, silencing the room.

I look at the place where the voice came from. I know this voice. "Fleming," I breathe out. Why the hell is he bidding on this?!

"500 thousand, anyone going higher?" Daniels looks through the crowds but no one dares to overbid it. 500 thousand pounds - no one ever paid that for a dance in the history of these galas. Damn it, Wlad is going to be mad!

I stare behind Fleming and see Wlad standing at the wall close to the exit. I don't have to see his face clearly, to know what he's thinking. His body language says it all.

I wonder if last years he felt the same. If so, I didn't notice.

"Sold to number 45!"

I walk down the stage with shaky legs. 500 thousand pounds. I didn't know Fleming could afford so much. I wait with the other ladies until every dance has been auctioned. An old man with clear overweight auctioned on Ana. 50 thousand - but not ten times as much.

"Gentlemen, you may find your lady. Thank you very much for the great donations."

I watch Fleming and other men rising from the chairs and walking over to us. Why the hell did he bid on me?

"Fleming," I greet him with a smile.

"Bolton," he holds out his hand and I place mine, feeling tiny sparks. No one ever felt me that way besides Wlad. Not that Wlad makes me feel tiny sparks, he makes me feel fireworks, volcanos and atomic bombs - all at once.

"Why did you bid on me?" I ask him as we walk onto the dance floor. I don't dare to look at Wlad right now.

"I didn't bid on you. I donated a generous amount to children in need in exchange for one dance with you."

"Exactly. Why?" I ask as we start dancing a waltz. I have to say, he's a really good dancer.

"Because."

"That's not a reason. I won't let you get away with that."

He smiles at me, "Well maybe I wanted to experience first hand how well your footwork is. I had to test if it's as good as your handwork."

"My hands have an insurance of over 200 million."

"Rightfully so. I think your feet are not worth any less."

"I know that." I've been dancing with my dad my whole life.

"And now I do, too."

"In exchange for half a million."

"Yes." He swings me around with ease.

"It's ridiculous." I say I come back into his arms.

"It's a very good investment."

I don't disagree with him, because it is. Those children need the money. Very badly. "I didn't see your wife." Maybe that's why he bid. Because his wife wasn't here to throw nasty glances at him.

"She's at home with the kids."

They have kids? "I see. No money to hire a nanny?"

He chuckles, "No, they are not our children, but my sister-in-law's. She flew to Mallorca for holiday and left us with Jessica and Ronald. Her girl, Jessica, had a little fever. My wife wanted to stay and make sure she's okay."

"Something serious?"

He shrugs, "A simple flue she caught in kindergarten."

I nod, "Well, I hope she gets better soon."

"I don't know, she kind of enjoyed having all the attention to herself tonight."

I smile at his words, "I think we all can relate to that."

Suddenly the song ends. I didn't even count the seconds this time. I actually enjoyed the dance - that's a first.

"Thank you for the dance, Miss Bolton." He says as he lets go of me.

"It was a pleasure." Weirdly.

I dare to look behind Fleming just to see Wlad leaving the ballroom.

I lift my dress at the hips before rushing past my dance partner without wasting another second on Fleming. I rush by my mom and all the other tables, having only eyes for the exit. Wlad...

I get out of the ballroom and get greeted by an empty marbled lobby. Where is he?

After a few seconds of looking back and forth, I decide to turn left because the loos are on the right and he sure as hell isn't there. I walk through the glass swing doors and stop as I suddenly see his wide shoulders that are not strong and proud like I know. But instead, he's slouching, leaning against the wall. He's hurt. Deeply hurt.

My hands start shaking, but I know there's nothing I could do to avoid this. Nothing. "Wlad," I whisper, although no one is here. No one is going to take a step in here. People like to see the glamorous side of things, but they quickly look the other way when it gets ugly. The soft waltz music is still hearable. If only slightly. "Солнышко, " I say again, this time louder.

He turns around, revealing his fragile core. I thought I hurt him in Marrakech, yet this is a whole new fear that I see. The fear of never having me - in public.

I lick my lips before walking over to him. I wrap my arms around his tensed body and just hold him, trying to make him feel better without words. Because honestly, I don't think my words would help him in anyway. We stand like this until the song ends and another starts.

"I want to tell your parents." He breathes out.

What? I lean back to look at him. He can't be serious. As our gazes meet, I know he is. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because my father will kill you. With his own hands and I'm not sure I can avoid that."

"He would never hurt you."

"Yes, he would. Even if he didn't hurt you, he would ask me to choose. And I can't choose between you and my family. That's not fair."

He gulps, "But-"

"Look, maybe in a few years. But definitely not now... How about a deal?"

"A deal?" He rises his eyebrows at me. I've clearly awoken his interest.

"We'll tell him when I turn twenty. Twenty is old enough for him to accept me having sex and boyfriends. Twenty is going to be enough to tell him about us."

"Two years..."

I shrug, "That's like a blink of an eye in forever, right?"

He smiles at me, showing me the first genuine gesture since we left the hospital. "Okay, twenty."

"Good and now dance with me."

"But there's no music."

"Dance with me, солнышко." I hold out my hands and we start swinging to the very subtle music. Suddenly, the urge to sing overcomes me. Only he makes me want to sing for him.

 _It wakes me up at night_

 _Needs to share its light_

 _It doesn't get how dark it is outside_

 _Warms the rising sun_

 _It kisses everyone_

 _It doesn't remember the hate of yesterday_

 _Oh, can't you hear it in my voice_

 _Oh, can't you see it in my eyes_

 _Love, love is alive in me_

* * *

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

 _When my golden crown_

 _Becomes a cup of doubt_

 _I try to remember all I need is all around_

 _Oh, can't you hear it in my voice_

 _Oh, can't you see it in my eyes_

 _Love, love is alive in me_

 _Oh, can't you hear it in my voice_

 _Oh, can't you see it in my eyes_

 _Love, love is alive in me_

 _Oh, can't you hear it in my voice_

 _Oh, can't you see it in my eyes_

 _Love, love is alive_

 _Oh can't you feel it in my touch?_

 _Know that I'll always have enough_

 _Love, love is alive in me_

She has an angelic voice. I've rarely heard her sing. Especially not in the recent years. But boy, her voice is like no other. It's soft and delicate but strong and powerful at the same time. We swing to her singing and I swear all the anger vanishes inside of me. Just by holding her. By dancing with her. By hearing her breathtaking voice.

She stops singing but I don't let go. I can't let go of her. She's too precious. She has my heart in her 200 pound worth hands. She fixes nerves, hands and all sorts of other things with those hands. But right here, right now it feels like that doesn't exist. She's not a wonder child, not a well known surgeon. But the woman who has my heart.

She'll always have my heart. No matter if we go public or not.

We stop swinging and I kiss her, not caring if anyone sees us. As she returns my kiss, I know she feels it to.

This is more than love between us.

This bond is stronger than anything.

* * *

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I don't know why I sang for him in a hospital hallway, but this kiss is definitely worth it. It's so good that I want to go home with him right this second. But I can't turn my back on my family, on this event and on my reputation. I have to smile the whole night, make small-talk, dance with stinky old men and give free health advice. Just hopefully this year I don't get asked about having a boyfriend.

Because I don't know if I can lie. Not this year. Not after this dance. Not after this breathtaking kiss. Definitely not after this kiss.

I pull away from his lips and rest my forehead against his. My heart beats three times as fast and the fireworks erupt inside of me like it's Fourth of July. This is intense. This is too intense. It feels so good that it makes me want to cry. Suddenly, tears start rolling down my cheeks. Shit.

"I'm sorry." I whisper, leaning back. I can't cry in this hallway. Not when there's a party going on a couple of hundreds of metres away from me.

He wipes the salty drops away from my cheeks with his thumbs. "I hate seeing you cry."

"You've rarely seen me cry."

"That only makes me hate it even more. You're too strong for tears."

Only it doesn't feel this way. Not with him. With him I feel vulnerable. "I should head back. Are we alright again?"

"We were never not."

* * *

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I love the White's Club, it's the oldest and most exclusive club in London. It was established in 1693 and is hidden in Piccadilly. I've seen royals here and even met Prince Charles a couple of times. He and his son William played poker with my men and me a few times - both lost. Complete with gaming rooms, a majestic bar, and a menu replete with British game, White's is an enclave of tradition nestled in the bosom of modern London. The membership fee is about 500.000 pounds a year, but it's worth it. New members must be vouched for by some 35 signatories. The James Bond novels were penned right in this clubhouse.

This club is absolutely free from nosy journalists and media of any kind. Only doctors, lawyers and bodyguards are allowed to keep their mobile while being in this club, the rest has to give their phone away upon entering the club. The English government is present as well as the most powerful CEOs. But here we are just men...

I walk around the pool table, determining my next move. "Pink into the middle pocket." I say before placing my cue in front of the white cue ball. Suddenly, the iPhone in my pocket starts vibrating, causing me to miss the perfect angle. Of course I don't pocket the pink ball. Damn.

"Your lost." My Italian friend Marco says with a shrug.

I get the iPhone out of the pocket of my black slacks. Only Della would reach me here. Especially at that time of the day.

'I miss you. Come home.'

I smile at her text message before replying. 'I just got here thirty minutes ago.'

'Long enough. You said hi to your friends and now come back to me.'

'My friends aren't all here yet. I'll be home in a few hours.'

'If you aren't home at three, then I will drag you out of there!'

I chuckle, she would tear this place in half to get me out of here. I slide the iPhone back into my slacks. I pick up my glass of Bourbon and take a sip, tasting the smooth alcohol.

"You know, I first thought I'd wait until they are all here, but I guess I just can't help it." Marco says.

"What?" I ask him confused.

"Exactly." he says, missing the green ball. "Your turn."

After a quick glance on the pool table, I start pocketing the red ball before following with a yellow ball. "What do you mean?"

"Something's up with you." Marco narrows his light green eyes at me. With chin black hair and a body nearly as ripped as mine, this man can have any woman he wants. Within the snap of his fingers.

"Nothing's up with me." I say, missing the red ball. I tense as I suddenly feel Troy approaching the billiard room. Act normal and no one will question you.

"Evening," he greets us with a nod before emptying my bourbon. "That's a good bourbon."

"It's why I ordered it." I point out. He always does it. He drinks my drinks and I drink his. But we always order the same anyway.

A waiter appears as on call.

"Five of those." Troy points at the empty bourbon glass.

The waiter nods, "Of course, Mr. Bolton." with that the brown haired man disappears.

"Where are the others?"

"Kyler is late as usual. He says he got hold up by the kids and his wife." Kyler is a Danish man we met on a men's trip we made to New Zealand a couple of years ago

"I have both as well and I am not late." Troy points out. "He can't stop fucking his woman." Troy Bolton has always been on time for as long as I've known him.

I chuckle. "Vermont is stuck at work."

My best friend growls, "This is why we're doing this once a month. Kyler is paying for the drinks."

The waiter comes with our drinks. He places them on the round table behind us before leaving us alone again. It's a Thursday night, which means it's not as full as on the weekend in the club. Not that this club will ever get crowded. It's the most exclusive club of whole London anyway.

"How's Gabriella?" I ask Troy as he takes another sip of the exquisite bourbon.

"Hey, no wives or women here!" Kyler's voice starts filling my hears and I turn around. "Women have to stay out of this club, remember?" My brown eyed friends pulls us all into a hug, being the warm-hearted Danish man he is.

"Yeah, only I think Wlad has brought his woman with him." Marco points at the square bulge in my slacks.

Fucking God, does he have a ladies radar or something?!

"What? You met someone?" Kyler asks me surprised. "Do share." "But you just-"

"I know what I said, but if this woman is texting you, knowing you are here with us than I want to know who she is!" he narrows his brown eyes at me.

"There is no woman in my life." I lie to him.

"Bullshit! I saw the smile on your lips when you looked at your phone. You freaking chuckled when you read her text!" Marco says and I gaze at him, shutting him off without a word.

"Chuckle, huh?" Troy asks, looking at me with his sky blue orbs.

Make no move. Do not give him any sign. Don't breathe. Be still. Wait for him to turn around. Wait for him to make another move.

Troy cocks his head to the side and I swear I feel his bright blue orbs piercing through me, trying to read my mind. Don't think of her. She's not laying on the couch in the living room in front of the open place. Your mind is blank. You mind is blank!

"Well, obviously, he's not ready to share her with us yet." Troy says after a minute of staring at me. He turns around and I exhale. Shit, this was close. "But there's definitely a woman in your life, Wlad." he says before taking the cue stick out of my hands. "You can't hide her forever."

Maybe not forever but at least for another two years.

We have a deal.

We'll tell him when she turns twenty.

* * *

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I take another sip of my red wine. Sophie has nearly eaten the whole popcorn bowl by herself. It's ladies night - at least that's what Sophie calls our get-togethers with Christina and Brooke. Once a month we meet at Sophie's place and binge watch romantic movies - because I haven't seen one of them and they don't mind watching them for the zillionth time.

We always meet whenever Wlad meets his men.

"So that was Notting Hill." I say as the screen fades to black and the credits start showing.

"A total classic." Christina says.

"You say that about every movie we watched." I narrow my eyes at her.

The Irish woman waves with her hands, "Because they all are!"

I roll my eyes at her words before having another look at the screen of my iPhone. Still no answer from Wlad. The last time we texted was two hours ago. It's now three thirty and I asked him to tell me when he's leaving so I can pick him up. Not in front of White's, but in a side street somewhere far, far away from my father.

"Seriously, Della, you have so much to catch up on!" Brooke says, narrowing her eyes at me. Sophie met the American woman in a pub and so far I like her.

"No word from your shadow?" Sophie asks me with a smirk on her lips. We agreed to call Wlad my shadow in front of Christina and Brooke. Just until I'm sure I can trust them.

"No." I frown, maybe he's enjoying his time. Hopefully not too much.

"We should go out the next time." Christina says.

Brooke nods in agreement. "We definitely should. With you, we're going to get free drinks the whole night!"

I chuckle just as my iPhone starts ringing. I stare at the screen and pick up as I see Wlad's profile photo. I took this photo during our balloon ride when he didn't pay attention. "Hi there. Ready to get picked up?"

"Yeah about that, I have no idea where I am right now..." I hear him slurring in Russian.

I sit up straight on the couch, "Are you drunk?"

"They kept asking about you. Said something... something changed about me. So, I had to make sure they got too drunk to continue asking... Only I didn't think of me." He pauses for a moment. "It wasn't my best plan, but it worked. I think."

I smirk, "I see. Stay where you are. I'll locate you."

"I think I'm in Soho, but I'm not sure. We went to five different pubs." with that he hangs up.

"Was that your lover?" Christina asks me.

Lover. We're so much more than that. I quickly locate him using an app. He's in China Town. I frown, clearly they had too much fun. "Soph, could you drive me to China Town? I drank too much wine."

"What the hell is he doing in China Town?" Soph asks me confused. As she only ate popcorn, she's the sober one of the four of us.

I just show her the location on my screen. "We'll find out." I look at Christina and Brooke, "We'll drop you off."

* * *

"Okay, next left and there he should be." I say frowning. China Town is not an area Wlad usually walks around.

Sophie turns left and stops right in front of him. He's waiting in front of an old pub for me. Oh boy.

I get out of the car and quickly rush over to him. "Wlad,"

"Hi!" he grins at me before wrapping his arms around me. His weight makes me nearly fall over. "Do you know how much I love you?" He slurs in Russian.

"Yeah, big boy, we should get you into my car." I mumble, the street is empty thankfully. I don't need to worry about some tourist or worse paparazzo taking a photo of us. That would give my parents a heart attack.

He nods before leaning on me, he's heavy, very heavy. I open the car door and shove him onto the rear bench before getting into the passenger's seat.

"Okay, where next?"

"Parsons Green. You're sleeping with us tonight. The least I can do." I turn around and see Wlad laying on the beige leathered rear bench. "I swear if you vomit in my car, I'll kill you." I hiss at him in Russian.

"You speak Russian?" Soph asks me as she drives through China Town.

"I do."

"Of course you do. Why should anything about you surprise me anymore?" She asks, shaking her head.

I grin at her. People just find me fascinating.

* * *

Together with Wlad leaning onto both of us we walk into the elevator. I push the PH button and type in the code. The elevator doors close and we slide up.

"He lives in the penthouse?" Soph asks me. Wlad is leaning on my shoulder, almost snoring. He deserves the hangover he will have the next day. "The next ladies night will be here."

"Okay." The least Wlad can do for making Sophie go through all this trouble.

The elevator doors glide open without a sound.

"Sweet Jesus, this place is huge!" Sophie breathes out, her bright blue orbs are wide.

"We have to bring him upstairs." I tell as we slowly shove my lover through the living room and up the staircase.

"I can totally understand why you guys hide here. I wouldn't want to leave this place as well."

And she doesn't even know about the cinema, the swimming pool, the restaurant and the cooking service yet. "Last door." I nod towards the hallway.

Her blue eyes stare at the prints that my father gifted Wlad when he moved in a few years ago. "These prints are so good! Who made them?"

"My Dad." I answer as we reach the last door.

"Oh. He kind of is everywhere, isn't he?" Sophie chuckles as we reach the last black wooden door.

I growl, "Don't remind me." I open the door, revealing the tidy bedroom as well as the stunning view over London at night through his glass front.

"Wow! Does every room have this view?" Sophie asks me breathless.

"Pretty much." We slowly walk over to the bed and let him fall onto the mattress. That man is heavy! "You can choose either room upstairs. I'll join you in a few minutes after I've undressed him. I'll bring you some pjs and toiletries and stuff."

She nods, her blue eyes scanning the room. "I can't believe he lives here. I thought that was only-"

"Soph," I interrupt her, looking down at Wlad.

"Oh yeah sure. I'll be... in another room on this floor." she mumbles before turning around and leaving us alone.

"What the hell have they done to you..." I mumble in Russian as I slowly start undressing him.

* * *

I stop in the open doorway, holding a pair of white silk pyjamas and a bag full of toiletries including a toothbrush. Sophie is staring out at the south view of London, seeing sparkling buildings in the night beneath the shining full moon and stars. "Hey,"

Sophie winces at the sound of my voice before turning around. "Hi." she greets me with a smile on her lips.

"Pyjamas and toiletries." I hold up the white silk pyjamas and the bag that I've filled with toiletries before walking in.

"Thanks."

I place the stuff on the Häastens bed, that is in every guest room. The eight guest bedrooms on the floor look all the same. Light grey walls, a Häastens bed, a drawer with a walk-in wardrobe to the right and a full marbled bathroom to the left. "Everything ok?"

She nods, "It's just... I didn't expect this kind of luxury. You guys seem so normal."

I chuckle, "Well, we are normal human beings. No matter how fat our bank accounts are."

"Yeah, I know but this... This is a freaking penthouse!"

Oh, she hasn't seen the house that I live in yet. "It's a home like every other."

"There's marble in the bathroom! The whole bathroom is made out of Italian white marble! This view is stunning and it must cost a fortune to live here. Something I will never afford, no matter how much I'll work... The guest walk-in wardrobe is bigger than my bathroom and has a morning gown made out of cashmere in there! Cashmere!" Well, if she puts it this way... "Is Wlad a multimillionaire?"

I shake my head, "No,-"

"Oh thank god, for a second I thought-"

"He's a millionaire. I am a multimillionaire and my parents are billionaires." I lay out my cards. I don't like to talk about money, not because I don't have any but because I feel like I have too much. And until I've figured out what I want to do with my millions, I'd rather keep my mouth shut. Financing the Parkinson study out of my own pocket is a start...

"What?!" she asks me shocked. "But you're so... so normal."

I don't have to work a day in my life, but I choose to because I love my work. Plus, I really want to heal Parkinson. "I'm still normal despite the many zeros on my bank account." I look back at the bed, "Listen, how about you try to sleep a little?"

She nods, "It's just you don't strike me as the typical multimillionaire."

I raise an eyebrow at him, "Because I actually work in a hospital?"

"Yeah, plus you're so down to earth." she shrugs, "But I guess I should have known when I saw you in the navy gown and those diamond drop earrings."

I smile, remembering the night like it happened yesterday. "Well, yeah my mother and father make me attend those events. I don't like them, but I play along."

"I'm just a bit shocked."

"Just because you know how I live doesn't mean anything has changed between us."

She nods, "Of course."

"Okay, I'll let you catch some sleep. Thanks for driving me and picking up Wlad, although I'm sure he won't remember it tomorrow.

"No, problem. It's what friends are for, right?"

I smile at her, "Until the morning."

* * *

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I wake up with a massive headache and thirst. Damn, I definitely over did it yesterday. I roll over and see that the bed's already empty. Della's already awake and probably pissed as well. I get up from bed and realise that she undressed me. Last night was... I have no idea how to hide her from my friends any longer. They're onto her and they nearly made me spill her name last night. This is not good, I have to find a solution for this.

I walk out of the bedroom and downstairs, needing some water. As I walk down the marbled staircase, the smell of bacon and eggs fill my nostrils. Bacon and Eggs. Della would never cook that. I frown as I slowly totter over to the kitchen.

I stop as I see Sophie standing in front of my stove, frying bacon in a pan. "Sophie?" I ask her shocked. She's dressed in white silk pyjamas and has a black apron wrapped around her. Her blonde hair is wrapped into a bun on top of her head. This is not Della. This is definitely not my woman.

She winces at my voice before looking at me. "Wlad, hi..." her bright blue orbs dance down my nude figure.

Shit, I'm naked! I quickly turn around. "Sorry about that."

Sophie chuckles, "I'm a doctor. I've seen many naked people in my life."

Right, of course she has. "I thought you work with children."

"I said people, kids are among them."

"Right... I came down to get some water."

"Yeah, sure. From the fridge?"

"If you don't mind." I mumble. I hear her opening the fridge before the chilled water bottle appears a few seconds in front of my face. "Thanks."

"And for the record, there's absolutely nothing you have to be sorry for, Wlad."

I open the bottle and take a big sip.

"Bad hangover?"

I shake my head, weirdly it's not as bad as I expected it to be.

"I'll make you my healing recipe. Can I use your blender?"

She has taken over my kitchen now anyway. "Sure. Where's Della?"

"Still upstairs."

She must have been in the bathroom when I woke up. "We'll be down in a few."

"Take all the time you need. I'm enjoying your kitchen!"

I chuckle. So does Della.

I walk back to my bedroom and tear the bathroom door open. There is the love of my life, dressed in a sexy black laced teddy. It has a plunging V-neckline with sheer eyelash lace trim, spaghetti straps, a racerback style, a sheer fishnet bodice, a satin front panel, high cut sides with scalloped lace trim, a snap crotch, and a cheeky cut back. It awakes my dick in record time.

She pivots her flawless body as she hears me entering the bathroom. "Well, hello there." a playful smile is on her lips as she stares at my erection. "I thought after last night you'd be in a worse shape."

"Sophie just saw me naked in our kitchen."

"I can assure you, she wasn't disappointed with the view." she chuckles before walking over to me and pulling me into a kiss. "Brush your teeth. You still smell like that old nasty pub we picked you up at."

"She picked me up there?!"

"With me, yes. I had too much wine so I couldn't drive. She slept over in one of the guest rooms."

"She's making breakfast in my kitchen."

"Something you absolutely don't deserve after last night." she narrows her navy orbs at me. "What were you thinking?!"

I wasn't thinking at all. I had to do something to make them stop asking questions. Getting them drunk was the fastest way. "Look, it worked. They stopped questioning me after a while. I had to do something otherwise Troy would have started digging."

"My father didn't investigate you?"

"No, he trusts me. He said I'll tell him whenever I decide to."

She leans back in surprise. "I didn't expect that."

"I didn't either. But Marco, Vermont and Kyler were more keen to find out your name. They almost took my phone away."

"Sweet Jesus, that would have turned into a disaster."

"I know. So, I got them drunk."

"Even my Dad?"

I shake my head, "Troy left after the first round."

"I see... Well, I hope that won't turn into a monthly thing now."

"We're in the same boat." I run my hands down her waist, "Why are you dressed so sexy?"

"You don't like it?" She takes a step back, "I can take it off-"

I pull her closer to me until my hard cock runs against her clit, "Does it look like I don't like it?"

"I get him hard without this thing on."

"True, you do that by simply entering the room."

She wraps her arms around my neck, "I should add superwoman to my title. Dr. Adaline Elizabeth Grace Bolton, superwoman in bed and surgeon whenever else."

I grin at her before pulling her into a passionate kiss. Our lips together perfectly like they always do.

She pulls away before things between us get too heated, "Sophie is waiting downstairs for us."

"She told me to take my time. And I'd like to spent my time buried between your legs."

She inhales sharply at my words, "Maybe you, but not me."

Stubborn as always. "Your body tells me otherwise."

"My body is wrapped in a freaking teddy." She counters back, "It can't say anything else."

"Della,"

She takes a step away from me, "Take a cold shower. I'll throw something on. Join us whenever you're done." She marches through the bathroom like she was in ten inch heels.

"Моя любовь," I breathe out.

She turns around at the door, "I expect you in five minutes."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Adaline's point of view:**

Italian music is coming out of the surround system, filling the living area with the open kitchen with fabulous tunes. I pour the red Italian wine in one glass, before pouring white wine into another. London is beneath my feet as I glance out of the window for a few minutes. The sun has started to sink over the Thames, that's to my left and the city that's to my right. That panoramic view in his penthouse in Parsons Green never gets old. Not even after over two years of being here. I roll the sleeves of my white linen blouse further up until I reach my elbows before picking up the glass with the red wine. Barefooted I walk out of the kitchen, showing my dark red painted toe nails. I'm wearing a simple medium washed skinny jeans with the white linen blouse. Thanks to the floor heating underneath the marble my feet don't feel cold at all. I stop at his study and open the cherry wooden door with my free hand before stepping inside. I love his study with all the wood and contrasting glass, especially seeing him in black slacks and a white Oxford shirt, sitting behind that massive mahogany desk with London behind him. There's hardly a better view.

"I brought you wine." I explain, holding up the wine glass although he's working on his mails at his MacBook right now. But I know he noticed me. He sees me. He has seen me my whole life.

His eyes move up from the space grey MacBook. The light grey in his orbs lights up, turning into silver right in front of me. "The ladies are not here yet?" He asks me as I make my way over to him.

I shake my head, "Knowing Brooke they're a bit late." I place the wine glass with the red wine on the mahogany desk, far away from his paperwork before straddling his hips. "You sure you want to meet them tonight?" I ask, brushing through his short brown hair. I feel the heat rising within as his hands wrap around my hips.

"We've been doing this for over two years now. I think it's time to be a little more open." His hands squeeze my hips. My pussy awakes in response.

Over two years... where has time flown by? It feels like yesterday I kissed him after getting kicked out of my favourite club... our first 'holiday' in Marrakech... my first birthday when we met in secret after my Mom's lush birthday party at home in Richmond... Christmas that he spent like always at home in Siberia and me miles apart in Richmond, only now we were in relationship... I can't believe it's been already over two years. It feels so good, so normal... so right. It isn't wrong, it can't be!

Not when I feel so at home in his arms.

"But isn't it weird that you meet my friends but I still won't meet any of yours?" I ask leaning against the mahogany desk. I need a bit distance otherwise we will end up naked within the next few minutes. I don't want my friends to catch me having sex with my man in his study. That would be an odd introduction, maybe the oddest there is.

He runs his hands up my back, causing my spine to shiver from the touch. "My friends are all related to your father in one way or another. There is no way I will introduce you to them before we managed to tell your father about us."

We've been keeping this in secret for over two years now. It's tiring, exhausting actually. I rest my forehead against his, "In eight months we will tell him." That's when I turn twenty and as we have a deal, we will tell my parents then. Maybe not exactly on my birthday, but definitely in the very near future. This hide-and-seek is taking too much of my energy. I want to go out in public with him. I want to go out on a date in my hometown and not run off to European cities far away from here to do so. I loved the days we spent in Spain, Italy, Greece and France. I enjoyed walking through the narrow pebbled streets hand in hand. I enjoyed kissing him whenever I want to - not caring about someone seeing it. But even then we were careful, we didn't visit the touristy places. We chose tiny villages, so tiny that none of the citizens knew who I was and therefore didn't care. Well, a few did give us a weird glances, but that I can manage.

I want to see the city of love with my man. I want to kiss him in front of the Eiffel Tower. I want to walk down the pier at the river Thames, hand in hand. I want to go grocery shopping with him here! I want to visit his office during his lunch break and spend a few minutes with him before heading off. I want to kiss him whenever I want.

I want normality. I want to be like every other normal couple.

But we're not the ordinary couple. We never were.

"Eight months."

"Eight months..." I repeat before leaning in to kiss him. As soon as our lips touch fireworks explode within me like during the first kiss we ever shared. Our tongues start dancing as his smell starts filling my nostrils. I arch my back, pressing my chest further into his. His large palms hold me tightly, pulling me even closer to him. My pussy awakes as soon as I feel his hard-on pressing against me. I learned the hard way, that my heart doesn't care about age. My heart is safe in his arms. The safest it'll ever be.

I let go abruptly as I hear my best friend's voice calling for someone into the empty open living area. "They're here." I whisper, still trying to catch my breath.

He smiles at me, "God, I love it when you wear makeup."

Mascara, blush and a red lipstick can hardly count as makeup. Not in comparison to what my mother or my sister wear on daily basis. "I don't wear makeup too often."

"It's why I love it when you do. You're beautiful without it but once you put that tiny effort into it... you look like a freaking supermodel."

I chuckle, "Funny, I thought that would take a lot more effort."

"Hello? Anyone home?" I hear Sophie calling again.

I quickly get off his lap,"You sure you don't want to cook with us?"

He shakes his head, "I'll join you guys when you're done. You need to ease them into this. Plus, I still have a lot of work to do."

I nod, "Okay. I'll get you when we're done." I turn on my heel but suddenly his hand wraps around my wrist. He twirls me around and I feel his lips on mine a second later.

"I love you." He whispers after breaking apart.

Even after two and a half years, I still haven't said it back. But I don't think it bothers him that much. "You have lipstick smeared all over." I whisper before wiping his lips clean.

He smiles, "Get me when you guys are done."

"I will." I promise him before leaving him alone in his study. I close the door and turn around, seeing two very shocked faces next to Sophie.

"This place is huge!" Christina says with wide eyes. She and Brooke have never been here before because Wlad didn't trust them. He thought it was risky enough to let Sophie see where we live, but after a year and a half they have finally gained his trust. I still can't believe they will meet in just a few hours!

"Your man is seriously wealthy!" Brooke nods as her bright blue eyes scan the living area.

"Hello to you, too." I say before pulling them into a hug.

Sophie just grins at me, "They're jealous because I got to be here first and meet your man before them."

I chuckle before embracing her as well. "You guys look lovely."

"What that old thing?" Brooke jokes, looking down at her little black dress. "Bought it at Harrods last year in the sale!" I never buy clothes on sale. Actually, I don't buy clothes at all. Whenever I need something new to wear I turn to my Mom's closet or her personal shopper. She knows what I like and would wear. I don't have the time to stroll through the stores or scroll through millions of websites. I have more serious business to take take of.

Like healing the bastard that killed Wlad's Mom. The Parkinson's disease.

Christina and Sophie on the other hand smile at me.

"Okay, who is ready to start cooking?" I ask, clapping into my hands. They have both not seen in me in my element yet. Not in his kitchen anyway.

"I think they want a little tour first." Sophie reminds me with a small smile on her lips. She's dressed in dark washed jeans and a black cold shoulder top.

"Right, tour." I say and nod before looking at Brooke and Christina. Unlike Brooke, Christina is wearing a light washed jeans with a sparkling shirt.

"Hell yeah!" Brooke says with a nod.

"Okay, so living area." I say before turning around. The panoramic view over the Thames is stunning.

"We saw that." Brooke waves with her hands, "Stunning view, stunning furniture, stunning layout. We want to see our workplace and everything else."

"She means the bedrooms." Christina adds with a smirk.

"Well, yeah... no, you won't see our bedroom."

"What you're hiding some kinky stuff there?"

Kinky stuff? "It's a mess because we didn't make the bed today."

Brooke narrows he bright blue eyes at me, "Honey, I am the queen of messy beds. Trust me when I start going down on a man, there is no way the bed stays tidy."

I blush as Sophie and Christina chuckle.

"Anyway, follow me." I say before walking into the dark wooden kitchen. "Our workplace." I gesture towards the kitchen that has an L shaped bar around the kitchen island with black graphite countertops and cherry wooden cupboards. "I thought we make something Italian tonight."

"Explains the Italian music." Sophie smiles at me.

I look at Brooke and Christina, who both seemed shocked. "His kitchen is bigger than my living room and bedroom combined." Brooke breathes out before looking at Christina. "How is this possible?"

Christina looks at me, "When will we meet your boyfriend?"

Boyfriend. I like the sound of that. "He is working in his study. He will join us later. When we cooked dinner."

Brooke growls, "Men are all alike. It doesn't matter how fat their bank account is. All they want us to do is cook and clean and fuck them daily - then they're happy."

"Wlad cooks as well." I say with a smirk. "And he has a maid that cleans the penthouse."

"Wlad? That's his name?" Christina asks surprised. After one and a half year it's the first time I mention his name.

"Wladimir, yes."

"He is Russian?" Brooke asks me and I nod in response, "Well, no wonder he is rich as hell. He's probably best friends with Putin, isn't he?" She jokes.

I bite on my lower lip because her joke is no joke at all.

"You're kidding, right?!"

"They met a few times a couple of years ago in his summer residence." I say with a shrug. "But they're not best friends. Actually not really friends... It was just - I don't know what it was."

"Doesn't matter! Where did you find that man? I want one myself!" Brooke says to me.

"I didn't find him and he didn't find me." I say, unsure how to explain this very sensitive topic. I look at Sophie. I need them drunk for that. Or at least a little tipsy.

"How about we continue with our tour?" Sophie suggests.

"Yeah, sure."

"Do you guys want wine?" I ask them before we leave the kitchen. They all nod. "Red or white?" I ask as I get out three more wine glasses.

"What does Wlad prefer?" Christina asks me with a smirk on her lips.

"Red."

"Then red it is." Brooke says.

"For all of you?" I ask them as I start filling one glass with red wine.

"I'll take white just like you." Sophie says to me.

I nod as I fill the other glass with red wine. I hand them to Brooke and Christina before filling the third glass with white wine. I hand Sophie the glass before we continue the tour.

"Do all rooms have such an amazing view?" Christina asks me.

"Yes."

"No wonder you guys hide up here. I wouldn't leave this place as well." Brooke points out as I show them the guest bathroom downstairs.

"That's what I said the first time I was here as well."

"Don't rub that under my nose, Soph." Brooke narrows her bright blue eyes at her.

My blonde best friend takes a sip of her white wine, "It's a good wine."

"How long have you been living with him?" Christina asks me.

"We're not living together." I explain.

"You're spending every free minute here. Hell yeah, you guys are living together." Brooke points out as we walk up the marble staircase.

"No, I am spending a few nights a month at home as well."

"Why? I mean, no offence, but your home can't be better than this place."

Oh they have no idea. "My parents don't know about us." I explain with a shrug. Actually no one but Sophie knows about us.

"He hasn't met your parents yet?"

I chuckle, "No, he has. Multiple times. But they don't know we're in a relationship."

"Why not? Is he old and grey?"

I chuckle again, "No, he's definitely not grey."

"But old?"

I shrug, "Older than me."

"He's not your sugar Daddy, is he?"

I don't know what that is, but I don't like seeing Wlad as my Daddy. It seems odd. "No."

"Hey these prints are so cool! Who made these?" Christina asks, looking at large hazelnuts trees.

"My Dad."

"Your Dad?" Brooke asks me confused. "They know each other?"

"I told you they met multiple times."

"Wait, I thought he was just running his empire, playing monopoly with his millions."

I smile at Christina's comment. "He loves photography, dancing and cooking in his private time. Whenever he stops playing monopoly with his millions." There's a lot more but I decide to not tell them that yet.

"I see. But why would Wlad have his prints hanging in his hallway?"

"Because they were a gift."

"A gift? How close are they exactly?" Brooke asks me confused.

I bite on my lower lip. "Close."

"Yeah, but how close?"

"Best friends." I say with one closed eye.

Christina lets out a laugh, while Brooke's mouth falls open. "You've got to be kidding me! You're sleeping with your father's best friend?!"

"He's my Mom's as well." I add with a shrug.

Brooke laughs, "Yeah, that doesn't make it any better! Adaline, how much older is that man exactly?"

"Twenty two years."

"Twenty-" Brooke covers her mouth, "Twenty two years?!"

"Look, I know that sounds like a lot but trust me once you've met him-"

"Oh, I'm definitely meeting him after this! There is no way-"

"Brooke," Sophie interrupts her, "They're in love."

"He's fucking a teenager that could be his daughter!"

"Hey!" I interrupt her, shocked by the words. "Don't you dare judge us! You have no idea what it's like! You don't know-"

Brooke holds up her hands in apology, "I'm sorry. But it's just now it makes sense why you hid him from us for so long..."

"Sophie only knows because she was there from the beginning."

Christina looks at her, "You saw the whole thing happening and didn't do anything?!"

"Look, once you've seen them together you'll understand. Those two are freaking soulmates. Like Noah and Allie, Luke and Sophia, Travis and Gabby, Dawson and Amanda, Logan and-"

"That are all Nicholas Sparks novels." Christina interrupts her.

"Yeah and those two are exactly like them! When they're together there is no age gap, no rules apply. It's just them."

* * *

"Okay, who wants pizza Margherita?" Christina asks as she spreads the tomato sauce on the dough. After the tour we decided to make original Naples pizzas for dinner. My Dad showed me the recipe that he learned during a summer in Naples from a Nona whose family had been making pizzas for hundreds of years there.

"Me!" Sophie calls out.

"Me, too." I add as she starts sprinkling mozzarella on the sauce.

"I want one with mushrooms and salami." Brooke says with a smile.

"You know that it then won't be an original pizza." I remind her.

"I don't care. I want one of mushrooms, salami, olives and lots of chilis." Brooke says as I put the pizzas into the pizza oven.

"What does Wlad like?" Sophie asks me.

Wladimir has been hiding in his office for the past two hours. Or more like working. "He'll take a Margherita as well."

"He's vegetarian?"

"No, but he limits his meat and seafood consume."

"Because of you?"

"No, because he wants to. I don't expect him to do anything for me, especially change in any sort of way. And he's the same way with me."

"Sounds mature." Christina says with a nod.

"Yeah, just wait until you've been together long enough. Then you start changing for him automatically." Brooke rolls her eyes.

"How long have you been together?"

I lick my lips, "A while."

"Yeah, but how long?"

I look at Sophie, "Over two years."

"Two years?!" Brooke breathes out shocked.

"Yeah, something like that." I say and shrug. "I don't count the days we spent together. We take it day by day."

Christina frowns at me, "I mean, no offence but you're into him right?"

Into him? I'm more than just into him. Way more. "Yeah."

"But then why aren't you counting the days? I mean you need it for anniversaries and-"

"I guess I'm just not the type for it." I interrupt her. We never celebrated our anniversaries, whether it was the first or second. We celebrate every single second we get to spend together.

"How can you not be the type for it?!" Brooke asks me shocked.

I shrug, "I don't know. Just like I'm not the type to talk about my feelings or watch romantic movies." I tell them. "Maybe it's because of my high IQ and low EQ. Maybe it's in my genes because my parents are very private people as well. I don't know why but it is what it is."

"Yeah but he knows that you love him?"

"Yes."

"Have you told him?"

"No."

"How can you not have told him after over two years of being together?"

"Because he knows. He doesn't need me to tell him, he feels it. He sees it in my eyes, in my actions and in everything else that's left unspoken between us."

"Did he say it?"

"Yes."

"Then why didn't you say it back?"

I shrug and wave with my hands. "Stop digging your noses into my relationship. It is what it is."

"Well, when are we going to finally meet him?"

"Are the pizzas done?" I ask them, knowing they don't need more than eight minutes in there.

Brooke looks into the pizza oven that Wlad has. "Yes."

"Good. Get them out and set the table. I'll get him." I say before emptying my wine glass.

"I'm so excited!"

"Does he look as old as he is?" Christina asks Sophie.

Sophie shakes her head. "He looks like he's my age. Not a day older than 27."

"But he's 41." Brooke points out.

"I've seen him naked once. Trust me, there's not an inch of him that looks like 41. He looks better than any man I ever dated." I smile at Sophie's words.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"But how come you've seen him naked?" Christina asks.

"It was an accident. I overslept here once. He got drunk one night and came downstairs the morning after. Naked. He wanted to get a bottle of water."

"I see. Get him here!" Brooke demands.

I chuckle, turn on my heel and walk over to the closed door of his study. I carefully open the wooden door and walk inside. He's still sitting behind his mahogany desk, working on his space grey MacBook. "The pizzas are done."

He looks up from the screen, meeting my gaze. "Neapolitan pizzas?"

I nod, "The best you ever had."

He closes his MacBook and rises from his chair. "Well then let's meet your friends." He says before walking over to me.

"Remember Brooke is very direct. She talks without a filter."

He places his hands on my hips, sending shockwaves through my body. "I know. This is the fifth time you mentioned it."

"I just want to make sure you don't forget."

"I didn't."

"Good."

"Listen, there's nothing you have to worry about. Stop being so nervous. This is a relaxing evening. We have brilliant wine and pizzas made by the original recipe from a Nona from Naples. It'll be fine."

"I'm not nervous."

He narrows his silver eyes at me. "I'm a profiler. I can read your body like no other."

"Okay, fine. Maybe I am a tiny bit nervous. I've never done that after all."

"Well, I haven't either. So this is new territory for both of us. But I have faith. What's the worst that's going to happen?"

"They'll hate you."

"And is that going to change anything between us?"

"No."

"See? There's nothing to worry about."

"Okay." I say and nod.

He takes my hand and we leave his study. He squeezes my hand as we walk over to the cherry wooden dining table that is already filled with pizzas and wine. Brooke and Christina's eyes widen as they see us walking over to them. But I have no idea what that means.

"They are surprised." Wlad says in Russian to me.

"They know of the age gap. They also know about the friendship between you and my parents." I whisper back in Russian.

"The bodyguard thing?"

I shake my head, "Нет."

He nods as we reach the table. "I'm Wladimir." He introduces himself to my friends with a smile on his lips.

Brooke stares at him, "You don't look like 41."

"She means, Hi I'm Brooke nice to meet you." Sophie translates with a chuckle.

"I get that a lot." Wlad says before looking at Christina.

"I'm Christina."

"How about we start eating?" Sophie suggests before taking a seat.

I nod and sit down across from Sophie who smiles at me. Brooke sits next to Sophie and Christina next to me. Wlad sits at the head of the table.

"Do you have a brother?" Brooke asks him. She seems to have gotten over the age gap quite fast.

Wlad chuckles, "No, I'm an only child."

"Such a shame..." Brooke sighs. "Hot friends?"

"Not the kind you want to meet."

"Why wouldn't I want to meet them?"

"Because both Marco and Vermont are not looking for something serious. Unlike you."

"I could have fun."

"But not with them." Wlad insists.

"Marco is Italian?"

Wlad furrows his brows as Brooke definitely doesn't want to let go of the topic. "Yes."

"Hook me up with him. I like Italian men." Brooke looks at Christina. "You can have Vermont."

"I don't want Vermont."

Sophie chuckles.

"You shouldn't treat men like toys." I point out.

Brooke looks at me. "Oh, you're one to talk to!"

"I'm sorry?"

"You've hidden your toy boy for the last two and a half years from us!"

"He is not a toy boy."

"But you admit hiding him from us?" She counters back.

I shrug. "The situation is complicated enough."

"But we're your friends!" Brooke says before looking at Sophie who has started eating her pizza. "Why the hell are you eating?!"

"That's a very good pizza and I don't want it to get cold." My blonde best friend says with a shrug.

"You're unbelievable!"

"No, just hungry." Sophie counters back, sticking out her tongue.

We all chuckle. Even Wlad smiles.

"So, you'll give me Marco's number?"

Wlad sighs. "Fine. But don't come screaming at me when he breaks your heart. He tends to do that."

Brooke waves with her hand. "I'm a heartbreaker myself. This will be just fun. Show me a photo of him."

Wlad gets up from the chair and walks over to the coffee table where he left his iPhone.

"Am I his type?"

"He doesn't have a time. To him all women are equally as beautiful." He mumbles as he scrolls through his phone. "That's Marco." He turns the iPhone to her.

"Damn, he's hot! Definitely worth having fun with."

I look at the photo of Marco and Wlad. He's Wlad's age, has dark brown hair and light green eyes. The Italian man has olive skin and is definitely in shape. He's a little smaller than Wlad, maybe ten centimetres taller than me. He looks good. But not as good as Wlad.

"You sure you don't want Vermont?"

Christina shakes her head, "No thanks."

"My friends don't know anything about my relationship with Adaline. I expect you to keep it that way."

Brooke nods firmly, "You have my word." She promises him.

"Good."

"So, how did you guys meet?" Brooke asks.

"I've known him my whole life." I say and take a sip of my white wine.

"Yeah, but how did you meet?" Brooke asks again.

"I was hired by her parents." Wlad answers calmy.

"As what?" Christina asks confused.

"Her bodyguard. I own a security firm."

Brooke's mouth falls open. "As what?" She asks shocked. "Why would you need a bodyguard?"

"That doesn't matter. They wanted someone to protect her and I was that someone."

I take another sip of my wine. I don't know the reasons either - other than their controlling issues.

"How long have you been watching her? Since two and a half years?"

He shakes his head. "Nineteen years."

Christina looks at me. "He has been watching you your whole life?"

"That's what I said."

"Yeah, I know but I just thought it would be a saying."

I frown at her. "Have I ever said something that I didn't mean?"

Christina shrugs, "No, I guess not."

"Exactly."

"I forgot my wine glass. I'm going to get myself a new one." Wlad says before rising from the chair and leaving the table.

Brooke's blue eyes stare at me. "He's hot! He's like a combination of George Clooney, Brad Pitt and Leonardo DiCaprio. Why didn't you tell me he's so hot?!"

I shrug, "Maybe because you said he was fucking a teenager." I counter back.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't think that-"

"What? That it was possible for two people to be together despite 22 years between them?"

"Well, yeah. It's just odd." Brooke says with a shrug.

"Not as odd as you think. Blake Lively is eleven years younger than her husband. George and Amal Clooney have an age gap of 17 years. Jay-Z and Beyoncé separate 12 years. Jason Staham and Rosie Huntington-Whiteley separate even 20 years. Even royalty knows what it's like as Princess Charlene and Prince Albert have an age gap of 20 years." Sophie explains.

"Really?" Christina asks shocked. "Why didn't you tell us that?" She looks at me.

"Because I didn't know."

"You don't know who they are?"

I shrug again, "I've met Blake and Ryan at a firm party of my father's a few years ago. George and Amal are friends of my parents. I don't know Rosie and Jason."

"And Prince Albert and Princess Charlene?" Sophie asks.

I shrug, "They visited our vineyards a few years ago."

"You own vineyards?"

"Yeah in France. We make pretty good wine. They seem to think so as well and ordered a few bottles to their palace."

"Just when I think I know you, you surprise me."

* * *

"So, when are you going to inform your parents?" Brooke asks us as we drink espressi and eat my homemade tiramisu.

"When I'm twenty." I answer. Christina and Brooke have come to accept our relationship pretty quickly.

"In eight months?" Sophie asks.

I nod and feel Wlad squeezing my upper thigh. He's excited about it. I mean, he's going to have to wait three years in the end.

"How are you going to do that?"

I look at Wlad. I have no idea.

"Well I thought we'd tell your Dad first. More like me alone."

"He's going to kill you when your alone with him."

"Honey, he's going to want to kill him either way." Brooke points out. "But go ahead, tell him alone. Show him the respect he deserves before you tell him that his best friend took his daughter's virginity and is in a relationship with her."

I close my eyes. This sounds so bad.

"How about you tell your Mom first?" Sophie asks.

I shake my head. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because she's more understanding than him."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she's just going to want to strangle me." Wlad explains with a nod.

"This is bad..."

"Your sister! Why don't you tell her first?" Christina suggests.

I shake my head. Ana's not an option either. "She and my Mom have that weird connection. They know when something's up right away. That won't work because Ana would tell my mom faster than we can make a move."

"I see... So back to your father?"

I look back at Wlad. "Maybe we should tell him together."

"No, I don't want you to see your father like that." He answers in a firm voice that sends chills down my spine.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You've never seen him angry. Let alone livid. Trust me, you don't want to experience that. I will tell him alone. Whenever the day comes, it'll be me and him only."

"I won't let him beat you to death."

"We've been training together for twenty years. I know how his mind works. He won't beat me to death." Wlad promises me.

"You guys train together?"

"Yeah, I was Gabriella's bodyguard before I opened my own security firm. Troy and I train together ever since. I even train Gabriella in self defence once a week."

"Boy, they're going to feel so betrayed by you."

"I know, but the heart wants what it wants."

The heart wants what it wants.

* * *

The alarm rings loudly, filling the bedroom with a horrible sound. I growl, not ready to get up and go to work. I'd rather stay in bed, wrapped around my man. I open my eyes as Wlad moves underneath me to shut this beast off. "Remind me again, why the hell are you waking up at two thirty?" His deep Russian voice fills the darkness.

I lift myself off of him, "Parkinson." One word is all I need to say. I need the extra hours at the hospital to continue my work with the study. I switch on the lamp that's standing on my mirrored nightstand, filling the room with a warm light while it was still dark outside.

I get up from the warm bed, because I know if I spend another second in it, I won't leave it. Today's Tuesday which means I will go home after work. I won't see him until Thursday evening, after my shift at St. Mary's has ended. We figured out a long time ago, that in order to make this work, I'm going to have to spend some time at home, so my parents don't get suspicious. I don't want them to think I have a boyfriend because I wouldn't be able to lie towards them if they asked me about it. I hate lying to them, but this is like it has to be. But in roughly eight months... finally, this charade will end. One way or another, they will know. No more days apart, no more waking up without each other... I can't wait.

I stare at Wlad for a moment, feeling my heavy heart. I hate leaving him. He lifts his body until his back is against the headboard, his light grey eyes are still sleep-deprived, although we've been doing this for the last two and a half years. We established a routine, a plan we stick to. But it still sucks.

"Get back here." He demands in Russian.

I shake my head, if I get back to him I will never get to work. I won't be able to leave him. "Do I have to repeat myself?"

He growls before pulling the blanket off of his naked body. I watch him rising from the bed before marching over to me in fast steps. "If you won't come to me, I'll come to you." He wraps his arms around me before pulling me into a kiss. He presses his body into mine as our tongues entwine, guiding me backwards until my body crashes against the glass facade that shows London in the middle of the night. I shiver from the cold touch before my body gets heated by his body heat. I dig my nails into his back as his hard-on throbs between us, demanding attention, too. A heatwave overcomes me as I feel my pussy awakening with the same throbbing. I pull away, "Wlad," I breathe out his name as he sucks on my lower lip. One kiss and I am undone.

"I won't see you until Thursday evening, more like Friday morning with your work schedule." He reminds me as if I could ever forget. "I want to spend every second with you before you have to leave me." His fear of me leaving him is clear in his voice.

I gulp, "I'm not leaving you. I'm going to work."

"But it feels like that."

"I know." I fondle his cheeks, seeing his pain in that light grey orbs. It brings me to tears. "I know."

* * *

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I lean against the white marble tiled wall as I stare into the double shower with glass doors and a marble bench inside, where my woman is taking a shower to wake up after a short night of sleep. I never had other women in my shower that looked this sexy. She wiped them off my memory. There's only her... only her. She's the most beautiful creature on earth. I watch the water drops gliding down her smooth skin... from the moment they touch her forehead to the way some drop down her plump tits with rock hard nipples... I follow the other drops that glide down her firm stomach, down her abs that she has thanks to her strict workout regime... My eyes stop at that perfect pussy, the slice of heaven my cock calls home. I want her so much that it hurts. The need to be with her, to make her smile, laugh and cry out in ecstasy is too strong. It almost rips me apart.

It's been this way since she kissed me two and a half years ago, but I know it'll be this way in decades as well. She's the centre of my universe, the reason for my being... she's my destiny. She's my soulmate.

I gulp, she will never know how much I love her. My eyes travel down her long lean legs that look magnificent before moving up again, this time looking at her backside. I could do this for hours. Just watching her breathe, seeing how her body works to keep her alive... she's stunning, amazing on levels I will never be able to describe. I love this outer shell, but the inside... that heart, that mouth and that brain makes me come undone even easier than her appearance.

"I can feel your stares, you know." Her angelic voice rips me out of my thoughts.

I look up and meet her navy coloured orbs, "I love you." It's not often when the need overcomes me to say it to her, but when it does there's nothing I can do to stop it.

She smiles at me, "Get in here." She orders in a strict voice.

I open the glass door and get into the shower before closing it again. I place my left hand in the back of her neck, while my right fondles her cheek. Closing my eyes, I inhale deeply, allowing my nostrils to fill with her scent. She smells of blueberries and warm summer nights, sending my mind right back to the best days of my childhood in Siberia with my Mom and Dad. Her breath clashes against my face as the warm steam coats us. I need to feel her, be inside of her, but this... I need this closeness just as much.

This is so much more than love. We're so much more than just soulmates.

"Солнышко," she breathes out after a few minutes of breathing with me. I come undone at this one simple word. I open my eyes and stare into her stunning face. These perfect plump lips, those high cheeks bones, the smooth blemish free skin, the small nose... and those stunning navy eyes. She may not be able to say it back, to wrap her feelings into those little three words, but that doesn't matter. Not when she looks at me like this. Not when she wraps her perfect hands around my wrist. Not when she can make me feel her love so easily.

Suddenly, those three words mean nothing.

Nothing compared to her way of saying I love you back.

* * *

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I look up from my textbook as the glass door across me opens. My blonde best friend Sophie walks in, already in her white lab coat and bright pink scrubs. "Morning." She greets me with a grin although it's really only five thirty.

"Morning." I say before closing the open textbook. Our shift starts in thirty minutes but we are always earlier here than we have to. It's a habit neither of us can kick.

"How long have you already been here?" She asks, sitting across me on the chair in the doctor's break room.

"A few hours."

Her bright blue orbs stare at the books in front of me, "Still won't share with me what you're doing there?"

I shake my head, "Not until I've come to a conclusion."

"I see... how much longer is this going to take? You've been doing this for two years!"

Four, but she doesn't know that. "I'll tell you when I'm ready."

"Does Wlad know what you're working on?"

"Yes."

"Lucky man!"

I smile before rising from the table. "Don't worry, I'm nearly ready to share my work with you."

"You know, you could be an excellent spy. No matter how hard I try, you won't tell me. You can keep a secret."

I grin, "Being with a profiler helps a lot to establish some skills."

"I didn't know Wlad's a profiler. I thought he was just bodyguard with his own firm."

I shake my head, "No, he's former FBI."

"Yeah, like your parents would hire anyone less qualified than that."

I chuckle, "Exactly."

"Has he ever done a profile of me?"

"Not that I know of. Do you want him to?"

She shrugs, "Maybe that would help me find a man."

I chuckle, "Soph, you don't have trouble finding a man. You're hot!"

She rolls her blue eyes at me, "Maybe I should give Vermont a chance. You know, Brooke's still having fun with Marco. Met him a few times."

I frown, Wlad told me Marco doesn't do multiple times. He fucks women and then moves on. "No heartache?"

"None yet. I can see why you're into older men out of the sudden. They're more mature... wiser."

"Soph, Vermont is like 14 years older than you."

"Hey, I may not be doing a 22 years older man like you, but I'm saying fourteen doesn't seem such a big number to me anymore. Plus, Brooke is clearly enjoying Marco despite the age gap."

"I don't know. I haven't talked to her since our dinner." That was a few weeks ago.

"We should do another movie night. How about tomorrow?"

"No, I can't. I have to head home and show my parents that I am still very much alive."

"We can do it at your place then." She suggests.

I frown, "We do have a cinema... actually, that's not a bad idea at all. Yeah, we should. I'll text you my address." I think out loud.

Sophie stares at me with an open mouth.

"What?"

"You guys have a cinema?"

I chuckle, "You think Wlad's place is impressive? Wait until you see where I grew up."

* * *

I yawn as I get out of my black Porsche Cayenne. It's noon, but I feel like I could sleep through the whole day and night. I'm exhausted from all the work I did in the hospital. I stayed longer again, but I used the time to work on my study. And what I discovered might have given me the finale insight. I reviewed my work, re-read every book to underline my theory and finally... finally I discovered the missing piece I needed so badly. I can finally move forward, turn this study into a clinical trail. But I don't know what I'm going to do next.

It feels like I'm at a pathway, but I haven't decided which road to take. I need to sleep on it and review it another time before making a decision. A decision that will have a huge impact on my life, I already know that. This will get me the Nobel prize - no doubt.

I march through the pebbles in our driveway before reaching the Spanish mansion I get to call home. It's a huge house that has nine bedrooms upstairs and another five on the ground floor. I don't use the gym as often as my parents although it is well stocked with equipment most gyms don't have. Uncle Ry likes to spend his days off in our own spa that's inspired by Morocco, although he has his own at his house. There's an underground garage which has space for fifty cars, a wine cellar that holds a couple of thousands of bottles, a cinema and a games room in the basement. I open the massive black wooden doors and step inside, getting greeted by silence. There are pink peonies in a vase on the round marbled table. They're my Mom's and Ana's favourite flowers. I've never seen the table without fresh peonies

I get out of my shoes and place them into the build in wardrobe underneath the left staircase before walking through the house barefoot. "Anyone home?" I ask out loud. This silence is weird. I walk through the living room and stare out of the glass front, seeing the empty backyard with an infinity pool, a rose garden, a barbecue area and a trampoline. Down the hill is my Mom's private studio and Valentina's house. It's two thirty, usually this house would be filled with my family. Where is everyone?

I walk through the empty dinning room with a cherry wooden dining table before finally entering an empty white marbled kitchen. I open the fridge and get out a bottle of water. The silence is nice. I open the bottle and decide to walk outside, giving my skin a bit of sun before going to bed. I open the door in the kitchen and walk down the stone path, feeling the warm sun kissing my skin. It feels like forever since I last felt the sun on my skin. I walk down the stairs that lead to my mother's private studio and the guest house where Valentina, our nanny, has been living in since eleven years.

Both buildings are in the same Mediterranean style as the main house. The studio as well as the guesthouse are dark, so I guess I have the house all to myself. I don't think that has ever happened to me.

I wake up a couple of hours later, hearing whispers filling my ears. I lay there with closed eyes, listening to my siblings discussing their plan to wake me up. Their hot breaths clash against my face.

"I think we should splash water into her face." Nate suggests. "Stone cold water."

"No, we can't do that. We haven't seen her in a week, we shouldn't-"

"It serves her right! We could have-" Nate interrupts his youngest sister, Rory.

"How about we just gently wake her up?" Jo suggests.

"You're kidding me, right?! Do you want her to bake a welcome cake as well?!" Nate hisses at her.

I have to suppress a giggle.

"You know, maybe when Mom comes home we can bake one together." Rory whispers back.

"Mom's in Lisbon."

"Right, forgot."

"Maybe we should just scream right into her face until her eardrums bleed?" Nate asks again.

He's not serious, is he?! "You will no scream at me." It busts out of me as I open my eyes. Their faces are right above mine. I missed them.

They all wince in shock but I wrap my arms around the three of them before pulling them onto my bed. They chuckle as I squeeze them tightly. I missed them as well. Maybe more than they missed me. I tickle them, causing each of them to laugh. I love them to the moon and back. Although Nate wanted to scream me awake.

"How long have you been listening to us?" Jo asks me, cuddling into me on the left side. Rory does the same on my left.

I wrap my arms around her and Rory. Nate sits at the edge of the bed, staring at me the same way Daddy does. He looks so much like our Dad that it scares me. "Long enough to know Mom's in Lisbon. Explains the empty house when I got home."

"Daddy's in Paris." Nate explains.

"How long have you been here alone?" I ask them, suddenly feeling guilty for not being home more often. While I was busy with my man, they have been suffering.

"Two days." Nate shrugs it off. I know, we should be used to being alone, but it still hurts like hell. I love my parents more than they'll ever know. I don't like to be without them and I remember how much I hated it every time they went on business trips, leaving us home with Valentina. We were fine with her, because she distracted us from our pain and she's a lovely woman, a part of the family, but still... it hurt me in ways I will never be able to properly describe. Just like it hurt Ana, Nate, Jo and Rory. We're in the boat together, but it doesn't take the edge off the pain. It sucks.

"How long will they be gone?"

"Another five days for Dad, six for Mom." Jo explains, the pain clearly audible in her voice.

I squeeze her tighter, "I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier." I never apologise, but I feel so guilty for leaving them alone.

"You're saving lives, healing people..." Rory whispers.

"We understand." Nate says.

"We do." Jo agrees.

"How about we make some brownies together?" I suggest, knowing I bake almost as good as Mom. She was my teacher after all.

Nate nods. Brownies always lift his mood. "But I have swim training in one and a half hour."

"How about you take the slices with you? Eat them after the training. Or we'll save some slices for you."

"No, we won't." Jo says, knowing how good they are.

"Then we make another batch when you're home. I have a couple of friends coming over tonight anyway." I say with a shrug. I'm sure Sophie, Brooke and Christina will enjoy the brownies as well.

"Friends?" Rory asks me confused.

I look down at her, "Yes."

"But you don't have friends."

I chuckle, "Of course I do. Just because you have never met them, doesn't mean I don't have any."

"Yeah it does!" Rory starts arguing.

I roll my eyes at her.

"You have met every friend of us." Jo supports her. "You know-"

"Alright fine!" I interrupt her. "You'll meet them tonight. We'll watch a movie in the cinema, so you guys have to hang out somewhere else."

"Which movie?" Nate asks.

"An adult movie. No kids allowed." I say simply. My friends will pick out of the movie.

* * *

I put the tray with the brownie dough into the oven and close it. It's the second batch of brownies as Jo, Rory, Valentina and me all ate the first batch with hot chocolates and coffee. Jo and Rory went upstairs to do their homework.

"I'll do the cleaning up."

I turn around at Valentina's voice. The Italian woman is wearing a white maxi skirt with a simple red top. Her long dark brown hair is wrapped into a bun. She painted her lips in the colour of her red top. "Thanks. I promised Nate some brownies. Plus I have some friends coming over in an hour."

"No problem, it's my job anyway." She smiles at me. "So, friends huh?"

I smile, "Why does everyone ask me about it? Sophie's a colleague and I met Brooke as well as Christina through her."

"So, a girl squad?"

I frown, "What?" I ask her confused.

"Never mind. You've been friends for a long time?"

"Yeah, they're cool."

Valentina smiles at me, "That's nice to hear. How's work?"

I consider for a second to tell her about my dilemma that my recent discovery created but I dismiss the thought. She wouldn't understand. "You know, it's work. Cutting people open, closing people... saving lives."

She grins, "But you're doing okay? You haven't been home much lately."

Shit, I must have spend too much time with Wlad. "It's work. I don't have regular hours, I'm on call every day. I love my job, it's why I'm doing it."

She nods as she gets a cloth and dampens it wth water.

"Did Mom or Dad say anything?"

Valentina shrugs, "Not with words, but you know how much they love having you all home... they love you guys all very much."

"I love them, too."I whisper as my iPhone suddenly rings on the kitchen island. I walk over to it and pick up as the display shows me the Italian Riviera. It's a picture I took on our last trip to Italy a few months ago. "Hey," I greet the caller before walking outside. I close the door behind me, knowing Valentina is going to start cleaning up my mess in the kitchen.

"I miss you."

I inhale sharply at his words, "I miss you, too." I breathe out in fluent Russian, knowing my siblings and their eyes and ears. At least their Russian is not so good yet. Plus, I left the window open in the kitchen and I don't want Valentina to hear my conversation with Wlad. She doesn't speak Russian, so it's the perfect option. "How was your day?" I ask him as I walk into the rose garden that my Daddy built for my Mom. The pink peonies are still flourishing although autumn is slowly approaching.

"Boring. Yours?"

"I baked brownies with the triplets. Mom and Dad are both not in town for the whole week, so maybe I should stay here for a couple of days..." I trail off.

"You feel guilty for leaving them alone."

"Yes." I admit and sit down on the bench, surrounded by flourishing peonies. The smell is to die for!

"Stay in Richmond, take care of the triplets."

"You're sure?" I ask as Valentina walks down the stone path that leads to her guest house. She's like a superwoman. She cleans faster than I ever could. I smile at her.

"Yeah..."

Suddenly my phone rings again. I look at the display and see that there's someone at our gates."I got to go. The girls are here." I say before hanging up. I open the gates by the push of a button on my iPhone before riding from the bench.

I walk back into the kitchen, that is now clean thanks to Valentina. I check the brownies that are still in the oven. In a few minutes they are going to be done. I quickly rush through the dinning room and living room before reaching the foyer. I open one of the two black wooden doors just to see Brooke parking her red Mini next to my black Porsche. She kills the engine and the doors open.

"Shit, this house is a palace!" Brooke says, looking at the Spanish mansion.

"That's what Ana thought when we brought her home." I say with a smirk.

My brunette friend looks at me, "You just keep on surprising me!"

"You haven't seen the inside yet."

"No need, the driveway alone took me two minutes until I reached the house. How big is this place?"

"Big enough to play hide and seek and never be found." I counter with a smirk.

"You have a beautiful home." Sophie says, walking through the pebbles and over to us. It's nice to see her with civil clothes. We might work together but we rarely see each other when we treat patients. And on some days I nearly spent my whole shift in the O.R..

"You should see it on Halloween. That's when it gets crazy."

"I saw some photos on instagram." Christina says as Sophie reaches me.

Sophie hugs me, "You look like you got some sleep."

I smile, "You do, too."

"I get to pick the movie, right?" Brooke asks as she and Christina reach me. "I hope you have a nice flat screen TV."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but we don't own a TV in this house." I say as I hug first Christina and then her.

"What?"

"They have a cinema." Sophie tells them.

"Shut up!" Christina breathes out shocked.

I hold the door open for them. "Get inside. I'm sure you guys want a tour."

"Hell yeah!"

I watch Brooke, Christina and Sophie get out of their shoes, their eyes looking all over the foyer. It's a lot to take in with the photo stripes on each wall of the two marbled staircases with black iron wrought. There's a huge glass dome in the ceiling that lets in as much natural light as possible. "This place is stunning!" Brooke breathes out.

"Thank you. I love my home as well."

"When were all these photos taken?" Sophie asks, looking at the left stripe.

"They are all from my Dad. Or mostly taken by him. On numerous occasions. They're all my parents favourites."

Christina smiles as she looks at a photo of my Mom and Dad. It was taken in Africa, in the middle of the desert before I was born. It's probably the oldest photo. My Mom told me Dad took her on a trip through whole Europe when she was pregnant with me. Somehow they ended in Africa, where he asked her to marry him. My Mom's wearing a floral summer dress in this photo and my Dad a white Oxford shirt with beige linen slacks. The sapphire engagement ring is sitting on her left ring finger. Her belly is barely visible. Knowing I was in there makes me smile every time I see that photo. "I like that one."

"Me, too." I say with a smile on my lips. "Okay, I think we'll start the tour on the ground level." I say before pointing at the glass facade in the living room. I walk down the three steps that lead to the living room. "That's the living room." I explain and they follow me with open mouth.

"This room is as big as my whole flat!" Christina breathes out shocked.

"That view is even better than Wla-"

"Sh!" I hiss at Brooke.

"Right, secret." Her blue eyes scan the glass front. "Your backyard is stunning!"

I look at the backyard as well for a second, "The pool comes convenient in the summer."

Sophie chuckles, "What's the smell?"

"Oh the brownies!" I hiss before running into the kitchen. I open the oven and get out the brownies which are thankfully not burned. They look still good. Nate would kill me if I destroyed the brownies! I place the hot brownies on the marble kitchen island just as the girls walk in.

"You made brownies?"

I nod, "The second batch because I ate the first with my sisters and Valentina."

"Who's Valentina?"

"The nanny."

"And where is she? Is she with your sisters?" Brooke asks.

I shake my head, "She's in her house. Down the hill."

"She has a whole house on the property? A house?!" Sophie asks me shocked.

"A guest house. She's been working for us since I was eight. It would be logical to have her close by. She's nice. I promised to look over the girls' homework."

"And your parents are at work?"

I nod, "In Paris and Lisbon. Won't be back until next week."

"Is this common? I mean, you have this whole house basically to yourself..."

I shrug, "It happens from time to time. You kind of get used to it over time."

"Della, I'm going to pick up-" I turn around at Valentina's voice. She stops abruptly in the open door to the backyard. "Oh, hi. I'm Valentina. The nanny."

"Sophie." She says with a smile.

"Brooke."

"Christina."

"Nice to meet you." She smiles at them before looking at me again. "I'm going to pick up Nate. Is there anything you need?"

"Oh, bring him a couple of brownies." I suggest.

"Hell no. He destroyed the white leather in the Range Rover the last time. He'll eat them when he's here."

I chuckle, "Alright fine. We'll be downstairs in the cinema."

"Good. The twins?"

"Making homework."

"I'll check on them before leaving. It was nice meeting you!" Valentina says to my friends before heading up the staircase behind me.

"That's your nanny?!" Christina asks me shocked.

"Yes." I don't see her problem.

"She's young!"

"And hot." Brooke points out.

I roll my eyes, "Anyways, who wants to continue the tour?"

"Not before I try a brownie." Brooke says, picking up a slice. "And your Dad never..."

My mouth drops opens, "No! God, no! No, Valentina's just the nanny. Ew! No!" My Dad would never even lay eyes on another woman.

"Really?" Christina asks me.

I look at her, "Really. My Mom would kill her before he can do such a thing." She's a very jealous woman and I never understood it... until I fell in love with Wlad. Turns out, I'm just as jealous. It must run in the family.

"So, how is it going with Marco?" Sophie asks before picking up a brownie.

Brooke looks at me, "I get your obsession with... you know who. I really do now."

I blush, knowing exactly what she means. "No heartache?"

She shakes her head, "No. He knows how to treat a woman."

"So the dates are nice?" Christina asks.

Brooke gives her a confused look. "Dates? No, this is just sex. No awkward dates, no weird silences... nothing but pure sex."

Sophie's blue eyes widen, "No dates? You guys are only hooking up?"

"Trust me, he's the easiest man I've ever been with! No expectations, no hurt feelings... nothing but pure-"

"Sex, I know." Christina finishes her sentence. "But seriously, is he that good?"

"Christina, he's giving me multiple orgasms a night." She says, grabbing Christina's shoulders, "I've never been with a man more skilled than him! It's like he cares more about making me come than coming himself! It's crazy!" Her blue eyes look at me again. "Thank you."

My eyes widen at her gratitude, "No offence, but I'm not the one making you come."

Brooke chuckles, "No, thank you for hooking me up with him."

"That wasn't me." It was Wlad.

"Yeah, but without you... I'd still be having bad sex."

"Bad sex? You used to have threesomes!" Sophie glances at her. "How's that bad sex?"

Brooke lets go of Christina's shoulders, "That man has wiped away every single boy I have hooked up with before him. No one, and I repeat no one, can please me like him. It's crazy, it's like he knows my body better than I do."

Christina looks at me, "I think I want to meet Vermont now anyway."

"No, I get a go first." Sophie says.

I chuckle. "Guys, I am not a hotline to good sex."

"Yeah, but you have the connection to someone who is." Brooke says with a shrug.

I shake my head, "Look, maybe Brooke's just lucky. I don't know Vermont. I have never met his friends. I really can't say if they're really worth-"

"I don't care. Hook me up with him." Sophie interrupts me.

I bite my lip, maybe it wouldn't be wise to have two of my best friends hooking up with two of his best friends. It could cause problems. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

"Okay next time we're doing a spa day. This is literally better than any wellness hotel!" Brooke says as the movie ends. We watched legally blonde. A movie I didn't quite like.

"Maybe next time we should watch a horror movie." I suggest, turning on the lights in our cinema. It's a beige room with comfy leather seats that can hold drinks.

Christina shakes her head, "No, the last time you pointed out all the mistakes when they killed someone or hurt someone. No horror movie."

"Comedy?" Sophie suggests.

"I don't have the same humour as the majority of people." I point out.

"Thriller?"

"Maybe." I say with a shrug as we walk out of the cinema.

"I still can't believe you live here! This is like a palace!"

"You sound like Ana."

"That woman is smart!" Brooke says as we walk through the beige hallway in the basement.

I chuckle, "I'll let her know." I stop at the open door of the playroom, seeing Nate and Liam playing Xbox. I frown. Why is Liam here? "Liam," I breathe out my cousin's name. The blonde boy lifts his gaze off of the flat screen TV to look at me.

"Hey Della!"

"Why are you here?"

"Apparently your parents are worried so they send my parents and me to watch you."

"But we have Valentina. Plus they have me."

"No offence, but you haven't been around much lately. Aunt Ella and Uncle Troy probably didn't know you were going to be here."

I don't blame them. I really did spend too much time with Wlad. I have to change that. "So your parents are upstairs?"

Liam nods, "Cooking dinner."

I close the door and walk up the marble staircase that leads to the ground floor. I can hear my aunt hissing at her husband. Sophie, Brooke and Christina are all standing in the hallway, afraid to walk further. The quarrel in the kitchen only gets louder. Suddenly, something shatters.

Uh-oh, this is bad.

"I think we should head home." Sophie suggests as I reach them.

Brooke and Christina nod, "Yeah, Della we should definitely repeat that."

I nod and smile at them just as a pot walls to the floor with a loud sound. "There's always something happening in this house. It was nice having you guys here." I say before hugging them all.

"Are you working tomorrow night?" Sophie asks me.

I nod as they all get into their shoes. "I'll see you at the hospital then."

Another glass shatters and I wince at the sound. "I should see if they're all still alive." I excuse myself. "Drive safely!"

I rush down the hallway and stop in doorway of the kitchen.

"Don't you dare put this on me!" Miley yells at her husband, my uncle.

"On you? It is on you!" He yells back, his hands resting on the marble kitchen island. "I can't do this alone."

"Liam is enough! I do not want another child!" She hisses at him. "And you have no right to throw away my pills!"

He did what?! They want another child? I stare at them in surprise. I didn't know they were trying. I mean, clearly they are not trying intentionally.

"Look, I tried to talk to you-"

"Lucas," Miley rushes over to him, "I am saying no. This is my finale answer."

"But maybe in a few years-"

"No!"

I shouldn't be hearing this, but I can't help it.

"Don't you want Liam to have a sibling?"

"He has five cousins! Five, Luc!" She hisses at him, "That's enough for him. He doesn't-"

"You don't know what he wants!" His emerald orbs are staring at his blue eyed wife. "Have you asked him?"

"Have you?!"

"Well, no not yet, but-"

She laughs, "Lucas, no more children. I am serious. If you do this again, I'll tie my tubes."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Don't do this again." She hisses, pointing her finger at him.

"I won't." He promises her before embracing her.

"Good." Suddenly her bright blue eyes notice me standing in the doorway. "Della,"

Shit. "Hi." I greet them as Luc lets go of his wife.

"How long have you been standing there?" Luc asks me as I walk into the kitchen.

"Long enough to know you threw away her anti-baby pills." I say to him.

Luc blushes, "I didn't know you were here."

"Didn't Nate or the twins say something?"

Miley shakes her head, "We didn't see the girls. Liam went downstairs to Nate right away."

"I see. And Valentina?"

"She's upstairs with the girls." Luc says with a shrug.

"Do you guys need any help?"

Miley shakes her head, "No, we've got this."

"We want to make shepherds pie." Luc says to me.

"Sounds good." I turn on my heel. Clearly, they need a moment to cool off. My parents never fight. It's strange to see that my aunt and uncle fight, although it's normal.

I walk back into the living room and stare out of the glass front. Wlad and I never fight as well. In two and a half years we haven't fought once.

I don't know if that's good or bad.

* * *

 **Thanks for the lovely reviews on the last chapter. As mentioned in A Million Times More, I will upload this story more frequently until the storyline has caught up with A Million Times More.**

 **I'm enjoying writing from Della's perspective and breathing life into that complex character. Does she remind you guys more of Troy or Gabriella? I'm curious to know what you guys think the reason for their breakup is going to be.**

 **Please review this chapter as well!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wladimir's point of view:**

It's day six without her in my penthouse. Day six without her in my bed... without her lips kissing mine, her laughter filling my ears, her smell filling my nostrils. I miss her more than I thought I would. I almost regret telling her to stay in Richmond. But I know it's the right decision. She needs her family as much as I need her. I just wish I could finally be with her.

The last nights were filled with phone calls whenever she had a minute to spare. I didn't risk calling her again, although I know Troy and Ella were not in town. The phone calls were short and although she didn't say anything, I know something is bothering her - and it wasn't the fact that we were apart. If I had to guess it has to be something concerning her Parkinson study. Something work related.

 **Adaline's point of view:**

My hands are shaking as I wait for the elevator doors to open again. Six days without him were pure torture. I won't do that again. I can handle two or three days apart - but not six! I fix my hair in the mirrored elevator doors. My chestnut brown curls are a mess and I should be tired after a fifteen hour shift at St. Mary's, but I'm full of adrenaline. Full of longing. I can't wait to be with my man again. I missed him.

The elevator doors glide open and I rush into the open living space. The smell of gnocchi fill my nostrils, my favourite dish in the whole world! My eyes follow the smell and I see Wlad standing behind the stove, getting the gnocchi out of the pot. There's a white dish towel on his left shoulder. He's dressed in a black Oxford shirt and black slacks. I love him in black.

But I love him naked even more.

I rush through the open living room just as he fishes the last gnocchi out of the pot. As soon as I reach him, I pull him into a passionate kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck, needing him so badly that my heart aches. I missed those soft lips, that firm tongue... his smell. Our tongues entwine as he wraps his bulky arms around mine, holding me tight just like I love. A warm sensation spreads in my chest as his smell fills my nostrils. I missed this fresh ocean breeze... I missed it so much.

My hands glide down his chest until they find the first button of his Oxford shirt. I start unbuttoning his shirt with a routine. I know he's wearing the shirt for me, because I love him in those. I help him out of the shirt, nearly ripping it down his arms. I need him so badly. My whole body ached for his in the last six days.

His large hands move underneath my shirt and I shiver from his touch. His fingers gather the cotton fabric before helping me out of it. I take the moment to inhale deeply as my eyes are glued to his chest. He is the most ripped man I have ever seen. I love his bulky arms, his stone hard chest and those eight abs... my eyes and hands can't get enough of him. I will never get enough of him. Never.

My fingers open the button on his slacks and they glide down his legs, gravity doing most of the work. I want him naked... I need him inside of me... I need him so badly. Six days were too long. His lips kiss the nape of my neck, sending heatwaves through my body. My fingers dig into his hips, feeling the black cotton of his boxer briefs. He sucks, pulling on my carodit artery. A moan escapes my lips as I feel his tongue against it. His fingers glide down my body until stopping at my jeans. He opens the button of the skinny tight jeans and they glide down my legs with no effort. I step out of them and pull him closer, feeling his hard on against my stomach through the soft cotton of his boxer briefs.

"Della, we're in the kitchen." He reminds me, his deep voice sounding hoarse.

"Then get me upstairs because I couldn't care less where we are right now." I whisper before kissing him again. I feel his hands on my hips lifting me and I wrap my legs around his hips, locking my ankles behind that steel hard ass.

I can feel him walking, but I get lost in this kiss, his smell and his grip around me. I need him more than air to breathe, I need him more than anything. How did I survive the last days without him? My hands are wrapped around his torso and I feel how every muscle in his back flexes as we get closer to the bedroom. To our bedroom. My whole body is on fire.

I can hear him opening the door and feel the mattress a second later beneath me. His eyes are glowing in a silver colour that only I get to witness. I love his eyes. I love the five o'clock shadow that's covering his chin.

He gets out of his black boxer briefs, revealing his pulsing cock... Ten inches of pulsing need. His hands hook into the waistband of my black laced panties before striping them down my legs. My chest expands, using my lungs to fill with as much air as possible as the need overcomes me again. The mattress gives in under his impressive weight as he climbs on top of me, needing this as much as me.

He widens my legs with his, making space for his hips. I can feel his throbbing erection at my entrance, rubbing against my pulsing clit. He kisses the valley between my breasts that are still caged in the black laced strapless bra. I arch my back, pressing my chest into his face as the need to feel him overcomes me in a wave again. I can feel the pool of moisture collecting as my pussy starts pulsing even harder. This is too much... this need is driving me insane... I moan out loud as his lips suck on my carodit artery again. His hand glide underneath me and I feel his fingers opening the hooks of my bra. Seconds later the black lacy bra is removed from my sensitive nipples, that are rock hard. I can hear the pulse humming in my ears. It's so fast...

"Wlad," I breathe out my plea. His lips find mine and he gives me his tongue before pulling away. A moan from the depth of my throat escapes my lunges as I feel him finally entering my pussy. Slowly he glides into my tight channel, stretching me. God, this feels so good!

He growls as he's balls deep inside of me. "I missed this."

I grin against his lips, "I missed this, too." I agree before kissing him quickly.

He starts gliding out of me before thrusting into me again. My fingers hold on to the sheets beneath me, ripping the fabric apart as the orgasm already starts building. Honestly, I think I would have even come if he didn't move at all. Just feeling him inside of me, feeling this connection we have... I come undone every single time.

"Touch me." Wlad's demand rings in my ears as I already start floating on cloud nine.

I let go of the sheets and run my hands down his chest as I start moving with him, using my hips to have him deeper and faster inside of me again. He starts panting in my ear. We both get sweaty quickly as we move in the same rhythm, following the same heartbeat. He hits me in the right spot with every thrust so it doesn't take long for my orgasm to reach it's peak. "Wlad," I breathe out my man's name.

"I know... I can feel it too." He whispers, not slowing down.

I run my hands up his chest and I squeeze his biceps as the orgasm bursts inside of me out of the sudden. A high pitch sound escapes my mouth as waves of pleasure overcome me before releasing the pressure in my pussy. I can feel how my body shivers as wave after wave rushes through me. I squeeze his cock so hard that I should be worried about breaking him, but this high... this feeling is worth any pain.

I open my eyes and stare into silver orbs, "Again." I demand, not caring that he hasn't come yet. "And again. The whole night."

He grins against my lips. "What my woman wants, my woman gets."

He starts moving again, this time quicker than before. My fingers let go of his biceps and I run my hands down his back, feeling how every single muscles of his works. The pressure starts building again, like I didn't just come seconds ago. Our bodies were made to become one. There's no other explanation for my feelings. We were made for each other.

I squeeze his ass, feeling his throbbing penis inside of me. His arms move under my knees and he pins me into the mattress, changing the angle. I moan out loud as he's even deeper now. This feels so good... so fucking good. My hands run up his back again before I cup his face. This man is my whole word. He's the reason for existence. Every day, I'm falling more and more in love with him. There is no me without him. There is no him without me. We're one. A union that's unbreakable. A union...

My emotions must be written in my face because he suddenly stops moving, being balls deep in me. He stares at me, waiting for the those three words I couldn't say in the last two and a half years. The words are sitting at the tip of my tongue. They have been for the last two years...

I can feel his hot breath against my face as we breath equally as shallow. "Wlad, I-"

Suddenly, he comes in a loud growl, taking me with him in ecstasy as I follow him a second later.

No need for words.

Our bodies have said it all.

This high is even better than the last. The orgasm is bigger, nearly shattering me in a million pieces. For minutes we ride this high that words can't describe.

"Della," he pants into my face as he gets down from this massive orgasm, "I love you."

Suddenly, the tongue in my mouth knots into a huge ball. The momentum is over. I brush through his short brown hair, "I know." I say back, aware of the pain I'm causing him with my answer.

He stays deep within me as our juices start running out of me. The look on his face is not filled with the pain he must be feeling. Even in his most vulnerable moments he can still hide his emotions. I admire him for his self control. No one else would be able to do that.

"I'm sorry. I know you want me to say it back." I apologise out of the sudden.

He shakes his head before gliding out of me. I feel empty immediately. I ruined the perfect moment. He lays down next to me before pulling my left leg over his hips. He wants me to be close to him although I've hurt him.

"It's okay." He says after a minute of silence. "I know you feel the same way, I can feel it when you look at me. You don't have to voice your feelings the same way I do."

I lift myself from the bed and straddle his hips, "Really?"

He nods, running his hands up my stomach before he cups my breasts. He starts rolling my nipples between his fingers and I moan out loud. "Just because I can say it, doesn't mean you don't feel it, too."

I moan out loud as pressure starts building in my core again. "Wlad,"

He lifts his body until his back is resting against the headboard of our bed. His right arm snails around my torso before his fingers pinch my left nipple, sending heatwaves through my body. "I love your tits." He whispers before taking my right nipple between his teeth.

I cry out as the sensation runs through my body. I arch my back, pressing my boobs even deeper into his face. The grip around my torso intensifies as he sucks on my right nipple, while rolling and pinching into my left. The pulsing in my pussy increases and I feel my legs starting to shake, "Please," I beg him for my release. I need to come so badly.

His left hand glides down my stomach until his fingers find my soaking pussy, that's throbbing for attention. I can feel his large fingers entering my tight channel while his thumb starts rubbing and applying pressure on my clit. I inhale deeply, being at the edge of exploding again. He starts fingering me with a routine, knowing how well my body works to his commands. I start rolling my hips, wanting more of him. My hands wrap around his shoulders for balance.

"Baby, come for me." Wlad hisses between his teeth before biting into my right nipple. His right fingers pinch my left nipple while his left hand works my pussy, bringing me to this merciless orgasm.

I cry out as it explodes, turning me into a fireball right in front of me. The orgasm is so good... It's one of the best I ever had with him. His teeth release my right nipple and his arm lets go of my torso. His tongue runs through the valley between my voluminous tits, licking away the sweat that has collected there. I grin against his lips as I slowly come down from my high. "That was so good."

He kisses me, pulling in my lower lip. "I know your body inside out."

I brush through his short brown hair as I feel his throbbing cock between us. Using my thighs, I lift myself before slathering him in my juices. He deserves to feel the same way I just did. I rub him against my clit, feeling the pleasure already building again. My body will never get enough of his, no matter how many orgasms he gifts me.

I position him in front of my entrance as his hands wrap around my hips, stopping me from taking him.

"I'd like to try something new."

I frown at his words, "Okay..."

"I want to fuck in the ass."

My eyes widen at his words. Anal? We've never done anal before. I gulp, I'm not entirely sure if I find that as pleasurable as what we've done before. "I... I'm not so sure about this." I breathe out my concern. Six days without each other and he suddenly calls me baby and wants to fuck me in the ass. This is not the man I know. "Wlad, where does this wish come from?"

"Do you trust me?" He asks me instead, his silver eyes are glowing. He really wants this.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I want to cherish your body."

"But there are other ways to do so." I insist.

He pulls me into a kiss that's brushing off all the worries in my head. Our tongues entwine as we get lost in one another so easily. His cock is throbbing between us, brushing against my pulsing clit. The need starts building in my core again. I feel his hand following the curve of my spine before stopping at my back entrance. I expect him to touch me there, but to my surprise he doesn't. His tongue continues dancing with mine as I feel his fingers finding the pool of moisture that has collected in front of my entrance. His fingers enter my pussy and I feel my walls tightening, welcoming the touch.

He breaks away from my lips, "Do you trust me?" He asks me again.

I close my eyes. He knows I do. He knows I trust him with my life. Always have. I open my eyes again, "Yes." Always will.

"Then lets give it a shot. If it's too much, say the word and I stop. Okay?" His deep voice is soft, like he's afraid I'll break down in tears. He's treating me like a scared child.

I am not a scared child. I am his woman! I will not break down in tears. "Yes, but stop treating me like I'm made of glass."

He grins at my answer, "Never." He kisses me again.

"How do you want to take me?" I ask him.

His eyes darken in a way I have never seen before. I must have hit one of his buttons that I didn't know he had with my words. "You are every man's dream."

I roll my eyes at his words, "Я твоя." I say back with a shrug. Because I will always be his. No matter how dark and sinister he turns with me. We're in this together.

The same dirty grin as before appears on his lips, "Ты моя."

I lick my lips at his words. I don't know I find that so arousing, but I love it when he commits to me that way. It makes me feel less alone in that maze of emotions he makes me feel.

 **Wladmir's point of view:**

I run my hands up from her hips until I reach her perfect tits. Firm and voluminous, they are as beautiful as the rest of her body. "On your hands and knees."

She moves off my lap before going down on all fours. My breath quickens at the position. This sight... my woman on all fours, ready to be taken by me. She's so hot, she doesn't even know it. "Like this?" she looks over her shoulder, her navy orbs meeting mine.

I want to come already. Just the sight of this woman, submitting to me completely gives me a rush like no other. I never did anal before either, but I want to feel every inch of her body coming for me. I want to fill every opening with my cum. I want to claim her as much as possible. Especially after six days of being apart. It was torture. It was too much for me.

For my soul and my body.

My fat cock throbs - it was definitely too much for my body. I watch the pool of moisture running down her legs. "Spread your legs wider, baby."

She listens to my command. I watch her spreading her legs further, giving me full access to that sweet cunt and that tiny asshole I'm about to fill with my cock. "You've never called me that before."

My hands start shaking from the need to touch her. I move behind her, until she feels my fat cock throbbing between her ass cheeks. My arm circles around her belly, that's firm. I find her pussy, that's throbbing with as much need as my fat cock. In fact, they're throbbing in the same rhythm. I've never experienced that with another woman. Only with Adaline.

My fingers find her entrance and get soaked in her cream. She's so wet... she wants this as well. She's insecure but her body wants this as well. She's so warm and tight... it's so wonderful. I start fingering her, giving her pleasure before I will slide my fat cock in her tight asshole. It'll be uncomfortable for her at first but I have no doubt that she's going to love it as much as me. Because our bodies were made to become one. We are made for each other.

Her fingers grab onto the white silk sheets beneath us. "Don't you like it?" I ask her, using all my skills to build her orgasm.

All she does is moan out loud. She arches her back, raising her ass a bit higher. That tiny friction is almost enough for me to come all over her ass without being inside of it. She has no idea what she's doing to me. I stop as I feel her walls constricting. "Don't you?" I ask her again.

She lets out a frustrated growl, sounding like a hungry wolf. "Call me whatever you want, but don't stop, Wlad." she hisses, circling her hips around my fingers.

The satisfaction I feel is indescribable. She's mine completely. She's submitting. She's beautiful... she's mine.

"Солнышко," she begs me as I don't move my fingers.

I am undone. I have to find all my strength to not come all over her stunning body. "Моя любовь," I breathe out before withdrawing my fingers. I start smearing her cream all over my throbbing cock and her tiny asshole. She tenses at my touch, clearly nervous about the intrusion that's about to happen. "Relax." I place a kiss on her lumber spine, feeling her warm body against my lips.

"You relax when a ten inch cock is about to be thrusting into your asshole." she hisses at me.

I smirk at her answer, "I'll stop if you say the word. You're in control."

She looks over her shoulder again, his navy orbs meeting mine. "Я хочу тебя."

Sweet Jesus, there's nothing hotter than my woman telling me she wants me. Especially in my mother tongue. She knows how to hit my buttons. I grab my fat cock and place it in front of her back entrance. "I'll be gentle." I tell her before slowly pushing inside. There's a lot more resistance, she's tight and warm... I am in heaven.

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I inhale sharply and tense at the intrusion. He's massive! Slowly, inch my inch he shoves him inside of me, nearly ripping me in half. It's uncomfortable, very uncomfortable. My nerves react to the sensation and I feel my toes tingling. It's a lot more to take in than I thought. I breathe through the discomfort and hold tightly on the sheets beneath. It's so weird, so new... it's so much at once.

He growls behind me as his balls slap against my ass cheeks. The grip around my waist intensifies. He's enjoying this. "Are you okay?"

Weirdly, I am, so I nod. "Yes."

Suddenly, he places a kiss on my left cheek. "Good."

I frown, what just happened? Why did he kiss me on my cheek? I feel my body tensing with emotion and that has nothing to do with his ten inch cock that's buried in my tiny asshole. I look over my shoulder, meeting his gaze. "Kiss me like I'm your woman, not your child." I hiss at him. He's treating me like I'm made out of glass, like I could break from this - but I won't! I'm stronger than this. I know I am.

He grins at me before pulling me into a hard kiss. I feel his cock throbbing at the movement and weirdly my pussy starts throbbing as well. "I'm going to start moving now."

I nod, being speechless as I see that silver tone in his orbs. I can feel his fat cock exiting me until his head remains before slowly thrusting in again. My weight shifts to my arms and his grip around my waist tightens. He growls, clearly enjoying this but I am not so sure. It's painful. It reminds me of the night he took my virginity only then the pain lasted only a few seconds. This... this is going to hurt a lot longer. "Adaline, relax." he says kissing the back of my neck.

"I can't." I breathe out. I wince as he's balls deep inside of me again. My nerves react with a sharp pain, being not used to the stimulation. How am I suppose to find pleasure in this?

"Is it too much?"

"No." I answer truthfully. "I just don't enjoy it as much as you."

"Okay..." he answers and I expect him to exit me but instead I feel his fingers entering my pussy, that's still soaking wet. He starts fucking me with his fingers in a quick pace and I let out a moan the same time he growls. My body starts relaxing, widening for him. I don't know why but suddenly his fat cock in my tight ass feels less painful. "Better?" he asks in a breath.

I close my eyes and surrender myself in the feelings. The orgasm starts building in my core again, despite having a ten inch cock buried in my asshole. My breath becomes shallow. "Yes, don't stop..." I breathe out. He starts gliding out of me before thrusting into me again. I feel the sweet pressure building at the movement. My toes and fingertips start tingling as the orgasm continues to build. He starts moving in a steady pace, working both his hands and ass. I start moaning, welcoming the pleasure with wide arms. This is starting to feel so good... "Faster." I breathe out, needing more friction sooner.

He starts moving his fingers faster at my words, my wish being his command. I feel him gliding in and out of my ass in the same speed and realise that wasn't what I meant by my word. "No." I breathe out, hearing my hoarse voice. "Not your fingers. Fuck me harder. Faster." I say, slowly feeling dizzy from all the emotions he's making me feel.

I don't have to tell him twice because suddenly he picks up his pace, moving with full force. Fucking me, like I asked him to. I growl at the intrusion, welcoming the sensation. "Yes... Yes, that's it." I moan as suddenly my hips start moving with his. I want him deeper, faster... I had no idea this would feel so good!

Our moans and growls start filling the bedroom as our bodies take over. I start feeling the pleasure he promised me I would feel. I use my hips to have him sooner, deeper within me while his fingers still circle and rub on my pussy.

"Fuck, this is so good..." he pants into my ear. "I won't last long."

"Don't you dare come before me!" I hiss through my teeth, feeling dizzy from all the sensations running through my body. He is right, this is good!

Our bodies start making music in a way they never did before and I stop thinking at all. All I feel is him... in my ass... in my pussy... I can hear his shallow breaths filling my ears, feel the warm air against the nape of my neck... My tits are shaking with the force of his thrusts... I start working up a sweat, this is so good... this is so pleasurable...

"Play with your tits." Wlad's hoarse voice fills my ears.

"What?" I ask him confused. I've never touched myself. With a man like him, why would I?

"Twist your nipples." he commands.

"But I've never-"

"Do it." he hisses at me as he continues fucking me in the ass.

I lift my right arm, shifting my weight to my left. He growls as I clearly changed our position. My fingers wrap around my left nipple and I start twisting and pinching like he does to make me come. I cry out as my body reacts to the movements just like it does when he touches me there. His fingers continue fucking me, gliding in and out of me in a quick pace all while his thumb rubs my clit. The sensation is too much... Him thrusting into me from behind, his fingers building my orgasm, my right hand pinching my nipple... "Baby, come for me."

I explode in a loud cry as the orgasm hits me at full force. I turn into a haywire as the waves of pleasure run through me. My arms lose their balance and my head lands on the mattress. I feel his hand withdrawing from my entrance before both of his hands grab my hips. As I ride the last remnants of my orgasm, I feel him thrusting into me before he comes in a loud growl as well. I feel his cock throbbing even more in my ass as it releases the warm seed. It takes him a full minute to come down from his high.

His orgasm was just as good as mine.

He glides out of me and I feel empty and sore at the same time. The mattress shifts as he gets off of the bed. I lay my legs flat on the bed, giving my sore body a moment to rest. I can hear his heavy thuds against the hardwood floor as he walks around the bed before he comes in my sight. He's glowing and I'm sure I'm not glowing any less.

"I'm going to shower really quick before joining you on that bed." he tells me. The city lights of London illuminate him as the night has already fallen.

I lift my body, "No. I'll join you in the shower."

He shakes his head in disbelief, "Do you ever get tired?"

I get up from the bed, feeling my sore muscles. I think most people call that thoroughly fucked. I walk over to him and place a kiss on his soft lips. "I want your cum buried in my pussy. Otherwise I can't sleep."

He grins at my words, "I've pulled you into the darkness, haven't I?"

I cup his face and fondle his cheeks. This man has no idea what he means to me. I'd do anything for him. He's my weakness. My only weakness. "Where you go, I will follow. Doesn't matter if that's darkness or light. We're one." I tell him.

His silver eyes fill with emotions and I watch him gulp, "We're one." he agrees with me. He pulls me into a soft kiss, making me feel his love for me despite, or maybe because, of what we just did. "Let's get me clean, so I can fulfil my woman's wishes." he brushes through my chestnut coloured curls before licking his lips. "Sometimes it hurts to be with you."

I feel my heart aching with the same need. "I know exactly what you mean." I whisper. What we have is perfect, but it's also fragile. It will remain fragile until we've come clean in front of my parents. Only then, we will be completely free.

I walk into his white marbled bathroom and switch on the lights. His bathroom has a free standing tub in front of the glass front as well as a double shower with glass doors. I walk into the shower and turn on the water, leaving the door open. The warm water drops start touching my skin, wetting my body. I feel different, being loved in a way I have never before.

Wlad joins me a second later, closing the glass door behind himself. I pick up a bar of soap and start rubbing it in my hands, creating a thick foam. "I'll clean you first." I tell him before placing the soap back where it belongs. "Get yourself wet."

"God, you're a dream come true." he says before stepping underneath one of the two the water jets.

I smirk at his words, he has no idea what dream come true he is. "Get over here." I wave at him with my soapy hands before gliding them down his back, massaging the stiff muscles as well as that firm ass. I go down on my knees as I thoroughly clean his legs. "Turn around and hand me the soap, please." I tell him and watch him turning around before his muscles flex as he reaches for the bar of soap. I grab the soap and create another lather before handing him back the soap."Lift your left foot."

He does as I say, "You're cleaning the soles of my feet as well?"

"Every inch of you is beautiful. It deserves the same attention as everything else on your body." I explain, throughly massaging his left foot.

"That feels really good."

"You can repay the favour when I'm pregnant with your child." I tell him, "Right foot." I demand, but he doesn't give it to me. I look up and meet his surprised expression.

"We never talked about children."

"Yeah, we did. I promised to gift you children whenever the time is right." I counter back.

"I... I know, but-"

"But what?" I ask him back. "I thought this was a topic we were clear on." There will definitely be children with our DNA. There's no way we leave this world without creating life. "Just because I am not ready yet, doesn't mean I never will."

He lifts his right foot and I grab onto it before starting to massage it with my soapy hands. "I just didn't expect you to be so casual about it."

I sigh before letting go of his foot. I rise to my full height and grab the soap from the soap holder. "I don't understand your amazement." I say before placing the soap back. I grab his thick cock and start massaging it being a bit gentler than with his feet. "You know, that thing was created to make babies with my eggs." I tell him, looking at my hands. I love that beautifully veined cock and I'm sure if I wasn't getting my shots yearly, a child would have already been growing within me. Hell, a whole school class would be running through the hallways!

"Adaline," he sighs and I can hear him rolling his eyes at me.

I let go of his cock and massage his balls before looking up, "What? You know I'm right."

"I know you're right..." he smiles at me. "I just didn't think you'd be ready for it."

I let go of his balls, let the water wash away the soap from my hands before I run them up his torso, feeling every firm muscle. "I am not ready for children. I am far, far away from being ready. But I know they're going to happen. With you." I rest my palms against his chest, feeling his heartbeat. It's in rhythm with mine. It always has been.

He leans in and I expect him to kiss me, but he only rests his forehead against mine. "You are my universe, Adaline."

He's mine as well.

* * *

I bite into the first gnocchi that we're having in the middle of the night. Now that we've taken care of the obvious need of our bodies, we can take care of all the rest - over dinner. "These are incredible!" I lick my lips, "The sauce is to die for!"

He smiles at me before taking a sip of his red wine. Piedmont's Barolo is the king of Italian red wines and usually only bought for special occasions as a bottle easily costs a few hundreds of thousands of dollars. Made from Nebbiolo, the wines of this small appellation in Italy's northwest are among the most ageable in the world. But I guess today is a special occasion as we haven't seen each other in six days. "I'm glad. I added saffron to the sauce."

I nod, definitely tasting this expensive herb. "You shouldn't waste your portion." I say as he keeps staring at me with that intense gaze. I know he enjoys watching me. Whether that's eating or reading or sleeping... I'm his favourite thing to watch.

I don't blame him. I feel the same way about him, but I don't like how he's wasting food. It makes me think of Ana and the homeless people we used to visit weekly when we were still little. Now that she's at Oxford and I'm working at St. Mary's, I kind of have forgotten about them. Which is a shame. Homeless people are people, too. They need my help more than other's.

"What's wrong?"

He can read me better than anyone else. I'll never be able to hide something from him and I actually quite like it. Only a few people understand me, most of them being blood related to me. "I just don't like you to waste your food. It reminds me of how hungry other people are." While I am sitting at a cherry wooden dining table, wrapped in a cashmere bathrobe that's worth a few thousands of pounds, there are people who have nothing. It makes me sick and almost loose my appetite.

He picks up his fork and starts eating his gnocchi without another word. "They really are good."

"Better than mine." I agree with him.

"No, they're not better than your's." he says, meeting my gaze.

"I'm not ashamed to say the student is better than the teacher - concerning gnocchi."

He smiles at my words, "I want to talk to you about something."

I don't stop eating because after all that love making, I am starving. "Sure."

"You enjoyed what we did, right?"

I place my fork upside down on my plate, "You want to discuss this now?"

"I wasn't aware it was going to have an effect on your appetite."

"It doesn't, I just don't think I can eat while talking about this."

"Because you find it disgusting?"

"Because it turns me on." I pick up my wine glass and take a sip. It's a really good wine!

"So you liked it."

I squeeze my thighs together as memories from earlier start crossing my mind. "Yeah, I clearly enjoyed it. My body showed that quite clearly."

He licks his lips, clearly pleased with my answer. "Can I have you for dessert?"

I furrow my eyebrows, "On this table?"

"Yes."

"Okay. But after you've eaten and cleaned the table." I say with a smirk.

"You're going to be a great mother."

I frown at his words, "I don't know about that. I don't think I have what it takes to be a great mother, but I trust you. More than anyone." Plus, my own mother is a really good role model.

He reaches over the table and grabs my hand before squeezing it, "I don't mean to scare you."

"There's nothing you can do to scare me, Wlad." I whisper. One day I will tell him how I feel. One day there won't be a knot in my mouth when I want to tell him how much he means to me."And now finish those gnocchi because your dessert is getting inpatient."

* * *

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

My world is finally complete again. With her by my side, there's nothing that can scare me anymore. The tight feeling in my chest that I felt for the last six days vanished. The need to be with her no longer kept me up at night, because she is laying next to me. I get to make love to her the first thing in the morning, right after her awful alarm ripped us both out of our sleep, and right before we fall asleep. I missed that. I didn't realise how much I truly needed her until just recently. She's more than the love of my life, more than my soulmate... she's so much more.

And I know she feels the same way. I can see it in her eyes, feel it in her gaze and touch. She's as obsessed with me as I am with her. We're in this maze together, both not wanting a way out.

I look down at her sleeping figure that's wrapped around my body. Her left leg is hooked around my waist and her head is resting on my chest. She likes to fall asleep to the sound of my heartbeat. The sun is slowly rising, coating the room with stunning pastel colours that reflect on her smooth skin. It's her day off that she would normally spent at home in Richmond. But not this time. Not after this dry period with me a few weeks ago.

It was just too much for both of us.

"Stop staring at me. Your gaze is burning holes in my face." she says in a hoarse voice before opening her navy orbs to look at me.

"You enjoy my stares." I counter with a smirk on my lips. She's so beautiful first thing in the morning.

She rests her chin on my chest, staring deeply into my eyes. "You're my weakness." she breathes out after a minute of staring at me.

"You're my weakness as well." I admit. She's my only weakness.

She sighs before lifting herself off of me. I wrap my arms around her waist before pulling her back on me. She can't just confess something like this and run away from me. I brush through her chestnut coloured hair, feeling the silky strands between my fingers. This woman is my everything. I don't care if Troy and Ella are going to be mad, they won't rip us apart. No one will rip us apart. I will marry that woman and we will have beautiful children. We'll grow old together in my dacha in Siberia. We'll love each other even after life.

"What?" she asks me concerned.

"What?" I ask back.

"You're having that look again."

"What look?"

"The one that makes my heart melt and my legs grow weak." she whispers before rubbing her nose against mine. "Come on, let's shower before I have to head back to Richmond."

Richmond. I feel my heart cracking in my chest. "You're leaving?" I ask, letting go of her.

She lifts herself off of me before climbing out of the bed. "Yes, but don't worry I won't be gone for long." she says before holding out her hand. "Six days apart were too much for me."

I place my hand in hers, feeling electric waves going through my body before I get out of the bed as well. "I'm glad we agree on that. How long will be gone?" I place my hands on her hips.

"The less the better." she whispers, placing her palms against my chest.

I lean down until our foreheads touch, "I miss you, although you're not even gone." It's crazy. I never felt this way before and I never will again. She's the one.

"I miss you, too."

* * *

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I giggle at one of Daddy's bad jokes as we cook dinner in the kitchen. The kitchen is filled with a kind of smell I'll never be able to create, no matter how hard I try. My Dad just knows how to cook, it's in his blood. He embraces me with one arm, holding me tight.

"Shall I get the triplets?" I ask, feeling loved in his embrace. I missed being so close to him. Sometimes it feels like I'm tearing my heart in half: one half for my family and the other for Wlad.

He puts a spoon into the tomato sauce that we made for the spaghetti before tasting it. "The sauce is done."

He holds the spoon in front of my mouth and I taste the sauce, "It's good."

"I missed you, mon coeur." he places a kiss on my forehead.

I smile as I feel my heart beating heavily in my chest. He hasn't called me that in a long time. "I missed you, too."

"You're doing alright?"

I nod, I know I haven't been home much but I just can't be away from him for too long. "Yeah, there's just a lot going on at work."

"It's not too much?"

I shake my head, "No, definitely not."

"I wish you were home more often. I miss cooking with you."

It hurts to hear him say that, especially because I know how closed he is towards strangers and the media. I gulp, I don't like hurting him. "Me, too."

"How about you take a few days off and we go somewhere nice? Just the two of us. We can go horseback riding in Dover."

I smile at him. I love going horseback riding in Dover, but I haven't done that in a few years. "It's a nice idea, but you can't just take a few days off. You need to prepare your holiday." Plus, I can't take any more days off, I already took all my days and spent them with Wlad.

"I'll do anything for you."

I know he will because we are his number one priority - always were and always will be. "I'll see what I can do at work." I say with a nod.

"Let me know when and I'll make it happen." he promises me.

Suddenly, I hear light thuds against the white marble and turn around. My Mom's standing in the round door frame, wearing her tight black yoga pants and a lavender coloured crop top. Her long dark brown curls are wrapped into a topknot. Sweat is gliding down her toned stomach. Her chocolate orbs soften as she stares at us. "I already had Dad tell me how much you guys miss me. No need to repeat that." I say as her orbs get glassy.

She nods before rushing over to us. "What did you guys make?"

"Spaghetti. Nothing too complicated." I answer as my Dad lets go of me. "I'm going to get the triplets." I say, knowing those two need a moment for themselves. I quickly walk up the white marbled staircase that lead to the first floor but stop as I hear my mother's giggle reaching my heart so easily. I turn around and watch my parents being head over heels in love with one another even after twenty years of marriage. She tastes the tomato sauce, licking it of the wooden spoon that my Dad's holding. The tip of her small nose gets a dollop of the red sauce that my Dad licks away. My Mom giggles as my Dad whispers something into her ear. He's grinning from ear to ear, reflecting my mother's joy. She wraps her arms around his neck and lifts herself on her tiptoes before kissing him softly. His hands on her hips lift my Mom before placing her on the kitchen island. She wraps her legs around his hips and within seconds they have forgotten everything and everyone around them.

I turn around and go up the remaining stairs. I've seen enough.

In twenty years, those two will be Wlad and I.

I know it.

* * *

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

"I'm so glad we're taking some time for ourselves again!" Marco says, clinking his chilled bottle of beer with mine. We've come to a pub in Covent Garden, that's full of locals enjoying their Friday evening. I know Della's currently at St. Mary's, fixing hearts or nerves or correcting noses. I won't see her until Monday evening as she decided to spend the weekend at home. I know the decision was hard for her, I could hear the sadness in her voice. Her heart is torn between her family and me. It's not fair that she has to split her time like this. But it'll be over soon. Soon, we'll tell her parents everything and then... we'll be together. One way or another. Because I won't let go of her. I won't.

I don't care if Troy and Gabriella will hate me until their last breaths. I'll gladly get beaten up by Troy if he's going to feel better about us afterwards. But there will be an us afterwards. I can't breathe without her. She's my everything. My soulmate. The love of my life.

There's no me without her.

"Hey," Marco snaps his fingers in front of my face, ripping me out of my thoughts. "did you hear what I just said?"

I look at him, "Yeah, sure and I totally agree."

"So, you're in for a double date with your lady?" my green eyed friend asks me.

"What?!" I shake my head, "No, definitely not!"

He chuckles, "Thought so."

I take a sip of my beer. I should listen to whatever my friend is saying, but I can't stop thinking of Adaline. My mind's always on her, whether I like it or not. "How are you and Brooke?"

"Look," he leans forward on the oak table, "I don't know where you found that woman, but I'm telling you she's a win in the lottery!"

I smile, "You like her?"

He leans back, " _Mamma mia_ , I have never gotten a better blow job in my life! That woman has some serious skills - she makes my head spin!" he shakes his head. "She's the most uncomplicated woman I've ever come across. She treats me like a booty-call. No feelings attached!"

I smirk, there are always feelings attached. "I didn't know you guys were continuing this. I thought you didn't do multiplies."

"She's different."

I lean back at his words, "Different, huh?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself. I'm not talking marriage and babies here, but I am saying she's something special."

"Because of her skills." I narrow my eyes at him.

He rolls his bright green eyes at me, "Porca vacca, Wlad! I'm not in love with her if that's what you're saying."

Yet. I know my Italian friend, he doesn't let a lot of people close to him but once he does, you never want to loose him. "How long have you guys been seeing each other now?"

He shrugs, "A couple of weeks."

"And you haven't hooked up with anyone else?"

"No, I didn't feel the need."

I nod. "No romantic feelings?"

He crosses his arms in front of his chest, clearly building a protection wall. There are definitely feelings involved, whether he likes to admit it or not. "Look, all I know is that my dick's pretty happy with that pussy."

I roll my eyes at his words, "You shouldn't talk about women that way."

"Oh, you're one to talk to! I remember exactly how we used to go home with two women in our arms each!"

"Times have changed." I say before taking another sip of my cold beer.

"You and your woman are doing alright?"

"We're fine." I answer simply.

"But she exists, right?"

I frown, "I'm sorry?"

He shrugs, "Your mystery woman is nameless, faceless - I don't know anything about her!"

"She's making me very happy, that's all you need to know."

He leans forward again, "Wladimir, you're my best friend. I know you're not gay. You can tell me who she is."

I lean forward as well, "I won't."

" _Ma dai_!" he waves with his hand, "You've been with that woman for what two years and she's still a mystery to me! Does Troy know anything about her?" "No and I'd like to keep it that way."

"You can tell me! Is she blonde? Brunette? Red head? Is she tall? Is she some supermodel? Or maybe she's a royal! Is she a royal? Is she a freaking super star?"

I shake my head at his questions. I wish I could talk about her, but I can't. She has to remain a secret until we've informed her parents. Not much longer...

"Is she MI-6? CIA? FBI like you were?"

I shake my head, "She's unique."

He nods, "Got'cha. She makes your head spin like Brooke, huh?"

I chuckle, "Yeah, she makes my head spin, my heart race and my dick go crazy all at the same time."

He leans back again, "You're pussy whipped."

I furrow my eyebrows, "Pussy whipped?"

"Yeah, she has you wrapped around her finger."

That's only fair because she's wrapped around mine as well.

"Does she?" Marco asks, brushing through his black chin long hair. "Are you in love with her?"

"Yeah." There was no reason to not admit my feelings if I don't share her name.

His eyes widen, "You are?"

"Yeah. It's why I've been with her for so long."

"So, babies, marriage... that's all on your mind?"

Babies, marriage, many white Persian cats... yeah, definitely on my mind. "Yeah."

"Did she plant that in your mind?"

I smirk. Adaline knows how to get her way but this time it wasn't her who initiated the conversation. "No, in fact it was me who started to talk about it."

"You?" he shakes his head, "Wladimir Krimov wants to settle down? In 41 years you never wanted to settle down. Seriously, who is that woman and what the hell has she done to you? You used to have threesomes every single night. You used to go clubbing with me - where has that man gone? What has she done to you?!"

"I think you're seeing a problem, where there is none." I explain to him slowly. "Trust me, once you found that woman, you'll want that all by yourself. You'll see it by yourself."

"So, you're telling me you'd rather be with her right now than in this pub with your best friend?"

"Yes." There's no place I'd rather be. "But it's not like you wouldn't want to be with Brooke right now either."

"Yeah but that's different. I'm only with her for the sex!" Or so he thinks. "Man, you've got it bad."

"No, I just found the love of my life."

"Love of your life?"

"Love of my life."

"And she's no gold digger?"

I chuckle, if only he knew that her bank account is almost as fat as mine. "No, she's no gold digger. She has enough money herself."

"You think Brooke's one?"

I shrug, "I don't think so. Do you want me to run a background check?"

His lips form a thin line, clearly debating with himself. "Yeah, maybe... just to make sure."

I nod, "Okay." I already made a background check on her, so I know she's clean. Otherwise I would have never allowed that woman into my penthouse, let alone go out with Marco. "Are you bathing her in gifts?"

He shakes his head, "Not bathing, but I made her a few gifts here and there."

Now, we're talking. "So much to that booty-call you were referring earlier."

"Well, you know me Wlad..." he waves with his hands. "No woman ever said no to diamonds."

Diamonds? "You gifted her diamonds?"

"I like to fuck her when she's wearing them."

"So, you're both getting something out of it?"

"Yeah."

"And she gets to keep the diamonds?"

"I don't reuse diamonds."

I chuckle, knowing exactly how he can be. "And she hasn't sold the diamonds you gave her?" I ask, although I know the answer. Her bank account hasn't gotten any big deposits in the last weeks. She's keeping them.

"I don't know. It's why I want you to run that background check on her."

I nod, "Okay. I'll let you know what I find."

He nods, "But I'm not in love with her."

He wouldn't ask me for a background check if he was. But he definitely cares about her in some way or another. "She's a nice woman. Don't break her."

"Honestly, I'm not planning on it."

"I know you, Marco. You'll get bored of her and throw her away like a used condom. Don't do that to her. At least say it to her face when you decide to end it."

* * *

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I pull my hair into a high ponytail as I take a sip of my water. I'm staying longer than my shift as always because I have two patients in the ICU, both freshly operated by me. A nose correction and a tumour removal from the frontal cortex. I'm concerned about both equally as much.

The boxer came in because of my reputation but so did the tumour patient. Only the boxer got the VIP treatment while the other man didn't because he's a pro bono. It sucks.

"Bolton,"

I turn around at the sound of my last name. The chief of surgery, Dr. Fleming, is standing behind me. I haven't seen him in a while. "Dr. Fleming." I greet him with a smile on my lips. "I didn't realise you're working tonight."

"I'm working on some private stuff."

"I see."

"But you're not scheduled for tonight either."

"I'll leave as soon as my patients are awake."

"The boxer and the pro bono case?" He asks, looking at their heart monitors on the iPad in front of me.

"Yes."

He nods, "I saw the MRI from the tumour. Beautiful thing. Would have loved to remove it myself."

I smirk, that's only one of many reasons why I turned the job as chief of surgery down. I hate paperwork and love the OR. I could never do what he's doing. Never in a million years. "Next time I may page you and let you scrub in."

He looks me in the eyes, "I take you by the word."

He has my pity. I couldn't function without being in the OR on daily basis. I can only imagine how bored he must be in his office all day. "Okay."

"How about you call it a night? You've been here since yesterday morning. Catch up on sleep."

"I won't leave my patients."

"I'll watch them. I missed the ICU. If anything happens I'll page you."

I frown, "I'll be in one of the on-call rooms." I say, seriously considering is offer because I am dog tired.

"Bolton, you need a comfortable bed."

Why is he carrying so much? "Wake me if anything happens and they better not be dead when I arrive." I give in before turning on my heel.

I can feel his gaze on me as I walk down the hallway.

* * *

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

"You sure you need me for this?" I ask my best friend as we stop in front of Cartier on New Bond Street.

Marco looks at me, "You have excellent taste in diamonds. I could use your help."

The porter holds the glass door open for us and we step inside. Soft piano music is filling my ears as my eyes get used to all the glass cabinets. There's beige marble on the floor and all the employees are either dressed in suits or business dresses.

A sales associate dressed in a black suit walks over to us quickly, "Gentlemen, welcome to Cartier. How can I help you?"

"We're looking for diamonds for our ladies." Marco explains.

"His lady, I'm not looking for anything." I clarify.

"I see. Necklace, bracelet or a ring?" The brown haired salesman asks us.

"Definitely no rings..." Marco thinks for a moment, "Although, you know maybe one or two rings would be good."

I try very hard to not roll my eyes at him. He always loved to fuck women who wear diamonds, yet Brooke is the only one who has broken his rule of singular uses.

"Okay, any particular style?"

"The bigger the better."

The sales associate smiles at me, clearly having pounds signs in his orbs. Yeah, Marco is going to spend a fortune here, probably close to a couple of millions. Unlike me he likes to have his money where he can see it. Currently, that's wrapped around Brooke when he fucks her.

I don't blame him, there is something intriguing to fuck a woman who's wearing diamonds. I used to do the same.

But not anymore.

"How about the gentlemen have a look around while I ask our private shopping assistant, Miss Davis, to collect a few pieces you might like?"

Davis. Shit, I completely forgot where we are when we entered the store! "No, you need to find another assistant to help us out." I tell him, seeing his good name tag. "Mr. Marin."

Marco waves with his hand, obviously not getting the danger zone he is about to step in, "Don't listen to him, Miss Davis will be fine."

He frowns at us before turning on his heel.

I grab Marco's arm as he is about to have a look inside the glass cabinets, "Marco, Davis is her last name."

He stops in his movement, "You're kidding, right?"

"Marco, how can you not know the full name of the woman you've been sleeping with for the last three weeks?" I hiss at him in a whisper.

He shrugs, "We aren't much of talkers."

I close my eyes and let out a growl, "Do you want to leave?"

"Hell no! That's even better."

I open my eyes and frown, "Why?"

"She gets to pick out the diamonds she loves the most. Fucking her in them will fulfil both of our fantasies." He says with a shrug.

I shake my head at his stupidity, "Marco, did you ever thought that these diamonds might mean nothing to her?!"

He gives me a puzzled look, "What?"

"Haven't you read the background check I send you a few days ago?"

"I've been busy enjoying her..."

"Marco, she hasn't sold the diamonds. She's keeping them. She's no gold digger, in fact she's still living in that shitty apartment in Putney!"

His eyes widen at my words, "I didn't know she was living in Putney."

This time I actually smack his head, "Idiot. That woman has feelings for you!"

"Ouch!" He touches the back of his head, clearly surprised by my reaction.

"Gentlemen, I'm Miss Davis. I'm here to help-" Brooke stops in her movements as she sees us standing across her. She's a good looking brunette with a lean figure that's hidden behind a bright red dress by Hugo boss. She paired the dress with black high heels by Jimmy Choo. Her brown hair is wavy and open. "Oh, hi." She breathes out, her bright blue eyes are wide.

Suddenly, Mr. Marin walks over to us as the three of us stare at each other in the middle of the store. "Miss Davis, how about you bring those two gentlemen into one of our private rooms?"

Brooke snaps out of it, "Yes, of course. I apologise for the silence. Follow me, please." She turns around and Marco follows her like a lost puppy.

"Perky ass and tits, I'm telling you." He whispers to me in Italian.

I shake my head at his comment as we stop across the last dark wooden door at the end of the hallway. She does have a nice ass, but that doesn't compare to Adaline's. No one compares to that woman. "Behave yourself, Marco!"

Brooke unlocks the door with a black card before stepping in, leaving the door open.

I let Marco walk in first, " _Bellissima_ ," he greets her with open hands.

I close the door behind me just as I her her hand slapping his face. I turn around and watch a furious Brooke standing across him. The beige carpet is contrasting to her red dress. There's a oak table with three stools and a red sofa in the corner with a glass coffee table. The windows are milky so no one can see inside.

"What the hell were you thinking, marching into the place I work!" She hisses at him.

Marco touches his red left cheek and moves his chin. She must've slapped him hard. "Listen, you never told me where you work! How am I suppose to know you work at Cartier? It's my first time here." True, he usually goes to the one in Harrods because that's where he picks up his suits.

"You must have some nerve to march in here!" She hisses at him again.

" _Bellissima_ , you-"

"Don't call me that in here!" She points her perfectly manicured red finger at him.

He wraps his hand around her wrist and places a kiss on her forefinger. "You're not happy to see me?" He has never been this affectioned. He really likes her.

She flushes right in front of me, her cheeks having now the colour of her dress. "Marco, I don't feel comfortable selling you diamonds that you'll use to fuck with other women."

" _Bellissima_ , I thought we had an agreement. We're exclusive. Why would I want to fuck another woman if I can have you? You fulfil all of my wishes, desires and needs."

Brooke looks at me, her icy blue orbs meeting mine. She totally forgot about me. "You want to buy something as well?"

I shake my head, "Moral companion."

"I see." She looks back at Marco, "I'm going to get someone else to be at your service. I can't do this." She turns on her heel but Marco grabs her wrist, pulling her back.

"Today's your lucky day, because you get to pick out whatever you like and I'll buy it for you." He whispers, pressing his forehead against hers. Green orbs stare into icy blue. His olive skin is the perfect contrast to her milky skin tone.

She's not the only one who has developed serious feelings.

"Marco," she breathes out, clearly still hesitant although he meant what he said. I know Marco, he'd buy her the whole store. That woman is not only under his skin but inside his heart.

"Get your perky ass out there, pick out what you like without looking at the price tag... I promise you, those diamonds will look stunning against your skin. I'll buy you whatever you like. I'll buy the whole store if you fancy everything."

She gulps, obviously intrigued by his offer. "Marco, I... I don't know what to say."

Seriously, those two have it bad.

"You don't have to say anything. All you have to do is walk out of this room and come in with as many jewels as you want. I'm serious, Brooke. I'm a man who likes to see his money sending rainbow lights through the room when he fucks his woman. I want to turn you into a freaking rainbow the next time we fuck."

She blushes at his words again, "Marco..."

"Go." He lets go of her and she turns on her heel. He smacks her ass and she winces but giggles at the same time.

I hold the door open for her. Those two couldn't be more different than Della and me.

"You sure you don't want to buy anything for your lady?" She asks me, stopping in the doorway.

I look over at Marco. Maybe a look would get me some ideas. "I'll be right back."

My Italian friend nods, "Take your time. Both of you." He takes off his black leather jacket and sits down on the red couch, "I'll wait here."

I nod before closing the door. "Listen, I'd like to apologise. Once I realised where we were it was already too late."

"There's nothing you have to apologise for." She says with a smile on her lips. "I'm glad he's here."

"You are?" She sure as hell didn't seem like it at first.

"Yeah, he never mentioned anything exclusive before."

There's a lot he hasn't mentioned towards her. "Brooke, I know I shouldn't stick my nose into your relationship-"

"Then don't. Look, I'm glad you hooked me up with him. He's really good to me and obviously he thinks so of me as well. He likes me and I like him."

They're both lying to themselves. "Brooke, he doesn't just like you. He's in love with you."

She tenses at the words, "Wlad, he's not in love with me. I appreciate your interest, but mind your own fucking business. We're fucking and that's all. This man likes to fuck his woman when they're wearing nothing but diamonds. Diamonds, Wlad! Do you know how rare, fucked up and extremely hot that is? On top of that he lets me keep them! I sure as hell won't destroy what we have just because you're telling me he feels something for me."

"It's not like the feelings aren't mutual."

She looks down at her feet, "That obvious, huh?"

I shrug, "I'm a profiler. I can read people pretty damn well."

She looks up again, "You are?"

"Yeah, why do you think I hooked you up with Marco in the first place? I had a feeling you guys would be a pretty good match."

She smiles at me, "I think we are, aren't we?"

I nod, "I think you have found your dream man."

She blushes, "I have some diamonds to pick out." She whispers before strutting down the hallway.

I chuckle before I follow her. I have never gotten Della any gifts, let alone diamonds. That woman doesn't want me for my money, she loves me for me. She could buy herself everything in that store without wincing at the receipt.

I watch Brooke getting out a red velvet tray as I reach her. "Do you want any help?"

"No, I'll just look around. You do your thing, I do mine. I'll meet you back in the room once I'm finished."

"Alright." She nods before heading towards a glass cabinet with diamond necklaces.

I look down at the glass cabinet in front of me, staring at all the sparkling bracelets. Rays of rainbow fill the cabinet, clearly those are the purest diamonds there are. The bracelets are in different sizes, some with diamonds and others without any at all.

"Sir, do you need any help?"

I look up as the female voice fills my ears. A blonde woman in a black pencil skirt and a white blouse is standing across me. She has dark brown eyes and a symmetrical face. I would call her beautiful if I didn't know that the real beauty is currently in Richmond with her parents. It's funny how Adaline makes other women all look ordinary in comparison to her. I don't even feel the need to stare at her cleavage or her ass in that skirt. She's just a woman. Another person. "I'm just looking..."

"For something in particular? Perhaps a watch?" Her eyes notice the black ROLEX on my left wrist.

I shake my head.

"Is it for yourself or...?"

"My girlfriend, yes."

I can see the disappointment in her eyes. "Well, women always love diamonds."

She sounds like Marco. "Mine doesn't really wear jewellery. It's not really practical with her job." I tell her. "She gets her hands dirty a lot at work."

"Oh, is she a painter?"

I furrow my eyebrows at her assumption. "Painter?" I question her back.

"Yeah, I thought you meant paint by getting her hands dirty." She flutters her fake eyelashes at me. Obviously, the fact that I said girlfriend means nothing to her.

I chuckle, Della's the worst painter I have ever seen. She can't even draw a flower. "No, she's a surgeon."

"A surgeon? Wow, that means lots of lonely hours... for you."

In another life I would have grabbed her hand, locked us inside of one those private rooms and fuck her until she was screaming my name so loudly that the whole street knew what we were doing. But that was in another life.

Now, I feel nothing when I look at her. Not a drop of arousal. "My job requires a lot of work as well, so we're managing this quite well."

"I see... what do you do?"

"I own a security firm."

"Interesting." She flashes me another smile, "How about a necklace?"

I shake my head, "She would only wear it if it has a practical meaning."

"No offence, but every woman would wear anything from this store. I'm sure she'll love whatever you pick out."

Obviously, she doesn't know Adaline. "Alright, maybe a look won't do any harm."

She nods and I follow her to the left corner of the store, where the necklaces are on display. Some have platinum chains, others are in white gold or rose gold. Diamonds are everywhere. Brooke must be in heaven. "Rose gold is really on trend right now."

She would look stunning wearing every necklace. Suddenly, I get Marco's obsession. Seeing a large diamond between her tits while I make love to her has something arousing. "I think she would prefer something more classic. Timeless." I lick my lips, those large diamonds are definitely a turn on, but I know Della wouldn't like them. I know my woman inside out.

"How about a pair of diamond earrings instead? Or pearls?"

I shake my head, she wouldn't wear either of those unless it was absolutely necessary. Like on the charity galas she attends yearly. "No, earrings are not a good idea."

"So no necklace, no bracelet, no earrings... I'm running out of options." She giggles, "How about a ring?"

A ring... No, there's only one ring she would ever wear. Two actually. Her engagement ring and the matching wedding band. "I want to have a look at your engagement rings." I breathe out, weirdly feeling not nervous about my words at all. She knows it's coming. We talked about children and marriage... we talked about the future.

Her dark brown eyes widen at my words. She finally understands that I am not the man she should be flirting with. "Engagement rings? Yeah, sure, follow me..."

I follow her through the whole store, passing Brooke who seems to have fun picking out whatever she likes. Her red velvet tray is glittering with the many diamonds on it.

"Okay, these are all of our engagement rings."

I look down, seeing the many glittering diamond engagement rings that are on display. Round diamonds, oval diamonds, square shaped diamonds, pear shaped diamonds... on various metals. Rose gold, white gold, yellow gold and platinum. Some diamonds are surrounded by a halo, other bands are covered in diamonds. From a simple ring with a single diamond on a platinum band, to a ring that's glittering all over, Cartier seems to have an option for every taste.

"So as you want something unique, I thought maybe this ring would be a good fit." The sales associate says, getting out a pear shaped 7.5 carat diamond that's sitting on a platinum band which is covered in diamonds as well. That thing sparkles!

"Wow." I breathe out, as I pick it up. I've never seen a more clear diamond.

"D colour IF, which means it's entirely flawless. That ring is worth half a million pounds."

Della is worth so much more than that ring. She's invaluable. The engagement ring should be as well. "It's a stunning ring, but she wouldn't want to wear such a big diamond. She prefers something with more class." I say, handing the ring back. Marco however would love that ring on Brooke.

"The 1895 solitaire ring is our classic. We have it in various sizes and on various bands." The blonde sales associate starts explaining to me.

"Which one is that?"

"That one." She points to a ring that has a platinum band which is covered in diamonds. A large round diamond is placed on top of it. "Do you want to have a closer look?"

I look over my shoulder and see that Brooke is gone, she's probably back with Marco. "Yeah, sure."

She opens the glass cabinet and gets out the glittering ring. "Do you know her ring size?"

Am I suppose to know something like that? I know how tight her pussy is, but her ring size? "No, but she has long thin fingers." I answer as she hands me the ring.

"Okay, well this is a standard ring size." She says to me as I examine the ring. That thing would even catch the light of the stars and moon at night. "I can try it on, so you have a better vision of what it would might look like on her finger."

"That's a good idea."

I watch her putting the ring on her left ring finger. She has long almond shaped nails that are painted in a nude colour. Her fingers are shorter and a bit thicker than Della's. The ring however... that thing is sparkling more than a billboard or a Las Vegas show. That ring screams look at me and know you can't have me because I'm taken.

It's every man's dream.

Della would hate it. Absolutely hate it. "No, that ring is too flashy for her."

The blonde sales associate nods before taking a ring off, "Alright. How about that one?" She points to an oval diamond on a thin rose gold band.

I can't imagine her wearing it. "No, that's nothing for her."

"How about a different gemstone? Maybe emeralds or rubies..." she suggests.

I look up again, "Or sapphires." I breathe out.

"Excellent, yeah. Sapphires have gotten a real boom again, thanks to the royal family."

Suddenly, I know the perfect engagement ring. The only ring she would want to wear would be her mother's. She's wearing an oval sapphire surrounded by a diamond halo on a platinum band. That ring is perfect for Adaline. But it will be impossible for me to get it. Gabriella will hate me when she finds out about us, so much that she will never approve of our wedding, let alone give me her engagement ring.

I gulp, "I've seen enough."

"O-okay. We can also design a ring if you want something even more personalised."

There is nothing more personal than wearing your mother's engagement ring. "That's not the issue." I say and brush through my hair, "I just realised that she'd only wear her mother's ring."

Her dark brown eyes soften, "Aw, that's such a lovely idea!"

Yeah, also an impossible idea to accomplish. "Anyways, maybe I should get her a watch."

"A watch! Excellent. That's practical and beautiful."

I nod, "And I'd like to get it engraved as well."

"Of course, absolutely no problem."she smiles at me, "Follow me."

I follow her to other glass cabinets, that hold the watches. I don't have to think twice before finding the perfect watch for Adaline. "That one." I point at a steel watch with a square clock-face and black Roman numerals. It has a synthetic blue spinel.

"That's the Panthère de Cartier in steel, a very classic piece." The blonde sales associate gets out the steel watch. "Panthère de Cartier is one of the most distinctive Cartier designs. Created in the 80s and more contemporary than ever, it is a true style icon for women who never go unnoticed. A very good choice, sir."

She'll love it. "I'd like exchange the synthetic blue spinel with a sapphire if that's possible."

"Of course, we can do that. It's also water resistant up to three meters, so she can safely wash her hands or go swimming with this watch."

I smile, that's definitely something my woman would wear. "Good. How long is this going to take?"

"Not more than a few days. What would you like to get engraved?"

"Forever." One word, the definition of us. I remember the day like it was yesterday when she wanted to have a definition of what we were exactly. I remember how her shoulders felt as I massaged her in front of the open fireplace. I also remember my answer.

Forever.

It's now more true than ever.

"Excellent. We'll give you a call once you can pick up the watch."

I smile before handing the watch back, "Perfect. She'll love it."

"And maybe next time you'll bring her with you. Then you'll definitely know what kind of jewellery to buy her." She winks at me.

I chuckle. Never in a million years would Adaline Bolton step into a store like that. She hates shopping! She thinks it's a waste of time. And usually I'm with her, but this... this was definitely not. "I'll clear the details with Miss Davis."

"Miss Davis? Oh I didn't know you were with her."

"I'm here with my friend in one of the private rooms."

"I see. Very well, thank you for purchasing this very special gift from Cartier, Sir."

I smile at her before walking down the thin hallway with the red carpet again. I pass several closed dark wooden doors, knowing our private room is the last one. The soft piano music vanishes in my ears as I reach the end of the store.

Suddenly, I hear moans and growls that get louder the closer I get to the last room at the end of the hallway. Oh no, they aren't! I can hear a dull repetitive sound and Brooke moaning as I stop across the closed wooden door. It sounds like Marco is fucking her right against the wall.

"Bellissima," Marco's voice is clearly audible. "come for me."

And she does in a loud cry that Marco seems to have caught with his lips because it suddenly becomes dull. I look around and thank God for the empty hallway. I swear, I don't know how I would explain this to anyone. We're her customers. She could get fired for this. But clearly she doesn't care. And he doesn't either. Whenever Marco sees diamonds and women, his dick is in control. He doesn't care where he is. Obviously as he's fucking her in a private showroom in Cartier! A jewellery seller for Christ's Sake!

Several minutes later I knock on the door.

"Shit!"

I open the door and walk inside, keeping my back on them. "Chill, it's me." I say before closing the door. "Listen, I found a watch I'd like to buy. A blonde sales associate helped me out with it. I told her I'd clear the details with you." I say as I hear them getting back into their clothes.

"Yeah, no problem. Any special wishes?" Brooke asks me, being not ashamed at all. Unlike Marco.

"The blue synthetic spinel needs to be replaced by a sapphire and I want to get it engraved. The blonde woman knows everything. She said it would take a couple of days."

"Her name's Emily."

I didn't even look at her name tag. I didn't even stare at her tits once. I really did change a lot. "Emily, okay."

"You can turn around, we're dressed." Marco says before I turn around.

The red sofa is covered in diamonds. Brooke's wearing a necklace with a large diamond in her cleavage. Her cheeks are flushed and her wavy hair is a bit messy. Her earlobes are glittering with drop diamond earrings as well.

Marco is grinning from ear to ear, clearly pleased with Brooke's choice of diamonds. "I'm getting all of those for you, Bellissima." He tells her before kissing her on the mouth right in front of me.

"You really don't have to."

"I know, but I want to repeat that at home tonight."

"Okay..."

"I saw a very large pearl diamond ring earlier." I suddenly tell them without thinking.

Brooke frowns at me, "You were looking at rings?"

"Get that as well." Marco says, his ears only hearing the word large.

"That ring is worth half a million!" Brooke hisses at him.

Marco shrugs, "You're worth a lot more. Get that ring."

"But it's an engagement ring." She points out.

Marco glares at me, "You were looking for an engagement ring? Fuck, you were not joking!"

"Not joking?!" Brooke asks, "Shit, you want to propose?!"

I shake my head, "Calm down. I was just looking. I didn't buy anything. Nothing was good enough."

"But you're clearly thinking about it." Marco says before walking over to me. "You really are serious with her."

I shrug, "Yeah... but don't worry, I won't ask her anytime soon."

He pads my shoulder before looking at Brooke again, "You're getting that pear shaped diamond."

"It's half a million!"

"I don't care how much it is. You're getting it and you're wearing it tonight."

She blushes. "Marco,"

"Get used to wearing those wonderful stones because next time we'll see each other you'll be bathing in them, Bellissima." My Italian friends narrows his light green eyes at her.

He's not going to let go of her. Ever.

It's just neither of them know this yet.

* * *

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I park the car in the underground garage, right next to his black Porsche Boxster after another long shift at the hospital. I kill the engine with the push of a button, but my hands remain on the wheel. A shiver runs down my spine, I can't do this. I can't get out of the car, ride up the elevator and pretend like nothing changed. Not again. I had to make a decision and I finally made it. It took me weeks, but I was finally able to see the inevitable. I have to do this. I have to... my hands wrap tighter around the wheel until I see my white knuckles. My lower lip starts trembling because I know what's going to happen. My heart is already breaking, it has been breaking in the last weeks. I can do this. I have to.

After fifteen minutes I have comforted myself enough. I convinced myself to do this. Because I can't do both. I just can't. One or the other would suffer and that's not fair. I get out of my black Porsche Cayenne and walk straight to the elevator. I type in the code to get access to the penthouse and the elevator doors glide close. I stare at myself in the mirrored doors. I look like crap. My face is pale, my smile is gone and my hair is a freaking mess. I'm still in my navy scrubs, because I didn't have the strength to change. Not tonight.

The elevator doors glide open and I get greeted by the smell of gnocchi, my favourite dish. He has been cherishing me with gnocchi for the last weeks. The day at the hospital was filled with surgeries and research for my Parkinson study. I slowly walk over to the kitchen, seeing him dressed in a grey shirt and black joggers. A dish towel is on his left shoulder as he's standing in front of the stove. He made the gnocchi fresh, just like I taught him.

I have to do this, I remind myself. After what I've discovered today, I have to do this. There is no turning back for me now. I need to end us.

"We have to talk." I breathe out.

He looks up from the stove and there's an alarming look in his grey orbs. For a reason. "I made gnocchi, can it wait?"

I shake my head, if I wait until dinner's over I won't have the strength.

He turns off the stove and places the cooking pan on a cork plate. "Alright." He throws the dish towel on the kitchen island.

"We should take a seat." I say before walking into the living area. I have to get away from his gnocchi, because love goes through the stomach - I know that all too well. I've been dreading this conversation for weeks now. I kept pushing it off, kept telling myself there is a solution. But I didn't find any.

I sit down on the beige couch that's standing in front of the modern fireplace that's lit. As I wait for him to sit down next to me I knot my fingers together. I don't know how to do this. I've never broken up with someone before.

It's tearing me in half.

The couch gives in under his impressive weight, but I don't have the strength to look him in the eyes. I'm a coward. "I can't do this anymore." I whisper to him with tears rolling down my cheeks. "And I know you can't either, so let me be the mature one and end this." My voice breaks just like my heart does.

He shakes his head, being close to tears as well. His hands cup my face and he wipes the tears that continue rolling down my cheeks away. He lifts my gaze until I meet his. Shit. "No." he tries to sound strong, but even his voice is weak. Because he's heartbroken. Just as me.

"Yes." I insist. We've come too far, the raging fire between us turned into a wildfire - and it killed us in the end.

"No." He repeats, pressing his forehead against mine.

I can't repeat myself, it hurts too much. I wrap my fingers around his wrists as we cry together in silence for what feels like forever. We haven't parted our ways, yet we're miles apart. It's not enough. Our love is not enough.

It suddenly doesn't matter that I didn't say it to him. He knows how I feel about him. He always did. He knew what was going on between us before I noticed it. He loved me longer than I loved him.

But love's not going to safe us here. Not this time.

"Wlad," I whisper with a shaking breath.

"Don't."

I try to lift my forehead off of his, but he has his big palms wrapped around my neck so tightly, that I can't move an inch. "Wlad,"

"I can't. Not yet." His whisper shoots icicles into my heart.

This is the hardest decision of my life. I give into his plea and we stay like this until the sun sets. I watch how pastel colours fill his face, getting reflected in those grey orbs. The lights switch on automatically as darkness starts filling his living room. We must have stayed rooted on the beige couch for hours. Breathing and crying for one another.

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I can't let her go. I just can't. It took me 41 years to find her. Loving her for only two and a half years is not enough. Two years are not enough time for me to be able to let go of her. I can't breathe without her. She's my everything. My sun and moon. She's the reason why I'm alive. She's my soulmate! How can I let go of my soulmate?!

I hold onto her even tighter. I'm still holding her, but it already feels like she's slipping out of my hands. It's felt this way for a while now, but I was selfish. I hold on to her even tighter. I didn't want to see the signs. I closed my eyes so tightly, ignoring every single signal she was sending me. Because it simply couldn't be true. She couldn't want to end this.

She's the love of my life and I know I'm hers. I know it. I've never seen greater love than ours. Not even her parents stand a chance against us.

Tears start rolling down my cheeks, but I don't care. I want her to see what she's doing to me, how she's wrecking me... tearing me into pieces. Maybe then she's going to change her mind.

But I know she won't. She never did.

Adaline Bolton was born to lead the world, not me.

It kills me nevertheless.

 **Adaline's point of view:**

"Cолнышко," I breathe out after half an eternity.

His fingers unwrap from my neck and he lifts his palms from my face. I slowly lift my forehead off of his, feeling my heart breaking all over again. He shed not less tears than me. He, this strong man with hands that could break marble in half, is suddenly weaker than any insect. Weaker than me.

He grabs my hands and starts kissing my knuckles, "I love you."

I know. God, how much I know that he loves me! "I know, that's not our issue." I breathe out.

He lifts his gaze to meet mine, shattering me all over. "I can do better, I can be more-"

"You aren't the problem either." I ensure him and force myself to smile. "It's not you. It's me."

He shakes his head, "No, no it's not you-"

"Yes it is. I can't give you what want. I can't be who you need me to be." Not after tonight. I can't work on both ends. I have to choose between him and Parkinson.

"That's not true. You are enough. More than enough."

I gulp, because I believe him. He really thinks what he said. But I know better.

I finally found a way to prove my theory. The next decade I'll be making study after study, I'll be stuck in the lab devoting every breathing second to this. I will heal Parkinson - I'm closer than I've ever been. I will kill that motherfucker disease.

And I can't ask him to wait for me this long. I can't ask him to put his whole life on pause while I fulfil my dream. He has to fulfil his as well.

And that's children. With as many снежинкu as he wants. I will not keep him from his dream. I will not be that woman.

I'd rather die, seeing him live his dream with another woman, than keep him from fulfilling this dream at all.

It's hard, it's so hard to let him go... but if I don't do this now then I never will. I will hung onto him, I will keep him to myself and be as egoistic as the tabloids like to say of me... I will fall so hard, if I don't stop this now... Then we will fall even more in love with one another and I'll hurt him even more. I want him to fulfil his dreams, so I can fulfil mine. I need him to be happy, because I won't be there to witness it in the next years. I'll make the greatest sacrifice of my life for the greater good. So many people can profit from this, so many people will live instead of die! This will change the world. I will not just heal Parkinson, but eradicate it. When I'm in my forties or fifties, people will never even know this disease existed. I have to help them. I have to.

And I can't do that if I'm hurting him... the love of my life. He is greatest gift that I could have received. He showed me what love is.

And I have to use this love, this power, to heal others. I just have to.

I pull my hands away and rise from the beige couch, unable to look at him again. If I see him, if I stare into his light grey orbs one more time then I might not have the strength to do it again. I might turn my back on hundreds of thousands Parkinson patients. I can't do that. It's not fair, not towards the suffering people and definitely not towards the generations to come.

I get into the elevator and push the button. As the doors glide close, I can see his naked feet across me. But I am a coward because I don't look up.

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter.**

 **Please review. What do your think of Adaline's decision? Do you think Brooke and Marco will stay together?**

 **Translation : Солнышко - sunshine/darling/angel/sweetheart; Моя любовь - My love; Я твоя - I'm yours; Я хочу тебя - I want you**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wladimir's point of view:**

Dear Adaline,

I strike out the words with my fountain pen. They sound wrong. The black ink stares back at me. I screw the piece of paper with my left hand before throwing the ball into the pin.

Mоя любовь,

That is more fitting, I decide before I continue with my letter.

* * *

 **Adaline's point of view:**

The next couple of days, weeks and months are a total mess. I cry myself to sleep, I have no energy for anything and I work as much as possible. I bury my head in work and my study. It's the only time I almost don't think of him. It's the only time his eyes don't flash up in front of my inner eye. I however only operate non-risky patients, because I don't trust myself anymore. If I caused myself so much pain by ending my relationship with Wlad, then maybe I can hurt other people, too. So I operate on people with standard issues, I stopped taking patients with certain risks such as diabetes or high blood pressure or any other pre-existing illness. Because I don't trust my 200 million pound worth hands. Not anymore.

"Clamp," I say and feel the instrument a second later in my hand. I clamp a blood vessel just as this sour smell fills my nostrils again. I gulp, I've been smelling that subtle sour smell for three weeks now and I know exactly what it means. And who it is.

I look up from the open torso in front of me and see my two interns standing across me. A tall blonde and a bulky ginger head. I don't know their names. I call them one and two. "You," I say, causing them both to wince. "Get over here, both of you." I say causing them both to nearly fall over their feet when they walk over to me. I rarely let interns do anything in my OR because I tend to have the most risky patients laying open in front of me. But those times have changed - and the whole hospital has noticed that.

"Hold that." I tell the blonde, pointing at the clamp that Rose was holding. She's my favourite surgical nurse.

Rose frowns at me, "Dr. Bolton,"

I let the scalpel that I was holding fall into a stainless steel plate, "I need to talk to you for a moment."

"Now?" She asks me confused.

Yes now, otherwise I might throw up in my own OR. "Yes." I say and Rose lets number one hold the clamp.

I walk over to the exit, the furthest point away from all the other nurses and anaesthetist, who looks up from his word puzzle for a second as we move. I watch Rose walking over to me. "You need to switch up your vitamins. Those you are taking are not working. You need a higher dosage of fish oil and iron." I tell her in a whisper. She's clearly not consuming enough by herself. She might hurt her embryo if she doesn't change her diet.

"Vitamins?" She asks me confused, shaking her head.

Shit, she doesn't want the others to know. Well, they can't hear us due to Beethoven's sounds anyway. "Your pregnancy vitamins are not working for you, Rose. You need to find different once or take extra fish oil and iron."

"What?!" She asks me confused, her hazel eyes are wide.

"You smell sour. It's... subtle, don't worry. No one smells that but me. Your body chemistry has changed, the hormones are to blame. You smell different. You've been smelling this way for three weeks." I say into her welled up eyes.

"I'm pregnant?" She whispers back.

She didn't know?! "About three weeks. Congratulations." I say before turning around to give my patient the attention he deserves. I said what I needed to say and I sincerely hope she's going to change her diet. Otherwise I might have to kick her out of my OR and that would be a shame, because this women is a dream to work with.

* * *

I wrap my hand around the mahogany locker door as I feel my heavy heart beating in my chest. How could she not know? How could Rose not notice the changes in her body? I noticed when my period didn't come right away. My body is like a clockwork. I'm always on time. I nearly died when my period didn't start punctual.

 _Flashback:_

My heart is pumping in my chest so heavily. I don't know how this could happen. I am always on time. My period never comes late. Never!

I stop in front of the black granite L-shaped countertops as he cooks breakfast for us. Porridge with homemade compote.

"What's wrong?" Wlad asks me.

He picks my moods up faster than I can react to them. "I'm late."

"Then you should better get dressed. You don't want to be more late than you already are."

"No, I'm late." I say, meeting his grey orbs. "As in late. My period didn't come."

He stops stirring the porridge in the pot, "What?"

"Five days. My period should have started five days ago."

"Well maybe that's false alarm. Has it ever been late?"

"No, my period is like a clockwork."

"Not once?"

"Not once."

"Alright." He turns off the stove before walking over to me. "Then I guess one of us has to go shopping and it can't be you."

I gulp. It would be a disaster if anyone saw me buying a pregnancy test. The news would reach my father faster than a wildfire.

He places his hands on my shoulders, "I'll go."

"Do you know which kind to get?"

"There's more than one?" He asks me back confused.

I nod, "There are traditional ones and digital ones. There are early pregnancy tests and normal pregnancy tests."

"Which one do you want me to buy?"

"I don't know."

* * *

I am a total wreck as I wait for him to return. My hands are shaking without even taking the test. I can't be pregnant. I'm only nineteen! I can't have a baby, not when I want to heal Parkinson's. Not when I want to win a Nobel prize. This can't be happening. It just can't.

The doors glide open and I see Wlad walking in with a plastic bag that's full. Without a word he walks over to me and pours the content onto the glass coffee table that's between the beige couch on which I'm sitting and the two navy armchairs.

"How many did you get?! The whole store?!" I ask him shocked. There are twelve tests laying on the coffee table. Twelve!

"One of each. I thought maybe one could be wrong. I mean they all say 99% correct. But 1% could be false."

I bury my hands in my scalp, "Maybe I should just have a lab work done at the hospital."

"So you sent me out for nothing?! Do you know how the cashier looked at me? She gave me a knowing grin. You are doing these tests now."

"Okay, but I'll need a plastic cup first."

He frowns at me, "Why would you need that?"

"I won't pee on all twelve sticks! I'll pee into a cup and we stick them in there."

"Right."

* * *

We sit with our backs pressed against the free standing tub in his white marbled bathroom. All twelve pregnancy tests are laying on the sink as we wait for them to develop. Gosh, this is a disaster.

"What are you thinking?" Wlad asks me. We haven't talked about children. I mean we did, but in the far far future. Not now. Not with nineteen!

I look at him and see his grey eyes focused on me. "I can't be pregnant, Wlad. I know you want children, but not like this. Not by accident. Not when I'm nineteen. I have my whole life-" I stop as he embraces me tightly. It is only then that I notice the tears that are running down my cheeks.

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. What if I'm pregnant? I can't be pregnant."

"So, then what?" He asks me softly, loosening the embrace around me.

"If I am, then I'll remove it."

He lets go of my body, "What?"

"I'll have an abortion. This is too soon. We are not ready for kids." I look at him. I know I sound selfish, but I can't have kids before I healed Parkinson's. I want to be remembered. Not just by the name Bolton or pretty photos, but by something significant. Like healing Parkinson's.

He licks his lips, "Okay."

"Okay?" I ask him surprised. This is against his belief. Against his deepest feelings. I know he wants children and he'd love to be a father right now, but... not like this. I am not ready.

"Yes. We'll get it removed if you are pregnant. I'm going to stay with you every step of the way."

He's always with me. "Wlad,"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." I whisper before kissing him softly. We break apart as the timer goes off. Time for the truth.

He rises from the floor first before offering me his hand. I take it and he pulls me up with ease. My whole body started shaking again. I can't be pregnant. I can't.

Because I don't know if I could really kill our baby.

He wraps his arm around me as we walk over to the sink, right to the twelve pregnancy tests. "It's going to be okay." He whispers to me.

No it's not. Not when I really am pregnant. I bite my lip and turn around, hiding my face in his hard chest. "I can't look at them." I whisper. I am a coward, I know. But this is the hardest thing I've ever done. "You look." I tell him as I feel his arm embracing me, holding me tight to his chest.

"Negative." He breathes out and I swear I hear his heart cracking.

I turn around and look at the twelve tests. All negative. Negative. It was false alarm. I'm not pregnant. I'm not pregnant! I grin, thank god! I didn't know what I'd do if I were. But I'm not.

I look over at Wlad and see a kind of sadness in his eyes I've never seen before. He wanted them to be positive. He wanted me to be pregnant. He wants a baby.

He gulps, "Well, I guess now you don't have to worry anymore." He says before shoving the pregnancy tests into the wooden bin with one swipe movement. I watch the pregnancy tests falling into the bin. They saved my life.

But I feel like they shattered Wlad's.

 _End of Flashback_

"Adaline,"

I turn around at the sound of my name and see Sophie standing next to me.

"Are you alright? I've been calling you for the last five minutes." Her blue eyes are worried.

I smile at her, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just lost a patient today." I lie with a shrug.

She licks her lips, "Good thing we're going to workout now. You need endorphins in your body after a night like this." She says to me.

I close my locker and lock it with my thumb before following her out of the changing room.

"Rose is pregnant. She told me to tell you." Sophie says as we walk down the hallway.

"I know."

"She told the whole hospital that you knew before she knew herself. Her husband and she were trying for three years. They had already given up hope... and then you came with your fine nose." Sophie chuckles, "You have a new nickname."

"Really?" I ask as we walk out of the hospital. It's an early spring day, the remnants of the hard winter are still there, but the sun is boxing through it. I love days like these!

"Baby-whisperer."

"More like pregnancy-oracle." I counter.

She grins at me, "Oh, that's good! I'll tell that Rose the next time I see her. Trust me, you'll have clients in no time!"

I force myself to smile because what she said was actually funny. "I thought we could try something new today."

"You want to betray Max? That man won't be happy about it."

I don't give a fuck about Max. "Krav Maga. Ever heard of it?"

"Saw it in a movie." Sophie says. I have no idea who is but I think my Mom once worked with a woman that called herself that way. I'm not sure, I don't really pay attention to who my mom works with. They are too many. "That's heavy stuff. Even more intense than Cross fit. You sure you want to do that?" Sophie asks me as we reach the car.

"I thought I'd give it a chance." Now that Dean is watching me, I feel less safe. I grab Sophie's gym bag and unlock the car. She gets into the passenger's seat while I open the trunk. I walk around the car and stop at the open trunk. I let go of our gym bags and hear them falling to the floor with a dull sound. There are leather travel bags in my trunk. Many leather travel bags in different sizes and colours. Black, cognac, beige, dark brown... I feel my legs starting to shake. My stuff. He gave me my stuff back.

I fall down to my knees like the last three months of recovery didn't happen at all. Tears start streaming down my face like the night when I ended things with him.

"Hey, you know maybe our new trainer is going to be even hotter than Max. Not that this is possible." Sophie's voice fills my ears but my sobbing is too strong to respond to her. "Della?" She asks me as I don't respond.

I hear her opening the door of the passenger seat before suddenly her slim arms embrace me. "Della..." she whispers, kneeing next to me. She rubs my back, trying to calm me but no gesture can ease the heartache. "Sh, I know it hurts..."

She has no idea how much. This is like nothing I ever felt before. Every time I think I took a step forward something reminds me of him and I fall backwards. It feels like I will never heal. I feel like this pain will forever remain.

I inhale deeply, I have to get the control back over my life. I can't break out in tears whenever something reminds me of him. I can't. I have to focus. I have an aim. I will heal Parkinson's. I will!

I slowly lift myself up and stare at all the leather bags.

"I assume he put them in there?" Sophie's sweet voice asks me.

I nod, "My stuff." I bite on my lower lip as it starts to shake again.

"He's three months late."

No, it just took him three months to find the strength to let me go. But he did. And he wants me to know that. He wants me to know I can move on.

Like I would ever move on from him. I will never find someone else. I will never love anyone else. Not like him.

Sophie picks our gym bags from the floor and throws them into the trunk, onto the many leather travel bags. "I'll drive." She says holding out her hand.

It's probably for the best. I hand her the key and watch her close the trunk. I didn't even realise that I had so much stuff at his place.

She gets into the driver's seat while I remain rooted, my eyes still on the trunk. He knew I'd see that the morning after my night shift. He was here. But nothing smells of him. I miss him. I miss him badly.

"Come on, get in." Sophie says and I get into my car. I've never let anyone else drive my car. Except for Wlad.

Another wave of pain rushes through my system as Sophie drives out of the parking lot. I feel her left hand reaching out for mine as she navigates through the early London traffic with ease.

"It'll get better." She promises me, squeezing my hand.

"When?" I ask her back, hearing my weak voice.

"I don't know. One day."

One day. It feels like one day will never come. It's been three months and it hurts like it happened yesterday.

* * *

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I meet the ground for the third time in the last ninety minutes. It's the third time a woman has brought me to the training mat. But that's okay because it's Gabriella Bolton. The only woman I'd allow to. Nevertheless, she's had it easy with me over the last few weeks because I was unconcentrated.

I'm still heartbroken.

"Hey, are you alright?" Gabriella asks me after I've risen to my feet again. "This is the third time I knocked you over. I mean, I'm happy about it but I'd be more happy about it if I knew I earned it."

I walk over to the left corner of the boxing ring and pick up a towel that I throw into her direction. My best friend catches it with ease. "I'm fine."

She wipes off the sweat that has collected over the last hour and a half as she walks over to me. "You sure? Troy said you'd be the same with him and I know you're taking him harder than me... So, what's wrong?" She stops across me.

"Nothing." I pick up the water bottle and nearly empty the one litre bottle in one go.

"Wlad, you can talk to me. I'm your best friend."

What am I suppose to say? Your daughter broke my heart three months ago? This morning I dropped her stuff off to give her the illusion that I let her go? I can't let her go. I will never let her go. She's my soulmate. Adaline Bolton is my soulmate - and her parents have no idea. "Ella," I sigh. I can't talk about her. It'll only break my heart even more, if that's possible.

"It's been going on for a while. I won't drop this."

My best friend reminds me of the love of my life. Of course she does, she's her mother after all. But I can't tell her that.

"Okay, how about we meet after the shower for dinner? We can go to the pub you like so much." She suggests.

"Ella, you have children that wait for you at home."

She waves with her hand, "They have a father. They'll be fine without me for a few hours. So, what do you say? A burger and chips with a nice cold beer?"

How can I say no to the gaze that she has given my soulmate? How can I say no to the woman that has brought her into this world? That's right, I can't. "Alright. In five minutes at the entrance."

She smiles at me. Even her smile reminds me of Adaline. "Make that ten. I have to wash my hair as well. Those strands take forever to dry."

I nod. Della's hair took forever to dry as well.

"Great." With that she turns around and walks away from me. I watch her move, not because I feel attracted to my best friend, but she looks just like her daughter when she moves.

* * *

 **Adaline's point of view:**

My iPhone beeps in the middle of the night and I look at the screen. It's an address in East Putney. I feel the adrenaline rising in my veins. Another race.

I can't say no to them. The adrenaline keeps me going. It makes me forget. About my problems. About my life. About Wlad. It makes me normal. For that minute, sometimes two, I feel normal. I have to go.

I quickly get changed into a leather outfit before rushing out of my room. I don't care if I get caught or in how much trouble I'm going to get. I have to go. There's no other way.

It's half past midnight, so everyone is fast asleep in the Bolton household. I rush into the kitchen and open the first drawer next to the light switch. It reveals all the keys to the cars that are parked in our underground parking lot. I pick out the white Ferrari without hesitating. That car always makes me win. Always.

I rush down the hallway before walking downstairs. I pass our cinema, gaming room and wine cellar before walking into the underground garage. I switch on the lights and get greeted by thirty five luxurious cars. My father has an addiction - that I share. I walk past cars by Bugatti, Maserati, Porsche, Ferrari, Tesla, Lamborghini, Mercedes, Audi, Bentley and Rolls Royce before finally stopping at the Ferrari section. Five different Italian beauties are standing in front of me. One day I'm going to take the Ferrari GTO 250 out. My Dad bought this beauty a few weeks ago for 43 million pounds. It's an actual race car that was used in the sixties. He fell in love with her when he saw her getting auctioned in LA. It was a total coincidence that he was there, but man my father doesn't let go of something he wants. He had his grip around my mother for twenty one years now.

I unlock the white Ferrari convertible and get into it. I don't even have to adjust anything as I share my father's height. I start the car and the beauty comes alive with a loud growl. My fingers wrap around the wheel. I love that car!

* * *

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I watch her cheek flush in a pink as the alcohol starts to show an effect on her. She's on her third glass of Chardonnay. I have managed to keep my mouth shut over dinner as much as possible. We're in one of my favourite pubs in whole London that's right at the Thames. The river boat is a nice place to enjoy the sunset at and chat away the night. As always when we're here, Ella and I sit on the second floor, outside on the balcony with the river Thames right across us.

I always wanted to be here with Adaline.

But that never happened.

"Okay, spill. What's going on with you?" Gabriella asks, taking another sip of her white wine. "Because if I drink any more I will be too drunk to remember anything you ever said."

I look away from her smirk and at the river across us. There are people sitting on benches below us. Some even took photos of us and probably uploaded it on social media with the hashtag crisis or affaire or whatever else they think of. Over the years the media has constructed thousands of affaire theories between Gabriella and me, because we go to pubs together more often than with Troy. The media tried to rip them apart for the last two decades, but they have nothing on them. Troy and Gabriella's love is too great to be ripped apart by anyone.

I used to think the same way about Adaline's and mine love. But I was taught otherwise.

By the fucker that killed my mother. Parkinson's.

"Wlad,"

I swing my head back at the sound of my name and meet Gabriella's chocolate brown orbs. I can't lie to those orbs. I never could. "Alright, I'm going through some stuff right now."

She leans back, "It took you three glasses of wine, a burger and a pound of sweet potato chips to admit that." She points out.

"And one beer." I add with a smirk.

She returns my smirk, "What kind of stuff are we talking about? And don't put this on work. Work has nothing to do with this."

I taught her well, she knows how to read me. "I... I was in a relationship and now I'm no longer in a relationship."

Her eyes soften at my words before they fall into sadness. "You're heartbroken."

I gulp, "Yes." I admit. I never wanted to talk about this relationship in the first place because it was so fragile and now I'm doing it anyway. Damn Bolton charm.

"You loved her."

"I did." Still do.

She leans forward and grabs my left hand that's resting on the oak table. "I'm so sorry." She squeezes my hand with her left hand and my eyes stare at her wedding bands. She's wearing a thin diamond band that's wrapped between two rows of sapphires as her wedding ring. I remember how Troy told me she had designed it herself. It fits her engagement ring. The oval sapphire which is surrounded by a halo of diamonds on a platinum band. Her engagement ring... Adaline would have loved it. She would have felt honoured to wear this, proud in a way only she and her mother could fully understand. But I knew this would never happen. And now it won't.

"Yeah, well I am, too." I say before taking another sip of my cold beer.

"If it's meant to be, you'll get back together."

It is meant to be. It can't not be meant to be. "I guess only time will tell."

"You won't talk to her again?"

I shake my head, "It hurts too much. I can't bare looking at her right now."

"When did you break up?"

"Three months ago." But it feels like yesterday.

She nods with a sad smile on her lips, "It'll take some time but you'll get over her. Your heart will heal and you'll find someone that you'll love even more. Sometimes love only from one party is not enough."

"Love was not our issue." I mumble without thinking. I love her move than she'll ever know. And she loves me, too. I know she does. I saw it. I felt it. A love like ours doesn't exist another time.

"What was your issue?"

I shrug, "Everything else."

Her lips form a thin line, "You're not really giving me much to work with."

"It's over now anyway." I tell her.

* * *

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I stop the car next to a black Lamborghini and roll down my window, "Got space for another car?"

The African man grins at me, "Bolton, I almost thought you wouldn't make it."

I return his grin, "I have to kick your ass." There are four other participants: A green Bugatti, a yellow Maserati, a black Bentley and a red Audi.

"You mean kiss it when I win this time."

"In your dreams!" I say before a short bulky blonde man appears in front of my window.

"Same as always." He informs me. Half a million plus the car I'm driving. It's always the same. For round one.

I nod. "I'm in."

"We start in two minutes." With that the short bulky man disappears. He didn't even give me his name. It's never the same man anyway.

Suddenly a black Porsche Boxster stops next to me in my white Ferrari. It's a convertible just like mine. I frown as I notice the ginger head.

"Dean?" I ask him shocked. What is he doing here?! Has Wlad send him?

He slowly turns his head and looks at me with his green eyes, "Bolton."

He's here for the street race, not for me. We all have our baggage after all.

Suddenly a flashlight appears and I nearly miss hitting the gas pedal on time. I get pressed into my seat as this white beauty takes off, nearly flying over the asphalt.

* * *

I take a quick glance into the review mirror, the black Porsche, the green Bugatti, the yellow Maserati and the black Bentley are all behind me. In front of me is the black Lamborghini as well as the red Audi. Next to me is Dean in his black Porsche. I can't believe how well of a racer he is!

I turn left with the curve, but instead of lowering my speed, I push the gas pedal through. The motor starts howling and I rush by the black Porsche because Dean made the foolish mistake to push the brakes. I can see smoke in the review mirror as the adrenaline spikes up in my veins. In the last two minutes and forty five seconds I haven't spend a thought on Wlad - and it feels so good that I actually smiled. I haven't smiled in forever.

I pick up the speed and take over the green Bugatti, yellow Maserati and black Bentley. I usually give the cars that I win to people who need the money and I intend to do the same tonight as well. I have done that the last twenty times. But first, I have to win over the black Lamborghini.

We're nearly there, I can already see the finish line at the horizon. I have to win this race. My Dad will kill me if I loose his white Ferrari - it's his favourite car and mine as well.

There's one last curve before we finish and I push the speed paddle so hard that I almost hit the cement wall to my right, but that's a risk I calculated. The black Lamborghini hits the brakes and I rush past it. A few seconds later I drive over the finish line. I won!

Suddenly, I hear sirens. Shit.

Scotland Yard.

* * *

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I empty the bourbon in my glass, needing to feel that burn in my throats before being able to call it a night. I stare out of the glass front in my living area, having glittering London beneath me. But that view means nothing without her next to me. Sometimes I can still feel her presence, hear her laugh or smell her smell. The memories of her walking around, cooking in the kitchen, laying on the couch in front of the open fireplace... the memories are too much. This heartache is too much.

I don't know how to carry on.

* * *

 **Adaline's point of view:**

"Have you understood your rights, Miss Bolton?" The officer asks me. These motherfuckers called Scotland Yard because they knew I'd win again. All the other cars drove away but I couldn't react fast enough. Because the police car was right in front of my nose.

"Yes. But I get to make a call. I want to make that now." I demand although I have no idea who I should call. I obviously can't call my father and my mother, Ana can't do much from Oxford and neither can my aunts and uncles. In fact they would inform my parents before using their own brains. I would call Dean, but he is clearly no option now as well.

That leaves me only one person.

Shit I never wanted him to see me like this.

"Yeah, sure. Follow me." The big black haired officer gets up and I follow him through the police station in Putney. I pass several empty desks full of paper work until I reach an old telephone.

"One call, if the person doesn't pick up you don't get another chance."

I nod before picking up the phone. I type in his number and hear the line ring. After all that happened between us I have no idea if he's going to pick up. But I'm calling from a different number, so maybe he will.

Just when I think his phone will go to voicemail, he picks up.

"Hi," I breathe out, "uhm... I'm-"

"Already on my way. I've got you." His deep scratchy voice sends tingles down my spine and the hairs in my neck stand up.

He ends the call before I can say another word. Not even thank you.

* * *

"That's your group cell until someone comes to pick you up and pays the bail, Bolton." The police officer opens the cell and I walk inside. There's a drunk man sleeping in the left corner and an overweight scary looking woman is sitting on the floor across me.

"Hi." I greet her.

She only glances at me with her black eyes. Her arms are full of tattoos. The only ink free space on her skin is her face. But I'm sure that's next on her list.

The police officer closes the cell and locks it with a key. It smells like pee and vomit in here, really badly. I sit down on the floor right next to the door.

"What are you in here for?" The woman suddenly asks me.

I wince from her deep voice. "Street race."

She eyeballs me, "Got into an accident?"

"No, I was stupid enough to win the race." I explain with a shrug.

"You won, princess?"

Princess. I decide to let that go. "Yes." I turn around to fully look at her. "Why are you here?"

"Got into a fight in front of a pub."

That's all? She's no murderer? Somehow, I find that calming.

"What's your name?"

"Bolton. Yours?"

"Taylor." She answers with her last name as well. "What do you do when you're not racing? Go to college?"

"I'm a doctor."

She starts laughing, "Yeah and I'm the queen of England!"

I lick my lips, of course she would react this way. They all do. "I'm serious. I have an IQ of 200. I work at the Lindo Wing at St. Mary's."

"That's private care." She says, stopping the laughter.

"Yeah, I know. I'm a surgeon there. Cardiology, neurology and reconstructive."

"You operate on people?"

I nod and holds up my hands, "Those hands are worth 200 million pounds."

"Bloody hell!" She breathes out shocked. "You're not joking me?"

I shake my head, "No, definitely not."

"Well, if that's the case I have something I'd like you to see." She lifts her shirt and I stare at a nasty tattoo infection.

* * *

"Keep it clean and dry." I tell her and Taylor nods.

"Bolton, your bail has been paid. You're free to leave." The officer from earlier opens the door again.

"Change the bandage daily." I say to Taylor before walking out of the cell. Somehow Taylor distracted me from the fear of seeing Wlad again after three months. I still can't believe I got caught. The last twenty times I was fine! I cleaned and disinfected Taylor's nasty infection, taking care the best I could in a prison cell. I still can't believe that I spend half my night in a prison cell.

I collect my stuff at the reception desk before walking out of the police station. The sun is rising, coating the parking lot in pastel colours. I scan the parking lot for the similar silver pickup truck, but it's not there. Didn't Wlad pay my bail after all?

Suddenly the hairs in my neck start rising, my spine starts tingling and my heart starts racing. His smell fills my nostrils. A fresh ocean breeze. I close my eyes and inhale deeply. I missed his smell. I missed it badly.

"Thank you." I breathe out, feeling his body heat radiating behind me. "I'll pay you back."

I can feel his breath in my neck, but he doesn't say a word.

* * *

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I wanted to kill her, snap her in half for what she did. Street Racing! How dare she bring herself in so much danger! How fucking dare she gamble with her life like that!

She stopped loosing Dean, I know that because in the last three months the reports were fine. She didn't even drive above the speed limit. And then I found out she was street racing! Fucking street racing!

Not only that, but she pulled Dean into this. As a former poker addict, this was the perfect new drug for him. She made him race with her.

Just as I stop watching her she pulls a stunt like this! I nearly got a heart attack when my alarm on my phone went off, telling me she's in jail! In fucking jail!

But now that she's standing in front of me, all I want to do is hold her, kiss her, cherish her body and soul.

The need is so strong that my hands start shaking. I haven't touched her in three months. I haven't felt that smooth skin, kissed those plump lips and heard that stunning voice in three months. She only said hi in the phone and I was already under her spell again. She's under my skin, she has her hands wrapped around my heart so tightly that with every passing second I fear she'd break it again. But I'd rather have a broken heart than share a smile with another woman.

I inhale deeply, trying to stop the shaking. I have to keep my body under control. We broke up. She ended this between us. We're over.

She turns around.

And suddenly we're not over at all.

 **Adaline's point of view:**

His lips seal over mine before I can react in any way. My body hums to life, my heart starts racing with the same speed as I drove through Putney. The need to have him overcomes me, so I wrap my arms around him and pull him closer to me until our bodies are melted into one. I can feel his erection in my stomach, the thick pulsing cock is too big to ignore. Our tongues entwine as I return his kiss, giving him more of me. I want to have all of him. All the time. Every day. Every minute, second that passes by. I need him, there was never a doubt in my mind that I didn't. I need him to breathe, to function... to be alive.

I bury my fingers into his hair as the fireworks explode inside of me. Gosh, only he can make me feel this way. Only him.

I can feel the shining sun warming my back, but the wildfire in front of me is much hotter. How did I survive the last months without him? How did I do that? How?

Suddenly, he pulls away. His grey orbs stare into mine, pain is written in them so visibly that I can feel it too. He suffered not less than as did. He still is. Just like me.

He lets go of my body and takes a step back. I miss the heat right away. I miss his smell, his lips... I miss everything.

He turns around and rushes away from me, running down the steps to the parking lot in front of the police station.

I watch him go.

Just like he watched me go when I broke us up.

* * *

 **Thank you all for the lovely reviews on the last chapter! The breakup was hard for both of them and moving on seems quite hard, if not impossible. The next chapters will show how both of them move on in ways neither expect. I think most of you guessed the reason for Adaline's need for adrenaline and why she's street racing. The stimulus makes her forget about Wlad, even if it's just for a few minutes.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. In about two chapters the story will have caught up with the first chapter of A Million Times More.**

 **The letter Wlad wrote in the beginning of the chapter will be received by Adaline soon. What do you think it says?**

 **Also, didn't you expect the false pregnancy alarm? What do you think of their reactions?**

 **Translations: Моя любовь - My love**

 **Please review.**

 **In gratitude,**

 **Nicole**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wladimir's point of view:**

"Okay, so this flat is the smallest out of the three I have shown you today. Despite the size, it has a really lovely view I'm sure you'll like." Michael says, the real estate I hired to find me a new flat.

It's been five months and I still see her in my sleep, hear her voice in my kitchen and smell her smell in my living room. I can't breathe in there. I can't continue living like this. Something has to change.

And I'll start with a new place to live.

Michael opens the black wooden front door and I let him as well as Marco step in first. Marco's an interior architect, he took care of my last place and I want him to do the same with the new place. The flat is not a penthouse like my current is, but I somehow like it.

I close the front door behind myself and I stand directly in the open living concept. The place is completely unfurnished like I asked to. This way Marco can think the clearest. There's hardwood floor, which needs a bit of work. A black marbled open fireplace with a mantelpiece is across me. Two doors are on either side, probably a bathroom and bedroom. I look to my left and see the open kitchen with a white marbled kitchen island and black cabinets. There are brass handles and the faucet is brass as well. "I like the kitchen." I say in a cold voice. It's very different from my current one. It's free of any memories.

"That flat is tiny!" Marco breathes out, not hiding his Italian accent. He's dressed in all black like me. "But don't worry, I can make it look fabulous for you."

Michael walks over to the white wooden door that's next to the fireplace. "That's the master bedroom." He opens the door and leaves it open. I can see the glass front, revealing the river Thames that's right in front of me and the same parquet. I never owned a place this close to the water, but I like it. I like it a lot. We're in Greenwich, also a part of London I've hardly come across by.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Marco says with a grin as boats start passing by.

"The glass front is mirrored so no one can see inside. You have complete privacy."

"What about the sounds? Can I hear the boat's honk?" I ask as I walk through the wide living area. I really like the view. I don't have that one in Parsons Green. The other two flats we visited today were penthouses. They were too similar to my current home.

They reminded me of her.

But not this place. "Where's the bathroom?"

"There are two." Michael explains with a smile on his lips. The blonde man must've understood that I like the flat. I've barely shown interest in the other two.

"The master bathroom is over here." Michael walks over to one of the two black wooden doors in the white room with a glass front as the fourth wall. He opens the door and I see white marble.

"Are you coming?" I ask Marco, who weirdly stares at the white wall across the glass front, rather than outside to appreciate the view.

My black haired best friend shakes his head, "No, you go. I think the painting of the sailing boat, the one in the rough waters would look good here." He points at the white wall. "You know, the one Gabriella gifted you. Right above a king sized bed."

I frown, his mind is already decorating the place although I haven't bought it yet. "I thought it was too small."

Marco looks at me with his green orbs, "It is, but my opinion is not going to keep you from buying this flat."

"I'm not thinking about buying it." I clarify.

"Wlad, this is the eighth flat we visited. It's the first that got you to say something other than hmm and okay. You said you liked the kitchen! And you clearly like the view. I saw that micro-expression. You showed a smile there."

I hadn't realised this was already the ninth flat. "I'm rubbing off on you, aren't I?"

He grins at me, "Over fifteen years of friendship and I still love you like the very first day, my friend."

I chuckle at his words. It is the first chuckle in a long time.

His eyes widen at my reaction, "Michael, he's buying that flat!" Marco calls out.

I roll my eyes at him before walking through the room. I stop at the open door that's showing the long white marbled bathroom. There's a brass line on the left side of the floor which goes all the way from the door to the window front in the back where a free standing tub is standing. A glass front with the same brass thin line at the edge is separating the shower with a brass rain shower head and the white free standing tub from the rest of the marbled bathroom. On my right is a sleek white cabinet with double sinks and a wide mirror. The light source across the mirror is made out of three white balls with brass on the right.

"The bathroom is nice."

Michael smiles at me, "You can of course change it if you want darker colours."

I shake my head, "I like it." I say before stepping out again. Marco has opened the other black wooden door, revealing a dressing room that's filled with empty shelves. My Italian friend has a disgusted look on his face before his green orbs meet mine. "I'll fix this, don't worry."

I chuckle, "I hope you will."

"I'm thinking walnut or oak shelves."

I shrug, "Whatever you want."

"Where's the study?" Marco asks Michael.

"Right next to the bedroom. It's a bit smaller than this room but has the same window front as this master bedroom."

I nod, "The other bathroom?"

"That's across the kitchen." Michael starts walking and I follow him out of the master bedroom, leaving Marco alone with his creative mind.

I stop as I reach the open living area again. My eyes scan the are in front of me again. It's a really nice flat. I can see myself in here very easily. "I've seen enough."

Michael stops walking and turns around at my words.

"I'll take it."

There's absolutely nothing that reminds me of her.

It's perfect.

* * *

 **Adaline's point of view:**

"You should start dating." Sophie says after we changed into fresh clothes. The workout with Max was good. Turns out Krav Maga is not really our thing.

"No, I don't know, Soph..."

She zips her gym bag clothes, "I'm telling you, start dating. Ask Max out. It's been five months. It's time for you to start getting back out there."

I gulp before I follow her out of the changing room. Maybe she's right. Maybe I should go out there. Don't they say the best way to forget a man is by replacing him? The gym's full of people working out as it's seven thirty in the morning. Sophie and I worked out with Max for two hours, doing Cross Fit until we both were dog tired. I've started to get my energy back and I think Max noticed it. He pushed me harder than he did over the last five months. Everything Sophie did, I had to do double of. Sixty burpees instead of thirty, fifty push-ups instead of twenty five, a hundred crunches instead of fifty. And it felt good. I feel so good! So full of endorphins.

As we walk past the group that Max is training with I stop. I decide to ask him out. "Hey, Max." I say loudly, so he can hear me over the music.

He looks up from the brunette he was teaching how to do proper sit-ups, "Yeah?" He walks over to me, abandoning the group.

Sophie looks at me, "I'll be outside."

I watch her leaving the gym before turning around. Max is standing across me. He is good looking, Sophie is right. "Do you want to go out with me?" I ask him bluntly.

He stares at me, his deep green eyes are wide.

I take that as a yes. "Tomorrow at seven?" I ask him, knowing I have the day off.

He nods, "Shall I pick you up?"

So my parents can start their inquisition before I even had a chance to get to know him?! No, I'd rather not. "I'll meet you at the restaurant. Text me the address."

"Alright. Until tomorrow." He says with a nice smile on his lips.

I return his smile before leaving the gym. Sophie is right. It's time for me to move on.

* * *

I yawn before taking another sip of my green juice. I have been here for almost twelve hours.

"How about coffee instead of that green shit?"

I turn around at the deep masculine voice. Dr. Josh Fleming is standing behind me with a grin on his lips. "That is much more nutritious than a black coffee." I answer with a frown. "You're working today?"

He crosses his arms in front of his chest. "I'm here on a personal behalf."

"Personal?" I ask. Why is he wearing his uniform then? "As a patient?"

He chuckles, "No. I'm working on something outside all of this." He circles his forefinger in the air.

"A secret project?"

He nods, "And it's world changing."

"Well then I shouldn't keep you from it."

"You don't want to know?"

I shake my head, "By all means, I don't care what you do in your private time. As long as you don't interfere in my work life in any way, you can do whatever you want, Dr. Fleming."

"Alright, but I'm telling you, one day you'll want to know." With that he turns on his heel.

I frown as I watch him go. What an odd conversation.

"You know, rumour has it he just recently split from his wife." Stacy, the chief nurse says to me with a smirk. She's wearing a deep purple uniform.

"Why should I care about that?" I ask her back.

"He's into you."

"He's not into me. He doesn't even use my doctor title because I remind him of a teenager."

"Well, technically you still are, Dr. Bolton."

I growl, "I can't wait to turn twenty."

Stacy chuckles, "He never mentioned a secret project before but I've seen him walking through this hospital in his free time as well. He's kind of like you."

"He is not like me. We have nothing in common."

"I know you're working on your own secret project as well."

I can't hide the surprise in my face, "How do you know that?"

"I'm the chief nurse. I know what every doctor and every nurse in here does all the time. You're living in this hospital, Dr. Bolton."

"Well, I can assure you my secret project has nothing to do with his. Besides, I do have a life outside the hospital."

"Yeah, sure and I'm the Queen of England."

"I have a date tonight."

"A date?"

I nod. "With a fine looking man."

She smirks, "Seems like you have a life after all, Dr. Bolton."

* * *

I finish my makeup with a nude lipstick. My makeup is quite heavy, for me anyway. I'm wearing a black cat eye to emphasises the navy in my orbs. The mascara I borrowed from my Mom makes my voluminous lashes looks three times as long. A little blush is on my cheeks. I look pretty, maybe even hot.

I styled my hair straight with Ana's straightener. She forgot it the last time she was home. My straight hair reaches almost down to my navel. I fix my hair one last time before turning away from the mirror in my marbled bathroom. I walk out of the bathroom and back into my room. I love my room, it's full of light thanks to the French windows and the window in the ceiling above the king sized bed. I used to watch the stars when I was little until I fell asleep. I remember sleeping best when the rain clashed against my windows. The sound was so soothing. But then I kissed Wlad and my whole world turned upside down. Suddenly, nothing was better than sleeping in his arms. Sleeping here, alone in this huge bed, was impossible. I sleep best in his arms. And five months later it's still true. No rain, no stars and no moon can give me the feeling his arms gave me. Sophie promised me it would get better, but I don't see how or when. But at least, it's not getting worse.

"Are you going on a date?"

I twist my body around as I hear Rory's voice. She's standing in the doorway along with Jo. Her icy blue orbs are staring at me. "No." I lie to her. They shouldn't even be here right now. Don't they have to do something else?

"Oh she is!" Jo says with a grin, "Mom, Della's-" I rush over to them and close their mouths with my hands before they can yell any further.

"No word to Mom." I tell them and lift my hands.

"What do we get in exchange?"

I think for a moment, "I'll do your homework for a month."

Rory looks at her eleven year old twin sisters, "She likes him."

Jo giggles with Rory before looking back at me, "No." she says, crossing her tiny arms in front of her chest. Rory mirrors her bigger sister's gesture.

"No?" I ask them back. A month is a pretty good deal.

"We want a ride in Daddy's Bugatti."

My eyes widen, they are pushing their luck. "The Bugatti?"

"Yes. One ride with each of us. Next week. Daddy's going to be in Barcelona." Jo explains with a nod.

"Yeah." Rory agrees with her. I swear, us Bolton women have gasoline in the blood.

"Alright fine." I give in, "Deal." I shake their tiny hands and they turn around before running away.

I turn around again and walk into my dressing room. I switch on the lights and stare at my clothes on the white shelves and in the glass cabinets. Everything is sorted by length, fabric and colour. I don't have a lot of clothes. I walk over to my dresses and pick out a black strapless knee length dress. It's fitting and I think I can't do anything wrong with that. I never dressed up for Wlad. I never had to. He loved me the way I was - whether that was in jeans or joggers, it didn't matter to him. I was beautiful nevertheless.

I have to stop this. I have to stop thinking about him. It's been bloody five months!

I hold the dress onto my body as I stare at my reflection in the mirror. After showering, I've wrapped myself into a creme coloured silk morning gown that has lace applications at the sleeves.

"It looks good."

I jump up as I hear my mother's voice suddenly. Damn it, Rory and Jo! I thought we had a deal. I turn around and look at her. She's wearing grey joggers and a white shirt that she has knotted in the front. She always wears casual clothes when she's at home. She looks stunning in them. Her dark brown curls are open and the makeup she put on this morning has been washed off. She turned from boss-lady to mother within a few steps. "Mom, you scared me."

"You're going out?" She nods towards the dress I'm holding.

I hand her the dress that's by Dolce Gabana. "Yes."

"Will he pick you up?" She asks me as I turn around.

I open the illuminated glass drawers in my dressing room and pick out matching black laced underwear. "No." I say as I open my silk gown and get into the underwear. "We'll meet there."

"I see..." she hands me the black strapless dress and I change into it. "I have matching shoes, come on."

She turns around and I follow her out of my bedroom and down the hallway. We pass several framed photos that my father took of us in the last years. I stop briefly as we pass the gallery, because it offers a stunning view over the living area with the glass front. Daddy's favourite painting is hanging underneath me. Water lilies by Monet. I love this painting just a much as him... I love my home, but I loved his penthouse more. Somehow, it felt more like home than this.

I inhale deeply before I continue walking down the hallway until I reach my parents master bedroom. My mother has already disappeared in their dressing room that's double the size of mine. I pass their Häastens bed and let my eyes wander through the room. There are armchairs placed in front of the open marbled fireplace. French windows let in lots of natural light. The door to their bathroom is closed. I walk over to the dressing room, that doesn't have a door. The walnut wooden shelves are divided equally. The left side is my Daddy's, the right side is my Mom's. His side is full with suits and Oxford shirts in every colour and shape. There're only a few casual clothes, because he feels most comfortable in suits.

I look to the right and see my mother's side of the closet. Hers is much fuller. It's stuffed with dresses, skirts, jeans, sweaters, blouses... everything. The thin drawers are filled with jewellery most people will never own. I don't want to think about the value this closet holds. My Mom is bending down at the end of the closet where her shoe collection is. She has an insane amount of shoes all sorted by colour and height. I walk in, passing her purses that are sorted by colour as well. Chanel is her favourite brand. I don't blame her, I kind of like the clothes they do as well.

"Okay, I thought maybe these could fit you." She pulls out rose gold coloured shoes with embroidery at the heel.

"Mom, they are pink. I won't wear pink shoes." I point out.

"Okay, fine. Maybe another pair then..." her chocolate brown eyes scan her shoes.

I look up and stare at the golden doorknob across me. I never asked my parents what's behind this door. I don't think I want to know. It's most probably a panic room. Or a room where my father keeps all of his weapons. Or a really large safe.

Definitely one of the three.

"How about these?" She holds out a golden pair of stilettos. They have gold metallic leaves that wrap around my ankles. They are open, so they will show off my French manicured toes. Francesco Russo is the designer. Not that the name tells me anything.

"They are okay."

"Great!" She grins at me as she hands them over. "Do you want matching jewellery as well?"

"I don't really wear jewellery, you know that." I say as I walk out of the dressing room. I sit down on one of the beige armchairs before getting into the sandal heels.

"Yeah, but maybe a bracelet or earrings?"

"Fine!" I say as I close the second heel. The shoes don't look bad around my toned legs. They don't look bad at all. I walk back into the dressing room, now being ten centimetres taller. Shit, I hope I'm not going to be taller than Max now. That would be awkward.

"Oh, these shoes look stunning on you!" My mother smiles as she sees me in them.

"They are just shoes." I roll my eyes at her and see the diamond bracelet she's holding. "Is that for me?"

"Yes." She says before closing the delicate diamond bracelet around my left wrist. It's sparkling in the light. "Nothing too fancy, you don't need it. You're beautiful the way you are."

Wlad used to say the same. I gulp down my emotions, shit. "Earrings?"

"Yes," she pulls a thin drawer open, revealing the many earrings she has. "What about those?" She shows me white golden diamond earrings in the shape of snowflakes.

Cнежинкa, his voice rings in my ears as I remember the day when he told me about his white Persian cat. He named her snowflake. I lick my lips as they start trembling and simply nod. I don't think I could say a word. Shit, this is much harder than I thought.

My Mom hands me the earrings and I put them quickly on. I'm going on a date with another man, but it still feels like I'm taking Wlad with me.

* * *

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I take another sip of my Merlot, cherishing the red wine before allowing it to run down my throat. Marco invited Troy and Gabriella, Kyler and his wife Stephanie, Vermont and me all over to dinner at his place. I mean, his and Brooke's place since they've been living together for a few months now. I knew those two would last. I am happy for Marco. He deserves someone who can make his heart stop and that someone is definitely Brooke.

The brunette is fitting right in with us. She has the same humour, she's only a few years younger than Marco and she has won Gabriella's heart over with her first smile. Since Ella is the glue in our circle, it was pretty much the okay from all of us.

"So, what's the reason for this?" Troy asks as we're enjoying desert. A tiramisu that's reminding me of Della, but I try to not think of her so much. The pain is getting easier, it's now much more dull, rather than pulsing and slicing like it had been for the last five months. Gabriella's right, my heart will heal. However that's possible.

"Wlad found a new flat." Marco says, causing all eyes to look at me. "I'm designing his new place as well."

"That's not the reason why you called us all in here." I hiss at Marco. Shifting the attention to me was a pussy move. He's hiding something.

"Where will you live now?" Stephanie, a blonde Swedish woman asks me.

"Greenwich. Bought a place at the pier."

"So there's a view of the Thames right?" Kyler asks me.

I nod, "There's a glass front in the bedroom and study."

"Nice." Troy nods, knowing this place a lot better than me because he had a few business dinners there.

I glare back at Marco, who shrugs in response. I frown and suddenly realise that Brooke is nervous as well. "Spill." I hiss at Marco.

"We're getting married." My Italian friend breathes out.

"What?!" Gabriella asks shocked. "You're engaged?"

I had no idea. Why didn't I see that coming? I know my work has suffered over the last months, but... I didn't think it would affect my personal life as well. I've lost my skills as a profiler.

"That's great news!" Kyler says while Stephanie rises from her chair to hug them both. I watch Gabriella, Troy and Vermont rising from their chairs as well before embracing the newly engaged couple. Engaged...

Why didn't I see that? Why didn't I notice anything? I used to see love miles apart. Normally I know what's going to happen before the people know themselves. I knew they would end up being married at some point... but why didn't I see it coming? Why didn't I see the signs over the last months?!

I gulp, I was too busy grieving. I was too busy being heartbroken. Shit, I really need to move out of my penthouse.

"Wlad,"

My head swings up at Marco's voice. "Yes?"

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

I nod before rising from my chair. Brooke is showing everyone her engagement ring but I don't see it as I follow Marco out of the dinning room. He stops in the beige coloured living room with soft couches, an open fireplace and many framed photos of him and Brooke that were taken when they visited his parents in Tuscany.

"I'm happy for you, Marco."

"That's not why I wanted to talk to you, but thanks." Marco says to me, "Listen, I gave her the pear shaped diamond as an engagement ring. You know, the one you saw on the day we surprised her at work... the one when you looked for engagement rings yourself-"

"Yeah, I remember." I interrupt him. She's wearing half a million on her left ring finger. I remember the day like it was yesterday. I remember every second of it. I remember how all the diamond rings looked in the glass cabinets, I remember the watch that I bought for her. The one that's sitting in my nightstand because I can't bring myself to throw it away but gifting it to her would be weird now as well. I don't know what to do with it.

"Look, I hope it's not weird for you. I looked at other engagement rings, but none were as fitting as this one."

I frown at his words, "Who did you bring with you when you went looking?"

"I went with Troy. Since you and mystery woman are over, you've kind of been..." he sighs and his green orbs fill with pain, "Man, you're totally wrecked. I wasn't going to drag you into a jewellery shop and slap you with my happiness. You are hurt enough."

I gulp. I hadn't realised my pain was so obvious to my friends. "Well, it's a really pretty ring."

He nods, "I know and Brooke likes it too."

I force myself to smile, "Good."

"Listen, I'd like you to be my best man. Since, you know, you brought us together."

I feel a stitch in my heart. I hope Brooke won't ask Adaline to be her maid of honour. "Of course. I'd be honoured."

* * *

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I get out of my Porsche Cayenne and accept the golden round plate that has a number engraved into it from the valet parking service. I didn't think Max would choose such a fancy restaurant. I underestimated him. A lot.

"Have a great evening, Miss Bolton." Seth, the man at the valet parking service desk says. Everyone knows my name. Not just everyone in London, but in the whole wide world.

I smile at him before a porter holds the French door open for me. I flash Justin, the porter, a smile as well. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." The sixty year old man says as I walk past him.

I walk into the French restaurant and stop at the reception. A brunette lady with a black blouse and skirt smiles at me. "Hi, I'm-"

"This way please, Miss Bolton." She says before leading the way. Sometimes I forget that I'm sort of a celebrity because I tend to hide in the OR. Of course she knows who I am.

I follow her through the restaurant, passing several couples and families that enjoy their time here. A few people recognise me, but I hope they aren't going to ask for photos with me. Soft violin music is filling the room and I look to the right, seeing the violinist. He's really good.

"There you go." The brunette says to me and I see Max's backside. He jumps up at the sound of the brunette. "Enjoy your evening."

I walk around the table, "Hi." I greet him with a soft smile on my lips before sitting down across him. There's a white lit candle between us on the table.

"Hi." He shows me a megawatt smile. I can see how the dimmed light glitters in his dark green orbs. He shaved, freed his chin from the black stumbles. He cleaned up nice in that black suit. It doesn't look like it's tailored to his body shape like all my father's are, but he looks nice. I appreciate the effort. "You look stunning." He breathes out as his eyes dance down my body.

"Thank you, so do you." I smile at him before picking up the menu.

"I didn't order anything yet. I don't know what you like." He informs me as I scan the menu. It's completely in French, but that's not a problem for me.

Wlad, always knew what I liked. He knew it even before I knew it myself. No, no I have to stop thinking of Wlad. I have to stop comparing these two man, because Max clearly doesn't stand a chance. I decide to push him out of my mind tonight. Max deserves a chance. A real chance. He deserves my attention. "That's alright. I am very picky when it comes to my food." I tell him as I flip the page. This restaurant is haute cuisine, so I know everything will taste amazing. "Have you been here before?" I ask him as I decide on a simple salad as a starter, a steak as my main course and I leave the dessert up for the kitchen's recommendation.

The sommelier appears and asks us for our wine order in fluent French. Max looks at me stunned, clearly not understanding a word. Why did he chose the restaurant then?

I order a bottle of Bordeaux from 1845, knowing that's a year that will compliment the steak that I picked out. The sommelier nods before disappearing again.

"You speak French?" Max asks me.

"You don't?" I ask, although I know the answer.

He shakes his head, "I thought they would speak English as well."

"I'm sure they do, but they prefer to speak in their native language." That is something my father taught me. People from different countries always prefer speaking in their native language, no matter where they are. That's why I learned to speak seven languages fluently. "But don't worry, I can order for you."

"Would you? That would be very nice."

I smile at him, "Of course. What did you choose?"

"I'll have whatever you have."

I assume he didn't even understand the menu, but I only nod. The sommelier comes back and shows me the Bordeaux before uncorking it. He fills my glass and I watch the red bubbles appear as the smell fills my nostrils. The Bordeaux will be perfect for the steak, no doubt. 1845 was an excellent for this French region.

I take a sip of the Bordeaux and swirl it in my mouth, cherishing the taste before nodding towards the sommelier. He fills up the second glass and leaves with a bow.

"Merci, monsieur." I tell the sommelier.

Max's green eyes stare at me, "Did you grew up in these kind of restaurants?"

"Something like this." I say with a smirk on my lips.

A blonde waitress comes and she takes my order that I place in fluent French for both of us. I didn't think I had to take over this dinner, but I don't mind. I should give Max a chance. He's making an effort.

"What do you think of the wine?" I ask him after he took a sip.

He gulps, "It's good."

He has no idea how good. "I enjoy it as well." I say with a smirk on my lips.

* * *

"You know, I'm really glad you asked me out." Max says, already tipsy from the bottle of Bordeaux we shared over the dinner. The whole dinner was filled with a conversation about micronutrients and protein intake. He talked to me like I had no idea, he must have forgotten who is sitting across him. I am a doctor, I know more about micronutrients and protein intake than he does! But I didn't correct him when he was wrong. He was trying to impress me. He still is.

And I feel flattered.

"Yeah?" I don't really feel the wine yet. But I didn't have as much of it as Max. He practically drunk it like water.

"Yeah, you know all these years we've been training together... I always liked you. I always wanted to ask you out, but..." he trails off with a shrug.

"But what?"

"You know, with that grey eyed man who always waited for you when you came out of the gym..." his words vanish in my ears as I realise he's talking about Wlad. I tried really hard to not think about him the last two hours and now Max throws him at me. Of course Wlad was outside the gym, waiting for me. It was his job, his privilege... his pleasure. "... I kind of figured it wasn't the best time."

I gulp. No, no more Wlad. "Well, he's no longer hovering in front of your gym."

"I noticed. Did you guys date? Was he your boyfriend?"

We were so much more than that. There are no words to describe what we were, what we felt for one another. It was too intense to grab, too intense to hold on to. "Yes, but that's over now." I say and take another sip of my wine, needing the alcohol badly. I have to get Wlad out of my system and maybe the best way to do so is to fuck him out of there.

"Well, I'm glad you're giving me this chance now. What would you like for dessert?"

"You." I say bluntly.

His eyes widen at my word. "What?"

"Get the check. We'll go to your place."

* * *

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I stare at the screen of my iPhone. She's in one of those fancy French restaurants in South Kensington. She's been there for the last two hours. Fuck, she's on a date!

I can't believe she already started dating again. She only left me yesterday! I look at the date. It was five months ago. To this day, it happened five months and two weeks ago.

She has every right to move on. I let her go as best as I could. She deserves to be happy, to figure herself out. She deserves a life without me.

But I still wonder if she hurts for me the same way I hurt for her.

* * *

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I get up from the bed and start collecting my underwear from the hardwood floor before changing into it.

"You're already leaving?" Max asks me, laying naked on his bed. His bedroom is tiny, so the bed alone takes up all the space.

I turn around as I get back into my black skin tight strapless Dolce Gabana dress. "Yes." I zip the zipper at the side close.

"I enjoyed our evening. It was good." He's grinning and those green orbs are sparkling. He clearly misinterpreted the situation.

It was awful. I rode him like a maniac, desperate to get Wlad out of my system. But I didn't even come. I had no chance as Max came before an orgasm even started building. "Yeah." I agree as I slip back into my heels.

"We should repeat that."

"No, definitely not." I disagree as I get into the second shoe. "We should just stay friends. We should stick to training." I tell him as we don't really have a connection. The evening was a disaster.

Max frowns at me, "I thought you enjoyed it."

"I did but not enough to want to repeat it." I pick up my purse. "I'll see you on Friday at five thirty." I tell him before rushing out of his flat in Putney.

* * *

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

She fucked him. She went to an address in Putney and stayed there for an hour before probably catching a cab. I watch the red dot on the map moving into the direction of Richmond. She's heading home.

I can't believe she fucked him!

She fucking moved on.

I empty out the glass of Scotch next to me, not feeling anything.

She moved on... while I am still stuck.

I will never get over her. It's been five months and I am still a wreck. I bought a new place to get over her, yet I am still talking her.

She's fine...

And I am still heartbroken.

* * *

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I throw my purse on the beige armchair that's across the open white marble fireplace in my room before tearing the door to my bathroom open. I switch on the lights, close the door and rip the Dolce Gabbana dress off of me, destroying the zipper of the five thousand pound dress. My hands start shaking as I get out of my panties and bra.

What have I done?

I get into the glass shower with a rain shower head. My hands and legs are shaking as I touch the faucet. Tears start building in my eyes before streaming down my cheeks, smearing my make up. My lungs burn from the pain I feel and my throat is tight. I turn on the water and shiver from the touch, although the water is warm and not cold. I look down at the black puddle at my feet as the water washes away my make up... my protection shield. This date was horrible and the sex... Why did I think that was a good idea?! Why the hell would a boy like Mac erase Wladimir from my mind?! No one can erase him and what we had! No one can make me feel better.

I tilt my head back and allow the water to wash out the stiff hairspray. Quickly the sleek chestnut strands curl up, getting back into their natural form. I place my palms against the white marble wall in my shower as my body starts shivering again. It's too much. This pain... it's too much. My legs are shaking, my hands are shaking and my heart... it feels like there is none inside of me. I can feel it beating, I can hear my pulse humming in my ears but I feel hollow. I feel so hollow and hurt... it's such a excruciating pain that all I want to do is curl up my bed and wait for the dark clouds to disappear above my head.

But they won't. Because they know exactly who put them there.

It was me.

I put myself in this misery. I did this to myself, so I can't cry over a heartache that was easily avoidable.

I inhale deeply, lift my palms from the marble wall, grab my shampoo and start washing my hair. I stop scrubbing my scalp with my fingers, having a head full of shampoo.

Suddenly, I scream. I scream at the top of my lungs, knowing my sound is going to get muted by the running water and the many doors. I don't care if my siblings hear me or if my parents notice my heartache. I'm broken.

I'm broken beyond repair.

And now I have to deal with the consequences all by myself.

* * *

"So, how was your date with Max?" Sophie asks me as we walk down the hallways at the Lindo Wing. Tonight is a quite one. Not too many emergencies.

"Awful."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, the dinner was filled with a conversation about his diet. He talked about it like I was a stranger to this. I didn't correct him when he made mistakes while explaining to me how our cells fuel on certain nutrients."

"Poor thing, I thought Max would be a good choice."

"Yeah, no turns out he's not. That man came faster than my orgasm could build."

"You slept with him?" Sophie asks me shocked.

"You said I should give him a chance."

"Yeah, with a date! I didn't say anything about sex!"

"Well, now I can ensure you that the sex was just as awful as the date. This man came after a minute like a teenage boy!"

Sophie chuckles, "Funny, the teenager says a twenty seven year old man is-" she stops at my dark glance. I am not a teenager. I never was no matter my age. "Right, sorry. "

"You better be. I never had worse sex in my life!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." She embraces me, "But at least now you know. The first date after a breakup is always the hardest. It'll get better."

She said that months ago and it's still not better. I don't think it ever will be. I have to learn to live with this constant pain.

"Bolton,"

Sophie lets go of me as Dr. Fleming's voice fills the hallway. I didn't even know he was working tonight.

"Dr. Bolton." I correct him as Sophie runs away from him like a scared bunny.

The blonde doctor that's fifteen years older than me stops across me, "What?"

"It's Dr. Bolton. I think we both know that you only have that job because of me, Dr. Fleming. I deserve the same respect as every other doctor in this hospital." I hiss at him.

He furrows his blond brows at me as his light blue orbs stare at me, "Well, Dr. Bolton, I saw that you're working on a Parkinson's study."

I frown at him, "Who told you that?" No one even knows what I'm working on.

"You left a piece of paper on the dining table in the doctor's break room." He gets the folded sheet out of his lab coat.

I must have left it there when I poured myself a cup of coffee. I got an emergency call and ran out. I want to take the sheet out of his hand but he snatches it away.

"I've read it. It's a good start. No one ever saw this way."

Of course it is a good start. It will heal Parkinson's. I snatch the sheet out of his hand. "Thank you for giving it back."

"Listen, I'm working on a study about it myself. Maybe we can put our heads together?"

I frown. Fleming and Parkinson's? I will definitely not put my head together with him. I don't want to share my Nobel prize! "No, I don't think this is a good idea. I work best alone." I turn on my heel,

Suddenly, he grabs my wrist and I feel sparks. Sparks. Why do I feel sparks with Fleming?

"How about we work alone together? We can review each other's work over a bottle of wine."

I look at his hand that's still wrapped around my wrist. I untwist my wrist from his grip, "Since when do you value my opinion, Dr. Fleming?" I ask him, crossing my hands in front of my chest.

He gulps. "I know, I've been unfair towards you. I treated you a little harsher than everyone else, but that's only for the best. Bol- Dr. Bolton, you are meant for something bigger. And I think together we can heal Parkinson's."

I stare at his blue eyed face. I think he really means what he says. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes, I'll have a look over your study." I give in. Maybe he has some ideas I didn't think of. I'm close to the solution, but not close enough to start a clinical trail. Maybe he has the missing piece.

"Great. Tomorrow at eight?"

"I have to work tomorrow night."

His pager beeps and he gets it out of his lab coat. He looks at it and frowns. "Not anymore. I'll mail you my address." He says before rushing away.

I wave with my hand at him before turning around and continuing walking through the empty hallway.

* * *

"What did Fleming want from you?" Sophie asks me as we eat breakfast at her flat in Chelsea. She can make really good omelettes.

"Nothing." I lie.

"I saw him handing you a sheet of paper." She narrows her blue eyes at me.

I take a sip of my lemon tea, "He had a suggestion for me."

"What kind of suggestion?"

"He wants to work together." I say and shrug before continue eating.

Sophie stares at me with wide eyes, "He wants to work with you?"

"Yeah."

"On what?"

"I don't want to share."

"Della,"

I stop eating and place my fork on the plate, "Parkinson's."

"What?"

"He wants to heal Parkinson's with me. He found a sheet of paper in the doctors break room. I left it there by mistake. He read it. He read that I was working on the same thing and he wants us to merge."

"Merge?" She asks me shocked. "I didn't know you were working on healing Parkinson's. How long have you been doing this?"

"For the last four years. I started collecting ideas and read research... until I had a theory and I started working on it. Mostly at night, during my night shifts when the night is not too hectic."

"And he saw your work?"

"Yes, by accident."

"Do you want to work with him?"

"I don't know. I feel like I'm almost there but there's a tiny piece missing. I can't seem to figure it out."

"Maybe Fleming can help you with that."

"I'm working on a virus but one component is missing."

"And you think Fleming knows what that is?"

I shrug, "I want to heal Parkinson's so badly." And win a Nobel prize for it.

She licks her lips, "Well, Fleming is good at what he does. I'd say you have a look at his work and then decide."

* * *

I take a sip of my camomile tea as I stare out of the glass front in the living room. It's raining. I love seeing the raindrops against the glass. I can't believe Fleming gave me today off. It's weird to wake up and not have to get ready for work. I spent the morning in our gym, doing cardio on the treadmill and boxing. Then I went for a swim in our indoor pool. The spa we have looks like the one in La Mamounia in Marrakech. Marrakech... A tight feeling wraps around my heart. Shit, it's been over five months and on some days it hurts like it happened yesterday.

"Hey,"

I wince at the sound of my mother's voice. As soon as she found out that I had the day off, she took the day off as well. She hasn't left me alone for a second, except for the emergency call she got thirty minutes ago. Her firm can't even go a day without her. "Hi. Everything alright with the label?"

"Yeah... Everything alright with you?"

No, I am not fine. I haven't been fine in the last five months because I'm walking around with a broken heart. I fucked my trainer to try to forget about him. I'm hiding behind my Parkinson's study. But I can't tell her that. "Sure. I'm meeting with the chief of surgery in a few hours."

She frowns, "Really? Why's that? I thought you have the day off."

I lick my lips. I might as well tell her about my study. "Parkinson's."

"I'm sorry?"

I inhale deeply, "I've been working on a study about Parkinson's. The chief saw a sheet of paper that I forgot in the doctor's break room. He is working on a study himself. He asked me to review his work and would do the same with mine. If the components fit, we might merge."

"Merge? So you'd be doing the study together?"

I nod, "I'm very close to finding a cure for it, but there's a piece I'm missing. Something I can't seem to find."

She stares at me in shock, "You'll heal Parkinson's?"

I nod, "One day."

"Della, that's amazing!" She wraps her arms around me.

"I haven't found a cure yet and it could take years to heal it."

She leans back and looks at me, "How long have you been working on it?"

"Since four years."

"Four years?"

I nod, "I'm financing this out of my own pocket. I don't want anyone else to put their noses into my work. I'd like to work on it myself, but I've hit a bricks wall."

"So now you're merging with the chief of surgery?"

I shrug, "Anything to heal Parkinson's and win a Nobel prize."

"A Nobel prize?"

"Yes."

She smiles at me, "If anyone can win this thing then it's you."

That's what Wlad said. The pain in my heart is indescribable.

* * *

I take another sip of the Merlot before flipping page. I place the wine glass on coffee table as I sit crossed legged on the fluffy beige rug in his living room. I have to say, his theory is not bad at all. In fact, it makes sense. It makes total sense!

It's the perfect addition to mine. It's the missing piece that I was looking for.

"And?" He asks me, hovering over me as he looks over my shoulder.

"Stop hovering. I am not done reading it." I mumble as I feel his body heat burning behind me. We shouldn't have chosen to do this in his living room. We should have chosen a public place like I suggested, but he said his material is too sensitive and I guess, mine is too. I wouldn't want a stranger to read what I've been working on for the four years.

"I thought you could read 20.000 pages per minute, Dr. Bolton." His hot breath clashes against my neck.

I feel the hairs in my neck rising. I can't believe I feel attracted to my boss! He's the chief of surgery for crying out loud! "I can." I close the sixth folder he gave me. Every single one was as thick as the Mount Everest.

"What do you think?" He sits down across me. I have never seen him in casual clothes, always in dark blue scrubs with a lab coat. Except for that one evening at the gala when we danced together. I felt sparks back then as well. But that was two years ago - and they're still there. The light blue Oxford shirt and the dark washed jeans look good on him. Fleming is an attractive man actually.

I take my wine glass and sip on the Merlot on purpose. I can't believe I'm considering his suggestion. Healing Parkinson's together.

He takes the glass out of my hand and I notice that his left ring finger is missing his golden wedding band. I heard that he separated from his wife, but I didn't know they were divorced.

"You're divorced?" I ask him.

"Separation year." He answers, placing the glass next to him on the parquet floor. We're in his townhouse in Knightsbridge. My grandpa lives not far from here, but I only met him once. I barely remember Franklin Bolton and my parents don't like talking about him.

"I see."

"So?" He raises his eyebrow at me.

"It's good." I say with a nod. It's fucking brilliant!

"Does that mean you want to work on the clinical trail with me together?"

I lick my lips as I feel how his bright blue orbs awaken my body. So far, only Wlad was able to do that. "Maybe."

"Maybe?" He asks me back surprised. "What do I have to do to get you on board?"

My pussy starts pulsing at his question. Shit. This is not good. This is bad, really bad.

"Bolton," he rips me out of my thoughts.

"When we will win the Nobel prize, I get to give the acceptance speech." I tell him. Standing on that stage, holding the Nobel prize - that's my dream. I gave up Wlad for this dream, I won't let Fleming take that away from me. Not with the sacrifice I had to make for it.

His eyes widen at my words. Suddenly he jumps up and lifts me in the air. He swings me around with a chuckle that I mirror before I feel steady floor beneath my feet again. "We'll heal Parkinson's."

"We'll heal Parkinson's." I agree with him, staring deeply into his light blue eyes.

When he leans in to kiss me, I don't move away. I let it happen.

Because somehow it feels right.

* * *

I wake up in the middle of the night, feeling hot out of the sudden. I look to my right and see Fleming sleeping next to me. I can't believe I slept with my boss. My boss! That must've been the worst thing I have ever done. I mean, I'm about to start a clinical trail with him and what do I do? I have sex with him.

Breathtaking, amazing sex. This was wrong although it felt right in the moment. So right, that I actually climaxed. That didn't happen to me since Wlad. I frown as I realise I haven't thought about him in the last twelve hours. Ever since I stepped into his house all I thought about was the clinical trail... And then when we kissed all I thought about was how badly I wanted him... and then when we had sex all I thought about... was him. No Wladimir.

My ex was completely erased out of my mind.

That never happened to me before.

I think I just found a solution to my problem.

* * *

 **Thank you all for the lovely reviews on the last chapter.**

 **What do you guys think of the Della-Fleming pairing? Do you think Wlad is going to find out? And if so, how is he going to react? Do you guys think he will confront her? Or Fleming?**

 **Who do you think is suffering more? Della or Wlad?**

 **And will they ever get together again?**

 **Translations : Снежинка - Snowflake**

 **I'm trying to keep the Russian to a minimum, but I want to keep it in the story as it's such a big part of Wladimir's identity. Tell me if it's too much. I'll try to narrow it down if that's the case.**

 **Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Adaline's point of view:**

I walk down the busy streets of Nottingham, being in a part of London that's known for its art and colourful houses. Ana had a vernissage a few years ago somewhere here. She wowed the world with her stunning paintings so much that a gallery even sold all seventeen pieces in one week. She donated the three hundred thousand pounds to a homeless shelter. She has always drawn to help people. She draws and I street race - we all help where we're good at it.

I walk into the cafe that's called Pharmacy, a vegan spot that Brooke asked me to meet her at. It's noon but somehow the place is not as busy as I thought. Honestly, I'm glad. I just finished my 36 hour shift at the hospital and I'm dog tired, so all I managed to do is take a shower before quickly putting on some fresh clothes. My chestnut curls are still a bit damp, but I rolled them into a low bun so hopefully no one notices.

I scan the many empty round tables before spotting my brunette friend at the very end of the cafe, far away from the windows and noisy people. Most guests have noticed my arrival because of my presence, my name and the reputation that comes with it, says everything before I even open my mouth. A few have picked up their iPhones, being the paparazzi in the modern life of social media. Thank God, I'm wearing a long thick cardigan over my skinny jeans, otherwise people would sell headlines with my skinny body. Who am I kidding, people will sell headlines with me anyway, no matter the size I am.

I walk over to the last round table, ignoring the glares of the other guests. I hear cameras clicking and I hate it. I hate being so much in the spotlight that I can't even go to a cafe to have lunch with my friend. I can't do anything alone anymore! I can't even be miserable without the world wanting to have their word on it.

"Hey," I greet Brooke Davis with a smile on my lips.

She looks up from her iPhone and her icy blue orbs widen, "My God, you look like crap!" She says as I sit down across her.

"Thanks, that's what every surgeon after a 36 hour shift loves to hear."

"36 hours?! Why didn't you say anything? We could have rescheduled."

I shake my head as I open the menu. I don't even remember the last time I ate something. I have protein shakes and green smoothies at work, they keep my blood sugar levels at bay during the many hours that I spend in the OR. "Have you ordered?"

"I ordered the avocado tuna salad with potato halves as a side. For both of us."

I look up and smile, "You're the best."

She returns my smile, "I know."

"I haven't seen you in a while, but you look gorgeous! You're glowing!"

Her smile even widens until it reaches her icy blue orbs, "I'm engaged to Marco."

"What?" I ask her shocked. I had no idea!

She nods before showing me her left hand. There's a gorgeous 7.5 pear shaped diamond sitting on a diamond covered band. Wow, that thing sparkles!

"Wow, that's... that's one big engagement ring." I breathe out, still in shock. They just met yesterday, didn't they?

"That thing is worth half a million!" She whispers, "Half a million - that's crazy!"

I chuckle, "You love it."

She smiles before looking at the ring. "I do. Not because of the amount it's worth but because of the man who gifted it to me..."

"Marco is a really lucky guy."

She looks up at me, her icy blue orbs sparkling even more than the huge diamond on her left ring finger. "We both are."

"When did he ask you?"

"A couple of weeks ago. In Tuscany when we met his parents. He asked me in the evening, when the sun was starting to set over the vineyards on his parents' property..." she smiles at the memory, "It was perfect."

A couple of weeks ago? Why didn't she say anything earlier? "I'm sure it was." I say and return her smile.

The waitress comes with our salads and potatoes. My stomach starts growling at the food in front of me. I start digging in right away. "So, is this why you wanted to meet?" I ask, although I'm not entirely sure why it has to be me alone and not with the other girls.

"No, actually I wanted to talk about the day when I picked out the ring."

I frown, "You picked out the ring?" I mean as far as I'm concerned the groom-to-be picks out the ring, right? But I don't know much about traditions.

"Well, no. Actually, it was Wlad."

Just the mention of his name sends needles into my heart. Five months later and it hurts more than ever. No work, no sex with Fleming, nothing can make this pain go away. Not even my passion for Parkinson's. "W-Wlad?" I ask, losing my appetite completely.

"Oh no, don't stop eating. You look so thin, you lost so much weight over the last weeks."

I went down a size because I lost all my muscle mass. I couldn't even work out properly in the last months. "What has my ex to do with your engagement?"

Brooke licks her lips, "Okay, so that was like..." she thinks for a moment, "six months ago or so. Marco and Wlad walked into the Cartier I used to work at."

"On New Bond Street?" I ask.

Brooke nods, "Yeah and I was assigned to help them with their purchases. Of course Marco didn't know anything about my job because back then we were just fucking... Anyways, we went to a private showroom to discuss the wishes and stuff like that." I don't see where she's going with this, but I hold my tongue. "That day Marco told me we were exclusive. It was a first step towards where we are now..." she smiles.

"What did Marco want to buy?"

"Diamonds."

I frown, "For you?"

She nods, "And for sex."

"I don't follow."

She leans over the table, "Marco likes me to wear diamonds when we fuck. It's his fetish. The bigger the better. He used to gift them to me afterwards because he never reuses diamonds. It's his thing."

"So, he uses diamonds like condoms?"

Brooke chuckles but then nods, "Yeah. Very, very expensive condoms. But yeah..."

"What a waste of money. And that day he wanted to buy new ones?"

"He wanted me to pick them out for us. He told me to pick out anything I fancied and he'd pay for it."

"That man must've spent millions on that day."

"He did. Twelve to be exact. Without even flinching!"

"And what has my ex to do with that?"

"As I was collecting the diamonds, he went looking himself... for a gift... for you."

A gift? He has never given me a gift. I never wanted a gift! What gift?! "Go on."

"I talked to Emily, the sales associate that helped him and he..."

"He what?"

"He was looking at engagement rings. He saw my engagement ring but he also looked at others. Marco wanted to buy that one but back then it wasn't an engagement ring, it was just a ring..." she frowns at me as I don't look as shocked as she'd expect me to be. "Why aren't you shocked?"

I lick my lips, "Because we were talking about marriage and kids back then."

"What? I thought this is why you guys broke up! I thought he asked you and you said no!"

I shake my head, "No, he never asked me to marry him."

"He didn't?"

Honestly, that would make my decision even harder. I'm glad he didn't. "No."

"Then why did you guys break up?"

I shake my head. She wouldn't understand. No one will.

"Della, you can tell me. I mean, you've never talked about it when we asked you. I'm your friend. I worry."

I lick my lips, "Parkinson's."

"What? Are you sick?"

"No, but it's the disease that killed Wlad's mother."

"Oh, I didn't know... and you broke up with him because of his dead mother?"

I shrug, "Sort of. I am currently working on a clinical trail to cure it."

Her blue eyes widen, "What?!"

"I can't be in a relationship, I can't be who he needs me to be when I have to devote my time to this. I will not only cure it, but I'll eradicate it, Brooke. I've partnered up with the chief of surgery and together... together we can kill that motherfucker." I say with a smile on my lips.

"You're an idiot, you know that?!" She hisses at me.

"I'm sorry?"

"Do you really think Wlad wouldn't understand that or support that?! Knowing you, you didn't even tell him the reason, did you?!" She shakes her head in disbelief, "Adaline, this man loves you more than words can describe. How the hell could you throw that away?!"

I tense at her words, "Brooke, do you want to know what my life is like right now?! I operate patients or I work in the lab with Fleming. I barely sleep, I barely do anything outside the hospital. Because I am determined to cure that disease and so is Josh. I know you don't understand me because you don't think that way. I can't allow myself to be selfish, I can't choose him when I know I am killing millions of people if I turn my back on them. I can't do that! I just can't."

"So you choose to be miserable instead?"

I shrug, "Maybe. If that's what it takes."

"Well congratulations because Wladimir is not feeling any better than you!"

"What?" I ask her confused. I thought he moved on. I mean, he gave me my stuff back.

"Marco asked him to be his best man and I sure as hell want you to be my maid of honour otherwise-"

"Brooke, I can't."

"Yes, you bloody can! You sacrificed your perfect relationship for this fucking disease to make millions of people happy, so you sure as hell will do that to make me happy! I will not get married without you by my side! You brought us together, for Christ's sake. Without you guys, we wouldn't even know each other!" Brooke narrows her icy blue orbs at me.

"Okay, I'll do it." I give in.

"Good, because we're going cake tasting after lunch." She says with a grin on her lips. "Marco wants a tier of chocolate but he lets me choose the other five."

"Other five?" I ask with big eyes. "Your cake is going to have six tiers?"

"Marco's family is huge! We need a big cake to feed all of them!"

* * *

I fix my hair in the bathroom mirror one last time before unlocking the door and stepping out. "Have you guys chosen a club yet?" I ask as I walk into Sophie's living room. We all agreed to meet here before going out to a club. I let them decide where we'd go.

Sophie is dressed in a royal blue strapless dress that reaches her knees. Christina is wearing a black romper with long cheer sleeves and a deep v-cut. Brooke has chosen to wear a tight short leather skirt with a dark red top.

"Sweet Jesus, you look hot!" Brooke says, her blue orbs staring at engagement ring on her left finger sparkles more than a disco ball.

I chose a silver one shoulder dress that I stole from my mother's closet. It hugs my figure perfectly. I paired the dress with heels like all of us. "Thank you. So, which club?"

"Fabric." Sophie answers my question.

I shake my head, "No, we can't go there. I got banned."

"You got banned?" "What did you do?" Christina asks me.

"Nothing."

"Then why did you got banned?"

I gulp, "My ex got jealous over the guys I danced with. Broke their faces." I shrug. It was the night I kissed him. It was the night it all started. That was three years ago.

"I see, well he's not an option for tonight. So which club?"

"Studio 338?" I suggest. It's nearly as good as Fabric.

The girls nod.

"But just so you know, you're paying for tonight." Brooke says, pointing at me.

I grin, "Girls, with me by your side we won't have to spend a penny."

* * *

It's a late summer night as we walk down the pavements in North Greenwich. The warm temperature kiss my skin, the heat from today is still not fully gone.

Brooke, Christina and Sophie stop at the end of the line. It's a long queue to get into the club.

"Look around the corner and tell me it's right there." Sophie tells Christina.

The brunette bends to the side, "Shit, no. There are hundreds in front of us."

I gave them a look, "Girls, come on." Seriously, they have no idea whom they're spending their time with.

"But we can't just walk up there-" I stop Brooke as I lift my hand.

"Watch and learn." I tell her and grab Sophie's hand who grabs Christina's who grabs Brooke's. We walk past the waiting girls and men to get inside the club. Most of them stare at us and I think a few recognise me.

We stop at the doorman, who eyeballs first Brooke, then Christina before Sophie and me. He smiles as he sees me. "Enjoy your stay, Miss Bolton."

"Thank you." I return his smile before dragging my girls into the club behind me.

"How did you do that?!" Brooke asks me shocked.

"My last name doesn't just sound good. It opens doors you guys have never heard of." I tell them before heading to the VIP area where there's always a seat reserved for me and my friends.

"She's amazing. I never want to go clubbing without her." Christina says to Sophie.

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I don't know why I agreed to this. It's stupid to try to get over her this way. But Marco and Kyler insisted. Getting over heartache was only possible by finding another woman to fuck with. So, here I am, sitting in a freaking night club. While Kyler is already enjoying himself on the dance floor, I am sitting in the VIP area, drowning my scotch like it's water. Marco vanished a while ago as well. I just hope he isn't cheating on his fiancé, not that Marco would do that.

But then again my profiling skills haven't been the best lately.

I see the waitress rushing by, a pretty blonde with huge boobs. Her dark brown eyes focus mine, she has been flirting with me the whole night. But I feel numb. "Another one." I order and she smiles at me before rushing by.

Suddenly, goosebumps start covering my arms and legs. The hairs in my neck start rising. My heartbeat increases. The pulse starts humming in my ears, blending out the loud club music.

Shit, she's here.

Only she could have caused this reaction.

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I walk up the staircase with my girl squad behind me. I intend to get drunk tonight without spending a penny, dance until my body aches and maybe go home with some stranger. Anything to forget about him tonight.

It's been almost six months, but it still feels like yesterday.

I walk past the many seating niches before finally finding my table. I always sit at this table, it's the furthest away from all the others but also closest to the bar.

"What can I get you?" the waitress a pretty blonde asks me. She's dressed in a tight leather skirt and a lacy pink top.

"Martinis." I tell her and she nods before walking away.

Suddenly my heartbeat increases. Goosebumps start covering my arms. The hairs in my neck start rising. No, shit no! No this can't be. I lean over to my blonde best friend, "Soph, he's here."

"What?" she asks me confused. "What are the odds of you guys being in the same place at the same time?"

"I don't know, but I'm telling you he's here."

"Have you seen him?"

"No, but I can feel him."

She rolls her eyes at my words, "Of course you can." She looks over her shoulder and starts scanning the seating area. "I don't see him."

"I need to get away." I rise from the chair, "I'll be on the dance floor."

"Wait, I thought we could all cheer to that night before spreading our wings." Brooke says with a soft smile. Shit, she must've set this up with Marco, her Italian mastermind.

My heart is beating so fast that I fear I'm getting a cardiac shock. But I sit down. Because that's what friends do.

"Okay, so are we all okay with agreeing that whatever happens tonight stays here?" Christina looks at all of us with her chocolate brown eyes.

I gulp as I feel my sweaty palms. He's close by, I know he is. Just because I didn't see him doesn't mean he's not there.

"Della?"

"Yeah, yeah all good. Whatever happens tonight stays here. No judging."

"You're paying for tonight." Brooke says.

"Fine." I couldn't care less about paying. I have to get away from him, otherwise we will end up fucking in the VIP area. This is not good. This attraction is not good. It should have been gone. After six months it should have been gone. Why isn't it gone?! Why isn't it better? Sophie promised me it would get better!

"Your drinks." the waitress places our Martinis on the table and I notice a glass of scotch on her tablet. Scotch.

He's definitely here.

I watch the blonde waitress leave and manage her way through the stuffed seating area before she turns right at the end of the room. She places the drink on the table and turns around. After she left my eyes remain on the spot. There he is.

His bright grey eyes are staring at mine and I feel the heat inside of me rising. My pussy starts pulsing. Shit. I pick up the Martini glass and empty it in one go. I have to get drunk faster.

"Della!"

I turn around and Brooke's voice, breaking eye contact with Wlad. "What?"

"You emptied your drink before we could say a word."

"Have you set this up with Marco?!" I hiss at her.

"What is she talking about?" Christina asks confused.

I watch Brooke's icy blue orbs sparkle before I hear thuds walking over. "Ladies, good evening. I hope you're enjoying yourselves tonight." Marco's heavy Italian accent comes through before he leans down to kiss his fiancé, "But you're only enjoying me tonight."

Brooke smiles at me, clearly forgetting about everything around her.

She knows I can't ask her about Wlad in front of Marco, since he has no idea I was in a relationship with Wlad. She's smart! "Well, I'm going on the dance floor. I'm the one who can actually dance down there." I say before rising from the chair. I don't wait for an answer. I need to get away from him. I need more space between us. I can't breathe when we're so close.

I walk down the stair case without glancing into Wlad's direction one more time. We're over. We've been over for six months. I reach the dance floor and decide to get lost in the music. A few seconds later I feel the first hands on my hips.

Britney Spear's Body Ache starts filling my ears and I decide to follow her advice: Dance until my body aches. I turn around and smirk. I can't believe I'm dancing to my mother's songs. It's weird knowing she wrote the song thinking of my Dad. But I can't escape her songs, they're everywhere. Still that doesn't mean I'm used to them.

"Tristan." the man with dark brown hair and crystal blue eyes says.

"Adaline." I answer as I move my hips to the beat.

We continue dancing for half an hour until sweat starts dripping down my body. He's a good dancer, but not as good as me. No one is as good as me.

No one but those grey eyes that are still sitting in the VIP area.

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

Fuck, she's hot. I forgot how hot she was. I forgot how she looks like when she puts on a dollop of makeup, a fitting dress and blow dries her hair. She turns into a femme fatale. A queen that controls the whole club.

She left me breathless. First when she stared at me, drowning the Martini in her hand within one gulp. And then when she strutted past me, shaking her hips to the beat already. I can't believe she's down there, dancing with a stranger. A fucking boy who doesn't know how to move to the beat, how to treat a queen like her.

I drown my scotch before heading to the dance floor. There's no way another boy lays his hands on my woman!

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I'm dancing with the third stranger, but even he can't keep up with me. No one feels the beat like I do. No matter who I danced with tonight.

The brunette man with light green eyes leans forward until I can feel his breath against my ear, "How about a drink?" His hands rest on my hips as we move to the beat. My friends have found themselves dancing partners as well. Brooke's dancing with her fiancé and Sophie as well as Christina with some strangers. We're enjoying the night. As much as we can.

I don't need more alcohol. I need more endorphins in my body. Suddenly my heart starts pumping faster and goosebumps start coating my skin again. He's close by. Only with a floor between us I couldn't feel him. But he's on the dance floor. Somewhere. I have to use all my strength to not turn around and start looking for him. But I feel him.

I feel him.

The stranger's green eyes suddenly get smaller before he drops his hands. I frown and open my mouth to ask him about it, but close it again as I feel his body heat radiating behind me. Shit.

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I twirl her around, being close to her for the first time in months. She places her right hand in mine. Electricity starts running through our bodies. I can feel how every cell of my body awakes again. Suddenly, I feel alive... I feel home... I'm with my soulmate. I place my left hand on her lower back and we start moving to the music without a word. Her luscious lips that are dark red form an irresistible smile. Jennifer Lopez' Si Ya Se Acabo starts filling my ears.

Our bodies move together like they are made for each other. Because we are made for each other.

I had to remind her.

Even if almost half a year past by since she broke up with me.

I still love her. I always will.

 **Adaline's point of view:**

My body is on fire just from his touch. I was dancing with boys before him. None of them could keep up with me. None.

Only he can dance. Our bodies move effortlessly over the dance floor and I blend out everything and everyone around us. I could dance for hours with him. I used to.

I rest my forehead against his, sweaty from the last thirty minutes we danced on the dance floor together. But I don't stop moving. I don't want to be apart from him. It feels too good to be with him. It feels too good... "We are over." I whisper, my dark red lips brushing against his.

"Just dance with me. That's all I want." He whispers back and despite the loud music around us, I can hear him clearly. I always heard him. Even when he said no word.

I bite on my lower lip, "You want more from me than just a dance."

"Can you blame me?" His grey eyes stare deeply into mine.

I feel my lungs loosing air. "I can't give you more."

"Then don't." His hand runs up my spine, sending shivers. "I'm asking for a dance."

"You're asking for my heart." I whisper back. "I can't give it to you."

He rests his forehead against mine and inhales deeply, "I know."

"I better go." I say as tears start building in my eyes. This is too much. Too much pain, too much love, too much emotions. I can't deal with them. Not when I want to heal Parkinson's.

I turn on my heel and take a step but suddenly Wlad's hand wraps around my wrist and he pulls me back into him before sealing his lips over mine.

Fireworks explode within me as soon as our lips touch. I return his kiss because I missed his lips too much. I missed that firm tongue, his smell, his moans when he kisses me... I pull away. I can't. I can't do this.

I run away from him, because I can't bare another second this close to him.

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I watch her running away from me. I'm causing her more pain than I realised. I was selfish and took what I wanted, not giving a fuck about her feelings. She doesn't deserve this constant up and down. She broke up with me. She ended it. It should stay this way.

No matter how much it's killing me.

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I run up the staircase and over to my table. I see three half full Martini glasses and empty them in one go. I need a distraction. I need something to get my mind off of him.

Suddenly, I notice the two men that are staring at me. Two blondes with dark brown eyes and nice smiles. They look good, their bodies are in top shape.

I need them, I decide.

For the whole night.

I grab my purse from the chair and strut over to them, my hips shaking like I'm walking down a runway. I stop across them and lean forward. "Are you guys up for a threesome?" I ask bluntly, sounding more like my Dad during a business meeting than a nineteen year old in a club trying to poach the guys across me.

Both men stare at me with wide eyes and open mouths.

"I take that as a yes. Come with me." I turn around, knowing both of them will follow.

Tonight, I'm a freaking femme fatale. I take whatever and whoever I want.

Just not the man who owns my heart.

* * *

I wake up the next morning naked and alone. A huge throbbing pain is in my head and it feels like it might explode any second. I lift my body off of the mattress and look around. Rays of sun fill the room, so it's already morning. Or early noon? I don't know. I've lost any sense of time and place. The two men are definitely gone. I scan the hotel room and stop at the notebook that's placed on the mahogany desk. I'm at the Ritz. I barely remember anything from last night.

Thank God it worked.

I stop at the nightstand next to me. There's a fine white powder line. It looks like I did drugs. I frown, I never did drugs. Cocaine. I think I had cocaine with these two men. Oh well, normal people do that as well, right?

I lift myself from the bed and stumble over my heels. Shit, I don't even remember their names. Did I tell them mine? Did they tell me theirs?

I brush through the birds nest on my head and as I walk into the bathroom. I don't turn on the lights, afraid they will be too bright. The sunlight is killing me already.

I open the glass door to the shower and turn on the water. First stone cold to wake up my body and then scorching hot.

I fucked up last night. I know I did.

But at least I forgot about him. Even if it's just for a few hours.

Wrapped in one of the fluffy white Ritz bathrobes, I walk out of the bathroom. I'm still quite hungover but I feel better. I start collecting my stuff from the floor and notice the many ripped condom packagings. At least we were safe. We were safe a lot of times.

I throw the eight empty condoms packages into the bin over the used condoms. The room looks like a sex marathon happened in here - and I'm sure it did. I open the windows to let in some fresh air.

Suddenly my ringing cellphone fills the room. I look around and follow the sound, finding my iPhone laying on the beige velvet couch. It's Sophie.

"Where the hell are you?!" She yells into the phone.

I close my eyes and growl. "I'm at the Ritz."

"The Ritz?"

"Yes in a hotel room. I just got out of the shower."

"I'm close by. I'll be right there. Order breakfast for us." She hangs up before I can say anything.

A few minutes later the round table is filled with a variation of fruits, omelettes, croissants, yoghurt and pancakes. Orange juice and coffee is on the table as well. I love the Ritz. It has very good breakfast options.

"Thank you very much." I say to the room service with a smile on my lips.

"Enjoy your breakfast, Miss Bolton." Both men smile at me before leaving the room.

"What happened in here?" I hear Sophie asking me and I turn around at her voice. She's dressed in skinny jeans a white blouse and white sneakers - her uniform when she's not working.

She slams the door shut, her bright blue orbs scan the room. In her hands she's holding a gym bag.

"Don't ask."

"But I am! What did you do?!" Her eyes stop at the left nightstand. "Did you do drugs?!" She breathes out shocked.

I shrug, "Most likely."

"Most likely?" She looks at me, her eyes dancing down my body. "How can you not know?!"

"Blackout." I shrug.

"You left the club having two fine men on either side of your arm! Two! Christina was jealous as hell! And then I call you the next morning and find out that you did drugs with them?"

"Cocaine. I think."

"That's not helping. I thought you went home with them because I saw you dancing with Wlad. I felt the heat between you guys at the other end of the dancing floor. And then you leave with them instead of him?!"

I shrug, "I can't be with him so I decided to take my mind off of him."

"And you needed two strangers for that and cocaine?"

I bite on my lower lip, "Look, I barely remember anything about last night so don't bother asking."

She brushes through her blonde hair and lets herself fall on the bed that I slept in last night. "Did you had at least safer sex?"

"Yeah, I found eight ripped condom packages."

"Eight?!" She asks me shocked.

I shrug, "We were safe."

"How the hell can you come eight times in one night?! I'm lucky if I come once, two is a freaking jackpot!"

"Look, I don't know if I came eight times, but they certainly did. Four times each, if I had to guess. As I said I don't remember anything. I don't remember ending up here and I certainly don't remember having sex with them, let alone do drugs."

"Are you still high?"

"I don't know."

She lets out a frustrated growl that resonates in my still pulsing head, "Della, you have to go to work in a few hours."

"I know, I'll be fine." I ensure her, "I don't feel any different. I'm okay."

"You should call in sick. Just to be sure."

"I'm fine." I insist. I have surgeries I can't reschedule. People depend on me. Lots of people.

"Well, I brought you clothes." She opens the zipper of her gym bag and gets out a pair of light washed jeans, a white shirt along with fresh underwear.

"You're a lifesaver."

"No, I'm your best friend and that's what best friends do."

* * *

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I take a sip of my black coffee, staring out of the glass front in my bedroom. The Thames is right in front of me, to my right is St. Paul's cathedral and to my left is the London Eye. I sold my old place and moved to Greenwich into a smaller flat. I figured I won't need the space. The penthouse was full of memories, full of her. It hurt too much.

So I moved to Greenwich. To a tiny flat with two bedrooms and bathrooms, an open living area with an open kitchen and a study. No second floor, no panoramic views of whole London. Just the Thames in front of me. It's perfect for someone like me.

A single man.

A bachelor.

How much I hate my fucking life right now.

She left the club with two boys clinging onto her. Two! If she continues fucking around like that, she's going to catch something. Dean told me they went to the Ritz together. The two boys left in the early morning hours, wanting her to pay for that five hundred pound room. They think they used her.

They have no idea that she used them.

* * *

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I tear off my scrub cap and start massaging my temples. I just saved a thirteen year old girl who had a massive tumour wrapped around her heart. It was one of the most difficult surgeries I have ever done. But it also was my best performance ever. I felt so focused, so clear in my head... all I could focus on was my patient. Not once did I get distracted by the interns or surgical nurses or anything else. I focused on my patient.

It was a liberating feeling.

I am definitely still on cocaine. But if that's what it takes to be so focused, then maybe I should give it a shot. I feel great!

The door to the doctor's changing room opens and I watch Sophie walking in, wearing dark blue scrubs as well.

"You okay?" She asks me concerned.

I nod, "I'm good. Just had my last surgery for tonight."

She walks over to me and cocks her head, "Della your pupils are wide. You're still on the drugs. You operated on drugs!"

"I saved the girl's life. I removed a tumour that was sucking life out of her. I saved her!"

She wraps her fingers around my chin, "You are still on drugs. You're going home now."

"My shifted ended a few hours anyway. This was an emergency surgery."

"You were on them the whole day?"

I shrug as she lets go of my chin. "I'm okay."

"No, you're high." Sophie points out and shakes her head. "You could have killed someone today!"

"I've never been more focused in my life! I focused on the patient in front of me fully for the first time. I didn't care that Rose is eight months pregnant and therefore trying to hold back a burp every thirty seconds. I didn't think about Dr. Sheffield's awful digestion as he took care of the monitors. I didn't hear my interns heartbeat going through the roof while they watched me performing the surgery. AllI focused on was the patient."

Sophie stares at me in shock, "You notice that normally?"

"Yes."

"Wow..."

"But not today."

"I see. But don't get hooked on them."

I shake my head,"This was a one time thing."

"Good."

Suddenly, my iPhone rings in my bag telling me I received a text. I get the phone out and let it drop as I see the text.

Shit.

"Della, what's wrong?" Sophie asks me, changing into her normal clothes.

I pick up the phone and turn it around.

'Fifteen million pounds by tomorrow morning or these will leak.'

The attachment shows fifteen photos of me.

Buck naked.

Fucking the two strangers I picked up at the club yesterday.

"FUCK!" Sophie breathes out.

Indeed.

Fuck!

* * *

"Della, you have to tell someone." Sophie says as I drive her home after our shift.

"No, I'll handle this on my own."

"Look, I know you have the money but paying them off won't guarantee you that they won't leak the photos."

"That's what they said."

"Della, people lie. The two men probably know who you are and want to milk your bank account! You have to tell someone. The police!"

"No."

"How about Wlad?"

I laugh at her suggestion. "No, definitely not Wlad. He's going to kill them."

"Your Dad?"

"He will kill them faster than Wlad."

"Then call Ana and ask for legal advice."

"She's busy fucking Jake. They live in their own bubble right now." I say as I stop in front of the red bricked house that she lives in.

"Della, I don't feel comfortable leaving you right now. You shouldn't be alone right now."

"I survived a break up from the love of my life! Those fucking idiots are nothing against the pain that I still feel half a year later! I fucked them to get him out of my system just for a few hours! I didn't expect this to escalate." I hiss at her.

She opens the door of my black Porsche Cayenne, "Inform your Dad. He knows how to handle those bastards. You don't have to tell him the whole story, but please tell him."

* * *

I wrap my hand around the golden doorknob of his study and inhale deeply before walking in. My father's sitting behind his mahogany desk on the other end of the room. There's a pool table between us, but I've never seen him play. He's working on his computer, totally focused on work. He didn't even hear me walking in. It might be a day outside his office, but that doesn't mean he's in joggers. In fact he's wearing a white Oxford shirt with black slacks.

I close the door silently and walk over to him, feeling how my hands shake. I nearly drop the iPhone out of my left hand. Sophie is right. I have to let him know. Only he can fix this. He or Wlad and I'm definitely not turning to my ex. I don't apologise for how I choose to repair what he broke.

I stop across his mahogany desk that's covered in sheets of papers. He still hasn't noticed me. He's going to kill me.

"Dad," I breathe out.

His head swings up, his ears immediately recognising my voice. "Della, hi. I didn't even notice you walking in. What's up?"his bright blue orbs look at me.

Oh shit. I can't tell him. He's going to hate me! I let myself fall into the navy armchair and bite on my lip as it starts trembling. I can't tell him. I feel like a coward.

"Della, is everything alright?" He asks me, closing his pen and placing it on the desk.

I shake my head. No nothing's alright.

"What's wrong? You can tell me, honey."

I inhale deeply before sliding the iPhone over to him. "I fucked up." I breathe out as his bright blue orbs stare at me.

"What did you do?"

"I need your help to fix my mess. I need you to clean up after me. I need-"

"Della, what did you do?" He asks me again, not caring about the iPhone that's laying in front of him. He wants to hear me say it.

But I can't. I nod towards the iPhone.

Slowly, he lowers his gaze until he sees the text. The photos.

His orbs turn pitch black right in front of me. I watch his body tensing, his jaw clenching and his hands forming fists. Within a few seconds.

"Dad,"

"Get. Out." He hisses at me through his clenched teeth.

"Dad, I-"

"GET OUT!" He yells so loudly that I wince from the vibration from his voice.

I rise from the chair and grab my iPhone.

"No, just you!" He hisses, taking the iPhone away from me.

I nod before leaving the room. As I reach the door, I hear my father calling my name again. To be honest, I think even the people in Richmond park heard him yell my name.

"No word to your mother."

I leave his study without another word.

It went better than you expected it to go. I thought he would rip me in pieces. I thought he would scream at me until I lost my hearing. But neither of those happened.

Suddenly, I hear glass shattering. I hear dull sounds as he turned over his mahogany desk. Another shrill sound, another dull sound.

Yeah, that was what I expected.

I walk up to my room, knowing my father needs a few minutes to cool off. The house is empty as it's early in the noon. My Mom is working at her office today. It's a coincidence that my father decided to work from home today. Maybe he already felt that I fucked up.

Sometimes I think he has a sensor for that.

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I'm working on emails just as my phone starts vibrating uncontrollably. I slowly lift my gaze off of the email I was working on to look at my iPhone.

It's Troy.

I take a deep breath, "Hey."

"I need you to come to my place."

"Sure, I can be there at..." I scroll through my schedule for today that my assistant Chelsea takes care of. "Six thirty." I have a time window of thirty minutes then. That should be enough.

"I need you now." Troy insists, sounding angry suddenly.

"Troy, I'm working-"

"There are nude photos of my daughter." He interrupts me.

My heart stops beating for nearly ten seconds. What did he just say? N-nude photos? Of Adaline? My Adaline?! "I'm on my way." I hang up and leave everything undone as I storm out of my office.

I almost run down my narrow hallway, passing the offices of my employees. I stop at Dean's. I tear the door open, "I need an intel on those two bastards that Della slept with last night."

His ginger head swings up at my voice, his fingers stop typing into his keyboard right away. "Got it."

"I need that intel in ten minutes. Mail them to me. I'll be at Troy's." I'm out of his office before he can say another word.

I pass Chelsea, ignoring her confused glance.

I need to save my woman.

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I lay on my bed, staring at the crystal clear sky above me through the window in the ceiling. I can't believe I fucked up so badly! I just wanted to have some fun once in my life, I wanted to forget about him - and I choose the worst people to do so with. I shouldn't have picked them. I don't even know their names! I hardly remember how they looked like. I think they were blonde. Or brunette? Fuck, it doesn't even matter now.

It's done.

They're blackmailing me with nude photos.

My parents' worst nightmare.

My worst nightmare.

Suddenly, I hear car doors slamming shut and I lift myself from my bed. I walk over to the French windows and see the silver pickup truck parked next to my black Porsche Cayenne. Fuck, my Dad called Wlad! I gulp, of course he would call him. He's his best friend, he owns a security firm, he knows how to handle those kind of situations...

And he has no idea that we were in a relationship.

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I open the door to his study and get greeted by chaos. He threw everything mobile through the room and everything that isn't, he turned over like his massive mahogany desk and the pool table in front of me. Pieces of shattered glass is everywhere. He threw lamps, glasses, books, chairs, computers - everything.

I've never seen him so mad.

But I wasn't this mad ever before either. I walk over to him as he drinks out of the bottle of scotch, emptying nearly the whole bottle.

"Troy,"

"They are blackmailing her! Some idiots that thought could hook up with my daughter filmed the whole fucking night and now threaten to release the photos if she doesn't pay fifteen million to shut them up!"

I inhale deeply, "Troy, you need to calm down."

"They want the money until tomorrow morning! Hell will freeze before I give them the fucking money! They think they can screw my daughter and blackmail her afterwards?! I will teach them a fucking lesson! No one touches my daughter without my permission! No one even gets close to her without me knowing about it!" He yells, the scotch is already coming out of his pores. This is bad. A drunk Troy is really bad - but drunk and angry? I think I have to let Ella in on this. Only she can handle him in this state of mind.

Oh, they have no idea what I will do when I find them - and I will find them. Teaching them a lesson is the least I'm thinking of. I want to hear their necks snapping in half. I want to see their faces covered in blood. I want to rip their hearts apart.

No one messes with my woman! No one!

"Take a walk in the backyard. Dean is already working on an intel. We'll find them and we'll kill them." I promise him.

He points his forefinger on me, "You're a true friend."

He has no idea.

"You!" Suddenly, Troy looks behind me.

I can feel her without turning around. "Troy, go for a walk. You need to calm down, my friend."

He nods and I get the empty scotch bottle out of his hands. I turn around and see him walking to the open door in the corner of my eyes, but my main focus is on her. She looks so stunning in that tight jeans and white shirt. The jeans hugs her ass perfectly and the shirt stretches over her tits in the same perfect way. She takes my breath away and makes me hard in the same moment.

Shit.

Troy walks past her and she takes a step into his study before closing the door. "Is my father drunk?!" She asks shocked. What the hell did she do?!

I rush over to her, "Because of you!"

"Me?" She asks me surprised as I reach her. She's as beautiful as I remember, no that's wrong because she has become even more beautiful. She's stunning... I feel my body reacting to her so easily, I feel that magnetic pull, those sparks although we aren't even touching... it's magical. "I didn't-" I shut her up with my lips, the need overcoming me so suddenly that I have no control over myself. She returns my kiss immediately, wrapping her arms around my neck. I forget about everything around me. I forget that we're in Troy's study and that he's walking or tottering around the house, totally drunk. All I want is her. I always wanted her. I always will.

She presses her body into me, obviously not surprised by the erection I already have. I lead her to the empty wall between the open fireplace and the dark wooden built in bookshelves as our tongues start dancing. I forgot how amazing of a kisser she was. I forgot how she makes me explode for her without a word leaving her lips.

Her back hits the wall and I press her into the wall, needing more of her mouth, her smell, her whole body. I feel her hands running down my back until stopping at my jeans. Quickly, her fingers unbutton the jeans. Clearly, she wants me just as badly. She tears them down along with my boxer briefs, freeing my throbbing cock. God, I need her. I need her so badly.

My hands move down her waist and I gather the fabric of her shirt before helping her out of it. I kiss her neck and cleavage as my fingers open the single button of her jeans. Her nails dig into my lower back as I help her out of them. She kicks them away before I free her perfect pussy from the laced red panties. I kiss her inner thighs, filling the room with lustful moans. I missed those moans. So badly.

Suddenly, she pulls me head up again, sealing her lips over mine. I wrap my hands around her hips, pick her up and spread her legs wide apart before pinning her against the wall.

She lets go of my lips as I shove my throbbing dick into her tight pussy within one movement. I growl as I get greeted by her slickness, her tightness... this is heaven.

I can't believe someone other than me touched this.

I start fucking her hard. Harder than I have ever done before. She starts moaning uncontrollably, enjoying the speed, the friction and the movements just as much as me. She locks her ankles behind my ass, that's working hard to give it to her fast and good.

I hate that other boys did to her what I used to. Those bastards don't even know how to cherish her beauty.

"Солнышко," she pants into my left ear just as the orgasm starts ripping her apart, right in front of my eyes. Her pussy tightens around me, squeezing my dick, almost breaking it in half. I growl as the orgasm hits me uncontrollably as well. I release my seed inside of her, knowing it's going to be too much because it always is.

Her fingers brush through my hair as I slowly come down from my high. "Don't you dare let anyone fuck you but me." I hiss at her, still feeling my dick in her tight walls. It only slowly starts softening.

"I make no apologies for how I chose to repair what you broke." She hisses back at me.

I thrust into her, closing the little room that was between us. "I didn't break you. You broke yourself when you chose to end us." I remind her.

She licks her lips, "You don't get to fuck me and expect me to bow down to you." Her navy orbs are glittering in anger.

Fuck me. She never said that to me before. She always said love making. I let go of her, take a step back and exit that perfect pussy.

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I bend down and pick up my clothes. This isn't the Wlad I know, he would have never fucked me in my father's study not caring whether or not he sees us through the many French windows that this room has. He would have never fucked me this animalistic, giving into the need to have me. He would have cherished me.

But that man is gone. I only realise that now.

"You needed two boys to try to forget about me when I only kiss you on that dance floor." He hisses at me as I get back into my panties.

"Yeah, well I'm paying the price for making that mistake." I pull the jeans up my legs and close the button. I bend down to pick up my shirt but he snatches it away from me.

"No one can keep up with me."

I tear the shirt out of his hand, "You're an arrogant asshole." I hiss at him in fluent Russian.

His grey eyes are full of rage. "This isn't the first time you hooked up with a stranger. I know you're fucking your boss. I know-"

"Are you calling me a whore?!" I interrupt him shocked.

I can see how much my words have hurt him, "I love you. Come back to me. That's what I'm saying."

He has a funny way of showing that. I get into the shirt, "No."

"Why not?"

"Because!" I hiss at him. "Because we're better off without each other."

"How is this better off? You fucking around, going crazy, street racing and doing drugs."

I frown at him, "Who told you I-"

"Just because I stoped watching you, doesn't mean I don't know where you are and what you're doing all the time." He interrupts me. "Tell me, how are you better off than six months ago?"

Half a year. To this day, it's been half a year since I've broken us up. I gulp, I didn't even realise that. "It just is."

"No, it's not. Adaline-" he grabs my hand, sending electric shocks through my body.

"Let go of me!" I hiss, untwisting my wrist from his tight grip. "You are here to make this threat, these photos, disappear. Do your fucking job!" I yell before marching out of the room.

I storm directly into the room across, our gym, and lock the door behind me. A wave of pain rushes through me, worse than the day I broke us up. I let out a scream, knowing these walls are soundproof. My knees grow weak and I fall on the floor with my back against the wooden door.

I broke him.

But I also broke myself.

* * *

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I sit in my truck and wait for these two bastards to come out of the club. Finn Daniels and Drake Simmons. I had my team break into their flats and erase any footage they had of Adaline. Turns out they didn't just had a few photos and video clips, their hard drives were full of images from other women as well. 5 TB of their sick game.

I destroyed them without looking at the images. Troy suggested giving the hard drives to the police, to press charges and get them into prison. But jail's too good for them.

I have other plans.

After an eternity those bastards come out having a woman between them. Another victim to their sick games. She's wearing a short denim dress with sky high heels. She definitely went into the club to snatch herself a man, but she didn't thought of those two bastards.

I get out of my car and walk over to them as they turn around the corner, walking into a narrow dark alley. "Hey!" I call out, causing the three of them to stop walking. The two blondes are irritated. "Get lost." I say to the woman, threatening her with my gaze.

Within the blink of an eye she has run away.

"Hey, man why did you-" I hit him with my left fist, causing him to kiss the asphalt. The other one tries to strike out, but I've hit him faster than he can react. I kick against them, alternating between my left and right foot. They're maybe half my age, but they don't even have a fraction of my strength. Those bastards don't even stand a chance against me.

I let out my rage on them. How dare they do that to her! How dare they fuck her, use her! How dare they put her on drugs! On drugs! They put my woman on drugs! They could have killed her! Killed her!

I hit them until their noses are broken, their rips have cracked and their faces are covered in blood. I decide to not kill them because my DNA is all over them. When they're barely breathing, I lean down to both of them. "Don't you dare ever come near my woman again." I remind them. "Or this will be what you wished for the next time you see me." I spit on them before turning around and walking back to my truck.

I tear the door of my silver truck open and sit down before getting out my iPhone. With bloody fingers I type in a text. 'I took care of them.' I send it to Troy, he knows what I mean by that. They will never be a problem again.

And if they show the slightest sign, I will kill them the next time. Without leaving any DNA.

* * *

 **Thank you all for the great reviews on the last chapter.**

 **What do you guys think of Wlad's reaction? Did it remind you of Troy's reaction to Brad in A Million Times More?**

 **Please review!**

 **In gratitude,**

 **Nicole**


	12. Chapter 12

**Adaline's point of view:**

Working with Fleming, I mean Josh, is not half bad. Actually, I quite enjoy it. He's on my intellectual level, which makes talking much easier. Three weeks past since the incident in the club. I haven't heard from Wlad again and I'm glad. It would make this even harder. I have to stay away from him. Only then I can focus on my clinical trail fully.

So, that's what I've done in the last weeks. Work with Fleming on our trail. Work and fuck whenever the need washed over me. Sex with Josh makes me forget about Wlad. When I come, I come because of Josh not because my brain tricks me to think of Wlad. It's Josh that makes me come. It feels good.

Maybe it does finally start getting better. Maybe Sophie was right after all.

After all this time it was about time to get better.

Ever since that day in my father's study there has been silence on both ends. Everything has been said. And done.

Life continued. Clubs, sex, street racing, Parkinson's - that's mine.

I don't give a fuck about his. Not after the last time I saw him.

"Dinner at my place tonight?" Josh asks me as I'm still catching my breath in one of the on-call rooms.

"I don't do dinner. This is sex and work. Nothing more, Josh." I tell him.

He lifts himself using his abs before he looks down at me with a smirk, "You've got to eat some time. Why don't we do it together?"

"Because I like cooking and eating by myself." I lie to him. "And I don't want the hospital to find out that we're sleeping together."

"They already know."

Shit. "But they don't think we work together because we sleep together, do they?"

"Does it matter?" He asks me back with a shrug.

Shit, I turned into one of these women I never wanted to be. I never wanted to sleep myself to the top and I'm not, but the world thinks otherwise. "No dinner."

"But we're going to work the night through in the labs tonight again. We might as well order something in." We just started with phase 0 of our trail, we're currently giving mice the vacancy. So far, none of the ten mice have died - and we're in week forty two. It's a good sign, a really good sign.

"No." I insist. "I don't date Josh, you know that."

"And I'm telling you it's not a date. If so I'd dress up and take you to a nice French restaurant."

I do like the French cuisine. I lick my lips, "Good to know."

"So you accept my offer?" He asks me as his pager beeps.

"No, I mean yes." I frown as my pager beeps again. What was his question?

He starts changing back into his dark blue scrubs. "Great, I'll pick you up after your shift has ended."

"Wait, what?" I ask him shocked. What did I just agree to?

He slips back into his crocs as I finish getting dressed. "For dinner."

"No, I didn't agree to dinner." I hiss at him as I slip back into my white crocs.

"Yeah, you did." He says before opening the door.

"No, Josh, I mean it! No fucking dinner!" I hiss again, shutting the door close.

"Why not?"

I look at his bright blue eyes, "Because we both know what would happen after that."

"And what would that be?"

"You'd fall head over heels for me." I say into his face. I can feel it in the way he is staring at me when we're working in the lab alone at night. His gaze is so intense that I start sweating uncontrollably.

"Well what if I told you that's not going to happen?" He challenges me.

I cross my arms in front of my chest, "Josh, look at me. I am fucking gorgeous, I am sex on two legs. There is no way you wouldn't fall for me." I sound arrogant, I know but I hope this way I can stop him from making another mistake with me.

He leans forward, "That's where you're wrong, Bolton."

"What?"

"You're not just gorgeous. You're amazing. You take my breath away with a freaking glance. That sex on legs is just a very nice bonus."

"And that's why we can't have dinner together."

"Why not? I won't fall for you."

"But you just said-"

"I've already fallen for you, Bolton. Get used to my stares, my offers to have dinner with me and this remarkable sex we have, because I am not going anywhere." He says before tearing the door open again.

I watch him leave me with an open mouth for the first time in my mouth.

How did this happen?!

* * *

I have a look at mouse six. The little white animal looks good. Her heartbeat is fine, her pulse is normal and most importantly, she's still alive. I can't believe it! I mean, I can... it's still so cool to see that our medication is working.

The door to the lab room swings open and I watch my partner walking in. Dr. Josh Fleming is dressed in navy scrubs with a white lab coat just like me. "The mice are still good?"

"Alive." I say with a grin on my lips.

"Good." He closes the door and sits down at the table across me. "How long have you been here?"

"A couple of hours." I shrug it off.

"Are you tired?"

"No." How could I sleep when I need to monitor the mice?

"When did you last eat?"

I think for a moment. "I had a banana at one thirty." I think out loud. It was a busy day and I had one surgery after another.

He looks at his watch, "That was eight hours ago. You must be hungry."

"Not the food thing again." I let out a sigh, "Josh, I will not go out with you. I enjoy what we have but I don't want to intensify it in any way."

He grins at me, "I was just going to suggest I grab something for you from the cafeteria. I was on my way when I saw in our lab."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so you want anything?"

"Whatever vegetarian version there is."

He nods, "I didn't know you were vegetarian."

"I'm not, I just don't trust the hospital with their meat." I say with a shrug.

"I'll be back in a few minutes."

I watch him leaving the lab and brush through my hair as my stomach starts growling. I can't risk the success of our clinical trail for whatever Josh sees in me. I can't go on a date with him. He's my lab partner. My sex buddy. I like that. I don't need anything more. I couldn't want anything more.

* * *

I eat the salad with my eyes on the mice. Josh chose a salad as well, maybe because I destroyed his trust in meat.

"So, should we talk about it?"

I look back at my blonde lab partner, "Talk about what?"

He gulps down his food, "Us."

"There is no us, Josh." I remind him. "We're colleagues that like to have sex from time to time. It keeps our minds clear and our focus sharp. Which we need for this clinical trail to move forward."

"I'm in love with you."

I roll my eyes at his words. "You are not in love with me, Josh. You don't even know me."

"I do know you."

I place my fork down, "Good. What's my favourite colour?"

He stares at me.

"I don't have any. How do I like my coffee?"

"Black."

"Okay that was easy. What do I do when I'm not working?"

He shrugs, "Go shopping?"

"I hate shopping." I point out. "I work out five days a week with a personal trainer. I go running through the Richmond Park daily. I like to go out with my friends."

"Listen, I'm not saying I know you. All I'm saying-"

"Josh, you're in the middle of your separation year. I get it, you feel vulnerable and now you work with this brilliant mind that is me. I overwhelm you with my intelligence, youth and beauty." I say with a shrug, "But don't get ahead of yourself. You have not fallen for me. You have fallen for the easiness between us. Because I don't demand anything from you. Other than be excellent."

He chuckles, "You are too wise for your age."

I shrug, "People underestimate me a lot."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For thinking this could be more."

"This will never be more. Even if the circumstances were different, you and me... that's never going to happen."

"Are you in love with someone else?"

"Yes."

"I see... and he knows it?"

"Yes."

"But you're not with him."

"No."

"Does he not love you?"

"No, he does. Love... love is not our issue."

He frowns at me, "Then what is?"

I look at the mice, "Them."

His bright blue eyes widen, "You broke up with him because of the clinical trail?"

I nod, "I told you I can't focus on two things at the same time. It was either him or this."

He runs his fingers through his short blonde hair, "Bloody hell you're either the most idiotic person I've ever come across or the most altruistic one!"

I shrug. Maybe I'm both.

"Listen, you can't put yourself and your life on hold just because of this. There is a life outside this hospital."

"There is none for me. Not right now. Not when we're so close-"

"You know, this could take years, decades even to finish! If we ever finish it-"

"Don't talk like that. I didn't team up with you to lose! We will fucking cure this disease and pose with a big fat grin when we take that photo with the Nobel prize in our hands!"

"You idiot! You don't choose between love and work and if you do you always choose love! Always!"

"Josh, I really don't want to talk about my ex any more. It's in the past. I chose work. Suck it up and eradicate that bastard with me."

He smirks at me, "You're unbelievable."

"I know. It's why they call me wonder child." I counter and stick my tongue out.

He chuckles, "How about you head home and get some sleep?"

"No, I won't leave the mice alone."

"I'll stay with them. If anything happens, I'll call you. Otherwise I'll see you tomorrow."

I would kill for a hot shower at home. "Are you sure?"

He nods, "Get your beauty sleep. Not that you need it to be beautiful."

* * *

The driver stops the black limousine in front of the private jet and I see how Sophie's as well as Brooke's eyes widen at the size of the jet. They don't know we have a bigger jet as well.

"Are we there yet?" Christina asks, being the only one with a blindfold wrapped around her head.

I grin at her, "Yeah, you can take the blindfold off now."

She rips it down her head and she stares out of the car. Her chocolate brown orbs widen as she sees the jet and the waiting crew in front of the staircase. "Shut up! We're flying to Vegas?! Best birthday ever! Ever!"

I smirk, "No, I thought Monaco would be a better fit. Monaco is a better place to gamble anyway and we don't waste so much time in the air."

Christina looks at her, "Monaco?! We're flying to freaking Monaco?"

I nod, "I booked us a suite at the Hôtel Hermitage in Monte Carlo."

"What?!" My three best friends say at once.

"Consider it my birthday gift. This weekend will all go on me. All you have to do is dress pretty and snatch yourself every man you want." I smile at her as she wraps her arms around me.

"You're unbelievable!"

"But to be fair, I did invite my sister and her boyfriend as well. I don't spend as much time with her as I'd like and since Jake's became part of her, those two come in a package. I hope you don't mind. They're staying in their own suite."

Christina shakes her head, "Are you kidding me?! I get to see Monte Carlo! I'm dead and gone to heaven."

I chuckle at her words, "You won't die as long as I'm around."

She grins at me before kissing me on my left cheek, "Della, you have no idea how amazing you are." She says before tearing the car door open. I let her hop out of the car first, "Bloody hell! This thing is huge!"

"She's right you know?" Sophie whispers to me as Brooke follows Christina outside. "You say you have a low EQ but honestly, I don't see much of it."

"Get your ass into the jet." I tell her with a smirk on my lips.

She chuckles before getting out of the car. I get out as well and inhale deeply as the wind blows through my curls. Christina thinks this weekend is just for her and her birthday.

She has no idea I need the distraction to get him off of my mind.

* * *

I look outside the oval window, seeing how Monaco slowly appears underneath the clouds. Christina, Sophie and Brooke are all chatting with Ana and Jake. I think they're fascinated by my sister and her boyfriend. Brooke has started to discuss wedding stuff with them, but I'm only listening with half an ear.

"Miss Bolton, we're landing soon." I hear the stewardess, Jackline, say to us. "Everyone, please take your seat and fasten your seatbelt."

"This is so exciting!" Sophie breathes out with a smile on her lips before she sits down next to me.

I look at Ana and Jake, who haven't stopped touching each other since we met them. Ana's whispering with Jake, giggling over his response and kissing him without anyone giving a fuck. They're a couple, an item, a package - and no one even dares to question it.

"You know, this could have been you and him." Sophie whispers to me, clearly noticing my stares.

"No, we would have never been able to do that. They accepted him as a part of the family without any questions, without any protest. It wouldn't have been the same way with him. It would be quite the opposite." I tell her, feeling how my voice cracks. It hurts to see my sister and Jake being so in love.

Because I know I was the same... with a man I never should have.

Suddenly, I feel Sophie squeezing my left hand. "He loves you."

"I know."

"He's not going to unlove you just because of what you did."

"I know."

"I think you should get back-"

I look at Sophie again and gulp, "No. it was the right decision. I'm getting closer to the cure with Fleming every single day."

"But you're in pain."

I don't disagree with her. I am in pain. Massive pain - but I managed to perfect my pokerface.

"You're sleeping with him, aren't you?"

I shrug, "It's better him than some strangers that try to blackmail me with nude photos again."

She sighs, "I know you don't want to hear it, but I'll say it anyway. You're an idiot."

"Because I'm sleeping with Fleming?"

"Because you're a coward. You left him because you were too afraid of the hard work it was going to take if you chose to have both and I'm telling you, you can have both... you out of all people should be the one who would be able to manage that. Don't be afraid to love."

"I'm not afraid to love him-"

"You never told him how you felt, did you? Two and a half years and those three words never slipped off your tongue."

"I didn't had to! He knew!"

"He said that?"

"Yes!"

"There's still a difference between knowing it and hearing it!"

I close my eyes, this is not how I imagined this weekend to start. It should be filled with champagne and gambling... a lot of fun. Not heartache. "Soph, please drop it. Lets just enjoy this weekend. I am where I am because of my decisions. My decisions, not yours or Brooke's or Fleming's."

"If even Fleming says you should get back-"

"Sophie, I'm begging you drop it. Otherwise you will see a side of you that you don't want to. I'll be angry and say nasty things that you don't want to hear. I'm not messing with your love life, so keep your nose out of mine."

"There is none."

"Exactly."

* * *

I run my fingers through my voluminous curls as I check on my makeup the last time. I'm wearing a dark red lip with a cat eye and long lashes. I even put on blush by skipped the fake eyelashes that Brooke wanted me to put on.

"Della, are you done yet?" I hear Christina yell from the living room.

"Yeah..." I whisper to myself. No Wlad. Not tonight. Tonight we'll play poker, blackjack or whatever else in the casino. We'll have plenty of champagne and Martinis or Cosmos. We'll have fun - and that means forgetting about Wladimir. At least tonight.

I turn around and walk out of the white marbled bathroom. Brooke, Christina And Sophie are already waiting for me. "We can go. Ready to have some fun?" I ask Christina, "Because your starting capital is half a million." I'm wearing a short white dress that stops a few inches above my knees with sky high silver heels. The silk halter neck dress has a deep v cut in the front that shows my cleavage.

"What?!" Christina asks me shocked. "You're gifting me half a million?"

"No, I'm investing in your gambling qualities."

"I don't have any."

"Winning takes practice." I say with a smirk before waving at them. Brooke is wearing a red Cavali one shoulder dress with ruffles at the side, Christina chose an emerald sleeveless dress and Sophie chose a peach coloured jumpsuit with sheer chiffon sleeves. "Come on!"

* * *

"I'm putting three hundred thousand on red six." I say before placing my chips on the green fleece table. Instead of playing blackjack or poker, I chose to try a little Russian Roulette. Needless to say I don't seem to have any luck.

I already lost the ten million that I won by playing poker. Or should I say counting cards? But then again, Ana is not doing anything different with her eidetic memory. Only she doesn't play. She just sits next to Jake and the blackjack table, sipping on her champagne. Jake's clearly having fun as he seems to be on a winning streak. Brooke, Christina and Sophie are somewhere in the casino as well. I haven't seen them in a while.

"Miss Bolton,"

I turn around at the same and am surprised to be standing across a man in a black suit. In his ear is a black earpiece. He's from the hotel security. "Yes?"

"I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave this casino."

I look at him confused. He can't be serious! "I'm sorry?"

"Monsieur Gustav asked me to kindly show you the way out."

"But I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Miss Bolton, there is footage of you counting cards at the poker table an hour ago and then the same at the blackjack table number six thirty minutes ago."

I empty my glass of champagne before taking my clutch, "Fine!" I hiss at him I march past him and catch my sister's forest green eyes that look alarmed before finding the exit. I stop at the balcony which shows the rough sea and inhale deeply. I can't believe I just got kicked out! That was one of the best casinos in whole Monaco!

"Della,"

I turn around and my sisters voice and watch her as well as Jake walking over to me on the paved street. It's a chilly night so Ana's wearing Jake's black jacket over her purple laced dress that's by Dolce Gabbana. Jake kept it classic with the Armani suit. You can never go wrong with Armani.

"What happened?" Jake asks me as they reached me.

"They kicked me out! For counting bloody cards!"

Ana narrows her green orbs at me. "Counting cards?! Are you insane?!"

"That's not very different from what you're doing daily!"

"It is because I can't help it. I have an eidetic memory - you don't!"

"Well they obviously noticed that."

My sister growls at me, "Alright we should head back to the hotel."

"What? No! The night's still young!"

"It's over for you. Come on!" She waves with her hand.

I cross my arms in front of my chest. "No. I am going to find myself another casino."

"Della, whole Monaco knows what you did in there by the time you enter another casino."

"Then I'll find a different kind." I say before seeing a man in a black suit with two ladies on his arms. I catch the words unforgettable night, exclusive club and secret gambling.

My kind of gambling.

I start following him immediately.

"Della, where are you going?!" Ana hisses at me as she follows me with Jake.

"That man knows where I can continue my night." I say as I follow him into a dark alleyway. He knocks on a heavy metal door three times and a window opens. After a few words the door opens and he walks in with the women. Perfect. That's where I want to spend my night.

I stop in front of the heavy metal door and knock the same way the man before me did. A second later the tiny window opens and I look at dark brown orbs. "Oui?"

"I want access to the casino." I answer in fluent French.

"I'm sorry, members only."

"Then tell your boss another member is standing at his doorstep."

The brown eyes chuckle, "This is not how things work here, Beautiful."

"I'm wealthy and I want to gamble in your casino. Where's the problem?"

"You're not a member of this club and the only way you're going to get inside is if you come with a member." With that the little slit closes.

Now I want to get inside even more! What secret exclusive club is this?!

"Della, come on." I hear Ana calling me and I turn around.

She's standing behind me with Jake's arm wrapped around her.

"They didn't let me in!"

"Probably because you're not a member." Ana smirks at me.

"But I can become one."

Jake sighs, "You really want to gamble?"

"Yes! I'd like to have some fun and it seems like this club is the place to be."

Jake runs his fingers through his brown short hair, "Alright, fine. But just this one time."

Ana frowns at him as he walks over to me, "I thought it was members only."

"Yeah, I know." With that Jake knocks on the door, recreating the same sound I just did.

The slit opens and the brown eyes widen. "Belov." Belov? Jake's last name is Ballard not Belov. The brown eyes look next to him and see me. "Looks like you found yourself a member anyway." With that the slit closes and the heavy metal door opens. "Come in."

I walk in first, getting greeted by darkness.

"Through the hallway, Beautiful."

I look at the little man, "It's Adaline. Adaline Bolton."

The brown haired man gulps, "I didn't recognise you Miss Bolton. I apologise for the hostility. I'll let the chief know you want to become a member."

That's more like it. "Thank you. I turn around and watch Ana as well as Jake exchange a few words before they walk over to me. "Belov?" I ask him with an arched eyebrow.

"Fake name. People call me Sasha Belov here. It's for safety purposes."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Ana whispers.

I roll my eyes at her, "You have a bad feeling about everything. What was it you said in Marrakech?" I think for a moment, "Right. Live a little. So fucking live a little, Ana." I hiss at her.

Jake takes her hand, "Besides you have me. I'll protect you both."

I didn't wait for her response. Instead I walk down the dark narrow hallway before entering a large ballroom. It looks like it's straight from castle Versailles or the ballroom from beauty and the beast, it's full of golden ornaments on the high white ceilings, big French windows and white marble on the floor. Spiral staircases lead the way to the first floor on either side of me. There are waitresses in black tuxedo dresses with a bow on their neck. They're carrying champagne, martinis, scotch and bourbon. The centre however is filled with at least fifteen blackjack tables, who are all full. Men of all ages are sitting there, gambling with their chips like they're not worth a few millions. On the left side are a few Russian roulette tables where a few women try their luck. The people are all dressed in stunning gowns, treating this club like a fashion show rather than some dirty underground club. I thought the casino I got kicked out was luxurious, but I just got taught better.

I am in heaven!

"Wow!" Ana's amazed voice fills my ears. "This is so beautiful!"

I look next to me, "Can you paint that for me?"

Her green eyes meet mine, "Why?"

"An oil panting. It would look good in the Kensington house. Above the fireplace in the living room."

"You won't get that house until I've graduated law school."

"I know. So you'll paint me this scene?"

Ana scans the huge ballroom in front of us before turning around and looking at the white marbled spiral staircases with golden wrought and the gallery. "Done. You'll get it when we move it." She says before looking at me.

I smile at her just as Jake approaches us, "I want to become a member. What's the fee?"

"Twelve million to become a member plus five millions each year. But you need to get recommended by a member."

"I have you. You'll recommend me."

"Della, it's not so easy. If you become a member you're going to play poker with criminals from all over the world."

"What?!" Ana asks shocked, "Those are murderers?"

"At least they won't sell you out. Criminals have moral compasses as well." I tell Ana.

"What, did you learn that during your time in jail?!"

I shrug, "Get me a membership." I demand of Jake.

"Once you are a member, you can gamble all over the world. This is just their Monaco base. They have them all over the world."

"Even in London?" Ana asks.

"Yes."

"Perfect! Whom do I turn to?"

"How about you give it a shot here. Try it out and if the night's going to go the way you liked, then we'll talk again."

I growl, "You're no fun!"

He chuckles, "You haven't seen me at a blackjack table."

I roll my eyes, "Poker is so much better."

Suddenly his light green eyes turn serious, "Don't count cards here. Otherwise you'll be thrown into the ring."

"What's that?" Ana asks him.

"Trust me, you don't want to find out."

I shrug, "Alright." I turn on my heel.

"Della, wait!"

I turn around, "What?"

"We'll leave in two hours." Ana tells me.

"You're no fun!"

"Two hours." She repeats, sounding like Daddy.

"Fine!" As I walk through the ballroom my eyes and ears embrace the laughter, the ringing sounds of the dices meeting the table and the smell of casino tokens. Colourful discs get changed for the thrill of adrenaline. This is almost as good as street racing.

Almost.

I snatch a glass of bourbon from the tablet that's getting carried through the room by a blonde waitress in a black tuxedo dress. "Where do the big guys play poker?" I ask the waitress.

She points at the closed white wooden double doors. "Minimum stake is half a million."

"Perfect. Thank you very much." I say with a smile on m slips before walking to the closed doors. I pass several round tables of Blackjack and Russian roulette. Most people are here to watch but I'm made out of different wood.

I'm going to wipe this casino clean and make some serious money.

* * *

I take another sip of my bourbon, feeling how the alcohol burns down my throat. There are three hundred million on the table in form of jetons in red, white, blue and black. Most of them are black. My pile of black jetons is worth fifty million. Over the course of the last hour and a half I lost a few millions, but won twice as much. I'm a good player. It's why I'm one of the last two that are sitting on the table.

"I'm rising." I say and throw half of my pile onto the pile in the middle, rising the pot to 325 million Euros.

"I'm calling." Derek Grosfield says to me, throwing in just as many jetons. "And I'm calling your bluff. All in." With that he throws in all of his jetons. "Show me your hand." My opponent is blonde, tall, about my father's age and just as in shape. His bright blue eyes and static expression make him a very good player. His poker face is as good as mine, but I did find out his expressions when his hand is bad because that's when he starts touching the rim of his glass of scotch. A few people behind me whispered that he's the biggest guy in the casino. He's also the one who owns the underground casino in London. I shouldn't win, but I just can't help it.

Besides, the orphanages in London could really use the 325 million Euros, so it's not like I'm only doing this for myself.

I recon he has a queen high straight flush of red hearts. He has no idea I've got a five of a kind. He'll loose. "Fine." I say and throw in the rest jetons, knowing it's not enough to meet his fifty million.

"That's not enough." His bright blue orbs glitter at me. His dick has been swelling for the last hour and a half. I know he wants to get into my panties.

"I know," I say before playing my hand facedown on the table. I get up from my stool and get out of my laced thing before throwing it on the table, "that's more than enough. Show me your hand."

Derek grins at me before revealing his queen high straight flush. "I'll be enjoying you the whole night."

I turn my cards around, showing him my five of a kind, "I don't think so. It was a pleasure emptying out your pockets, Mr. Grosfield." I say with a grin on my lips before reaching out to the pot. I pull the colourful jetons over to my side of the table before picking up my panties. Suddenly Derek grabs my hand.

"How did you do that?" Derek asks me. I heard some people say that he's a slave trader. He's clearly a criminal. Only he doesn't look dangerous at all. Actually, he looks like the men my father meets in his office.

Especially in that grey Hermes suit.

"I can read people really well." I say before untwisting my hand from his grip. I get into my panties and start putting the jetons on the tray, that's now nearly 400 million worth.

"I want a rematch."

"No. You lost."

"Della, you're ready?" I hear Jake's voice asking me.

I turn around and see him next to Ana. "Yeah. Let me just get a check for that."

Ana's eyes look at the tray, "How much did you win?"

"Enough to call it a night."

"Belov," I hear Derek adressing Jake.

"Grosfield." Jake's green eyes widen at my opponent. "You played with him?" Jake asks me in shock.

"Emptied out his pockets." I say with a smile before picking up the tray. I turn around and look at Derek. "If you want a rematch I think we'll have to do it in London."

Derek smiles at me. "Don't worry, I'll reach out to you."

I turn on my heel and walk away from the table with the amazed men that have been watching us.

"Della, you never ever play with Grosfield." Jake hisses at me. "And you don't empty out his pockets!"

"It's not my fault he's a bad player."

"Adaline, Derek Grosfield is the biggest name when it comes to human trafficking and bounty hunting. He can find anyone and he loves his slaves. He's a really bad man."

"And an even worse poker player."

"This is not the time for your smart mouth. Give him his money back."

"No! I nearly made 400 million! I will not have orphanages and shelters continue living without that money." I hiss back before handing Ana the tray, "Get a check for that."

"You're a freaking saint in this criminal rat hole!" He hisses at me. "Your family thinks Ana's the saint but really, they have no idea."

* * *

I push the sunglasses up my nose, trying to shut out the noise that's surrounding me as we are on our flight back to London. The weekend has been a blast - for Christina, Brooke, Sophie, Ana and Jake. For me, not so much. Jake has been watching me like a freaking guard dog along with Ana. I think he was worried because of the money I pulled out of Grosfield's pockets. Jake was afraid Grosfield would touch me or reach out to me - he has no idea how big the protection shield is around me. Wlad may have sent Dean to watch me, but that doesn't mean he won't protect me anymore. Wlad would give his life for me.

Really, I am bulletproof. Invincible.

Jake has no idea how powerful the name Bolton is.

* * *

I just get back into my jeans after a long day in the hospital as my iPhone rings, informing me that I received a text. I close the button on my jeans and get m iPhone out of my black bag. It's an address. A street race.

I promised my parents the last time that I would stop. But I can't. I need the adrenaline. I need the relaxation that comes after winning the race. I can't resist the temptation.

I just can't.

* * *

"Bolton, your bail has been payed." Officer Larson unlocks the empty cell I sat in for the last few hours. I knew this was a risk. But I had to take the risk. I just had to.

Mom will understand it. She always does. She gets me.

Wlad used to get me as well.

But those times are in the past now. I fucked him up. I fucked myself up as well.

I get up from the floor and wipe my hands clean before stepping out of the cell. I don't know what I'm going to tell my Dad, but I've become quite good at lying towards my parents, my family really. I had years of practice.

I collect my items at the reception desk like the last three times I got caught. My iPhone and a purse. Nothing more. I never race with more. Brushing through my chestnut coloured curls, I walk out of the police station in Brixton. The cold air of a dark night clashes against my face and I search for a silver Tesla in the parking lot. But there is none.

Instead there's a black Bugatti Veyron.

Shit. She told Dad. She promised me she wouldn't and she did it anyway!

The door of the Bugatti opens. He's demanding me get it. He's going to bring hell to earth.

I stay rooted on my spot at the top of the six stairs that lead to the parking lot. I can't get in there. He's going to rip my head off. First the nude photos and now this in less than six months! I gulp as the seconds pass by. Neither of us moves. He gave me my stubbornness. But my mother made me so adventurous. I love reaching limits, I love stretching limits and occasionally cross them. It's who I am. It's what I need.

After another minute of staring at the black car, I inhale before walking down. I have to face him one way or another. Maybe it's better to get this over with as soon as possible. Just like an aneurysm. Quick.

But not pain free.

I get into the car and close the door. To my surprise he starts the engine without a word. He's dressed in a light grey suite and black shiny shoes. His dark blue orbs, that I inherited, are on the road ahead of us. His features are stone hard, he is wearing his poker face. In silence we drive the twenty three minutes home. I stare out of the window, trying to ignore the tensed atmosphere between us. He's furious with me but he refuses to let it out. I don't know what he's going to do when we're home. Eventually, he parks the car and kills the engine. I'm about to find out.

I get out of the car as soon as possible and run through the pebbles in our driveway. I tear the left black front door open and march in. Suddenly, I see my mother running over to me. "You sent him?!" I hiss at her, not hiding the pain in my voice. How dare she betray me!

"Your mother didn't send me. I offered to pick you up as she was still at work." My father's deep voice reaches me a second before he slams the door shut with a loud bang.

But I don't wince at the sound, instead I stare at my mother. "You were still at Unfaithful Records?!" I ask her. It's far after midnight!

I shake my head in disbelief before heading to the kitchen.

"Where do you think you're going?!" My Dad asks me.

I turn around, "I know how this will end. You will send me to my room, so how about I spare you the words and go straight to my room?"

He stares at me in shock before looking at my Mom, "She's just like you." He looks back at me, "You could have gotten yourself killed there!"

I laugh at the absurdity of his words. Killed?! "Oh, you really think that, don't you? You have no idea! No idea!" I turn on my heel again.

"Adaline Elizabeth Grace Bolton!"

I wave with my hand, "I know my name, Dad. No need to remind me."

"Adaline!" I freeze at his icy cold voice. "You could have gotten yourself killed there on the streets! Killed!"

I turn around at his words and growl. He just doesn't get it, does he?! "You're just worried about your Ferrari. Don't worry, Dad, I got it back in tip-top shape. I even won you a Maserati."

Suddenly, my father rushes over to me in fast steps. "You think I give a fuck about that thing?!" he barks at me like a hungry bear, making me wince. "I care about your life! Your life, Adaline, and nothing more!" he yells into my face.

I have to stay cool, otherwise this house will explode from his anger and mine. "Well, the cars as well as me are fine." I say in a calm voice.

"You are reckless."

Oh he has no idea! "Reckless? No, I am anything but that! I didn't participate in that car race because I was feeling reckless, I did it because I had to feel that adrenaline again. That adrenaline which shuts off my brain for four minutes and thirty five seconds - that's exactly how long the race lasted. I didn't do that race to just feel a kick, I need this kick to be able to function properly."

"Then get that kick from somewhere else!"

"I would if I were able to!" I hiss back at him. "But nothing calms my brain down the way those illegal car races do. Nothing! I tried to find something else. Trust me, I tried a lot of things."

My Dad clenches his teeth, "There are only a number of times in which we can get you out of a police station without you getting a hearing. And if you do get a hearing then there will be no work at the hospital for you left to do. You will sit behind bars for a very long time."

I nod, "I know. It means I have to be more careful."

"No!" he barks at me, "This means, you have to stop!"

I stare back at him, not backing down. I stay my ground just like my mother would.

"You have to stop, Adaline. You're hurting us. You're hurting your siblings when you're putting yourself in danger and you are hurting your mother and me. I love you, Adaline and I will be damned if I ever let anything happen to you. You are my own flesh and blood. You are my life!" He hisses at me. "Don't gamble with your mother's heart and don't gamble with mine. Stop with the fucking races. Stop."

I lick my lips, fighting the tears. "Okay."

"Good."

I give my mother an icy look before turning on my heel again.

"Adaline," my Dad calls out again.

I stop and turn around, "What is it now?"

"Keys." he holds out his hand.

I sigh before reaching into the pocket of her jeans, "Here." I place the key of the white Ferrari into his palms.

"The other one as well."

"Fine." I hiss before getting out the key to the Maserati as well. I watch my Dad closing his palm. "But you do realise, that I can get into a car without a key, right?"

His pitch black orbs stare at me, "Don't even think of it." The tone in his voice sends chills down my spine.

I turn around before heading to my room.

This wasn't as awful as I thought it would be.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter!**

 **As you may have noticed the last scene of this chapter is part of the first chapter of A Million Times More. Also remember the names Derek Grosfield and Sasha Belov - they're going to play a big role in A Million Times More. What are you guesses?**

 **Please review this chapter - you can do so as a guest if you don't have an account. I love getting feedback on my work.**

 **In gratitude,**

 **Nicole**


	13. Chapter 13

**Adaline's point of view:**

"I'm so glad you're coming with me." Ana says as we get out of my black Porsche Cayenne.

"Sure, you shouldn't waste the VIP boxing tickets." I say, locking the car with the button on my keys.

"Jake would have loved to see Alexander Williamson live. Especially against Klitschko... it's a shame he has to work in Miami for the next weeks." She sighs and I can almost feel her longing for him.

"You miss him, huh?"

She waves with her hand, "You have no idea..."

Yeah, I do. I miss a man in my life as well. "So, will we meet Williamson before or after the fight?"

"After."

We walk over to the entrance of the O2 arena. Most of the people are already there, so there's no line we have to wait in. Ana got Jake the boxing tickets as part of her birthday gift to him. But I'm glad I get to see Williamson versus Klitschko now instead. I hope Williamson is going to win. The belts need to be held by a British again.

"We're sitting right in front of the boxing ring." Ana explains to me as we walk into the arena. "That way we can see the damages the best." She grins at me.

She knows why I wanted to go with her. I wanted to see the damage, see how I would fix those wounds. "You're so not going to be a lawyer."

She sticks her tongue out, "I know that. I love blood!"

I chuckle, "That's why you're my sister."

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I pick up my ice cold beer and take a sip. Tonight's one of the most waited for boxing fights and I'm so gutted I didn't get any tickets. I would have loved to see Williamson versus Klitschko. But instead I'm sitting in a pub with Marco, Brooke and Vermont. Those two are inseparable ever since they got engaged. But at least I have Vermont.

"So I'm putting my money on Klitschko." Marco says. "Actually, no I'm putting my jet on that."

"Oh, I always wanted to own a jet." Vermont says with a grin on his lips.

"You can get yourself one, asshole."

"What and wait half a year for it to get build? No, I gladly take yours because I know Williamson will bring the belts home tonight."

Marco chuckles, "Dream on. What about you?"

I frown as I feel eyes staring at me, burning holes in my back. I've always attracted women but I never felt like someone is watching me. "Who's staring at me?" I ask Brooke, who is sitting next to Marco across me.

Her bright blue eyes look behind me and I know she's scanning the bar. Suddenly her eyes stop and she smiles. "Hot Russian chick."

Vermont's mouth drops open. "You sound like a dude!"

Marco and Brooke chuckle, "That's why I'm marrying that woman! She's taking it easy like a man but has the grace of a queen. What more can you want?"

I look at Brooke, "She's been starring at me for the last thirty minutes."

Marco stares behind me as well, "Well, if you won't invite her over than I will. Because I know Vermont wouldn't mind-"

"I can get the ladies myself." Vermont interrupts him but we all know the Swedish man is a little shy. A woman like Brooke would make him speechless and overwhelm him - Adaline would crush him with her confidence.

I sigh, "I can't concentrate when she's staring at me this hard."

"Show some mercy and invite her to join us."

I look at Brooke again, "She's alone?"

Brooke nods, "Turned five guys down just to stare at you. She's into you."

"Wlad, you need to get over your mystery woman. It's been over for forever. You need to move on!"Marco encourages me.

"And even if this doesn't go anywhere, no one said you can't start with a one-night stand. Sex's a good start." Brooke says with a shrug.

Marco's mouth falls open at his fiancé's words. "Wlad tell me you've had sex in the last seven months."

I slept with Della two months ago. But that was just sex. It was good and painful at the same time. "Yes, of course. Heartbroken or not, I'm still a man."

Vermont's bright blue eyes widen, "Well looks like the bar lady is a true woman after all."

I frown but then look over my shoulder. A woman in a black tight strapless dress walks over to me. She's tall, maybe half a head smaller than me and has the body of a Victoria's Secret Angel. With bright green eyes and pitch black long wavy hair she looks like she came straight from a runway show. She has distinguished features, one that are easily identified by being Russian. In her hands she's carrying her Martini and in the other a glass of Scotch. She stops across me. "I'm Natasha." She places the drink next to me. "That's for you if you'll move over."

I look at the glass, knowing by the colour of the liquor that it's the 1875 scotch that I usually drink. But I didn't have any today. I've stuck to beer. I look up again. "What if I say I'm not much of a scotch drinker?"

She places her Martini on the wooden table in front of me before leaning forward. "Then I'd say you better find a better excuse to dump me because I know you enjoy this shit like no other man in this pub."

"She's right about that, Wlad!" Marco says causing her green eyes to flicker towards my Italian friend for a moment.

"Wladimir - that's your name? I'm glad we've introduced ourselves then. Now if you don't mind, I don't like to enjoy my Martini standing." Natasha says, her bright green eyes burning into mine.

Shit, that woman has some balls. Far more than Vermont and Marco combined. "I'm not looking for something serious."

Natasha takes a sip of her Martini, "You won't think that when I leave." She says in fluent Russian to me.

She's definitely worth spending the night with. I slide to the right and allow her to sit next to me. She sits next to me and crosses her legs, moving her short black dress even further up. "So, who are your friends, Wladimir?"

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I can't believe being at a boxing event is so loud! People are screaming nonsense, all having their own opinion to the fight that's happening in the boxing ring.

And it's bloody as hell!

"You still think Klitschko is going to win this?" I ask Ana with a smirk.

My blonde sister looks at me. "Williamson is going to meet doctor steel hammer and than he'll be completely knocked out."

I look back at the boxing ring, seeing how Klitschko gets another hit. He starts trembling from the force of the hit. But then Klitschko strikes out, hitting Williamson with such force that the biracial man meets the ground. The counting starts but after five seconds Williamson is on his feet again.

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

"Oh, that's it! Williamson is going down!" Marco breathes out.

"Just wait for it. Williamson is not going to loose today." I say with a knowing smile. Klitschko is already shaking and his gaze is shifting. This man won't last another six rounds. Not him.

"No, no Wlad. Klitschko is going to keep his belts."

Vermont places his hand on my shoulder, "I'm going with Wlad. I trust his instincts."

Marco scuffs at Vermont, "You just want my jet."

"Hell yeah!"

I chuckle at them. Natasha's on her second Martini but she's also sipping on water. That woman hasn't left my side for the last hour and to my surprise I don't want her to.

 **Adaline's point of view:**

Klitschko strikes out and meets Williamson's left cheekbone with such precision that I can almost hear how the bone cracks despise the yelling and whistling people around us. The biracial man struggles to stay up right but he doesn't fall. Williamson's blocking technique is poor but Klitschko is getting careless now with his blocking technique as well. So maybe that's Williamson's plan. I saw other boxing fights and know that the British man uses his brain as much as his body. He has a plan. I just hope he's going to win this fight. So far, the rounds go to Klitschko. But we're only in round five. He still has a few to go.

Suddenly Williamson strikes out, he uses a combination of a left jab followed by a right cross and then a left hook. Klitschko struggles before falling to his knees.

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

"Woah! That's it! Klitschko is down!" Vermont says with a grin on his lips. "I'll enjoy every second in your jet Marco."

The Italian man shakes his head as the jury starts counting the seconds. "Just wait for it. That Russian powerhouse still has a few years to go. Just look at Wlad - they're the same age and Wladimir's still going strong."

"That's because I'm not a professional boxing fighter."

"FBI was not less hard." Marco points out.

"FBI?" Natasha asks me. "You're FBI?"

I look at the woman next to me. Somehow I got used to her sitting there. "Was. Now I'm running my own security firm."

"Interesting. So, you're your own boss?"

I nod, "Have been for the last twenty years."

"I like successful men."

I'm not sure what to respond, but her stare is mesmerising. Those electric green orbs stare holes into mine. She reminds me of-

"Is that Adaline in the ring?!" I hear Vermont's shocked voice.

I tear my gaze off of Natasha a brief second later before looking at the flatscreen across us. It shows a woman kneeing across Williamson on his break. His head looks pretty beaten up, there's blood dropping down his face. The biracial man is barely holding up. Maybe Klitschko is going to win this fight after all, maybe not with a knockout but with points.

The camera zooms in and shows that he's talking to the woman across him. She has long chestnut curls, is wearing light washed skinny jeans with a white blouse and black high heels. Suddenly her slim long fingers touch his face, being a contrast to the olive skinned man. She touches his left eyebrow and I watch Anthony Williamson answering her. She's clearly giving him advice, whether that's medical or related to his fighting technique I don't know.

I'd recognise these fingers everywhere. I'd recognise these chestnut curls everywhere. I'd recognise this slim body everywhere. It's her. Adaline.

The love of my life.

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I have no idea how I got here. Ana brought VIP tickets but I didn't think it would mean I'd be kneeing across Williamson during his thirty second break. I don't know what's gotten into me but the way Klitschko hit his left temple made my alarm bell shrill. If Klitschko touches him with even a third of that force again, this man will not only suffer from serious brain damage - but he might never wake up from a coma. This is serious.

I couldn't just stand there and watch. I couldn't let this happen.

Somehow I got here. Right across Britain's most famous boxing champion. The one who promised to bring all world champion belts home. Hell and I'm giving him advice!

"You need to block your face at all times. Let him hit you anywhere else but your face. Use the same combination as you did at the end of the last round: A left jab followed by a right cross and then a left hook." I tell him as I put Vaseline on his left eyebrow, "Try to move your hand for the left hook a bit further to his chin. Like that." I say and touch the right side of his chin, showing him the body of mandible. "You want to crack his mental foramen. You'll hear it crack if you use enough force. One hit should be enough to knock him out."

Williamson nods, "And you'll fix my nose after I knocked him out?"

I smile and nod, "With pleasure."

The bell rings and I step out of the ring, suddenly having a camera lens stuck in my face. Shit.

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

"It is Della!" Brooke breathes out as Della stares directly into the camera. Her white blouse is stained with a few drops of blood. Williamson's blood.

"I didn't know she was part of Williamson's coaching team!" Vermont says, clearly in shock as well.

She's not part of the team. She just took whatever she wants. And tonight she wants Williamson to win. I smirk. That's typical of her. So typical.

She doesn't stop until she has what she wants.

I just wish she would want me bad enough as well.

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I wash my hands and lower arms thoroughly with soap before rinsing them clean.

"Are you sure I can join you in there?" Ana asks me, wearing navy scrubs and a navy cap for her blonde hair. Her voice may sound insecure but her eyes are sparkling with excitement.

I nod, "Sure. I promised Williamson a new nose and it's only fair if you join me in there. After all without you I wouldn't have been at the boxing event, helped Williamson bring the belts home and have him now on my OR table."

"Yeah, but I'm not part of the staff here. I'm still at law school. I'm a student, not even an intern here." She whispers to me.

I wipe off the water with paper towels, "Trust me, no one cares if you're a staff member or not. You're my sister - that means no one will question why you're in there because I'll protect you."

"Della, this is illegal. You could lose your job for this."

"I won't lose my job for this. I know the chief pretty well - he won't fire me."

"What makes you so sure?"

Because without me our Parkinson's clinical trail would have never come this far. Without me this whole clinic wouldn't have the reputation it has now. Fleming might be the face of it, but I'm the one pulling the strings. "Trust me, I just am."

Suddenly the doors to the OR glide opens and Rose steps out, "We're ready for you, Dr. Bolton." She's wearing dark pink scrubs and a smile on her lips. "You'll be joining us?" She looks at Ana.

"I-"

"Yes. She'll be watching only. If she's lucky she might be able to hold a clamp." I grin at Ana, who looks like she got caught robbing a bank.

Rose smiles, "I'm Rose."

"Ana,"

"Sweetie, I know exactly who you are." Rose says with a knowing smile on her lips. "But don't worry, what happens in Dr. Bolton's OR stays there." She winks at her, causing me to chuckle.

"You heard that?" I ask, looking at my little sister. "Get ready for some serious magic work."

* * *

My Dad parks the silver Tesla in front of the Kensington house. My heart clenches in my chest. There are so many memories I have with this house. Wonderful memories... It's a beautiful building, the only glass house in the whole street. It's mirrored on the outside, so people won't be able to look inside. It has an indoor pool, a stunning backyard and even an elevator for the three floors.

"What are we doing here?" Ana asks confused as we all get out of the car. She's dressed in a black suit by Givenchy with a white silk blouse and a pair of my black Louboutins, being the total contrast to me. Ana's wearing white pearl earrings and her blonde hair is high in a ponytail. The black winged eyeliner emphasises the light green in her eyes, the little blush and highlighter on her cheekbones finish her polished looks. It's one of the rare weekends she spends in London rather than Oxford.

Mom places her hands on my shoulders as she's behind me, "Do you like it?"

I roll my eyes at her question, "It's one of the houses we own, of course I do." Unlike Ana, I'm wearing a simple pair of jeans, white converse and a grey Oxford sweater.

"How would you like living here?" She asks me again.

They're giving me the house back? I mean, they don't know that I used to live in that house for a few years. But now they're giving me the keys? I can officially live here? "What?" I ask in disbelief.

"Early birthday present." My Mom's whisper reaches my ears. I'm turning twenty in just a few days, but Mom and Dad won't be here for my birthday. They both have business trips.

"You're joking me!" I breathe out shocked before looking at my Dad. He throws the keys into my direction and I catch them with ease. "You said I had to wait a year!"

"Changed my mind." he says with a shrug and a grin on his lips.

"You mean, Mom changed your mind." Ana says with a grin on her lips.

"I don't care who changed whose mind!" I say before wrapping her arms around his body. "Thank you, Daddy!"

"You're welcome, Sweetie, but you should thank your mother more. Because Ana's words couldn't be more true." he whispers into my ear.

I let go of my father and wrap my arms around my Mom. "Mom, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I kiss her cheeks before hugging her tightly.

"You're welcome, honey." She says with a grin on my lips.

"But Ana is moving in with you once she's finished with law school." My Dad clarifies.

"Alright, I can live with that condition." I say with a nod. I don't think Ana will ever move in here. She'll live with Jake as soon as she's out of Oxford. And even the if not, she's still going to spend most of her time at Jake's place.

"So, this house is for both of us?" Ana asks surprised.

"Yes." Mom confirms. "It's close to Saint Mary's and we know you guys will be safe here."

"This is so cool!" Ana says with a grin on her lips. "Open the door."

I unlock the door with the key and open the door. I haven't been here since I packed my stuff. Wlad said he would clean this space. I look around and see... nothing. No evidence of me living here. Ever. "It's empty." Thank god it is!

"Well, yeah of course it is. So we can redecorate it." Ana says, rolling her eyes at me.

"But I wanted to move in tomorrow."

Mom chuckle, "Not so fast, Della. First you need to furnish it."

"But we left you the black marbled kitchen." Dad nods towards the open kitchen to our left. It has black marble counter tops and a huge kitchen island. Suddenly, the smell of Crêpes fill my nostrils, along with Wlad's laughter. I shiver, trying to shake away the memories as well as the emotions that arise with it. Shit, I can't cry in front of my family. "So, you can cook. Because you will have to cook when you live here. Cook and clean and-"

"I know. I can't wait!" I say with a grin on her lips. I'm hurt but I can't allow them to see it. Up until today, they still don't know about Wlad and me. And now since we're over there's no need to tell them. "But I let you do the furnishing part." I tell my little sister. She has a hand for such things.

Ana chuckles, "Good. I'll start when we're home."

"No, you'll start in the car on the way home."

Ana rolls her forest green eyes at me. "Fine. But I won't do your room."

"Good. I'll do that myself." I agree before walking into the living room with its walnut floors and white walls. It looks brand new. Totally unused. "But we can hire painters and movers and gardeners?"

"Yes. You can do whatever you want in here." Mom tells me.

"I can't believe I'm going to live here!" With their official permission.

"Don't forget that I'll be joining you in a semester." Ana reminds me.

I wave my hand, "By that time you'll want to move in with Jake."

Ana blushes, but doesn't correct me. I've hit the bullseye.

"Well, for now these are the rules. Both of you girls will live here." Daddy says, setting the record straight.

"I'm totally fine with these conditions." I say with a shrug. "I get the left bedroom on the first floor." Hell will freeze before I give up my bed room.

Ana just nods. "Come on, let's check out the whole house. I need to get a feeling for it."

* * *

"What do you think of that?" Ana asks me, showing me photos on her Pinterest. "For the living room."

I lift myself from the L shaped couch in the living room and scroll through the photos. Light colours, different textures, fluffy rugs... "I like it."

"I don't want too much colours. I thought we could add colour with paintings or photos." She takes the iPad out of my hands. "I thought maybe a wallpaper of huge peonies would look good on the wall where the open fireplace is."

She shows me stickers of gigantic pink and white peonies. They will look lovely on the beige walls. I nod, "Looks good." It's such a difference to the stuff I had in the house before. She's making it look like a home rather than a stop along the way. It's going to look inviting and luxurious... I can't wait to move in there! "How long does it take for all the furniture to arrive?"

"A few weeks. Depending on where we order it."

"Do you want to paint the walls?"

"Yeah, I thought maybe in a very light grey or beige tone..."

"Okay. My bedroom stays white."

"Good."

"Do you want to change the bathrooms and indoor pool?"

She shakes her head, "No, they were all still in pretty good shape. But maybe we can light up the library a bit. It's a bit too dark with the cherry wood."

"Yeah but we can do that once we've moved in."

She nods as her green orbs look at the iPad again. "I can design your bedroom as well." She volunteers.

"You would?"

She shrugs, "What do you need in there? Any colour scheme?"

"Clean, white, simple. The same Häastens bed as we have here."

"Well that bed alone is going to take a few months."

"I won't settle for a different bed." I insist. It might be the most expensive bed in the world but it's also the best.

"Alright fine. That gives me enough time to furnish the rest of the house."

"About that... You aren't moving in with Jake?"

She sighs, "Della, I still have a few semesters at Oxford until I want to finish my degree."

It still hurts that she loves law so much and not medicine. She said she wanted to work with me in the future, but I'm not so sure. "Yeah but after that? You and Jake are doing good?"

"We're good. I just don't want to rush things."

"You slept with him less than 24 hours after meeting him!" I remind her. "It took you gives five minutes before you kissed!"

"Four minutes and twenty two seconds." She corrects me.

"Exactly!" I point out. "Honestly, I thought you guys were already living together."

"Well, he does spend the weekends in Oxford with me."

"Then living together shouldn't be a big deal."

"But it is, Della."

"Because?"

"Because we have one with Mom and Dad." She raises her left eyebrow at me. "Boltons don't break their deals."

* * *

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

"Who broke your heart?" Natasha's high voice fills my dark bedroom. We're naked, both still sweaty from the sex. But it was just sex... I didn't feel anything more. I couldn't. I love someone else. I'll always love Adaline, no matter how gorgeous the naked woman laying next to me might be.

"I don't want to talk about it." I hiss back in Russian. It's been half a year since I saw her last but she still visits me in my sleep every night. I still remember how soft her skin is, how firm her boobs are and how angelic her voice sounds. I remember her laugh, her growls and her moans. I miss her like the last two years didn't happen. I miss her like crazy.

"What's her name?" Natasha keeps pushing me.

"That doesn't matter."

"You're right it doesn't." She agrees with me suddenly.

I turn my head to the side to meet her gaze. Even in the low light of the moon and stars her bright green orbs are still shining. She's a beautiful woman no doubt, but she doesn't make my heart race like Adaline. No one does but her.

"Because I will heal your heart. Not tonight, not tomorrow and maybe not in the next month, but eventually you'll forget her and replace that woman with me. I'm patient. We'll get there. You're worth the wait, the work..."

I will never forget her. I will never replace her. I will never love anyone but her. "Natasha, I told you when we met that I wasn't looking for something serious. Just because a few weeks have passed by that doesn't mean I changed my mind."

"Not weeks, but months, Wlad. We met six months ago. Time has flown by because you stopped thinking about her whether you like that or not."

* * *

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I rinse my hands and elbows in the sink before drying them with paper towels. The glass doors glide open as soon as I step in front of them. Rose helps me putting on the gloves and the cape that's protecting my navy coloured hospital uniform. "Good Morning, everyone. It's a beautiful day to save lives." I say as Rose ties the cape in the nape of my neck.

The two surgical nurses, two interns and the anaesthetist all smile at me.

"Why are you grinning at me like that?" I ask, knowing there're grin behind their mouth protections. I can see their smiles reaching the corners of their eyes.

"Dr. Bolton, we know what kind of day it is." Rose says as we walk over to the patient that's already sleeping.

I sigh, "I was hoping you guys forgot."

"Not a chance." Rose says before clearing her throat. "One, two, three! Happy birthday-"

I turn around as the glass doors glide open again. Dr. Fleming walks in, ready to participate in this surgery with me. I frown. I didn't page him. Who paged him? "Why are you here?"

"It's your birthday? I didn't know. Happy birthday."

"Answer my question." I hiss at him.

"You owe me a surgery."

"I do not owe you anything!"

"You promised to let me scrub in the next time you remove a spinal tumour."

"When?"

"When I took care of your patients in the ICU. The boxer and the pro bono."

"That was months ago!" I breathe out shocked.

"Yeah, I'm calling in the favour now."

"Now?"

"Yeah. You'll assist me."

"Hold on, I promised to allow you to scrub in, not take over my OR! You will assist me!" I demand.

"Because it's your birthday?"

"Because it's my patient. My surgery. My OR!" I clarify. "You will assist me or you may leave."

He glares at me with his light blue eyes. "Dr. Bolton, do I have to remind you who is your boss? Because you've clearly forgotten he's standing next to you."

I gulp, "Assist me or fire me."

"Dr. Bolton,"

I look at Rose, "Scalpel, please." I hold out my hand and wait for her to place the scalpel into my palm.

Rose looks at Dr. Fleming, clearly hesitating. I don't blame her. She's six months pregnant. She can't risk losing her job.

"Scalpel, Rose." I demand.

But she doesn't move.

"Both of you. Out." Dr. Fleming says to my interns.

"What? You can't throw out my interns!"

"I am your boss, Adaline. I can do whatever the hell I want." He hisses at me as the two intern, a blonde and brunette, leave the OR.

I look at him, "Do whatever the hell you want? Dr. Fleming,"

"I'll assist you but I don't want them to see that." He interrupts me before looking at Rose. "Hand her the scalpel, Rose."

I feel the instrument in my right palm a second later. I wrap my fingers around it, feeling the stainless steel in my hand. It gives me a rush like no other.

"Whatever happens in here stays here." Dr. Fleming says to my OR team.

I glare at Fleming. "Never humiliate me in my OR again or I will throw our clinical trail out of the window, Dr. Fleming!" I hiss at him, knowing my team will keep their mouth shut. I turn my gaze over to the patient in front of me. The tumour is located in the lower spine.

"Get over yourself. You've got your way."

I still in my movement, having the sharp scalpel already through the skin. "Dr. Fleming," I hiss before looking at him. "One more word and you'll be standing behind that glass door instead of in front of it. Are we clear?"

He's silent, finally understanding my rage.

"Josh, do we have an understanding?" I ask again.

"Yes, Dr. Bolton." He hisses through his teeth.

"Good." I look at Alice, my other surgical nurse. "Music, please."

The room fills with soft Jazz notes and I start swaying my hips to the beat. Only here in my OR I can let go of the stress for a few hours. I love Jazz!

* * *

"I didn't know you danced in your OR." Josh says as he washes his hands after the twelve hour long surgery.

"You don't know a thing about me." I hiss as I dry my hands and arms with a towel. "And I swear if you ever test my limits like that again, then I-"

"Message received." He interrupts me. I don't care that he's my boss because he definitely didn't act like it when he entered my OR.

"Good." I say and turn on my heel.

"Adaline,"

"Yes?" I ask, looking over my shoulder.

"Happy birthday." He shows me one of his megawatt smiles he uses with the press.

"Thank you." I smile back.

"I'll write the OR report and take care of the patient. Go home. Celebrate."

I nod before heading down the hallway. It's already evening and I'm not planing to celebrate in any way, but I do appreciate the offer to go home earlier for some much needed sleep. I open the door of the women's changing room and stop as I see all the balloons hanging at my mahogany locker. That's so sweet - and totally unnecessary. I'm just another doctor here and if I had it my way, no one would even know it's my 20th birthday today. But Sophie must've told everyone.

I get out of my uniform and quickly change into my black cashmere dress before putting on my black boots. I grab my Chanel purse and lock the locker with my thumb print before storming out of the room.

As always when I reach the parking lot, I stop and inhale for a moment. It's a cool night, but the air is so much better than in the OR. I walk through the almost empty parking lot and unlock my black Porsche Cayenne before opening the trunk to put my handbag in it. I stop as I see a red Cartier bag standing in the beige leathered trunk.

I didn't place it in there.

Wladimir... I feel my heart cracking as I throw my handbag next to the red Cartier bag. I pick it up the bag and close the trunk. Wladimir has never gifted me anything. I get into the driver's seat and pull out the letter that has my name written on it in his curly handwriting.

I open the letter with shaking fingers and tears in my eyes.

 _Mоя любовь,_

 _I know this is just as hard for you as it is for me. You may not believe me, but I've seen this end coming long before you were aware of it. It feels like a freight train crushing you, but that freight train announced itself over the previous months, if not years._

 _The change in your eyes happened gradually. It was so smoothly, that I can't even pinpoint a date. But I know what caused this. I know this isn't about you or me... or our great love. This is about something else. The greater good._

 _I know you wouldn't leave me if it weren't for the greater good. A love like ours doesn't exist another time, but you don't know that. You don't see that. You only see the greater good._

 _And that's okay, for now. For now, it's okay that you put the greater good over yourself, over me... over us. I know you're onto something. I know the healing formula is so close, that you can almost grab it._

 _You would only leave me if it was for healing Parkinson's. For healing others. You'd sacrifice yourself to save others. It's why I love you._

 _It's why I'll always love you._

 _Don't make the foolish mistake and think I'll find myself someone else - that I'd meet someone better than you. There is no one better than you. There's only one soulmate. And you're mine._

 _I will wait for you, I know you don't want me to, but I will. I cannot not live without you. I need to see you as the first thing when I wake up and I need it to be you that I see before I fall asleep. I need you so badly, it hurts so badly that words fail me._

 _But I won't ask you to come back to me. I won't because I wouldn't want you to sacrifice your dream for me. I could never forgive myself if I did it._

 _So, I wait._

 _And love you._

 _Until you're ready for me._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Твоя любовь_

I feel the tears rolling down my face. I let my fingers run over his last two words. Your love. He is my love. My only love.

It takes me forever to gain control back over my emotions. He knows why I ended us. He knows without me having to say a word.

I brush through my hair and get out the red Cartier box. I bite on my lip as I open the box with shaky fingers. On black velvet lays a Cartier watch, sparkling like it's brand new.

But I know it's not. This watch is at least seven months old because Brooke told me when he bought it for me.

The steel version of the Panthère de Cartier with a sapphire spinel is sparkling back at me. It's a stunning watch with a square clock-face and black Roman numerals. I take the watch out of the box to have a closer look. I love it! I absolutely love this watch! Suddenly my fingers feel an engraving on the backside of the clock-face and I turn it around.

 _Forever._

One word is all it takes for me to be in tears again.

* * *

I walk down the marble hallway at the Ritz, following my parents. My Daddy is wearing one of his beloved black Hermes suits while my Mom chose a long gown in a emerald colour by Alberta Ferretti. Delicately adorned with floral embroidery, the plunging V-neckline is enclosed in a sheer panel that extends elegantly along the sleeves. Soft pleats gather over the bust before cascading downward, beautifully draping over the figure for an ethereal effect. My Mom paired it with Louboutin heels and diamonds on her ears. She looks absolutely breathtaking.

I can't believe it's been over a year since I broke up with Wlad. I haven't seen him since that day in my father's study after some strangers thought about blackmailing me. That was a year ago.

And now, in just a few seconds, I'm going to see him again. It's a strange feeling. I feel nervous... I wonder if he changed. There's only one way to survive this evening and I wasn't going to survive it being sober. I just had to take a bit of crack, only enough to ease the heartache a bit. I might have been the one who broke us up, but it still freaking hurts like the very first day. I'm wearing a grey gown from Jenny Packham that offers a dramatic A-line silhouette. Crafted with layers of semi-sheer tulle, the floral-embroidered shell runs from the embellished halterneck to the floor-sweeping hem. Cinched at the waist with a velvet band, I chose to showcase the cut-out detail and open back with a styled up-do and diamond drop earrings. I'm wearing Manolo Blahnik heels with the dress, although no one will see them as the gown is floor length. But my Mom said they were a good choice for a night full of dancing. I trust her judgement. Always did.

I can't believe Brooke will marry Marco next summer. It feels like forever but I know time passes by quickly, especially when you're in love. Two and a half years with Wlad felt like a blink of an eye. It was not enough. It went by too quickly.

I stop in front of the glass doors that are decorated with white lillies and orchids. Shit, I can't do this. I can't see him again. This is too soon. I can't go in there. Maybe I should take an emergency at the hospital. I should run.

"Della!" I hear the bride-to-be yell my name.

Too late.

I inhale deeply before walking in. Tonight is not about Wlad and me. Tonight's about Brooke and Marco. They're celebrating their engagement. This should be a happy day. I put on a megawatt smile, the one I use in front of the media as well. "You look stunning tonight, Brooke!" I say as I embrace her.

The bride-to-be is wearing a white embellished sleeveless gown by Jenny Packham. Crafted in layered fabric with a semi-sheer insert through the neckline, the front is elevated with ruched detailing and crystals. Her brown hair is open and wavy. She kept her make-up light. She's glowing without it. "Thank you so much! You look lovely yourself." She smiles at me before someone calls her name. "I got to go. Grab a glass of champagne and enjoy yourself, maid of honour."

I watch her leave me before I can say another word. My Dad and Mom are already in a deep conversation with guests their age. It's no surprise that I am the youngest with my twenty years. I got used to being the youngest. I notice Sophie who is talking to a tall blonde man in a black suit. I walk over to him and grab a glass of champagne on my way. Maybe the alcohol will calm me down a bit. Sophie's bright blue eyes spot me as I reach her. "Della, hi!"

"Hi!" I say and hug her. She chose a lovely red dress with long sheer sleeves.

"Oh, this is Vermont."

I pivot my body to the tall blonde man across her. "Adaline Bolton, nice to meet you."

"Oh, I know exactly who you are. Troy can't stop talking about how proud he is of you."

I look at Sophie. Did Wlad hook them up anyway? I never mentioned Sophie's wish to go out with Vermont but it seems like those two found each other by themselves. "I'm sure he mentioned how much I upset him in the past as well."

He leans forward and I notice the turquoise in his orbs, "Between you and me, I love fast cars as well. Where's the reason in having them but don't use their full potential?"

I chuckle, "Did you tell that my Dad?"

"God, no! He would have ripped my head off!"

I grin, "Yes, he would." I brush through my hair, feeling my father's gaze on me. Suddenly, goosebumps start covering my arms and the hair in my neck starts rising. My heartbeat increases, my hands start sweating and my knees loose their steady hold... there's only one man that makes me feel that way. One out of seven billion people on earth.

Shit, I thought that connection would be gone by now. I mean it's been over a year since I saw him last and a year and a half since I broke up with him.

Yet it feels like no time passed.

The pain is as merciless as on day one.

"Wlad!"

I didn't have to hear Vermont call his friend before knowing he arrived. Shit. I can't do this. I need to get away. I turn around, ready to run away but stop as my eyes meet his. My heart stops beating in my chest and my lungs stop needing air for a moment. He has gotten even more beautiful - how is this possible? Did he do that on purpose? To hurt me even more? His chin is shaved, so his distinguished Russian features show off even more. His bright grey eyes start glittering as soon as they meet my dark blue orbs. "Adaline," he greets me. The smile on his lips is wide. So wide that it reaches the corner of his eyes.

My heart starts beating faster in my chest as my ears cherish the sound. A warm feeling spreads from my heart until the remnants tickle in my fingertips and toes... I haven't heard him say my name in so long. "Wladimir," I say with a smile. I missed him so much. I only realise that now.

"Oh right, you used to watch her. Didn't you?" Vermont asks with a smirk before looking at me. "You gave that man some serious heartache."

Oh, he has no idea. "Well, I am no longer a burden to him as Smith is watching me now." I say, not able to tear my gaze off of him. It's just been too long since I got the opportunity to stare at him. He looks so handsome in that black suit, so beautiful... so breathtaking. How could I look away?

"You learned to behave yourself, too." Wlad says with a smirk on his lips.

"What can I say, maybe I've grown up." I counter.

"How old are you?" Vermont asks me.

"Twenty." I say and brush through my hair with my left hand again.

"Is that new?" Sophie asks, noticing the Cartier watch.

"Yes. It was a birthday gift."

"When was your birthday?" Vermont asks me.

"A couple of weeks ago."

"I remember when I was twenty. I used to hit the clubs daily..." Vermont grins at me.

"Adaline likes to spend her nights in the lab or OR instead." Sophie says, eyeing me.

"You're a workaholic like your Dad?" Vermont asks me.

I shrug, "Must be in my blood."

"True, Gabriella's not much better." Vermont says with a smirk. "Here we go..."

I frown, not knowing what he means.

"Adaline," my father's deep voice fills my ears. His voice is hard like diamonds, his unbreakable authority and domination is clearly audible. No one but my mother has ever raised her voice against him.

I turn around at my father's voice. "We have an emergency at work. Your Mom and I are leaving."

They barely spend five minutes here. "Of course."

"Don't drink too much. I got you a room. 407." He gets out a gold card from the inside pocket of his jacket. "I'm going to say goodbye to Brooke and Marco. Have fun, mon coeur." He places a kiss on my forehead.

"Dad!" I growl. Seriously, he's treating me like a seven year old!

He chuckles before brushing through my hair, "I love you."

"I know. I love you, too Daddy." I whisper back.

Suddenly his gaze looks beside me and I know he's staring at Wlad. "Have an eye on her."

I roll my eyes, "Dad, I'm a grown-up."

"I know you are. But you'll always be my little girl." He says to me before turning around. I watch him walking back to my mother. He wraps his arm around her waist before whispering something into her ear. She tilts her head to the side and smiles at me before finding Marco and Brooke.

"Wladimir!" A female voice cries out. A very high female voice.

A second later slim fingers wrap around Wlad's right forearm. I turn around and see a gorgeous woman with pitch black hair next to Wladimir. My Wladimir.

I feel sick and tears start forming in my eyes at the same time. Shit. I didn't expect him to move on. Not so quickly. Not after only a year and a half. Not with a woman so beautiful. She has long lean legs, a small waist and huge boobs! Her face is symmetrical and she has high cheekbones and electric green cat eyes. She looks Russian just like Wlad. They have a connection we never had.

"This is-"

I turn around, not wanting to hear that woman's name. It would only hurt more. I rush out of the ballroom. I can't put on a brace face, hold a great speech and smile the whole evening. Not when his date is grinning at me the whole time. It hurts too much. I walk down the hallway and over to the elevators, hearing the thuds of my heels. Suddenly, I'm glad for the room my Dad booked me. Impatiently I hit against the button to call the elevators. I need to get away from him. I need at least a few floors between us. After an eternity the doors glide open and I step in. I look at the golden card in my hands before I push the 4th button. I feels like I can't breathe. Suddenly, the whole last year and a half feels like it didn't happen at all. This is too much pain. I am not ready to feel that pain again!

The doors start to shut and I feel myself come undone as tears start bubbling in my eyes. Suddenly, a hand appears between them, causing the doors to open again. My eyes widen as Wlad steps in. Without a word he pushes a button and the doors glide close before the elevator starts moving. "I need to talk to you." His gaze starts burning holes into me.

"I don't." I say, staring in front of me instead of at him.

"Bullshit."

I glare at him, meeting his grey orbs that make my heart melt. "I have nothing to say to you, Wladimir."

"There's still so much left unsaid."

The elevator doors open and I step out. I can hear his thuds behind me, feel his presence in the nape of my neck. Quickly, I find the room 407. I unlock the door and step into the hotel room, that's a junior suite. The creme coloured interior makes you feel like a royal. There's a king sized bed and French windows with silk curtains. It's pretty.

I wince as the door shuts behind me. "You're wearing the watch." I hear his deep voice say. It is only here, when we're in a private room, that I can allow myself to fully cherish the sound of his voice... how rough...how sharp... how remorseless it is. But there's also softness in his voice, it's just hidden underneath the many layers of pain and hostility that I created over the years. I created this voice. I created him.

The Wladimir that's nothing like the man I fell in love with over three years ago.

Still, I love him more than ever.

I turn around, "Because I like it."

"I meant what I had engraved." His voice is still icy cold and he looks at me like he wants to kill me but I know that's his protection shield. He's not wearing it to hide himself from me, but to save his heart any more possible damage. I get that. I get him.

I always got him.

 _Forever._ "If you meant that then this woman wouldn't be by your side tonight!" I hiss at him as he steps closer to me.

"This woman? Her name's Natasha and she's just a friend."

"I don't care what her name is!" I hiss at him.

"Della, are you jealous?!"

"Of course I am!"

"You broke up with me! You ended us because you wanted to spend your time alone rather than with me. You-"

"I know what I did!" I yell at him. "But it still hurts to see you with another woman. It hurts like I ended this yesterday rather than over a year ago."

He sighs, "Adaline, she's just a friend of mine."

"She's so much more!"

"She's not!"

"Yes, she is!"

"Why?"

"Because she's the woman who gets to be by your side for the whole evening without one weird glance! She gets to laugh at your jokes, smile at you and touch you whenever she wants. She gets to dance with you on the dance floor, swinging to that orchestra down there. She gets to be introduced as your date. Your date, Wlad! She can hook her arm under yours, hold your hand, hug you, kiss you - and no one would give a damn! No one would care!" I yell at him. "She's all I ever want to be! She's by your side."

I can see his grey orbs falling into sadness, "Adaline, you broke up with me."

"I know what I did! I know!" I say as suddenly tears start rolling down my cheeks. "But that doesn't make this easier for me, Wlad. I caused you heartache but I caused myself the same heartache. It wasn't an easy decision for me. I didn't want to throw away what we had. But I had to." I shrug and wipe away the tears from my cheeks.

He walks over to me and touches my upper arms. I feel an electric shock running through my system at the simple touch. My body recognised his with ease. He leans down until his forehead touches mine, "Say it." His voice is a warm whisper against my face. Tingles spread from the soft touch as he clearly took off his protection shield, his anger and hostility. The Wlad I love is still there... he's just hiding... he's hiding his immense heartache from the world.

He's so much better at it than me.

"What?"

"Tell me how you feel."

Shit. He wants me to tell him I love him. Now. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't."

"That's not a reason."

"Because I don't feel that way." I lie to him.

"You wouldn't act that way if you didn't feel that way. You know how I feel about you. You're wearing my promise on your left wrist."

I haven't taken that watch off after I got it. "Wlad," I sigh. I can't allow myself to love him. It's too soon.

He brushes through my hair and I feel his hot breath against my face. "You don't have to worry about Natasha. I don't feel the same way about her as I do for you. I will never love another woman."

He says that now but in a year or two, maybe even in a decade... some day, this woman will demand his heart the way I did. I saw her, saw her pride and joy to be at his side... I saw her stubbornness. She won't stop until she has made him love her. She wants him at all costs and it drove me insane! To see this woman want someone that should be mine... mine. "She's the easier choice."

He smirks, "I love complicated."

I chuckle at his response. I don't think we could get any more complicated than this.

"Say the word and I dump her."

I bite my lip. He's giving me a choice, but I can't make it. She may doesn't make him love her yet, but for now... for now she seems to make him... happy. And that's what I want for him. I want him to be happy. I need him to stop suffering because it will lessen my suffering and therefore sharpen my focus. And that... that will bring me closer to heal Parkinson's- and then I'll snatch him out of her arms with ease. I don't care if she's head over heels in love with him by then, I'll get him back. Because he belongs with me. We both know that.

But it's too soon for us to be together. I need more time... "You should go."

But he embraces me instead, "I don't want to leave you." His voice smooths me in, coating me in a warm blanket of his love. I can't push him away. Not when he's so vulnerable with me right now.

I return his embrace, locking this moment deep in my mind. I don't know when I'll be able to do that again and I want to remember this. "Natasha is waiting for you. Please let Brooke and Marco know that I had a call from the hospital." I whisper and almost kiss his left cheek. This is so hard... letting him go is the hardest thing I have ever done. Somehow this feels even worse than our breakup. It feels worse than the time in my Daddy's study. Worse than the kiss we shared in front of the police station in Putney almost two years ago.

It tears me in half.

Because I let him go while he has my heart in his hands. My heart, my soul... my whole life, really.

"You're not coming with me?" Reluctantly, he lets go of me.

I shake my head, "I can't. It hurts too much."

He nods, "I feel the same way."

I fondle his cheeks, feeling the smooth skin. I wish I could tell him I love him. But that would make things worse. It would only increase the pain, the misery... this heartache. "You look really handsome today." That's an understatement but I hope he knows what I really wanted to say. I love him beyond words.

His grey eyes widen and I know he got the message. He always did. We understand each other without words and even when we do say something to each other, he always gets the deeper meaning. He smiles at me before wrapping his hands around my wrists. "You look pretty breathtaking yourself."

"Thank you." I smile at him. I want to kiss him so badly, but that would only make everything worse. We would have amazing sex, only to be parting our ways afterwards again.

But I can't keep my hands off of him. The need to touch him is too strong.

For minutes we just stand there, starring into each other's eyes. I missed those grey orbs so much. I missed the way his skin feels, the way his breath feels against my skin... I miss him so badly.

My body is still shaking from the need to be held by him. I can't get enough of him. I love him and I know he knows that... he just has to wait a little longer to hear it coming out of my mouth.

Suddenly, his gaze changes and he frowns. "Adaline, are you high?"

Shit. "No."

He lets go of my wrists, grabs my chin and moves my head, "Your pupils have the size of basketballs. What the hell did you take?!"

I gulp, "Your presence is required downstairs."

He lets go of my face and fakes a laugh, "Oh no, I'm not leaving until you've told me what you took!"

I glare at him, he's not serious, is he? "Wlad, we're over. I am not yours to worry about."

He points at me, "You are the only thing I worry about! 24/7! You are always on my mind! There's not a second in which I didn't think of you, so spill it out! What did you take? Oxy? Heroine?"

"Crack." I breathe out.

He nods, "How much?"

I'm surprised he doesn't yell at me. "Enough to get over this tonight."

"How much, Della?"

"A few grams." I mumble, "Don't worry, I'm spending the night here."

He licks his lips, "How long have you been taking it?"

I gulp, "Dean didn't notice?"

His grey orbs widen, "You've worked while being on drugs?"

I shrug, "It keeps my mind calm."

He runs his fingers through his hair, "There's no way I'm leaving you alone now."

"Yes you are. You have my word I'll stay here-"

"Well your word means shit right now!" He hisses at me. "Fuck, Adaline you're risking your health!"

"Exactly. My health. My body. My decision! Not yours! Not anyone else's!" I hiss back, "And now get the fuck out of the suite."

"No!"

"Yes, Wlad. Because your best friend is throwing his engagement party a few floors beneath us. He expects you to hold an amazing speech and unlike me, you can't excuse yourself with a hospital emergency. They're going to get suspicious if we both stay away-"

"I don't give a fuck what they think!" His grey orbs are almost black.

"Well you should." I say to him, "And now get out of the room. You can check up on me after the party if that makes you feel any better."

"You are unbelievable!" He yells before twirling around and leaving the room.

I exhale as the door shuts with a loud bang and let myself fall on the bed.

He is as unbelievable as me.

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I sit in the armchair across the bed and watch her chest lifting and sinking, watch how her lungs are keeping her alive. I checked her pulse when I walked in because I feared she had taken an overdose. Drugs. Crack.

I don't even recognise the woman across me.

She has changed a lot since she broke up with me. Her appearance changed for one. She's thinner, less muscular and looks... skinny. The watch I bought her is wrapped around her left wrists but it's so loose that I fear she might lose it. Even that dress looked baggy on her. It's scary... she is scary.

I don't want her to get killed. I don't want her to lose her job, the reason why she broke up with me. It's all she has left.

I sigh before picking up the glass of scotch that's on the wooden desk next to me. She's going to get killed one day if something doesn't stop her. I know it. She obviously doesn't listen to me or her parents anymore. I don't think her younger sister is going to be any help as well. Just like her friends. She needs a sign to know she's on the wrong path.

I empty the full glass with one gulp. She has no idea she's going to kill me then as well.

* * *

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I wash my hands, ready for another brain surgery. It's my fourth surgery today. I look out of the window in front of me, seeing the OR room. The patient is getting to anaesthetised by Dr. Miller. The nurses have prepared the patient and the OR field. It's another Parkinson's patient, a man in his mid thirties. This is exactly why I'm doing this trail. A man in his mid thirties, a girl in her teenage years and a man in his sixties shouldn't suffer from this disease! No one should suffer from it. Not anymore. Dr. Fleming and I have already successfully tested our medication on mouses and the first ten patients. We want to increase the number of patients soon.

But for a man like him all I can do is lessen his pain a little bit. Maybe in two years we can go public with our medication.

My favourite OR nurse, Rose, swings the door open. "We're ready for you."

I nod and smile at her, "Good." Rose turns around and walks back into the OR.

"Dr. Bolton,"

I turn around at the sound of my name. "Yes?"

A male nurse is standing across me. Noah Hart. He worked with me a couple of times. He's good but I've also heard that he's sleeping around with nurses and doctors. "We have a new policy in the hospital. Drug tests once a day."

Shit. The oxcycodone and crack cocktail is still in me. Maybe in a few hours it'll have fully left my body. Especially after this seven hour long surgery. "I have a patient that's already anaesthetised. Can it wait until after the surgery?"

"I'm sorry, Dr. Bolton, but it can't."

Fuck. "Okay, give me a second." I say before knocking against the window. Rose walks back to me. "How long is this going to take?"

"Two minutes."

Rose opens the swing door using her hips, "Yes?"

"I need to give some blood for a drug test. Have you heard of it?" I ask her.

She nods, "Yeah. I got tested this morning."

"Alright fine." I say to Noah. "Rose, I'll be back in a few minutes. Page One and Two. They can scrub in." I lick my lips. I have to come up with a plan. I won't operate on the Parkinson's patient. That means there's only one man in this whole hospital that could.

She nods.

I get my iPhone out of the pocket of my dark blue uniform I'm wearing as I follow Noah into an examination room. 'Why didn't you tell me about the rules?!" I text Dr. Josh Fleming.

'Forgot. Shouldn't be a problem, should it?'

'Well, Yeah it is. I have an anaesthetised patient, ready for a surgery. And now I got pulled out!'

'It'll take two minutes. Get over it.'

"Take a seat, Dr. Bolton." Noah says before closing the door.

I sit down on the leathered seat. "Make it quick." I hiss at Noah.

"I can find veins like no other." He ensures me.

'Take over my surgery. Scrub in now. Leave everything you did.'

'I can't. I have patients.'

'Well thanks to the new regulations, this test is going to be positive and I'll need someone qualified to perform this surgery. The only doctor that can keep up with me is you. That's why I'm working with you.'

Noah puts the needle into my arm, draining the blood.

'You're serious?!'

'I have never joked with you, Josh. Get your ass into OR 3 as soon as possible!'

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter.**

 **So, a lot has happened in this chapter. As you may have noticed the scene where Gabi and Troy give the Kensington house to Della and Ana as an early birthday present is a scene of the end of chapter 4 of A Million Times More.**

 **Della has finally recieved Wlad's letter and the watch. What do you guys think of it?**

 **What are your thoughts on Natasha? Do you think she's going to stay in Wlad's life?**

 **I won't write the whole lawsuit drama out of Della's perspective, that's following the positive drug test from the hospital, because I think I've already explained her motives well enough. Thus I won't repeat the storyline too much.**

 **Instead the next chapter will take place after Della already started with her rehab in Swansea. I will reveal what happened during the weekend she spent with Wlad - which I mentioned in the beginning of chapter 8 in A Million Times More, when Gabi confronted Wlad about him being the only one who gets to visit her.**

 **Please review this chapter.**

 **In gratitude,**

 **Nicole**


	14. Chapter 14

**Adaline's point of view:**

I feel lonely. Incredibly lonely. There are no patients here in Swansea that I can relate to, but I wasn't really expecting that anyway. What I expected was Wlad to contact me in any way. I still have my iPhone but he hasn't called me. Not after he found out I got arrested. Not after he found out I got sued. Not after finding out I sneaked out in the middle of the night and gave away the Maserati. He didn't contact me at all. There were times we were in the same house, times when simply four walls separated us and he acted like nothing happened between us. He acted like the last years didn't happen at all. He acted like he didn't love me at all. He acted like we didn't spend two wonderful years together.

It hurt so badly that I wanted to scream. I wanted to yell at him. I wanted to throw things at him. I wanted to wrap my arms around him. Kiss him. Love him the way he loves me.

But I couldn't.

We are over.

I wince as a knock on my door interrupts my thoughts.

"Adaline, you have a visitor." Dr. Martin says to me, sticking his dark brown haired head into my room. I've been working with him the last four weeks. He suggested music therapy for me, so I've been sitting at the piano doing exactly what my mother does for her living: writing songs. Only mine are dark and full of pain. I don't know how she is able to write happy love songs. Love hurts. It sucks. Dr. Martin is a psychologist and I told him everything that ever happened in my life. Including Wlad and the pain he made me feel. The pain I made us feel. Somehow it felt good to pour my heart out towards a stranger. An independent third party that had a totally objective vision on us. Only he didn't like to share his opinion of us. He rather asks how I feel about it.

I don't work with my aunt and I'm glad it's that way. She would kill me for all the shit I created.

"Okay. Let her in." The visitor must be my Mom who got inpatient or my father... or maybe my sister. It can't be Brooke or Sophie because they know exactly how rehab works. No visitors in the first four weeks.

Dr. Martin turns around and leaves me alone. I stare at the half open door. Who the hell wants to see me on now? I can hear heavy footsteps walking down the hallway. It can only be my Dad as my Mom and sister aren't heavy enough to create such sounds. The door opens fully. I stop breathing.

Wlad is standing there. In my doorway in all of his glory. He's wearing a pair of dark jeans and a black Oxford shirt with matching shoes. He is standing there... right? This is not my mind playing tricks on me, is it?

Am I dreaming? I mean, this is not real... it can't be. We haven't talked to each other since Brooke's and Marco's engagement party. And now he's just standing here on my doorstep? This has to be a dream. It has to!

"Hi." I breathe out as I decide I'm not dreaming.

"Open or close?" He asks me.

I missed his deep voice. I missed everything about him. Goosebumps start covering my arms and legs. "Closed."

He nods before closing the door and stepping into my room. It's a single bedroom on the third floor. I have a view over the shores and sea. It's stunning. But it doesn't make me feel less lonely or hurt. I watch Wlad waking over to me and scanning the room for a place to sit. There's a chair at a desk but other than that there's only the bed to sit on. With me. "May I?" He asks, his grey orbs focused on the other end of the bed. Far away from me. It's like he's afraid of me.

Maybe he should be. I fucked up so many times in the last year and a half that I don't even recognise the woman who is staring back at me in the mirror.

But slowly... very slowly, the drug addict, the gambler, the street racer... all of them start disappearing in the mirror. And one day... one day, there will only be Adaline in the mirror when I look. Just Adaline.

"Of course." I whisper and catch myself smiling.

He sits down and I can feel how the mattress gives in under his impressive weight. He hasn't changed since I last saw him. He's still muscular. "How... how are you, Adaline?"

Adaline. We're back where we started over three years ago. I gulp down my emotions, doing the opposite what Dr. Martin told me to. "I'm good. How are you?"

"Good."

"Great."

"Great..." he echoes before brushing through his dark brown short hair. I used to do that a lot. I miss feeling his hair between my fingers. I miss him. Very badly. But I made my choice and he did, too. "Fuck that, I'm not good or great." He hisses through his teeth.

"I'm not good either. I'm bored here. This is not a place for someone with my capacity."

He stares at me, studying my face. I know that because he has a certain look in his eyes when he does that. And he cocks his head, just slightly, maybe three or five degrees, to the right. It's always the right. Never the left. I missed this look on him.

Suddenly, his gaze changes and he straightens his head position. Something happened. Something is wrong. Awfully wrong.

"What happened?" I ask him, feeling his sadness at the other end of the single bed. It crawls up my spine, filling my body with coldness and fear.

He licks his lips and looks away from me, "My grandma she..."

"She's dying." I breathe out, counting one and one together.

"Yes. It's... it's time for her to leave us." He shrugs. "But it still hurts."

Of course it does. It always does. "Then fly over to Siberia."

He looks back at me. "Not without you. I promised her to meet you."

My mouth falls open. What? Why did he do that? We're over. We have been over for a long time. "Wlad, how do you expect me to leave?" I ask him and shrug. "I'm in rehab. A judge is calling here once a week to see how I'm doing. I have doctors and therapists looking out for me. I have art classes to attend to and yoga and pilates and all sorts of other therapy to do. I am in therapy."

"But you're not crazy or an addict. You're just stuck here."

"Exactly, I am stuck here. I can't leave."

"I'm not asking you to leave with me."

Then why is he here? What does he want?

"I'm telling you to leave with me."

"What?" He can't just walk in here and expect me to walk out with him like nothing ever happened.

He gets off the bed, "I talked to Dr. Martin. He gave you green light for three days outside this facility. I'd like to take you with me. Maybe not for the funeral but for meeting her. As long as she's still on this earth."

"Wlad," I stop as he holds out his hand. I eye it but take it without thinking twice. The same electric shock as three years ago rushes through me. It's like we never ever parted ways.

"I have a car waiting for us and a plane ready to take off whenever you're ready." He whispers.

I nod. "I'd follow you everywhere."

He pulls me up to my knees. "I was hoping you'd say that."

* * *

The flight to Siberia is long and silent. I thought once we're alone together the words would flow out of my mouth. But they don't. And they don't flow out of his mouth either, that's not necessarily a surprise but I'm still surprised. The last time we talked was in front of a police station - no, that was our last kiss. Our real, uninterrupted, last talk... must have been when we broke up. When I broke up with him. Because of Parkinson's. My dream.

Because of my egoism.

And now we're on his multimillion pound jet and there's still nothing to be said, when in fact there is so much I'd like to say. We're sitting as far away as possible on the plane. I'm staring out of the window but I feel his gaze burning into my skin. He's keeping his distance. I don't want to pressure him. I won't make the first step. Not in a sensitive and vulnerable situation like this. I want to be there for him and I will be, but completely on his terms.

We start landing. It's not as smooth as I would land this beauty we flew in, but I didn't fly through the heavy fog.

* * *

We deboard the small jet, having arrived in the middle of nowhere. The landing field is tiny. We're surrounded by pines, heavy fog and nature. I walk down the three stairs. Suddenly a wolf howls. We're definitely no longer in Europe.

It's a chilly October morning as we flew through the night. I wore a cashmere cardigan over my shirt but I'm freezing. I shiver as I turn around to see him following me out of the jet. My breath condenses as I breathe. There might be no snow yet but it still feels like winter. I should have packed winter boots. In England there's autumn slowly approaching but here it feels like they skipped autumn all together and went straight to winter. I should have packed more warm sweaters and definitely more than just a parker. I should have asked a scarf and beanie. Why didn't he tell me to?

Wlad stops behind me and I can feel his body heat radiating, warming up mine. It feels so good! And his smell, that ocean breeze, mixes with the smell of the pines, creating a heartwarming smell.

Suddenly, I feel his heavy leather jacket that's padded with fake fox fur around my shoulders. At least I hope it's fake. "Thank you." I whisper, needing the warmth and smell of him. I hold the jacket by the collar as I follow him through the heavy fog. In his hands are our travel bags. I should have brought more clothes to layer. These three days are going to be freezing! I have no idea how he's going to drive in this weather. I can barely see my hand. It's going to be dangerous. Very dangerous. But I know I'm safe with him. I've always been safe.

We stop in front of an old SUV, a Lada. I thought by now the company died. But they clearly still exist. The car's a dark navy but I didn't see it earlier due to the heavy fog. He opens the door for me and I jump in. Then he opens the trunk and throws in our travel bags. A brown and black leathered bag that holds all our necessities. He closes the trunk and walks around the car. He gets inside and starts the engine without a word. He puts on the heating as it's as cold as outside in this car.

"How long are we going to be on the road?" I ask him after thirty minutes of driving. The heating system slowly starts working so I take off his jacket.

"About three hours." He answers.

Three hours? We just flew seven and now another three on the road? We both didn't sleep on the flight. He must be exhausted. "We should switch halfway." I suggest.

"No, it's too dangerous here. I'll drive."

"But you must be tired."

"I'm fine."

Stubborn man! "Wladimir," I sigh.

He looks at me for a second. "We're driving over frozen lakes and past places you've never heard of. We're going to drive so deeply through the woods that deers, boars, grey wolves and maybe even Siberian tigers may cross our way. We're in the middle of nowhere. I will not let you drive. End of story."

End of story. He sounds like my Dad. "Alright, fine."

His grey eyes turn back on the road ahead of us. "You can take a nap. I'll wake you when we're there."

"I'm not tired."

"Adaline, you didn't sleep on the plane. You have to be tired."

He is right. He's always right. "Alright, fine." I lean against the window and close my eyes, falling quickly into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I drive through the fog that has welcomed us as we touched Siberian ground. The further we drive, the colder it gets. Normally I would have taken the helicopter to fly to the dacha, but not with this kind of weather. The fog is getting even more dense as we drive over the iced lake. Snow is covering the ice and everything around me. The vast forest has wrapped its arms around the lake. I'm home. It's cold, so cold that I wear warm cashmere gloves on my hands as I drive through the beloved impassible roads to strangers. I heard a couple of wolves howl as we drove through the woods earlier. There are only dirt roads, not even a map would have those kind of roads. Let alone google maps. Here, right here, only the locals know which way to go, which way to turn and most importantly which ways to avoid. That's why I didn't want Adaline to drive here. It's not safe, not without me behind the wheel.

I look to my right and see that the love of my life is still fast asleep, holding on to my warm jacket. She fell asleep three hours ago and I had to restrain myself to not touch her. My hands are shaking despite the heating system that's on. I'm not cold, I'm not cold at all. The need to touch her makes me shake so much that it's getting hard to maintain the lane. It was hard during the flight, but this... this is almost breaking me in half. She didn't talk to me on the flight like I'd hope she would. I didn't think I'd get her to join me on the flight. Convincing Dr. Martin was surprisingly easy, Adaline must have mentioned me. He just glanced at me and nodded, giving me permission to get her out of that institute. He promised me to not let Shailene, Adaline's aunt, know although I have no idea how he's going to keep this a secret. But I trust him, I mean, I have to. But convincing her... I thought she wouldn't say yes. I thought she'd choose to stay there instead of going with me. But she did.

And now we're here.

* * *

I stop the car at a three story wooden house that I had built for my grandma as soon as I had the money. It serves as a home for her and my father as well as a dacha in the summer. In the summer the lake is behind the house is glittering, the smell of pines along with the warm kisses of the sun. It's beautiful. A stunning home.

I kill the engine, the fog has almost cleared up completely. There's only one car parked next to mine, another Lada Taiga in dark green. My father's car.

I pivot my body and stare at my love, she didn't even notice that I stopped the car. Her head is resting against the window, she used my leather jacket as a pillow. I let my eyes run down her body, seeing the light grey cashmere cardigan over a white shirt and light washed jeans. Her feet are tucked into her beloved black Gucci loafers. She looks thin, thinner than she did when I saw her last in that hotel room at the Ritz. Which was five weeks ago. I don't think therapy is so good for her, but that was the deal. Therapy or prison. She chose wise. I'm sure Troy made her choose that wisely, because she would have never caved. But Troy knows better. She would have died in jail.

I would have died if she went there. She means too much to me. She's the love of my life.

My left hand starts shaking as I move it closer to her. I can't believe the woman I love is here. Here in my home, my sanctuary. The woman whose smell reminds me of this, is here. Here. It feels surreal.

 **Adaline's point of view:**

Tingles spread from my cheek that quickly turn into fireworks and I shiver from the touch, awakening from my deep sleep. My eyes flutter open and I stare at Wlad - he looks breathtaking. This chiselled chin, that five o'clock shade, that smile... and these glittering grey orbs. I missed seeing these eyes as e first thing when I wake up. I miss smelling that ocean breeze and running my fingers through that short brown hair. It wasn't a dream. I really did fly to Siberia with him. To visit his dying grandma.

I lift my head from the window, feeling the stiffness in my neck already. "Hi." I greet him, noticing my hoarse voice.

"We've arrived." He says with a smile on his lips. His voice is the most beautiful thing I ever heard. I can't believe this is real, that we are here... that we are together.

I feel my heart swelling in my chest, I missed this smile so much... I missed seeing him. I missed being with him. I missed him badly. "Did we?" I turn my head around and stare at a three story post and beam style house. There are huge French windows between the thick logs. A veranda is running around the house on the main floor, wrapped around balconies are on the other two floors. There's a lake behind the house. The Russian taiga surrounds the house, there's nothing and no one else here. Just this house, a lake and pure nature. That's his dacha? It's huge!

I could spent my last days here as well.

"That's where your grandma lives?"

"With my dad."

"Did he remarry after your mother died?" From Parkinson's, but I'd rather not mention the reason why we broke up. Selfish needs.

"No. He once told me that he's like a swan. Swans' love for their partners is so deep they mate for life. My dad's the same. He said he found his partner but there's no life for him after her."

I gulp, I have a feeling we are like swans as well. We mate for life, with occasional time off. Like for my Parkinson's study. "I see. So it's just the two of them in this huge house?"

"There's a nurse coming in daily for my grandma and cleaning staff of course."

"A cook?"

"No, my Dad cooks."

I smirk, "Your Dad cooks and you don't?"

He returns my smirk, "Didn't. I had the best teacher." He opens the door of the car and I watch him getting out.

I had the best teacher. Yet, I never cooked something from the Russian cuisine. I decide to change that while I'm here. Maybe his grandma can show me some things. Or his Dad. Maybe they can teach me his favourite dish.

I open the door and get out of the car just as Wlad closes the trunk of the Lada. In his left hand he's holding our leathered travel bags. I shut the car door close and watch him walking over to me without locking the car. But why would you lock a car here, in the middle of nowhere? The nearest hospital is four hours away, the closest village is three and a half hours away. All by car. No one will ever step a foot onto this property. Plus, I think it might be fenced as well. The property probably is protected by heavy gates.

I know the love of my life well enough.

Suddenly, he grabs my right hand with his. I shiver from the touch as fireworks explode inside of me. I missed this feeling so badly. It feels so right that this between us can't be wrong. It will never be wrong. It's just not the time for it to be right either.

Because of my selfish needs.

Hand in hand, we walk to the front door of the house. I stop walking as we reach the front door, suddenly panicking. What if they don't like me? What has he told them about us? What if- "Wlad, wait." I say, pulling on his hand.

"What?" He turns around and stares at me.

"What did you tell them about us? Do they know who I am? Who you are in relation to me? Do they know we've broken up? Do they know what I did in the past? About the street races? The drugs? Do they know I'm a doctor? A fucking wonder child? Do they know about the clinical trail? Do they know I'm in therapy? Wlad, what are we-" I stop talking as he seals his lips over mine. I let go of his hand and wrap my arms around his neck as a fucking atomic bomb explodes inside of. My body's on fire, my whole skin is prickling with the sensation that exploded in my heart. I pull him closer to me, until our bodies melt together. I can hear him dropping our travel bags with a loud thud. Our tongues entwine as his smell fills my nostrils. His hands are wrapped safely around my rip cage, holding me so close that I forget to breath for a second. How much I missed this... how much I missed him.

After what felt like forever, he pulls away from my lips first. "That's what we are. That's what we'll always be. You and me. Together. For the next three days. We can be ourselves here. There's no media, no therapy, no hospital." He says to me before picking up the bags again. "No judging."

There's no way we could be anything less after how he just kissed me. I nod, still totally overwhelmed by the kiss. The butterflies go crazy in my stomach. For these three days, the last year and a half didn't happen.

Suddenly, the door opens and I get greeted by a man in his sixties. His dark brown hair has silver lines, his face is slightly wrinkled despite his old age and his eyes... God, now I know who gave Wlad his stunning grey orbs!

"I thought I heard something fall." He says in fluent Russian before wrapping his arms around his son. I lock the image of this father-son embrace deep in my memory. It's a lovely picture. "I missed you, son."

"I missed you, too, Dad." Wladimir says back as he gets released form his father's embrace. Grey orbs stare into grey orbs for a second, both sharing the same smile. This trip feels right already, just for these thirteen seconds. It was worth it already.

The man tears his eyes off of his son, "You must be Adaline, I'm Sergei." Wlad's father's English has a very heavy Russian accent. It reminds me of his son.

"Nice to meet you, Sir. We can stick to Russian." I say with a soft smile on my lips. I've never been more thankful than now that I'm speaking Russian fluently. I never thought it would come this at handy. I never thought I'd fall in love with my bodyguard either.

"Right, Wlad told me that when he called to tell us you guys were coming. Call me Sergei or Seryozha, however you prefer. You're practically family."

I look at Wlad. He didn't call anyone as long as we're together. In the last fifteen hours, he hasn't even looked at his phone. "When did you tell him that?"

"Yesterday morning." He says with a smirk on his lips.

Wait, does that mean he told them we were coming before I knew about this trip in the first place? "But-"

"I told you I wasn't going to leave without you. I would have dragged you here nevertheless." With that he steps into the house, walking past Sergei.

I watch him walk into the impressive foyer that's floated with natural light. He sure as hell wasn't going to leave without me. There's a dome in the ceiling to let in as much light as possible. Thick dark logs are everywhere, but somehow the wood is not overpowering. It's welcoming, cosy and warm.

"Come inside. It's cold outside." Sergei's voice fills my ears.

Cold? It's freezing! I step inside and Sergei closes the door behind me.

"I'll bring our bags to our bedroom." Wlad disappears, walking up one of the two spiral staircases.

"I made a fire in the living room so you can get warm." Sergei says and I follow him through his stunning house! The high ceilings, the wood everywhere, the natural light coming from the huge windows... this place has something magical.

We reach the huge living room. There are big leather couches across the open fireplace and warm fluffy rugs on the floor. Another seating area is across the three floor to ceiling windows. A dining table is all the way on the left. A huge wooden table with sixteen chairs. The fire is cracking in the fireplace and I feel warmer already.

"Wow, this is amazing!" I stop across the three floor to ceiling windows. They go all the way from the main floor up to the third floor. I stare at the lake in front of me, the water is glittering underneath the ice layer. The ice layer is not thick enough to go ice skating but maybe tomorrow or the day after it will be since winter is practically here. Heavy snow is surrounding the house, making it the perfect getaway. The perfect sanctuary.

Suddenly, I see three children running through the backyard as a barefooted Wlad is chasing them in the midst of summer. Two boys with dark brown curly hair and blue eyes, about five and a girl with chestnut coloured curls and light grey orbs in a stunning white dress. Giggles fill my ears as he catches a little girl that's a little younger. He swings her through the air and her giggle turns into laughter as he starts tickling her.

I see a swing at the old oak tree that's to my left and two lounge chairs by the wooden jetty. I see two old wrinkly people sitting in those chairs, holding hands as the sun sets.

I see my future.

And I'm in tears.

I quickly wipe away the tears and inhale deeply. Shit, I thought only Ana was able to see those kind of things. My hands are shaking from the indescribable feeling in my heart.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Wlad's voice reaches my ears just a second before his strong arms embrace me from behind. I lean against his chest, I feel home. I am home. "Three." I breathe out as my throat is still tight from the emotions I'm feeling. His body heat starts warming up mine better than any open fireplace.

"What?"

I clear my throat, "We'll have three children."

He rests his head on my right shoulder, "We will?"

"Maybe four, but definitely three." I say as I only saw the two boys and the girl with Wlad. "One girl. Two boys."

He tightens the embrace, "I like that."

I do, too. "I know."

He places a kiss on my right cheek, "Don't close up from me."

"I'm not."

"It doesn't feel this way."

I tilt my head to the side, revealing my welled eyes. "We will raise our children here. We will grow old together. This is not only our present but our future."

He licks his lips at my words, understanding their deeper meaning. "Are you scared?"

"No."

His eyes widen at that simple word, "No?"

"I'm excited." I whisper. I'm so excited that for a split second I want to throw my Parkinson's study overboard. I turn around in his embrace and tilt my head back, "You are my past and you are my future. But not my present."

"For the next three days I am."

"Okay..."

"Okay." He kisses me softly, clearly not ashamed of showing his emotions in front of his father. I totally forgot about Sergei.

I break away from his lips and look over Wlad's shoulder, seeing his father's light grey eyes staring at us. With his dark blue lumberjack shirt and dark jeans, he looks like he fits just right in. Wlad embraces me tightly. "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"There's absolutely nothing you have to be sorry for." The look on his face is the same Wlad has given me the last three years. It's full of love. No judging. Just love.

"I love you." Wlad's whisper fills my right ear, but it sounds like a cry for me. A cry to say it back.

But I can't. Not until I healed Parkinson's. Not until I've made an impact on this world. Not until I've helped millions of patients. "I know." I whisper back, squeezing him. I can't give myself to him. Not yet.

But soon. Whenever soon is.

"Come on, you two lovebirds. Let's have something to eat by the open fireplace."

Wladimir chuckles as he lets go of me. "He never called me a lovebird before."

"That's because he has never met you with me by your side." I say with a smirk on my lips. I embrace him with one arm as we walk over to the open fireplace. On the coffee table are typical Russian snacks: caviar on baguettes, salted herring with onions, piroshki, prickles, plyushka (a pastry that consists of bread coated with sugar) and bears in the forest chocolate bars (milk chocolate coated wafers).

"Wow, that's too much. We can't possibly eat all of that."

"You need to gain some weight. You're too skinny!" Sergei says with a smile on his lips as we all sit down on the floor. We eat casually with crossed legs, a coffee table full of food between us and an open fireplace in front of us. This house is not less luxurious than my home in Richmond, but we eat just the same. Like we're people, not multimillionaires. Because we are.

We're family.

I feel it deep in my heart.

I stick to the savoury dishes that are all delicious. "You made these all yourself?" I ask Sergei as I bite into another piroshok that's filled with minced meat and mushrooms.

He nods.

"They're amazing. You have to teach me how to do all of this."

"I always enjoy a pair of helping hands in the kitchen. My son is absolutely useless there."

I chuckle.

"Not any more. Della taught me how to cook."

Sergei raises one of his bushy dark brown eyebrows at me, "Did you?"

"Only the European cuisine."

"That's not true. Moroccan as well."

"And that." I give in. "We never cooked the Russian cuisine at home and we rarely went to Russian restaurants when I was younger." But I remember that their dishes weren't as good as this.

"We almost grow everything we use in the kitchen ourselves. We have chickens on the property for eggs. Our garden served us lots of veggies over the summer. I only buy the meat at the super market as well as grains."

"Amazing. What's your favourite dish?" I ask, looking at Wlad. The father of my future children. It somehow doesn't creep me out at all. It never did but having this reassurance... it gives me a feeling I never felt before. A feeing much stronger than love.

A feeing only my soulmate will understand.

"Oh, I'll show you that as well." Sergei says before Wlad can answer.

My head swings back at Sergei and I smile, "I'd like that. Where's your mother?" I ask as I suddenly remember the sad reason why I'm here with him in the first place.

"Sleeping. She had a rough night. But she might join us for dinner."

It's only early afternoon. I nod, "Well, you can show me around in the mean time. I want to see every centimetre of this property."

"That might take a while, since this is a 8.000 hectares property."

I choke on my piroshok, "What?"

"I bought a fair amount of land so we can have our celestial peace." Wlad explains.

I stare at him in disbelief, "Peace yeah, but 8.000 hectares?" My home in Richmond is five hectares big to ensure no one will ever bother us, but 8.000 hectares is a little excessive.

"I wanted to make sure no one will ever bother us here."

"So, you just bought the land between two villages?" I ask him shocked.

"Exactly."

"What?!" I breathe out shocked. He bought the land between two villages? I knew Wlad wasn't spending his multimillions lightly, but this... I shake my head in disbelief.

"It's worth it."

"I was never questioning whether or not it's worthy."

"Then what were you saying?"

I shrug, "I was just surprised over your protectiveness."

He raises an eyebrow at me, "After all we've been through, that still surprises you?"

I open my mouth to say something, but quickly realise that I have nothing to say. It shouldn't be surprising at all.

"Exactly."

Sergei's chuckle makes me look back at him. "You guys are so much like my wife and I used to be."

That's one of the best compliments he could have given me. I grab Wlad's hand and squeeze it. Maybe we are.

"Try some of the sweets." He says.

I shake my head, "I'm not really the sweet kind of type."

"Dad, I told you..." Wlad narrows his grey orbs at him.

I look at him, "You told him what?"

"That you can't have sugar."

"I thought you were joking." Sergei defends himself.

I look back at the man that created the love of my life. "No, he wasn't. I don't eat refined sugar. My body doesn't process sugar like every other."

"You're sugar intolerant?"

I smile, "Something like that. Whenever I have more than five tablespoons a day it keeps me awake for some time. I can't sleep for the next 24 hours and I work on overdose. My brain's overstimulation is the reason. So I stay away from refined sugar as much as possible. Fruits, veggies, carbs - they have another sugar to keep me going, but don't make me go crazy. It's always been this way, ever since I was little."

He nods, "More sweets for me then?"

I smile, "But I appreciate the effort, I really do."

"Wlad told me you're special." Special - that word doesn't even describe me properly. "He said you're very smart."

I inhale deeply, deciding to put my cards on the table. No games. Not with him. Not with his family. "I am highly gifted and talented. So is my sister, Anastasia. I have an IQ of 200, she has an IQ of 196. We started taking medical lessons when we were seven by a professor from Oxford. I graduated Oxford Med School with fourteen. Ever since I worked at St. Mary's hospital in Paddington, London. I am a surgeon there. Cardio, neuro and reconstructive surgery are my specialties. My hands have an insurance of 200 million pounds. I perform surgeries no one has ever dared to think of. I perform miracles as some might call it. The media labels me as a wonder child and your son has been with me every step I took. Wherever I went, he was there by my side. Special, doesn't even describe me properly and I don't think there is a word for it. But then again whatever we feel for each other is indescribable as well." I shrug, "I may only be twenty years old and there may be 22 years separating us, but-"

"Say no more." Sergei interrupts me. "My wife and me separated eight years but I would have married her if it were ten, fifteen or twenty five. My mother's husband was seventeen years older than her, so I am well aware that age is just a number. Soulmates find themselves one way or another. So, I don't judge you. I never could. I am happy that my son has finally brought you here so I can meet you. You're as amazing as he described you to be."

* * *

I stir the cooking buckwheat in the pot with a spoon. I convinced Wlad to go to bed a couple of hours ago, because that man hadn't slept in over eighteen hours. Sergei and I started to cook dinner. He's teaching me typical Russian dishes. We get along fine, much better than I hoped we would. I still haven't met his mother.

The kitchen smells delicious! It's a rustic country style kitchen with dark wooden cupboards and black marble countertops. There's a huge kitchen island in the middle of the room, two stove plates and two ovens. The window front to my right shows the stunning garden that they use here to grow their own veggies. I can only imagine how stunning this property looks without the snow in the summer. Not that it is any less stunning with fluffy snow covering the grounds.

"How about you wake up Wlad while I set the table?" Sergei asks me with a soft smile on his lips.

I nod, "Sounds like a good plan. Will your Mom join us?"

"I'll make sure of it."

I turn on my heel, "Where's our bedroom?"

"Third floor, left hallway, the last door."

I walk down the hallway before jumping up the wooden spiral staircase in the foyer. Three floors, that house is huge! It could hold my whole family with ease. I finally reach the top floor and turn left. I love how this whole house is made out of wood. It's such a contrast to my glass house in Kensington and even my home in Richmond. The hallway seems endless - and that's just the left wing!

I stop at the last wooden door. I wrap my hand around the gold doorknob and open the door. It's a stunning view that greets me. The outer walls are made out of glass completely, showing me the woods that surround this house as well as the massive lake. A white blanket is covering the pines and lake. Thanks to the window front it looks like we're flying in the sky. This is a stunning room. Now, I know why Wlad bought the penthouse in Parsons Green. The view over the water reminded him of this. Of his sanctuary. I look to my right and get greeted by an even more beautiful view.

My man is laying on his bed in just a white shirt and his black boxer briefs. He didn't even cover himself with a blanket, but with his body heat he doesn't have to. Two meters of pure strength and power sleep in this customised bed. Our leather bags are resting on a drawer that's standing between two wooden doors, probably the bathroom and walk-in wardrobe. There's no TV in this bedroom, but with a view like that why would you need it? The stars and moon must look stunning here as well as the rising or setting sun. Actually, no matter the time or weather, it will always look stunning. This panoramic view is breathtaking and so it the man sleeping in front of it.

My mouth dries out at the image. I haven't seen him like this in so long. I missed him. I missed him so badly.

For a moment I consider not waking him. He looks so peaceful, so stunning. There's no worry written all over his face. No pain or discomfort can have a hold on him when he's asleep. I love this man. God, I love this man to the moon and back.

But I can't tell him yet.

I inhale deeply before walking over to him. I knee in front of him and see how heavy my hand shakes as I reach out to touch him. The need to hold him, kiss him, just simply feel him is too much... I inhale deeply before carefully fondling his right cheek, "Солнышко," I whisper, slowly ripping him out of his deep sleep.

He stirs under my touch just like I did when he woke me up after our long journey here. He opens his eyes and I see a sparkle in his grey orbs I haven't seen since before I broke us up. Here, he is happy and carefree. Because there's absolutely nothing and no one that can separate us. Not here in his sanctuary. In the middle of nowhere. "Hi." He wraps his hand around my wrist and kisses every fingertip.

"Hi, slept well?" I ask with a smile on my lips.

"It still feels like I'm dreaming." He whispers before suddenly pulling on me wrist. A second later I am laying on top of him, on top of two meters of pure man. He rolls us over before kissing me deeply. I return his kiss, enjoying the warm mattress beneath my body and his radiating body heat on top of me. I run my fingers through his hair as I deep the kiss. My leg wraps around his steel hard ass and I press him further into me, until I feel his erection digging into my stomach. His smell washes over me, the ocean breezes mixes with the wooden smell from the house. It gives me a rush like no other. He is my drug. My only drug.

I pull away before we take it any further, "I left the door open."

"I don't care. They are three levels beneath us. They won't hear us."

I smile, "But I woke you up for dinner. Your Dad is waking up his Mom. I'm sure they're already sitting at the table, wondering where we are."

He stares deeply into my eyes and I can see his mind racing behind those stunning sparkling light grey orbs. "Fine." He growls before getting off of me. "But just to be clear, I will make love to you under the stars and moon tonight."

I feel the heat inside of me rising, "I'm looking forward to it."

"That makes two of us." He offers me his hand and I place mine in his. He pulls me up to my feet and kisses me quickly before turning around. He has an ass most men dream of. I watch him walking over to the left door and opening it. He switches on the light, revealing what I expected. A walk-in wardrobe that's wooden. It's a room that goes quite deep with an island in the middle. "Get in here. You should put on something warmer."

"But I didn't bring any warm sweaters. This cardigan is the warmest clothing item I brought." I complain, realising how stupid I sound. A wonder child with an IQ of 200 - the irony is definitely not lost on me.

"Get in here, Adaline." He demands.

I growl before following him. I stop in the doorway as I suddenly see why he wanted me to get in here. This is not his walk-in wardrobe. This is our walk-in wardrobe. There's a whole side that's full of feminine clothes. All colours, fabrics and designers I would wear. Jeans in all sorts of colours, blazers, sweaters, trousers, shirts, dresses, jackets, scarves, hats and beanies, shoes... even work out clothes. The cherry wooden drawers must be full of underwear and socks. He thought of everything. I can't believe my eyes. "Wlad..." I don't know what to say. Words fail me. He told his father and grandma I'd be here before I even knew of it. He bought me clothes long before I agreed to come here. I don't think he even sees our breakup as a breakup. For him it's more like time off, a break along the way.

Because we both know this is our future. Right here in this house. In this freaking walk-in wardrobe.

"I'm sure you'll find something to wear." He smirks at me but his smirk drops as I walk over to him. I pull him into a kiss, because no words could describe how I'm feeling. How safe and sound he makes me feel. How much love I feel for him. It's overwhelming. Truly overwhelming. "We will make love the whole night." I promise him.

He smiles at me, "I wouldn't stop before the sun rises anyway."

I turn around and stare at the many cashmere sweaters that are hanging in the open shelves. I slip out of my cardigan and get out of my shirt before placing them both on the cherry wooden island with a black marble countertop. I get into a beige coloured cashmere sweater that has a boat neck cut. I pull my chestnut coloured curls out of the shirt before slipping my feet into moccasins by UGG with lamb fur filling. My icy toes tingle from the warmth. The tingly sensation crawls up my legs, spine and to my heart. I am home. I know I am.

But the feeling still overwhelms me.

I turn around and stare at Wlad who put on a dark washed jeans and a navy cashmere sweater. His feet are kept warm in slippers by UGG as well.

"Ready?" I ask him, holding out my hand.

He places his hand in mine, sending shockwaves through my whole body. "As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

The dinner with Wlad's grandma is lovely and easy going. It's clear that the ninety six year old woman is not going to live much longer, but that's not practically because she's sick. She's just old. Her joints have served her well, but even one day they're going to have enough. Her heart is a little slow, but that's expected with the age. She's an old lady after all.

But she's lovely. Natalya is absolutely lovely.

She's like the third grandma I always wanted. She welcomed me with open arms, shared embarrassing stories of Wlad's childhood over the cherry wooden dining table, causing him to redden in embarrassment and me to laugh my heart out. I can't remember the last time I laughed so hard that tears formed in my eyes. It feels like a lifetime ago. Just like her son, she doesn't judge our relationship at all. It feels bloody nice to be treated that way. Even if it's just going to last for three days.

I think she might still have a few years. She's active whenever she has the energy, those days have of coursed become more rarely, but they're still there. She doesn't smoke and doesn't drink alcohol. She has a healthy lifestyle in relation to her age and her physical state. I love her already.

Her death will shatter Wlad's world. Whenever her body decides to give up on her.

"Wlad told me you can play the piano and the guitar." Natalya says, her bright blue orbs focused on mine. Her eyes clearly haven't given up on her yet. Her long white hair is wrapped into a low bun.

After a delicious dinner we are now having tea in the living room with an open fireplace and a stunning view of the iced lake over night. "I do." I say a little surprised by her words. Clearly, she wants me to play something for her.

"And sing very well." She says with a smile on her lips.

I glance at Wlad, "I only sang for you once."

"And I will never forget the way we danced in the hallway of your hospital."

I lick my lips before turning back to Natalya. "Sure, I'll play you a song. Guitar or piano?" I'll just play one of my Mom's songs. She wrote thousands with me sitting next to her.

"Whatever you prefer, dear."

I hate Wlad for doing this to me! I rise from the couch and walkover to the piano. There's a guitar standing next to the black Bechstein piano. I stare at both instruments for a second before picking up the guitar.

"I've never sang in front of an audience. The last time I did this was when I was seven." I say as I walk back to them with the guitar in my hands. I haven't held a guitar in my hands for a long time. I sit down in front of them cross legged before playing a few notes and adjusting the guitar as it clearly hasn't been played in a while.

Suddenly, my mind is blank. I don't remember a single song my mother ever wrote, let a lone a note. Shit.

I look up at the three Krimovs sitting across me. "I've never sang in Russian." I explain as I want his grandma to understand what I'm singing. She doesn't speak English that well, so she was glad when she found out I am speaking Russian fluently.

"Adaline, just play." Wlad says to me in a soft voice.

So, I start playing a melody that comes to my mind and add words that come from my heart.

 _Mmm, ah_

 _Stay right there, get away_

 _I need space, I told you yesterday_

 _"Slow the pace down, " then I see your face_

 _Can we do that tomorrow? (Can we do that tomorrow?)_

 _'Cause now you're moving in on my skin_

 _I move back with my lips_

 _It goes against my better judgement_

 _'Cause I, 'cause I want it, ah_

 _And I'm gonna be cliché here for a minute_

 _And tell you that I've been hurt before (hurt before)_

 _So I think I'm gonna need another minute_

 _To not hurt no more (no more)_

 _'Cause all I do is jump right into your arms_

 _Every time I see you_

 _I just wrap myself around you, yeah_

 _Jump into something real_

 _Even though I'm cautious, I just like the way it feels_

 _When it's us, baby, when it's us_

 _You make me forget that I'm not ready for love_

 _I jump, oh, I jump_

 _Look at me being soft_

 _Cut it all, my mind is getting lost_

 _From your touch, I can't afford the cost_

 _Of me losing myself to you (losing myself to you)_

 _And I didn't want these feelings, but I brought 'em_

 _But I know that you know exactly when I caught 'em_

 _And I'm trying not to think about it often, but, ooh_

 _'Cause all I do is jump right into your arms_

 _Every time I see you_

 _I just wrap myself around you, yeah_

 _Jump into something real_

 _Even though I'm cautious, I just like the way it feels_

 _When it's us, baby, when it's us_

 _You make me forget that I'm not ready for love_

 _I jump, oh, I jump_

 _Jump, jump up in this foreign_

 _Used to sleep on couches now, the boy is really tourin'_

 _If they sleep on me, I tell them haters_

 _"Go and sleep it away, " yeah_

 _Fell in love, but it ain't no trust_

 _If it ain't no trust, then that girl can't be my love_

 _'Posed to put my love above_

 _But instead you gon' sleep it away, yeah_

 _Like a earthquake, yeah_

 _I'm dealing with another lil' heartbreak_

 _Man, I wish I'd never met you in the first place_

 _And that karma gonna get you in the worst way, yeah_

 _Don't throw your love away, don't throw your trust away_

 _You always run away, I wish you would fucking stay_

 _But I guess we need another break_

 _'Cause all I do is jump right into your arms_

 _Every time I see you, I just wrap myself around you, yeah_

 _Jump into something real_

 _Even though I'm cautious, I just like the way it feels_

 _When it's us, baby, when it's us_

 _You make me forget that I'm not ready for love_

 _I jump, oh, I jump_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

* * *

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

She's resting her hand on my left thigh, underneath the dining table as we drink our camomile tea that's suppose to help us sleep better. My grandma went to bed a few minutes ago, but not without telling me how in awe she is of Della. I knew Adaline would mesmerise her the way she mesmerised me. She did the same to my father. He's staring more at her than me. I think he's seeing my Mom in Della. She would have loved Adaline. Sometimes I think she's giving me signs in my dreams, giving her approval. But I can't tell my Dad that I'm talking to Mom in my sleep. It'll hurt him. I don't want him to hurt. He has been through enough.

I stare at Adaline, watching her like other people watch TV. She's talking to my father about something, but my ears have stopped listening to their conversation a few minutes ago. I'm fascinated by the way her lips move when she speaks, by how every single of her 43 muscles in her face move... I love her flawless skin, her cheeks, her small nose and her dark blue eyes... I live for that sparkle in her orbs. The sparkle that's been there ever since I entered her room in Swansea. She's really engaged in the conversation as she uses her hands to talk as well, so whatever they are talking about it seems to be important to her.

After a while she stops talking and I hear my father responding, but I just can't stop staring at her. It's surreal that she's here. Here in Siberia, drinking tea with my father - talking about everything under the sun.

Suddenly, she squeezes my left thigh, ripping me out of my thoughts. She tilts her head to the side until she meets my gaze. "Stop staring at me like I'm the most interesting person on the planet. You haven't seen your father in years. He deserves your attention."

She sounds like a mixture of Troy's merciless demands and Gabriella's soft wishes. She uses harsh words but coats them in her angelic voice. She's so mesmerising...

She squeezes my thigh again, "Wlad,"

"What?" I ask her again.

She sighs, "Your Dad. Give him some of your attention. He loves you."

"I love him, too."

"Then show him that." Her dark navy orbs move across the table where my Dad's sitting at.

I finally tear my gaze off of her and look at my Dad who has an amused grin in his lips. I open my mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. There is no explanation, no excuse, nothing that could justify my behaviour. Nothing... expect "I love her." I breathe out with a shrug.

My Dad's grin widens, "Sweetheart that's as clear as the stars and moon tonight. Don't apologise for ignoring me. I get it. Really, I do. I used to do the same with your Mom when we were younger. I used to watch her talking to other people, totally fascinated by every single millimetre of her. I used to watch her sleep as well. A little excessive, I know." He shrugs. He has no idea I used to do the same. Almost every single night. "But I was so in love with her that I couldn't stop myself. And I didn't want to."

I'm so glad he understands me. He always understood me. I wouldn't be the man without him. "I love you, Dad."

He smiles at me, "I love you, too." His grey eyes soften before he looks at Adaline, "I'm going to call it a night. Make yourself at home, Adaline. I mean it. This is your home as much as it is Wlad's, Natalya's and mine. You're family."

She inhales sharply at the last sentence and then nods, "Okay. Good night, Seryozha."

"Good night." He says to both of us before getting up from his chair and walking down the hallway to his bedroom. I should visit him more often - I always think that when I'm here. He must feel lonely here without me. I mean I love my grandma, but she gave me my stubbornness that somehow skipped my Dad's generation completely. So I know she can drive him mad sometimes, just like I used to when I grew up.

"Don't beat yourself up." Her whisper rips me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I ask, looking at her again.

"You're a wonderful son. You visit him whenever you can. Don't beat yourself up for not being here more often." She rubs my left biceps, creating shivers in my body. "I really like your Dad. He's a wonderful human being. He gave you your eyes, your kindness... your patience."

"I'm not patient."

"You are with me." She whispers before pulling me into a soft kiss. "You're the most patient man I know. You have a heart that's too big to describe properly."

I chuckle, "I think you're mistaking your characteristics with mine."

She shakes her head, "No, Wlad, you are amazing. Inside and out. You are caring, protecting, loving, patient, kind..." she sighs before pressing her forehead against mine.

I get lost in her dark blue orbs that sparkle with emotion. With the same emotion I'm feeling - only I can say it out loud. Say it. I beg her with my glance.

Suddenly she blinks and when she opens her eyes again the emotion is gone. Just like the two and a half years when we were together. It was there, sitting on the tip of her tongue - but she doesn't say it out loud. "How about we stay here until the fire in the open fireplace dies?" She says instead. "We can talk about anything you like or nothing at all..."

There is one thing I want to talk about but this is not the right time. I need to have her come undone, need to have her surrender to me even more - that's the only chance I get to ask for the real reason why she broke up with me almost two years ago.

* * *

My fingers dance up and down her left arm and I watch goosebumps appearing every time I touch her with my fingertips. Every slight touch feels like tiny sparks, tiny electric shocks that causes my fingertips to tingle and her skin to create goosebumps. She's the only one who can make me feel that way. The only one...

We've spent the last hour laying on pillows in front of the open fireplace, enjoying each other's company without words. We just stared at each other and touched one another whenever the need washed over us. We never needed words to communicate. Our bodies were always the best language. Her body tells me everything I need to know. It tells me she missed my touch, she craved my touch... it tells me she missed my lips as much as I missed hers... it tells me that she likes my three day beard more than when I shave... Her body tells me she loves me just as much as I love her.

She tilts her head back to stare even deeper into my eyes. Her dark blue eyes sparkle in the light of the fire and I swear I can see the dancing flames reflecting in those orbs. She's too beautiful for her own good. She's the most stunning woman I ever met.

"Promise me to not go insane after those three days are over." She whispers as she touches me left cheek with her long and slim fingers.

I can feel her forefinger running over my lips, "Only if you stop screwing your life up."

She smiles at me, "Deal."

"Deal." I repeat before grabbing her hand and kissing her fingertips. I missed doing this... I missed her so much... "Why did you start taking drugs anyway?"

She sighs, "Trust me, you don't want to know."

"You'd say you would talk about anything with me."

She smirks at me before pulling her hand out of my grip. She wraps her left leg around my hips, being even closer to me now. "The night we danced in that club... the night you kissed me... six months after we broke up... Remember the photos?"

How could I ever forget those images. "I took care of those bastards."

"I know... but that night... apparently we did drugs that night. Cocaine. I'm pretty sure it was cocaine. The morning afterwards I went to work and first everything was fine... everything was normal, like it always had been... but then I went into the OR... and suddenly my focus was sharper than ever. I stopped focusing on everyone and everything around me, but instead I only saw the patient in front of me. The problem I had to fix." She shrugs, "Most people experience hallucinations but I... I guess, I have my very own kind of high. That got me hooked."

I stare at her in disbelief. She got addicted because of her work?!

"I started experimenting with different drugs." Her fingers run through my hair as she stares me in the eyes, "I ended up with a mixture of oxcycodone and crack. I got caught during a random blood test."

"Would you consider yourself an addict?"

She shrugs, "I can do without them... it's just different with them. It was new, exciting... it was a change of scenery. It helped me forget the heartache... that excruciating pain." She gulps as the emotions arise in her eyes. "The last year and a half hasn't been easy for me either."

I kiss her softly, tasting the saltiness from her tears. I hate seeing her in pain, far more than being in pain myself. "Your turn to question me."

Della stares at me for a long time, so long that I'm starting to think she didn't hear me. But suddenly she gulps and inhales deeply. "Is Natasha still in your life?"

Out of all questions she could have asked... she chose this one first? "Yes."

She smiles in relief. "I'm glad."

What?! "I don't understand."

"She's your drug cocktail. She's easing the heartache for you."

She does. But she's nothing more. "I don't love her."

"I know and I'll make sure you won't."

* * *

 **Adaline's point of view:**

We are a mess full of tangled limbs on the bed. Wrapped into one another we stare into each other's eyes. I climaxed so many times that I lost count. I held back at first, although he told me his father and grandma sleep three floors beneath us in the right wing of the house - practically miles away from us. I was still unsure if they could hear us - and then he told me that this room was soundproof. From there on, there was no holding back. For both of us.

We loved, touched, kissed and fucked like our lives depend on it. Because they sort of do. We only have three days and we sure as hell won't waste a second without one another.

The moon and stars are shining into the room, coating our bedroom in dimmed lights. I brush through his dark brown hair, not believing we're really here. Just 24 hours ago I was still in Swansea, still stuck in that rehab centre. I was in therapy, going from single sessions with Dr. Martin to yoga and pilates classes in the backyard. I painted with oil - horrible, horrible paintings but I painted. I wrote songs using the piano in the sun room. I wrote songs about my feelings for this man. The very same man I am sharing a bed with. The love of my life.

The love of my life.

"I missed this." I whisper. I could stare at his light grey orbs for hours. I never want to leave this place. Not his arms. Not this bed. Not this house or country. I want to stay here forever.

And I know one day I will. I saw it. It was so real that I could almost grab it.

It was the best thing I ever saw. No beating heart, no pulsing nerve, no cleft repair will ever look brighter than my future with him.

"Me, too." He says, fondling my cheeks. "I'm sorry for what I said the last time we were together."

I brush through his hair, "I'm sorry as well. I was hurt. You were angry."

He licks his lips, his mind probably wandering to this day when he fucked me in my father's study. "I will never treat you this way again." He promises me.

"I know." I stare deeply into his light grey orbs that sparkle. "I wish we could stay this way."

"We can."

"No, we can't."

His features hardens for a second before relaxing again, "Why?"

"You know why."

"No, I don't. You never gave me a reason. You just said it wasn't my fault."

"And it's not. Believe me, this is all on me."

"Give me a reason. A proper reason."

I sigh, "I can't."

"Yes, you can."

He's going to think I'm selfish. Egoistic. Because I am. "Parkinson's."

"What?"

"I'm this close to healing that bastard. I was working with Fleming before this scandal. We put our heads together and we finished the preclinical phase. We were just about to start phase two, when they caught me working on drugs." I bite my lip. Fleming told me he would continue this trial without me until I was out of rehab. Without me he wouldn't be this far and he knows that. "The ten people we gave the medication have responded well. Fleming send me the report the day before you visited me. It's working. Our virus is working."

"You're healing Parkinson's." He breathes out shocked.

"I'm on my way. If all goes well, in maybe four years our medication can go public." I tell him, "Maybe a bit less if we put in the extra effort. In the next phases we will increase the number of patients and look for side effects, but it looks good."

"How many people know about this?"

"Just you and Sophie. And my Mom. Fleming and me agreed to not tell anyone until we can go public with it. I'm financing this out of my own pocket, the hospital doesn't know what we're doing exactly. It's more my clinical trail than his, but without his puzzle piece we would have never come this far. The material is still too sensitive to let people know."

A grin full of amazement fills his face, "Adaline, this is amazing!"

"I know, but we're not done yet. It's a long road ahead and I can't stop now. Not when we're so close to healing that bastard." I let my fingertips run down the right side of his face. "I can't torture you in the meantime. I'm barely at home. I practically live in the hospital, more than I did before. I am putting my life on hold until I healed Parkinson's. But I can't ask you to do the same from me. You deserve more than someone like me. You deserve someone who loves you from up close not from far away. I can't be who you need me to be. I can't be myself when I'm without but I also can't be myself with you. I can't allow my feelings to distract me from my goal." I stop talking as I feel tears rolling down my cheeks. I didn't even realise I was crying. "Trust me when I say I don't like to be apart from you, but there's no other way."

He wipes away the rolling tears from my cheeks, "Okay."

"Okay?"

"We'll enjoy these days here before we have to part our ways again."

* * *

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

The rising sun starts coating the bedroom in stunning pastel colours. I missed this view so badly. But I missed the woman next to me far more. My world wasn't the same without her in it. I wasn't the same. I was angry and I constantly lashed out on my employees.

I was mad at everyone because she left me.

I let my eyes travel from the stunning white coated pines that are glittering in pale pinks and oranges over to the sleeping woman in my arms. She's wrapped closely around my body. Her left leg is hooked around my hip, her voluminous tits are pressed into my chest, her hands are wrapped around me. I watch her sleeping peacefully. Her smell starts filling my nostrils. Blueberries and warm summer nights mixed with the pine smell from this house. She used to bring back my best childhood memories but now she reminds me of our day yesterday. In sixteen years of protecting her, two out of those of being in a relationship with her, she has never been this open towards me. She saw our future. Children. Three children.

She gave me a heart attack with her words.

I love her and I will do anything in my power to make sure the future she saw comes true. I always wanted to grow old here on this property with my partner. Only when I build this house I had no idea who that partner would be. Never in the world would I have guessed it would be Adaline, Troy's and Gabriella's daughter.

But the heart wants what it wants.

And my heart wants her. All of her.

Whenever she's ready.

I wish I needed her a little less, just enough to make it bearable.

After a while I can't hold a self back anymore, so I seal my lips over hers, slowly awakening her. It takes her a moment to react, but eventually she does. I used to kiss her awake when we were still together and I appreciate the privilege to do so again after one and a half years. I roll her on her back as our kiss starts gaining passion. Her hands start running down my back, her nails creating valleys on my skin. I missed this feeling so much. We used to have lazy morning sex and stunning goodnight sex. We had a kind of sex life people say is crazy, but for us... for us it was normality. Until she ended us. Until abruptly, my whole world stopped spinning.

But now, right here, we're what we are meant to be. Together.

A feast for my dick. I spread her legs apart with mine and she lets go of my lips.

"Wlad," her navy orbs stare into mine, still full of sleep.

"I love you." I whisper.

She pulls me into another kiss as I slowly push through her slickness. She's just as tight as I remembered. It's heavenly.

She moans into my mouth before suddenly letting go. The look in her eyes says more than a thousand words.

She loves me, too.

But Parkinson is between us. The bastard she's healing. The bastard that killed my mom.

And she's making sure to eradicate.

How can I not love her?

She's my very own super woman. In a Victoria's Secret costume.

I'm the luckiest man on the planet.

* * *

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I tilt my head back, enjoying the hot water touching my skin. My body is so sore that I'm not sure if I can walk down all these stairs to have breakfast with Wlad and his family. I wash my body and hair throughly. I missed being so sore, I missed waking up to morning sex. I missed going to sleep with the heavy smell of sex lingering in the room. I missed his touch, his smell, his smile... I missed him so badly that I'm not sure if I can part us a second time. In two days this will be over. But I don't know if I survive leaving him another time.

Last time was hard enough. But now? How am I suppose to leave him after this? I mean three days aren't even over yet and I'm already hurting from the decision I know I have to make.

I turn off the water and squeeze the excess water out of my hair. I open the glass shower door in this white marbled bathroom and step out. I wrap my body and hair in white fluffy towels and gasp at the view in front of me. The French windows offer me a view over the pines that are coated in a thick layer of snow. The Ural Mountains are on the horizon. The sun is peaking through the clouds, which are pregnant with snow. It didn't snow yesterday. It will look stunning.

I towel dry my body before getting into my underwear. I start drying my hair with a blow drier, staring at myself in the reflection of the mirror. I can't believe I am here.

It feels like a dream.

But it feels like home as well.

* * *

I jump down the last few stairs in my thick leggings and wide grey cashmere sweater. My feet are warm in UGG boots. It's chillier down here than up where we slept. I walk into the living room where the open fireplace is already lit and stop at the stunning view in front of me again. This time I'm just seeing the lake that's frozen. A layer of snow is on the ice. It looks stunning. That's the reason why I love winter. I don't get these kind of views in the summer. Or anywhere else.

Suddenly, Russian voices fill my ears from the kitchen.

"She's stunning." Sergei says to his son.

I walk around the dinning table and decide to eavesdrop on their conversation as I never heard Wlad talk to anyone about me. Because he couldn't. But those rules don't apply here. Here, there are no rules.

"She's amazing." Wlad agrees with a smile on his lips. It's that same smile my father has on his lips whenever he talks about Mom.

"Your grandma likes her as well. She's a keeper."

I sure as hell am! Wlad chuckles, "She would agree with you." Wlad knows me well.

"Don't let go of her."

"I'm not planning to. I'll marry her."

"I know. I can see it in your eyes and hers as well. You're soulmates."

My dad says the same about him and my Mom. She told me once that she didn't believe him in the beginning, but over the years he convinced her. Wlad doesn't need years to convince me. I might not believe in God, but I sure as hell believe in soulmates. Especially as I saw it happening in Marrakech right in front of my eyes.

I inhale deeply before walking into the rustic style kitchen. "Morning!" The smell of coffee starts filling my nose right away. Coffee!

I walk over to Wlad and grab his cup out of his hand before taking a sip. I'm not awake before my first cup of coffee.

"Good morning, Adaline. How did you sleep?" Sergei asks me with a smile on his lips.

"I've rarely slept better." I say with a smile. I've also rarely slept so little and was so happy about it. "I love it here. It's so peaceful..."

"I'm glad you're enjoying your stay. Wlad hasn't been here a lot in the last years."

I have a feeling I'm the one to blame. "What's on the plan for today?"

"Whatever you want to do." Sergei answers my question.

I think for a moment. "We should drive to a car seller. You guys need to get better cars. I would suggest Range Rovers or Jeeps."

Sergei stares at me confused before looking at his son. "Is she always like this?"

Wlad chuckles before embracing me with one arm. He looks down at me, "You have basically whole Siberia in front of your feet and you decide to go car shopping?"

"Well, we can order them online or over the phone if it makes you feel better. But those Ladas need to be stored in the garage."

Wlad grins at me.

"What?"

"You sound like your Dad."

"Because I'm concerned about your safety? Look around yourself, there's nothing but woods around you guys for miles! You need proper cars." I look back at Sergei, "How far away is the car seller? Can we leave your Mom for this long? When's the nurse coming?"

Sergei chuckles. "Martha will be here in an hour. The car seller's a bit too far away to go look at cars."

"Well than you should call the nearest seller and demand him to come here." Demand him to come here. I really do sound like my Dad.

"Which colour do you prefer?" Sergei asks.

I furrow my brows at his question. He thinks this is about the right colour? "Sergei, this is not about the colour. I couldn't care less about the colour. This is about what's beneath the hood, the wheels and the interior. You guys need proper cars. Badly."

"We'll get new cars. How about a walk on the property?"

* * *

I follow the footsteps in the snow, that both Krimov men left. Wlad has the same shoe size as his father. Both of them are carrying guns but refused to give me one as well. I know how to handle a weapon, I train yearly with my father. I know how to shoot and how to properly hold a gun. But they refused to give me one nevertheless. After having breakfast with Natalya we decided to go for a hike around the property. With 8,000 hectares there's a lot to discover.

"You sure there are no grey wolves somewhere around? Or brown bears? Or the Siberian tiger?" I ask them as we march through the pine woods. I don't know much about Siberia as I never had any interest in getting to know the area my man is from, but this is changing now. Even if it's just for another day. It's such a deliberating feeling to be able to walk here. With no one watching every step I take or every move I make. Wlad's of course watching, although he's in a deep conversation with his father a few meters in front of me.

He never let me out of his sight. Only here.

On his property.

In his sanctuary.

I feel privileged. Thanks to Wlad, I have the thickest clothes to keep me warm. I'm bundled up in a cashmere sweater underneath my down feathered coat. My feet are warm in UGG boots and a grey beanie is making sure my ears don't cool down. It's minus eleven degrees Celsius here - in October. The snow hasn't started to fall down yet, but it's only a matter of minutes. Falling snow is one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. I look to my right and see the glittering lake. A thick layer of ice has covered the lake with a thin blanket of snow. "Hey, do you think we could go ice skating later on?" I ask them both although I know they won't hear me. I'm not used to getting ignored by Wlad. It feels nice.

The next thirty five minutes I spent staring at the backsides of the two Krimov men as we march through the snow. They look very much alike and I would like to know which features Wlad inherited from his mother. Has he her smile? Her cheekbones? Her stubbornness?

I should ask Sergei for a photo of her. I don't even know what she looks like.

Suddenly, I bump into Wlad and Sergei. My gaze was turned to the stunning lake. "What?" I ask them both as they stare at something in front of me. As both men are taller than me, I can't see anything. "What are you staring at?"

"Sh!" Sergei shuts me off.

I frown before lifting my left foot to step next to them. Wlad's arm wraps around me before I can do another move. "Don't move." He whispers to me.

I listen because I don't think it would be smart to not listen to him right now. Being my curious self, I bend to the left, using my core to stabilise my body.

And then I see it.

A Siberian tiger!

A freaking Siberian tiger about twenty meters in front of me. I can't believe my eyes! Magnificent, yet endangered, it is estimated only 500 or so of these beautiful beasts remain in the wild, their numbers declining thanks to poaching and the logging of their habitat. Also known as the Amur tiger, these solitary animals live in some of the most remote birch forests and woodlands in Siberia's southeast. Hunted down so that only around 40 remained in the wild in the 1940s, Russia was the first country to grant the animal full protection.

A Siberian tiger is standing in front of me. A three meter long beauty that must weigh about 270 kilograms. One of about 500.

What are the odds to come face to face with a wild beauty like this? I mean, we are in southeast Siberia and this is a 8000 hectares property.

Still, I'm breathless. Amazed by nature.

Suddenly, Sergei gets out his hunting gun.

"No!" I hiss at him so loudly that the birds start flying out of the trees. The Siberian tiger is off before I can look at it for another time. "Are you insane?!"

"He could have hurt us!" Sergei puts the gun away and turns around to face me.

"He's under full animal protection! A wild animal like this shouldn't face death like this." I hiss at him. How dare he even think of killing it!

Sergei opens his mouth, but his son interrupts him, "We should head back."

Sergei looks at me for another second before looking back at Wlad. "She's like a copy of her."

Of who? Of his mother? Are we alike? I open my mouth to ask him my questions.

"I know." Wlad says with a shrug before wrapping his arm around my waist.

I decide to hold my tongue. I don't think both Krimov men want to talk about the woman they loved so deeply. At least not yet.

We march through the snow as it suddenly starts to snow. Very heavily.

I am in heaven.

In my own paradise, the deepest winter here in Siberia. Held by the man I love.

There's no place I'd rather be.

* * *

I lean against his hard chest as we stare at the open fireplace that's lit in the living room. I watch the flames dancing and the fire cracking noises fill my ears. The snow is still falling heavily outside of the cocoon we call home. It's beautiful here.

"What's your mind?" Wlad rests his head on my right shoulder as he wraps his arms around my body, holding me close.

"I don't want to go home. Not tomorrow evening. Not ever." I breathe out before looking through the three floor to ceiling windows. It's dark outside but the snow hasn't stopped falling. It's so pretty. I feel so at home, so at peace...

"I know, but you can't stay here as well. As you said, there's a judge visiting you and calling in weekly."

I sigh and place my hands on his forearms. "I don't think I can let you go another time. Not after these three days." His grip around my tightens.

"But you will." He whispers.

I nod, "I have no other choice."

He kisses my right cheek, "I know. It's why I love you."

"How can you love me if I break your heart?" I tilt my head to the side to see him clearly.

"Because you're the most altruistic woman I ever met. You remind me of my mother - in almost everything you do. She used to be like this as well."

I'm like his mother? "Really? Are we so much alike?"

He nods, "She would have loved you. She was selfless and a brilliant cook. She was stubborn, she always spoke her mind no matter whom she hurt with her words. She was honest and loyal. She was passionate in everything she did, just like you. She was beautiful with her dark blue eyes and light brown hair. I inherited her discipline and her way of loving, but sadly none of her looks. I have this birthmark on the back of my neck, right underneath my hairline, that she had as well. It's the only thing I inherited from her." I know that birthmark. It looks like a heart. It's the size of my thumb. I smiled the first time I saw it and kissed it. I had no idea his mother had the same birthmark. "She loved with her whole heart, just like I love you. You can hurt me as much as you want - and I still wouldn't leave you. I never will. You can break up with me, but there is no end to us. We belong together. You and I know this. I don't care that you put us on a break for finding a cure for Parkinson's. In fact I admire you for that. It makes me love you even more, if that's even possible."

"So, you fell in love with your Mom?"

He chuckles, "Della, I just confessed my eternal love for you and that's all you heard?"

I turn around and cup his face, "It's the biggest compliment you've ever given me."

"Adaline," I hear Sergei calling my name.

I turn around at the sound of my name, "Yes?"

"Natalya would like to talk to you."

I frown. His Mom wants to talk to me? "Okay..."

"Down the hallway, last door on the right." His grey eyes are soft.

I nod before waking down the hallway, leaving both Krimov men alone in the living room. Natalya could have talked to me over dinner, but clearly this is too sensitive for her to say in front of her son and grandson. I don't know why but it makes me nervous. Really nervous. I pass several closed wooden doors before reaching her door. I inhale, knock and open the door. I've never been in here before. There are French windows in front of me, showing me the iced lake and the falling snow. Her king sized bed is to my left. She looks lost in it. "You wanted to see me?"

She nods, "Please close the door."

I do as she asked me to before walking over to her. Natalya's eyes are as grey as Wlad's. Her silver hair is braided into one thick braid. She's already ready for bed although it's only eight. But she must be tired. Being nearly 100, I understand.

"Sit down." She pats on the spot next to her.

I feel my heart pumping hard in my chest as I sit down next to her. Why am I having such a bad feeling about this?

"I don't know how much time I still have, so I thought I'd give you my advice while I still can." She says slowly, her grey eyes focused on me. "Don't waste your time apart from him."

The word shoot straight into my heart. It's like she knows everything that has happened between us although I know Wlad would never tell her. He's a very private person and I am as well. It's why we fit so perfectly. "Natalya,"

She shakes her head and places her hands on mine, "Allow yourself to love him. I know you want to. I can see it in your eyes, I can see it in your smile... I can see it in your heart. Your heart is bigger than his, bigger than all of ours combined. Love him, love him until your last breath."

I feel tears rolling down my cheeks, "I can't." My lower lip starts trembling, so I bite on it. "I can't focus when I love him so much. I can't think, I can't work, when I choose to let him in."

"He's your soulmate. Trust me, I see when soulmates find each other. I saw it when I found my husband and I saw it when my son met his wife. And I see it right now. You are soulmates. Who gives a fuck about the age gap? Your love is greater than this. Greater than anything."

I shake my head, "Not now. Not until..."

"Until what?"

"Until I've healed Parkinson's."

"Parkinson's?" She looks shocked. "Lydia died because of that."

Lydia. Wlad's mother's name was Lydia. "I can't turn my back on those patients. They suffer. Every minute, every second I waste being happy with him, they suffer. From immense pain. Physically and emotionally. I have to stop it. And I'm close." I start explaining, "The medication I developed with a colleague is working. We're testing it on patients already. In a few years we can go public with it. And maybe in a few decades no one will suffer from it."

"You want to eradicate it."

I nod, "As much as I love him. I want this to stop. The whole world is suffering. I want to heal Parkinson's and Alzheimer's, but Parkinson's is up first on my list."

"Alzheimer's as well?"

I shrug, "It's as much of a bitch as Parkinson's, isn't it?"

She smiles at me, "You're amazing."

I chuckle, "I'm alright. I think your grandson can live a happy life with me. Whenever I'm ready."

She squeezes my hands, "You can have a career and love at the same time in your life, Adaline. You don't have to choose between one or the other."

I shake my head, "No, I do. You don't understand, I can't think of anything but him! I can't sleep, eat or breathe without him on my mind. I can't work, I can't dedicate my time to those who need it the most, when all I think of is him."

"How long were you guys broken up before he brought you here?"

Her question surprises me. How can she read between the lines so well? "A year and a half."

"And did it help you in any way? Did you had your breakthrough in your trail?"

"Yes, I did."

She nods, "But you realise that you're not only hurting yourself by being apart from him, but him as well, do you? You don't want him to wait for you, but that's what he's going to do. He won't find himself another woman to love, because there won't be another. He may find someone to spend the night with because he's a man after all, but love... he will always love you."

I gulp, "He wants children. I can't give him children yet."

"He knows that. Just like he knows that you love him as well although you've never said it back."

I gasp, "You think so?"

Her grey eyes soften, "Of course he does. Your hearts beat in the same rhythm. You are one. There is no him without you, just like there is no you without him. The sooner you realise it, the sooner you can have your happily ever after."

* * *

I finish my black coffee, staring outside the windows in the kitchen as I sit at the kitchen island on a barstool. I woke up in the early hours and watched the sun rising above the lake and the Ural Mountains. The way the pastel coloured rays of the sun filled the the whole house was stunning. I spent a few minutes outside in the backyard, hearing the birds morning greetings until I was freezing and had to head back inside.

The whole house is still asleep and I love the silence. It's peaceful, reassuring... heavenly.

"Morning."

I wince at Sergei's voice. I didn't even hear him coming into the kitchen.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He apologises as he gets out a mug from one of the hanging dark cherry wooden cupboards. He's still in his navy fleece pyjamas and warm slippers. Just like me.

"I just didn't realise you're a morning bird as well." I say with a smile on my lips.

He fills his mug with the coffee that I brewed earlier. It's still hot. "I like to watch the sun rising when I'm still in bed. But as soon as it's risen, I get up and have my first cup of coffee." He walks over to me and sits down next to me. "A habit I can't kick no matter how hard I try."

"I watched the sun rising in the living room today. I even dared to spent a few minutes out in the cold. It was magical. I wish I could see that every day."

He smiles at me. "My wife used to love the sunrises as well."

"What was she like?"

"She was..." he pauses for a moment, "indescribable. Kind of like you."

"Wlad said we're alike."

Sergei's grey eyes sparkle. "You are. Very much." He smiles at me. "She was very passionate about everything and she loved the simple things in life. Like cooking or watching the sunrise every morning. She enjoyed the outside. Hiking, ice skating, biking, swimming - as long as it was something active and outside she loved it. She even went fishing with me. She woke up at three thirty or four without complaining and sat with me by the water. She made us coffee and packed breakfast."

"You didn't live here?"

"No, Wlad bought this land just a few years ago. We used to live in a tiny village with a few hundreds of people living there."

"So he built the house for you and your mother?"

He shrugs, "I thought it was excessive to build a huge house like this for only two people. I mean, there are sixteen bedrooms in this house. Sixteen!"

I smirk, "I have four siblings alone."

"Sometimes it feels like I'm living in a hotel rather than a home."

"I'm sure that's because of the cleaning staff that keep this house in top shape." I counter.

He chuckles, "Lydia would have loved you."

It's such a wonderful name. Wlad never told me her name, but I never asked. Talking about her used to hurt him and I don't want to cause him any pain. "Where is she buried? I'd like to visit her grave if it's possible."

"She's buried in her hometown. Next to her parents."

"Is it far away from here?"

"No. A two hour drive from here."

Considering the distances here it's really not that far away. "I want to visit her today." It's my last day here and it feels right. I may not be able to meet her, but I still want to pay my respect to the woman who raised a breathtaking man. I want to thank her for gifting him life.

"You will." He promises me before taking a sip of his coffee.

"How was Wlad growing up?"

Sergei smiles as memories start floating his mind. "Not much different than he is now." He says, "He didn't mock anyone growing up. He really loved his Persian cat, Снежика."

I nod, "He told me he had a cat growing up. He really loved her."

"Those two were inserepable. She even bathed with him when he was still little. I've never seen that before. Wherever he went, she was right beside him. My wife brought the kitten home one day. She found her on the streets. The little kitten was barely breathing. It was shaking and full of dirt. I didn't think the cat would make it through the night but Wlad and Lydia stayed up the whole night and fed her, cuddled with her and kept her alive that way. Wlad has his compassion from my wife - I'm far more realistic."

"Like me."

He nods, "I think that's why you're so compatible. You highlight each other's strengths and you balance out your weaknesses. His strength is your weakness. Your strength is his weakness."

"And what's that?"

"He calms you down. He is your home, your ultimate destination. He makes your heart race, he spikes up your adrenaline without you needing to take anything. He stabilises you."

I stare at him in shock. He knows I took drugs. He knows we broke up. How can he know that? "You know..."

"Of course I know. My son has been miserable in the last year and a half. He always talked very little but the few words he did share over the phone with me... You broke up. You tore him apart. You caused him a kind of heartache that won't heal."

I gulp. Shit.

"And now he's here with you. He's glowing from within. He's glowing like his Mom was when she was still alive. He's only happy with you. So don't break him another time - because I know he won't survive it, Adaline. I meant what I said, you are family. You know it, I know it and Wlad knows it, too. You may not be married, but that doesn't matter because your feelings are bloody obvious. You love him and he loves you. Stop playing games with him. Don't treat him like a doll that you stopped liking out of the sudden. He's my son and he hasn't lost his heart once in forty two years - but he did loose it to you. Or he gave it to you. Or you took it. I don't care which. But I'm begging you, be with him and stop treating him like dirt."

"You don't know what you're talking about. My relationship with Wlad is exactly that - mine. Don't put your nose in it and don't you dare try to interfere-"

"I am protecting what you left of him!"

Suddenly, I rise from the chair. "I am not the bad one in this."

"He did nothing wrong. All he does is love you and you-"

"And you think I don't?!" I hiss back at him. "Do you really think I enjoy breaking him?! Do you think I'm some sociopath - I don't get off on it! I hate hurting him. I hate-"

"Then why are you doing this?!" He yells at me, making me wince.

"I don't need to give you a reason! I don't have to justify my actions towards you. Not when they only concern your son and me. You think I broke him?! Look at him! He doesn't seem broken to me."

"Not right now but once you leave-"

"Sergei, I'm saying this with deep respect: FUCK OFF!" I yell so loudly that he winces. "You have no idea what I'm going through. You have no idea what your son's going through. You have no idea what our relationship is like! You don't know how deeply connected we are. You think I broke up with him because I like playing games?! I am not playing games with his heart! I love him on levels you will never understand! I love him so madly that a break up is impossible! My heart swells up every time I feel him in a room with me. My knees grow weak, my hands start sweating and fucking butterflies go crazy in my stomach. I love him so much that I can't say it to his face! I can't tell him how I feel because those words don't even grasp a fraction of my emotions!"

Suddenly Sergei smiles at me. "See? That's your weakness and his strength."

I frown, "What?"

"You're a coward when it comes to your emotions. You admit them to everyone - expect to the person you feel them for."

"You did this to provoke me?" I ask him shocked. He played me?

He shakes his head, "No. I meant what I said. I just wanted to see how far you'd go to protect him."

"I'd give my life for him."

"Yet you're not telling him how you feel."

"It's complicated." I say before sitting down on the chair again. "Admitting how I feel would change too much. I couldn't do what I'm doing right now if he knew I loved him as much as I do. First I need to... I need to finish what I started, then I can tell him."

"One step at a time?"

I shrug, "Otherwise I'd stumble and fall."

I can't love him and heal Parkinson's at the same time.

* * *

I stop in front of her oval white marbled gravestone. Lydia Krimov. A woman I never met, yet I feel like I owe her so much. Wlad lays a single red rose in front of her gravestone. She's laying next to her parents, Wlad's grandparents. I'm standing between the two Krimov men as we all pay our respect to that magnificent woman. Snow has started to fall from the sky. Neither of us says anything for minutes. I wish I could have met her. I wish I could thank her in person.

"I'm going to head back to the car." Sergei says to us.

Wlad nods. I feel the warmth coming from his hand. He hasn't let go of my hand ever since we climbed out of the car. It must be hard for him to be here. Just like for Sergei. I hope I didn't ask too much of them.

"Can you give me a moment alone with her?" I ask Wlad after another five minutes have passed.

"Yeah, sure." He lets go of my hand and walks over to the gravestone. I watch him placing his hand on the stone and telling her how much he loves her before leaving me alone.

I gulp down the golf ball in my throat. "I want to thank you for bringing this wonderful man into this world." I tell her, "He hasn't forgotten you, but I'm sure you know that. He's the love of my life, the father of my future children..." I lick my lips, "I'm so sorry that Parkinson's shortened your life so drastically. I'll kill this disease, I promise you. I will eradicate it. In half a decade no one will even know what this disease is. No one will suffer as much as you did ever again. My partner and I are doing really well, in a few years we can go public with our medication. Parkinson's may have taken your life, but I refuse to let it take another life. Not as long as I can do something about." I inhale deeply, "I can't promise you that I won't hurt your son. Because I will. I have to. Healing this disease requires sacrifices. I can't do both. But I want you to know, I'm hurt as well. I don't want to leave him..." I feel tears rolling down my cheeks, "I will come back to him. I will make him happy again. I will gift him children. At least three." I smile at my own words, " I will love him more than he loves me, because I already do. I will be there for him. I will be by his side, step by step. Just not now... Not until I've eradicated what killed you." I promise her, placing my hand on the gravestone. "I will bring down the stars and moon for him. I will do anything for him. But just give me some time... give me time to change people's destinies." I inhale deeply before turning on my heel. I walk through the cemetery, following Wlad's footsteps in the snow. I wipe away the tears that roll down my face. I'm grieving for losing someone I didn't even know. I'm grieving for a lost I didn't experience. I grieve for a meeting that will never happen.

Wlad is leaning against the dark navy Lada, while Sergei is already inside. It's icy cold here as we're about four hundred kilometres up north, but Wlad prefers to wait for me in the cold rather than the heated car. Dressed in black clothes he looks breathtaking. It's the perfect contrast to the white snow and the icy grey in his orbs.

I walk faster and wrap my arms around his torso as soon as I reach him. I pull him into a passionate kiss, not caring if Sergei sees us or not. He returns my kiss, probably tasting the salt from my tears. His arms wrap around my waist like ropes made of steel before lifting me in the air. The coldness around me disappears, even the falling snow flakes disappear as I get lost in his kiss... in his love.

After minutes, he pulls away first.

"Thank you." I whisper, staring deeply into his silver orbs.

"For what?"

"For bringing me here. For allowing me to meet your grandmother and your mother. For giving me the chance to voice my gratitude towards your Mom. For... For taking care of me. For looking out for me. For protecting me. For loving me." I gulp and brush through his hair that's wet from the snow, "For being in my life. For... for everything, Wlad." I whisper the last words because my voice breaks from the emotions I feel. It's so hard to describe what I feel for him.

A thin film of tears covers his eyes, but he doesn't blink to move it away. He wants me to see how I make I'm feel. "I love you, Adaline."

I nod as I fondle his right cheek, "I know." I say with tears in my eyes.

I love him more than he knows.

* * *

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I stop at the jetty, having my ice skating shoes on my left shoulder. It's icy cold but of course only a woman like Adaline would be brave enough to go ice skating in these freezing temperatures. I always wanted to go ice skating with her in London but we never had the chance. Because we had to hide. Because we broke up.

But now... now she's floating over the lake, performing a kind of dance like I've never seen before. She looks so free... so peacefully... so Adaline.

God, I love this woman.

She skates over to me in a fast speed before stopping right across. "Get your feet into those shoes. Come on!" She urges me with a grin on her lips.

I can't help but return her grin. "You're really enjoying these cold temperatures, aren't you?"

She grins at me, "I think I was made for this coldness. I was made for this place, Wlad. I was made for..." She inhales deeply and I can see the emotions in her eyes. "For you, Wlad. You are my destiny, my home. My future... you're my universe."

Sweet Jesus. This woman can't tell me she loves me but she doesn't even have to. Not when she can declare her love for me so easily. "Adaline..." Ever since we came back from visiting my Mom she's been different. She's clung to me like never before... like she's no longer afraid of anything. As she should be. There's nothing and no one she has to fear.

She smiles at me. "I know... I know." She repeats before kissing me softly. Only with these shoes on, she's at my eye level. "I know, Солношка."

I cup her face and stare into her navy eyes. They're sparkling like never before. "You love me not less than I love you." I think out loud.

She gulps before closing her eyes. She wraps her hands around my wrists as she presses her forehead against mine.

I can't take my eyes off of her. She loves me - and she knows it. I know it, too. It's time to admit her feelings towards me. It's time.

It's the perfect time. The perfect place. The perfect moment.

What else can she ask for?

Suddenly, a single tear starts rolling down her left cheek.

She's not ready.

I wipe the tear away with my thumb. Her lips touch mine and she kisses me with a kind of softness she has never before. "How am I suppose to leave you now?"

I have no idea. "I love you, Adaline. Even if you do leave me."

She opens her eyes, revealing the thin film of moisture that's still coating her dark blue orbs. "That's why it's so hard."

I agree with her on that one. "I'll never stop loving you. No matter what you do."

"Wlad, stop..." she begs me. "Stop putting pressure on me."

"I'm not doing this on purpose."

"Wladimir Krimov..." she sighs. "The things you do to me..."

She has no idea what she's doing to me.

* * *

I place the old brown leathered photo album on her lap. My Dad dug this out. It's full of photos from my parents and my childhood. Full of those carefree, happy memories. I have digital copies of those photos on various hard drives at home in London. I like to scroll through them on her birthday and my parents' wedding day. Along with a glass of Vodka. Those are the only two days when I usually need to be alone.

Her slim long fingers touch the scratched leather of the photo album as her eyes read my parents' names that are stitched in Cyrillic on the leather. Some of these photos are as old as me, others even older. Della's fingers start shaking out of the sudden and she inhales deeply before opening the photo album. She must known of the privilege she has been given.

I can't say a word. My throat is tight and it feels like there's a lump the size of a bear in it. I've never shown photos my mother to anyone. No one has seen those photos. No one but my family

That Adaline is a part of.

Her navy eyes sparkle with emotion as she sees the first photo. A black and white image of my Dad and Mom on their wedding day. She wore a stunning lace dress while my Dad wore the standard black suit. I don't look at the photo. I memorised it.

I'd rather watch her.

"Oh, she was a very pretty woman..." her angelic voice reaches my ears just as her lips form a smile. She flips the page and sees the first colourful photo. It was taken while she was thirty weeks pregnant with me. My Dad took that photo during a walk through the woods in the summer. She's grinning into the camera while holding on to her bump, on to me. She's dressed in a purple dress. It was taken in stunning lightning, so her dark blue eyes shine as much as her wide smile does. Her light brown hair is open and wavy... Whenever I see this photo I can hear her laughter in my ears and almost feel her arms around me. It makes me feel loved, safe... "Wlad, your Mom was stunning!" She says before looking up at her. There's a smile on her lips that reaches her eyes, which sparkle.

Adaline makes me feel loved and safe every time she looks at me. She's the only woman that could ever arise those feelings within me. The only one besides my Mom.

I fondle her left cheek and feel how my heart skips three beats. "Sometimes when you look at me like that, my heart skips three beats at a time. My Mom once told me that her heart did the same when my Dad touched her in a special kind of way."

She gulps down the tears in her eyes. "Is this why I remind you of her?"

I nod, "That and some of your characteristics. I think this is her way of telling me this is right. That this is the real thing... that we are meant to be. It's her way of making sure I'm happy from above."

She places her hand on mine and squeezes it gently, "I may not believe in God but I think that's a very lovely way of thinking. I'm sure your Mom is somewhere smiling down at us. I can't tell you she's up there standing next to angels or God, but I'm pretty sure she's still having an eye on you to make sure you are happy."

"I love you."

She smiles at me again, "I know. And that heartbeat skipping you were talking about - my heart does it too. It skips three beats, not just one. So maybe she's sending us both some kind of message this way."

* * *

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I take another sip of my red wine, enjoying these last moments here. I loved every second in Siberia and I know I will be back. I saw it after all.

I stare at Wladimir's face, trying to memorise this look of pure happiness because I won't see it in years. He's in a conversation with his Dad but my eyes blend out the words. I love how his lips form words, how his eyes react to his father's words and how his hand is safely wrapped around mine like it's the most normal thing in the world to be having dinner with his father and his girlfriend. But for the last three days, this was normality. This beautiful little things I always wished for when we were still together, were suddenly normal. And it felt good. So good!

It's my last evening with him. I try to not feel too sad about it. After all, I promised his mother that I'll make him happy again - and Boltons don't break their promises. But it's such a bittersweet dinner. I don't want to leave this place and the people who live here. They've grown so close to my heart in so little time. I feel so at home here it's crazy.

I never thought I'd love his family as much as him.

Suddenly, Wlad turns his face to the side, meeting my gaze. He smiles at me, love enters his sparkling grey eyes. "Adaline, my father's been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes." He says to me but I'm too focused on how his lips form the words rather than the words themselves. I wonder how many times I can kiss them before we part tomorrow in Swansea. I wonder how much closeness is enough for me to try to live without him in the next years. "Della,"

I shake my head, "What?" I ask confused.

Wlad's eyes move to Sergei and I turn my head around. "Right. Sorry. What was the question?" I ask in fluent Russian. Talking in Russian is as easy as English.

Sergei smiles at me. The grey eyes, which he gave his son, sparkle as well. "It's nice to see you are equally as much in love with one another."

I feel my heart melting in my chest. Is it really that obvious? "Well," I lick my lips, "this here is the one place we can be completely open. I think we both enjoy just being together without any worries." I answer and feel Wlad squeezing my hand.

"Your parents don't know?"

I shake my head, "Not yet."

Sergei looks at his son, "They won't be as understanding as us."

"No, they won't." Wladimir agrees.

Sergei looks back at me. "Well, I'm glad you've enjoyed your time here." He says with a soft smile on his lips.

"I enjoyed every second of it."

* * *

I brush through his short brown hair as the sweat runs down my body. I should be exhausted after all the lovemaking, but I crave it only more. Dawn is slowly approaching. The soft lightning looks breathtaking on him. It's another cold morning in Siberia but it's my last for a while. I fondle his left cheek, my fingertips feel how his scratchy his beard is. He hasn't shaved once in the last three days. He looks darker, sexier even. "I like your beard." I whisper as we both recover from our last climax.

"I know you do." He says before kissing my fingertips as I run them over his lips.

I smile at his words, "You know me inside out." My left hand runs down his face, neck, chest and stomach before stoping at his erection. His body feels the same way as mine. Every time we climax, we're ready to go again. It's crazy. "How many times can we make love tonight before we fall into an exhausted sleep?"

He rubs his nose against mine, "We're about to find out." With that he rolls on top of me again. I widen my legs for his narrow hips. I feel his cock at my entrance that's still soaking wet. Slowly he pushes inside, "Wlad?" I ask, cupping his face.

"Yes?" He asks back.

I moan right into his face as he's balls deep inside of me. The connection we have feels so surreal. "Thank you."

His grey eyes soften at my words, "You don't have to thank me."

"I know. But I want to."

"You've never thanked me before."

"I hope that doesn't mean you didn't know how much gratitude I felt."

"No, it doesn't." He kisses me softly, "Because just like your father, you can make people feel what you feel without opening your mouth. It's a gift I feel so privileged to have received because I know not many are allowed to look behind your mask."

I lick my lips. "I'm grateful to have such an amazing man in my life."

He smiles at me, "Trust me, the honour is all mine."

* * *

His arms wrap around me, holding me tight. "It was so nice to meet you, Della."

The way he holds me remind me of his son. His arms are like ropes of steel, only his hold is not as tight as Wlad's. "I'm really grateful for the chance as well. I've had amazing three days here." I agree. I already said goodbye to Wlad's grandma. I even had a look at her medical cabinet and tossed out 2/3 of her tablets. She doesn't need to take all of these medications, the combination of those were probably making her so tired and weak. I wrote down the medication I would recommend. "Make sure you get the meds." I remind Sergei. "Natalya should be back to normal in a few days, a week max."

Suddenly, Sergei kisses my forehead. "You were sent from heaven."

I flush, but not before of the kiss but the words. "I was not sent from heaven. I was just here at the right time."

The grey eyed man smiles at me, "Lydia would have loved you."

My throats tightens at the mention of Wlad's dead mother. I never met her, but I feel like I owe her so much. "That's very nice of you to say." I gulp and smile at him.

"We have to get going." Wlad reminds me, nodding towards the helicopter that's waiting for us on the landing field. As it's a clear day we can fly to the airport rather than drive for three hours again. Th snow has only become heavier over the last days, turning this into a true winter wonderland. The triplets for sure would think that Santa lives here somewhere.

I know one day they will see this magical place.

I nod, not ready to let go of Sergei just yet. It's crazy how fast this man has made his way into my heart. He was even faster than his son! "Until we meet again, Sergei." I whisper, squeezing him one more time.

"I'll miss you." He says before letting go of me.

I watch him embracing his son that's a bit smaller than him. "Next time you bring her here she better have a ring on her finger." Sergei says in a low voice, but I can hear it never the less.

His words make me smile. They don't scare me at all. Not anymore.

Wlad turns around and wraps his left arm around my waist. Electricity runs through my body at the touch. Together we walk over to the helicopter before climbing inside. We fasten our seatbelts and put on our headphones before the pilot takes off. The flight won't take long. Just thirty minutes... in thirty minutes we'll be back on the jet. In a few hours we'll be in Swansea.

"We'll come back." Wlad says to me as I stare out of the helicopter. Sergei is getting smaller and smaller until eventually he's only little dot.

I turn my gaze on the man that's holding my hand. "You do know I could have flown us back to the airport, right?"

He chuckles at my response. "Yeah, but that means I couldn't have kissed you during this thirty minute flight." He takes off his headphones before doing the same with mine. A second later his soft lips meet mine.

* * *

I spent the whole seven hour fly back to Swansea sitting on his lap. On the flight to Siberia we were miles apart and now not even a sheet of paper could slide between us. We didn't even acknowledge the stewardess. She left us alone for most of the time.

But now we've landed an hour ago - and we still haven't left the jet. It's just too hard.

"I could drive you back." His head is still buried in the nape of my neck.

I shake my head, "No, if Shai sees you..." I don't finish my sentence.

He lifts his head, "I don't want you to go."

I lick my lips, "I don't want you to let me go."

"Why don't we-"

"No." I interrupt with shaking my head slightly. There is not another option. There is no second try for us. Not until I fulfil my promise.

Not until I've healed Parkinson's.

* * *

 **Thank you for all the great reviews on the last chapter!**

 **So, I finally revealed what happened during the weekend that Della spent with Wlad while being in rehab. Was it as wonderful as you thought it would be?**

 **This is my favourite chapter of their story so far. :)**

 **Please review!**

 **In gratitude,**

 **Nicole**


	15. Chapter 15

**Adaline's point of view:**

"So, how was your getaway?" Dr. Martin asks me, holding a pen and a notebook.

I tuck in my legs as I am seated on the beige couch in his office. "Heartbreaking." I say with a shrug.

"That's a really sad way to describe it. Why would you say it?"

"Because I had three days in paradise and now I'm back here in reality." I wrap my arms around my legs and lace my fingers.

"Where did you go?"

"Siberia."

His eyes widen at my words, "Siberia?"

"Didn't he tell you this?"

"No, he just said it was a family emergency."

I nod, that's typical. "Well, it sort of was. His grandma is not the youngest anymore and he wanted us to meet before she passes away. Whenever that's going to be. Because when I saw her, she was still very much alive. Of course she wasn't full of life as we both are, but she still had esprit in her eyes."

"And she lives in Siberia?"

"Along with her son, Wlad's father. They have a property there with a lake in the middle of the woods. The snow was already covering the grounds when we arrived." I look out of the French window. Here in Swansea it's only raining non-stop.

"You met his grandma and father?"

"Yes."

"What about his mother?"

"She died. Parkinson's."

He furrows his bushy brows at me, "Is that why you're working on the study?"

I shake my head, "I started working on it before I found out that she died because of it. It's a coincidence."

"I see..." he scribbles something into his notepad. "So, you enjoyed your stay?"

"I didn't want to leave." I sigh, "But I knew I had to come back."

"How did Wladimir take it?"

"Take what?"

"The second break-up."

Dr. Martin knows me well. "It was harder the second time. For both of us." I brush through my chestnut brown curls, "I told him why. I explained to him that my clinical trail is going really well. Fleming told me that the patients are responding really well to our medication. He wants to increase the number of patients now."

"That's good."

"It really is. I think maybe in a few years we can go public."

"And until then?"

I shrug, "I don't understand the question, Dr. Martin."

"Are you going to continue sleeping with Fleming? Or are you going to get back with Wladimir?"

"Wlad's not an option."

"Why not?"

"Because he..." I lick my lips, "he occupies my mind and takes away my focus. When we were together my whole body craved him. I craved his touch, his smile, his embrace, his laughter... every single cell of mine was craving every single cell of his. There is no space in my brain for Parkinson's then."

"So, you're sacrificing both of your happiness for the chance to heal Parkinson's?"

"Not the chance. I will heal Parkinson's, Dr. Martin. Just because I don't share every single information about my clinical trail with you, doesn't mean it's not working. It is working."

"Yeah, but how long is this going to take? Three years? Four?"

"Something like this."

"And you asked Wladimir to wait this long?"

"I didn't ask for anything. In fact, he can do whatever he wants."

He furrows his brows at me again, "So you guys took a break from your break-up."

I open my mouth to answer but then close it again. Did we? I shrug, I don't know.

"How about you think about this until our next session?" Dr. Martin suggests.

* * *

I sit on the piano stool, letting my fingers create a melody. I've been working on this for a very long time and I think my parents will understand how sorry I really am. I don't think words will make them understand. I've never been good with words. I always let my actions speak.

 _I got no excuses_

 _For all of these goodbyes_

 _Call me when it's over_

 _'Cause I'm dying inside_

 _Wake me when the shakes are gone_

 _And the cold sweats disappear_

 _Call me when it's over_

 _And myself has reappeared_

 _I don't know, I don't know, I don't know, I don't know why_

 _I do it every, every, every time_

 _It's only when I'm lonely_

 _Sometimes I just wanna cave and I don't wanna fight_

 _I try and I try and I try and I try and I try_

 _Just hold me, I'm lonely_

 _Momma, I'm so sorry I'm not sober anymore_

 _And daddy, please forgive me for the drinks spilled on the floor_

 _To the ones who never left me, we've been down this road before_

 _I'm so sorry, I'm not sober anymore_

I stop as I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and see my aunt standing across me. Her light blue eyes are filled with tears.

"It's beautiful." she whispers to me. She looks so much like my Dad. They share the chestnut hair colour, that he has given me as well. Only her hair is smooth and silky like Daddy's, while mine is curly and unruly.

Oh shit. I didn't mean to make her cry. "Aunt Shai, I didn't..." I stop as she embraces me.

"Are you ready to see your parents today? They'll love it."

"No."

"No?" she lets go of me.

"The song's not finished. I don't want to see them until I've finished it."

"Honey, they know how sorry you are. A song's not going to change that."

"Still." I cross my arms in front of my chest.

She licks her lips, "Okay. I'll let them know."

"Tell them, I'm sorry, but don't destroy my surprise for them."

She nods, "Okay."

* * *

"Shailene told me you didn't want to see your parents yesterday." Dr. Martin says to me, getting seated in the navy armchair across the beige couch that I'm sitting on.

"I thought you don't discuss me. Shailene is not allowed to stick her nose into my therapy. Just because I am here, doesn't mean she can break the law!"

"Adaline, she voiced her concern as your aunt, not your doctor."

"Oh. Well, yeah I asked her to call the meeting off."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not done with the song yet."

"The song you wrote for them?"

"Yes. But I'll be done next week."

He nods, "I think the song is beautiful."

"You sound like aunt Shai! It's not suppose to be beautiful, it's suppose to make them see how sorry I am."

"It can be both. It will be both."

"Well, I hope so." I say with a shrug.

"Have you heard from Wladimir again?"

I shake my head, "No."

"Are you hurt by that?"

"No." Of course I want to hear from him again or see him... or feel him... But I can't. Not now. Not yet.

"No? Why not?" The blonde doctor leans back in the armchair.

"Because we were broken up before flying to Siberia and we are over after Siberia. As you said the last time I saw you, we took a break from our break up. Just because we spent three wonderful days, doesn't mean we're back together."

"Do you want to get back together?"

"Eventually, yes. After I fulfilled my promise."

"Fulfilled your promise?"

I tuck in my legs and wrap my arms around them, feeling the light washed skinny jeans. It's almost Christmas time, but I don't feel any Christmas vibes. Especially when I'm the only patient here now. "I visited Wlad's Mom."

"I thought she was dead."

"Well, I visited her grave." I correct myself. "On our last day in Siberia, I asked Sergei and Wlad if we could visit her..." I brush through my hair, "I thanked her and promised her to eradicate Parkinson's. I mean, Dr. Fleming and I are going to release the medication pretty soon."

"So the medication is working? You increased the number of patients?"

I nod, "He's currently working with 500 patients. It's working. They've been symptom free for the last two weeks."

"That's brilliant!"

I smile, "It is. Dr. Fleming wants to start talking with pharmaceutical companies once I'm free to practice medicine again." That's still eight months away.

It feels like forever.

* * *

I go through another sun salutation, being one with my breath, soul and body. I feel grounded. It's weird, but I feel better... than ever. I feel complete peace - something I never thought I would ever feel again.

Because the last time I felt this way was in his arms. In Wladimir's arms.

The sun is shining through the French windows in the winter garden. Winter has found it's way to Swansea. Snow is covering the backyard outside. It's cold, but not freezing cold - I experienced freezing cold in Siberia, in early October. Christmas is right around the corner and I'm pretty sure I'll be spending it in Swansea as well. Not in the facility, but definitely in the city.

There's no way aunt Shai can let me go to London. It's too soon. Too early.

I don't feel ready.

Suddenly, I feel a piercing glare burning into my back. I know it can't be a patient, since I'm the only one here. I have been for the last six weeks. I look over my shoulder and see my sister standing across me. She's dressed in black leather trousers and a beige knit sweater. Her feet are as always in black heels.

"Hi." I breathe out, surprised by her visit.

Her forest green eyes dance down my body, staring at my black yoga tights and black sports bra. "Hi." she whispers back.

"I didn't expect you here." I say as I walk over to her, feeling the cold marble tiles.

"You look good."

"You sound like Mom." I say as I stop across her.

She embraces me, "How are you?"

"At peace."

She frowns at my words, "You're not religious."

I smile, "I'm still not religious, but I feel..." I shrug as she lets go of me, "free in a way I've never felt before. I'm really okay."

"No more drugs?"

I shake my head, "I can manage my life, my intelligence, without them."

"Good." she shows me a small smile.

"Is that all why you came all the way from Oxford?"

"No. Actually, I wanted to go shopping with you."

I frown at her words, "Ana, I don't shop."

"Then I'll shop and you watch. I want to buy some Christmas presents."

"I'm not sure if I can leave the facility."

"I talked to aunt Shai and she said it's okay if we call her every hour."

My eyes widen at her words, "We'll be gone for over an hour?"

"Della, we have the triplets and Jake to cover."

"You won't buy me anything." I clarify. "Christmas with you guys is enough."

She nods, "Deal, but the same goes for you."

I smile at her, "Alright, let me change and then we can go."

"Take your time, I'll stroll around here for a bit..." she says, her green orbs already scanning the winter garden.

* * *

My sister and I walk down the paved streets that are covered in white snow. We're trying to stay dry with an umbrella because it has started to snow again. I'm carrying three bags that are filled with our Christmas presents for the triplets. We've spent over an hour in a store, trying to find the perfect gifts for our three little siblings.

"What do you want to get Jake?" I ask Ana as we walk past a café.

She stops walking, "I need a cup of coffee. We can discuss it over coffee."

I nod before opening the door for her, "After you."

My blonde sister walks inside and orders a cappuccino for herself and a cup of camomile tea for me. My sister knows me inside out.

I close the umbrella and walk inside as well before sitting down at a tiny round table in this cosy café right across the open fireplace that has flames dancing inside. The café is totally empty, after all it's cold and Swansea is not really a tourist magnet in the winter. People only love the beaches in the summer.

I unwrap the cashmere scarf from my neck before getting out of my black coat. As I take a seat, my sister comes back. "The owner said she'll bring it to us. Her name is Ruth." my sister smiles at me, "A really nice lady. This café has been in her family for over three generations. Her son's wife is expecting her first grandchild, but she doesn't know this yet. It'll be a Christmas surprise." she explains as she gets out of her black Burberry cashmere scarf and coat.

I used to frown at her comments when I was little, but now I no longer wonder. Because I've experienced it myself. I saw it myself. It left me breathless, made me tear up... it touched my heart on a level I didn't know existed. I can't believe she gets to see this on daily basis at random occasions. "I see. Is she expecting a girl or boy?" I ask back with a smirk.

Ana shrugs before she sits down across me. "I don't know that. I think she's still too early to tell."

I nod, "Did you tell her that?"

She shakes her head, "I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise."

I smile at her, "I love you, Ana. Do you know that?"

Her forest green eyes soften right in front of me. She leans forward and grabs my hand. "I know. Since the very first time we met." she squeezes my hand softly and I see a thin film of moisture filling her orbs - or maybe in mine, because suddenly she becomes blurry. I can still remember exactly how she looked like when I walked into the suite in Saint Petersburg. She was sitting in an armchair, reading a book about Astronomy. In English. She looked... She was family from the first time I saw her. There was no pity, no insecurity about her liking me. She was family. She loved me from the very first second we met and I loved her back - unconditionally.

"Did you see something when we first met as well?" I ask because I know it's usually the first meeting when she has those... those visions. Only Mom has been the exception. Her and Mom... they have a kind of bond I never will have with her and that's okay. It doesn't mean she loves me less. She loves me just differently.

She gulps and licks her lips, clearly telling me she did see something. But to my surprise she keeps her mouth shut.

"Ana,"

She shakes her head, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Now, she got my curious. "Try me."

She lets go of my hand and leans back in the armchair. "Della, you'll think I'm crazy."

"Crazy? Ana, you're not crazy. Anything but crazy."

She gulps, "Alright."

Suddenly, a red haired woman in her early fifties walks over to us, carrying a cappuccino and a camomile tea. That must be Ruth, the owner. She has the worst timing ever.

"Thank you very much." I say with a smile on my lips.

"You two are such lovely souls!" Ruth smiles at us as she places the hot beverages on the wooden table. She has soft brown orbs that remind me of my mother. "I'll bring you two a slice of my carrot cake as well."

"Oh, no really that's not-" I start but Ana waves with her hand.

"That would be lovely, Ruth." Ana says with a smile on her lips.

Ruth returns her smile before walking away.

"Ana, I can't have cake." I remind her.

"I'll eat your slice. She just... She feels a little lonely here. People don't come in here often in the winter."

"Is that what you saw?"

"No, it's what she told me when I ordered our beverages."

"Oh..." I say and look at my cup for a moment. "And now spill. What did you see?"

Ana shakes her head before picking up the cappuccino.

No, not this again. I almost had her telling me this! "Ana, come on. I'm your sister. I won't judge you."

She sighs, "I saw... I saw us."

I roll my eyes at her words, "I figured that much. Give me more details."

"I saw us in... I don't know somewhere in the woods. We were living or vacationing in a cabin... No it was more like a three story wooden house. There was a lake behind it and so much... so much woods were surrounding the house. It was like the house was the only one for miles and miles to come. I know it wasn't in England, but maybe Canada or-"

"Siberia." I breathe out shocked. She saw Wlad's dacha! She saw the freaking dacha he built for his family.

She shrugs, "Could be. It was a very lonely place..."

"What else did you see?"

"It was summer and we were maybe a few years older than we are now. Mid twenties or late twenties, something like that. I saw... Della, I saw our life together. I saw how close we were, how strong our bond would be..."

I gulp, "What else?" I need to know if she saw what I saw. If she saw those kids... with Wlad.

"I... I saw Jake there. An older version of him, obviously but it was him... Della, that's why I was so over him in Morocco. I knew... I knew it was him."

I smile at her, "I'm glad you found one another in Marrakech."

She returns my smile, "I'm glad as well."

"Were you happy with him?"

"Very. There were boys running through the backyard. Two boys." she says with a smile on her lips.

Two boys. "Two boys?"

She nods, "They were getting chased through the backyard..."

Shit. She saw what I saw! She freaking saw what I did in Siberia! She saw it! "Ana, by whom?"

She licks her lips.

"Ana," I say again.

"It was Krimov." she whispers. "He was there as well."

"Wladimir?" Holy crap! We saw the same thing!

She nods, "He was wearing a wedding ring, a platinum band."

"Where was I?"

She frowns, "You're not surprised I saw him?"

"Answer my question."

"You were in the living room, standing in front of the three floor to ceiling windows. You were watching the whole scene in the backyard." she whispers. "You were wearing Mom's engagement ring and a sparkling wedding band. Della, I'm pretty sure you were married to Wladimir."

"And those boys were yours or mine?"

"I don't know."

I nod and take a moment to process this. She saw us... She saw Wlad and me being married to one another. I will do anything in my power for that to happen. I need that to happen. I need that more than healing Parkinson's. "How's your cappuccino?"

Ana frowns at me, "You're not... You don't think I'm crazy?"

I watch Ruth coming to us, holding two plates with carrot cake on them. I smile at Ruth as she places the plates on the table between Ana and me. "That looks very good, Ruth."

"Enjoy." She smiles before walking away from us again.

"Della,"

I take a sip of my tea, "What?"

"You're sitting here like I didn't just drop a bomb here."

This would be the perfect moment to come clean... to tell her about Wlad and me... Parkinson's ... everything. But I can't. Not yet. "I'm keeping my opinion to myself."

Ana frowns at me, "That's unlike you."

"Well, maybe rehab is to blame." I say with a shrug.

"Maybe..." she starts digging into the carrot cake. "And you really don't think... I mean, Wladimir's like an uncle to me. And he hasn't even watched me as much as you! I mean, he has been watching you since you were born. Isn't it... I don't know it would be weird if you had something with him. I mean he's 22 years older than us! 22!"

I lick my lips, "You do know that I'm sleeping with Dr. Fleming right?"

"Yeah but that man is like what? 15 years older than us?"

"Yes. I mean, I know he's not six years older like Jake is but... I mean, does it really matter?"

"Are you... are you saying you're attracted to Wladimir?"

I gulp. Shit, maybe I shouldn't say too much. "All I'm saying is that Wladimir is not an unattractive man."

"Despite the age gap."

"Despite the 22 years, yes."

"I see..." she leans back again. "So, you're into older men?"

I shrug, "People our age are not to my taste at all. Despite all my colleagues at work are way older than me. And there's where you usually meet your partner, so I guess..."

"What about clubbing?"

I chuckle, "Ana, those days are over. I mean, ever since that declaration I made I can't even go to a pub. The world thinks I'm a drug addict! Drugs, Ana. That's about the worst thing that could happen to a surgeon because it ruins my credibility. I have no idea if I can even find another job when I'm getting released from rehab. Frankly, I might have to work at our hospital forever. Or I have to go work for Doctors Without Borders."

"No, Dad would kill you before he lets you work in Africa or South America."

I chuckle. "Yeah, you're right about that."

"So, what are you going to do in a few months?"

I shrug, "I'll figure it out when I get there."

"Della you still are an amazing surgeon."

I lift my hands and wiggle with my fingers. "I haven't used those hands in five months. Sometimes I think I forgot how it feels to hold a scalpel... and sometimes I'm grateful for where I am." I say with a shrug. I mean without all the shit I've done, Fleming wouldn't be testing our drug, our medication, on five hundred patients right now. 500 people are cured by now. Cured!

I'd do it all over again for those 500 people. They're worth it. Every one of them.

I'd even go through the same heartache again.

"You are?"

"Yes."

"That's very mature of you."

"Well, I am officially no longer a teenager." I say with a smirk.

Ana chuckles at my words.

"What do you want to get Jake?"

Ana shrugs, "I don't know."

* * *

I stare at the screen of my iPhone. The sun has set hours ago and the light from the stars and moon shine into my room in the facility. Ana's words have stuck with me the whole day. She saw what I saw... she saw the same future. She saw my future with him.

Wladimir.

I still have his number in my contact list, but I haven't called him in over a year and a half. The last time I saw him was two months ago. He didn't call me and I didn't call him. Not because I didn't long for him, I do, I've always longed for him... but because we both know it has to be this way. I've made my decision and I made it again after our trip to Siberia. Nothing has changed. Not between us and not with my clinical trail. My medication is not on the market yet... until then this is the best option.

But it hurts. It hurts so damn much... I sigh, I gave Lydia my word. I will make him happy again. I will come back to him and we can be together. We can be one. I'll give him children - two, three or four, I don't care. I will make him smile when he's old and I will be there for him every step on the way through life. I will be his best friend, his wife, his lover, his soulmate, the mother of his children...

I bite on my lip as I stare at his phone number.

And suddenly, my thumb presses the call button.

I can hear the line ringing, I don't even know if he's going to pick up. It's three thirty in the morning and we haven't talked in over two months...

"Adaline," his deep scratchy voice fills my ears. It's hard like steel and coarse like sandpaper. I love his voice, I missed the sound ringing in my ears.

Tears start streaming down my face immediately. My throats feels tight out of the sudden. My heart starts beating faster. My lower lip starts trembling and my hands start shaking.

And he waits. Waits until I have controlled back over my emotions.

Maybe because he's feeling the same.

"Wlad..." I breathe out after over two minutes of silence between us. Just hearing him breathe with me on the other end of the line was calming. Knowing he's in London and I'm in Swansea... it may be only a two hour drive, but it feels like there's so much more between us. Because there is.

Parkinson's between us. The bastard that killed his mother. "How are you?"

"I..." I can hear him inhaling.

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I inhale deeply as her voice fills my ears. One question. One simple question and I'm charmed. "I..." my mouth can't even form any words, "I'm so glad you called."

"You are?" Her angelic voice is filled with so much joy that I can feel it in my heart.

It causes me to smile. Smile like I haven't in ages... smile the same way as I did when we were in Siberia together. "Yes... How are you?"

"I'm getting there..." she says again, "You know, I'm not great but I'm good... I'm healing, I guess."

She sounds so much more mature. She has grown a lot in the past weeks. "That's good to hear."

"Ana visited me today. We went shopping for Christmas presents..." her voice fades in my ears as I cherish the sound in my ears. I never want to forget her voice. I've never heard anything more beautiful. "... and then she mentioned your dacha in Siberia."

"What?" I ask her shocked. "She's never been there."

"Yeah, I know. She... she said it was she saw when we first met."

I frown, "In Saint Petersburg?" I can't believe it's already been twelve years since Gabi and Troy adopted Ana. I can still remember the way we walked down the snowy streets and visited the cathedral. I remember how close Della and Ana were already on their flight home. Those two were inseparable from the very first second they met. I knew Ana was special. Special in a way only a few people are able to understand.

"Yeah, when Daddy picked me up in London and we flew to Saint Petersburg on a red eye... she said she saw Jake and herself there. In front of the lake. They were married and you... you were chasing the two boys I saw when I was in Siberia with you. Ana said you were wearing a wedding band as well and I... Wlad, you were married to me. And Ana saw that. She saw the same future I saw - only twelve years earlier."

I always knew Ana was special, but this... it's still kind of mind blowing. I wonder what she saw when she first met me and if she saw anything at all. Maybe one day I'll ask her about it. One day when I am married to her sister, chasing our two boys through the backyard in Siberia.

Because God knows I will do anything to make it reality.

 **Adaline's point of view:**

"Is that why you're calling me?" He asks me.

"I miss you." I breathe out instead, feeling my broken heart beating in my chest.

"I miss you, too." He whispers back. "More than ever."

"I hate that I am here in Swansea and you're in London..." I am so frustrated and heartbroken but I can't be with him. Not when Josh and I are so close to getting our medication on the market.

"Do you want me to visit you?"

"You're asking for more heartache?"

"It's worth if I could see you smile again, hear you laugh, feel your soft hair, look into your navy orbs, smell you..."

"Wlad,"

"I know, it's a bad idea to see each other now." He agrees with me.

"It's not that I don't want to. It's-"

"Parkinson's, yeah I know."

"Not much longer."

"Don't say that if you can't give me a specific date. It'll hurt you and it'll hurt me."

I gulp, "I'll be standing at your doorstep the second it's over."

"Knock that door over if I don't open right away."

I chuckle, "I take that very seriously."

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

"I'll make sure we'll have that future." She whispers to me.

"I know. Me, too." I say back, staring out of the glass facade in my study. There's not a single boat on the Thames in front of me. The moon and stars are shining into my room and I find it calming that she has the same stars and moon in Swansea.

"Alright, I better hang up now."

"Della,"

"I know... I know." She whispers and I can hear the smile in her voice. I still can't believe that our love is not enough to make this work. It hurts, but it won't hurt forever. "Me, too." And with that she hangs up.

I place the phone on my glass desk and run my fingers through my hair. I hate being without her. I hate that she's in Swansea and I'm in London. I hate that we can't be together. I hate that she chose Parkinson's not once but twice over me!

I hate that I love her so much.

"Are you coming back to bed?" Her high voice fills my ears. It feels like needles piercing into my skin compared to Della's angelic voice.

I tense at the question and even more at her touch. Her long slender arms circle around me and she presses her chest against my back. "I need a minute."

Her fingers run down my abs until they find my diamond hard cock. "I see..." she lets go of my erection and I expect her to walk away and leave me alone but to my surprise she walks in front of me. I watch her dropping to her knees in front of me and few her luscious lips around me dick a moment later.

She thinks I'm hard because of her.

She has no idea the reason's in Swansea.

* * *

 **Adaline's point of view:**

 _Run fast_

 _Run away_

 _Run straight into the loneliness_

 _It isn't only home I miss_

 _Like the night all my friends got together_

 _Heard about it afterwards_

 _Didn't think was gonna hurt so much_

 _Why if I am doing so well_

 _Did I build a wall between me and the world?_

 _Been drilled in my head forever_

 _Be better_

 _Turns out I'm just like everybody else_

 _Don't even go near a mirror_

 _It'll kill ya_

 _Trust me you don't wanna see yourself_

 _Fuck the noise_

 _It's too late_

 _It's the choices_

 _Now I don't even wanna be someone_

 _What made me think I was special_

 _I'm not special_

 _Turns out I'm like everybody else_

 _That's nice_

 _Champagne_

 _What a shame it doesn't work on me_

 _So don't go wasting your money_

 _Everybody in this room is too hard, too pretty_

 _I'm tired_

 _I just wanna be nobody_

I stop playing as I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"No, it's so good. Please don't stop." I hear my best friend's voice.

I look up and stare at her bright blue eyes. "Brooke!" I breathe out shocked. What's she doing here? I get up from the piano stool and embrace her tightly. "How are you?"

"How am I? I should be asking how you are." She says before letting go of my embrace. "I must admit this house looks kind of cool. I mean for a rehab centre this looks pretty luxurious... it must be great here. I mean, next to all those addicts."

I chuckle, "I'm the only one here. Have been since October."

Her blue eyes widen, "You must be lonely then. Why didn't you call me?"

"Well, Swansea's not really around the corner and you are so busy with planning your wedding this summer..." I shrug. It's a wedding I won't be able to attend since I'm not allowed to leave the country in July. I'll miss the stunning Tuscan wedding.

"Yeah about that, Marco and I decided to move the wedding."

I frown at her. "Move the wedding?"

"Yeah up to next summer."

"But you're not... you're not doing this because of me, are you?"

She laughs at me, "Della of course it's because of you!"

"What?!"

"I won't get married without my maid of honour." She explains before placing her hands on my shoulders. "Della you are the reason why I'm getting married in the first place. A wedding without you is like a lake without water."

"You're not getting married because of me."

"Della, Wlad hooked me up with Marco. If you weren't dating Wlad, I would have never met him and he would have never hooked me up with Marco. Della, this is because of you."

I shake my head, "With your logic the causation should start with Sophie since she was the one who introduced us."

Brooke grins at me before placing a kiss on my left cheek. "That's why I love you Della."

* * *

Twenty one... I'm finally 21 years old. This last year has been the hardest yet. I brush through my hair as I stare at the ceiling in my room in Swansea. Apart from the weekend in Siberia this day was one of the best I had while being in therapy. I can't believe Shai is letting me go... it feels surreal, but I'm not scared of what's ahead of me. Because I know exactly what my next steps are going to be: I'll work at the research hospital we own, I'll finish my clinical trail with Fleming and I'll get Wlad back. Most importantly, I'll get Wlad back. I haven't seen him since Siberia and I haven't talked to him aside from that one late night call after Ana told me about her vision...

God, what a day it was! I can officially go home now! After five months of therapy I can finally go home. I'll be in London. I'll be closer to him. But that doesn't mean I'll be with him.

I wince as my iPhone rings in the middle of the night. I look at the screen and see the man's face I just thought of. He's smiling into the camera and his light grey orbs are sparkling. His Russian features are soft when he smiles like that. My heart swells in my chest. I miss him so badly.

I pick up. "Hi..."

"I'm in your backyard." His deep voice fills my ears before he hangs up.

I frown for a second. He's here? Here?

Oh my God, he's here!

I jump out of my bed and slide my feet into slippers before rushing down the empty and quite hallway. As careful as possible I walk down the staircase and into the kitchen before opening the door to the backyard. It's dark outside, but the stars and moon shine brightly here. I can hear the waves crashing against one another as my eyes scan the dark backyard. I don't see him. Where is he?

Suddenly, I spot him standing in the gazebo. I smile before making my way through the grass. I can feel his eyes on me as I reach the gazebo. He's dressed in all black with dark jeans, a black Oxford shirt and a heavy leather jacket. Even his shoes are black. He looks so mysterious, dark and irresistible. The only lightness can be found in his eyes. Those grey eyes that are sparkling more than the stars and moon tonight. He reminds me of an outlaw, a lonely wolf. My heart skips a beat and my lungs forget to breathe for a moment. He's so beautiful... so stunning. Suddenly, his hand grabs mine and he pulls me closer to him until my lips meet his. Fireworks explode within me as our tongues start dancing for the first time in six months. His smell fills my nostrils as I melt into his body shape. I'm only wearing a silk sleep dress but I don't feel cold at all. Not with his body heat radiating in front of me. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer until I feel the wooden wall of the gazebo piercing into my back and his heavenly body pushing into me in front of me. I can't believe he's here... with me. My hands down his back and I feel his leather jacket before my fingers move underneath his jacket and shirt. He winces as my fingertips touch the muscles in his back, probably because he feels the same electric shocks that I feel every time we touch. A moan escapes his lips as my fingers touch his rock hard abs. He has become even more defined. I didn't know that was possible.

His diamond hard cock is digging through the thin fabric of my silk dress and I feel the heat boiling within me despite the icy temperatures surrounding us. His fingers are spread wide on my rip cage as our tongues entwine, dancing to the rhythm of our heartbeats. I wrap my left leg around his hips and feel how the silk dress lifts, revealing my naked butt cheek. The heat, the emotions within me arise until they explode, turning us both into a fireball.

I missed him so badly... my whole body is craving him. Every inch of my body and every drop of my soul.

After minutes of kissing, I am the one who needs some fresh air first.

"Happy birthday." He whispers with a grin on his lips.

Gosh, this grin! I kiss him again. Best. Birthday. Ever. "Wladimir..." I whisper as I brush through his short brown hair.

His eyes well up right in front of me. "Adaline..." his voice is a whisper that's full of emotions. Full of longing, love and pain.

I cup his face and inhale deeply, allowing my nostrils to get drunk in his smell. "I missed you so badly, Солнышко."

He wraps his hands around my wrists and gulps. "You're tearing me in half."

"Don't worry, I'm tearing myself in half as well." I ensure him with a soft smile on his lips. "I can't believe you're here..."

He returns my smile before kissing my swollen lips again. "I wouldn't miss your birthday. Nothing can keep me away from you on your birthday."

My heart nearly bursts inside of me from the love I feel for the man right in front of me. I let out a sigh before I press my forehead against his. "Солнышко..."

"Моя любов..."

My body starts shaking suddenly. Not because of the icy temperatures but because of his words. Моя любов... He's so much more than just the love of my life. He's so much more than my soulmate. I can't even begin to describe what this man means to me.

He wraps his arms around me, holding me close to his body until the shaking has stopped. What we have is out of this world. It's magical... it's unique. "I love you."

For Christ's sake, I love him, too. I love him way more than he loves me. I love him more than that stupid clinical trail. I love him more than my family. I love him more than myself.

I don't exist without him. He's my everything.

But I can't tell him that. I can't break him even more than I already have. So, I say what I always say, hoping to ease his heartache. "I know... I know, Солнышко."

He pick ups my other leg and carries me over to the bench before placing me on to it. "How are you?"

"I didn't expect to see you today." I breathe out instead. I still can't believe he's sitting next to me.

"It's your birthday, of course I'll see you today." He whispers back before he gets out of his leather jacket.

He places it on my shoulders and I hold onto the collar of the warm jacket. It smells like him. "I was released today."

"Really?"

I nod, "My birthday present from Shailene."

He smiles at me. "I'm glad." I watch him inhaling deeply as his wide chest expands. "I'm losing my mind without you. I can't think. I can't work or sleep. I lose my temper at the slightest irritants. I'm in hell without you."

I sigh, I know how he feels. "We've been apart for a long time."

"It still feels like yesterday. After all this time... My body still aches for you. My soul aches for yours." He grabs my hands sending shockwaves through my body.

I withdraw my hands immediately and shake my head. "No, don't. It's... it's hard enough for me to see you, talk to you... I can't do this." This freaking hurts!

"Adaline,"

I rise from the bench, "No, I am serious. Look, I am glad I saw you today and flattered that you drove all this way to meet me-"

"I'll follow you everywhere, you know that."

I rise her forefinger at him, before inhaling deeply. I have to push him away. "I want you to go." I get out of the jacket to give it back to him.

He rises from the bench as well, his muscular arms stretching out his shirt. "Adaline, don't do this. Don't push me away like that."

"Go."

He sighs but doesn't move an inch. "I love-"

"Don't!" I say with trembling lips. "I'm serious. Please leave."

He takes a step towards me and wraps his arms around me before she can move away. Inhaling, he presses his forehead against mine. My fingers let go of the jacket and it falls to the floor as I wrap her arms around his bulky torso. This is so hard... Why is this so hard?

"Don't close up from me." His hot breath clashes against my left ear.

I hold him tighter to me. I have no idea when I'll feel him again.

For minutes, we just stand there in silence.

"This hurts."

He runs his fingers down my spine, following the curve of her back. "I know."

"No, you don't." I insist as he cups my cheeks to stare at my face. These light grey orbs are full of pain... the pain that I created. "We shouldn't do this."

"I know."

"I need you to go."

"No, you don't." He insists.

"No, I don't." I whisper back as he fondles my cheeks. I inhale deeply, feeling my shaky breath. "But we're done, it's over and it should stay this way." I carefully lift his hands off of me. I turn around and suddenly hear a glass shattering. Shit. Someone was watching us!

"Go!" I tell Wlad before I walk back to the house. It can't be my Dad because he would already be throwing himself at Wlad, so that means it can only be one of my siblings or Jake. My Mom's sleeping like a rock next to my Dad upstairs, so it can't be her.

I reach the kitchen and to my surprise it is my mother that's standing in the darkness. "Mom?" I ask her confused.

My Mom opens her eyes and looks at me. "Hi..."

"What are you doing here? Were you spying on me?" I ask her shocked. She has always given me my privacy. She never spied on me!

"I came downstairs to grab a glass of water and saw you sitting in the gazebo." She explains, starring down at the shattered glass.

Thank god. It was a coincidence. "I'll clean this up. Go upstairs, back to bed."

"Who were you talking to?" She asks me back instead.

Shit. She saw Wlad. But she clearly didn't recognise him. "No one." I turn around and walk into the kitchen. I need space. I can't lie towards her when she looks at me like that.

"Adaline," She follows me, stepping right into the glass. "Shit!"

I grab a tissue before twirling around.

"Della, who were you talking to?"

I sigh, "No one. I talked to God."

"Bullshit! I saw you talking to a man. Besides, you don't even believe in God!"

"I do now."

"Were you talking to a priest?"

"I don't know about you but usually a priest doesn't wear a black leather jacket and drives a Harley." I joke.

"I didn't know you were seeing someone."

"I'm not."

"Della,"

"No."

"You don't want to talk about him?" She asks me carefully, giving me that look that makes me want to pour my heart out to her.

I shake my head, "No." I whisper before picking up the glass pieces. "Sit down."

My mother sits down on one of the four barstools at the kitchen island.

Suddenly, the lights get switched on and I turn my head to the light switch, seeing my Daddy standing in the doorframe in only a pair of pastel blue pyjama pants. His abs are glittering in the lights. "What are you doing here?" His dark husky voice asks us.

I wince, "Shit, Dad, you scared me!"

Dad's blue eyes dance through the kitchen, seeing the bloody soles of my mother's feet and me picking up the shattered pieces of glass. "What happened?"

"Mom dropped a glass. I heard the noise, ran downstairs and am now cleaning the mess up as Mom clearly stepped into the glass." I lie casually.

"Are you okay?" Dad asks, his blue orbs staring at my Mom. She's his biggest concern. He clearly bought the lie.

She nods, "I'm fine."

He rushes over to her and lifts her feet to examine them. "I'll clean you up in the bathroom."

"Go, I'll take care of this." I say casually as he has already lifted her up with his arms. Without another word he leaves the kitchen. I exhale as soon as they're gone.

Shit this was close.

My Mom almost found out about Wlad and me. Although we've broken up. My hearts beating so loudly in my ears that I fear they might break. I wash my hands in the sink and stare at the place my Mom watched us from. She almost caught us.

Maybe she should have. Maybe it would have been the best. I'm so sick... so tired of hiding.

I'm even sick of my clinical trail. This heartache, this longing... it's too much for me to ignore any longer. We just kissed out there, but bloody hell did that feel good! It felt right.

I wrap my fingers around the white marble kitchen island. This is tearing me in half. I can't be without him any longer. I can't-

I wince as suddenly arms wrap around me from behind. His body heat warms me before his smell fills my nostrils. That ocean breeze... I place my hands on his forearms and squeeze him as he places his head on my left shoulder. My body fits into his so perfectly. My heart beats in the same rhythm as his. Tingles start spreading in my body as I relax in his arms. I feel safe and sound. I'm home in his arms. This is where I belong. This is... "Take me away." I breathe out.

"What?"

I tilt my head to the side so I can look at him. "Bring me away from here. London, Paris, Berlin, Siberia - I don't care. Bring me away so I can finally be with you." I breathe into his face.

"Adaline, I can't."

"Yes you can. I'm an adult and I got released from rehab today. We can fly to the Maldives or Fiji Islands. Anywhere in the whole wide world. Anywhere but here."

He sighs before turning me around so he can face me. "You can't leave the country and you can't leave everything behind. Especially not your clinical trail."

"I can't leave you behind." I insist as I cup his face. "This is too much heartache. I can't be without you. I can't-" I stop talking as he kisses me.

He gulps before he brushes through my hair, "You're having a weak moment and I won't take advantage of it. You know I want to be with you more than I need air to breathe. But I know you, you had your reasons why you broke up with me two years ago. And those reasons haven't disappeared just because you..." He sighs before placing his forehead against mine. "Adaline..."

I close my eyes, "Wlad..." Tears start rolling down my cheeks because I know he's right. He knows me better than I know myself.

I love him more than words can describe.

"I'm going to go." He breathes out after five minutes of holding on to me.

I wrap my arms around his torso, "No. No, not yet."

He starts shaking underneath my grip, "Adaline, if I don't go now than I won't find the strength to do so again."

I hold on to him even tighter. I can't let him go. Not now. Not ever.

Not again.

"Della,"

I shake my head, "I can't let you go." I whisper. He means so much to me. He means everything to me. Everything.

He moves his fingertips beneath my chin before lifting my gaze so I have to stare at his stunning face. His grey eyes are full of love.

My hearts bursts in my chest. "Моя любов..." the words slip off my tongue so easily that I couldn't stop them even if I tried.

His grey eyes soften before they fill with a kind of emotion I have never seen before. It took me four years to say those two words to him. Four years... "Я твоя любовь." He whispers back before kissing me softly.

He is my love - there's no denying. There never was. Not when the love is so obvious. I release him from my embrace. "Go."

He nods before kissing me again. "Happy birthday."

He was the best birthday present ever.

* * *

 **Thank you for all the great reviews on the last chapter!**

 **Della is finally 21, which means the story has almost caught up with A Million Times More. The next chapter will be about Della's ambitions to join MI-6 as well as trouble catching up with her again. I haven't written it yet, so it might take a while until I'm going to upload the next chapter.**

 **Please review!**

 **In gratitude,**

 **Nicole**


	16. Chapter 16

**Adaline's point of view:**

I change out of my purple uniform from the hospital before putting on my civil clothes. Working at the hospital my family owns is much better than I thought it would. I thought everyone would give me weird glances and whisper behind my back and while some people do that, the majority of the staff is just amazed. Like I am some freaking miracle. I am not a miracle. I'm just a 21 year old with an IQ of almost 200. I'm not average, but I'm not a miracle as well.

I shut the mahogany door of my locker before locking it with my thumb. I haven't touched a scalpel in over a year and a half, but somehow I thought maybe here I would at least come near a scalpel every once in a while... but all the doctors do here is stare into Petri dishes, write down their newest discoveries and discuss it over breakfast, lunch or dinner in the cafeteria. It reminds me of phase 0 and 1 of my clinical trail. There might be ORs here in this hospital, but I haven't seen an organ transplant in the last months that I've worked here.

I can't continue living like this. I need to cut people open, I crave that adrenaline so badly... I need to feel that rush running through my body. I need action.

I walk out of the women's changing room. As I walk down the hallway I pass several rooms that are for chemo therapy. We treat all sorts of cancer here, so I'd expect to see all different kinds of people getting treated for various forms of cancer. But I didn't expect to see so many children. I didn't expect to see so many poor people and I definitely didn't expect to see so many people that work for the government. They're mostly police officers, but there also have been a few judges, politicians and even MI-6 agents.

I stop at a glass door that's showing me the MI-6 agent that I bumped into this morning. Sarah Denters asked me for directions as she's a new patient. The blonde woman is sitting in an navy velvet armchair with a drip next to her. There's a white cashmere blanket wrapped around her and she's flipping through magazines. She's the only one. I look at the sign next to the door. On a golden plate there are the words phase one engraved. That means she just started her chemotherapy.

I push the swing door open and walk inside. The blonde woman looks up from her magazine and smiles as her deep brown eyes recognise me.

"Dr. Bolton, hi!"

I take a chair and sit across her. "How are you Sarah?"

She shrugs, "I feel a bit nauseous."

I nod, "That's normal. Have a bit of chocolate and a few crackers." I suggest.

She grins before lifting the empty plate from the table next to her. "Already ate all of that."

I notice her diamond engagement ring. "Is your fiancé picking you up?"

She nods with another grin on her lips, "Yes. He'll be here shortly."

"How did you guys meet?"

"He was my partner at MI-6." Her smile fades. She must feel the same about her job as I feel about mine. My hands were designed to cut into people, not stare into Petri dishes.

"I didn't mean to upset you."

She shakes her head. "No, you didn't upset me. I have cancer. There's no way I can continue doing my job, but I didn't want Noah to quit his job as well."

"I'm sure he just wants to support you."

She sighs, "He could have supported me otherwise. He loves his job as much as I loved mine! It's tough to not work and just... just be sick quite frankly. I hate it."

"Cancer sucks,"

"Cancer sucks big time. I hope your colleagues will find a cure for that bastard."

"I hope so, too." But that still might take a few decades.

Suddenly the door swings open and a brown haired man with dark brown eyes walks in. He's wearing jeans and a shirt despite the chilly temperatures we still have at night.

"Noah," Sarah shows a kind of look I know all to well. I turn around and gulp as the emotions arise within me. I miss him so fucking much...

Noah rushes over to her and embraces her tightly, "How are you?"

"I'm okay. Dr.. Bolton is keeping me company."

I turn around at the sound of my name, fully in control of my emotional state again.

"Are you her doctor?"

I shake my head, "No. I don't work in the chemotherapy department. I'm doing research in one of the labs."

"Thank you." His brown eyes fill with gratitude.

"I'm not her doctor." I repeat.

"I know, but one day people like my fiancé won't need a doctor because a shot or pill will take care of the cancer. This hospital is doing a great job, from taking care of the patients to the research."

I nod, "I'll pass on the message over lunch tomorrow in the cafeteria."

Noah grins at my words, "I've read a few articles about you, Dr. Bolton."

I growl. I hate the press. They always write shit about me! "Please don't believe everything the press says about me."

"I've read that you're able to speak seven languages fluently."

"That's correct."

"And that you have an IQ of nearly 200."

"Is that true?" Sarah asks me surprised.

I nod, "Any more facts you want to check on?"

Noah chuckles, "No, I just thought... if you ever get bored of your job, MI-6 is always looking for competent people. People like you."

"Noah, stop it! She's a doctor, not an agent! Not everyone can do our job, let alone love it as much. Her place is in the world of medicine, not hunting down the bad people."

Honestly, I'm not so sure where my place is right now.

It might as well be at MI-6.

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I pick up the two bags of popcorn and the two cups of water from the counter before turning around. I haven't been to the cinema in forever but somehow Vermont and Sophie convinced me to join them. They originally wanted it to be a double date with Natasha, but I didn't pass on the invite. It would extend our relationship to something it's not. We don't go out on dates. We fuck and nothing else. This has been working for us pretty well in the last two years and honestly, it could never be more. I know Natasha is starting to wonder if this could be more. I see it in her eyes and her actions, but I remind her every single time she shows those signs that this is just sex. Nothing more. I don't give a shit if she believes me or not. The sex with her is the only thing that keeps my mind off of Adaline.

I stop across Sophie and Vermont who are giggling and smiling, clearly being comfortable in their bubble. Della and I never had he chance to go to the cinema like that. All we had was my penthouse in Parsons Green... but it wasn't any less perfect.

"I bought salty and sweet." I announce my presence after another minute of giggling and kissing has passed by without them noticing me.

Sophie tears her bright blue eyes off of my friend Vermont, "Great, I'll take the sweet popcorn." She grins at me before I hand her the massive bag of sweet popcorn that they will share. "You know it's such a bummer that Natasha couldn't make it. I was really excited to get to know her." Sophie says before popping a few popcorns into her mouth.

I shrug, "Maybe next time."

"Next time we should go bowling together. Or play pool." Vermont suggest.

I hand him a cup of water. "Yeah, sounds good."

I can't believe those two have been an item for almost a year now. They met at Brooke and Marco's engagement party and haven't been able to keep their hands off of each other ever since. It's so weird that all of Della's girlfriends are dating my friends. I'm happy for Brooke and Marco as well as for Sophie and Vermont... but it still hurts. Sometimes I just want to come clean with my guys. I want to tell them the mystery woman is Adaline and that Natasha's just rebound girl until Della's finished with her clinical trail. I wish I could tell them how fucked up my life is right now, how torn apart I feel... But I can't.

So I put on a smile, come up with an excuse why Natasha's not here and follow them into the cinema hall.

* * *

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I stare at the ceiling in my room. I knew telling my parents about my application to the MI-6 would be though but this... I definitely didn't expect this outcome. I can't believe my Mom was kidnapped and my father let her fly to Florida just by herself!

Well, by herself and Wlad. I shake my head as anger is still boiling in my veins. I can't believe they fucking kept it from me! It makes me wonder how many more secrets they have. And how dark they are. I mean, Dad being a former NSA agent is one thing but my Mom getting tortured for three days because of it?! I saw the photos of her injuries. I saw how beaten up she was and quite frankly it was a miracle she survived it. Especially given the lab work and scans. She was half dead when they finally found her.

I wouldn't have let that happen! I would have found her faster. I would have rescued her faster! I'll be a better agent than my Dad.

I will rescue people faster than he ever could.

* * *

I hammer against the black wooden door with my fist, not carrying if the neighbours hear the noise. I've been doing that for the last minute but that bloody door won't open. "God damn it, open the door!" I yell. I tracked his phone because I couldn't just ask my parents where he lived. So, I located him... He's living in Greenwich now, no longer in Parsons Green. The building is made out of glass as well, but he has chosen a smaller flat now. One that's right at the Thames this time.

I can't believe he didn't save my Mom when she got kidnapped in Brazil! "Open the bloody door, Wladimir!" I yell again. I can't believe he didn't tell me about that! I can't believe my parents didn't tell me that! It took an application to the MI-6 and 21 years to finally get the truth!

It's almost midnight. He should be home.

Suddenly the front door down the hallway opens and an old lady walks out. "Sweetie, I don't think he's home."

"I figured that much, thanks!" I hiss at the white haired lady before twirling around and walking back to the elevator. He must be at his office then.

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

"I'll be at your place in half an hour." I promise her over the phone. As usually, I got stuck at work. But she's used to it.

"Just so you know, I'm the one laying naked on the dining table." She answers before hanging up.

A smile washes over my face before I turn my focus back on the screen across me. It's half past midnight but I have to finish this before I fuck her brain out on that dining table. Natasha turned out to be exactly what I need. A woman I can fuck whenever I feel like it. We don't go out. We don't have dates. We fuck. Pure. Simple. Fucking.

It's the best solution until she's ready for me.

I like working during the night. The office is empty, the phones are quite... the peace is here.

Suddenly the glass door to my office swings open and I look up.

I can't believe it. What is she doing here?

"You fucking idiot!" She yells at me so loudly that my glass desk vibrates. She's dressed in all black. I scan her black leather jacket, her black shirt, her black leather trousers and those stunning black Louboutin heels. She looks like a warrior, a goddess and an angel all wrapped in one.

"Adaline," I breathe out. This is her, right? That's not my imagination playing tricks on me, or is it? It's her standing across me. It's the love of my life.

"Don't you dare Adaline me! Why the hell have you never told me that my Mom has been tortured in fucking Brazil! Why didn't you-" she stops as I embrace her. I can feel her body pressed against mine. It really is her. This is not a dream. She's here. In my office.

Where she's never been before.

"Let go of me!" She hisses, twirling in my embrace. "My Mom was kidnapped while you were twiddling your thumbs in that court hall!" She yells again. She's full of rage. She looks like she's going to rip my head off every second.

Who told her that?! "Della-"

"Don't Della me!" She hisses again, looking straight into my eyes. Her navy orbs are black now. I've never seen her so angry. "And now fuck off or I'll hurt you!"

I let her go, but only because her anger reminds me of her mother. Ella is like a tornado, a tsunami and a volcano eruption all in one when she's mad. When she's mad you better hide and wait until the air is clear again to pick up the pieces... Adaline is just like the same. "Who told you about Brazil?" I ask. It couldn't have been Troy or Gabriella. They would never tell her and no one knows about this but us. No one will ever know because I made sure it's buried six feet under. How the hell did she dug out this information?

"My parents told me." She hisses through her teeth before suddenly striking out with her left hand.

I catch her wrist before her palm reaches my cheek. "Why?"

"You didn't do your fucking job! They had her for three days! Three bloody days! She was so heavily beaten up that it was pure luck she survived!" She hisses before lifting her right hand but I catch that slap before it reaches me as well. "You nearly killed her! You nearly let my mother die!"

"Woah, Adaline, no that's not what happened."

"You didn't do your fucking job and let those bastards take her! They nearly killed her! Because you didn't do your job!"

Shit. She knows the whole thing. "It wasn't my fault."

"Yes it was! They took her because you didn't-"

I let go of her wrists. "Sit down."

"No! You deserve to be punished for what you did-"

"Sit. Down." I hiss through my teeth, staring her down.

The blackness in her eyes disappears and the navy comes back. She gulps before sitting down in one of the two cognac leathered club chairs across my desk.

I sigh before turning around and getting a bottle of Scotch from my bar. God damn, what were Troy and Gabriella thinking?! None of their children were suppose to know that!

"I don't need a drink. I need the truth." She hisses at me as I place the bottle across her.

"No, you'll definitely need a drink or two." I disagree with her before getting out two crystal glasses. I sit down on the club chair next to her before filling both glasses. She takes her glass with the amber liquid and wraps her long slim fingers around the crystal glass. "Because I'm going to tell you the truth without leaving anything out."

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I empty my third glass within one gulp. Shit, I can't believe all that he just told me! This can't be true! It just can't!

My Dad was like a freaking super spy! And my Mom - boy she just caught up in all that mess because she fell in love with him. Her love for my Dad almost killed her!

I shouldn't have blamed him. I shouldn't have called my Dad soft - he's the strongest man I ever met! What he did to protect us, what he's still doing, is immense!

There's no way I'm joining the MI-6 now. No freaking way!

"Another one." I tell Wlad.

"No, you've had enough." He disagrees with me.

"Wlad," I pick up the crystal glass.

"No." He insists, shaking his head. He tilts his head to the side like he always does when he studies my face. His light grey eyes soften before his left hand takes the scotch glass out of my hand. His glass of scotch remained untouched.

I wince at the touch of his fingertips. The sparks, the electric shocks... the atomic bombs are still there. How could they not be?

Just because I broke us up two years ago doesn't mean we fell out of love. We will never fall out of love with each other. Never in a million years.

I hold his gaze, mesmerised by the silver in his orbs. We must've been sitting here for hours but as always whenever we are in the same room, time doesn't exist.

"What?" I ask him after a while.

"Nothing."

"Wlad,"

"It's just... you've never been so angry before."

"My family's the most important thing in the world. I get angry when someone hurts them."

"I wasn't the one who hurt her."

I know that. I'm sorry for yelling at him I just needed a punching bag because my father killed the bastards who hurt her. "I wasn't mad at you. I never could be."

"I know. You just needed to let out your anger."

Sometimes I forget how well he knows me. "Yeah... and just to be clear: you are part of that family."

He grins at me, "I don't need your protection. I can protect myself."

"Yeah you do. There are exactly two persons you need my protection from: my parents. When we tell them about us - and we will tell them about us. Not today, tomorrow or in the near future... but one day."

He smiles at me, "The clinical trail is going well then?"

I return his smile. "Yes. I think we can go public in a few months or so."

"I can wait a few months or so for you." He agrees. "I'd wait a lifetime." He leans forward and grabs my hand. A shiver runs down my spine as sparks explode within me. It's such a strange yet wonderful sensation. He laces his fingers with mine, like he wants to show me how well we fit together. As if I could ever forget that. "I'd wait forever for you." He kisses the back of my hand and I swear I feel the touch echoing in my whole body.

"Wlad," I let out a sigh. The things this man does to me...

Suddenly his iPhone rings and I stare at the screen. N. No photo. Just one letter. For one woman. One name.

Natasha.

He looks at the screen, declines her call and puts the iPhone back on the table with the display facing down.

"You're still seeing her?" I ask.

His grey eyes look at me. "It's just sex."

"I know." I answer with a smile on my lips. "And I'm not mad. I'm not judging you."

"You did on Brooke's and Marco's engagement party."

"That was different. I was jealous."

"And now you're not?"

I shrug, "I'd rather be the one who calls you in the middle of the night, but I can't. I mean I could but we both know this would hurt us more than we can bare right now."

His grey eyes soften at my words. "You're remarkable."

I shake my head, "No. I'm egoistic and I'm hurting you when you're the most important man in my life. I broke up with you twice. I broke your heart twice and I let you wait for me when we're clearly in love with each other. I'm not remarkable. I am a selfish monster."

He shakes his head, "You're just paying a price for your altruism."

I unlace my hand from his and rise from the chair, "Yeah well the price's awfully high. And sometimes... Sometimes, I'm not even sure the work is worth it."

He inhales sharply before rising from the chair as well. "Adaline," He cups my face and I feel tingles from his touch. His grey eyes are full of love. Full of longing and heartache.

"No, please don't. This is hard enough." I whisper into his eyes. "I should go home."

"You shouldn't drive right now. Let me-"

"No. I'll call myself a cab." I interrupt him. If we end up sitting in the same car then I'll be over him faster than he can react.

"Are you sure?"

I nod before I wrap my hands around his wrists. "It's taking me all of my strength to not kiss you right now. I can't bare being this close to you without not touching you. My heart longs for you and if we get into that car..." I don't finish my sentence because it's bloody obvious what would happen.

His grey eyes soften as love enters them. They start glowing in a silver tone for me. "I love you."

I smile, "I know."

* * *

I unlock the glass front door after a long day at the hospital and step into my home in Kensington. The house is dark and empty. It's weird to be living here alone again. At least until Ana has graduated from law school at Oxford - or so my parents think. As soon as Ana has graduated she's going to want to spend every second of her free time with Jake. She won't want to leave him. I know exactly how she feels because I used to feel the same. I wanted to spend every free second with Wlad.

But now I'm spending that time in the lab with Fleming to work on our clinical trail. Soon we're going to go public with the medication. Soon this horrible time will be over and I'll finally be with Wlad. I don't know how much longer I can bare living with this heartache. It's such an excruciating pain and after two and a half years I'm starting to get tired and weak.

I get out of my sneakers and rain jacket before walking into the kitchen. The kitchen was the only room we didn't renovate before I moved in. That and the library downstairs because our parents wouldn't let us. So there's still a white kitchen with black marble countertops and white country styled hanging cupboards. I throw my purse on the kitchen island and open the fridge. I get out a coconut yoghurt before picking up a spoon from one of the drawers. As I place a scoop of the yoghurt in my mouth I stare through the window across me. I used to see a silver pickup truck parked there five years ago. Wlad used to watch me but now... now there's a simple red VW Golf parked across me with a man inside I don't recognise. It's not Dean so Wlad must've switched him out with someone else.

I sigh. I miss the days of the silver pickup truck.

I turn around, fish my iPhone out of my purse and walk into the living room. I really like what Ana made out of the Kensington house. Downstairs as well as all the hallways are kept neutral with a soft beige and very light grey tones on the wall. I sit down on the beige couch across the open white marbled fireplace and stare at the mantlepiece. I should put framed photos on that. A round mirror is hanging above it. There's a TV on a sideboard but I've barely watched TV since I moved back in. Whenever I come home I like to enjoy the silence for a while and usually I'm so tired that I go straight to bed. I yawn as my iPhone starts ringing. It's Fleming so it must be something with our clinical trail because I stopped sleeping with him ever since I came back from Swansea. I chose to keep it platonic and professional from now on and Fleming agreed to it.

"What's up?"

"I just got a job offer from Lister. That's the place you're working at, right?"

I frown at his question. "Yes. Why are you telling me this?"

"I want your opinion."

"On what?"

"On whether or not I should take this job."

"I don't understand. What does this have to do with me?"

"Well for one we could work better together on the clinical trail and therefore finish it. And secondly-"

"Take the job." I breathe out. Anything to get faster back together with Wlad.

"Okay. I'll take the offer then. It's more money for less work. I'll be a colleague and no longer your boss."

"We'll work together on eye level."

"We always did."

* * *

I stare at my shaking hands as the water runs down my body. I have lost track of time since I stepped into the shower. I didn't believe Mom at first because it's just impossible that Daddy left us. But he did. It hit me the moment I saw how heartbroken my Mom is. And now that she's asleep I can finally release my emotions. I lean against the white marbled wall as the tears start streaming down my face. I can't believe he's gone! My Daddy is gone! Why the fuck did he leave my Mom? She's never been like this. I inhale deeply and get the control back over my emotions. I know Mommy's trying to keep it together for me and my siblings, but who will be there for her if not me? She's going to need a shoulder to cry on, an open ear and arms that make her feel safe. She needs me. There's no time for me to be heart broken. Not now. Not ever.

I turn the water off and get out of the shower. I pick up a white fluffy towel and wrap it around my body. It's been months since I've last slept in my bed at home. I'm so used to the Kensington house and the sanctuary that Ana has created for us. I barely missed home. I open one of my French windows and stare at the infinity pool, the pool house and guest house. The Thames is just a few meters behind the guest house. Mom told me that Valentina took a year long break as well. Because of her mother that's apparently not doing well in Italy. It sucks.

It must be hard for my Mom.

I can't imagine my life without Wlad and although we've broken up over two and a half years ago, I'm always there for him and he's for me. He's just a phone call away. But Daddy... Daddy's God knows where doing God knows what.

He must have had a reason.

It's just unclear what for now. But I'll figure it out.

I pick up my iPhone next to the sink and scroll through my contacts until I find Wlad. I call him without thinking twice. We haven't talked since I confronted him about my mother's kidnapping. During those three months since we last saw each other I found a decent job at the Lister Hospital and continued to work on the clinical trail with Dr. Fleming.

I can hear him picking up but to my surprise he says no word. There's chatting noise which surrounds him but it doesn't sound like he's in a pub. Technical words get thrown through the crowd and I know he's still at his firm. He opens a door and closes it, shutting out the noise.

"I need you to find my Dad." I breathe out.

"I'm already working on it."

Goosebumps start covering my whole body as his voice rings in my ears. "You are?"

"I have fifty men working on this. Ten in England, ten in Russia, twenty in the States and another ten in Dubai."

Fuck, he has spread out his wings so widely that it can only mean one thing. "You have no idea where he is." Or could be.

"No, sadly not. I have no trace, no sign... nothing. We've scanned his emails, his SIM card... everything."

"But you found nothing." I point out and pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Not yet. But I'm working on it 24/7."

I inhale deeply, "How long have you known?"

"I couldn't just call you and inform you. It had to be your Mom."

"How long?" I ask again.

"I found out today. Your Mom called me after calling you."

He found out after me. I hang up without another word.

Where the hell is my Daddy?

There's no way I can become an MI-6 agent when my Daddy's somewhere running or hiding... I open the acceptance email that I got from the MI-6 this morning and type in my rejection. My Dad was right. I would get in.

And I would have to turn down the job offer.

* * *

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I stare at the screen of my MacBook. Troy's been gone for half a year now and I'm still not further than on day one when he left his family. I stare at the coordinates that his father, Franklin the underground monster, has given me. Working together was one of the last options I wanted to take but after six months every tiny information can be helpful. It's a freaking nightmare. We have hundreds of people working for us, scanning the whole fucking world but all we have so far are a few blurry photos in Marseille. I knew Troy was a good agent, but I had no idea how good. I underestimated him. I thought I'd find him quickly. I thought in maybe a week, two weeks maximum, I'd have him hunted down.

I thought by now he would have been home.

But he's hiding so well that I'm slowly questioning my abilities. If Franklin and I can't find him then I'm not sure if anyone will.

* * *

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I brush through my hair as I walk through the streets of Kensington, carrying two shopping bags full of groceries from the farmers market. I love the farmers market. My Daddy used to go with my sister and me to the farmers market once or twice a week when we were still little. I have the best memories and lots of the farmers that sell their goods still remember me. And Daddy obviously. But he's gone. He's somewhere on this planet but not where he should be. I can't believe he's already gone for over a year. Ana graduated from Oxford a week ago and my Daddy is still gone. In fact, I don't think Wlad has an idea of where he could be. This is so fucked up. I stop at the crossroads and look to the left and right before crossing the streets. I can hear cameras clicking and I know the paparazzi are following me, hiding in bushes as always. Dean is somewhere watching me as well.

Brooke is getting married in a few weeks, but I'm not in the mood for overexcited Italians, the many smiles and joyful voices. Marco and Brooke moved their wedding back a year just so I could attend it. I can't believe it's been over three years since I broke up with Wlad. I turned 22 this spring, but just like my siblings I didn't celebrate my birthday. In fact, no one from my family celebrated a birthday this year. It's like we've all fallen into this hole of depression ever since he left us. But my Mommy... she's got it the worse. I know she's trying to keep it together for the triplets, but I can see the sadness in her eyes. I can hear the pain in her voice and see the heartache in her smile. She's so broken... I just wish we would have found him by now.

I stop in front of the glass house that I call my home. My black Porsche Cayenne is still parked next to the only free standing glass house in Kensington. Suddenly I feel a gaze burning into my back. I turn around and see an Arabic man standing across me on the other side of the road. He just stands there and stares... but the shivers that run down my spine tell me he's neither a paparazzi nor one of Wlad's guys. I tear my gaze off of the black dressed man and start looking for Dean, but he's nowhere to be seen. That's weird.

That's not good.

I turn around and unlock the door before locking it behind me. Something's wrong. Terribly wrong. I drop my shopping bags and fish out my iPhone from the bottom of my black Chanel purse. With shaking hands I call my emergency contact. The house is totally empty because as predicted Ana is spending every free second at Jake's place. She's sleeping there every night, practically living with him. We see each other at work and sometimes, especially when Jake's away for work, she sleeps here. I like having her here but I also enjoy the silence and warmth that the house provides me.

"What's wrong?"

"Where's Dean?" I ask him back instead as I walk over the dropped groceries.

"What do you mean? He is suppose to be watching you."

"He is not watching me. He hasn't watched me the last weeks either. There was a different man parked across my house." I explain and suddenly get a really bad feeling about this.

Wlad is silent on the other end of the line, confirming my worst nightmare. Someone was watching me the last weeks and it weren't Wlad's men.

"Wlad," I breathe out as I sit down on the beige couch across the open fireplace.

"Stay where you are. I'll send my men to get you. They'll bring you to a safe house."

A safe house?! "Wlad, there was a man across my house when I arrived from the farmers market. An Arabic man. He was watching me."

He thinks for a moment, "Have you seen him before?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Is he gone?"

"I think so."

He sighs on the other end of the line, "I can't leave right now. We might be on to something. Your Dad could be in Columbia right now."

Fear starts crawling up my spine. "I'm scared." I breathe out. I had no idea I've been in danger this last weeks. It's scary to suddenly don't have Wlad's protection shield anymore. I'm used to it. I can hear rustling key noises, "What are you doing?"

"I'm coming to get you."

Suddenly the bell rings. I jump up on the couch. "Are these your men?" I ask before getting up from the couch.

"No, they can't reach you this fast."

Shit. I walk over to the front door and stare at the three men across me. All Arabic looking with a heavy black beard and medium length hair. They're dressed in black and wearing gloves despite the warm summer temperatures. They're here to get me.

"Oh god!" I breathe out as the realisation hits me. They're here to kidnap me! "They're here to get me! To take me away!"

"Adaline, I need you to listen to me." Wlad's firm voice fills my ears.

"Wlad-"

"You will go downstairs into the library. There's an old Dickens book in red standing on the book shelve at the right side of the fireplace. It's in the second row, the third book counting from left. You will pull the book towards you. The title is A Christmas Carol."

They ring the bell again and I wince.

"Adaline, do as I say."

"Okay." I walk down the free standing glass staircase that lead to the indoor pool and the library. I can feel my pulse humming in my ears as I walk down the hallway and turn left before entering the large cherry wooden library. I stop across the white marbled open fireplace and scan the bookshelves for the Dickens book. "I don't see the book." Panic fills my voice as I don't see the book. Where's that bloody book?!

"It's there. Right side of the fireplace."

Suddenly, I hear them hammering against the glass door. The sound is so loud that it echoes all the way down to here. I wince at the sound. There it is. The red Dickens book. A Christmas Carol. "Got it."

"Pull it slightly towards you. Then take a step behind you. The bookshelves will move."

I don't ask what that means but instead do what he told me to. I pull the book and notice that it's not a book but some kind of mockup that I can't even pick up. It's secured to the wood of the bookshelves. No wonder my parents were against us renovating the library. I take a step back and the huge cherry wooden bookshelves move, acting like doors rather than the build-in storage for reading material that I thought they were. They reveal a hallway that leads further down. I take a step inside and look down the hallway. At the end is a room with couches and five beds. There are several televisions and books to read. There's a MacBook and an iPhone. I bend further forward to look further inside. There are another two rooms down the hallway. Probably a bathroom and a kitchen if I had to guess.

This is not just a panic room. This is a whole secret flat!

"Get inside. We won't have any service when you're in there. It's for security purpose. Wait until I come to get you. I should be there in about fifteen minutes. They won't find you. The walls are fireproof and bulletproof. So even if they tried it's impossible for them to get inside. But if they do, there's an emergency button beneath the bed along with loaded guns. Don't hesitate to shoot." He hangs up before I can say anything.

I step into the room and the doors that look like bookshelves close again before the locks snap into place. Sixteen locks. I walk over to the bed and get out a sleek bag box. I open it and stare at the five loaded guns. I pick up a black pistol. I check if it's loaded and am relieved to find out it is. I lay it on the bed and sit down next to it.

And then I wait.

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I park the dark blue Ferrari on the road and jump out of the car. The gun is sitting safely in my back. The front door of the glass house is closed but the bulletproof glass has scratches from bullets which they used to try to get inside. There are more cracks on the glass that's in front of the kitchen. They tried to break in, but they didn't succeed. There's no key lock so they couldn't break in that way. I unlock the front door with my thumb print and walk inside with my gun in my hands. Nothing's destroyed I notice as I scan the open kitchen, dinning and living room. That's good. It means they didn't get in.

It means she's still safe.

I put my weapon back into my jeans. She's safe. I rush down the glass staircase, through the hallway and tear the first left door open. The library still looks like I designed it with Marco when Troy first moved in here and we updated it before allowing Adaline to officially move back in.

I pull the red Dickens book and the heavy cherry wooden doors open. I walk down the concrete staircase but stop halfway on the steps at the image in front of me.

The love of my life is sitting on the bed across me with a black loaded pistol on her thighs. She looks confident despite the scary situation. She looks like her father.

Totally fearless.

 **Adaline's point of view:**

The cherry wooden doors open and my hand automatically wraps around the black gun that's resting on my thighs. The last minutes were pure torture. I didn't hear anything in the last fifteen minutes and although Wlad promised me no one would get in here, I'm still anxious.

I place my forefinger on the trigger as I hear heavy footsteps walking down the staircase that leads to the living room. I let go of the gun as I see the love of my life standing across me. He's dressed in linen slacks and a white Oxford shirt. His grey eyes are wide and his muscular body is tensed. I get up from the bed and rush over to him before wrapping my arms around his torso. My body reacts with tingles at every single touching point and my heart bursts with the love that I feel for this man. He has gotten even more muscles, at least five to ten pounds, since I last saw him. It takes Wlad a few seconds to return my embrace but once he does, the tears start streaming down my face and I start shaking.

"You're safe..." he whispers in Russian into my ear as he brushes through my hair and rubs my back.

I shake my head as goosebumps start covering my skin. His ocean-smell fills my nostrils as I bury my face in the nape of his neck. "Wlad,"

"I'm here... I've got you." He whispers in Russian.

I missed his arms around me. I missed feeling his hard chest and strong arms. I missed his body heat and his smell. I missed everything about him. It takes me another full minute until I find the strength to lift my head off of his shoulder.

"Pack your necessities. You're leaving this place."

Normally I would argue with him, but not now. "Okay. I need five minutes..." I mumble before letting him go.

* * *

I stare out of the window of the blue Ferrari. We've been driving for almost two hours. Wherever he's taking me, it's no where near London. We even drove passed Oxford. He hasn't said a word to me. Maybe because he's still in bodyguard-mode. He turns left and we start driving into the woods, on roads that are not official. The woods start getting more dense. Brich next to brich tree everywhere you look. Although, sometimes there are a few aspen trees as well. The road we're driving on is narrow and we hit a lot of branches. Usually he would care about the scratches on his car that is caused by the touch. But not this time.

"Where are we driving to?"

"To a safe house."

"We're in the middle of the woods. It doesn't seem safe to me here." I say as I stare at his typical Russian features. I missed this sight...

"Trust me, this is the safest house there is."

"It can't be safer than my home in Richmond or your flat in Parsons Green. Why didn't you take me there? I thought we'd drive there." I think out loud. "Unless... Unless Natasha is there." A shiver runs down my spine. "Is Natasha living with you?"

"It's not like you think. She's just staying over until the water is back on in her flat."

I fake a laughter at the absurdity in his voice, "Until the water is back on?! She could have stayed in a hotel, Wlad! She didn't have to make your home her home! Unless you wanted to-"

"Adaline,"

I look away from his face. "I'm not mad at you for still fucking that woman but I want you to know that I stopped sleeping with Fleming ever since I came back from Swansea. We're keeping it professional, but I obviously can't expect you to do the same. How long has she been living with you?" I stare at the many birches but feel his gaze on me.

"Six days."

"And how long is it going to take until you kick her out? Will she live with you until I come knocking on your door?! Because if she's still there when I'm finished with my clinical trail I will kill that woman with my bare hands, Wlad. I will rip her sleek black hair out of her skull and do the same to her green cat-like eyes." I hiss under my breath. He chuckles and I turn around. "I wasn't joking."

"I know you weren't. I'd like to see that."

"Don't provoke me!" I say and stare back out of the window. He stops the car at a wooden two-storied house with glass fronts that's standing in the middle of aspen trees and bushes. There's a brook behind the house. Green grass is surrounding the property. This house is so unexpected that for a moment I think it is not real. It's beautiful. It reminds me of his dacha in Siberia. "Is this house yours?" I ask as I get out of the Ferrari. The temperatures are slightly chillier here than in Kensington.

"No, it's your father's."

I frown at his words, "What?"

"It's one of his safe houses. He bought it under a fake identity, Thomas Rotherford. It's the same he used when he visited you guys in Oxford."

I stumble at his words and bump against the car. What?! I knew it was him! I knew I saw my Daddy! I knew he was there! I knew it! And my Mommy didn't believe me.

"I don't know much. All I know is that he brought your Mom here. They spent a few hours in this house before he called me to pick her up. I recon there are only a few people who know this place exists. Probably Troy, your Mom, a cleaning staff, you and me. This house doesn't officially exist. The woods hide it pretty well but there is Wifi inside the house."

"You... you saw my Daddy?"

"No, I just talked to him. He didn't say what he was doing or where he was going or why he was doing this... and your Mom has a blackout. She doesn't remember anything, so don't bother asking her. It would only hurt her. She's better off not knowing."

"Shouldn't you let her decide that?!" I hiss at him. I can't believe he didn't tell her!

"Adaline,"

"He's the love of her life!"

"No, listen to me. Your mother is in immense pain, all the freaking time! If not remembering that night helps her heart then so be it!" He hisses at me. "So, don't tell her."

"Well what am I suppose to tell her when she calls and asks where I am?"

"You tell her you're home."

"And how long will I have to lie to her?"

"Until the danger is eliminated."

I cross my arms in front of my chest, "And when will that be? I have to go to work the day after tomorrow."

Wlad sighs. "Adaline,"

"No, I thought you'd take me to your place or somewhere else in London. But not to this! We're two hours away from my work! Two hours!"

"You won't be here alone."

"Oh yeah I'm sure that cleaning staff is a chatty box!" I hiss.

He chuckles before placing his hands on my forearms. I wince at his touch. "I'm staying with you."

I frown and unfold my arms, "You are?"

"Yes. I won't leave your side until you're completely safe again."

"What about Natasha?"

"What about her?"

"Well, she's sleeping in your bed. She's going to wonder where you are."

"She's not important to me."

"You're being an asshole."

He frowns, "Della, what do you expect from me? She knows this is not serious. It has never been."

"Yeah, but now she's living with you. It might be just a few days, but trust me, it means the world to her. She wants you to love her the same way she loves you."

His features harden, "She doesn't love me."

"Wlad, this woman has been with you for the last three years. No woman stays with a man this long without having some kind of hopes for something more." I say into his light grey eyes.

He sighs as I unfold my arms. "I love you, Adaline. I'll always only love you. And Natasha knows it." He grabs my hands and I feel tingles and butterflies from the touch.

"But a woman with false hope can become very dangerous."

"She's no danger to you." He promises me. "Okay?"

"Okay." I say and nod.

"Good, let's head inside." He says with a soft smile on his lips that makes my heart melt.

I return his smile, "Yeah, let's head inside."

There are birds singing in the trees. The sun is peaking through the leaves wherever possible. There are no car noises, no chattering... there's just peace. This house gives the word sanctuary a whole new meaning. We stop at the glass door of the house and I watch my man typing in a code before his hands on my shoulder blades position my body next to the glass door. I feel a rush of electricity running through my veins once more. "Look straight."

I frown as I notice the tiny camera placed in between the tree trunks this house is built of. The camera scans my pupils before a green light appears in the camera. The glass door unlocks and he opens the door for me. I walk into the massive open space. "Why did it have my iris scan?" I ask as I look around. There's a wooden staircase leading upstairs. Everything is held out of natural materials. There's a fireplace in the living area and glass fronts that offer a spectacular view of the brook and wood that's behind the house. An open kitchen with a full interior is there as well. Everything is open and full of light... Everything looks unused and new.

"Because you're a Bolton. Every Bolton home has your and your siblings iris scan. It's automatically saved whenever your father buys a new property and installs the system which is his first action prior to doing anything else. It doesn't matter where the property is or who knows of its existence." Wlad explains to me as he pushes the glass doors open. Sometimes he sounds exactly like my Daddy.

The house smells fresh and of wood, but it looks cosy although it's huge. The decoration and the furniture is simple and minimalistic. I like it. I like it a lot...

"I'm going to take a shower." I announce and look down the hallway and see the living room and open kitchen. Everything is held in neutral colours. It's beautifully decorated.

"Upstairs. Second room on the right." Wlad says to me as he closes the door behind us.

I nod before walking up the wooden staircase. I'm still in shock about what happened. I open the second door on the right and stare at a white marbled bathroom with glass fronts. The green of the woods is stunning. I quickly strip out of my shoes, socks, jeans and shirt before taking off my Cartier watch and the Cartier ring that my Mom gave me a few weeks ago. It's a stunning rose gold ring with three diamonds. I strip out of my black underwear before stepping into the double shower. As I place my hand on the faucet I notice how much I'm shaking. I'm still processing so I inhale deeply to calm a bit. I turn the water on and feel warm drops touching my skin a second later.

My Daddy was here.

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

"I want you to find them and keep them in the rabbit hole. Do not touch them until I arrive." I say to my right hand over the phone.

"We've got their names and their current location. We will have them in the next hour." Stefano, my stand-in, says over the phone.

"Inform me once you've got them." I say, "How's Dean?" My guys found him half dead in his flat, that he uses when he's working overnight for me. His wife didn't call him because she was in Australia for work. He must've been there for a few days but I didn't have time to check on him. I didn't even notice that he wasn't at work. I was so focused on finding Troy that I even stopped checking Della's status daily.

"He's in our medical care but it looks pretty bad. He's in a coma. His liver and kidneys still look pretty bad."

"Is he going to make it through the night?"

"Dr. Brown says it's a fifty fifty chance. I called his wife. She's on her way."

I brush through my hair and stare at the clock across me above the open fireplace in the living room. Adaline's been showering for the last twenty minutes. That's odd. She usually takes very quick showers. She likes to be efficient. "What about the other Boltons?"

"All fine. We've increased the men to fifty on each Bolton member. Gabriella's at work and so are Lucas, Miley, Kelsi and Ryan. The twins are still at school and Nate's safe at Harrow's. No danger so far."

"Good. Inform me about the slightest changes." I say before hanging up. I toss the iPhone on the couch and walk up the wooden staircase. The house doesn't look like Troy and Ella we're here a few weeks ago. I knock against the wooden door of the bathroom three times. "Adaline, are you alright?" I ask but don't receive an answer. The water is still running. "Adaline," I knock again but she doesn't answer. I open the unlocked door and scan the white marbled bathroom until I see the double glass shower at the end of the room. Della is sitting on the floor of the shower with her back against the white marbled wall. She has her arms wrapped around her knees but she's shaking so badly that it doesn't seem to help. The water is running down her body.

My heart clenches in my chest and I gulp down the tears that build in my eyes at the image. It's like I'm seeing Gabriella after she was rescued in Brazil. Gabriella looked far worse than Adaline, but she had the same fragile, terrified, body language.

"Adaline," I rush over to her and get into the shower. I sit down next to her and pull her onto my lap before wrapping my arms around her shaking body. She's crying too. It takes her a moment to realise that I'm here but once she does she wraps her slender arms around my body and buries her head in my chest. She feels icy cold despite the warm water that runs down on us so I reach up for the faucet and turn the water a bit hotter. I rub her back and hold her tight for minutes as I watch her shake and cry in my arms. I had no idea this would shatter her so much.

I had no idea her core was so fragile.

She's tearing me in half.

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I hold on to him like he's my life because that's what it feels like. I missed his arms around me and I missed his smell. He's the only one who could ever make me feel safe and sound. He calms me down like nothing else ever could. I can't believe I almost ended up like my mother. I can't believe I was almost kidnapped!

He whispered promises into my ear for the last minutes and I felt every single word echoing in my heart. His left hand rubbed my back while his right arm was wrapped safely around me. He knows what I need without me needing to tell him and most importantly without me knowing it myself. We've always communicated without words the best. We always let our hearts, our bodies, speak. We never needed words. And we definitely don't need words right now.

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I open one of the hanging cupboards in the kitchen and get out two mugs. It took me half an hour to calm Della down in the shower. She was so shaken up that I even shared a fear tears myself. I've never seen her like this and I will do everything to prevent it from happening again. My guys have texted me to inform me that they have the three Arabic men. As far as we're informed those three worked on their own which makes me wonder why they wanted Adaline. I hope it's not because of Troy. I really hope he has nothing to do with this.

But I know when I hope for something to not be it's usually the other way around.

I put two sleeping teabags into the mugs before adding boiling hot water into both mugs. I pick up both mugs and walk around the white marbled kitchen island. Della's getting comfortable on the beige couch across the open fireplace that I've lit because it's going to get pretty cold here in the deep woods. Besides, I know that the dancing flames calm her down.

She changed into a black pair of leggings and a wide grey shirt. I changed into one of the many white Armani shirts along with black Armani boxer briefs that I found in a closet. Troy's clothes are a bit too small around my arms but the cotton is stretchy enough.

It's so weird knowing that Ella was here with Troy just a few weeks ago.

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I tuck in my knees as I sit on the couch. The sun has started to set so orange and pink hues are filling the living room with the glass front. Wlad lit the fireplace despite that it's summer. He said it's going to get a lot colder here than in London. I didn't argue with him. I love watching the dancing flames. They have something mesmerising.

I can feel him approaching me before my ears notice his heavy footsteps and my nose smells his smell.

"Your tea." His deep and scratchy voice fills my ears just as a steaming cup of tea appears in front of my eyes. He made me camomile and lavender tea to calm me down. I still feel shaken up. I don't think I've started to process it yet and quite frankly I'm not keen on doing so in my lucid dreams tonight. For once I just wish I was normal. I don't want to have to go through the day in my sleep again. Not tonight.

But I have to. I always have to. It's a blessing but on days like these it's definitely a curse.

I take the tea cup out of his hands and place it on the glass coffee table across me. I expected this house to be filled with photos like my home in Richmond but to my surprise there's no evidence of anyone ever living here. It's beautifully decorated but it lacks... love. It lacks life. A house should always reflect its residents. Then I guess it's correct that it lacks love because no one ever lived long enough here to make it a home.

No one ever loved this beautiful place... suddenly tears start streaming down my face. Shit, I thought I was done crying!

The couch gives in under his weight as he sits down next to me. Without a word he pulls me on his lap again. I love how his arms feel around me. His ocean smell fills my nostrils again as he comforts me the best way possible. I wish I could stay in his arms forever.

"I'm sorry. I thought I was done crying, but I just..." I sniff before looking at his glassy grey orbs. I know he shared a few tears with me under the shower. He shared my pain. He always shared my pain. "Is my family safe?"

He nods before his fingertips fondle my left cheek. "I have fifty men per family member watching them. My men are scanning the grounds and air space of London every second. There's no danger at all. It seems like those men were only after you. They're safe."

I nod, "Do you know why?"

"Not yet but my guys were able to get a hold of them. I'll get the answer to that tomorrow."

Good. I have a very important meeting with an American pharmaceutical company the day after tomorrow. We're finally able to talk about numbers, prices and production of our medication. It's almost over and Fleming wouldn't be able to hold this interview without me. He knows medicine but business... business is his weak spot. But it's my strength. Thanks to my Daddy. He taught me all I needed to survive. And most importantly he taught me how to survive without him.

Sometimes I think he prepared me subconsciously for him leaving us. "So that means I can go back to work the day after tomorrow?"

He nods, "Yes."

"What about Dean?"

His lips form a thin line and I know it's bad. Very bad. "He's in a coma. We called his wife and he's at our medical centre. It looks pretty bad. We found him half dead in his flat." He gulps, "I didn't check on him sooner because I was busy trying to find Troy."

"It's not your fault." I whisper as I brush through his short brown hair.

"It is." He insists. "It's my fault he's barely alive and it is my fault that those bastards nearly got to you."

I gulp, "They didn't even get into the house. I was safe in that panic room. I was safe because you build it into the house. You kept me safe, Wlad. You didn't put me into danger. You didn't send those men to get me. You brought me here..." I sigh as I feel the stubbles of his beard, "You are my hero. My knight in shiny armour."

His eyes soften at my words, "Bolton women don't need knights in shiny armours. They are knights themselves. You can protect yourself very well. I've trained you myself, Adaline. You have the skills that most secret agents don't have. You have a kind of intelligence they can only dream of. Don't forget your strength. Don't forget your power. Don't underestimate yourself. Never-" I seal my lips over his and kiss him passionately. But to my surprise he pulls away. "Adaline, this wouldn't be smart. You're vulnerable. You're still processing." He sighs before he rests his forehead against mine. "I love you, Adaline, I do... and I almost lost you tonight but we can't... if we... Adaline, there's no going back if we cross this line now. And you're not ready to cross that line, моя любовь."

I sigh as I feel his lips brushing mine. "But maybe I am."

"No you're not. We're almost there, Adaline. We've made it to three years..." He sighs before kissing me softly. "You have no idea how hard this is for me."

"You're rejecting me."

"I am reminding you of your principles, of your reasons why you ended us. You can't throw them overboard."

"A woman can change her mind, can't she?"

"You're not like any other woman. It's why I fell in love with you." He cups my face and stares deeply into my eyes. "I don't just want a night with you. I want a lifetime. I want to grow old with you. I want to have children with you. I want to die when I'm 110 years old in your arms. I don't want 48 uninterrupted hours. I want a lifetime."

My heart beats for this man. It beats and bleeds for him. Like his does for me. "And снежинки."

He chuckles, "Yes..."

I smile as his chuckle reaches the depths of my heart. "Okay..."

"Okay." He echoes.

* * *

A ringing sound wakes me up in the middle of the night. It's either Wlad's or my phone. I can't really tell since we have the same ringtone. I growl at the sound. Wlad's arms are wrapped tightly around me and he hooked his right leg over my hips. We might have decided on abstinence but hell our bodies, especially our hearts, are giving us a hard time. We've snuggled underneath the blanket and just stared at each other, touched one another until I fell asleep at some point. He comforted me exactly how I needed him to.

I pick up the phone and get the call without checking who is calling. "Hello?" I ask the unknown caller.

But there's only silence that greets me. Silence and a heavy breath.

"Hello?" I ask again before slowing lifting Wlad's leg and arm off of me.

"You're the other woman." A high pitch voice fills my ears and I know immediately whom it belongs to. Natasha.

I climb out of the bed and walk into the hallway. "Natasha." I breathe out her name as I walk down the wooden staircase.

"Oh, you know my name?" She asks me back. "You've never been so important that he mentioned your name towards me."

I gulp as I hear the pain in her voice. Wlad was wrong. She does love him. After almost three years of being with him it's only natural. Especially with a jaw dropping man like Wlad. He is not only beautiful but intelligent. He's the perfect man. "He knows he should never mention my name. Under all circumstances."

She's silent on the other end of the line. "Are you going to steal him from me?"

"He's never been yours, Natasha."

"That's not true. He loves me. He doesn't think of you when he's with me."

I brush through my chestnut curls as I reach the living room. Wlad was not clear enough towards her. He nourished her false hopes. "Because all you do is fuck. He uses you for sex. He doesn't love you."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"I do. Because he has told me that."

"Well has he told you that we've been living together for the last week and a half?"

They've been living together for that long?! I stare out of the glass front as I feel a stitch in my heart. He is moving on. Without noticing it. "Yes. He mentioned it." I say after a few seconds of silence. She's healing him. I have to let him go. I've destroyed him bad enough.

"I'm not planing to move out anytime soon. It might have taken me two years, eight months and two hours to get him this far but he's worth every single effort. He's worth the wait and patience. He's an incredible man that you've broken. You ripped him apart on levels you can't even see but I do! I see him and I love him. I love him and you won't rip us apart!"

I open my mouth to respond but she hangs up. I gulp down the golf ball in my throat and brush through my hair. I never wanted this to happen...

I can't continue torturing him like that. I have to stop hurting him. I have to let him go. I have to set him free. I sit down on the couch and let out a sigh. Maybe it's for the best. Maybe he is better off without me.

Suddenly the lights get switched on.

"Adaline,"

I wince at the sound of his voice and get up from the couch. I turn around and see a side of Wladimir I've never seen before. He's standing next to the wooden staircase, dressed in just a pair of black Armani boxer briefs. His muscles are shining and shifting in the light, there's not a single gram of fat on his body. His grey orbs are wide and filled with so much fear that the hairs in my neck start rising. He looks so vulnerable, so fragile...

I rush over to him and embrace him. It's only now that I notice why his muscles were shifting. He's shaking. He's barely holding it together. His arms wrap around me and I can feel how my body shakes, too. He's never been so scared before.

"Don't you dare leave me like that ever again!" He hisses at me in Russian. His grip tightens around me. "I looked through the whole first floor! I thought I lost you! I thought they found you. You don't leave without saying a word! You don't leave-"

I place my hands on his face and notice the tears in his grey eyes. "I'm here. I'm not leaving you. I'm right here..." I whisper in Russian. He was so busy comforting me that he shut down his feelings but now, a couple hours later, his feelings break free. They always do no matter how hard we try to bury them. I learned that in therapy. "They didn't take me. You saved me. Wlad, I'm alive. I'm here."

He shakes his head and wraps his hands around my wrists, "Don't you dare ever do that to me again."

I nod, "I won't."

"Promise me."

"I promise..."

He sighs, "Adaline..."

I broke this man. I feel the tears building in my own eyes. "Wladimir..."

"I don't exist without you. If something had happened to you..." his voice starts shaking from fear and he gulps. "I couldn't go on. There's no me without you."

"There's no me without you either." I whisper before kissing him softly.

Natasha thinks he loves her. She thinks he's over me... she made me think I had to let him go. But how can I let go of the love of my life? How can I let go of the man who owns my heart, body and soul?

* * *

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I stare at her face in the early morning sunbeams. I can see her flawless skin, her high cheekbones, the perfectly shaped eyebrows, the small nose, those full lips... just her navy orbs are hidden behind her lids that have long thick black eyelashes. She doesn't need a drop of make up. She is stunning without any effort.

I carefully fondle her cheeks and feel how my dick awakes again. The last hours were pure torture for my dick as he softened and hardened in intervals. The constant change of the blood flow made me dizzy. My body is craving her body. My heart is craving her heart. My soul is craving her soul. It feels so good to be in one bed with her again. Just laying next to her, watching her breathe and feeling her soft skin... I missed her so much. She's tangled up in my body. Her arms are wrapped around my torso and her left leg is hooked over my hips. Her left fingers are interlaced with my left fingers. We slept as closely as possible. She holding on to me like she never did before. She missed me not less than I missed her. Tingles spread from my fingertips down to my heart and I feel it skipping three beats again. I love this woman. I love her with my heart, body and soul.

I will never love anyone but her.

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I walk down the wooden stairs as I follow the smell of pancakes. The sun has just started to rise, so the nature surrounding this wooden house awakes slowly. As I walk down the hallway I look through the glass facade. The little brook is glowing in the pastel pink and orange hues. It's so peaceful here.

I look to my left and see Wlad filling two plates with pancakes in the white marble kitchen. He is wearing a simple white shirt and his black boxer briefs. He looks so magnificent. My heart skips three beats at his image. He is summing a melody. I love this man. I walk over to the kitchen island just as he walks around the island. He smiles at me as he places the two plates on the kitchen island in front of the two barstools.

"Good Morning, Adaline." His deep scratchy voice sends goosebumps all over my skin.

It's one of the best mornings I ever had. I return his smile as I stop across him. I place my hands on his face and kiss him softly. "Good Morning, Wladimir." I say as I brush over the stubbles of his beard. I love how his grey eyes glow for me in this silver tone.

"What about abstinence?" He asks me and I feel how my whole body starts prickling with the need to have him.

"A kiss doesn't mean more is going to happen." My hoarse voice fills the open kitchen.

He places his hands on my hips and pulls me towards him until I feel his hard on rubbing against my pulsing sex. "It doesn't?"

I bite on my lower lip, "You're not playing fair."

His ocean smell fills my nostrils as he leans forward. "It's you who isn't playing fair."

My pulse is humming in my ears as a heatwave rushes through me. "Why's that?"

"Because you're the only one who is able to make me feel that way. You just have to be in the same room as me and I'm hard. And when you touch me... when you touch me every nerve in my body awakes and my heart starts beating faster... the need to have you, to make love-" I seal my lips over his.

"I feel the same way. But we agreed on abstinence." I whisper as I brush through his short brown hair. "I hope you slept alright."

His fingers wrap around my wrists. "I always sleep best when you are next to me."

My eyes soften at his words. "I didn't mean to scare you when I got out of bed last night. But your phone rang and I thought it was mine so I took the call... I didn't want to wake you up so I decided to go downstairs..."

"Who was calling?"

I close my eyes. "Natasha." I breathe out before opening my eyes again.

His grey eyes stare deeply into mine. "She doesn't mean anything to me."

"She thinks otherwise."

"She's wrong."

"Is she?" I ask back. "Because before you came downstairs I thought you were moving on-"

"I could never move on. You are my soulmate, Adaline. There is no one else for me. There never will be. There will always only be you. Just you." He rests his forehead against mine. "I can stop seeing Natasha. I can stop-"

"No... No, please don't. Whatever this woman is doing to you, she's lessening your heartache."

He fakes a laugh, "She is not lessening my heartache. You are the only one who can do this. All she is... is a good fuck. It's just sex. Nothing else."

"She's in love with you, Wlad." I point out. "And I don't blame her. I don't blame her at all. You are beautiful and intelligent... you are magnificent. You are the perfect man." I kiss him softly. "You are my perfect man."

He grins at my last sentence. "I am. Just like you are my woman."

I smile, "Is it bad that I wish we could stay here forever?"

"No, because I wish the same."

I sigh, "Wladimir..."

He places his hands on my cheeks and carefully fondles them. "Adaline..."

His voice sends goosebumps all over my skin. His touch tingles and I feel how my heart explodes in my chest. I love him so much...

And he has no idea.

* * *

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I stare at the square room that we have here in our rabbit hole. The rabbit hole consists of two large warehouses on 500 hectares of farm land in the middle of nowhere. There are fields with growing herbs that surround those two warehouses. Herbs like dandelion, parsley, basil, mint oregano and camomile - all herbs that rabbits like to eat. Hence the name rabbit hole.

I look through the acrylic glass that's mirrored on the other side so the people we have in there won't see us. I can see three Arabic men that are seated on metallic chairs. They are chained to the chairs. The three black men have equally long black beards. They look in shape which surprises me. I don't know who they are working for yet but I will find out. After dropping Della off at the Kensington house I drove straight here. I asked my men to not touch them but I know they are nearly as furious as me. The Boltons are family.

And no one hurts our family.

"Who is the weakest?" I ask after a minute of analysing their body language. I will rip them apart. I will break their bones and souls. I will tear their organs apart.

"That one." Stefano says, pointing at the men on the left.

"Get the tools ready. I'm going to pay Dean a visit before getting to work." I announce before turning around.

The rabbit hole has a medical care system in the other warehouse. It's a miniature version of a hospital with all kinds of doctors on call, nurses and all sorts of other staff. Especially cleaning staff. They are the most important staff we have here. Because when I start it gets dirty really quickly. I walk out of the first warehouse and through the hay and grass. The sun has started to set. I told Della to call me if she has trouble sleeping or anything else on her heart. She said she would be fine and I guess she is because she didn't call me. I walk into the second warehouse and step into a clinically clean, hospital like space. Machines are everywhere. We even have mobile ORs. I stop at Dean's bed. His wife Angela is sitting at his bedside. She's been there ever since my guys called her.

"Wlad," the blonde raises from her chair before she wraps her arms around me. She was in Australia for work as she's overseeing a glass building that she designed. Angela Smith is an engineer. She's one of the best there is. That's why she built the panic rooms and safes in all the Bolton houses and my home as well as Marco's. She's excellent in her job.

"How are you, Angie?" I ask as I return her embrace.

Her light blue eyes are swollen, red and full of tears. "He's not waking up, Wlad." She shrugs, "Dr. Morris said he may wake up soon but... I'm not so sure." Her voice suddenly breaks.

I embrace her again, "He'll wake up."

She shakes her head as she buries her nose in my chest. Just 24 hours ago I held Della like this. 24 hours ago we were in the safe house in the woods. It felt so good to be there for her again, to touch her...

I shake my head, trying to get my focus back. "We've got the men who did this to him. I'm going to make them pay."

She lifts her head off of my chest and nods, "Kill them." The innocent woman turns into an angry wolf right in front of me. She's gritting her teeth like Zeus when he's angry. I know exactly how she feels.

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I park my black Porsche between two warehouses in the middle of nowhere. Fields of dandelion and calendula is surrounding me as I get out of my car. I take another look at the screen of my iPhone. Wladimir should be here. I called him six times in the last thirty minutes because as he predicted I was having trouble falling asleep. Every single sound started to spike my fear, so I didn't hesitate to call him. But he didn't pick up, so I started to worry because I know he would pick up. No matter the time or place he is. I located him and was surprised when I saw that he wasn't at home in Greenwich. Instead, he seems to be here.

Wherever this is.

I look at two warehouses. Wlad's in the right warehouse but suddenly a shiver runs down my spine. It's pitch black here and there's not a single soul in a few miles. Actually the nearest gas station is ten miles away. Ever since I passed that gas station on the road I didn't see any house. There are just fields here. Why is he here?! What the hell is he doing here?

I gulp down my fear before opening the door of the right warehouse.

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I peel off another layer of skin with a tool that doctors use for peeling off burned skin from fire victims. A shrill cry fills my ears as the Arabic man shivers from pain. His two friends have socks in their mouths so they don't talk. I don't want answers. I want them to pay for what they did to Dean. I want them to know what happens when they try to get their hands on my woman. No one touches my woman without my consent.

I peeled off his whole back, parts of the torso and neck. Now I'm working on the face after I've broken all the bones that held his face together with my bare hands. I made sure his friends saw the whole thing because I will do way worse on them.

I turn the device off and look at the other two. "You think this is bad? That's what being gentle looks like. You both will have it far worse."

Both black pair of eyes widen in fear. Their mouths are stuffed with socks because I don't want answers just yet. Right now, I want them to suffer for what they did to Dean.

I turn around and punch the half-dead man completely to death. I use him as a punching bag because frankly that's all he is to me.

Suddenly I hear a heavy knock. I punch into the man one more time and see the light going out of his eyes. First out of three is gone. Two more to go.

Another heavy knock. I pick up a white cloth from the floor and wipe the blood from my hands and lower arms as I walk over to the exit. I rolled up the sleeves of my white Oxford shirt but it's still full of blood stains. I'll throw the Hugo Boss shirt away after I'm done. I open the heavy metal door with ease before stepping out.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Her angry voice fills my ears a millisecond before her soft hands try to push me against the door again. Her navy orbs are glittering in anger and she's dressed in a pair of jeans, a white blouse and converse sneakers. It takes me a second to realise that Della is really here. How did she find me?! How the hell did she- she located me. She fucking tracked me!

Not even my guys can track my phone because it's bloody safe. The only two guys who could hack into my phone to get to my GPS signals are Stefano and Dean. I hired them because I knew they were amazing.

It shouldn't surprise me that Adaline Bolton is able to do that. She's incredible.

"I should ask you the same question." I hiss back and look around for my guys.

"They're gone. I send them away."

"They work for me." I point out. They listen to no one but me!

And Adaline Bolton apparently.

"They work for me. I hired you and all of this apparently." She draws a circle in the air. "Is that part of another secret from my Daddy? Was this his idea?"

"No, that was mine. It's-"

"I don't care what it's for! It's inhuman and illegal! It's brutal and-"

"Then go. Leave. Turn your back on-"

"How the hell am I suppose to turn my back on you, Wlad?! You out of all people should know that I could never do that! Not to you." She gulps as she notices my bloody fingers. "Disinfect that. Wash your hands and disinfect them."

"Adaline,"

"Do it and then we're both going back in there." She says to me.

"You don't have to-"

"I'm not here to negotiate with you." She hisses at me. She stares me down in a way like never before. I thought she was furious when she crashed into my office after finding out that Ella was kidnapped but this... this is a whole other side of her.

I turn around and walk into our bathroom. To my surprise I don't feel her eyes on me as I go.

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I stare through the acrylic glass that's probably mirrored on the inside. The three men look horrible. Two are full of fear while the third one is sitting lifelessly on the chair. Wladimir peeled off most of his skin. I can see the fasciae, the blood vessels and nerves. He broke the man's bones, probably before he started peeling off his skin in different thicknesses. The man looks even worse than my Mom did when they kidnapped her 22 years ago. He tortured him and his two friends. I'm not sure who suffered more. Those two or Wlad's victim of choice.

I feel sick at the image in front of me. I can't believe Wladimir did this! I can't believe- I wince as I suddenly feel Wladimir's hands on my shoulders.

"You shouldn't see this." His deep crisp Russian voice fills my ears.

"But I did. I still am." I say and place my hands on his. "I saw Dean. The little hospital you have built there is quite impressive."

"Dean's wife doesn't think he's going to wake up."

"Oh he will in the next hours. Tomorrow morning at least. I changed his medication. It will help him... He'll wake up but I'm not sure how he's going to heal from all the damage they created." I nod towards the acrylic glass. "Do you want me to fix him so you can torture them some more?!"

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I frown at her question. "You can do that?"

She chuckles, "No, not even I can bring back dead people."

I lift my hands off of her shoulders. "I'm going back in."

"No." She says before turning around. "We are going back in there. I might have been joking about this man but I wasn't joking about the fact of going in there. I want some bloody answers and you will get them for me."

"I can do this alone."

"But you won't. You have me by your side. Through darkness and light, Wlad." She whispers before grabbing my hands. I can feel my heart skipping three beats.

I'm not so sure about this. What she just saw is one thing, but she didn't hear his cries as the square bunker is soundproof. But the pleas, the whimpers and the cries - those will be too much for her. "Adaline,"

"I want to start with the one in the middle." She starts explaining. "He's the alpha. The leader. He will have my answers. Then you can do whatever the hell you want with them."

"Are you..." Is she asking me to kill them?

"I'm asking you to make them pay. However you like. Not for me but for Dean. They messed him up. They messed his brain up. He is most probably not going to be the same when he wakes up. I can't tell if he's even going to remember his wife. He is going to have language issues. Talking will be difficult if not impossible. It's going to be a tough recovery process. And for that... for screwing his life up - that's what you're making them pay for." She straightens her shoulders before opening the metal door and walking inside.

I stand there perplex for a second before I follow her. I knew I had a dark side but this... Della surprises me every time I see her. Once I step into the small room I can hear her talking in Arabic to the leader of those bastards. I don't speak Arabic but it's fascinating to watch her speak this language. She's kneeling down and tilting her head to the side. She removed the sock from his mouth. Adaline sounds angry and disgust.

And then the Arabic man answers. I don't understand a word from his answer but Della's navy orbs widen. And then the name Salman drops.

It's all I need to know to make the connection. This is not about Troy at all. My worries that it's Troy's freaking mission that caused this has been erased with one simple name. Salman.

The freaking prince of Saudi Arabia. I never had anything to do with him personally but I have heard enough of this cruel and brutal man that I know no one visits him and comes out of that palace alive. Whoever steps into that palace dies there. Unless you're a president or another Royal and press is involved. That's the only way how you make sure you survive a visit at that palace.

This was purely about Adaline. Not about her parents or other family members. Della was their only talked.

Della and Fleming.

Shit! Fear starts crawling up my spine as the pulse is humming in my ears. Adaline pushes the sock back into the mouth of the Arabic man before she gets up from her knees and walks out. She doesn't even look at me when she walks past him. I stare at them without a word and see what fear really looks like. Whatever Della said to them, they are even more scared now.

I walk out of the little room and close the thick metal door.

Adaline is already on her phone. "I don't care that I woke you up! I needed to know if you are alright!" She hisses into the phone before growling. "Yes, you can go back to sleep now, Joshua. I'll talk to you tomorrow at work. Goodnight." She says before hanging up. She places her iPhone back into the pocket of her jeans. Then she turns around. "Did they had phones with them?" She asks me.

"No."

"Nothing where you found them?"

"No."

She sighs and brushes through her chestnut curls. "This has nothing to do with my father's absence. This is about the medication I created with Fleming. I called him. He's asleep in his house. Can you send some of your man to watch his house?"

I nod, "I'll send out two to watch his house."

"Good." She bites on her lower lip.

"What is it?"

"You guys really found nothing? I mean they had to have some kind of way to contact the Saudi Arabic prince. Unless... Unless there are more of them somewhere. Maybe they have a back up group or a plan B or something." She sighs before shaking her head. "Or maybe they used internet cafes."

"It's about Prince Salman?" I ask her.

She nods. "He got the diagnosis a few weeks ago and somehow found out about my clinical trail with Fleming. The disease hasn't broken out yet but it's in his genes."

"He wants the cure from you. That's why he send those men."

"Yes and I fear he's not going to stop until he has what he wants."

Over my dead body! He won't get her! "He won't get to you." I promise her.

"Yeah, but I think I have to get to him."

"What?"

"He won't stop until he has the cure. Until he has my medicine and as long as it's not officially on the market he's going to continue trying to get his hands on it. On Fleming and me."

I shake my head, "No you won't go there. Adaline, you-"

"I can get in contact with his doctors. I can send them the medication via a secret service. I have to give his doctors the directions on how to use the shot as it consists of two parts."

"How far are you with the medication?"

"It's finished. We want to start talking to different pharmaceutical companies."

I can't believe my ears! "You're done?"

She shrugs, "It's still a long way to go. Until the end consumer, the patient, is healed... there are costs involved that no company wants to pay." She sighs and bows her head in resignation. "A Saudi Arabic prince can pay 12 million pounds for his treatment but what about the rest of the world? What about the guy at the post office? The cab driver or a homeless man? They can't pay that and no health insurance will. It's a lot of money." She shrugs. "I can pay a part of it when it comes down to it but I can't pay for the whole world." She growls in frustration. "I can cure fucking Parkinson's but no one can afford my cure! What kind of doctor am I if my patients can't pay for that treatment? A cure without the money for it is worth nothing. Nothing! It's like I worked all these years, all these bloody nights and that fucking heartache was for nothing. Because in the end no one can afford that cure but some bloody prince in bloody Saudi Arabia! That's not fair! It's not fair at all!" She winces as I wrap my arms around. "Wlad, your guys can get back in here any minutes."

"I don't care." I whisper and feel her returning my embrace a second later. Her smell washes over me as our bodies touch. I can feel her heart beating in her chest. It's beating in the same rhythm as mine. I love feeling her in my arms. I can understand why she's so frustrated. I would be too. She's been through so much and now that she's almost at the finish line it comes down to money. It always comes down to money.

Because money rules the fucking world.

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I lift my head off of his chest and tilt my head back to look into his eyes. "I called you and you didn't pick up."

"I was busy with them."

"That never happened before."

"And it won't again." He promises me before brushing through my chestnut curls.

"I'm going to pay Dean another long visit and check out that hospital you have here." I say and press my forehead against his. "And then, after an hour or so, I will drive home and you will come with me."

"Adaline,"

"No, you will come home with me, Wlad. Because I can't sleep without you laying next to me. I can't sleep alone anymore. Every little sounds makes me wince and spike up my adrenaline. I am like a freaking scared bunny without you. I need you in my bed." I lick my lips. "I need you in my life."

He sighs, "Alright. I need thirty minutes per man. I'll leave the alpha for tomorrow. He may give me a bit more information then."

I nod, "Thank you."

"There's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

I place my hands on his cheeks and feel the tingles leaving my fingertips at the simple touch. "Wladimir Krimov... You are too good to be true." I whisper, staring deeply into his silver orbs.

* * *

I unlock the glass front door with my thumb. The lock snaps open and the door swings open. I step inside, switch on the lights in the hallway and yawn loudly as I get out of my shoes. The door shuts with a bang and I wince at the sound.

"It's just you and me." Wladimir's rough Russian words fill my ears and they soothe me. He brought a square black leather bag with him. It's filled with a change of clothes as he originally wanted to change at the rabbit hole, that's the name of the two warehouses. We left after Dean woke up from his coma. As predicted his brain functions are minimal. He couldn't even say a sentence that made sense but at least he recognised us and heard us. He has a long way ahead but he has his wife at his side. It's easier with support because he will need it in the next years.

"I know... I just can't help it. Suddenly I hear everything that's going on in this house. The dripping tap in the kitchen, the ticking clock in my bedroom and the way the wind blows through the trees in the backyard. Everything freaks me out. Every sound..." I shiver as goosebumps start covering my arms.

"You're safe." He promises me before placing his hands on my shoulders. A warm feeling rushes through my body and I feel safe and sound.

"I know..." I whisper and wrap my arms around his strong torso. Just two hours ago he tortured two men before killing both of them. Wladimir is a killer, a bodyguard, a romantic and my soulmate. He showed me a side of him tonight that I've never seen before. A side so dark, so scary... a side that makes me love him even more if that's possible. There's nothing this man wouldn't do for me.

Nothing.

I yawn again. It's three thirty in the morning and I am dog tired.

"We should go to bed." Wlad says with a smile on his lips.

"We should shower before that." I suggest with a raised eyebrow.

He fondles both of my cheeks, "Adaline, I may have been able to be abstinent yesterday but I can't bare that another night. I was dizzy from those constant blood flow changes. So if we step into that shower-"

"I feel the same way." I whisper as I wrap my fingers around his wrists. "I need you. I need you more than I need air to breathe, Wlad."

"Adaline..." He sighs.

"I'm off my contraception. So you better have condoms." My lips brush against his as I talk.

"I don't carry them with me at all times."

"Then let's hope Ana has some in her room."

"You seriously want to search your sister's room for condoms?"

I kiss him softly. "You can shower first. My room is still the same. Take all the time you need because I may have to look for those condoms for quite a while. And Ana might not have any either."

"I love you."

His words set my heart on fire and make my legs feel like jelly. "I'll be quick." I say with a smirk before walking up the glass staircase. After I reached the first floor I turn right and open the third white wooden door to Ana's room. She furnished her room in beige tones. There are a zillion pillows with different textures on her king sized bed. White linen curtains hang in front of the glass facade. They close automatically with the push of a button under both nightstands on either side of the bed. There's a white fluffy rug on the walnut parquet on either side of the bed. She has a walnut drawer standing at the wall across the bed. It's covered in framed photos of our family as well as her and Jake. A round mirror is hanging above the drawer. Just like me she doesn't have any electronics in her bedroom. Not even a TV.

I pull the drawers of the left nightstand open but I don't see any condoms. In fact the first nightstand is totally empty. The whole bedroom looks unused. Maybe because Ana has barely been here since she graduated from Oxford. She's spending most of her time with Jake. So why would she have any condoms here?

I growl as I pull the drawer of the other nightstand open and see that it's empty again. I walk into her white marbles bathroom and search through her toiletries but she doesn't seem to have any. Damn!

I sigh as I leave her room. I close the door of my sister's room before walking all the way down the hallway to my room. Wlad left the door open but I can't hear the shower running. "Wlad, I'm afraid we are not lucky tonight. Ana doesn't have any-" I stop talking as I stare at my man. He is laying on my bed in my grey fluffy bathrobe. His chest is lifting and sinking in regular intervals and his grey orbs are not visible as his eyelids are closed. He's sleeping.

He fell asleep!

I grin and place my hand on my hip. Yesterday and today were eventful enough. Even a man like Wlad needs to sleep sometimes. His short dark brown hair looks almost black as it's still damp. My grey bathrobe matches the white linen bedsheets that I have on my king sized bed. I lick my lips before walking over to him. I won't wake him up but I'll stare at him for a little while... Last time he slept here there was just a bed in this room that was way to small for him. But this time, this time my bed fits his 2 meter long body because I ordered an extra big one. But my bathrobe... my bathrobe is a bit tight around his shoulders and chest. But I love it on him.

I love everything about him.

I sigh before turning around and walking into my bathroom. The bathrooms weren't renovated when we moved in because they are still fine. After all, marble doesn't get out of style. It's timeless. I close the door and strip out of my clothes before stepping into the shower. I put my hair up in a bun and secure it with a clamp that I keep in my shower. Quickly, I wash my body with body wash before I rinse off.

I paddle dry my body with a fluffy white Egyptian towel before putting on body lotion. As I brush my teeth I notice that Wlad has found the new toothbrush that I bought and kept in a box with other toiletries that he used to use under the sink. I smile at the dark green toothbrush that's sitting in a cup next to the faucet. I wish I didn't have to put it away. I wish I could keep it... keep him in my bed. I want this to be reality and not an exception.

I spit out my toothpaste and rinse my mouth before walking into my dressing room. I switch on the lights and see his black leather bag that's sitting on the island in the middle of the room. My dressing room is held light with white drawers, glass doors and illuminated shelves. A chandelier is hanging above the middle of the island that's in the centre of the room. I quickly put on a fresh pair of black laced panties and a black silk sleep shirt before walking back to the bedroom.

Wlad is still fast asleep on my bed and I can't bring myself to wake him up. I lay down next to him and stare at him for a few minutes before snuggling closer to him. Suddenly, Wladimir's arm lifts and he pulls me even closer to me. I hook my left leg over his hips as his smell washes over me. He smells just perfect in my bedroom. I wish I could fall asleep to that smell every night.

I've been fortunate enough to have smelled him before I fell asleep two days in a row.

I shouldn't push my luck.

* * *

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I wake up to the most beautiful sight ever. I stare at the woman who owns my heart, body and soul. Adaline Elizabeth Grace Bolton is sleeping peacefully in my arms. I must have fallen asleep on her bed after I showered. I'm still wearing her grey bathrobe. Half of her body is laying on mine. Her right cheek is on my chest. I open the clamp that held her hair together and brush through her chestnut curls. She smells so wonderfully. I fondle her left cheek. Her skin is so smooth. She's dressed in a black silk sleep shirt that exposes her upper tights and a bit of her black laced panties. I let myself fingertips trail down her thigh that's hooked over my hips. She's the most stunning woman on the planet. I love to the moon and back.

Suddenly goosebumps start covering her thigh, following the trail I left when I just touched her. Her breathing changes and I can feel how her heart skips three beats before beating a bit faster. Her eyelids flutter before she opens her eyes, revealing a glowing navy colour.

"Good Morning, Солнышко." A look full of love washes over her face as a smile forms on her lips.

"Good Morning." I whisper back and rub my nose against hers. "How did you sleep?"

"I've rarely slept better." She whispers before reaching out to fondle my left cheek. Tingles spread from her fingertips that spread into a warm feeling that rushes through my body. "Can you feel that?" She asks as she follows her fingertips that she moves down my neck. "These tingles... that indescribable energy... this unbelievable connection we have..." her hand moves over my chest before she places her hand on my heavy beating heart.

"I can feel it, too." I say as she stares at her hand on my heart. I place my hand on hers and interlock our fingers that fit perfectly with mine.

Her navy orbs slowly lift off our interlocked fingers before she stares into my eyes. The navy blue of her orbs starts glowing in a deep sapphire blue colour. Her love for me is written all over her face and body. I don't need her to tell me she loves me when she looks at me like that. It's so obvious that the word itself looses its meaning. Love doesn't even cover her feelings for me and mine for her. She softly squeezes my hand and smiles at me. "I wish I could wake up to you everyday."

I wish for the same. I wished for that ever since she broke up with me. "Not much longer."

She sighs and her eyes fill with a sadness right in front of me. "That's where you're wrong. Developing a medication is one thing but bringing it to the end consumer is a whole different story. As I've told you yesterday, a freaking prince can afford my cure but rarely anyone below his class. I didn't work my ass off to cure some freaking billionaires. I created this cure to eradicate Parkinson's."

"Have you thought of getting involved with a few charity organisations? Maybe the Bolton Foundation-"

"Conflict of interest." She interrupts me. "I'm going to talk to an American pharmaceutical company in a few hours with Fleming. I'll see what the CEO says to us but I don't think he is going to want to open this medication for the public. He's going to want to sell it exclusively to his clients with only the fattest bank accounts and make some serious money with it."

"That sounds sick."

"But that's how it's going to be. I've been to enough meetings with Dad. Money rules the world. And it's a sick world we live in."

"What are you going to do if no company wants to sell your medication?"

She shrugs, "Then I'll turn to the FEDs. I'll talk to the heads of several countries. And if that won't work... I don't know maybe I'll pay for as many treatments as possible myself." She growls, "Maybe I should do that right now. I shouldn't wait until someone produces it who only wants to make a sick profit of my medication."

"How much money have you put into the medication so far?"

"12." She says with a shrug.

"12 million dollar?" I ask her surprised. I thought it would be cheaper.

But she shakes her head. "12 billion pounds. Derek put in another half million."

My eyes widen. 12 billion pounds? "Adaline,"

"Look, I know it sounds like a lot but it's really not. I could have waited for sponsors and investors but, hell, I have the bloody money and the more people get involved the more problems are created. But this way... this way we really did it all ourselves."

She amazes me. She's miraculous. "Do you know how selfless you are?" I say and brush through her hair with my free hand.

She blushes right in front of me. It's the first time in years that I've seen those cheeks turn rosy right in front of me. "I'm not doing this for the look I get from you right now." She says with a smirk on her lips.

"But you like it."

"Hell yeah I do."

* * *

 **Adaline's point of view:**

"Are you sure you don't need my help?" I sit down on the barstool at the black marbled kitchen island as I watch Wlad cooking breakfast in my kitchen. He changed into a pair of grey joggers and a white T-shirt before giving me back my grey fluffy bathrobe. I put it on before I followed him downstairs.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My skills have evolved ever since that first fiasco here."

I chuckle as I remember the morning he first cooked Crêpes for me. He burned the first batch as I was under the shower. That was almost six years ago. But it feels like yesterday. "Will you at least tell me what you're making?"

"Only if you won't laugh at me."

"Wladimir, when have I ever laughed at you?"

"You barely held it together when I burned the first batch of Crêpes!"

"You remember?"

He stops stirring in the pot and twists his upper body to look at me. "I remember every second I spent with you."

I smile. "I didn't laugh at you. I thought it was cute that you were trying so hard to impress me."

He frowns at me, "You knew I was into you?"

I shrug, "I'm a wonder child after all, aren't I?"

He chuckles before turning around again. "I'm making porridge."

My mouth falls open. "Porridge?" I ask amazed.

"Semolina porridge. My Mom used to make it for me for breakfast or dinner. It's quick, yummy and filling. You'll like it."

I grin as I remember Sergei's words. "You missed telling me it's your favourite meal."

He looks over his left shoulder. "Who told you that?"

"Your Dad when we visited him. He showed me how to prepare it for you. I know it's pretty good."

"It's not my favourite meal because of the taste..." He trails off before putting the pot from the stove. He starts filling two bowls with the semolina porridge before putting in fresh raspberries, sliced strawberries and crushed walnuts. He finishes off with a sprinkle of honey. "It's my favourite meal because my Mom always made it for me."

I smile as he walks over to me. He places one bowl, with a spoon in it, in front of me before sitting down next to me. "I know. Your Dad told me."

"Enjoy." He says before digging into his breakfast.

I take a bite. "It's really good. I love it." I tell him with a smile. "Did she make it with fruit as well?"

He shakes his head, "No. We ate it plain by the open fireplace in the winter. I remember talking to her as we are it straight from the pot with two spoons. Sometimes she would put in a bit of butter or sugar. On Christmas Eve she put in a few bits of chocolate..." he smiles as the memory is visible in his eyes. Wlad told me once that his family wasn't wealthy growing up but I didn't think that chocolate would have been considered a luxury they only had on Christmas Eve. Once a year.

I gulp down my emotions and squeeze his hand softly. "She would have been proud of you, Wlad." I whisper. He's such an incredible man.

He nods with tears eyes. "But most of all she would have been amazed that I can finally cook in the kitchen without setting it on fire."

I chuckle at his answer.

"She would also be proud of the woman I have by my side." His grey eyes turn serious so I place my spoon full of the semolina porridge back into the bowl. "I love you, Adaline. And I know you love me, too. You don't have to say it back to me. I don't need to hear it. But-"

"Wlad,"

"No, let me finish. I almost lost you two days ago. Those men may have never gotten inside the house, but Della, just the possibility scared the shit out of me." His chest expands as he inhales deeply, "I can't bare being without you anymore but I know... I know we are so close to that finish line that I can almost taste your lips on mine. I can't wait to have you back in my arms. I can't wait to love you from upfront and no longer from way apart. And therefore I want you to know that I'm going to stop seeing Natasha."

I shake my head, "Wlad, I still can't give you a time. I don't know how long it's going to take until my medication is on the market. It could be a few weeks, months or maybe another year. I can't ask-"

"You're not asking of anything. I am deciding. And I've decided." He says before grabbing my hands, "But promise me to make the right choice as well."

I frown, "What do you mean?"

"Don't choose a company to produce your medication just because they promise to have in on the market in a few weeks. Think of all your other options, meet with as many CEOs as possible, think of absolutely everything before making your decision." He says before leaning forward until his forehead touches mine. "I'll wait for you, Adaline. I'll wait as long as it takes."

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter.**

 **My Shadow has now almost caught up with A Million Times More. Wlad brought Della to the safe house in the woods where Troy and Gabi spend some time (and created Baby Bolton number six).**

 **What do you guys think of Della's reaction to Wlad keeping the three men in the rabbit hole? Did he remind you of Troy after he found Gabi in Brazil?**

 **Please review. I read and smile at every single one of them.**

 **In gratitude,**

 **Nicole**


	17. Chapter 17

**Wladimir's point of view:**

I unlock the door of my flat before placing my hand on the handle. But to my surprise the doors gets open from the inside instead. Natasha is standing across me. A black silk kimono is wrapped around her petite body. She looks like a Victoria's Secret Angel with her long wavy black shiny hair and green cat like eyes.

"Natasha," I breathe out in amazement. I don't know why I'm surprised she's here. She's been here the last few days.

"You and I need to talk." She hisses at me in Russian.

I almost don't want to step into my own flat. What the hell is wrong with me?! I straighten my shoulders and step inside as she allows me to enter my own apartment. "Yes we do." I say and slam the door shut with a loud bang.

She winces at the sound but she crosses her arms in front of her chest. It's nine thirty in the morning which means she should be at work right now. I just wanted to take a quick shower before driving back to the rabbit hole. But now I have to face her.

My sex toy that has turned into a clenching worried girlfriend - when she was supposed to stay nothing but a sex toy. "Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I have the day off. I wanted to spend it with you. See if we could go somewhere other than a bedroom-"

"Stop." I interrupt her. "You are chasing fantasies that will never come true. You and I are only compatible in the bedroom. Nowhere else. I only let you sleep here because your water got turned off. I-"

"I quit my leasing contract for the flat. It ran out six days ago." She interrupts me.

She did WHAT?! "You did what?!" I ask her shocked.

"I guess they want to sell the flat for a higher price or rent it out for double the money I'm paying right now and quite frankly I can't afford paying this much. Besides, I'm spending like every second night here anyway."

So if I kick her out now she's going to end up on the street? "Do you have somewhere to go?" I ask her. I don't even know if she has any relatives. Let alone some that live here. I don't even know anything about her personal life. I know nothing about her friends, her job, her hobbies, her favourites... all I know is how she sounds when she comes around my dick. All I know is how it feels like when she dugs her nails into my back as she cries out in ecstasy. I know how to fuck her, but that's all I know.

I don't care about the other stuff.

"No."

I stare at her as I study her body language for a minute. She doesn't look away from my eyes and she seems embarrassed to have to admit she can't afford her flat anymore. She shouldn't feel ashamed. I was once as poor as a beggar. I wasn't always this wealthy but I worked hard, made some bloody hard decisions and now I can afford a twenty million pound flat without flinching. "Where's your stuff then?"

"I stored them at one of those storage companies. Fifteen cubic meters were all it took to fit my belongings. I don't have much."

I brush through my hair. I can't throw her on the street. I'm not heartless. "Alright, you can stay."

"So I'll move in with you?"

Shit no! No, I don't want to share my space with her! I want to share this space with Della. I want Della to move in with me and not Natasha. I want Adaline. Now more than ever. "But I want you to start looking for your own space."

I can see how the hope bursts in her green eyes. "Wlad, I thought we were taking a step forward. I talked to your ex last night."

I gulp. "I know. She told me."

"Did she tell you what she told me? Because she called me as spoiled brat for staying with you and a slut for making you happy and a fraud. She called me names..." her voice vanishes in my ears. Della would never insult her like that. She's making that up. "She said she only used you. She said she only played with you until she was bored with you. She-" I place my hands on her shoulders.

"Never ever say anything bad about my ex. She never insulted you. She never would. I know her."

Her green eyes widen at my words. "If you want to stay you'll have to be honest with me. No more lies."

She gulps and nods. "Were you with her the last two nights?"

"Yes."

"Did you sleep with her?"

"No."

She smiles as if the answer pleases her. "Did you think of me while you were with her?"

"No."

"Ouch." She sighs before brushing through her black waves. "Do I mean something to you?"

I sigh, "Tasha, we have incredible sex. It's always been about sex with us. No emotions, no feelings attached. None at all, Tash."

But she only smiles at my words. Why the hell is she smiling? "You called me by a nickname for the first time in two years. You do have feelings for me, Wlad. Maybe they're not as strong as for your ex but they're there. And as long as you have feelings for me I won't stop fighting for you, Wlad."

I frown at her words, "Natasha, I will never return your feelings. I will never love you because I am still head over heels in love with my ex."

"What's her name?" She doesn't seem offended by my words at all.

"I don't see the relevance of telling you her name."

"She said you'd never tell me."

"She's got that right."

She tilts her head, "I don't understand why you're still so attached to her. She broke up with you over two years ago. Almost three and you still run after her like I mean nothing to you? I know that's not true. I know I mean something to you. Sure, maybe those emotions aren't as strong as the ones you had for your ex but as you may have noticed I am bloody patient. Because I know when there's a stunning man across me. A man so good that I have to do anything in my power to keep him. I know that and she doesn't! Because she let you go. She let you go, Wlad! And you know what? I'm so thankful she did! I am so thankful she broke you because that means I have the privilege to repair you. And I will repair you. One day, you will feel the same way for me as you felt for her, but it will be stronger and so powerful... that's the difference between her and me. She was afraid of the work. I am not."

 **Adaline's point of view:**

"And that will work?" I ask Stefano as I sit in his office at Scorpion.

"It's the safest way to get his done." The Italian man informs me. Stefano has light blond hair and dark blue eyes. He's Wlad's stand-in and I certainly know why he chose him. He's very organised and precise.

"Have you heard from Wladimir?"

He shakes his head. "No. Not yet. He's probably in the rabbit hole."

"Rabbit hole?"

"The two warehouses you visited yesterday." He says with a smile on his lips.

"Oh... I see. It's a fitting name considering the herbs that grew there." I say with a chuckle. "So the plan is to hire a private courier?"

Stefan nods. "He'll get the medication as well as the instructions to the Prince."

"How do we know he got it?"

"We'll know. This man always delivers."

"And how do you know him?"

Stefano shakes his head with a smile. "I won't tell you but he's the best guy there is."

"When will he be here?"

"At six o'clock. We're meeting him here."

I sigh, "I have a meeting and five thirty. I'm not sure if I can make it."

"Cancel the meeting."

I shake my head, "No I can't. And I can't let Fleming attend the meeting alone. He'll sign a contract that's rubbish."

"Then you'll bring me the medication and the instructions in a suitcase before you're going to that meeting. Perhaps it's better if you won't see him anyway."

I nod, "Okay. That sounds like a good plan."

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I stare at the ceiling, still catching my breath. I have no idea what just happened. Natasha was saying all those things to me and suddenly we were naked... And then I was fucking her like never before.

What the hell is wrong with me?

I'm in love with Adaline and not Natasha! I want Della, yet I can't seem to stop sleeping with Tasha. Tasha! I just called her Tasha! Perhaps she's right. Maybe she does mean something to me.

I should be in the rabbit hole, punching the life out of that Arabic man but instead I'm laying naked on my bed with Natasha in my arms.

I gulp. I'm in deep shit.

* * *

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I stare at the display of my iPhone. It's a quarter past six, that means my package should already be on it's way. Stefano didn't send me a text which makes me worry if it went as smooth as we wanted to.

"Miss Bolton,"

I look up from the screen and stare at brown haired overweight CEO of Sanofi, the biggest pharmaceutical company in the States. "It's Dr. Bolton." I correct him before taking another look at the numbers. They're ridiculous! The company wants to pay us a million each and we give up our rights for the medication. We give up the patent for it, so they can improve it. No one will work on my medication! It doesn't need to be improved! It's bloody perfect! "I'm sorry but I don't think you are the right company for our medication, Mr. Spectre." I say and rise from the chair. I don't make mistakes.

At least not in my professional life.

"Miss Bol-"

"Dr. Bolton and I am talking for the both of us. Sanofi is not the right company. I'm very sorry you flew all the way to London but-"

"Maybe we can find a common ground anyway." Fleming interrupts me. He just saw the million and his eyes were full of pound signs suddenly. He has no idea how much this medication is worth. He has no idea how much they should pay him and me for developing this medicine. We're worth a hundred times than that, but Fleming doesn't see that. He's too blind by his egoism that he'll sign anything.

"No, I'm afraid not. It just doesn't feel right. I apologise for wasting your time but we are no good match." Sanofi wants to sell my medication for a price that's way too high. No average human can pay for it. Clearly Sanofi wants to make as much profit as possible. Which is not right at all.

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I close the last button of my white Oxford shirt as I walk out of my dressing room. Natasha is still laying on my bed. Her green eyes widen as she notices me walking back now fully dressed.

"You're leaving." She looks sad.

"I have to get to work." I announce. After all I have to get back into the rabbit hole. I didn't plan to spend half day with her in this bed. "And I want you to start looking for a flat. This stay is temporary."

She sighs, "You know if I lived here you could fuck me every night and ever morning. It would be a win-win for this relationship."

I wince at the last word. "We are not in a relationship."

She rolls over on her stomach and bends her knees so her perfectly pedicured toes are showing. "Wlad, we've been seeing each other for two years and three months. I spend every second night in this bed. It's moulded to my body shape. We drink wine in front of the fireplace and eat Italian food sitting on the floor with our backs against the teal coloured couch. You ate sushi out of my navel on your dinner table as I was laying naked on it when you came home once. You gave me a key to your flat! A key, Wlad. You and me are in a relationship, whether you like it or not."

While all of those facts are true, I certainly don't feel like I'm in a relationship. I don't love her. I don't have any feelings for her - except for the sex. I like sleeping with her. I like hearing her scream in ecstasy because it's the only time when I don't think of Della. "I don't want to be in a relationship."

"But you are."

I sigh and sit down on the edge of the bed. "Natasha, as I said we're only compatible in the bedroom."

"You don't know that."

"I do. You're hot but I have no interest in-"

"You never really gave me a chance. Give me a chance to show you we are compatible in every other situation as well. Give me a chance."

I sigh, "Tasha you are a wonderful woman but I'm never going to love you the way you're supposed to. I am not the man for you."

I can see how the emotions rise in her green orbs, "Wlad, I-"

"Look, you can stay here as long as you're still looking for a flat but I want you to sleep in the guest room. I know finding a flat in London can be difficult, especially when you're on a budget so I won't throw you out in a week or two. But by the end of the month, I want you to move out again." Three and a half weeks should be enough for her to find somewhere to live. "If you want I can help you decide."

"You'd go flat hunting with me?" She asks with a smile on her lips.

"As your friend. But not as your boyfriend. My heart will always belong to another woman."

"Your ex." She points out.

I nod, "She's my soulmate."

"Then what was I to you?"

"You were..." I brush through my hair. How do I say this without wrecking her? "You were a place holder. Because I will get back together with her."

"You... Two and a half years were just wasted?! You wait for her? For her?! You don't even know if she loves you! Maybe she has found herself someone else by now!"

I laugh at the absurdity of her words. "No, no she hasn't Natasha. Because she knows we belong together."

"If she knows that then why did she let you go in the first place?! What woman lets someone as perfect as you go? I at least know when Mr. Right is across me."

"I'm not the right man for you. I used you for sex, Natasha. She's on my mind 24/7 and the only time when I didn't think of her was when I fucked you. But you... you fell in love with me because I know how to fuck a woman properly. But I will never love you, Natasha. See, I don't even know if you have friends or relatives here. I don't know what your hobbies are or your favourites. And I don't care."

She gulps, "Do you know hers?"

"By heart." I say with a nod. "I know how grumpy she is in the morning. I know how she likes her coffee. I know she always ends up drinking my cup of coffee because one cup is not enough but she's too lazy to make herself another cup of coffee." A smile washes over my face. "I know her morning and evening rituals. I know every single inch of her body and soul because I memorised it. I love everything about her." I sigh and grab her hands. "Natasha, I am not the right man for you. You deserve someone who thinks of you 24/7. You deserve someone who cares to know about your hobbies. Someone who will see your flaws as perfection. Someone who loves you the way-"

"You love her." She interrupts me.

I nod, "She's my soulmate. She's the only woman I ever loved and she'll be the only one I'll ever love. It just took me a while to find her."

I can see how tears start forming in her bright green eyes. "She's very lucky but she doesn't know it. She treated you like shit, Wlad. She fucked you up. She brought you heartache. I was the one who was starting to fix you!" She points at herself. "And then-"

"Natasha, you don't understand it. You never will until you meet your soulmate as well. Yes she brought me heartache. Yes, she broke up with me but that wasn't because she doesn't love me. The reason for us not being together is a different one. A greater one... it's not because of the lack of love. Because God knows we love each other more than imaginable." I sigh and brush through her silk black hair. "You deserve a man who loves you like I love her. You deserve to find your soulmate."

"I thought you were mine." She whispers.

I shake my head softly, "No I'm not. Trust me, you'll know when you see him. You feel it in your whole body."

"How does it feel like?" She asks me with a small smile on her lips.

I return her smile. "It's hard to describe. Your heart starts skipping three beats. At least that's what mine does and I know her heart does the same thing. Whenever she touches me I feel electric shocks that tingle and create goosebumps all over my skin. A warm sensation spreads from my heart in my whole body and sometimes, especially when she looks at me, I can't believe the luck I have to have her in my life. I have to pinch myself because of it. I can laugh with her like no other. She's not just the love of my life but also my best friend. She's my warrior, my angel and hero."

Suddenly a tear rolls down her cheeks that she wipes away. "You really do love her."

"Like no one else in this world."

* * *

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I step into my house after a long day of meetings and interviews about the Parkinson's cure. Fleming was furious after I ended our meeting with the CEO of Sanofi, but I knocked some humanity into that man and he finally agreed that it shouldn't be about the money we'll make but about the people we'll save with the medication. We had five interviews with a German medical newspaper, a Danish one, an American one and an English one. Tomorrow we will talk to a French and Spanish medical journal. The questions are the same and a few want to take photos of us. The photo shoot is going to be sometime next week.

I get out of my sneakers and walk over to the beige couch in the living room. Like almost every night, Ana is staying with Jake. He has never been here, apart from the day of helping us move in. I get my iPhone out of my purse before throwing the bag on the floor. Stefano still hasn't called me back and it's already eleven thirty in the evening. I have no idea if the deal went through, let alone if the medication is where it's supposed to.

I stop at Stefano's name and call him.

"Hello?" A grumpy voice answers after the sixth call.

"Did I wake you?"

"Yeah, some people actually sleep at night." Stefano answers and I can hear the rustling of bedsheets. "Adaline, is that you?"

"Do you know anyone else who would call you at that hour?"

"Yes. Only Wladimir Krimov would call me at that hour. And only if it's an emergency. Because he knows I've got a newborn and a grumpy wife at home."

Oh. I didn't know he is a Dad. Now, I feel bad. "I'm sorry for waking you up but you didn't call me back."

"Because there was nothing to say. I met him, gave him the suitcase and tracked that suitcase. It's in the Saudi Arabic palace right now so I assume the prince is getting the treatment. All is well."

"You could have written that in a text and send it to me. I was worried all day!"

He yawns on the other end of the line. "Well, you now know. Relax a little. You can cure fucking Parkinson's! You should celebrate! Your achievement is amazing!" He yawns again.

I chuckle, "I'll celebrate when the disease is eradicated. Anyways, I should let you sleep. Thank you for doing this."

"Wlad would have killed me if anything happened to you. The Boltons are his family just like his employees. He would die for all of us. He's the most loyal man I've ever met. He would do anything for us."

"Yet he hasn't found my Dad yet."

"Your father doesn't want to be found and Wlad knows that. Troy will come back when he's done doing whatever he's doing. Trust me, Adaline, he loves his family more than anything. Whatever he's doing, he's doing this to protect you guys."

"From who?"

"I don't know... But I know he will be back."

"I hope so." I say and feel how my throat tightens with emotion. "Alright, good night Stefano."

"Good night, Adaline."

I hang up and brush through my hair before closing my eyes for a moment. The peace gets interrupted by my ringing phone. I don't have to look at the display to know who is calling me. I know it by the ringtone.

I pick up the call and press the phone to my ear. "What?"

"I want to go through some things with you." Fleming says on the other end of the line.

"Now?"

"Yes. I'd like you to come to our room at Lister."

"Now?!" I repeat as I open my eyes. "Fleming it's almost midnight!"

"Don't tell me you need your beauty sleep because we both know you don't. Besides you work like a machine!"

I growl and pinch the bridge of my nose. Maybe I should meet with Fleming. This is going to be the first night since the incident with the Arabic men without Wlad next to me. Maybe I should just work until I fall asleep from exhaustion. "Alright. I'll be there in twenty minutes. But you'll bring me a green juice."

"Where the hell am I suppose to get that at midnight?"

"Not my problem. Make it yourself if you have to. But if I come and there's no juice then I'll leave without another word."

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

"Her funeral is on Saturday." I hear my father's voice through the phone.

My throat is so tight that I can't even bring out a sound, so I hang up. Saturday... Today is Wednesday. I have three days.

The information hasn't quite gotten to me. I stare out of the glass front in my office. The sun has just started to set. I can't believe she's dead... A shiver runs down my spine and I feel how the muscles in my whole body tense. My hands form fists and the urge to scream overcomes me but there's no sound coming from my tight throat.

I can hear my iPhone ringing on my desk, but I don't turn around to look who's calling. It doesn't matter. I feel hollow... I feel lost...

The phone stops ringing. Suddenly the air gets cold and I shiver. Goosebumps start covering my arms. My fists open and I get up from my office chair. I turn around and stare at my glass desk. There's nothing personal on it. Just a MacBook, a notebook and a pen. I have no photos, because she never allowed me to print the stunning photos I have of her.

Because no one was supposed to know. Not until she was ready to tell her parents about us. But then she broke up with me. Not once, but twice.

She left me twice.

And I love her more than ever. I crave her more than ever. I long for her so badly...

I wipe the desk clean with one motion as a scream escapes my lungs and my tight throat.

Who have I become?

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I chuckle before taking a sip of my green juice. Fleming and I have become very good friends since we stopped fucking. "You know, maybe you should-" I stop talking as my iPhone starts ringing. Who the hell wants something from me at this time of the day? I look at the screen of my iPhone and gulp at the image.

Wladimir.

I pick up without thinking twice. "What's wrong?" I ask in Russian, causing Fleming to raise his eyebrows at me. He never heard me talk in a different language. I turn around, so he doesn't see my facial expression. Wlad wouldn't call me if it wasn't serious.

But the other end of the line is silent. I can only hear his heavy breathing.

"Wlad," I whisper.

His breath turns shaky and I know something bad happened. Something really, really bad.

"Солнышко," I whisper again.

"She's dead." his Russian voice breaks.

A shiver runs down my spine as I know exactly who he means. His grandma. I gulp, "Where are you?" I ask and turn around. I pick up my purse and ignore Fleming's confused look as I rush out of the lab.

"I... I don't know." he whispers back in Russian. He sounds so weak, so broken... so lost. "I just... I couldn't be in my office anymore and..." he stops talking for a moment and I hear him sobbing. The sound breaks my heart.

"Stay where you are. I've got you, Wlad. I'll be there in a few minutes. Don't move." I say as I nearly run down the hallway to the exit of the hospital.

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I walk down the Thames Path but stop at a bench. I sit down and stare at the river in front of me. The clouds look like pink and orange cotton candy. I think I passed the Hammersmith Bridge, but I'm not sure. I have lost track of time and place. I just got out of my office and decided to walk down the Thames Path. I just walked until my brain would fill with... with something. Because right now my mind is total blank. I guess, I'm still in shock.

She's dead.

"Wlad,"

I wince at a sound I haven't heard in what feels like forever. I turn around and see the woman whom it belongs to. Adaline looks stunning in that tight pair of jeans and white blouse. She's wearing white converse sneakers. Her chestnut curls are open. Her cheeks are flushed and she's breathing a bit faster than normal because I think she ran. Why did she run? "Adaline?" I ask confused. Why is she here?

"I told you to not..." she catches her breath, "move. I told you to stay where you are so I can locate you." she explains before rushing over me.

"Why are you here?" I ask her as she sits down next to me. For a second I think I'm dreaming. But then she places her hands on my shoulders and my whole body winces at the touch. My heart skips three beats and a warm feeling spreads in my body.

"You called me, Wlad." she whispers to me. Her navy orbs fill with tears.

I did? I don't remember anything of the last thirty minutes. Quite frankly, I don't even know where I am. "Adaline, I-" Suddenly, tears form in my eyes as well. My throat feels tight and my whole body tenses with anger. My hands form fists again as I remember what happened. My grandma is dead. She died...

Della places her hands on my fists, "I know..." she whispers before her soft hands slowly open my fists. "I'm here for you. I've got you, Wlad." she says as her navy orbs focus mine.

I embrace her as a salty tear rolls down my cheeks. I can feel how my body is starting to shake, so she tightens her grip around me.

"I'm so sorry for your loss..."

I bury my nose in the nape of her neck. Her smell fills my nostrils and for the first time it reminds me of the days we spent in Siberia together with my father and grannie. I can hear Natalya's laughter mixed with Della's as we sat at the dinning table. I can see the way my grannie looked at Della. And I remember her words to me before we flew back to Swansea.

 _Never let go of your soulmate._

 **Adaline's point of view:**

The air around us is starting to cool, but I don't feel cold at all. Wlad's arms are wrapped around me so tightly, they kept me warm for the last hour and a half. The sun has set around us and the moon as well as some stars are shining brightly down at us now. But we didn't move. We didn't even said a word.

I just held him. I held him as best as I could. He didn't cry, he just shook in my embrace... "Wlad, come on." I whisper before letting go of him. Reluctantly, he lets go of me. I get up from the wooden bench and hold out my hand.

"Where are we going?" he asks. His grey orbs are glassy, but he hasn't shared a tear. I don't know when the time will come, but I know I want to be there for him when he is ready to grieve fully.

It's the first words I've heard from him in the last hour and a half. "You're coming home with me."

He eyes my hand but to my surprise he places his into mine before he lifts himself off of the bench. My body reacts with an electric shock and my heart skips three beats. Nothing has changed. Our bodies still recognise one another even after almost four years after I broke up with him for the first time.

"What about Ana?"

"She's surely with Jake." I explain as we walk back to my black Porsche Cayenne. "Do you know where your car is?"

He shakes his head, "No... I think... It still could be in the underground garage at Scorpions. I think I walked down the River Thames."

He walked for almost ten kilometres. His office is on the other side of the Thames and about nine and a half kilometres up north. I gulp and nod, "Okay. I'll look for your car tomorrow. Is there anyone else I should call for you?" I ask him, although I know the answer to this. He doesn't have any family in London. In fact, most of his family is still in Russia. He has a few cousins in Germany and France, but the majority remained in Russia.

He shakes his head as we reach my car. He stares at the black Porsche Cayenne as if he saw it for the first time.

"Is something wrong?" I ask him confused.

His grey orbs look at my black vehicle. "That's your car."

"Yes." I confirm.

His eyes move from the black vehicle over to me. "You're really here. This is not my imagination."

His words cut me to the quick. My throat tightens and my eyes automatically fill with tears. It takes me a moment to gain the control back over my emotions. "Yes, Wlad. I'm really here. This is not a dream. This is real."

He lets go of my hand and I expect him to get into the passenger seat, but to my surprise he embraces me.

I return his embrace and feel a tear rolling down my cheek. It shouldn't surprise him that I'm there for him. I'll always be there for him.

But it hurts me to know his mind was playing tricks on him as many times as mine was doing to me.

* * *

I unlock the glass front door with my thumb and eye scan. Ever since the incident with the Arabic men, the security of the Kensington house has gotten an update every week. Last week it was a combination of a code and an eye scan that unlocked the doors. This week it's my thumb and an eye scan. I don't know what's next week, but right now I couldn't care less.

All I care about is Wladimir.

"What about Ana?" Wlad asks me in Russian as we step into the dark house.

I switch on the lights and get out of my white converse sneakers. "She's spending her time with Jake. Every free second. I see her at work and sometimes she sleeps here... But only if Jake's away from work." I explain to him but he stares at me all blank like he didn't understand a word I said. "No Ana." I tell him in Russian.

He nods before closing the door behind him. I watch him getting out of his black leather shoes. He's dressed in a black suit with a matching black tie. I've rarely seen him in a suite, so I allow myself to admire the view for a second.

"I'll make us some tea." I announce in Russian. I've noticed that he's still in a tunnel and the only way I reach him is if I talk in his native language.

"I don't want tea." he says as I turn on my heel.

I turn around and watch his eyes scanning the interior of the house. The open kitchen still remained. In front of the black marbled kitchen island is now a big cherry wooden dinning table with six royal blue velvet chairs. A few meters further left is a beige couch across an open fireplace. A round mirror is hanging above it. I still haven't managed to place framed photos on the marbled mantelpiece. The wall where the beige couch is standing in front is covered in huge pink peonies. Ana hand painted them after searching the whole internet for a proper wallpaper. They look so real that sometimes I smell peonies although I've never had a bouquet in the house. There's a white sideboard with a TV but I haven't touched it in months. The glass doors show the backyard that has a breakfast area. It started raining after we got into the car, so the rain clashes against parasol underneath which the table and the chairs are standing. I'm not in the mood to move them inside.

My focus is fully on Wlad.

"What do you want to do?" I ask him after he is done looking through the house. I love what Ana did to it. She made it look like a real home, although she's not living here.

I watch Wladimir getting out of his black jacket. He places the jacket on the back of one of the six royal blue velvet chairs around the cherry wooden dining table. Then he starts loosening up the knot of his tie.

What is he doing?

"Wlad," I start but stop as he opens the handcuffs of his white Oxford shirt. I watch him putting the two handcuffs on the cherry wooden dinning table. The platinum shines underneath the chandelier. "What are you doing?" I ask as he rolls up the sleeves of his white Oxford shirt. I expected him to cry in my arms or get drunk or something. But definitely not this.

"Ana's not coming home?"

It's midnight. I shake my head, "Definitely not."

"Good." he turns around and walks into the black marbled kitchen with white countertops. He starts opening the cupboards.

"What are you looking for?" I ask him as he opens one hanging cupboard after another. Is he going to cook?

He stops at the last cupboard on the right. He gets out two wine glasses. He wants to get drunk anyway.

"I have bourbon or scotch in the bar downstairs." I explain.

He shakes his head before he opens the wine fridge that's underneath the hanging cupboard. "No, a glass of wine is exactly what I need right now." He gets out a Cabernet Franc from 1968. It's the same red wine that we drank when I first invited him inside. I've had a bottle in that fridge ever since I moved back in. One day I wanted to drink that bottle with him.

I guess, one day is today.

Six years after we opened the first bottle.

I watch him uncork the bottle with the corkscrew that he found in one of the many drawers. He pours the red wine into the two glasses and picks them up by the stem. I watch how the muscles of his body move as he walks over to me. I should be the one pouring us wine, but he makes himself at home.

Because somehow it is his home as well.

I follow him over to the couch and get seated on it. He places the wine glasses on the glass coffee table in front of the beige couch before walking over to the white marbled fireplace. He picks up the lighter before he lights up a fire.

"Wlad, you don't have to do this. I should be the one-" I stop as I notice he starts shaking again. I rise from the beige couch and wrap my arms around him from behind. He places his hand on mine as I hold him for a while.

"You're here. You're doing enough... You're doing more than enough." his voice is shaking and so are his hands as he opens my arms around him. He turns around and places his hands on my face. His face is full of sadness and pain.

I gulp as my throat starts to tighten. I'm not doing nearly enough for this man... "I wish I could do more." I whisper as I touch his face the same way he touches mine. I can feel the stubbles of his beard as I brush over them. I brush over his soft lips as I watch the tears forming in the corner of his eyes. My heart breaks from his pain... My soul aches from his pain... My lips start trembling from his pain...

His pain is my pain.

With my thumbs I wipe away the tears that roll down his cheeks. His image is blurry as I cry for and with him. It's such an excruciating pain. I can feel it ripping me apart from the inside, while the outer layer remains intact. It's killing me from inside. "Любимый..." I whisper in a broken voice.

"Любимая..." he echoes before placing his forehead against mine.

My trembling lips brush against his as we breath the same air, share the same pain and cry the same tears.

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I wake up to the smell of pancakes. I slowly open my eyes and stare at a ceiling that isn't mine. I'm not home. I get up from the beige couch that I slept on and stare at my reflection in the mirror that's above the open white marbled fireplace for a second. I can see pink peonies painted on the wall behind me. Why am I only in my boxer briefs? My ears get filled with the sound of grinding coffee and I turn around.

I can't believe my eyes! Adaline is standing in the black marbled kitchen a few meters away from me. She's wearing my white Oxford shirt and is swinging with her hips. She's summing a melody as she puts the second mug underneath the coffee machine. She presses a button and the grinding sound fills my ears again. She fills a cup with milk before putting it back into the fridge. Her chestnut curls have turned into subtle waves that reach her lower back. She looks so beautiful from the back...

She turns around. Her navy orbs widen as she sees me standing across her. Her lips form a smile as she recognise me. The white cotton of my Oxford shirt stretches over her voluminous tits before falling loosely around her tiny waist and plump ass. It's a bit see-through, so I can how her nipples harden at my image. She's as attracted to me as I am to her. She looks breathtaking from the front. "Good morning, Солнышко."

It's the best morning I had in years.

I rush over to her. I don't know how I got here or why I'm here... or what happened yesterday, but I don't care. Whatever it was, it brought me here. It brought me back to her.

So, it can't be that bad.

She places the mug on the black marbled kitchen island just a second before I wrap my arms around her and seal my lips over hers. My heart explodes with love for her. Her soft and plump lips move against mine before our tongues entwine. Desire starts floating through my body like never before as my body recognises hers with ease. It feels like we're on fire. I can feel her hands running up my back. The touch of her fingertips scratching my back sends electric shocks through my whole body. I press her body further into mine until our hip bones rub against each other. I can feel her pulsing clit even through the fabric of my boxer briefs. She buries her fingers in my hair as she starts moaning into my mouth.

I grab her by the hips and lift her onto the kitchen island. My hands find the collar of my shirt that she's wearing and I run my hands down her body, feeling her voluminous tits through the cotton fabric. I hook my fingers between the closed buttons of the shirt before I rip it open with ease. The sound of the scattering buttons fills my ears as I expose her naked torso.

Suddenly, she lets go of my lips. "Wlad, we can't." she breathes out.

"Yes we can." I insist as I kiss the nape of her neck.

She moans as I find her erogenous zone. She grips my shoulders and slowly pulls my lips away from her neck. "Wlad, do you remember what happened yesterday?"

I shake my head, "And I don't want to. Not right now. Because whatever it was... it brought me to you."

She gulps, "Wlad, it's-"

I shut her off with my lips. "Please do this for me. Allow me to be your man before you shatter my world again."

She licks her lips as she brushes through my short dark brown hair. I can see the debate in her navy orbs. I can see how she battles with her moral compass, so I know it must be bad. Really bad.

But she looks so stunning. I missed her so much... She gulps and shakes her head, "I'm sorry. As much as I want you and need you... I can't use you like that."

"Adaline,"

"Your grandma is dead, Wlad."

This bullet hits me out of nowhere. I can feel the pain spreading from my heart as my whole body suddenly shuts off. I start feeling numb. "What?"

She places her hands on my face, "Natalya died yesterday. You called me, not knowing where you are. I picked you up from a spot at the Thames in Hammersmith. I brought you here. We spend the night on the couch. Nothing happened. I held you as you cried in my arms and you held me as I cried in your arms. You started grieving and I started grieving with you. But you don't remember anything of that because your body, your mind, has pulled the emergency brake." she explains to me.

Shit, my body did the same thing that Ella's did when she met Troy. I take a step back. My grannie is dead? "My grandma is dead?" I ask her in shock.

She nods as she hops off the kitchen island. "I'm so sorry. I talked to your Dad. He said she died peacefully in her sleep. She felt no pain."

I shake my head as tears form in my eyes. "You don't know that."

She bites on her lower lip before she places her hands on my shoulders. My heart skips three beats before a warm tingly sensation spreads from her hands in my body. Her fingers are only touching my shoulders but it feels like she's embracing my soul. She's the only one who was ever able to make me feel that way. She's my soulmate. "I took the week off. We will fly to Siberia this noon. I can drive you home if you want to grab some stuff."

I shake my head again. "No. I want..." I want Adaline. I want her so badly.

"I don't have any clothes for you to change." She says in a soft voice. "So unless you want to spend the whole six hour flight in a suit I suggest you get into a more comfortable outfit. Because my shirts and pants definitely don't fit you."

I smile at her joke. She always knows how to cheer me up. Even in my worst hours. "Della, I don't want to leave you."

"I don't want you to leave either."

* * *

 **Adaline's point of view:**

The helicopter lands on the grass field in the middle of nowhere. Siberia is as beautiful as I remembered. I can't believe it's been almost two and a half years since I've been here. The pilot turns off the propellers and I open the seatbelt as quickly as possible before hoping off the helicopter. I rush over to Sergej who is keeping his distance. He's dressed in a blue checked shirt and black slacks. His dark brown hair has gotten a few more grey strands since I last saw him. His face has more wrinkles and it's pale... he looks so tired.

I wrap my arms around him without a word and feel how this strong man softens in my embrace. "I'm so sorry, Seryozha." I whisper as I fondle his back. He holds on to me and I can feel him shaking a bit in my arms. His embrace reminds me of his son's so much...

"Thank you." his Russian words sound weak and tired. I wish I could ease his pain... I wish I could do more for the Krimov men than just hold them.

We just stand there for a while until he's ready to let go of me. Suddenly I feel the hairs in my neck rising as the air around me starts prickling, loading up with a kind of energy I only have with one man.

"Dad," Wlad's voice fills my ears.

Sergej let's go of me and I watch him wrapping his arms around Wlad. I tear up at that embrace and inhale deeply to keep my emotions under control. It's a semi warm summer afternoon here on the estate and we're just going to spend an hour or so here before flying off to Saint Petersburg, where Natalia is going to get buried. Her lynch has already been transported to the second biggest city of Russia. She wanted to get buried next to her husband.

I wouldn't want to have it any other way.

"How are you?" Sergej asks his son before letting go of him.

"I've got her by my side. So, I'm holding up." Wlad says before grabbing my left hand.

Sergej eyes our joined hands before looking up, "There's no ring on her left finger."

I chuckle at his statement.

"We're-"

"Not back together, apparently." Sergej interrupts his son.

"Dad-"

"No, because if you were there would be a bloody diamond sitting on her left ring finger." he hisses at Wlad before his angry silver orbs stare at me. "What the hell is wrong with you guys?!"

"Look, we-"

"No, you should have learned something from my mother's death. And that is that life's fucking short. Life's short so you don't fool around with other women or Parkinson's or anything else - you belong together and it's fucking time that you realise that." his grey orbs move from me to Wlad. "I want grandchildren and I don't have until forever to wait for them!"

"Dad, stop!" Wlad says to him, "You'll get your grandchildren, don't worry."

"Just not now." I say with a nod, "All that matters right now is that we're here. Together."

Sergej waves with his hands, "I want to live long enough to see my grandchildren growing up. I'm not the youngest."

"Sergej," I sigh as we walk over to the three storied wooden house that's standing in front of the glittering lake. The huge three windows sit in the centre of the huge house with two wings. "Give us some time."

"Time is exactly what I don't have. In case you haven't noticed, I'm-"

"Dad," the warning tone in Wlad's voice is unmistakable.

"Fine."

I open the glass door to the kitchen and walk inside first. I missed this dark wooden kitchen with the black marble countertops. It smells just like I remembered. It reminds me of Christmas, of a cosy night in... of my home.

"You missed it, didn't you?" Wlad asks me in a whisper.

I shiver from the feelings his voice create within me. "You have no idea how much..." I let go of Wlad's hand. "I'll have a look at Natalia's room."

"I've packed the meds into a box. I already have started with the ritual."

I nod. When a death occurs in Russian orthodox families, the family will grieve for three days in the family home. During this time, they will cover every mirror with a black cloth, and stop all the clocks in the house as well. These traditions are thought to help the spirit of the deceased person pass easily into the afterlife. Some also believe the first person to see themselves in a mirror after a death has occurred will be the next to die. "I'll start covering the mirrors. I'm going to start with Natalya's room."

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I watch her walk out of the kitchen and turn left. She's walking around like this is her home. "Dad, I..." my lower lip starts trembling as the realisation hits me that my grandma is no longer with us. My Dad can't live here on his own. He'll be lonely.

He embraces me tightly, "I know... I know."

I wrap my arms around him and hold on to him like I held on Adaline earlier today. "Dad, I want you to move back to London. I don't want you to stay here all alone..."

He nods, "Okay. That way I can work on pressuring you guys to get back together." he chuckles.

I smile at him, "You're not giving up on us, are you?"

He shakes his head with a smile on his lips before letting go of me. "She's your soulmate. I want you to be happy."

"I'm quite happy right now. I mean, I'm sad but I'm also happy."

"Because you're with her."

I nod, "I always feel better when I'm with her."

He smiles at me. "I'm so glad you have her."

"Where's Natalya's icon corner?"

"In her bedroom." My Dad sighs before placing a hand on my shoulder. "Della called us once a week, you know. After you guys left, she... she kept in touch with us."

I can't believe my ears! "What?" I ask him surprised before looking at him. His grey eyes are glassy but I'm not sure if it's because of his dead mother or the the love of my life. Maybe it's because of both women.

He nods, "She's very kind and loving. Della made sure Natalya was getting the right meds... she face timed with me whenever she could. She talked to me, kept me company... she made me feel less lonely over the last two years and a half. She's so..." my Dad shrugs, "she told me about her Dad and how he left his family. She... she talked about the stars and the moon with me, son. She cares for me and she cared very much about your grandma. Natalya always smiled when they face timed, she always had a good day after talking to Della. I guess that's why I am so mad at the two of you... it's so damn obvious that you guys belong together but you make it such a big deal..."

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I stop in the doorway as I see the icon corner above the bed. This is a kind of home altar, where ornate pictures of saints are displayed, they are surrounded with lit candles and crosses. The bed however is empty. There are just linen beddings. Traditionally, the person who has died will be laid out in their home for three days, while the family makes funeral arrangements and pays their respects. But Sergej decided to transform Natalya back to Saint Petersburg, the town she met her husband and lived most of her happiest days.

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I switch on the lights in our dressing room and walk over to my side of the room. I stop across the black suits. There are six different black suits hanging in the dark cherry wooden shelves. Next to five grey suits and three navy suits. I have no idea which one to choose.

"Take the Armani one." Adaline's voice answers my question. "I always loved Italian suits on you."

I reach out for the black Armani suits and pull it out. The fine Italian fabric has been tailored to my body shape. I place the suit on the island in the middle of the dressing room. "From now on, I'm always wearing Italian designer clothes."

She smiles at me before walking over to me. She places her hands on my chest and I feel how the electric shocks run through my body. A warm feeling spreads from my heart and I feel butterflies going crazy in my stomach. The things she does...

"Did you clear everything?"

She nods before running her fingers through my hair. "How are you?"

I wrap my arms around her body, "I asked my Dad to move back to London. He's coming with us when we fly back. I don't want him to stay here all alone..."

She nods, lifts herself to her tiptoes and rests her forehead against mine. "He's going to love spending more time with you."

"But he won't stop pressuring us."

She smiles at the truth of my words, "He's going to be thrilled if we ever get pregnant..."

I sigh, "I want that so badly..."

"Children?"

I nod, "A life with you... I want that life so badly."

She smiles sadly at me, "Me, too. Not much longer..."

"How was the meeting with pharmaceutical company?"

She shakes her head, "I won't let them produce my medication. They just want to make profit from it. They just want money... I won't do it. Fleming is pretty mad because they offered us each a million for it."

"That's not a lot."

She nods, "That's not even a fraction of what it's worth. I know I may sound difficult, but I want to find the right company. I want the right people to produce the medication. I want it to get sold to a decent price, not the 13 million it costs per patient right now. I want every single patient to get to the cure without breaking the bank. I want to do the right thing, Wlad."

I nod, "I'm sure you will."

She sighs, "I'm not doing this to torture you, Wlad..."

"I never thought you were."

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I get into the black Chanel dress. It has a flower application on the edges of the dress that grow all the way to the sweetheart neckline. I've put on a white pearl necklace and snowflake shaped diamond earrings. I've wrapped my long chestnut hair into a chignon. I pick up the black fascinator. Designed with a small pillbox base and a comfortable head band, this piece is simply stunning. Especially with that bold feminine layered bow and the sheer veil. Multiple feathers delicate feather quills complete the look.

I look at my reflection. I look like freaking Coco Chanel herself.

"I know you love me in Italian fashion, but you look... stunning." his grey eyes dance down my body. "Especially with the fascinator. That's very British of you."

I smile, "I am British after all."

"Did you bring matching gloves?" he asks me.

I nod and turn around to walk over to the wooden dresser.

"Put them on. You're going to shake a lot of hands today."

I pick up the black silk gloves from the dresser and put them on. The fabric reaches my elbows. "We can go whenever you want. Remember, you don't have to do anything you don't want. If it gets too much, say the word and we'll leave."

He nods as I wrap my arms around his neck. "I'm okay."

"And I'll be by your side even when you're not. Especially then." I whisper just as a knock sounds on the front door of our hotel room here in Saint Petersburg. This is the town I met my sister for the first time. Now, fifteen years later I will attend to a funeral. "Ready?"

He nods before interlocking his fingers with mine. We walk over to the front wooden door of our double room. Wlad opens the door.

Sergej looks as sad and sophisticated as ever in that black suit. He looks like a fearless, strong soldier rather than the man who just lost his mother. It's going to be tough day for both of them and I intend to be by their side every step of the way.

* * *

The funeral was almost too much to handle. It was too much pain, too many grieving people... too much symbolic meaning. It tore me in half.

In the open walnut casket in front of icons in the chapel laid Natalya, dressed in a white linen dress. Her hands were folded on her chest. The burial garb included a belt for protection of the body and soul within. These belts are considered essential for when the resurrection of the dead begins, per Christian belief. As I was one of the last to reach her coffin, it was already full of stuff. As per tradition the mourners placed personal items into the casket, things the body might need after death, food, favourite belongings, reflections of status or occupation and even money. There are three hundred white roses laying next to the casket. Some relatives even kissed Natalya on her forehead and whispered some last words. As it's expected, all guests wear dark, formal funeral attire. It is also customary for everyone to only bring an even number of flowers at a funeral. All Russian celebrations, like weddings, birthdays and anniversaries, call for odd numbers of flowers, as this signifies happy occasions. Even numbers are only for sad occasions, so bringing an odd number of flowers to a funeral would be an insult to the deceased and the family.

The open viewing casket ceremony is long and my legs start to hurt as the priest prays along with the roughly one hundred guests that came to pay tribute to Natalya. Within the chapel, there was a constant stream of mourners who encircled the coffin, some choosing to offer their intercessions upon a small kneeler that has been placed beside the coffin. At the head of the casket, there was a bowl of koliva placed by it, (this is a Russian meal made with boiled wheat and honey), a candle was also placed by the casket. This ritual is supposed to symbolise the sweetness of Heaven and the circle of life. Lit candles were also given to all mourners present at the funeral services and they remained lit throughout. The service also had readings from the Psalms, hymns as well as readings from scripture. The First Panikhida (a memorial service specifically for followers of the Orthodox Church) was also given. After the people had paid their respects the priest sprinkled a small amount of soil and holy oil into the coffin. The burial shroud was then pulled up by the priest to cover the body of the deceased.

Just before the committal, the coffin lid was put in place and Wlad as well as Sergej drove the nails into the simple coffin to seal it with a hammer. The gesture was full of symbolic meaning and it made my throat so tight that I couldn't breathe for a second. My heart clenched at the gestures and tears rolled down my eyes without any control.

After the ceremony in the chapel, Wlad, Sergej and other men in black suits carried the now closed coffin on their backs to the cemetery where the second part of the funeral took place.

Lots of tears were shared at the funeral. During the funeral, the priest performed the "seeing off" ceremony, he prayed over the body and allowed mourners to throw dirt on the grave, symbolically incorporating the corpse into the earth. The priest then placed a paper crown on the coffin and the mourners throwed soil and coins into the grave to pay for transit to the "other world". After the funeral, the mourners sang laments depicting the deceased leaving her family and the soul departing from the body.

I wipe the tears away from my cheeks with a white handkerchiefs that has my initials on it. My Dad gifted my siblings and me a few of those a while back. I had no idea for what occasion I'd need my very own cotton handkerchiefs with my initials stitched in navy on it, but I guess today I've been taught otherwise.

"Throw away the handkerchief you used before entering the reception house." Wlad says to me as we wait for Sergej to say his finale words to his mother. The sun has already started to set. We spend about three hours in the chapel and another outside.

"Why?"

"It's believed that if you bring the handkerchief home you are bringing tears into the house." he answers as his grey orbs stare at Sergej. He hasn't shared a tear during the funeral. There were several men in the crowds that were not afraid to share a few tears, but Wlad... Wlad was static like his whole body was set in stone.

After half and hour Sergej turns around and walks over to us. Without a word he takes my hand and Wlad's hand before stacking them on top of each other. We didn't touch during the funeral and I tried to keep a static expression. I tried to hide my obvious affection towards Wlad out of respect for Natalya. But now Sergej has clearly a different opinion. "She would have want this. Don't hide your love. Don't hide your affection. Not out of respect for her."

I gulp as Wlad interlocks his fingers with mine. As predicted I shook a lot of hands today and I'm glad I listened to Wlad and put on the black silk gloves. With my free hand I grab Sergej's hand. With both Krimov men by my side we walk away from Natalya's grave stone, making sure to take a different route than when we came. It's one of the many death rituals. The idea behind this, is that it would confuse evil spirits who may be present. The funeral was held on the third day after her death, which is also when the mercy meal is held. On the ninth day of someones passing a church service is held. It is a common belief in Russia that the ninth day represents the moment when the soul leaves the body. On the fortieth day, another memorial meal and service are held, representing the moment the soul has left the earth. To honour the deceased during this moment, a piece of black bread covering a glass of vodka is left for the dead. This a reversal of a Russian tradition to break black bread for someone you have just met.

I'm making sure they're alright as I squeeze their hands once we reach the old house where the reception is being held, but quite frankly, I'm also making sure I don't break apart from all the pain that's surrounding me. They may not show it, but I can feel their pain as clearly as mine.

It's so much that no tears can ease the strength, so I inhale deeply, let go of their hands and step into the reception hall after Wlad and Sergej.

There's a buffet at the end of the room. Beautifully decorated round tables are everywhere. In the corner is another icons placed, similar to the ones I saw in Natalya's room. Beeswax candles are lit and her photo is covered in a sheer black laced veil. The huge hall is filled with roughly three hundred people. Very old people to young crying babies. Everyone came to pay their respects for Wlad's grandma. I saw a few women and men that looked like Sergej, so I think they're his siblings. But I haven't been introduced to them because I tried to keep my distance while staying at their side at the same time. I didn't want this to make about me because it really shouldn't. This is about Natalya and no one else. I will meet Wladimir's overwhelming family again one day. Then I'll introduce myself. Wlad gave me a crash course in his closest relatives before we left for the funeral. But somehow all his words, his warnings and well wishes, are gone. All I see are mourning people.

It breaks my heart.

I spot Wlad surrounded by a group of men. They look like friends and 're talking to him with a shot of vodka in their hands. They say a few words before drinking the clear alcohol. I have a feeling I'm going back to the hotel with a drunken Wlad. Whatever brings him through this day. I don't judge. Not with all this pain surrounding me.

Ana with her hypersensitivity would crash. It's hard for me but for her... I sincerely hope she's not going to have to attend to a lot of funerals in her life. It's heartbreaking.

Suddenly Wlad waves over to me. I guess he wants to introduce me to them. I straighten my shoulder before walking over to the group of men in my black satin Manolo Blahniks. I'm so grateful I went with my mother's choice of shoes whenever she has a long day on her feet. She once told me that Manolos are the most comfortable heels she ever owned and I'm so glad I listened to her. Because on days like this I can't worry about my feel.

"Good evening, gentlemen." I greet the men with a smile on my lips. "My deepest sympathy." I add in Russian.

They all look a lot like Wlad as they share the unmistakable Russian features. They have wide shoulders and wear black suits with black silk ties. A few of them are tall and slim, others have a bit more on their bones and some are all muscle and no fat like Wlad. The three different men stare at me. Pairs of icy blue, bright green and chocolate brown stare at me. I know I stand out with the black gloves and the fascinator that I'm wearing but I am British and it's a British tradition to wear hats or fascinators on occasions.

Half a minute passes by without a word. I'm not sure what Wlad told me and the men have static faces like Wlad. Maybe that's why he's such a good poker player. It must run in his genes.

"You're not Natasha." A green eyed man breathes out.

I feel a stitch in my heart at the sound of her name. "No, I am not." I confirm. I'm hurt that they know who Natasha is but not who I am... But then I remind myself that I told Wlad to never tell anyone about us. Under all circumstances.

"Good because I don't like that woman one bit." He says with a smile on his lips. "I'm Alexej. Wlad's cousin."

"Adaline." I say before shaking his hand. "Very nice to meet you."

The other pair of eyes just stare at me.

"You're Troy Bolton's daughter." A blue eyed man breathes out, connecting the dots even here in Russia.

"Yes I am but I prefer to make myself my own name."

"I'm Valentin. Another cousin." The blue eyed man says. "I'm sorry if we all seem a bit shocked it's just-"

"The circumstances, I know. I don't judge. I was hoping to meet you all under better circumstances as well." I say with a soft smile on my lips.

But Valentin only shakes his head. "No, it's just he only told us about you right now."

I look at Wlad as he interlocks his fingers with mine. He clearly took his father's words seriously. He doesn't want to hide our love anymore. "I see."

"We were all under the impression he was here with Natasha but you didn't fit the description we had, so that meant you only could have been the..."

"The heartbreaker." A man with chocolate brown eyes and short brown hair says before clearing his throat. "Demitri."

I nod and shake his head. "I've been called mystery woman before but heartbreaker... that's news. Although both are true." I say before looking at Wlad. Heartbreaker probably fits better. Wladimir's grey eyes glow with love for me. My heart explodes at the image.

"So you just gave the woman who wrecked you a second chance?! Just like that?!" A man with icy blue orbs hisses at Wlad in Russian.

"Not a second chance. We were on a break."

"Three years are a bloody long break if you ask me!" He hisses at me after I answered I'm fluent Russian. "What was so important that you let him wait for you for three years?!"

"Parkinson's." I breathe out.

"You're sick?" Valentin asks me.

"Lydia died because of it." Alexej whispers.

"No, I'm not sick. I can cure that disease. In fact, I will eradicate it." I tell the three men before leaning forward. "And it's none of your fucking business what happened between Wladimir and me. Our relationship doesn't effect any one of you, so keep your nose out of it! I didn't ask him to wait or do anything he didn't want to do in the last three years. But I had to focus on healing this disease and I couldn't have loved him the way he deserved to while doing so."

All pairs of eyes widen at my words. They are clearly surprised.

"I told you she was passionate." Wlad says with a chuckle. I love his chuckle. I didn't think I'd hear it again so soon.

Valentin stares at Wlad for a second before looking back at me. "She's half your age but she has more fire than anyone I've ever met."

"I think it's the Bolton blood." I say with a shrug.

* * *

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

Adaline's doing a great job at my grandma's funeral. She's elegant, glamorous, eloquent and graceful. My cousins were sceptical at the beginning but have fallen for her pretty quickly. Especially after Della gave them one of her famous Bolton smiles. She has everyone under her spell with that smile.

She's my rock, my soulmate, and I want everyone to see that. I am tired of hiding my feelings for her. I'm tired of going back and forth. I want her and I know she wants to be with me, too. She blends into my family seamlessly. There were a lot of skepticism stares during the funeral and whispers afterwards but we both didn't care.

"Wladimir,"

I place another blini on my plate before looking over my shoulder. The buffet for the pomonki is filled with traditional food for an orthodox funeral. The meal after the funeral is known as the pominki. This is the chance for family and friends to reminisce and mourn together over food and drink. The traditional funeral food is Russian funeral pancakes called Blini. Common funeral foods include Blinis a type of Russian pancake. These are symbolically significant in Russia: they are thought to represent both the beginning and end of life, as not only are these pancakes typically served at funerals, but they are also given to new mothers. Special cakes made of wheat and fruit, called Kolyva, are usually blessed and then served to guests. "Svetlana," I greet my aunt with a smile.

But she looks like she's going to kill me in a second. "How dare you bring this young child here! It's your grandma's funeral for Christ's sake! And you bring that-"

"Watch your mouth!" I warn her. "If you don't want cause a scene on my grandma's funeral then you better get it together. I didn't bring her here to brag with her. I brought her here because she's my rock. And she's grieving as well. She knew Natalya and she accompanied her in the last years. Dad just told me yesterday how much Natalya enjoyed the calls with Adaline. Adaline changed her medication when she visited her last and that most likely brought her those extra years. Without Adaline, she would have died-" I stop as I feel her hand slapping my face.

"You don't talk about my mother that way! Get out of this house!"

I move my chin as her hand still burns on my cheek. "Svet-"

"Get out!" She suddenly yells at me. "And take that brat with you!"

The room is completely silent. Everyone heard what she said.

I place the full plate on the table next to me. "Alright. But just so you know, she's not the problematic one here. You're being dramatic on a day that shouldn't be about you." I hiss at Sevtlana before looking for Della. She's sitting between Sergej and Valentin. My other cousins Demitri and Oxana are sitting at the round table as well. They were probably chatting before Svetlana's outburst.

Without a word Adaline rises from the chair. She whispers something into my father's ear before hugging him. Then she walks over to me. With straight shoulders and a high head. She's a Bolton and nobody breaks her. I expect her to grab my hand and walk out of this room with me but to my surprise she turns to Svetlana.

"I'm not going to leave his side. My name is Adaline Bolton and I am very sorry for your loss, Svetlana Smirnov. But keep in mind, this whole room is grieving. Out of respect for Natalya I will leave. But we will see each other again. At birthdays. At christenings... at every family event you will invite Wladimir - I will be there. I will be by his side." She says in a calm voice. "I hope you enjoy your meal. Again, my sincere condolences and deep sympathy for your loss. I wish we would have met under better circumstances." With that she grabs my hand and turns around. I walk away with her but stop as my father rises from his chair as well.

"Dad," I say and shake my head.

"No, if she's kicking you out, she's doing the same to me." Sergej says before closing the button of his jacket.

"We're leaving as well." Valentin says. Demitri and Alexej nod, too.

Even Oxana rises from her chair. Della must've charmed Svetlana's daughter as well. "Yes, we are."

I can see how the colour fades in Della's face for a second before she catches herself again. We walk out of the reception room and outside into the park that's next to it. It started pouring rain and as we don't have an umbrella we all get soaking wet within a few seconds.

"I didn't mean for this to happen." Della breathes out.

"It's not your fault." I tell her.

"It's not your fault at all." My Dad says with a nod.

* * *

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I open the room of our hotel room and walk inside. I get out of my Manolos as soon as possible. My feet are aching so badly! After the fiasco at the reception we went to a Russian restaurant called Palkin. It's a fine dining restaurant and the waiters were kind enough to offer us a private room for dining. I don't know if the waiter was impressed by Wladimir's last name or mine. Either way his eyes were so wide that they nearly fell out of his skull.

The food was good but the wine was better. Or shall I say scotch and vodka. The men sticked to the heavy stuff while Oxana and I drank wine. Even after six vodkas and four glasses of scotch, Wlad is still not drunk. He's as hard-drinking as his father. Must be the Krimov genes.

Never in my life have I felt this embarrassed. I ruined the funeral of his mother. I ruined the day on which we were all supposed to pay our last respect. I felt so horrible that I payed the bill and gave a hundred percent tip without flinching.

The whole taxi ride back to the hotel Wlad and Sergej were quite. For the first time in a long time I felt like I really fucked up. "Wlad, I'm so sorry."

Wlad closes the wooden front door behind us and waves with his hand. "Svetlana always wanted all the attention. She always had a stick in her ass. She wanted set me up with her friends' daughters for the last years. She knows I'm the only wealthy man in the family and she just wants a piece of that cake." He starts slurring. I guess, he's drunk now anyway.

"Wlad," I start but stop as he places his hands on my shoulders.

"I love you." He slurs before brushing through my hair. "Have I told you how beautiful you look today?" His grey eyes stare at the fascinator. "This headpiece... you look stunning. Every man today wanted to get between your legs. But I," He points at himself, "Not even I will get between yours legs tonight." He chuckles. "Because I'm drunk and you have too much dignity, pride and self confidence to have sex with me tonight. Not on the day of my grandma's funeral..." He brushes through my hair again. "You were a badass tonight. A freaking superhero in a Grace Kelly costume."

I chuckle at his words. Grace Kelly? I didn't even knew that Wlad knows who she is. "I'll write that next to my doctor's title."

He places his hands on my face. "You are my soulmate."

I smile, "You are my soulmate, Солнышко."

Suddenly his face starts loosing it's colour right in front of my eyes. "Shit, I'm going to throw up!"

I watch him running into the bathroom before his puking sounds full my ears.

Today was not what I expected.

* * *

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I throw the aspirin into a glass of water and watch it dissolving. I have a serious hangover from last night. I knew my grandma's funeral would be tough. Not only because of her death but also because of Della. But I wanted her by my side. She wanted it, too. And my Dad was on board as well.

I just didn't think it would escalate so quickly and so badly. I didn't think my aunt would make such a scene and throw me out. I didn't think Valentin, Demitri, Alexej and Oxana would follow. I didn't expect our evening to end in Palkin, one of the most expensive restaurants in Saint Petersburg.

"How's the head?" Della asks as she walks out of the bathroom with a pouch filled with her toiletries.

I only growl.

She chuckles as she places the last item into her suitcase. The closing zipper echoes in my hand, reminding me of a drill from the dentist. I pick up the glass and drink it in one go.

"Okay, I've packed both of our suitcases." She says before turning around. Della is dressed in a tight jeans and a black cashmere sweater for the flight. She washed her hair this morning and blow dried it straight for the last twenty minutes. The sound of her blow drier nearly bursted my head. But her hair looks shiny and it's so long that it reaches her hips. She's not wearing a drop of makeup but she looks just as flawless and glowing as yesterday. How is she doing this? "Tell me you feel like crap as well."

A sad look washes over her face. "I do. But not because of the wine I had over dinner. Wlad, if I knew this happened I wouldn't have accompanied you. I would have stayed in London and-" she stops talking as I rise from the bed and walk over to her. I place my hands on her cheeks and feel her soft flawless skin.

"Adaline, you did nothing wrong."

"No, I did. Svetlana was right. It was disrespectful to accompany you and Sergej to such a intimate occasion. I'm not even part of the fa-" she stops talking and gulps. She's probably seeing the anger in my face.

"You are part of this family, Adaline Elizabeth Grace Bolton. Because you are part of me. And I am part of my father. My grandma would have wanted you there. She would have wanted to see me there with you by my side. You loved her, too. You are grieving as well. Just because Svetlana was too egoistic to see that..." I shake my head in disbelief. I still can't believe she did that. "Adaline, don't you dare say anything like that ever again."

She wraps her long fingers around my wrists, "Okay." She whispers with glassy navy coloured orbs.

"Okay." I agree with a nod.

She sighs and rests her forehead against mine. "I knew meeting your family would be tough... I was ready for the whispers, the strange stares... But I didn't think it would be so traumatic." Her soft lips brush against mine as she talks. Suddenly, my headache starts disappearing. "I just hope when my family finds out..." She bites on her lower lip. "I hope it's going to be better but deep inside I know it's going to be worse. A lot worse..." she sighs and I can feel the tip of her nose brushing against mine. "I just..." she sighs and closes her eyes.

"You just what?" I ask as my whole body starts tensing with need. Her smell fills my nostrils. I love that smell of warm summer nights and blueberries.

"I just want you to be prepared, I guess." She whispers before opening her eyes again. "Because it's going to be a lot worse. A lot worse..."

"I know." Ella will rip me apart when she finds out. Maybe it's good that Troy is gone right now. He would kill me without giving me a chance to take another breath.

"But I want you to know..." She licks her lips, "I want you to know that I'll choose you, Wlad."

My eyes widen at her words, "What?"

"I'll choose you, Солнышко." She repeats. "If they make me choose between them and you, then I'll choose you."

Holy shit! Is she really saying this? "Della,"

"No, no I want you to understand this. I can't live without you any longer and I won't. I want you. I need you. I-" I kiss her. She wraps her arms around me as she returns my kiss. Our tongues start dancing and I feel my heart exploding in my chest. She moulds into my body like she always did. We fit so well together, we complement each other perfectly...

She's my soulmate.

"I love you." I whisper after that breathtaking kiss.

She smiles at me and runs her fingers through my hair. "I never doubted that." She whispers. "I'll never will." Her navy eyes glitter with emotion. She doesn't need to say those words back to make me feel her love for me. She does it with a simple glance, with a smile and with every single time she touches me.

"Adaline..." She's the only one who will ever make me feel that way.

She runs her fingers over my beard, "Wladimir..." her voice creates goosebumps all over my skin.

Suddenly there's a knock on the front door.

"That's Sergej." She says before letting go of me.

I grab her hand as she turns on her heel and pull her back into my arms. I kiss her because it will be one of the last ones for a while.

"Wlad, your Dad is at the door." She says with a giggle as I kiss her soft neck.

"He can stand there for a minute or you."

Another knock on the door, "Wlad, your Dad..."

"Alright, fine." I say before letting go.

She walks over to the front door and opens it. The look on my father's face is all I need to know what's going on.

He won't fly back with us.

"Ready to head back to London?" Della asks before letting him in. "I just packed our suitcases."

"I'm not coming with you." My Dad says.

"What? Why? Is this because of yesterday? Sergej, I didn't-"

My Dad rises his hands to shut her up. "I can't leave Russia without leaving things undone. I want to talk to Svetlana and take care of some things in the dacha. But I'll join the two of you soon. Maybe in a week or two."

"Oh... Okay." Della says. "If you don't want to leave-"

"No, no I do. I want to be closer to my son and to you. And now the dacha's going to be empty anyway. I'm excited to go back to England." My Dad looks at me and shrugs. "I hope I didn't-"

"No, of course not." I say before walking over to him. "But I'm afraid you won't knock some sense into your sister's brain." I add before pulling him into a hug.

"If I can't change her mind about you guys I at least can make her see that there's nothing wrong with the two of you being together." My Dad says to me before pulling Della into a hug. "But when I come back to England you guys better be living together- at least!"

Adaline chuckles, "I won't promise anything."

* * *

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I walk over to my black Porsche Cayenne after a long day at the hospital. The Lister Hospital is not the St. Mary's but it's pretty good. I like my colleagues. They all seem nice and honest. They don't whisper behind my back or are afraid of me. There's no hate but respect. Fleming and I are already talking to pharmaceutical companies about the cure for Parkinson's we created, but the American company was trying to betray us. Their numbers were not good enough and their production wouldn't have been the right choice. We are going to talk to a Danish, French and Germany company next. As predicted Fleming has no idea how to hold a meeting, let alone have the upper hand. The end is so close... that Nobel prize is almost mine.

But most importantly, I'll be with Wlad. With the only man whom I will ever love.

I stop at my car and see a handwritten note sticked onto the glass of the driver's seat. I get it out and unfold the note.

 _I want my rematch. Saturday. Nine thirty._

 _D.G._

A shiver runs down my spine as I immediately recognise the initials. Derek Grosfield wants his money back. It's been three years since I emptied out his pockets in Monte Carlo, but he clearly hasn't forgotten the 400 million I won that night. He told me he would reach out to me when he wanted that rematch, but it's been three years... I somehow thought he had forgotten about it.

I didn't expect him to reach out to me in that way.

Fuck, what am I going to do?!

I get my iPhone out of my purse and call Jake. He's the only one who can help me with Grosfield. I need him by my side. Otherwise this man will snap my neck in half while I look over my shoulder. Shit, this is bad. This is really, really bad.

"Hello?" His grumpy voice fills my ears.

"I just got a note from Grosfield."

I can hear rustling noises. It's already midnight. He must've been asleep. With my sister right next to him. "Derek reached out?"

"Yeah, told me to meet him tomorrow at nine thirty." My voice starts shaking as I get into my car. I might still have Wlad's men watching me, but I know they're no Wlad. Wlad would have never let anyone get this close to my car - let alone leave a message.

"Alright. Where?"

I look back at the card, "I don't know. He didn't give me an address. He gave me coordinates, but that's definitely not London. If I should guess, it might be Scotland."

Jake sighs. "Yeah, that would make sense. He has a place in the highlands somewhere."

"Jake, I can't go there alone. I need you by my side when I play this rematch."

"I'm not in England. I'm in Singapore for work and I'll have to stay here until Sunday noon."

Shit! I bite on my lower lip so hard that I start tasting blood. "Shall I get one of Wlad's men with me then?"

Jake yawns on the other end of the line, "No. Take Wlad instead."

I can't. I can't ask him for that because then I'll have to explain... I shake my head, although he can't see me. "No, Wlad is not an option."

Jake clears his throat, "Adaline, listen to me. Whatever crap is going on between you and him or even if there's nothing going on between the two of you at all, you will not go there alone. I can't go with you because I'm at the other end of the world and knowing you, hell will freeze before you let your mother in on this. You can't turn to your Dad because he is gone, but frankly he would be the best option. Better than Wlad and me, even." He sighs, "Della your uncles won't be able to handle this and you need a man by your side when you go to this location. You need a protection shield. Someone who can handle a gun-"

"I know how to shoot." I interrupt him.

"And I'm glad Troy taught you and Ana this, but this is serious, Della. We're talking about the biggest name when it gets to human trafficking for Christ's sake. You need Wladimir by your side, otherwise you will get killed. Raped and killed if you're lucky. If not, they'll drug you and when you wake up you'll be at the other end of the world surrounded by monsters who want to have their turn with you. Don't be naive. Gulp down your pride and call Wlad. I am begging you, Della. Call him. Because I know he's going to want to come with you."

I sigh.

"Della,"

"Fine, I'll call him."

"Thank you. And let me know how it went once it's over."

I hang up and scroll through my contact list. My thumb stops at Wlad. We haven't seen each other since his grandma's funeral two weeks ago. I don't even know if Sergej is in England now or not. After we landed in London, Wlad went his way and I went mine. Because we both know it's not our time yet. I am still not ready.

I inhale deeply before calling him.

"Adaline,"

I'm already in tears by him mentioning my name. Shit. I gulp down the golf ball in my throat and inhale deeply to calm down. "I need you."

"I'm right here."

"I..." I sigh, "I got into some trouble a while back and guess now it's got a hold of me."

"What kind of trouble?"

"Nothing too bad... just a poker game that I played in Monte Carlo."

"That was over three years ago." He points out. Somehow I'm not surprised he knows that. "Have you gambled ever since?"

"No, but that night I won a lot of money and the man wants a rematch now. "

"How much money?"

"400 million euros."

"That's a lot... do you know the name of the man?"

"Yes. Derek Grosfield."

Wlad is silent out of the sudden.

"Hello?" I ask after a minute of silence has passed by. "Wlad, do you know-"

"When are you meeting him?"

"Tomorrow night. Nine thirty."

"Where?"

"I don't know. He gave me coordinates." I say before naming him the coordinates.

"That's in the Scottish highlands." He says before cursing in Russian. "I'll pick you up tomorrow noon. We'll take my helicopter up there. The meeting point is a landing field. I'm guessing he wants to bring you to some island."

"That's not good."

"No, it's not. It means he can do whatever the hell he wants with us and we won't be able to get off this island so easily. I'll make sure I have some men with me in the background. We'll rent some boats to have them on standby. Maybe even a submarine."

My hands start shaking and I close my eyes before inhaling deeply. What the fuck was I thinking?! I should have just given Derek his money back! But no, I wanted to keep that blood money! I wanted other people to have it. People who were in need... "Wlad,"

"I know... Don't worry, I've got your back." He whispers. "I'll protect you. Nothing will happen to you, I promise."

I exhale with a shaking breath, "Thank you."

He hangs up without saying a word.

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter.**

 **What do you guys think will happen at the meeting with Grosfield? I told you to remember that name. ;)**

 **I love all the reviews on my last chapter. I hope you review this one as well.**

 **In gratitude,**

 **Nicole**


	18. Chapter 18

**Wladimir's point of view:**

I wrap my arms around my best friend. "Good luck." I whisper before squeegee again. I can't believe she's doing this. I can't believe she's going to get into a car with Derek Grosfield, one of the biggest criminals of the world.

"Thank you." She whispers back before I let her go.

Gabriella turns on her heel and I watch her walking out of the room with grace and courage. If she's scared and I know she is, she knows how to hide it very well. Even I wouldn't know she's scared if I didn't know her so well and could see behind the mask.

The door closes behind her and I send out a prayer that she'll survive this night. She's gambling with not only her life but the future of all of us. But I also know she can protect herself and she's not afraid to pull the trigger if she has to.

I sigh before tearing the door open. I'll pay for the girl that Gabi auctioned for and bring her somewhere safe. Obviously I can't bring her to my place because Natasha is still there. I also can't bring her to a hotel because that would raise questions and she would probably try to escape because the men who had her before me fucked her up really badly. Normally I would turn to Troy in a situation like this. He'd help me out without any questions. But Troy's gone. He's the reason Gabriella is slowly but surely going insane.

I pinch the bridge of my nose. I have to bring her somewhere. The safe house in the woods is too far away. So I have to bring her to one of my other friends. Marco and Brooke are not an option because they're already in Italy for their wedding which is in on Sunday. Kyler and his wife are not an option either because they have no idea how dangerous the world really is and I'd like them to believe that the police is all the protection they'll ever need. So that leaves me with Sophie and Vermont. Sophie might ask me a couple of questions but Vermont... I think he's going to help me out and keep his opinion to himself. They're my best option.

* * *

I stop my car in front of the free standing house in Mayfair in a quite street of London. The nameless girl has been silent on the rear bench after I gave her a shoot filled with an anaesthetic. She was pumped with so much drugs that she couldn't even see straight. I gave her my leather jacket because she was sold naked and I didn't bring any clothes with me because I didn't expect Ella to auction on any girls. I expected her to listen to Franklin just once. Of course she had to proof me wrong.

I get out my phone and call Vermont. It's four in the morning and all the lights in the house behind the fence are off. He's probably sleeping.

It takes me two calls to finally reach him.

"You better have a bloody good reason to be waking me up at this ungodly hour." He hisses at me in Swedish. He always talks Swedish when he's mad or barely awake.

"I'm in front of your house. I need your help."

I can hear Vermont getting out of his bed. He opens and closes a door before he talks again. "Has something happened?"

"Yes."

"Are you okay?"

"Sort of. Listen, I need to park someone with you for a couple of days." At least until the drugs are out of her body and she can tell me her name or where she's from.

"Someone?" He asks me as he walks down his staircase.

"I..." Shit, how do I say this? "There's this girl I need you to take care of. For a couple of days. I can't tell you much but she's in pretty bad shape. She took a cocktail of drugs and has some bruises..."

"Do you want me to wake Sophie up?"

I look over my shoulder and stare at the twelve year old girl. Sophie's a paediatrician, She could help her. "Yeah."

"Okay." He hangs up and presses a button and the thick gate doors open for me. I drive through the gates and park in front of the freestanding Art Deco house that's Vermont's and Sophie's home. He bought this house for 25 million pounds a year and a half ago when he decided that Sophie was the one. They were only together for two weeks before they moved into the house, which is typical for Swedish men Vermont explained to me. As if I needed an explanation. If I had it my way than Della would have moved in with me a long time ago. But unfortunately I don't have it my way. Vermont bought a stunning property with a garden and an indoor pool. It has three floors and they converted the eight bedrooms on the first floor into four big ones.

I get out of the car just as wooden front door opens. My Swedish friend walks out in only a pair of sweatpants. He walks over to me as I open the back door of the silver Range Rover. I pick up the sleeping girl before shutting the door close. It was right of Gabi to buy her, but I have no idea how to explain this to Vermont and Sophie.

"Shit, she's a child!" Vermont hisses under his breath.

"I know. Which guest room?"

"The one downstairs." He says as I walk past him and into the house. The ground floor has an open concept. There's a living room with an open fireplace to my left and Vermont's study as well as a guest room next to it. I carry her into the guest room and place her on the white linen bed. She has bruises all over her body and scratches. They tortured her. Those bastards used her like a fucking toy!

I wish I could make them pay. I wish I could torture them the same way as they tortured her. But I can't. I couldn't get my hands on them even if I tried - not without Troy by my side. He's the reason why she's here. Without him being gone Gabriella would have never stepped into the underground to try to find him and she would have never saved this girl's life. The blonde girl is just skin and bones. The image of her makes my heart bleed. I brush through my hair before walking out of the room again. I stop in the doorway as I see Vermont and Sophie standing across me with their arms crossed in front of their chests.

I sigh and close the door behind me. "I can explain."

"You better." Sophie hisses at me. Her blonde hair is in a high ponytail and her blue eyes are full of sleep. She's wearing a baby blue morning gown over her blue striped shorts and white shirt. "Did you do this to her?"

I shake my head. "No."

"What's her name?" Vermont asks me.

"I don't know."

"Where's she from?" Sophie asks.

"I don't know."

"How did you find her?" Vermont asks.

I shake my head, "I can't tell you."

Sophie's blue eyes turn dark, "What do you mean you can't tell me?!" She hisses at me again. "Listen to me, Wladimir Krimov, this girl belongs into a hospital! She belongs to foster care or better with her parents. We should call the police! We-"

"No, we can't." Vermont interrupts her.

"What? Of course we can! Why-"

Vermont's blue eyes look at me. "This has something to do with Troy. Doesn't it?"

"Yes." More or less.

"Troy? Della's father is involved in this?!" Sophie asks me.

"Did he ask you to do this?" Vermont asks me.

"No."

"You had contact with him?! Do you know where he is? Wlad, do you-"

"Sophie, I can't talk about this. All you need to know is that we saved this little girl's life tonight. I need you to check on her once she's awake. And she needs some clothes to wear."

Sophie's blue eyes stare at me in shock. "Wlad, what did you do tonight? Where the hell were you?"

I gulp, "I can't tell you."

"Does Gabi know about this?"

"She asked me to do this. She couldn't take care of the girl herself because she needed to be somewhere else. And I couldn't take her home because Natasha-"

"She's living with you?" Sophie gasps.

I shrug, "Sort of. Anyway I..." I sigh, "I need a drink." I can't stop worrying about Ella. I have no idea if she's still alive but I hope so.

"I have some scotch." Vermont suggests.

I nod, "That'll do."

"Guys you can't just get drunk now!" Sophie hisses at me. "There's a girl in there that needs medical care. She needs observation. She needs to be taken care of."

"Then take care of her." I tell her. "This night has been crazy and I need a moment to myself."

Sophie sighs, "Fine. I'll watch her until the morning. You guys do your thing but in the morning you better have some answers for me."

* * *

I get my iPhone out of the pocket of my jeans and locate Gabriella as Vermont fills two glasses with scotch and ice. She's in a house in South Knightsbridge. I hope she's alright.

"Here." Vermont hands me a glass before sitting next to me on the red couch.

"Thanks." I take a big sip of the scotch and feel it run down my throat. I really needed that.

"So, care to explain?"

I look at the open fireplace across us. "Gabriella bought her from an auction."

"A-auction?"

"In the underground, yes. She was there with me to get in contact with one of the men that visits those auctions quite regularly but suddenly she got emotional over this sick auction and started bidding on that girl." I pinch the bridge of my nose. "She had to take care of something so she asked me to take care of her. Find out her name and bring her back to her parents."

"Do you think she's going to find Troy?"

"I don't know... I hope so."

"And you guys came out there alive?"

I chuckle, "Yeah, I couldn't quite believe it either. The men there... they were the worst of the worst. A little burglary and fraud is nothing compared to what those men do on daily basis. Honestly, it isn't a place I ever want to have to visit again."

Vermont nods, "So, what now?"

"As soon as she's awake we'll hopefully get her name and bring her back to her parents. This girl should be with her family and not captured by monsters..." My hands form fists at the thought.

"I think it's save to say you were a hero tonight."

I just hope that won't cost Gabriella her life.

* * *

"I'll pick you up from the airport." I tell my father over the phone before hanging up after a long day at the office. The sun has set hours ago but London is glittering at night. I love the panoramic view from my office. I can't wait to meet him in less than two weeks! I'm so excited for him to be here and stay with me.

I'll just have to get rid of Natasha first. But we've been making progress, she already started looking for flats in Shepherd's Bush and Finsbury Park but both areas aren't really neighbourhoods she should live in. They're some of the cheapest areas of London. I'll have to call a real estate agent and give him a decent budget. I don't want Natasha getting robbed when she steps out of a bus at night or goes clubbing. I think we could find something in central London for her. She might not be the love of my life, but she is important to me. I care for her safety, after all she spent two and a half years with me.

And I couldn't live in peace knowing she lives in Shepherd's Bush or Bromley.

A knock on my door interrupts the silence of my office. I turn around in my office chair, "Come in."

Stefano walks into my office, "Rebecca is with her parents. I just got the report."

Rebecca is the name of the twelve year old girl I bought from the underground a week ago. She's from a little town in Minnesota and got taken during a family vacation on the Bahamas half a year ago. While I can't erase her memory and make her forget what happened, I can at least give her back the childhood she deserves.

I nod, "Good, thank you."

Stefano nods. He has dark brown hair and teal coloured eyes. He's rather lean than bulky and he's one of my best men. "Do you want to grab a drink?"

I smile at his offer, "Your wife's giving you a free night?"

He nods, "We agreed to one night per week." Stefano is an angel for taking the night shifts with their newborn. But I know my Italian friend, he isn't only taking the night shifts with his child to give his wife some time off, he's also doing it because he's madly in love with his daughter Giovanna. Currently, he's working two days at his office and the rest of the week he's on stand-by for me but I try not to call him so he can enjoy his time as a father fully. I know that his wife is on maternity leave but she'll start working in a year or so.

I shake my head at the offer, "I still have a lot stuff that needs to get done. I'll pass. Plus I know you'd rather spend the night with your daughter anyway."

He grins at my words, "Just wait until you become a father one day. You'll never want to leave your home!"

I can't wait to have children with Adaline. It's my heart's greatest desire.

* * *

I watch the real estate agent unlocking the black wooden door of a white Victorian house in Belgarvia. Natasha and I saw four other flats in the last two weeks but they were all not to her taste. Sometimes she didn't like the neighbourhood and other times I didn't felt at peace knowing she would live there. Some neighbourhoods are just not as safe as others. So, I called a real estate agent and raised her budget to twenty million pounds - which led us to Wilton Crescent, one of the priciest streets in London.

I don't care how much it will cost me to get Natasha out of my flat. I'd pay a billion. Obviously, she's become important to me as we've spend two and a half years in this arrangement and I want to know she's safe and has a financial net if something goes wrong in her life. She's a great woman. She's just not the woman I love.

"Wlad, this is way too expensive." Natasha whispers to me in Russian. "I mean, celebrities live in this neighbourhood!"

But I push her into the house. "Just have a look."

She walks into the house and gasps at the marble foyer with black wooden stairs that lead to the upper floor. The interior is classic, modern and has a sense of Parisian chic. I always wanted to visit Paris with Adaline... Maybe one day I will. We're so close to being together, finally after all these years of this agony... I can't wait to have her in my arms again.

"We have three floors, the basement has a pool and the backyard has enough space for a garden party." Carl, the real estate agent says. I also know that the criminal rate is close to zero here in this neighbourhood, which calms me down. "The kitchen is this way. The house is fully furnished and if you like the interior you could purchase it with the house."

Natasha shakes her head in disbelief as she walks down the hallway and into the kitchen. I can hear the amazement in her voice as I walk over to the real estate agent. Natasha fell in love with this house. The interior is very modern with lots of glass and steel within those antique walls with stucco everywhere. It looks elegant, effortless and very chic.

"How fast can she move in?" I ask. There's a huge crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling in the foyer that's held in light grey marble. There's abstract art hanging on the walls. The modern furniture looks good in here. Natasha definitely likes it. And if I buy the whole furniture she has nothing to worry about. No additional costs.

And she'll be out of my life sooner.

And I'll be with Adaline sooner.

It's a win-win for all of us.

Carl's brown eyes widen, "S-she? This house is just for her?"

"Yes."

"I-I was under the impression that the two of you would be..." he clears his throat, "Within two weeks."

Two weeks. That sounds like a time I can handle. In two weeks my Dad should come back to England. He can live with me for the first time then. That way he will never find out about Natasha. "Good. I'll buy it."

"Don't you want to know the price?"

I shake my head, "All I needed to see was her first initial reaction. She fell in love with this house."

Carl nods, "As a matter of fact I have the contract with me. In my car."

I smile, "Get the contract. I'll have a look around."

Carl turns around and leaves the house to Natasha and me. I walk down the hallway and stop in the doorway of the huge living room. Natasha is staring out of one of he many French windows that have white see through drapes which pool to the floor. The backyard is tidy and quite big for a place in central London. The furniture and decor is held in neutral colours and there's an open fireplace. "What do you think?" I ask her.

She turns around at my question and I notice her welled up bright green eyes. "It's beautiful but I will never be able to afford a place like this, Wlad." She answers in Russian with a shrug.

I walk over to her, "But I can."

She shakes her head, "I can't ask you for any money. You've been generous enough. This house must be worth a few millions..." she shivers at the words.

"I think you should check out he rest of the house."

"No. This is too expensive to be ever called my home. I know you may have this kind of money, but I never will." She sighs, "But it's a lovely house."

"Natasha,"

"No, I want to go home. I-I mean I want to go back to your flat and start looking for something less expensive. Maybe in Primrose Hill or- she stops as I place my hands on her shoulders.

"Natasha, you are home."

"What?" She asks me confused.

"I bought this house for you. See it as a goodbye gift for two and a half years of comfort."

"W-Wladimir, I-I..." she stutters before I wrap my arms around her.

"You may not be my soulmate but you've become important to me, Natasha. I want to know you're safe and I want you to have a safety net if anything goes wrong. If you ever have debts, this house should cover the costs. I want you to have a good life. I want you to find your soulmate and raise a family here. I want-"

"I'm pregnant." She interrupts me.

I let go of her immediately, "W-what?!" She can't be serious! She can't be pregnant! We were safe! We always used condoms and she was on the fucking pill! That's double protection! She can't be pregnant. She...

Natasha gulps and I watch a single tear rolling down her left cheek. "I didn't mean to tell you that way. Actually, I didn't want to tell you at all. I..." she inhales a shaky breath, "I took the test while you were gone for a few days. It was positive but I wasn't at a gynaecologist yet."

"No, we were safe! We used condoms! You were on the pill! We were double safe! You..." I let out a frustrated growl just as the front door falls into place again, "You can't be fucking pregnant!" I yell in Russian.

Her lower lip starts shaking. "I..."

"So, are we ready to sign the contract now?" Carl asks us as he walks into the living room. He stops as he sees Natasha's red face. "Oh, I think you need a moment for yourselves..."

"No!" I growl at him before ripping the contract out of his hand. I take the pen that he offers and sign the contract without looking at the price. I look back at Natasha, the woman who's carrying my child. "You and me will talk upstairs." I hiss at her in Russian.

Carl looks at me, "It was-"

"I'll buy the furniture as well. I want it to be ready in two weeks, not a day longer." I hiss at Carl.

He nods, "Of course, sir. Congratulations on the purchase. I'll just leave the key here..." he lays the key on he coffee table.

"I'll call you later." I brush through my hair as Carl shakes Natasha's hand before shaking mine. I watch him leaving before I walk up the black staircase that leads to the first floor. I stop in the hallway with Natasha behind me. "Do you see those rooms?" I ask her as I wave through the hallway. There are six bedrooms up here and probably another two or three on the second floor. "None of them will be a nursery for this baby."

"Wlad, I don't under-"

"You will remove this mistake. You will undo it, Natasha." I hiss at her. Natasha is not part of the plan. My plan has always been to marry Adaline, to have children with her and to die in her arms. There was never a Natasha in this plan and there was definitely no space for a baby with her. "How far along are you?"

"I won't kill our baby!" She hisses at me. "Look, you don't-"

"Natasha, you will end this pregnancy. I don't want to be tied to you in this way." I want children with Adaline not Natasha. I want Della, not Tasha.

Suddenly her bright green orbs turn dark. "Tied to me this way?!" She echoes my words before placing her hand on her hip. "Wladimir I don't care what you want! I am carrying your child in me! I am nourishing this baby and I will not kill it! You may not love me the way I love you, but this baby deserves to live! It deserves-"

"No! NO!" I yell at her so loudly that she winces. "You will not destroy my future with her! You will not-"

"Do you think I'm doing this on purpose?! I didn't plan on getting pregnant either!" She hisses at me. "But it is what it is and I will not change that. If God wants me to have this baby then I will."

I fake a laughter. "God has nothing to do with this! That thing you're carrying is a mistake."

"It's not a mistake and it's not a thing. It's a baby. It's our baby."

"I want a paternity test. I want to see if you're really pregnant. I want-"

"Do you really think I was fucking someone else?!" Her high voice is full of pain. "Wlad, I love you! I wanted this house to be our home. I wanted those rooms to be nurseries for our children. I wanted a bloody life with you! A life!"

"So, you did this on purpose?! You fooled me-"

"No! I didn't do this to tie you to me. I found out I was pregnant when you were God knows where! I didn't hear from you for two bloody days! I tried to call you but you turned your phone off! And when you came back..." she inhales deeply, "You made it pretty clear that I was the only one in love. You don't love me Wlad. I know that now and I understand. You made it pretty clear that you are still head over heels in love with your ex. She broke your heart, she treated you like shit - but all that doesn't seem to matter to you. Because you are so madly in love with her that she can do whatever she wants with you and you would still love her. You will always choose her over me but guess what? I will choose that tiny part of you that's growing within me without a doubt! I want this child, Wlad! I don't care that I will do this alone. I can do this without you." She wipes away the tears that started building in her eyes. "I am not the youngest any more. I'm 34 years old. I don't know if I will ever find someone who will love me as much as you love her. So maybe this is my fate. Maybe this is exactly what's suppose to happen. I won't find a man in my job, at least no one as great as you." She sighs, "But I can't let you buy this house for us."

She's already talking about an us. I let out a sigh, "Natasha I already bought it and it is yours. I will not take that away from you. I meant what I said. You are important to me but not... not that important, Tasha. I can't raise a child with you."

She nods, "I understand. I really do but I won't end this pregnancy. I want this child and you don't have to do anything. I don't need financial support. I can manage it on my own. It's going to be tough in the beginning and I'll have to go on maternity leave for at least the first six months but I can start saving now and... it'll work out. Somehow."

I frown as she thinks out loud right in front of me. She really wants this baby. "What's your job, Tasha?"

"I'm an elementary school teacher. I teach English and Math at Primrose Hill." She answers with a smile on her lips. "I always wanted children but..." she sighs.

"But what?"

"I know how I look. I mean, my body has always been my best flagship. It was always easy for me to find a man for the night or a boyfriend because I look like a freaking lingerie model. But the mothers at the school always complain about me and I changed the schools five times in the last five years. Don't get me work I am grateful for my hot body, but it's not easy to find a man who loves not only all of this," she gestures down her body, "but also that." She points at her head. "And this." She places her hand on her heart. "But I thought with you... I thought I finally found someone who saw beyond the shell and-"

"Tasha, I'm so sorry for hurting you. I really am but I can't change my feelings. I don't love you and I never will love anyone besides..."

"Besides her." She whispers. "The famous ex."

"The heart wants what it wants." And my heart doesn't want Natasha. Not matter how gorgeous this woman is. She's not my soulmate.

"She's a very lucky woman."

I can't have a baby with Natasha. I can't! "How far along do you think you are?"

She shrugs, "I don't know. We've had a lot of sex before you left, so..."

"So you didn't take the test because your period was late?"

She shakes her head, "No. I was starting to feel sick and I threw up at the smell of eggs, which was very odd because I love eggs. At first I thought I was just getting sick. That I caught the flue or something. But after a day the symptoms were still there so I bought a test and took it." She shrugs. "I have an appointment at my gynaecologist in a week. Then I'll find out more."

"I'll come with you."

"Because you don't trust my word?"

"Yes."

* * *

I lean against the open doorway and stare at the woman that's sleeping in the bed in my guest room. The light from the moon and stars shine through the glass facade in front of the bed, which show the river Thames. I can't believe she's pregnant. With my child!

And I can't believe I asked her to end this pregnancy. But when she told me, something inside of me snapped. No one gets between Adaline and me, yet there's this child growing inside of her... I sigh and close the door of the room before walking over to the teal green velvet couch. I sit down and pinch the bridge of my nose. What the fuck has happened?! Why did I even start seeing her? How could I have allowed this to turn into... into that?!

I can't be with Natasha! I only love Adaline. I can't give that child the love it deserves! I can't... Gosh, Della would never accept Natasha, let alone this baby. She'll take off like Troy did. Maybe she's going to flee to Switzerland or the Scandinavians... Fuck!

I wince as my iPhone starts ringing.

A photo of the love of my life appears on the screen. It replaces my wallpaper that's a photo of us kissing next to a fountain on top of La Mamounia in Morocco. It's taken from so far away and Della's so wrapped in my arms that you can't really tell who the woman is that I'm kissing. It was a very special night for us. But this photo of her is even more beautiful. It's a black and white photo that I took of her. The close-up shows her beautiful smile, her perfect pearly white teeth and those stunning eyes. She's laughing with her whole heart in this photo. It's almost four years old. I haven't seen her smile like that in a long time... "Adaline," I breathe out with a smile on my lips.

I can hear her inhaling with a shaky breath and I know she's in tears. She misses me not less than I miss her. Hearing the pain brings me to tears as well. "I need you." she whispers after a moment.

I gulp, "I'm right here."

"I..." she sigh, "I got into some trouble a while back and guess now it's got a hold of me."

My body tenses in fear, "What kind of trouble?"

"Nothing too bad... just a poker game that I played in Monte Carlo."

"That was over three years ago." I point out. It was during a birthday bash for Christina. Jake was there with Ana, so I didn't bother to send one of my guys. I trust Jake as if he's part of my family. "Have you gambled ever since?"

"No, but that night I won a lot of money and the man wants a rematch now. "

"How much money?"

"400 million euros."

"That's a lot... do you know the name of the man?"

"Yes. Derek Grosfield."

For a moment I think she said the wrong name. Derek Grosfield?! Della gambled with the biggest monster of Europe?!

"Hello?" she ask after a minute of silence has passed by. "Wlad, do you know-"

I brush through my hair. This can't be happening! "When are you meeting him?"

"Tomorrow night. Nine thirty."

"Where?"

"I don't know. He gave me coordinates." she says before naming me the coordinates.

"That's in the Scottish highlands." I say before cursing in Russian. "I'll pick you up tomorrow noon. We'll take my helicopter up there. The meeting point is a landing field. I'm guessing he wants to bring you to some island."

"That's not good."

"No, it's not. It means he can do whatever the hell he wants with us and we won't be able to get off this island so easily. I'll make sure I have some men with me in the background. We'll rent some boats to have them on standby. Maybe even a submarine."

"Wlad,"

"I know... Don't worry, I've got your back." I whisper, trying to calm her down. "I'll protect you. Nothing will happen to you, I promise."

She exhales with a shaking breath, "Thank you."

I hang up without saying a word. I won't let Derek gets his hands on her! That bastard just can't keep this nose out of the Bolton family!

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I unlock the glass front door of the Kensington house and step inside. To my surprise Ana is home today. The living room and kitchen are lit and I spot my little sister snuggled under a cosy blanket on the couch as she's reading a book. There's a glass filled with red wine on the coffee table.

"Look, who's finally home." She points out dryly before taking a sip of her red wine.

"I'm surprised you know how your home looks like." I counter before getting out of my shoes and jacket. "Is Jake away for work?"

She closes the book and turns around on the couch, "That obvious, huh?"

I shrug, "I'm not mad at you for spending your time with Jake. I'd do the same, but I can't help but miss you..."

She smiles at me before twisting her long blonde hair into a low bun, "I miss you, too. How was work?"

I shrug, "The same as always. I had to do a double shift, which is why I'm so late."

"Are you hungry? I made Daddy's lasagna."

I smile at her, "I would die for a bite of Daddy's lasagna!" Daddy's lasagna always reminds me of the hours Ana and me spend with him in our kitchen. That lasagna brings back the best memories.

She returns my smile, "Oh and there's a package for you on the kitchen island."

I frown and turn around. There's a brown box on the black marbled kitchen island. "I didn't order anything online. Does it say from who or where it is?"

"No, it only says your name. I figured it's maybe a gift from a secret admirer of something."

A gift. Who would send me a gift? What have I done to deserve a gift? A shiver runs down my spine as the coin falls. That's not just some package. That's a gift from Prince Salman! Shit!

I walk over to the island and stare at the brown box. It's quite small, so it's not a bomb. Nevertheless I open the box with shaky fingers. There's a slim blue rectangular box in there. It's a jewellery box from Harry Winston as the initials are on the top of the box. Whatever is inside, it was bloody expensive! I open it and reveal a sparkling diamond necklace along with drop diamond earrings. The necklace is the famous Winston Cluster diamond necklace, which consists of 195 marquise and pear-shaped diamonds that weight 136.66 carats in total and are set in platinum. The necklace alone is worth about 12 million pounds.

Next to it is a pair of the sparkling cluster diamond earrings also by Harry Winston. 16 round brilliant and 4 pear-shaped diamonds are set in platinum as well. The earrings must be worth another 4 or 5 million pounds.

Holy shit! That jewellery is worth more than this house!

"What's inside?" Ana asks me.

My Mom has a similar necklace with sapphires and it's worth a fortune! I can't accept this gift. I shake my head.

"What? No gift?" Ana giggles before walking over to me. "Bloody hell! Are those real?!" She asks before touching the necklace.

"Don't touch it!" I hiss at her. This is blood money. Prince Salam's men tried to kidnap me to get to my medication. Wlad tortured them brutally for what they did to Dean, who is slowly recovering thankfully. He's learning to talk again.

"Don't tell me those are from a secret admirer." Ana narrows her bright green eyes at me.

I shake my head, "Of course not! They're from a patient." If I can call Prince Salman a patient.

"What patient would gift you diamonds as a thank you?"

The wrong patient. The wealthy patient. The Royal patient. "The patient that is now cured from Parkinson's."

Her green eyes widen, "I'm sorry? Did you just-"

"I can cure Parkinson's." I clarify. "I've been working on the cure for the past six years. And this," I look down at the glittering diamonds. "Is a thank you from a very wealthy patient that got to test out the cure for free."

"Well, he gifted you with 20 million pounds worth of jewellery." she stares at the diamonds. "Mom would wear something like this to a black-tie event, but you? Obviously that patient doesn't know you, but I guess the gesture counts." she says with a shrug.

I won't keep those jewels, no matter how beautiful they are. This is wrong... So wrong.

I'll donate that to the homeless shelter I visit once a month since I'm eight. They need the money far more than I do.

* * *

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I zip up the brown leathered bag that I filled with some clothes that I still had from Adaline before picking it up from the bed along with four black leathered bags. I walk out of my bedroom and stop as I see Natasha standing in my kitchen. She's cooking pancakes. "What are you still doing here?" I ask her confused. It's Monday which means she has to be at school. Where she teaches twenty or thirty children Math and English.

"Good morning to you, too." She says dryly. "I have the first two periods off today which means I can actually get some things done before going to school."

"What things?" I ask as I place the bags on the marbled coffee table in front of the teal coloured couch.

"Do some online shopping. For furniture."

"I bought the house with the furniture. Don't you like it?"

"Oh... no, I do. It was beautifully decorated. But I still need like kitchen appliances and stuff. Toiletries... you know, little things." She says with a shrug before looking at the bags in front of me. "You're disappearing again?"

"I have a job in Scotland. I could be gone for a while."

She places her hand on her hip, "What's your definition of a while? A week? Two? Or a month?"

"Natasha, I don't have to justify myself in front of you." I hiss at her.

"I just asked because of the appointment with my gynaecologist in six days. Will you be there?"

Bloody yes! I need to know if there's a baby in her uterus and if it's mine! "I'll be back by then. I told you I'd come with you and I stick to my words."

She nods, "What about Marco's wedding on Sunday?"

"What about it?"

"You signed a plus one on that invitation." she points out.

I received the invite over a year ago and back then they all thought Natasha was my girlfriend because I bought her to the engagement party... I let out a sigh, "You're coming along."

She rises her eyebrows, "I am?"

"Yes. Do you have something to wear?"

She shakes her head.

"Alright." I get my wallet out of the inner pocket of my leather jacket and pull out my black AMEX. "Then you will spend the day at Harrods or Selfridges. You need to find a dress." I place the AMEX on the kitchen countertop.

"What are you wearing?"

"I'm wearing a beige suit. I suggest you go with Italian designers. Versace, Gucci, Dolce -"

"I know what designers are Italian."

"It's a black tie event." I point out. "That means floor length dresses."

She nods, "Okay."

"As for jewellery... you'll go to Harry Winston or Cartier after you found a dress. Buy whatever you want. Earrings, a necklace and a bracelet."

"Wlad-"

I raise my hand to shut her up. "See it as something to add to your financial net."

She gulps before picking up the credit card, "Does this thing have a limit?"

I shake my head, "No. But I'd like you to stay under a million."

She gasps at the number, "A... A m-million?"

"The designer gown will probably cost between twenty and fifty thousand pounds. Depending on what you'll decide but don't look at the price tag. Pick whatever you want."

* * *

I park the black Lamborghini in front of the only glass house in Kensington. I spent the whole night doing more research about Grosfield, turning in every favour I had with my contacts all over the world. Derek Grosfield is the biggest man when it comes to human trafficking, slavery and bounty hunting. He's also a very well poker player.

Naturally, Della had to play with him. Because she's a freaking adrenaline junkie. First Gabriella gets in contact with him and now Della?! He sure as hell made the connection when he saw Della the first time in Monte Carlo and then again when he saw Gabriella. He might have gotten into Ella's panties because she needed him to but he sure as hell won't get into Della's body. Not even over my dead body.

I get out of the car and walk over to the modern free standing glass house. I haven't seen her in almost two weeks, yet I didn't hesitate to pick up when she called me. She'll always be my number one.

The door opens but to my surprise Ana is standing across me. She's in a black leggings and an oversized baby blue shirt. Her blonde hair is wrapped into a bun that sits on the top of her head. Her green eyes start sparkling as she sees me.

"Hi, Wlad!" She greets me with a smile before embracing me.

She smells like a forest after a heavy rainfall along with the smell of peaches. "Hi. I'm here for Adaline."

"Of course you are." She says before letting go of me. "Come in." She nods down the hallway and I step in.

The inside of the house has changed a lot. Ana has transformed this house into a cosy and glamorous home that looks like it's straight out of a home organisation magazine. The living room is held in soft beige tones: from the couch to the rug and the white marble open fireplace. She kept it classy in neutral colours but added pop of colours with a wallpaper of pink peonies that's on the wall where the couch is standing. "Wow this looks nice." I breathe out as I scan the living room and dinning room which now consists of a huge round marble coffee table with teal velvet armchairs and a beige couch. There used to stand a simple wooden table with one black old chair when Della still used to stay here in secret. But the kitchen still looks the same. White cupboards and black marbled countertops, but they changed out the stove and fridge. I look back at the living room and stare at the peonies that I first saw when I spend the night here after I found out my grandma died and had a blackout. "I like the peonies." I breathe out. They're Ella's and Ana's favourite flowers.

Della doesn't have a favourite flower.

"Thanks. At first I wanted to order a wallpaper or buy stickers but they all looked too fake. So I decided to hand paint them myself."

She painted them?! They look so real! I look at her and notice how her green eyes are focused on me. "You did really well." I say with a forced smile. Ana is one of the few people that can make me feel uncomfortable and sometimes can even scare me. Especially when she's staring at me with those intense green eyes.

"Thank you." She smiles at me.

"Shouldn't you let Della know that I'm here?"

"Oh, she knows you're here." She says with another knowing smile to me.

Shit. Did Della tell her about us? No, she wouldn't do that. Not now. Not under these circumstances. "So you know why I'm here?"

She nods, "I was there when she emptied out Grosfield's pockets. I was there with Jake. I told her this was a bad idea but she didn't listen to me... three years later she has to face the consequences. I hope you have a gun."

"Always."

"Make sure to use it if anyone is getting too close to my older sister." She sounds like Troy. They may not share the same DNA but he sure as hell raised her like they were.

"You didn't tell your Mom?" I ask although I know the answer.

She shakes her head, "No. She's going through too much already."

I nod. She has no idea through how much Ella is going through.

She tilts her head and her gaze intensifies even more. "Wlad," She starts.

Suddenly the smell of blueberries and warm summer nights starts filling my nostrils. Goosebumps start covering my arms and legs and the hairs in my neck starts rising. She's here.

"I hope I picked the right outfit." I can hear her angelic voice before I look into the direction the voice was coming from.

I watch her walking down the staircase, dressed in a simple black strapless dress. The tight fabric hugs her body like I would want to. It empathises her hips, boobs and ass perfectly. She paired the black dress with a black leather jacket and black heels. On her left wrist there's a shiny steel watch. It's the Cartier watch that I gifted her for her twentieth birthday. On her right hand she's wearing the rose gold Cartier ring that I made upon Troy's request. She doesn't know it's from Troy, but she wears it daily nevertheless. Gosh, she looks breathtaking! Her chestnut coloured curls are open and they swing with every step she takes down that staircase. God damn it, she's the most beautiful woman on the whole planet!

I can feel Ana's eyes on me while I stare at her older sister but I just can't help myself. I haven't seen her in what feels forever and she takes my breath away like it's the very first time I ever saw her. She's in even better shape than the last time I saw her. She's radiating, glowing.

Her gaze meets mine.

And I feel like we both go up in flames. The air starts prickling with electricity.

My heart explodes in my chest and although she doesn't smile at me, I know her heart is doing the same. I can see it in her navy orbs.

I don't care that Ana notices my stares. I don't care if she knows.

No one but Della matters to me.

She stops across me and my hands start shaking with the need to touch her, so I slide them into the pockets of my leather jacket.

"Don't get yourself killed." Ana says to her before wrapping her toned arms wound her older sister.

"I won't. I have Krimov with me. With him I'm pretty much invincible." She says to her.

She's got that damn right.

Della lets go of Ana and looks at me. She doesn't have to say a word to me to talk to me. "Ready?" She asks me.

I just glare at her. I can't say what I want to her so I hope my eyes say it all.

Suddenly Ana turns around and stares at me. "She better not come back with any scratches on her face."

I gulp down the emotions I'm feeling. "I'll protect her with my life."

Her green eyes fill with tears out of the sudden. Shit. I don't want her to cry. Suddenly, her arms embrace me.

"Oh... Okay." I breathe out surprised.

"Don't you dare let anything happen to her or I swear I will kill you, Wladimir Krimov." She whispers the threat into my ear.

Yeah, she was definitely raised by Ella and Troy.

"Ana let him go. We have to get going." Della says to her younger sister.

Ana releases me from her embrace before turning around to face Adaline again. "I love you."

Della smiles at her. "I won't die."

"You are suppose to say it back."

"You know I love you too." She says to Ana but her navy orbs look at me for a second.

It's the closest I ever got to hear her say it back.

Della lets go of her younger sister and I follow her out of the house. I watch how her hips swing from left to ride as she walks down the path to the road. Suddenly she stops in front of my black Lamborghini. "You took the Lamborghini out?" She asks as I unlock the car. The doors of the black Italian vehicle open to the side.

"I thought it was fitting."

She places her hand on the black car and smiles, "It's such a beauty." The grin on her lips widens as she gets into the passenger's seat. She always loved fast cars. She's got that from Troy.

I get into the driver's seat and start the car after closing the doors. The motor hums to life and I start driving down the roads of London.

* * *

I push down the gas pedal as the motorway ahead of us clears up. We're about an hour away from London and Della has been as quite as a mouse. I didn't start a conversation because I know exactly how she feels. She's scared and nervous. Her navy orbs have been staring out of the window the whole last hour. I didn't put on the radio because I know that the songs, the noise as she sometimes call them, can disturb her - and then she's even more nervous and scared.

I look at her for a second and notice how hard her right hand starts shaking out of the sudden. I wrap my hand around it without thinking twice. My heart skips three beats as the electric shock runs through my body. My body recognised hers.

Suddenly, she turns her head and our gazes meet. She squeezes me hand with a smile on her lips and I feel how my heart explodes from the love I feel for this woman. We've been apart for almost four years, but right now it feels like yesterday that we laughed in front of the open fireplace while eating pizza at my old apartment.

"You're nervous."

"No." She whispers back. "I'm terrified." She admits and I watch her teeth biting on to her shaking lower lip.

I wish I could do something to make her feel better. "Nothing will happen to you." I promise her. I will give my life before anything happens to her.

She shakes her head, "I'm not terrified because of me. I'm terrified because of you, Солнышко."

Солнышко. I gulp down my emotions and smile, "I'll be fine as well." I promise before looking back at the road again. Suddenly, I notice a sign for a service area coming in a few meters. I put on the blinker and drive on to the service area before killing the engine.

"What are you doing?" Della asks me confused.

"Get out of the car." I tell her before getting out of the car as well.

She frowns but does as I say. "And now what?"

I throw the key into her direction and she catches it with ease. "You'll drive."

"What?!" She asks with a huge smile on her lips.

"You need endorphins and adrenaline in your body." I say with a shrug before walking over to her. "And I know you love fast cars."

"They're not the only thing I love." She whispers to me before wrapping her toned arms around me. With the ten inch heels she's as tall as me. I feel how my body reacts to hers. My heart starts beating faster, my nostrils fill with her heavenly smell and my dick awakes within a second. She's the only woman who was ever able to do that.

Natasha doesn't stand a chance against Adaline.

"I know." I whisper, causing her to chuckle. I missed hearing this chuckle so much...

She leans forward until our foreheads touch, "Wladimir Krimov... you have definitely not lost your charm since the last time I saw you."

She definitely hasn't either. I cup her face and feel her soft skin underneath my thumbs. "Della..."

Her hot breath touches my skin as I feel her lips brushing against mine. "You're the only one who can make me feel safe and sound... and loved."

Because I do love her. More than ever. "I still love you. I'll always love you."

"I'd like to kiss you right now but I won't. Because we're over and just because I fucked up again... and you're clearly cleaning up after me again..." she sighs, "I'm so sorry, Wlad."

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I push down the gas pedal and feel how my body reacts with adrenaline and endorphins, that sharpen my focus. I can feel Wlad's grey eyes on me as a grin forms on my lips. I freaking love fast cars! "It's working. I feel better."

"Of course it's working. I know you inside out."

I look to my left and see a grin on his lips. "Yes you do."

His eyes fill with emotion before I look back at the road again. We're almost at the private airport. It was a short drive but enough to calm me down. Enough to get my mind off of the shit I've done. The private airport is completely empty expect for a helicopter. Wlad's helicopter.

I stop the car a few meters away from the helicopter that's ready for takeoff. I pull the key out of the engine and we get out of the car.

"I have something in the trunk that we need to take with us." Wlad says before opening the trunk of the black Lamborghini.

I stare at five square leather bags. Four are black and one is brown. "What's in those?"

Wladimir picks up the four black ones and I pick up the brown one, which is lighter than I thought. "An alternative approach."

I frown at him as he closes the car and I lock it with the key. "I need to know what kind of approach. Are weapons in there? Do you want to shoot him?"

"That would be the last option. You don't start war with Derek Grosfield, not when you're sane."

Now he's scarring me even more. "Wlad,"

He stops walking and stares at me, "400 million euros. That's what's in the black bags. The brown bag is for an overnight stay at a hotel. That is, if we make it through the night."

"You're carrying 400 million euros with you?! Wlad, I can't let you pay my debt. I can repay him myself. I can-"

"You have done enough, Adaline!" He hisses back at me, dropping all four bags on the floor. "You've given me heart attack after heart attack, but this," he laughs, "this is by far the worst shit you've ever done! You're the most reckless person I know! You gambled with the biggest criminal of Europe just for fun, not thinking of the fucking consequences! But there are always consequences when you get in contact with Derek Grosfield! He owns fucking Europe, Adaline! He's one of the biggest monsters there is! You've risked your life, Ella's life, your sisters' and brother's lives! You risked all of our lives just for some fucking fun!"

I open my mouth to answer, but he shakes his head.

"Save it. Nothing you can say will change my mind. You disappointed me."

Shit, that hurts more than anything my mother could say. I sigh as we continue walking. I know I messed up... I didn't want this to happen. But that's not going to change what is happening.

As we walk closer to the helicopter I notice that it's empty. "Do you want me to fly us up north?"

Wladimir shrugs, "Either you or me."

My eyes widen at his words, "You got a license?"

He nods, "So you or me?"

"Show me what you've got, Wladimir Krimov." I smirk at him.

He chuckles before opening the door of the helicopter for me.

* * *

"When I got home yesterday there was a package for me." I announce as I stare at the beauty, which Scotland has to offer. There's so much greenery, so much loneliness... it reminds me of Siberia. It's wild and untouched. The whole three hour flight has been silent and tensed after his outburst. He didn't say anything and I didn't either. He needed to cool down and he wanted me to dwell some more in my guilt.

But I only feel guilty for dragging him into this.

"From who?"

"Prince Salman." I answer and watch Wlad's grey eyes widen.

"So the medication worked?"

"Of course it worked. I told you I can heal Parkinson's." I say and roll my eyes at him.

"Don't roll your eyes at me."

"You weren't even looking."

Wlad turns his head to me, "I can feel you no matter where I am. You and I... I don't need to look at you, to know how you're feeling and what you're thinking."

I gulp at his words. "Anyways, he send me a gift."

"A gift?" he asks before looking straight again.

"Jewels. From Harry Winston. Ana googled the diamond necklace and the earrings but couldn't find a price. A similar necklace was worth about 5 million pounds, but it wasn't nearly as big and stunning as the one I got gifted, so we guessed it's worth about 20 million. Along with the diamond earrings."

"Who did you give them to?" he asks.

I frown, "Maybe I kept them."

He chuckles, "You don't have jewellery that's meaningless to you. You don't even wear jewellery."

"I'm wearing a watch and a ring every day."

His grey eyes stare at me as he tilts his head, "We both know you don't wear those because you find them so beautiful."

I lick my lips, "I gave them to the homeless shelter in Richmond."

"The one you visit every month?"

I nod, "They needed the money more than I do."

He smiles, "And what did you do with the 400 million Euros you won from Grosfield? Did you give that to the shelter as well?"

I smirk, "No. I gave that to several orphanages in Europe and Russia."

"That must've been better than Christmas for them."

"I should add that to my official name: Dr. Adaline Elizabeth Grace Bolton, Santa Clause when in need."

Wladimir's laughter fills the helicopter and surprisingly my eyes well up at the sound. I haven't heard him laugh like that in so long... I miss him so badly.

As we start landing I can already see two black Mercedes waiting for us. The pulse in my ears start humming like a hummingbird. Suddenly, Wlad grabs my hand and squeezes it, causing goosebumps to cover my bare arms and legs. I shouldn't have called him. I shouldn't have taken him with me. I shouldn't have put him in so much danger. I fucked up. It's my mess I have to deal with now.

But I'm so glad he's here. He's my rock, my protection shield... with him, I am invincible.

"You'll be fine." His Russian promise fills my ears through the headphones as he starts landing the beauty we flew in with.

"You're a really good pilot." I say, ignoring his comment.

His fingers start flipping the switches and pressing the buttons before the rotators above us come to an end. I open my seatbelt but hesitate to open the door. I have no idea what to expect once I'm on Scottish ground - on Derek Grosfield's ground.

I gulp and open the door. There is no way to run or hide. I have to face him with my head held high. I get out the brown leathered bag from the back bench of the helicopter and Wlad picks up the other four black bags.

"Ready?" Wlad asks me as I shut the door close.

I nod and walk over to the four men in black suits that are standing in front of the two black Mercedes. They look like security men. They definitely work for Grosfield.

"Miss Bolton," a blonde man in a black suit greets me.

"Which car is for me?" I ask as I stop across them.

Another brown haired man in a black suit opens the door of the second black Mercedes. "This one, Miss."

I nod, "Open the trunk." I demand. He opens the trunk just as Wlad reaches me.

"What's the pilot doing here?" A young blonde man asks me.

"You really think I'd be stupid enough to come unprotected?!" I narrow my eyes at him, shutting him up. I throw the brown bag into the trunk before Wlad adds the other four leather bags.

"What's in those bags?"

"Gifts." I say simply before climbing into the car.

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

We stop at the pier and get out. There's a boat which is waiting for us. Grosfield definitely owns a few islands here in the Scottish highlands. The wind is rough as we get out of the car. It's rough and icy cold. I don't like this. This is getting worse and worse by the minute. I look at Adaline who is fighting with her chestnut curls as they blow all over her face from the rough wind.

"Is that boat for us?" Adaline asks the men who start getting out the leather bags from the trunk.

"Yes, Miss."

Della glances at me, telling me we should go through with it. After all, you don't dump Derek Grosfield. "How long is the drive?" She asks.

"Fifteen minutes."

Fifteen minutes. That will give my guys a better view of the situation. Thanks to Della's ring they know exactly where we are.

* * *

I'm walking by her side as she struts down the red carpeted hallway inside this old Scottish castle that's Grosfield's residence. We pass several oil paintings and the smell of cigars is in the air. Grosfield's men are walking behind us, carrying the black leather bag. Adaline made them work for her. She took advantage of the situation like she always does. It's only one of her characteristics that I admire so much. She has Troy's confidence and domination but paired with Gabriella's elegance and stubbornness. She's superwoman in those Louboutin heels.

We stop across a big wooden door. Della knocks against the wooden door before opening the antique door.

There's a round table in the middle of the room on a tiger rug. An open fireplace is across it. A deer antler's hanging above it. There are three men sitting on the red velvet club chairs at the round table. They are drinking scotch and smoking cigars. One of the men is Derek but I don't know the others. He's dressed in a light grey suit with black polished shoes. His bright blue eyes recognise my woman right away. He gets off the chair and walks over to her, ignoring me completely. He's stunned by her, I can tell that by the look in his eyes and the bulge in his trousers. He wants to bed her like every other man in this room. But I dare him to lay one of his dirty hands on her. No one touches my woman without my approval.

"Miss Bolton, I'm so glad you got my invite." He takes her left hand, the same she's wearing the Cartier watch I gifted her for her twentieth birthday, and kisses the back of her hand.

My hands form fists as the men who accompanied us here walk into the room.

"We both know I can't say no to a fair game." She says with a smirk at him. She's seriously flirting with him?!

His blue eyes notice the black leather bags that his men are carrying, "What's in those bags?"

"Gifts. Did you think I came empty handed?" She says with a shrug. If she's nervous she doesn't show it. She has that from Troy, who never shows his fear as well. Adaline stares at the other two men who have risen from their chairs as well. "Nice to meet you gentlemen. It's going to be good fun to empty out your pockets." She smirks before sitting down at the empty chair across the round poker table.

"What would you like to drink? Champagne?"

She shakes her head, "Scotch on the rocks. For both of us." She looks at me for a second, drawing Derek's attention to me.

His bright blue eye look at me and it doesn't take him a second to recognise me. We might have met a week ago at the Royal Albert Hall, but the Bolton women definitely leave an impression. They're unforgettable. "You really do have a weakness for the Bolton women, don't you?"

"I'm here for her protection so you don't try to screw her over, Derek." I hiss at him.

His bright blue eyes turn dark right in front of me, "Don't worry, I'll remind her of your words after I've fucked her in every single one of her openings."

That's it! That motherfucker didn't just- My fist clashes against his face before he can react in any way. I watch him falling to the floor with the force of my hit and I didn't even use all of my strength. He's a pussy but he acts like he's a king.

Within a second there are six weapons pointed at me.

"Wladimir!" Della's warning voice reaches my ears as I stand over my opponent. Derek makes a subtle wave with his hand and all six weapons disappear as fast as they appeared. I stare down at Derek and knee down so only he can hear my next words. "Touch her and I'll burn this place down. You think you are a king because of your gambling skills, your bounty hunting skills and that little slave trading you do? You've got nothing on me, Derek. The Bolton women are off-limits." I hiss at him.

"Should've told that Gabriella, because I can ensure you she was having fun fucking me."

I strike out again but stop as I feel the cool barrel of a gun behind my head.

"Drop the guns. We're here to have some fun, aren't we?" He says as his blue eyes stare into mine. "So, scotch on the rocks for the lady and her man." He orders before getting up on his feet.

"Actually, we didn't come here for a game, Derek. We brought you the money Adaline won the last time she saw you. Plus a twenty percent extra."

Derek turns around and looks at her, "I don't give a shit about the 400 million. I wanted a fair opponent because those two are losers." Derek stares at the other two men that sit next to Della. They haven't said a word since we walked into the room.

"I'll stay for one game but only if you give me your word you won't touch my protection shield again." She says just as someone appears with our drinks on a tablet.

Derek chuckles, "Sweetheart, I let him hit me twice when I could have killed him the first time he took a step into this room."

My hands form fists again, which Della seems to notice.

"Be careful with your words or there's going to be a third time. The money is yours anyway. As I said it's a gift that I won't take back. So, shall we start?"

I stare at the scene in front of me, looking for emergency exits like windows or non-carrying walls I could break through if necessary. There are huge antique stained windows with thick black bars. The windows are no option. But there are a few walls I can break through if it comes to it. I've got twelve men under water, waiting for my instructions. There's a helicopter circling around us, hiding above the clouds so Derek's men don't notice it. I have a boat on stand by that can take us away if we have to escape. But this castle is a bit of a maze. I hope we can walk out of here the same way we walked in - like somewhat civilised people.

The cards are getting handed out as I walk behind Adaline. Derek sits down on the other side of the table, knowing when to keep his distance.

Della takes a look at her cards and I can feel her body reacting to mine as I touch her shoulders. I want her to know I've got her back. She wraps her left hand around my right wrists and squeezes it softly. I'm her protection shield.

She's invincible with me by her side.

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I empty my glass of scotch. We've been playing poker for the last hour and a half. As predicted the other two men at the table are useless losers. But Derek is not any better. I had to loose on purpose a couple of times just to push his ego. After the first game ended he want a chance to get even.

"I'm calling." I say to Derek. The pile of chips in the middle of the room is worth twenty million. Nothing like the 400 million that I brought along but I know that for 99% of the worlds population twenty million is a number they can only dream of.

Derek grins before revealing his Royal Flash.

He won. Just like I wanted him. I place my hand down on the table. I only have a straight flush. I lost. "Well, this was great fun but I think I'm going to call it a night." I tell him.

Suddenly Derek's bright blue eyes turn dark. Shit. I said something wrong. "You let me win in the last hour and a half. I know what great fun is like and this is not it. For that alone I should put you in the ring."

The ring. That was something Jake mentioned when we entered the underground casino in Monaco and now Derek says it as well. "I don't understand."

"Then I will make you." He roses from his chair and the two men follow his movements immediately.

I stay rooted on my seat. "I don't follow."

"Get up. I'm going to show you what happens when you make me angry."

I feel Wladimir's hand on my shoulder again.

"I think we should leave." Wlad says in his strict Russian voice.

"No you will leave when I dismiss you." Derek hisses at Wlad before looking back at me. "And now lift that luscious ass from that chair and use your endless legs to follow me into the ring."

* * *

I grab Wlad's hand as I follow Derek down the staircase that leads to the basement. The air is significantly cooler here so my bare arms and legs immediately get covered in goosebumps. We stop in front of a heavy closed metal door.

"When men are dumb enough to cross me, I throw them into the ring to fight for their lives. If they win, they get to keep their life and turn into my bitch. If they didn't…that's self-explanatory." Derek explains. "And just to be clear, I don't discriminate. I've had a woman in the ring before. She wanted to rob me off my money. Needless to say she lost."

I gulp at his words. Fuck, is that behind the door?! "I'm not sure why you want to show me this. I didn't cross you."

"Not you." He says to me before looking at Wlad. "But you."

Shit! No! "Derek, I'm sure we can clear it in some other way-"

But the icy blues man only shakes his head, "No. Open the door." He says to his men.

The heavy metal doors open, revealing a huge dark basement. About fifty men are crowded around a boxing ring that's elevated. There's a man in the corner of the room. An Iraqi who is shirtless and handcuffed. Across the ring are two chairs on a podium. Derek's throne. Men are yelling at each other, making bets. Cash is being exchanged between the men and dealers are going around to take the bets. Shit he wasn't kidding. No, I can't let Wlad do this. We have to go. We have to run away from this shit. I can't let him go into the ring for me.

Derek walks into the room and I watch the crowd parting the way for their king. I follow him because I think that's what he wants me to do. I gulp down my fear and put on my masquerade just like my Daddy did during his business meetings. He taught me to never show my opponent my weakness. But my weakness is Wlad. My weakness will be thrown into the ring where he'll fight for his life. These men here are at least half his age. They look even stronger than him. Most of them have tattoos. Lots of these men wear ripped jeans and shirts. No one here wears a suit. No one here even tries to look civilised.

I can't loose him! I can't loose the love of my life! I have to do something. "Derek,"

He turns around, "You sit down on one of the chairs." He says to me before looking at Wlad. "And you come with me." He looks at Wlad with a sickening grin on his lips.

I can't let go of Wlad. I can't let him do this for me! He can't die because of me!

"Derek, listen how about-"

"No. Take a seat or you will be next in that ring." His icy blue orbs turn as dark as the night.

I gulp and nod. I let go of Wladimir's hand and turn around before walking over to the podium. I can feel how the men are staring at me but to my surprise none of them touch me. Derek has everyone under his thumb. They don't have to be in the ring for that. He's their fucking king.

I sit down on the chair and watch Derek and Wlad get through the ropes of the ring. The second Derek steps into the ring the cheering gets on an all-time high. The screams are ear-deafening. Derek's bodyguards stand at my side probably to make sure I don't do something stupid. The pulse in my ears is humming.

Derek raises both of his hands in the air and the whole room silences. They listen to him with wide eyes and even wider ears. "Bets are closed. Everyone, it's time for the highlight of our night. As promised tonight will be truly unforgettable because I brought a very beautiful guest." He waves at me but I don't get up from the chair like he wants me to. The men in the room stare at me. Lots of them whistle and say inappropriate things I would normally react to but not now. Not when my man's in the ring. "Unfortunately, her bodyguard was stupid enough to cross me." Derek continues, causing all eyes to look at him again. "Which is why he's going to go into the ring." Defeaning cheers fill my ears again but Derek silences he crowd with a wave of his left hand. He turns around and looks at Wlad. "Your opponent is an Iraqi that stole a few of my chips in my casino." Derek nods at his bodyguards who get the opponent. They throw the Iraqi into the ring and open his handcuffs. Wlad stares at him as he gets out of his leather jacket. The other man is build like a brick house. His muscles are bigger than Wlad's but he is also about a head smaller than Wlad. He looks heavy in strength and there are tattoos all over his bare arms. He even had a few tattoos on his neck and face. Bones are stitched with ink onto his face. He looked sickening. Scary. I definitely didn't want to cross him. Ever.

My hand grab onto the armrests of the chair. This is an underground fight, where criminals bet on life and death. I can't listen to this but I also can't look away. If things go bad I have to step in. I have to do something. Even if that means taking Wlad's place in the ring. I'd continue fighting his fight within a heartbeat. I will not have him die because of me. Not because of this.

Derek shares a few words with the Iraqi before doing the same with Wlad. The king of the underworld steps out of the ring and the bell rings. The fight is starting.

But Wlad's not moving. He's waiting for his opponent to make the first move. He wants to read his body language and use it against him. The men start booing around me. The pulse in my ears start humming. The grip on the armrests tightens.

And then the Iraqi strikes out. Wlad bends to the left and I watch how the Iraqi's fist moves through the air. I know that a failed hit is worth more than a hundred bad tries. The Iraqi strikes out again, not hitting Wlad again. Suddenly, the Iraqi starts getting frustrated and he starts striking out on Wlad without thinking. He hits his chest a few times but not with enough force to make him even shift in his body weight. The cheers around me only grow louder. Wlad's opponent tries to slam him into the knees but Wlad sees his moves coming. He reads his body language way too quickly. It's almost fascinating.

And then Wlad strikes out. The Iraqi gets hit with a counterpunch he didn't see coming. It's a fast combination of a right hook and a left jab that is followed by two kidney punches. There are no rules for this fight so everything is allowed. Wlad destroys the Iraqi, that's almost twice his size in muscle, with ease. Within a few seconds the Iraqi's face is bleeding. I can hear how the crowd goes wild but I am only terrified by the damage Wlad has created in only thirty seconds. He broke a few of his rips, the bones in his face and now he's aiming for his hip bones. The bones crack twice. His opponent cries out loud and falls to the floor. Wlad grabs his left knee and breaks his leg twice with his bare hands. The cracking sounds almost make me throw up. The Iraqi starts to crawl away, now being afraid of Wlad. He clearly underestimated his opponent. Wlad walks behind him and stops as the Iraqi is in the corner of the ring. I close my eyes as I know he's going to want to crush his knees soon. A few loud whistles and painful cries and I know the Iraqi is barely alive. He is choking on his blood already.

"Mercy!"

I open my eyes at the cry. My eyes widen at the image that's in the ring. The Iraqi is crawling on the floor, he is full of blood. Wlad is standing above him with his foot raised. He was going to crush his skull with his foot. That would have been Wlad's finale step. Wladimir's knuckles are a bit bloody as well but he doesn't seem too out of breath. He looks even calm.

Derek steps into the ring with a silver gun in his hands. He's going to shoot him in the head. That's what mercy means down here. It means a quicker death.

I feel sick.

Suddenly, Derek turns around and waves at me. "I think our guest should have the honour, shouldn't she?"

The blood in my veins freezes. No! NO! I vowed to save lives - not take them! I shake my head and hold on to the armrest.

"I think she needs a little motivation. Gentlemen." He nods towards the man next to me. They grip my arms and pull me up to my feet. I'm too shocked to do anything. They drag and pull me to the ring until I'm standing right next to Derek and Wlad.

"Point between the eyes and shoot." Derek says with a sickening grin on his face.

I shake my head as he holds the gun in front of me. I can't. I can't kill someone! No matter how bad he was. That's a human in front of me. A very bloody human that's barely breathing - but I can't kill him!

"There I was thinking you were tough. Your Mom's way tougher than you." Derek's voice barely reaches my ears as I look at the kneeing man in front of me.

Suddenly Wlad tears the gun out of Derek's hand and shoots the Iraqi between the eyes without a word. He doesn't even flinch when he pulls the trigger.

I wince at the sound although I know how guns sound like. I was trained to shoot. But I didn't have the strength to shoot him.

"We're done here. Never ever contact any Bolton member again. No more poker nights, no more gambling and no bloody fights. Find yourself another opponent. The Boltons are off-limit. I did what you asked me to and now we're leaving!" Wlad hisses at him. I notice a few drops of blood on his face.

"You don't want to know your prize?" Derek asks back.

"I just want peace. Leave the Boltons and me alone. I think I just proofed what I'm capable of when I'm in the mood for it. Don't provoke me, Derek. Never ever come close to the Boltons again."

"You should work for me."

"I'm right where I belong."

"You don't know what you're missing out."

"I'm fine where I am."

Derek nods, "Alright fine. I'll have my guys take you back to the mainland."

* * *

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

She embraces me tightly. Her arms squeeze me so much that my heart stops beating for a second. I wrap my arms around her slim waist and suddenly feel her shaking in my embrace. I hold her tighter as she buries her nose in the nape of my neck. Her tits are pressed tightly against my chest, so tightly that I can almost feel her heart beating. It feels so good to have her in my arms. I haven't touched her like that since her 21st birthday. I didn't contact her when she turned twenty two because I knew she was still heartbroken over her father's decision to leave his family behind. I wanted to comfort her so badly, but I couldn't. It would have messed up with her focus.

And the time we spend in Saint Petersburg was filled with too much grief for both of us that we couldn't even enjoy being together. We comforted each other and felt so sad that we completely ignored the sexual tension between us.

"Adaline, I'm alright." I whisper as I run my hands up and down her back.

"You nearly died today. How can you be alright?" She whispers and I feel her lips against the nape of my neck, right above my pulse. "Your pulse is the same as mine."

It has always been the same as hers. Because our hearts beat in the same rhythm. "I'm okay, Della."

Slowly she lifts her head off of me. She tilts her head back until her navy orbs stare straight into my grey orbs. Her eyes are glassy but tears haven't escaped yet. Her lower lip starts trembling and there's fear written all over her face. Fear and... suddenly her eyes soften and fill with the same emotions as mine. With love. A huge amount of love. It's so much that my heart bursts in my chest. She opens her mouth, "I lo-"

"No, don't." I whisper and shake my head. I love her and I know she loves me too but I don't want her to tell me that just because I risked my life for her tonight. I'll give my life to protect her in a blink of an eye. "Adaline, I love you but don't say it back just because I risked my life for you tonight." I say before cupping her face. I love how soft her skin is. "I'll always risk my life for you. It doesn't matter how old you are, in what kind of relationship we are or if you are happy with someone else."

"Wlad, I-"

"Let me finish." I say as I stare deeply into her eyes. "It is my job to keep you safe. It is my job to protect you. But it will be my privilege to give my life to save yours when the day is going to come. If it's going to come. Adaline, you are my life. Your heart beats in the same rhythm as mine. Our fingers fit so perfectly together because we are meant to be. I know it. And you know it." I say and run m thumb over her soft but plump lips. "I have loved you long before you started loving me. And even though you broke up with me three years ago, there's nothing I won't do for you. No matter how angry you make me. How much you hurt me or in how much shit you're getting into. I will be there for you. Until my last breath, Adaline." Suddenly tears start rolling down her cheeks. I wipe them away with my thumbs. Natasha was right. Della can do whatever she wants to me and I'll still love her.

"Sorry." She apologises.

"You are my soulmate, Adaline." I whisper. "And I am yours."

She inhales with a shaky breath. "How do you expect me to not tell you how I feel when you say things like that to me?"

"Adaline,"

"No, you get to be all open and now I'm finally ready to be as well - you deny it?!" She asks me.

"You are not ready, my love." I say as I fondle her cheeks.

"Yes I am!"

"No, you're not. Once you say those words I won't be able to go back to my life and I know you won't either. While that means I can finally be with you again, it also means your clinical trail has to end. But it's not done, is it?"

"Well, no it's not. But we're close."

I nod with a smile on my lips, "Then keep these words for the day you are done."

"But-"

"You know I'm right."

"Yes, but-" she stops and sighs. "Okay..." she finally gives in. "But know-"

"I know, Adaline."

 **Adaline's point of view:**

"I'm going to take a shower." He says before letting go of me.

I watch him turning around and walking into the bathroom. My eyes follow him until he disappears in the white marbled bathroom. I let out a sigh and sit down on the edge of the bed. I love this man. From head to toe, from the inside to the outside. I love him more than ever.

Suddenly a ringing phone fills the silence. I turn around and look at the ringing phone. It's Wladimir's phone that's ringing. I only notice that when I look at one of the two iPhones. There's a simple N on the display.

Natasha.

Natasha is calling him.

I stare at the display. There's no picture of her but instead his wallpaper is blurry and there's a white N on the top. I wait for her to stop calling. After a full minute she finally does and his wallpaper appears. I gasp at the image. It's showing the both of us. In Marrakesh. On the rooftop of the hotel we stayed in. It was taken on the evening when Ana met Jake and Wlad rescued us. After that he surprised me with the dinner on the rooftop of the hotel. It was one of the most magical evenings we had. We're kissing next to the fountain. My leg is wrapped around his hips as he bends me down. My hand is resting on his heart. He has his arm wrapped around my rips. It's such a beautiful photo of us.

A photo that is four years old.

He still has it. As a wallpaper for his iPhone. He stares at the photo every time he looks at the iPhone. Multiple times daily.

I let the phone drop on the bed and rush into the bathroom. I tear the door open but stop in my movement as I stare at the nude profile of the man I love who's standing under the rain shower head. My eyes dance over his wide muscular shoulders and biceps, down his rock hard chest and those eight defined abs... I stare at his diamond hard cock, his thighs and calves... I look up and stare at his fine ass before moving further up his backside. He's stunning. Absolutely breathtaking.

With only one thought on my mind, I walk over to the glass shower. I open the door and step inside before sealing my lips over his. I don't care that we're broken up. It takes him a second to return my kiss but once he moves his tongue into my mouth my body explodes with need to have him. Water starts running down on me and I feel how the black dress sticks to my body. Within a second he pushes me against the marble wall and I feel how the desire takes control of both of us. I wrap my leg around his hips and pull him further into me. His body heat warms mine, it's so hot that I can feel him through the fabric of my dress. "Adaline..." he breathes out my name after minutes of kissing.

"Wladimir..." I bite on my lip as his grey orbs stare into mine. They're glowing with desire.

"This wouldn't be smart."

I fondle his cheeks and feel how the electricity runs through both of our bodies. "I'm not feeling particular smart tonight."

He chuckles before kissing me softly. "I've missed you so much..."

I press my forehead against his. "I've missed you, too Солнышко."

I've pressed one of his buttons because he suddenly kisses me with the kind of passion that I've missed so badly. I bury my fingers into his short brown hair as I feel his hands tearing down the zipper on the left side of my body. He pushes the dress down as he tears down the zipper. I'm not wearing a bra because the dress had a build-in bra. My nipples harden as the desire floats through my veins. He hooks his thumbs under the waistband of my laced panties before pushing them down my thighs. They glide down my legs like they never belonged there anyway. His hands glide up my thighs, my hips, waist and rips until cupping my breasts. Every single nerve tingles from his touch. He rolls my nipples between his thumb and forefinger causing me to moan in pure bliss. He kisses the nape of my neck and I feel his tongue resting over my pulse. My nails run down his perfect back and I feel how his muscles vibrate from my touch.

Suddenly he hooks his hands under my knees and picks me up before pressing me against the marbled wall. He stares deeply into my eyes and I watch a light grey swirl appearing in his glowing orbs. I can feel his hot cock at my entrance that causes my sex to produce even more moisture. But he doesn't move. He's asking for permission.

Without words.

I run my hands up his back until I reach his face. I place my hands on both of his cheeks and press my forehead against his. His glance only intensifies and I'm sure mine does as well. "Love me." I whisper, brushing my lips against his. "Love me like-" I don't finish as a cry full of pleasure escapes my lungs because he pushed himself into me. Slowly, inch by inch, I feel him stretching me, widening my body. I squeeze my thighs around his hips, wanting more... needing more. It feels so good... so...

"This is heaven on earth." His hot breath clashes against my face as he combined our bodies.

"This is heaven on earth." I agree with a grin on my lips.

He mirrors it before kissing me passionately.

He's right where he belongs. With me.

* * *

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I brush through her long chestnut hair as she's laying on my chest. It's still damp from the shower we took, which wasn't really a shower at all. After making love to her in that shower I couldn't concentrate on anything but staying between her legs so I moved us to this bed. She sheets are still a bit damp. The smell of sex fills lingers in the air. It mixes with her smell as I inhale deeply. I missed this smell so badly... I missed her body. I missed her moans and I missed the face she makes when she came around my dick. I missed the way she nearly broke it when the orgasm hit her. I missed how she dug her fingers into my back until she nearly drew blood. I missed feeling her soft skin underneath my fingertips. I missed that slice of heaven she calls pussy. I missed the curve of her ass, those voluminous tits and the plump lips that I've kissed so much that they're swollen. I sucked her nipples raw and Covered her whole torso in hickeys because suddenly I couldn't stop myself. She turned me into an animal of lust, need and desire. She turned me into the man I was meant to be. She straightened me out with one look.

Natasha was completely erased from my mind.

The last hours were filled with moans as we came again and again... I didn't count because I will never get enough of her, but I'm sure we broke our last record. As soon as we came, we were ready for another round. Our bodies couldn't get enough of one another and our hearts... I was in heaven, on cloud nine, in these last hours.

I fondle her right cheek. My back is resting against the headboard of the bed. She washed off her makeup but she looks even more beautiful without any of it on. Her navy eyes are sparkling and her skin is glowing. The connection between us has not only not disappeared but it has grown so much. I feel so connected to her, so deeply connected...

Suddenly she lifts her head off my body and rests her chin on my chest. "What are you thinking of?"

She's so beautiful... her high cheekbones, her oval shaped face, those chestnut curls which are framing her face... the tiny nose and those perfectly shaped eyebrows... her swollen full lips... and those sparkling navy eyes that have a swirl of royal blue in them. It's the first time that I've seen her eyes glow like this for me. It's the first time she's bursting from the love that she feels for me. "You love me... You love me just as much as I love you." I whisper.

I expect her to blush or react in an uncomfortable way but she doesn't. She just stares at me with this intensive gaze that burns right into my heart and sets it on flames. I burn for her. My eternal love will never die. Suddenly she lifts her arms off of my chest and cups me face. I can feel her thumbs brushing over my cheeks and I feel tiny electric shocks from the touch. She runs her thumbs over my lips and I watch her watching every single move she makes. My dick hardens right between us and I feel him pulsing in need. She's only touching my face but she has the control over my whole body. Her fingers run down my neck and chest. She rests her right palm on my heart. I can feel the rose gold diamond ring on her middle finger and the steel Cartier watch against my skin as she feels how heavily my heart is working right now.

"Take it off." I tell her. The steel is warming from my body heat.

She shakes her head. "No." She runs her hands further down my abs.

My muscles start responding to her touch with pulses that echo in my cock."No?" I ask.

She stares at my hard cock as he's throbbing before taking him in her hands. Before I can say anything she lifts herself and straddles me. With her hands she guides my cock to her already wet entrance before slowly lowering herself on me. A beautiful moan escapes her mouth as I enter that slice of heaven and I can help but growl in need as well. I love how tight her walls are. I love how warm and wet she is for me. She stops as she reaches my balls. I expect her to move but to my surprise she doesn't. She stays on top of me and I watch how her chest expands as she breathes. Her fingers wrap around my shoulders and I feel how she starts to tighten around my dick. She tilts her head back, exposing her neck that I've covered in kisses earlier.

Shit, we're not even moving but she's going to come anyway. She's so full of lust, desire and need that she doesn't even need me to do anything to make her come. She's so in love with me that she's going to come just because of this high I'm giving her. She's high on love.

"No..." she repeats before tilting her head forward until she meets my forehead. "I don't love you as much as you love me. I love you so much more. I love you!" Suddenly she screams out loud as the orgasm hits her like a freight train. Her walls tighten around me until my balls explode and the orgasm hits me only a second after hers. My hands on her hips squeeze her to tightly while we both ride through our highs. I never came like that before.

I was never that high on love before either.

It takes us both a minute before the orgasms start fading out but this whole time I hold her close to me. Best orgasm ever. "I love you." I whisper against her lips as I stare into her navy eyes.

The cobalt swirls in her navy eyes glow and sparkle at the same time. "I love you, too." She whispers before kissing me softly. "And it feels so good to say this out loud. It feels so good to love you like I should."

I kiss her again and run my fingers up the sides of her body. Her skin is so smooth... Within an instant I can feel how my dick starts to harden again. I really am high on her love. I'm high on Adaline Bolton.

I've always been addicted to her.

"I just came without any movement." I whisper against her lips.

She grins against my lips, "You came because I said it back. You didn't came because of how perfectly we fit together but you came because of your heart. It was your heart that initiated this orgasm, not our sexes." She kisses me again. "And I came because of my heart as well. Because I let go. Because I finally told you how I felt."

I cup her face, "Say it."

"I love you."

"Say it again."

"I love you."

"Again."

She wraps her fingers around my wrists and inhales deeply. "Солнышко, я люблю тебя." She repeats without an ounce of fear in her eyes. She's full of confidence.

That's so hot! I've never seen or experienced something hotter. "Ещё раз."

She giggles at my request, "Я люблю тебя, Wladimir Krimov. В семь моём сердцем, моя душа и моём телом."

A shiver runs down my spine at her love confession. "Я тоже люблю тебя. В семь моём сердцем, моя душа и моём телом."

She grins as I repeat her words. "That's so hot..." she breathes out before kissing me. I return her kiss and roll us over on her back so I'm on top.

"I'll show you how hot that is."

* * *

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I brush through my chestnut curls as I stand on the balcony. I have the beauty and wildness of Scotland in front of me. The mountains are full of greenery and the air is a bit chilly in these early morning hours. The sun has started to rise. The sea in front of me is glittering. The Scottish highlands start just a few miles from here. This reminds me of Siberia. I have no idea how Wlad found this stunning hotel that's luxurious and private in the middle of nowhere. But he always had a talent to find the rarest places on earth.

A chilly wave of air covers my bare shoulders and legs. I shiver from this cold kiss of nature but the suddenly the smell of an ocean breeze fills my nostrils. I know this is not the rough sea in front of me but rather the man behind me. A second later I feel his body heat radiating behind me.

"Good Morning." I whisper before leaning back against his chest.

He wraps his arms around my body, acting like the warmest blanket I ever had. "How did you know I was behind you?"

"First I felt your gaze on me and then I noticed your smell. Once I felt your body heat behind me I couldn't keep my mouth shut any longer." I run my hands up his forearms and feel how his dick awakes behind me.

He kisses my neck before placing a kiss on my right cheek. "I can't get enough of you."

"I can feel that." I say with a smirk on my lips and squeeze his forearms. "I wish we could stay like this forever."

He rests his chin on my left shoulder, "Me, too."

I stare at the rough ocean and see how the waves crash against one another. Another breeze touches me but I don't feel cold at all. I feel warm and cosy... I feel loved like never before. "Where do we go from here?" I ask.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what happens when we're back in London? Wlad I can't separate from you again. Not after what just happened... not ever. You were right. I can't go on like I did the first few times that happened. Wlad, I love you and I don't want to go on a day without being by your side. I don't want to go back into the Kensington house and pretend like nothing happened. Because something happened between us. Last night changed our dynamic, my perspective... my whole world."

"Adaline,"

"I want to tell my Mom about us. I want to yell it into the whole world."

"Adaline,"

"No, it's time... it's time to finally be open about us. It's time to-"

"Adaline, we can't." Wlad stops me.

"Why not? If this is about my medication-"

"No, it's not about your work. It's..." he sighs, "not our time yet, Della."

I frown at him. It's not our time? What the hell is he talking about? "Wlad, What do you mean?"

He shakes his head before kissing my cheek. "I can't tell you..."

"Is it about your Dad?"

"No."

"Is he in London?"

"No, he'll come in a week."

I nod, "I'm sure you're excited about it."

He smiles, "I am..."

"So, we'll just go our ways when we're in London?"

He shrugs, "Have you found a company that can produce your medication yet?"

I sigh, "No. But Fleming and I have a meeting with Bayer on Wednesday. I think maybe Bayer could be the right company for our medication."

"That's good." He turns me around and presses his forehead against mine. "Adaline we can't be together right now."

I've put us on a break two times. I guess, he deserves to put us on a break as well. He waited three years for me. I can wait just as long for him. I wrap my arms around his neck, "Okay but soon..."

"Soon." He whispers back before kissing me. "Very soon."

* * *

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I am standing in an overfilled waiting room. Women of all ethnic background and in all stages of pregnancy as well as young girls are waiting for their appointment with the gynaecologist. There are children running around, screaming as they chase one another. It's a mad house and we've been waiting for two hours although we had an appointment. They're are a few fathers waiting with their wives but not a lot. I count six men, 45 women and 16 children, 6 of them are crying babies.

"Miss Fields, please." The nurse calls out Natasha's last name.

She raises from her chair and I follow her out of the loud waiting area. We walk down a colourful hallway before entering the examination room.

"Miss Natasha Fields?" A male doctors asks while looking at the chart.

"Yes, that's me." She says as I close the door of the examination room.

The brown haired sixty year old doctor rises from his chair and walks over to us. "Dr. Cohen. Nice to meet you." He says to me before shaking my hand. "You're the Dad?"

I shrug, "I'd like to find out."

He nods before looking at Natasha. "I need you to free yourself. We're going to do an internal ultrasound."

 **Adaline's point of view:**

With a grin on my face I sign the contract with Bayer, the pharmaceutical company that will produce our medication. The cure to Parkinson's will be available not only for everyone but it's also going to get financial support from the government. I even talked to the health minister of the States and he was so amazed by the medication that he wants to offer it for free in his country. Nothing has been signed with the American government but it looks good. Maybe the UK is going to follow... Because I know this medication will change the world.

I hand the silver pen to Fleming who signs the contract in his unreadable handwriting. He places the pen on the glass desk in the conference room of the company before he looks at me. This man has just earned 25 million pounds while I opted for a fraction of it. I don't need 25 million, I was fine with 2 million plus a 10 % yearly earning of the sold medication. I'll donate the money to refugees and to Doctors Without Borders. Plus we both won't give up the rights for the medication, which means it will be ours and Bayer will just produce it. Our names will be printed on the packaging, which was Fleming's request.

Today was an historic day.

I can't wait to be with Wladimir again. But I have a plane to catch. I have to be in Italy in a few hours to help Brooke and Marco with the last preparations for their wedding in two days. I waited three years for this day. I can wait another two.

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I stare at the black screen across me and wait for something to appear. It's a black blurry mess. I don't see anything. Let alone a baby. Maybe she's not pregnant. Perhaps the test was false. Maybe-

"Oh yeah, there it is." Dr. Cohen says.

I stare confused at the screen. There's nothing to see! "Where?"

"There." The doctor points at a light grey dot. "I'd say you're about six weeks along. Congratulations. "

Six weeks.

Shit, I am the father.

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter.**

 **Translations: **Я люблю тебя. В семь моём сердцем, моя душа и моём телом. - I love you. With all my heart, my soul and my body.

 **Della finally told Wlad that she loves him! It only took her five years and 15 chapters. ;)**

 **And now Natasha's pregnant with Wlad's baby. What do you think Wlad is going to do?**

 **Please review. I read every review and they always make me smile. :)**

 **In gratitude,**

 **Nicole**


	19. Chapter 19

**Adaline's point of view:**

I open the glass doors to my balcony and let in a wave of fresh air. It's a hot early June morning and the sun is slowly rising over the Italian vineyards in front of me. Tuscany has a stunning flora and fauna. I can definitely understand why Brooke chose this estate to get married today. Marco's family estate is picture perfect. Their hotel, where most of the guests are staying, is just a few minutes away from here by car. Marco's family closed the hotel for this weekend so there won't be any hotel guests or work which could interrupt the wedding.

I sigh before turning around. My dress is hanging on a hanger above the door of my bathroom. It's a stunning navy coloured silk dress by Alexander McQueen with a crowl-neckline. There are tight fitting lace panels around the sleeves and neck and button detailing on the back. Navy silk Jimmy Choos are standing in front of the wall next to the bathroom. On the tiny round wooden table I laid out my drop diamond earrings. I'm not wearing a necklace or bracelet. I'll even take off my Cartier watch today. It's the first time in two years that I take it off. I haven't taken it off since Wlad gifted it to me.

Sophie and Vermont are staying in this house as well. I think Wlad should stay here as well but I haven't seen him since I got here. I've been here for the last two days and helped with the preparations as much as possible. Christina is right next door but knowing her she's still asleep in these early morning hours.

I'm so glad my Mom decided to not go to the wedding. I'm sure she's trying to avoid the questions about where my father is. After all it's been over 14 months since he left us. But I still miss him like it's the first day.

I change into my workout gear and running shoes. Brooke is going to start getting ready at nine o'clock which means I still have three hours before I have to be on her doorstep. I can't believe she's getting married today! I tie my shoelaces before walking out of my room. The three story Italian house is stunning with ivy growing up the facade and stunning antique furniture inside it. As I walk down the staircase I notice that the house is completely empty. Everyone is still asleep at six o'clock in the morning. Sophie, Vermont, Christina and I stayed up the whole night and chatted at the open fireplace with a few bottles of wine. It was the perfect conclusion of a day filled with spa treatments. Of course they are still tired and they are probably going to suffer from a serious hangover today. But not me. I am full of energy, so I need to burn that off. I think a long run through the vineyards is just what I need. Perhaps I'm going to jump into the pool that's in the backyard afterwards.

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

The driver stops the black Mercedes in front of a Italian three story house that's covered in ivory. It's bursting from history. We drove past the hotel where the wedding is going to be in just five hours. Our plane got delayed so we landed this morning instead of yesterday evening. But I don't mind. It saved me a few hours of Della's killing stares. She'll be furious when she sees Natasha. She'll be hurt.

I don't want to hurt her but I couldn't leave Natasha in London. Not when she's six weeks pregnant with my child. I still haven't digested the news.

"Wow it's beautiful here!" Natasha's bright green eyes are wide as we get out of the car.

I have to agree with her. This house has an irresistible charm. I'm sure there's a pool on the other side along with a stunning view over the vineyards. It's early morning but the sun is already out and warming up the air. It's going to be a hot June day. Perfect for a summer wedding.

The driver gets out our overnight bags as well as the clothing bags with our outfits for the wedding in a few hours.

Natasha storms into the house, leaving the door open for me. After getting our overnight bags and outfits from the driver, I follow her through the open concept that's inside the house. The Italian furniture looks stunning in this house. There are lots of floor to ceiling windows that welcome lots of natural lights and I see how Natasha discovers the house.

"This is a dream house!" She says in awe.

Suddenly I hear someone diving into the pool. I can feel goosebumps on my bare arms despite the warm temperatures. She's here. She's close. Only one woman can awake those feelings within me.

Adaline Elizabeth Grace Bolton.

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I dive into the pool after my hour long run through the vineyards of Tuscany. It's still fairly early so my friends are still asleep. The water is cool as I swim my rounds but I don't feel cold because I move so fast. I've always been a water lover.

Suddenly goosebumps start covering my arms and legs under the water but I know it's not from the water.

There's just one man who can make me feel that way. The love of my life.

With a smile on my face I get out of the pool.

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I stop in the doorway as I watch Adaline Bolton getting out of the pool. She put on a black bathing suit that has a deep v cut in the front and back. It's the same she wore in Marrakesh. My dick hardens before my eyes can even take in all of her beauty. She looks like a James Bond lady and a Victoria's Secret Angel at the same time. But I know once she opens her mouth I am standing across a combination of Einstein and Newton.

Calling her unique is a freaking understatement.

 **Adaline's point of view:**

My smile widens as I stare at the love of my life. Wlad is dressed in a simple white T-shirt and linen slacks. I love how his wide shoulders and biceps stretch the cotton of his shirt. I love how the beige linen slacks hang on his legs as they hide his muscular legs. He has cut his dark brown hair a bit shorter and shaved for today. He looks so breathtaking. His grey orbs start glowing as our gazes lock.

Time and space stop existing.

As always when we're so close together.

"Hi." I say with a grin on my lips. I would like to jump into his arms and kiss him senseless but I can't risk that with my sleeping friends a story above us. Plus I am soaking wet from the pool.

"Hi." He breathes out. The sun looks breathtaking on him.

I feel his gaze on me as I walk over to the sun bed and pick up the towel to dry myself.

"Wladimir!" I suddenly hear a high pitch voice.

My heart stops beating as I recognise the voice. I can feel how the blood vanishes out of my face as the realisation hits me fully.

Natasha.

He fucking brought Natasha!

Wlad opens his mouth to say something but I don't let him. "You should get inside." I hiss at him.

"Wlad!" Natasha cries again.

"Go!" I hiss and point to the living room. I can't believe he brought her to the wedding! He told me he would leave her weeks ago! He said he didn't love her, that she was just sex... I shake my head and throw the towel back on the sun bed.

What the fuck is she doing here?!

* * *

Noise surrounds me as twenty women rush around in the suite Brooke is getting ready in. There are photographers, make up artists, videographers, bridesmaids, flower girls... it's chaotic. And they are all talking in Italian, one of the most passionate languages there is. It's too much for my ears. They are hurting from the noise.

And there's my heart that hasn't stopped bleeding ever since I found out that Wladimir brought Natasha to the wedding. The news hit me like a freight train that I didn't see coming.

But I put on a grave face and a megawatt smile. Because today is not about me. It's about Brooke and Marco. It's their wedding day, which is supposed to be the happiest day of her life.

And I won't ruin it with my heartache.

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I watch Marco closing the platinum cufflinks. I expected that my Italian friend would be nervous today, but he seems as calm as ever. He chose to wear a beige suit custom made by Dolce & Gabbana. Vermont chose a light grey suit with an icy blue tie while I'm wearing a beige suit as well. He's wearing a white calla lily as a boutonnière pinned on the lapel of his suit. He looks really handsome today.

"Are you okay?" Vermont asks Marco.

He nods with a smile on his lips.

"Not nervous?" I ask him.

He shakes his head. "But I am excited. I can't wait to marry Brooke. Brooke Baressi, sounds good right?"

I smile at him, "Sounds pretty perfect to me."

Marco looks at Vermont, "You know, maybe you're going to be next with Sophie."

Vermont shrugs. "Maybe."

"Or you with Natasha."

I shake my head, "No, Natasha and I just came as friends."

"As friends?" Marco asks confused, "You guys broke up?"

I nod, "We decided we're better off as friends but since I said I'd be coming with a plus one to your wedding, we figured we go together."

Vermont stares at me. "I knew it wouldn't last with the two of you anyway."

"What do you mean?"

He shrugs, "You guys never went on a double date with Sophie and me or Marco and Brooke. Also you weren't as... as happy as you were with..."

"With the mystery woman." Marco finishes his sentence and Vermont nods. "I think it's safe to say that this woman broke you, Wlad."

"Yeah, maybe you should try to talk to her again."

Della won't talk to me again. Especially not after bringing Natasha here. I gulp, "Today's not about me."

"Ready to get married?" Vermont asks with a grin on his face.

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I take a deep breath before walking out of the house. There's a white carpet rolled out of the grass which leads to the stunning flower arch where the priest is already waiting. Three hundred guests are seated on white chairs on this warm summer day.

I stop as I see Wladimir standing there next to Vermont and Fernando, Marco's cousin. We should walk as a couple to the altar at which Marco is already waiting for Brooke. Christina and Sophie are right behind me. They're wearing navy silk dresses as well, but in a different variation. While mine has short sleeves, Christina's dress is strapless and Sophie is wearing a neck holder dress. Our hairs are all styled in the same up do.

Wlad offers me his arm to hook under but I keep my hands wrapped around the white lily bouquet. The harp music starts playing and we start walking down the aisle. Up until this morning I thought Wlad and me would walk down that aisle as bride and groom one day. But he clearly chose Natasha over me.

"You look stunning." He whispers as we pass the many rows.

"Fuck you!" I hiss back.

"Della,"

"No." I whisper again. "No more word."

He is silent until we reach the priest and part our ways. I don't look at him again but instead keep my eyes focused on Sophie and Vermont. Sophie is grinning as if this would be her wedding to her Swedish boyfriend. They reach me and part their ways.

"This is so exciting!" Sophie whispers to me.

"I know." I whisper back with a small smile on my lips as Christina joins us. "Perhaps you're going to be next."

"Maybe." She says with a shrug.

The music changes and the guests all rise from their chairs to have the best view of the bride. Lots of cellphones start filming as Brooke starts walking down the isle in her Vera Wang ballgown. It's a stunning strapless dress with ruffles at the skirt. Her brown hair is wavy and open. She's not wearing a veil or tiara like her mother-in-law wanted her to. But she looks stunning without it. She's glowing with happiness.

She stops at Marco with tears eyes and hands me her bouquet of lilies.

"You look beautiful, Bellisima." Marco whispers to her.

"I prefer Mrs. Baressi." She whispers back with a small smile on her lips.

The priest starts the catholic ceremony in Italian but I blend it out as my eyes accidentally notice Natasha sitting in the rows. Her black glossy hair is wavy and open. Her bright green eyes remind me of a cat, especially with the smoky eyes. She chose a floor length strapless champagne coloured dress by Versace. It's full of sparkles. She looks like a disco ball. A very expensive disco ball.

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I can feel her eyes on me although the dance floor is between us. She's been giving me those angry stares the whole night but she was too busy and always surrounded by people so I couldn't walk up to her. Her gaze is burning through my skin although we are roughly twenty meters away from each other. The ceremony was beautiful and Brooke is a stunning bride but during the last hours I couldn't stop thinking of how it would be like if I was the groom and Della the bride. She would have chosen a different dress, a different location but it wouldn't be any less perfect than this.

"Are you going to ask me for a dance?" Natasha's high voice rips me out of my thoughts.

"No." I answer without feeling any guilt.

Suddenly Della raises from her chair and commands me to follow her with her gaze.

"I'm going for a walk." I tell Natasha before leaving her alone at the round table.

I walk a few meters behind Adaline as she walks away from the tent under which the reception is being held. She walks down the hill in her high heels like she was walking on asphalt instead of grass. I notice a barn about twenty meters away from us. It is used for the horses that hotel guests can rent for a day trip through Tuscany. I watch how her hips swing in this stunning silk floor length dress that she's wearing. Half of hair is pinned up and the rest is curled. There are some kind of flowers in her hair, too. She looks absolutely beautiful. She's even prettier than the bride herself. She stops in front of it.

"You brought Natasha to the wedding?!" She yells at me now that we're out of sight and earshot. It is only now that I notice how furious she really is. "You told me you'd leave her! Three weeks ago you said you would leave her! And then you bring her to the wedding?!" Her navy orbs are black.

"Adaline,"

"No, I should have known this would happen. Of course you couldn't just leave her. Of course she wouldn't let you go just like that!" She buries her hands in her scalp, "Do you have feelings for this woman?"

"Della, it's not so easy."

"It is. Do you have feelings for her?"

I shrug, "She's important to me."

"Important," she spits that word out like it's poison. "More important than I am."

"No,"

"That wasn't a question." She hisses at me. "Do you love her?"

"No!"

"Yet you choose her instead of me. You choose to be with her instead of me. You choose her-"

"She's pregnant." It bursts out of me.

Della takes a step back and she crashes against the barn. "What?"

"Natasha's pregnant."

She places her hand on her heart and for a moment I think she might have a heart attack. "S-She's pregnant."

"Yes."

"And you created this embryo with her? Are you the father of this..." Adaline makes a disgusted face. "Of this child?"

"I think so. The doctor said we could do a paternity test in a few weeks."

"So you don't know for sure."

"Natasha said it would be mine."

She fakes a laughter that's full of pain, "Oh yeah if Natasha says so than it has to be true, right?!"

"Della," I take a step forward but she winces.

"No, don't touch me. I can't bare being in your presence right now!" She says while shaking her head. "I can't... I can't deal with this right now." She says before turning on her heel.

"Adaline," I grab her wrist. "I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't want a child with her. We were double safe. I even asked her to remove it but she refused. What am I suppose to do?"

She untwists her wrist from my right grip, "The right thing." She says into my eyes. "You are suppose to do the right thing."

"And what's that?"

She shrugs, "You'll figure it out."

With that she marches away from me.

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I stop at a big olive tree and lean against it as the feelings overwhelm me. Tears start streaming down my face. She's pregnant! Natasha is pregnant! I want to scream and cry at the same time. She was not kidding when she told me she wouldn't let Wlad go. So she got herself knocked up! She probably stopped taking the pill or started to manipulate the condoms or however she did it - she clearly succeeded. She has Wlad wrapped around her dirty fingers.

And now he has what he always wanted. He's going to be a Dad. Like he always wanted.

Suddenly I feel so sick that I vomit on the grass in front of me.

* * *

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I open the front door and stare at the Mercedes that's waiting for us. Vermont and Sophie are loading the trunk with their suitcase. Christina took the first ride to the airport because she had a flight to catch to the Bahamas. She extended her vacation from a simple weekend wedding to a two week long vacation.

"We have three seats." The Italian driver says to me in his mother tongue. "The next car comes in an hour. The traffic is bad because the holidays started today. Everyone is either driving into Tuscany for a vacation or out of Tuscany for a beach vacation. It's madness. I don't think you will be able to get your flight."

Natasha looks at me confused. "What did he say?"

"That there are only three empty seats."

"Well, when's the next taxi coming?"

Vermont opens his mouth to answer but Sophie's interrupts him.

"Natasha, you'll come with us. We can share a car, right?" Sophie says and Vermont nods.

"Yeah, sure..."

Natasha gets her overnight bag from my hand before she turns on her heel.

"I'll meet you guys at the airport." I tell them.

Vermont gets in at the back. Natasha takes the passenger seat.

Sophie stares at me for a moment with her hand resting on the top of the car door. Della must've told her something. Or she figured it out herself.

"Drive safely." I tell her.

She gets into the car without a word and I watch the car driving to the front iron gates. It's another hot summer day but it feels like winter for me. I fucked up. I hurt Della in the worst way possible and now that we're alone in this house I can maybe at least explain myself to her.

After all I have an hour before the next taxi arrives.

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I carry my suitcase downstairs and stop as I see how the black Mercedes drives away with Sophie and Vermont. Shit! I wanted to drive with them! I don't want to share a taxi with Wladimir and Natasha.

But Natasha is gone. She's nowhere to be seen. She drove with Sophie and Vermont.

Suddenly Wlad comes into my view. He stops in front of me.

"Della, I'd like to-"

I slap him with tears in my eyes. "How dare you! How dare you say you love me, that you're my soulmate and do this to me! You are the only one on this whole planet that is able to hurt me, Wlad! You are the only one with this kind of power. And you used it to destroy me! You used it to torture me, to mislead me, to-"

"No!" He shakes his head, "Adaline, I swear I-"

"Had no idea?! Well she's how far along? Ten weeks?"

"Six." He whispers.

"You told me you would leave her! I thought..." I brush through my hair. "When we were in Scotland I thought you had already separated from her. I thought- Fuck I am finally ready to let me in and you turn your back on me?!"

"I didn't-"

"I guess I deserve that!" I say with a nod, "I guess I deserve all this heartache and agony! Because I couldn't love you like I was supposed to when you needed me! I left you not once but twice. I chose work over you so I shouldn't even be surprised that you are still with her. And maybe she is the better choice. She's less complicated and she's clearly stunning... and now that she's carrying your child you must be thrilled!" I say with a shrug, "I mean I know you always wanted children but I guess... I don't know I thought you wanted children with me. I thought you wanted a life with me. I thought you wanted to die at 110 in my arms. I thought you wanted me but it's pretty clear that you chose her."

"Adaline, let me explain."

I shake my head and point to the door. "Go."

"Della-"

I point at him, "Don't you dare Della me right now! You've lost the privilege to call me that! You turned tables on me, Wlad!"

"Let me explain-"

"No!" I yell at him. "When's the next taxi coming?"

"In an hour."

"Great." I say before turning on my heel. "That means I'm stuck here with you."

"I didn't-"

"I don't want to talk to you."

"But-"

"No!" I say and turn around. "I can't talk to you because it hurts! It tears my heart apart! You... You are tearing me apart!" I yell with tears in my eyes before sitting down on the beige couch. I can't believe I'm crying over him again! I thought we faced our darkest times but this... I can't live knowing he has a child with Natasha. I can't... Fuck, why did he had to knock her up?!

"I didn't want this to happen."

"I didn't want this to happen either! I didn't want to love you! I didn't want to fall in love with you and become completely depended on you! I wanted to cure diseases that are now incurable! I wanted to save lives! I wanted a career! I wanted to make an impact on this world but then you happened! You started to act jealous and your smell started to overwhelm me and then I kissed you! God, why did I kiss you?!" I hiss at him. "I love you Wladimir Krimov and I am finally able to love you the way you deserve. But you... you don't give a shit about me. Because you chose Natasha, the perfect girlfriend. You chose-"

"It was an accident!" He interrupts me.

"No it wasn't, don't you get it?! She told me that she wouldn't let you go! And now she made sure of it. She tied you to her forever."

"I asked her to remove it."

I fake a laugh, "Like she would ever do that! This child is her bank account! She's going to milk you like a cow!"

"She doesn't want any money from me."

"Yeah, she says that now but after that child is born she's going to drag you into a courtroom to get what she wants." I let out a frustrated growl, "God, Wlad, are you really so blind?! She's in love with you and now she has the ultimate-"

"I am not in love with her." He interrupts me. "Yes, I care about her but just on a friendship basis."

"You fucked her for the last two and a half years!" I hiss at him.

"Don't you dare throw that into my face now!" He yells while pointing at me. "And you did the same with Fleming!"

"But I stopped sleeping with Fleming!"

"I did, too!" He hisses back at me. "But she was already pregnant by then!"

"You must be thrilled! Your greatest wish comes true!"

"Are you fucking kidding me?! It's you I want this with not her! She was never supposed to be more than sex! She was never supposed to be carrying my baby!"

"So you think it's yours then?"

He shrugs, "Six weeks ago we were still seeing each other pretty regularly so it's very likely. And since she has those feelings for me it's very unlikely she slept with someone else."

"I have the same feelings for you and I slept with someone else! I fucked Fleming while I was still madly and deeply in love with you! I fucked him while I loved you! So, it can happen."

"No, what you and I feel for one another is far stronger than just love. What we-"

"There is no us. You fucked this up!"

"Adaline,"

"How do you expect this to be? I can't be with you knowing that you have a child with Natasha!" I hiss at him. "I hate her! She trapped you! She..." I shake my head. "She's doing everything she can to tie you to her, can't you see? Now that she's pregnant, she's going to want you to buy a house, then open a bank account or trust fund - in the name of the child. But she has all the rights to have that money at her command until that child of yours is 18!" I hiss at him. "Why don't you see what sick game she's playing?! She got knocked up on purpose! She fooled you!"

"Adaline,"

"No, I... I can't do this. I can't..." I shake my head as tears stream down my face.

"I already bought her a house." He whispers.

"See?"

"But I didn't know she was pregnant. She didn't even want to tell me. I found out when we first visited the house... she's not a bad person."

"She's in love with you and she got pregnant on purpose. She wants your money and your heart. She wants you and she won't stop until she's married to you." I tell him. "You think Parkinson's is our biggest issue? It's nothing compared to that bitch!"

"I really... I really don't think she did it to fool me. It just happened." He shrugs. "And I told her I wanted nothing to do with this baby. I even asked her to get rid of it!"

"You say that now but just wait until you see the first ultrasound of fifteen weeks. That's when you start seeing limbs. Fingers, legs... And then wait until that child is born. You see it and you love it. You may not love Natasha but you will love this child. Because I know you, Wladimir Krimov, I know your big heart and your loyalty. You will take care of this child and make sure to fulfil all of its needs! All of it!" I brush through my hair. "You will protect this child. You will love this child. And you'll be the best Daddy in the world." I say in a broken voice. "But I won't be a stepmom to this child. I won't be a part of that patchwork family. Because I am selfish. I am egoistic and I want you Wlad. I want all of you. But what I don't want is being part of this sick game. I am done with you Wlad. I am done with all of this!" I say before rising from the couch.

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I rise from the couch as well and grab her wrist, "Adaline,"

She untwists her wrist out of my grip with ease. "No. I am serious. I am done with you. Once and for all. I don't want to ever be with you again." She hisses at me as the tears continue rolling down her cheeks.

My heart shatters in my chest as I watch her walking to the pool. I can't let go of her. My throat is tight and burning as my eyes well up. This can't be the end. I can't live without her. I can't!

Suddenly there's this large jolt. Rattling noises fill the ground floor. Everything starts shaking. The books in the bookshelves start shaking. Decorative pieces of glass and even the porcelain angel falls to the floor and shatters into a million pieces. Tiny pieces of the cement starts falling from the roof.

The shaking is so violent that it's hard to stand up as my legs start trembling.

An earthquake.

A fucking earthquake in Italy!

I run over to Adaline who was about to walk outside. "Della!"

She turns around with fear in her eyes. "Wlad,"

"Drop to your hands and knees. Cover your head and neck with your hands." I tell her as the books start falling out of the bookshelves. The windows of the French glass doors that lead to the backyard start cracking .The shaking increases just as I reach her. I drop to my knees and open my legs before pulling her in. I wrap my arms around her and lean over her to cover most of her body. She's shaking just as much as the earth underneath us. The dishes fall out of the hanging cupboards in the open kitchen to our right just a second before the cupboards follow. The stunning oil paintings that are hanging in the living room fall on the floor. The television along with the sideboard crashes into a million pieces as it falls to the floor. The French glass facade next to us burst like every other window in this house. The bookshelves fall to the floor along with the mirror that was hanging above the open fireplace. The huge crystal chandelier falls to the floor with a high noise

Della cries out in my arms.

"I've got you." I whisper to her. "I'll protect you."

Debris starts falling down as the ground starts shaking even more.

"Wlad, I'm scared." She whispers as the inner walls start cracking. A second later the walls in this house start coming apart. The staircase crashes like a card house.

"I know... don't worry it's going to stop soon."

"Yeah but aftershocks can be just as bad."

And suddenly the earthquake stops. Just as quickly as it occurred, it ended.

"Is it over?" Della asks.

"I think so." I say before letting go of her. I rise my head and look at the damage this earthquake created. Everything is ruined. The furniture, the ceilings, the windows, the inner walls... everything is in pieces. Only the exterior walls remained intact.

"Are you okay?" I ask as I look back at Della.

She nods before rising to her full height. "My God..." her navy eyes are wide in shock as she scans the house. Then she looks back at me. "What about you?"

"I'm good." I tell her as I raise to my full height as well.

"Good. We should get outside in case an aftershock comes. It could destroy the exterior walls of the house and we could be buried underneath them." She says before turning around. "Holy shit!"

I turn around and stare at the scene in the backyard. There are palm trees laying in the pool. They were unrooted. I walk through the shattered glass before climbing through the shattered door. "Watch your step." I tell Della as she follows me outside. There are even cracks in the ground. "How strong do you think that earthquake was?"

"I don't know. Given the ground rupture, maybe 7 or 8 on a Richter scale. Thank God we're not near a beach. Those kind of earthquakes can create a tsunami." She turns around and looks at the house. "If we're unlucky the earthquake is going to cause a fire via a broken cable that's somewhere in the house. That's the worst that could happen right now."

"All that matters is that we're okay."

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I reach into the pocket of my jeans and pull out my iPhone before taking a few steps through the backyard. There are lots of unrooted olive trees around us. The vineyards are completely destroyed. "I don't have service." I breathe out. That means I won't be able to call Sophie and Vermont to see if they're alright. But that also means my Mom won't reach me. If she hears of this earthquake she's going to get a heart attack. But I know she's so busy with work that she doesn't even read the newspaper or watch the news. All she reads are her emails that she's drowning under. That and my siblings's school reports.

"That's because the telephone poles are probably damaged." Wlad's deep voice reaches my ears causing me to automatically look at him. I can't believe we survived an earthquake. His black shirt is a bit white from all the debris that fell upon us. He even has a bit of it in his hair. But other than that he looks fine. He looks like the love of my life. His grey eyes soften as they stare back at me for a moment. My heart starts beating faster. My hands start shaking with the need to touch him so I shove my iPhone back into the pocket of my jeans.

Shit, I'll never stop loving him.

I walk back to him and pull the debris out of his hair before brushing through his hair. We could have died in that house. I mean the exterior walls have cracks in them as well. Very deep cracks. Just a tiny aftershock and this house will fall apart like a card house.

Suddenly he uses the moment against me as his lips seal over mine. Fireworks explode within me as our lips touch. My heart skips a few beats as his tongue violently enters my mouth. His ocean-smell washes over me as his fingers spread around my rip cage. Electric shocks, that feel similar to the earthquake we just experienced, run through my body at the touching points...

And just for a second, I let go. I surrender myself in this kiss because I know it will be our last one. I run my fingers down his back and feel how his muscles vibrate under my touch.

That's when it feels like we both go up in flames. The desire within him and I starts soaring to an all-time high.

I pull away and take a step back.

"Adaline,"

"No. Just because we just survived an earthquake and are now stuck here doesn't mean my words are untrue. My position hasn't changed. I love you but I can't be with you under these circumstances."

His grey eyes soften at my love confession. "I love you, too."

"I know but that's not enough." I say with a shrug.

Sometimes love is just not enough.

"I'm not going to be with her no matter what your position is. I don't love her. I never will. I will always love you."

"And your child." I point out. "But I could never love a person that you created with that fraud and back-stabber! You were ready to be with me and I was finally ready to be with you, so she... so she had to pull out her last ace: a freaking baby on the way!" I hiss at him and sigh. "I could never love that baby... Because no matter how many of your good qualities this child will inherit from you, I guarantee you that child will inherit some of her traits as well. And those are very, very bad. And I can't love a child that's full of her poison. Because no matter how awesome the Dad is, the Mom is the worst traits ever and you won't be able to overweight them." I explain. "It's not necessarily this child that's the reason for my decision. Because I would love this child if only Natasha wasn't the mother. It's Natasha I dislike, not the child. The child isn't to blame. It's her."

He inhales sharply, "So, that's it? There's no chance-"

I shake my head. "We're well and truly over."

He gulps and inhales deeply. "Adaline,"

"No my decision is finale. Don't try to convince me otherwise because that would only hurt the both of us." I say with welled eyes. "We're just not meant to be."

"No, Adaline, we are meant to be. And I will prove that."

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

Della turns around. This can't be happening. Not again. I won't let her do this!

"Della, where are you going?"

"I want to see if there's a car we could use."

"Even if there was we won't come far with it. The streets are blocked. The taxi driver told me that the traffic was bad because of the holiday that started today. Think of all the damage this earthquake created on the streets! We're safer if we stay here. Sooner or later someone will come and rescue us."

She growls and stops. "You're right."

Of course I am. I'd rather stay here with her than be in danger on some street in a car. The chances to survive here is much better. I know exactly where she's safest.

"We should walk to the hotel and see if we can help anyone." Adaline says. "They could use medical help."

I pinch the bridge of my nose. If we leave and won't reach the hotel because we get stuck somewhere... then no one is going to find us. "We're surrounded by hills. There could be landslides."

"If there weren't any yet there won't be in the future." She says before starting to march around the house.

I sigh before following her. "I'm coming with you."

"Of course you are." She says to me before looking ahead. Suddenly she stops in her movement.

I tear my eyes off of her beautiful face and gulp at the image in front of me. There was a huge earth slide. The soil brought trees, bushes and grapes from the vineyards that surround this house. It just stopped at the front door of the house, leaving Della's beige suitcase untouched. If it had reached the house than it would have torn the exterior walls down and the house we were inside of as the earthquake happened would have fallen apart like a card house. We would have been stuck under debris.

We were lucky.

And we're stuck here.

She turns around again, "And what now?"

Now, we'll figure out a plan how we can finally be together.

* * *

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I sit down on the grass watch the sun starting to set on the horizon on this shocking day. The temperature is still warm on this summer night. At least it's going to be a tropical night of about 20 degrees Celsius. That means we can spend the night here safely. We put on a fire; not because of the coldness but the signal it's sending if anyone will come for us. Wlad has been quite the whole day. That can only mean one thing: he's thinking of a plan. Not a plan to rescue us but a plan for us to be together.

But there is no us. And there never will be again.

I pray that my friends are alright. I know that at least Christina is having fun on the Bahamas and Brooke and Marco are on the Maldives. But Sophie and Vermont... They have me worried as hell.

In the last hours no one came to rescue us. Maybe they don't know that we're still here.

Wladimir sits down next to me.

"No matter what you say, I won't change my mind." I tell him as I stare at the horizon. How can a bad day like this produce such a stunning sunset?

"I wasn't going to say anything."

"I know you, Wlad. I know your brain is coming up with some plan to win my heart over." I say before tilting my head to look at him. The pastel lightning looks stunning on him. "You already have my heart. You always will. This not about my feelings for you. I love you, but I can't be with you. Not with Natasha being a part of us."

"But she doesn't has to be. She-"

"She's the mother of your child. And you won't abandon this child. You could never live with that and I couldn't either. I won't ask you to leave her or this child because that's a sacrifice no one should ever make. I will not rip you from your child. Your innocent child."

"So you rather want it's father to be heartbroken and unhappy?"

"Yes. If that means you're going to be there for this child than yes."

He inhales sharply, "Adaline..."

I know he didn't want this to happen. But I also know how much he'll love this child. And eventually, he's going to grow fond of Natasha, too. More than he already is. And this affection will then turn into love. Not now and not in the next few years but maybe after five, ten... he's going to love her. Letting him go, setting him free, is the right decision.

I lay down on the grass and stare at the pastel coloured sky. Maybe tomorrow someone is going to come to rescue us. "I'll always be there for you. If you need me I'll be there. But not... not like this."

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I stare at her as she lays next to me. Her navy orbs reflect the pastel colours that fill the sky right now. This lightning makes her look like an angel. "Do you really think we can just be separate? We broke up three years ago and we still couldn't stop seeing each other. Our hearts still craved one another. Adaline, we're not just two people in love. We are soulmates. Our bodies still-"

"Sh!" She says before opening her eyes.

"Della-"

"Sh!" She hisses before sitting down again. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"I think that's a helicopter."

I shake my head, "No, there's no heli-" Suddenly I can hear the propellers of a helicopter, too. We both get up from the floor as we stare into the sky. There's clearly a helicopter in the sky!

"Over here!" I wave with my hands.

"They know where we are. Thanks to the fire." Della says to me.

The helicopter lands a few meters away from us. The propellers stop and the door gets opened. A second later I can see Vermont and Sophie jumping out before running over to us.

* * *

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I follow the light with my eyes, looking up and down, left and right. "I'm alright. Really, I am." I say to Sophie, who is sitting next to me. I can't believe we survived this without any damage. The wedding guests in the hotel a few kilometres away from the house we stayed in had some minor damage like bruised rips or ankles but nothing serious.

"It's just to make sure." Sophie insists. She's a doctor herself, she knows as good as I do that I am alright.

"Dr. Bolton it looks like you were really like. If you do have any symptoms whatsoever don't hesitate to go to a hospital." Dr. Russo, an Italian doctor in his sixties says to me.

"Okay."

"She'll clear to fly back to London, right?" Sophie asks as if she didn't know the answer. Her hands are wrapped around my suitcase that's next to the chair she's sitting on. I can't believe that thing survived this earthquake as unscathed as me.

I roll my eyes at Sophie's question. "Of course I am. It's just a two hour flight."

The Italian doctor smiles, "Yes, she is, Miss." With that he rises from his chair. "I wish you all the best, Dr. Bolton."

"Have a great day!" I say with a smile as he turns on his heel and walks away from us. I hop off the examination chair. "So, ready to head home?"

Suddenly Sophie's bright blue eyes well up again. She rises from her chair and wraps her arms around me. "I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Of course I am." After all, I had my protection shield. My iPhone vibrates in the pocket of my jeans and I pull it out. A text from my Mom.

'How was the wedding?'

I smile. As predicted she has no idea about the earthquake. At least, she doesn't worry about me right now. She's worrying enough about the triplets and my Dad, who is still gone. I don't need her to worry about me. 'Stunning. I'll show you the photos when I'm home.' I write back before looking up at Sophie.

"Do you want to see Wlad before we go?" she asks me, although she knows he's here with Natasha. I didn't tell her about what happened in Scotland as well as the almost-kidnap. But she must've sensed that I was upset during the wedding. A best friend always knows when something's wrong with you.

I shake my head, "No. I just want to get home."

All has been said. We're over.

We're well and truly over.

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I lean back in the chair across the hospital bed. There's a heart monitor next to the bed that shows a steady heartbeat and blood pressure. Natasha looks tiny in that bed. Her black hair is full of dust. It looks like a dirty curtain. Her eyes are closed as she's sleeping. She looks tired and weak.

Natasha looks so different than the last time I saw her.

Suddenly, she moves and opens her eyes. A bright green looks at me. The eyes widen as she recognises me. "Wladimir... You're here." she says with a smile on her lips.

Of course I am. She's the mother of my child.

Della was right. I won't blame this child.

She licks her lips, "Wlad, there's something I need to tell you."

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter.**

 **This was a short chapter. The next one is probably going to be longer and catch up with A Million Times more. After chapter 20 is posted, I'll update A Million Times More.**

 **Please review. I read every review and they always make me smile. :)**

 **In gratitude,**

 **Nicole**


	20. Chapter 20

**Adaline's point of view:**

I unlock the glass door of the Kensington house and step inside. The smell of cinnamon fills my nose immediately. Ana always makes a home not only look like one, but feel like one. I get out of my sneakers and black leather jacket, that's soaking wet from the crazy rain outside, before slipping into warm slippers. It's still raining cats and dogs, it fits to my mood despite the big day that's tomorrow. The open fireplace in the living room is lit. My younger sister is sitting across it, reading in a medical journal. She's wearing grey cashmere joggers and a simple white shirt. Her long straight blonde hair is open.

Her green eyes look up from the Journal of Alzheimers Disease Parkinsonism, that's about the newest medical discoveries. Fleming and I will be in the next issue. We had fifty interviews in the last weeks about our world changing medication. It was repetitive at some point, but I never got tired of answering their questions. It took me years to find a cure and even longer to make sure the medication works.

"It's raining pretty badly." She says to me.

"I wouldn't know." I say and roll my eyes at her before sitting down next to her. "No Jake?"

"Not tonight."

"Everything okay between you guys?"

She nods, "I just want to spend some time with my sister. You know, before she becomes an international medical superstar." She smirks at me.

"Fleming and I will be in the next issue." I say, nodding towards the journal.

"Really?"

"Yeah, we had a dozens interviews in the last weeks. A German pharmaceutical company, Bayer, wants to produce the medication."

Ana smiles at me, "That's great!"

"I know... I just can't believe we really did it. After all these years of trying and failing... it's a bit surreal."

Ana stares at her with her big forest green eyes, "You're getting sentimental?"

I shake my head, "Not sentimental..."

"So, you and Fleming... you guys are serious?"

"No. It was sex and work. Now that the work has ended, the sex will as well. No feelings attached."

"Well, I could never be like that. I could never separate my feelings that way."

"I know." I gulp, she has no idea what I did for Wlad's Mom, for Wlad... for myself. The last years were the worst of my life - and also some of the best. It's bittersweet. "We'll have a press conference tomorrow morning."

Ana nods, "The whole world will want to talk to you. You guys will be more important than the royals."

I chuckle, "That's why we're holding a press conference tomorrow noon at Lister."

"I'm sure they're jumping up and down with all that positive publicity." She chuckles. "Are you ready for your life to change?"

"Yes." In more than just one perspective. "You can call Jake, you know. He's family, he should celebrate with us."

She smiles at me. "You like him, don't you?"

I shrug, "You'll marry that man one day. I still remember the night you guys met. It was love at first sight with you two." It feels like yesterday that we were in Morocco, when in fact it was four years ago.

Her green orbs sparkle, "I guess it was."

I nod, "Call him."

* * *

"You know, I think it's really great that you stay so grounded." Jake smirks at me. He's dressed in a black Oxford shirt and black slacks. The matching jacket is hanging on the hook in our hallway. He came straight from work. Given the amount he works, I have no idea how Ana gets to see him. It's no wonder she wants to spend so much time with him. Every second is precious.

I still hold on to every moment I had with Wlad. They haunt me in my sleep. I dream of him, of us... of what could have been... and then I wake up and realise he's having that with Natasha. "I mean, considering you're one of the most known doctors as of tomorrow." Jake's voice fills my ears. He sounds nothing like Wlad. His voice is not as wise as Wlad's... But the way my sister stares at him... her green eyes are sparkling and there's this grin on her face that she hasn't been able to wipe off ever since he's met four years ago. She's head over heels in love with him.

And he's just as madly in love with her.

I dig into my curry that we've cooked together. "I'm not a superstar. I'm just doing my job, which is to safe as many lives as I can."

"You know, I could never do that. I like meeting patients and talk to them but staying in the lab for hours for years..." my sister shudders, "Nothing for me."

"Well you're not as patient as me." I say and stick out my tongue.

"Do you think Mom is going to see the press conference?"

I shrug, "I don't think so. She's too busy with work." But I hope my Dad is going to see it - wherever he is. I wish my Dad wouldn't have left us. I wish he could witness my success. I'd do anything to see him again.

Ana's green eyes soften as if she read my mind. "I miss him, too."

I gulp, sometimes she can read me like an open book. There hasn't been a day ever since he left us that I didn't miss him. "Do you think he's going to come back?"

Ana shrugs, "I don't know. I have no idea why he left and why it was so sudden."

* * *

After showering, I walk into my white dressing room and stare at the many dresses that are illuminated. Aunt Miley went shopping with Ana the other day and bought some options, as they call the fifteen different dresses, for me. I have no idea which one to wear today. Fleming and I are going to have our press conference in two hours. Today's the day we will reveal our medication that can cure Parkinson's. It's the biggest day of my career. This day will change my life.

This was supposed to be the day I could finally be with Wlad. But instead it's the day that will save millions of people while Natasha is breeding Wladimir's biggest wish.

I feel sick just thinking about her walking around with a huge belly. I feel jealous, angry and hurt at the thought of them being parents. It wasn't supposed to be this way.

I was supposed to be Natasha.

I was supposed to be the woman who gives Wlad children. He is my soulmate! Not hers!

I pull a navy blue silk dress with sleeves out and place it on the island. It has a ruched neckline that keeps the deep v-neckline from appearing inappropriate and therefore incompetent. Navy is always a good choice. It makes me look confident and competent. Plus, it's my eye colour. It's the right choice for a 22 year old that's going to reveal she can cure Parkinson's.

Suddenly my iPhone rings in my bedroom. I walk over to my king sized bed in my white bedroom and pick it up.

"What are you wearing?" Joshua Fleming asks me.

"Clothes."

"A bit more specific."

"Why?"

"Answer my question."

"Answer mine."

He sighs, "Adaline,"

"A dress."

"With sleeves?"

Why does he care?! "Yes but that doesn't matter because I'm going to wear a lab coat over it. No one will see the long sleeves."

"I don't know what I should wear."

"Josh, does it matter? I mean all you have to pick out is a decent outfit to look competent. My outfit is much more important."

"Are you alright with a white Oxford shirt and a silver tie?"

"I don't care what you're wearing."

"Yeah, I know but I want us to match."

"Why should we match?"

"For the photos."

I growl, "Alright, yeah. Wear that with grey slacks and a grey jacket."

"What label is your dress?"

"I don't know why you need to know this information." I walk back into my dressing room and look at the dress, "The designer is Issa. It's a silk dress."

"Is it light blue or dark blue?"

"Navy."

"Yeah I think that will work with my outfit. Great. Thanks." The line clicks.

I place my iPhone on the white marbled island next to the dress and look at it. The Cartier watch that Wlad gifted me has a sapphire as well. The dress reminds me of him. Actually, everything reminds me of him. It's not the dress's fault that Natasha's pregnant and I am heartbroken.

* * *

I walk down the staircase but stop half way as I see and hear Ana giggling over Jake's words in the kitchen. They're glowing from love and joy. I'll never have this happiness. Not with Wlad.

My sister is wearing blue striped pyjamas shorts with a white shirt. Unlike my unruly chestnut coloured hair, her blonde strands are always glossy and tamed. Jake has changed into a pair of grey cashmere joggers and a white shirt. The cotton of the shirt stretches over his muscular torso, but he looks nothing like Wlad when he wears a black shirt... I feel a stitch in my heart. Natasha will see Wlad now like this every morning. She'll wake up to his sight... with a huge pregnant belly.

Ana grins at him before kissing him softly. They made breakfast like any ordinary couple. Wlad and I were never an ordinary couple. We never could be.

We're not meant to be.

I pull myself together with a big inhale before I walk down the remaining steps. "Good morning!"

Ana looks over her shoulder with a smile that's filled with so much love for Jake that it nearly bursts my broken heart completely. I wish I could have what she has. But I never will. "Wow, you look nice!" she says as her eyes dance down my body.

Jake turns around and looks at me, "It's very appropriate for the press conference. Blue's a great colour. It makes you look competent."

"My thought exactly." I say as I walk over to them. After all these years that those two have been together I'm starting to see Jake as a brother. He has become family pretty fast, not only because my Mom and Dad liked him from the beginning as well. He's the perfect boyfriend and husband... the perfect son-in-law.

Something Wlad never could have been.

"But you should leave your hair open." Ana says with a nod. "I could blow dry it nicely with waves."

I grin, "I'm a loser when it comes to my hair."

"A loser who healed Parkinson's." Jake says with a chuckle.

Ana shrugs, "We all have our pros and cons."

"Yeah, my con is definitely my hair."

"I'd be grateful if I had your hair type. Mommy's curls, Daddy's hair colour and structure... Whereas I only have my blonde straight hair, that won't even hold a curl for a whole evening no matter how much hairspray I put in."

"But you don't wake up with a bird's nest every morning." I say with a raised eyebrow.

Ana and Jake both chuckle.

"Alright, first breakfast and then Ana can manage that hair you call bird's nest." Jake says before pushing a plate filled with an omelette, sliced avocado and hot sauce into my direction.

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

She hasn't moved since the day she had the miscarriage. It's been almost a week but she didn't move. All she did was lay in that bed and cried. She suffered over a death of someone she never even met. She suffered like she lost a baby when she just lost a six week old embryo. We couldn't even hear a heartbeat at the doctor's appointment last week because it was too early. There was barely anything visible on that ultrasound. The doctor said that a lot of things could go wrong in the first weeks. He said it would be safe to tell anyone at fifteen weeks. She didn't even make it to the half.

And I know she blames me.

I know she thinks she lost it because she was so worried about me when the earthquake in Tuscany happened. I was worried during that time as well. But I wasn't because of Natasha or the embryo she was breeding.

I was worried about Adaline and the future I ruined.

I suffered during the last week as well. Not because of the miscarriage but because of the future that I wanted so badly but never will have.

"And now live the press conference of Dr. Joshua Fleming and Dr. Adaline Bolton who just released this morning that they found a cure for Parkinson's!"

I close the door of the guest room and turn around at the sound of my TV. I sit down on the teal velvet couch across the open fireplace. A TV is hanging above the mantelpiece. It shows a room full of press. There are cameras, journalists and photographers. The camera changes and I see the set up for the press conference. A long white table with microphones is visible. Behind the table is a wall with the Lister Hospital logo. This press conference will be excellent advertisement for the hospital.

Suddenly, Fleming comes into the view. He's wearing a white Oxford shirt with a silver tie underneath his white lab coat. His blonde hair is styled and his blue eyes are full of excitement.

And then Adaline steps into the view. She looks breathtaking! My heart skips three beats as I watch her sitting down next to Fleming. She's wearing a navy silk wrap dress under her lab coat. She chose well, this colour makes her look competent. She kept her make up light and blow dried her chestnut hair wavy and voluminous. I'm sure Ana did her hair.

"Good morning everyone. Thank you all for coming." She greets the journalists with a smile on her lips. The smile reminds me of Ella's warmth and Troy's strictness. "Shall we start?" She tucks her hair behind her left ear and that's when I see it.

The silver Cartier watch.

My promise.

Our forever.

* * *

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I pull my hair into a messy bun before securing it with a hair tie in the doctors room. After a twelve hour surgery on an open heart I really need a cup of black coffee. Especially with the long day ahead of me. I have made myself quite a name with the cure for Parkinson's that I've created but that doesn't mean I'll stop taking care of my patients now. It's actually the other way around. Now that I finally have time to operate again, I want to spend as much time as possible in the OR. Thanks to the press conference I held with Fleming a few days ago I can even pick out the surgeries I want to do. It's a privilege I surely enjoy.

I fill my mug with the black liquid before taking a sip. It's not as good as the coffee at home, but it does the job.

The door opens and I look over my shoulder. Fleming walks in with Dr. Rhodes next to him. Dr. Daniel Rhodes is a resident that works with Fleming. Fleming told me that Rhodes is not half-bad. Actually he said that sometimes he even reminds him of me. Like that would be possible.

"Morning, gentlemen." I greet them with a smile.

"Morning!" Fleming smiles at me, "Heard you had an open heart surgery this night."

I nod, "Broken heart syndrome. Enjoyed every minute back in the O.R.." I force myself to grin. It's ironic that I can fix broken hearts when I have a broken heart myself.

"I had a call from the Lister committee an hour ago."

It's the American version of the Nobel prize. They must've called because Fleming is half-American and half-British. I consider myself British although both of my parents have been born in the States. But since they have the British nationality and so do their children, I don't think they called because of me. I am as British as it gets. "Are they inviting us to their award show?"

"No, we're nominated for it." He says with a grin on his lips.

My eyes widen at his words, "Really?"

He nods, "First step to that Nobel prize."

"That's great news!" Daniel says. Dr. Rhodes has short dark brown hair and chocolate coloured eyes.

I look at him for a second, Rhodes is eight years older than me but I am five times as experienced. "When's the award show?" I ask Fleming.

"In four months in Manhattan."

"You better not call me before and ask what I'm wearing this time." I narrow my eyes at him.

He shrugs, "We shall see, Dr. Bolton."

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I stare at the cover of a magazine. Della is standing next to Fleming. The photo was taken on the press conference at Lister a while ago. The cure of Parkinsonism is the headline. I've read the eight page long story twelve times already. The medication she developed with Fleming will be out in less than a month. I didn't understand a lot but what I understood was that the medication is based off of stem cells of the individual, which is why it's so expensive. The lab will use the stem cells to grow dopamine-producing nerve cells in the in vitro condition and these dopamine producing nerve cells are then transplanted back into the patient. The cells will then not only replace the already lost dopamine cells but they will encourage the cells that still exist to produce more dopamine and stabilise them. The procedure to develop this individual cure takes a few days before the individual medication can be created. It works for both kinds of Parkinson's, even if you carry the genes you can be cured. The disease doesn't have to be active to be cured, which is pretty outstanding. It's a cure, but an expensive one.

There are already rumours that the American and British government is going to pay for the cure completely to make it accessible to everyone in their country. That alone is a huge success.

Sooner or later she will eradicate the disease that killed my mother.

I couldn't be more proud of her.

I also couldn't love her more.

I take a sip of my black coffee just as the door to my guest room opens. I look up from the magazine. "Доброе утро. "

"Доброе утро." my Dad smiles before walking over to the round dining table that I'm sitting at.

"I made breakfast."

"I'll just have coffee." He says before walking into the kitchen. I watch him getting a mug out of one of the white hanging cupboards before pouring coffee into the mug. My Dad likes to drink his coffee black. Like me.

And Adaline.

He still hasn't asked me about her although he has been here for a week. Natasha moved into the house I bought for her and I think we've parted in some kind of friendly way. My Dad has no idea about Natasha but he also doesn't know everything about Della and me. He walks back to the table and sits down across me. His grey eyes stare into mine. I know he's dying to ask me about Della but at the same time he wants me to start. But I won't. Because it hurts like hell.

He looks down and sees the magazine of Della and Fleming. "She did it."

"Yes."

He raises his left eyebrow at me, "That's all you're going to give me?"

I take a sip of my black coffee. "Yes."

He sighs, "Wladimir..."

I place my mug on the table, "We're over."

"You guys were never really over... you can't be."

"Yeah, but now we truly are."

"Wlad, what happened?"

Too much happened. Way too much. "I screwed up..."

He folds his hands, "What did you do?"

* * *

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I stare at my mother who is laying on the sun lounge at one of the eight indoor pools that Pennyhill Park's Spa has to offer. Ana was surprised when Mom called us this week to tell us her assistants managed to get her a day off. I wasn't the tiniest bit surprised because I know her assistants just wanted an excuse to give my Mom a day off. Ever since Daddy left us she hasn't had a day off. I don't know how she's working two jobs all while raising three teenagers. I know that my brother is quite the troublemaker at Harrow, the boarding school he attends. And even Jo and Rory have changed since Dad left us. They have a short temper now and have tantrums at school. I talked to them a couple of times but even I can't get through to them. They're missing him as much as the rest of our family is.

I can't believe she just told me a few days ago that she's pregnant. There is no bump yet and she's already 19 weeks along. We're the only ones with Ana here because I booked the whole spa for today. I want my Mom to let go and relax. For the first time my Mom looks almost like her old self again.

Coming here was definitely a good choice.

I couldn't ask her about my Dad yet. When she told me that the father's name is Thomas Rotherford the safe house in the woods was the first thing that came to my mind. The house my Mom spend a night in with my Dad. On Ana's graduation day. 19 weeks ago.

This baby is a Bolton baby.

I don't know why she didn't just admit, at least towards Ana and me, that Daddy is the father of our sibling. Maybe Dad told her to lie. Maybe he asked her to say the father's name is Thomas Rotherford.

But I can't ask her that because that would raise questions I am not willing to answer. Not right now.

"And? Doesn't you just feel so much better now?" Ana asks Mom with a grin on her lips.

My Mom doesn't respond as the rays of the sun warm her body.

"Mom,"

"I'm meditating."

She hasn't meditated in forever. I know that she used to meditate daily with Daddy. But then he left us and the life we knew was passé.

Ana looks over her body and smiles at me. "I think it's working."

I smile back at her. I wish I could do more than just drag her to a spa. A day without worries is not enough. Especially now that she's carrying my sibling. I wish I could ease her heartache.

I wish I could tell her about what's been going on in my life. I wish I could tell her about the mess my life is right now.

But I can't because this information would shatter her. I told her just a tiny bit and she reacted with tears and heartache. Telling her the whole story... it would destroy her more than she already is.

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I walk down the marbled staircase with golden railings that leads to the basement. I pass several oil paintings by Picasso and Cezanne. The screams start getting louder as I approach the large ballroom. There are about forty men all in suits that are focused on the centre where two shirtless men are beating the shit out of each other. For a brief moment this scene reminds me of Derek Grosfield's ring. But these men don't fight for their life. They fight for the money that the rich men in expensive suits put on them.

It's a rich men's fight club in the middle of London. Right on the Piccadilly Circus. It's so public, yet so well hidden. No one would expect this kind of luxury here. Not with all those tourists walking on the streets over us.

It's my first time here. Marco mentioned this club years ago but I wasn't interested in coming here with him. I was happy with Adaline.

But now I have nothing.

I destroyed everything. My happiness. My future. My soulmate.

"Sir, are you here to fight or bet?" A man in a butler outfit asks me. "The next fight starts in five minutes. The bets are closing in four."

"I'm doing both. Five hundred thousand on...". I look at the two shirtless men that are in the room next to me. They're amateurs. "On the one with the lion's head tattoo." I say as I notice that one man has a lion tattooed on his left bicep. I really don't care if I lose the money. Nothing matters to me anymore. "I'll fight against all the winners tonight and add a million into the pot."

I need to get rid of the anger that's been eating me alive ever since Natasha moved out and Dad moved in. He's pressuring me to get in touch with Della but I can't just reach out to her.

It's not so easy.

It's never been easy with Adaline.

But it was always worth it.

 **Adaline's point of view:**

 _Cold bones. Yeah, that's my love_

 _He hides away, like a ghost_

 _Does he know that we bleed the same?_

 _Don't wanna cry but I break that way_

 _Cold sheets. Oh, where's my love?_

 _I am searching high, I'm searching low in the night_

 _Does he know that we bleed the same?_

 _Don't wanna cry but I break that way_

 _Did he run away?_

 _Did he run away? I don't know_

 _If he ran away_

 _If he ran away, come back home_

 _Just come home_

 _I got a fear, oh, in my blood_

 _He was carried up into the clouds, high above_

 _If you bled, I'll bleed the same_

 _If you're scared, I'm on my way_

I stop the track using my mother's studio. It's finished. And it's good. Track one of an endless list. It's in the middle of the night. And it took me two hours to finish this song. I don't know how my mother is able to do this on daily basis. She writes and records song in record time! It takes her ten, fifteen minutes to finish a track - but not two hours.

I look down at the list I've scribbled.

Mission winning him back

I stop at the last track, feeling tears building in my eyes. It was the song I've sung in the hallway at the hospital my parents own. We danced in the hallway to my song, to words that came straight from my heart. Love is alive.

Even three years later.

It's more alive than ever.

I can't be without him anymore. I just... I can't. I will win him back. Natasha won't get him! He loves me and not her - and I love him, too. I need him so much that I can't breathe without knowing he's mine again. If I have to accept this demon's baby then I will. I can compromise... if I have to.

But I also know a simple I love you is not going to make him take me back. I've hurt him. Three times. I've broken up with him. Three times.

 _Oh no, tonight I find it hard to swallow_

 _The bed is made and I feel hollow_

 _My friends suggest that I should take it slow_

 _I took it slow_

 _I sweat it out, I'm not okay, I'm shaking on the floor_

 _I lie awake and I count the days and I wait beside the door_

 _For love, I only want you next to me_

 _Sweet love, how long before you hurt for me?_

 _Hurt for me, do you hurt for me?_

Suddenly the hairs in my neck start rising. I look over my shoulder and see my mother standing in the doorway of her recording studio. She's dressed in a pair of white shorts and a T-shirt. There's a grey cotton morning gown wrapped around her 21 week old baby bump.

And she's in tears. Her hand is wrapped around the doorway like she's holding on to it for balance.

"Mom," I breathe out before rushing over to her. What's wrong with her?

 _Blackout the night before inside of my mouth_

 _Too much it's what I like to do now_

 _My mind explodes and I can't make it out_

 _I'm falling down_

 _I see your face in blurry shades and I reach out for your hand_

 _All your ways I can't explain but I want to understand_

 _My love, I only want you next to me_

 _Sweet love, how long before you hurt for me?_

 _Hurt for me, do you hurt for me?_

She wraps her arms around me, holding me tightly. "Why didn't you tell me that you were in so much pain?"

I gulp. Out of all the things she could have said, I never expected this. "Does it matter?"

"Yes, Della it does!" she says in a strong voice before letting me go. "Because when you hurt, I hurt, too." she wipes away the tears from her cheeks.

I lick my lips and shrug, "I'm informing you now."

She shakes her head before walking into her studio. "Are you recording the songs you wrote while you were in rehab?"

I nod, "Yes." I close the door to the studio again before walking back to her. She has already taken a seat in her office chair, so I sit on the couch.

"How many do you have?"

I shrug, "About twenty five."

She picks up the sheet of paper and starts scanning the track list, "How many songs did you write?"

"I don't know. Forty, fifty... something about that."

She turns the sheet of paper around before looking at me, "All about him?"

"Yes."

"Will you tell me more?"

"I'd rather not."

She nods, "Okay, then. How many did you record?"

She's amazing. I know she's dying to know who that mysterious man, as she calls Wlad, is but she's not pressuring me at all. I love her for that. "Two."

She turns around, "Alright, we have a long night ahead of us. Get into the live room and start playing."

She's helping me? I rise from the couch, "Mom,"

She pushes a few buttons on the control panel before looking at me, "Yes?"

"I love you." I whisper, placing my hand on her shoulder.

She smiles at me, "Not as much as you love this man. Once we've recorded those songs, there's no way he won't take you back."

She has no idea how much he means to me. She has no idea how much she means to me. I lick my lips, "Thank you."

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I wake up on my teal couch. My head is humming and I notice my swollen knuckles as I look at them. I have no idea what happened yesterday, let alone why I slept on my couch instead of my bed. I look to my left and wince as I stare at Marco and Vermont. They are sitting in the silver armchairs across me. Both don't look very amused.

"Hi." I breathe out confused. Why are they here?

Marco's Italian features harden at me. "Don't hi us, amico."

Vermont leans forward and rests his chin on his bend arms. "Wlad, what's going on with you?"

I close my eyes. No not now. "Guys, my head is killing me."

"Yeah I can imagine after all the scotch you drank last night." Marco hisses at me.

I open my eyes, "We were out last night?"

"No, you were out by yourself last night. I found you fighting and drinking in my favourite fight club. I called Vermont and we brought you here. Wlad, what the fuck is going on with you?!"

I sigh, "I don't know."

"You don't know?!" Marco hisses back at me before looking at Vermont. "You're the shrink. How about you tell us both what's going on with him?"

My Swedish friend sighs before leaning back in the armchair. "Wladimir's suffering from heartache."

He hit the nail on the head.

"Because of Natasha?" Marco looks at me.

I'm silent because I can't tell them the truth.

"No." Vermont says. "Natasha was his rebound." he tells Marco before looking at me. "After the mystery woman broke up with you, Natasha was your choice to deal with it."

Damn it! I thought I could hide my emotions better.

Marco looks back at me, "Is this true?"

I shrug.

Suddenly Marco claps into his hands. I can see his platinum wedding band and feel a stitch in my heart. I'll never have that. Not with the only woman I'll ever love. "Okay. We need to find that mystery woman and bring the two of you in one room. You need to discuss this out or get back together or-"

"No!"

Marco stares at me in disbelief, "What do you mean no?! She broke you, Wlad! She-"

"I broke her, too!" I hiss back at them suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Vermont asks me.

I sigh, "Natasha was pregnant."

"What?!" They both ask in shock.

"It was an accident and she lost it the day after the wedding. Because of the earthquake."

"She... she was pregnant?"

I sigh, "I didn't want this child. Not with her."

"But with the mystery woman." Vermont points out. "Why did you break up?"

I sit up on the couch and bury my fingers in my hair. "I can't talk about it."

"No you can and you will." Marco insists.

I look at Marco and shrug, "Does the reason matter?"

"Yes Wlad it matters! Because she broke you and it seems like she's the only one who is able to fix you! You haven't been yourself in years. I want my amico back!"

"Yeah, me too." Vermont nods. "So, what's her name?"

I sigh, "I can't tell you guys."

"Because?"

"Because we agreed to keep our mouths shut and just because we're over doesn't mean I will break my promise."

Vermont gulps, "You still love her, don't you?"

"I'll always love her and she'll always love me." Love by all means was not our issue.

"Then be with her again!"

I gulp, "She made it pretty clear that she doesn't want to be with me in Tuscany." I bite my lip as I realise what I just said. Shit!

"Tuscany?" Vermont asks. "She was at the wedding?"

"She was one of my guests?" Marco asks surprised.

She was Brooke's maid of honour. She wasn't just some guest. But I can't tell them that. "Yes." I confirm.

"Is she Italian?" Marco asks.

I shake my head, "But that's all I'm going to tell you."

Marco waves with his hand, "That narrows the list to one hundred. We'll find out ourselves and confront her."

"No please don't. She is not the issue. She never was." I beg them. I know she won't listen to me if I reach out to her. And she's too hurt and stubborn to reach out to me.

"She messed you up and turned you into a hollow shell!" Vermont notices dryly.

Marco nods in agreement. "And you clearly still love her. And since Natasha's clearly gone as is the baby, I say why not give it another shot?"

"Unless there's anything else that's holding you back."

 **Adaline's point of view:**

 _Well I can hear your silence_

 _You're speakin' loud and clear now_

 _You might as well be screamin'_

 _You always say you're helpin'_

 _You think you know what's best for me_

 _The way you help is hurtin'_

 _I don't give a damn about what you think_

 _You're never gonna sing the way I sing_

 _Nobody gets a say in who I love_

 _Nobody gets a say in who I love_

 _I don't need permission to be free_

 _You're never gonna change that part of me_

 _Nobody gets a say in who I love_

 _Nobody gets a say in who I love_

 _Who I love..._

 _I've never been so happy_

 _I'm thinkin' loud and clear now_

 _Comfortable in my own skin_

 _There's so much conversation_

 _About the person I should be_

 _But I'm not listenin'_

"Wow... that's you?" Sophie asks with wide eyes. We're sitting in the living room of the house in Mayfair that she shares with Vermont. She moved in with Vermont over a year and a half ago but I never visited them. Partly because I was too busy with my clinical trail and my mess, and partly because I didn't want to face Vermont because he reminds me of Wlad, as he's one of his closest friends. They make a lovely couple. I'm glad she's so happy with him.

"Yes. I recorded it with the help of my Mom."

"She heard it?" Sophie asks shocked.

I nod. "Plus a few other songs."

"And she didn't ask why or who this song is about?"

I shrug, "She did but I told her I didn't want to talk about it."

"And she didn't pressure you to tell her?"

I shake my head, "She never did. She knows I'll let her know when I'm ready."

"You have the best Mom ever!"

I smile, "I know. I'm very lucky."

"Wlad is going to be blown away." she says before taking a sip of her red wine.

"Do you think so?"

She nods, "Absolutely. I mean you wrote him lovesongs, Della! Lovesongs!"

I blush, maybe I have more from my Mom than I thought.

"Natasha stands no chance against you."

"Do you think he's still seeing her?"

My best friend shrugs, "I haven't seen him since the wedding which was almost three months ago ago. Did you hear from him?"

I shake my head, "No. I was so mad at him... I said some really awful things the last time I saw him. I was very clear that I didn't want to ever hear or see him. And he respected my decision. I don't think he's going to reach out to me."

"Wow, is that you?" Vermont asks, coming from his study.

I turn around on the burgundy couch and watch the Swedish man walking over to us. Vermont Mellberg has typical Swedish features: Being over two meters tall, he has light blonde hair, bright blue eyes and likes to wear a three day beard. His features are not as harsh and sculpted as Wlad's. Vermont has a light skin colour and is quite comfortable in his grey sweatpants and white shirt. Sophie and Vermont didn't really date in the conventional sense. They just saw each other until one day Vermont decided that Sophie's toothbrush should be part of the decoration at his flat. He didn't really ask her to move in with him either. He just expected her to move in with her after just two weeks of seeing each other. Sophie said it's a Swedish thing. Apparently the men there don't date, they have drunk sex and if they really like the women than they'll just move in together. There's no dating period, there is no 'where do we stand' talk in Sweden. Suddenly you're just in a deeply committed, adult, monogamous relationship. I like that idea. It's efficient.

"Yeah..." I say and blush. Vermont has no idea about my complicated love life and I feel a little embarrassed talking about it. Because it's his best friend I wrote those songs for and about.

Vermont sits down next to Sophie. I expect him to touch her in a way, to grab her hand or wrap his arm around her, but to my surprise he doesn't. I guess Swedes really to like to keep their emotions under firm control, similar to Russians.

"And you wrote them?" he asks as another song starts playing from my iPhone.

I nod before taking a big gulp of my wine.

"Oh, you're starting to feel uncomfortable. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stick my nose into something that's obviously none of my business." Vermont says with sincerity in his bright blue eyes.

I frown but then remind myself that it's part of Vermont's job to read people. Typical Swedish men prefer to listen rather than talk, they like to evaluate and analyse every situation very carefully. So Vermont's job choice couldn't be more fitting. He's a psychologist and apparently a freaking good one, because it just takes him thirty seconds to read me. I thought I'd be a tougher nut to crack. "No, you're not sticking your nose into something that's none of your business." I answer before turning the song off. "It's just..." I shrug. How do I talk to him and not see Wlad in him? How do I talk to him and not think of his best friend? "Complicated."

Vermont leans back on the burgundy couch, "I see. Well, if you want to get an objective opinion, I always have an open door and ear for you, Adaline."

Suddenly Sophie bursts out of laughter, "Honey, you're as subjective as it gets."

Vermont frowns, "Why?"

Because Wlad's his best friend. Because somehow, and I don't really know how exactly this happened, all of my girlfriends are dating Wlad's friend. I lick my lips, "These songs are for someone very, very special. That someone is not only the love of my life, but my best friend. He's my soulmate and I've hurt him very, very, very badly over the last years." I tell him and see how Sophie's eyes fill with a thin film of tears. "And those songs... They can't even express my emotions for him properly but I hope that they'll show him maybe a glimpse of how deep my love runs for him." my lower lip starts shaking so I bite on to it. "I want him to know how sorry I am for hurting him so immensely and-" I stop talking as Vermont places his large hands on mine.

"Adaline, let those songs do the work." his deep voice fills my ears. "I mean, you wrote him lovesongs. That's one of the most romantic things you could have done!"

"I'm not really romantic." I admit with a small smile. "And I didn't do this to be romantic. This isn't suppose to be some grande gesture. But it's suppose to make him feel how much I love him. It's suppose to make him see how sorry I am. Because I suck at apologies. I never apologise." I say and shrug.

"Listen to me, I don't know this man but he's very lucky to be loved by you. You are an amazing woman and he will be floored when he listens to those songs. He will understand their meaning better than Sophie and I can. If he's your soulmate, then he doesn't even need to be listening to those songs to know how sorry you are or how much you love him. Because he already knows." He pulls his hands away from mine.

I gulp and look at Sophie who stares at him in amazement.

"That's the most you've ever talked to one of my friends." she points out.

"I know when I need to say something and I know when to better stay quite and listen." he says to her before looking at me for a second. "Besides, I always liked Adaline. She has her mother's fire and her father's diplomatic skills. She's not impulsive but confident and she's very eloquent. She doesn't settle for less and she knows what she's worth. If she thinks he's her soulmate then this man is bloody lucky because he caught the attention of an amazing woman."

"Wow, now I feel flattered." I breathe out and chuckle along with Sophie.

Vermont's bright blue eyes move from Sophie over to me. "Besides we share a love for fast cars." he smirks at me.

I giggle, "That we definitely do."

* * *

I brush through my hair as I get out of the elevator. I gulp as I feel my sweaty hands. I hope he's home. It's late in the night, but I don't know his working schedule. After all, we haven't seen each other after the wedding. We've been through so much... Suddenly these songs seem like a stupid idea. It took me a few weeks to record them all with my Mom's help.

I stop in front of a black wooden door and knock. I want him back. I won't let Natasha have him. He's my soulmate, the love of my life - not hers! He belongs with me! Me!

The door swings open and to my surprise I am standing face to face with a gorgeous woman. She has black sleek long hair and bright green orbs. She's wearing a navy bathrobe. She has long lean legs just like me and skin so flawless that it seems fake. She seems fake, although she's not wearing a drop of makeup. Someone as stunning as her shouldn't be alive.

I am facing Natasha.

"Yes?" She has a heavy Russian accent even in that single word. Shit. Natasha is still living with him. Of course, she's living with him - she's carrying his baby!

I shove the USB stick in my hands into the pocket of my black leather jacket. "I'm looking for Wladimir Krimov."

"Wlad!" She pivots her upper body to the side, offering me a glimpse of her cleavage. She has be working as some kind of supermodel. There's no way this woman doesn't make any profit from her looks.

I feel my heart crashing in my chest. He's here. With her. Shit.

He moved on.

She lets out a sigh as I don't hear him coming. "One second." She points at me before leaving me in the door. "Wladimir, there's someone at the door for you!" She hisses in fluent Russian.

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I sit in my study and reply to the emergency email I received. It's late at night but that doesn't mean work stops. Work never stops and right now I'm glad. Natasha surprised me earlier with a cake she baked as a thank you. I don't know why she felt the need to do that, after all we've parted our ways. As my Dad has moved to a flat in Parsons Green already they at least didn't bump into each other. I told him about Natasha and the miscarriage but I still don't want him too see her. He was quite livid when I told him. He even reminded of Della. So, I can't tell how he would have reacted if he met Natasha.

Suddenly the door to my office opens. Natasha stands in the doorway, wearing my bathrobe because she ruined her clothes with coffee. "There's someone at the door for you." She crosses her arms in front of her chest.

I frown and get up from the chair, "Someone?"

"A brunette supermodel with navy eyes. She didn't say her name but I'm pretty sure it's Adaline Bolton. Wasn't she the maid of honour at Brooke's wedding?"

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I look inside the flat, seeing a teal velvet couch, a glass coffee table and a TV above the white marbled fireplace. I look to my left and see an open kitchen with white cupboards and black marble countertops. There's a breakfast bar and a dinning table made out of white marble as a contrast. Her jacket is laying on one of the chairs that are around the marble table. A bouquet of flowers are standing in the centre. Yellow tulips. He's living here with that bitch.

He moved on.

Suddenly, tears start building in my eyes and my throats tightens. What was I thinking?! Showing up here, trying to get him back after three years of being apart? Trying to get him back although this supermodel is breeding his child?! His life is complicated enough with Natasha, he doesn't need me on top of that. He won't want me anymore.

I wanted to heal Parkinson's and then get back together with him. I pushed him away so many times. We went back and forth in the last three years. We went through so much... maybe too much. I should have known he's better off with the mother of his unborn child.

I turn around and run back to the elevator. I should have known that all my decisions catch up with me. I pushed him away so I shouldn't think of him giving me another chance. I hit against the button to call the elevator. Maybe I can escape him before he sees me. I don't want him to see me this shattered. He deserves to be happy. And in love.

After half of an eternity the elevator doors glide open. I step inside and push the lobby button. Suddenly, I see Wlad's head sticking out of the flat, looking right at me. I gulp, feeling the tears rolling down my cheeks. I watch him running out of the flat without any hesitation. I push the button to close the elevator doors. I can't talk to him. It hurts too much.

He stops across me as the elevator doors glide close. His grey orbs stare into mine before my reflection appears from the mirrored elevator doors. I look like crap. My eyes are puffy, the mascara I put on has left black lines on my cheeks. At least now my face matches the black outfit I'm wearing. A black skinny jeans, a black blouse and a black leather jacket. I even decided to put on black heels for him, because I know how much he loved them. How stupid was I?

A pain like no other rushes through my body. It's worse than when he held me on my twenty first birthday. It's worse than the second break up in his jet after we came back from Siberia. It's even worse than the day he told me Natasha was pregnant and I realised I couldn't be with him.

It feels like something dies within me - truly dies. It makes me want to scream and shout, cry and whimper at the same time. I inhale with a shaky breath. I can't break down in this elevator. This has to wait until I'm home.

I wipe the rolling tears away from my cheeks just as the elevator doors glide open. I take a step forward but stop in my movement as Wlad is standing across me in the lobby. Barefoot. In his black boxer briefs and a grey shirt. How did he run down the twelve floors so fast?

"Wlad," I breathe out shocked. I didn't expect him to come after me. Not with that supermodel living with him. And definitely not with that child breeding in her uterus.

"Это ты... это ты." His voice echoes in my whole body. I missed his voice so much. It reminds me of sandpaper and steel. The tone is hard to describe but it touches something within me that only he can. Goosebumps start covering my arms and legs and a shiver runs down my spine.

My hands start shaking because I want to touch him, but I can't. Not when he's with someone else. Not when he's happy with her. The elevator doors are about to close again between us but he pushes them apart with ease. "Wlad..." I breathe out as he steps into the elevator.

"Моя любовь..."

My heart melts at his words. "Я люблю тебя." I whisper. "Всем сердцем." I love him with my whole heart. Always have. Always will.

He cups my face, "Я знаю..." I feel his thumb wiping away the black traces of the tears. His light grey eyes stare deeply into mine. "I know." He repeats.

I feel his thumb running over my lips, sending shockwaves through my body. It feels like the last years didn't happen at all. His scent washes over me, reminding me of a fresh ocean breeze. I can't believe we're here. I can't believe that after all those years... I'm crying in an elevator and he's in only his boxer briefs and a grey shirt. "Do you live with her?"

"No. She's just came by to-"

"She was wearing your bathrobe, Wlad!" I hiss at him.

"She splashed coffee on her clothes."

I shake my head in disbelief. I shouldn't even care. But I do! I bloody care about Wlad because he's the damn love of my life!

"She lost the baby, Della."

"What?!" Did he just say that she had a miscarriage?

"She had a miscarriage. In Italy. After the earthquake."

I stare at him in shock. "She... She's no longer pregnant?"

Wlad shakes his head, "No baby."

"But she's still living with you."

"No, she just visited me." He corrects me.

"I don't believe you."

He inhales, "I love you, Adaline. I haven't stopped loving you just because you broke us up. My feelings are still the same. In fact, they have grown stronger."

I gulp and reach into the pocket of my leather jacket. "Listen to this." I tell him, giving him the USB stick.

"What's this?"

I push the button and the elevator doors glide open with a ping sound. "Call me when you've listened to it. And throw that bitch out of your flat." I say before walking past him and into the lobby.

He grabs my wrist, "Adaline," I turn around, "I need five minutes."

I untwist my wrist from his hold, "Take however long you need. This stick will take you longer than five minutes to go through."

"I want to hear the songs with you."

I gulp, "Alright. I'm going to take a walk through Greenwich. Call me when she's gone."

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I close the door of my flat and notice the open guest room door. Rustling noises are coming out of there. I inhale deeply before walking into the bedroom. Natasha is changing back into her stained white blouse and jeans. She was the only person after Della that made me feel something. We have a connection. She was pregnant with my baby. But even that didn't make me feel anything similar to what I feel for Adaline. I won't ever love anyone but Adaline. She's my soulmate.

Natasha's important to me but Della means the world to me. She's my universe, stars and moon. She's my everything.

I can't believe she was here. It took me a while to understand what Natasha said. Adaline made it clear she never wanted to see me again, she made it clear that we're over... But once I saw Adaline, there was no holding back. My heart started beating faster, my hands and toes started tingling... my whole body awoke just by the sight of her. Like every time I see her, there was this overwhelming sense of peace and understanding that she's my soulmate. She and I belong together. Still, I didn't expect her to be at my doorstep. Not after all the things she said the last time we spoke.

"Natasha," I breathe out her name.

She shakes her head, "No, it's all good..." she closes the button of her skintight jeans. "I mean we've separated and I'm so grateful to have met you, Wlad."

"Listen, I... I really enjoyed our time as well."

She picks up her purse, "Wlad, you've got bigger problems than me. Because you have to tell Gabriella and Troy Bolton that you are head over heels in love with their firstborn daughter." She turns on her heel.

I lick my lips, she's right. "Natasha,"

She turns around, "I never had a chance - not against her. You are fun, good looking... she's very lucky to have you - and she clearly has you wrapped around her finger because you would have never come after me the way you did with her. You ran through the whole building in your underwear without thinking twice, Wlad. You ran after her like she was your life. My advice, don't let her go again."

I nod, "I'm not planning to."

She smiles at me and fondles my cheek, "До свидания."

"До свидания." I return her smile and watch her walk out of my flat. Out of my life.

That was easier than I thought.

Suddenly, a lightning strike fills the room before it starts raining cats and dogs. I sigh before walking over to my dresser. I quickly pull out clothes and change into them. Della didn't have an umbrella with her. She's going to be soaking wet.

I get into my shoes and pick up and umbrella before rushing out.

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I walk through Greenwich park, seeing the many dog owners going for a walk with their pets. He still loves me. I know he said that but... with a supermodel opening his door it's kind of hard to believe.

I walk down the pavement and see the couples enjoying their dinner at Jamie Oliver's Italian, the streets are fairly empty although it's only eight thirty. I stop at the open Starbucks right next to Cutty Sark. I open the door and walk into the empty coffee house.

"What can I get you?" The barrister asks me. He has dark blond hair and brown eyes. He looks like my age.

"Coffee black. Regular." I say and pay with my black Amex. "For here."

"Your name?"

"Adaline." I tell him as he hands me back my black credit card. I slide it back into the pocket of my leather jacket before taking a seat in one of the comfortable seats. I don't usually go to Starbucks, but I desperately need coffee now. That and Sophie.

I get my iPhone out of my jeans and call her as I wait for my coffee.

"Did it end badly?"

"A supermodel opened the door to his flat." I answer her question. "Named Natasha."

"Oh shit."

"For a spilt second I thought I rang the wrong door, but then she started calling him... I was running back to the elevator a second later."

"So, it's over?"

"When I reached the lobby, Wlad was standing across me."

"He ran after you?"

"Yes."

"Wow... what happened then?"

"I told him I love him." I breathe out as the barista calls my name.

"But you're not with him right now."

I rise from my chair and walk back to the barista. I pick up my coffee that's in a white mug before walking back to the spot I picked out. It offers a view over the pavements. It's nice. "No, I'm at Starbucks to get a coffee."

"So that supermodel-"

"He said it back. I gave him the USB stick and told him to get rid of that bitch."

Sophie chuckles, "No way!"

"I wasn't going to go back in there unless she's gone. He said he didn't love her. That he would only love me."

"Aw, that's so cute!"

I take a sip of my black coffee. It's much stronger than the ones I'm used to. "Natasha lost the embryo by the way. On the day of the earthquake "

"Really? I had no idea!" She breathes out shocked.

"Me either. I mean I was ready to compromise and get used to the demon baby."

Sophie chuckles on the other end of the line. "Demon baby? I like it. It's quite fitting. Or was... Do you think Wlad is sad?"

"No he's relieved. He didn't love her and he didn't want this demon baby."

"But he wants kids right?"

I nod although she doesn't see me. "Yes... Yes he does." Suddenly I remember the false alarm almost four years ago and how devastated he looked when we found out I wasn't pregnant. It was a relief for me but his world shattered into a million pieces. I had never seen him like that before. "A few years ago, when we were still together... there was false alarm." I breathe out.

"What? You never told me you thought you were pregnant!"

"I wasn't... and while I was relieved, Wlad... his whole world shattered. So, yes he wants children. But not with Natasha. He wants them with me."

"And you?"

"I want them as well. Whenever it happens, it happens..."

"Whenever it happens, it happens - you sound like Vermont."

"Is he pressuring you?"

"No, not pressuring me it's just..."

"It's just what?"

"I don't know. I guess, I want to do that in the right order."

"And what would that be?"

"Marriage and then kids."

"I see..."

"But for Vermont men and women are equal, as they should be, but in this perspective, just this one time, I'd like him to be traditional."

"You want him to ask you to marry him." I breathe out.

"Yeah but I'm pretty sure he's not going to do that. Gender equality and stuff. I mean for him it's totally fine to have children and not get married. Or never get married at all. If it's up to him we'd be living in concubinage."

"Have you talked to him about it?"

"I've given him hints but for a shrink he's surprisingly slow on uptake."

"Well maybe you guys should sit down and have a honest conversation about your future. I mean you guys have been living together for a year and a half. It took you guys two weeks to move in together. I'm not judging you by all means. But you guys should make sure you're still on the same page."

"What happened to me giving you relationship advice?" She says and I know she's smirking.

"Every once in a while I get to be the smart one of us." I say with a smile on my lips.

"So, you're waiting for Wlad in a Starbucks?"

"I couldn't go home. I look like a wreck. Ana would find out right away."

"Well maybe you should tell your sister what's going on. You've been keeping this secret for five years. It's time to let her know."

"No, not yet." I take another sip of my coffee. "I was so... so heartbroken when I saw that backstabber opening the door. She looked so perfect... so-"

"Adaline, your pretty much perfect as well. You have the body of a supermodel yourself plus the smartest brain there is. Literally. You've healed Parkinson's. A disease hundreds of people have failed to heal. But you... you managed to heal it in six years."

"I did that with Fleming. Don't forget that."

"It's still more your work than his."

I know she's right so I don't argue with her. I take another sip of my black coffee. It has started to rain. Shit and I don't have an umbrella.

"You know I'm right."

"I know... We got nominated for a Lasker~DeBakey Clinical Medical Research Award."

"No way! Della that's like the American Nobel Prize!"

"Yeah but we haven't heard from the Nobel prize committee."

"I'm sure they'll recognise your work. When's the award show in New York?"

"In two weeks. Fleming and I will fly over together in my jet."

"I'm sure you're going to get it."

"We'll find out in two weeks. I'll call you later."

"No, you won't but that's okay. Call me whenever you want. No matter the time." She says before hanging up.

* * *

My cellphone rings as I finish my black coffee and I see Wlad's number. My heart starts beating faster. "Hi," I breathe out, unable to hide the smile on my face. "Did you clear everything?"

"Where are you?" His rough, deep voice gives me goosebumps.

I'm surprised he asks me that instead of just locating me. "Starbucks. Next to Cutty Sark."

"I'll pick you up." He says before hanging up.

I get up and bring my empty mug back to the barrister. "Have a good night."

"You, too." The barrister smiles at me. "Do you have an umbrella?"

"Someone is going to pick me up." I turn on my heel and see through the glass front that a black Lamborghini stops in front of the cafe. "That's my ride."

I walk out of Starbucks and the door to the passenger seat opens. I get into the car and close the door. I stare at Wladimir, totally breathless. His chiselled features, the five o'clock shade, those light grey orbs... his wide shoulders, those biceps... A rush of desire runs through me. I love him in black cashmere. "Hi."

I can see how his Adam's apple moves as he gulps, "Put on your seatbelt. I'll drive fast."

I quickly put on my seatbelt as he drives off with squeaking tires. The strength of the speed pushes me into the seat as he drives through the empty streets of Greenwich. "How's your Dad? How does he like London?" I ask. He should be in London by now.

"I don't want to talk about him right now." He hisses at me in Russian as he drives through crossroads. I know he's not angry with me. It's the desire that's driving him mad.

I feel the same way.

So, I hold my tongue until we reach the glass building Wlad lives in. It only takes him two minutes but they feel like forever.

Wlad stops the car in front of the front entrance and gets out. I follow him and watch as the man of the parking service gets into the car and drives off. Wlad grabs my hand and I feel a jolt of electricity running through me as he drags me behind him into the glass building. He's walking so fast that I can barely keep up. We rush through the marbled lobby before stopping in front of the elevators.

Wlad hammers against the button as if the elevator came faster that way.

"It won't come faster just because you're hammering against that button." I point out.

He smirks just as the elevator doors glide open.

* * *

I watch Wlad unlocking the front door of his flat. "Come in." He holds the door open for me.

I step in and look around. It still looks the same but it feels different. "I like your new place. It's..."

"Smaller?"

"I was going to say cosy." I say with a shrug. "It's definitely different than your penthouse in Parsons Green."

"I sold that place a few years ago."

"You did?"

"It was too big... There were too many memories. Too much pain. It was easier to sell it."

I gulp and turn around, " I held on to those memories as well. I really liked your penthouse."

Suddenly his features harden and I know I've hit a nerve. The desire in his eyes vanishes in the blink of an eye."How was I suppose to live in that penthouse, seeing and smelling you everywhere?! I couldn't be there any longer. It was too much!" He shrugs, "What do you expect from me? I couldn't wait for you, not when you've clearly moved on."

My eyes widen from his words. Moved on?! What the hell is he talking about? "I never moved on from you!"

"Adaline, you fucked the partner of your clinical trail! You operated while being on drugs! You participated in illegal car races! You were this close to get into jail!" He hisses at me. "And then you started having the idiotic idea of becoming an MI-6 agent! MI-6, Della!" He brushes through his hair.

"Look, I didn't know about my father's past job! I didn't know that my mother got kidnapped! I backed off after finding out." I don't even know why he's so mad at me out of the sudden.

"You don't know shit! Your parents went through hell for you! Countless times! And all you do is bring them pain again and again... and again, Adaline! You broke their hearts numerous times."

"I'm sorry! They know I'm sorry!"

"They know but you never apologised to me!" He hisses at me.

I feel my heart breaking. I didn't see his pain. I only saw theirs. "Wlad," I sigh before walking closer to him.

He takes a step back, "No. You have no idea how the last years have been for me! I've been holding on to the three days we spent in Siberia like nothing else. I went through hell in the last years. You've hurt me in ways no one else ever did! You've put me on that fucking rollercoaster ride - and I couldn't do anything to get off of it! I couldn't contact you, talk to you although we were five fucking meters away from each other! Do you really think the last years have been easy for me?!" He fakes a laugh. "Adaline, I had to do something. I had to sell my old home because I felt haunted by our memories. I had to find myself a woman that could distract me, even if it's just for a second, from you."

I feel tears rolling down my cheeks, "Wlad," I try to grab his hand but he moves away.

"No... Look, I love you. But you have killed something within me when you broke us up a second time. And while I know I was the reason for our third breakup, it still hurt like hell. It killed something within me, Della, and I started acting out the way you did. I started fighting for the sake of feeling something other than this agony! I started drinking to numb at least a tiny bit of that excruciating pain! I was not myself without you. So please, Adaline, please don't you dare break up with me a fourth time, because I'm pretty sure I won't survive that." He begs me. "I don't exist without you."

My lower lip starts trembling as I see how much I've hurt him over the years. I knew he was in pain because I was not in less pain than him, but this... this shocks me. "Wlad, I'm so sorry." I apologise to him in Russian, knowing I'm going to reach him faster in his mother tongue. "But I had to do this. When we visited your Mom, I made her a promise. I promised her to eradicate the disease that killed her. And now, two years later I have finally lived up to my word."

He gulps and I watch how his Adam's apple moves. "Y-you did this for her?"

"Yes." I whisper as his silver eyes fill with a thin film of tears. "I did it for her. For you... and for all these millions of people who are in the same position you once were. I didn't understand my fascination, my obsession rather, about Parkinson's at first but then it hit me when you told me about your Mom back at the Kensington house. Do you remember that day?"

"I remember everything you ever said to me."

I place my hands on his cheeks and fondle them. "I think we really are meant to be. I mean, truly, Wlad. My obsession over this disease started a long time before you mentioned it and I had never met a Parkinson's patient before. I didn't knew anyone who was affected by it and then you and I happened... and I understood."

"Understood what?"

I brush over his soft lips, "That you and I are extraordinary together. We are meant to be. Not just because we're soulmates but because with you I am exceptional. With you, I do unbelievable things. With you, I am magnificent. With you, I shine in my true colour... Wlad, you don't just make me a better person or the best version of myself but you... You are part of me. You are me and I am you. So, when you say you don't exist without me, believe me when I say I know how you feel. Because I don't exist without you either."

"Adaline..."

I rest my forehead against his and feel his warm breath against my face. "You are the reason why my heart is beating. You are the pulse to my heartbeat. I'm only touching your face, but I can feel it in my whole body. My nerves, my cells crave you... I need you to function. I need you to breathe. I need you to be alive. I don't exist without you. I truly don't."

He closes his eyes and inhales deeply. "You love me not less than I love you."

"Those words can't even describe my feelings for you properly. What I feel for you is so much more than love... it goes so much deeper..."

He opens his eyes again "What about the Nobel Prize?"

I shrug, "I'm sure the committee will notice my work." The Nobel Prize is nothing compared to the man standing across me.

"So... there's nothing in our way?"

"I was stupid to think I could only do it alone. I was hurt too, Wlad."

His eyes get darker and he takes a step back. "Damn right you were stupid! Adaline you were blinded by your need to win a freaking Nobel Prize!"

"Of course I was! I was sixteen when I started working on my study! With eighteen I started the clinical trail with Fleming! I was a teenager, Wlad! When we met I was still trying to figure my-"

"No, don't you dare put this on me, Della! You were never a teenager! You were even more mature than women my age! Don't use your age as an excuse! Don't you dare try to play down what we had! What we had-"

"Was wonderful and I know I screwed up! I know I fucked you up but I broke myself as well! It wasn't easy for me, too!"

"It was your decision! You decided to end things not once but twice! Twice!"

I lick my lips, "Look, I am sorry. It was the wrong decision. Twice."

He stares at me in disbelief, "Say that again."

"It was the wrong decision."

"No, the other part."

"I'm sorry."

"Mean it."

He doesn't believe me?! "I do mean it, Wlad! Besides it was your fault that we broke up the third time-"

"That was different."

"How was that different?!"

"I didn't choose her! I didn't choose to be with her! But you..." He takes a step forward and I feel his body heat warming me. "You're not sorry for choosing a Nobel Prize over me. You're not sorry you chose to heal Parkinson's instead of being with me."

"You're right I am not sorry!" I yell at him. "I did the right thing. My medication will heal roughly ten million people that are suffering from it! And that's not even those who have the genes! Do you know how great that is? A sacrifice for that is-"

"I can't even hate you for that! How am I suppose to hate you for being altruistic?!" He hisses at me.

"It's not altruistic to want a Nobel Prize." I correct him.

He shrugs, "I didn't say it was fully altruistic."

"Wlad, I really am sorry for causing you all this pain. I don't regret hurting you because my decision has led me to this. I will heal millions of people. I will eradicate this disease. No one will die because of it. Not any more." I sigh, "I had to do this. I had to do this alone but now-"

"Now you just expect me to come back to you?!"

"Yes." I whisper.

He growls at me. "You are unbelievable!"

"Look, I didn't ask you to wait for me and clearly you didn't-"

"I am not apologising for my actions. You fucking broke me, Adaline!"

"It's why you love me." I whisper with a shrug.

"God damn it, yes I do!" He hisses at me. "It's why the moment Natasha told me you were on my doorstep I ran after you without needing to think! It's why Natasha left without any hurt feelings, because she fucking saw how much I still love you although we've broken up three years ago. Do you really think I enjoyed feeling the way I felt when I found out all the shit you were doing?!"

I gulp, "I'm so sorry, Wlad." I cup his face, feeling the tingles all over my body. "I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm so sorry for breaking you. Please allow me to fix you. Allow me to love you like I should have all these years ago." I whisper with tears in my eyes.

He closes his eyes for a moment. He inhales deeply before opening them again, "Don't you dare do this again. The next study, the next clinical trail, the next fucking experiment - you stay with me. You don't leave me. Ever."

I nod, "I promise."

"You choose me."

"I choose you." I vow. "Я выбираю тебя." I repeat. "Всегда и навсегда."

"Навсегда?"

I nod. Forever. "There's no going back. I am sure. I am ready. I will not end this again. I will not leave you again. I will stay by your side no matter what." I inhale deeply, "Я люблю тебя."

He smiles at me. It's the first smile I get to see in what feels like forever. I missed that smile... so badly. "You don't have to tell me how you feel. I know how you feel about me. I've always known."

I return his smile. I know that he knew, it's why I never felt the need to say it out loud. But it feels good, freeing to say those words out loud. "You are suppose to say it back."

"Why? You know how I feel about you. Always have and always will." He leans down and rests his forehead against mine.

I can feel his hot breath against my face, feel every time he inhales and exhales. I close my eyes, cherishing this closeness. The need to feel his lips on my skin is so strong, but I won't make the first step. Not this time. "Wlad,"

He wraps his hands around my wrists, awakening my whole body with one simple touch. "Yeah?"

"Поцелуй меня." I whisper before opening my eyes. "Kiss me and never let go of me again."

But he just stares at me with those light grey eyes. I stare into those orbs, seeing how the sparkle slowly appears in them until they shine in a silver tone. "Say it again." He whispers.

"Kiss-"

"No, the other part."

"Я люблю тебя."

"Again."

"Я люблю тебя." I repeat in a stronger voice this time.

"Again."

I chuckle, "Wlad, what does it matter-"

"Again."

I licks my lips, "Wladimir Krimov, я люблю тебя всем сердцем."

"Я тоже люблю тебя." He says back, letting go of my wrists. "Всегда и навсегда." Always and forever.

"Kiss me, Wlad."

He shakes his head, "My woman doesn't ask to be kissed. She takes what she wants without caring about the consequenc-" I shut him up with my lips. Fireworks explode within like never before. I can't believe I kissed his lips over three months ago. I can't believe I survived this long without tasting him, smelling him... feeling him. I let go of his face and grab onto the collar of his black Oxford shirt that's underneath his black cashmere sweater. He wants me to take control, then I will take control. I pull him closer to me, wanting to feel as much of his body as possible as our tongues entwine. For minutes we explore each other's mouths until the heat between us becomes too much. My hands move down from his neck to his chest and my fingers wrap around the edge of the black cashmere sweater.

He lets go of my lips, "Adaline," he breathes out my name.

"What?" I ask as I pull the sweater over his head.

He takes a step back, creating a distance. "I think we should take it slow."

"Slow?" I repeat his last word and shake my head. "No, we will not take it slow. We took it slow years ago. I am done being cautious, taking it slow. Wlad, I want you and I know you want me too. Take me. Have me. Love me." I slip out of my black leather jacket and start opening the buttons of my black blouse.

"Della,"

I stop at the tone in his voice. "What is holding you back? I love you, you love me - why the hell aren't we all over each other?"

"I talked to your Mom."

I frown, "I know."

"No, you don't. I talked to her, Della."

My eyes widen as I understand, "You... you told her about us?!" I let out a shocked sound. "Wlad, you were not suppose to tell her like that!"

"I didn't mention your name."

"She can count one and one together!" I can't believe he did that!

"Trust me, she has other worries."

"Why the hell did you do that?! Were you drunk?" I am still shocked by this. After five years, five fucking years, one night with my Mom at some pub - and he tells her everything?! "This is not how I wanted her to find out! This is not-"

"Adaline, she doesn't know it's you. She doesn't know we're together right now. She doesn't know-"

"She knows enough! She's not stupid!" I hiss at him and brush through my chestnut curls, "Wlad, we agreed to tell my Dad first."

"Well, Troy's not here right now and she was-"

"My mother is not an option! She has been through enough already! Do you know in how much pain she is?!"

"Yes, Adaline! Yes, I fucking do!" He yells back at me, making me wince. "Because I felt that way the last fucking three years! I was a walking zombie - I turned to alcohol and women, anything really to make me forget about you."

I gulp, "Is she doing the same now?"

"What?"

"Men, alcohol, work - what is it that my Mom's using to forget about my Dad?" I ask him. "Is this why you met with her in a pub? To have an eye on her while she's getting drunk? Is she an alcoholic? Did she-"

"She didn't drink a drop. She's sober. She doesn't use alcohol to forget about him. Della, her feelings, her love for your Dad can't be drowned in alcohol. Her feelings can't get wiped away by fucking a nameless man. Her longing won't get replaced by work. She is in pain. She is in constant pain and there's nothing and no one that can take that pain away."

My lower lip starts trembling. I knew she was hurting, but not like this. "Wlad,"

"It will kill her if she finds out about us."

I bite on my lip, "Then why did you do it? Why did you tell her so much?"

He shrugs, having a thin film of moisture in his eyes. "Because sometimes it makes you feel better if you share the pain."

I take a step forward, closing the gap between us, "Wlad, I am here now. I am not leaving you again. I vow to love you until my last breath. I vow to cherish you until my last breath. I will gift you children. I will buy you white Persian cats. I will do anything, anything to make you happy, Солнышко."

"Don't change for me."

"I'm not changing for you. I am fulfilling my promise."

He frowns, "You never promised me anything."

"Not you... but your Mom." I say with a shrug.

"What?" He asks me shocked.

"In Siberia, when we visited her grave... I promised her to keep you safe, to love you until my last breath, to make you happy, to be your rock when you need one, to gift you children... to be your wife. To be the woman you can love with no regret." I whisper to him.

"I never regretted us, Adaline. There's not one thing about us that I would like to change."

I shake my head at his words, "I've caused you so much pain, Wlad. I put my selfishness above you. I put the chance to get a Nobel prize over you - the man that I love, the man that I need to breathe. I am so sorry for hurting you. I really am."

"I know, trust me, I know."

"I promised your Mom to eradicate the disease that killed her. I promised her, Wlad."

"And now you're here to fulfil the second part of your promise."

I nod, "Yes."

"What about Fleming?"

I frown, what does he have to do with us? "What about him?"

"Have you broken up with him?"

Broken up? "Wlad, we're not in a relationship. We are just colleagues now. He doesn't care if-"

"He cares, Adaline. You've charmed him the way you charmed me. I saw the press conference at Lister."

I shake my head. I have absolutely no feelings for this man! None that are romantic anyway.

"Adaline, don't deny it. Talk to him first. I don't want to-"

"You should care less about him! All he is, is a good fuck! He is not the man I love! All we did was work together, occasionally having sex. I don't love him. I never had romantic feelings for him, Wlad!"

He licks his lips, "I know that. I just wasn't raised that way. He is your work partner. You spent the last three years with him by your side. That man has developed feelings for you, one way or another. End it with him."

I stare at him with wide eyes. He can't be serious! "Wlad, listen-"

"End it if you want me."

"You're creating a problem where there is none." I insist. Fleming is not in love with me.

He sighs before brushing through my chestnut curls, "Sometimes, you don't see what's right in front of you."

"Я вижу тебя. Ты все что я хочу." I whisper. I see you. You're all I want.

He smiles at me, "We're doing this the right way this time."

"The right way?" I ask as my iPhone vibrates in my jacket. I get it out and see a text from my Mom. 'Congratulations, my sunshine! I'm so proud of you!' she even send me a heart emoji. The announcement from the Lister committee must be out. I'm surprised she got the notification. She's so busy with work... but the text makes me smile so much that I can almost hear my father say these words to me.

He nods, "Yes. We'll take it step by step. We won't rush into things again."

"Fine." I say before calling Fleming. It's far after midnight but I don't care. If calling him is what it takes to finally be with Wlad then I'll do it.

"Yes?" He picks up after the fifth ring. He sounds grumpy.

"Do you have feelings for me?" I ask him back with a raised eyebrow at Wlad.

"No. Why?"

"Because my ex thinks you do."

"And you're calling me in the middle of the night to check on that?"

I put the iPhone on speakerphone. "Yes. He thinks you're in love with me. He watched the press conference at Lister."

Fleming laughs on the other end of the line. "I am not in love with you, Adaline. I never was. What he saw was how easily you can charm the whole room without even saying a word. You had the whole room under control - just by taking a seat." He explains. "You are an impressive woman and he's very lucky to have you. He seems to be the only one on this planet to have caught your interest. You can have everyone and everything you ever wanted. And you want him so he's the luckiest man on the planet. I wish you all the best. You deserve someone who can keep up with you. Can I go back to sleep now?"

I raise my eyebrow at Wlad. I knew Fleming had no feelings for me but Wlad thought otherwise.

Wlad thinks for a second before nodding.

"Yes." I say before hanging up. "See? No hurt feelings. I love you, not him. And he never loved me. What you saw-"

"I know what I saw, Della." Wlad insists. "He just knows your heart belongs to me."

I roll my eyes at him, "Of course it belongs to you!" It always belonged to him. From the very first time we touched. He's the love of my life. No one will ever break us apart. Not Natasha. Not Fleming. Not my parents.

Definitely not my parents. I don't care what my mother thinks of us. And my Dad... if he ever comes back he'll have to live with the fact that we're together. I won't leave Wlad.

I place the phone back in the pocket of my black leather jacket and look up, catching him staring at me. "What?" I ask him, irritated by his stare. Maybe I'm no longer used to his stares. He used to do that a lot when we were still together...

He shakes his head at my question, "I just haven't seen you smile like that. Ever."

I didn't even realise I was smiling. I let the jacket fall onto his teal couch. I cup his face and kiss him softly, "Get ready to see that smile a lot more often, Солнышко." I whisper against his soft lips. "It means I love you." I let my hands run down his face, his neck and chest, feeling the stiff muscles. "It means I eradicated the disease that killed your mother... It means you're my soulmate and I will never leave you again. I don't care if my mother is against this. I don't care if my Dad is against this, that is if he ever comes back to us."

Wladimir gulps at the mention of my father. He misses him as well. We all do. I feel his hands on my hips, his grip is tight. "He will come back."

"I know, I just think my Mom has given up."

He frowns, "Why would you say that?"

I shrug, "I think she lost hope. She's acting a bit different in the last few weeks."

"That must be the pregnancy."

I shake my head, "No, there's something else going on with her... She told us that the baby's father is Thomas Rotherford. We both know it's my Dad. Why did she do that?"

Wlad sighs, "I don't know where your Dad is and what he's doing but when you Dad and your Mom met he asked her to not tell anyone. I guess it's to protect you guys."

I gulp, "It's something bad, isn't it?"

He nods, "I think so. I don't know why he didn't reach out to me. I could have helped him... But he chose otherwise."

"I hope he's coming home soon. My Mom's slowly falling apart. I know she's trying to hold it together, especially now with the baby, but she can't keep up this masquerade forever."

"Do you want to wait to tell her?"

"No. I want her to know. I need her to know." I insist. "Because I'm done playing hide and seek. I want to walk down the Champs-Élysées with you and I want to kiss you in front of the Eiffel Tower..."

He grins as he wraps his arms around my body, "Paris?"

I nod, "I've always wanted to visit the city of love with my soulmate... It's time to do that now."

"I've never been to Paris."

I smile at him, "You'll like it. We'll have dinner at Le Jules Verne, we'll go to Opéra Garnier for Swan Lake or an opera by Giuseppe Verdi. The streets are full of history. They're full of elegance and grace, especially in winter. Paris has it's very own charm. One that reminds me of you."

His silver eyes start glowing from within before he kisses me softly. Millions of fireworks explode in my chest as our lips touch.

I brush through his hair as our tongues entwine. I pull him even closer to me and run my fingers down his back. I grab the fabric of his black Oxford shirt and pull away before ripping the shirt open. The button scatter all over the floor in his living area. I'm done waiting. I'm done taking it slow. I want him now.

And I'm going to get what I want.

"Adaline," his voice is hoarse, full of desire and love. His abs are more ripped than ever. His whole upper body looks like it's made out of marble. It looks so hard, so elegant... so bloody breathtaking.

I rip the buttons of my blouse open, scattering the buttons all over the floor as well before opening the button of my jeans. "I want you." I whisper. "Get naked because there's no way we won't have any sex tonight." I get out of my jeans.

"Adaline,"

"Got out of your slacks." I demand. I'm done keeping it together. I want him. I want him so badly that my panties are soaked with arousal. Soaked.

He sighs before suddenly picking me up. He carries me into his bedroom before placing me on the edge of his soft bed. I watch him getting out of his slacks and black boxer briefs, revealing that stunning cock that's ready to go. Gosh, he's beautiful. From head to toe.

"You're so beautiful..." I breathe out and rise to my full height to touch him. His muscles vibrate from my touch.

He grins before opening the hooks of my bra. A second later the strapless black laced bra falls to the floor, revealing my stiff nipples. "No, you're the real beauty." He whispers to me before his thumbs hook into the waistband of my black thong. "Every inch of you is beautiful..." he bends down as he stripes the thong down my legs. "Every." He kisses the left side of my inner thighs. "Single." He places a kiss on my right inner thighs. "Inch." His hot breath clashes against my clirotis before he kisses my there.

I cry out in pleasure as my whole body starts shaking from his mouth on my sex. His tongue starts licking me while his hands are wrapped around my hips, holding me steady. My sex starts pulsing in need as my body clearly recognises his with ease. I can feel his lips sucking, his tongue licking and his teeth biting into my delicate flesh - and it's driving me nuts! I hold on to his shoulders for balance. "Wlad," I breathe heavily as the orgasm is approaching.

"You taste so good..." his breath against my sex only increases my need.

"Wlad," I repeat, squeezing his shoulders.

He lifts his head and looks up at me. "What?"

"I want to feel you."

He rises to his full height, being half a head taller than me now. My arousal is glittering on his lips. "I love you."

I kiss him passionately, feeling his dick throbbing against my stomach. "I'm off my contraceptive." I breathe out.

"I don't have any condoms."

I brush through his short hair, "That's okay."

"Is it?"

I nod, "Of course. I fulfilled my promise to your Mom. At least part one. Now, I can work on part two."

His eyes soften at the mention of his dead mother, "And what's that?"

"A life with you. Children... Снежинки..."

He grins at the mention of white Persian cats, "So, you're ready?"

I nod, "Whatever happens happens. If I don't get pregnant, I don't. If I do, I do. I'm okay with either and I know you are, too. You always wanted a family with me. I wasn't ready five years ago, but I am now. More than ready, actually. I want this. I want you. I want a life with you."

I want my happily ever after.

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter.**

 **Wlad and Della are finally back together again! But how will Gabi react when they tell her? Read chapter 20 of A Million Times More to find out.**

 **Do you think Della and Flemng are going to get the award in New York?**

 **Please review.**

 **In gratitude,**

 **Nicole**


	21. Chapter 21

**Adaline's point of view:**

I wake up first the next morning. My head's resting on his chest, that's still sinking and lifting in regular intervals. Wlad's left arm is wrapped around my upper body and my right leg is hooked over his hips. We slept in the exact position we fell asleep a few hours ago. The sun is shining through the glass facade that's across the bed, but as much as I love my hometown, I love my man more. I'd rather stare at him than see the many boats passing us by on the River Thames.

I let my eyes wander over his hard facial features as I shamelessly stare at him. Wlad has a protruding face with a pointy chin, a thin nose and thin lips. I haven't seen him in over three months. I love his chiselled features, his wide shoulders and muscular arms that can lift hundreds of pounds... those abs and legs that will follow me everywhere... and his heart that's beating in the same rhythm as mine. He's bulletproof. He's my protection shield. He's my soulmate.

We belong together. I can feel it deep in my heart, I always did but somehow the feeling, this sense of peace, has gotten stronger since yesterday. My belief in us is unbreakable.

We are inseparable.

I want to wake up beside him for the rest of my life.

"I can feel your eyes on me, you know." He suddenly says with a smirk on his lips before revealing his silver orbs.

I smile at him and run my fingers through his short dark brown hair. "Get used to those stares because I won't stop." I'll stare at him for the rest of my life.

He catches my hand with his and kisses the back of my hand. "Never stop."

I can feel the touch of his lips echoing through my whole body. "I love you, Wlad."

"Never stop saying that either." He interlaces his fingers with mine before suddenly rolling us over so I am laying on my back. "Do you know how long I've waited for this morning?" He asks me before squeezing my hand.

"Two years and 358 days." I breathe out, remembering the first breakup like it happened yesterday.

"Two years and 358 days." He repeats before resting his forehead against mine. I can feel his hot breath against my face and I cherish the feeling. I cherish the way his weight is pressing me into the mattress. I cherish the feeling of our interlaced fingers. I cherish the way our foreheads touch and lips brush against each other as we breathe together for a moment. I cherish the way his silver eyes stare into mine... and I cherish all these emotions he's making me feel. They make my heart swell up until it almost bursts. They make my blood sing... they make me do things I can't explain.

They make me love him far more than he loves me.

"Wladimir..."

"Adaline..."

"You can feel this magic, too. Can't you?" I whisper against his lips. I lock my ankles behind his steel hard butt and pull him closer to me until our bodies are touching. I can feel my pulsing clirotis against his hard on. Our bodies always react to one another.

"Yes... yes, I can feel it, too." He agrees before kissing me softly. As our tongues entwine I unlace my right hand from his and run my hands down his back. He moans into my mouth at my touch. He's seeking my touch as much as I am seeking his.

"I've missed you so badly..."

"You have me until my last breath."

* * *

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I stare at her as she walks out of the master bathroom with a white towel wrapped around her body and head. She's so beautiful. We spent most of our morning in that bed, giving into our needs and desires. And while she showered I couldn't get down from that high she created within me. I'm still laying on the bed and while my feet are touching the ground, it still feels like I'm on cloud nine. She makes me feel whole, complete on levels no one else ever will. She's my soulmate.

She stops across me and places her left hand on her hips. "Aren't you going to move at all today?"

A grin stretches on my lips as I lift my torso off the bed. "I'm still high."

She raises her left eyebrow at me. "High on what?"

"On you. On your love... on our magic." I answer with a shrug as my dick hardens again.

"You're high on me?" She asks me back before stepping between me steps.

"Obviously." I answer.

Adaline straddles my hips, causing the white towel to bunch up at her hips, and leans forward until the tip of my head is right at her entrance. I can feel how soaked she is. Then, slowly, inch by inch she sinks on to me until I'm buried deeply inside of her to the point I can almost feel her cervix. She's so warm, so tight... so perfect. "I'm high on you, too." She whispers before kissing me softly. "You're my drug... the only drug I'll ever need."

* * *

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I close the claps of my black laced bra before scanning the bedroom. It smells of us and the amazing sex we had. The bed is a mess but the rest of my clothes is nowhere to be seen. The shower is running as Wlad is currently showering. "Wlad, do you know where the rest of my clothes are?" I yell, hoping he's going to hear me over the shower.

"Last drawer on the left in my dressing room." He answers back in a yell. He always heard me. Even when I said no word.

I frown and walk back into the white marbled bathroom. "I'm talking about my clothes." I say as I watch the foam running down his backside body. This man's made out of pure muscle mass. There's not a single gram of fat sitting on his bones. He's build like a brick wall. He's my brick wall.

"I know. I heard you. My answer's still the same." He turns around and looks at me.

"Okay..." I walk back into his bedroom before opening the door next to the bathroom door. I switch on the lights and get greeted by the cream coloured luxury dressing room. Unlike in his bedroom, this room has a soft light grey carpet. There are cream drawers and shelves to my left and right. An island with a white marble top is in the middle. His suits are hanging to my left. The thirty suits are sorted by colour, from black to grey. There's even the beige linen suit he wore to Marco's wedding. Matching shoes are on display underneath the suits. Wlad owns more than fifteen white Oxford shirts and twenty black ones. I don't know why one would need so many shirts in the same colour. His gym clothes are at the end of the left side. There are open shelves with boxes in it and his watches are neatly organised in drawers underneath a rectangular mirror.

But the right side of the closet is totally empty. The shelves are empty and the silk hangers are free of clothes. I bet the drawers are empty as well.

For a moment I think Natasha's clothes used to hang there.

"She was never here."

I wince as Wlad's voice fills the room. I look at the huge mirror at the end of the room and stare at Wlad. He has a white towel wrapped around his hips and his abs are glittering in the light. He makes me want him so easily.

"She slept in the guest room." Wlad says before walking past me. I watch him walking over to the many drawers at the end of the room before he pulls out the last drawer.

"Then why is the right side of your dressing room empty?" I ask him. I frown as I see the content in the drawer. "My favourite jeans!" I breathe out shocked as I walk over to him. "I've been looking for it for three years!" I stop next to him and pick up my favourite skinny jeans by Paige. There's a white shirt next to it that I also grab. "I thought you gave me back all of my clothes." I whisper before looking at him. I still remember the day I opened the trunk of my car and saw the many leather bags that were filled with my stuff.

He closes the drawer with a kick and looks at me. "I wanted you to believe that. But I've never let go of you. I never could."

I place the jeans and the shirt on the island before kissing him softly.

"And just so you know that right side is waiting for your clothes." He whispers against my lips before wrapping his arms around me.

"Well then we should get my clothes and hang them where they belong. Right opposite to your clothes." I say and run my hands up his torso.

"What about Ana?"

"Ana is on holiday somewhere with Jake and unless there's no emergency at Lister that I need to take care of, I am all yours today and tomorrow." I rest my hands on his chest.

"You're all mine anyway."

I look up from my hands and stare into his silver orbs. "Just like you're mine, Mr. Wladimir Krimov."

* * *

I get out of the silver truck and shut the door close. It's still morning and the streets where I live are peaceful and empty. "Do you want to get breakfast somewhere or cook here?" I ask Wlad as we walk over to the free standing glass house. I unlock the front door with the fingerprint of my thumb before stepping in.

"That house hasn't changed since I last was here." Wlad breathes out and closes the front door.

I get out of my heels, "For that Ana has to be home more often. She likes to change the interior all the time. But as she's rarely here, I get to enjoy that house by myself."

"You miss her."

I look over my shoulder and shrug, "Of course. Living with her is not what I expected it to be. I thought we'd see each other daily but there are weeks when we don't see each other. We have different shifts at work and she wants to spend her free time with Jake instead of here. Which I understand, I really do... But I would like to see her more often." Sometimes it feels like I not only lost my Dad but my sister as well.

"When was the last time you saw her?"

I think for a moment, "A few weeks ago. At work. We were in the OR together."

"And when was the last time she was here?"

"The day of my press conference at Lister."

"That was over three months ago." He says in a whisper.

I shrug, "I don't blame her for wanting to spend every free minute with Jake. Really, I don't."

Suddenly Wlad wraps his arms around me. "Maybe you should talk to Ana."

I shake my head and wrap my arms around his neck. "She's on holiday with Jake right now. She said Jake surprised her with a secret trip. I think he's going to propose to her. Mom's been acting weird whenever I mentioned Ana and Jake so he must have asked her for her blessing." Suddenly my iPhone rings in the back pocket of my favourite jeans. Wlad's hand reaches for the ringing cellphone and he gets it out.

"Speaking of the devil." Wlad chuckles as he stares at the screen before turning it to me.

I get the phone out of his hand and pick the call up, "Hey,"

She's sobbing on the other end of the line.

I tense up immediately. I've rarely seen her cry so I know it must be bad. "Ana, what's wrong?" I ask as Wladimir lets me out of his embrace.

Ana blows her nose but doesn't say a word as I walk past the dinning table with the royal blue velvet chairs that my sister picked out.

"Ana, talk to me. I can't guess what's going on in your head." I tell her as I sit down on the beige couch across the marble fireplace.

"I'm going to start packing some of your clothes." Wlad whispers to me. "Your room is still the same?"

I nod before I put my hand on the speaker of the phone, "And pack tampons." I watch Wladimir walking up the glass stairs. Just watching him move makes my heart swell in my chest.

"Jake asked me to marry him." She whispers.

"And that's why you're crying?" I ask back.

"No, it's just... it wasn't suppose to happen like this."

"Ana, what are you talking about?" I ask her confused. She loves this man! Why the hell is she crying? "Did you say no to the proposal?"

"I said not now." She whispers.

"Ana, why the hell did you say no to him?"

"Because it wasn't suppose to happen like this!" She says again.

"You're repeating yourself. Stop that and explain."

She sighs, "Jake and I weren't suppose to meet in Marrakech."

"Ana, you're talking nonsense."

"I'm explaining. So will you now listen to me?!" She hisses back.

"Fine. But explain it in a way I can understand."

"You're a wonder child. You'll get it." She mocks me.

"Ana," I warn her. I hate it when people call me that.

"Fine... Jake and I weren't suppose to meet in Marrakech." She says again.

"What do you mean by that?"

She sighs, "Jake and I were supposed to meet in a cafe in London. Not in Morocco in the middle of the night."

"How do you know?"

"I just know, Della. I saw him in my sleep. I saw our lives together... I saw how we met, I saw how we'd get married and have kids... all that stuff."

"You dreamt of him?"

"Yes."

"How long have you been dreaming of him? Prior to meeting Jake, I mean,"

"I don't know..."

She never forgets anything. "Ana,"

"Two years, three months and six days." She breathes out.

"You were dreaming of him for two years prior to meeting him?!" I'm shocked. She dreamt of him ever since she was sixteen. Sixteen!

"Yes." She whispers, "I knew exactly when we were suppose to meet, when we were suppose to get married and when-"

"Ana, does it really matter that things have changed? Why the hell do you care so much?"

"Because, Della! When I can't trust what I see anymore than how the hell am I suppose to know if what I see is really suppose to happen?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since Daddy left us I've been having these weird dreams that don't add up. They make no sense at all."

I have no idea where she's going with this. "I need an explanation."

"I saw the earthquake happening in Tuscany. The one after Brooke's wedding. But I saw it after it happened. I swear if I had seen it earlier I would have warned you-"

"Ana, it's fine. I didn't get hurt."

"I know. I mean... I saw that. I saw the past instead of the future. I've never seen what had happened. I always saw what was going to happen."

She knows. If she saw what happened in Tuscany than she knows about Wlad and me. "Ana, what does this have to do with Jake?"

"I... I think Jake's the reason why Dad left."

"What?!" I ask her shocked. "Ana, Jake's not the reason! Daddy really liked him and Mommy did as well. Why would Jake be the reason for Daddy leaving us? It doesn't make any sense!"

"Jake told Dad that he's a Navy Seal but I don't that's true."

"And what do you think is the truth?"

"I don't know and Jake won't tell me. He insists on being a Navy Seal. He even showed me a certificate."

"Well then why are you doubting him?"

"Because my gut tells me something's wrong."

"Yeah that's because Daddy left us. And apparently he traumatised you so much that you can't even accept that marriage proposal!" I hiss at her. "Where are you? I'm going to pick you up."

"I'm on French Cay."

"I'm sorry?" I ask her shocked. "He brought you to French Cay?" They're on our Caribbean island?

"He asked on sunset at the beach. The very same Mommy and Daddy got married. There were candles and rose pedals..."

"And you said no?"

"I... I said not now. I got scared out of the sudden. I'm confused and-"

"Listen to me, Ana. You need to say yes. He's the love of your life. You don't let go of that. You don't say no to spending the rest of your life with him. You don't-"

"You sound like Mom."

"Because Mom's right! She knows what she's talking about!"

"And you?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Do you know what you're talking about?" She asks me again.

Shit. She definitely knows. "This is not about me. It's about you. And what you need to do now. You need to get your ass to Jake and tell him you love him and that you will spend the rest of your life with him. Understood?" I hiss at her. She saw herself and Jake being married at Wladimir's dacha in Siberia. She saw Wlad and me being married and Wlad chasing a little boy through the backyard, in front of the lake where the three story wooden house is standing. She saw that and just because she's unsure doesn't mean it won't come true. It will! I did my part - now it's time for her to do her part!

"You're right... You're right."

"Of course I am! And the next time you'll call me you better tell me you are engaged!" I tell her.

"No, next time I'll see you we will talk about you." She says before hanging up.

Fuck she knows! She's going to tell Mom before I even had the chance to tell her myself. I leave my iPhone on the coffee table and walk upstairs to my room. My white bedroom is empty, so I walk into my dressing room. I stop in the doorway as I see Wlad standing in front of the many dresses that Ana and Aunt Miley bought for me for the Lister Award Show in a week.

"Wlad, we need to tell my Mom. I think Ana knows." I say. She probably knew before I even started developing any feelings for Wlad.

But to my surprise my man stares at the six different dresses. There are designer gowns from Versace, Armani, Givenchy, Elie Saab and two from Zac Posen. I like the strapless navy Givenchy dress but I also like the embellished Elie Saab dress. There's a golden Versace dress and two black dresses with lace from Armani and Givenchy. I don't know which one to wear. "Why do you have so many evening gowns?"

"Options." I say with a shrug. "For the Lister Award Show next week."

He looks at me, "You got nominated?"

I nod, "If we get the award Fleming gets to hold the speech. As he's half American."

"I didn't know that."

I walk over to him and lace my fingers with his. "It'll be our first public appearance."

He kisses the back of my hand. I feel the touch echoing in my whole body. "I can't wait."

I smile at him, "But we have to tell my Mom first."

"Do you want to do it today?"

I shake my head, "She's going to be furious and I would like to have a day or two without any fights... I have no idea how to break it down to her. Should we meet her for dinner? Or should we just drop by unannounced at the weekend?"

"We should do it on the weekend. On Sunday."

That's in three days. "I can take Sunday off."

"You have to work?"

"If you call saving lives work then yes."

"I call standing in the OR for eight to twelve hours, bend over a patient, work yes." He says before brushing through my hair. "You're doing one of the most exacting piece of work there is. Doctors, police men, firefighters - those jobs are the hardest to do. Physically and mentally."

"To be fair, being a bodyguard is just as hard. Especially when you're watching a Bolton."

He chuckles, "You're the greatest risk I've ever taken, Della. And the greatest reward."

"Still you haven't packed any of my clothes." I say and wrap my arms around his neck.

"I was too shocked by the amount of clothes in here." He says with a smirk. He knows I don't shop - I'm just like my Mom in this perspective. She hates shopping as well.

Personal shopper exists because of people like us. Rich and too busy for shopping.

"Aunt Miley And Ana bought most of the stuff. Whenever they go shopping together, which is almost weekly, they buy something for me as well. Most of the clothes still have their tags on." I explain with a shrug. I should donate the clothes or sell them online and donate the money I get for them... but at the same time I don't want to hurt Ana's and Aunt Miley's feelings. So, that means I'm stuck with a dressing room full of clothes I probably will never wear.

"You still don't like to shop?"

"There's just one dress I really care about and that's going to be the one I'll wear when I marry you. All the rest is-" his lips shut me off. I feel the butterflies in my stomach going wild and my heart starts beating faster as our bodies melt into one another. Our tongues entwine as I unlace my right hand from his. I can feel his hands on my hips before he lifts me and places me on the island in the dressing room. I wrap my legs around his hips and pull him closer to me until I feel his erection against my body. I run my fingers down his back and feel how his muscles vibrate from my touch. The desire rushes through my body and just when it's almost too much, Wlad let's go of my lips.

"I love you." He whispers into my ear before kissing the name of my neck.

I moan as I feel his lips sucking on my pulse. "Wlad..."

He looks at me and I almost get lost in this silver eye colour. It's so rare, so mesmerising...

"I love you, too." I whisper back before placing my hands on his face. I can feel the stubbles of his beard that's coming in. He's my soulmate... my everything. "And now let's pack up my stuff so I can finally make use of the space in your dressing room."

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I brush through her chestnut curls and kiss those soft lips again. It's still a bit surreal to have her this close to me, to feel her hair and skin... she's so beautiful. From her chestnut curls to those navy eyes, her full lips and high cheekbones... I run my hands up the sides of her body and feel how her muscles vibrate from my touch. She has the perfect hourglass figure with voluminous tits, a small waist and an amazing ass. She makes everything she puts on look amazing. She's a supermodel with the brain of Einstein. She's smart and she's beautiful...

And she's all mine.

"You need to stop staring at me like that. Otherwise we won't get anything done and stay in my dressing room the whole day." She says after five minutes of silence.

"I don't care where I am as long as I'm with you." I breathe out as I fondle her cheeks. I was never this romantic but with her... she strips off all of my rough and spiky layers until she found the soft core. She's the most important thing in my life and my heart can't bare any distance, even a centimetre is too much. I need her close to me. I need to feel her pulse... the pulse that's connected to my own.

Her navy eyes soften at my words and I can feel how her heart starts filling with more love than it can hold. She wraps her long fingers around my wrists, "I feel the same way."

I know she does. I can see it in her eyes and I can see it in her actions. I've always known how she felt about me but it feels bloody nice to hear her say it. After another minute of staring at her, I inhale deeply, take a step back and she hops off the island in her dressing room.

"I'll do the bathroom and you do this room. There are some leather bags on the top shelves." She says to me before running her left hand through my hair. The Cartier watch is still sitting on her wrist. My promise is as true as ever.

I love her so much it hurts. "Adaline," I whisper out the name of my soulmate as the emotions overcome me again. She's the only one who has ever made me feel that way. I've always respected women and I've been with different types of women because I had no idea what I truly wanted in a partner all these years and then she suddenly happened. She didn't check off my boxes, no she made me do a whole new list. She made me love her so quickly and so passionately... I fell for her instantly. All she had to do was look at me and when she touched me, my heart exploded like it had never before. Suddenly it was crystal clear to me. She's my soulmate, the love of my life... there will only be her for me.

And while I've been with Natasha and had found a distraction in that woman... Della... she's in a class by herself. No one compares to her. No one will ever make me feel what she can.

"I know." She says with a small smile on her lips before turning on her heel.

I watch how her hips swing from left to right as she walks away from me. She's only next door but just this tiny distance hurts me. I want to be wherever she is. We've been apart for too long. All these years... all this time of agony... I can't be without her anymore. Not even in a different room.

I walk out of the dressing room an instant later and into the white marbled ensuite bathroom that's next door. I stop in the doorway and stare as she throws her skincare into a black pouch from Chanel. She doesn't have a lot of skincare, but all those green glass containers that stand on the little niche above the sink get thrown into the bag. Just like her mother she likes to use all natural products, so there's a soothing herbal smell in her bathroom. She zips the pouch close before bending down and opening the cupboard underneath the sink. I love watching her move, her sight alone awakes my dick again. She gets out two bigger bags and opens them. I watch her throw some black bottles into one of the bags before zipping it close.

"I can feel your eyes on me." Her angelic voice breaks the silence. She looks over her shoulder with a smirk on her lips. But her smirk drops as she stares into my eyes. She gulps and walks over to me. As her hands touch my face I can feel tingles and I know she feels exactly how I feel. "Солнышко," she breathes out before kissing me softly.

"I can't be without you again." I confess in a whisper.

"Then you should help me pack these up." She whispers back before brushing through my hair. "Grab my shampoo and conditioner out of the shower." She turns on her heel.

I walk over to the glass shower and open the door before grabbing the two lilac bottles and a shower gel. I turn around and walk back to Della. She throws a couple of tampons into a bag before getting out a pink silicone thing in a transparent packaging. "What the hell is that?" I ask her confused as I place the bottles into her bag.

"A menstrual cup."

"A what?"

"You use that instead of this." She picks up a tampon.

"That thing goes into your vagina?" I breathe out shocked. It looks bloody uncomfortable! And it's huge!

She chuckles, "Yes. But I haven't tried it yet. I figured I use up the tampons and then try that thing."

"But why would you put that thing inside of you?"

"It's suppose to be better than tampons. Environmental friendly, healthier... after every use you just disinfect it and then you can use it again."

I frown at her, "It's your body."

She chuckles again before throwing the cup that's in its packaging on top of her toothbrush. "Okay, I'm done here. Lets pack my clothes up."

I pick up the three bags with one hand and watch her walk out of the bathroom, "Della,"

She turns around at my voice, "Yes?"

"When's your period due?"

"In two days."

"What if you're pregnant?"

"Well then I won't try out that menstrual cup." She says with a shrug.

"Della,"

"I'm not pregnant, Wlad. I'm having cramps right now. Period cramps in my uterus. Maybe my period is going to come earlier. Trust me, I know my body. I am not pregnant." She ensures me before walking into her dressing room.

I follow her and place the bags on the island as she gets a big black leather overnight bag from the top of her shelve, right above where her blouses are hanging. "Maybe we should use condoms in the future."

She places the black leather bag on the island next to me, "What?"

I shrug, "We shouldn't shock your Mom with our relationship and a pregnancy."

She sighs, "Wlad, I am not pregnant."

"I know, but..."

"But what?" She asks me back.

"I think we should take it step by step."

She stares into my eyes for a second. "I won't go on my contraception again. Those extra hormones were no good."

"Then it's condoms."

She growls, "Fine. But condoms can rip, you know."

I kiss her softly. I want children with her more than anything but I don't want them before she's my wife. And I won't ask her before Ella knows about us. I need Ella's acceptance and blessing. And that might take a few years.

* * *

 **Adaline's point of view:**

"Are you sure you want to spend your precious time with me here?" I ask as we walk into his gym at the river Thames. The last time I was here was when Daddy humiliated me because I wanted to become a MI-6 agent. That was over two years ago. I can't believe how fast time has past by.

"Yes. I need to see how well you can protect yourself. We'll start with boxing." He nods towards the ring. The whole gym is empty.

"Why?" I ask confused. I have Wlad by my side. No one will touch me.

"Why? Because those Arabic men can be Mexican, Russian, Chinese, American-"

I hold up my hand, "Alright I get it. You want to know if I could have knocked them down without a weapon."

He pushes the ropes apart so I can get into the ring. "Yes. I'd to know of what your body is capable if it's used as a weapon."

"Oh, you know exactly what my body is capable of." I get out of my shirt before throwing it next to the stool that has a pair of boxing gloves and punching mitts in black on it. "I believe your words were-"

"Della, I'm serious."

"I know. I am, too." I smirk.

He sighs before helping me into the boxing gloves. "Fine if you want it that way."

"What way?" I ask back confused as I get into the second black boxing glove.

Suddenly his grey orbs turn dark. "For the next 45 minutes I won't be your boyfriend but your trainer. I'll push you so hard that you're going to hate me. I'll provoke you until you break."

Oh, he really was not joking. "You won't break me. You don't have that kind of power." I say as he puts on his punching mitts.

He looks up as he has put on the punch mitt. "We'll see."

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I hold up my hands, "Left, right, left." I tell her.

She looks beyond sexy with those boxing gloves on. Her voluminous tits are held in place in that black sports bra but somehow they look as inviting as ever. Her endless legs are covered in black leggings with mesh and she's wearing black sneakers.

I love her in black.

She punches into my hands, using not even half of her strength. "I don't know why we're not tangled up in your bedsheets. That's a much better workout if you ask me." She mumbles.

"Again. Stronger this time," I demand.

I watch how she moves as she punches into my hands. She's rotating from her hips, not her core. I know she's doing this only half hearted.

"Della, I need you to take this serious." I say before getting out of the punching mitts. "You're rotating from your hips not your core." I place my hands on her hips and feel tingles in my body that awake my dick. "Your hips need to stay still."

"I know how boxing works. This is not my first time."

But it's her first time with me. "Then why aren't you doing it properly?"

She growls at me, "Because I'd rather be in your bed than in this boxing ring."

I want that, too. More than anything but her safety goes above my need to be inside of her. "Can't you spare 45 minutes on your safety?" I ask her back.

She pouts at me, "Why? It's a waste of time. I have you by my side. No one will ever dare to think of touching me."

She's got that right. "But I'm not always around. I have to work and so do you. So, I need to know that you can protect yourself properly."

She sighs, "I know how to shoot. I've had yearly training since I was fifteen with my Dad."

"Yeah, but your Dad is gone and that means you are even under more danger now." They all are.

She nods, "Okay. I'll try harder this time. But once we're done we'll-"

"Go grocery shopping because we're cooking tonight for my Dad. He'll come over. And we can stop by a drugstore and buy some condoms."

Her navy orbs glitter with desire, "Good."

I put on the punching mitts again and hold my hands up. She punches into my hands. This time the punches are stronger because she uses the strength of her core, not hips.

"Harder."

She punches again, using more of her strength than before. But I know that's not even half of what she has stored inside of her. There's so much pain and anger inside...

"That's not enough. Again."

"How's that not enough? I'm panting already." She asks me.

"Again, Adaline."

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I punch harder, this time doing a combination of a right jab, a left jab and a hook. Wladimir slightly bends from that hook. It's nice to see I can almost make him stumble when I use all of my strength.

"Better."

"Better? That's all I have."

"No, it's not." He disagrees with me.

I shake my head, "Yes, it is. I need a break."

"No. Left jab, right jab, left hook and a kick."

My eyes widen, "I won't kick you." He is protecting his hands but not his torso. I may not have his strength but it's enough to cause bruises.

"You'll kick against my hand. With your knee."

"Wlad,"

"Again, Adaline."

I perform a left jab, a right jab, a left hook before kicking against his left hand with my knee. I've used all my strength in my core and arms, but Wlad's hand didn't even give in under my kick.

"Again."

"I can't!" I say while catching my breath. I rest my hands on my thighs as they suddenly feel a hundred pounds heavier. My muscles are burning.

"Yes you can."

"No, I-"

"Adaline, again!" He hisses at me in Russian.

"No! I hiss back at him.

"Your Dad would be disappointed in you. You're giving up after only fifteen minutes. He's right, you don't have what it takes to be a MI-6 agent and you surely don't have what it takes to protect yourself when it comes down with it."

He tries to provoke me but I see right through it. He can't push a button when there is none. "I'm not falling for your psychological games. You can't provoke me that way." I tell him. My Daddy is not gone because of me. I turn on my heel as I decide to end this session.

"Your Mom is lonely and sad while you enjoy your time with me. She's devastated and all you do is fuck me. She's crying herself to sleep because she thinks it's her fault he left you guys. She's the problem-"

I tense up as his words before turning around. Suddenly something inside of me explodes and I start hitting him without knowing what my next move is going to be. I strike out with my left arm before following with a right hook. Wlad moves his right hand over my head, so I have to duck but like I'm autopilot I start hitting him faster, performing a shoeshine where it's about speed not power. And then I strike out. A left jab. A right cross. A left hook. A right uppercut.

That's when he stumbles.

And nearly falls.

"Yes, that's what I wanted to see!" He's grinning because he finally got what he wanted.

"Fuck you!" I hiss at him. "I said I was done and then you provoke-"

"Do it again."

"No!" I hiss at him before turning on me heel. No one uses my Mom against me! She has nothing to do with Daddy leaving us! It's not her fault!

Suddenly, I feel Wlad's hand on my arm, trying to turn my around. I untwist out of his grip and hit against him again in a very fast combination that's causing him to duck as he has put off the punching mitts. He's protecting himself as much as possible but I see black because I no longer care about the man across me.

And that's when I meet the right side of his jar with my left hand. Wlad stumbles.

And falls against the ropes that hold him up.

"Fucking happy now?!" I yell at him as he touches his chin. He provoked me without wearing his gloves and now I've hurt him. "You know I am a match to your strength but being the asshole you are, you needed to see it, too."

I don't wait for his response. I turn on my heel and get out of the boxing ring. That serves him right. He crossed a line he knew he better not cross, all for what? For me to show him how well I can fucking protect myself?! He fucking knows I am powerful. I shake my head as I walk down the hallway. Fucking idiot!

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I watch her march through the gym. She's sweaty but she looks stunning even when she's mad at me. I provoked her and I got my comeuppance. But I had to.

I had to know where her limit is and how she's going to react when someone crosses the line. As her body was full of adrenaline she hit me with full force. If she's going to be in danger she's going to react the same way. She'll hit with full force and precision. She will not run and hide. She will face the opponent and tear that opponent apart.

I catch the flying black boxing gloves as she throws them into my direction.

"Hey, Wlad!" I wince at the sound of my name and turn around.

Vermont is standing across me. While I closed my gym for the time I wanted to train with Della alone, my best friends have keys. Because I know how crazy their working schedule is and they like to work out whenever they want.

I just didn't expect whenever to be right now.

"Vermont..." I breathe out shocked. I quickly pick up Della's black shirt. How much did he see?

He smirks at me as I get through the ropes. "Was that Adaline Bolton?"

I open my mouth to answer but Vermont shakes his head.

"She nearly knocked you out!" My Swedish best friend says.

She for sure has what it takes to knock me out. "Are you here alone?"

"No, Sophie is getting changed right now." Vermont says before crossing his arms in front of his wide chest.

"Marco's not here?"

He shakes his head, "But he would have loved seeing that. No one ever knocked you out."

"That's not true. Ella once did."

"Yeah but that was because you were heartbroken. You were not yourself after the mystery woman broke up with you."

I gulp. Mystery woman. So Vermont still doesn't know it's Della. My best friend has to be blind. "Della's the mystery woman." I breathe out.

Vermont's blue eyes widen at me. "What?"

"Della and I... we're together again."

"Again?"

"Yeah... she was at my door yesterday-"

"You are fucking Troy's daughter?!" He asks me shocked.

"Don't call it that." This is not about sex. We're in love.

"But you are! Damn it, Wlad! I thought Marco and I should look for a woman your age on Marco's guest list! Our hottest guess was Christina. But Adaline?! You're sleeping with Adaline Bolton?!" He hisses at me. "What the hell were you thinking? Fuck, does Gabi know?"

"Not yet."

"Not yet?! When were you going to tell her? When her first born is knocked up?!"

I shake my head, "No of course not. We want to do it on Sunday."

Vermont shakes his head, "You... and her... Wlad, she could be your daughter! She's 20 years younger than you!"

"22." I correct him with a shrug.

"This is dangerous! You're lucky Troy is gone because he would kill you for what you're doing!"

"I think Ella is going to be just as dangerous."

"How long has this been going on?"

"You don't want to know." I answer instead. Suddenly goosebumps start covering my arms and a shiver runs down my spine. I turn around as I hear her light footsteps walking over to me.

"I forgot my shirt." She hisses at me before ripping the shirt out of my hand. Her navy eyes are still filled with anger. Della notices Vermont next to me. "Hi."

"So, you're sleeping with Wlad?" Vermont asks without greeting her. I guess he needs to hear it from her as well.

"Not tonight." She says before turning on her heel again.

"Why is she so mad?"

I tear my gaze off of her swinging hips and look back at him. "She's not mad. She's just pissed I kept my promise."

"What promise?"

"I told her I'll provoke her and she'd snap at me. She didn't believe me."

"Is there a reason why?"

"I had to know if she could kick some ass."

"She's Troy's and Gabriella's daughter. She has the name Bolton written all over her. Of course she can kick ass. She nearly knocked you out."

 **Adaline's point of view:**

"The cat's out of the sack." I tell Sophie as I open the door of the changing room in Wladimir's gym. I put on my black shirt as Sophie tightens her blonde ponytail.

"Vermont caught you guys. Of course Wlad has to say something." She says with a shrug. Her bright blue eyes dance down my body. I am in the best shape of my life but I wish I wasn't. All this agony that caused me to work out this hard was not worth it. "You're so toned that I think you should be unreal."

I'd rather be six pounds heavier than look like a hybrid of a fitness model and a Victoria's Secret Angel. I know working out is important but that, along with my clinical trail, took over my life for the last three years. I worked on the clinical trail just as hard as I worked out. Because I needed those endorphins to keep me somewhat sane. And Sophie thinks I'm admirable? I'm anything but that! Not even my worst enemy should feel what I felt in the last years. I cross my arms in front of my chest. "I've been working out like a maniac in the last years because whenever I felt my lungs burning and my muscles screaming from pain that's when the heartache started to lessen. I am not in this shape because I want to. I am in this shape because I had to. It was either working out or back to drugs."

"Maybe I should separate from Vermont. Ever since meeting him I've been gaining pound after pound!" My best friend is slim, but not toned. And I don't think there's anything wrong with being curvier or more toned. Every woman is different and every body shape is beautiful.

I shake my head at the absurdity of her words. "This body is not worth the heartache I was in."

"Yeah but I mean... wow. Just look at your long lean legs and those abs! And your strong arms-"

"Sophie,"

She holds up her hands in a defensive mode. "Yeah, sorry I'll stop and instead invite you over for a movie night at my place tomorrow. With lots of cheesy pizza, calzones, wine and popcorn. No healthy food, I promise." She grins at me. "We'll do a triple date with Marco and Brooke because I want to see Marco's face when he finds out about you guys."

I roll my eyes at her words, "Fine. But only if I get to bring the wine."

* * *

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I lean against the doorframe of my dressing room as I watch her hang up the evening gowns on her side of the walk-in wardrobe. Her 180cm tall hourglass figure is wrapped in her pale pink bathrobe that's stopping right above her knees. Her long chestnut curls are hidden in a white towel.

She didn't talk to me on our way to the drugstore and supermarket and she took a shower straight after coming home. I placed the leather overnight bags that were filled with her stuff on the marbled island in my dressing room. She started packing out thirty minutes ago while I did some work in my study.

"I'm sorry." I breathe out as she hangs up the fifth evening gown that's in a transparent bag. It's a beige embellished gown that will look stunning on her. She looks stunning in everything.

"I know." She says, facing me with her back.

"I warned you."

"I know." She repeats before hanging up another stunning red laced gown by Valentino. Her shoes are already placed on the shelves just like the drawers are filled with her underwear, socks and whatever else she put in there. Her blouses and some of her sweaters are hanging on hangers. She folded her jeans before placing them on the open shelves. Her jewellery is on display as well but she doesn't have a lot. Della doesn't wear any perfume so the island is still completely empty. She completely filled the right side of the room with of her stuff. Her clothes, her shoes, her overnight bags, her purses... everything is sorted by length and colour.

My dressing room has never looked better.

"I told you this would happen."

Della turns around and marches over to me. "I'm not mad at you. I am mad at myself for reacting to your provocation. I am mad that you found the one button and pushed it until I exploded." She says to me. "I thought my Daddy's my weak spot. Turns out it's my mother. I am more protective of her than ever because my Dad broke her in ways she doesn't see yet. And I refuse to put our weight on her shoulders as well. She's already struggling and now she's also going through all those hormonal and body changes because she's pregnant."

"I needed to know what you're really capable of."

"If you had pushed me harder I would have seriously hurt you." She narrows her navy eyes at me. "Don't forget who my parents are. I may have not trained with you for the last three years, but trust me I will survive everything." She places her hands on my chest and I feel how my heart pauses for three beats. "I'll survive everything as long as I have you. You are my soul, my love, the pulse to my heartbeat, the reason why I am alive... You are the best that's ever happens to me." I watch how her lips curl into a smile just as my heart explodes with love for that woman. "But if you ever pull a stunt like the one in gym again, than I swear I'll-" I shut her up with my lips because I can't take being away from those luscious lips again. She returns my kiss instantly. I love the way our tongues dance as her scent washes over me. She smells of the pink peonies that she bought at the supermarket and shower gel. Her hands move underneath my shirt and my abs vibrate from the touch of her fingertips. She helps me out of the shirt as my hands pull down my trousers and boxer briefs. Her navy eyes dance down my naked figure and I can see the desire glowing as her eyes stop at my erection. That ten inch cock was made to be buried in Della's pussy over and over again. She's the only one who has him under control. I was made for loving her.

And she was made to be loved by me only.

I unwrap the white towel from her hair and open the bow on her bathrobe before lifting her and placing her on the white marbled island. She opens her legs immediately to welcome me. I take a step forward and she moans as she feels my hot erection pressing into her lower abdomen. Her voluminous c-cup tits are pressed into my chest and I can feel how stiff her nipples are. I kiss the nape of her neck and feel her racing pulse with my tongue for a moment before moving further south. My lips seal over her left nipple as she runs her hands down my shoulders and back. My hard on throbs at the touch of her hands on my skin and she lets out a moan as I suck.

"Солнышко," she moans again as my right hand runs down her chest, her six abs until my fingers find their target. Her sex is hot and so wet for me as I slide my fingers into her.

She moans and sucks my fingers in, "Wlad, please..."

"You're so tight and wet for me..."

She places her hands on my ass and pushes me even closer to her, "Only for you."

This woman is driving me insane. I pull out my fingers and slide into her wet sex. She's so tight, so warm and she's sucking me in like she needs me to be alive.

I need her to be alive as well.

* * *

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I take a sip of my white wine before placing the wine glass back on the black marble countertop in his kitchen. We're cooking tonight as Sergej is coming over for dinner. I can't wait to see him again. There's soft jazz music coming out of the speakers. Wlad decided to cook spaghetti carbonara. I wasn't allowed to lift a finger so I sipped on my wine while I watched him moving with a routine through his kitchen. There's nothing sexier than seeing my man in our kitchen.

"You've evolved." I point out as he puts the wooden spoon that's covered in the carbonara sauce in front of my mouth. I lick off the sauce. It's amazing!

"You thinks so?" He asks concerned.

"Oh yeah, definitely. I think my work here is done." I smile at him. "Five years ago you couldn't even make Crêpes and now look at you! You're making Spaghetti Carbonara from scratch without me needing to tell you anything."

He chuckles, "Don't remind me of those Crêpes. I burned the whole batch. I was awful." He says and turns off the stove. I watch him moving as he walks over to me. Wlad is dressed in all black with black slacks and a black Oxford shirt. He looks too good to be true.

"No, you just needed the right woman in your kitchen. Even if she's just drinking all the wine by herself."

He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer to him. His scent washes over me as I embrace him as well. I live for that ocean smell. Just standing there in his arms feels a bit surreal. I rest my head against his chest and listen to his heartbeat. As always our hearts beat in the same rhythm.

I never want to be without him ever again.

"Never let go of me again." I whisper. I want to be with him for the rest of my life.

"I won't." He promises me before kissing the crown of my head. I feel safe and sound in his arms. I am at peace... I am home.

I'm right where I belong.

Suddenly the doorbell rings but neither of us moves. Then a knock follows.

"I think you should get the door." I whisper after another knock appears. Sergej doesn't know I'm here. He has no idea we're back together.

"How about you do that?" He asks me back instead.

"I don't want to give him a heart attack."

He chuckles, "Good thing you're a cardiothoracic surgeon then."

I let go of him and walk over to the closed front door. I pass the oval marbled table that has fresh pink peonies on it. They freshen up the space and remind me of my Mom. I don't think she's ever going to come over to dinner. She's most probably going to freak out at the news. She's going to be shocked and hurt... I shiver. I still have two days to get used to that.

I inhale deeply as I place my hand on the door handle. Tonight is about Sergej. Not my Mom. I open the door.

Sergej's grey eyes widen as he sees me. Wladimir's father is dressed in all black like his son tonight. I think now I know where Wlad's obsession with black is from. "Adaline," he breathes out after a moment of staring at me. Then he suddenly embraces me tightly. His grip is so tight that it almost hurts.

"I missed you, too, Sergej." I whisper as I return his embrace. Unlike the Krimov men I am not dressed in black. I'm wearing a loose fitting burgundy blouse with skinny light washed jeans.

"You're better not leave him again." He whispers into my ear before squeezing me again.

I gulp as he lets me go. "I'm not planning to." I ensure him as he walks into Wlad's flat.

"Dad,"

I close the front door and turn around only to see how both Krimov men embrace one another. It's such a lovely picture.

"She's still not wearing a ring on her finger." Sergej points out after letting go of Wlad.

I chuckle at his words. "There's still time for that."

"We're planning to tell her Mom on Sunday."

"On the day of rest?" Sergej asks back with raised eyebrows.

My mother hasn't had a day of rest since my Dad left us. "Yes." I confirm. "But for now we're really looking forward to a lovely dinner with you."

"I made spaghetti carbonara." Wlad says.

Sergej turns around, "He cooked?"

Wladimir rolls his eyes at his father's words.

"Don't worry I supervised him and tasted it. It's good." I ensure him with a grin on my lips.

* * *

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

"Ready?" Della asks me and I just nod. She presses a button on her iPhone and suddenly soft guitar notes start filling the room. My Dad left a while ago and after all the wine I decided it was time to hear Della's love songs. I still can't believe she wrote me love songs. She's more like her Mom than she wants to admit.

 _Day breaks and when I turn_

 _You're not on my pillow_

 _My head shakes and then the penny drops_

 _Still your t-shirt on my chair_

 _Pencilled hearts on paper_

 _I try not to think but I can't stop_

 _And doubt sets in like a storm_

 _I could feel it coming_

 _And words echo out yesterday_

 _Time pushed me to the edge_

 _The jump was my decision_

 _I've only got myself to blame_

 _'Cause I have no right to love you_

 _When I chose to walk away_

 _I have no right to miss you_

 _When I didn't wanna stay_

 _And I have no right to need you_

 _And I knew what my heart was gonna lose_

 _I have no right to love you_

 _But I do, I still do_

 _Yeah, I still do_

I gulp as my throat tightens and the tears burn in my eyes. Her angelic voice touches the deepest parts of my heart so easily. A shiver runs down my spine as the song continues. She wrote that? It's so full of regret, pain... and love. I pick up her iPhone and turn the song off. "I changed my mind. I don't want to hear the songs now."

She gulps and her body tenses with rejection next to me. "You don't like it."

I tilt my head and face her, not afraid to show my emotional state. Adaline saw me when my babushka died, she knows how I look like when I'm grieving. She saw me crying when she broke up with me the first time, almost three years ago. She saw how furious I was when I found out she had a threesome with strangers after I kissed her on the dance floor of a club. She knows I'm protective, loyal and pervasive when it comes to her. But most of all... I am madly and deeply in love with her.

And I'm not afraid to show her that.

But those songs are too much for me to handle.

Her navy eyes soften as she sees what she's done with me. "Oh, Солнышко... We'll listen to them another time, okay?"

I just nod because my throat is still too tight to talk.

* * *

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I wince in the morning as a ringing sound fills my ears. "Wlad, someone's at the door." I growl at my man before rolling over in his bed. Dinner last night was lots of fun with Sergej but I'm dog tired today. All I want to do is stay in Wlad's bed.

The doorbell rings again. "Wlad, answer the door." I reach behind me and shake him softly. It's a miserable morning as it's grey and foggy. Rain is clashing against the glass facade in his room. The sound is so soothing that it makes me want to sleep in.

He growls, "Fine."

The mattress shifts as he climbs out of the bed. I pull the blanket over my head as he walks into the dressing room to get into fresh underwear.

"Whoever it is, send them away." I mumble as he walks past me.

Wlad chuckles, "I'll do my best."

I hear him walking out of our bedroom before closing the door again. I sigh as I get comfortable in the bed again.

I hear Wlad opening the front door.

"We're here for breakfast." I hear my mother's voice.

I jump up in the bed. My Mom's here?! She's a day too early!

Shit!

I can hear Wlad answering and suddenly there are many paws rushing over to the door of our bedroom. Zeus. She brought Zeus.

The Springer Spaniel that found out my Mom's pregnant before she even knew. He starts barking. Shit, that dog is smelling me!

I'm dead. We're dead.

There's no way my Mom won't find out now.

"Zeus!" Wladimir's strict voice calls our spotted dog and I hear how he walks away from me again

Okay, I have to brush my teeth, wash my face and do something to that bird's nest on my head. I can't face her like this. Especially not naked.

I should definitely put something on.

I walk into the en-suite bathroom and use the loo. There's no way I get to sleep in now. I wash my hands and face before putting on moisturiser and eye drops in my eyes to look more awake. I pick up my brush and start brushing through my hair. It always takes me forever because my curls form knots over night.

Suddenly, a bad feeling overcomes me. I know immediately that it's not the adrenaline or fear of my mother's reaction when we tell her. Something's wrong.

Something's wrong with Wlad.

I rush out of the bathroom and grab his black shirt and put it on as I run out of the bedroom. I stop at the scene that's in the kitchen. My pregnant mother is pressing a knife onto Wlad's throat. There's blood coming out of the cut. She looks like she wants to kill him!

"You-"

Zeus barks as he sees me and his tail goes crazy as he runs over to me.

"Mom," I breathe out.

My Mom looks at me and her chocolate orbs widen. She drops the knife and Wlad takes the second to twist her around. Within a blink of an eye her cheek is pressed against the kitchen island.

"Go." Wladimir hisses at me.

That's not how we wanted to tell her. We had it all planned out! We wanted to drive to Richmond and tell her at dinner... but definitely not like this.

"Let her go." I demand and cross my arms in front of my chest. My Mom's looks like a wild animal as she moves under his grip. Zeus rubs his fluffy body on my bare legs. I love that dog as well but right now my focus is on those two in front of me.

"I will kill you!" She hisses at Wlad.

"Go!" Wlad repeats.

"No, you're hurting her. She's pregnant. Your hurting my sibling as well."

"Zeus!" My Mom calls out and Zeus tenses up immediately. "Destroy."

Zeus runs over to Wlad. "No!" I yell. "Out!" I snap with my fingers. But that dog doesn't react so Wlad jump away from our Zeus. Our protection dog. "Zeus, come on!" I try again and clap into my hands.

But Zeus only looks at my Mom.

"Call him back." Wlad says.

"No!"

"Let her go." I tell Wlad as Zeus is showing his teeth again.

"After you've left with Zeus." Wlad says before tightening the grip on my Mom. "Call him off, Gabriella."

She sighs before looking at Zeus. "Go." She says and nods towards me.

I exhale as our dog returns to my side. Finally.

"Get dressed and leave this flat." Wlad tells me.

"Do you promise to not hurt her?"

"I promise." He says to me.

I turn around and walk back into the bedroom. Zeus follows me as I enter the dressing room. I quickly get into the first clothes that are within my reach a pair of jeans and a white shirt. Together with Zeus we walk back into the kitchen.

My Mom still looks like a crazy person and Wladimir is still holding her tightly.

"Take the knife block with you. And that knife on the floor." Wlad demands. I walk over to him and pick up the bloody knife from the floor.

My Mom says something but ignore her words. She's not sane right now.

I stare at Wlad and the bloody cut before touching it slightly. He doesn't wince from my touch. "The cut is not very deep. I'll stitch it up later." I fondle his left cheek, "Don't hurt her."

"I won't." Wlad promises me again.

I kiss him softly.

"Go. I'll talk to you later."

I nod and turn on my heel with Zeus beside me. I get into a pair of heels and put on Wladimir's raincoat as mine is still at the Kensington House. I grab a pair of keys, Zeus' leash and open to the door. I look over my shoulder as Zeus runs past me.

I thought we would tell her like civilised people but instead she's freaking out. Big time.

With a sigh I close the front door, put the leash on Zeus and walk away from them.

Wlad won't hurt her.

But I'm not so sure about my Mom hurting Wlad. She might rip his head off.

* * *

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

Gabriella embraces her first born daughter tightly. She whispers something into Della's ear and Della nods before letting go. Laying on the couch, I watch Della opening the front door for her Mom and Zeus. "We're definitely not going to Vermont and Sophie tonight." Della breathes out after closing the front door.

I watch how she moves as she walks over to me. Della sits down on the white marbled coffee table. She lets out a sigh as her navy orbs dance over my face. I know I look beaten up. I feel beaten up.

But I deserve it and we all know it. "I'm fine."

"I had to stitch you up, Wlad. My Mom beat you up so hard that I am really worried about internal bleedings. We're staying here so I can have an eye on you. And you will move as little as possible. You need rest. Lots of rest." She says to me before brushing through my hair. Suddenly her navy orbs fill with tears. "I never meant for this to happen. We were going to tell her tomorrow anyway. Why did she had to come here today?!"

I grab her hand and kiss the back of her hand. I can feel the movement in every of my aching muscle. I should definitely rest and not play the strong one. "It's out. She knows. She's going to get over it and one day... maybe one day she's even going to accept me."

Della sighs, "That one day is very, very far away."

"But it's not impossible."

The love of my life shrugs, "I didn't think it would be possible for my Mom to beat you up like this and it happened so I guess... I guess there's hope."

I nod and smile. "There is."

"But we will tell Ana ourselves."

"Okay."

"And the rest of my family as well."

"Okay."

"And promise me you won't let anyone beat you up again. Not uncle Luc or Ryan... and not even Ana."

"I promise."

"Good."

"Why did you tell your Mom that you didn't want kids?" I ask her. "And a marriage with me."

She sighs, "I didn't want to shock her even more. She was stressed enough already. I mean she bloody attacked you! One step at a time."

"So you lied to her."

"I didn't lie to her per se. I just... I thought I'd ease her into the idea of us being together." She explains to me. "Besides I got my period today so there's a shocker less for her to worry about."

"I want kids with you. And I want you to be my wife."

She smiles at me. "I want that, too. But I didn't want to shock her too much at once. Now that she knows we can at least go out in public. We can go grocery shopping together without worrying if a paparazzi caught us kissing between the aisles. Or we can go on a date in a restaurant. We can walk hand in hand through the streets. That's a big step, Wlad. Just because we're not getting hitched tomorrow doesn't mean we didn't achieve a lot. My Mom knows and soon the rest of my family will follow."

* * *

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I bite on my bottom lip as I watch Wlad sitting behind his desk in his study. Thanks to the glass facade in his room, he has a view over the Thames that's right in front of us. It's another gloomy morning. Just yesterday my Mom beat him up and today he's already back to work. The swelling on his face went away and the bruises on his torso started to fade as well. But he's definitely not clear for work yet. He still needs to rest.

"I can feel your eyes on me."

I wrap both of my hands around my cup of coffee. "I'm worried about you, Солнышко."

His grey eyes look up from the iMac, "I'm fine."

I sigh, "You shouldn't be working." I walk over to him and place my coffee on his glass desk. I place my hands on his shoulders and feel tingles spreading in my body from the touch. I start kneading his shoulders and kiss his left cheek. "Trust me, I'm a doctor."

He chuckles at my words and his voice fills my heart with the most beautiful warmth. "Let me just finish this email and I'll be back on the couch in five minutes."

I pick up my cup of coffee, "Alright."

Suddenly the door bell rings again. "Do you expect someone?"

"No." He frowns.

"It's not your Dad?"

He shakes his head as he gets up from his chair. "And I don't think it's Ella to apologise."

He's right. My Mom doesn't apologise and I don't either. "Do you think it's Marco or Vermont?"

Wlad shrugs as he walks past me. With my eyes I follow him as he walks to the front door. His walking is a little bit off which just underlined my theory of his well-being.

No what're who that is, Wlad's going to spend the rest of the day at home. On the couch, not at his desk.

He opens the door after a soft knock. "Anastasia?"

I frown. My sister's here? She doesn't even know where Wladimir lives. How did she find out?

"I wanted to see how much my Mom beat you up. I mean, I saw it happening but the results are just... really satisfying." My sister's sinister voice sends chills down my spine. I've never seen her like this. Suddenly she looks over his shoulder and straight at me. Her green eyes send arrows into my heart. "Get your fucking ass over here, Adaline!"

I gulp. So much to telling Ana ourselves. My Mom must've let told her.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that." Wlad hisses at her as I walk over to him.

"You don't get to tell me how I talk to my sister!"

"Yes, I do when you're treating her wrong."

"Oh and you're treating her right?!" She hisses at him before suddenly pushing against his chest so hard that he stumbles. "You raped her. You-"

"Woah, Ana, that's not what happened!" He says softly. I don't know how he can be so calm.

"No, I know exactly what happened! I know everything!" She hisses as I reach them. "But at least my Mom's reaction was right. I think she spoke for the whole Bolton family..." she inhales deeply. "As much as I would love to beat you up the same, I won't because my sister bloody loves you."

I grab Wlad's hand, "I do."

Ana's green eyes focus mine for the first time, "And now on to you!"

I gulp, she's just like Mom.

Ana storms into the flat and scans the space before snapping with her fingers as she sees the teal velvet couch that's across the white marbled fireplace. "Sit." She demands.

"Adaline's not a dog." Wladimir interferes.

Ana looks at him like she might beat him up nevertheless. "Did I talk to you?"

"No, but-"

"This is a Bolton family thing." she hisses before walking closer to him. Seriously, she even creeps me out. I knew she had a naughty side but angry? I've never seen that side of my sister. "So excuse us, because I'd like to talk to my sister in private." She places her hand on her hips.

Wlad doesn't even wince at her terrifying glance. He stares back at her for a full minute before he looks at me. Yeah, the Bolton women are not someone you want to get angry.

I nod, "Go finish your email. I'll be fine." I ensure him in his mother tongue because I know how to calm him down.

"I can speak Russian as well. After all, it is the country I was born in." Ana reminds us.

I chuckle as Wlad releases my hand out of his tight grip.

"I'll be in my study." Wladimir says before giving Ana a terrifying look.

Her green eyes widen in fear for a blink of an eye before they return to normal. Ana walks over to the teal velvet couch and sits down.

I follow her and notice how Wlad leaves the door a tiny bit open. Either to eaves drop or to make sure Ana doesn't kill me.

I sit down next to my blonde sister and notice the peachy diamond on her left ring finger, "You're engaged." I breathe out.

My sister shakes her head, "This is not about me. It's about you."

I sigh, "Ana, what do you want to hear? You saw us being married at Wlad's dacha. I don't know why you're so shocked about us."

"Yeah, but my vision could have been wrong!" She hisses at me.

"Have they ever been wrong?"

"Not yet! But they could be!"

"Well I can ensure you that this one will come true."

Her green eyes widen so much that I fear her eyeballs might fall out. "You guys are married?"

"No."

"Then you're engaged."

"No, we're not engaged either."

"Then you're pregnant."

"No, I'm not pregnant, Ana." I tell her and roll my eyes, "What I'm trying to say is that I won't leave Wlad and he won't leave me. We will get married one day and I will be pregnant one day."

"Dad is so going to kill him when he finds out."

"Well, Dad's not here right now. Mom took it bad enough and you're not happy about it either, but guess what? I don't care! I want to be with him and he wants to be with me. And finally, after all these years, we can be together."

"Della,"

"No, you have no idea how hard it was to be apart from him. I spent three years in pure agony and I'm so fed up by everyone trying to tell me what to do! I will spend the rest of my life with Wlad! And no one will get between us. Not Mom, not Dad, not you or anyone else. If you can't accept it then there's the door and you may leave." I hiss at her.

She sighs, "Adaline,"

"I don't get it. You were afraid to say yes to Jake. But I am not afraid of Wlad's love. I am not afraid to commit fully to this man because I know deep in my heart that he's my soulmate." I interrupt her. "And it doesn't scare me unlike you. But unlike you, I don't care what my family thinks of us because he's my life. He's the pulse to my heartbeat. He's my everything. I can clearly live without Dad and I could live without my family if you made me choose between you guys and him, but I can't live without him. Not anymore. I love him. Accept that."

Suddenly Ana grabs my hand, "Della, I'm not Mom." She says softly.

"You sure as hell acted like her when Wlad opened the front door."

Ana sighs, "I'll apologise to him later. I didn't mean to sound so harsh. I just... I was a little shocked, I guess."

"So Mom couldn't keep her mouth shut?"

My sister shakes her head, "No, she didn't say a word. I was home to tell her the news of my engagement and when I saw Mom talking to Jake it kind of hit me. I guess it was because I drank my tea from your mug, you know the one with your name on it. I grabbed it by accident but I figured you wouldn't mind."

I frown, "What do you mean by it just kind of hit you?"

Ana shrugs, "I saw you kissing Wlad. You wore a red dress... and then I saw you breaking up with Wlad in a flat that's definitely not this one. It was on a higher level, maybe a penthouse."

I gulp. Wlad's old penthouse in Parsons Green. "Ana, how?"

My sister shrugs again, "I don't know how or why but..."

"But what?" Did she see my future with him as well?

"I used to only see it with Mom, Della. I know what she went through and how badly Grandma hurt her when she was little. I know what Grandpa did to her and I know that she was kidnapped in Brazil when you were just a few months old. I've always felt her pain, Della. From the moment we first met up until this day..." she gulps, "We have this connection that's really hard to put into words. And that's part of the reason why I didn't accept Jake's proposal right away. Because I feel her pain every single day. She's so broken, Della... I wish I could help her, but I can't. I don't know how. And then you dropped this bomb onto her."

I sigh. "We were going to tell her this afternoon."

Ana licks her lips, "Does the rest of our family know?"

I shake my head, "No, not yet."

My sister nods before she brushes through her blonde waves, "Della, I love you and I have faith in you and your decisions, but not all members of our family are going to think that way."

"I know... Mom was one of those."

"But you made her see what I have seen as well. And you're going to need to do some serious convincing with the rest. Uncle Luc and Ry may want to rip Wlad's head off. But I think aunt Kelsi is going to be cool with that."

I smile. Aunt Kelsi was always the cool one. She and uncle Ryan got married when Ana and I were seven, but honestly marriage didn't change their perspective on life at all. After almost twenty years of being married they still don't feel the social pressure to have children or settle down. Instead, they live their lives to the fullest. They travel around the world more than they are actually home here in London. "I know Wlad and me are a very unconventional couple, but the heart wants what it wants."

Ana grabs my hands, "I know." She shows me a soft smile.

"Good."

"So... you'll be my maid of honour, right?"

A grin washes over my face. "Yes, of course!"

"Good because after that stunt I wasn't sure you wanted to be." Ana explains.

I frown, "Why?"

My green eyed sister shrugs, "I was pretty awful to Wlad." She sighs, "Plus I think Jake knew about you guys."

"Yeah, he probably knows since Marrakesh."

Her green eyes widen, "Marrakesh? How long has this been going on?"

"Five years."

"F-five years? Holy shit, Della! Why didn't you tell me earlier?!"

"Because I know you. You wouldn't have been able to keep your mouth shut towards Mom and Dad. Besides, we were on a three year break anyway. Until I was done curing Parkinson's. The disease that killed his Mom."

Her eyes soften at my words, "You cured a disease for Wlad? Aw, that's so romantic!"

I shake my head, "No, I didn't cure it because of him. I started doing research before we even got together. I don't know why but this disease fascinated me. And then we got together and my focus shifted from Parkinson's to Wlad... and I realised that this was unfair towards the patients that were suffering. So I pulled the break on us, cured that motherfucker with Fleming and now I'm back where I belong."

Ana nods, "So you did cure it for him. And you say you're not romantic."

"I'm not."

She narrows her big eyes at me, "I know of the love songs you've written him."

I blush, "They're not love songs."

She giggles, "You're so much like Daddy, it's crazy!"

"Daddy wrote Mommy love songs?"

"Just one. But it's a bloody good one."

"I've never heard it!"

Ana leans forward with a grin on her lips, "Sometimes I love my visions. They enable me to see the best in people."

* * *

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I stop in front of Startstone of Aston Martin in Mayfair, where my Swedish best friend is already waiting for me. Vermont needed my help to pick out a new ride. As if the eight other luxury cars aren't enough. But it feels good to get out of the flat after a week. And although Della would love it here, I'm glad she has to work. I don't think Vermont is fully convinced yet.

"You look like a train ran you over." Vermont says dryly.

"That train is named Ella."

His icy blue eyes widen, "You told her?"

"She figured it out a day before we wanted to tell her. Knocked at my door in the morning and Zeus started to act weird..." I sigh, "I let he beat me up."

"She did well..." Vermont says with a chuckle, "I bet you're glad it's out now, aren't you?"

I nod, "It's a step forward."

"Amici!"

I turn around at the sound of Marco's voice. He's on the other side of the road. "You invited Marco?" I ask Vermont.

Vermont nods, "We'll go car shopping first, then have lunch and then you'll pick up Adaline from work before the both of you will come to my place. Sophie and I will finally do that movie night."

"With Brooke and Marco?"

"Yeah, you wanted to tell him anyway."

Marco crosses the street and he looks smart in his black suit. He looks overdressed compared to Vermont and me. We're both dressed in simple black Oxford shirts and black slacks.

"Married life suits you." I say with a smile on my lips.

Marco grins back at me, but his smile drops as he has a closer look to me. "You look like shit."

I chuckle, "Thankfully I don't feel that way."

"Yeah, but who is insane enough to touch you?" Marco asks confused.

"The mystery woman's mother." Vermont answers before I can say a word.

"Already heard you're back with mystery woman." Marco grins.

I shoot a look at Vermont.

"Oh no, it was my wife who told me that you guys are back together."

"Well you're lucky because you are meeting her tonight."

"You're joining us for the movies night at Vermont's and Sophie's place?"

I nod, "I'll pick her up after she's done with work. We'll bring wine."

Marco grins at me, "Wine is my specialty."

I chuckle, Della's much more picky when it comes to her wine than Marco. "My woman's picky when it comes to wine."

"Is it Christina? You can tell me her name, you know."

I shake my head, "My lips are sealed."

Marco hits against my left shoulder, "Come on, Wlad!"

"You can wait a few hours."

My Italian friend looks at Vermont, "Do you know who it is?"

Vermont nods, "And trust me, you won't believe it when you hear it."

"Alright, I guess I have to wait then. Can we stop by Tiffany after you picked your new ride?"

I frown, "What, you're already out of diamonds?"

Marco shakes his head, "No, but I thought I'd buy my wife something nice."

I narrow my eyes at him, "Because she doesn't have a safe full of jewellery."

He shrugs, "Don't worry I won't buy too much. Maybe a bracelet or a new pair of earrings... perhaps emeralds or rubies."

I look at Vermont, "Maybe we should just pick him up after we're done at Aston Martin."

Vermont chuckles, "Are you insane? By the time I've chosen my next baby, Marco has bought the whole store!"

Marco shrugs, "You never know when the desire overcomes me."

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I wash my hands after a twelve hour surgery on an open heart. My eyes stare through the window that's showing the O.R.. Fleming was kindly enough to let me borrow Dr. Rhodes since I don't trust my interns enough to close up my patients. I have to say Rhodes even impressed me a little. His technique is very precise and despite the large hands that he has, he moves them as elegantly as I do with my long slim fingers. He's going to be a good cardiothroatic surgeon one day.

I watch Rhodes finishing his work and the patient getting transferred out of the O.R.. Immediatlely, the cleaning staff starts taking over. Rhodes meets me at the sink just as I start rinsing off.

"I like your technique. You sewed him up very well." I complement him. I don't usually voice my feelings towards interns or residents, but for Rhodes I make an exception.

The brown haired man smiles at me, "Fleming taught me that."

I return his smile, "I can definitely see that."

He frowns as he starts washing his hands with soap, "How?"

"It's not seam, it's your posture and the way you move your fingers." I hold up my hands and mimic his movements, "Fleming does that as well. Especially with his left index finger and his right ring finger."

"You noticed how I stood?" He asks me back surprised.

"I know of everything that goes on in my O.R.." I tell him, "It's my operation field in there and I'm in charge of everyone and everything. I take that responsibility very seriously."

He rinses off the soap from his hands and forearms, "I guess I have to agree with Fleming, you really are one of a kind, Dr. Bolton."

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I watch Vermont sign the buyers contract before turning around. Vermont chose a Valkyrie in a deep Mariana Blue paint finish as standard and with gloss Tungsten Silver exteriors. The salesman told us that there will only be 150 road cars and that it's Aston Martin's first ever hypecar. It's a nice car. It comes as close to a Formula One car as possible. That means it's bloody perfect for my adrenaline junkie of a friend.

My eyes scan the other cars that are on display here. I've never owned an Aston Martin as I prefer Italian or German cars, but I know someone who would love to belong to the Aston Martin family. My eyes stop at the red DBS Superleggera. She would love to call that car her own. It's elegant and it will drive on the roads like no other car. It has the motor of a race car and the beauty that fits Della. Her birthday is in a little less than six months.

"I'd like to order a car as well." I breathe out. She'll be over the moon and she's going to give me heart attacks when she drives that car but the grin on her face will be worth it.

The glass door opens and I see Marco walking in. "So, are we done here? I kind of have somewhere to be."

I roll my eyes at my Italian friend's words. He and his diamond obsession... "Nearly."

"What? But I saw Vermont signing that contract through the glass door."

"Yeah, but Wlad decided to buy one for himself." Vermont says and the salesman's eyes start glowing. Two deal on one day? It must be his lucky day today.

"Not for myself."

Marco walks over to me and I watch how his mind starts working, "Dios, you're buying the mystery woman a bloody Aston Martin?"

"A DBS Superleggera in Magnetic Silver. Put in all the extras there is." I tell the salesman before getting out my wallet to give him my ID.

"Do you want to buy luggage and a cover as well?"

"Yeah, the whole package. Silver on the outside and black leather on the inside." I tell him before handing him my ID. "I need it to be done by the first week of April."

"Why?" Marco asks me.

"Her birthday is in the first week of April."

"It's going to be her birthday present?" Marco asks me shocked. "Dios mios! I've never gotten a birthday present like that from you! Twelve years and not once have you gifted me a car! What does she have that I don't?"

I turn my head so I face him directly, "She's the love of my life and she deserves to be treated accordingly."

"And she has a weak spot for fast cars." Vermont adds with a grin on his lips.

"You know who it is?!" Marco's dark brown eyes widen. Then he looks at me. "Oh, so you tell him but not me?!"

I roll my eyes at him, "Can we not discuss it now?"

* * *

I watch my Italian friend being in his true element as he picks his diamonds like others pick pralines at a chocolatier. The turquoise coloured carpet beneath my feet is a eye catcher to the many glass cabinets that hold diamonds in various shapes. Marco is definitely having fun at Tiffany and the sales associate is giggling at his words despite the obvious ring on his left ring finger.

The last time I went jewellery shopping it was with Marco as well. Only that was at Cartier and Marco bought Brooke's engagement ring without knowing it would be one soon. That was also the day I'd realise that Della would never wear any of those engagement rings that they have at Cartier or Tiffany. My woman is unique and she deserves to wear something that highlighted that.

She deserves her mother's engagement ring.

That oval sapphire however seemed to be out of my reach. Ella beat me up well. She made it clear that she was not only angry, but she was also deeply hurt. And she felt betrayed. Those emotions combined with all the shit Troy made her go through caused her to snap at me like she never did before. She didn't just hit me to let me know she's furious, no she hit me because she felt too much. Too much pain. Too much betrayal.

Too much of everything.

That's why I allowed her to use me as a punching bag.

Maybe one day she's going to give me that ring.

"Marco, are you done yet?" Vermont asked him.

Marco looked over his right shoulder, "Done? No and I won't be any time soon. I waited as you bought your babies, now wait until I bought mine."

I chuckle at Marco's words. "You do realise they're for your wife and not you?"

Marco picks up a bracelet that's sparkling with all the diamonds and rubies. It's a wide cluster bracelet for which he surely has picked out the right earrings as well. "See how the beauties sparkle? That sparkle will be reflected in my wife's bright blue eyes. I buy those diamonds for her because they bring her joy. And trust me, then they're going to bring me joy as well. Happy wife happy life."

I look at Vermont. "What about you?"

Vermont frowns, "What about me?"

"Did you thought about Sophie being your wife?"

"We're alright where we are in our relationship."

"Alright? You know with these," Marco picks up a pair of diamond drop earrings, "You guys will be on the moon! Diamonds and women, they belong together and the sooner you realise that, the sooner you're going to become a member of the diamond's club." He looks at the sales associate. "I'll buy the whole tray." Then he looks at Vermont. "Marriage is the best thing that ever happened to me."

I chuckle again, "Don't pressure him into marriage."

"You don't want to marry that stunning woman?"

Vermont opens his mouth but Marco interrupts him again. "Because I know she's only waiting for you to go on one knee."

"That won't happen. We're in this relationship as equals. I will never submit to her and she will never submit to me. No one will ever go on one knee." Vermont clarifies. "And we're fine right where we are. We don't need to wear rings on our fingers."

That's not what Della told me. According to her, Sophie very much wants to wear a ring on her finger. But she's waiting for Vermont to make the first step. "Did Sophie say that?"

Vermont's blue eyes look at me, "Are you on his side?"

I shrug, "Kind of, yeah."

Marco grins at me. "So, are we going to look for an engagement ring next?"

* * *

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I finish my green smoothie before throwing the plastic cup into the bin that's underneath the reception desk of the ICU. My eyes scan the post O.R. report of my latest surgery that Dr. Rhodes wrote. It's a very detailed report. It's so detailed that I'm wondering if he counted his breaths as well. Fleming's resident works throughly and is focused. My iPhone vibrates in my pocket and I get it out.

'I'm waiting for you outside.' It's just a text from my man but it makes my heart race nevertheless. No surgery can compare to the rush he gives me.

"Do you know if Dr. Bolton is single?" Dr. Rhodes voice fills my ears and I look up from the display of my iPhone. Rhodes is standing with his back to me and he's talking to Fleming. Both men seemed to have not noticed me.

I lean back in my chair and decide to observe their conversation before interfering.

Fleming chuckles, "Adaline Bolton doesn't date. She never did and I don't think she ever will."

"So, she's not single?"

Fleming shrugs, "I don't think she is. She might be back with her ex but I'm not sure. We don't talk about our relationship status. We only have work in common."

"It's just... she's incredible. Mind blowing. I've never seen a woman that's so fascinating."

Fleming smiles, "Adaline Bolton is as unique as it gets. She has the body of a model and the brain of Einstein."

"How do you know what her body looks like?"

Shit.

Fleming gulps, "I mean, I've seen her in jeans and a shirt. Those scrubs don't really give away much. But you know in jeans... she's stunning."

"So, you think I should try my luck?"

Fleming pads his shoulders, "Adaline Bolton doesn't wait to be asked out. She asks you out herself. She's a femme fatale."

I decide I've heard enough so I get up from my chair, "Fleming is right. I don't date. I have a boyfriend." Rhodes winces at my words and turns around. "As much as I feel flattered by your words, Dr. Rhodes, I think you should try your luck elsewhere."

He gulps, "I...O-okay."

I look at Fleming, "Will you have a look at my patient tonight? Room 009."

Fleming nods, "I'll page you if anything happens. Heard my protégé did well in your O.R."

I grin, "You definitely left your stamp on Dr. Rhodes' fingers."

"I'm still here." Rhodes points out. I guess he found his voice again.

"And I'm going to call it a day. I'll see you the day after tomorrow on the airport grounds." I say to Fleming.

Fleming nods, "I already have my passport ready."

I can't wait to be in New York City with Wlad beside me. "Good. We take off at twelve sharp. Don't be late."

"I won't. After all flying commercial is so exhausting."

I chuckle, "I hope the flight won't be for nothing."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll get the award, Dr. Bolton." Dr. Rhodes says.

I look at the brown haired tall man next to me. "I wasn't talking about the award but I'm glad you share my opinion. Not that I asked you to share that information with me."

Dr. Rhodes gulps, "I wish you two good luck."

"We don't need luck." Fleming and I say out of one mouth.

"We work hard for it. It's time to reap the rewards." Fleming says and I nod.

"Well, gentlemen, I wish you an uneventful night." I tell them before leaving the reception desk in the ICU. I already changed out of my navy scrubs. I put on a pair of jeans and a black lacy blouse. My feet welcome the new height thanks to the Louboutins. The heels echo through the hallway as I walk to the elevator. On my way I can feel eyes on my behind, but I'm not sure if it's Fleming, Rhodes or some of the nurses I walk by.

As I reach the elevator, I decide to take the stairs instead. After all, I'm just on the eighth level and I could really use the workout.

As I walk down the white staircase, I can feel how the excitement spikes up heartbeat. I've only seen Wlad twelve hours ago, but it suddenly feels like years. It's a miracle that I got out almost on time today because usually a ten hour shift turns into a sixteen hour shift or more. But just two hours longer than expected? That's a good sign.

The glass doors of the emergency entrance glide open for me and I step out into the rainy evening in Chelsea. I don't have an umbrella with me so my blouse gets soaking wet within a few seconds. I scan the parking lot in front of me for my black Porsche Cayenne, but to my surprise it's gone. I know exactly where I parked it but now the parking spot is empty. Where the hell is my car? And Wlad's not here either. Where is my man?

Suddenly, my black Porsche drives around the corner and stops in front of me. Wladimir is sitting behind the wheel with a grin on his lips.

I open the door and get inside, "You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I say as I shut the door.

"I told you I was waiting for you outside."

"You should have told me that you were waiting outside in my car." I point out as I put on my seatbelt.

Wlad starts driving through the Londonderry streets, "We're doing that movie night at Sophie's and Vermont's place tonight."

I think for a moment. I would love to end the evening soaking in a bubble bath with my man. But I guess that has to wait a few hours. My eyes scan his face and neck. The bruises are gone. "Do you feel better?"

He sighs as he stops at a red light, "I'm fine. I was shopping with Vermont and Marco today."

I frown, "You guys like shopping?"

A deep chuckle escapes his mouth, "No at least not for clothes. Vermont wanted a new car and Marco needed more diamonds."

I grin as I remember Brooke telling me about Marco's diamond fetish. "What car did Vermont pick?"

"An Aston Martin Valkyrie."

"Damn! I want to see it when he gets that beauty! I always wanted to own an Aston Martin! Driving that stunning car is like driving a Ferrari and Bentley at once. Can you imagine how good I look behind the wheel of an Aston Martin?"

Wlad grins at me, "Yes, I can, my love."

I return his grin as butterflies awake in my tummy. "Are we driving straight to Mayfair?"

He nods, "I picked up a few bottles of Chardonnay before getting you." He continues driving and I take this chance to stare at him without any shame. I take my time as my eyes dance over his bushy brows, his silver eyes, that narrow nose and his defined chin that was hidden behind his three day beard. He's dressed in a light blue Oxford shirt with dark jeans. He left the first two buttons open. His short brown hair has a bit gel in it and his silver orbs reflect the streetlights.

My whole body hums alive at his sight.

"What?"

"You look really handsome this evening, Mr. Krimov." I say with a smirk on my lips.

He looks at me for a second, "You cleaned up nice as well. You know what heels do to me..."

Oh, yeah I definitely know. "Well, thanks to the rain my blouse is now almost see through."

His eyes move down my face and stop at my cleavage. "Not almost."

I sigh and get my iPhone out of my jeans pocket. I send Sophie a text asking for her to meet us at the front door with a shirt for me. She almost answers immediately. "Sophie will have a shirt for me to change in when we arrive."

"Problem's solved." Wlad says with a smirk. "Marco and Brooke are going to be there as well."

"Does Marco know about us?"

He shakes his head, "I thought I'd give you the honour."

* * *

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I park the Porsche Cayenne in front of the freestanding house in Mayfair. Sophie is already waiting for us with. Just like my woman, she's wearing a pair of jeans and a blouse. Only her white blouse is not soaking wet and see through. In her hand she's holding a black umbrella and a black shirt. She walks over to us, careful to not step into one of the many puddles.

Della opens the door, "You're a lifesaver, Soph."

The blonde woman blushes, "No, just your best friend." She says as Della starts opening the buttons of her blouse. "Hi, Wlad."

I nod at her, "Are Brooke and Marco already here?" I ask although I didn't see Marco's red Ferrari.

Sophie shakes her head as Della changes out of the blouse and into the black shirt. Although Sophie is slim, the shirt looks a little too small on Della thanks to her tits that stretch the fabric until it nearly rips.

Della sighs, "Soph, I think I need to wear something other than that shirt. My boobs are nearly ripping the fabric."

Sophie looks down and chuckles, "Oh, yeah they are! Come on, you can pick something out of my closet." Sophie grabs her hand and tears her out of the car.

I open the trunk and get out the two bags that contain the four bottles of Chardonnay that I bought for tonight. Della and Sophie walk into the house and leave the door open for me. I walk in and kick the door close. "Vermont?" I ask as I walk through the open living area. I spot him standing behind the kitchen island with an apron around his hips. "No way!"

Vermont's blue eyes widen as they see me. "I said we're equals in this relationship. That means we share the kitchen as well."

I chuckle as I walk pat the couches and oak dining room. "I don't judge. Della taught me how to cook as well."

Vermont grins, "I can't imagine you in an apron."

"Well, I don't wear one but I do cook as often as possible." I like surprising her with a cooked dinner when she comes home from work. The way her navy orbs glow when she sees me in the kitchen and smells what I cooked gives me a rush that I got quickly addicted to.

"Della's here as well?"

"Digging through Sophie's closet."

"Why?"

"The rain made her black blouse completely see through."

Vermont nods, "Got'cha."

"Are Marco and Brooke arriving anytime soon?"

"Should be here any minute." Vermont says as he opens the bow of his balcony apron.

"What, you don't want Marco to see you this way?"

"I'm not afraid to say that I know my kitchen inside out. I enjoy helping my woman wherever I can. Whether that's in the kitchen or cleaning the freaking toilet - I do it without any protest."

"But you don't clean the toilet. You don't clean anything in this house. That's what the staff is for." I point out as I get the wine bottles out of the bags.

"That wasn't my point, Wlad."

"I know. My woman turned me inside out as well. She turned me into a cook when I only knew where the fridge was. She taught me how to slow down when all I knew was how jam-packed my calendar was." I say with a shrug. And somehow, she made me want to push her limits when she's in the gym with me. I love seeing her whine when she says she's done for the day, but then I push her harder and show her that her limit is far from being reached.

I don't want her to knock me out again, though. So I'm careful to not overstretch that limit. I know exactly how she's like when she snaps.

And I swear it's the perfect combination of Troy and Ella. She's a volcano, a tsunami and a tornado all at once. So powerful that all you want to do is stand and stare at her beauty.

And then she hits you with her left jab and you're out of light.

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I look through Sophie's tops as I move the hangers from one side to another. She wears a lot of lace and blouses in her free time, but they're all too small for my breasts. I sigh, maybe my blouse is not so see through anymore.

"So, you and Wlad are doing well?"

I stop at a beige top with long batwing sleeves. It has a rather wide square cut. It'll fit my boobs and me. I get it from the hanger, "That should fit."

Sophie's blue eyes look at the top, "That's my sister's. I stole it from her years ago."

"Oh, then maybe-"

"It's yours for tonight. She never noticed it anyway. Besides, she's now two sizes bigger anyway."

"Okay." I pull the black shirt over my head and put on the beige top with long batwing sleeves. I tuck the front into my jeans and look at myself in the mirror. Yeah, that top definitely hides my boobs. "Did you talk to Vermont?"

"About what?"

"Your desire to get married."

My friend sighs, "I don't think he understood my point, which is ridiculous because he's a freaking shrink!"

I chuckle as we walk out of their bedroom. "Maybe you should try again. Be blunt. No metaphors. I think then he should be able to get it."

"Is that how you talk to Wlad?"

I think for a moment. "Yeah, we're pretty direct and honest when it comes to our relationship. We don't sugarcoat things and we don't use metaphors."

"When did you become the expert for guys?"

"Not guys, but Wlad." I correct her and wink. I know my man inside out. I even know he's close although I cannot see him. But I can definitely feel him as the goosebumps start covering my arms.

Suddenly the front door opens and I watch Brooke and Marco walking into the house. The Italian man is wearing a black shirt and slacks while Brooke put on a fitted red dress. Her right wrist is glittering in diamonds and rubies. They fit to her huge pear shaped engagement ring on her left ring finger. She's glowing.

That's what the right man does to a man.

"Amici!" Marco rushes over to the left before I can hear him embracing Vermont and Wlad. Brooke on the other side has seen Sophie and me standing in the dark left hallway. Sophie puts her forefinger on her lips, indicating to Brooke to stay quite.

"I'm so excited to see Marco having the heart attack of his life!" Soph giggles at me.

I roll my eyes at her words, I just want it to be over with. My Mom knows. Ana knows. Vermont knows. It's time to tell Marco and then the rest of my family so we can finally all go back to living life as normal. Without playing hide and seek all the freaking time.

Brooke walks into the living room and Sophie follows her. I inhale deeply before doing the same.

"So, where's this mystery woman?" Marco asks, looking over Wlad's shoulder into the kitchen. "Is she afraid of me? Is she hiding somewhere?"

"I'm not hiding."

Marco twirls around at the sound of my voice. "Della," he breathes out my nickname and I can see how the penny drops. "Della?!" He asks again. This time looking at Wlad. "You're fucking Troy's firstborn?!"

"Marco," Brooke starts.

"Don't call it that." Wladimir hisses at him.

I lean forward, "If you want to know, yes the sex is amazing. I don't know if it's his experience or my flexibility but we don't need any diamonds to trigger our orgasms." I hiss at him and watch how Marco's face turns red.

Vermont and Sophie can't help but laugh at my words.

"Now, can we focus on other aspects of my relationship with Wlad or do you have any more questions?!" I raise my left eyebrow at him. "I promise to answer every one of them." I can feel how Wladimir grabs my hands and squeeze it tightly.

"I-I..." Marco closes his mouth before he stutters even more.

I straighten my shoulders, "And never call me mystery woman again. Di intesa?!"

Marco nods, clearly feeling intimidated.

"Della, you don't have to be so harsh towards my husband." Brooke narrows her bright blue eyes at me.

Marco looks at her, "You knew?!"

"Of course I knew. How do you think we've met? Why do you think she was my maid of honour? It was Della who introduced me to Wlad and then Wlad showed me a picture of you." Brooke explains casually.

"I can't believe it! Did all of you knew?" He asks, looking now at Vermont and Sophie.

"I knew from the beginning but I vowed to keep my mouth shut."

"I found out a week ago when Della knocked Wlad out in the boxing ring."

"Really, you did?!" Brooke asks me surprised.

"Wlad provoked me. I snapped. He got what he deserved." I say with a shrug before looking at Wlad.

"We both learned a lesson that day."

"Yeah, but what about me?!" Marco asks shocked, "How come I'm the very last to find out about the two of you?!"

I sigh, "You're not the last one. We still have to tell my aunts and uncles..."

Marco shakes his head, "I thought I was your best friend!" He hisses at Wlad.

"Listen, I made him do this. We agreed to keep it as secretive as possible in the beginning."

"That's true. I met Wlad when they were already two years together." Brooke explains with a nod.

"But now that we're together again, we decided to come clean."

"And how do I know you won't break his heart again?" Marco asks me before placing his hand on his left hip. "You fucking broke him the last time! Not even that Russian supermodel was capable of healing him!"

I grit my teeth at the sound of Natasha. "Because things have changed."

"How have they changed? Because I swear if you ever hurt him again, than I'll-"

"You'll do what?!" I ask Marco as I release my grip out of Wlad's hand. "Marco, I am not afraid of you or Vermont. I don't care what you think of Wlad and me. But for your consciousness, I will not hurt him again. When we broke up it was not because I wanted to but I had to. I hurt him and I hurt myself but I won't do that again. And on to that Russian supermodel you mentioned, she is as far gone as there is! She was my placeholder not a freaking healer. He's my man and no one else's!" I hiss at Marco.

He gulps, "So you're serious with him?"

I roll my eyes at his question, "No, I just enjoy playing with his heart." I joke.

"I don't think you should joke right now." Wlad's deep velvety voice reminds me in Russian.

I sigh, "I'm sorry, I was joking but clearly that's not my specialty. You want to know if I'm serious? Yes, I am. I love him very much and we enjoy spending our time together."

"You enjoy spending your time together?" Marco asks with a frown.

I roll my eyes, oh for Christ's sake! I turn to my left side and seal my lips over Wlad's. It takes him a second to return my kiss but eventually he does. Our tongues start dancing as I fill the kiss with even more passion. He squeezes my waist as the heat inside of us both rises, but just before it gets too much, i pull away. "Happy now?!" I ask Marco, who stares at me with an open mouth. "Which movie are we watching tonight?"

* * *

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I wrap my left arm around her body as we lay on the huge L-shaped couch in the cinema in Vermont's house. After giving them a show, Della acted like nothing happened at all. And after three bottles of Chardonnay Marco started to relax as well.

The huge screen shows the movie girl on the train, but I enjoy watching my woman in my arms even more. She fell asleep just a few minutes ago. After a twelve hour shift she must feel exhausted, plus all the wine, cheese and popcorn must've knocked her out. Her brown long curls are cascading over my wide chest as she breathes in regular intervals. Her left arm is hugging me like a child hugs their teddy bear. Her tits flatten against my chest and I can feel her steady heartbeat.

As Marco elbows me, I lift my gaze off of her. "What?"

"I like her." Marco says with a grin. "Ella's fire and Troy's domination. She's perfect for you."

"Yes, she is." I agree with her and look behind him. Brooke, Sophie and Vermont are glued to the screen as the story has its climatic scene. Sophie even stopped eating out of her bowl with salty popcorn. Instead her slim long fingers are wrapped around Vermont's wrist. Brooke on the other side is still sipping on her Chardonnay. I think it's her fifth glass tonight and she's not even drunk. She's definitely more Italian than she thought.

Marco and I were the only ones who decided to stay sober. Because we're the chauffeurs for our women.

"I'm not mad at you. I was just shocked..." his eyes move down to Della who is still sleeping on my torso. She moves a little as she hooks her left leg over my body. The movement awakes my dick in record time. Even when she's unconscious my body still wants her. "She's half your age, man."

That comment on our age difference will never go away. Instead of defining our relationship by our love it's always going to be our age gap. But we'll get used to that. We have to. "She has balls that are twice your size, Marco."

He chuckles before looking up, "I know. I am glad she makes you happy again."

She makes more than just happy. She's the love of my life.

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter.**

 **The next chapter will cover the Lister Award in Manhattan with a surprise that will leave you shocked. Can you guess what it is?**

 **As always please be so kind to leave review. That's also possible as a guest, if you don't have an account.**

 **Merry Christmas,**

 **Nicole**


	22. Chapter 22

**Adaline's point of view:**

I can hear the line ring as I stand in front of the glass facade. Our private jet is standing on the tarmac with its staircase out. It's ready for takeoff. But while Wlad and me have already checked in, Fleming is nowhere to be found.

"Bloody Fleming, where are you?!" I hiss as Fleming doesn't pick up.

I growl as I put my iPhone back into my purse. I turn around and stare at Wladimir. "If he's not here within the next five minutes, we'll fly without him."

Wlad nods.

"I can't believe he's doing this to me! I especially told him that we meet at 12 am and it's already five minutes past twelve. We have to be in the air in five minutes otherwise our flight needs to be rescheduled and I won't wait another hour or so to takeoff.

"Well, I, for my part, am really looking forward to having a whole jet for ourselves." Wlad wraps his arms around my waist and rests his forehead against mine. The way his silver eyes glow with desire for me awakens my libido.

"I hope he won't be here in five minutes, too." I suddenly breathe out, forgetting all my anger. His ocean smell fills my nostrils as I interlock my fingers behind his neck. He's half a head bigger than me but it's the perfect distance for us. My heart starts beating faster as the soft piano music that surrounds us starts fading in my ears. As always nothing and no one exists when we're so close.

It's only him and I.

Him and I.

"I'm here, I'm here!" Fleming yelling voice pierces through my ears like the drill of a dentist.

I let go of Wlad immediately and turn around. "You're late." I hiss at him as he stops across me. He's holding a bag leather bag in his left hand and his silver suitcase in the right. "I know. I got stuck in traffic. Where do I check in my luggage?" He asks as he is still catching his breath.

An airport employee appears out of nowhere. She's wearing a navy uniform with a blazer, a skirt and sky high heels. Her blonde hair is wrapped into a chignon and her face is covered under a kilogram of makeup. "I'll take care of that, Dr. Fleming. You may already go on board. If you would just hand me your passport so I could check you in."

Fleming smiles at her before handing her the silver suitcase and his black leather carry-on handbag. "Thank you very much. My passport is in the carry-on bag, in the side pocket. Will you be the stewardess on the flight?"

I roll my eyes at him. That's so typical of Fleming. He's just a minute here and is already trying to get into her panties.

The airport employee smiles and shakes her head. "No. I believe you're flying with Giselle today." She explains, "Have a safe flight."

"Thank you." I say with a small smile on my lips.

Fleming watches her as she turns on her heels.

I snap with my fingers to get his attention, "Fleming,"

"Yes?" His head swings back as he focuses me. Suddenly his bright blue eyes get smaller as they see the man behind me. My man. "This Wladimir Krimov. My boyfriend. Wlad, this Joshua Fleming." I introduce the men although Wlad knows exactly who Fleming is.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." Fleming puts out his hand.

Wlad only shakes it with a tight grip. I can only imagine what he's thinking about as he knows exactly what happened between Fleming and I. This is going to be one awkward fight...

"Great, now that we've introduced ourselves I suggest we finally board that plane."

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I work on my emails while having an eye on Fleming. The man, who is twelve years younger than me, is working on his acceptance speech for the Lister Award. I thought he was already done with it as the award show is this evening but Della informed me it's nothing special that he's only working on his speech now.

Every now and then he shows his iPad, which he uses to write his speech, to Della and she improves with a nod or rewrites the sentence. We're just a few hours away from landing and Fleming and me successfully avoided any conversation. I don't like this man and I'm going to try to keep my opinion to myself when he asks me something but I can't promise anything.

"Alright, I'm going to take a quick nap." Della announces before raising from her seat. "Don't kill him." She says in fluent Russian before turning on her heel.

Fleming looks up to me for a second before looking down again. "I didn't know Della spoke Russian."

He doesn't know her at all. "Look, we don't have to do that small talk shit. I know who you are and I know she slept with you. As much as it would please me to beat the shit out of you right now, I won't. Because that woman, my woman, needs you to hold that fucking speech tonight. Keep your hands off of her and your gaze straight and I promise we won't have an issue. Understood?!"

The blonde man gulps and nods. Then his blue eyes move down to his iPad again.

I really hope he writes a bloody good speech.

* * *

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I stare at him as he washes the shampoo out of his short dark brown hair. I watch the foam running down his glorious body, watch how it glides down his stone hard sternum, the valleys and hills of his his eight abs... I watch how to covers his long thick cock that's pulsing with need again even though we just made love on the bed of the hotel room. I watch the foam running down his large quadriceps femoris and gastrocnemius muscle before eventually reaching his feet and then the ground. He's so gorgeous... so beautiful on levels I can't even describe.

I love this man. With my whole heart. My whole body. My whole soul.

"Marry me." I whisper the first words that come out of my mouth.

He wipes the foam out of his face, "What?" He asks me, his expression is shocked not confused because he heard me despite the running water. He always heard me even when I said no word.

Suddenly, I go down on my knees and I watch his sparkling grey eyes widen. "Marry me." I repeat, holding his hands in mine. I don't want to go a day without him by my side. I don't want to wake up without him by my side. I don't want to fall asleep without him being the last I saw. I want him, I love him, so badly that I can't even begin to express my emotions for him...

He stares at me in disbelief. In shock. And then he joins me on the floor of the shower as he lowers himself to meet me on eye level. "No."

What? "No?" I repeat with raised eyebrows.

He shakes his head, "Not like this, not right now, not..." he inhales deeply before cupping my face. "Tonight's about you. You'll get awarded with the Lasker~DeBakey Clinical Medical Research Award - the first of many more to follow. It's your night."

"It's ours. It's our first public appearance-"

"And I couldn't be more proud to be by your side tonight. To celebrate your success, to see how your hard work finally brought fruits. I will be by your side when you shine, when you glow from pride." He says with a smile on his lips, "I will be your arm candy the whole night and trust me, I'll be the best arm candy there is. I waited half a decade for this night. I don't want to over shine it with anything else. This is your night, our night... but this is not the night we're getting engaged."

"Why not? It can be both."

He shakes his head softly before kissing me. "We may not be a conventional couple, but there are some traditions I'd like to follow nevertheless. One is that I'll propose to you. With a ring. When the time is right." He whispers to me. "I love you, Adaline. More than you know, but this... don't take this away from me."

"I'll say yes." I promise him.

He chuckles, "I know... I know." He runs his fingers through my wet hair, "Only you would propose to me in a shower in New York City... Only you would have the courage, the grace... the elegance to do it here."

"I love you." I whisper in Russian.

"I love you, too." He says back before kissing me again.

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I stare at her reflection in the mirror, mesmerised by how she is spreading the body lotion on her legs. Her long chestnut curls are still damp, so they look darker than usual. There's no towel wrapped around her body, so I get to see how every single muscle in her body tightens and stretches with every single move. She's glowing from within. She's stunning.

I can't believe she proposed to me just a few minutes ago.

"I can feel your eyes on me even through the mirror." She says with a smirk on her lips, putting away the bottle of body lotion. It's a lotion that compliments her own smell beautifully.

I stare into her dark blue orbs in the mirror, not feeling embarrassed that she caught me staring at her. She's my woman, my love... my life and soulmate. I can stare at her whenever the hell I want to. "You're stunning."

She smiles at me before walking over to the sink where I'm standing in front of. "I know, it's what I'm getting an award for tonight." She wraps her arms around my torso and I feel my dick awakening beneath the white fluffy towel that's wrapped around my hips. She places a kiss on my left shoulder and I swear I feel the touch echoing through my whole body, all the way down to my right toe. She has no idea what she's doing to me.

No idea.

"Do you want me to shave?" I ask as soon as I've found my voice again.

She bury her nose in the nape of my neck and inhales before looking at my face in the reflection. Her right hand travels up my chest and she touches my chiselled chin, feeling the stumbles from the three day beard. She runs her fingers over them before brushing over my lips. Her eyes follow the movements of her fingers, "No, I like you just like that."

"Just like?" I ask with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on my lips.

She looks back at me in the mirror, "No more sex until the event is over. Otherwise I will be late to my own acceptance speech."

"I thought Fleming will make that speech."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I didn't make my stamp when I looked over his speech earlier." She says with a smirk on her lips.

I return her smile, knowing my woman all too well. She always has everything under control, even when it doesn't seem like it.

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I pull my hair out of my dress and look at myself in the big mirror in the hallway. I decided to go with an embellished Elie Saab dress in a golden/beige tone rather than the strapless silk faille ruffle-hem evening gown in a dark navy. Mom told me to pack both dresses and decide on the evening of which one to wear. I'm so glad I listened to her because I originally gravitated towards Zac Posen but now... Now Elie Saab feels more fitting. I run my fingers down the metallic-embroidered bodice and layered tulle skirt. The golden beige coloured dress has a round, illusion neckline, a fitted bodice and a voluminous ball skirt with a cascading high-low hem. The tulle column gown is outlined with wheat and leaf threadwork. The back zip is completely hidden. It looks amazing.

I look amazing.

"Wow..."

I wince at Wladimir's rough voice, clearly I was too caught up in my own thoughts. I put on diamond earrings and I'm wearing the Cartier watch he gifted me three years ago. "Maybe I should put my hair up..." I think out loud as I pull my curled chestnut coloured hair on my right shoulder. The tips of my hair reach my mid thighs.

"No, you look absolutely breathtaking just like this." His hands touch my upper arms and I wince from the electric shock that runs through my body.

"I look like my Mom." I breathe out. I remember when I was little, I always used to watch her rush down in the hallway in those stunning gowns. Her hair looked stunning and her make up was flawless... and her dress always rustled a little bit when she moved. She looked like she belonged on TV and usually a few hours later I saw her on TV with Daddy by her side. He was always by her side, no matter where she went.

And then he left us and tuned our world upside down.

"You look like your Mom and Dad." Wladimir whispers before kissing my left cheek.

I should be used to wearing gowns since I've been wearing them ever since I was sixteen but this one... this is special to me. Suddenly, the emotions overwhelm me and I grab his forearm, squeezing him through his black Armani jacket that's fitting his black tux.

"I know..." he whispers into my ear.

We don't need words to communicate. We never did.

We understand one another without any syllable.

The day has come... I did it. I can freaking heal Parkinson's.

Suddenly, there's a knock on the front door. "That's Fleming." I breathe out. In just a few hours I will be holding the Lasker~DeBakey Clinical Medical Research Award in my hands, America's most prestige award for medical innovation.

"I'll open the door. Do you want to leave the watch here?" He asks me.

I shake my head, "No, I won't take that off until you replaced that by a diamond ring on my left finger. Only then you may ask me to take off that watch."

He smiles at me, "I can't promise you it'll be a diamond."

I frown at him in confusion. Isn't an engagement usually a huge diamond that's sitting on a golden band?

"I'm pretty sure it's going to be a sapphire." He elaborates as another knock on the door appears.

A sapphire... like my Mom's. She's wearing an oval sapphire that's surrounded by a halo of diamonds on her left ring finger. I like the idea of wearing the same stone as her. "Okay..."

"Okay..." he echoes before grabbing my hand, "Ready for the night?"

I nod with a grin on my lips. I waited six years for this night.

I've never been more ready.

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

The evening went exactly like I imagined it would. Della and Fleming were the star of the show - Well, Della more than Fleming of course. The high society of whole America is gathered here tonight. This is not just about medicine, there are even politicians and famous people from Hollywood. Even the president is here, because she will hand Fleming and Della the award, the Lasker~DeBakey Clinical Medical Research Award that's like the unofficial American Nobel prize.

People spent their evening gathered around Fleming and Adaline, but most of them were focused on my woman. The wonder child as some called her. The wonder child who healed Parkinson's. Some doctors, celebs and politicians even ignored Fleming completely, but he didn't seem to care that much. He knows this is more her work than his. He knows they would have never come this far without her input. He'd be nothing without her.

That's why he's no threat to me.

He's in awe of her, amazed by her skills and beauty... but the moment he saw me by her side when she opened the door of our suite earlier he backed off like a scared bunny. He got the message without me taking a breath. He understood that we're inseparable, that we're a union no one better dares to think of breaking.

The dinner was delicious. We got served a five course dinner that consisted of various meat or vegetable options. Della always chose the veggie option and so did I. We were sat right next to the president and her husband. She chatted with Della about her medical innovation, the cure for Parkinson's, before moving to heavier topics like women's rights and equality. Della talked to her with a smile on her lips, enjoying the heavy conversation much more than the small talk that she had the whole night. Her hand was resting on my thigh the whole time as she was holding my hand, although her head was faced the other direction. I made small talk with the man next to me, a young investment banker. Fleming was sat a bit further away from us, on a round table that was surrounded by women that looked like models or Hollywood people, definitely not doctors. But he didn't mind. He had the time of his life.

Suddenly the lights get dimmed and the spotlight shows a man in a black tux on the stage. He walks to the podium. "Ladies and gentlemen and now for the highlight of our night." He announces through a microphone. "The president of the United States of America!"

The people around me start clapping. Somehow I thought the highlight would be honouring my woman's work. But clearly the world thinks otherwise. It's always about politics or money - or both. Never about the greater good, so why the hell would it be different this tonight?

The president rises from the chair next to Della before walking over to the stage. The short black woman is wearing a bright red dress with the American flag pinned on her chest. She's not only the first female president of the United States of America, but also the first black lady. She stops at the podium with a big smile on her lips, "Thank you, but I think the real highlight of tonight is the stunning work I get to celebrate here. Parkinson's is a horrible disease. It's a long-term degenerative disorder of the central nervous system that mainly affects the motor system. The symptoms generally come on slowly over time. Early in the disease, the most obvious are shaking, rigidity, slowness of movement and difficulty with walking. Thinking and behavioural problems may also occur. Dementia becomes common in the advanced stages of the disease. Depression and anxiety are also common, occurring in more than a third of people with PD. Other symptoms include sensory, sleep and emotional problems. I can't express my gratitude enough to be calling all these symptoms a part of the past now, thanks to Dr. Bolton and Dr. Fleming. America will be the First Nation to offer their medication for free, making it available to all kinds of people who suffer from the disease or have the genetic material to be developing it. I can safely say that in a few years Parkinson's will be eradicated from the whole world and I feel so honoured to have met those two remarkable doctors, who truly changed the world. They created a vaccine, in less than a minute you're done and you walk out of your doctor's practice Parkinson's free. Isn't that remarkable? Please raise from your chairs for Dr. Bolton and Dr. Fleming!" The black woman starts clapping into her hands and we all raise from our chairs, following her request. I watch Adaline walking over to the stage ahead of Fleming before she reaches the president, who is holding the Lasker~DeBakey Clinical Medical Research Award in her hands by now. Della kisses the president on both of her cheeks before accepting the award. She's glowing with pride as her hands wrap around the statute that shows a bronzed female body with wings but without a head. On the bottom of the statue is a bronzed plate that has her name engraved in it before Fleming's and the category which is clinical medical research.

I couldn't be more proud of her. She's on top of her career and I'm by her side. Right where I belong.

Fleming starts his acceptance speech, but my ears don't hear him talking because my eyes are too focused on the love of my life that's on stage right now. 22 years old and she's blowing my mind. She blowing the whole world's mind with her actions. She cured the disease that killed my mother. In a few years this disease will be eradicated. Because of her. She's too wonderful to describe. I love her so much.

She has no idea what she means to me.

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I stare at Dr. Schmitz and his team as they talk to other people I don't know. Schmitz congratulated me on the award like everyone else, but his words have stuck in my head. Because he offered me a place in his team. His Alzheimer's team. The offer to join them on their journey to research this disease more, eventually finding a cure as well, was tempting. But I can't accept his offer. I promised Wlad forever. I promised to be by his side - not in Geneva, Switzerland. So, I declined the offer although Alzheimer's on my bucket list to make an impact on the world.

"How about a dance on the dance floor?" Wlad asks me, holding out his hand. Most of the guests have already left as it's close to midnight but I somehow don't want to go home yet. I am full of endorphins, full of a hormone cocktail I never felt before. It reminds me of the day I fell in love with Wlad.

I smile and place my hand in his, "Our first official dance..." I whisper as we walk over to the dance floor.

"Adaline," I stop at Josh's voice. He's still here as well. His hands haven't left the bronzed statue that's the Lasker~DeBakey award. I let him hold it as much as he wants to, because I'll be the same when we'll win the Nobel prize. Which we will - I'm sure of it. "I'm heading back to the hotel. Just wanted to say goodnight." He smiles at me before looking at Wlad.

His grey orbs have been focused on Fleming the whole evening, but I didn't say a word. "Congratulations on winning the award, Dr. Fleming." Wladimir's voice is heavy with his Russian accent, something that seems to scare Fleming off like a timid person.

"Thanks." He says before looking back at me. "I'll meet you guys in front of the jet tomorrow noon?"

I nod. We used my jet to fly over the big pond and we'll use it to get home. It's far better than taking a commercial flight. "Yes. Goodnight." I say with a smile and watch him turning around. "Where were we?" I ask Wladimir, whose eyes are still trained on Josh that walks to the exit. "I think you wanted to dance with me." I remind him, trying to get his focus back on me.

He looks at me and I see his grey eyes softening, "Yes." He leads me to the dance floor and we start swinging to the soft melody that's created by an orchestra. "I waited half a decade to be dancing with you in public..."

I smile at him, knowing exactly how he feels. "I know what you mean." I whisper and press my forehead against his. Tingles start spreading from my forehead, my left hand that's holding his and my back where his hand is placed. They fill my whole body until I feel my heart exploding with love. It's such a beautiful sensation that my lips start trembling, "I love you." I whisper as I stare into his glowing grey orbs that reflect the lightening from the many candles that surround us.

"I love you, too." He whispers back before kissing me.

Our first public kiss.

Finally.

I return his kiss, burying my fingers in his scalp. We stop swaying to the music, giving into our emotions for one another right on this public dance floor, where the journalists, photographers and cameras are. But we don't care. For the first time in five years, five long years, we can finally be together. Together... it feels like paradise on earth.

Suddenly, I hear a car crash and I let go of Wlad's lips as the shattering noises bring me back to reality. "That sounded like a car crash." I breathe out and turn around to look at the exit.

"There are two hundred people here, among them are probably qualified doctors. The people are getting all the help they need, you don't have to-"

But I already rushed away from him, my need to help others being too strong. I can't just stay in my happy bubble when there's a car accident right at my footstep. I have to help. I just have to.

"Della," I feel Wlad grabbing my hand but he doesn't stop me from walking through the ballroom, knowing me too well.

"I can't ignore it. You know I can't." I tell him as we reach the lobby of the hotel that held the award show. The lobby is crowded with people and I have to squeeze my way through the crowds to get to the exit.

"I know. It's why I love you." His voice reaches me despite the many people around us. After what feels like forever, I finally reach the exit that's surrounded with people in fancy gowns and suits but also with cameras and news reporters.

And I stare at the massive car accident in front of me. Two trucks have sandwiched a cabbie, squeezing it like a juicy orange until there's barely anything left. There's glass all over the floor as the windows of the yellow cab obviously shattered. Lanterns have bent from the strength of the hit and one is piercing right through the cab. Both drivers of the trucks are already out, getting medical help from paramedics. There are also paramedics in front of the cab, probably taking care of the passenger that's still caged inside the vehicle. I guess this was one of the best places to have an accident.

Suddenly, my eyes notice a bronzed statue. It's one of the many awards that was accepted tonight. I walk over to the statue, hearing how the glass cracks underneath my heels. I pick up the statue that looks like the one Josh and I just won a few hours ago. I wipe off the glass and suddenly notice our names. This is my statue.

It's mine.

"FLEMING!" I yell, letting go of the statue as I run over to the yellow cabbie. I reach the location of the accident, but don't see Fleming. The paramedics in front of me start talking about a massive thoracic trauma, along with neurological issues and open fractures. I look down at them, "MOVE!" I bark at the two men in front of me and they look up, catching my gaze before making space. I fall to my knees as I see Fleming squeezed in that cabbie. "Josh!" I breathe out shocked as my eyes scan the damages. I can see a large part of the lantern piercing it's way right through his lower thorax. His legs are covered in glass and his left foot has an open fracture. His right foot is turned out. I look back at his face and see how his whole head is covered in blood from the many cuts, it's so bad that even his blonde hair has turned dark. Suddenly, he opens his bright blue orbs.

"Adaline,"

I lay on my stomach and reach into the cab until I find his hand. "I'll get you out of there and then I'll fix you. Don't worry." I promise him, although I have no idea how it's going to work. He needs an OR better now than later, his damage is too severe to not be fixed... if I could operate him here, I would. He needs to be taken care of in his thorax, his legs, his-

"I can't feel my legs." He breathes out. The lantern probably pierced through his spine.

My fingers feel his pulse and I gasp at it. It's too low, far too low to be surviving... "That's actually not so bad. You have an open fracture on your left foot and your right foot is turned out." I explain.

"I feel weak... I feel tired."

"You have to stay awake. We'll get you out of there." I promise him and squeeze his hand.

"Adaline, I won't make it."

"Yes, you will." I say with tears in my eyes. "We still have to win the Nobel prize together, remember?" I ask him with a smile. "You can't go without hearing my amazing acceptance speech. The Nobel prize is our dream."

"No... no, my dream was always to work with you and make something incredible. I didn't think we'd change the world, but then again this shouldn't surprise me. Working with you was a pleasure. A real pleasure." He starts coughing blood. His internal damage must be massive. "I can't breathe, the pressure is too high on my lungs. I won't make it, but that's okay. I had an amazing life. I got to see you work in your OR, I got to save the world with you... I got to make an impact. With our work my name will live forever."

"Josh, don't say that. We'll have the fire brigade here soon and they'll bring you out" I stop talking as his hand loses my grip and his eyes become glassy.

No! NO! "NO!" I let out a shrill cry, one that can't be mistaken. "Josh, Josh!" Tears start streaming down my face as I pull on his hand. But his body doesn't move. His lungs stoped working. His heart stoped beating.

He's dead.

I feel someone pulling on my body from behind me until I have to let go of Josh's hand. A second later I feel his hard sternum against me as I cry into his chest. His smell fills my nostrils as he embraces me tightly, trying to keep my shaking body calm. Fingers run through my hair and I hear him whispering soft words, but I can't respond.

A second later I feel him lifting me in his arms. He starts walking away from the yellow cabbie and suddenly all the hectic noises, the yelling people... everything vanishes as I bury my face in his chest. I keep my eyes closed as I trust him completely. He bends down again and a moment later I feel something heavy on my thighs. I open my teary eyes and see the bronzed angel without a head that has our names written on it. This should have been one of the best nights of my life, but instead it turned into one of the worst. I run my fingers over the bronzed plate with his name on it as Wlad carries me.

I'll make sure no one will ever forget Dr. Joshua Fleming.

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I carry her straight into the shower as she's still holding on to me like dear life. She cried all the way from the accident location until we reached the hotel we're staying at. All I could do was hold her on the hour long drive, rub her back and remind her that I'm there for her. Our first public appearance and it ended up in someone dying. Not someone, but Josh Fleming. Her partner. Out of all the three hundred people that attended this event tonight it had to be him?! Him?!

This gotta be a sick joke! Adaline watched him die! Die right in front of her eyes. There's nothing worse than seeing a human you care about die in front of your eyes. It's an experience I hope Della would never have.

And then tonight happened.

I place her on the bench in the white marbled shower, before taking the statue out of her hand. For a second she doesn't want to let go, but eventually she does. I place it next to her before brushing through her hair that's covered in glass and his blood. Her face is red and puffy and her eyes... her eyes are the worst I've ever seen. They have lost any light, any life really... It's so scary.

I lift her right foot and place her golden stiletto on my left knee before start opening one of the three golden straps. But she's shaking so badly that it's hard to open the clasp.

After a while, I managed to open the shoe and I carefully get it off her feet, hearing how the glass pieces fall to the floor of the shower. She's still sobbing and shaking a little as I repeat the process on her left foot. It'll take her a while to process everything that happened tonight. All the good... and all the bad.

I rise to my full height and take her hands before pulling her up. "Turn around."

She does what I say, probably because she's not thinking right now. She's feeling pain, a kind of pain I wish she never felt.

I open the zipper of the stunning gown, that's covered in blood, glass and dirt. She will remember this night forever, just not for the reasons I'd wanted her to. I carefully stripe the fabric off her arms and watch it fall to the floor into a pile of beige, red and sparkles that's from the pieces of glass. "Take a step back." I say again and watch her body obey my demands. She's shaking in her purple laced underwear. I wrap my arms around her and hold her as tight as I can until the shaking almost ends. "I'm here... I'm right here." I whisper into her ear, not knowing if my words reach her. She starts sobbing heavily again until suddenly her legs loose balance. I catch her before she hits the white marbled floor. I go down on my knees and place her on my thighs before turning on the water. I get out of my jacket and toss it on the floor. Her arms wrap around my torso, holding me tighter than before. Shit, she's tearing me in half. I can feel her nails burying into my skin, almost ripping the cotton of my white shirt. I yank on my black tie until it's loose before throwing it on the floor next to us. The hot steam starts filling the shower. "Della, do you think you can stand?"

She only holds on to me even tighter. I take that as a no. I sit down on my butt and crawl backwards until I hit the marbled wall and her body's under the warm water jet. I wrap my arms around her and hold her tight, occasionally whispering comforting words into her ear. We'll sit here until she's better. However long that's going to take.

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I can feel his strong arms wrapped around me like ropes made out of steel. I'm crying and shaking, but no matter how hard I try to control my emotions, my body is stronger. Wave after wave of hollowness, sadness and excruciating pain rushes through me. It's non-stop. It started when Fleming... when he died and it hasn't stopped now.

The water is running down my back, warming my body a bit. I don't know how long we've been sitting here. How long he has been comforting me...

After a while my hands move to the front of his white Oxford shirt and I start tearing it in half, but my hands are not strong enough. I can feel the fabric stretching but it doesn't tear.

That's when I feel his hands on mine.

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

Suddenly, she moves her hands to the buttons of my Oxford shirt that's clinging to my body. Her fingers start stretching the wet fabric, but it doesn't tear in half. She pulls again, but nothing happens. She wants to feel my skin against hers.

I place my hands on hers and tear the fabric in half with ease. I get out of the wet shirt and open the clasp of her bra. It falls to the ground just a second before she embraces me again, being now skin on skin with me. It's only now that I feel her icy body despite the hot steam that's surrounding us. She buries her nose in the nape of my neck and I feel her shallow breath as she still sobs from the recent event. I place soft kisses on her left shoulder and arm, trying to raise her body temperature that way. She's still so cold...

After several more minutes her cries die down. I don't know how interpret that.

"Della, I need to wash the glass, dirt and blood out of your hair." I whisper after several minutes of silence have passed by.

She nods, "Okay."

She talked. For a moment I think I imagined it. After two hours of silence she finally talked. "Do you think you can stand?"

She shakes her hand, her nose still buried in the nape of my neck.

I lick my lips before reaching up to the niche that's holding her shampoo bottle and conditioner. My fingers first reach the shampoo bottle and then grab the bottle with the conditioner as well. Both are travel sized versions as she only wanted to stay here for one night. I open the shampoo bottle first and place the conditioner next to us on the floor. "Della, tilt your head back please." I whisper before she faces me. Her makeup is a mess, there are long lines of black mascara on her face. Her eyes are even more swollen and red, her whole face is puffy. She looks so broken. It hurts to see her in pain as hell. I wish I could take it away from her. She shouldn't feel this kind of pain. Her long curly hair has formed knots, which makes getting the glass out far more complicated. I should have tried to comb it out before getting her into the shower...

She tilts her head back and I watch the blood and dirt running down her hair until it drops on the floor. It's a deep red colour before eventually clearing up. I run my fingers through her hair until I think all pieces of the shattered glass is out of them. Then I pour shampoo into my hands and I start massaging her scalp, washing her hair like she did just a few hours ago.

When she proposed to me in this shower.

"Tilt your head back again." I say before I wash the shampoo out of her curls. The foam of the shampoo reaches the dress that she wore tonight, but I don't care. It's ruined now anyway. With blood and dirt. With emotions. With memories. I'll throw it away.

I squeeze the water out of her curls before opening the second bottle. She always puts this stuff on her lengths and ends, I think it's suppose to make the hair softer. I squeeze the conditioner into my hand.

"That's too much." Her voice breaks through the silence like a cutting knife.

I look up and meet her gaze. "How much should I use?"

"A third." She explains and I wipe the excess conditioner off of my hand before massaging it into her ends and lengths. I watched her wash herself in the shower so many times, but I never thought I'd be the one doing the job - not in a situation like this anyway. "I think I can do the rest myself." She says before slowly raising herself from me. My eyes follow her until she's standing on shaking legs. She amazes me. She just lost someone so close to her and she stands with her head held high. I watch her getting out of her purple laced panties before turning around to grab the shower gel. That's when I notice the red strike on her lower back. I touch it and she winces, but not from pain. It's because I touched her. She looks over her left shoulder to see why I'm touching it and inhales as she sees the red strike. "That's not my blood. It's his." She explains before turning around again. I watch her opening the bottle of shower gel before pouring the thick gel into her hands. She rubs her palms, creating a foam before rubbing her face with it first. I watch her puffy face disappearing behind a layer of white and black foam before she steps under the water jet again. The warm water washes her makeup off, taking hopefully a bit of pain with it.

She opens the bottle of shower gel again.

I rise to my full height, "Let me do this." I offer my help.

She shakes her head, "No, I can do this myself." She promises me.

I nod as a I watch her creating the foam again. She's so strong... so brave. She amazes me on levels she will never understand. I watch her hands gliding over her chest and shoulders, down her arms and to her belly, over her sex and down her legs until she reaches her feet. She washes the back of her legs, her butt and her back with ease, being the flexible self she is.

"But you can get out of your clothes as well. I'm not the only one who needs to wash off this horrible night."

Horrible night. There it is. Her biggest success is now the most horrible night ever. I open the button of my black slacks and tear them down along with my black boxer briefs. I kick off my black shoes and socks before doing the same to my slacks and boxer briefs.

She picks up the bottle of the shower gel again before pouring some into her hands. Her eyes follow her movements as she places the bottle back where it belongs. She turns her head around again and stops in her movements as she sees my massive hard on, that's resting against my stomach.

Shit, now she thinks seeing her in pain turns me on. "This is not what it looks like."

"I know." She says, her eyes still resting on the hard on that throbs under her gaze.

"I am not turned on by your pain."

She lifts her gaze until she meets mine, "Wladimir, I said I know." She says again before her foamy hands touch my chest. She starts running her hands over my chest, shoulders and arms with a routine that she developed over the many times we've spent in a shower.

"I love you." I whisper.

She stops in her movements before looking up at me, "I know. I have always known, Wlad. I've always felt your love for me. And I've always returned it." She whispers back before kissing me softly. My dick throbs against her stomach as soon as he meets her skin. "I love you, too." She promises me as her hands glide down my abs before reaching my pulsing dick. Her hands wrap around him and suddenly she starts stroking him. I feel the pleasure awakening in my spine from the touch, "Adaline, stop." I hiss through my clenched teeth.

"No." She insists, continuing to strike my dick now in a faster pace.

I grab her hands, "I said stop. Ignore him. This is not about me."

She stares deeply into my eyes, "I know. It's about me." She says and opens the fingers of my right hand from her wrist before guiding my hand to her sex. I'm surprised when I feel how soaking wet her pussy is. "See? This is about me." She explains, pulling her hand away from mine. My fingers linger inside her drenched folds.

"Why are you so wet?"

"The same reason why you're so hard. You are amazed by my strength, I am amazed by your comfort, your protectiveness... your love." She answers. "I love you and I know sex should be the least on my mind right now... but god, you turn me on when you take care of me. So take care of me, Wlad." She demands into my face. "Take care of me."

How am I suppose to turn her down now?

I withdraw my fingers from her drenched sex.

"Wlad,"

"Sit down. Legs spread wide open." I say, nodding towards the bench in the shower.

She sits down next to the bronzed statue, the female angel with no head. Then she opens her legs for me, giving me access to her drenched pussy. It's glittering, it's inviting.

I walk over to her, go down on my knees and burry my face in her folds.

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I cry out at the first touch of his tongue on my clit. My legs are resting on his shoulders. His tongue starts circling around my clit, eating my pussy like it's a feast. I can already feel the orgasm approaching me. My hips buck forward, begging him for more. His lips start sucking, his teeth softly biting into my flesh. The nerves in my body start tingling with need. "Yes... please..." my breath becomes shallow as my hands grab his biceps. I bury my nails in his skin and scream out loud as the orgasm bursts inside of suddenly. I see starts, feeling every single wave of pleasure wiping away the pain. My legs shake from the orgasm as he lifts his head from my pulsing sex. His lips are glittering from my arousal.

I smile as I come down from my high, "Thank you."

"I'm not done taking care of you yet." He says, suddenly pushing his finger into my drenched sex,

I moan out loud as I welcome the intrusion. He starts moving his finger in and out of me in a fast pace, building my orgasm already again. It feels so good... my hips start thrusting with him, wanting more of him faster. I feel the sweet pressure building in my core again.

Suddenly, he places another finger inside of me and his thumb starts rubbing my clit. "How's that?"

I open my mouth to say something but all what comes out is a moan, "Fuck... this is so good!" I breathe out, getting off by fucking his fingers. This speed... the pressure... these feelings. "I want your cock inside of me." I hear myself saying suddenly before kissing his lips. I taste my arousal on his lips, "Please, I want your come. Give me-" I stop talking as he withdraws his fingers, opens my legs even further and pushes his dick through my slickness with ease. I moan out loud, creating a sound I never have before. He feels so good inside of me, so thick, big and beautiful.

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I sink into her drenched and pulsing pussy until my balls reach her. I bury myself so deep inside of her that nothing can come between us. She wanted me to take care of her. I know a millions ways how.

She feels so good, so tight... she so wet for me, wetter than she's ever been. "Fuck, baby you're wonderful." I breathe into her face as she rests her forehead against mine. Her face is flushed again, but this time in pure arousal and need for me.

"Fuck me..." she begs me before cupping my face. "I won't last long." She breathes into my face.

God, she's so hot when she's so direct. I start gliding out of her before thrusting into her again. Her grip on my biceps is tight as she moans right into my mouth. I speed up, fucking her like she asked me to. Her moans become louder until I feel them vibrating around us in the shower. Her pussy starts tightening and she cries out as the release finds her. I watch her face make that sexy expression, something only I get to see. I don't stop fucking her as she's riding her high until she explodes right in front of me again. Her whole body starts shaking as this massive orgasm rushes through her system. Her pussy squeezes me so tightly that I can only follow her as well. I come in a loud growl as my dick throbs, dumping my come inside that perfect pussy. It feels like a lightening has stroke my spine as I release more and more of my come inside of her until there's no drop left. I can feel her fingers folding my biceps as I finish off.

That was the most powerful orgasm I ever had.

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I can feel his warm heavy seed sitting in my pussy, right where it belongs. I stare at his face, knowing this was not just my biggest orgasm, but his as well. He stays buried within me until he start softening. "I love you." I whisper.

"I love you, too." He whispers back before he glides out of my sex again.

"Thank you for taking care of me." I say as he takes my legs off of his shoulders.

"It's a privilege you never have to thank me for." He says back before offering me his hand. I place my hand in his and feel how shaky my legs are again.

He scoops me up with ease again before turning off the water. He steps out of the shower with me on his hands. He's carrying me like I weight nothing before placing me on the closed toilet seat. He grabs two white fluffy towels and throws one into my direction. I catch it with ease and start drying my body.

He's the light on my darkest days.

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I stare at her sleeping body next to me in the king sized bed. She fell asleep in my arms at around five and it's now almost noon. My heart bled when she cried in my arms and my throat was so tight that I almost cried, too. Seeing her in so much pain was almost too much to witness.

Thankfully there's 24/7 service at the Ritz here in Manhattan so they didn't seem to be appear shocked when I asked them for a calming and sleep encouraging tea as well as some natural supplements for her to take. To my surprise they have their very own sleepy tea mix with valerian root, camomile and lavender. The room service brought us some dream water but as it contains stevia Della didn't want to take it. While stevia is a natural source of sugar, Della said that she's still too sensitive for it. So, she drank a lot of that sleepy tea and cried in my arms until the sleep overwhelmed her.

Suddenly, my iPhone vibrates on the nightstand. I let go of her and pick up the phone. It's Gabriella.

I carefully get out of the bed and walk into the bathroom. I close the door as I pick up.

"Tell me she's alright."

Ella must have heard the news. "She's holding up."

"Let me talk to her."

"She just finally fell asleep. She's going to call you back when she's awake."

Ella is silent for a moment, "Isn't your plane taking off in a few hours?"

"Yeah, but I might ask them to delay the flight. Della didn't sleep the whole night."

"Wlad, I wish I could be with you right now."

I sigh, "You are right where you belong. We'll see you tomorrow evening."

She sighs, "Alright... And Wlad?"

"Yeah?"

"Give her a kiss from me."

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I stare at the wall across me as I sit on the bed in our suite. Wlad is packing our suitcases. I don't have the strength. Not after last night. He's dead. Dr. Joshua Fleming is dead.

The bronze statue stands across me on the wooden drawer and I stare at his engraved name. Dr. Joshua Fleming. I can't believe he died yesterday. I was the last person he saw, the last person he spoke to... he's gone.

My throat tightens with emotion. I don't know what to do.

Wlad comes out of our bathroom with bags in his hands that hold our toiletries.

"Do I call his ex-wife and tell her?" I ask Wlad as he throws the bags into the silver suitcases. I mean, they have been divorced for three years now... but I don't know anyone in his life. Whom do I call? What shall I do with his lynch? Will it fly back with me to London?

"No. I informed his workplace about his death. They're calling his family. They'll take care of his lynch and all the paperwork. They're also going to release a statement."

A statement... I look up at Wladimir, "Shall I say something as well?"

He zips the suitcases close, "Only if you want to. You may as well say nothing at all. There's no obligation for you to release a public statement. The media will have questions of course, but you can ignore them."

I nod, "Then I won't say anything. I wouldn't even know what to say."

He places the suitcases on the floor, "Ready to head home?"

I get up from the bed and stare at the bronzed statue, "What about that?"

"You'll carry that thing with grace and elegance." He says before picking up the female angel without a head. "I'll take the suitcases and you the award. Fleming would be proud of you."

"He was proud of me." I correct him before taking the award out of his hands. I let my fingers run over his name. Dr. Joshua Fleming.

He was the only man who could keep up with my medical brilliance.

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter.**

 **The next chapter will show how Della spend New Year's Eve on the Maldives (chapter 21 of A Million Times More) and it will reveal what happened in Santiago, where Della operated on her Dad.**

 **For the last time please review!**

 **Happy New Year!**

 **In gratitude,**

 **Nicole**


	23. Chapter 23

**Adaline's point of view:**

The streets and mountains of Saint Moritz in front of me are covered with a thick blanket of snow. I love this little town in Switzerland, which is known for their ski slopes. I take another sip of my black coffee as I stare at the snowy mountains that are in front of our windows here at the Bardutt's Palace Hotel. The sun has just completely risen a few minutes ago. A little lake is a few meters away from us. There's steam coming from the heated outdoor pool downstairs, but it's empty as no one uses it on this early morning. After the horrible night in New York we stayed exactly six hours in London before packing our bags and flying wherever I wanted to.

I have no idea why St. Moritz was the first place that came to my mind. Maybe because I've been here with my family a lot when I was little. Either way, I'm so glad that we've flown here. The last days have been filled with spa treatments, ski trips, snow hikes, long baths and late night talks.

I don't know what I'd do without Wlad.

"It's so beautiful here..." I whisper. "This view is breathtaking."

"Yes, it is." Wlad agrees but I can feel his eyes on me. Breakfast with that view is wonderful.

"I can feel your eyes on me." I say before looking at him.

"It's still true." He says with a smirk on his lips.

I return his smile as my heart starts doing somersaults. I haven't looked at my iPhone in the last days once. I have no idea what the press is writing about me, the Lister Award or Fleming's death. But I know the headlines must be crazy and I know that everyone wants to see some kind of reaction from me. But I won't give into the pressure. The pressure that was caused by Fleming's death...

Fleming's death. The thought still brings me a kind of sadness I've never felt. Forever the bronze headless angle will be associated with Fleming. It's a loss I'm still trying to get used to. I haven't stopped dreaming of Fleming and his death yet. At times like these, I hate my lucid dreams. I can't even safe him in my sleep. I don't know when I'll be over it, if I'll be ever over it.

"Do you want to go skiing today again?" Wlad's voice rips me out of my thoughts.

I shake my head. "No. I'd like to stroll through the city. Maybe we can find a snow globe of St. Moritz for Nate." I say with a shrug.

Wlad nods, "Okay, whatever you want."

I know my Mom has called him to ask about me. I didn't want her to worry about me. She's pregnant with my brother. She has the triplets to worry about. She's worried about work. And she's heartbroken.

She doesn't need to worry about me on top of that.

"Brooke, Marco, Sophie and Vermont are on their way right now."

I frown, "You talked to them?"

He shrugs, "I thought you could use them as well. Do girls stuff."

I chuckle. "Girls stuff?"

"Yeah, you know... mani- and pedicures, face masks... stuff like that."

I grin. "For a second I thought you'd say shopping as well."

He chuckles as he shakes his head, "No, but I cannot promise that Brooke or Sophie won't drag you into a few shops."

"When are they arriving?"

"They arrived late last night. They're staying in 308 and 309." He explains. We're staying in a suite.

Suddenly, there's a knock at the door. "Is that them?"

My man nods.

I rise from the chair and turn around to walk to the wooden front door. I inhale deeply before opening the front door.

"Surprise!" Brooke and Sophie cry out at the same time. My friends are bundles up in sweaters, jeans and jackets. Their feet are kept warm in boots.

Vermont and Marco roll their eyes at them. "I thought we agreed to not do that." Marco says dryly. Unlike the many times I've seen him before, the Italian man is wearing black jeans, a cashmere black turtleneck sweater and a grey coat. That's a change from his suits.

Vermont is dressed much more causal in jeans that he combined with a white shirt, a denim shirt and a light grey cardigan. Just like Marco he's wearing black boots. "How are you?" The Swedish man asks me simply.

I shrug, "Been better, been worse... I'm kind of in between right now."

The smile on Sophie and Brooke's lips fade immediately. "I'm so sorry, Della."

I look at Sophie and force myself to smile, "I am, too. I didn't expect him to die that way. Our biggest success turned into our biggest failure."

Brooke wraps her arms around me. "You're going to be okay."

"I know." I whisper before letting go of her and holding the door open for them. "Wlad's in the living room." I explain as Marco and Vermont walk past me.

"You look good." Sophie says as Brooke closes the front door.

I look good because I'm a Bolton. That means I'm a master at hiding my emotional state under all circumstances. "The last few days have been quite relaxing."

"I guess you didn't have any access to internet then." Brooke says as she walks to the living room.

"Is it that bad?" I ask Sophie.

She shrugs, "If the press didn't get on to you here in Switzerland than I'd say you're pretty safe."

"They want a statement, don't they?"

Brooke looks over her shoulder, "No. They want more of those devastating, crying photos of you. Especially of Wlad carrying you in that 25 thousand pound dress by Elie Saab. Anything that sells on the newsstands."

I gulp, "Has the press already figured out Wlad's name?"

Sophie shakes her head. "They call him Mr. Dark and Sexy. I'm sure his team is making sure that he's going to stay under the radar for a little while longer."

"Well he won't stay anonymous forever." I say as I follow Sophie into the living room where the rest of us is. "Hey, Mr. Dark and Sexy!" I call Wlad before walking over to him.

"Somehow it sounds better coming out of your mouth than reading it in black and white on some website." Wlad grins at me as he wraps his arm around my waist. The touch awakes my body and his grin fills my heart with warmth. He has no idea how much comfort he is providing me.

"Okay, so what's the plan for today?" Marco asks. "Skiing? Shopping? Or maybe go for a hike?"

"A hike?" Brooke asks her husband frowning. "In the snow?"

"Yeah with special attachments for your shoes. It's fun." Marco says. "Hiked up the Adamello in Italy a few years ago with some friends."

"It's exhausting." Wlad explains.

I nod as I remember how I felt when I went hiking with Wlad and a guide. We hiked up a mountain. It took us almost two hours until we reached the top. It was freezing and the hot tea afterwards was much needed, but the view... "It's kind of freeing as well."

"Yeah." Both men agree with me.

"But don't worry that's not the plan for today. Today, I actually want to do a little shopping."

Brooke's eyes widen. "What the hell has gotten into you?"

"Don't worry it's not for me. It's for my brother. He collects snow globes and I thought maybe we could find one of St. Moritz for him." I explain with a shrug.

"That's more like you." Sophie smirks at me.

I chuckle before looking at the men. "You don't want to join us, do you?"

Vermont shakes his head. "We'll go skiing."

"You sure? We might go into a jewellery shop." Brooke teases her husband.

"Maybe we can-"

"No." Wlad interrupts the Italian man. "Ladies, enjoy your day."

"We won't have lunch together?" Sophie asks with a frown.

"We'll see each other in the evening. King's social house at seven thirty." Vermont says to her.

* * *

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

"Whoever comes in last pays for the dinner this evening." Marco grins at Vermont and me before skiing down the piste at high speed.

I take on the challenge like all the other challenges in my life before: with full enthusiasm. I follow Marco a second later. The wind is strong in my face and the snow flakes falling down are quite big. The piste is almost empty due to the heavy snowfall but Marco and I love that kind of weather. The snowier the better. Vermont on the other side seems to struggle a bit with the weather.

So it's no wonder that he comes in last - five minutes after Marco and me.

"Swedish men don't like the snow?" Marco teases him.

Vermont shakes his head. "Not me. I'm more of the Caribbean type. Sand between my toes, ocean waves in front of me and the hot sun kissing my skin."

"You sound like Brooke." Marco points out.

I chuckle.

"Well if I chose our secret hideaway I had chosen the Bahamas or Mexico or something but definitely not St. Moritz." Vermont says looking at me.

"Della chose the destination not me."

"And she loves snow as much as you do obviously." Vermont points out.

"No, I mean yes but I think she chose this village because she was here a lot when she was little. With Ella and Troy."

"Right! I remember them getting away in the winter to go skiing. And they went here?" Marco asks me.

I nod although I've never been here. Whenever Troy was with his family on vacation I had some time off as well. Which I spent with my Dad and grandma in Siberia as much as I could.

"So it's the emotional connection that made her chose this."

"Yeah, I think so."

"How has she been in the last days?" Vermont asks me.

"She still has trouble sleeping but she didn't cry since that first night." I answer in a low voice. "His funeral is in two days."

"Does Della plan to go to the funeral?"

I shake my head. "No. She doesn't want to take the attention away from the grieving. She might go to his grave after the funeral."

"She should. It's important to grieve." Vermont says.

"I know."

"If she wants to talk I'm there for her." Vermont offers. "And for you as well, you know."

The privilege of calling a shrink your best friend. "I know." I smile at him.

"Ready for another round?" Marco asks before clapping into his hands. My Italian friend has never lost someone close to him.

"Yeah sure. This time I'll be the first." Vermont says with a grin.

 **Adaline's point of view:**

We walk out of the little souvenir shop in which I finally found the perfect snow globe of St. Moritz for Nate. I know it's cheesy to buy souvenirs but Nate loves snow globes and has collected them ever since Mommy and Daddy brought him one from their stay in Tulum. By now he has about twenty snow globes.

The snow is falling from the sky in chunky flakes and while most society ladies around here carry umbrellas, I enjoy feeling the snow flakes fall against my face. That icy kiss is as welcomed as the warm kisses from the sun this morning. I follow Sophie and Brooke as we walk down the old streets of St. Moritz. Luxury cars are parked in front of the many luxury boutiques of Parisian labels. Cars that are so expensive that normal people could buy a house or condo in London. But here in St. Moritz it's normal to show your money without getting a weird look.

A woman in brown fur coat walks past us. Behind her is her assistant who is carrying her fifteen shopping bags from Chanel, Dior, Hermes and Louis Vuitton. She doesn't even raise an eyebrow here.

Brooke stops in front of a lingerie shop from La Perla. "Let's have a look." She says before opening the glass door of the store.

I follow Brooke and Sophie into the luxurious lingerie shop. It's beautifully decorated in cream colours and illuminated shelves. The mannequins are illuminated in soft lightning as well. A few provocative lingerie are on display but delicate and romantic lace lingerie is on display as well. It looks like the store covers both ends of the taste-spectrum. To my surprise we're the only customers there.

Sophie's bright blue eyes widen as she looks at the price tag of a pale blue teddy with lace. She stares at me in shock. "That teddy is five thousand Euros!" She breathes out.

I only shrug. I own lots of luxurious underwear and my Mom, well my Mom owns the amount of a whole store of expensive clothes, including lingerie. Brooke definitely owns a few pieces as well from this brand.

"I won't spend a fourth of my salary on one teddy!" My blonde best friend hisses at me in a whisper. Ever seine she specialised in taking care of multiples she turned into one of the most wanted doctors of whole Britain. "This is ridiculous!"

Brooke starts looking through the lingerie that's hanging on hangers like it's her everyday activity. "So, what does Vermont like in the bedroom?" She asks casually.

I chuckle as I see how Sophie's face reddens.

"Well he definitely doesn't like a teddy that's worth 5.000." She answers. "Because just like me, he doesn't see any value in it."

"See, that's where you're wrong. You don't just see the value of these stunning pieces but you'll feel it. Multiple times." Brooke winks at Sophie.

I can't help but laugh out loud at Sophie's face.

"Okay, what about you?!" Sophie asks me while placing her hand on her hip.

I shrug. "What about me?"

"What does Wlad like?" Sophie asks giving me a daring look.

I don't know why she finds it so embarrassing to talk about this in a lingerie store.

"Yeah, does he like romantic?" Brooke asks, holding up an apricot coloured teddy with floral lace. "Or dark and seductive?" In her other hand she's holding up a black sheer mesh teddy with a wide-open back and bum.

I think for a moment. "I don't know." I breathe out. I really don't think he would prefer either.

"Oh come on! I talked about Vermont. Now spill the beans on Wlad!"

I look at my friend. "I'm honest. I don't think he would like either of these. He's not the lingerie kind of man."

"Every man finds lingerie sexy."

"Wlad likes me best naked. He doesn't need any lace or mesh to find me sexy."

Brooke rolls her light blue eyes at me. "Obviously. But in which one would he want you naked sooner?"

I shrug. "I don't know."

"Well, which do you prefer?"

I shrug again. "I don't like teddies that much. I like corsets and hipsters or thongs. But not teddies."

"So, you mean something like..." Brooke looks through the store until her eyes stop. "Like that?" She points to a contemporary corset crafted from sheer, nude effect tulle, with contrasting laser-cut trims of smooth, bonded microfibre in black. Fastening at the centre front with gold-toned hook and eye clasps and a black busk, and finished with suspender straps, a lace-up back and darted cups. Underneath the corset is a matching thong with a suspender.

"Yeah. That's more like it."

"That's hot!" Brooke breathes out. "Try it on!"

"What? No!" I hiss at her.

"Why not?"

"Because I didn't come here to buy anything. I already bought what I wanted to buy." I hold up the souvenir bag. "I just followed you guys."

My friend growls. "I'll try on something as well. And so will Sophie."

Sophie's blue eyes widen. "No, Sophie will not try on this ridiculously expensive lingerie! I don't need five thousand euro worth of lingerie to turn Vermont on."

I grin at her comment, "You mean unlike Brooke?"

"I didn't say that!" My blonde best friend says quickly. "Besides we all know she needs diamonds for that."

I laugh as Brooke's face reddens.

"Diamonds are a girl's best friend for a reason." She points out before snapping her finger at me. "You - into the corset. And you," She points at Sophie. "Will try on the apricot lace lingerie set."

"But-"

"No buts. Try it on and thank me tomorrow morning."

* * *

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I scroll through my newsfeed, looking for anything that regards Della and me. It's full with articles of Fleming's death, the award they won and photos of me carrying Della away from the accident. The photos are heartbreaking. After all the fun on the piste I decided to do some work in the suite. We left London so quickly that I only had time to send my assistant an email to inform her about my situation. I told her that I would have to cut back on meetings with clients for the next two weeks, maybe even more. Fleming's death took us all by surprise and I will be there for my woman through better or worse.

Suddenly, I hear the front door of the suit opening. I look up from the screen of my silver MacBook and stare at Della walking inside. She's carrying two bags from La Perla and one from a little souvenir shop across the hotel. She gets out of her black cashmere coat and winter boots, revealing her burgundy wool dress that hugs her figure perfectly. "I see Brooke dragged you into a few shops."

She twirls around at the sound of my voice. "Yes, she did."

"I thought we weren't suppose to meet until dinner."

"Are you complaining about me coming here earlier than you expected me to?"

I shake my head. "It's a delightful surprise, that's all."

She laughs at my words and my heart fills with warmth. I haven't heard that laugh since a week. It feels so good to hear that.

"What's in there?" I nod towards the shopping bag in her right hand.

"Nate's snow globe."

"And in the other two?"

A grin stretches over her face that makes my heart melt. She hasn't grinned like that ever since New York. "My guarantee for an orgasm-filled night."

My dick awakes at her words. We didn't have sex since Manhattan and while my dick has been desperate for some action, my heart knew better. "You don't need lingerie for that."

"I know." She says before placing both bags on the red sofa in the living room. "But Brooke somehow convinced me to buy those."

I raise my left eyebrow at Della's words. No one convinces my woman to do something she doesn't want - not even me. "Brooke convinced you?"

She shrugs before walking over to me. "Plus I look hot in those."

I smirk as she pushes the office chair I'm sitting on back to sit on my thighs. "I'm sure you do." I whisper as she wraps her arms around my neck. Her navy eyes start glowing as she tilts her head to the side. She lifts her left hand off of my neck and runs her fingers through my short brown hair. The silver Cartier watch on her wrist reflects the sunlight on this winter day in St. Moritz. "Thank you for being there for me."

I shake my head at her words. "You don't have to thank me. It's my privilege and my duty to stay by your side..." I run my hands up her waist before cupping her face. "through better and worse."

Her navy eyes soften at my words, "That's part of marriage vows."

I run the pads of my thumbs over her soft, full lips. "You have me until my last breath, Adaline Elizabeth Grace Bolton." Marriage is something we both want but I know it's not our time yet. Ella and the rest of the Boltons know about us now but that doesn't mean we can shock them with an engagement yet. I know that Lucas and Ryan are still struggling with the news.

"I love you more than you know." She whispers before resting her forehead against mine.

She has no idea how much I love her.

* * *

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I give up trying to tame my curls and wince as my iPhone starts ringing in the bedroom. I walk out of the white marbled en-suite bathroom and into the master bedroom of the suite. My ringing iPhone is vibrating on the nightstand. The bed is a mess and the smell of sex is heavy in the air.

Wlad was right. He didn't need lingerie to guarantee orgasms.

I didn't realise how much I missed the intimacy until I felt him inside of me.

I frown as I stare at the display of my iPhone. Why is Ana calling me? "Hi." I say after accepting the call.

"It's not your fault."

I sigh as I sit down on the bed. She must've seen the news. Until now I have successfully avoided calling my Mom or Ana - or anyone else in my family. But I'm pretty sure Mom talked to Wlad. "Ana,"

"No, listen to me. Fleming's death is not your fault. It was supposed to happen. It was his destiny. And it was part of yours. There are some beings who are specially born with a destiny. They don't need to wait for a specific age."

"I don't understand."

My little sister growls into the phone. "Della, what I mean is that Fleming was going to die anyway. It didn't matter if you came earlier. You wouldn't have saved him."

"I don't understand." I repeat myself.

"Adaline, stop blaming yourself. You were not responsible for the accident and not for his death. You need to understand that it was not your fault. He has fulfilled his duty on this earth and has moved on to heaven."

"I don't believe in God, Ana. You know that."

"Is that all you have to say to me?"

I bite on my lower lip. "No." I breathe out and brush through my hair. "Ana, I... I'm okay. Really, I am. Thank you for calling."

"Of course. Will you go to his funeral?"

"No. But I'll go to his grave once I'm back in London."

"Where are you right now?"

"St. Moritz."

"Where Daddy taught us how to ski?"

"Yes. I'm even staying in the same suite."

"Wlad is with you?"

"Yes. He hasn't left my side ever since it happened."

"The press is puzzling over his identity."

"I'm sure they figure out his name soon enough. But right now I feel pretty safe here."

"Did you talk to Mom?"

"No. But Wlad did. I'll call her once I find the strength."

"She wants to spend Christmas and New Year's Eve on the Maldives."

I frown. "But we always spend Christmas at home. With Grandma Di and Grandpa."

"Not this year. She thinks it's too hard for the triplets. Hence the change of location. It'll be just us. Jake, the triplets, you, Wlad if he wants to and me."

"I'll ask Wlad. He might want to spend Christmas with his Dad."

"He can come with us as well. Mom booked the whole hotel and therefore the whole island."

"Okay. I'll let you know."

"Good. We're leaving London in a week." She says before hanging up.

* * *

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

Adaline interlaces her fingers with mine as we walk down the snowy streets of St. Moritz. The sun has set about an hour ago but the bright stars and the moon are lighting our way along with old black streets lights that remind me of the ones we have in London. The tiny village in Switzerland is covered in a new layer of snow. Della loves it.

"I can feel your eyes on me." She says with a grin on her lips before turning her head to meet my gaze. She's dressed in a warm navy parka, a black cashmere dress and fur boots.

My heart skips three beats in my chest as her navy eyes stare into mine. Her smell starts filling my nostrils. She smells of blueberries and warm summer nights. She awakes my body in a way only she can. My temperature rises and within the blink of an eye I've pressed her body onto the wall of the closest building and my lips against hers. Snow falls down off the wooden deck from the strength of my push. But she doesn't complain if she feels any pain in her back. She returns my kiss as her body is filled with the same hunger as mine. Her hands run down my back and underneath my jacket. I can feel how the muscles in my back react to her touch by contracting as our tongues start dancing. Her left leg wraps around my butt and presses me further into her body.

When a moan escapes her throat I let go.

She's panting into my face as she touches her swollen lips. Then a grin stretches her lips before she starts giggling. "Wladimir Krimov, what you do to me is definitely illegal."

She's doing the same to me. I place my palms on her face and press my forehead against hers. The tip of her nose is touching mine as her hot breath flashes against my face. The surroundings might be icy cold and snowy but insides of us there's a raging fire. For minutes we just stand there and catch our breaths.

"We should get to the restaurant." Della breathes out. "I bet the others are already wondering where we are."

Her words reach my ears but my mind refuses to process their meaning. I don't want to let go of her. I want to stay in this moment forever.

That moment full of heat. Full of the fire from our love.

Our everlasting love.

 **Adaline's point of view:**

Wladimir holds the door open for me and I step into King's Social House, a restaurant in the heart of St. Moritz. King's Social House provides incredible views of the Engadin landscape paired with lively music and creative drinks.

Formerly called King's Club, this establishment is famed as Switzerland's oldest nightclub, and with that reputation comes many great qualities. King's Social House has a delectable a-la-carte menu that includes many upscale options like Poached Lobster and a Ceviche Tower, as well as your ski-town comfort foods, such as a Veal Foie Gras Burger and Truffle Parmesan Fries. At the bar, you'll find creative cocktails - even some served hot to warm you up after a long day spent on the mountain. King's Social House wouldn't be complete, of course, without its extensive wine list and mouthwatering dessert options.

I stop in front of the waiter that's standing behind a mahogany podium. "Good evening, Miss." The dark blonde man in his thirties says with a smile on his lips.

I smile and feel Wlad's hand on my back a second later.

"I made a reservation for Krimov. Table for six." Wlad says in his heavy Russian accent.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Krimov. Your friends have already arrived and started celebrating." The waiter says with a knowing smile.

I frown as we follow him through the restaurant. It's decorated in lots of dark green, red and green velvet chairs that match the dark red carpet on the floor. The are bountiful square tables. People are enjoying their exquisite dinner while chatting in candlelight. The bar is enlightened in an icy colour. The many liquors, of which I won't have any as we're in a public place, are on display along with cocktail glasses. The dark walls are decorated with fine art pieces that are enlightened as well.

We slowly reach at the end of the restaurant and eventually stop right in front of a glass wall that offers a stunning view of the Engadin landscape. The stars seem bigger and the moon brighter from here. As the waiter told us, Brooke, Marco, Vermont and Sophie are already here. And they're celebrating as well.

They laugh as we reach them. Flutes are filled with champagne.

"Enjoy your evening. A waiter will be with you shortly." The water says before leaving us alone.

"Della," Brooke smiles at me.

"Hi." I breathe out, still a little surprised to see them all in such a good mood.

"You're sitting next to me." My blue eyed friend says before patting the free seat next to her.

Sophie is grinning at me, "I'm so glad you guys are finally here!"

I get out of my parka.

"Heard you already started celebrating without us. I'm taking your coat." Wlad says to me before looking at Vermont with a grin.

I hand Wlad my coat, "Okay, what's going on?" I ask as everyone but me seems to know the reason why we're celebrating.

"I'm engaged!" Sophie cries out before sticking her left ring finger into my face. A six carat diamond in a cushion cut is sparkling in the dimmed light like crazy. It's set on a white gold band. Sophie is sparkling even more than the diamond on her finger.

"Oh my God! I'm so happy for you!" I cry out before wrapping my arms around her. I know how badly she wanted to marry Vermont and while they talked about marriage several times, they never seemed to come to an conclusion they both were happy with.

Until today.

I wonder if Wlad has said something to Vermont today during their ski trip. But in the end it doesn't matter who talked to whom. Vermont belongs to Sophie.

And now she's wearing his promise on her left ring finger.

* * *

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I rest my chin on Della's right shoulder as she looks out of the round window in the Bolton's Airbus 380. There's a spiral staircase that connects the plane's three floors, four family and VIP suits with full baths consisting of a double-size shower and heated marble floors, offices for Troy and me, a conference room and a dining room. The interior is held in beige leather and mahogany wood. This plane has so much room that we could all get lost here.

While the triplets and Gabi are still sleeping in their suits, Jake, Ana, Della and me are staring mesmerised out of the window. The clear turquoise water is sparkling underneath us. I'm excited to spend Christmas and New Year's on the Maldives, but I'm also a bit gutted that my father has not come along. But he wanted to spend some time with our family in Russia. He will be there until the end of January.

Della's scent fills my nostrils as I inhale deeply. Her hand reaches out for mine and she interlaces our fingers. "You don't know how long I waited for this." She whispers.

"To fly to the Maldives?" I ask her confused.

"No." She says, tearing off her gaze from the window. Her navy eyes sparkle as they stare into mine. "To hold your hand. To kiss you whenever I want to. To be as publicly in love with you as those two." She nods behind me as Ana's giggle fills my ears for a second before the sound starts fading again.

I smile at her before kissing her softly. She has no idea how much it means to me to hear her say that. "I love you." I whisper in Russian.

"I love you, too, Солнышко." She says with a smirk on her lips.

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I follow my siblings as we hike through the grass, up on the highest mountain of Voavah, the private island that my Mom has booked for us until early January. While she is catching some sun at the beach, as she should do as she's seven months pregnant with my brother, Wlad and Jake thought it would be a good idea to get active. The triplets are still full of energy as we're slowly getting closer to the top.

Wlad and I turn around and look how Ana struggles to hike up the mountain. "Come on!" I say to my sister.

Ana shakes her blonde head, "I don't know why I agreed to this. I should have stayed at the beach with Mom."

I giggle, "Wait until you see the view."

"It's not worth it." Ana disagrees with me.

"I promise you, it is." Jake says with a soft smile on his lips. "You don't want to know what our wedding destination looks like from high above?"

"Wedding destination?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. It's a stunning island. Plus we can book the whole island for it. It'll be no one but us." Ana explains.

"It's surprisingly logical for you." I breathe out and they all laugh at me.

"Come on, guys!" I hear Nate yelling at us.

"You're seriously lame and old!" Jo adds, making Rory and Nate giggle.

"Old and lame?!" I ask back before running up the hill to catch my little brother and sisters. "I'll show you what old and lame really is!"

* * *

I climb up the ladder, slowly getting out of the turquoise coloured water. I pull off my diving goggles and black flippers. Wlad and me are staying in an overwater bungalow just like Ana and Jake. He triplets are staying in a beach villa with Mom. The sun is warming my body, drying it quickly. I stop as I see Wlad sitting behind his desk through the glass doors. We're on holiday but he's working. He's still trying to find my Daddy. I can't believe it's been nearly two years since he left us. The new year is starting in just a few hours and I have no idea how long my Mom can juggle all this stress and work that's surrounding her. If she doesn't slow down she's going to crash and fall apart.

I pick up a towel and dry my body with a towel before throwing it back on the sun lounge. I slide the glass door open and step inside. "Any news?" I ask as I walk over to the love of my life.

He shakes his head before looking at me. "No."

I sigh, "No clues?"

"None at all." He says before closing the MacBook.

"What did you talk about with my Mom earlier?" I saw them talking at the beach after the hike.

"I told her I'd help her more out with the triplets. They need to get back into their routines. Nate should start swimming again and Rory should continue playing tennis, too. I mean, she always wanted to win four Grand-Slams before she's sixteen. And Nate wanted to be an Olympic Swimmer."

"I remember." I whisper, "but it feels like a lifetime ago."

"They need to be reminded of their goals and if Ella can't do that maybe I can. Together with Jake. At least for Nate. I thought Jo and Rory may listen to Ana or you." He shrugs.

"Because we're women?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"No. Because you're their sisters and you have a better bond with them than Jake and me."

"Okay. We'll try our luck again."

* * *

I put mascara on my lashes as I finish my makeup for tonight. I don't tend to wear a lot of makeup but I decided to make an exception for New Years Eve. I decided to go for grey smoky eyes with nude lips and a little blush. The grey makes the navy of my eyes pop even more. Somehow I managed to tame my chestnut curls and transform them into waves without Ana's help. I'm wearing a rose gold glitter dress with thin spaghetti straps and a criss cross back. I paired it with matching heels that my Mom gave me. She said she wouldn't celebrate the new year this time. Instead she'd go to bed earlier.

To be honest I'm not really keen on celebrating as well but Ana put on her puppy eyes and I was sold. Those puppy eyes have saved her from punishments a lot of time when we were still kids and now she uses that gaze to make me do things I don't want to do.

Because she's my weak spot and she knows it.

My iPhone starts ringing in the bedroom and I walk out of the bathroom that has views of the turquoise water that's surrounding the bungalow. It must be Ana who has trouble to decide what to wear.

I stop and pick up the iPhone. It's not Ana. It's a number I've never seen before. "Hello?" I ask the unknown caller.

"Am I talking to Dr. Adaline Elizabeth Grace Bolton?"

"Yes, this is she."

"I'm Svenja from the Nobel Prize committee in Stockholm, Sweden. Despite the recent devastating news, it's my great honour to inform you that you have been chosen to receive this year's Nobel Prize in Medicine on the 14th of April."

I frown. What did she just say?

"Your work is outstanding. Your career, although you're very young, has already spoken volumes. With finding the cure to Parkinson's you have enabled other researchers all over the world to get closer to heal other neurological diseases. And with that you have truly changed the world." The voice on the other end of the line inhales deeply. "I want you to know that the recent death of your colleague has not influenced the committee in their decision. The decision was made prior the Lasker DeBakey Clinical Medical Research award show."

I am still speechless. Is this really happening?

"Dr. Bolton?"

"Y-yes I am still there. I'm just surprised."

"Congratulations on winning next year's Nobel Prize, Dr. Bolton. I look forward to meeting you in April. You will receive an email with all details of the event shortly. I suggest you get ready for a media storm as the committee will release a statement shortly after this call. Enjoy your evening and celebrate, Dr. Bolton."

"Goodbye." I whisper before the line is dead. I stare at the display of my iPhone. The Nobel prize committee just called me. I will receive the freaking Nobel prize! My life-long dream is coming true - and I didn't even thanked her.

What the hell is wrong with me?!

Suddenly tears roll down my cheeks. My hands start shaking and my lips trembling. The iPhone falls out of my hand and on to the hardwood floor.

"Della?" Wladimir's voice fills my voice.

I look up and see the love of my life standing across me with my blurry vision. "I-I just got a call from the Noble Prize committee." I breathe out as he rushes over to me.

"You didn't get it?" He asks as his hands grab mine.

I shake my head. "No. I... I mean, we got it. The woman on the phone said that the decision was made prior to getting the Lasker award. But now that Fleming's dead, I will be the only one to receive the prize. The Nobel Prize." I breathe out and feel how my lips stretch into a grin. "Wlad, I'm getting the Nobel Prize!"

He nods as he mirrors my grin. "Yes, Della, you are." He places his hands on my cheeks and wipes away the lines of my tears with his thumbs.

I wrap my fingers around his wrists and kiss him softly.

"Ready to ring in the new year?"

I nod. "I have a feeling the next year is going to be one of the best ones yet."

* * *

I look out of the window, seeing Santiago slowly appearing underneath us. I can't believe in just a few hours I'll see my Dad again. I didn't expect the news of him being alive at all. When Mom told me about Daddy, just a few hours after giving birth to my youngest brother Elias, I didn't believe her for a second. It sounded unreal.

But then the name Thomas Rotherford, his fake identity, dropped and it all made sense.

His file is still laying on the desk in front of me. The descriptions, his blood work, the MRI and the x-ray scans all look pretty bad. Being in a coma is the best option for him there is right now. I just hope he will wake up from it after I operated on him. Liver transplants are not my specialty which is why I'm glad I convinced Dr. Cohen to come with me. He's sleeping in his chair. He's the only one who could sleep during the twelve hour flight.

I can feel Wlad grabbing my hand. He interlaces his fingers with mine and squeezes my hand softly, giving me the comfort I need. I turn my head away from the window and look at Wlad. I don't have to tell him how I feel. He always knew.

"How long has this been going on?" Luc asks us.

I take my eyes off of my man and stare at my uncle. His chin is stiff and his emerald orbs are full of pain and worry. "A while."

"Yeah, but how long?"

"Five years." Wlad answers.

My uncle's emerald orbs widen, "F-five years?"

I nod, "On and off." I add with a shrug.

"Does your mother know about you two?"

"Yes." I say. "She found out a couple of months ago."

"Troy?"

"No." Wlad answers.

"I see..." his lips form a thin line. "Well, I am happy for you."

I frown, "You are?"

"Yeah."

"You don't seem like it." Wlad points out the obvious.

"Troy's going to beat the hell out of you when he finds out but I will hold my tongue."

"Thank you." I whisper with a smile.

"You're not mad?" Wlad asks.

Lucas leans over the mahogany table between us, "I don't judge. That's what courts are for." He looks at me, "You're very special, Della. You've always been special and I think it's only logical if you are with someone just as special."

"You think I'm just as special as her?" Wlad asks my uncle.

Luc's emerald orbs look at him, "No one can put up with her but you. You've been with her her whole life. You probably loved her far longer than she loves you. You guys deserve one another, but I will not be there for you when my brother will beat the shit out of you because he will. I know he will."

Wlad licks his lips, "I know I will hurt him. Very much."

"He'll get over it just like my Mom." I tell them.

Uncle Luc stares at me in disbelief, "Your Mom is tough, but your Dad... he's made out of completely different wood. He's unpredictable."

"He is in a coma. That's not very unpredictable to me."

Luc chuckles, "Della, just promise me to not tell him any time soon. Wait at least a few days when he gets home before you drop this bomb. A lot has changed since he left us and I think we should ease him into all of these changes."

"With all respect, that's a decision between Adaline and me." Wladimir interrupts Luc.

"Wladimir you're in love with his first daughter, his first child. You have no idea how betrayed, how hurt he's going to feel. You think Gabriella's reaction was bad? It's nothing compared to Troy's. Nothing! I know my brother, he always felt the need to protect his family and now he's going to find out the two of you have been doing this for half a decade behind his back! That's five years in which either if you could have found the courage to inform him. But you didn't. Instead you waited to tell him until he's laying unconscious in a hospital bed in freaking Santiago."

"You're rewriting history. It wasn't like that. Our relationship was... it's difficult and I will explain everything to Daddy."

"But not right away. Give him time. Let him recover before you give him another heart attack."

* * *

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I sit down in the waiting area with a cup of coffee in my hand. It's my second cup and Della has been in the OR for around six hours already. Before going in, Della said it could take up to eight hours if all goes well. I'm praying all goes well.

My iPhone rings and I get it out of my pocket before looking at the screen. It's Ella.

"Any news?" She asks me as I pick up.

"No, they're still operating. Della said it could take up to eight hours."

"Six hours already past." She breathes out.

"I'm sure he's going to be fine."

"You don't know that, Wlad." She says before suddenly laughing. "Wouldn't it be funny if he survived the last two years running around killing people only to die during a liver transplant?!"

"Ella," she's going nuts in London.

She laughs again, "Sorry, it's just so surreal! I am here in London, staring at our son that got born on the same day as him and..." suddenly she starts sobbing.

"Ella, breathe... in... and out... in..." she's breaking my heart.

"I'm okay." She says after a while.

"Is there someone with you? Ana or Jake?"

"No, I send them all away. I couldn't go home so I decided to stay with Elias."

"How is he?"

"He is getting stronger every day. He's a fighter."

"He is a Bolton."

"Yeah... he sure is." She agrees with me.

Suddenly the door to the waiting room opens and I see Della walking over to me. "Della is here."

She's wearing green scrubs and sneakers. She looks tired. I've never seen her so tired. Her navy eyes are red and swollen. Her hands are shaking so she laces them together.

Fuck, is Troy dead?

"Are they alright?" I ask her.

She nods before suddenly sobbing into my shirt. I wrap my arms around her and hold her close as all breaks free within her. It's the stress that drops down her cheeks and on to my shirt. They're alright...

"Hello?! Is Troy alive?" I can hear Ella's voice filling the silence between us.

"Is that my Mom?" Della asks me as I rub her back with my free hand.

"Yes."

Della gets the iPhone out of my hand, "Daddy's alive. Uncle Luc is fine, too. They're in the ICU. I'll call you later to explain any further." She says before hanging up. She hands me back the phone before wrapping her lean arms around me. I shove the phone back into the pocket of my jeans before embracing her fully. She's shaking but there are no tears running down her cheeks. "This was the hardest surgery I ever had to do." She breathes into the nape of my neck. Despite her warm breath touching me, goosebumps start covering my bare arms. "I never ever want to have to do that again."

"You won't." I promise her.

She leans back in my embrace until her navy eyes meet mine. Even when she's sad and her navy eyes are puffy, her beauty is still alluring. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You're never going to find out."

"Let's go to the ICU." She suggests. She grabs my hand and we walk down the hallway of the hospital.

After five minutes of walking we stop between two glass doors. One holds Lucas Bolton and one Troy Bolton. "'I'll watch Luc. You should stay with your Dad."

She nods and I can see how she starts fighting the tears again so I embrace her.

"Della, they are alive. You did all what was in your power. Now all that's left to do is wait. He's going to wake up and be alright."

She nods as she's shaking in my arms. But she doesn't cry. "Luc should wake up in less than half an hour. But my Dad... he could take much longer."

"When can we bring them back to London?"

She leans back in my embrace, "They need to stay at the ICU for two to three days. Usually a liver transplant donor stays at the hospital for a week. I think we should follow those guidelines for Luc. Daddy on the other hand..." she sighs, "His body is going to need a lot more time. His body is struggling between healing his bruised rips and all the internal damage. As the new liver may help, he still needs lots of time. Perhaps we're going to stay in Chile up to eight weeks but if all goes well we could be up in the air and on our way home in less than three weeks."

"Okay."

"I don't think he is going to wake up any time soon."

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I stare at the hospital bed across me. My father is laying there, still unconscious from the narcosis. His face still has a few bruises and scratches but other than that he's doing well, considering the circumstances. A heavy beard is covering his chin. His hair is shoulder long and chestnut brown. His body has lost a lot of muscle strength. He looks so different.

Yet I know this is my father.

My hands are still shaking from the adrenaline that filled my veins during the surgery. I'm also dog tired but I can't fall asleep. Because I want to be there when he wakes up.

If he wakes up.

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I lean back in the hospital chair and hear how it gives in from my weight. The cracking sound causes Lucas Bolton to move slightly in his hospital bed.

"Hey there." I greet him as his emerald eyes stare into mine.

"How did the surgery go?"

"Perfect. Della said you were the perfect match. No complications."

Luc gulps before scanning the room. "Where's my brother?"

"Next door but I think he's not awake yet." I explain. "Do you want some water?"

Luc shakes his beach blond head. "No. But I need my phone. I have to call Miley."

Of course the first need is to hear his wife's voice. "Yeah sure..." I get up from the chair and pull my iPhone out of the pocket of my jeans. "I'll be outside. Take all the time you need." I hand him my iPhone.

Lucas nods, "Thanks."

I turn on my heel and close the glass door silently before walking next door. I stop at the glass slide door and stare at the love of my life. Della is sitting next to her father's bed, her hands are wrapped around his. He's no longer connected to a machine that helps him breathe. That's a good first step to a full recovery.

Suddenly she shifts in her seat and her gaze moves up until her navy eyes find mine. She looks tired but her image makes my heart skip three beats nevertheless. Slowly she lets go of Troy's hand before rising from the chair. Her hips swing from right to left as she walks over to me. She's still in her bright green uniform that she worse for the surgery but she could even wear a potato sack and still be the most alluring woman on earth.

She opens the door and steps out. Without a word she embraces me tightly. She inhales deeply as her head is resting against my chest. My heart starts racing from touching her and I'm sure she can hear that clearly.

I wrap my arms around her and hold on to her like she's the essence of my life. The busy sounds of the people around us on the ICU fade in my ears. The clinical smell gets replaced by Della's smell as she presses her chest into minutes we just stand there, holding on to one another.

The world could go up in flames and we wouldn't notice it.

"Luc is awake. He's talking to Miley." I breathe out.

She leans back in my embrace and stares into my eyes. "That's good."

"What about Troy?"

She sighs, "Not yet. I don't think he's going to wake up today to be honest. His blood pressure is still too low. Maybe tomorrow he's going to wake up..."

I kiss her forehead. "He'll wake up."

She shivers, "I don't know. I'm excellent in my job but I cannot save everyone." She gulps. "I couldn't save Fleming."

"That was different. Fleming's internal damage was too big. Troy's in a coma and his liver may have given up on him but he has a new one now. He'll wake up."

She shrugs, "I hope so."

I run my hands up her arms. "How about you get some sleep at the hotel?" I ask although I already know the answer.

She shakes her head. "No, I need to be there when he wakes up. If he wakes up."

I lick my lips "How about I bring you something to change? I could watch Troy while you at least shower in the doctor's room." I suggest although I know the chances are very slim that she agrees to that.

But to my surprise she nods. "Fresh clothes and a shower sounds nice."

I smile at my victory. "Good."

* * *

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I take another look at his lab work on day seven after the surgery. Unike in London, everything is still printed on paper here. My Daddy still hasn't woken up yet but his vitals are good and his lab work shows an improvement, too. He could wake up any day now. Uncle Luc has already been dismissed out of the hospital and his tiny round scar looks good. Unlike my Daddy, Luc has already gained back all his strength.

I sigh as I flip the page. It's early in the morning. The rising sun is filling the room is bright orange and pink hues. I've barely slept in the last week and drank too much caffeine. Without Wlad, I may have not slept at all. Just like every morning, he's getting us our usual hot cup of coffee with uncle Luc.

Suddenly, a rustling noise fills my ears. I look up from my Daddy's chart. And stare right into my father's bright blue eyes. My heart skips a beat. Am I dreaming this? "Daddy," I breathe out with a tight throat and tears in my eyes.

"Della." my father's deep voice sounds hoarse and weak. It lacks it's usual dominance.

My hands let go of the chart and I can hear how it drops to the floor but I couldn't care less. I rush over to him and pull him into a hug. My Dad has finally woken up! "I missed you so much!" I breathe out as I feel his arms embracing me as well. His blueberry scent fills my nostrils and I inhale deeply. He's awake!

"How long was I asleep?"

I let go of him and wrap my hands around his as I sit down on the chair next to his bed. "About a week prior the surgery and a week after." I explain and realise he doesn't know what I'm talking about. "You needed a new liver. Uncle Luc donated. I performed the surgery with Dr. Cohen, a colleague I brought with me from London. Lucas is fine, he's already on his feet again. He's getting us coffee with Wlad." I can feel how my face reddens at the mention of Wlad. I've never called him Wlad in front of my Dad, always Krimov or Wladimir.

"Wladimir is here as well?"

Shit! "Of course. He's our protection shield after all." I breathe out.

My Dad nods.

"How are you feeling?"

"Weak and tired."

I hand him a glass with water. "Drink up. You need water."

He takes the glass out of my hand and empties it in one go. "Where's your Mom?"

I debate for a second if I should tell him about Elias, but then I decide not to. "In London. She's staying with the triplets." I explain. That wasn't a lie, but he doesn't have to know about my little brother yet. Mom should be the one to tell her.

His bright blue eyes dance down my face, "You look stunning."

I shake my head, "I'm sleep deprived. I wanted to be here in case you wake up."

"When can I leave this hospital?"

I smirk, "Not today. I need to have an eye on you for a day or two."

"Can't we do that in a hotel room?"

I shake my head, "How about we come back to that conversation tomorrow?" I suggest. "Perhaps, if your lab work is still fine we can talk about it again."

A chuckle escapes his throat that makes my heart jump in my chest. "You're so much like me! My God, Della, what a force you will be."

I already am quite the force, but I decide to not correct him. "I love you." I whisper in French.

"I love you, too mon coeur." he whispers back before kissing my forehead.

Tears stream down my cheeks at the touch. Suddenly, my hands start shaking. I can't believe I have him back! "What happened?"

He gulps at my question. "I want to talk to your mother first."

I nod, although I feel like yelling. But I don't want to raise his blood pressure. I need him to recovery as quickly as possible so I can get him out of here. I promised my Mom to bring him home.

And Boltons always keep their promises.

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter.**

 **In the next chapter Troy will finally find out about Della and Wlad.**

 **As always, please review this chapter. You can do so as a guest if you don't have an account.**

 **In gratitude,**

 **Nicole**


	24. Chapter 24

**Adaline's point of view:**

I bite on my lower lip as Wlad drives my black Porsche Cayenne down the driveway that leads to my childhood home. Old oak trees along with lavender are lining the path. It looks peaceful and calming but my pulse is humming in my ears. Sweat starts covering the palms of my hands so I rub them against my jeans.

Mom said he was in a good mood but I'm not sure that's really going to influence his reaction that much. He's going to freak out. He's going to beat the shit out of Wlad.

He might kill him.

Wlad grabs my hand and kisses my knuckles. "I'll be alright."

After two minutes of driving between oak trees and lavender the two story Spanish style mansion comes into my view. My home. But somehow it feels like hell today. I tear my gaze off of the house and stare at Wlad. If he's concerned he doesn't show it. "Change of plans. I'm going to go in first. I'll tell him first and you will join us later. That way he's going to yell at me first and release some of his anger so maybe," I gulp, "maybe he isn't going to kill you when he sees you."

"Are you sure?"

I nod, "Yes. It's safer this way. I'll burn in the fire of hell first."

"You don't have to tell him alone. I can-"

"No." I interrupt him. "He needs to hear it from me first otherwise I'm pretty sure you won't survive this day."

He inhales sharply, "Della,"

I pull my hand out of his grip and open the door of the car. As I place my black heel on the beige pebbles, Wlad grabs my wrist and pulls me back. Before I can react in any way I feel his lips crashing against mine. Heat rushes through me as I return his kiss.

"I love you." He says as his light grey eyes stare into mine.

"I love you, too." I promise back before getting out of the car. I feel hot in my white chiffon blouse but I know it's just my nerves. I walk through the light pebbles before opening the left black front door. The foyer looks as peaceful as ever. On the round marble table stands a vase with fresh pink peonies. Framed photos of my siblings, my parents and me hang on the walls of each of the two semicircular staircases that lead upstairs. The big glass dome lets in enough light to brighten up the whole foyer.

"Della?"

I wince as I hear my Mom. "Change of plans. I will tell him first."

A worried look washes over my Mom's face, "I don't think that's such a good idea."

Suddenly my Daddy rushes down the hallway. He already looks angry. "Della, where is he?!"

"I... I want to tell you alone first." I stutter, losing all of my confidence at his dark scary eyes.

"Alone first? Della, what's going on here?! Who is your boyfriend?! Where is he-" he stops talking as Wladimir appears in the open front door.

I can't see him as he's behind me but I can feel his presence like always.

Daddy's eyes turn black immediately, he counts one and one together before either of us can say anything. His body tenses up immediately. He looks like a volcano that's about to erupt. He runs over to his best friend, "Get out of my house!" he yells at him, sending chills down my spine.

"Dad, please don't hurt him!" I beg him as I follow him through the foyer.

"Troy!" my Mom cries out as my father stops across Wladimir.

"Troy, listen-" Wlad tries to calm him down.

"OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Troy yells, pushing him out of the doorframe and onto the pebbled driveway.

I run after them. "Daddy,"

Wlad's gaze meets mine for a moment and I shut up. No matter what I want to say it wouldn't stop my father. He starts hitting on Wlad who is doing the best to protect himself from the punches. I can't watch this.

"Daddy, please. Don't-" I stop talking as my Mom turns me around.

"Della, go inside."

"But-"

"Inside. I'll clear that." She promises me.

I bite on my lip before turning on my heel. I walk back into the house. The front door snaps into place behind me. I walk through the white marbled foyer and down the three steps that lead into the living room. I stare out of the glass front, into the backyard. There's the infinity pool in front of me and a rose garden to my left as well as a barbecue area to my right. Down the hill is Valentina's guest house with a separate pool as well as Mom's studio and Rory's tennis court. This is my home.

But I never felt more like a stranger.

I can't stand here and do nothing!

Just as I turn on my heel again, I can hear how the front door opens again. The thuds are deep and rushed - it's not Wlad who is coming towards me.

"Adaline Elizabeth Grace Bolton!"

I wince at the sound of my name. My father's eyes are pitch black and his knuckles are full of blood and dirt. "Daddy, I-"

"What the hell were you thinking?!"

"Dad I-"

"No, you weren't thinking at all!" He yells at me like I'm a child when he's talking to an adult.

I gulp down my fear and straighten my shoulders. "No, Dad, I wasn't thinking at all!" I agree with him before placing my hands on my hips. "I was feeling! I was feelings emotions I never felt before. Emotions Mom writes about in her songs. Emotions you talked about-"

"No! I will not allow you to be with him! You will not be with him-"

"I am an adult! You don't get to say who I'm dating and who I'm loving!" I hiss at him. "We came here to inform you. Not to ask for your blessing."

"My fucking blessing?!" He asks me back shocked. "Oh, no Adaline you will not marry him! You will not be his wife! He's 22 years older than you! What does he want from you?"

"I'm sorry?"

"It's the money, isn't it? Or a midlife crisis."

My jaw falls open at his question. I don't know what's worse, the money or the midlife crises. I am not part of a midlife crises! Money?! He thinks I'm his fucking sugar Mommy?! Before I can even react my left palm clashes against my father's face. His head swings to the right. "You are disgusting!" I hiss at him with tears in my eyes. My hand burns from the slap but I ignore the pain. The pain in my heart is much words. "You refuse to see the love we feel because of stereotypes that you think are right. You-"

"Adaline!" My Mom cries out in shock.

I turn around at the sound of my voice. "Where's Wlad?"

"Upstairs."

I walk past my Mom. I can't believe what my Dad just said! I walk through the dining room and into the white marbled kitchen with the French windows. The sun is shining brightly into the room I used to cook with my Dad as a child. There were so many Italian nights in which we made pizzas, lasagnas and tortellini... But all those happy memories now mean nothing to me. He crossed a line today.

He hurt the person who's most important to me. He hurt my better half, my soulmate.

I will never forget this.

I stop in front of the white wooden staircase as I see Wlad walking down. He changed out of his clothes and into jeans and a grey shirt that my Mom gave him. His walk is shaky and he's holding on to the railing. He's in pain but is trying to mask it even in front of me. But I can see it. I can see it in the way he lifts his legs and the way his feet touch the wooden steps. I can see it by the way he changed his breathing. His chest is not fully expanding.

He's in so much pain that tears start rolling down my cheeks. My father did this to him!

"Wlad," A whisper comes out of my throat as I loose my voice out of the sudden.

"I'm okay." He says before taking the last step.

Is he kidding me?! He's barely walking!

* * *

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

Everything aches. My head aches. My legs and arms ache. My abdominals ache. My chest aches. Breathing hurts. Fuck, even thinking hurts!

I protected myself as best as I could when Troy hit on me but that wasn't enough. Nothing could be strong enough to protect me from her father's rage.

I wince as Della touches my bruised rips as she examines me. She's sitting on the coffee table while I'm sitting on the teal coloured couch across the fireplace. I've never been more grateful for the elevators in the building we live in.

"Hold still." She reminds me for the hundredth time. She sniffs as tears continue to roll down her cheeks. She cried ever since she drove us home.

Her pain is by far worse than mine ever could be.

"Did you hear a cracking sound?"

All I heard was Troy yelling at me. "No."

"Good. I don't think they're broken. We should cool them." She says before rising from the coffee table.

I watch her walking to the open white marbled kitchen. Her hands hold on to the kitchen island for a moment. Her heads bows down and I can see how she inhales deeply before opening the freezer and getting out a few iced packs. She wipes away her tears and walks back to me.

"I suggest you take a high dosage of ibuprofen. The ice packs should help with the severe swelling. I will get you some ibuprofen." She places the ice packs on the coffee table in front of me. Her hands are shaking but I know it's not from the cold.

"Della, I'm okay."

She shakes her head before turning on her heel again. "You're not okay, Wlad."

* * *

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I place the berries onto the New York cheesecake to finish it off just as the door to our bedroom opens. Wladimir steps out in grey sweatpants and a white shirt. His posture is poorly because he's still in pain despite taking a high doses of ibuprofen last night. His face still looks beaten up but his torso looks better. His rips are heavily bruised - but at least they're not broken. His muscle mass protected his bones from getting broken. I've never been more grateful for his toned body shape. There are a few very bad bruises on his triceps and biceps. I still can't believe my Dad did that to him.

It brings tears to my eyes.

I gulp down the golf ball in my throat, "You shouldn't be up. You're on bed rest for the rest of the week."

"I can't lay in bed all day."

"Well, too bad because you will!" I snap at him. "I don't care what you want or not want! You will stay in that bed and do the best to recover from what my Da-" I bite on my lip as my voice breaks. "From what my Dad did to you." I finish my thought.

He walks over to me in slow steps. "I said it before and I'll say it again. I'd die for you, Adaline. You are my light, my love, my happiness... you are the centre of my universe. I don't exist without you."

"And now look at what it brought to you!" I hiss at him. "If loving me-" I stop talking as he places his large hands on my shoulders. A jolt of electricity runs through my veins. I can feel how my heart explodes with love in my chest.

I don't know why my Dad thinks our relationship is wrong when it feels so right.

"Adaline."

I place the palms of my hands on his cheeks and press my forehead against his. "I love you and I hate seeing you in pain."

"I believe your pain is far worse." He whispers before kissing my lips. "I mean, you even baked a cheesecake like your Mom."

I chuckle at his words. My Mom bakes when she's upset as well. I remember when she flooded her kitchen with baked goods after Daddy left us. The homeless shelters were really grateful for all the cakes, cookies and other pastries. "I guess I'm more like my Mom than I thought." I ran my hands down his face and neck before stopping at his chest. I can feel his steady heartbeat against my left hand. "Go back to bed."

"Am I going to get a slice of that cheesecake?"

"Yes. But only if you promise me to rest for the rest of the day."

He nods. "How about we relax on the couch together? We can watch a movie."

"Relax? You're not relaxing, you're healing! And I certainly can't relax next to you when a I worry about if your health!"

"Well then maybe you should do yoga while I eat a slice of that cake." He says with a grin on his lips.

I narrow my eyes at him. "You just want to watch the sweat running down my body." I tend to do yoga in as little clothing as possible. Sometimes I'm nude, sometimes I'm in my underwear and sometimes in a sports bra and a pair of leggings.

"That's better than any movie."

* * *

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I pick up the two bowls that are filled rice and a curry before walking over to the round table. Wlad fills two glasses with a white wine. There's a bouquet of pink peonies standing in a crystal vase in the middle of the marble table. The last week and a half I worked so many night shifts, and often day shifts on top, that I really appreciate this dinner with Wlad and having the next two days off. Especially tomorrow as it's my 23rd birthday.

Suddenly my ringing phone fills the comfortable silence. I growl before walking back to the counter where my vibrating iPhone is laying on. I frown as I stare at my mother's photo. "Hi." I say after picking up.

"Are you working?"

"No, just got home. We're about to have dinner." I explain as I walk back to the table. I haven't heard from my parents ever since we told Dad about us.

"What are you having?"

"Mom, you didn't call me because you want to know what we're having for dinner." I say before sighing.

"You're right I didn't. I want to ask you if you'd like to go to Bella Cosa tomorrow? For your birthday."

Bella Cosa is my favourite Italian restaurant in London. The owners are from Positano and we've known them for almost two decades. "Will Dad be there as well?"

"Of course. The whole family will be there. Wlad-"

"Won't be there." I interrupt her. I won't make him go through something like this again. I'll keep him far away from my Dad. I have to protect him.

"I see... Well, I would really like you to come. We'll meet on neutral territory."

She knows Daddy didn't call me. "Maybe."

"Della please." My Mommy begs me. "I... I don't want it to be this way. I need you in my life and I need to be in yours. Don't shut me out-"

"I'm not shutting you out. It's not your fault." I interrupt her as her voice gets higher. I know she's crying. It being the tears into my eyes as well. "But I guess things have changed. Daddy knows about us and despite his reaction I am glad he does. There are no more secrets." I pinch the bridge of my nose as my throat tightens. "Mom, I'll think about it."

"Adaline don't do this to me. Please don't-"

"Fine. I'll be there." I give in. "Eight?"

"Yes. Thank you."

I hang up before she can say another word. I take a big gulp of my white wine before starting to eat. After a few bites I stop as Wladimir's gaze is burning into me. "What?"

Wlad shakes his head. "Nothing."

"I know that look. It doesn't mean nothing. Spit it out."

Wlad sighs and sets his fork aside. "I'm sorry you have to go through this. I don't like to see separate from your family. You love being around them."

"Stop blaming yourself. You are not the problem. My Dad is." I tell him. "And now continue eating otherwise it's going to get cold."

The next morning I wake up in a totally empty bed. I stretch my left arm further left but Wladimir's side is empty. I roll over on my back and look out on the Thames across me. This view is stunning as I watch the boats passing me by. It's almost ten but it's no wonder I slept so long. After the crazy week I've had it's only normal.

I sit up straight in my bed and stretch out my limbs. I can't believe I'm 23. I have access to my trust fond now.

My 25 billion trust fund.

I have no idea what to do with that kind of money. I know I want to give lots of it to charities but I don't know which. I brush through my curls as the rays of the sun start filling the bedroom. It's a beautiful morning.

Suddenly, the door to our bedroom opens and I watch Wlad walking in with a tray that's filled with a cup of coffee, a pink peony and something that smells like Crêpes. "Good Morning!"

I watch Wlad place the tray on my nightstand before sitting down next to me and pulling me into a long passionate kiss. His ocean smell fills my nostrils as I return his kiss. Our tongues start dancing where they stopped yesterday evening.

"Happy birthday, моя любовь." He whispers after breaking apart.

"I see you're trying to be romantic today." My smile widen as he grins back at me.

"It's the first birthday we get to celebrate together." He says as he brushes through my chestnut curls.

That's actually true. When we were still a couple I always had to work on my birthdays and usually those shifts lasted long until the next evening or late noon. And then we broke up.

And now we're back. Stronger than ever.

No matter what my father thinks of us.

"I wish we could spend the whole day together." I whisper as I run my fingers through his short hair. His silver eyes are staring at me like I'm the most interesting human on earth. He sure is that for me. "Preferably in this flat."

He smiles at me. "You know I actually had planned something else. Breakfast in bed. Lunch in Silverstone after you drove some rounds on the Silverstone Circuit in an original FIA Formula One race car. And then dinner... dinner with our friends before coming back home and ending the evening in our bathtub with a glass of Pinot Noire."

Shit, that does sound bloody perfect. "Damn it! Now I don't want to go to the dinner this evening even more. Can we still do that race in Silverstone?"

He nods with a big fat grin. "Nothing stands between Adaline Bolton and an original Formula One racing car."

* * *

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I lean against the doorway of the dressing room as I watch the love of my life looking for something to wear for tonight. She's wearing a black laced push-up bra and a matching thong. Her chestnut hair is styled in big waves and she put on makeup that makes her look irresistible. I think she's stunning without a dollop of makeup on her skin but on the rare occasions she makes the effort to put something on she transforms into a femme fatale.

Ever since coming home from Silverstone she has changed as the hours to the evening came closer. She doesn't want to go to the dinner but she has a few soft spots.

Ana. Her Mom. And me.

And we all know how to push her buttons.

She picks up a silk covered hanger that's holding a black laced off shoulder dress by Hermes.

"It looks good." I tell her.

She turns around at my voice and places the dress on the white marbled island. "I really don't want to go."

"Do it for your Mom."

"She and Ana are the only reason why I'm doing this." She says before walking over to me. The grey smoky eyes highlight the navy in her eyes. I place my hands on her slim waistline. Her hourglass figure melts into my body as she leans forward to press her forehead against mine. "How are the rips?"

The swelling has gone and breathing has become significantly better. But I'm still not 100% myself yet. "They don't hurt anymore. I think I'm clear for sex." God knows that the last week and a half has been torture for both of us.

"Nice try but it's up to me to decide that."

I kiss her lips softly. "I'll pick you up after the dinner."

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I take a sip of my red wine as I feel my father's stare at me again. I can feel how his thoughts are racing in his mind and how judgemental he is. I haven't seen him after he beat up Wladimir. Honestly, I had no desire to talk or see him and I'm glad he didn't show up at our front door. "What?!" I hiss at him before meeting his navy orbs. I only agreed to this dinner because of Mom and Ana but if it were only him and I than I never would have come.

We share the same eye colour but right now it's the only thing we have in common. "Nothing." His words may be clear but his intentions are not.

"No, it's not nothing." I insist and place the glass on the table, making the wine swap onto the white table cloth. For God knows why my parents thought it was a good idea to have dinner in my favourite Italian restaurant. They booked not just a table but a private dining room. Maybe because they thought I'd come with Wlad but God knows I won't put him into this position again. It was a nightmare when we told my Dad and I refuse to let him feel the way my Dad made him feel again.

"Della," My Mom's soft voice fills the silent room. Even Ana, Jake and the triplets have stopped eating their dessert, a delicious tiramisu.

"No." I snap at her. "What do you expect from me, father?!"

My Dad straightens his shoulders, "Well, I'd like you to be a bit more grateful and enjoy this dinner as it is."

"More grateful?!" I echo his words.

"Yes."

"For what?!" I ask him back. "For the living hell you made us live in, in the last two years? For beating up Wladimir when we told you about us? For, I don't know, having-"

"Enough, Adaline." My father's navy eyes nearly turn black as he clenches his teeth. "I wanted us all to have a good time while we celebrate your 23rd birthday."

"I fully enjoyed every second of his dinner, father." I hiss at him before getting up from my chair.

"Adaline, sit down."

"No, this lovely dinner is over." I tell him.

"Della, please." Ana whispers at me. She's sitting there, holding hands with Jake. Something my father refuses to let me do with Wlad. He despises his best friend now. Because of me. Because of our connection, our love, that he doesn't understand.

But he should. Because he has this with my Mom.

"No." I tell her before looking at my Mom. "I told you and I warned you. If you gave me an ultimatum than-"

"It doesn't have to be this way, honey. I don't want this to happen."

"Well, too late." I hiss at her before looking at my father. "Accept us."

"Never."

I nod, although I feel my heart breaking. "Alright. Goodbye." I inhale deeply before turning on my heel.

But to my surprise my father grabs my forearm. "Adaline, don't be stupid."

"He decided to stay away because of the respect he still has for you despite the way you reacted to us. But you have lost all of my respect." I hiss at him. I look into his black eyes and for once I don't feel any hint of fear. "You don't scare me, father. And you don't have any power over me or my decisions. I don't care that you feel hurt and betrayed because we've felt that way for the last two years." I untwist my forearm out of his tight grip. "I love him and you don't have to understand it because frankly I don't either. But I know what we have is magical. As magical as Ana and Jake's love is and as magical as your love is with Mom. Love is not a question of age. It's about physical attraction, the compatibility of our personalities and this magical connection that electrifies the air between us and makes sparks fly. It's about finding your soulmate in one another. We belong together." I stare into his eyes but he doesn't give away any hints of his thoughts or emotions. "Look, I know it's tough for you as I was your favourite." I lower my voice as I choose to talk to him in French, the language we always spoke in when I was younger. But things have changed. He has changed me in ways he doesn't like. "But I've grown up and I stand behind him like you stand behind Mom. You don't have to love him, you don't have to be friends with him again, but you do have to accept us or you will loose me."

"I'm not abandoning you."

"I know. But I can't sit here and pretend like everything's alright when it's clearly not."

He grits his teeth, "Adaline..."

"Goodbye, father." I walk past him and ignore my mother's and siblings attempts to get my attention. I walk out of the private dining room and walk down the narrow hallway until I reach the public part of the restaurant where about sixteen round tables are on the ground floor. As I open the door of the small Italian restaurant I can feel the cold April evening air clash against me. I shudder as I am brutally reminded that I forgot my black Burberry cashmere coat in the restaurant. But not even that coat or this coldness will convince me to go back inside.

He made his decision.

And so did I.

I brush through my chestnut hair that I got blown out professionally today as my Mom and little sister decided to do a spa day for my birthday. I can see how my breath condenses as I exhale. There's even snow on the pavement although it's early April. I'm wearing a black laced off shoulder dress that stops just above my knees because I wanted to look nice for my parents - what an idiotic thought. I wrap my arms around me to keep me warm because I even forgot my purse. I can't even call myself a cab. The Chanel classic flap bag that has my iPhone, my wallet and most importantly, my keys.

I give a fuck about my purse.

I'm in Covent Garden and Greenwich, where I live with Wlad, is a forty minute ride. Or a two hour walk. But even walking in Louboutins for two hours won't make me walk back inside. I don't care if I get sick in this climate or have to walk barefoot for the last few miles. Nothing will get me inside that restaurant again.

"Dr. Bolton,"

I wince at the sound of a voice calling me. I turn around and am faced with a man that's holding both, my coat and purse.

"I was told to give you this. I hope you enjoyed your dinner."

I gratefully except the coat and purse from the waiter of that restaurant. "It was very delicious, thank you."

"Enjoy the rest of your evening." He smiles at me before walking back into the restaurant.

I place the coat around my shoulders and am immediately greeted by the warmth of the black cashmere. I open my black Chanel classic flap purse to get out my iPhone but I'm surprised to see a note in it. I get it out. We love you is written in my mother's handwriting.

But I don't think she means Daddy as well.

Suddenly goosebumps start covering my arms and legs despite the warm black cashmere coat that I'm wearing. I look up and my eyes meet the ones of the love of my life although there's a street between us. Wladimir Krimov is dressed in his usual black clothes that consist of black jeans, black leather shoes and a black cashmere sweater under his black fur filled leather jacket. But his silver eye, they shine when he stares at me. They always have.

I look to my left and right before crossing the street in my Louboutins. After just fifteen steps I am in the arms of the man I love again. The warmth that fulfils me is hotter than the cashmere coat and his fur leather jacket combined.

"It didn't go well?" He asks me after a few minutes of warming me.

I only shake my head and rest my head against his chest. "Take me home." I want my man in a bathtub with me and a Pinot Noire.

He kisses the top of my head. "I thought maybe you could drive us home."

"I took a cab to the restaurant. I told you I would have a glass of wine. I didn't want to drive with alcohol in my bloodstream."

"Did you had that glass of wine?"

I've barely touched the Italian wine that got served with the meals. "I had a sip."

"So you feel sober enough to drive?"

I frown before I lift my head off of his chest. "Why would I want to drive us home after that horrible meal?"

He grins as he reaches into the pocket of his leather jacket. He fishes out a key that looks like-

"Holy Shit! That's the key to an Aston Martin!" I breathe out shocked. I had no idea Wlad owned such a beauty!

"Happy birthday, my love!"

He kisses me but I'm too shocked to return that kiss. An Aston Martin?! He bought me a bloody Aston Martin for my birthday?! "Wlad,"

"We'll drive on the motorway until you're feeling better. Then we can switch seats and I can drive us home if you prefer."

I stare at him with wide eyes. "An Aston Martin. You bought me an Aston Martin!" I know exactly how long a waiting list for such a car is because they're so rarely made and highly wanted. An Aston Martin - that's insane!

"I did." He confirms before putting the car key to my Aston Martin into my left hand.

"Where's that beauty?" I ask with a grin on my lips.

"Around the corner." He returns my grin.

I lace my right hand with his. "I love you."

His gaze softens at my words, "I love you, too."

Hand in hand we walk down the pavement, away from that awful birthday dinner that I've had. As we turn around the corner I stop as my eyes see the beauty in front of us.

A stunning silver Aston Martin Superleggera stares back at me. My heart starts doing somersaults in my chest. That's my Aston Martin! I push the button on my key and the orange blinking lights fill the darkness for a second. It really is my Aston Martin!

A grin stretches over my face. That's mine! I let go of Wlad's hand and open the door of the driver seat. The smell of new leather fills my nose. He bought me a freaking Aston Martin!

I sit down and close the door. That elegant interior can only be found in an Aston Martin. My hands glide over the leather wheel as Wladimir gets seated next to me. An Aston Martin DBS Superleggera with a Super GT. The heart of this car is a 5.2 litre twin-turbo V12 engine. 725 PS come to life as I push the button for the engine. Bloody hell, this sound is music in my ears!

"It has everything you ever need. The DBS Superleggera features a generous level of standard equipment, including keyless entry, tyre pressure monitoring system and a 360-degree camera with Parking Distance Display and Park Assist - not that you need it. The audio system has DAB plus Bluetooth audio and phone streaming, iPod, iPhone and USB playback. There is also an integrated satellite navigation system and wi-fi hub. All the in-car infotainment systems use a central LCD screen, controlled via a central dial." Wlad explains to me. "Both the powertrain and chassis have a choice of three dynamic modes – GT, Sport and Sport Plus – which can be selected by the driver to intensify or relax DBS Superleggera's responses according to your needs. 0-100 mph in 6.4 seconds."

0-100 mph in 6.4 seconds! I can't wait to drive that baby! I grin as I look at the man who fulfilled another point of off my bucket list. "You make dreams come true, Wladimir Krimov."

He smirks at me. "That's my specialty."

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I watch her climbing into the bathtub before leaning her back against my chest. Lit candles are surrounding the bathtub and there's calming music coming out of the surround system. After driving down the motorway with 220 mph for almost an hour, I took over and drove us home. Driving an Aston Martin is definitely an experience like no other.

She exhales and I can feel how her back hallows a bit before she rests her arms over mine on the edge of the bath tub. "That's exactly what I needed."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Hm." She nods as she interlaces her fingers with mine. She lifts our left hand and kisses my knuckles. Then she tilts her head to the side and I see the sparkle appearing in her navy eyes again. "I love you."

Her words make my heart explode in my chest. "I love you, too." I say back, knowing those words don't even come near to how I really feel about my woman.

"You know what's worst? I have to see my Dad in a week again and I don't think he is going to have a changed mindset by then."

In exactly a week is Ana's 23rd birthday. It'll be round two between the two most stubborn people on earth.

* * *

 **Adaline's point of view:**

"I left because of you! And now imagine how I feel like coming back and find I out you've been fucking my best friend for the past five years!" My Dad hisses at me.

"Troy!" My Mom's shocked voice fills the dining room at Jake and Ana's place.

"Excuse me?!" I ask him with a raised eyebrow. Did he just really say that?!

"You heard me. You've been screwing my best friend! You-"

"We are not fucking, father!" I hiss at him before rising from the chair. "I don't have to listen to you and your bullshit. I'm leaving." I announce. I don't know why I bothered coming even in the first place. But then I look at my sister, whose bright green eyes are filled with tears. I came because of her. "I'm sorry." I whisper to Ana but she only shakes her head to my words.

"I'll walk you out." She says before rising from her chair as well.

"Della-"

"No!" I yell at my father so loudly that everyone at the table winces. "I'm am done with you. Remember those words. We will see each other at birthdays but that's it. No Thanksgiving. No Christmas. No New Year's Eve and definitely no Eastern." I make myself clear.

"But I'm your father!"

I shake my head. "You stopped being that two years ago when you left us. Coming back and thinking things could just continue where you left is utopian." I turn on my heel, ignoring my mother's attempts to get my attention. I stop in the hallway as soon as I've created enough space between my Dad and me to breathe again. I turn around and watch Ana walking over to me with her head down. Her lower lip is trembling horribly. Her hands are shaking. I wrap my arms around her as soon as she has reached me. "Ana, I'm so sorry. It was selfish of me to start fighting with Dad again. I didn't mean to ruin your birthday."

My 23 year old sister shakes her head before burying her nose in the name of my neck. "I just wish you guys could get along. I mean, it's been a week since your birthday so I thought he had cooled down by now... I thought he would understand."

"He will never understand." I breathe out and feel how heavy my chest is as the realisation of the truth from those words hit me. "But I'll try again for you and Mom. Maybe on Nate's birthday." I suggest.

"That's two months away. You really want to stay away from us so long?"

"Not you but Dad. We'll see each other. You know you can always come by. We can finally have double dates, how does that sound?"

My sister chuckles before letting go of me. "That sounds nice."

I wipe the trails her tears left on her cheeks off with my thumbs. "I love you, Ana."

She nods, "I just wish you'd love Daddy, too."

"Oh I do. This is not about me not loving him enough. Or him not loving me enough. This is about his stubbornness. It's about his mindset. He needs to change that." I explain to my little sister. "Because while I love Daddy, I love Wlad more. I choose him over Daddy without needing to think. He has my heart and Dad needs to accept that. He needs to see that we're in love and not fucking."

She grimaces at the words before giggling. "I can't believe he said that! Over dinner with the triplets sitting next to him!"

I shrug, "He can't see straight anymore." I brush through her blonde curls. She looks good with those. "Alright, I'm going to head home. Call me if you need me."

She smiles before hugging me again. "I will." She promises me. "Plus we will be there when you're getting the Nobel Prize in Stockholm on Friday."

I sigh, "I really don't know how Daddy and Wlad will handle each other then." I think out loud.

"Well, Dad will keep his mouth shut. Mommy will talk to him. She already kicked him out of their bedroom."

I frown at her. "She kicked him out?"

My sister nods. "After your birthday fiasco."

I didn't expect her to do that. "How do you know?"

Ana shrugs, "I just do."

Of course she knows. She always does.

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I brush through her chestnut curls as she rests her head on my chest. Della didn't talk to me about what happened on Ana's birthday dinner but it must've been awful because she was back home only two hours after she left. She was full of rage when she came home, changed into her workout clothes and walked downstairs to the gym which the residents can use here. She must've trained until all of her aggression was gone from her body. Another two hours later when she was showering she looked much more at ease.

"My Dad said he left because of me today." She breathes out as she draws circles on my bare chest.

"I don't see why you could be the reason."

"I don't either but I was too angry with him to ask him about it." She sighs heavily before lifting her head off my chest. "Ana's birthday dinner was not much better than mine. We argued very heavily and I told him I was done with him."

That was a bad move. A very bad one. If she thinks that's going to change her father's mind than she's wrong. "That wasn't a smart move. He won't cave in just because you pressure him." I don't want to know what's going to happen on Nate's, Rory's and Jo's birthdays. They're going to be much worse.

"I don't care if he caves in or not. I told him we'd see each other at birthdays but no more. No Thanksgiving, no Eastern and no Christmas."

"No Christmas?" I ask back surprised. Della loves Christmas. It's her favourite holiday.

She sighs, "No Christmas if he doesn't accept us."

"Della, you can't do that."

"I won't spend Christmas with him if he doesn't apologise to you."

Troy Bolton doesn't apologise - she knows that. I sigh again, "I don't mind spending Christmas with just my Dad."

"But I do. I want to spend it with you and your Dad - and ideally my family. But that's an illusion I will have to let go of because of my stupid stubborn Dad."

"But he's going to be in Stockholm when you get the Nobel Prize, right?"

She nods. "But we're flying separately and we're not staying in the same hotel."

* * *

I put on my platinum handcuffs in the hotel room as Adaline's light thuds fill my ears. I look to my left and feel how my heart skips three beats. She looks absolutely stunning! Her chestnut curls are wrapped into a chignon. Diamond drop earrings are sparkling in the light of the suite we're staying in. Her hourglass figure is emphasised by the black fabric of the strapless gown that has a high slide on the left leg. Only with the nine inch heels she's just as tall as me.

"Do you think I should change?" She asks me with worry in her navy eyes. She put on eyeliner and a nude lipstick. There's even a little blush on her cheeks. "I think black's the right choice, isn't it? I mean, as I will mention Fleming in my interview after the ceremony. I think black is appropriate. You know because he's dead. But maybe the cut is wrong. Maybe I should wear something that shows less skin. I thought about wearing lace but than dismissed the thought because it would remind the press of the night Fleming died as I wore lace back then as well. So maybe I should go with something sparkling like-" she stops talking as I place my hands on her naked shoulders.

"Adaline, you look breathtaking." I ensure her. "The dress is perfect."

"It's Armani so we match tonight." She says with a smirk on her lips.

I chuckle, "I love you, Adaline Elizabeth Grace Bolton. And you deserve the Nobel Prize. You've worked hard for it. Tonight your dream is coming true."

Her navy eyes soften at my words. She places her palms against my chest and my heart starts beating even faster. "I think my dreams have changed over the years." She whispers.

"Well, lets work on getting them to come true as well."

She wraps her hands around my wrists. "What about your dreams?"

My dream is standing in front of me. "I'm looking at it right now."

"Yeah but what do you really want? Besides me?"

Children. Mini versions of Della. Mini versions of me. Снежинки... and a big house. "I'd like to live in a house full of children and Снежинки."

She smiles at me. "That sounds really nice."

"And I want to be by your side when all of your dreams come true. Just like today." This day has been filled with press conferences, lunch with other laureates and even a meeting with the Swedish Royal Family. Della and I met Queen Victoria and her husband Prince Daniel in the castle in Stockholm. They're very nice people and surprisingly very down to earth.

We didn't see Della's family yet but they only arrived a few hours ago. I'm not keen to seeing Troy again. I hope he can keep his hands to himself today.

I notice that she's wearing the Cartier watch again. "I think you can take this off for tonight." I say as I stare at the silver watch.

But Adaline shakes her head. "No. I told you the only time when I would take that off is the day we get engaged. And trust me, we will get engaged. Despite what my father thinks. Because all that matters is you and me." She stares deeply into my eyes. "I can't be without you, Солнышко."

I can't be without her either. I reach into my jacket pocket and fish out a diamond and sapphire bracelet that I bought from Harry Winston. A romantic arrangement of sapphires and diamonds reveals the graceful silhouette of a Forget-Me-Not flower in bloom - at least that's what the sales associate told me. 45 pear-shaped and round brilliant sapphires weighing a total of 4.83 carats and 33 pear-shaped, marquise and round brilliant diamonds weighing a total of 4.60 carats, set in platinum.

It's not the engagement ring she wants - and I want to give her one day - but it will have to do for now.

"Wlad," Adaline's voice is a whisper as her long fingers pick up the bracelet. "It's stunning but you didn't have to-"

"But I wanted to." I'd lay the whole world in front of her feet. She's my woman and she deserves something that reminds her of this night. "I thought you could wear that instead of the watch. It has the same engraving by the way."

Her navy eyes soften at my words and I can feel how my heart skips the three beat it always does when he looks at me. "Thank you."

 **Adaline's point of view:**

The Stockholm concert hall, a blue room in the neoclassical style, is full of people. Across the stage, in the crowds somewhere there's my family but I don't see them. All I see is Wlad who is sitting on my he left side across the stage. The Swedish Royal Family has arrived and is sitting on special golden chairs. There's Queen Victoria, Prince Daniel and their children Estelle

Then the orchestra starts playing again and we, the laureates, walk on to the stage. For some unknown reason I am the first. I take the left red velvet chair and sit down. Behind me are seven other laureates. It's quite an opulent room with lots of gold and prestige.

"And now onto the first laureate. Dr. Adaline Elizabeth Grace Bolton is getting the Nobel prize in Medicine for her groundbreaking work in finding a cure for Parkinson's."

I rise from my chair and walk over to the podium where Queen Victoria is already waiting for me with a medal and a diploma. I'm sure the people around em are applauding but to my surprise the noise doesn't reach my ears. All I feel is a sense of peace.

And suddenly it hits me.

I was born for this.

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I applaud along as Della gets handed her medal and diploma. She exchanges a few words with Queen Victoria. Both women smile as Della turns to face the crowds. She's grinning from ear to ear as she fully enjoys her dream coming true right in this moment. She bows down before taking her seat again.

There's no speech. She held her speech a few days ago as well as her Nobel lecture in front of a selected crowd. It's was a truly unforgettable lecture.

I didn't understand a word. But the people surrounding me did. And they looked truly amazed. It made me feel so proud of my woman like never before.

Della is going to get a chance to say a few words in her interview after the ceremony. Each laureates is going to get interviewed as soon as the ceremony is over, while all the people will move on to the Stockholm City Hall where a banquet will be hold for about 1.300 people. That's where I will be seated right next to Della's family. The menu will be exquisite as with every year.

I feel so proud of Adaline and her achievement.

 **Adaline's point of view:**

After my interview, I sit down between Wladimir and my mother on one of the many long dining tables. My Mom, Ana, Jake and my Dad have flown to Sweden for this special day. They expressed how proud they were of me earlier and how much they loved me, yet I didn't believe Daddy. He has put on his famous Bolton mask, the one he uses in business meetings and at events when he really doesn't want to be there.

I'm pretty certain he doesn't want to be here right now but I couldn't care less. He at least hasn't touched Wlad. In fact they haven't even exchanged a single look. He's ignoring him and Wlad is taking that surprisingly well. He's chatting with Ana and Jake who are sitting next to him.

"How are you feeling? Are you enjoying this evening, Sweetie?" My Mom asked me. She's wearing a deep red ruffled dress by Roberto Cavalli. She looks very beautiful but she's used to going to black tie events. She blends in easily. Just like my sister and her fiancé. Boltons were born for those black tie events.

"It hasn't really sunk in yet. I recon it's going to take a few days before I really understand what just happened in the last few days." I explain.

My Mom nods, "Well your Daddy and I are very proud of you."

My father takes another gulp of his champagne before looking at me. "Very proud." He agrees with my Mom. I can't believe he has kept his hands to himself the whole evening. Mom must've talked to him and set his head straight. "And I want you to know that we really love you."

I gulp down the golf ball in my throat, "I love you, too." I whisper and feel Wlad squeezing my hand underneath the table. We've kept the body contact to a minimum because I didn't want to provoke my father and cause a scene. God knows this would have ruined the evening.

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter.**

 **Do you think Troy is ever going to accept Wladimir and Della together? How long is Della going to be able to stand up for herself? Will she turn her back on Troy?**

 **Will Troy tear the family apart?**

 **The next chapter is not written yet, so it's going to take me a while to be able to upload again. Please be patient. :)**

 **Please review!**

 **In gratitude,**

 **Nicole**


	25. Chapter 25

**Adaline's point of view:**

I walk through the gym that Wlad owns like it's my second home. I'm surrounded by heavy lifting men. The two boxing rings are filled with a fighting couple. It's full of testosterone here but I feel oddly home. I've rarely visited my old gym in the last months and even Sophie has started to train here.

I stop in front of a black boxing sack. I've been hitting against the leather bag for the last months whenever the anger overwhelmed me again. I haven't seen my Dad since Stockholm when I got awarded the Nobel prize. I didn't even see him on Nate's birthday- and the same goes for J

Jo and Rory's birthday. While I was there at their birthday parties but Dad had to work. But according to Ana he was at their birthday dinners, which I avoided because we all know how good the last two birthday dinners went.

It was safer for everyone.

In the last seven months, I served my duties as Ana's maid of honour. We went wedding dress shopping with Mom more than once without Ana finding her perfect dress. In the end, she decided to get her dress custom made by Dior according to the designs in her head. We picked out the dresses for the bridesmaids and my dress in a local British shop. Weirdly, Ana didn't had an issue with finding the right dress for me and the bridesmaids.

Ana didn't want a bachelorette party so I flew with her and the bridesmaids to Tahiti for ten days instead. It was filled with massages and sunbathing - everything that Ana could have wished for in her last weeks before marrying Jake. It was one of the rare times when I wasn't with Wlad. He has been by my side every step of that rocky way until my father finally caves in.

I finish wrapping my hands in bandages and start boxing against the black leather bag. It swings from the strength of my punches. I keep my back straight and my core engaged as I start working up a good sweat. Boxing has been one of the many things I've been doing to get over the fact that my father hates the man I love.

Seven months later and he still despised him like the day we told him about us.

"Dr. Bolton,"

I turn around at the sound of my name. Dr. Rhodes is standing across me in a shirt and shorts. His brown hair is drenched in sweat. I'm his uniform at work I didn't notice his well shaped nose but here... Rhodes is a good looking guy. He takes care of himself. I didn't know he was training here as well. "Hi, Dr. Rhodes. I didn't know you were training here."

"Neither did I." He answers and I notice how his blue eyes dance down my body.

Suddenly, wearing a sports bra and a legging with matching shoes seem like a bad idea. "I'd like to go here to let off some steam. Especially after work."

His bright blue eyes widen, "After a fifteen hour shift you have the energy to go here?"

I shrug, "I've always been energetic. Plus, I like the vibe."

He nods before leaning forward. "You know, I've heard a rumour that a woman nearly knocked out the owner."

"Do you know who owns this gym?" I ask him back instead.

He shakes his head. "Some Russian guy."

Some Russian guy - I should tell that Wlad. I grin. "I see."

"So do you know who it was? I saw Dr. Robbins working out here and you so far. But no other woman."

"Well, maybe you haven't been here at the right times. Maybe there are more women visiting this gym than you think."

"I don't think it's been Robbins who did that. I think it was you."

"It was not me. Maybe the rumour is untrue." I won't put myself and let my man stand in the rain alone. When that happened there were only Wlad, Vermont, Sophie and me in the gym. That rumour should stay a rumour. "Better yet, you shouldn't believe everything that's going around here. His gym is a place to work out and not a café." I hiss at him. "I'll see you at work, Dr. Rhodes." I say before turning on my heel. I can feel all these male gazes on me as I storm out of the gym.

I get into my Aston Martin and start the engine. Only when I wrap my hands around the leathered wheel of my favourite car in the world, I start feeling better.

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I wince in my chair as I hear the front door of our flat shutting with a loud bang.

My woman is home.

In the last months, Adaline has been filled with more anger than ever. It's not an aggressive kind of anger. She doesn't lash out on me or yell but instead she lets it out in the gym. Whether it not she noticed her body changes, I certainly did. She go ripped. Very ripped.

Because she lets her anger out in the gym.

Or with me in the bed.

I prefer the latter.

And sometimes she has enough energy for both. A twelve to fourteen hour shift, an hour at the gym afterwards and hours of sex on top? We've been using condoms like other people use toilet paper. That's pretty much how our lives have been in the last couple of months.

But each time I tried to talk to her about the taboo topic, a.k.a. Troy, she cuts me off. The first time I did it, she kicked me out of our bedroom. I found out during the night that my couch is not made for sleeping.

I quickly learned my lesson.

So, the next time I mentioned him I was a little more cautious. I talked to her in one of our gym sessions in my private gym. Every Sunday morning from five thirty to seven I close the gym, so Della and I can train privately. With no one around. That's when I gave it another shot.

And Della ripped one of the brand new brown leather boxing bags.

Talking to her when she's working out was clearly no option as well.

So I went to my trusty shrink - Vermont. Although my Swedish best friend has been stressed from planning his wedding with Sophie, he did give me a very important tip.

Wait. It. Out.

Almost seven months later and I'm still waiting it out. Summer and autumn have gone by and I'm still waiting it out. Two seasons have passed by and Della and Troy are still where they started. Not talking or talking but fighting.

Troy still hates me.

Somehow - and I really don't know why - I thought he would have come around by now. But he didn't. And Della refuses to cave as well. She stands her ground like day one.

She's my protection shield now when I have been hers all these years. The whole situation is so frustrating and frankly fucked up that I fear one of my worst nightmares might come true.

Troy ripping the family apart and Della turning her back on her family.

I won't let her do this. I know she loves her father and I know her greatest wish is for him to accept us. But I fear that her wish has turned into a fantasy.

I save the document I was working on and rise from my office chair. I walk around my glass desk and into the living room. Adaline is sitting on the teal velvet couch. Her navy eyes stare at the Fabergé egg that I gifted her for Eastern. The egg is covered in over a thousand diamonds of the finest quality worth around 10 million pounds. The inside of the egg holds a platinum trinity Cartier ring; the middle ring is covered in diamonds. She didn't open it yet but on the day of our wedding I plan to give her the platinum trinity ring.

Whenever that wedding is going to happen.

"Hi." I greet her before sitting down next to her.

But she just keeps staring at the diamond covered egg. She's still in her workout bra and leggings.

"Are you okay?"

I can see how her navy eyes widen as an idea pops into her head. "I'm going to shower." She says before rising from the couch.

"Wait, what is going on in your mind?"

She shakes her head, "Nothing. I just remembered that I wanted to meet up with Sophie tonight. So don't wait for me tonight." She says before rushing into our bedroom.

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I get out of my silver Superleggera Aston Martin and lock the car. An orange flashing light fills the darkness of Belgravia for a second. I walk down the path right across Hyde Park, passing a row of white Victorian town houses with black doors. After a few minutes and some turns I finally reach the house I've been looking for in Belgravia.

Number 48.

I take a deep breath before I knock against the black wooden door of the white Victorian town house.

The door swings open after a few seconds.

"Adaline," he breathes out. My grandfather is dressed in grey sweatpants and a white shirt.

I haven't seen Franklin Bolton since I was eight. I don't know why my father and my mother have decided to keep him out of my life but desperate times require desperate movements. "I need your help."

He holds the door open for me and I walk inside. He must've expected me to come. "Is this about your boyfriend?" He asks as he closes the front door behind me.

I turn around in the foyer. "Who told you I have a boyfriend?"

"Saw photos of you and Wladimir online."

Of course he did. "Well, yes it is about Wlad and me. We told my Dad about us a while ago."

"Let me guess: He still hates his best friend for screwing his first born."

I wouldn't have put it that way. "Yes."

He nods before gesturing to his living room. "And now you want my help to crack him open. Sit."

I walk into the living room and notice the framed photos of Wlad and me that stand on his mantelpiece. They are paparazzi shots. "I'll send you some nicer photos of us."

He follows my gaze before sitting down in one of the two deep green armchairs that's across the couch. "How can I help you, Adaline?"

I sit down on the deep green couch, "I am here for some insight."

"Insight?"

I nod, "You've raised Troy Bolton. I thought you could explain to me why he's being such an asshole right now."

The eyebrows of my grandfather shoot up, "Let's say I ignore the insult you threw at my son, your father, for a second. Why do you think I should be able to help you out? Your grandma raised them, not me."

"But he is just like you. Through and through. He has your looks, your mindset, your-"

"Adaline, let me remind you that you, too are just like me. You come from him."

I shake my head, "No, I would've never done what he did to me!"

"You mean to Wladimir."

"Doesn't matter it's the same! I would have never attacked my child's boyfriend like that! It would have been a tough pill to swallow but I would have swallowed that fucking pill. Especially by now!"

To my surprise my grandfather laughs, "Oh no, no Adaline, you wouldn't have. You would have acted just the same. With just the same stubbornness and anger."

"No, I-"

"Let me put it this way. Imagine in five, maybe ten years, you start having kids. Let's say it's a boy. The name doesn't matter but what matters is that he's your firstborn. That boy grows up seeing your best friend - Sophie is he name, right? - as his paediatrician and later on as his family doctor. Those two are 22 years apart and you trust Sophie with your life, and more importantly with the life of your firstborn. And then, one day, a week before your precious boy turns 23, those two stand in your house and declare their love for each other. They start dropping words like soulmate and love. They explain to you that their relationship has started when your boy was only 17. They make it clear, that for the last six years they have lied you in the face with a fat grin on their lips. They show you how they know exactly what button to push to play hide and seek with you, without you ever finding them. How would you feel? How would you react?" Grandpa asks me, "Would you hug them and wish them all the best? Would you have the nerve to have a grownup conversation? Or would you let your hands do the talking?"

I gulp, I never saw it that way. "At least I would have grown a stronger backbone and face them by now. I wouldn't have been quite like a mouse and hide behind the drapes whenever I visit them. I wouldn't have avoided my father!"

"I don't think he's avoiding you because he's a coward. He's keeping a distance to keep you save. He might have hit Wladimir last time, but with his genes - my genes, your genes - we both know how easily he can lose his temper."

"Last time we saw each other, I made myself clear that I will choose Wlad over him and that I'm sick of listening to his accusations day in and day out. He's talking in circles. We all know of the age difference. It's not going to become less just because we talk about it more."

"Age difference?" He echoes and laughs again, "Oh, Della, you still have so much to learn when it comes to your father."

"Then help me understand."

"Well, that depends."

"On?"

"How far are you willing to go?"

"As far as I have to. I love this man and I will not leave him ever again."

He leans back on the armchair, "Okay, then you will have to show him that."

"I already did."

"No, what you did was act like a spoiled child who didn't get her way! But you need to approach this the other way. Stop playing the daughter card. Stop using your family as your protection shield. Get onto the playing field unarmed. Meet him face to face."

"I already told you. He's been avoiding me. Every time I was home he was gone."

Franklin shakes his head, "The way I see it, we share more than just the same blood. Nobody avoids Franklin Bolton. Nobody avoids Troy Bolton. And nobody sure as hell avoids Adaline Bolton! I don't care if you have to be at his office at three in the morning to meet him face to face, but you will do that. Because facing him, making him treat you with the respect you deserve, is the only way you can get his attention. And once you have his attention, you go from there."

"Meaning?"

"You start what every business men would."

"You want me to start negotiating terms."

Franklin starts applauding me, "A true Bolton!"

He wants me to treat my relationship like a business. He wants me to negotiate with my Dad to find out what's it going to take for him to accept us. I'm not sure I can compromise. "I don't compromise."

"You'll find a middle ground."

"He's going to want me to leave Wlad. Which I won't." I shake my head, "He knows that. He knows I won't choose him over Wlad. And if I choose to turn my back on my family, my Mom and sister are going to be heartbroken."

"Use his soft spot to get what you want. Push his buttons so hard until you get what you want but don't be surprised when he explodes in front of you. Don't hate the player, hate the game. That's how you beat your Daddy, sweetheart. That's how you keep Wladimir."

"Adaline?"

I wince as my grandma's voice fills the living room. I look behind Franklin and see a woman that looks just like my Mom, only about 22 years older than her. It's almost spooky how much my grandma looks like my Mom and my grandpa like my Daddy. "Hi."

"What are you doing here? Does Wlad know where you are?"

Of course she knows about Wlad. I haven't seen her in over two years but that doesn't mean she doesn't know of what's happening in my life. She and grandpa, they tend to stay in the dark and observe their surroundings. They only come into the light when someone needs them. "He's aware I'm out."

"You didn't tell him you're here."

"I figured it would be best if this visit stays between the three of us."

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" My grandma asks me.

"Victoria, she just came for some advice and you're trying to cage her here?"

"I'd love to stay for dinner." I answer with a smile on my lips. I don't think I've ever had dinner with them. Let alone in their home.

"See?" Victoria says to Franklin. "She wants to stay. I didn't pressure her or cage her. She's doing it willingly."

"She's a Bolton. She's not doing anything against her will." Franklin answers.

"I'm aware. I can see your trades in her."

"And she is still standing here." I say, leaning forward.

"Of course you are. Sorry. It's been a while since we had someone over." Grandma says with a sad smile on her lips.

"You're very welcome to come over for dinner at my place as well. Just because Mom and Dad keep their distance doesn't mean it includes me."

"I know." She smiles, "But I don't think Wlad would enjoy a dinner with Franklin."

I look at my grandpa. "Why?"

But grandpa shakes his head. "That's none of your business. You're welcomed to stay for dinner but don't think this becomes a regularity. There won't be any Friday dinners."

I shrug, "We'll see. I thought we could start with once a month. Or every other week."

"Oh that would be lovely!" Victoria cries out.

"Talk to Wladimir about this and afterwards I can assure you, there won't be any dinners. Not weekly and not monthly."

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I can hear the front door unlocking at two in the morning. She wasn't kidding, she would be late. I can hear how she places her keys into the bowl before her light thuds walk over to the study, where I am still working. I can't sleep without her next to me.

I'm not ashamed to admit that. She's my woman after all.

"What are you still doing here?" I can hear her voice asking me.

I look up and see her standing in the doorway. She's dressed in a simple pair of dark washed jeans and a light grey blouse but boy she has never looked hotter. "Working."

She sighs before walking over to me. "I told you to not wait for me."

Her long slim fingers start kneading my shoulders. The touch awakes my dick immediately. "I can't sleep without you."

She kisses my left cheek. "I can't sleep without you either but you're flying to Monaco in a few days to work for Prince Albert, so I'd say you have to get used to it."

"I think I'm going to need a whole bottle of vodka to do that." I joke.

She chuckles before she wraps her arms around my neck. "I think they only serve champagne there."

I send off the email I worked on and switch off the iMac. "How was it with Sophie?"

She sighs, "I think by the end of this year, I'll be a wedding expert."

"That makes planning our wedding a lot easier."

She places her head on my right shoulder. "Our wedding? We'd have to get engaged first."

"That day will come." I promise her.

"I can't wait."

I can't wait either.

* * *

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I walk down the hallway until I find the room where the blood donation is happening. Like every month, I donate a few litres of my blood. Not only because I have the world's rarest blood types, but because it feels good to give back. I like helping people. I always did.

I walk into the room and scan the full area in front of me. It's busy and full of staff members who are donating their blood. There are doctors, nurses, even cleaning staff who donate blood. It's so heartwarming to see the love in front of me. The love to help strangers, this need to give back. I smile as I spot the empty armchair next to Sophie, who is reading a magazine. My best friend is already connected to an blood preserve that's slowly filling.

"Hey!" I say before sitting down next to her.

She looks up and smiles, "Hi there."

"How much longer?"

"Second blood preserve is almost full. I'll get a bar of chocolate for that." She grins at me.

I chuckle, "Lucky you."

"Dr. Bolton,"

I turn around at the sound of my name and smile at Carla, one of the nurses I work on daily basis. "Carla, hi!"

She smiles at me before placing the sterile needle that's still in the package along with an IV on the table next to me. "How are you?"

"Great as always. You?"

"I had a good nights sleep because my three month old baby finally slept the night through." She says before sterilising my arm. "We'll do a blood sample before hooking you up on an IV, as always." I nod as she puts the needle into my arm. Quickly the tube fills with my red blood. She puts the needle out and gives me a sterile cotton pad that I place on the tiny red dot. "I'll be back in five minutes with your results." With that the nurse in the turquoise coloured scrubs walks away.

"So, in a few weeks Ana is going to get married. How is she?"

"Freaking out." I answer Sophie's question with a chuckle.

"Really? Why's that?"

"She spent a whole year planning this day and yesterday she decided to order a whole new cake with new filling. Jake and her agreed on a classic blackberry fruit filling with a cream buttercream on top and yesterday Ana threw that overboard and ordered a chocolate filling instead. So now, the three story cake will be a dream of chocolate."

"Does Jake know?"

I nod, "But he doesn't really care. He has given up on trying to interfere in the wedding preparations in anyway. He's good as long as they finally get married."

Sophie smiles, "I couldn't wait two years... That man has a heart of gold. And lots of patience."

"She changed the flowers, too you know. Originally she wanted pink peonies but now she chose white lilies and orchids instead. Who knows, maybe when I talk to her again she has already changed the location as well."

"No, I don't think she will do that. I mean, she invited all the guests to the Maldives, there is no way she's going to change that now."

"You know with Ana, you never know... she always has some tricks in her sleeves. You think I'm the trouble maker? Well, I just got caught more often than Ana."

"Ana never got caught with anything?"

"That's because she's playing the innocent angel card pretty well." I say with a giggle. "My sister can read people almost as good as Wlad."

"How is he?"

"He's working."

"Well, at least you get to see him tonight." She says with a shrug, knowing I don't have the night shift like her.

"He's in Monaco."

"What? Oh no! I had no idea."

"Yeah. He's staying there for a few more days. I get to see him on Saturday."

"Any improvement on your Dad and Wlad?"

I shake my head, "Wlad hasn't seen him since we told him. I didn't even see my Dad on my sibling's birthdays. We didn't spend thanksgiving together and honestly, I don't think I'm going to spend Christmas with my family this year."

Sophie's blue eyes fall into sadness, "Oh Della, I'm so sorry."

I shrug, "It's hard. I won't lie and say I wouldn't want us all to get along but at the same time, every single time I see my Dad I see this disgusted look in his eyes. Because he still thinks my relationship with Wlad is wrong." I clench my teeth, "But it's not wrong."

"It's just unconventional."

I nod with tears in my eyes, "I'd really like to spend Christmas with my family but I won't put Wlad into danger again. The way my Dad beat Wlad up..." I shake my head as the memory flashes in front of my inner eyes, "No, I can't bring him into my childhood home if my father has not apologised to him."

Sophie squeezes my hand, "He'll come around. He can't be mad forever."

"I don't know. It's been eight months since we told him and he's still as stubborn as on day one."

"That's because he's a Bolton."

I chuckle as Carla comes back. "Ready to get my blood?" I ask her.

"Dr. Bolton, I'd like you to come with me for a moment." Carla's big brown eyes stare at me.

I frown, "Is something wrong?"

"I'd like to talk to you about your test results in private, Dr. Bolton."

I look at Sophie who seems to be as worried as me. We only do that if we found something serious like an AIDS infection, Hepatitis B or C or Malaria. But I know I don't have any of the diseases. I am not sick. "Okay." I get up from the armchair and follow Carla to a private consultation room.

"Have a seat." Carla says, nodding towards the black examination chair before closing the wooden door behind herself.

I sit down although I don't feel like sitting. "I'm not sick. My HIV test was negative and so were the tests for Hepatitis. Plus, I don't have Malaria. And I didn't get a tattoo in the last year, so what's wrong?"

"Dr. Bolton," Carla pulls a sheet of paper out of her pocket. "I'm afraid you won't be able to donate any blood today and the foreseeable future."

What? She's got to be kidding me! "Carla, I am not sick. I-"

"Adaline," she interrupts me. "You can't donate blood because you're pregnant."

My eyes widen at the words. "What?!" I ask her back shocked. Pregnant?!

She nods at me, "Your blood test is pretty clear. You're pregnant."

"Give me that." I hiss and snatch the sheet of paper out of her hands. I gasp as I see how high my hCG is. 900.70 H mIU/mL. The hCG is a hormone that only starts developing if an egg is implanted in a woman's uterine lining and my hormone level is very, very high. I am pregnant.

Pregnant!

I can't believe it! "Are you sure this is my test results?"

"Yes, I double checked. The lab didn't confuse anything."

I look up from the hCG number, "I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations!" Carla says before pulling me into a hug.

I didn't expect to find out that way. I guess, I need to call my gynaecologist now.

* * *

"Oh yes, there's definitely a baby growing in there!" Dr. Ross says to me before turning the monitor in my direction. I stare at the tiny bleb. Yep, definitely an embryo in my uterus. The test was not wrong or confused. I'm pregnant.

Pregnant.

"Congratulations!" My blonde gynaecologist says with a wide smile while I still stare at the embryo. I'm pregnant...

Oh my God, I'm going to be Mom! A Mom!

And Wlad's going to be Dad.

We're going to be parents. Parents!

Suddenly, tears start streaming down my face. I already am a Mom - and Wlad's a Dad. We already are parents. Parents to that bleb. That embryo... our baby.

Our baby!

I sniff. I'm pregnant...

Dr. Ross hands me tissues without a word. "I guess that baby wasn't planned?"

I shake my head as I blow out my nose. It definitely wasn't not planned. It was just not... I didn't think I'd get pregnant so soon. I mean we used protection but we both knew it wasn't a 100% safety. We were aware of the very slim chance. "We weren't not trying. We were ready, but taking it easy and see if it happens... but it's still a surprise." Especially given the hundreds of condors we used up.

My blue eyes doctors smiles at me. "It's always a surprise."

I return her smile before looking back at the screen. The embryo is still there. "I'm about three weeks into this pregnancy, right?"

She nods, "Normally, I see my patients at five or six weeks. But this... this is definitely far earlier. Could be even two and a half weeks. The embryo is really small."

It really is early. That means I conceived the evening we went to the ballet with Ana and Jake at Royal Albert Hall. God, I'm going to be seven weeks pregnant when she's getting married! That's crazy! "Without that positive blood test I wouldn't have known." I think out loud. I don't feel any different. "What are the symptoms? What can I expect in the first trimester?" I ask my doctor. I'm in my first trimester... I stare back at the bleb. This is happening.

"Well mostly body changes. You can even get a high temperature on some days. Sore boobs as they're growing and wider hips... some women report period like cramps in the first few weeks. Weird cravings, sometimes for things you haven't eaten since you were a child. You'll be hormonal. You may cry for no reason or go down the other road, which is yelling. Some of my patients tell me that they don't even recognised themselves. But don't worry it'll go back to normal once you're in the middle of your second trimester."

Sounds like fun. "How was my Mom with me?"

Dr. Ross grins at me. "She was craving blueberry muffins like nothing else! She could eat them all day, every day. She even made your Dad bring her the muffins in the middle of the night..." she chuckles, "That blueberry muffin obsession was really intense. You can ask her about it when you inform her that she's going to be a grandma."

Grandma. My Mom will be a grandma! That's insane! Insane!

I always thought Ana would be the first to give her grandchildren. But clearly this little one has other plans. "When shall I tell her? Once I've hit the twelfth week mark?" I ask because I know that every third pregnancy ends before the twelfth week.

She nods. "That's the usual time couples wait to inform their parents."

"And the father?"

Her blue eyes widen at my question. "That's entirely up to you. I suggest we see each other in about four weeks again."

I nod and look back at the monitor. It'll kill Wlad if I get his hopes up again and the embryo won't make it. I remember the one time when it was false alarm. I was barely nineteen when it happened totally on accident. It feels like yesterday that I peed on those fifteen sticks. It felt like yesterday when all of them were negative.

I remember exactly how he looked like. How heartbroken he was.

No, I won't do that to him again. Not when there's still so much that can go wrong.

I'll let him know once our baby has become stronger.

Once the chances of survival are greater.

* * *

I take another bite of my curry as my ringing iPhone suddenly fills the silence. Wladimir is still not home yet as his business requires him to stay in Monaco for a few days longer. The flat is so empty without him here. I can definitely see why Wlad would want to have a few Persian cats here. They could keep me company in situations like this. But instead I am alone.

Pregnant but alone.

It sucks.

I stop eating and look at the screen of my iPhone that's laying next to my right hand on the round marble table.

It's my Dad.

"Hello?" I ask after picking up. Maybe grandpa was right. Maybe I have to wait it out. Or maybe I need to start negotiating.

"I'm calling on behalf of your Mom."

I lean back in my chair. "I see. What does she want you to do?"

"Christmas Eve."

I gulp. Of course she wants to spend Christmas Eve with me. She wants the whole family there although jay doesn't include grandma Vicky and grandpa Franklin. "Is that an invite?"

He is silent on the other end of the line.

"I will not come alone." I make myself clear.

"I figured."

"I'll bring Wladimir and Seryozha." I lick my lips. "For the sake of them, I think we should set down some rules."

"What kind of rules?"

"I'll bring them next Sunday when we decorate the Christmas tree."

"You're coming?"

"And I'll be alone so you can keep the beast caged inside of you." I say before hanging up.

* * *

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

It's a little after three when I finally drag my suitcase into my home. I quietly close the front door and get out of my shoes and coat. It's dark but I feel better already. I can't believe the two day long trip turned into a two week trip but when the Prince of Monaco asks for something you don't say no. But instead, you stay longer - until the job is done.

I walk through the living area and appreciate the sound of the hardwood floors against my feet instead of the marble that was everywhere in the palace. I open the door of our bedroom and get greeted by the most beautiful view I've ever seen.

My woman in our bed.

Adaline is sleeping peacefully in the bed that's facing the glass front. I take a moment to stare at her throughly before walking into the en-suite dressing room. I quickly get out of my Oxford shirt and jeans before throwing them into the laundry basket along with my socks and boxer briefs. I open one of the four white drawers on my side of the closet and get out fresh underwear before walking into the bathroom.

I get into the glass double shower and quickly wash off the hard work from the last two weeks. Then I dry my body with one of the Egyptian white towels and roughly dry my hair before putting on my boxer briefs. I can't wait to lay next to my woman again. I open the window to let out the steam that has formed during the time I spent in the shower and walk back into the bedroom.

Della is still fast asleep in our bed.

I will never get sick of that view.

I carefully climb into the warm bed and lay down next to Adaline. She moves her left arm until she reaches my chest. Then she pulls herself closer to me until she's laying halfway on me.

"I didn't mean to wake you." I whisper.

She keeps her eyes close as she runs her fingers through my damp hair. "I wasn't really sleeping anyway. I slept poorly because this bed is way too large without you in it." She mumbles before resting her head on my chest. "Goodnight."

With a smile on my lips I quickly fall into a deep sleep.

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I wake up to the sound of his heartbeat and allow this sound to slowly ease me into this new day. I missed his chest. It's better than any pillow. His heavy left arm is wrapped around my body, holding me close.

"Good morning." His deep scratchy voice awakes a strong need within my body so easily.

"Morning." I whisper before lifting my head off of his chest. His silver eyes stare at me and his thin lips have stretched into a grin. My heart skips three beats before continuing in a fast speed. "I missed you, Солнышко. When did you come home?"

He runs his finger through my curls, dividing them without making any knots. "A little after three. You don't remember?"

"Why should I?"

"I woke you."

I frown. "You did?"

He nods, "You must've been still half asleep. We quickly fell asleep after a few words."

I let my fingers run over his chiselled chest. The father of my child is finally with me again. "Tell me you're not going anywhere until the next year."

He smiles. "I'm all yours until late May. That's when I have to go to Monaco again for a quick check up."

"Good. Because I think we might spend Christmas in Richmond."

His eyebrows shoot up, "Troy reached out to you?"

I nod. "On behalf of my Mom but it's better than nothing. I will go home tomorrow as it's a Bolton tradition to decorate the Christmas tree together and present him some rules. I suggest you stay here. I want to clear this alone."

"What kind of rules?"

"A contract that hopefully will make sure he won't raise his hands against you or Seryozha on Christmas Eve. I know it will break my Mom's heart if we spend Christmas Eve in separate places. And quite frankly, I wouldn't feel much better as well."

"And you think this will stop him?"

I shrug, "He just needs to keep himself together for a few hours. He can do that, I know it. He has done it many many times in the past on those boring charities and galas with Mom. If he can fool thousands of people, I think he can keep his hands to himself for one evening."

* * *

I open the black double doors and walk inside. My black cashmere coat is covered in snow although it just took me a few meters to walk from my Aston Martin to the front door. But the snow is just falling too heavily.

I love it.

"Hello? Anyone home?" I ask as I walk through the white marbled foyer and around the round table that - as always - has a crystal vase with peonies on it. I place my black Hermes bag with the contract in it on the table. I open the door underneath the left curved light grey marble staircase and get out of my coat before grabbing a free silk covered hanger from the wardrobe. I place the long Burberry coat on it and hang it next to the many winter coats and jackets. Next I get out of my black heels and slip into a chestnut coloured warm pair of UGG slippers.

Suddenly, a waft of a baking cake fills my nostrils. A craving for my Mommy's cake overcomes me. I love when my Mom's baking!

"Della,"

I look up as the echo of my Mom's voice fills the foyer. She's standing at the top of the right curved staircase with Elias standing on his shaky legs in front of her. His tiny hands are wrapped around her forefingers. "I can't believe how big he already is!" I breathe out as I look at the little man that's my youngest brother. His bright green eyes start sparkling as he recognises me and he starts jumping up and down as excitement rushes through his veins.

Yep, I missed you too.

My Mom picks him up and quickly rushes down the right staircase, passing the wall that's filled with framed photos of our family. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help decorate the Christmas tree. Or rather watch while the triplets do that. It's a Bolton tradition. I wouldn't miss out on that. No matter how angry Daddy is with me."

Her brown eyes soften as she reaches me and she pulls me into a hug. Elias joins the hug as he wraps his arms around me as well. Then his tiny hands start pulling on my chestnut curls. "I missed you, too, buddy." I whisper into his ear after kissing his left cheek.

He has no idea I'm currently not carrying only him but his cousin as well. "Where is everyone?" I ask as this silence is very unusual for this house. Even Zeus didn't come to welcome me.

"Your Dad is out with Ana and Jake. They're picking out the Christmas tree. And the triplets are in the kitchen. Baking. With the Cambridges."

"The Cambridges?" I ask confused.

"George and Charlotte." My Mom says with a wave of her left hand.

"I don't understand... Wait, you mean the Prince and Princess of Cambridge? The future King and Queen of England?! They're here?!" I ask shocked as the penny drops.

My Mom nods. "But they prefer to be called George and Char. You know, the nickname of Charlotte."

"How the hell did the British Royalty get into this house?" The future King and Queen of England are baking in our kitchen! Blue blooded!

"They're schoolmates. The triplets met them on their first day of school. They enrolled in school on the same day. Have been friends ever since." My Mom explains casually. "I mean, best friends. William and Catherine have been here a few times as well. They're really nice and down to earth. Louis is on a royal engagement with them today which is why he's not here. Otherwise he would sleep over tonight as well."

"Sleep over?! The future King and Queen of England are going to sleep over here?" I ask shocked. Man, I really missed a lot!

"Stop calling them that. It's George and Char." My Mom rebukes me.

"Sorry. But what about the security men? Are they going to sleep here as well?" I know famous people usually come with an entourage and Royalty always has security with them. Especially when it's about their heir.

"There is none. The two of them flew in with a helicopter. The Royal Family and their head of security have scanned our ground throughly. They were pleasantly surprised about the strict security regulations we have here. After talking to the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge about it, they have come to the conclusion that their offsprings are totally safe here. Without any additional security needed."

"They scanned the grounds? That means they must've looked into our lives as well."

"They did. We had a pretty frank conversation with the royal family."

"Did you tell them about all the skeletons in our closets?" God knows we have zillions.

"No. At least not yet. Our secrets are well hidden and sealed. No one will get their hands on them unless it's with our consent." She says as we walk through the hallway that leads to the kitchen. The smell of baking cake is even stronger here and I can feel how my stomach starts growling although I have just eaten before coming here.

My Mom eyes me from the side. "You've lost weight."

I have. My body fat percentage is the lowest it has ever been. I'm all muscles. If I'm not careful I'm going to start looking like a body builder pretty soon. I should cut back on the weights in the gym and do more Yoga and Pilates instead. "Don't worry, I'm getting all the nutrients I need." I say with a shrug. Especially now that I'm breeding a baby, I need to have an even closer look at what I eat.

I stop in the round arch and stare at the white marbled kitchen. There are baking trays of all sorts places on the marble countertops and the two ovens are warming up. The kitchen island is covered in different sized bowls and the Kitchen Aid is currently mixing the batter. Flour is everywhere.

My youngest sister Rory and her twin sister Jo are wearing blue floral aprons. Just like Princess Charlotte of Cambridge. Her dark blonde hair has been braided into a half-up do that consists of two French braids and one big fishtail braid in the middle, that surely was Jo's work. She's a world champion when it comes to braids. Nate and Prince George of Cambridge are wearing red aprons.

I can't believe the Cambridges are here.

I can't believe how much my siblings have grown up since the last time I saw them, which was on Rory and Jo's fifteenth birthday in August.

And now we're a week away from Christmas Eve. I feel guilty for not being there for them more. So guilty that I nearly start crying. I inhale deeply and promise myself to FaceTime with them at least once a week. I should be a better role model. I'm their big sister after all.

"Hey guys!" I say before giving Elias back to Mom.

My siblings turn around and stare at me for a second before running over to me. They wrap their arms around me and wipe their flour-covered aprons against my jeans and camel coloured turtleneck.

But I couldn't care less.

I've missed them so much! I squeeze them a little more before letting go. "I've missed you guys!"

"We missed you, too." Rory says with a warm smile on her lips. Her chestnut hair is braided the same way as Charlotte's hair. Jo's work no doubt.

"Is Wlad here as well?" Nate asks already looking behind me.

"No, I came alone."

My brother pouts. "Man, I was really looked forward to see him again. I wanted him to meet my best friend."

The fact that his best friend is the future King of England will interest my man without a doubt. "Maybe you're going to see him on Christmas Eve. How does that sound?"

"Like Dad will explode." Jo says without thinking.

"I'm working for that to not happen." I ensure her. "Christmas is a special time for all of us and I think we should celebrate that together."

"Together as in with Wlad and Seryozha?" Jo asks with sparkly navy eyes.

I nod. "He's going to come as well."

My siblings grin at me. I know they love Seryozha as much as I do. He always tells them the best stories about his military past. I look behind the triplets and walk over to George and Charlotte. Do I curtsy? Do I bow?

I decide to hold out my hand. "Hi, I'm Della."

George shakes my hand first. "I know. Nate told me a lot about you. I'm George."

"I'm Charlotte. But you can call me Char. You're the one with the Nobel Prize, right? The wonder child." His sister says after shaking my hand.

I chuckle. "Ana's a wonder child as well."

"She's nice, too." George says and his sister nods in agreement.

I turn around and stare at my siblings. "What are you baking?"

"A lemon sponge cake with raspberries." Jo answers with a grin on her lips.

"My favourite!"

"We know. We had a feeling you might come by." Rory says with a shrug.

"Not even Mom believed me when I told her last week that I'd come."

"That's Mom." Nate says with a smirk. "But we know how much our big sister loves the tradition of putting up the Christmas tree a week before Christmas Eve."

"Besides, you're a Bolton. Where else would you be a week before Christmas Eve?" Jo asks me, wearing the same grin as her older brother.

"We should leave you guys to your baking." I say with a smile on my lips. George and Char seem pretty normal.

My Mom and I walk through the kitchen and dining room before sitting down on the huge L shaped couch in the living room.

"I didn't expect you here today."

"I'm not the one who's hiding. Dad has been avoiding me - not the other way around." I answer as Elias starts jumping up and down on my Mom's lap again.

"He's eager to start walking properly." She says as I stare at my little brother.

In 39 weeks I'll be having my own.

The thought fills me with a kind of excitement that makes me want to jump up and down as well.

"I'll walk with him a little bit." I say before picking him up from my Mom.

I could use the practice.

* * *

"What's that?" My Dad asks, nodding towards the piece of paper in my black Hermes bag.

I close the door of his study and follow him to his mahogany desk that's standing in front of the French windows. "The rules I mentioned when you called me." I say before pulling out the sheet of paper. I place it on the mahogany desk as my father sits down.

His navy eyes scan the sheet before looking up. "A contract?"

"See it as guidance notes. For Christmas Eve."

His brows shoot up, "You're coming with them?"

"Yes and you will hold your tongue. And your hands will remain by your side. No nasty words and in exchange there will be no body contact whatsoever."

He leans back in his black leather office chair. "Why should I sign this?"

Is he serious? "I think we're both doing this for one reason: Mom."

His lips remain sealed.

"Alright, what do you want?!"

He folds his hands over the piece of paper. "You know what I want, Adaline."

Is he fucking serious?! After almost eight months he still wants be to leave Wladimir?! He knows I won't do that! He fucking knows! "You think I need applause for standing my ground this long. You think I need a warm long hug from my Daddy because he was gone for so long. You think I need you because I needed you in the past." I hiss at him. "Well, let me explain something to you. I do not need applause. I do not need a warm long hug from my Daddy. I do not need you because I haven't needed you for a long, long time! Your little girl has grown up. And I am no longer playing this sick game! I will not leave Wladimir!" I turn on my heel.

"You do not disrespect me! Ever!" He yells at me, causing me to stop in my tracks and wince. "Do you understand? Can I make that any clearer?"

I turn around, "Dad,"

"I'm the one who protects you. Everything I do serves that purpose. I have spent a lifetime, keeping you safe from harm. A lifetime, worrying about your fate. A lifetime, making sure the path ahead of you was clear of debrief. You do not see this. You do not believe this. You think I am some monster who attacks without thinking. Let me assure you, I am not. When I strike, when I make a decision, it is for a reason. You never ever choose one of them over me. Again. I won't have it. Is that clear?"

"What is clear is that you seem to have wasted a lifetime doing all the wrong things." I hiss back at him.

"Against me you will lose." He says as his black eyes stare into mine. "Now I will sign this piece of shit for the sake of your mother and sister. And I will pretend we're a picture perfect family on this one day, but trust me, we are not a picture perfect family. Not as long as this man is still by your side." He says before signing the contract I have written for Christmas Eve.

"Then we have an agreement."

* * *

I stop the silver Lexus in front of the two meter high black iron wrought gates and wait for the cameras to scan my iris and identify me. A second later the handcrafted gates start opening, giving me access to my childhood home.

"I still can't believe this is wher eyou grew up! It's huge!" Sergej asks me from the backseat.

I start driving down the driveway. The big oak trees on my left and right are covered in snow, just like the grass and lavender. The driveway has been freed from the snow. "Yes."

Wladimir's father is silent for the next minute and a half as we drive down the path. "It's a big place. Reminds me of our home in Siberia."

I've come to love this man even more over the last months. The casualty to call the dacha in Siberia our home fills my heart with a kind of warmth that it missed over the last eight months. "The building has a different architecture, though. My parents went for a Mediterranean style instead of a cabin style."

"Yeah, But it has the same warmth. It's home."

I shrug as we reach the two story Mediterranean mansion. It's a huge house in an L-shape. The deck is covered in snow as well but it looks lovely. It looks like my home.

But it doesn't feel like one.

I park the silver Lexus limousine next to my Mom's silver Tesla.

We've arrived.

Just as Sergej opens the door, Wlad turns around in the passenger's seat. "Wait. I think it would be wise to remind you of the rules."

His father's silver eyes widen, "Rules?"

I open my seatbelt and turn around as well. "No future wedding talk. Nothing about future children. Nothing about what a lovely couple we make or how perfect we are together. Do not mention the words soulmate or love."

Sergej stares at me in confusion. "Della, I've met your Mom before."

"But not my Dad. Not my grandpa and grandma. Not my aunts and uncles. While they are all standing behind us, my Dad... Sergej, this Christmas Eve is not going to be a lot of fun."

"Then why did you agree to this? Why did you invite me?"

"Because I'm done getting ignored by my father. He thought if he kept his distance and ignored this, us, than the problem would melt into thin air. But we are not going to poof. We are here to stay and he has to bite into that sour apple and get over it. It won't happen over night. There are going to be many, many, many events like this in the future but one day - and God knows this day will come - he will accept us. And until then I will stand my ground. I will spend Christmas with the people I love and two are sitting in this car right now. I will spend Thanksgiving with my family, which you two are part of. He will see that. He will understand. He will tolerate us. And eventually, he will accept us." I stop as I can feel Wlad's staring at me.

His grey eyes are filled with pride and love. "Okay, I think we're good to go now."

I nod and Sergej opens the door of the car. I turn in my seat around and look at Wladimir who hasn't moved in his seat yet. "No touching."

He smiles softly at me. "I know."

"I will do my best to protect you."

His gaze softens, "You already are."

I reach for his left hand and squeeze it. "It'll get better." I promise him.

He lifts our hands and kisses my knuckles, "And even if not, we still have each other."

* * *

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

My Dad is blending into the Bolton family like he's already one of them. All the men, except for Troy, have welcomed him with open arms and the women were quickly swept off their feet with my Daddy's charm.

"I think we should start eating now." Miley suggest.

"Oh yes I'm staving!" Kelsi agrees.

"Where are the triplets?" Gabi asks looking around in the living room.

I follow her gaze until I notice all three of them standing in the backyard, starring into the gym. "I'll get them." I say as a bad feeling overcomes me suddenly. I was so focused on making sure my Dad was having a good time that I stopped worrying about Della.

And now she has disappeared. Along with Troy.

That could only mean bad things.

I walk through the dining room where the huge square cherry wooden table is decorated beautifully. I walk through the open glass door in the white marbled kitchen and through the backyard. As I pass the glass front of the living area I can see how all the Boltons and Evans' are making their way to the dining room.

I stop next to Jo, Nate and Rory. It's freezing cold here and they are only in their slippers without any coat or jacket. They must be freezing as well! "We're starting with dinner. What are you guys staring at?"

All three wince at my voice.

"Them." Nate says and points at the glass front. Della and Troy are gesturing and yelling heavily at each other but thanks to the soundproofed walls and windows, we can't hear a word. Adaline looks like she might rip Troy apart and he doesn't look any calmer as well. They're yelling, what looks like, so loudly that the walls and windows could shatter every second.

"Daddy and Della are fighting again." Jo says in a sad voice.

Her sister sighs before turning around to face me. Her bright blue eyes are filled with a kind of sadness as well. "I don't know why he's so mad at you. Just because you're dating Della doesn't mean you're any less family than you were before you started dating her. In fact you're even more family now."

I gulp as she makes me feel her sadness as easily as her big sister does. It's a Bolton gene they all have. "Go inside. I'll tear those two apart."

Nate moves his gaze off of them before looking at me. "If you go in there Dad is going to focus his anger on you." His voice is filled with worry.

"And then he's going to start hitting on you again." Jo adds.

"And that would ruin Christmas Eve for Della because then Seryozha would get involved as well and it would get very, very bloody." Rory whispers with tears in her eyes. "Don't do this. Please don't get hurt. Don't ruin Christmas Eve for her."

I gulp, "Inside." I tell them again.

I watch all three of them turn on their heel. When I look back into the gym, it's empty.

 **Adaline's point of view:**

"I want my daughter back! GIVE ME MY DAUGHTER!" He yells at me so loudly that the walls in the gym vibrate from the echo.

"She is standing right across you." I tell him in a calm voice. I can't risk to get angry. Not in my state. Not today.

"No, you are not my daughter! My daughter is smart. She loves her family over anything. She chooses to protect her family. She flourishes in the spotlight. She works as hard as her parents to make sure her dream comes true. She doesn't let her feelings get involved when it comes to decision making."

"I've grown up! You haven't seen me in two years, almost three because you've been avoiding me in the last eight months. You didn't see what you leaving did to Mom, Ana, the triplets and me! You didn't feel the kind of pain we felt! The kind of betrayal!"

"Betrayal?! You want to talk about betrayal? It was you who betrayed me! You, who-"

"Spare me that bullshit! It's been eight months since we told you and you still act like day one! You've signed a contract with me to behave yourself today and now look where we are! Truth is, you can't and will not accept Wlad and me! Not today and not in another eight months."

My father just stares at me with his black eyes.

After waiting another moment I turn on my heel and leave the gym. I rush into the library at the end of the white hallway that has framed photos of my family on the walls. As soon as I'm in the room that's filled with hundreds of book from the floor to the ceiling I already start feeling better. The dark mahogany bookshelves give me a feeling of comfort. Just like the old open fireplace. There's a big round table in front of the French windows where I used to do my homework. I sit down on the royal blue velvet couch that's across the open fireplace. A few framed photos are placed on the mantelpiece. The flames are dancing inside the fireplace.

I don't know how much longer I can stand my ground. I am strong and my belief in us is u shakeable But this hatred... it gives me chills to the bones. It hurts my heart more than I will ever admit towards anyone. He's hurting me but he's also hurting Mom and the rest of our family. I don't know why he doesn't see that. I don't know how he can ignore that!

I don't know how he can be so cold.

So stone cold.

I pinch the bridge of my nose as tears start burning in my eyes. I knew Christmas Eve was going to be tough but I had no idea how tough. For a moment I want to swipe the mantelpiece clean, tear the books out of the bookshelves and throw everything into the raging fire. I want to destroy the windows, throw the table and chairs through the room and make everyone see how angry I really am.

But I can't. I can't let myself feel that kind of anger. I can't feel stressed. I can't risk getting my blood pressure up.

Because I'm pregnant.

I have a baby to worry about.

So, I cross my legs, close my eyes and place my hands on my knees. I start taking deep breaths as I try to deal with this issue as Dr. Martin taught me when I was in Swansea.

I start meditating the shit out of me.

I let go... I let go.

Suddenly, goosebumps start peppering my skin and a warm feeling spreads in my chest. I can feel eyes staring at my back. His heavy thuds fill my ears as he walks over to me. His ocean smell fills my nostrils before he places his hand on my left shoulder. A wave of strength starts running through my body.

"Do you want to go home?"

I open my eyes and place my hand on his. "No. We're going to stay until dessert. I will not cave in. It'll get easier over time. I know it will..."

"But it doesn't feel like it right now, does it?"

I shake my head, "No."

He wraps his arms around me and suddenly all breaks loose within me. I start crying in the arms of the man I love like I've never cried before. I don't cry because of the pain my Dad makes me feel but I cry for all that he's missing out. He doesn't see me but instead I'm clearly still his little girl. He doesn't know that his little girl is currently carrying a little one herself. He doesn't know that the bond to the father of my unborn child is unbreakable.

He doesn't know how strong I really am.

Every time he tries to shake my belief, I will only stand taller.

Until I will shake his belief.

"I'm going to talk to him."

"No, please don't." I say quickly and let go of him. His strict voice matches his angry face. "If you talk to him than he's going to start hitting on you again and if you don't fight back than Sergej will. And that would ruin Christmas for the triplets."

To my surprise he grins. "That's exactly what the triplets said to me. Only they said it would ruin your Christmas Eve."

I sigh. "It'll get better." I repeat myself.

"I can't just sit at the same dining table as him. Not when he's hurting you like this."

"You have to. Because we will not go away. He will not separate no matter how many times he throws nasty words at me. We will not back down, Wladimir." I tell him in a strong voice. "We're a family." It slips off my tongue.

He smiles softly at me. "We are a family." He agrees with me before kissing my tear drenched lips.

He has no idea how much of a family we already are.

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I intertwine my left fingers with Della's as we walk down the hallway. I hate Troy for making his daughter cry on her favourite holiday. It makes me so angry that I want to confront him with my mouth and hands.

But I won't.

Because that would ruin Christmas Eve for Adaline completely.

I stop as my ears suddenly recognise my father's voice coming from Troy's study. "Get seated. I'll be right there." I say as I let go of Della's hand.

"No. I'm coming with you." She insists.

"Della,"

"No. If my Dad's fighting with Seryozha he is fighting with me as well. I thought we cleared that in the library."

We did. "Alright, fine. But it could get nasty."

"I'm used to that."

I walk over to the open door of Troy's study, ready to get into the arena. My Dad and her Dad are yelling at each other in Russian, which makes the quarrel sound even more aggressive. "Dad,"

My Dad turns around at my voice.

"Get the fuck out of my sight!" Troy hisses at me.

My hands form fists but aside from that I try to stay cool. I won't ruin Christmas Eve.

"Dad!" Della hisses. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She hisses at him as she walks past me, around the red pool table and over to my Dad and Troy. "You've signed a contract. You-"

"I don't give a shit what I've signed!" He hisses at his daughter.

"I won't let him talk to you like that." My Dad says to Adaline.

"She is my daughter! I talk to her however I want!" Troy's black eyes stare at Sergej.

I watch how the body of my father tenses. He hates disrespect.

"ENOUGH!"

I wince as I hear Gabriella yelling behind me so loudly that my eardrums nearly burst.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She hisses at us before strutting inside. She stops at the red pool table and leans with her hips against it. "It's Christmas Eve for Christ's sake! It's a holiday to get together, to celebrate being a family and you are here fighting your asses off!" She pinches the bridge of her nose. "Bloody hell, I've had enough! Enough of this bullshit!"

"Gabi-"

"No!" She growls before pinching the bride of her nose. "Okay, this is what we're going to do. Sergej, please take your seat at the table. Take Wladimir with you." She says before opening her eyes. "And you two... I have more than a score to settle with the two of you. I've had enough of those fights. Get your shit together and make up!" She hisses at Della and Troy.

"Get my shit together?! I'm not the one making a mistake-"

"Are you really going to let him talk about you this way?!" My father asks me.

I only shake my head at my father's question.

"Wladimir-"

I lift my hand to shut him up.

"This is not a mistake!" Adaline yells at him. "You see those two standing behind me? If you won't stop with this shit, than I will leave with them."

He waves with his hand, "Go!"

"Troy!" Gabriella's shocked voice echoes through this room.

He's kicking her out?!

"Are you serious?!" Della asks him shocked. "You're willing to-"

Troy leans forward on the table. "I told you. Against me you will loose, Adaline."

"Except you're not winning. It's you who is loosing. Your daughter. Your precious first born. The one you taught how to swim. The one you taught how to shoot a gun." She says with her poker face on. Then she turns on her heel and walks over to my father and me. "We're leaving."

* * *

I unlock the front door of our flat and watch her walking inside. She switches on the lights and gets out of her black Burberry coat. I close the front door as she slips off the black heels she wore tonight. She spent one hour on her hair, makeup and picking out the right outfit just for tonight. She put in an effort because she believed Troy would keep himself together tonight. She even made him sign a contract.

But all of that didn't change the fact that he lost control again. He ruined Christmas Eve not for me but for her Mom, the triplets and Della herself!

It makes me so angry that he ruined Della's favourite holiday!

But I didn't raise my voice because that would hurt Della even more. A bloody fight would have hurt her the worst way possible.

"I'm going to shower." She announces in a low voice before slowly walking into our bedroom and into the en-suite bathroom.

I get out of my coat and shoes. Della barely said a word when I drove us home and dropped off my Dad. She's hurt.

For a moment I debate to pour us both some bourbon and call it a night. But then I remind myself that alcohol doesn't solve any problems.

Especially not a problem as big as Troy Bolton.

I have no idea what to do with him. If I talk to him it's only going to get worse. If Della talks to him they'll fight. If Gabi puts pressure on him he explodes.

Whatever we do it's a loose-loose situation.

I sigh as I walk through our empty bedroom and see her black cashmere dress laying on the edge of the bed. She didn't even have the strength to walk into our dressing room. I sigh before walking into our dressing room and getting out of my clothes. I dump most of them into the laundry basket before walking into the en-suite bathroom. The running shower is filling my ears as the humid from the hot water is slowly filling the room.

And suddenly her sobs start filling my ears. It's a deep, pain filled sound that sends chills down my bones. It feels like someone is squeezing my insides.

And my heart shatters into a million pieces.

I stop across the glass shower and see how she leans against the white marble tiles. The water is pouring out of the rain shower head and down her back as her chest expands. Another excruciating sob is filling the bathroom and I can see how her palms shake against the tiles. She has reached her limit. He broke her.

I open the door of the shower, walk inside and wrap my arms around her. I hold her close to me as she cries in my arms. She's shaking heavily from the pain her father makes her feel.

After a moment, I can feel her nails digging into my forearms. She turns around and buries her nose in the nape of my neck. Her warm breath clashes against my neck as I hold her. There's nothing I can say or do to make her feel better.

All I can do is hold her and hope that she feels just slightly better.

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter.**

 **Do you think Della is going to tell Wlad about the pregnancy?**

 **How do you think Troy and Gabi are going to react to the news? Are the news going to force Troy to finally accept them? Or are they going to keep fighting?**

 **Please review!**

 **In gratitude,**

 **Nicole**


	26. Chapter 26

**Adaline's point of view:**

I wake up the next morning with a massive headache. It feels like a hangover but I know I didn't drink a drop. Because I'm pregnant.

Instead I fought with Dad again. On Christmas Eve.

And then I cried my eyes out as soon as we got home. I cried the whole night in Wladimir's arms.

And now I feel horrible.

I open my eyes and stare at my man who is already awake. Just like the whole night, his arm is still wrapped around my waist. His large hand is resting on my stomach.

On our baby.

"Hi." I whisper. My eyes are probably still red and puffy.

"How are you?" His grey eyes are filled with worry as he brushes through my hair with his fingers.

"I feel like I drank too much last night. I feel sick." I admit. I really do feel like I'm going to vomit any moment but I know that has nothing to do with my Dad. It has to do with the baby I'm growing. "I'm sorry for yesterday."

"It's not your fault."

I shake my head. "I've ruined Christmas Eve for you guys. If I hadn't brought you-"

"You didn't ruin anything." He ensures me. "It was your father who couldn't hold his tongue."

I sigh, "It'll get better." That sentence has become my mantra. Maybe if I tell myself it often enough I might start believing it.

"Maybe next Christmas Eve we're actually going to stay until dessert." He says with a smirk on his lips.

I can't even laugh. I was really craving my Mom's pastries. Jo told me she made my favourite cake. Suddenly, I start craving that lemon sponge cake with a raspberry filling. But not even that will make me walk back home.

Not after last night.

"You're craving that lemon cake now, aren't you?"

I blush, "Am I so easy to read?"

He shrugs, "I've known you for some time."

"I think I want to go to work today." I lie into his face as I remember the appointment I have today. The one I cannot miss. "If I can't fix my problems I can at least fix someone else's."

"Okay."

"You're not upset that I'm leaving you alone on Christmas Day?"

He shakes his head with a soft smile on his lips. "No. I'll spend the day with my Dad."

I don't deserve this man. He's too good to be true.

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I stare at my kitchen island that's full of ingredients for Della's favourite cake.

"You really think you can pull this off?" My Dad asks me with clear skepticism.

"It's why I called you."

"I can cook but not bake. Those are two different pairs of shoes, son."

I let out a sigh, "She was so heartbroken last night. I just want to make her happy even if it's just for a split second."

"Her father's an asshole." Yesterday is still fresh in his memory.

"No, he's not. He's actually really nice and funny. He's just hurt and feels betrayed."

"You're defending the man that beat you black and blue?"

I look at my Dad and shrug. "He's her Dad. You'll never hear me say something bad about him. He was my best friend, too."

My father sighs, " You're just like your mother. She could never hurt a soul as well... I didn't think he would really snap on Christmas Eve."

"Me neither. He knows it's Della's favourite holiday. Besides I thought with the whole family around he would keep himself together."

"So, how are we going to swing this?" He asks, nodding towards the lemons, flour and butter. "I think we need more than that."

I scratch my head before pulling out my iPhone. "There's only one person who can help us out."

I decide to call Gabriella.

"Wlad, I'm so sorry for-"

"I need you help." I interrupt my best friend and mother of the love of my life.

"Anything."

"What exactly goes into your lemon cake?"

"What? You're calling me to get the recipe for Della's favourite cake?"

"Yes. I'm sure it won't be as good as yours but I thought I'd give it a shot. With my Dad's assistance."

"Wlad, that's so sweet of you! You're baking her her favourite cake!"

"Well I'm trying."

"I know and she's going to be in tears when she finds out. But I can't give you the recipe."

"But-"

"I'm going to show you. Clear the space because I'm bringing all the Boltons with me. Including Ana. Troy crossed the line yesterday. I deserve to make up for it properly." She says before hanging up.

My father stares at me. "And?"

"Get ready for a Bolton takeover."

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I stop in front of the car collection that's parked in the underground parking lot. Over the last three weeks I have hidden all the evidences for Wladimir's Christmas present in his silver truck. By now it's filled with toys, porcelain food bowls, wet and dry food, cat litter, cat trees, cat toilets and cat brushes.

And today's the day I get to pick up the little fur babies.

I unlock the black Tesla and get into the car. I've already put two cat carriers in the car a few days ago. It's a three hour drive to Cardiff.

Three hours until I see those two white Persian kittens again. I fell in love with them when I first saw them. They were just eight weeks old then. By now they're twelve weeks old.

They're ready to come home.

Wlad will be over the moon!

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

Half an hour later, the door bell rings.

"I'll get it." My Dad says before walking to the front door. A wave of noise fills the flat immediately as Gabriella, Jo, Nate, Rory and Ana walk inside.

Gabriella definitely wasn't kidding when she said she'd bring the Bolton gang. And they all have their hands full of ingredients for Gabriella's lemon cake. "Put everything on the kitchen island." Gabriella delegates with ease. Adaline will be just as great with our future children.

I watch the triplets and Ana walk into the kitchen that I cleaned with my Dad.

"How much did you bring?" I ask shocked. "I wanted to bake one cake. Not a dozen!"

"Wlad, one cake is not going to be enough. Not for Della. I know my daughter. She goes nuts over this cake. She needs at least two and so do we." She says before pulling my Dad into a hug. "About last night-"

My Dad shakes his head. "Let's try to move on."

"Where's Della?" Nate asks me.

"At work."

"She's working?!" Jo asks with sadness in her voice.

I turn around and stare at the triplets. "She'll be home this evening."

"Did she say that? Because I know how she is. She says she's home at eight but then walks in the next morning totally dog tired after a long surgery." Nate starts arguing.

"She promised." We all know that Boltons keep their promises.

Rory nods. "Good. Then I at least didn't cancel the tennis club for nothing."

"Guys, get out of your coats and shoes. Wash your hands and get ready to work." Gabriela says with a clapping. The triplets do what they've been told immediately.

"They're making the cake?" I ask shocked.

Ana grins at me as she gets out of her coat and shoes. "You'll enjoy Mom chasing them through the kitchen. Watching her delegating the work is the best part of making the cake."

"Not funny!" Nate says before sticking his tongue out.

"I used to be in your place. Della and me perfected the recipe. I know what you've been through!" Ana answers.

"I can't wait until you start having kids with Jake. At least then Mom lets us off the hook." Jo says with a sigh.

Ana blushes at her sister's words but doesn't say a word.

"Where is Jake anyway?" I ask her.

"Work emergency."

"It's Christmas Day."

Ana shrugs, "Della's working, too."

 **Adaline's point of view:**

After a three and a half hour drive I have finally arrived at the breeder of the Persian cats. I park the black Tesla in front of a farmhouse and get out the two cat carriers from the rear bench. I can't believe the moment has finally come!

It's so peaceful here just half a mile away from Cardiff. The tiny village in which the breeder lives in is so cute! There are pebbles on the driveway. Fields of grass surround the cobblestone house. I saw cows, sheep and pigs on the way here. This right here is the pure farm live.

It's the perfect place to breed Persian cats.

I walk over to the glass double doors and see Harvey, the breeder, already opening the doors for me.

"Dr. Bolton! Welcome!" He greets me with a smile on his face. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas! I'm so excited to bring them home! Where are the girls?" I ask as I stop across him.

"In the living room." He waves with his hand to show me the way. I know that he's keeping the Persian cats in a separate house as I've driven past the impressive main house. Breeding Persian cats must really pay off.

I walk down the hallway and stop in the doorway of the living room. My heart does somersaults in my chest as I see the cutest 12 week old kitten playing with each other. The Persian is the glamour kitty of the cat world. Their beautiful, flowing coat, sweet face and calm personality have combined to make them the most popular cat breed. They are high maintenance but Wlad will love taking care of them. They're both so fluffy that I want to cuddle with them and never let go. Persians have always been bred to have a round head, short face, snub nose, chubby cheeks and a short, cobby body and these two kittens are exactly what I wished for. They're both white. One of them has silver eyes just like Wlad and the other one has deep green eyes that remind me of my Grandma Di.

I can't believe I already love them so much!

They make my heart melt.

"I forgot how cute they are." I breathe out before placing the cat carrier bags on the floor. The two fluff balls rush over to me immediately. With curiosity they start sniffing the grey and navy cat carriers. I start petting them and they start purring immediately. "I love them!" I whisper as they lay down in front of me to let their stomachs.

"Their immunisation cards. They already are vaccinated and dewormed. But you still have to get them neutered when they're about six months old. They are microchipped in case they get lost or stolen." Harvey hands me the two yellow immunisation cards.

"I can definitely see why someone would try to steal them." I put the cards into the pocket of my jeans.

"Did you buy everything? Cat litter? Food? Toys?"

I nod.

"Cat trees and toilets?"

I nod again. "Everything is ready for them."

"Well, then I guess you're good to go." He says before opening one cat carrier.

I already paid for those two. "How can you let go of them so easily?" I ask as he places the first girl into one carrier.

"It's not easy but it's my job. I've been breeding Persian cats for over twenty years now. What will you name them?"

I haven't even thought of names yet. "I don't know. I haven't decided yet. My boyfriend will help with the decision."

"Your boyfriend is really lucky because those are two beautiful kittens." Harvey says before putting the second cat into the same carrier. "They have the perfect bloodline. You shouldn't expect any health issues."

"I thought they each need their own."

Harvey shakes his head. "Those sisters are inseparable. Besides that way they won't get lonely on the drive home to London."

Home.

I can't wait to surprise Wladimir with them!

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

The smell of baking lemon cake fills the whole living area. The triplets are sitting on the teal velvet couch across the fireplace as they listen to one of my Daddy's stories from his time in the Russian army. The triplets really baked the cake on their own and watching Ella delegate them was a lot of fun. They were quick and efficient- with baking and cleaning the kitchen.

I don't think my kitchen has ever sparkled this much.

Ana, Ella and me are sitting at the breakfast bar, all having an eye on the four lemon cakes that are still baking in the oven.

"When did Della day she'd be home?" Ella asks me.

"At six."

"It's a quarter to six, so I think she should be here any minute." Ana answers as she rests her chin on her hands.

"Are you excited for the wedding in two weeks?"

"Fifteen days." Ana corrects me with a grin. "And yes, I am. I had my last dress fitting last week. We've picked out the right flowers and I changed the cake."

"Really? I thought you like blackberry."

"I went for chocolate instead." Ana says to her Mom. "But I'm still having that peony bouquet."

Ella smiles. "I had one as well."

"I know. I have a feeling it's going to be a Bolton tradition." Ana winks before looking at me. "Dad's going to behave in fifteen days." She promises me.

"Ana, I'm not so sure."

"But you're coming. I want the whole family there. Which means Sergej, you're coming as well!" Ana calls out.

My Dad waves his left hand in the air. "I already bought a tux!" He yells back before continuing his story for the triplets.

"And I'll be there as well." I promise Anastasia. "Della and me are not going to poof."

Ana giggles, "Did Della say that?"

"No. She said melt into the thin air."

"Ah, yeah that sounds like my daughter."

Suddenly, the front door opens. Adaline walks in with a grey bag in her left hand. "Oh hi!" Her navy eyes stare at her mother, sister and me before wandering through the living room. "What are you guys doing here?" She asks confused. "And why am I smelling lemons?"

"My Dad and I tried to bake your favourite cake but it didn't turn out to be as easy as I thought so I called your Mom."

"And I brought your siblings along." Ella says with a soft smile on her lips. "I mean, you didn't had a slice yesterday."

"You baked me my favourite cake?" Della asks me with tears in her eyes.

Oh, shit I didn't want to make her cry! I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her. "I didn't want to make you cry."

She shakes her head before placing the grey bag on the drawer next to the door. "I cannot believe you did that after yesterday!"

"What's in the bag?" I ask her after letting go.

Suddenly, quiet miaows start filling the silence. The heads of the triplets swing around at the sound. Did I really just hear a miaow?

"Are those kittens?" Jo asks with a wide mouth. A second later all three of Della's siblings rush over to us, totally forgetting about my Dad.

Nothing beats kittens.

Della nods before looking at me.

"You brought me kittens?" I whisper, not able to hide the emotions in my voice. She knows how much I wished for another cat like Снежинка. I loved that Persian cat so much! I'd love to have our future children grow up with cats like her.

"I brought you your Снежинки." She whispers to me.

"No!" I breathe out shocked. She brought me white Persian kittens?! I'm speechless! I wrap my arms around her again. "I love you!"

"I'm just making sure your dreams are all coming true." She whispers into my ear before kissing my left cheek. "And I love you, too."

"They're so cute!" Rory says as she stares into the grey bag. Miaows greet her.

"What are their names?" Nate asks.

Della looks at me, "Yeah, what are their names?"

I think for a moment. "How about you three decide?" I ask the triplets.

"Girls or boys?"

"Girls." Della answers with a smirk on her lips.

"I think she looks like a Lily." Rory says, pointing at the kitten with the silver eyes.

"I like it. And her sister?"

"Luna?" Nate asks.

"Two Ls?" I ask.

Jo shrugs. "They're sisters after all."

"Good. Lily and Luna." Lily's the silver eyed cat and Luna the green eyed cat.

Della bends down and looks into the cat carrier, "Welcome home, Lily and Luna."

"We don't have anything for them." I breathe out. No toilet. No food. Nothing.

"We do. I hid everything in your truck over the last weeks." Adaline says with a smirk before walking into our guest room.

"Can we play with them?" Nate asks.

"Yes but we need to carry their stuff up here first." Della says before placing the carrier on the bed. "I couldn't carry everything at once so I thought to bring Lily and Luna home first."

"We'll bring the stuff!" Jo volunteers.

"I'll carry the cat litter." My Dad says with a smile on his lips before closing the door of the guest bedroom.

I bend down and stare at the two white fur babies. Both miaow as they see me. "They're perfect."

"They are." She whispers before opening the cat carrier. She reaches into the cat carrier and hands me one. "Lily."

She's so tiny and fluffy! I fondle Lily and she starts purring on point. She has the same silver eyes as me.

"And that's Luna." She says before cuddling with Luna. The green eyed Persian cat starts purring as well. "I think they like their new parents."

My heart makes somersaults in my chest. She has never looked more beautiful. "You make dreams come true, Adaline Elizabeth Grace Bolton."

She grins at me as Luna places her tiny paw on the bridge of her nose. "That's my speciality." She quotes me.

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I watch Wlad playing with Lily and Luna. He's sitting on the floor in the guest bedroom, holding a feather wand and both kittens are chasing after it. We've placed their food and water bowls as well as their cat toilets in the guest room as I've read that the kittens should slowly ease into their new home and explore room by room.

I take another bite of my lemon cake before sitting down on the edge of the king sized bed. He looks so free and happy. If I had known he'd be so happy than I had bought him those kittens a lot sooner. For a brief moment I debate to tell him now about our baby instead of in nine weeks. But then I decide against it.

Because every third pregnancy ends before the 12th week.

That scary thought is enough to change my mind. We're not out of the woods yet.

My Mom and siblings as well as Wlad's Dad have left just half an hour ago - but not without saying goodbye to Lily and Luna.

"I need you to clean their cat toilets." I say as I know pregnant women can be near around cats but not get in contact with their poo. "But I can take care of the daily grooming." I offer.

"Yeah, sure no problem." He chuckles as Lily catches the feather.

"Wlad, I'm serious." I say with a grin on my lips. It feels weird to share his attention but I guess I have to get used to that. Especially in 39 weeks things are going to change and I will have to divide my attention as well.

"I will." He promises me without looking at me.

He's not listening. "Wlad,"

He looks over his shoulder, "I promise. But I don't know why you're so weird about it. You cut people open on daily basis."

It's because I'm carrying our baby and getting in contact with our cats' poo can do harm. "I'm not. I just need you to take of that for a little while."

"How long?"

"Huh?"

He turns around and moves the feather wand with him, causing both kittens to follow him. Suddenly his attention has shifted from them to me. His silver eyes stare at me as I hold the fork with a piece of lemon cake on it. The fork starts to shake under his intense gaze. "How long do I have to clean their toilets?"

"Oh, you know... for a while." I quickly do the math in my head. "Until late October or early November." I'm due on November the 6th but I know that a lot can happen during that time. Some babies come earlier, some come later and some... some don't get born at all.

Because every third pregnancy ends before the 12th week.

The thought scares the shit out of me. I can't loose our baby.

"November? That's almost a whole year!"

I nod. "But after that I can clean their toilets for a year. Does that sound like a good deal?"

"Do I get a night of sex on top?" He asks with that adorable smirk on his lips.

* * *

I growl as the shrill sound of the ringing bell fills my ears. I roll over in the bed and snuggle deeper into Wlad's chest. It's almost midnight. Who the hell wants something from us now?!

The bell rings again in my ears. "Go away!" I mumble as Wlad shifts underneath me. "No." I hold on to him. "Stay."

The bell rings again.

"Della, someone clearly wants something from us."

I shake my head. "We're not home."

"Adaline,"

"Fine!" I hiss before climbing out of the bed. I pick up a morning gown from the bench in front of the bed and wrap it around my naked body. I need sleep!

I'm pregnant so I need as much rest as I can get! I stop in the doorway as the thought unravels in my sleepy mind. Pregnant. I'm about four weeks along today. It's such a fragile stage that I shouldn't even think about it. I could lose our baby in every given moment, especially in these early stages.

Every third pregnancy ends before the 12th week. I shiver at the thought. My next appointment with Dr. Ross is in six weeks. But even if I'll see our baby in six weeks again nothing's really certain until the 12th week - and even afterwards things can go wrong.

"Are you alright?"

I wince at Wlad's voice and look over my shoulder, "Yeah. I just considered going back to bed again."

He grins at me as the shrill bell fills the silence again.

"I'm coming!" I yell before marching through the living area. I wrap my hand around the handle of the front door and tear it open, "What?!"

I stare at my sister who looks like her world just broke apart. Her face is puffy and red. Her green eyes are filled with tears and her hand that's holding on to her silver suitcase is shaking so much that the suitcase nearly falls.

"Ana, what happened?"

"He's a fraud!" She says in a high voice before sobbing.

I let go of the doorknob and pull her into a hug. My sister starts crying even heavier in my arms as we stand in the hallway. I rub circles on her back as she releases all her emotions in my arms. My heart clenches at the sounds she makes and I almost cry as well. "Come inside." I whisper after a few minutes have passed by.

She nods and I let go of her before feeling Wlad standing behind me. A heatwave overcomes me despite the disturbing news. He walks past us and picks up her silver suitcase without asking a question. She's staying with us for as long as she wants.

"How about a glass of wine?" I ask my sister as we walk into the living area. "Wine always helps me. To calm down the nerves." Suddenly I remember that I'm pregnant again. I don't know why I keep forgetting it. "Or maybe tea. We have a lavender and camomile mixture." I offer as Wlad brings the suitcase into the guest bedroom.

The guest bedroom... we're going to have to turn it into a nursery for our baby. Our baby... As soon as I notice the wide grin on my lips I start thinking of dead kittens and the smile disappears. Instead tears start forming in my eyes.

Shit, that wasn't a smart move either.

"Tea sounds nice." Ana's voice interrupts my thoughts.

"Okay." I smile softly at Ana before walking over to the open kitchen. I put water into the electric kettle and put it on.

"Wlad, I need you to run his DNA through your system." Ana tells my man as he walks into the living room again.

"Sure. I need-"

"I brought his hairbrush. It's in a plastic bag in the suitcase." She interrupts him. "Don't leave a stone unturned. I want to know every detail."

Wlad nods as I get three cups out of the cupboard. "Okay. I'll get right to it."

"No, you can do that tomorrow. I'm sorry for the surprise."

I put two bags of tea in the mugs. "Ana you're always welcomed."

Wlad nods at my words. "Stay as long as you want."

She smiles at Wlad. "Thank you."

"You're family." Wlad says with a shrug. "I'll give you some alone time." He says before walking back into our bedroom.

I fill the two mugs with hot water before I walk back to my sister who is sitting on the teal coloured couch across the open fireplace. Luna has already found her, giving her comfort in a way only a cat can. Her hand is petting the white Persian kitten. She pulls a tissue out of the tissue box before blowing her nose.

"How about you start at the beginning and tell me everything?"

Ana nods before wrapping her hands around the white porcelain mug. "Jake told me yesterday that he wasn't really a lawyer but a CIA agent who worked undercover."

"A CIA agent?" I ask back surprised. Lily starts climbing up the teal velvet couch before sitting down in my lap.

She nods, "And then when we visited Mommy and Daddy today, I told Mom in the kitchen. She freaked out and ran into Daddy's study where Jake and Daddy were. I didn't understand it at first. But then..." she gulps.

"Then what?"

"When I walked into the room Daddy and Jake were pointing guns at each other. Loaded guns with their fingers on the trigger."

"What?!"

"Turns out Jake is not a CIA agent and that's not his real name. His real name is Sasha Belov."

I frown. "I've heard that name before."

"That's because he used it in Monaco. To get into the underground casino. Where you played against Derek Grosfield."

A shiver runs down my spine at the mention of Derek. "What does that mean?"

Ana shrugs. "It means he lied to all of us, Della. He's an assassin who was hired by Roman. A Mexican mafia boss who wanted Daddy dead."

My mouth falls open, "What?!"

Ana's lower lip starts trembling. "Jake, I mean Sasha, was not the reason why Daddy left us but it's just as bad."

"But he didn't kill Daddy."

Her big green eyes stare at me, "Because he fell in love with me. I was just supposed to be a means to an end. But then... Then we met in Marrakesh and not in London like I saw and Jake originally planned us to meet."

"So that's why you were so confused when he asked you to marry him?"

She nods. "At least it makes sense now. I queered his pitch by meeting him on accident in Morocco."

"Where is Jak- I mean Sasha now?"

"At home. I couldn't stay there. I couldn't even look at him anymore. How could he do this to me? He pretended to be Prince Charming when he really was the wolf in sheep's clothing."

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

It's a little after three in the morning when the door to our bedroom finally opens. I can hear how Della walks around the bed that I'm laying in and into the dressing room. She switches on the light, gets out of her morning gown, puts on panties and one of my black v-neck t-shirts before walking back to the bed. She climbs in and lays her head on my chest.

"How's Ana?"

She sighs, "Confused... Heartbroken... She feels betrayed."

"What happened?"

"Apparently Jake Ballard is not his real name. That's Sasha Belov. He's an assassin that was hired by someone called Roman to kill Daddy. He used Ana to get close to Dad but fell in love with her and threw away the mission. He payed Roman his money back."

"He... He's an assassin?" I ask as my heartbeat increases. How did I not see it? Why didn't any of my bells shrill?!

"Not anymore. Don't worry he won't hurt us. He's in love with Ana. That's more powerful than money ever can be."

I lift myself and rest my back against the headboard. "Della, if he-"

"Do you keep any secrets from me?"

I frown at her question. Ana must've risen those thoughts within her. "Of course not."

She exhales and smiles. "Good."

"Do you?"

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I gulp at his question. I'm pregnant - that's about the biggest secret there is. "Yes." I whisper.

"Yes?" Wlad asks me back with wide eyes.

"But I can't tell you now."

"Why not?"

"Because not enough time has passed by yet."

"Well, when has enough time passed by?"

When I've passed my first trimester. "Soon. Next year." I promise him.

"Is it a big one?"

I'm carrying your baby - of course it's big. It's huge! "Yes but it's nothing bad. It won't upset you."

He narrows his silver eyes at me. "Why won't you tell me now?"

Because I'm only four weeks along. That's nothing! "I explained to you. Be patient. I know you are very patient." He waited for me for almost three years.

He sighs, "Okay."

"Okay." I echo him before kissing him softly.

* * *

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I zoom into the old birth certificate that's written in Cyrillic. It took me a lot of work to dig that deep into Jake's, I mean Sasha's, family history. Troy found out that Jake Ballard was the fake identity he created to get close to him. The assassin whose name is Sasha Belov, got the job offer from Roman, a Mexican mafia boss. He was paid to kill Troy Bolton and he should use Anastasia as his entrance ticket which he needed to get through those tough security walls that Troy has build around him and his family.

But now, the name Sasha Belov doesn't seem correct as well. Sasha told us that he was an orphanage just like Ana before the Boltons adopted her. But unlike Ana, who very much has a family tree, Sasha doesn't have one. He got the last name Belov simply because he didn't had one. As a newborn he was left on the doorstep of an orphanage in a village 300 miles from Yekaterinburg. There was no note. Just a newborn wrapped in a white blanket with the name Sasha stitched on it.

And that white blanket gave him the last name Belov because that baby boy was as innocent as white blanket he was wrapped in. Belov is a common Russian surname, derived from the word Bely (белый, meaning "white").

Anastasia has managed to give me a strand of hair so I could do a DNA analysis. I ran it through a data base that one of my IT consultants has created. That database has access to hospitals all over the world, to the FEDs and even secret army projects. If Sasha's relatives don't live in some abandoned tiny village, than I will find them.

But what I found out shocks even me.

Sasha's DNA is directly connected to the House of Romanov. The House of Romanov was the reigning dynasty in Russia from 1613 until 1917. His great-great-great grandmother was Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolaevna of Russia, who was murdered with her family by members of the Cheka, the Bolshevik secret police, in Yekaterinburg on July 17, 1918. But Anastasia's body was never found. There were rumours that a British ship, upon King George's request, waited for the Romanovs in Murmansk to bring them to Britain. But due to the anti-German feeling - and Alexandra being German was a problem - in Britain during that time, King George withdraw his invitation. But that doesn't mean Anastasia didn't get to London.

Maybe she did.

I didn't believe it either so I ran his DNA through the system three times but the result remained the same. Sasha has the same mitochondrial DNA as the Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolaevna of Russia. That means there were offsprings of the House of Romanov that survived the murder. Offsprings who then created Sasha.

Offsprings of one of the most prestigious royal family ever. But my hope of finding any relatives that are still alive was quickly destroyed as there are none. I found out that Sasha does not have any soul on this planet that is blood related to him. Of the 53 Romanovs that were alive in 1917, it's estimated that only 35 remained alive by 1920. If there was a great cousin, an aunt or uncle alive I would have found them. I would even find his biological parents. But I didn't find anything.

It's like they have been swiped off like the Romanovs once were as well.

"Did you find something?"

I wince at Della's voice. A second later I can feel her hand on my shoulder. "I did and it's shocking."

"Why's that?" She leans forward and her heavenly smell fills my nostrils. She gives me a sense of peace and purpose.

"The DNA analysis my guys made revealed that Sasha Belov is actually Sasha Romanov. He's a direct relative."

Her navy eyes widen. "How's that possible?"

I shrug, "I don't know. Ever since the Romanovs were killed in 1918 there were no offsprings. No one survived this."

"Then how come Sasha shares a Romanov DNA?"

I shrug again, "I don't know. It's surreal and shocking but his DNA doesn't lie." His DNA strands are almost the exact ones that the Duke of Edinburgh and Princess Olga Andreenva Romanoff. He's related to them. He's a direct relative!

She frowns, "So that means his parents are still alive?"

I shake my head, "No, I don't think so. My system didn't show anyone else on this planet that shares Sasha's DNA."

"But you don't have 7.7 billion different DNA strands saved on that data base. His parents, if they're still alive, could live in some abandoned village similar to my grandpa. Remember it took my Dad over twenty years to hunt him down and in the end he lived in the smallest village of Spain. Sasha's parents could do the same. They could live in an abandoned house in the middle of nowhere. Just think of how widely spread Siberia is. They could live up north or any other place. After all they had to flee back in history. They found exiles all over the world. They could be everywhere."

"But if they ever got into a hospital than I would have their DNA in my system. Every hospital, every police station and federal government's computers - I have access to every source there is."

She sighs and rests her chin on my shoulder before wrapping her long arms around my body. "Does that make Sasha a Prince?"

I gulp, "I don't know. There are no direct offsprings to the Romanovs anymore so there are no Princes or Princesses I think."

"But that makes him a prince I think. He could reclaim the throne. I mean it means he owns palaces all over Russia. He even owns the stunning winter palace in Saint Petersburg!"

I smile as I remember when we visited it with her Mom and Ana. By that time Ana and Della were only eight and we decided to discover the city's history before we flew back home. That weekend turned the three headed Bolton family into a four headed one.

"Will you tell Sasha what you found out?"

"I have to. It just sucks that it raises more questions than it provides answers."

Della nods, "Then you should call him. I'll tell Ana. Sasha might have lied to all of us about his heritage but his love for Ana is true. And I won't let Ana destroy her happily ever after."

"Okay."

She kisses my left cheek softly, "Ana saw the four of us at your dacha in Siberia. She was married to Sasha and I was married to you. I did my part to make that vision come true. She better fulfil her part as well." She runs her fingers through my hair, "Because we will be married at some point and she is going to be as well. I know it. I felt it deep in my heart." Her navy eyes fill with a thin film of tears and I fondle her left cheek.

"Tell your sister. This wedding is not called off until we say so."

She smiles and nods before kissing me again but this time on the lips.

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I knock on the guest bedroom that's next to Wlad's study before walking inside. My sister is sitting on the king sized bed cross legged and her eyes are close. Lily is sitting on her lap, fast asleep. She's meditating. The rays of the sun fill the bedroom. Ana has been staying here since three days, ever since she found out about Jake's false game.

I close the door and walk over to the bed. "Ana,"

She opens her bright green eyes. "Hi."

"Are you meditating?" I ask before sitting next to her on the bed.

She nods, "I'm trying to focus on my visions. What Jake, I mean Sasha told me just turned my world upside down. It doesn't make sense. I didn't see any of it happening, Della."

"Well, maybe what you saw was not what was supposed to happen after all. Remember when you told me that you guys should have met in line in a Londonderry Café and not in Marrakech?" She nods. "You thought the reason why you hesitated to accept his marriage proposal was that he was the reason why Daddy left. Turns out it's not Sasha's fault at all. That man fell in love with you and threw his assassin plans overboard for you. He chose love over his job. He risked his life only to be with you. That man is your soulmate, Ana. You don't walk away from your soulmate."

"Della, I feel deeply hurt and betrayed. I thought I knew him. I thought I knew the man I fell in love with and now less than two weeks before our wedding he drops this bomb?!"

"He could have kept his mouth shut and just marry you, Ana. Maybe you would have found out ten years later or maybe not at all. But Sasha chose to come clean before starting this new chapter with you."

"Aren't you mad at him at all?"

I shrug, "Not really, no. I mean sure he could have come clean sooner but I'm glad that he did."

"He didn't come clean. Daddy forced him to come clean."

"Does it matter how he came clean? All that's important is that you know."

She sighs. "I don't know..."

"Do you still love him?"

"Yes." She whispers.

"Then you have your answer." I say and embrace her. "I just want you to be happy. You're my little

sister and if he was dangerous I wouldn't push you back into his arms. But he's no danger to you. He never has been."

"I'm not sure if I can marry a fraud, Della."

I let go of her, "Wlad did some digging into Sasha's family history. With his hairbrush he did an DNA analysis."

"So that means you know who is parents are?"

"No. But we found out that Sasha is the great-great-great grandson of the Grand Duchess Anastasia Of Russia."

Her green eyes widen, "He's a Romanov? But that's impossible!"

I shrug, "Wlad ran the test three times because he couldn't believe it either. But the result remained the same. He's a direct descendant of the Romanovs. That means he's-"

"A Prince. He is the heir of the throne. He should call the Romanov Family Association that was founded to unite the descendants. Do you know that Prince Philipp is a descendant of the Romanovs as well?"

"What? That means Sasha is part of the British Royal Family as well?" It gets even more confusing now!

She nods. "The Duke of Edinburgh is the grandnephew of the last czarina, Alexandra, as well as the great-great-grandson of Nicholas I. Sasha would be the great great great great grandson of Alexandra. So that means technically they're related if Sasha informs the Romanov Family Association. Their president is Princess Olga Andreenva Romanoff. She lives in London."

Princess Olga? So that means Sasha has the right to be called a Prince now as well? "I think Sasha should decide what he wants to do now."

"He already knows?"

"Wlad is telling him right now but I think he might want to come over to see the evidence himself."

"He's coming here?" Ana asks with wide eyes.

I shrug, "I know I would want to see the proof first hand so I can imagine he's going to."

She sighs.

"Maybe you guys can make up. I'm sure he has called you a zillion times."

"I wouldn't know. I turned off my phone."

I sigh, "Ana, you're still wearing your engagement ring. You still love him. You don't have to call the wedding off so quickly."

"I haven't made any calls yet." She whispers and bites on her lower lip. "I just said I needed time to think."

"And have you thought about him?"

She rolls her green eyes at me. "Della, it's not so easy."

"Yes, it is!"

"Della, he wanted to kill Daddy when we first met. He was hired by a man called Roman to kill our father! Our father, Della! He may not be any danger to me but he sure as hell Is for Daddy!"

"He is not. Daddy knows how to protect himself and us. If he were than Sasha would have already been killed."

"Daddy pointed a loaded gun at his face when I walked into the study."

"But he didn't pull the trigger. Instead he wanted an explanation. Because he knows that Sasha's the love of your life, Ana! Your freaking soulmate! Get off of your high horse and stop being so judgemental. Yes he lied to you but he did it out of love! He didn't do it to hurt you! And he sure as hell didn't touch Daddy!" I hiss at her.

"But he wanted to!" She hisses back at me.

"He's a good person!"

"We are all good people when someone gives us a chance to be!" My sister starts waving with her hands.

"So, give him a chance. Give him a chance daily. Let him be a good person right next to you. Don't judge him just because he made a mistake."

"He didn't just made a mistake. He wanted to kill Daddy. Our Daddy!"

"He wanted but didn't. In fact your love changed him."

Ana sighs, "Della this is not as easy as you think."

"I didn't say anything about easy. Do you think my relationship with Wlad is easy? It's not right now because I'm under pressure. Daddy's putting pressure on me because he thinks I'm going to cave in and leave Wladimir. But I will not cave. I will not leave Wladimir. And he will see that."

"Della,"

"Look, I don't want you to experience the same pressure. But so far Daddy has left you alone which means he trusts you enough to handle the situation. It means he'll be okay with whatever you decide to do. He will walk you down the aisle. Something I can't even dare to dream of." I gulp as tears start building in my eyes.

She grabs my hands and nods. "I guess talking to him won't hurt."

"Good. I'm sure he's thrilled to see you again."

As on call the door bell rings.

Ana jumps up from the bed. "He's already here?! I can meet him like that! My eyes are all red and puffy. My whole face is puffy. I should-" I grab her hands.

"Ana, this man loves you from the deepest part of his heart. He has seen you without makeup a hundred times. Don't worry about how you look because to him you will be the most beautiful woman on this planet. Despite the red eyes and puffy eyes."

Ana chuckles at my last sentence, "So, I do look like I just cried a river didn't I?"

I shrug, "Maybe an ocean." I joke.

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I open the front door and see Sasha standing across me. Now that I know of his heritage I can see a few, very slight, Romanov trades.

"You said you had something to tell me?" He asks me.

"I do." I confirm and hold the door open.

"Is she here?" Sasha asks me as he walks inside.

"She is. But I'm not sure if she wants to see you. I suggest we talk in my study." I say as I close the front door. The door to the guest room stays closed so I'm not sure if Ana wants to talk to her fiancé. I don't even know if they're still engaged.

Sasha nods with a sad look on his face. "Which door?" He asks as he has never been at my home before. Despite asking me to be his best man.

"The door on the left."

Sasha walks through the open living area, passing the teal velvet couch that's contrasting against the light grey walls and oakwood floors. "Nice place." With that he opens the white door to my study. "And nice view." He says as he looks through the glass wall that shows the Thames and the man boats passing by.

"Thanks. Have a seat." I gesture towards the two armchairs that stand across my glass desk. "Ana asked me to make a DNA profile by using your hair from your hairbrush." I start. "I don't have to tell you that you did a brilliant job at constructing this fake identity. You fooled me and you fooled Troy and trust me we're not easily fooled."

"What did you find?"

"Your heritage."

His green eyes widen. "My heritage?"

"I even found your true last name. But I'm not sure if you can use it."

He frowns at me. "I don't understand."

I lean against the glass desk. "You're a Romanov. Your great-great-great grandmother was Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolaevna of Russia."

"What?"

"You share the same DNA strands as the Duke of Edinburgh who is also a relative of the Romanovs." I explain into his confused face. "Your last name is not Belov. It's Romanov. Your name is Sasha Romanov and while Della is convinced that makes you at least a Prince I am not so sure. But I don't know how the details work to join the Romanov Family Association or get even the last name let alone a title."

Sasha stares at me with a wide mouth for more than a minute. Then he gulps. "Are you sure?"

I nod. "I ran your DNA through the system three times because I didn't believe it either."

"And what do I do now?"

"I suggest you talk to Ana. I've printed out some copies for you in case you want to join the Romanov Family Association. Of course that would mean you are ready for the pressure that comes with such a last name." I lean slightly forward. "Sasha, it's one thing to be a Bolton. The Boltons are a very powerful family, familiar to the Rotschilds or the Astors. The Boltons come from very old money, their fortune dates back to the early 18th hundred but that's nothing compared to Royalty. That's nothing compared to blue blood. While the Boltons have connections all over the world, including the underworld, I want to remind you there's a reason why Franklin is not a part of this family and Troy has such a strict security system. Because of people like Roman. Because of people like you used to be. Protecting his family is what's dearest to Troy's heart.

The Boltons get recognised everywhere but a Romanov... that's a different story. You would become Royalty. I'm sure Putin would be thrilled to announce a Russian prince. The media storm would be gigantic. But it is your heritage. This is your family. Through the association you would be able meet other family members but I want you to know that even among them you are going to stand out. Because you are as blue blooded as it can get. That means even the president Princess Olga is not as true blooded as you. You, my friend, are the only Romanov with a clean Russian Royal bloodline. You are not a half blood or a mixed blood of some sort like most of the association's members, no you are clean. The cleanest there is."

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I sit down on the teal couch as the door to Wlad's study opens and Sasha walks out.

"Hi." Sasha greets me. "Listen, I'd like to apologise. I-"

"I'm not mad at you. I believe you. Ana's the one you should be apologising to. I know you love her and I know she loves you. She's just hurt. And confused."

"I know. I didn't mean to hurt any of you."

"Did Wlad inform you about what he found?"

Sasha nods. "I don't know what I'm going to do."

"I think you should talk to Ana. She's in the guest room." I nod towards the room.

He sighs, "Della,"

"She's the one who needs to take you back. She still loves you. Remind her of that."

He nods before knocking on the white wooden door that's next to the fireplace. After a quiet come in, he opens the door.

I watch Wlad walking out of his study before he joins me on the couch. Just having him so close to me gives me peace and comfort - something my Dad will never understand. He was so focused on Wlad that he didn't see the real danger that was in his other daughter's bed.

"Do you think they're going to make up?"

"Three days ago they still wanted to get married. That desire doesn't just go away like that. She still loves him and he loves her. That's all what matters. Why do people make it so difficult?"

He chuckles as he embraces me with one arm. "Seriously?"

"What?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Let me remind you, it was you who broke up with me to find a cure for Parkinson's."

"Yeah, but that's different."

"How is that different?"

"I didn't lie to you. I didn't kill people for a living, I healed them. Plus, I've let you know that I would come back to you. I always played with open cards. Sasha didn't."

"He came clean in the end. Because he didn't want to start a marriage based on lies."

I nod at his words. "It's what I told Ana."

"How did she respond?"

I let my head rest against his chest as I tuck in my knees. "She's confused. She's hurt. She sees him as a fraud not as the man she fell in love with. I guess she doesn't know who is he anymore just because he told her the truth. But he's still the same man. I mean, sure he has a different name and a different job, but that's all."

"Do you think I should take Sasha under my wings?"

"You want to offer him a job?" I ask with a frown.

He shrugs, "He killed people for a living. He might as well protect them from people like him. He has the knowledge and the expertise."

"But first they need to make up."

"They will." He says with a nod. "Love always wins."

I look up, "Love always wins?"

His silver eyes look down at me. "Yeah. Look at us. We're still together despite the many obstacles in our way."

I smile and brush through his short deep brown hair. "There's no yelling yet so I think the chances are good."

"I think so, too. Are you hungry?"

My stomach starts growling on point.

Wladimir chuckles again, "I take that as a yes. What are you in the mood for?"

I think for a moment. "A typical Russian meal."

He grins at me, "Because Sasha's a Romanov?"

No because I'm craving Pelmeni. I really want those Russian ravioli. "Did Sergej showed you how to make Pelmeni?"

Wlad rises his left eyebrow at my words. "You want me to make you Pelmeni?"

I lift my head off of his chest. "No. I'd help you of course. And we're making a vegetarian version because I know we're out of minced meat."

"We've never made Pelmeni together before."

"It's not harder than Crêpes."

He grins at my words before kissing me softly. "Adaline Bolton, you are a dream come true."

Oh, his real dream is coming true in my uterus right now.

* * *

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I stare at the love of my life who is still fast asleep next to me. The sun has risen over the Thames and strikes of light fill the room. One of those strikes illuminate my woman. She's so gorgeous. Her chestnut curls are sparkling and her skin is glowing. I run my fingers through her curls and feel her silky locks.

God, I love this woman more than I can bare.

Suddenly, she stirs underneath me before opening her eyes. The navy in her iris starts sparkling as she looks at me. "Good morning, Солнышко." She says with a smile on her lips.

My heart explodes with love for this remarkable woman. "I love you."

"You showed me that pretty clearly last night." She says before lifting herself. "Do you know if Sasha's still here?"

"I don't even think they left the room yesterday."

"Great, then we can all have breakfast together."

I sigh, "Della,"

"Look, I need this wedding to happen. I need Ana to have her happy ending because she deserves it. Out of all the people in the world, Ana deserves it the most. More than me. She deserves to be happy and feel loved - and Sasha makes her feel that way. She needs him and he needs her." She explains. "Plus, Mom could use some endorphins in her body as well since Dad and me fought so much in this year and possibly the next decades. She needs to bunker those endorphins because I don't see an end to this fight. Which means, Ana has to forgive Sasha and marry him on January the 5th. She had her wedding dress designed by the creative director of Christian Dior. Her wedding dress is worth three million pounds, which Sasha paid for without needing to flinch! I mean, now we clearly know why he is so rich. But that's-" she stops talking as she looks at me.

I stare at her with wide eyes. Her wedding dress is three million pounds worth? How can one spend so much money on a dress? Is it made of gold and diamonds?!

"What?"

"Three million pounds?"

Della shrugs, "It's her dream dress. We looked for ages until she decided to have it designed. You'd be surprised how much money a woman spends on her dream wedding dress."

I can't wait to see Adaline in her wedding gown. But I have no idea what her dream dress would look like. "I see. Shall we see if they're already making breakfast in the kitchen?"

Adaline giggles at my question, "Are you kidding me? Ana's not a morning person. She's not awake before eleven!"

"She's a doctor." I point out. She works in shifts - some starting at three in the morning!

"Yeah outside from work she's not getting up before eleven, sometimes twelve. She believes she can make up on the lost sleep during the days she's not working." She grins at me. "What time is it?"

"Seven."

"Then we have four hours before either of them is awake because Sasha's not a morning person as well. Unlike us." She bites on her lower lip before pulling me into a passionated kiss.

I break away as the heat gets too hot. "We're out of condoms."

"That's okay." She says with a soft smile.

I lean back. "Really?" We wanted to wait before starting a family.

"Yeah. I'm fine with it."

"Della,"

"Trust me, it's okay."

"But-"

"You still want kids, don't you?"

"Of course." I answer automatically because I do. I want lots of kids with her. I can't wait to become a Dad and chase our toddlers through the hallway. There's nothing more I want than that.

"Good." She says before pulling me into another passionated kiss.

"Wait. Della, I thought we wanted to wait until we're ready."

She sighs, "I am ready and I know you are as well. We have been ready for the past year but you were afraid to bombard my Mom with not only our relationship but a pregnancy. Now that my whole family knows, there's nothing holding us back any more."

"But-"

"But what? Are you afraid to give my Dad a heart attack with a pregnancy? I don't care. My life isn't his. He is not the centre of my universe. But you are. We are. This..." She bites on her lower lip. "I love you Wlad and I'm ready to give you children. As many as you want. As many as we're able to have."

I raise my left eyebrow at her. "As many as I want? This is not just about me. We're a team."

"You're right. And how many do you want?"

I shrug, "I think three is a good start." Six kids would probably be too much to handle. But Troy and Gabi are handling six children just fine.

She nods. "Three sounds good."

"So, you're really ready? Without getting married first?"

She giggles, "That baby won't come out for a good 38 weeks. We still have time to elope and get hitched on some lonely island."

"38 weeks? I thought a pregnancy was longer."

"38? 42? There's really not much of a difference. As long as they have developed lungs, which is at 36 weeks, we're good."

I stare at her as she throws the numbers into the room like we're talking stocks.

"What?" She asks me with a sigh.

"You'd really elope and get married without your family?"

She licks her lips and shrugs. "It wouldn't be my dream wedding but it would meet the purpose. I want to be your wife and if that's the only way to get there than this is what needs to be done."

She amazes me. "You're amazing, do you know that?"

She nods with a smirk on her lips. "It's why there's a diploma hanging above our fireplace."

* * *

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I add the frozen strawberries to the Wildside Jar of the Blendtec before closing the lid and pressing the smoothie button on the LED display. The berry mixture gets blended with my protein powder and almond milk. After burning so many calories with Wlad in our bed I definitely need some protein.

"What's with the noise?" I hear a loud growl behind me and turn around.

Ana is standing in the doorway of the guest room, covering her ears. Her blonde hair is messy and she's wearing Sasha's blue Oxford shirt. Yep, he definitely spend the night.

"Good morning, sleepy head. It's eleven thirty. Get your ass over here and have breakfast with us." I command.

Suddenly, Sasha appears behind her. He rubs his eyes as the Blendtec finishes the smoothie. He's only wearing a pair of boxer briefs. I can definitely see why Ana is so attracted to him. He's in as good of a shape as Wlad. "God, I hope you guys made some coffee."

"We did." Wlad says before getting two mugs out of the hanging cupboards of the white kitchen.

"Thank God, I really need that coffee." My sister says before walking over to us.

"So, what's the deal with the two of you now? Is the wedding still on?" I ask her as Wlad hands her a mug filled with coffee, cream and sugar.

"Della," Wlad narrows his silver eyes at me. "It's none of our business."

Is he kidding me?! It is our business. I look back at Ana or Jake. "Yes or No?"

"Yes." Sasha says with a small smile on his lips.

"Yes?" I ask.

Ana nods before grabbing his hand. "Yes. The wedding is still happening. Sasha and I will go to the Romanov Family Association today to hopefully get him in there."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Wlad asks them.

"No. But perhaps you could use to contact to get me some help. I'm sure changing my last name is not going to be easy."

"I'll give Putin a call."

"Putin?" Ana asks with wide eyes. "As in Wladimir Putin? Am I still dreaming?!"

"No." I assure her with a smirk.

"You know Wladimir Putin?" Ana asks my man.

"Yes."

"That's all you're going to give me?"

Wlad shrugs. "We've known each other for a few years. I worked for him a couple of times. He values hard work and he told me to call him if I ever needed anything. And today I will exactly do that."

"I knew you guys would get back together." I whisper before pouring the smoothie into two glasses.

"Della," Wlad sighs.

"What? You guys belong together. Just like Wlad and me." I say with a shrug before handing my man his smoothie.

Ana smiles at me, "I haven't forgiven him yet but I can't be without him. I love him and I want to be his wife. Despite the shit he has done I still trust him. It's weird but I decided to go with what my heart and gut is telling me."

"Speaking of that. Are you still going to take on the name Bolton?" Wlad asks Sasha.

"I think that's out of question. If the Romanov Family Association accepts me which I'm sure they will thanks to you, I think the only way is to become a Romanov."

"And I will take on his last name." Ana says with a soft smile.

"Really? You'll be a Romanov?" I ask her surprised. I thought she didn't want to give up the name Bolton.

Ana nods. "Bolton-Romanov just doesn't sound so good."

"Okay. Then you'll be a Romanov."

"I hope Dad won't take it so badly."

"Are you kidding me? I'm the one who's giving him a high blood pressure not you."

"Della, let me remind you that Sasha fooled all of us. I think the realisation has shocked Daddy a lot."

"Yeah of course but that doesn't mean he's going to kill him the next time he sees him."

"I don't know. He pointed a gun at me."

I wave with my hand, "That was just an overreaction."

"Like when he hit on Wlad?" Sasha asks me with a raised eyebrow.

"That was different. I've hurt and betrayed him. I've fooled him for the last six years."

I can't believe it's been already six years! "Anyways, my point is, Dad is going to forgive you. Because he saw how happy you make Ana. He sees your love and he has trust enough in Ana to make the right decision. Which is this wedding."

Ana sighs. "I don't know why he can see our love but not yours."

I bite on my lower lip and shrug. "I'm not giving up. One day he will stop with this feud."

"And until then we're going to be patient and wait it out." Wlad wraps his arms around me.

"That feud can easily last for a decade or more." Ana points out the obvious.

"I don't care."

Sasha takes a sip of his coffee. "Are you guys always up so early?"

"Yes. We're usually up at six."

"Six?!" Sasha's light green eyes are wide. "How did you ever live with her?" He asks Ana.

She chuckles. "Why do you think I spend most of my time with you?"

"I thought it was because you love me."

"Well, I do but that blender is also really loud." She says with a grin on her lips.

Suddenly, Luna and Lily's sweet miaows fill my ears. I look down as I feel their fluffy bodies against my bare legs. I pick them up and start petting them. They're so perfect with their tiny noses and sweet voices. But they are really active during the nights.

We might need to start looking for a bigger place.

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter.**

 **The next chapter will cover Ana's wedding. What do you think is going to happen?**

 **Please review!**

 **In gratitude,**

 **Nicole**


	27. Chapter 27

**Adaline's point of view:**

I rub coconut oil into my body after having a long, hot shower. I can't believe I'm six weeks pregnant. I thought by now I'd be vomiting all the time or have crazy mood swings or cravings... anything really that would indicate a pregnancy, but I don't. I feel a little more tired than usual but that's it. No morning sickness. No crazy mood swings. No cravings for weird food combinations.

It's like my body was designed for this pregnancy.

I pour some more oil into my hands and start rubbing it on my belly. Pregnant - that's so crazy and it feels so right at the same time. I can't help but wonder how my Mom felt when she was pregnant with me. Did she crave anything weird? All I've been craving is fresh fruit and leafy greens, which is what I eat on daily basis anyway.

Nothing changed. Expect for the fact that I'm carrying our baby... Our baby.

That makes me smile like never before.

In 38 weeks we're going to have a baby here. Here, in this flat that's right at the Thames with just one guest room that's going to be a nursery. We should start looking for a bigger place.

Suddenly, goosebumps start peppering my skin as his tense gaze starts burning holes into me. I look to my right and see the man of my dreams standing in the door, leaning casually against the doorframe.

"How long have you been standing there?" I ask as I feel my whole body reacting to his gaze.

"You're so beautiful..."

I feel my heart beating heavily in my chest as I close the jar with the lid and walk over to him. "I think it's time to look for a new place."

His silver eyes shine as his hands fondle my cheeks. "A new place sounds good. I think we've outgrown this place anyway."

Oh, he has no idea how much we've outgrown this place already!

* * *

I sit down in the real estate's office next to Wlad. Daniel Richardson is known for luxury listings and his properties start at 15 million with no limit.

"Okay, What are you looking for?" Daniel Richardson asks us.

"We need a detached house, preferably in central London. We were thinking maybe six or eight bedrooms." I start and bite my lip. "I would really like some space for my siblings if they ever want to stay over."

Daniel nods. "How many siblings do you have?"

"Five."

The eyes of the real estate agent widen for a second. "That's a big family."

"Yes it is. Plus we also want to raise our family there so we need as much room as possible."

Daniel nods again. "Eight bedroom. What else?"

"A big kitchen and at least one indoor pool. We need a gym and maybe a games room." Wlad starts. "A wine cellar would be good too. And a library."

"A pool house or a guest house would be lovely as well. My parents have that in Richmond and I loved that growing up. When we held Christmas or birthdays there, the space was very welcomed." I say and smile as I remember our Christmases over the years. "A backyard is optional. It would be a dream to have a backyard but if the house is next to a park than that's alright as well."

"Privacy is also very important for us but I can take care of the security with my own team."

"What about work distance?"

"That's not an issue. I work in Chelsea at the Lister Hospital."

"Are you a doctor there?"

I nod, "I'm a surgeon."

"Impressive."

"I work in Southwark."

"Any architectural style you prefer?"

I shake my head, "No. but definitely not modern. Victorian, Georgian or even Palladio would be nice. My parents have a Spanish styled house. I also like the French architecture."

"What neighbourhood do you prefer?"

"Kensington, St John's Wood or even near Regents Park."

"We definitely want to be near a park if we won't have a backyard. If we do have a backyard we're willing to compromise on a park near by but ideal would be both." I explain.

"Alright, what about a budget?"

"There is none." Wlad simply explains.

"I think with our wishes we should start at perhaps 30 or 40 million pounds but really we're willing to spend four times as much as long as it's our dream house because as I've said before we want to get settled there and provide a home to our own family."

Daniel nods, "I can definitely find something that can meet your wishes." He opens his MacBook Pro and types something in. "I can show you a few properties right now if you have time."

"That sounds good."

"The first one is right at Regents Park. Hanover Terrace I just got it in so you'll be the first one to see it. The second is in Little Venice and the third one is in Westminster. The fourth is in Highgate, which is not as central as the other neighbourhoods but it's right at Golders Hill Park."

"I think we should visit the properties in that order. Regents Park sounds quite nice. It's still very central." I say and Wlad nods in agreement.

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I follow the black Mercedes as it drives on the property. The beige pebbled driveway is roughly half a kilometre long, which means we would be safe from noisy neighbours or curious tourists that tend to walk through this insanely expensive street that's Hanover Terrace. We're in the inner circle around Regents Park, which means that house probably has a private entrance to the stunning park. My eyes definitely get stuck at the white mansion with transom windows in front of us. It's a stunning white stucco detached house with two floors and a black wooden front door. Greenery surrounds the house. Lily and Luna would love it here.

I feel goosebumps covering my arms and legs.

Something only Della was able to do before.

And now I've become detached to a freaking house!

"Oh, I like it already!" Della says with a grin as I park her Aston Martin next to the black Mercedes. The fact that she allowed me to drive her beloved Aston Martin was reason enough for me to know she's serious about finding a new home for us. We both get out of the car as the huge iron wrought gates lock behind us with a very quite sound. Twittering birds start filling my ears. The noisy and bus streets of London seem far, far away from us. Actually, this looks like we're not really in London at all. It's so quite and peaceful.

Daniel Richardson gets out of his Bentley and walks over to us. "First impression?"

"I like it!" Della grins as I look at her. Her navy eyes are glowing.

I know right away that this is our home. I don't need to look at the property much further. Della's look says it all. It's all she ever wanted.

"This is a stucco style house with white transom windows. It was finished just a few weeks ago, so it's brand new. No one has ever seen this property. You are the first. It's up to the latest entertainment standards and security standards. It has four floors in total: there's the ground floor, the first and second floor and two floors underground. The second floor underground however is reserved for underground parking."

Underground parking sounds good. I don't need to show off the many cars that I own. "How man cars fit there?"

"50."

I nod, "Enough to have guests over." Or to build a panic room there. I have to call Marco and see if he can make it happen. Even if Daniel claims that this house is safe, he doesn't know of the monsters that I do. We definitely need a panic room.

Della smiles. "Tell me more." She demands.

Oh we're definitely buying this house.

"I suggest we walk in and I'll let you explore yourself." Daniel says with a smile on his lips. "We have grounds of over 3 acres with a little lake. There's a tennis court on blue hard floor as well as a basketball court. The property extends to 17 square feet."

"My little sister plays tennis." Della says with a smile on her lips.

"Is she good?" Daniel asks. Oh, he has no idea how good Rory really is.

My woman nods, "She's going to play at the Australian Open next year."

"Impressive."

"What about schools nearby?" Della asks. The thought of bringing our children to school every morning and pick them up in they afternoon makes me smile. We might not be married or even engaged yet but I love that she's talking about our child-rich future like it's the most normal thing in the world.

"Arnold House is not far away."

"That's a boys school only, right?" I ask as the name rings some bells.

"Yes. But there's also Abercorn in the near distance."

A school for boys and girls.

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I watch Daniel unlocking the black front door of the huge white rectangular Victorian house before gesturing me inside. "Ladies first."

I step inside and am immediately greeted by pure luxury. The white marbled foyer reminds me of the one of my home in Richmond but it's not as wide. Instead it's narrow and there's a gallery as I tilt my head up. The insanely high ceiling leads the way to a glass dome. I walk through the foyer, passing many expensive paintings, and stop at the round staircases that spiral up to the many floors. The same black wrought railings as of three spiral staircase make up the different galleries between the first and second floor. They remind me of the architecture in Paris, a city I still want to visit with Wlad. It's so beautiful! There's a stunning crystal chandelier hanging from the top and I grin at the black iron wrought railing that contrast against the white marble stairs. This house is stunning already!

"There's also an elevator that connects all floors. The kitchen is this way." He points to a hallway to my left. "The mansion is furnished but it can be bought without the furniture."

I walk down the hallway and stop in the doorway of the kitchen. My heart starts doing somersaults in my chest. There's a breathtaking white marbled kitchen staring back at me. There are countertops along the walls across and next to me before they stop just to make place for a breakfast area in front of white curved transom windows that offer a view over the backyard, which seems endless. A round table with six royal blue velvet chairs are placed there. Directly across me is a kitchen island that's easily five meters long.

Suddenly, my eyes spot a Norwalk juicer standing on the marble countertop next to the fridge. That's the best cold pressed juice in the world! There are luxury appliances all over this kitchen. Two ovens by Miele and a gas stove. There's a Belfast sink underneath the window that looks over the driveway. The fridge as well as the dishwasher is hidden so everything looks clean, luxurious and so welcoming.

That's my dream kitchen.

Right in front of me.

"Wow, that's a nice kitchen." Wladimir's velvety voice touches the deepest parts of my heart.

"I like it as well."

"A formal dining room with a fireplace is right next door." Daniel explains. "The house has 25,000 square feet and is located on six acres of plot. There's a gym, an indoor pool and a wellness centre with a massage room , steam room and sauna. We have games rooms, a cinema room and a bowling alley. On the first and second floor are the 12 bedrooms. The bedrooms have all incorporate dressing rooms/areas and en-suite bathrooms and shower rooms. The master bedroom features both 'his and hers' en suites and dressing rooms, with a sitting area leading to a balcony overlooking the rear garden. There's a pool house and a guest house for any additional guests. The backyard has a pool, a herb garden and rose garden. There are two studies on the ground floor as well as a library. We have five drawing rooms that can be turned into more bedrooms or anything you wish, really." Daniel walks in front of me and stops at the ride side of the kitchen island. He pulls a drawer towards him and suddenly the countertop of the island moves upward. I frown as Wlad and I walk over to them. There are stairs hidden underneath the island! "That's the way to the wine cellar. It has enough space for half a million bottles."

"Oh, we definitely need the space." Wlad chuckles.

"Do you collect wine?"

I nod, "My family owns vineyards in France so we make our own wine, too."

Daniel smiles, "How lovely."

"What's the price?" Wlad asks suddenly.

"We didn't even see the whole place and you're already thinking of buying it!" I say to Wlad.

"I saw the look in your eyes when we drove on the property. You were amazed. And right now in this kitchen you look like you're home."

"That doesn't mean it will be home." I whisper.

"Yes it will." He says before looking at Daniel. "How much do we have to spend to call that place home?"

"70 million."

70 bloody million?! "No, that's too much!" I breathe out shocked. I mean I know I said we don't have a limit and that we're willing to spend that much but-

"We take it." Wlad interrupts my thoughts.

"No."

"How about we look at the other rooms before you decide?" Daniel suggests. "Regent's Park is right at your doorstep if your backyard seems a little too small out of the sudden. You have a private access. As you saw this is a gated community which means we're talking about the highest security levels there is. You're nearly as safe as the Queen. This property is fulfilling every wish and dreams come true you didn't know you had."

Like the wine cellar that's hidden underneath a kitchen island.

"There's also another house just down the street. It's a bit smaller." Daniel says.

Another house. Just down the street. Ana comes to my mind immediately. "I'll ask my sister if she has any interest. She's getting sick of the flat she's living in with her fiancé. I think it would be nice to live nearby."

Daniel smiles. "Tell her to give me a call."

"I will call her and ask her right now."

"So, we're taking it?" Wlad asks me with a smirk.

"No. It means we're continuing to explore." I tell him. I don't spend 70 million so easily. I am a billionaire but that doesn't mean I make my decisions unwisely. "Can we visit that other house after this one?"

"Yes of course."

"So you want that other house?" Wlad asks me as I walk into the large dining room next to the kitchen. There's a long mahogany table standing in the middle. A chandelier is glittering above the dark wood. 16 white velvet chairs are placed around it.

"No, it means I'm going to give Ana a call right now." I pull out my iPhone and search through my contact list as I walk through the round arch into the enormous living room. I stop in my tracks as my eyes get drunk in this stunning room.

There's stucco on the deck and hardwood floors. An white marbled open fireplace to keep you warm at night and lots of white transom windows to let in the sun. Dark blue velvet couches and armchairs are across me. They have a white fluffy blanket draped on the sides that match the silver cushions somehow. Whoever the interior designer was who decorated this place, she made a bloody good job. I mean there's even a black Bechstein piano.

Just like home.

This house reminds me so much of my childhood home while being more modern, more me, at the same time.

Suddenly goosebumps start covering my arms and legs. My heart starts doing somersaults in my chest.

Shit, I'm going to spend 70 million pounds on this beauty.

"Are we buying this house now?" Wlad asks me, resting his chin on my left shoulder before wrapping his arms around me.

"Yes." I whisper.

"Good because I can already see Lily and Luna running around."

And I can already see our baby running around.

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I kiss her left cheek before letting go of her again. "Good. I'll make sure Daniel sets up the contract." I turn on my heel as Della still stands in the wide living room, totally amazed by this house. I walk back into the white marbled kitchen to meet the estate agent in his black suit. "We're taking it."

"Already? You haven't even seen everything."

I know my woman. She loves this house. She doesn't need to see everything to fall even more in love with this house. And frankly, I fell in love with this house as well. "You can set up everything for the contract so we can sign it after we finished exploring our new home."

Daniel smiles at me and for a second I can see pound signs in his eyes. Yeah, he really did make a lot of money with us. "Brilliant. Very good choice."

"But we still want to see the other house. For Adaline's sister."

Daniel nods, "Of course."

Suddenly piano music fills my ears. A soft, delicate melody reaches my ears and makes me smile. I haven't heard her play in ages! I can't wait to hear those sounds a lot more often now.

"Is that your wife?"

"Girlfriend and yes that's her." One day I'll be able to say wife. I can't wait for the day to come.

"She sounds really good."

She's incredible.

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I stop playing and stare out at the neatly grass in the backyard. There's a terrace before steps lead down to the grass fields. There's enough space to build two houses that are just as big as the main house there. It's huge! A long pool is to my right with a jacuzzi and sun lounges. A pool house is right next to it, styled in the same way as the main house. There's even a barbecue area to my right. Big old oak trees will give enough shadow in the summer, not that it can get really hot here in London. But if it does, we can always jump into the pool to cool down.

There's another house on the horizon, a little closer to the private gates that provide access to Regents Park. Bushes and trees around the fence keep our privacy. A stone pathed way leads from the private entrance to Regents Park to the main house.

This is my home.

My home!

I gulp as my throat tightens and then remember that I wanted to call Ana. I grab my iPhone that I left on the lid of the black Bechstein piano and call my sister.

"Hi. What's up?"

"I'm just standing in my new home and the estate agent told me there's another house available down the street. We're in Hanover Terrace." I start and smile at my own words. "I thought of you. We can pay it a visit if you're free."

"Wait, what?"

"Hanover Street. A house. For you and Sasha." I repeat.

"That's Regents Park right?"

"Yes. My house has a private entrance to the park and I think yours will have as well."

"You bought it already?"

"The estate agent is getting the paperwork ready. His name is Daniel. He's good. Hit the jackpot with the first house. I had goosebumps, Ana. Goosebumps!"

"I... I need to ask Sasha." She sounds confused.

"Are you free?"

"Yes but Della we're not looking."

"And you won't after you've seen your new home."

"Have you seen it already?"

"No but I told you Daniel is good."

"And Daniel has time right now for us?"

"Yes. So get your asses over here. Hanover Terrace. House number 26. We're waiting here for you. I still have some exploring to do."

"You haven't even seen your house yet? Della, how the hell are you shopping?! No wonder you pay a private shopper to buy your clothes!"

I roll my eyes at her words. "We're waiting." I say before hanging up. I get up from the piano stool and see Wlad standing in the round arch that's separating the hallway from the living room. "We're keeping the Bechstein. Actually, I think we should keep most of the furniture. But not the dining table. I would like something lighter instead. Maybe walnut."

He grins before walking over to me. "Anything you want, my love."

I smile at the nickname. "I called Ana. She and Sasha are on their way."

"Must be Daniel's lucky day today."

I chuckle, "I'm quick at deciding. If I want something I get it." I say before intertwining my fingers behind his neck.

"You decided on me pretty quickly as well."

I grin. I will never forget our first kiss that was more of an impulse rather than a well thought through decision. "That wasn't a decision. It was fate."

"Fate, huh? Coming from the one who doesn't believe in God or fate."

I shrug, "You've expanded my horizon."

He rests his forehead against mine and I can feel how my heart starts racing. "I love you."

I feel a warmth spreading in my chest as this Russian love confession unravels fully in my ears. He will love me even more when he finds out I'm carrying his baby. "I think we should check out the master bedroom."

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I look out of the white transom window front in the master bedroom. There's a view over our backyard and Regents Park right in front of me. There are big oak trees which are perfect for hammocks and swings. There's a pool with a jacuzzi, a pool house, a rose and herb garden, a barbecue area and a guest house further away from the main house. I can already see our future children running through the grass in our backyard.

Our backyard.

I can't even describe how right this feels. The more I see of the house the more I feel like home. The tall ceiling heights, the stucco in every room and the mixture of marble, hardwood and carpet flooring is perfect. This is the house I want to raise our children in. This is the house I want to dance through with Della. This is the house I want to hear Della play the piano every day. It's the house I want to grow old in. I mean, it even has a lift so if I can't walk up the many stairs anymore I can use that.

This is pure perfection. From the outside and inside. Every room, every peace of furniture is decorated to our tastes. There's underfloor heating for the cold winter and an air cooling system if it ever gets hot in the summer in the whole house.

It's like this house was built for us.

Daniel hit a jackpot with this 70 million pound mansion.

Della walks out of her en-suite master bathroom which has a shower that's big enough for thirty people but also a very nice tub that fits us both. "Okay, that bathroom convinced me. Does yours look the same?"

She said that after every room so far - and we haven't even been downstairs yet. I nod with a grin on my lips, "Good. This is the right decision."

She returns my grin before walking out on the balcony that has a breakfast area. "I can't wait to have coffee here with you every morning. Especially with this view!" The sunroom that Della declared as the perfect room for her yoga, is right below the balcony.

Yeah, the view is definitely spectacular.

She turns around and walks back to me. "Do you think 12 bedrooms are going to be enough?"

"I thought you wanted to start with three."

She closes the balcony and kisses me softly. "You wanted to start with three. But I don't think we are going to stop at three. I'm pretty sure we're going to have more."

I like the thought of that.

* * *

 **Adaline's point of view:**

Ana walks through the wide empty living room with hardwood floors that's going to be her home. The second house we visited today in Hanover Street is just three houses away from my new home. While my new home is a white stucco home, Ana and Sasha's new home is a red bricked detached house on roughly 15 square feet. There's a garden as well and a private entrance to Regents Park. The Georgian house has a pool and a private gym, cinema and even a car lift.

It's smaller but still big enough for a big family with its eight bedrooms and nine bathrooms.

"Wow." Ana breathes out as she stares out of the window and into the backyard. The living room has the same white transom windows as my house.

"I told you, Daniel was good." I say with a smirk. Wlad and Sasha are still in the kitchen with Daniel. Unlike my home, this place is completely unfurnished.

"I like it. I like this house a lot."

"And I'll be just three houses away from you." I add with a smirk.

She turns around and her green eyes stare at me. "I'm buying a house."

I grin, "No, Ana, you're buying a home. A home for your future children and as many cats and dogs as you wish."

We turn around as heavy thuds fill our ears. Wlad and Sasha stand behind us. My heart stops for a second at the sight of my man. He's seventeen years older than Sasha but he looks just as young. My man is fit, fitter than Sasha. I love his wide shoulders and his ripped physique.

"What do you think?" Sasha asks his fiancée.

"I think we're getting over our heads here." Ana answers with a shrug.

Sasha frowns and walks over to us. "You don't like this house?"

"No, I love it."

"But?"

"A wedding and a move? That's a lot of stress. Plus, you know I already had plans with... the other project."

"Yeah, I know. But we could swing all three things."

"Other project? Ana, what are you talking about?" I ask confused. Wlad walks over to me and grabs my left hand.

My sister sighs, "I don't have anything concrete yet."

"Spill it out, Ana."

"Nate sparked the idea within me. With his Harry Potter obsession." She starts, knotting her long slim fingers together.

"I don't understand."

Ana looks up and her big light green look at me. "I mean, we have access to our trust funds now and I had no idea what to do with that money but then one day it hit me."

I shake my head. "Ana, what are you talking about?"

"I want to build a shelter and boarding school. For orphans and normal pupils. I want to build a luxury school with the highest standards there is. For people who come from nothing and for people who have been born with the silver spoon in their mouths. I want to combine the two opposites in one school."

"How?"

"I want to build a school exactly like Hogwarts. I already talked to the right people and got access to the building drafts they used for the movies. I want to hire high class teachers. Professor Bell from Oxford Med will be the director of the school. I already talked to him and he's in. There will be different buildings based upon the kids' age. Early Years Foundation as well as the primary education will be in one building. The secondary education will be in the building that's going to look like Hogwarts. I want there to be tennis courts, basketball courts and soccer fields. Pools and stables for horses should be there, too. I want the pupils to be able to pursue their dreams there. So there will be project teams for science and astrology or medicine or music - whatever interest the pupils will have I want to foster it. I want there to be medical help as well. After graduating the extraordinary pupils will get scholarships for colleges. The support system ends when their tertiary education is complete. I want to offer a full service for those in need. I want to help."

"And how are you going to finance that? I mean 23 billion pounds are not going to last forever."

"Half of the pupils will be orphans and half will be pupils from the rich."

"How are those rich kids going to get there? Why would people choose your school above a boarding school like Le Rosey?"

"Because I will get professors from the most prestigious universities to teach the youngest, to raise this next generation. There won't be just regular teachers but excellent professors."

"And that means you have to pay them extra."

"Yes."

"And where do you want to build this school?"

"Academy. I want to call it the Bolton Academy." She corrects me with a small smile on her lips. "I haven't found the right plot yet but I'd like it to be in the U.K. Maybe the Scottish Highlands? I'd like it to be around water and far away from London. Northern Ireland could be nice, too."

"Do you want to teach there as well?"

Ana shakes her head. "No. But I'd like to offer medical support there. One day... when I'm grey and old and this academy still exists."

"So, you want to finish your medical education first?"

My sister nods. "And I'd like you to become a part of the Bolton Academy. I'd like this to be our project."

I don't know if I can do that. Not right now. Not with a baby on the way and a move into our new home. I sigh, "Ana,"

"Look, I know it won't happen over night. But we can start looking for a proper land. We'll need at least 15 acres. It would be great if there were a lake or woods around the property."

I bite on my lower lip. Maybe that's the opportunity I was looking for to invest in. "Okay, I'm in."

She smiles at me. "Good."

"So, does that mean we're buying this house?" Sasha asks his fiancée with a grin on his lips.

"Yes." Ana whispers while tucking her loose blonde waves behind her ears.

"Yes?" I ask her with wide eyes. Given her argumentation I thought she would decide against it.

My green eyed sister nods at me before leaning forward. "This is the house Sasha and I will grow old in. With three Norwegian grey cats and three children."

I smirk at her.

* * *

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I watch how Della closes another moving box in the kitchen with tape. Despite just coming home after a 12 hour shift, she insisted to pack the most intimate stuff. The movers are coming in just a few minutes to pack most of our stuff.

Strangely enough she thought that our mugs are some of those intimate things. I thought she'd pack toiletries or jewellery or clothes. But instead she packed mugs. Lily and Luna are in our bedroom right now. We won't take a lot of furniture with us but I think thanks to Marco's tastes when he furnished this place, the flat is going to get sold pretty quickly. I mean, it has a stunning view and it's in a hip neighbourhood.

"Okay, I think I've packed everything that I didn't want the movers to see." She says before looking around.

"Are you sure you want to take Lily and Luna with you first? You can stay here and organise everything." I suggest. I hate being away from her.

She nods. "Lily and Luna will stay in one of the guest rooms upstairs as the movers bring all of our stuff. This won't take long as we won't take a lot with us. A few hours." She clearly hates being away from me as well. "By the time you get there I've already unpacked the stuff for the kitchen. Make sure to have the movers move this first." She draws a circle in the air, meaning the kitchen.

"Not our clothes?"

She shrugs, "The kitchen is more important."

Suddenly, her ringing phone fills the room. I scan the whole living area for that thing and finally find it vibrating underneath a few medical journals on the dining table. I dig it out and look at the screen.

It's Rory.

"It's your sister."

"Ana?"

"No, Rory." I say before handing her the phone.

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I take the ringing phone out of Wlad's hand and accept the call. I thought she was on some Caribbean island the days between Christmas and Ana's wedding with the Cambridges. At least that's what Mom told me the last time I spoke to her. "Hi."

"Did I wake you?"

"No, it's already ten here." I answer, "What's up?"

"Good."

I walk into our bedroom and close the door, "Rory, has something happened?"

"How do you know you're in love?"

I choke on her question. Out of all the women in our family she decides it's the best idea to call me? "Rory, I don't think I'm the best person to ask that."

"Why not? You love Wlad, don't you?"

I'm even carrying his baby. "That's out of the question. But what I'm trying to tell you is that we have much more qualified women in our family you could call. I see everything quite objectively. I'm not one for emotions."

"Why do you think I called you?! Ana would tell me a tale about butterflies and unicorns!"

I chuckle, "And Mom?"

"Mom's not really the person to turn to in this situation."

"Jo then." I suggest as I sit down on the bed. Lily and Luna rush over to me right away.

"She's as inexperienced as me in that field. Which is why I tuned to you. How does it feel like? Butterflies and unicorns?"

I shake my head at her question with a grin on my lips, "No unicorns and butterflies. At least for me." I lick my lips as I try to think of words to describe this state.

"Then how does it feel like? Give me something. Anything because I'm going insane here. All I think of George. He's been on my mind ever since he kissed me."

"George kissed you?"

"Yes." She whispered.

"Was it a good kiss?"

"I don't know. How do I know if it was my first?"

"Well, did you feel butterflies and see unicorns?"

She giggles on the other end of the line, "No unicorns and no butterflies. It was rather like an atomic bomb exploded within me. I can still feel the after effects even now. Hours after it happened."

"I think that's a good way to describe it. I felt atomic bombs exploding as well. It was definitely stronger than butterflies and fireworks as Ana would probably describe this feeling." I think out loud, "What happened afterwards?"

"Nate called for George and he left. We didn't had a chance to talk about it yet."

"Then you should talk about it."

"Is that what you did with Wlad?"

I think back of the time between our first kiss and our first sex. No, we definitely didn't talk about the kiss. We kissed. He ran like a scared bunny. Then I wanted to confront him a few weeks later as I noticed his silver truck across my kitchen in the Kensington house. But when I opened the door... we were all over each other.

We have been all over each other ever since. No matter if we were broken up or not.

Lily lays down on my lap and I start petting her, "You shouldn't compare my relationship to yours."

"So you didn't."

"No, it was very complicated."

"Because Wlad was Daddy's best friend and your bodyguard? Or was it the age gap?"

"The age never mattered to us. It was nothing we ever felt." I answer and bite on my lower lip, "But Rory, dating a Royal... that comes with a lot of pressure."

"We just kissed."

But they will date. Ana saw it and her visions usually come true. "But you want more."

"Yes." She whispers. "I like him. I like him a lot but I have the Australian Open to worry about. In a little over three weeks I'm going to fight for my first Grand Slam. He knows how much that means to me. He knows of my dream to have a Golden Grand Slam by the end of this year."

"Then he's going to support this dream."

"Is that what Wlad did?"

He did so much more than that. He sacrificed his happiness for me. "Yes and I think George will do the same. Just talk to him. You don't have to go public with your relationship right away."

"It's not a relationship yet. It was just a kiss."

"Just because you keep saying that doesn't mean you will want it less."

She sighs, "Della, I don't know how dating works. I don't think I'm dating potential."

"Why not? Rory, we've had the greatest role models! Mom and Dad-"

"I think I'm more like you, you know. I want to fulfil my dreams first before doing all that emotional stuff. But George... he makes me want to rethink my decision. I thought I could win my Golden Grand Slam, finish with school and start at Oxford. And then start doing that relationship stuff with guys. It's not that I haven't been asked out by a few guys from school, but I just... I didn't want to hang out with them. Plus, I think a few guys at my school are scared off because of George." She starts explaining as I lay down on the bed. I can hear how Wlad lets the movers in but I ignore the noise. All that matters are my sister's words right now. "But if I wait, if I pull the break on whatever is between George and me... what if I make a mistake? What if George is the love of my life? Not that I know how that feels like... it's why I called you. How do I know I'm making a mistake? How do I know I've met my soulmate?"

"Atomic bombs." I whisper. "That's how you know, Rory. Trust me, unlike Ana, I've been with a few guys before Wlad and I've never felt them but with him. I still think of him all the time. My heart swells with love when I look at him. He makes me smile in the worst situations and he brings me great comfort in times that I need him to."

"I don't want to sacrifice my dream just to be with him."

"Tell him that and if he understands then you'll find a middle way. You'll find a common ground."

"I don't even want to start thinking of the paparazzi if they find out."

"They won't find out as long as you guys are still attending Le Rosey. The school has a great security system. They'll protect you from any press. And if you're still together after you graduate then you can go public. Or earlier if you want to. It's up to you. It's your lives, not theirs."

"You know, when it's just the two of us... it's just us. No crown. No press. Nothing but us."

I smirk, "That's what it feels like for Wlad and me as well."

"Thank you, Della." She whispers into the phone.

"I didn't do anything."

I can hear her smiling on the other end of the line. "Mom is right. You are blind when it comes to seeing how big your EQ is."

I smirk, "Call me if you need me again."

"I will." She says before hanging up.

I take another looking at the two calzoni that are baking in one of our two new oven by Miele. The smell of the stuffed pizzas are filling the whole white marbled kitchen. Usually I'd open a bottle of red wine from Tuscany to celebrate our first night in our new home but not tonight.

Because I'm six weeks pregnant today. Six weeks... that's halfway down the path to 12 weeks. I'm almost out of the danger zone.

Soon, I can tell Wlad.

Soon, I can allow myself to feel happy about our baby. Because right now it's still a bit of a dream.

The movers have just left our home a few minutes ago and while I offered to start making dinner, Wlad decided it would be smart to start putting our clothes and toiletries in their places. I checked on Luna and Lily before starting with dinner and they are both acclimatising very well. We're going to let them out tomorrow morning so they can start exploring the second floor on their own before introducing them to the first floor, the ground floor and the backyard. They won't be allowed to go into the basement and definitely not into the underground garage, otherwise I'm going to get a heart attack every time I want to drive out of there.

I start slicing gherkins, tomatoes, a yellow and red bell pepper as well as a green onion. There's Italian music coming out of the surround system that's in every room of this house. My naked feet are warm thanks to the floor heating underneath the white marble. I'm dressed in black leggings and a grey T-shirt that's actually Wlad's. It's so big on me that it almost covers my knees. In just a few weeks, if all goes well, there's going to be a baby bump that's going to fill the space that's currently there. The T-shirt is no longer going to be too big but fitting exactly right and maybe, probably at the end of the pregnancy, will be too small.

I can't wait!

I should feel exhausted this evening, especially since I worked for 12 hours at the hospital but I'm full of excitement. I actually had a few hours of sleep at work, but I'm not sure I can sleep tonight.

In our new bedroom.

In our new home.

Home. I can't believe this house is ours!

It feels like a dream. This pregnancy and this house feels like a dream.

And I never want to wake up.

I put the vegetables into a big wooden bowl that's already filled with lettuce. Then I pull out the apothecary cabinet that's next to the white Belfast sink and get out a bottle of Italian olive oil. I pour some of the salad, add salt, pepper and lemon juice to it before mixing it with a wooden spoon and fork.

I open one of the country styled white cabinets above the stove and get out a bag of mixed nuts that I sprinkle over the salad. As I put the bag back, goosebumps suddenly start coating my bare arms.

I close the cupboard and look over my shoulder. Wladimir is standing in the doorway of our kitchen in grey sweatpants and a white T-shirt. The cotton of the shirt stretches over his biceps, triceps and abs. My heart skips three beats as his silver eyes lock with mine.

"You look breathtaking in our kitchen." He says with a smirk on his lips.

"Dinner is almost ready. Have you finished upstairs?"

He walks over to me and I watch how his large feet move towards me. He stops across me and pulls me into a passionate kiss. I return his kiss as I feel him pushing me into the marble countertop of the kitchen island. His body heat warms my body through the cotton of my T-shirt With ease, he lifts me up and places me on top of kitchen island. I run my hands down his back as our tongues start dancing.

I pull away when the heat between us gets too much. "Wlad, we have calzoni in the oven."

"That's what I'm smelling?" He whispers between placing kisses on my neck. "Smells delicious. Almost as good as you."

I smile and squeeze his shoulders, "Wlad, at least turn the oven off."

He growls before letting go of me. I watch him turn around and walk over to the oven. He looks inside through the glass door of one of the two Miele ovens and smiles. "They are done." He announces before turning the oven off. He turns around again and walks back to me. "And now let's continue where we left off." He says before wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into another kiss. My fingers dig into his back as a heatwave overcomes me. His sexy smell fills my nostrils as his fingers grab the cotton of his shirt and help me out of it. "Wlad, I love you, but do really want to have for the first time in this house on our kitchen island?" I ask him in the split second when we pull away from each other.

His hand drops the black T-shirt that I was wearing. My chest is lifting and sinking as my breath is already shallow. "You're right."

Suddenly, he pulls me closer to him again and picks me up.

I wrap my arms around him as he carries me out of our kitchen. "What about dinner?"

"You are my dinner. And dessert." He answers as he carries me up the marbled spiral staircase that leads the way to our master bedroom. He walks down the long hallway that's lacking framed photos or paintings between the many white wooden doors that hold guest rooms for now. But one of those rooms is going to be a nursery.

A nursery - the thought makes my heart jump and my eyes well up in tears.

We stop at the end of the hallway. The white wooden door is open and I gasp at what I see. He has sprinkled pink rose petals on the ivory carpet. The smell of pink peonies fill my nostrils.

Pink peonies.

Where the hell did he find pink peonies in the middle of winter?!

"Wlad," I breathe out as he puts me down. My eyes dance through our bedroom. There are lit candles all over the room. The fireplace is lit so a cracking, soothing sound of the dancing flames fill my ears. Our custom made king sized bed has ivory bedding and lots of pillows.

This looks like something Sasha would do for Ana. It looks like it's straight from some romance movie.

Suddenly, tears start rolling down my cheeks. Stupid hormones!

"I thought the first time in our home should be something special. Especially since we've decided we're ready to get pregnant." His deep and scratchy voice fills my ears.

I turn around and look at the man of my dreams, the man who owns my heart and the father of our unborn baby. He's perfection through and through. I love him to the moon and back. "Wlad, but you're not... I mean, this is not-"

"No." He answers my question. "I love you and it will happen. I will ask you but not like this. Not right now. I know how to surprise you, but trust me when I'm going to propose you will know it."

"Okay." I whisper.

He grabs my hands and squeezes them. "I love you and I love this house. I love this life we're going to have here. I love Luna and Lily. You have no idea how much those little kittens already mean to me. You..." he inhales deeply, "You are the love of my life, Adaline Elizabeth Grace Bolton."

I smile as my heart beats for him very clearly in my chest. "I love you, too."

"Good because I won't let go of you again. Ever." He promises me with a charming smile as he presses his forehead against mine.

"You're such a romanticist." I whisper against his lips. I'm sure our baby is going to be just as romantic as his or her Daddy.

"No. It's you who is turning me into one." He answers before letting go of my hands. His hands cup my face. "You make me be the man I was always meant to become. With you, I am complete. You're my soulmate and I can't wait to have children with you. I can't wait to marry you and grow old in this house."

"I can't wait either." I wrap my hands around his wrists as my heart starts beating heavily in my chest. "My heart beats for you as well, Wladimir Krimov."

Both of our hearts beat for the man across me.

He's my everything.

They're my everything.

* * *

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I lean against the marble tiled wall across the shower as I watch how the water drops clash against the nude skin of my woman. Foam has collected in the drain as she has already washed her hair. She has the perfect hourglass figure with endless legs, a small waist, a pert bum and voluminous tits. God, I can't wait to knock her up. She will look wonderful with a large bump, carrying my child.

The thought makes me hard.

I watch her pouring conditioner into her left hand before slathering it on her long chestnut hair that's now even longer and darker than when it's dry. It's so long that it almost completely covers her ass but once her hair has completely dried it stops just above her navel.

She hasn't noticed me yet.

And she's still singing under the shower.

The last time I heard her sing was five days before we told her Dad about us. And now, after just one night in our new home, she's so carefree again that she has almost found her happy self again.

But in a few days she's going to stop singing again because we'll fly to the Maldives for Ana and Sasha's wedding. Where we will meet Troy again.

Until then I decide to cherish every moment with her. I happily trade my work for being with her instead. She, along with Lily and Luna, is all I need to be happy.

Them and this stunning house we get to call our home now.

No one can rain on my parade right now.

Adaline turns around under the shower and stops in her movement as her gaze meets mine. "How long have you been watching me?"

"Enough to fall in love with you all over again." I think out loud.

She smirks before opening the door of the double shower. "Get in so you can show me how much you love me."

That woman is as addicted to me as I am to her.

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I finish making my celery juice and turn off the Norwalk juicer 290 that's made completely out of stainless steel. It looks good next to our Blendtec 725 and Sage espresso machine that are also made out of stainless steel. This machine is worth almost 2000 pounds but I've never come across a better machine for cold pressed juices. The Norwalk juicer grinds and cuts the vegetable or fruit before you put it into hydraulic press which extracts the nutrients from the pulp provided by the Vortex Cutter.

"You really like that juicer, don't you?" Wlad asks me as I pour the juice into two glasses as I've made over a litre of juice. He's making blueberry pancakes in the pan.

"Yes." I say with a grin on my lips before handing him his glass of celery juice. I try to drink at least half a litre of celery juice every morning on an empty stomach every morning. In exchange for coffee because although it's perfectly okay to have a cup of coffee for pregnant women, I still don't want to risk it. I'm officially seven weeks along now.

And I don't want to loose our baby.

He eyes the green glass after turning the stove off. "No, I won't drink that."

"Why not?"

"Because it tastes like shit."

I chuckle, "No, it doesn't."

"Yes it does! I've drank it before and I told you I'd never drink that again."

"But now I've used the Norwalk juicer. It'll taste better."

His eyes move down to the celery juice again. "One more try."

"That's all I'm asking." I say with a grin on my lips as he takes another sip.

"Yep, still tastes like shit." He says before putting the glass down.

I chuckle. "Alright. I'll drink your portion as well."

He picks up the two plates that are filled with vegan blueberry pancakes. "Good. But I do like your other juices. Just not celery juice."

"I have to wait fifteen minutes before eating something."

He walks over to the round breakfast table in front of the round French windows. "You're kidding, right?"

"Part of the celery juice magic." I say with a shrug as I walk over to him and sit down in one of the cobalt velvet chairs.

"You're weird."

"It's why you love me."

He grabs my hand and interlaces his fingers with mine. "I do."

"When does our plane take off tomorrow?" I ask him after taking another sip of the celery juice. I don't know why he thinks it's so bad. It's not that bad. It tastes more like water than celery. It only smells like celery.

"At six in the evening. So, we have all day to enjoy the kittens before we leave. Who will watch them while we're gone?"

I lick my lips, "I asked Granny Vicky to watch the kittens."

"Victoria Evans?" He asks with wide eyes.

"Montez. She divorced from Vance a few years ago." I explain to him.

"I don't feel comfortable having her here."

"She's not a monster. I don't know why my Mom and Dad tried to keep her out of my life for so long but I think she should be in my life." I tell him. "Besides, Ana invited her to the wedding but Vicky declined. Instead she's going to stay here in London. She might as well watch the kittens."

But to my surprise Wlad's face stays hard. "No."

"But-"

"I said NO!" He raises his voice.

I stay silent for a moment. I have no idea why he's against it. "Wlad,"

Wlad shakes his head before starting to eat the pancakes that he made for us.

"Wladimir, talk to me. Why don't you want my grandma here?"

"Because where she is, Franklin Bolton is not far away." He explains and takes a sip of his coffee.

"And why is that such a big issue?"

He sighs before unlacing his fingers from mine.

"Wlad, tell me the reason."

He looks at me. "Franklin Bolton knows Derek Grosfield."

"What?" He knows that beast Grosfield?!

"Franklin's not just a lawyer, Della. He has a side job that's... that involves the underground."

"I... What? I don't... He is not..." I'm totally speechless.

"It's why your parents have tried to keep them out of your life as much as possible. Especially with your father's history... Adaline, there's a lot of danger that surrounds you. It's why your Dad and me insisted on all that tight security. It's why we update the systems so often and it's why I was watching you."

"I don't... How is this possible?"

"I don't know the whole story but if I had to guess, your Dad was probably on a mission that revealed his father's dangerous connection to the underground."

And I visited him for advice. I invited him to dinner! How blind was I! "So Granny Vicky is no option."

"No, she is not."

"Then I'll ask Sophie and Vermont to look for the kittens."

Wlad nods, "Better choice."

"You're not working today?" I ask him because it's already ten and my man is still home. I have today off because I have worked the last week without a break.

He nods again, "We can do some more unpacking."

* * *

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I watch Della cuddling with Luna before kissing her again. It's hard for me to leave our kittens as well but we can't bring them along. Our two Persian kitten have acclimatised very well so far. We've introduced them to the first and second floor already. Of course their favourite room is our bedroom so far.

Vermont stands next to me as we both watch our women going crazy over the kittens. "We'll take good care of them." He promises me.

"Good because otherwise I'll rip your head off."

"Easy, I'm your best friend."

I look away from Della and at my best friend, who is getting married this summer. "Alright, maybe I won't rip your head off but I can't promise you that I won't break your bones."

Weirdly, Vermont's turquoise eyes soften at my words. "Della really fulfilled one of your dreams with those two, didn't she?"

"Yes." I admit before looking back at Della who is cuddling now with Lily while Sophie plays with Luna. "We have to go."

Della turns around and looks at me with tears in her eyes. "How am I suppose to let them go?"

I know exactly how she feels. It's just as hard for me. "Our plane won't wait for us forever."

She sighs before kissing Lily again. Then she walks over to Vermont and me. "If they have any scratches when we come back then I will rip your head off!" She hisses at Vermont before handing him Lily.

I chuckle at her words.

"What?" She asks me. "Do you think I'm joking?"

"Not at all." I say with a smirk on my lips. "I just told him the same."

"Well, then you know at least how serious we are." She says to Vermont before turning around to look at Sophie who is keeping Luna occupied with a feather wand to spare her the heartache. "You need to groom them daily."

"I know." Sophie says with a soft smile.

"And they need extra cuddle time."

"Della," I call her.

"I'm coming." She whispers as suddenly tears start forming in her navy eyes. Then she turns around and struts down the hallway, not giving our friends or kittens another look.

"Thank you." I tell them. They're going to watch them for a full week - Della doesn't know this yet. She thinks we're going to be back in two days. She doesn't know I'm planning a trip to Bora Bora after Ana's wedding.

"Anytime." Vermont says with a small smile on his lips.

"Are you going to ask her to marry you?" Sophie asks as I turn on my heel.

I stop in my movement and twirl around again. "No."

"Then why are you taking her to Bora Bora?"

"I have my reasons."

"And that has nothing to do with an engagement ring?" She asks me again.

I walk over to her, "No it doesn't. Because I don't have an engagement ring and as long as I don't have that I won't propose to her."

"Then you should buy her one."

I shake my head at her words. "Adaline Bolton doesn't want any engagement ring."

Sophie frowns, "Then design one."

"Soph, that's not what he's talking about." Vermont says in a soft voice.

Sophie waves with her hands in the air, causing both Lily and Luna to jump after the feather. "Then what are you talking about?"

"Sophie," I start in a warning tone.

"No, you bought Della a house. Her dream home! She bought you beautiful kittens! You have a home you always wished for. What the hell are you waiting for?"

"I'm waiting for the engagement ring." I hiss at her although she's not the one who can give it to me.

"What is he talking about?" Sophie asks her fiancé.

"I think we should leave that to them. It's none of our business."

"It is our business!" She insists. "Because Della's my best friend and she deserves to be engaged to the man of her dreams! I mean," she shakes her blonde head and waves with her hand again. "Hell, I thought they would get their shit together faster than us!" She hisses at Vermont.

"What's that suppose to mean?" He asks her back in surprise.

"They've been talking about getting married ever since they got together! That's been six years ago! Six! I know they broke up but that doesn't really count. And now that Troy's back and Adaline's whole family knows about them, what's keeping them from getting married?! What is the reason that-"

"Gabriella." I interrupt her. I didn't want to tell anyone about this. Not even my father knows I want to get my hands on Gabriella's engagement ring.

"What?" She asks me confused.

"I'm waiting for Gabriella."

"But she already accepted you guys. She loves you!"

"Sophie, I don't think you understand."

The blonde woman looks at me in confusion.

"I have to go." I tell them before Della's best friend can continue her inquisition. "Thank you again."

I walk down the hallway and the spiral marbled staircase that leads to the ground floor. Della is already standing in the foyer with her hand wrapped around the grip of her suitcase. "I can take that." Without waiting for an answer I pull the silver suitcase out of her hand. "I bought these kittens for you but I didn't expect to love them so much." She whispers as we walk outside.

"That's what kittens do to you." I say with a smirk as I hand the drive her suitcase. My suitcase is already in the trunk of the black Mercedes.

"No that's what you do to me. You bring so much love into my life that it's sometimes too much and I start crying." She says before climbing into the car.

I stand there frozen for a second. I didn't expect this love confession from her but that's her specialty. She always surprises me like this.

It makes my head spin and my heart explode in my chest.

* * *

 **Adaline's point of view:**

Organised chaos surrounds me on Ana's most important day of her life - her words, not mine. The suite on the beach is filled with Jo, Rory, Mom, Ana and me. Plus a hair and makeup artist. We already got our hair and makeup done. Ana's currently changing into her wedding dress with Mom's help.

"You should get seated." I tell Jo and Rory who have both braided hair with flowers in it. They're wearing light pink dresses like me. They're strapless and out of chiffon. Perfect for a beach wedding. Daddy already paid us a visit before the chaos erupted. He gave Ana some last advice before getting married. It was just Ana, him and me as Mom and the twins weren't here yet.

His icy gaze when I opened the door of the bungalow is something I will never forget.

But I gulped down my hurt feelings and remained professional.

Because today is Ana's day.

It's her big day - and I won't ruin it.

"Thanks for your help again." Rory says to me before hugging me. "Daddy will come around."

My whole family seems to think. "Enjoy your time with George." I say with a wink.

My little sister blushes before grabbing Jo's hand. "We'll see you later." Jo says before they leave us alone.

The door of the bedroom opens and I watch my sister walking out. Her blonde hair is wrapped into a chignon. But her dress... somehow it looks even more beautiful than it did the last time we saw it in Paris. The ivory A-cut dress is made out of the most exquisite fabric. A full skirt in hand stitched floral lace blends with a delicate V-neckline bodice with long sleeves, playing with illusions and the brocade effects of the fabric to enhance the femininity of the bust. Thanks to the bodice, the back seems exposed but the sexiness of the dress gets cut back with floral lace. It looks elegant and graceful.

This is Ana in a dress.

A long veil is attached to her hair. It has the same floral lace as the dress around the edges and is five meters long. Drop diamond earrings are hanging on her earlobes.

Suddenly, the emotions get the best of me and I start crying. She looks so beautiful!

"Oh, Della, please don't cry!" She says before rushing over to me. She embraces me tightly. "Because I still need you to do one thing before I'm ready to get married."

"Anything." I whisper into her ear before letting go.

Mom walks over to us with a sharpie in a metallic blue colour. She hands me the pen. "I did the left shoe. She wants you to do the right."

I look at Ana in confusion, "Do what?"

My sister lifts her dress and gets out of her right white laced shoe from Jimmy Choo. "I want you to write something on the shoe for me. An advice or well-wishes. It'll be my something blue."

I bend down and pick up the shoe. I think for a moment for something meaningful to write on the sole of the shoe. I smile as I get an idea. I open the sharpie and start writing.

Love conquers all.

I hand Ana back the shoe and she looks at it before smiling. "I promise to return the favour on your wedding day." She promises me.

* * *

"Adaline, can I talk to you for a second?" My father asks me.

I lick my lips. I don't think this is a good idea. Whenever we talk, we end up fighting. Plus, I don't think he has changed his mind although almost ten months have passed by since I told him about Wlad and me. "Yeah, sure." I give in before rising from my chair. I follow my father as he walks through the ballroom. Ana and Sasha are dancing on the dance floor along with my Mom and the triplets. Rory and Nate brought their dates - which are the future King and Queen of England! When they first started to hang out I didn't even knew about it because I haven't been home since that day in early April when we told Dad about us. I saw Mom and Ana outside our home and the triplets on their birthdays in June and August. I saw them again on Christmas Eve but Rory didn't talk to me until late December. I think Nate turned to Ana. She's better with emotions anyway.

And now the Cambridges are here with an entourage of security men. But somehow they fit right in. Weirdly, they feel like family already. They blend in like they belonged to us already.

I hope Dad has a better time with accepting their relationship than mine.

I stop next to a huge floral arrangement made of lilies and orchids. "You know, you taught me how to live without you. You taught me coping mechanisms. You taught me to never depend on anyone but myself. You taught me to listen to my heart as much as listening to my brain. You taught me to stand up for myself and the ones I love. You taught me how to protect them and this is exactly what I've been doing for the past months!" I hiss at my father before he can even say a word. "I won't back down. I am with him because I love him. I can't live without him but I certainly can live without you."

"It doesn't have to be this way. If you left him-"

"NO!" I growl at him. Hasn't he been listening to me?

"Della-"

"If we were not made for one another than why did we fell in love?!" I interrupt my father. "Answer that question for me. Think of an explanation that doesn't involve the word soulmate!" I hiss at him.

He sighs, "Della, listen to me-"

"No, I am done trying to make you see that I love him! I am done justifying my relationship in front of you! I love him and as much as it hurt me to see you walk Ana down the aisle earlier, knowing I will never have that on my wedding day, I still choose him. I choose him because I cannot not choose him. My heart, my body and my soul aches to be with him. It aches for its second half. I don't care that there are 22 years separating us, I don't care that you're not supporting us - I am done with you! Truly, done!" I hiss at him and turn on my heel. I feel so exhausted from trying to convince him otherwise. I don't know if it's the hormones talking out of me but I can't do this anymore. For the last eight months all I wished for was Daddy to accept Wlad and me but I can wish all I want it's not in my power to change that. My Dad is the most stubborn man I know so convincing him otherwise is tougher than a Herculean task.

"Adaline," My Dad grabs my wrist. "I love you."

"Not enough to want to see me happy. Not enough to want me to experience the same love you have with Mommy. Not enough-"

"It's not the age that's my concern." My Dad interrupts me.

I frown, "It's not?"

He shakes his head. "It's the betrayal. Of him. Of you..."

Betrayal?! He's talking about fucking betrayal?! "Dad, just because I didn't tell you about the man I was loving doesn't mean I was betraying you. My relationship with Wlad was kept a secret from everyone including our friends. No one knew but the two of us." I explain to him. "And now, six years later, we chose to inform everyone because the right time came. I fulfilled one of my dreams and made an impact on this world. I was ready for him and he was patient enough to wait for me. Because he knows I am his soulmate."

"Adaline, I love you but I strongly think you and him don't belong together. You are just too different."

"See, that's where you're wrong. We belong together. We have nights in which we talk and laugh until the sun rises. We enjoy the same hobbies. We-"

"You are half his age."

"So it is about the age gap, isn't it?!" I hiss at him. "It just goes beyond your understanding that two people can love each other no matter their age, weight, height or fucking shoe size!" I yell at him.

He sighs, "Mon cœur,"

"No!" I shake my head. He tries to lull me in like I am a child. I am not a child anymore! I'm a grown up woman! This time next year I'm going to be a mother myself! "I love him. I love seeing him first thing in the morning and I love seeing him last before I close my eyes every night. I love the way he frowns when he's concentrated on his work. I love the way he needs to hold my hand when we're going for walks along the Thames or when we have dinner in a restaurant. I love the way he smells and the feelings he makes me feel when he simply looks at me. I love his soul as much as I love the outer shell that's his body. I love your best friend, Daddy. And he loves me."

He bites on his lip. "I'm sorry but I can't support that."

"I'm not asking for you support. I am asking for your acceptance. I am asking to treat him with respect."

He shakes his head at my words.

"Then with indifference like you did on Christmas Eve. You know, before you lost your temper. The few hours of indifference were nice."

"I did that because of your Mom. She begged me."

I lick my lips as my throat tightens, "And today I'm begging you." I whisper as tears start forming in my eyes. "You did it on Christmas Eve. You can do it again."

"And for how long am I suppose to pretend I don't care?" He asks me back. "I care, Della. I care about your happiness."

"He is my happiness."

"Your happiness shouldn't depend on anyone but you-"

"Cut the bullshit. Your happiness depends on Mom and vice versa. Wlad and me are just the same."

He sighs. "Adaline,"

"Fine." I straighten my shoulders. "Then we will continue to see one another on birthdays for the next years. Until you see that Wlad and I belong together."

"I don't think that's ever going to happen, mon cœur."

Well it better because I'm carrying your grandchild! "It will. I'm patient."

If life has taught me one lesson than it's being patient.

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I can feel the weight of the sapphire engagement ring in the inside pocket of my jacket like it's weighting a thousand tons. I can't believe Gabriella gave me her ring! I didn't expect to get my hands on it for a good few years but I guess she... she supports us. She wants me in the family even though her husband doesn't. Troy is still very much against us. I know that.

I will guard this ring with everything I have. Until I can ask her.

I promised Ella to not ask her today although every cell of my body is craving to do exactly that. I want to hug the world. I want to tell my Dad.

But then I think of the icy look Troy gave Della when we stood next to Ana and Sasha during the ceremony and all of those endorphins poof within me.

I can't ask her when her father's still so stone cold towards his daughter. I can deal with it. But not Adaline. I've seen what Christmas Eve did to her. I will never forget how she cried under the shower and in my arms all night long.

It was even worse than the night when Fleming died.

And I can't do that to Della. I can't put her into this position. I have to somehow fix her relationship to her Dad. I just need him to treat her with indifference instead of this constant hatred. She can deal with indifference but she can't deal with this hatred, these constant fights.

I rise from the chair as I spot Troy getting another drink at the bar. I promised Della to avoid her father but I have to break this promise.

At least I'm breaking it for her.

I walk over to my former best friend. He takes a sip of his bourbon as his black eyes see me coming.

"What do you want?" He hisses at me.

"Stop treating Adaline with this hatred." I get to the point right away.

"You're in no position to make requests." He hisses at me again. "You've taken the most precious thing I have. You robbed her when I wasn't looking. You imprinted on her when-"

"Adaline is not a thing and she is not your possession." I interrupt Troy with dark eyes. "She's an individual human being. You've raised an incredible, independent young woman who is confident enough to not only stand up for herself but for me as well." I explain to him. "I didn't rob her from you. It wasn't me who made the first step. I kept my distance and tried to be professional at first..." I sigh, "But that doesn't matter. All that matters is that we love each other."

"You don't know what it's like to see your firstborn being in love with an older man. You don't know what it's like to-"

"Troy, we aren't together to upset you. It's why we agreed to not tell any of you in the first place. We are in love and-" I stop as I see Troy's fist swinging over to me. I duck my head. I didn't expect him to try to hit me again. Especially not on Ana's wedding day. "Troy-"

"I know Gabriella gave you her engagement ring but that doesn't mean you have my blessing. You certainly don't."

I sigh, "You are hurting her, I hope you realise that."

"Then leave her alone."

"I am not the problem and I won't leave her. In fact, I plan to make very good use of that engagement ring." I hiss at him before turning on my heel.

Della can live without her father.

But she can't live without me.

And she won't.

I stop walking as I see Adaline standing on the exit that leads to the beach. She saw the whole thing. I close my eyes and inhale before walking over to her. "Della, I'm so sor-"

"Take me away from here." She interrupts me in a whisper before wrapping her arms around me.

"I will." I promise her.

* * *

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I lift myself in the bed and stare out of the glass front in front of me. The Indian Ocean is staring back at me on his early morning. I can't believe Wlad surprised me with Bora Bora. I asked him to take me away but I didn't expect him to take me that far away. We flew here just a few hours after Ana's wedding. It's stunning here! Absolutely stunning! The sun is shining brightly. There's the Indian Ocean in front of me and it sparkles in turquoise hues. We're in a bungalow far, far, far away from all the other tourists. Here, we're completely alone. This is almost like back on the Maldives. But instead the water is more turquoise than crystal blue.

And there's no Troy to rain on my parade.

I close my eyes at the thought. I've never called my Dad by his first name before but last night he crossed the line. He couldn't even hold himself together at Ana's wedding! I saw the whole conversation between him and Wlad. And I also saw the hit he threw at my man.

It made me so angry that I wanted to throw hits back on him.

But then the hormones kicked in and I was in tears by the time Wlad has reached me. I slept on the plane to Bora Bora and today I feel like a brand new person.

I feel free and light again. Because my father's thousands of miles away from us.

The situation with him is so fucked up that not even Vermont could help us.

I sigh and look out at the water again. I can't wait to go snorkelling today. I can't wait to see the many colourful fish and maybe even dolphins. I want to explore the underwater world as much as the stunning flora and fauna that Bora Bora has to offer.

But first I need breakfast. A big breakfast.

And I'm craving green Egg and Ham 'Wiches, which is weird because I haven't eaten those stuffed croissants since I was a little girl. But now all I want is these croissants with egg, pesto, rocket, avocado and ham. And maybe a fruit plate.

That sounds like a perfect breakfast.

Suddenly my stomach starts growling very loudly.

"Oh, someone's hungry." The deep sleepy voice of the love of my life fills the water bungalow.

I look to my left and see Wladimir's silver eyes staring at me. How long has he been awake? Why didn't I feel his gaze on me like I always did?

I must've been caught up in my breakfast plans.

"Good morning." I say with a smile on my face. "How did you sleep?"

"Slept like a log. You?" He asks before wrapping his arms me and pulling me down until the tip of our noses meet.

"Me, too." I whisper back before kissing him softly. "But now I'm ready for some room service and breakfast on our terrace."

Wlad runs his fingers through my chestnut curls. "What shall I order?"

"Croissants. Filled with avocado, rocket, egg, pesto and ham." I can feel how my cheeks start to burn. He doesn't know of the bun in the oven yet and I'm planning on keeping it this way for another good month but I guess pregnancy cravings are real.

"Croissants?" He asks with an arched brow. "With pesto and eggs?"

"Don't judge me. We're on vacation."

"Alright fine. Anything else?"

"A fruit plate and celery juice."

* * *

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

We walk through the beauty that Bora Bora has to offer. Yesterday was hard for Della so I want to make sure she relaxes today.

And Adaline Bolton relaxes best in nature or in my arms.

It's a beautiful day in paradise with a hot sun and turquoise coloured water. Our hands are interlaced as we walk through the white sand. The Indian Ocean is touching our toes as we enjoy our time together. Her sandals are dangling on her right forefinger and so are mine on my right forefinger. I missed this.

It was something that wasn't possible on the Maldives.

We stop at a wedding chapel that's perched on the edge of one of the inner lagoons here on Bora Bora. It is an enchanting venue that's a perfect complement to traditional wedding gowns and suits. Its breathtaking view of Mount Otemanu is sure to enhance the magic of that one precious moment.

I have Ella's engagement ring but asking her here, just one day after Ana's wedding wouldn't be right. She'd say yes and we could get married right here. Just the two of us.

But that wouldn't be what Adaline wants. She wants a wedding with her whole family. She wants her father to walk her down the aisle.

She wants our families in one place without them trying to rip their heads of off one another.

She wants her Dad to accept us - me.

She sacrificed so much for me.

"It's beautiful." She whispers as her navy eyes sparkle. She's glowing as she takes in all of her surroundings. "I mean the turquoise coloured water in the back, this traditional Polynesian chapel... this is a dream venue."

She's not talking about our future wedding. I know Troy talked to her yesterday at the wedding and I also know he has hurt her again. "When the day comes, it'll be our wedding venue." I promise her.

She lets out a sigh, "My Daddy will never walk me down the aisle."

I feel a stitch in my heart. I know she wants that. Especially after seeing the way Troy gave Ana away yesterday.

The lump in my throat is so big that I can't gulp it down.

He's slowly but surely tearing his daughter in half. He's breaking her in ways I had no idea he was capable of.

And she's still hoping against hope.

"Adaline," my voice is high and full of emotion.

Her heads swings around and she looks at me. "Don't give me that look. You and me. Against the world. I choose you. I'll always choose you. Case closed." She hisses at me with angry tears in her navy eyes. "We're a family and no one will tear us apart! Ever."

I don't know where she pulls the strength to stand up to her beliefs. "I love you."

She smiles at me. "I love you, too."

* * *

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I get out of the car before Wlad has even killed the engine. I loved the islands of Bora Bora, but I missed Lily and Luna like crazy! I rush through the white pebbles of our driveway as I hear Wlad getting out of the Lexus as well. I open the black wooden door and get greeted by complete silence. I don't appreciate the beauty of my foyer as I rush through it. I stop in the round arch and stare at my living room. Sophie is sleeping in Vermont's arms on the beige couch that's across the fireplace in which flames are dancing. I scan the huge living room for my white Persian kittens and finally find them sleeping on the black Bechstein piano. I have no idea how they climbed up the piano, but they look so cute sleeping! The French windows show the night that's has come over London while we drove from the private airport home.

I walk over to the Bechstein piano and carefully fondle Lily and Luna. They're so fluffy and beautiful!

Wlad's heavy thuds fill my ears before his strong arms wrap around my waist. I lean back against his chest, I inhale deeply and allow his scent to fill my nostrils.

I am home.

With my cats and my man.

And our unborn baby.

I place my hands on his strong forearms and squeeze him softly. It doesn't get any better than this. "It's so good to be home." I whisper.

Wlad rests his chin on my right shoulder. "It is. I missed Lily and Luna like crazy."

"Me, too."

"But I think Lily and Luna knocked Sophie and Vermont out."

I chuckle at his words. "I warned them that it wouldn't be easy."

"Kittens are serious work. When they're awake that is."

"We should find something to eat." I say as my stomach starts growling.

"We just ate on the plane!"

"That was plane food. I want real food."

"Are you calling lobster with truffle butter really plane food?"

I shrug before I unwrap myself from his embrace. "Are you saying you're not craving sweet potato wedges with guacamole?" I ask him with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay fine. But I'm going to start unpacking while you prepare dinner. Deal?" Wlad offers.

"Deal." I say with a smile on my lips.

He turn on his heel but I grab his wrist and pull him back until our lips meet. It takes him a moment to recover from the surprise but once he does he starts pressing me into the white transom window facade that's overlooking the dark backyard. I wrap my left leg around his hips and pull him closer to me as my whole body starts craving his suddenly.

Food is not on my mind right now.

Wlad pulls away just before desire gets the best of us. "What are you doing to me, Adaline Elizabeth Grace Bolton?" He asks me in a hoarse voice.

I smirk as my eyes get lost in that silver sea that his eyes offer. I pull my leg that's wrapped around his hips even closer to me until I feel his cock pulsing against my clirotis. "Not anything less than what you're doing to me, Wladimir Krimov."

His hands cup my face before he kisses me softly. "I love you more than I can express."

"We're sitting in the same boat then." I brush through his short dark brown hair and for a second I wish for our baby to inherit his silver eyes. But then I remind myself of the four weeks of critical time ahead of me, so I push that through away. 8 weeks pregnant means I'm this much closer to be able to share my luck with the man who deserves it the most.

I unwrap my leg from his hips and watch him walking away from me. I turn my head to the left. Lily and Luna are still fast asleep and so are Vermont and Sophie on the couch. The smell of a heavy red wine fills my nostrils so I walk over to the couch they're sleeping on. They had a cheese plate along with a red wine from our wine collection. It's a wine from the vineyards we own in France. I pick up the empty bottle and the glasses before walking into the kitchen.

I really want those sweet potato wedges with guacamole.

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I put the silver suitcase on the island in our dressing room and decide to open Adaline's suitcase first. I unzip it and stare at the content. I love my woman but packing is not her strength. Although I offered to pack her clothes for her, because lets face it no one can beat my rolling technique, she insisted on packing it herself.

And that meant throwing the stuff into the suitcase and zipping it close. No organisation whatsoever.

I start pulling out her clothes that she packed for the trip to Ana's wedding. Luckily she packed enough for our trip to Bora Bora as well. Sometimes her overpacking pays off. I decide to make piles for shorts, jeans, swimsuits, tops and underwear. I'm sure she has toiletries somewhere in here as well, but right now they are nowhere to be found. I pull out a hair clip that broke in pieces out of a silk blouse that's now full of holes from the sharp edges of the hair clip. I hope Della didn't like that blouse very much because it's going into the trash now. I start pulling out linen dresses that she wore in Bora Bora and five different swimsuits.

Suddenly, I notice a ziplock bag with tiny round pink pills and long orange capsules.

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I push the tray with the sweet potato wedges into the oven before walking over to my Blendtec blender. I already filled the jar with all the ingredients for the guacamole, so I push the button for dips on the LED screen and watch how the blender makes guacamole for me. Within 15 seconds the dip for the sweet potato wedges is done.

"What the hell is this?!"

I wince at Wlad's voice and turn around. He's standing behind me, holding my ziplock bag with my prenatal vitamins. Shit. "They are vitamins." I answer calmly. That's not a lie.

"No they're not!" He hisses at me before walking over to me. With a loud bang he throws the ziplock bag on the marble countertop. "I know how vitamins look like and that round pink pill is not a vitamin."

Yes, it is. He just never saw prenatal vitamins before. "Wlad,"

"If you don't want children right now you could have just told me."

I frown at him, "What?"

"You're on the pill again. I know how that looks like. It's tiny and round... and pink!"

I gulp and shake my head. Of course he would be hurt if he thinks that. "No, Wlad that is not the pill. I never took the pill before." I start explaining slowly, "I had shots filled with hormones as a contraception before but that shot has run out." It has run out a long time ago, but I don't say that.

His eyes widen as my words reach his brain, "You are not on the pill?"

I shake my head, "Never have been in my life."

His shoulder start relaxing as he looks back at the pills, "And you still want kids with me?"

So much that I'm currently carrying one. "Yes, very much, Wlad."

"Vitamins?"

"Vitamins." I say with a nod as he looks back at me.

"I guess, I should apologise then. I didn't mean to yell at you. I found those pills in your suitcase and saw red."

Reason enough for me to not inform him about our baby before I made it to 12 weeks. If we lost it, it would kill Wlad more than me probably. I have to protect him from this... from the heartache he doesn't see coming. "It's okay."

"Really?"

I nod and embrace him, "Yes."

He returns my embrace and kisses me softly. "I love you."

And he already loves our unborn baby as much as me. He just doesn't know it yet. "I love you, too."

For minutes we just stand there, holding one to each other. I enjoy his embrace more than I can tell him.

"Are you making your celery juice tonight again?" He asks me after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes. Why?"

"I want to give it another shot."

I lean back in his embrace, "What changed your mind?"

"You have been glowing for a few weeks now if that's the magic of celery juice than maybe I should give it a real shot. Maybe a month."

The magic is our baby, not the celery juice. But the celery juice has helped me to not throw up yet. Plus, I haven't felt nauseous as well. "Okay."

"Any chances you made enough wedges for us as well?" I hear Sophie's voice filling the silence.

I look over Wlad's left shoulder and see her standing in the arch that's separating the kitchen from the dining room, which is still empty. Vermont is standing next to her.

"Maybe." I answer with a smirk.

"Hey, your kittens are scratch free!" Vermont says with still sleepy eyes. "And we groomed them daily."

Sophie nods, "and I had no idea how much hair they shed!"

Wlad chuckles.

"Then I have definitely cut enough wedges for you." I answer before letting go of Wlad.

He picks up the ziplock bag and walks over to Vermont, "Come on, we're going to finish unpacking our stuff."

Vermont frowns at Wlad, "I won't dig through your dirty clothes."

"You can bring Luna and Lily but our women need some time to themselves."

Vermont loos at Sophie who shrugs, "He's kind of right, you know? I did miss my best friend a lot and I gladly give you the kittens."

"Okay, fine." Vermont gives in before walking back into the living room.

Sophie eyes the bag that's in Wlad's hand before he walks down the hallway. As soon as he's out earshot, she rushes over to me. "You're pregnant?!"

I open my mouth to decline.

"Oh my God! You so are!" She says before covering her mouth. "I saw the prenatal vitamins Wlad held in his hand. And he certainly doesn't need them!"

I stare at her for a moment unsure what to do or say.

"Della, talk to me." Sophie says in soft voice after a few minutes of silence.

I open my mouth again but suddenly tears start burning in my eyes. Shit! I promised to not tell anyone before informing Wladimir! I'm only 8 weeks along, that's not enough to inform anyone. Anyone but my doctor knows about the bun in the oven. "Sophie..." I know how busted I have to look right now but I can't say anything.

"Okay. You don't have to confirm it or lie to deny it. But I know what I saw. And you wouldn't take prenatal vitamins just for growing longer and thicker hair."

"What?!"

"Women do crazy things for stunning hair. From extensions to taking vitamins, not that you would need it." She says to me. "Or do it for that purpose. Your reason for taking the prenatal vitamins is surely a different one."

Of course it is! "Soph,"

She holds up her hands, "I won't say a word but given your expression you may have just found out or you're still very early and are freaking out about losing that foetus. Either way, my lips are sealed until you're ready to confirm the happy news. But the way you are glowing, there's no way you aren't having a bun in the oven."

"Wlad thinks it's the celery juice that's making me glow so much."

"No celery can make you glow this much." Sophie says with a wink. "But as I said my lips are sealed."

I nod, "I'm ready to change the subject now."

"Of course." She says with a soft smile on her lips. "But if you have any questions, remember I'm not just your best friend but a paediatrician and gynaecologist that specialised in multiples."

I lick my lips, "I'm just taking care of myself really well. I'm getting all the nutrients I need."

"That's good and once you've had your 12 week scan, then you can start bombarding me with questions."

"O-Okay." I stutter.

"Okay." She says in a soft voice that suddenly makes me tear up. "Oh, Sweetie, I didn't want to make you cry!" She says before wrapping her arms around me.

I had never craved an embrace more. I wrap my arms around her body and rest my chin on her right shoulder. "Yes." I whisper before my brain can catch up with my mouth. I can't even describe how light and free I feel suddenly.

Sophie starts drawing circles on my back. "I guess Wlad doesn't know yet."

"No." I whisper again.

"And you plan to keep him in the dark until the 12 week scan."

"Yes." I whisper as her soothing movements start calming me down.

"And if I hadn't seen the vitamins, I wouldn't have found out earlier as well."

"Yes." I confirm although she doesn't need that. "It's too early."

"How early?"

"8."

She lets go of me and looks me in the eyes. "That's not far away from 12."

"3 weeks and 2 days actually."

"There's a very good chance you will make it through those 12 weeks without complications. You are a very healthy woman, Della. And your eggs are in the best time of their lives right now. 23-25 is actually the best time to have kids, from a gynaecologist point of view I mean. When did you find out?"

"The day I wanted to donate blood. That's why I couldn't donate blood that day. It's why Carla wanted to talk to me. I was only two weeks along that day."

"Wlad will be over the moon."

A smile washes over my face, "I know."

"I'm very happy for you."

I nod, I didn't really allow myself to feel happy yet. Not after the 12th week scan.

"You're going to make it to 12 weeks." She promises me.

I pray to make it to 12 weeks.

It is only then when I can share my happiness.

"But remember, in case you do loose your baby, it's not only going to be your lost but his as well. He's as much of a parent already as you are." She says to me. "So, there's really nothing against not telling him right now. At least that way you can carry the anxiety that you've been all alone in in the last 6 weeks, together. Because you created this baby. It's your baby. You're the mother and he's the father. You created it together. You might as well go through the difficult times together."

I bite on my lip, "I'll think about it."

She does have a good point.

We are already parents to this baby.

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **The next chapter will reveal how Wlad is going to propose to Della. How do you think he's going to do it?**

 **Do you think Della is going to wait until the 12th week scan before she tells Wlad about the pregnancy?**

 **And what about the Bolton Academy? Is Ana's dream going to come true?**

 **Please review!**

 **I'm gratitude,**

 **Nicole**


	28. Chapter 28

**Wladimir's point of view:**

I embrace my Dad before walking into his flat in Belgravia. While Della's still at work I figured I'd pay my Dad a visit.

"You're here alone?" My Dad asks me before closing the door.

"Yes, although I know you love Adaline more than me." I say with a smirk on my lips.

"That's not true! She's just the daughter I never had." He shrugs, "Tea?"

I nod before following through the narrow hallway that leads to a wide kitchen. "She's at work."

"Are you going to pick her up?" My Dad walks into the white modern kitchen before putting on the water kettle.

"No. I learned from the past that Della usually works more than she originally planned. When she leaves for a ten hour shift it usually becomes a sixteen hour shift. She just can't say no to helping people." I explain as I sit down on a barstool at the kitchen island.

"It's why you love her." My Dad says with a smirk on his lips.

I do. "Yeah... Speaking of that, I actually came here for a reason." I start slowly. I watch how my father gets out two mugs and puts tea bags in it before filling them up with hot water. "How did you propose to Mom?"

My Dad walks over to the kitchen island with the mugs before sitting down next to me. "Back then... we didn't have a lot of money so I couldn't make this grand gesture as I would have wanted to. So, I had to get creative and think of something that would mean a lot to her. In the end I asked her in the park in our hometown. At the bench where I told her I loved her for the first time. There were no fireworks, no flowers or balloons... It was just us. I didn't even had a ring because I couldn't afford it." He licks his lips. "But that didn't mater to your Mom. She never cared about money or a big house... she loved me for who I was." I can see how his silver eyes get glassy. "I bought her a nice diamond as soon as I had collected enough money but she didn't want the ring. She insisted on bringing it back and investing the money more wisely." He smirks as memories start flashing in front of his eyes.

I reach into the pocket of my jeans and pull out the oval sapphire engagement ring that's surrounding by a halo of diamonds. I had it cleaned and polished. "Do you think Della's going to want to give that back?"

My Daddy's eyes widen as he recognises the ring. "Is that Gabriella's ring?"

I nod.

"She gave it to you? She gave you her blessing?"

"She did but not Troy."

"You will never get his blessing." My Dad points out.

"I know." I whisper as I look at the ring in my hand. "But now that I have it... I don't know what to do with it."

"Shove it onto her left ring finger - that's what you have to do with it!" My Dad says before rolling his eyes.

"No... I mean, yes but I want it to be something special. Something to remember." I take a sip of my tea.

"She's not going to care about how you're going to ask her. Adaline's not like Ana or the rest of the women in this world. She's not going to run to her girlfriends and brag about the big engagement gesture that you've done."

He's right about that. Della is special.

"And she will say yes."

"I know she will say yes. But I still want it to be something special. Maybe not for her then but for me."

"Do you have a favourite place?"

I shake my head, "No, not really."

"Maybe you should just go out. Have dinner in a fancy restaurant. You can ask her there."

I sigh, "I don't know."

"Or make a city trip."

I smile as I think of Paris. She always wanted to take me to Paris to show me around. "I know something."

My Dad smiles at me. "Good. But don't wait too long. I'm sure Gabriella's already going insane."

Of course she is. It's been almost two weeks since Ana's wedding. "I'm going to take Della to Paris for this weekend."

"The city of love... that is pretty romantic."

* * *

 **Adaline's point of view:**

It's a cold mid January evening as we walk through the snowy streets of Paris. Wlad surprised me with this weekend trip to the capital town of France. Big flakes of snow are falling down on this stelliferous evening. My black cashmere coat is keeping me warm as we walk hand in hand next to the Seine, the river that runs through the magical city that's Paris. We just watched Swan Lake at the Opéra Garnier and it was a stunning performance. I enjoyed every second of it. Those ballet dancers are real artists and athletes. I should know, I used to dance ballet as well.

I especially liked how Wlad didn't let go of my hand in those three hours and a half that we spend in the historic building. Wlad had a glass of champagne while I had water. To my surprise Wlad didn't say anything. I'm nine weeks along in this pregnancy today.

There's still no bump yet. No crazy mood swings, no weird pregnancy cravings, no morning sickness, I'm not sensitive to certain smells... nothing changed for me. I haven't even been more sleepy than usual. I've kept my energy levels. I feel like myself, only now I'm sharing my body.

Really, if I hadn't been at my gynaecologist, I couldn't be able to tell that I'm pregnant.

We stop walking at the Eiffel Tower that's sparkling as much as the stars and the moon tonight. There's a thin blanket of snow on the wrought iron lattice tower. It looks mesmerising with the snow falling down. I can see the people having dinner at Les Jules Verne, the restaurant on the second floor.

Suddenly the need to pinch myself overcomes me. I am in the city of love with the man I love.

And I'm pregnant.

It doesn't get any more perfect than this. I turn around and pull Wlad into a passionate kiss. My heart nearly bursts from the love I feel for this man. I have waited so long to kiss him like this right in front of the Eiffel Tower. It's a dream come true.

It's more than just a dream come true.

It's the life I always wanted.

"I reserved us a table at Les Jules Verne." He whispers after pulling away.

"Ballet and dinner in the Eiffel Tower? That sounds like the perfect night." I whisper into his glowing silver eyes.

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

We get escorted to a table at the window that's a bit further away from the rest of the guests. The view is quite stunning but seeing how Della has been glowing ever since we touched the Parisian ground has been even more stunning. She loved seeing Swan Lake in the Parisian Opera. Although she has seen this performance six times already she looked at the foot-work of the ballerinas like it was the first time. As a former ballerina she knows how much work it is. Getting Della's admiration is not something she gives away light hearted but ballet... ballet is her soft spot.

That, a scalpel and any vehicle with 200 PS.

"Merci." Adaline sits down first before I take my seat. The round table has a deep red tablecloth and a single white lit candle along with a white rose on it. The menus are covered in black leather.

I sit across her and the waiter informs us that the sommelier is going to be here soon. "I think we should get champagne instead of wine."

"Not for me. I'll stick to water." Della answers before flipping through her menu.

I look up from my menu, "Are you sure?"

She nods without lifting her gaze. The lightning makes her skin glow in a way like never before. She applied very little make up tonight but even with just mascara and a red lipstick she looks breathtaking. She has rarely worn red lipstick but it suits her. Especially with her hair pinned back. There's a chestnut curl on either side that's framing her face. Her earlobes are sparkling with diamond drop earrings. She looks breathtaking. Especially in that navy strapless dress that hugs her figure like it was made for her only.

"You look beautiful tonight, have I told you that already?" I whisper in my mother tongue.

"Six times." She answers before closing the menu. Her navy orbs glow back at me. "And you look just as beautiful in that suit. I've always loved you in Italian designers."

I'm wearing a black Armani suit with a bow because the ballet was a black tie event. "I know." I say with a smirk.

"Have you picked out your food yet?" Della asks as the sommelier walks over to us. In fluent French she orders her water.

She was really not kidding. "I'll stick to water as well." I tell the sommelier in French as well.

"Oh really you don't have to. If you want a glass-" I shut her off with my gaze. "Fine."

The sommelier disappears. I think we're the only couple who's drinking water tonight.

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I put another spoon full of coconut ice cream into my mouth and feel how my body reacts to the sugar that's quickly collecting in my bloodstream. After the tomato soup and the vegetarian main course I felt pretty full but then we got brought the dessert card... and a scoop, or three, of vegan coconut ice cream that's made without added sugar sounded too good to be true. I rarely come across sugar free desserts so I had to use the opportunity.

Plus, maybe I do start having pregnancy cravings.

Who cares? This coconut ice cream is so good!

Even Wlad got the ice cream.

"This evening is too good to be true!" I breathe out as I finish my bowl.

Wladimir smiles at me before placing his spoon back into the ice cream bowl. "How about I make it even better?"

Wladimir Krimov is a man capable of anything but even I start doubting him on a night like this. "There's no way you can make this evening even more unforgettable." I say while shaking my head.

Suddenly, he rises from the chair across me and reaches into the left front pocket of his black slacks. He walks over to me before dropping down to one knee.

Before I even realise what's happening he grabs my left hand. "You are my soulmate. You are the love of my life. You are the pulse to my heartbeat. I love the way we speak in our own language. Sometimes with just a look. Adaline Elizabeth Grace Bolton, will you give me the honour to marry you?"

I blink as I stare at him. My throat suddenly tightens with emotion. Shit, I'm crying!

I look down and see it. The ring.

My mother's engagement ring!

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I watch her staring at the sapphire for what feels like forever. I expected her to say yes without letting me finish the question but to my surprise she's crying. Why is she crying?

And why hasn't she said yes already?

"Doctor Bolton, we have an emergency." A French waiter suddenly says.

Bloody hell, right now?!

Adaline tears her navy eyes off of her mother's engagement ring before she rises from the chair. Without a word she follows the waiter. She's in her saving-lives-mode. She always cared more for other people.

I put the ring back into the front pocket of my black slacks and follow them into the middle of the restaurant where a group of people has surrounded someone. A blonde boy, maybe eight or nine years old, is laying unconscious on the floor. He has a bleeding wound on his head. I think he hit his head at the edge of the glass table because that's where a bit of blood is.

And then he starts shaking.

Della drops to her knees, checks the pulse and listens for breathing sounds. Her hands are holding the boy as still as possible. "He has a fracture on his skull. I need the sharpest knife you have, alcohol to disinfect it, gloves, a bowl and a tube or straw." She tells the waiter in French as she opens the eyelids of the boy. "And the medical kit. The ambulance is on it's way?"

"Five more minutes." Another waiter answers while three others run away to get what she needs.

"That's too long. He has an epidural bleed, which builds up the pressure on his brain. I need to relieve it." She whispers before looking over her shoulder. Her navy eyes find mine in an instant. "You're going to assist me." Then she looks at the restaurant staff again, "Do you have a drill?"

"No."

"I have nail clippers!" Someone from the crowd cries out.

"Then I need those."

I walk over to her just as the utensils arrive. The seizure stops. I open the medical kit for Della and she gets out a syringe. She knows exactly what she's doing.

"Any allergies?" Della asks, looking up from the boy.

His mother cries so hard that I can't even hear the father's answer.

But Della does. She nods before scanning the people around us. "No cellphones please. Everyone who can't see blood, please turn around." She commands before pouring vodka on the things from the kitchen and the nail clippers. Then she hands me a pair of black gloves. She gets into them and so do I. Suddenly the adrenaline kicks in. She's really going to cut into his head!

Della looks at me, "I need you to hold his head steady. The pressure on his brain is reaching critical levels. I need to puncture his skull to relieve the pressure."

I nod and place my hands on his head. I've never seen Della in action and somehow that makes me love her even more.

"I felt skull movement along the fracture line earlier, so I need to go in through there and decompress the hematoma with the needle." Della explains what she's doing before putting the needle into the wound. The syringe fills with blood that she pours it into a bowl before draining more blood.

That's when I hear several people choking, vomiting and fainting. But Della is as concentrated as ever. She doesn't even wince at the sounds around us, her focus is on the patient only. It's fascinating to watch.

After the fifth time there's no more blood coming. The elevator doors open with a ping sound and I hear the paramedics rushing in. Adaline explains the situation in a terminology I don't understand but the paramedics seem impressed by her work before they transfer the boy on the bed. The crying mother and father embrace first Della and then me, although I didn't do anything. I just held his head. Della did all the work. She knows what she needed to do to save his life.

The realisation blows my mind.

"Good luck!" I whisper as the parents follow their boy and the paramedics out of the restaurant. Suddenly the people around us start clapping.

 **Adaline's point of view:**

The remaining people around us start clapping and suddenly the adrenaline kicks off. I get out of my gloves and throw them into a bin as the staff is already starting to clean up the bloody mess I created. I just saved this boy's life. He was about nine years... That could have been my son!

The realisation hits me so hard that tears start building in my eyes. My throats tightens as the tears start rolling down my cheeks. I make my way through the crowd and suddenly the urge to vomit overcomes me. I run to the ladies restroom and empty out my stomach into the nearest toilet. I haven't thrown up in ages and I don't know if that's because of the pregnancy, or the adrenaline or just hormones.

I wash my mouth and hands in the sink throughly before looking at my reflection. The strapless navy Zac Posen dress has made it through the emergency without any stains but I still look a little pale. But I'm okay. I place my hands on my uterus.

We're okay.

I inhale deeply before opening the door of the ladies restroom. I stop as I see Wladimir standing across me. He looks so handsome in that black tux by Armani. My heart skips three beats and I feel how my pulse rises. My cheeks flush at the sight of him. The butterflies in my stomach start going crazy. My hands start shaking with the need to touch him. He's the love of my life.

"Are you okay?" He asks me concerned as his silver orbs burn into mine. They fire up my desire for him even more.

"Yes." I breathe out with a grin on my lips.

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

"Good." I stare at her. She just saved a little boy's life and she looks like she came straight from the runway. I have no idea where she finds the grace and elegance to do that. It must be the Bolton genes. Her outfit has survived this emergency without any drops of blood. Even her hair looks perfect. She looks perfect.

And she's glowing from within.

"Yes." She repeats and her grin widens suddenly.

"Yes?" I ask her back.

She nods before walking over to me, "Yes, Wladimir Krimov, I will marry you." She tells me.

I totally forgot about what happened before Della cut into the skull of that boy. I proposed to her...

And she said yes. "Well, I didn't expect a different answer anyway."

She narrows her navy eyes at me.

"I mean, not after you asked in that shower in Manhattan..." I can't believe that was over a year ago.

She nods before reaching into the left front pocket of my black slacks. Her touch awakes by dick in record time. "I think that goes on my left ring finger." She holds up the oval sapphire that's surrounded by diamonds. It's sitting on a platinum band. It's the only ring that Della would wear as an engagement ring. It's the only one that ever mattered to her.

I take it out of her hand and slide it on her left finger. It fits perfectly. Somehow it looks even better on her finger than on her mother's.

She stares at the ring for a moment and I can see how a thin film of tears forms in her navy orbs that are sparkling as much as the sapphire that's now sitting on her left ring finger. She gulps before looking up at me. "I love you."

Hearing her say that never gets old. "I love you, too. And now let's get out of here."

She chuckles as I grab her hand and drag her out of the Parisian restaurant.

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I'm drawing circles on his bare chest as we both are catching our breaths. I love his wide shoulders, his chest and those eight abs. The sapphire is sparkling in the light of the moon and stars that shine in through the French windows of the Ritz hotel.

I can't believe I'm wearing my Mom's engagement ring. I can't believe I'm engaged.

I can't believe this man's my fiancé!

I can feel his gaze on me as he brushes through my chestnut curls. Every time his hands touch me, tingles spread through my body. I will never get tired of this feeling. Never in a million years. "I can't believe we're engaged..." I breathe out before resting my chin on his chest.

The silver in his eyes glows even more and he grabs my left hand before kissing the ring.

"How did you get my Mom's ring?" I ask him. I know my Mom may be alright with our relationship but I know that my father is far from being okay with it. And my Mom would never give away her ring if Wlad didn't get both of their blessings.

"She gave it to me on Ana's wedding day. While you held your speech." Wlad explains.

He has had that ring for almost a week?

"She gave you her blessing?"

He nods, "I was a bit surprised as well."

I lift myself off of his chest. "What about my Dad?"

"He wants you to be happy and I think he finally saw that I make you happy."

I grin. "You make me more than just happy. You are my happiness."

"I love you, too." He whispers back. "I can't wait to marry you."

"Me, too. I think we should get married as quickly as possible." I brush through his short brown hair.

"How about this summer?" He asks. "Maybe in June?"

June... I'll be 29 weeks pregnant if nothing goes wrong. I'll be huge! There's not a lot I want but I'd like to be somewhat slim on my wedding day. I don't want to look like a balloon. I gulp.

"You don't like June?"

I shake my head, "I think we should get settled on a location first. Maybe then the date is going to be more clear."

"Okay... How about the vineyards in France that your family owns? Or on French Cay where your parents got married?"

"What about the dacha in Siberia?" I ask back instead.

His silver eyes widen, "Siberia?"

I nod, "I always felt at home there. Plus the house is big enough for my family and any guest we want to invite. I don't want a big wedding like Jake and Ana had. I'd like to keep it small and intimate." I brush through his short dark brown hair, "I think it would look lovely in the early summer or late spring."

"Next year?" He asks with wide eyes.

I shake my head. "This year."

"Being your husband in three to four months does sound nice." He agrees with a smile on his lips.

"Husband... that does sound bloody nice." I whisper and brush through his short brown hair. I hope our baby will inherit his hair and not my crazy curls. Our baby... my family is laying in this bed. The thought makes my throat tight and my eyes well up.

I never knew I could feel so much happiness.

"Wlad," I whisper.

"What?"

I'm pregnant. The sentence sits on the tip of my tongue like the words I love you once did. But just like back then, there's something holding me back.

Three weeks.

In three weeks that baby has made it through the most critical phase of its young life.

I can wait another three weeks.

I have another appointment with Dr. Ross in a week. If everything's fine, then I will tell Wlad. 10 weeks are almost 12.

"I love you more than you know." I whisper before lifting myself. "But now I have to call my Mom."

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I watch Adaline picking up her phone before walking into the living room that's next to our bedroom. She closes the door and I'm left alone.

Alone on that high called Adaline Bolton.

I roll over in the bed and reach for my jacket where my iPhone is. I dig it out and decide to send my father a quick text message. He's probably already dying in London. I should let him out of his misery.

'She said yes.' I text my father and almost get a reply immediately.

'Of course she did. When will you be back?'

'Tomorrow noon.'

'I'll come by for dinner. I need to see your new home and your fiancée.'

I grin at my father's text. 'She didn't change just because there's a sapphire now sitting on her left ring finger.'

'Let me decide that.'

I sigh before texting Marco as well as Vermont with the same message: 'We're engaged.'

Marco's response is filled with a ring, heart and a balloon emoji while Vermont send a simple Congratulations.

I could hug the whole world.

The doors to our bedroom open and I look up to see my fiancée in all of her naked glory. Her chestnut curls cover her voluminous tits and the sapphire engagement ring on her left ringer starts sending rainbow light as it catches the dimmed light that's in the bedroom. She's glowing with joy. It radiates from her body and infects mind.

"My Mom's cooking dinner for us tomorrow evening. She insisted on it." She says before placing her iPhone on the nightstand and climbing back into the bed.

"My Dad's coming over as well."

She smiles at me before looking at the oval sapphire that's surrounded by a halo of diamonds. It looks perfect on her left ring finger. "I love it. I never thought you'd propose to me with my mother's engagement ring. Yet it makes total sense and it's so perfect... I can't even express how much it means to me."

I brush through her curls. "I know. It was the only ring I would have asked you with."

"Really?" She asks before peeling her gaze off of the ring. "That could have taken years."

I shrug, "It was the only ring that ever meant something to you."

"That's not true. This" She wiggles with her right middle finger, showing off the rose gold Cartier Maillon Panthere ring with three diamonds. "means a lot to me as well."

"But not as much as this." I say and lift her engagement ring to my lips.

"True." She says with a smirk, "But not as much as you. You..." She sighs, "you mean the world to me."

She means the world to me as well.

* * *

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I finish my morning run with a grin on my lips as the endorphins clearly rush still through my system. I open the iron gate that leads to my home before locking it again. I'm officially ten weeks along. In just a couple of hours, I will see our baby again and if everything's fine, then I will tell Wlad today.

I will tell him. Sophie is right, we are in this together. We're pregnant together - and we're engaged. I shouldn't have any secrets from him even if I mean well. I want to spare him the heartache but that's not the right way to do this.

So, I will tell him after my ultrasound today. When he comes home. I should think of something romantic but so far I haven't had any good ideas.

I walk down the path that leads to the main house and take in all this crisp morning has to offer. It's icy cold, the grass is still frozen but the sun is now slowly boxing through the clouds to warm up the air. The morning run felt good. I haven't run ever since I found out I was pregnant but today, this morning, the urge overcame me and I had to give in.

I mean, I can't stick to just Pilates, Yoga and swimming all the time. It doesn't make me happy enough. It doesn't give me the rush that running or boxing does.

So, I ran... until my legs felt like jelly and my lungs burned from the cold oxygen supply.

It was the perfect first run after eight weeks of abstinence.

After ten minutes of walking down the stone path, I finally reach the glass door to the kitchen of our white mansion. Through the transom windows, I can see that Wlad is already awake. In just his black boxer briefs, he's standing in front of our Norwalk juicer. He's really going through with drinking half a litre of celery juice every morning. I open the door and walk inside.

"Hi." I greet him with a smile on my lips. A waft of something baking fills my nostrils and I look at the oven that's switched on. Wlad is baking something from breakfast.

He takes a sip of his celery juice, "Good morning. Did you go running?"

"Didn't you read my note?" I ask. I left him a note on the nightstand.

"I did. But I hope next time you go for a run, you wake me up to go with you. Because it sucked to wake up without you by my side."

I grin, "I saw how Lily and Luna took my bedside the second I was out of bed. Don't tell me that purring wasn't nice."

He returns my grin, "As much as I love our kittens, and believe me I do, I love you much more and therefore would prefer my fiancée next to me in bed and not our cats. Or all three of you."

I wrap my arms around his neck, "I prefer my fiancé between my legs, but you know... you have to work with what you get."

"You know, I have to wait 15 minutes before I eat anything after my celery juice." He teases me with a cocky smirk on his lips.

I chuckle, "Shut up and kiss me."

"Fifteen minutes until my lips can touch anything-"

"Alright, fine." I say before letting go and turning on my heel.

Wlad grabs my hand and pulls me back into his body, "I love you more than you know."

I feel the electricity prickling between us as his silver eyes stare into mine, "I'm going to stretch out my muscles. Call me when the quiche Loraine is done in there."

He fondles my left cheek, creating goosebumps on my arms and legs. "How did you know I attempted to make quiche Loraine?"

"I can smell the prosciutto, the onions, eggs and sour cream in the oven."

"And the cheddar."

Cheese. Am I allowed to have cheddar? Cheddar is no soft cheese like a brie, gorgonzola or camembert so I should be fine. There tends to grow less bacteria so I could eat that.

"What's wrong?" Wlad asks me concerned. "Shouldn't I have added the cheddar?"

I shake my head. "A emmental or parmesan would be better but I think cheddar will do quite good." I lie.

His face looks relieved. "Okay, good because that quiche will be done in about twenty minutes."

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I stare out of the white transom windows in the kitchen that show the sun room in which my woman is stretching out her muscles on a pink yoga mat. The sun is shining into the room as she moves through the yoga poses as fluently as ever. I love watching her. Especially when doing yoga as I can see how and when she uses each of her muscles clearly. Ever since that catastrophic Christmas Eve she has put on a little bit more weight which calms me a lot. I was worried she was getting too stressed because she started to look like body builder. But now... now she's slowly getting into her old shape, the one that sings under the shower and runs in the morning.

I'm so glad that she's recovering from the last weeks of stress so well.

She wrapped her chestnut hair into a bun that's now resting on top of her head and she got out of her jacket and vest that she wore for her morning run. She hasn't run in two months but this morning she did.

And it must've felt good because she was bursting with happiness when she came home.

The oven starts beeping as the timer ran off. I walk back to the Miele oven and get out the quiche Loraine. It looks and smells good.

Hopefully the cheddar was a good choice. She had me worried when she made that concerned face. I know how much my woman loves food. It's sacred to her, so this quiche better be good.

I walk out of the kitchen, down the white marbled hallway and stop in the open door of our sun room. Della sits cross legged on the pink yoga mat with her hands on her knees. Her forefingers and thumbs are touching one another, forming an O. Luna has rolled herself into a fluffy ball, getting cosy in Della's lap. Her silver eyed sister Lily is running through the winter garden, chasing the rays of light from the sun. Her nails are scratching the marble tiles and she runs from one end of the room to the other.

There's nothing but Della's yoga mat in this room as we removed the sofa and the seating area.

Maybe we should put in some candles or something. She could turn this room into her very own temple, though I doubt she'd put a Buddha into this room. Della's not religious although she's christened. But flowers would be good. Peonies.

They would look lovely.

"I can feel your eyes on me." My woman breathes out after five minutes of silence.

"The quiche is ready."

She opens her left eye and looks at me. "That was quick. Did you taste it?"

I shake my head, "I thought I'd give you the honour."

She smiles before slowly getting up from the mat. Lily doesn't like that one bit. She growls before her sister runs over to her. Within a blink of an eye Lily has awoken from her beauty sleep as they start playing together.

Della giggles as she rolls her pink yoga mat together before securing it with a strap.

"They love you not less than me." I tell her as my eyes watch our two fluffy kittens run through our winter garden. Their white long fur is sparkling in the light as they start catching each other's shadows. It's quite amusing to watch.

"Is that a smirk on your lips?" Della asks before walking over to me barefoot.

"Maybe."

She smirks at me before kissing my left cheek, "I love your smirks." She whispers into my ear.

"Hopefully not the only thing you love about me."

"No, otherwise I wouldn't have agreed to marry you." She says as she watches our kittens play. "Gosh, they're so cute!" She's radiating with happiness. It's intoxicating.

"They are." I agree with her.

* * *

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I close my eyes and pray for a healthy heartbeat as Dr. Ross places the transducer on my stomach. Times goes by slowly as my gynaecologist searches for the baby in my uterus. A few seconds later a heartbeat fills the silent room. A steady heartbeat.

I exhale loudly before opening my eyes. "There's a heartbeat."

A ten week old heartbeat.

Dr. Ross smiles at me. "A strong one." She looks back at the monitor. She moves the transducer on my stomach and the sound disappears.

"What are you doing?" I ask her confused. We found the heartbeat. That means we found the foetus.

"I just want to check something really quick." She continues to move the transducer.

"Check what?"

"The foetus is a little smaller than it should be. Usually, only-" she stops talking and smiles. "Ah, there you go. Found you."

Found you? "Dr. Ross what are you talking about?"

Dr. Ross moves the monitor so I can look at the current sonogram.

And I cannot believe my eyes! "No!" I breathe out shocked.

"Yes. Had a feeling there might be someone hiding." She says grinning before pushing a few buttons on the keyboard. Another steady heartbeat starts filling the room. "Sometimes it takes a little longer to find the second foetus."

Two heartbeats.

For two foeti.

"I'm carrying twins?" I ask her shocked.

She nods. "Yes. Each has their own placenta but they share one sac, which is very good. It means we can worry about a possible nutritional deficiency a little less."

Twins. I'm carrying twins like my Mom! "My Mom's carrying twins as well."

"Two healthy boys. You guys are a few weeks apart. But I can't tell what you're having yet."

I have to be carrying the boys I saw in Siberia. "They're going to be boys." I whisper with tears in my eyes. I saw boys when I was in Siberia.

We're having boys.

* * *

I rush down the street in Kensington, passing the many red bricked houses that's so typical for this neighbourhood, until I see Sophie, Christina and Brooke standing in front of Brown's bride, the bridal shop where Sophie has her finale fitting today. It's a beautiful winter morning. I haven't told my three best friends that I'm engaged yet, so I quickly put my left hand into the pocket of my black Burberry coat.

Two of them don't know that I'm pregnant as well.

I smile as I reach them, "Sorry, I'm late. It took me forever to find a free parking stop."

"I offered to pick you up but you declined." Brooke says to me as I hug her.

"I had an appointment." With my gynaecologist.

"Can we get inside now?" Christina asks, shivering from the cold.

"Yes." Brooke growls before opening the door for her.

Sophie links her arm with mine. "Everything is well?" She whispers to me.

I simply nod. "I can't wait to see you in your wedding dress."

"Well, maybe we can find yours as well. I saw the ring before you put your hands into the pocket of your coat." She whispers as we walk inside. "Congratulations, you deserve this happiness."

Her soft smile and the sincerity in her voice makes me well up, "I'm going to cry because of you today."

"Save those tears for the moment you see me in my dress." She winks at me.

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

"Amico," Marco whistles as he scans our living room. I have called him to not only show him the house but to hire him to build a panic room. "This place screams fucking rich!"

"I love this house."

"No, amico, this" He circles his forefinger in the air, "is not a house. This is your home!"

"I know." I whisper.

"You know, I can already see you running through the backyard, chasing the bambinos you're going to have with Della."

I can see them as well. I can't wait to become a Dad! I can't wait to make a baby with Della... I can't wait to see our love manifested in our children. "She wants at least three."

"Well with 12 bedrooms you have enough space. How many kids do you want?"

I shrug, "I think three is a good number. Maybe more. We'll see. What about you and Brooke?"

Marco sighs, "We've been trying ever since we got married but so far nothing happened. The sex has been a little... planned as well. Brooke even wants me to go see a doctor and get my guys checked."

I didn't know they were trying for over a year and a half now. "Was Brooke already at the doctor?"

He nods, "She's all ready to go, so it can only be me... What if I can't produce any bambinos? That would break my Momma's heart!"

"Well, as you know there are lots of options to have children. They don't have to share your DNA either. You can adopt." I think of Ana and how Ella and Troy adopted her. It was a long time of looking but once they saw her, they could never let go of her again. They gave her not only hope, a roof over her head and healthy meals, but they gave her a home, love and a family.

He sighs again, "Yeah, maybe. I don't know. Can we continue the tour now?"

"I want you to renovate the lower floor."

My Italian friend frowns, "Why? You don't like this luxury?"

"I like it but I'd like to love it." I say with a shrug. "We have a bowling alley and a games room downstairs. They can stay. But the rest I'd like you to renovate."

Marco's brown eyes widen, "Bowling alley?"

I shrug, "It's already there, so why remove it?"

"We're going to check that out." Marco says before rushing back into the hallway. I follow him and we walk down the spiral white marble staircase that leads to the lower floor. The lower floor has a bowling alley, a games room, a cinema, a gym and a spa which consists of a pool, sauna, steam room and massage room.

"Wow!" Marco doesn't hide his amazement as he stares at the huge pool and jacuzzi.

"There's a sauna, steam room and massage room next door. I'd like you to renovate all of that as well as the gym."

"Sure." Marco nods. "More marble? More gold?"

"More colour." I explain.

Marco raises his left bushy eyebrow at me. "Colour?"

"I'd like you to make this look like it's out of a Moroccan hotel. La Mamounia."

"La Mam-what?"

I chuckle. "It's a hotel in Marrakesh. I was there with Della a few years ago. I'd like you to replicate their spa as good as possible."

"You do know that means I have to make a trip to Marrakesh then." He grins at me.

"Oh, I know that Brooke won't mind spending a week in a five star hotel." I say with a smirk. "As for the gym... maybe that can look a bit more polished."

"More polished?" He echoes my words.

I nod, "Walnut on the floor, ivory on the wall maybe... I want it light."

"But you insist on your punching bag."

"Of course."

"Okay. Maybe I'll hang up some inspirational words. Does Della want a corner for her yoga?"

I shake my head, "No, she's using the winter garden for that. But maybe you can spice that up as well."

"More Morocco?"

I shrug, "Or India. Since Yoga comes from there, I think."

He nods, "Consider it done."

"There's something else. I want you to build a panic room for us. In case anything happens."

"I'm surprised this mansion doesn't come with one. I'll think of something."

"We have an underground garage with space for fifty cars. We can cut that in half." I suggest.

He nods. "Send me the construction plans and I'll come up with a plan. I'll build you your panic room. For you and Della."

"And the cats."

"Of course. How could I forget Lily and Luna?!" He says with a wink.

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I get out of my coat and pick up a flute filled with orange juice instead of champagne. I sit down on the white velvet couch next to Brooke and Christina. I'm surrounded by white dream dresses. There's tulle, organza, silk, satin, taffeta, chiffon and lace around me. Ball gowns, A-Line, Mermaid, Sheath, Empire and Trumpet dresses hang in here. I had no idea how many different shapes the wedding dress can have until I went into the first bridal shop with Ana.

It makes my head spin, so I take a sip of my orange juice.

"Oh my God!" Christina breathes out.

I look at her and see her wide brown eyes, "What?"

"You're engaged!" She says before pointing at my left hand that's holding my flute of orange juice. "Oh, yeah... yes I am." I say with a shrug. It's Sophie's day. We're in this bridal shop because of her, not me.

Brooke's head swings back to us and her bright blue eyes widen as well. "Della, why didn't you tell us?!"

I place the orange flute on the glass table. "Because it's Sophie's day. We're here because of her not me." I explain before Brooke embraces me suddenly.

"I'm so happy for you!" She says in a high voice.

"Thanks." I whisper with a small smile on her lips.

"I mean it's about time you two get married." Christina says before hugging me as well.

"So does that mean your Dad has come around?" Brooke asks me.

"No, it means I don't give a shit about his opinion anymore."

Christina nods in agreement.

"Ready for the dress?" Sophie asks us.

I look into the direction of the curtain. "Yes! Come out!"

The white heavy curtain opens and my best friend walks out in a silk ivory A-cut wedding dress. It has a boat neckline and three quarter sleeves. It's simple but she looks stunning in it! Sophie has her blonde hair up in a chignon and pearl earrings are in her earlobes.

"Oh, you look so beautiful!" I whisper.

"I love it!" She turns around and shows us the low back. "Especially the back!"

"You're glowing!" Brooke says with a grin on her lips. "Vermont will be blown away!"

"Definitely." Christina agrees with a nod. "You look so gorgeous!"

"Are you going to wear a veil?" I ask her.

Sophie nods, "That's why I need you guys. I don't know which. Or what length."

I shrug, "I don't know anything about veils. Ana has hers designed so I'm afraid I'm not a great help."

Brooke looks at me, "How about you browse through the store and maybe start looking for a dress?"

I open my mouth to protest.

"What a great idea!" Christina says.

Sophie smiles. "I think I'm good with those two. Take a look around. Maybe you're going to find something you like. I'm sure Maya is going to help you."

Maya, the sales associate walks out of the changing room. She's a pretty blonde with dark brown eyes in a black outfit.

"Maya, could you help my friend Adaline? She just got engaged and I thought she could start looking for a dress while I look for a matching veil."

Maya looks at me with a smile, "Sure. Let's start on the first floor."

The first floor is surely where they keep their designer gowns. I nod and follow her through the bridal shop that's bursting in wedding gowns. I have no idea how to choose a wedding gown. Maybe I should just pick a dress blindly.

"Do you have a wedding dress in mind?" Maya asks as we walk up the staircase that leads to the first floor.

"No."

"Would you like to go sleeveless?"

I shrug although she can't see me. "Maybe. I don't know."

"Okay. How about we start with lace? We just got some stunning Lazaro dresses in this morning."

"Sounds like a good start." I say although I have no idea who that designer is.

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

"So, it's quite uncommon for the groom to request to meet me first." Sarah Haywood says to me before folding her hands. I've arranged an appointment with London's top wedding planners in one of her studios in Notting Hill. Sarah Haywood is known for destination weddings in Europe and overseas.

"We are an unconventional couple."

"I see." She leans back in her chair. "You want to surprise your bride with the wedding."

She's good. She's really good. "Bora Bora. In about six weeks."

Her brow eyes widen. "Six weeks? That's... a challenge."

"We both don't want to wait too long. We saw a chapel on Bora Bora a few weeks ago when we were there on holiday."

"So you already have a location. But there's still a lot to plan: the invites, flowers, the cake, the menu, the music, a photographer..."

"It's why I came to you." I pull out two pages out of the inside pocket of my jacket. "That's the guest list."

She eyes the two pages before having a look at it. "I have to be honest with you, Mr. Krimov, this is very last minute. Usually couples that come to talk to me plan to get married in a year, not six weeks. What's the budget?"

"There is no budget. We have three jets and a Boeing that can transport the guests, the staff we hire and any music instrument or flower arrangements if necessary."

"Well, that's good to know but even if I get you everything we just talked about, there is one thing that's going to be the hardest."

"And what's that?"

"The wedding dress. It usually takes months for a dress to get made. There's a reason why brides visit a bridal shop a year before their wedding."

"I'm sure you have some strings that you can pull."

She nods. "I do. It's why I'm so excellent in my job."

 **Adaline's point of view:**

My eyes stare at the black square box that has a silver bow wrapped around it. It's not the most romantic gesture in the world, but it's the best I came up with. Especially after I walked out of Brown's Brides. I expected to be in tears when Sophie showed me her wedding dress but then she sent me away with Maya to look at dresses... and suddenly everything fell into place. The brand new Lazaro dresses that came in were stunning and within one glance, one second, I knew I had found my wedding dress. It felt so surreal, yet so right.

I can't believe I walked out of the store with already an ordered wedding dress. Normally it takes months for the dress to be made, but with my last name and reputation Maya assured me that the dress could be finished within a four weeks.

It was like a sign from heaven.

It's like we're meant to get married.

I get up from the couch as soon as the front door opens. With shaky hands, I walk into the foyer. I watch the love of my life walking in, carrying a few cloth bags from Whole Foods that are full of groceries in both hands.

"Hi." He greets me before kicking the door close. He walks over to the round marble table that has a vase filled with peonies on it. Just like in my childhood home.

I feel my heart beating heavily at the sight. God, I love this man so much! "Hi..."

He places the bags on the round table, rushes over to me and kisses me passionately. That's more like it. "Hi..." he smiles at me. His silver eyes are already glowing with desire and love for me.

"Hi..." I echo with a grin on my lips. "You went grocery shopping?"

"Yes. I was nearby one and figured to buy some things because we have something to celebrate."

We surely do. But he doesn't know it yet. "What are we celebrating?" I ask as he brushes through my hair.

"Sarah Haywood."

"Who?" I ask with a frown. I've never heard of that woman before.

"She's our wedding planner."

My eyes widen at his words, "Wedding planner?"

"Yes." He says before letting go of me and picking up the bags again. Normally, I would pick up a few bags as well... but not in my state. I'm ten weeks along but that doesn't mean we're out of the woods. We're far from out of the woods.

"I see. So, she's going to plan our wedding?" I ask as I follow him into the kitchen.

"Yes." He places the five bags on the kitchen island and I start unpacking the vegetables and fruits. "And I thought about a different venue."

"What's wrong with our dacha?" I ask as he opens the fridge.

"It's going to be freezing cold there. Freezing cold, Della."

I sigh, he does have a point. In June it would have been sunny but chilly... it still will be like the icy winters they have there. "What do you suggest?" I hand him the grocery and Wlad places them into the fridge.

"Bora Bora."

"Bora Bora?" I ask with wide eyes.

He nods. "The guests will all fly in with our jets anyway and they can land wherever we want them to. And remember the chapel we saw when we were on Bora Bora a few weeks ago? You called it your dream venue and I promised we'd get married there."

And my man keeps his promises. "Bora Bora sounds nice. But can we even get the chapel on such short notice?" It really was the perfect venue. I loved the turquoise water, the white sand...

He brushes through my curls, "Where there's a will, there's a way."

"You mean there's enough money."

He smirks. "That, too. Sarah will make sure you're getting your dream wedding. We have another appointment with her in a week. She's going to make sure you get a proper wedding dress on such short notice as well." He kisses me softly.

"Speaking of that, I already found one, actually."

He frowns, "You already have a dress?"

I nod, "I was at Sophie's dressing fitting today. We were at Brown's Brides. While she, Brooke and Christina talked about a veil, I looked through the store for a dress with Maya, the sales associate. We started with designer gowns on the first floor... I saw it, tried it on and fell in love."

"That was quick."

I nod, "And easy. Maya told me it could be ready in four weeks. Usually it takes up to a year for the dress to be ready but given my last name and my reputation... Let's just say it helped a lot. Everything seemed to fall into place suddenly." I smile at him.

"Must be a sign from my Mom then." He kisses my left hand, "I can't wait to be married to you."

"Me, too. The sooner we get married the better." I answer with a smirk on my lips. I still can't believe I'm wearing my mother's, I mean now it's mine, engagement ring. The oval sapphire was always my favourite gemstone.

"Our new wedding date will be April the 8th."

April the 8th... I'll be 16 weeks pregnant then. "Are the triplets going to get out of school?"

He nods, "It's a public holiday in Switzerland."

"It's perfect." I whisper with a grin.

He nods before kissing me again. "It's perfect."

"I left you something on the coffee table." I whisper as I run my fingers through his hair. The father of my twins... the father of my children.

"Did you?"

I nod. "Get your ass into the living room." I say before kissing him softly.

"Alright." With that he walks past me, through the dining room and into the living room. I follow him and watch as his eyes notice the slim black box right away. He walks over to the beige couch and sits down across the coffee table. The slim black square box is wrapped with a silk band. It was hard to pick a colour. I couldn't use blue and pink. But then maybe red was too romantic or gold was too neutral... So I picked silver. The colour of his eyes. I thought it was fitting. "You bought me a gift?" He asks with raised eyebrows. We agreed to not gift each other anything anymore. Not on birthdays, not on Christmas and definitely not on Valentines Day.

But this is an exception.

I walk over to him and shift my weight from left to right. A gift for him? I'm not sure it's just a gift for him... "Something like that."

He shakes the box, hearing something rustle inside of it. "What's in there?"

I can't wash away the grin from my lips, "Open it."

His light grey orbs stare at me for a moment. "Della,"

"Open it." I nod towards the box. I can't hide my excitement any more.

"Alright." He takes his gaze off of me and starts opening the silver silk bow.

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

She has me worried. But the sparkle in her navy orbs calm me down.

"Open it." She nods towards the box I'm holding with a grin on her lips. She's excited. I've never seen her so excited.

"Alright." I look back at the mysterious black box with a silver bow. I pull on the strings of the bow, allowing it to come apart. I don't know why, but my hands are shaking as I joggle on the lid of the box because it doesn't come off immediately. But eventually, the lid comes apart and I lay it next to the open box. There's black wrapping paper. I frown, why did she make such a big deal about this? I told her I never wanted her to gift me something. I have her - what more can I ask for?

I slowly unfold the black wrapping paper.

I can't believe my eyes.

There's a positive pregnancy test laying in the box. On two pale blue pyjamas. Next to the test is an ultrasound photo.

No! No! "No!" I breathe out.

 **Adaline's point of view:**

"Yes!" I say back with a nod although his silver orbs are still staring at the content of the box. His mouth is wide open.

"No!" He says again before lifting his gaze. His silver orbs are sparkling just as much as the silver silk band that was wrapped around the black box. "You're pregnant?"

I nod as he runs over to me. Before I can say another word, he kisses me passionately while swinging me through the air.

"You're pregnant..."

"We're getting new housemates pretty soon." I whisper as soon as I feel steady ground beneath my feet again.

His face is indescribable. It's full of love, happiness, pride... his emotions are all over his face. There's a huge grin on his lips and his silver eyes are sparkling with tears of joy. It's stunning. "We're having a baby." He grins at his own words.

I shake my head, "No. We're not having a baby."

"What?" He asks me confused.

He clearly didn't look at the ultrasound. Or maybe he didn't see them yet. "We're having two babies. Twins."

"Twins?!" He breathes out shocked.

I nod, "Two new housemates not just one."

"Is that why you wanted to go house hunting so quickly?"

I nod, "It was getting a little too crowded in our last flat. This... this is the home we will raise our family."

He kisses me again, "How far along are you?"

"Tenth week. Soon enough to see that there are definitely two babies growing in my uterus."

"How long have you known?"

"I found out a month before Ana's wedding. I wanted to donate blood and the usual test to ensure I don't have any diseases showed a high number of hCG. That hormone only develops when the patient's pregnant. I had an appointment with my gynaecologist a day later. I was early in this pregnancy, about two weeks. Without the test I wouldn't have known." I explain to him. I told my mother a tale about wanting to experience Ana's day completely sober to remember the day fully - and she bought it. Because she was too full of hormones herself since she's carrying my twin brothers. I never would have thought that we'd be pregnant at the same time. Both with twins.

"And you didn't tell me then?" He asks me a little hurt, "That was weeks ago!"

I lick my lips, "I wanted to wait until the 12th week because things can go wrong more likely in this early stage of pregnancy. But then... I don't know, I guess I wanted to share the happy news."

"Why didn't you tell me when I asked you to marry me?"

I run my left hand up his chest, seeing the sapphire engagement ring. He asked me a week ago to marry him. It was one of the best days of my life. "I didn't want to ruin the moment."

"Ruin it? You would have made it even better!"

I look back into his eyes, "I was just afraid of losing them. We created them. They're a part of us. I didn't want to jinx anything." I can't believe I'm saying this. I'm a surgeon with an IQ of 200 - and somehow I'm superstitious.

"You're scared..." he whispers before embracing me.

"Yes, of course I am scared. I'm sharing my body with two of our babies! Our flesh and blood, Wlad. I will do anything to keep them safe." I say out loud and suddenly hear my shaking breath.

He embraces me even tighter, "I love you."

"I love you, too." I close my eyes and let the tears roll down my cheeks. They're going to be fine. I know it. I saw it.

He releases me from his embrace and wipes away the tears, "When's your next appointment?"

"In four weeks."

"Do you know the genders?"

"No. We'll find out on that appointment."

He nods, "Okay." He cups my face and I see love written all over his.

"But we're having boys."

He smirks, "Is that your mother's instinct already kicking in?"

"No, because I saw them, Wlad. I saw our twin boys running through the backyard as you chased them along with their little sister. I saw them when we were in Siberia. We're having boys."

He gulps at my words, "You didn't forget?"

I shake my head. How could I? That might have been four years ago, that it still feels like I saw their beautiful faces yesterday. "I remember every conversation we ever had, Wlad. I remember every second we spent in Siberia. It was the happiest time of my life - until now, obviously. I felt free there and at home. I felt so secure, so safe... I feel the exact way now. Here in our new home. I swear, if I didn't already loved you at that point, I would have fallen all over for you on that trip. You showed me your home, you welcomed me into your family, you... you didn't just give me a drawer in your dressing room, but a whole side of your dressing room. You bought clothes for me, so I would feel loved and secure. Wlad, you make me feel loved and secure. You are my home. You are my past, my present and my future. I love you more than words can describe and together we can make it through anything."

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

"I don't want anyone to know about this pregnancy until we've reached the 12th week." My fiancée breathes out as I'm drawing circles on her belly. It's still firm and flat. Her stomach hasn't changed a lot. Only the abs are gone but I've noticed that a few weeks ago. I thought she just switched out her workouts and maybe started eating more carbs. I never would have thought that it was because of a baby. Two babies. Our twins.

The thought makes my heart explode and the grin on my lips only bigger.

"Okay. Whatever you want."

"We can reveal it on our wedding day." She suggests.

Our babies are in there... I feel a kind of joy like never before. It's like I'm on cloud nine. We're going to be parents... parents! "That sounds so right on so many levels." I say with a grin on my lips.

She returns my grin, "It does, doesn't it?"

I lift my gaze off of her body and look at the love of my life. "It does. It looks like all the stars are finally lined up. Everything is perfect."

Her dark navy orbs sparkle at my words. I can't wait to have boys or girls with her orbs or her curly hair... she's perfect. I can't believe we created life together. "You're happy."

"Over the moon."

"I'm excited for the boys as well." She smiles at me before placing her left hand on her stomach. The sapphire engagement ring is glittering in the light.

The mother of my children is glowing from within.

How the hell didn't I notice that obvious glow in the last ten weeks?

* * *

 **Adaline's point of view:**

We walk hand in hand into the Harry Winston on New Bond Street. It's snowing like crazy and I love the cold air on this late January morning. As we decided to get married in less than six weeks, Wlad and I spend every free second with wedding stuff. Today is the day we will pick out our wedding bands and pick out a flavour for our wedding cake afterwards before I have to get to work. Sick people don't get healed by doing nothing.

The glass doors of the luxury jewellery store get opened by a porter in a black suit.

"Thank you." I say to the porter who smiles back at me. "I think we should make this a bit more fun."

"More fun?" Wlad asks me. My man is wearing a light grey suit and shiny black shoes. He knows how much I love him in suits!

"Yeah. I pick out your wedding band and you pick out mine." I suggest. I'm dressed in a simple black cashmere dress that I wore on Christmas Eve I paired the dress with black Louboutins.

"I like that. But what if you don't like what I'll choose?"

"Then I just pick out another wedding band. No obligation to buy the chosen wedding band."

He nods. "You're not worried that I won't like your choice?"

I narrow my eyes at him, "I'm carrying your baby boys. I know what Krimov men love."

He chuckles, "I'm still guessing they are girls."

I shake my head. I know what I saw. We're having boys. Two stunning boys that will run through our backyard in Siberia. "Let the fun begin!"

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I follow the sales assistant through the black and white marbled showroom. We pass several glass shelves but to my surprise she doesn't stop at any of these although there are rings in there. We walk to the end of the room and she unlocks a black wooden door with a key before gesturing me to walk in. There is another hallway with various framed black and white photos. I have no idea where Della is and it worries me a bit. The blonde sales associate stops in front of another black door, "That's our private show room, Mr. Krimov. We have a fabulous selection of unique wedding bands there. I thought that might fit your fiancé best."

Unique sounds good. Unique fits Adaline. I smile at her, "I think I'll find something here." I walk into the room and stop at the huge glass cabinet that's illuminated. On royal blue velvet trays are about sixteen different and unique wedding bands. No one but Adaline will have a wedding band like this.

"Some of these pieces were created by Harry Winston himself. These rings can't be find anywhere else. If you don't like them than we can design one for you, of course. Whatever you wish."

My eyes scan the different unique wedding bands, looking for something that would fit my woman. I stop at a marquise diamond and sapphire wedding band. 8 Marquise diamonds and 8 round dark blue sapphires sit on platinum band. "That one." I point at the wedding band. "It's perfect."

The blonde sales associate puts on white gloves and gets out the wedding band. "Very good choice, Mr. Krimov. Your fiancée's engagement ring is a sapphire as well, right?"

I nod. "She's going to love it."

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I look at the different platinum wedding bands. There are different widths and textures. I can't believe there are so many!

"Most men choose the classic high polished style." The sale associate explains to me. The dark haired man in his mid fifties is wearing a black suit. His name tag tells me his name is Mr. Brown.

My eyes stop at the high polished platinum wedding band. "I think that would fit him very well."

Mr. Brown nods, "Which width?"

"5 mm should be good."

He gets out a 5mm wide high polished platinum wedding band. "You can get it engraved as well."

Oh, I'm definitely getting it engraved! "I'm definitely going to get it engraved."

The sales associate smiles at me before looking behind me. I can hear the heavy thuds of my fiancé before his presence creates goosebumps on my arms and legs. I turn around with a smile on my lips. "Hi. Are you finished?"

My man nods, "I found the perfect ring for you."

I raise my eyebrow, "Is that so?"

Wlad smiles at me, "But no obligation to wear it."

"You sound very confident." I say with a smile. "And I found something as well. It's classic. Show your choice first."

He turns around and the blonde sales associate in a black dress hands him a ring. "You will love it."

He's right. I do love it. It's a pretty wedding band with 8 oval diamonds and 8 round sapphires in two rows. The stones are sitting on a platinum band in a high polished finish. "Wow, it is pretty." I whisper.

"And it's unique. Like you."

Now I feel bad for picking up such a plain ring for Wlad. "I choose something simpler for you." I breathe it before Mr. Brown hands me the 5mm wide high polished platinum wedding band.

"I like it." Wladimir says as he eyes the ring.

"Yeah but maybe you should choose something wider. You can mix your metals." I think out loud. "Or you can choose a 6 mm ring with a thin line of yellow gold in the middle. Or diamonds. Or sapphires." My mind starts racing with ideas suddenly. "Or you can have platinum on the outside and another metal on the inside." I suggest.

Wlad looks at me. "I said I like it."

"But I want you to love it."

"Della, I love what it stands for. I'll wear any ring if only you wear one as well. That ring represents our bond. It's a sign to the world that I am yours and you are mine." He explains to me in Russian.

* * *

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

"What do you want to name the boys?" Della asks, flipping through a medical journal like it's a fashion magazine. It looks like she's carelessly flipping through the pages while only staring at the photos when she's really reading every single word. That's how reading looks like when you can read 20.000 words per minute.

"We don't know if you're carrying boys yet." I remind her as I work on emails on the couch across the royal blue velvet armchair on which Della is sitting on. Lily is laying next to me while Luna is sitting on Della's lap. We'll find the genders out in a week.

She looks up from the journal, "Two boys with curly dark hair and my sparkling navy eyes. That's what I saw four years ago. They were running through the backyard of our dacha. There's no way we're having one girl, let alone two." She places her hand on the tiny bump that looks like she just ate too much, "You guys are boys in there, aren't you?"

I chuckle, "I have a feeling those two are girls."

She looks up again, "No offence but your feelings are crap. We're having boys. Probably with brilliant minds, coming right after their mother. And they're probably overprotective which obviously is your trade." She rolls her eyes when I chuckle again.

"I love you."

"I love you, too but we need to start looking at names."

"They're only 13 weeks old. We still have plenty of time!"

"Do you want to give them Russian names?"

I frown, "Why?"

"Because that way they'll have something from your identity. Besides the obvious looks of course. I mean, those two will have the name Bolton written all over their faces once they're born."

Whoa, what? "Bolton?"

She nods, "Yeah. Their last name."

"Wait, I thought their last name is going to be Krimov. Like their parents."

Della folds the medical journal and places it on the coffee table between us. "I can't take your last name. I have built my whole career on the name Bolton. We bloody own a hospital and a charity organisation with that name on it! My whole work on Parkinson's has been published as Dr. Bolton. This name is who I am. It has protected me and opened doors for me. It gave me opportunities I wouldn't have had otherwise. I can't give that up. I won't."

I close the MacBook that's on my lap and place it on her medical journal. "Della, you're telling me this now? Three weeks before our wedding?!"

She only shrugs, "I thought it was clear."

"Well so did I! I thought you were becoming a Krimov. A part of my family - not the other way around. I can't become a Bolton. Your parents might tolerate this marriage but giving me their name is a whole different story!"

"My Mom gave you her engagement ring. If that doesn't mean they've come to terms-"

"That's different. Getting her approval is one thing, but asking for their last name? Della, that's not going to happen." Especially not with Troy.

"Then you'll stay a Krimov and I'll stay a Bolton."

"And them?" I ask, staring at our babies in their mother's belly.

"They'll be Boltons of course."

I shake my head, "No. I don't want my children to have a different last name than mine. How about a double surname?"

"Bolton-Krimov?" She shakes her head. "No, I can't do that."

"Why?"

"Because of the same reasons I just presented to you! I can't change my last name. End of discussion."

"No! Not end of discussion. We have to clear this now."

"There's only one way to clear it and that means going to my parents. Because I won't take your name and I won't do a double name, which means the only solution is you getting my last name."

"That's not going to happen."

"You thought this marriage would never happen too. Now look at us, we're getting married in three weeks and in thirty we'll be parents of two lovely boys. Things change. Miracles happen."

God knows we need a miracle to get their approval.

* * *

I work in my office as the glass door suddenly gets torn open. I look up and see my former best friend standing across me. The 25 thousand pound silver suit looks good on him. "Troy, what are you doing here?"

He shuts the glass door with a bang and walks over to my glass desk before throwing the folder he was holding in front of me. "I'm here to bring you this."

"What's this?"

"A prenuptial agreement."

A prenup? He's here because of a prenup? "If you're concerned about us not having prenup than I can assure you we will."

"No. You will have this prenup and no other." He says before sitting down in one of the two brown leathered chairs.

I open the prenup and scan the thirty pages. He expects me to give Della all of my belongings including properties, cars and my firm if we get divorced. I will have to pay her for every year we stay married. Each jubilee I have to pay 13 million pounds. Any children we will have, she will have custody for. And not only that, Della will get all of my money if we divorce. He wants me to be penniless and homeless if I betray her and we will divorce. "What do I get out of this?"

"My daughter. My last name." He says in a calm voice, "And the promise that I will keep myself together from now on."

I frown. How does he know I want to take on his last name? "No more fights?"

"I will treat you with respect instead. This is how you can get my acceptance."

I lean back in my black office chair. This almost sounds too good to be true. Almost a year after we told him and he's finally coming to his senses? "How do you know about me wanting your last name? Did you talk to Della?"

"My daughter's not stupid. She won't take on your last name. The name Bolton has opened doors for her, it has given her the Nobel prize. She won't give that up - not even for you." Troy answers. "And I'm pretty sure you don't want your children to have a different surname as you. So, the only solution is to take on my last name. To become a Bolton."

I look down at the prenup.

"So, do we have a deal?"

I sign the paper without another thought. I'll do anything to make Della happy. Even if that's going to leave me penniless and homeless in the end.

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I rush down the hallway and reach the reception desk of the 13th floor, the cardio thoracic and neurological station. 13 weeks into this pregnancy with twins and I slowly start to feel a change. Like the constant hunger and craving for chocolate protein smoothies. It's getting hard to operate for several hours without getting hungry. I used to be so focused on the surgery that I didn't feel any hunger or thirst. But those times are now over.

I take another bite into my energy bar that I baked earlier this week before putting the rest of the energy bar back into the pocket of my navy blue uniform. "You paged me?" I ask as I stop in front of the reception desk.

Nancy, one of the nurse who works here turns around. "Yes, you have a visitor in the doctor's room."

I frown, "A visitor?" I don't get visitors. Ever. People know to better not interrupt me when I'm working.

The nurse in pink scrubs nods. "Yes. Your Dad."

A shiver runs down my spine. My Dad? What does he want from me? We haven't talked since Ana's wedding. I only send him a text to let him know I'm engaged and as predicted he didn't react to the news. And now more than three weeks later he shows up at my workplace? "Are you sure?"

"Tall man. He has your chestnut hair colour. Charming smile. Your navy eyes and a hot body that was evident underneath his silver suit."

Yeah, that does sound like my Dad. I nod. "Sounds like him."

"And he introduced himself as Troy Bolton." She adds with a shrug. "Now I know why you're so pretty."

She hasn't met my Mom yet.

I turn on my heel and walk down the hallway before I reach the door to the doctor's room. Inhaling deeply, I place my hand on the doorknob and open the door.

There he is. My father is sitting on the navy couch across the door. Just like Nancy told me he's wearing a silver suit with a black tie. In his hands he is holding a thin black folder.

"Daddy," I breathe out and close the door. "What can I do for you?"

He rises from the navy couch and walks over to me. "I'm here for business."

"Business?" I ask as he stops in front of me. In a defensive mood, I cross my arms in front of my chest. "We don't do business together and unless you're sick I don't see why you're here."

His eyes rest on the oval sapphire engagement ring that's sitting on my left ring finger for a moment. Then he holds up the thin folder. "This is your prenup."

My eyes widen at his words. My what?! "No, Wlad and I will make our own prenup. I don't need yours."

"Adaline, I don't think you understand. You have to sign this."

I have to?! "Or what? What do I get out of this if I sign a prenup you made for us?"

"Wlad will get our last name. I will stop fighting you guys." He says slowly. "And you can call your home your home again. The feud ends. I will respect him and accept your relationship. But my only condition is this." He waves the folder in front of me again.

I take a step back. "Why do I have a feeling this is the worst prenup there could be?"

"Adaline, I'm doing this to protect you. All I ever wanted was to protect you. And this contract will ensure your protection under all circumstances."

I rise my left eyebrow at him. "If you protect me than that means you damage Wlad."

He smirks at me as if I said something funny. "Yes. But only in case of a divorce."

I knew it! "I won't sign this."

"Too bad. That's the only way I will accept you and give him my last name. Besides Wladimir already signed it."

My eyes widen. "He did?"

"Yes. Because he understood how important you are to me. I am doing this for you."

"For me? You're doing this for me?!" I shake my head. "I can protect myself! I don't need you to look out for me."

"I am your father. I will always look out for you. When you have children you will understand."

Oh, he has no idea how soon I will have children. Two children. "I will marry Wladimir no matter what you say or do."

"I know. I just wish you'd meet me half way."

I take the folder out of his hand. "This is not half way. This is your way or no way at all!"

"That's not true. Wlad gets to be a Bolton. You guys get my acceptance. And you can come home on the holidays. I will stop with this feud."

"I shouldn't have to sign this piece of shit to get that from you!" It bursts out of me. "I should be enough!" I point at me. "I am your daughter, your flesh and blood - you should come around on your own. You should see that Wladimir makes me happy. That he can protect me and give me comfort in times of need. He's the most stunning human I've ever come across. I love him with all my heart. When we're together no one and nothing matters. When I am with him I feel a deep sense of piece in my heart." I explain and suddenly see him through a blurry vision. Shit, I'm crying.

"Adaline," my father reaches for my left hand but I pull my hand away.

"I will not sign this! Go to hell!" I yell at him and throw the folder at him. "You've dug yourself your own grave and I hope you rotten in it!"

His whole body language changes at my mental slap. His navy eyes fall into a kind of sadness he has never showed me. "You don't mean that." He whispers.

"No, I don't." I whisper back. "I shouldn't have said that. I apologise."

He nods, picks up the folder from the floor and walks back to the couch. He lays the folder on the teal coloured couch. "I'll leave that here. Think about it. Discuss it with Wladimir if you want to. My offer stands."

"Except it's not a fair one!" I hiss as he walks back to me. "Wlad looses everything while you give nothing!"

"Adaline, I don't think you understand what a great deal it takes me to watch you marry my best friend." He says into my eyes. "I don't think you can understand - truly understand - how it feels like when a man wants to take the most precious thing in my life away from me."

"I am not your possession. You've raised me into the woman I am now. The woman who can stand up for herself and protect those she loves. That very same woman who is not afraid of your rage or having a different opinion than you."

He smiles at me. "Wladimir said the same."

"I don't know why it's so hard for you to understand that we're soulmates! Daddy I-"

"I will walk you down the aisle." He breathes out.

"What?"

"I will give you away to him. That's my last offer. Sign the prenup and you'll have everything you ever wanted. Your Mom can sleep again and you will have your happy ending."

I shake my head at the absurdity of his words. I don't know why we thought time would make him see our love. Time clearly did nothing to him. "You're treating me like I'm an unwanted businesswoman. I am not a businesswoman. I am your daughter!"

He gulps, "Read it and let me know what you decide." With that he turns around and leaves me alone.

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **To find out what happened when Gabriella and Sergej visited Wlad and Della after they got engaged, please read chapter 28 of A Million Times More.**

 **What do you think of Troy's reaction to Della's engagement? Is she going to sign the prenup like Wlad?**

 **As always, please review.**

 **In gratitude,**

 **Nicole**


	29. Chapter 29

**Adaline's point of view:**

I lean against the kitchen island as I wait for Wlad to come home. I can't believe what my Dad did! He created a fucking prenup for us - and Wlad signed it! He signed it!

I don't know who is crazier.

I stare at the black folder. I've read the whole thing. 30 pages of pure bullshit! My Dad wants Wlad to be penniless and homeless if we ever separate. He wants Wlad to pay into a trust fund for our children. He wants Wlad to pay me for staying married to him. It's ridiculous!

I turn around as Wlad's heavy thuds fill my ears. "Are you insane?!"

My man's silver eyes widen, "I'm sorry?"

"I'm sorry?! You fucking should be!" I hiss before holding up the black folder.

"You know..."

"Of course, I know! My Dad showed up at my work today! With this bullshit he calls our prenup! And on top of that he said that you signed it!"

"Della, this is the only way-"

"This is not the only way to get his approval! I will not sign something that will harm you! This is the worst prenup ever!"

"It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make. If that's what it takes to stop this feud, this stress that he's putting on you, then I will gladly loose all of my belongings to you."

"It's not a sacrifice I'm willing to take! He's putting you on the line!"

"Adaline, I'm well aware of the content and I'm telling you it's okay."

"It's not okay, can't you see?! If he gets his way now he will always get his way! This is not the end it's the beginning! You think-" I shake my head, "you don't have to protect me. I can take care of myself-"

"But I have to protect them!" He yells at me. "I have to protect my family and I will do anything for that! I'll sacrifice myself for them! For you!"

"Wlad, I will not sign this."

"You stubborn woman!" He growls before burying his fingers into his skull. "You are just like your father! It's your way or none at all! Can't you see how much he's bending and breaking for you? For this?!"

"I don't care! I will not cave in like you. I will fight until I get what I want. I will fight until-"

"NO!" Wlad yells again. "You will stop this right now. You will sign this."

"No I won't! I won't cave in!"

"Well your father won't cave in either! This is the best offer we're going to get. You get peace. I get to have your last name. What else could you want?"

"I want him to come around without treating us like an unwanted business case! I am his daughter for Christ's sake, not a business partner he doesn't want to make deals with!" I yell back and hear how my voice breaks.

"Adaline, you're not going to get this from him. He won't forgive me for what I did to him. Not now and not ever."

I shake my head as tears start bubbling in my eyes. "I know my father. He will come around. If we just pressure him enough-"

"He's not going to break. It's you who is breaking for him right now, my love. I say we take the deal. Sign the prenup and we'll bring it to him after our appointment with your gynaecologist tomorrow together."

"No!" Before he can say another word I turn on my heel and rush upstairs. It's useless to discuss it with him right now. He's too stubborn to even try to understand me.

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I watch her leave me alone in the kitchen. She's such a fighter but she doesn't see that the fight has been won already. She wants picture perfect but that's not what she's going to get. Not with a father that's just as stubborn as she is.

She will sign this, she doesn't know this yet. This is the best we could get. Troy stops fighting us, I get to be Bolton and Della is going to finally find some peace so she can focus on growing our babies. What more could she want?

I sigh before following her upstairs. I need her to sign this and I don't care how long we're going to discuss this, she will sign this. I need her to get some peace. I need her to destress.

This can't be good for our babies.

I have to protect them and her with all that I have. Even if that means I might loose all of my belongings to her. I don't care about materialistic stuff, I care about the love of my life who is carrying my other two loves of my life right now.

I stop in the empty master bedroom and hear how she's letting in a bath in her en-suite bathroom. She only baths when she's feeling stressed. She prefers quick showers normally. That's already reason enough for her to sign this deal.

This prenup.

I walk through her dressing room that's held in an ivory colour with lots of drawers, shelves and even an island before stopping in the doorway of her white marbled bathroom. A green glass jar is laying open on the vanity. She put on a face mask.

It's even worse than I thought.

My eyes travel further through the wide bathroom until I stop at the end of the room where a freestanding tub is. Della is laying in it with her chestnut hair wrapped in a bun on top of her head and a green face mask on. Bubbles are already covering her body as the water is still filling the tub. The herbal smell from the natural face mask mixes with a floral smell of the bubble bath. I sigh before waking over to her. She's laying in the tub with closed eyes.

She's ignoring me.

But I won't move until I get what I want. I need her signature under this prenup. Otherwise Troy is going to continue this feud with her for decades.

"I'm not in the mood to talk to you." She says after five minutes of silence. With her left foot she switches off the water.

I continue to stare at her. Even with that bright green mask slathered on her face she's still the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.

"You might as well leave. I left you the leftovers from dinner in the fridge."

"What did you make?"

She's silent for a moment. "Open the fridge to find out."

"Della, come on!"

Her eyes snap open like I said something wrong. The dark navy is the perfect contrast to the bright green stuff that she smeared on her face. "Come on?!" She echoes me in a high pitch voice. "I know why you're here. You want me to sign this shit because you think I am weak!"

"You are not weak." She's the strongest person I ever met. She fights like a lion and even if she's bleeding out from the fight, she's going to continue fighting. She'll fight until she's dead.

I gulp at my own thoughts, "Della, how about you sign this and we make our own prenup as well?"

"How's that suppose to work?" She asks me back. "I don't know much about law but I do know that two contracts regarding the same people but with different content about the same topic can't be both legal."

I shrug, "Maybe Ana can come up with something."

"She's still on her bloody honeymoon and I won't disturb it just because Daddy's being an asshole again."

The words make me smirk. "I can call my lawyer."

"Unless he's no specialist in prenups I'd say don't bother."

I sigh, she really is too stubborn for her own good. "Della, why can't you just sign this and we make a different prenup afterwards?"

"Why can't I just sign this?!" She hisses at me. "I don't think you understand."

"You're right, I really don't."

"This is not about the prenup. It's about the principles! If my Dad has us by the balls once than he will always have us by the balls and then he's going to do even crazier things than this!"

I lick my lips, "You said you'd do anything for me."

"That didn't include this shit."

"Yes it did! You will sign this not because of me but because of our babies! You have to start thinking like a Mom not like a daughter who doesn't get her way!" It bursts out of me.

Her navy eyes widen at me. "Get out."

"Della, I-"

"Get out!" She yells again. "You think I'm not thinking about them?! Why do you think I'm being so persistent?! Because of them? I don't care about that prenup because I know we won't get divorced!"

"Then sign this shit and stop fighting with me!"

Her eyes are sparkling in a darker shade as she stares at me. Even with the green face she looks angry. "Fine!"

"Fine!" I repeat, "Wait, what?!"

"We'll do it your way. I'll sign this shit and you will call your lawyer. We're going to set up a new prenup."

I stare at her in disbelief. She caved in? "That wasn't so hard." I think out loud in Russian and cover my mouth with my hands a second later.

"Shut up!"

* * *

 **Adaline's point of view:**

Dr. Ross walks into the examine room. The doctor that's my Mom's age has delivered me and all of my biological siblings. She's my Mom's gynaecologist, Ana's and mine. She has long blonde hair and bright blue eyes but she's a head shorter than me.

"Good morning, Miss Bolton!" She greets me before closing the door behind herself.

I'm already laying in the examine chair with Wlad's hand wrapped around mine. I swear, he's even more nervous than me about finding out their gender. I don't know why he's so nervous. Those two are boys.

Case closed.

"Morning." I smile at her.

She reaches us and shakes Wlad's hand, "Nice to finally meet the father."

The proud smile on Wlad's face is indescribable, "Nice to meet you as well. I'm Wladimir."

"How are the triplets?" Dr. Ross asks as she pours gel on my bare belly. "Do they enjoy Le Rosey?"

The press has been writing nonstop about Britain's new tennis star ever since Rory won the Australian Open. Wlad and me stayed in London because I didn't want to risk losing our babies although the risk is now minimal because I made it through the first three critical months.

"Very much. As Roséens, they enjoy being normal there. No nasty paparazzi, no rumours that are getting discussed in class... they're like everyone else there."

"I heard that the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge send their kids there as well as the Duke and Duchess of Sussex. Is that true?"

I smirk, I still can't believe that Rory is dating George! I mean, she brought him as her date to Ana's wedding. Charlotte came with Nate, but I think just as friends. But I'm really the last one to catch some romantic vibes. "I really can't say." I say with a shrug. It's one thing to send your famous kids to Le Rosey, but royalty? That's a whole different number. It comes with even more secrecy - and just as much security. There were fifty security men at Ana's wedding. All for the future King and Queen of England.

"Alright, how about we have a look at the babies now?" She says before placing the transducer probe on my belly. The heartbeat of baby one starts filling the room right away. It's a steady sound and I exhale.

"The heartbeat of baby one sounds good." I breathe out, relieved.

Dr. Ross smiles, "It's strong and healthy."

"What about the images?" I ask her. The white screen across us starts showing the ultrasound images that Dr. Ross is seeing on her computer.

"That's our baby?" Wlad asks me surprised.

"Number one, yes. There's the head, the spine, the feet, the hands..." I point at the image and explain what we're seeing. But then I frown.

Wlad looks at me, "What's wrong?"

I open my mouth but then close it again. No, that can't be.

"Adaline," Wlad insists.

I look at Dr. Ross. "It's a girl." I breathe out shocked.

Dr. Ross nods with a grin on her lips, "Yes, baby number one is a girl! Congratulations!"

But she's suppose to be a he! I saw two twin boys running through the backyard of our dacha in Siberia. Boys, not girls!

"Oh that's so great!" Wlad grins at me.

"You don't sound so happy." Dr. Ross says to me.

I smile at him, "I guess, I thought we were having boys."

Dr. Ross chuckles. "When's the wedding?"

"In two weeks." Wlad breathes out, his grey orbs still focused on the screen in front of us. "on Bora Bora."

"Bora Bora?" Dr. Ross asks a bit surprised.

"We visited the islands a few weeks ago and fell in love with a Polynesian chapel at the beach there. Zoom into her heart please." I ask her, being more a surgeon than a Mom right now. A girl... we're having a girl!

"Yeah, sure." Dr. Ross zooms in so I have a good view of her beating heart. The heart is beating faster than mine but both cardiac chambers look fine. It's a healthy heart.

"Looks good." I say and nod. "I have a dress fitting later this week. My last one."

"Well, the dress should still fit. Your midsection is still quite small." Dr. Ross smiles. "Ready to find out if baby number two is a boy or girl?"

"Yes." Wlad says, sounding overexcited about this. It's his first time seeing the babies.

Dr. Ross moves the transducer probe on my belly. "There we go. Baby number two."

I stare at baby number two, focused on the healthy heart and spine, limbs and tiny toes. Baby number two is just as big as baby number one. The brain looks just as good, I notice as I look at the face. I can't tell if our babies look more like me or Wlad and I don't really care. I frown, "They're holding hands!" I breathe out shocked! Our twins are holding hands!

Wlad squeezes my hand, "They are! That's so cool!"

Dr. Ross smiles at us, "Your twin girls seem quite tight already."

"Girls? Baby number two is a girl as well?"

"Yes." I confirm and smile. Two girls. Not boys. We're having girls. It's so much more real now!

"I'll print you some extra photos." Dr. Ross smiles.

I look over at Wlad whose grey eyes are sparkling. "You okay, Daddy?"

Suddenly, he pulls me into a kiss. A quick kiss, but it's enough to make me feel his love for me. "We're having twin girls!"

I smile at him, "Don't spoil them too much." I whisper against his lips before fondling his cheek.

"Their mother will make sure I won't." He grins at me.

I return his grin before taking my gaze off of him, suddenly remembering we're not alone. I look up at Dr. Ross who sits across me with tears in her orbs. "Dr. Ross, no need to get emotional!" I breathe out. She has hundreds of patients that share this moment with her. She should be used to it.

The blonde doctor shakes her head, "I know, I just..." she sighs, "I suddenly remembered your parents visiting me 24 years ago as your Mom was expecting you... it's a bit surreal. Everything comes in full circle. I will help bring another Bolton generation into this world." She sniffs, "I'm so happy for you, Adaline. I really am. You've grown into such a breathtaking young woman, young mother... Oh what am I saying, young soon to be married mother. It's... This is a really special time for me as well. That's all."

I gulp down the golf ball in my throat. I didn't realise I meant so much to her. "That's very kind of you to say, Dr. Ross."

She smiles at me before putting the transducer probe back to where it belong. "I'll print out some extra photos for you."

"Oh, we don't need-"

"Yeah we do." Wlad disagrees with me. "We'll use them when we reveal this pregnancy."

I sigh before pulling out tissues from the wooden box next to me. "Fine. Extra photos please."

Dr. Ross grins at me, "I'll make sure you have enough of the girls holding hands."

"That's a lovely image." Wlad agrees with her.

"So, your families don't know yet?"

"No, we're planing to reveal it on our wedding day." After the ceremony - just to make sure.

The gynaecologist smiles, "That's a wonderful idea. Do you have names picked out?"

Wlad laughs, "No, we had enough worries about their last name first. Plus, Della thought we were having boys and as her stubborn self she refused to even think about names for girls." He says before looking back at me, "Am I right?"

I shrug, "Just because I didn't want to talk about girls name with you doesn't mean I didn't have any picked out."

His light grey eyes widen, "Что?"

"I'll let you know later." I say back in Russian. "Maybe I'll surprise you on our wedding day."

"So their last name is going to be Krimov?" Dr. Ross asks us.

I shake my head, "No, they'll be Boltons - like their parents."

My blonde gynaecologist raises an eyebrow at me, "Bolton? You're taking her name?"

"Yes." Wlad says. "I'll take her last name."

"That's highly unconventional."

I chuckle, "We are a very unconventional couple."

* * *

"So what are the names in your mind?" Wlad asks me on our way back home. This question must've burned on his tongue ever since we left the practice but he held his tongue for the last 20 minutes.

"I'd rather tell you when we're home." I tell him as he stops the Aston Martin at a red light. I love this car! And Wlad definitely enjoys driving it as well.

"Do you think I won't like them?"

"No, you'll love them." I whisper, knowing him inside out.

He looks at me for a second. "Okay..." With that he looks back on the road again.

I place my hands on my tiny baby bump. Our girls are in there... girls!

It's going to be so hard to hide them from my parents now.

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I place my keys into the bowl next to the front door before getting out of my jacket. Della closes the front door just as I hang my jacket on the clothing rack. "Okay, now spill."

"Will you just let me get home properly first? I'd like to get out of my coat and boots before telling you." She says as she gets out of her black cashmere coat by Burberry. I can't believe she's already 13 weeks and five days along, there's barely a baby bump. I know it pops out when the clock hits seven, because in the evening those two decide to show their true colour, being no longer in the mood to hide... In less than three weeks we'll be married.

I'll be a Bolton.

I still haven't told my Dad. I'm not sure how he's going to take it. I think he might freak out.

"Spill." I demand as she places her boots next to my shoes.

She looks up at me, "I want to give our girls something from your identity as you're clearly giving up your last name for me."

I frown, "Their first name won't be Krimov."

She chuckles, "No, not that."

"And we won't name them Wladimir either."

She laughs, "No, no definitely not."

"Then what part of me do you want to give them in their names?"

She sighs, "Your mother's..."

That's when it clicks and my vision gets blurry. "Della..."

"I want our first born to have Lydia in her name. Not as a first name, but as a second. I'd like to name her Caroline Lydia Grace Bolton. Or Catherine as a first. I thought that's up to you." She smiles at me.

My heart swells up with love for that woman. A love that's too big to be held inside. She wants to give our first born my mother's name? She wants to name her Lydia? I don't even try to hide the tears that start running down my cheeks.

"Oh. Солнышко, I didn't mean to make you cry." She whispers, wiping away the tears from my cheeks, being in tears herself. "If you don't like-"

I silence her with my lips. "Caroline Lydia Grace Bolton. That's perfect. Absolutely perfect."

She shows me a shy smile, "Really?"

"Yes. I love it."

"Told you." She says with a smirk and a shrug.

I smile at her, "What about her sister?"

"Isabella Elizabeth Rose Bolton." She says, "If those two were boys I would have given them your name or your father's name, but since they aren't what I expect them to be... I thought I'd give them a part of my name."

I nod, "I like it. I like it a lot."

"Just don't confuse Della with Bella."

I chuckle, "Never."

"Good." She says before running her hands through my hair.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I drive up the driveway of our beach house in Swansea and stop in front of a two story Victorian beach home. I frown as I notice Sasha's black Mercedes and my grandpa's silver Bentley parked next to Daddy's red Ferrari. Why are they here?

"I thought he was alone here." Wlad breathes out as I park the car.

"Me, too." I turn off the engine and get out of the Aston Martin. A chilly wind blows through my chestnut curls as we walk up to the front door. I open the black door and walk instead. Voices fill the hallway right away. I can distinguish Franklin and Sasha's voice but not Daddy.

I walk down the hallway with Wlad behind me. Unlike our home in Richmond this house is full of wood and decorated in beach vibes.

"Yeah, that's how we should do it." Sasha agrees with my Grandpa.

Grandpa Franklin looks just like my Daddy, only twenty four years older. I haven't talked to him since the one time I appeared unannounced on his doorstep. I don't know why we don't see him more often but I'm sure my parents have their reasons for staying away from him.

"Della," Sasha's green eyes widen as he sees me.

Grandpa turns around and looks at me just as shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"Mom told me Daddy would be here. I have something I need to give him. It's important. Where is he?"

"I'm here."

I look between Franklin and Sasha. My daddy is standing in the doorway wearing jeans and a black shirt just like Sasha and Franklin. I've rarely seen him in jeans and a shirt so it takes me a moment to recognise him. I'm used to expensive suits not inexpensive jeans and shirts. "I have what you wanted. Can we talk?"

"Sure. Follow me."

I follow my Daddy through the narrow hallway before we walk into the wide library. Flames are dancing in the open fireplace. Books of all sorts that were all read by Ana and me are standing in the built in bookshelves. His desk is at the end of the room, in front of two large windows.

"So I assume you signed the prenup?"

I get the first black folder out of my Hermes bag. "Yes. I signed it." I confirm.

A triumphal smile washes over his face.

"But this is what I think of it." I throw the folder into the dancing flames which eat it up immediately. I pull the second black folder out of my Hermes bag and throw it on his desk. "That's the prenup we both want instead. This a fair prenup with joined custody of our children and trust funds we both will pay into." I hiss at him. "You have pushed me past my breaking point. You have made me cry a sea of tears but in the end... in the end you have made me stronger. But I think after all this time you have forgotten who I am. So let me remind you who I am. One, you do not ignore me or try to hurt the people I love. Because if you do, if you choose to make the dumbest mistake of your life, I will destroy you. I don't care that you're my father, that you have created me, because you have tried to hurt my soulmate and I will not let you get away with it. And two, I am right. Always. It's frustrating. Get used to it. Three, I am the reason why you're standing here. My hands operated on you in Santiago. My hands are the reason why you woke up from that bloody coma and are walking now on your two feet! Four, I don't follow orders and I don't cave in under pressure. I thrive on it! It's why I'm so brilliant in my job." I explain to him. "And finally five, you do not - and I repeat you do not - have any power over me or my decisions."

He picks up the black folder and flips through the pages. "Adaline,"

"Oh and I will take on his last name. I'd rather be a Krimov than have him being a Bolton."

"Della, listen-"

"No, you fucking listen! I will walk down that aisle alone! Because I have a backbone that's made out of diamond! You have no idea how much has changed in the last three years and you just except for everything to stay the same! Well, that's not going to happen. I'm a grownup! I have a life I want to live and no one will stand in my way! Not even you!" Suddenly the pregnancy hormones start kicking in and a lump forms in my throat. "Do you love me less now?"

"No, I-"

"Then how can you do this to me?! How can you let Ana marry someone who wanted to kill you and not allow Wlad and me to get married? How can you accept that man into our family, give him our last name - and not Wladimir? What has he done to-"

"It's different."

"No, it's not different."

"Yes it is!"

"Why? What is the reason-"

"Because you are my very own flesh and blood! You are my first born! You are the most precious thing I ever owned! I created you with your Mom! You are part of me - you are the best part of me! I held you in my arms when you were a baby. I taught you how to walk and how to swim. Your first word was blue as you pointed at my eyes. You share not only my eye colour but my characteristics. You are willing to sacrifice everything, including me, to be with the man you love. Adaline, you're so much like me that it scares me!" He inhales deeply, "There are no words in this world that can describe how much I love you."

I gulp as my throat tightens and tears build in my eyes, "Daddy,"

"You may not understand it right now but trust me when you have children you will understand how special your firstborn will be. You will do anything to protect him or her from any danger."

He has no idea how soon I will have children. "Wladimir is no danger! He's the best protection there is. I love him, Daddy. And I will marry him. I will even take on his last name." I can feel how the tears start rolling down my cheeks. Then I slide off the beloved oval sapphire engagement ring that once belonged to my Mom. "You can have it back. I know how much it means to you-" Before I can say another word he has wrapped his arms around me. The last time I felt his arms holding me was in Chile after his surgery. The last year was filled with fights and disagreements. It feel so good to be in his arms. I didn't realise how much I missed it.

Suddenly all the emotions break free and I cry in my father's arms. All the stress from the past months get released through my lacrimal glands.

"Della,"

"Why can't you accept us? You accepted Sasha. Accept Wladimir." I sob as he draws circles on my back. "Accept Wlad and me." I repeat in a whisper. If he won't cave in now than he never will and I will turn my back on him. I have to. This stress is unhealthy for my babies and I have to protect them.

"Okay." He whispers so quietly that for a moment I think I imagined him saying that.

"Okay?" I ask before lifting my head off of his chest.

He nods, "I'm caving. I didn't realise how much I've hurt you over all this time that has passed by. And I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry. I thought I was protecting you when I was doing the opposite." He says as he wipes the tears away from my cheeks that still run down my face. "I'm going to stop fighting in this long lost war."

"You accept us?"

He nods again, "And you can keep your mother's engagement ring. It was always meant to be yours anyway."

"Daddy, there's something else that I need to tell you."

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

"What's going on here?" I ask Franklin and Sasha.

But Sasha keep his mouth shut. Coward.

"Troy is going to pay off Roman." Franklin answers. "And we're going with him to Mexico. To make sure my son doesn't accidentally get killed."

I look at Sasha again. "He's doing this because of you."

"Yes."

"Roman will kill you when he sees you."

"It's why I'm going to wait in a safe house until they come back."

"How are you planning to pay him off?"

"We managed to get our hands on some people that Roman wants even more than Troy in the last weeks."

"How many?"

"Enough to make sure Roman gives us our peace back."

"I'm going to send some men with you." I think out loud. I can't go with them. Troy hates me. Plus Della's pregnant. She'd go insane at home. She might have a miscarriage then. I can't do that. I have to stay in London.

Sasha nods in appreciation.

"Where does this Roman live?"

"Los Cabos."

That's the most dangerous city in the world. Especially after El Chapo got arrested. There's been a drug war ever since the head of the mafia has been put into jail. It's chaotic and dangerous. It's a suicidal mission.

"And why are you here?" Franklin asks me.

"Della wanted to talk to her father."

"About what?" Franklin keeps asking.

"About the prenup Troy wanted us to sign."

Sasha's green eyes widen, "What? He didn't want such thing from Ana and me."

I only shrug. "I signed but Della asked my lawyer to set up a new prenup. One that's fairer in Della's eyes. I don't mind meeting Troy's demands but she has a problem with it."

"And what do you get out of it?" Franklin asks me. "Apart from marrying my granddaughter I mean."

"His last name and his promise to stop hurting Della."

Franklin nods, "I can see why you signed it. Because Della would never give up her last name and I know she's deeply hurt."

I frown at the last part of his sentence. "How?"

"She was at my house a few months ago for advice." He says so casually before brushing through his chestnut hair that has a few thick grey strands in it. "Victoria was overwhelmed to see her again but I... I haven't seen her since she was eight. I was surprised by the woman across me. She's somehow even more determined and stubborn than Troy. She's obviously beautiful and intelligent but her character... that's what blew my mind. My son has raised an incredible woman who clearly stands up for the man she loves."

She was at his house?! Why the hell didn't she tell me that?

"From the look you're giving me I guess she didn't tell you."

"She didn't mention it."

He nods. "Probably because I couldn't help her. I told her to give him time. Maybe that would help him but obviously that didn't help at all. Instead he worked on a prenup that would most likely leave you penniless and homeless."

Franklin definitely knows his son well.

Suddenly, I can hear how something shatters.

 **Adaline's point of view:**

"I'm pregnant." I whisper. Originally I didn't want to inform anyone before the wedding but keeping this secret from my Daddy would be wrong. Especially now since he caved. He moved a step into the right direction so I feel like I have to meet him halfway.

"What?" He asks me shocked before letting go of me.

"13th week. With twins."

"You as well?!" He yells at me so loudly that I wince.

"L-listen I know this may surprise you but-"

Suddenly he grabs he crystal glass and throws it against the wall. "No! That's not according to the plan!"

Plan? What plan?! "Daddy, I-" His loud growl makes me wince again.

"Adaline, you-" he stops talking as the door to his study opens. Wladimir is standing in the doorway. With his broad shoulders and strong arms he looks like he's ready to knock my Daddy out. His silver eyes are dark and his chin is stiff.

That's his Daddy side, I know that right away.

"Congratulations." My Dad spits out.

"What?!" I ask him confused.

"On fucking with my plan." He hisses at Wladimir. "You just couldn't wait to knock her up-"

Wlad is standing in front of me a second later. "It was you who got us there in the first place. It's not my fault your past is catching up with you."

"What are you talking about?" I ask confused.

"He's planning to pay Roman off. With dead bodies. But now he has to add another four on top."

I frown before doing the math. He has no bodies for my twins and my mother's.

"Not dead bodies. They are still very much alive."

"Then you should hope they mean enough to him." Wlad hisses at him.

"No, they have to be." I tell my father. "What happens when Ana starts having kids? Or Jo? Rory? Nate? It has to stop somewhere. You go there with what you have."

"It's the only way to stop this and to wipe you off Roman's radar."

He stares at Wlad for a moment before he nods. "It has to be enough."

He nodded right? I look at Wlad in disbelief but his silver eyes are still staring at my Dad, his ex best friend.

"I won't hug you." My Dad says to Wlad. "But I am going to give you my last name."

"Thank you." Wlad whispers.

My Daddy's navy eyes stare at me. "Are you ready for this?"

I intertwine my fingers with Wladimir's. "I was born for this."

He stares at me for a moment before walking past me and Wlad. "Then I have a trip to make."

"I'll send you some of my best guys." Wlad offers.

My Dad stops in the doorway, facing us with his back. "You will stay here. My daughter would never forgive me if I took you with me."

It's why Wlad didn't offer to go with him, Sasha and Franklin.

Suddenly, my Dad inhales deeply and turns around to face us. "I'd like to talk to you alone." He says to Wlad but I don't let go of my man's hand.

"Adaline," My Dad says as I squeeze Wlad's hand tighter. "Can you give us a moment?"

"No!" It shoots out of me like out of cannon.

"Adaline," My Dad says again but I shake my head.

I know his plan. As soon as I'm gone he's going to be all over Wlad. If I don't stay than-

"Della," Wlad's voice rips me out of my thoughts. He grabs my chin and turns my gaze until I meet his. "I'll be okay." He promises me.

And I'll feel it if he won't. I look back at my Dad. "Don't you dare lift your hand against the man I love!" I hiss at my father before turning on my heel.

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I watch Adaline walk out of the door and Troy closing the door behind her. Then he turns around and stares at me.

I hold his gaze because I sure as hell won't start talking. He wanted this conversation not me.

"You got what you wanted." He says after five minutes of silence.

I'm not sure what to say so I don't say anything at all.

"I told Della I'd stop with this feud."

Thank God! He was ripping her apart from the inside. "Good. And now you're going to tell me that you won't. You want to threaten me and try to scare me off. But that's not going to work. I will stay by her side - and that has nothing to do with the pregnancy. I'd do it with or without them. Because I love your daughter."

Troy walks over to the open fireplace and sits down on one of the armchairs. "Take a seat."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to say something I will never repeat so I want you to listen very closely."

I sigh and sit down across from him. "I'm listening."

"If my plan goes up in flames, you will be the only one left."

I frown. What?

"And I want you to take care of my family like you did before... before I found out about you and my daughter. Roman is not a joke and although I'm convinced he's going to take the deal, I'm well aware of the tiny chance that things may go wrong and I might not come back home. And if I fall, then Franklin and Sasha will as well. They are both very aware of that chance and they're willing to go down that path with me. So, that means you'll be the only one left that I trust."

Trust. He said that, right?

"While I'm very aware that you'd do it with or without my words, I still wanted you to hear that. You will take care of my family for me."

"Yes." I confirm because I know he needs to hear me say that.

"Good."

"That's it?"

"I'm not happy to be a grandpa if that's what you're asking. She's not ready for parenthood."

My hands start forming fists. "Troy," I warn him.

"But I think you are." He says. "And I think she will be, too."

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I stop in the living room where Sasha and Franklin sit quietly on the beige couch that's overlooking the backyard. They both look up at me as I reach them. I sit down between them and stare at our backyard that shows a private beach.

"Daddy told me about his plan." I breathe out after a while of silence.

"I would have done this alone-" Sasha starts.

"No. Ana would kill Daddy if he let you go alone. Frankly, I think this is the best option there is."

My grandpa stays quiet next to me.

"You have nothing to say?" I ask him.

But he only shrugs. "My son is a master at getting himself in trouble. Gabriella's going to be heartbroken."

"Wait, Mom doesn't know yet?" I ask shocked.

Franklin shakes his head. "Not yet but I can't imagine him leaving without telling her. I mean, not again."

"When are you leaving?"

"Monday morning." Sasha explains. "Della, I'm so sorry. I never wanted this to happen. "

I only shrug because words fail me. It is what it is. I can be mad at him but I'd rather save my energy. To be honest this fight with my Dad was exhausting. All I want to do is sleep now.

"Is Troy ripping Wladimir apart right now?"

I shake my head, "I think they're having a civil conversation."

Sasha chuckles because he doesn't believe me. I don't believe my own words either.

Suddenly, Wlad's heavy thuds fill my ears and I turn around. My man is standing next to my father without a scratch on his face. He even looks relaxed.

Both look relaxed.

This is like in a parallel universe. Except it's not.

This is real!

"We can go now." Wlad announces after a moment of silence.

I rise from the couch and walk over to Wladimir. I can feel how my father's icy eyes stare at our hands as I grab Wladimir's. I can't believe he's going to Mexico on Monday.

Because of Sasha.

Because of my father's past.

This is beyond fucked up.

Yet, I can't bring myself to say a word. So, I just turn around and walk out of the house without saying a word. The path out of this beach house is a narrow hallway that feels suffocating. Wladimir's grip around my hand is tight. This might have been the last time I ever saw my Daddy. This might've been the last conversation I ever had with him. A shiver runs down my spine.

I stop on the veranda and let go of Wlad's hand.

"Everything okay?" He asks me with concern in his voice.

Tears start burning in my eyes. My lower lip starts trembling. My hands start shaking.

"Adaline..." my father's deep, crystal clear voice fills my ears.

I turn around and see him standing in the doorway of the French front door. The chestnut hair that we share, those sharp navy eyes, the nose that he gave me, the height... I run over to him and wrap my arms around him.

The man who gifted me life.

And nearly took it away from me.

He's a stolid flycatcher. He's a tough negotiating partner. He does some frank talking. He has a backbone made of steel. He's the toughest person I know.

But he has also soft spots. He is kind. He is loyal. He is protective to a point it gets obsessive. He is caring. He can tell jokes like no other. He loves me in a way no one else in this world does.

We communicate in a language only we are able to understand.

He's my Daddy.

And I will always love him.

Tears start rolling down my cheeks as my Dad draws circles on my back.

"Mon cœur," he whispers into my ear, causing goosebumps to form on my bare arms.

"Je t'aime, Papa." I whisper into his ear as I squeeze him tighter. Suddenly, I don't want to let go of him anymore. I don't want him to leave.

I don't want him to die in Mexico.

"Je t'aime, aussi mon cœur." He answers in a soft whisper tone that only me gets to hear. He hasn't used that voice in the last two years and I know he's probably crying as well. I can hear it in the melody of the words and the way his breathing changes just slightly.

It only makes me cry harder. I bury my nose into the nape of his neck and inhale his scent that always reminded me of a lion protecting their offspring.

He can roar like no one else in this world.

After minutes, that feel like hours, I finally find the strength to let go of him. With a thin film of tears covering my eyes I look at my father. His blurry image has never looked more beautiful. He has tears in his eyes as well, I can see that even through my own tears. "Be careful. I want you home safely. I need you to walk me down the aisle in three weeks. And I need you to be a grandpa to your granddaughters."

He nods, "I'll do my best." He promises me before kissing my left cheek. "I'm very proud of you and the woman you've become. And Wlad is lucky to have you. Truly lucky."

That only makes me cry harder. "I didn't safe you in Chile only to loose you in Mexico."

My father chuckles before wiping the tears from my face with his thumbs. "Make sure to put that on my gravestone."

"How can you joke right now?!"

My Dad smiles at me, "Because if not, I will never let go of you. And then I will never get on that plane and fly to Mexico."

"I will track your phone all the time."

He nods, "I didn't expect anything else."

I embrace him again, "I love you."

"I love you, too." He whispers before I let go of him completely.

I turn on my heel and walk down the steps of the porch until I reach my Aston Martin. Wladimir is already sitting behind the wheel and waiting for me to join him. I get into my silver Superleggera and shut the door. "Drive." I whisper as the tears continue to roll down my cheeks.

I don't dare to turn around and have another look at my father as Wlad drives away from the beach house in Swansea.

It would tear me apart completely.

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Della is expecting girls! Then why did she see boys running through the backyard of her home in Siberia years ago when she was there first? What do you think?**

 **Della and Troy finally made up. But is Troy going to survive Los Cabos?**

 **Find out in the next chapter!**

 **It's going to take a while before I'm going to upload the next chapter. I haven't written it yet and I have two very busy months ahead of me. So it might be a few weeks, we'll see.**

 **As always, please review as your reviews make me smile and help me getting better with my work.**

 **In gratitude,**

 **Nicole**


	30. Chapter 30

**Adaline's point of view:**

I stare at the TV in our family room. It shows a map of Los Cabos and three dots. Green for my Dad, blue for Sasha and red for Franklin. They're in the border region of the most dangerous city in the world. There's nothing but desert surrounding them. The nearest hospital is over an hour long drive away from where they are.

The green and red dot are in one place while the blue dot is somewhere else. There are no roads, no address... just dots.

It's scary.

My hands are shaking but that's not because of my nerves. It's because I've wrapped my hands around my mother's and she's shaking so badly that I almost want to give her sedatives. Ana is sitting across Mom and me in an emerald coloured armchair. She rolled herself into a ball like Lily that's sleeping on her lap. My sister's long fingers are buried in the long fur of my Persian cat.

Luna is sitting next to me, purring and pushing her palms against my thighs in her sleep. Zeus is laying in front of the couch. His long body covers my Mom's feet as he's sleeping as well. The pets must sense our discomfort.

Elias is sleeping upstairs in one of our guest rooms. I'm glad at least one of us can sleep. I couldn't sleep since I left my Daddy in Swansea on Friday and I'm sure the same goes for my Mom and Ana. We all look sleep deprived and if our adrenaline weren't so high, we'd be fast asleep by now.

Wlad is in his study. He has been on the phone the whole day.

I'd rather have him in there than with me. I have my hands full to comfort my mother and sister. But even with all the calming tea in the world, nothing would help calm us down.

Not until my Daddy has called us to tell us it's over.

Not until Sasha is back in Ana's arms.

Not until my mother can embrace her husband again.

The picture on the TV doesn't change. It hasn't changed for the last hour. I don't know why they're there for so long but I don't think it means anything good. It would be better if we had a proper visual but Wlad refused to give them body cams. They would have been too obvious.

But right now anything would be better than those dots.

"I can't stare at them any longer." Ana breathes out. Her hands are wrapped around her iPhone. Mom's iPhone is laying on the coffee table. "Nothing has changed for the last 68 minutes and 32 seconds."

"Ana's right. We should put something else on." My Mom says with a forced nod. "I'm going insane if I stare at that map for a second longer."

I switch off the TV because I don't want to watch anything other than that. "How about some more tea?"

Ana shakes her head and my mother mirrors her gesture.

Great, now we're stuck in this silence. With our thoughts that are running crazy.

"Tell me something I can do. I need to do something." I breathe out after five minutes of nothing but soft snoring coming from our sleeping pets.

"We could bake something." My Mom suggests.

Out of all the things she could say - she chose this?! "Bake something?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. Her husband is risking his life right now and my mother wants to bake?

My Mom nods. "Yes. We could do brownies."

Ana nods as well. "Baking sounds good. I need to do something with my hands."

"Okay, let's bake." I say before rising from the couch.

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I sit down in my office chair and bury my fingers into my scalp. I'm not going less insane than the three Bolton ladies next door. I don't have a visual, I don't have an audio connection... I have nothing but a map. Troy and Franklin have been at the same spot for over an hour now while Sasha is safe in the safe house.

The negotiations take time but I didn't think it would take over an hour.

And suddenly both dots disappear.

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I push the tray with the brownie mixture into the oven. The chocolate smell is filling the huge white marbled kitchen. Ana is playing the dirty dishes into the dishwasher while my mother is making herself a cup of coffee.

I don't know why but baking the brownies has calmed me down. Mom, Ana and me worked in complete sync and silence but it felt good. It felt good to do something.

Something other than staring at the map.

"Anyone else want a cup of coffee?" My Mom asks after the espresso machine has produced her cup of steaming hot coffee.

Ana shakes her head and I do as well. I'm 14 weeks pregnant today. With twin girls. The thought makes me smile like never before.

"Okay, say it." My Mom demands before leaning against the marble countertops of the white kitchen. She crosses her feet in front of her. She's already dressed in a navy cashmere leggings by some maternity brand and a white T-shirt that's stretching over her big bump. She's eight weeks further than me. I can't believe that I'm eight weeks I'm going to look just as big, or even bigger!

Ana closes the dishwasher and looks at me with her big green eyes. Then she tilts her head, moving her long straight blonde hair a little. "What is she talking about?"

"Nothing." I lie quickly. Maybe too quickly.

My sister frowns at me before brushing through her hair. Unlike with my chestnut curls, her fingers and rings don't get caught in her hair. She's wearing diamond studs in her earlobes. Unlike my Mom and me, she's dressed in dark washed jeans and a camel coloured cashmere sweater with a round neckline. I feel more comfortable in black joggers and a black T-shirt. Jeans have started to feel tight on me.

"Okay." My Mom says with a shrug before switching the espresso machine off.

"Have you heard from the triplets?" I decide to change the subject.

My Mom nods, "Rory's apparently even more popular now."

"Did Jo say that?"

"And Nate." My Mom smiles, "But Rory being Rory, she stays focused on school and tennis."

"And George." Ana says with a smile on her lips.

"Yeah and George. You know, I thought it was wrong to send them to Switzerland but now... now it turned out to be one of my best decisions."

"They really like the school."

"They do. They enjoy the privacy and weirdly the challenging periods."

I turn around as I hear Wlad approaching us. My man stands there with his naked feet, grey joggers and black T-shirt. He put on his poker face. A shiver runs down my spine.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

My Mom and Ana look at Wlad as well.

"I've lost Franklin and Troy on the map. I think Roman must've destroyed their phones. I don't think they're dead."

"Yet, you mean." I breathe out.

Wlad shakes his head, "No. I think... I don't think we lost them."

Both, Ana and my Mom are silent.

And I don't know what to say either.

Suddenly, Ana's ringing iPhone interrupts the silence. We all wince at the sound that starts filling the kitchen.

"That's Sasha." Ana breathes out before quickly picking the iPhone up. "Are you alright?" She asks before putting him on speakerphone.

"Yes. Troy just came in. He's alright as well." Sasha answers and for a moment my Mom's sobs fill the room.

"I think my Mom would like to talk to him if you don't mind."

"Yeah, sure."

After some rustling and whispers on the other line a firm and deep "Hello?" fills the room.

"Troy, are you okay?" My Mom asks before picking up the phone from the kitchen island and walking into the dining room.

Wlad walks over to me and wraps his arms around me from behind.

"They're alive. They made it through." I whisper as I lean against his strong chest.

"It's finally over." Ana breathes out before closing her eyes. I give her the moment of prayers. Honestly, after all she has been through I don't know why she still believes in God.

I place my hands on Wlad's forearms and squeeze softly. I'm so glad he stayed here with me.

My sister turns around and checks on the brownies that are baking in the oven.

"You're baking?!" Wlad asks surprised.

My green eyed sister shrugs. "Mom thought it was a good idea."

"And she was right. It kept us occupied." I breathe out as Ana gets the brownies out of the oven. The heavenly chocolate smell fills the kitchen

"They look good."

"They have chocolate chips in them. We should serve them with some homemade vanilla ice cream." I suggest before opening the freezer and getting out the vanilla ice cream that I made a few days ago.

I get out an ice cream scooper just as my mother walks back into the kitchen. She nods with tears in her eyes.

"They're boarding the jet now. They should be home tomorrow night." My Mom breathes out before placing the iPhone on the kitchen island again.

"Do you want a brownie and a scoop of vanilla ice cream?" I ask her

My Mom shakes her head, "I'm going to bed. I'm exhausted."

"Okay. Sleep tight." Ana says with a small smile on her lips. "But we're definitely having a brownie with ice cream."

"Definitely." Wlad says with a wide smile. He loves our baking as much as we do.

* * *

I wake up first the next morning. I roll over in the bed and stare at my sleeping man. The sun is slowly rising after this short night. We were up until two in the morning with Ana. As son as the calming news had reached us, Ana could finally be herself again - meaning she talked about everything under the sun with us. She even quizzed us about our wedding rings, the cake - which is a lemon raspberry cake in a genome look - and the wedding dress. I couldn't tell her much as Wlad was sitting next to me but I did invite her to my finale fitting the day after tomorrow.

All that questions made her tired pretty soon and as soon as she went to bed the lights went out for me as well. I think Wlad must've carried me to bed as I fell asleep on the couch shortly after Ana left us.

I carefully fondle Wlad's cheek. I'm so glad he didn't go to Mexico. It would have killed me. The anxiety was bad enough already.

I watch how his breathing changes just a second before his eyelids flutter open, revealing the glowing silver that has appeared ever since I told him I was pregnant. "Good morning, Солнышко."

"Good morning, my love." He whispers before lifting to kiss me. I expected a soft and quick kiss but this turns into more pretty quickly. He rolls me on my back as our tongues still dance a tango.

I let go before the desires takes over both of us. His hard-on is already pressing into my pregnant stomach and the desire starts pulsing through me as well. "Wlad, my Mom is sleeping in a guest room." I remind him.

He sighs before kissing me once more. "I don't like mornings without sex." His silver eyes are glowing with desire.

Oh, how much I wish our girls will inherit that unique eye colour. I smile before brushing through his silky dark brown hair, "I prefer you inside of me as well but not when my mother and my sister are right next door. Literally."

* * *

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I watch Della making her morning celery juice with the Norwalk juicer as I'm standing in front of the stove, making pancakes for Ella, Ana, Della and me. My woman is wearing one of my light blue Oxford shirt that covers her butt and emphasises her long lean legs. She has rolled up the sleeves to her elbows. Her chestnut curls are so long that they nearly reach her butt. A year and a half ago she would have been worried as hell to show any signs of our relationship but now she's standing there in my Oxford shirt, making celery juice with Ella's engagement ring sitting on her left ringer finger.

"Stop staring at me or I'll fuck you on the kitchen island." She warns me in her angelic voice as the pitches gets filled with the green magic juice.

My dick awakes in record time. Since we didn't get our morning fix in bed today, I'm already on the edge. I can't go a day without making love to her - and she can't either. "I wouldn't mind that." I say with a smirk on my lips.

She turns around at my voice. "Солнышко," she points at me with her right forefinger.

"Morning!" Ella's voice surprises us both.

I look behind Della and watch her mother walking into the kitchen in white silk pyjamas. Her bump is clearly noticeable underneath the button down top. I can't wait until Della's bump has grown this big. If it ever gets that big. She's already 15 weeks along and there still isn't a bump.

She still looks like a smoking hot virgin rather than a pregnant woman.

"Morning." I greet Ella.

"Morning." Della says as her Mom reaches her.

"What are you making?"

"Celery juice."

Gabriella sniffs before looking at me and the pan in which the pancakes are sizzling. "I'm going with that." She points at the pan.

I chuckle, "Wise choice."

"It's not as bad as it smells." Della says before pouring herself a glass.

"Don't believe her. That stuff tastes like shit." But maybe that's why Della hasn't complained about morning sickness yet.

"It doesn't!"

Ella looks at her oldest daughter, "I believe Wlad."

"How did you sleep?" I ask her.

She shrugs, "Better than the night before. I'm not as worried anymore but I can only relax when they're back home."

I know exactly how she's feeling. "We can watch Elias so you can pick them up at the airport with Ana."

Adaline's mother nods, "Thank you. I'm just glad you didn't go with them."

I couldn't. Unlike Troy, I could never leave my unborn babies alone.

"Me, too. Really glad actually." Della says before wrapping her arms around my torso.

* * *

I park the grey Aston Martin in front of our home and kill the engine. Dinner with Troy, Ella, Ana and Sasha was nice but the heaviness of Franklin's sacrifice laid heavy over our heads.

Especially Della. She's been awfully quite on the ride home. That's untypical of her.

My woman gets out of the car and walks into the white stucco mansion that we get to call our home.

I sigh before I follow her. I have to get her to talk to me. She knows it's not good to keep it all in. I walk into the house and down the narrow hallway that leads to the spiral staircase. I can see her black heel standing underneath the white bench. I take off my shoes as well and walk into the kitchen. She wants to make tea as the electric kettle is already heating up the water. "Della, talk to me."

But she shakes her head. "No. Because you won't like what I'll say." She gets out two cups and two tea bags from one of the white glass country styled hanging cupboards.

I frown. "Della, you can tell me anything."

She twirls around until she faces me. "Really?"

"Yes of course."

"I want to stay a Bolton. I don't want to become Mrs. Krimov but I want you to become Mr. Bolton."

She can't be serious! "Della, we agreed-"

"See? I can't tell you everything."

"Bloody hell, Adaline!" It bursts out of me. "We've discusses this over and over again. And now, less than a week before our wedding, you've changed your mind?!"

"I didn't change my mind. I always wanted to stay a Bolton. I always wanted you to take my last name."

"Then what the hell happened?!"

"My Dad happened!" She yells back at me. "He pushes me past my breaking point, Wlad! The last time I saw him before he left for Mexico I told him I was going to take your last name."

"You did?" I ask her shocked. I didn't expect her to do this.

"Yes of course! Because you are the man that I choose. You'll always be the man that I choose. And if there's no other way but to take your last name than I would do it. But now... especially after this dinner, I think there might be another way."

So, that's why she was so quiet on the way home. She wasn't grieving over Franklin's sacrifice, she was making a plan to get her Dad to give me his last name.

She really is a true Bolton.

"Della, he won't give me his last name."

"You don't know that. I'd say we ask him again tomorrow night when they come over for dinner." She says as she pours the hot water into the cups. "I think, I can get him there."

"I don't want to trick Troy into anything. It has to be his choice. Don't pressure him into anything."

"I couldn't even if I wanted to."

That's where she is wrong. Adaline is Troy's soft spot, more than his other children, because she's his first born. The first born is always special. Always. "I don't know why you want to open the box of pandora again."

"Because my name will protect our girls. If Mexico showed me one thing than it is that the name Bolton is a protection shield. It's the best protection shield."

"But it will also put them into danger, Adaline. The name Krimov doesn't have this. It's free from-"

"I don't want your name. I want mine. I want you to take my name and I want our girls to have my name. I'm not giving up."

"Yeah, well than tomorrow evening is going to be a long one."

"You're not fighting me on this anymore?"

I shrug. There's nothing I can do anyway. My woman is the most stubborn human in earth because her parents are both very stubborn as well. She inherited and I have a feeling our girls will be the same. Puberty is going to be a blast!

* * *

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I rush down the spiralling staircase until I reach the foyer. I'm already a little late for work because I couldn't keep my hands off of my fiancé this morning. Normally, I wouldn't blame it on the hormones since we already have an active sex life but this morning... I have no idea what came over me.

And now I'm paying the price.

"I'm leaving!" I cry out as I get into my sneakers. I can hear Wladimir already making coffee for himself.

"When will you be home?" He asks back in aloud voice.

"I don't know. My shift ends at eight but I'm probably going to stay longer. I try to be home at midnight. If I get a moment for myself I'll call you." I explain as Lily struts over to me with her big tail up in the air. She starts rubbing herself against my leg and starts purring. It has become our ritual of saying goodbye and hello every time I exit or enter the house. While Luna is more focused on Wlad, Lily has decided that I'm worthy of her attention - and I love her for that.

I knew down and run my fingers through her long white fluffy fur before picking her up and cuddling with my cat that has grown up so much.

"Okay." My fiancé says and I look over my shoulder. Dressed in a pair of grey joggers and a whit T-shirt he is leaning against the doorframe, holding a cup of coffee in his left hand. Soon, there will be a platinum ring sitting on his left ring finger.

I can't wait to be married to this man.

And I can't wait for our girls to be born.

I let Lily down and walk over to the man who owns my heart. My heart starts beating faster the closer I get to him and goosebumps start peppering my skin as my body reacts to his without us even touching.

Wlad takes another sip of his coffee, "Don't give me that look." He warns me as I stop across him.

"What look?"

"That look which made you be late this morning in the first place. You know, I can't say no to you. Especially when you look at me like that."

I kiss him softly. "I love you."

"Oh yeah, you proofed that this morning."

I chuckle at his words. "It takes two to tango, Mr."

"Go or else I won't see you until next morning."

I turn around and rush down the narrow hallway that leads to the black front door. As I open the black wooden door, I face Marco. One of Wlad's best friends stands across me, equally as surprised as me. "Marco, hi."

"Hi. Where are you going?"

"To work. You?"

"The same."

I frown at the words from the Italian man. "I don't recall hiring you for anything."

"That's because you didn't. Your fiancé did."

"What for?"

"Given the fact you don't know anything right now, I suggest we leave it at that. I think it's suppose to be a surprise."

"I don't like surprises."

"No offence but you will love this one."

"Will I?"

He nods before leaning forward, "And between you and I, you've hit the jackpot with Wladimir. That man would do anything for you."

Just like me for him. "Well, I have to go. I'm already late."

He nods and I walk over the threshold. "Have a good day at work. Slice people open. Safe lives. Bring babies into this world."

I turn around at the last sentence. "What?" I ask back. Wlad didn't tell him about our girls. We didn't tell anyone but my Mom, Dad and Sophie. The rest of my family is in the unknown and Sergej has no idea as well.

"Isn't that what you do?"

"Yes, but I don't deliver babies. That's Sophie's job."

"Ah, I see. So she does the pretty magical stuff while you do...?"

"The actual work. I remove tumours, repair hearts, transfer livers and get deep into someone's brain."

He nods. "Have fun then!" He says before walking into the house and shutting the black wooden door.

As soon as I'm out of sight I place my hand on my uterus. "You're still pretty much our secret." 15 weeks and five days.

And I already am too excited about holding them in my arms.

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I watch one of my best friend walking down the narrow hallway that eventually opens up to a big round foyer with a glass dome and a chandelier that connects all four floors as it hangs on the inside of the spiral staircase.

"Morning, amico!" He greets me with a big smile on his face.

"You told Della?" I ask him with a raised eyebrow.

"Haven't said a word. I thought you might surprise her."

"I do. I want to surprise her with the new lower floor after our honeymoon. Do you think you can make it happen in two weeks?"

"Absolutely." He says as he reaches me. "I brought the drafts so you can get an idea of how it's going to look downstairs."

"You already were in Morocco?"

"Yeah. For a weekend trip with Brooke."

"Is she still pressuring you?"

Marco sighs and shrugs, "Babies don't just happen. They take work."

Ours didn't but I decide to not tell him that. I don't want to rub salt into his obvious open wounds. "Well hard work eventually pays off."

"If that hard labour gets us a baby, then man I will do anything. Really anything."

His wounds are definitely obvious. "You'll get there and if not then that's okay, too. You can always adopt or find a surrogate somewhere."

"Do you think Della would be-"

"You're not getting my wife."

"She's not your wife yet."

"She has been since we first kiss." It bursts out of me before I can think it through.

Marco's coffee brown eyes soften, "Really?"

I shrug. "Yes." I admit. "There was never another woman who got under my skin."

"And Natasha was-"

"Natasha was Natasha. She wasn't anything else but sex. I never cared about her and while I told her that again and again, she had the impression that she could change me and mould me into the man she wanted to have. But people don't change and Adaline doesn't want me to change ever. She loves me the way I am. The good and the bad."

"Oh, I doubt there's anything bad about you. You're building her a replica of a Moroccan spa downstairs!"

"You're building it upon my request and trust me, there are some bad sides of me."

"Really? Like what?"

He wouldn't believe me if I told him. "You don't have to know about the dead bodies in my closet."

"Does Della know?"

"Yes."

He nods. "What about Della's bad sides?"

"I think you just saw one of it."

"She just left for work."

"Exactly. She's too altruistic for her own good. She puts people's needs above her own. Period."

"Well, then you have to remind her to take care of her self every once in a while."

"It's why I'm marrying this woman. She's my very own super woman in a Victoria's Secret costume." The words slip off my tongue again.

Marco grins at me. "I like that metaphor. Brooke's my super woman as well. And when we will have children they'll be super babinos."

I chuckle at his words. "Show me what you've got."

* * *

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I stripe off the blue gloves, "Page me if anything happens. Otherwise I'm going to the on-call room." I announce to my team that consists of Jackie, the nurse and two interns. As expected my shift didn't end at eight. It's now almost nine and I'm dog tired. I desperately need some sleep.

"Yes, Dr. Bolton." Jackie says with a smile on her lips.

I throw the gloves into the bin and walk out of the room at the ICU. My aneurism has been crashing for the last hour and I kept reanimating him. Chest compressions have never felt harder.

I walk past the reception desk before finally reaching the on-call room. The beds in there are definitely not the comfiest but they will do the job. My feet are hurting and my eyelids are closing almost on their own now. I open the door and walk into the room that has two high sleepers. It's completely empty so I sit down on the left lower bed and stripe off my sneakers. Then I put my Roségold stethoscope on the nightstand. Ana gifted me the white and Roségold stethoscope. She has the same and just like mine it has her initials engraved on it.

Then I get out my iPhone and lay down on the bed. I promised to call Wlad but I didn't get a chance yet.

I press the call button and wait for him to pick up.

"Are you coming home any time soon?" He asks me after the first ring.

"I'm afraid not. I hope I'm going to get out at seven. My aneurysm is not doing too well. I had to reanimate her six times in the last two hours. I can't leave."

"No, of course you can't. Did you eat?"

"No and I'm too tired to eat right now. I'm choosing sleep over food right now."

"Della, did you at least inform your boss yet? You should tell someone about our babies."

"Not yet. I'll tell him when I'm back from our honeymoon."

He sighs, "Della,"

"Look, it's my last day of work before marrying you. The next time I'll be here, I'll talk to the chief of surgery." I promise him.

"By the way it looks, this is not your last day of work."

"I can't leave my patient. She has to be stable before I can even think of leaving her."

"I'm not blaming you."

I pinch the bridge of my nose. "I know... I know. You're just worried about me and our girls."

"Yes."

"Alright, I'm going to try to get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Dream of me." He whispers.

"Always." I whisper back before hanging up.

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I press the hydraulic press and watch the green juice dripping into the glass. It's already eight in the morning and my woman is still not home. She told me yesterday that she'd be here at seven but I know her. She won't be here until her patient is doing alright without her. I barely slept last night because I got used to sleep next to her. I got used to her smell, her movements and the sound of her breath. I love waking up before her and finding her sleeping halfway on me instead of the bed.

I hate sleeping without her.

So, it's no wonder that I've been up since half past five. I already worked out, cleaned the cat litter boxes, brushed and played with Lily and Luna, and made breakfast. Porridge and scrambled eggs with veggies.

I can hear the black front door opening and exhale as relief rushes through me. She's home. She's back by my side.

She's back where she belongs.

I can hear her getting out of her jacket and shoes before her light thuds fill my ears. "Morning!" She greets me as she walks over to me. She looks tired but she's still the most beautiful woman on earth. "Oh, you made celery-"

I shut her up with my lips. I missed her lips. I missed her scent and the way her body melts into mine. I miss her taste and the way her she presses her fingertips into my back.

She returns my kiss immediately and presses her body into mine. Our tongues start dancing a tango. A warm feeling explodes in my chest before it spreads in my whole body, leaving a tingly feeling in my fingertips. I love this woman.

More than she will ever know.

After minutes, she breaks away from my lips first. "You missed me." She breathes out in a hoarse voice as she runs her long fingers through my short brown hair.

I place my left hand in the nape of her neck and run my thumb over her right cheek. "I did."

"Good because I missed you, too." She says before pressing her forehead against mine. She inhales deeply as our scents mix. "I missed you a lot."

She had a rough night. I can hear it in the sound of her voice. It's filled with pain. "You lost your patient."

"Yes." She whispers before burying her nose in the nape of my neck. I wrap my arms around her slim waist.

In a few weeks she'll be round.

"I'm sorry."

"I am as well. But she weak and the circumstances were really bad. The chance of her survival were under 10%. I was her last hope. Her husband..." she inhales a shaky breath. "He's suffering more than us. I did what I could. I fought. I took out the aneurysm. But her body was too weak, too heavily damaged. I had to reanimate her eight times last night. But in the end her body gave up."

I run my fingers up and down her back. "She's at a better place now."

Della nods before lifting her head off of my shoulder. "I hope so."

I can still feel her pain. "I wish you had a better last day at work before we get married."

"Me, too." She says with a sad smile on her lips before looking over my shoulder. "You made breakfast." She breathes out and I notice how her navy eyes widen.

"Yes. I figured you didn't eat, so I made some porridge and scrambled eggs. I even made you your celery juice."

Her navy eyes fill with a thin film of moisture. "Really?" She asks me in a high pitched voice.

I nod. "I'll do anything for you."

She gulps before licking her lips. "You're getting a lot of sex today but first I need to get back al the calories I burned last night." She says before grinning suddenly, "And then I have my last fitting for my wedding dress. But after that... After that we won't leave the bed until tomorrow morning."

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I get into the lacy bohemian style Lazaro wedding gown. Lazaro is known for creating romantic looking bridal gowns that are elegant and timeless at the same time. I didn't want a huge gown like Ana wore on her wedding day, although she looked stunning it in. But it's just not my style. I like something a bit more layback. Ana wore a heavy silk dress by Dior while I chose a light organza gown with lace floral applications in ivory. There's a rather deep V neckline in the front which shows my huge boobs. They've only grown over the last weeks, it's ridiculous. I thought I could hide the signs a little longer but I guess not anymore.

The sales associate closes the many tiny silk buttons in the back. I can't believe I'm actually wearing a wedding gown. It's still a bit surreal although picking out the dress was so easy. I was in and out of the shop within two hours. I only took Sophie and Brooke with me, wanting to surprise my mother and sister.

I look at myself in the mirror. This dress is perfect! A scalloped ballerina neckline with crisscross straps at the open back, shear Alencon lace bodice over ivory lining, a natural waist, circular A line organza skirt accented with lace applique at side and back and a chapel train.

"Do you want to have it a bit tighter in the back?" The sales associate asks me. A lovely woman named Rosa. She grabs the fabric around my waist that's too much and pulls it back, "Like this? That would make your waistline stand out a bit more."

I shake my head, "No. I need the room... in a few weeks I'm sure it'll fill the space." I think out loud and bite on my lip. Shit. I just told her my secret!

"No offence but your body is flawless! You don't need the excess fabric unless... Oh, I see! Congratulations, Dr. Bolton!" Rosa says as I turn around. For now there are barely any signs of this pregnancy visible. Expect for the boobs. But I know that those things can look very different in a matter of a few days. Rosa embraces me suddenly. "That's so wonderful!"

I gulp, "Thanks. But my sister doesn't know yet and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Of course!" She grins at me as her deep brown orbs run down my body. "That explains the growing cleavage. I thought something was different. I just couldn't pinpoint it."

I chuckle, "Yeah maybe we should do something about that..."

She nods, "No problem. We still have some time to make the adjustments." She picks a needle out of the needle pillow and starts closing the deep neckline in the front to make it look a bit more modest. "How's that?"

I look at myself in the mirror and smile. "Better." There's still a bit of cleavage visible but not too much that the word pregnant screams at you.

"Well considering you're expecting, I have to say you picked out the right dress. The organza is light. A mermaid style with silk would make it seem to obvious. How far are you?"

"15th week. With twins." It feels surreal to say that out loud. Especially towards a dressmaker. Normally, I wouldn't say anything but a dressmaker has to know that.

"The groom must be over the moon!"

"He is."

"And your family?"

"My parents know but not my siblings and the extended family. We want to tell them on our wedding day."

Rosa smirks at me, "Miss Adaline Bolton, always up for a surprise."

I chuckle and raise my forefinger at her, "Only good ones, Rosa. Only good ones..."

"You're going to give your family a heart attack."

"No, I won't."

Rosa smiles at me, "Well, I am very happy for you. Ready to show your Mom and sister?"

I smile, "Yes."

Rosa holds the door open and I pick up the light organza skirt before walking out of the changing room. I walk through the beige hallway with soft carpet, "Close your eyes! I'm coming." I announce with a grin on my lips.

"Okay!" My Mom yells back.

I giggle before walking into the wide show room that has a podium. Suddenly, I notice my father sitting between my Mom and Ana. He's in a Armani black suit with a black tie and matching shoes. My Mom's wearing a red dress by Givenchy with black heels and Ana is dressed in a simple white blouse, light washed jeans and dark blue heels. But Dad...

"Daddy, I didn't expect you here." I breathe out with tears in my eyes. Damn hormones!

"Surprise!" He calls out still covering his eyes with his hands just like Mom and Ana. "You really thought I'd miss this?"

Yes, I did. Especially after all the fighting we did in the past. The dream of having my father walk me down the aisle quickly bursted when Wlad and I told him about our relationship. Especially when he reacted the way he did... I didn't expect him here at all.

I gulp down the golf ball in my throat and step onto the podium. I inhale deeply as I smooth down the dress. There's no bump yet. "Okay. Open your eyes."

All three of them remove their hands from their eyes. Mom gasps at the image, looking just as touched as she saw Ana wearing her dress for the first time. Ana's eyes well up and Dad... Daddy's emotions are written all over his face.

His turquoise eyes are glittering with moisture and his smile is so big that it lights up the whole room. "Mon coeur," he breathes out, fighting to hold back the tears.

I smile. "I'm glad you like it because I won't return it."

"You look so breathtaking, Sweetie." My Mom says, squeezing my father's hand. "This dress is so beautiful. It's delicate and free... romantic and elegant... it's so-"

"You." Ana says with a smile on her lips. "This is you in a dress."

My Dad nods in agreement. "Absolutely. You look..." he gulps and shrugs. "I'm speechless. There are no words in any language that I speak that could describe what I feel right now as I see you in your... in your wedding dress." He licks his lips.

I chuckle, feeling the tears bubbling in my eyes again. "Oh, Dad!" I breathe out before rushing over to him. I embrace him tightly. He wasn't so emotional at Ana's wedding as he is right now in this boutique. "Je t'aime, Papa."

"Je t'aime, aussi." He whispers in my ear. "More than you'll ever know."

"I love all of you guys." I whisper as he lets me out of his embrace. I grab my Mom's hand because she's in tears as well. "You guys don't have to cry because of me!"

My Mom sniffs, "One day both of you will have children as well and then you'll know exactly what it's like. You'll be in tears all the time as well."

Ana's forest green eyes look at floral lace applications on the organza dress. "It's so well made..." she breathes out before touching the fabric. "Who's the designer?"

"A Cuban man named Lazaro." I explain with a shrug.

My blonde sister smiles at me, "Remember the lace dresses I tried on before going to Dior?" She asks me.

I nod. They were all very pretty.

"Lazaro was the designer as well. He makes stunning wedding gowns."

"I agree with you."

"But that dress needs to be more fitted." Ana says before getting up from the white leathered couch. "Go back on that podium and turn around." She demands, sounding just like Dad when he's not in tears.

I get back on the podium and she walks up behind me. Her left hand, that's glittering not only with the peach oval diamond engagement ring but also the matching rose gold band, grabs a bit of fabric behind my waist. She pulls it tighter, accentuating my waist which still exists. At least for now. In a few weeks it'll be gone. "See? That looks better. You should get it more fitted."

"Yeah, I agree." My Mom says with a nod.

"No, I like it that way." I insist.

"But it's suppose to look like this. Not all loose around the waist."

"I said I like it that way." I narrow my eyes at Ana.

She lets go of the dress and stares me down. Her forest green eyes glare deeply into mine and for once I hope she gets the hint because I don't want to inform my parents that they will become grandparents in 27 weeks. Not here. Not like this.

Suddenly, her eyes widen and she looks down at the dress again. This time she's more focused on the cleavage and the stomach. "Have it your way then." She says with a gulp.

"Thank you." I smile at her.

She returns my smile before getting seated back on the couch, right next to my Dad whose eyes are still covered in a thin film of tears.

"What do you want to do with your hair?" My Mom asks me.

I shrug, "I don't know. I don't want to pull it up. I thought maybe Jo could braid it for me. She always makes those beautiful creations."

"You don't seriously want our sister to style your hair on your wedding day." Ana points out shocked.

I turn around to look at them again. "Why not? She braids Rory's hair all the time. She can do mine. Rory wore that stunning braid to her last tennis tournament."

"You mean the Dutch fishtail braid that transformed into a mermaid braid at the end?"

I frown, "That's what this was called?" It sounds so complicated.

Ana nods, "You want that?"

"Yeah. I could add flowers in the hair. Maybe white Myosotis."

"Oh, those would look lovely in your hair!"

Ana looks at my Mom, "You're supporting this?"

My Mom shrugs, "If that's what she wants."

"She needs a professional hair and makeup team on her wedding day! Those photo will be in our family for generations. She has to look flawless."

"And I'm sure she will." My Daddy's eyes dance up and down the dress. "You look so beautiful in that dress, Adaline."

I smile at him. I'm so glad he has come around and accepted my relationship to Wlad. I never thought this day would come.

Ana looks back at me, "So no up-do, no professional makeup, no tiara on your head... Am I forgetting something?!" She hisses at me.

"I will wear a veil, so don't worry about that." I say and roll my eyes at her.

"Have you picked one out yet?" She asks.

I shake my head, "I'll just get one. It can't be this hard. Right?"

She sighs and brushes through her long blonde hair. "Well how long did it take for you to find that dress?! How many dresses did you try on before deciding that's the one?!"

"Well, if you really like to know this is the first dress that I tried on-"

Ana laughs, "You're kidding right?! You chose to buy the first dress you tried on?!"

"Yes because it was the only one in this whole store and caught my eye!" I hiss at her back. What the hell has gotten into her?! "It was Sophie's first dress fitting and while she looked for a veil, the sales associate and me had a look around. I picked it out within two hours. That's not bad. How hard can it be to pick out a matching veil?!"

Ana sighs, "Look there's more than just one factor to consider. The veil is just as important as the dress because it can highlight the dress's beauty or completely ruin it."

"Since when are you a freaking wedding dress expert?!" I hiss at her.

"Since I planned my wedding for two years, Adaline!" She hisses back at me. "Now, long veil or short?"

I shrug, "I don't know."

"Shoulder, elbow, waist, fingertips, knee or floor length?"

I stare at her in confusion. There are more than two lengths? "I don't know." I look helplessly at Mom.

"I'd suggest floor length. A bit longer than the chapel train."

"Okay, I'll take that." I tell Ana.

Ana nods before looking at the blonde sales associate that's called Gloria. "Do you have a few with lace at the edge?"

Gloria nods, "Of course. I'll bring you a few, Dr. Bolton." She says to me.

"Lace at the edge?" I quote Ana with a confused look.

She nods, "It'll look great. Maybe we can find one that uses similar lace like on the dress. That would be ideal. If not, we'll have it made for you."

"We?" I ask, chuckling.

"I mean they." She corrects herself.

I giggle, "Ana, this is just a wedding. You can calm down. You're already married."

"But it's suppose to be the best day of your life! Everything has to be perfect!"

I place my hands on her shoulders, "Ana, I love you but this won't be the best day of my life."

"How can you say that?! You're putting so much effort into the planning!"

I smile at her, "Getting married is not what I'm so excited for. It's what comes after that. For you, your wedding day was the best day of your life. But for me... for me it's every day after that. I'm excited to wake up next to him, share a cup of coffee in the morning, have a glass of wine at the open fireplace after dinner, seeing his face as the last thing before I go to sleep and then waking up the next morning to realise I was not dreaming. I am excited for our life together, not just a day." I explain to her.

My Mom sniffs next to me so I look at her. She's in tears again. "I'm sorry, it's just you sound so much like your Dad."

I frown at her before looking at Daddy. "I do?" I ask him.

He nods with a knowing smile on his lips, "Wladimir's going to be blown away when he sees you in this dress."

"Even if he wasn't, I'd still wear this."

My Mom and Dad chuckle at my answer. "Della, sometimes you're so much like us that it scares me." My Mom breathes out.

I wonder how much our children will have from me. If they'll be anything like me than boy, I will suffer from more heart attacks than my parents.

Somehow I can't wait.

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I look at my reflection in the mirror. I'm wearing a champagne coloured linen tuxedo with a tie, a white Oxford shirt and a matching single breasted waistcoat. There's a silk champagne coloured pocket square tucked into my pocket. I've paired the tuxedo with brown leathered shoes.

The ensemble is worth over 20.000 , but it is worth it.

Sweet Jesus, I can't believe I'll get married the next time I'll wear this.

"Wow, amico, that looks bloody good!" Marco whistles and I turn around.

Vermont, Marco and my Dad sit on a dark leathered couch at Gieves Hawkes. The round table next to the couch is filled with four crystal glasses that are filled with bourbon. The British Royalty gets their tuxedos tailored here and I must admit, they are bloody good!

Vermont nods, "I think I should get all of my tuxedos from here now."

"It's why I got my light grey tuxedo from here." My Dad says with a smile. "I hope light grey is okay."

I nod, "Sure."

Vermont and Marco look at Ralph who is at our service today. "How long does it take to get a tuxedo like that?"

"With the right payment we could get it done in three days, sir." Ralph answers.

"Then we're ordering two. Sandy linen. Double breasted waistcoat. White Oxford shirt and palm printed silk pocket square." Vermont says to Ralph

"Then I suggest the two of you go downstairs and get measured by Giselle." Ralph says with a smile on his lips.

"Amico, you don't need us anymore, do you?" Marco asks me.

I shake my head and they get up from the couch like they sat on hot stones.

"Is everything to your liking, Mr. Krimov?" Ralph asks me as Marco and Vermont rush downstairs to meet Giselle.

It's one of the last times someone is going to call me that. After the wedding I'll be Mr. Bolton. A name my father didn't like at first but I made it pretty clear that I wouldn't give Della my name because she made an excellent point. Our daughters and all the future children we were eventually going to have need the best protection there is. And that can only be provided by the name Bolton, one of the most powerful families in the world. I nod before looking at myself in the mirror again. The tuxedo is tailored to my body shape. It looks perfect. Well, almost perfect. "I'd like to get something stitched on the inside of the jacket."

Ralph nods, "Giselle can do that right now. Just tell her it's urgent."

* * *

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I brush through my chestnut hair that I've managed to straighten with one of Ana's straighteners that I borrowed from her as I walk up the staircase that leads to the private jet. Originally, I didn't want a bachelorette party because this wedding is anything but traditional. Wlad and me don't have a best men, a maid of honour or bridesmaids. The ring carrier will be Elias, who most likely will run down that aisle but I can't blame him since I want to do the same. I sit down on one of the beige leathered chairs in the jet. Ana planned my bachelorette party and I have no idea what my sister planned. All I've been told was to get on that plane after I had my last dress fitting. In less than a week I'll be married.

I can't wait!

Ana, Brooke, Christina and Sophie are already seated in the jet. They smile as they see me.

"We're not flying to Monte Carlo, are we?" I ask them.

"So you can get in trouble with Derek Grosfield again? No, we're not flying to Monaco. But we are flying to France. In less than an hour, we'll be relaxing in Les Sources de Caudalie in Martillac."

"Oh, that sounds lovely!" Brooke says, "My skin needs some TLC."

"No strippers?" I ask.

Ana chuckles, "No, just us, some good wine and the best skincare there is."

"Good."

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I stop working on my emails as my mind drifts off to Della for the fifth time this evening. She's off to France with Ana and her friends for a bachelorette party. Ana told me it would be a spa weekend after I stared at her long enough.

No alcohol and strippers, she said.

There were definitely not going to be either of those. I can't believe in less than a week I'll be her husband.

Mr. and Mrs. Bolton has never sounded more appealing to me.

Suddenly the glass door to my office swings open and I watch Marco walking inside with Vermont and Kyler behind him. What's that suppose to be?

"Amico!" Marco walks in with open arms. He's Italian, through and through. "We're here to steal your ass."

"Soph told me Ana was going to take Della to France this weekend. For her bachelorette party." Vermont says.

"I don't need a bachelor party." I tell Marco as Kyler closes the door.

"Hell yes you do! You need to celebrate your last days as a bachelor."

I haven't been a bachelor since she kissed me six years ago. "Marco-"

"Don't worry, I talked him out of going to a strip club." Vermont ensures me.

I shake my head, "Guys, I just want to have a cosy night in. Spend time with Lily and Luna and that's it. No parties."

"You sound like a fucking grandpa!" Marco hisses at. "You held a bachelor party for me and I want to return the favour."

"I'll pass."

"Amico,"

"No, Marco, I'm serious. No heavy drinking, no strippers and definitely no bachelor party."

"You're boring." Marco says before sitting down in one of the two club chairs across my glass desk.

"How about we go race driving?" Vermont suggests.

I shake my head. Della would kill me if she found out - and she will find out.

"You're worried she's going to find out." Vermont says in a breath.

"Adaline's got you under her thumb!"

"Of course she does!" I hiss at Marco. "I'm marrying her in four days. Why do you think that is?!" I snap at him.

"Wow, amico no need to snap at me that way. We're here to loosen you up."

I can't relax unless I know she's safe. Unless I know they are safe. I don't know much about fatherhood but I'm already worried as hell about my girls.

I don't know how this can get any worse over the next years.

The door to my office swings open and to my surprise Troy walks in dressed in a pair of dark washed jeans, a blue Oxford shirt and a leather jacket that match his black shoes.

I definitely didn't expect him to be here.

"We're going to the White's Club." He announces, making the decision for us. "Like old times. Cigars, scotch, poker and pool. No cellphones. No women. No worries. Just us."

Marco claps into his hands, "Lets go!"

"Guys, give us a moment." I tell my friends. I definitely didn't expect Troy to be here and throw me a bachelor party.

"But if you're not out in five minutes than I'm coming back." Marco warns me before he, Vermont and Kyler walk out of my office.

"Why are you here?" I ask Troy.

He sighs before sitting down in the club chair across me. "You were my best friend. Then you starting sleeping with my daughter behind my back. After I found out, I turned into a monster. And now..." he shrugs. "I want to go back to stage one again."

My eyes widen, "I'm sorry?"

"I'm willing to put all the betrayal, the insulting and the fights behind me."

"Is that Gabriella's work?"

"No, it was Roman and my Dad. They reminded me of what was really important in my life." He explains to me. "In a few days we'll be family."

I lean back in my black office chair, "We will never talk about our women."

Troy nods, "Trust me, I don't want to know what happens in your bedroom. Ever."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes, I'm willing to put this behind me as well. Not only for Adaline." I tell him. "I missed my best friend."

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I enjoy the warm steam that's gently blowing on to my face. After a short flight of only an hour and a drive for another hour and a half we've finally made it to Les Sources de Caudalie in Martillac. It's a beautiful spa and after a filling lunch I'm definitely up for a long facial. Tomorrow we'll be getting a massage and bike through the vineyards. There's even a pool, so I could swim some laps.

Ana chose very well.

The beautician is a very nice woman who doesn't talk like a waterfall. We're all in separate rooms. There's soft music filling the room. Lit candles create a cosy atmosphere.

"I'm going to start with a glycolic peeling first, Dr. Bolton." Clementine explains before I feel a soft brush putting the chemical peeling on my face. "It's going to help smooth your skin. You'll glow afterwards. It needs 10 minutes to work it's magic."

It's not magic, it's science. But I hold my tongue.

"I'll be back in ten minutes. Relax and enjoy the silence."

I nod as the herbal smell of the glycolic peeling fills my nostrils. I can't believe I'm getting married in four days. I can't wait to finally call Wladimir my husband.

And in less than six months we'll be complete with our two daughters.

My life feels like a dream right now.

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I take another sip of my scotch before walking back to the pool table. The White Club is England's oldest club. It's bursting with history and British class. Prince Charles and the Duke of Cambridge are regulars here but I haven't been here for years. With a fee of 500.000 pounds it probably wasn't the best decision. The club is still as I remember it. Politicians and diplomats are here, having a good time without the fear of a camera catching them saying something without thinking. The scotch that's getting served is one of the best in the whole UK.

Marco is having a better time than all of us. Maybe he enjoys having all of his friends around again.

"Amico, this was the best decision!" He says before finishing his bourbon before ordering another one. His sixth.

"Marco, is everything okay?" I ask him as Troy and Kyler continue to play pool.

My brown eyed friend looks at me. "Yeah, I never thought I'd say this but I'm glad to spend a night away from my wife, but a whole weekend? That's like holiday!"

I frown at his words. He's obsessed with Brooke. This doesn't sound like him. "What's going on in your marriage?"

He sighs before leaning forward. "Turns out making babies is much more work than I thought."

"You got checked?"

Marco nods. "It's not me and it's not Brooke either. The doctors said to give it time and stop stressing. Only Brooke can't seem to relax."

I don't dare to tell him that Della's pregnant. It wouldn't be a smart move. "Well, it's going to happen when you least expect it."

"Brooke is obsessed with her cycle, period and ovulation. I swear, I am pretty much an expert of my woman's cycle now." He shakes his head, "It's bad... really bad. We even stopped using diamonds."

Oh that means it's really bad. "Marco, you guys need to stop focusing so much on having babies."

"Brooke wants to become a Mum so badly."

"And you?"

He shrugs, "Happy wife, happy life, right?"

"Marco,"

"I want bambinos but I'm not as obsessed with them as Brooke. She's the one running around with a clock on her ovaries. I can produce children at any time of my age." He shrugs.

"How about you guys take a holiday? Go somewhere sunny for a few days. Relax. Truly, relax. I mean, Brooke's nerves are keeping her from receiving this baby."

"You sound like Vermont."

I chuckle at his words, "I do? Well, that's the bright side of having a shrink as a friend I guess."

He shows me a small smile before clinching his glass against mine. "To your last days of a bachelor, my friend. Let's hope your marriage will be better than mine." He says before emptying his glass.

I decide not tell him that I've already felt married to Adaline since the day she kissed me. I'm committed to her and I have been committed ever since our lips locked. I knew I would marry that woman despite the many hoops we had to jump through.

And somehow I still can't believe we'll be married in four nights.

Kyler walks over to me. "Your turn." He says before handing me the cue stick.

Just like old times, it was always me against Troy in the end. Sometimes he won the finale game and sometimes me.

I have a feeling today it will be me. But even if I'll loose, I'll still be the happiest man on the planet. I have a beautiful woman that I will marry in four days who is carrying our beautiful daughters and on top of that I have my best friend back. What more could I ask for?

"What's with the grin?" Troy asks me after he positioned the balls on the table.

I shake my head, not believing that this is my life right now. It's too good to be perfect. "Nothing, grandpa." The words flew out of my mouth before I could think about them. Shit!

Troy chuckles, "I swear, this sounds even crazier coming from you."

I point my cue to the white ball and fell Marco's hand on my shoulder before I can hit the ball.

"You knocked her up?" Marco slurs, the bourbon is definitely getting the best of him.

"Marco," Troy's voice is filled with a warning that I hope he doesn't overhear in his drunken state.

"Della's pregnant?" Vermont asks us with wide turquoise eyes.

I nod, "With girls."

"Girls? Plural?" Kyler asks me shocked.

"Yes, twin girls. Now can we continue playing?" Troy asks annoyed.

Marco stares at me, "You knocked her up by accident and I can't even knock my woman up on purpose!" He almost yells through the whole club.

"Okay, your bachelor party is over." Vermont says before looking at Marco. "I'll drive you home."

But Marco shakes his head. "Universe is a bitch!" Then he turns on his heel, crashing against a waiter with a tray full of finest scotch.

The glasses shatter.

The alcohol fills the air, getting mixed with the smell of cigars.

All eyes turn on us.

Yep, my bachelor party is definitely over.

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I take another sip of my water after I finished my pasta. It's actually very nice to have my friends around. I enjoyed the facial, the long bike ride through the vineyards and definitely this dinner so much that I hardly missed my man. But I do miss Lily and Luna.

"Doesn't Dr. Rhodes work with you?" Sophie's question rips me out of my thoughts.

"Yes. Why?" I ask confused.

Brooke leans forward on the round dining table, "Have you been listening to us at all? Or was your mind in London with a certain silver eyed man?"

I blush, "Sorry."

Sophie, Ana and Christina chuckle.

"I went out with him a couple of times." Christina says in her typical Irish accent.

My eyes widen, "What? Really?"

She nods, "We met in Tulum a few weeks ago. Out of all places in the world I didn't expect to meet another Londoner in Mexico." She shrugs.

"He's a competent surgeon." I tell her because I don't know him personally.

Sophie grins, "That's like a coronation coming from you."

I roll my eyes at her words. "Are you guys serious?" I ask Christina.

She shrugs, "We go out, have brilliant sex... I'd say we're enjoying ourselves."

"You're not head over heels in love with him?" Brooke asks her.

Christina shakes her head, "But you were only fucking Marco in the beginning as well, so I'd say love is not off the table."

"Only it doesn't seem to do anything for us right now." Brooke answers with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" I ask her as weirdly my alarm bells start shrilling.

"We need more wine for that." She says before the sommelier appears with another bottle of red wine from here.

I'm the only one sticking to water.

As soon as the sommelier has disappeared, Brooke takes a big gulp of her red wine. "We've been trying to get pregnant."

Oh, I had no idea.

"For over two years now." She starts explaining. "I got checked and everything is fine with me so I thought maybe it was Marco's fault I haven't been able to get pregnant yet. So I send him to the doctor and his results were fine as well. It's not either of us. Yet, I cannot get pregnant. It's frustrating."

"You're stressed." Sophie tells her. "You need to relax."

"You're the sixth doctor who told me that!"

"Then you should know it's true." I tell her. "Trust her, she's the expert."

Brooke's icy blue eyes shoot icicles at me. "You're one to talk to. Don't think I didn't notice you've been drinking water all day!"

All eyes turn on me. Shit. "You know I'm not allowed to drink in public. The world thinks I'm a drug addict after all." I answer casually.

Ana narrows her big green eyes at me. "Really?"

"Yes. Can we go back to Brooke now?"

Brooke leans back in her chair, "You think a weekend with my girlfriends is going to help activate my ovaries?"

Christina smirks, "Maybe."

"You're probably shagging like rabbits with Rhodes, aren't you?"

My Irish friend grins. "When his work schedule allows it, yes. But my life doesn't centre around him." She looks at me. "He speaks highly of you by the way."

"Because I'm awesome."

Brooke chuckles while Ana rolls her eyes at my words.

"No, I think after Fleming's death he found a new mentor in you."

"I'm hardly a mentor to anyone." I think of my work in the OR. "But Rhodes is fun to work with."

"Fun?" Brooke asks with a grin on her lips.

"That's like a medal coming from Della." Ana says with a smirk on her lips.

"He has learned a lot from Fleming so it's easy to work with him."

"Careful, I don't think Wlad would like to hear you speak so highly of another man." Sophie smirks at me.

I roll my eyes at her comment. "Wlad has nothing to worry about."

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I walk out of my closet and stop as I see Lily and Luna sleeping on Della's side of the bed. Both kittens have curled up into balls and are already snoring in their sleep. They look cute with their long white fluffy fur on the white linen sheets but they're nothing compared to the woman that usually lays next to me.

I didn't expect this to be so hard. I thought a weekend without each other would be fine but I find myself going crazy without her already on day one.

How am I suppose to survive another two nights?

I'd have to spend every second on work. It was the only option.

I walk over to the bed and get in. Then I switch off the lamp on my nightstand and wish for sleep to find me quickly.

Suddenly my ringing cellphone fills the room. I reach for the ringing thing and turn it over so I could see who is calling me.

My woman.

"Everything alright?" I ask her after picking up the call. It's far past midnight. She should be resting.

"I miss you." She whispers into the phone.

I close my eyes and relax. She's okay. "I miss you, too."

"At first I thought I could do a weekend away from you but now... now it sounds like the stupidest idea ever."

I chuckle at her words. "Marco decided to throw me a bachelor party tonight as well."

"Him and Brooke are trying to make a baby." She whispers into the phone. "I almost told her during dinner about our two but then held my tongue. She's suffering so much. It's breaking my heart." She sighs. "How was the bachelor party? My Dad was not there was he?"

"Actually, he was. He suggested the White Club to play poker and pool. It was a good idea until Marco got drunk and the word grandpa slipped off my tongue..."

"Oh no..."

"I'm sorry. My guys know about our luck."

"Then I guess I can tell my friends as well. It doesn't matter if I tell them today or in three days..."

"I love you. And I can't wait to see you walk down the aisle."

"I'll be the one in Ivory."

"I thought you were suppose to wear white."

"Ask Marco. Ivory is basically a shade of white or some sort. The saleswoman at the bridal shop told me ivory is totally acceptable and actually preferred over white."

"I don't care what colour you're wearing."

"Then I can go nude?"

I chuckle, "I wouldn't mind but I don't think your father would think the same."

"True. I guess, that leaves me with the ivory gown then."

I tried to picture her walking down the aisle in an ivory gown but failed. "How does it look like?"

"You have to sleep four times before you'll find out."

I smirk at her answer, "Is it nice?"

"It'll blow you away." She promises me.

* * *

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I open the balcony the next morning and let in the cool fresh air that's surrounding the vineyards at the spa. The sun has started to rise over the vineyards that are still embraced by the fog on this chilly April morning. Ana is still sleeping in our bed. She booked us a bungalow. Brooke and Sophie sleep in one room while Ana and me sleep in the other room. Christina has a room for herself because Ana refused to let me sleep alone.

The birds are chipping in the background and I feel a weird sense of piece coming over me. The feeling is so strong that tears start rolling down my cheeks.

And suddenly I feel butterflies in my stomach. Lots of flutters fill my stomach that are defining not the gurgling noise that I get when I eat too much corn. I place my hands on my abdomen.

They're moving! My girls are moving!

They just gave me the best birthday present ever.

I'm in the middle of my second trimester and I can finally feel some movement.

I just don't have anyone to tell.

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I feel two rough tongues licking my face first thing in the morning. Loud purring starts filling my ears. Their long whiskers start tickling my face. Long fluffy fur warms my chest.

Lily and Luna.

I open my eyes and start fondling both of them as their tiny paws stand on my chest. Della will never know what true joy she made me feel when she bought them home. She made my dream come true while making sure my other dream is coming true as well. I still can't believe she was already pregnant by then. It still feels a bit surreal and every time I look at the ultrasound photo that's in the drawer of my nightstand. But there are clearly two babies in Della's uterus.

Our baby girls!

I run my fingers through Lily and Luna's long white fluffy fur. They're so beautiful... "Good Morning to you guys as well." I greet them and they miaow in response.

My ringing iPhone starts interrupting the purring of my cats and I pick it up from my nightstand. It's Della.

I pick up right away.

"I felt movement." She says without a greeting.

"You did?"

"Yes!" She sounds so excited. "It was like little flutters. Butterflies or something like that. It's so crazy!"

I can hear the grin in her voice. "They gave you the best birthday gift ever." I whisper with a smile on my lips. She turned 24 today.

"I know! It's so cool! It feels so... so real!"

Gosh, I love hearing this excitement in her voice. "I wish I were by your side."

"You wouldn't have felt them even if you were by my side. You won't feel them until I'm 18 or 20 weeks along."

That isn't too far away. "I know but I could see you. I miss you."

She inhales deeply, "I miss you, too."

"In two days I can finally call you my wife."

"To be honest, I felt like that since we first kissed." She drops a bomb that makes my heart explode with love for her.

"Della," my throat tightens with emotions.

"I love you." She whispers.

"I love you, too."

I love her more than I can express.

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I get out of the shower and rub my body dry with a white fluffy towel. The birds are still tweeting but the sun has finally risen. After an hour of yoga between the vineyards, I jumped into the shower. The others are still asleep.

I change into my panties and bra before I suddenly see my profile in the big mirror. I still have my toned arms and legs. I still look very fit, but there's the tiniest bump on my lower abdomen. It's small, it looks like I'm a bit bloated but I know... I know there are my girls in there.

My butterflies.

I place my hand on the bump as I feel the same butterflies again. My lips stretch into a grin. It's such a nice feeling!

Suddenly, the door swings open and Ana stands across me. Her sleepy bright green eyes widen as she sees me standing in front of her. In my underwear. With my hand on my bump.

Shit.

I guess, I have to tell her now. "Morning." I greet her.

My sister stares at me with a wide mouth and eyes. "Am I dreaming?"

"No."

Her eyes stare at my hand. "You're pregnant?"

"Yes."

She looks up at me, "Why didn't I see that?"

I frown at her words. I was expecting her to congratulate me or yell at me... but not this. "I'm sorry?" I ask her confused before lifting my hand now that the butterflies have stopped fluttering with their wings.

"I didn't... why didn't I see this?" She asks me confused.

"I thought you did. At my last fitting for the wedding dress you gave me that look... I thought you knew."

My little sister shakes her head, moving her messy blonde curls. "No."

"Then what did you see?"

She shrugs, "Butterflies. Many, many blue butterflies. Plebejus argus."

"I'm sorry?"

"That's the name of the butterflies. They are silver-studded blue. They're pretty. They live in England and Wales. They're pretty rare."

"Oh... Why do you think you saw them?"

She shrugs again, "I don't know but there must've been around fifty butterflies."

"It feels like butterflies now."

She smiles at me, "Do you know what you're having yet?"

"Girls."

Her green eyes widen, "Girls? Two?"

I nod, "Twins."

"You don't look pregnant. How far along are you?"

"Almost 16th week."

"That means you're 8 weeks earlier than Mom."

"Yes." I say with a smirk on my lips.

Suddenly her arms embrace me. "I'm very happy for you."

"Thank you."

"And happy birthday." She whispers before kissing my left cheek. "You'll be a great mother." She promises me.

* * *

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I put on the last platinum cuff link and straighten my Oxford shirt before putting on the jacket that's matching my champagne coloured tuxedo. A pink peony is attached to my breast pocket. I look at my reflection in the floor length mirror. I look pretty handsome. Actually, I think I've never looked better.

In less than ten minutes, I'm going to see my woman again.

And in less than half an hour, we'll be husband and wife.

I can't wait.

"Ready, amico?" Marco asks me.

I turn around and look at my Italian friend who is wearing a light grey linen tuxedo. His brown hair is styled neatly. "Yes." I answer with a nod.

I am more than ready.

I've waited 45 years for this day.

I'm bloody ready to marry the love of my life.

 **Adaline's point of view:**

Ana smooths down the edges of my veil until it's perfect in her eyes. The three meter veil has the same lace on the edges as my dress. The Lazaro gown still fit me - us. I am 16 weeks along today. I can't wait to marry my man today. I can't wait for us to become a legal family.

I'm ready.

It's time.

"Okay, this looks perfect." Ana says before raising from her knees to look at me. Her big green eyes fill with a thin film of moisture. "Della, you look so beautiful..."

"No butterflies flying around me?"

She chuckles before embracing me. "I love you, big sister."

"I love you, too. More than I can say right now." I whisper into her ear before letting go.

"I know... I've always known." She says with a small smirk on her lips. Her blonde hair is styled in big waves that look beautiful. She's wearing a pastel green coloured chiffon dress. Her ears are glittering with diamond drop earrings. She looks almost better than me.

"Adaline,"

I wince at the voice of my father and turn around. He's dressed in a light grey Armani suit with a matching bow. "Yes?"

He looks at my sister, "Can you give us a moment?"

Ana nods before walking out of the bungalow without a word.

My father walks over to me before inhaling deeply.

"Don't say a word against this marriage." I tell him before he can open his mouth. "Because I will marry him in less than five minutes. I will walk down that aisle with or without you next to me and I will marry the love of my life and the father of my twin girls. We are a family. Get used to it."

"Adaline,"

"Dad, I know Wlad is not the man you wanted-"

"Della, just let me talk." He interrupts me by placing his hands on my shoulders. "Okay?"

"Okay."

He inhales again, "I love you."

I frown. That's it? That's all he has to say on my wedding day to me?

"You are the most valuable human being on earth to me. I love you more than any other child and I even love you more than my wife. I know, I shouldn't have a favourite and with soon eight kids, I love them all the same but you... you will always have a very special place in my heart. Because with you I had so many firsts. I grew into the man I am today because of you. You taught me how to laugh when my whole shirt is covered in your poop or vomit. You taught me how much work it is to take the first step. You taught that the first word doesn't have to be Mommy or Daddy. You taught me that love has no boundaries and knows no age. You taught me that love goes beyond my understanding." He says with a thin film of moisture in his turquoise eyes. "And soon - pretty soon - you will find that out yourself. And before you know it your firstborn gets married."

"Daddy,"

"You promised to hear me out. I'm sure your Mom has already given you her advice as well. But here comes mine: Celebrate every day with him. Live like it's your last day. Enjoy a glass of wine in the evenings. I mean, after you've given birth. Dance through your living room and watch the sunrise from your bed every morning. Live your life to the fullest, Adaline. Love him but don't forget to love yourself as well. You will be a mother and a wife pretty soon, but you are also the woman who found a cure to Parkinson's. You are a magnificent human being and I know your children, my granddaughters, will be as well."

Suddenly his turquoise coloured eyes get blurry and a lump forms in my throat. "Daddy,"

"You are a Bolton. You are my daughter. And today you will become a wife and by the end of the year you will be a Mum." He whispers to me. "You are part of me and I feel so grateful that you have decided to marry Wladimir. I was against the two of you in the beginning. Because I didn't understand it and what I don't understand, scares the shit out of me. But truly, you couldn't have picked a better man to be your husband. He's loyal, very protective and very committed. He loves you exactly how I would like him to love you. There's a reason why I hired him 23 years ago. I wanted him to protect my family, you and your Mum. And now... now he gets to protect his own family. I love you and I'm very proud of the woman who have become."

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

"Ready?" My father asks me.

I nod. "Yes."

"But before we go into the chapel I was told to give you this." He reaches into the inside pocket of his light grey linen jacket and he pulls out an envelope.

"What's this?" I ask him confused.

"It's from Della. She gave that to me yesterday at the rehearsal dinner and asked me to give t to you before we would leave."

Della wrote me a love letter? I gulp as I feel my throat tightening. She never wrote me a love letter before. I open the envelope and unfold the three pages of the love letter.

 _Солнышко,_

 _The day has finally come when you and I get lawfully united in a catholic ceremony in front of God. In other words, we're finally getting married today!_

 _My Mom gave me an advice today that I want to share with you. She said that marriage is about becoming a team. We're going to spend the rest of our lives learning about one another, and every now and then, things are going to blow up. But the beauty of marriage is that if you picked the right person and we both love each other, we'll always figure out a way to get through it._

 _For this occasion, I decided to write you a letter, although I know that no language, no words, will ever be able to clothe my feelings and thoughts about you in words. But I guess today I'll try._

 _They say love is blind. I disagree._

 _Infatuation is blind, love is all-seeing and accepting._

 _Love is selling all the flaws and blemishes and accepting them. Love is accepting all the bad habits and mannerisms, and working around them. Love is recognising all the fears and insecurities, and knowing your role is to comfort. Love is working through all the challenges and painful times._

 _Infatuation is fragile and will shatter when life is not perfect._

 _Love is strong and it strengths because it is real._

 _I love you._

 _"I love you" means that I accept you for the person that you are, and that I don't wish to change you into someone else._

 _It means that I do not expect perfection from you, just as you don't expect it from me._

 _I love you means that I will love you and stand by you even through the worst of times._

 _It means loving you when you are in a bad mood or too tired to do the things I want to do. It means loving you when you are down, not just when you are fun to be with._

 _I can't wait to meet you at the aisle today._

 _With love,_

 _Della_

There's a knock on the door and I look up from the letter. I fold it and place it into the inside pocket of my jacket. My woman isn't a talker but when she does say - or write - a word, it's something I want to keep near and dear to my heart.

My father walks through the room until he opens the door. "Ana?"

Anastasia is here? "Is she alright?" I ask as my pulse rises.

Della's blonde sister nods before she walks in. I notice the bright green strapless dress that she's wearing for today. "I'd like to talk to you alone."

My father nods before looking at me. "I'll see you at the altar."

I nod and watch him leave Ana and me alone. "Are you sure she's okay?"

"Yes. I'm not here because of Della. I'm here because of you."

I frown, "Because of me?"

"Yes. Let's sit down. It's time you and I talk." She says before sitting down on the beige couch.

I frown before sitting down in the black armchair across her. "Okay."

She inhales deeply, "As you know, I... I see things sometimes. Especially when I first meet the person."

"I'm aware."

"And today's the day, I think I can finally tell what I saw when I met you."

That sparks my interest as we met almost 16 years ago. "Okay..."

She knots her long fingers together before her big bright green eyes look straight into mine. "I saw this day. I saw you marrying Della on some tropical island that I now know is Bora Bora. I saw you in you beige linen tuxedo and her in her stunning wedding dress. I saw you guys getting married in an intimate ceremony in the Polynesian chapel that you chose. I saw you guys cutting your wedding cake and dancing your first dance as a married couple... And then... then I saw Plebejus argus. They're silver-blue studded butterflies. I saw lots of them. Maybe 50 or 60." She brushes through her blonde hair, "I saw them again a few days ago when Della had her last dress fitting. I didn't know what they meant. And Della doesn't either."

I can feel how my throat tightens. Silver-blue studded butterflies. "I do." I whisper as tears start building in my eyes. "They were my mother's favourite butterflies. She used to draw and paint them."

Ana smiles at me before placing her hands on mine. "I see. I guess, now it makes sense. I didn't just see butterflies. I saw your mother and I think she wants you to know that she's with you on this very special day."

I nod as she squeezes my hands. A tear rolls down my left cheek. I wish she was here. And now thanks to Ana I'm sure she is. "Thank you."

Ana shakes her head, "Don't thank me. This is your destiny. Adaline's your destiny."

 **Adaline's point of view:**

The soft harp music starts playing and I start walking down the white carpet that leads to the love of my life. I blend out everything and everyone around me - I don't even feel my Daddy's arm that I'm holding on to. I never dreamed of my wedding. I never thought about flowers, a cake or even my wedding dress. I didn't even had a groom pictured. I didn't even knew if I ever wanted to get married. All I knew was that I wanted to make an impact in the medical world. I wanted a Nobel Prize.

And then I kissed Wlad.

My whole world changed that day. It brought me joy and more love than I ever thought I would be able to feel.

I stop at the man whom belongs my heart. I haven't seen him since four days, so naturally my body hums to life at his sight. He looks very handsome in his beige linen suit that has been clearly tailored to his body shape. His silver eyes are glittering and his lips can't seem to stop grinning - just like mine.

My Daddy lifts the veil to free my face and places a kiss on my forehead before taking a seat. I stare at Wladimir, that will finally become my husband.

"Hi." I whisper with a smirk on my lips. I can't believe we made it so far!

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

She looks so breathtaking. She looks like an angel in that ivory wedding dress with all the delicate lace. Her chestnut hair has been braided into a beautiful big braid that I'm sure was Jo's work. Her makeup is light, she's glowing from within. Her ears are sparkling with diamond stud earrings. On her wrist she's wearing a bracelet with diamonds and sapphires that form Forget-Me-Nots. It's the one I gifted her when she won the Nobel Prize in Amsterdam.

"You look stunning." I whisper to her.

She blushes and smiles at me, "Well, you look pretty handsome yourself."

I can't believe I get to marry this beautiful woman. She's about to become my wife.

She already is my life.

"In the presence of God, father, son and Holy Spirit, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Wladimir Krimov and Adaline Elizabeth Grace Bolton." The pastor starts. "The Gift of marriage brings husband and wife together in the delight and tenderness of joyful commitment of their lives. It is given as the foundation of family life. Marriage is a way of life made holy by God and blessed by the presence of lord Jesus Christ with those celebrating the wedding. Marriage is a sign of unity and loyalty. Wladimir and Adaline are now about to enter this way of life. They will each give their consent to another and make solemn vows." He looks behind us. "First, I am required to ask anyone present who knows any reason why these two persons may not lawfully marry to declare it now." He pauses for a moment but the whole Polynesian chapel stays quite. Wladimir and Adaline, the vows you are about to take are to be made in the presence of God." The pastor looks at me. "Wladimir, will you take Adaline Elizabeth Grace to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and protect her? And forsaking all other, be faithful to her a long as you both shall live?"

No doubt. "I will."

"Adaline, will you take Wladimir to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and protect him? And forsaking all other, be faithful to him a long as you both shall live?"

"I will." She answers in a voice that sounded just as firm as mine.

"And will you, the families and friends of Wladimir and Adaline, support and uphold them in their marriage now and in the years to come?"

"We will." Echoes through the little chapel.

"Wladimir and Adaline, I now invite you to join hands and make your vows in the presence of God and these people. I, Wladimir, take you Adaline to be my wife. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish til death do us apart. In the presence of God I make this vow."

Elias walks over to us, holding a basket with our wedding rings in it.

I take her wedding ring out of the box and slide the ring on her left ring finger as I repeat the words from the pastor. It fits perfectly next to her engagement ring. She's smiling from ear to ear.

Adaline takes the platinum wedding band. "I, Adaline, take you Wladimir to be my husband. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish til death do us apart. In the presence of God I make this vow." she vows before sliding the ring on my left ring finger.

It feels like it belong there all along.

"By the power of your love and commitment, and the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

I kiss Adaline softly. Our first kiss as husband and wife. There's clapping and cheering around us but I only see her. I've always only seen her.

"I am so pleased to present the newlyweds, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton."

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I take another sip of my water as I finish my dinner. We had a mixed green salad with a raspberry infused vinaigrette as an appetizer, delicious lobster with potatoes as the main course and a slice of the lemon sponge wedding cake with raspberry filling.

Best meal ever.

I love what our wedding planner Sarah did with the venue. She transformed the tent into a sea of flowers. Of pink peonies. There's a big band playing music and everyone seems to be having a good time. Our guest list is not too long, we ended up with 120. Most of those are friends and my family. Even the Cambridge family made it to our wedding and I have to say, I really like Catherine, William and their kids. I probably should since Ana saw Rory and George being married in one of her visions. From Wlad's family there only came his cousins and his Dad. Most of the people who we sent invites to didn't respond. They're still against us.

But we cannot please everyone and I don't want to anymore. All that matters is that we are together. That we're finally husband and wife.

And in less than 26 weeks we'll be a family.

Life doesn't get any better than this.

"Are you alright?" My husband's voice fills my ears as I scan the dance floor with the big band.

I turn around and look at him with a big grin. "Don't I look happy, husband?"

He returns my grin, "You do, my wife... you do." His silver eyes fill with love as he stares at me.

"Then you can stop worrying about us and enjoy our wedding day."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." I whisper before kissing him softly.

"And now it's time for the father-daughter dance." Sarah, our wedding planner announces.

Usually, Wlad would be dancing with his mother but as she's no longer with us, it's just my Daddy and me on the dance floor. I get up from my chair and walk over to the dance floor to meet my father. We haven't danced together since I was 13.

And we'd almost didn't be here today because he was such an ass for a year. But all of that is now forgotten.

"Ready to swing with your old man one last time?"

I chuckle at his words and place my right hand in his. "I doubt this will be the last time." I tell him as the big band starts playing.

"You know, I always hoped this day would never come."

I sigh, "I thought you made up with Wlad."

"I didn't mean Wlad. I met all of this." He says as he swings me around. "I hate giving you away."

"I hate to break it to you, but you'll have to do this two other times." I explain as Jo and Rory are the only unmarried women left in our family. And I'm pretty sure Rory is going to have the biggest wedding bash ever.

"Yeah, I know, but... it's different with you."

"I'm not your little girl anymore. I've grown up. I am growing two little girls myself."

"You'll always be my little girl. Even when you're old and I'll be grey and stinky... you'll always be my little girl."

My throat tightens at his words. "Daddy, you may get grey hairs but you will never be stinky. Mom will make sure of that."

He chuckles at my words, "Yeah, I think she will..."

The song ends and my husband appears by my side again. Without a word my Dad gives my hand to Wlad and leaves the dance floor.

"Did anything bad happen?" Wlad asks me as we start dancing the traditional bridal dance that comes after the father-daughter dance.

"No. I think it's still hard for him to see me like this."

"Married?"

"Grown up."

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I rise from my chair with my wife next to me before I start with my toast. "First of all, my wife and I would like to thank you all for coming and celebrating this wedding with us. I can see you're enjoying this day as much as we are."

"And now we would like to make this day even more special. We have an announcement to make." Della says before looking at me. She's glowing as much as me.

"We're pregnant." We day out of one mouth. The guests erupt in cheers and clapping.

"You're giving me a grandchild?!" My Dad's shocked voice fills my ears. Ella and Troy are smiling at us.

"No, we're giving you two." Della says to him with a grin on her lips.

"What? Two?" My Dad places his hand on his heart. "I'm in heaven!"

Della and me chuckle at his words. "Two girls. They will arrive around the end of October or early November." I explain to him.

Suddenly, my Dad rises from his chair and wraps his arms around my wife. He kisses both of her cheeks. "Thank you! Thank you so much! I already lost hope!"

Della chuckles, "You know, it wasn't just my work." She whispers into his ear.

My Dad turns around and looks at me. "Your Mom would be very proud of you. And she's be over the moon. Just like me." He says before wrapping his arms around me. "But next time, maybe a boy would be nice."

"You already ask for more?" I ask him with a chuckle. That's so typical of him.

My Dad lets go of me. "Of course. I want as many as possible."

I roll my eyes at his words, "How about you let us decide that? You're getting two girls by the end of the year. Be happy."

"Oh, you have no idea how happy I already am." He places a kiss on my forehead. "I love you so much, son."

* * *

I intertwine my fingers with Della's as we walk towards the exit. I can't wait to be alone with her. It was a wonderful ceremony and the reception was just as great. The cake was really amazing and the flower decor is out of this world. Our wedding planner definitely did a good job.

Suddenly, Troy blocks our exit.

Bloody hell, what can he want from us now?! We're married! We're pregnant! There's no way I will ever leave her or them alone!

"Daddy," Della's angelic voice rips me out of my thoughts.

"Della, can you give me a moment with Wladimir?"

"Actually, no. If you-"

"It's fine." I interrupt my wife and smile at the thought. Wife - that's the best title she ever had.

Adaline looks at me, "I'll wait for you outside. If you're not there in five minutes than-"

"Okay." I interrupt her again and let go of her hand.

She looks at her father again, navy eyes staring into navy eyes. It's scary how much those two are alike. Della looks like a female version of Troy, but she has Gabriella's curls. Nate on the other hand, he definitely looks like a miniature version of his father. "Don't you dare try to do something stupid!" She hisses at him before walking away from us.

They may have made up, but I guess Della is still mad at her father.

I watch her leave before looking back at my best friend. "Any more wise words? Or threats?"

"Neither." He says before suddenly wrapping his arms around me. "Instead, I want a pledge from you."

I frown at his words but return his embrace.

"Protect her with your life." He whispers into my left ear, "Protect her from me when you have to. Protect her from herself when she needs you to. Protect my granddaughters with all you have."

Shit, I definitely didn't expect to hear this from him.

Not on my wedding day.

He lets go of me, "And maybe next time you knock her up - try to give me at leat one grandson."

My silver eyes widen at his words. Was that serious or was he joking?

But Troy is silent. He just looks at me. Does he want some kind of confirmation from me?

I think he does, so I just nod. I couldn't even say a word because there's a lump in my throat.

"Good. That's all I wanted from you." He says before walking away.

I stand there frozen for another minute, totally amazed but what just happened.

He gave his daughter to me. He fully gave me Adaline.

Finally!

With a smile on my face I walk outside to meet my wife. She still looks like an angel in that dress. Especially when the moon and the stars shine down at her like that.

I stop across her and her suspicious look. "What?"

Her navy eyes ran down and up my body. "I'm checking for cuts, bruises and broken bones."

"I am perfectly fine."

"My Dad didn't raise his hands against you?"

"I told you, we made up."

"You did but I still had my doubts."

"Stop worrying and let's go to our honeymoon suite." I tell her and grab her left hand. I can feel her wedding band and engagement ring clearly. It feels so good. Hand in hand we walk over to a golf cart that will take us to the bungalow that's at the other end of the island.

"We can walk. I have two healthy legs."

"We're staying in a bungalow at the other end of the island."

Her navy eyes widen. "We are? Why?"

So I can make her scream in ecstasy without anyone hearing her.

* * *

The driver stops at the bungalow that has a private beach. We're completely alone here for the next two weeks. We could walk around naked and no one would see us.

It's the kind of privacy we need.

"Wow, it's beautiful." Della says as she sees the illuminated pathway that leads to the bungalow.

"Enjoy your stay, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton." The driver says before driving off.

"It'll look even better in the day." I whisper and grab her hand. She still gives me goosebumps and makes my heart race.

"I can't wait to spend the next two weeks here." She says as we reach the front door. I open the door and scoop my wife up to carry her over the threshold.

"Wlad, let me down. The dress is way to heavy!" She complains with a giggle. I carry her into the bedroom that has floor to ceiling windows which offer a view over the beach. "Then we should get you out of it."

"Please." She whispers as her feet have solid ground beneath them again.

I kiss her passionately until the desire is almost too much to handle for both of us. I let go of her swollen lips and turn her around. The moon and stars are giving enough light for me to see the many buttons on her back. "That are a lot of buttons."

"Rip them apart."

I chuckle as I start working on the buttons. To my surprise they open quite easily. "No, I don't want to ruin this gorgeous dress."

"Why not?" She asks as she slowly starts loosening up her hair that was braided in a gigantic braid. "It has served its purpose. I married you in this thing and every guest got a photo of me in that dress and you in your suit. I'd say we rip them off our bodies and get to the real fun."

I open the last button and stripe off the straps from her shoulders. I kiss her left shoulder. "No need to destroy what made you glow today." I whisper.

She turns around and the dress falls down her body, forming a big ivory coloured pile at her feet. She's not wearing a bra and pale blue panties.

My cock awakes in record time.

I can't believe this woman is my wife!

"My turn." She says with a smile on her lips before she stripes off the jacket from my shoulders. "You looked very handsome today as well, Mr. Bolton." She says into my eyes as her long slim fingers open the buttons of my white Oxford shirt in record time. Faster than me, she has them all open before she opens the cufflinks on each sleeve.

"Be careful with those. I had them engraved with our wedding date." I breathe out as she places the platinum cufflinks on a nightstand. Then she starts opening the belt and the button of my beige linen trousers. Just like her dress, the fabric falls down my legs until it forms a pile at my feet. I stripe off my shoes and socks in one go.

"Gosh, you're so beautiful..." she whispers as her hands glide over my abs. Her touch makes my muscles vibrate and my dick throb with need. She hooks her thumbs into my white Armani boxer briefs before tucking them down my legs.

My dick is throbbing so much that it actually hurts.

I remove her pale blue panties the same way. Her skin is so smooth and plump at the same time. Her tits have tripled in size already and she's not anywhere near her due date. I can't believe she's pregnant with girls already... She's the most beautiful woman on earth.

For a moment, we just stand there in the moonlight and stare at each other.

Man and woman.

Husband and wife.

"I love you." I whisper as I cup her face. This woman has my heart, body and soul.

"Show me." She demands with a raised eyebrow and a cocky grin.

I kiss her again and carry her over to the bed. She lays down on her back and opens her legs for me immediately. I can't help but think of how I always imagined this moment to be as I move above her. "You know, originally I wanted to knock you up tonight. That was my ideal vision."

She grins at me, "Looks like you sabotaged your own vision then."

I return her grin as I enter her wet pussy that my dick calls heaven on earth.

She moans out loud at the stretches I make her feel. "But you can try again in a year. Maybe your vision will come true then."

I stop once my balls hit her ass, "In a year? You want to have another baby in a year already?"

"You don't?"

Of course I do. I want as many children as she wants to gift me. "I do. I just thought it would be a little too early."

"It may take a long time for me to get pregnant again. But my point is, I don't want to not try. Instead I want to let faith decide. Or God. Or the universe." She explains into my silver eyes.

"Okay." I agree with her.

"Good and now make me scream in ecstasy."

My wife doesn't have to ask twice for that. "Your wish is my demand."

* * *

 _I walk through the foyer of our wooden mansion in Siberia. The ceilings are insanely high as the house has three floors. I love this house and I can't wait to see it filled with people of all ages. Children, parents, grandparents, aunts and uncles, cats and dogs... I built this house for the Bolton's without_ _realising it._

 _I built it for the family I am now a part of._

 _I stop at the steps that lead to the huge living room with three floor to ceiling windows across me that show the lake in the middle of summer. The sun is standing high and the sky is bright blue. It's a wonderful day. Suddenly the bright sun start blending me so I close my eyes for a moment and when I open them again, I cannot believe what I'm seeing._

 _There's a woman dressed in a white linen dress standing in front of the windows. She has long blonde hair and bright blue eyes like the sky today. She's a little smaller than me. A glowing halo is_ _surrounding her. "Mama?" I ask shocked._

 _The woman's nod is all I need for a confirmation. I run over to her and embrace her tightly. She feels so good in my arms. She feels so real! I can even smell the roses in her scent that reminds me of my wife. "I've missed you so much, Mama."_

 _She rubs my back before she squeezes me tightly, "I know... I know. But our time hasn't come yet. We'll be back together but not any time soon, my son." She lifts her head off my shoulder and looks at me with sparkling eyes. "I'm so proud of you, Wladimir. I'm so proud of the man you have become." My mother whispers as she runs her fingers through my hair. She's glowing like an angel. "I love you so_ _much."_

 _"Mom,"_

 _"You have chosen a very beautiful, intelligent and kind woman to be your wife. Adaline's loyal and she's protective, just like you." Her bright blue eyes look at me. She hasn't aged. She still looks like I remember her with her long blonde hair, bright blue eyes and full lips. She touches my heart in a way only she can. "I wouldn't have picked out a different woman for you. I've seen your struggle but it was worth it."_

 _It was... she is." I whisper with tears in my eyes._

 _"Солнышко," she wraps her arms around me and I inhale her scent. It reminds me of my wife. Della is the only woman, apart of my mother, who calls me like that. "She's perfect for you. And you will have perfect children. Beautiful, intelligent, kind, loyal and protective children. They will have your big heart and her incredible brain."_

 _I hold her close to me. I never want to let go of her. "Mama,"_

 _"Don't worry, you'll be fine." She says before she brushes through my hair again. "You'll feel so much love from your children and I want you to know I'm right there with you." She says before kissing my left cheek. "I'm always by your side. Wherever you go." She places get hand on my heart. "Right in here. I love you so much, Wladimir."_

I open my eyes and stare at the white ventilator on the wooden ceiling above the bed. The sun is shining through the floor to ceiling windows across our bed. The room is getting floated by the sunshine. I've never dreamt about my mother. I didn't dream about her when she was still alive and I didn't start after she died. I never dreamed of her.

Until tonight.

Until my wedding night.

Suddenly, Della moves on my body, shifting my focus from my dream back to reality. I look down from the ceiling and stare at her. She's still laying halfway on my body like she always does when we share a bed together. It feels so good to wake up with her weight on my body after four nights of loneliness. I run my fingers through her chestnut curls that feel like silk. She's the most incredible human being on earth. We spent the whole night making up for the four nights that we had spent apart, so we both slept in today. I have no idea what time it is but considering the high standing sun over the beach across us, it must be already noon.

My wife's breathing changes before her eyelids flutter open. Her navy eyes stare into mine and I watch how her lips stretch into a grin that reaches the corner of her stunning eyes. "Good morning, husband." Her hoarse voice fills my ears. It's music in my ears. The most wonderful music.

"Good morning, wife." I whisper back, returning her grin.

"God, that sounds so right on so many levels!" She says before kissing me softly.

"Yes, it does." I agree with her before fondling her cheeks with my thumbs. "I love you so much, Adaline."

She smiles at me in a way that makes my heart skip three beats at once. "I love you, too."

"I dreamed about my mother."

"You did? What did she say?"

"She told me how proud she was and how much she loved you." I lick my lips as my throat tightens again. "She told me she loved me and that she'd always be in my heart. Wherever I'd go."

She smiles at me. "I'm sure she is with you."

"I've never dreamed of her before. Not when she was still alive and not after she died. But last night... I guess it was special in more than one way."

She rests her chin on my chest. "It definitely was."

* * *

 **Adaline's point of view:**

"Oh, the baby bump has appeared." my husband's deep scratchy voice fills my ears.

I look over my shoulder and feel how goosebumps start peppering my arms and legs. He looks so sexy in his swimming trunks. His silver eyes are focused on the tiny bump that has formed overnight. I place my hands on the bump that feels firm underneath my black bathing suit. It's a rather small bump but it's there. Our girls have finally decided to not hide anymore. "I know."

"It suits you. It suits you a lot." He says with a grin on his lips as he walks over to me. "I remember the last time you wore that bathing suit." He wraps his strong arms around my waist and pulls me closer to him.

I press my forehead against his and intertwine my fingers behind his neck. The last time I wore this bathing suit was in Morocco during Ana's birthday trip. It feels like a lifetime ago when it really was five years ago. "I still remember that trip like it was yesterday." I whisper as the memories of us in Marrakesh starts erupting within me.

"Me, too." He whispers against my lips.

"I wish we could go back there soon. The spa was so beautiful... the pool and the steam rooms... the massage rooms... I can't wait to get back there."

Wlad smiles at me, "How about we go there for our first wedding anniversary?"

"That sounds pretty good." I answer, "And then we can start working on a sibling for our girls. Preferably a brother - according to my Dad." I joke and chuckle.

But Wladimir's silver eyes widen, "You were serious last night?"

"Of course I was. We wanted to start with three but given my genes and your super stern we might end up with another two or you know, maybe even three as my parents already produced triplets so that's probably in my DNA as well."

His silver eyes soften right in front of me. I can see the love swirling in them as clearly as the sun that shines down on to us today. "I freaking love you."

The smile stretches my lips without my control. "That's good because I love you, too."

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **This will be the last chapter for a while as I've been working on a different story. On Jo's story. Would you like to read it? Her story has been swirling in my mind for quite some time now so one day I decided to write it down... it's quite different from Della's story and Gabriella and Troy's, so I think I want to publish it.**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **The title is Someone's someone.**

 **I don't know when the next chapter of Della and Wlad's story will be uploaded since I haven't written it yet. But I know that their wedding was not the last chapter of their story. ;)**

 **As always, please review. Your reviews make me smile and give me the feedback that I need.**

 **With gratitude,**

 **Nicole**


	31. Chapter 31

**Wladimir's point of view:**

 _I'm working on my emails when suddenly the door of my office gets torn open. My head swings up immediately. No one is allowed to storm into my office except for my family._

 _My eyes widen as I stare at my wife and her 38 week old bump._

 _"Della, what are you doing here? You should be at home. Why aren't you at home?" I ask her confused._

 _But she only waves at me. "Come on. We have to go."_

 _"Go?" She's making no sense._

 _"Yes." She says with a nod. "I'm having contractions. They're pretty regular now. I called Sophie and she said I should go in when they're about six minutes apart."_

 _"C-contractions?!" I stutter. "But you're only 38 weeks along!"_

 _"I know. So, are you ready to become a Dad?"_

My wife's waving hands rip me out of my daydream. "Hello?! Have you been listening to me?" The turquoise coloured water is behind her. She's wearing a white bikini that looks breathtaking against her tanned skin. The bump has only grown in the last two weeks. Just like me, she's laying on a sun lounger in the shades at one of the breathtaking beaches of Bora Bora.

"What? Yes. I mean no." I breathe out. I've been having a lot of these daydreams ever since I saw my Mum in my sleep. I didn't dream of her again but instead, my mind starts creating scenarios in which we're not ready for our babies.

It's weird and scary.

She rolls on her left side and puts down her Chanel sunglasses. "Wlad, what is wrong?"

"I don't want to work when you're 38 weeks along. I want us to be home when you reach this point. Actually, I think we should go both on a paternity leave when you hit 37 weeks. That's considered full term right?"

Della giggles at my words. "Wlad, where is this coming from? I'm only on my last day of 18 weeks today. We've got plenty of time before we can discuss this."

"No we don't. Sooner than we think those two will be born. When we're back we need to start working on their nurseries. Cribs, changing units, clothes... nappies! We need lots of nappies!"

"Can't Marco do that?" She asks. "You know how I feel about shopping-"

"Della, these are our children!"

"Fine." She says before putting on her sunglasses again. "But then you'll do online shopping. It's quicker."

"Della,"

"Fine, we'll do the online shopping together."

"Della!"

She looks back at me. "Okay. Real shopping in a baby stuff shop. Just the two of us. I'll get a day off."

"How about you ask for that day when you tell your boss you're expecting."

She growls before sticking out her tongue. Then she lays down on her back again. "I don't think I have to say a word. It'll be pretty obvious when I come back." She places her hands on the bump. It's not as big as Ella's bump but it's big enough to be considered a bump and not just fat.

* * *

I get woken up by a turbulence on our flight from Bora Bora to London. It's so intense that it takes me second to realise I fell asleep. The last thing I remember was Della sitting in the eating area with an open MacBook in front of her.

Suddenly, I sit up straight on the bed. My heart starts beating faster as fear starts crawling up my spine. What the hell is happening?! My eyes widen as I look for my wife. I scan the inside of her beige private jet and spot her sitting at the mahogany table. "Della," I exhale audibly, feeling far more relaxed immediately. She's alright... She's fine... So, I am fine as well.

She looks up from her MacBook, "Morning, Солнышко." She greets me. "It's good that you're awake. We're landing pretty soon."

"We're already in England?" I ask confused. How long was I asleep for?

She closes the MacBook, "No. I thought we could make a stop along our way."

I frown at her words and rub my eyes. "Where are we?"

"Siberia."

"What?! Della, what are we doing here?" I ask her confused. We don't even have any winter clothes with us!

"I thought we could pay your mother a visit. I organised some clothes for us and a bouquet of pink peonies."

My throat tightens at her words. "You want to visit my mother's grave?"

She nods, "I made her a promise and today I get to fulfil it." She says before placing her hands on the 21 week old bump. Our girls are now in the middle of their second trimester.

"Della..." Thanking her is not enough to voice my gratitude.

I just have the best wife in the whole world.

 **Adaline's point of view:**

It's a snowy day in Siberia. The weather is so bad that Wlad seriously considered not driving here at all. But I convinced him. I had to.

I gave Lydia my promise.

And I live up to my words. I always have.

My eyes rest on the white marbled grave stone that's Wlad's mother's last resting place. We're alone here on this cemetery. I'm wrapped up in a black cashmere duffle coat, warm boots, a cashmere scarf and a cashmere hat. Big chunks of snow are falling on my shoulders. Wlad's next to me, equally as bundled up as me. He has his arm wrapped around me to keep me close to him. The last time we were here I was only 20. Now, four years later, I'm just months away from giving birth to our twin girls.

Her granddaughters.

It makes my heart bleed to know she will never meet them. And I know Wlad feels the same. He's been quite ever since we landed and I didn't pressure him in any way. It's hard for him to be here, but it's important - to all of us.

I've laid down a bouquet of pink peonies in front of the gravestone. Lydia Krimov may not be alive any longer, but that doesn't mean she's forgotten.

Her son and I will make sure she will never be forgotten. It's why I've decided to give one of our girls her name. It feels right to honour this remarkable woman, who gifted life to my man, in this way. It wasn't fair that Parkinson's took her, ripped her out of their family's hands.

It's only one of the reasons why I made sure to find a cure for that bastard.

I can still remember the words I said like I was here yesterday. I promised to take god care of Wladimir, I promised to make him happy, to gift him children... I had no idea we would end up with two without even trying.

Maybe that was Lydia, making sure we start off with a bang after being apart for so long.

Suddenly, the girls inside of me start kicking and I automatically smile. It's a feeling I will never get used to.

I look at my husband next to me, but he hasn't even noticed my smile. His silver eyes are focused on the gravestone in front of him, his mind being far away from here.

I take his left hand and place it on my belly, right where our girls are kicking. It is only then, that his gaze lifts from the gravestone in front of us and he focus on the present again. "This in here is a part of your mother. They both wouldn't be here, if it weren't for her." I tell him and see how his silver eyes fill with tears.

He just nods as he feels them kicking.

"Lydia is still very much alive. Inside of you and inside of me." I whisper with a tight throat.

That's when I see the tears rolling down his cheeks. Being here is hard but it's important. I wrap my arms around my husband as tightly as possible.

For minutes we just stand in the falling snow, embracing one another. I bury my nose in the nape of his neck and inhale the scent that gives me comfort and a feeling of security. He's my protection wall, my shadow, my love, the father of our unborn daughters and now, finally, he's my husband.

"Thank you for bringing me here. I didn't realise how much I needed it." he whispers after five minutes.

I squeeze him tightly because my throat is too tight to allow me to say anything.

The excitement rushes through my veins as Wlad drives the black Range Rover down the driveway to our home. I can't believe we've been gone for two weeks. The trees and flowers have started blossoming. The purple lavender along our driveway is stunning. Spring is definitely here. My hands are shaking as we reach the white stucco mansion that we've been calling home for a few months now.

And suddenly, I feel kicks. Kicks, not butterflies. I'm 21 weeks along today and I can definitely notice a difference between kicks with the legs and punches with the hands.

And our girls are active. Really active. They keep me up at nights already. I have no idea how it's going to be in ten or 20 weeks.

Definitely the Bolton genes.

I place my hands on the bump and feel the deformation of my stomach as clearly as I feel the kicks from inside. For now, they make me smile but I'm not so sure how I'm going to feel about them in the next months. A foot in our rip cage can be painful - and I have four feet in there!

My husband stops the car in front of the black wooden door. "Are they kicking?"

I nod as his silver eyes look at me. I take his left and right hand before I place them on the bump.

"Oh wow, yeah they definitely are kicking." He says with the widest and most beautiful smile on his lips.

The smile makes my heart melt like chocolate in the sun. I hope our daughters will have his smile. It's breathtaking.

I intertwine my fingers with his and stare at the bump. We stay in the car until the kicks stop.

"Ready to get home?" He asks me.

I nod, "I missed Lily and Luna a lot."

"I missed them, too." He says before unfastening his seatbelt and opening the door of the car.

I follow his steps but stop in front of the black door. Home... there's no place like home.

Wlad gets out our two black suitcases from the trunk. "Everything okay?"

I twist my upper body around and look at my loving husband. "I'm just happy to be home, that's all. Don't worry."

He walks over to me, "You're my everything. I'll always worry about you."

I open the door and get greeted by Lily and Luna immediately. The two fluffy white Persian cats rub themselves against my legs while purring. "Hi guys!" I bend down and run my fingers through their long soft fur. Both cats stare at my bump for a moment before sniffing it. Luna starts licking my fingertips as Lily turns her attention to Wladimir.

My husband starts fondling them as well.

I pick up Luna and walk with her down the long hallway. I stop as I spot Sergej standing in the arch that leads to the living room.

"Welcome home." He says with a soft smile on his lips. His grey eyes are glowing as I put down Luna and reveal the bump. "The bump has appeared..." he sounds just like his son.

I can't wipe off the grin from my lips. "It did."

"It looks lovely on you." His eyes are filled with love.

"I know." I smirk at him as Wladimir walks over to me. He places the suitcases next to the wall.

"How was everything here?" Wlad asks his father before embracing him.

"Good. It's done."

"Done?" I ask confused.

"Yes." Sergej says with a nod.

"What's done?"

"My wedding gift." Wlad says to me before holding out his left hand. "Come."

"Wedding gift? I don't need a gift from you."

"You don't but I promise you will want this one."

I sigh before placing my left hand in his. Just like every time we touch, a jolt of electricity runs through my veins. We walk down the spiral staircase. Whatever his gift is, it's downstairs.

"That's part one. Close your eyes."

"Part one? There's more?" I ask him.

"Close your eyes, Della."

"Wlad, really you don't-" I shut up as his hands cover my vision.

"Walk forward."

"You better don't lead me against a wall because I have your daughters as a cushion in front of me." I say as I do what he said.

"You mean our daughters." He corrects me. "Okay stop."

I stop walking, now being somewhere between our gym and cinema. "You sure I'll like it?"

"Yes. Ready?"

I nod and Wlad lifts his hands off of my eyes. I blink a few times as my eyes get adjusted to the lightning.

And then I see it.

The spa of La Mamounia. It's a perfect recreation of the spa in the Moroccan luxury hotel that we visited when I was 18. The trip to Morocco was Ana's birthday gift. But for Wlad and me it was our first holiday together. It was a very special trip, not only because Ana met Sasha but because Wlad and I were there as a couple. I still remember the dinner we had on the rooftop of this magical hotel, the breathtaking photos we took in front of the fountain up there... and the trip to the Moroccan market where we bought so many spices... I always wanted to get back to Morocco, back to this hotel.

And now I have it in my house.

Just like in La Mamounia, the heated pool with turquoise tiles on the floor has tiled pillars, art deco stained glass in front of LED lights and mirrored doors, and it is surrounded by beds - the best spot is a golden-columned, cushioned platform at one end. There's a separated jacuzzi. Moroccan lanterns are hanging from the ceiling.

"Wlad..." I breathe out, totally shocked by what I'm seeing.

"There's a steam room that Marco made look like one of the treatment rooms at La Mamounia as well. He and Brooke visited Morocco before he started with his work." My husband explains. "We changed the gym a little bit as well. We used lighter material and the cinema got an update as well. But this... this is the gem of the floor."

And what gem it is! I can't believe he did all this! For me! While we were on our honeymoon on Bora Bora and I was voicing my dream to go back to Morocco, he already had Marco built my dream on our lower floor. He knew my heart's desire before I even said a word.

He knows me inside out.

I turn my head to the side and look at my handsome husband with his silver eyes and a gorgeous smirk on his lips.

I love him more than words can say.

Suddenly, tears start rolling down my cheeks.

"Oh, Della, I didn't mean to make you cry!" He says before wrapping his strong muscular at arms around me.

"It's wonderful." I whisper into his ear and place a kiss on his right cheek. "I love it."

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I walk over to the white closed wooden double doors that lead to the winter garden which Marco also transformed upon my request. He did a magnificent job on the lower floor and I'm sure Della will like this as well. "Okay, this is part two."

"Will there also be a part three?" She asks with a giggle.

"Maybe." I say with a smirk on my lips.

Her smile drops. "Wlad, stop with the gifts! I didn't give you anything for our wedding."

Is she kidding me? "You're gifting me two daughters. That's the best gift ever!"

She rolls her stunning navy eyes at my words, "That wasn't just my work. It was half your work and half mine. Your sperm and my eggs. Our work."

"You're still growing them. For that alone you deserve a crown."

"I prefer a Lamborghini." She says with a smirk on her lips. My wife definitely has gasoline in her blood. I pray that or daughters won't inherit that otherwise I will die of a heart attack.

I open the double doors and wave at her to walk inside. Marco replaced the glass roof and the windows with stained glass. He drew his inspiration from the Basilica de Sagrada Familia in Barcelona and L'église Saint-Sépulcre in Abbeville. The cathedral has stunning stained glass, especially the Rose Window. We even added a few of my mother's favourite butterflies. So now, whenever the sun shines into this room it will leave a breathtaking colour play on the floor.

Marco hung up a few Moroccan lanterns and even placed some on the floor.

"Wow..." My wife's amazed voice fills my ears. "This is... just wow." She turns around in the room that's filled with rainbow colours from all the stained glass that surrounds this room.

She looks just like an angel.

The image almost makes my heart burst.

"I love it!" She breathes out with the most stunning smile on her lips.

"I thought you could do your yoga here."

"It's perfect..." she looks around again before walking over to me. Then she kisses me passionately. "I love you, Wladimir. Not because of what you did to these rooms but because of why you did it. You transformed my dreams into reality before they were even dreams. You know me inside out."

"I love you, too." I whisper back before placing my large hands on her bump. I still can't believe our girls are in there... and suddenly our daughters start kicking.

Della starts giggling. The sound is music in my ears. "I think they already recognise you." She places her hands on mine.

I look up from our hands and meet her gaze. Under her love filled gaze my throat tightens and tears form in my eyes. This right here... this is everything I ever wished for.

She made my dreams come true. First with a kiss and then with our daughters. She stood up to me when no one did. She protected me from her own father like a lion. She wanted to marry me despite all the sticks and stones in our way. Nothing breaks her and her live for me. She is incredible. Loving her is a privilege I will never take for granted.

* * *

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I finish making my celery juice and take the first sip of it and stare through the arched transom windows in my kitchen. It's the most beautiful April morning. Our backyard has started to really come together. We've hired a landscape architect to help us design the garden of our dreams. To my surprise, Wlad decided to let me do all the design process but he did insist on some swings and a tree house for the twins. I've decided on big oak trees, dogwood trees, tulip trees, lots of saucer magnolias, sugar maples and red oak trees, weeping cherry and eastern redbud trees at the lake, lavender and rose bushes. I want these acres of land to give us everything we could possibly ever want or need. It should look like a botanical and flower garden combined with the charming old trees and the smell of growing citrus fruits. We're even adding peach and apple trees in a week. But today... today all the other trees get delivered. I can't wait for it to be finished! There are 25 men working in our backyard right now. The truck with the massive trees is parked at the front of the house and they use a crane to get the trees to their designated spots.

I've rarely been so excited. I guess, I inherited that green thumb from my father. He planted the rose garden at my childhood home for my Mum over 20 years ago and still takes care of it himself. No gardener is allowed to touch Mummy's precious pink peonies.

No wonder I decided to have a rose garden as well.

I even took the whole day off because I'm so excited about our new backyard. Wlad is determined that's the first sign of nesting - a phase you reach in the last trimester. Since I'm only in my second trimester I doubt it. But he's turning into the pregnancy expert - without actually being pregnant.

I sigh as I watch how the many men in dark green uniforms are building my dream backyard for me. It's going to look stunning when it's finished and in the summer we will have our own oasis. And then by November there will be two more housemates living here.

I can't wait!

Suddenly, I feel something fluffy on my naked legs and I look down. Lily and Luna have decided to greet me on this early morning. I place the glass with the celery juice on the round white marbled table and pick both white Persian cats up. They've grown so much in the two weeks that we were on our honeymoon. I kiss them each and they start purring and licking my nose in response. I missed them so much!

They stare out at the backyard as well, interested in what's going on there. The 25 men are running around like busy bees. It's fascinating to watch and even more fascinating to witness the change that's happening in my backyard.

Wlad is still fast asleep upstairs and I decided to not wake him up but let him sleep. He's turned into crazy Dad ever since we came back from Bora Bora. He started to read every blog about parenthood and pregnancy that's on the Internet. He's been bugging me with questions non-stop.

He's a pain in the ass and if I didn't love my husband so much I would have already kicked him out!

Suddenly the doorbell rings. I place the kittens back on the floor and walk through the kitchen before walking down the long narrow hallway that leads to the black wooden front door. I open the door and stare at a postman who is standing behind two huge parcels.

"Bolton?"

"Yes?" I ask the man although I can't see him. What the hell is in those parcels?

The postman steps aside before handing me his mobile to sign on with a pen. "Sign here please."

"But I didn't order anything."

"Well, it says here Mr. Wladimir Bolton has made the order. Given you two share the same last name, I would guess you are his pregnant wife?"

I will kill Wlad! "Yes, I am." I say before signing on his mobile with the special pen.

"Enjoy the rest of your day."

"Yes, you as well." I say with a smile.

The postman turns on his heel and walks back to his truck.

I stare at the two huge parcels. They're each as big as a washing machine! What did Wlad order now?

"Do you need a hand?" A deep male voice asks.

My head swings up and I stare at two gardeners that are working in our backyard today. "Yes. Actually, if you could carry them into the living room that would be really nice."

"Of course." The blonde man says with a smile on his lips. Just like his brown haired colleague he is wearing a deep green uniforms.

The two men grab one parcel each and carry them through the narrow hallway and into the wide living area. As they're quite slow I expect the parcels to be as heavy as they look like. I follow them and watch them place the two washing-machine-parcels in front of the glass coffee table. "Thank you very much."

"No problem, Mrs. Bolton." The blonde man says with a smile on his lips. The brunette man follows his blonde colleague out of the house again.

I sigh as I look at the parcels. Lily and Luna are already rubbing themselves against the parcels. Clearly they are as curious as me about the content.

I walk back into the kitchen and grab a knife from one of the many white drawers in the kitchen before picking up my glass filled celery juice again. I take a sip as I walk back into the living room but stop in my tracks as I see my husband fondling Lily in his arms. He's only dressed in a grey T-shirt - the same I am wearing - and black boxer briefs. I paired his light grey T-shirt with white joggers but just like him I am barefoot. With floor heating in the whole house I don't really need socks. Besides, walking barefoot is healthy.

But my husband showing off his toned legs is a major turn on. Would the day ever come when I would see him and not feel the earth move under my feet?

I don't want to find out.

"Morning." He says with a smirk on his lips. His silver eyes glow despite only waking up a few minutes ago.

I rush over to him and kiss him passionately. He kisses me back and places Lily on top of one of the parcels before embracing me. He pulls me closer to him into I feel his pulsing cock against my stomach.

But then he lets go, but I immediately know it's not because of me. "I love you but I won't make love to you with an audience watching us." He reminds me of the 25 men working relentlessly in our backyard since two hours.

"Right..." I whisper before he kisses me again, pulling in my lower lip. "What did you order?" I change the subject before the desire gets the best of me.

"Books." He says simply.

My eyes widen, "Books?! Did you order the whole book store?"

"No but I wanted to have a variety of different perspectives on pregnancy and parenthood and puberty and the best childhood education and-"

"Wlad, we have a whole library full of books right next door!" I interrupt him.

"I know but they're full of classics."

"Because they're timeless books! Dickens, Shakespeare and Goethe never goes out of style!"

"Yeah, I know but we don't need to have every classic book in the national language of the author's home country and in the English translation, do we?"

"Well yeah! Because we don't know what languages our daughter will speak. Maybe they don't choose to learn German, French, Japanese, Russian or Spanish!"

"They will learn Russian. We will at least raise them bilingual if not more. Actually, I think it would be very good if they can already speak English, French and Russian before they go to nursery. Japanese or Chinese would be good, too but you know they can learn that at nursery or school-"

"Are you insane?!" I hiss at him. "They're mit even Born yet and you have already decided on their school careers?!"

"Yeah, of course. I think your parents did a brilliant job with sending your siblings all to Le Rosey. That would be my number one choice for the girls as well-"

I shut him up my placing my forefinger on his lips. "Tell me you at least bought a few colourful child books." He opens his mouth to talk, "No just nod for a yes or shake your head for a no."

To my surprise he actually nods.

"Good. English or Russian?" I lift my finger off of his lips.

"Both." He answers, "As well as classic German, French and Chinese child books. You know to make it easier to learn the languages."

I shake my head at his words, "Wlad, no. I agree to raising them bilingual but that's it." I don't want to overwhelm them with information and languages. Being in this word with all these different stimuli is going to be hard enough. We should take it step by step and see who they are, how they develop - and then act accordingly.

I think my Daddy calls that going with the flow.

"But maybe they're going to be highly gifted like you. Maybe they'll be wonder children-"

"Don't you dare say this word in this house ever again! You know I hate putting people into boxes. You bloody hell know that people don't belong in boxes. We shouldn't label them. We shouldn't-" I shut up when he embraces me tightly.

"Russian and English." He promises me.

I nod, "And maybe Spanish for my grandpa. He can teach them whenever he visits us and then if they like it they can choose to learn it in more depth at school. School - not kindergarten. Okay?"

He lets go of me and nods, "Okay. I guess, I'm just worried. I don't... I don't want to mess them up, I guess." He looks at the two parcels on which Lily and Luna sit on. "I went a bit over board didn't I?"

I shrug, "You're very lucky we have such a big library."

He shows me the most heart-stopping smirk, "I also know we have six sitting rooms here that can easily be turned into a library."

I laugh out loud, "Please don't get the idea of having a library especially dedicated to parenthood, pregnancy and school education."

He shrugs, "I like that idea."

"Wlad!" I breathe out shocked.

"I could order some more books." He says with another heart-stopping smirk on his lips, "And you could have a library dedicated to science and medicine. With Newton and Leonardo DaVinci. I know those two were your first crush..." he rubs my upper arms.

He's serious! "Wlad, I love you - I really, really do - but we can't have our whole ground floor filled with books."

"Says who?"

I sigh, "Wlad..."

"What? We have the space. We bought this house because of the space it provides us. Ella built Ana an atelier on their ground floor."

"I know. I remember. Because she had a passion for it."

"Well, maybe that's my passion."

"Buying books is not a passion." I point out. "That's called hoarding."

"Maybe I will blossom in my role of fatherhood because I read all of those books. Who knows what kind of father I will be? I want to be prepared for every case."

"Two parcels the size of a washing machine?"

"Della,"

I sigh, "Fine. Turn one of the sitting rooms into another library but you will not get yourself involved into any medical questions. I am the doctor. I decide on their medications and vaccines and all that kind of stuff. Okay?"

"Okay. What about diet?"

"I'm open to discuss that with you." I give in. "But know I have the upper hand when it comes to dietary decisions in the end."

"But I'm going to get myself informed." He says with a boyish grin on his lips.

Jesus, our girls will have a hard time finding a date when they're old enough!

* * *

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I place the last baby book into the built in bookshelf. Since Della gave me the Okay to dedicate a whole room to my freshly ordered books, I have transformed one of the sitting rooms downstairs into a library within a day with Marco's help. He had it designed within an hour and two hours later the four chippies started working on the shelves. The couch and the armchairs will come within a week but I don't really care about a proper sitting area. All I care about is the books and the knowledge they will provide me.

Really, I had no idea how much there's to consider when it comes to raising a baby! Reading about twin pregnancies has been very insightful!

I stare at the eight bookshelves that cover the walls of what once was a sitting room. The huge five transom windows let in enough natural light. Marco convinced me to keep the marbled fireplace and hang up a huge crystal chandelier that matches the stucco. In front of the fireplace Marco planned to put a deep berry coloured velvet couch and two matching armchairs but other than that he allowed me to have as many bookshelves as I wanted.

And I wanted a lot. I've filled 2/3 of them already with books. There's even a huge Creme coloured treasure chest that Ana made for us after she found out about Della's pregnancy. She brought it over yesterday. I think I will fill that with wooden toys.

No toxic plastic gets near my daughters' mouths.

"Son, what the hell has gotten into you?"

I wince and turn around at my father's voice. He's standing in the doorframe, dressed in a simple pair of beige slacks and a white Oxford shirt. He took of his shoes so he's in black socks. His dark hair is as short as mine and the silver eyes I inherited from him are wide in shock. "I can't believe Della called you!"

"I'm glad she did! What the hell is this?!"

"A library."

"Another one?!" He asks me as he walks over to me. "The other library you have holds about 5000 books. How many books can you need?"

"You don't understand. That is Della's library. It's full of medical stuff and science and all that jazz she likes, but this... this represents my interests."

He leans forward and grabs a colouring book, "Colouring for babies?!" He reads the title of the book. "Parenthood 101? What's the best diet for my daughter? How to find out if your child is highly gifted?!" His eyes scan the bookshelves that I filled with books already. "Wladimir, this is insane! You will never be able to read all of these books before the girls are born!"

"I have most of them as audiobooks as well so I can listen to them whenever I drive or work on emails."

"Son," He looks at me. "You will be the best father no matter how many books you will read. You will raise them with your heart not with a theory that's based on some expert's experiment. You don't need to read all of these books to know what's right. Use this," He points at my chest, "not that." He points at my head.

"I just don't want to mess them up, Papa."

"I know... But you have Della and Troy and Ella and me to lead you guys. There is no way you will be able to mess them up! They will grow up with so much love and they'll have uncles their age so they can grow up together. They have so many great aunts and uncles to lean on to if they're mad at you. They have grandparents who will spoil them so much! And they'll have the best parents they could have wished for. You will have to remind Della to not see everything in black and white and she will remind you to not get too protective over them. You guys will be perfectly fine. Even without the books."

"Thank you but I'm keeping the books." I say before embracing him.

He sighs, "You know, your Mum and I raised you without reading any books at all and I think you turned out pretty good, didn't you?"

I chuckle, "Yeah... Where's Della?"

"Making dinner in the kitchen. She got really big over the last three weeks!"

I nod with a smile on my lips, "The babies are growing like crazy!"

"And the backyard turned out absolutely stunning! I really like what you did to the place."

"That was Della's work. I let her plan the backyard."

"Because you wanted to focus on this." He waves through the air.

I really like my library. It turned out great!

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I get the sizzling lasagna out of the oven and place it on a cork plate to cool a little. The smell filling the kitchen is mouth watering!

"Oh, that smells good!" I hear my sister saying.

I turn around and look at my little sister. Her long blonde hair is straight but glossy. Her bright green eyes are glowing with warmth. She's wearing a simple pair of medium washed skinny jeans and a white blouse with flowers on it. But her earlobes are glittering with diamonds.

"Hi!" I greet her with a huge smile on my face.

"Wow, you've grown a lot in the last weeks!"

"Yeah, I know. I'll probably have stretch marks unlike Mummy but I don't care. It's so exciting!" I say before embracing her. "Where's Sasha?"

"Sergej told him something about Wlad's new obsession?" She asks while frowning. "I don't know, Sasha wanted to check it out."

"Ah yeah... he's turning into a pregnancy obsessed husband."

"I'm sorry?"

"A few days ago two parcels the size of a washing machine each got delivered. Filled with books about parenthood and babies and pregnancy... all that jazz. I allowed him to build his own library in one of the sitting rooms."

"You guys have two libraries now?"

I shrug, "One for me and one for him."

"Have you seen it?

"No, I'm afraid it's going to be massive. That's why I called Sergej and asked him to knock some sense into Wlad's brain."

She chuckles, "Because he doesn't listen to you?"

"Because whenever he sees me, he sees them too. It's hard for him to listen to me when his daughters are so present."

Ana nods, "That makes sense. But you seem to be calm about parenthood and stuff."

I shrug, "We've had the greatest teachers. Mummy and Daddy raised us and our six siblings pretty well - well, two of them still need to be born but they'll do great with them as well. Sergej raised a pretty awesome man as well. So why would I be worried? I won't be able to mess them up even if I tried. Because I have all of you to protect them from getting fucked up."

"That's true." She licks her lips, fighting the tears. "Did you tell that Wlad?"

"How?"

"Exactly with these words."

* * *

We eat the lasagna on the terrace of our backyard with a few mushroom heaters. It's not really cold and the sun is just starting to set. I love the many different trees, the huge pool and the stone path that leads to the guesthouse that's a miniature version of the man house. The lake has been cleaned up as well and we even had a playground build there with a few different swings, slides and a huge turtle on which you can climb on. It's literally paradise on earth.

I never want to leave this place.

"I absolutely love this backyard!" Sergej says as his silver eyes roam over the three acres that we call backyard. "I mean it was stunning before but now... you really transformed it and made it your own."

"Even Lily and Luna seem to love it." Ana says with a giggle. Lily is sitting on her lap while Luna chose to sit at my feet to keep them warm. She's doing a better job than my cashmere socks. "This house will be your forever home and I'm so grateful that you found this place and called us to look at the house down the road."

"You're barely living in it now." Sasha hisses at her.

Ana's head swings to the left to look at her husband, "Look, I told you the Academy is very important to me."

"How is it going?" Sergej asks her.

"Good, it should be structurally completed by the end of next month." Ana says to him with a smile on her lips.

"It won't be done at the end of May." Sasha rolls his bright green eyes before taking a sip of his white wine.

"You don't know that."

"Nothing you ever planned for his project has gone by plan!" Sasha hisses at his wife again. "This project is doomed to fail!"

"Sasha!"

"What? It took you years to find a proper lot, another view months to finalise the purchase - which only finalised because Della decided to jump in and then the constructive work couldn't start I. The first weeks because of the rainstorm that formed over the lot overnight! This project-"

"Will be finished by the end of the year." Ana interrupts him.

"It won't."

"It will!"

"Says who?"

"Says me!"

"Okay, time out!" Wlad steps in. "We're not here to argue."

"Yes, of course. I've been just very busy with the Academy lately. So much that I've been rarely home." Ana explains before grabbing Sasha's hand, "But I promise, it'll be done by the end of the year and then I'll have more time for you."

Suddenly, Wladimir's ringing iPhone fills the silence. He looks at the screen and I watch how the features of my husband's face harden. I know exactly what that means. "There's been an emergency. Sasha, I need you to come with me." My husband says while rising from his chair.

Sasha follows him without a word.

Ana watched them going into our house. "When do you think we're going to go home?"

"Probably not before midnight."

"Does this happen often?" Sergej asks us.

"More than we want it to." I tell him with a sigh. We've been back from

Our honeymoon two weeks and Wlad has spent most of his time with Sasha in his study to catch up on the work he missed.

Really and he says I'm a workaholic.

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

The sun has already been up for two hours by the time I could finally leave my study and return to bed. Emergency calls in the middle of the night aren't a favourite of mine, especially now with my pregnant wife. I strip out silently with my gaze roaming over the delectable bump under the covers that is my wife. A second bump is in front of her. Our unborn daughters.

Della is laying on her side, curled into a ball, mostly hidden except for the chestnut curls of hair that are splayed over the pillow. My mind fills in the blanks, knowing she is naked between the sheets.

Mine. All mine.

She's the best that's ever happened to me and together we created something even better: our unborn daughter.

Sometimes, my heart aches from the love and joy she's making me feel.

I climb into my side of the bed and feel her arms pulling me closer to her immediately. I thought she was fast asleep but as always I misread her. She can't sleep without me.

Well, I can't sleep without her either.

Normally, she would hook her left leg over my hip and continue sleeping halfway on me but now her bump is too large to do that. Our daughters have grown a lot over the last three weeks. So, now she's just resting her head on my chest while laying almost horizontally in our bed. Thank God, we have a custom made bed that's much larger than a Super King Size. Our bed is 2,80m wide and 3 metres in length. It has so much space that I'm sure our daughters will want to sleep between us when they're toddlers.

I can't wait!

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Finally, a new chapter of Della's journey with Wlad!**

 **To re-read about the trip to Morocco please read chapter five.**

 **As I haven't written the next chapter for My Shadow yet, I can't promise a fast upload. Frankly, my focus has been on A Million Times More and my new story Someone's Someone, that shows Jo's journey.**

 **I hope you will stick around and enjoy a new chapter whenever I've written and uploaded it.**

 **Please review!**

 **In gratitude,**

 **Nicole**


	32. Chapter 32

**Adaline's point of view:**

I let the scalpel fall into the stainless steel tray in the OR and stripe off my blue gloves. "Dr. Walker, you can stitch the patient up." I announce as I feel my baby girls going crazy inside my belly. They've been playing soccer with my bladder for the last six hours. It's no wonder I'm performing my surgeries wearing diapers now. Pregnant women always have to pee - or eat.

But I'm really looking forward to spending this weekend in Sweden, where my best friend Sophie is going to marry one of Wlad's best friends Vermont. I hope it's not going to be too cold in Sweden. I mean, the summer in England isn't very warm so I can only imagine how cold it's going to be in Sweden.

I walk out of the OR and into the wash room where I wash my hands and lower arms with soap throughly while I move my hips from side to side. My back is killing me. Six hours used to feel like nothing before I got pregnant but those days are definitely over. I can't do marathon surgeries anymore. I'm limited to six hours max and I gave Wlad a promise. If it's going to be too much, I'll stop and go on maternity leave.

But my deadline is at 34 weeks.

That's still ten weeks away but I'm already planning my maternity leave. I wish Wlad would let me work until I start going into labour because being here is obviously the safest option but I know my husband. He's going to want to go on paternity leave with me. He thinks this will be paradise on earth but I know it won't. We'll get on each other's nerves.

As I dry my hands with paper towels my pager suddenly beeps. I throw the paper towels into the bin and look at my pager. The chief of surgery wants to talk to me.

Well, this should be fun.

I take off my pink peonies cap and stuff it into the front pocket of my navy shirt as I walk out of the washing room and down the hallway. Walking feels good after standing for so many hours, yet my feet have managed to swell again. I have my crocks in two sizes; I wear the smaller once for about two hours before I have to switch to the bigger shoe size. I had no idea my feet would be able to store so much water but pregnancy has proven to me that anything is possible.

Even wearing diapers in my own OR.

I still haven't informed the chief about my future plans. I just told him about my pregnancy yesterday because I had the time window. I'm a very busy surgeon and I very much enjoy getting my hands buried deep into someone's body. I enjoy repairing broken hearts, clamping aneurisms and spreading out someone's whole digestive organs on the table in order to find tissue that needs to be cut out. I enjoy work. More than I enjoy interacting with other people. But ever since I got pregnant people and patients started talking to me like I was a four year old girl. They want to touch my belly and give me their advice. I don't listen to their words, I try to be polite when I tell them that my body is not theirs to touch and stay with the facts when I explain the surgery that I'm about to perform.

But I do enjoy the extra green juices that some of the nurses have brought me. The nurses are really nice to me. Of course they want to give me their advice as well but I like to listen to it while I sip on my green juice.

I stop at the door of the chief and surgery and knock before entering.

Dr. Smith is sitting behind his wooden desk. "Ah, Dr. Bolton. Come in." He says with a smile on his face.

I close the door and sit down across him at the desk.

"I got a call from Dr. Schmitz today." Dr. Smith says to me.

Dr. Schmitz? I haven't heard from him since the day Fleming and I won the Lasker~DeBakey Clinical Medical Research Award in New York; since the evening Fleming died in a car accident. I haven't really thought about him. "Is his team still researching on Alzheimer's?" I ask him back.

"Yes. In Geneva. He asked me about your contract."

I lean back in the chair, "He wants me to work with him?" I remember he asked me in New York but declined. Even back then Alzheimer's was on my to-do list.

"Yes but I told him you'd be going on maternity leave soon."

I fold my hands and rest them on my bump. I have a contract of employment of indefinite duration. If I don't screw up and get fired, I'll work here until I'm ready to retire.

But that's not what I want.

"Dr. Bolton, your value to this clinic is immense so it would be a real shame to loose you."

I lick my lips. Maybe I should come clean about my plans. "Dr. Smith, I think this is a good moment for me to tell you about my future plans." I start explaining, "I'm planning on going on maternity leave at 34 weeks. However, my maternity leave won't last half a year or a year. I'm planning to stay at home until my daughters are six years old as that's the most crucial time for the child's development."

"What?" Dr. Smith asks me shocked. "Six years?"

"Yes. And if I'm honest, finding a cure for Alzheimer's has been on my bucket list for a very long time. I got an offer from him almost a year ago but I didn't accept it. But I'm considering working for him part-time while I'm staying at home."

"So you don't want to come back to us in six years?"

He knows how much I'm worth. I've made this hospital one of the best in the U.K. so understandably he doesn't want to loose me. But no money is going to change my decision. "I don't know but I'll let you know." I promise him.

* * *

The smell of cooking food fills my nostrils the second I open the doors of my home. It's a smell that fills my mouth with salvia and makes my stomach growl. I'm always hungry nowadays. I get out of my shoes and throw my bag on the ottoman in the hallway before walking into the kitchen. My husband's placing a steaming hot lasagna on the white marbled kitchen island. He looks breathtaking in the kitchen. Over the last weeks his cooking skills have improved even more. He has treated me with lots of delicious dishes whenever I came home from work. And during the weekends I payed him back by cooking and baking for us.

For a split second I recall the one evening when he licked warm chocolate off of my naked body. I think the white marble top of the kitchen island still has a stain from that night.

"That smells absolutely delicious!" I breathe out.

Wlad looks over his shoulder with a grin on his lips, "I hope it tastes just as good."

"I bet it does." I kiss him softly.

"You're home on time. What happened? Did your patient die?"

It's sad that my husband associates me being home on time with the death of another person. But this is my job and only when I don't do my job correctly, I am home on time. Which hasn't happened very often in the last weeks and ai'm very glad about it.

Unlike my husband.

"No, I was efficient as always." I answer before getting two plates out of one of the many glass hanging cupboards. "I talked with the chief today as well."

"About your replacement?"

"That as well." I place the plates on the round wooden table in front of the transom windows. The view over our backyard is stunning. The pool is illuminated at night and so is the path that leads to the guesthouse, our lake and our special entrance to Regents Park. Wlad already put cutlery and glasses with water on the table.

"What else did you talk about?"

"About a job offer from Switzerland." I tell him as he walks over to me, carrying the lasagna with oven gloves.

"I hope you declined."

"I haven't decided yet." I answer honestly.

Wlad narrows his silver eyes at me as he takes off the bright blue oven gloves. "Della,"

"The job would be in research." I explain to him. "It's about Alzheimer's, Wlad."

He sighs, "Number two on your bucket list."

"Yes." I tell him. I ticked off Parkinson's and now I want to do the same with Alzheimer's. "Dr. Schmitz offered me the same job in New York... the night when Fleming died."

Wlad cuts through the lasagna, "Well, you're going to go on maternity leave now anyway."

"Not now but soon. I could-"

"No. You won't work with the team in Switzerland while you're at home with our girls." He insists as he puts the lasagna on mine and his plate.

My husband knows me too well. "I'll think about it."

"Okay, that's fair I guess." With that he starts eating.

"How was your day?" I ask before slicing into my portion of lasagna as well.

"Good. Nothing abnormal happened."

"That lasagna is really good."

"Ella texted me Troy's recipe."

"I thought you guys made up."

"We did but I'm still careful. Our situation is pretty unique after all."

"Have you hung out with my Dad ever since our wedding?"

"No."

"Maybe you should go out for a drink with him tonight."

"No, I'd rather stay here with you."

"I'm okay. The girls won't come tonight. You can have some fun. Call Vermont and Marco, too." I suggested.

"And you?"

"I'm good with Lily and Luna."

"I don't feel comfortable leaving you here alone."

I sigh, "Maybe Brooke and Sophie want to come over."

"Good. Call them after we ate. If they agree, I'll call your Dad."

I sigh, "It shouldn't be so complicated."

"It's not complicated. I just don't want to leave you alone."

I roll my eyes at his words, "I'm a doctor. I know my body."

"You're also very stubborn and tend to put yourself last."

"I think our girls will come after me, to be honest."

"I think so, too." He says with a grin on his lips, "Oh, by the way I got post from Buckingham Palace and you did as well."

"From Buckingham?" I ask him confused.

He nods, "It's on the counter space next to the coffee machine."

I get up from my chair and walk over to the coffee machine. There's a red envelope with our address and Wladimir's name written on it with a golden pen and a stamp from Buckingham Palace. The letter also has a gold wax seal. I rip it open and read the message.

 _Her Majesty The Queen requests the pleasure of your company at an investiture ceremony followed by dinner for Doctor Adaline Elizabeth Grace Bolton on becoming an honorary Dame Grand Cross (GCVO) Saturday September 11th, 6:30 pm_

I pick up my letter from Buckingham Palace and read it as well. It congratulates me on my outstanding medical work and tells me I'm getting the GCVO for my Parkinson's cure. I can't believe it!

It's like the getting the British version of the Nobel Prize! I'm getting it presented by the Queen herself, which is very rare nowadays. She's over 100 years old, so most of her duties are carried out by her son or grandson. She only does the very least engagements like Christmas speech and walk, Trooping The Colour, Ascot, Remembrance Week and one garden party per year. She's basically retired, but she is going to present me the Order.

I turn around, "I'm getting the highest British order?"

"Yes. Along with your sister."

"Ana's getting one as well?"

He nods, "For the Bolton Academy."

"But it hasn't opened yet."

"I think they're very impressed with the idea and the progression."

"Wow... I need to go shopping."

Wladimir's silver eyes almost fall out of his skull, "I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

"Oh, don't be like that. I'm going to be a Dame Grand Cross! It's the highest order I can receive! And I feel very, very honoured to receive such a recognition."

"Okay, where's my wife? Because you look like her but don't sound like her."

"I get honoured by my home country. There's no way I will go there looking like an elephant!"

"Okay, well you've still got time and by September your body is going to look different so there's no need to stress about it now."

* * *

"I love these cats to death! Can I buy them?" Brooke says as she cuddles with Lily. She and her sister have grown so much over the last weeks!

"My little fluffy balls are unsaleable." I say with a grin on my lips. "But perhaps the breeder still has some. Or perhaps the cat's currently pregnant again."

"I'll have to talk with Vermont as well. She's so cute!" Sophie is cuddling with Luna.

And I'm just sitting between them on the couch. Cat-free.

I feel lonely.

Christina is sitting across us in a sapphire blue armchair with her hands wrapped around a mug full of coffee. I don't know how she can drink coffee at seven pm. It would keep me up all night. Actually, it would keep me up for longer.

"This is not how a hen-do should be like." Christina says in her Irish accent. "Us Irish party like there's no tomorrow!"

"Well in case you haven't noticed we have one pregnant lady and one lady trying to get pregnant and one that doesn't like to party at all!" Sophie answers.

"How's it going with Marco?" Christina asks Brooke.

The American brunette with light blue eyes shrugs, "Neither of us is infertile so that's good but there's still no bun in the oven so that's that."

"But you're having fun?" Sophie asks.

"You should enjoy it while you still can! Trust me, once you've got kids all the fun is over. After my brother got his firstborn he turned into a completely different man! There's no partying anymore with him now!" Christina tells her.

Brooke looks at me and I watch how her blue eyes move down to my belly. I couldn't hide it even if I wanted to.

I wonder if Wlad and me will become completely different persons as well. It's something I have never thought about. Did my parents change after having me? "It will happen." I promise her.

"There's nothing to worry about. After two years of trying you can start considering your options. Until then enjoy it."

"With lots of diamonds!" Christina mocks her while sticking out her tongue.

Brooke chuckles. "Maybe it's time to bring out the jewels again."

"That's more like it!" Sophie smiles at her.

How will Wlad and me be as parents? Will we change? Will we stay the same?

"Della, everything okay?" Sophie asks me.

I snap out of my thoughts and nod, "Yeah. Actually, I just got mail from Buckingham Palace today."

"Oh, that sounds interesting. Did you get invited to some kind of party?"

"Something like that. I'm getting a GCVO."

"A what?" Brooke asks me confused while Sophie and Christina's mouths drop open.

"Don't mind her, she's American." Christina says with a wave.

I chuckle, "It's the Dame Grand Cross award of the Victorian Order. Only those who have paid special service to the crown or the country get awarded this very special award." I explain, "And I even get it presented by the Queen!"

"I don't know why you're so stoked about it. The Queen's a very old lady. Prince Charles or even William - that are some men!" Christina says with a grin.

"They're happily married!" Sophie tells her.

"Yeah, I know. But a girl can dream, can't she? Living in a palace must be pretty cool. Just imagine their kids' life!"

I think of last year's Christmas Eve, Ana's wedding and my wedding. Rory's dating George, the son of the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge. She's dating the future King of England.

And no one knows yet.

I debate on whether or not I should tell that my friends but decide against it. I will keep her royal secret for as long as I have to. But I know that these two won't stay in the dark for long. Le Rosey might be safe but the rest of the world is not. George's getting chased by the paparazzi and so is Rory. Sooner or later someone's going to snap some photos of them and all gets leaked.

"Even their lives have their downside." I say with a shrug.

"Hey, aren't their kids going to the same school as your siblings?" Brooke asks me.

Shit, I shouldn't have opened the box of pandora by mentioning I'll be getting the award. "Yeah."

"Do they know them?" Brooke asks me.

"Of course they do!" Christina starts arguing. "Have you ever googled that school? La Rose or something. It's a boarding school for freaking billionaires, royals and politicians. They ask for, like a million Swiss Franc or something. There's, what, 20 people per school year going there?!"

"It's not a million and there are not 20 people in one school year. More like 70. The school is very private and the pupil teacher ratio is 6 to 1."

"Bloody hell! What do they get taught there? How to rule a country?!"

I chuckle, "No. They learn the same things as in other schools just quicker, more detailed and in different languages. And by the time they graduate, they know the first year at uni will be a piece of cake because they have been taught that in their school already."

"I'm sorry, the kids go to a school and uni at once?" Sophie asks me confused.

"Just for the last year. They get asked what they want to study, who they want to be, and the school adjusts the teaching schedule accordingly. To make the transition from pupil to student smoother."

"Yeah, but do your siblings know the Cambridges?" Brooke asks me again.

I can't lie to my best friends. "Yes. They share most of the classes with them."

"Really?! How are they like? Snobby? Nice? Is Charlotte a bitch?"

I shrug, "I don't know. I haven't talked to my siblings about them." I lie. The Cambridges are very down to earth and not snobby at all. But I don't want to cause any trouble for my siblings. Especially Rory.

"Then you should ask them!" Brooke demands. "Where's your phone?"

"I won't call them now! It's already eight!"

"I don't care I want to know that now!"

Brooke's throwing herself from one obsession to another. "Okay, fine. They know them. But I won't tell you anything other than that the Cambridges are normal teenagers with normal issues. Just because they have a title and a crown protecting them doesn't mean they're very different. They're not."

"No way! You're siblings are best friends with the royals?! That's wicked!" Christina says with wide eyes. "No wonder you're getting the GCVO!"

"That's for my work. For, you know, finding the cure to Parkinson's. Not for my connection to the royal family!" I hiss at her.

Christina holds up her hands as if she's afraid I might attack her like a hungry lion. "Sorry!"

"Does anyone want tea?" Sophie asks us after a moment to cool down.

I open my mouth to answer but suddenly the front door opens and shuts with a loud bang. I frown as I hear light footsteps walking down the foyer. I know immediately that that's not my husband. His thuds are heavy, like an elephant. This is someone else.

"Della?"

I wince at my sister's soft voice. A moment later I see her standing in the arch of the living area. Her big green eyes are puffy and her blonde hair is messy. Shit, she cried.

I get up from navy couch and rush over to my sister,"Ana, what happened?"

She wraps her long arms around my the second I'm within reach. I just hold her while she cries in my arms. I'm not good at this. I don't know how to calm someone down.

I can see how Sophie, Christina and Brooke walk into the kitchen to give us some privacy.

After a few moments of sobbing and sniffing. My sister lets go of me. "Sasha and I had a pretty big fight and I just couldn't take it anymore so I ran to you."

I nod, "Well, my door is always open as you've noticed." I mumble before wiping away the tears. "What did you guys fought about?"

Ana sighs, "He says he's hearing my biological clock ticking. We're bloody 24! It's not like we're near our forties but ever since you started showing off your bump, he's been pressuring me as well."

Well, I can't change the fact that I'm pregnant and she's not. "I don't know what to tell you to make you feel better. Sasha knows your focus is on the Academy, not on having babies. Did you try to tell him that?"

She nods, "He thinks I'm going to see the children that are going to be there as my own and won't want to have children at all."

"That's a ridiculous thought."

"I know."

"Did you tell him that?"

"No, I told him to go fuck himself and stormed off. I don't have time to argue with him, I have an Academy to build and open this year. I have other worries than him."

My sister has never put something above her marriage with Sasha, so this has to be very important to her. "That wasn't the smartest idea."

"I don't care. I'm fighting for my dream. This is my destiny, Della. This school... it's going to change the world of so many children."

"And I'm sure Sasha understands that."

"I don't know. He wants to have kids so badly and I want them as well, just not... not right now. When I'm older yes, but not right this moment."

"But you saw children with him, didn't you?"

"Yes." She admits with a smirk on her full lips. "But not right now. Much later..."

"Maybe you should tell him that."

"He wouldn't believe me. He's going to think I'm making it up to get my peace for now."

"Hiding here until the Academy is built or running is not really an option either, Ana. If there's one thing I learned than it's that communication is the key to solving most issues."

Ana looks at me like I have two heads, "Since when have you become so wise?"

I chuckle, "I don't know. Maybe it's a side effect from the pregnancy." I joke.

My little sister grins and I wrap my arms around her.

"We were just about to make some tea. How about you stay until things have cooled down a little. I'll text Sasha."

"Okay. Thank you."

"Any time." I promise her. "And if it helps to calm you down we can even bake something."

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I watch how Marco drowns his third bourbon in thirty minutes. I invited Vermont over to White's as well. I sent Troy and Kyler a text as well but both couldn't make it because of work. Well, I'll see Troy at Vermont's wedding again anyway.

"Are you alright?" I ask Marco. I think he's still struggling with the process of becoming a father. It almost makes me feel bad for getting Della knocked up by accident.

The Italian man nods, "I got my swimmers checked and they're perfectly fine."

"That's good!" Vermont says with a smile on his lips. The Swedish man is sticking to water tonight.

"Yeah but Brooke's alright and I'm alright... why is there no baby yet? Why haven't I gotten her pregnant? We're both at the peak of our lives. We're married. We love each other and we want a big family."

"You're stressing too much. Pull out the diamonds and have fun while practicing. Babies come when you least expect them. Look at Wlad, he knocked Della up before they even got married!"

Marco looks at me. "Must be your Russian genes."

"I heard the Italian are not much different."

"You heard wrongly, obviously. Otherwise I'd be having my bambinos running around already."

I place my hand on his shoulder, "God has a plan for all of us."

Marco looks at Vermont, "What about you guys? Kids in the future?"

"Maybe." Vermont says with a shrug. "I don't know."

"Did you guys talk about having kids? I mean, if you're on two different pages before the wedding, you might want to revisit the conversation before saying I do."

Vermont runs his long fingers through his short blonde hair, "Sophie wants kids. Two, maybe three but not more than five."

Marco chuckles, "There's a big difference between two and five."

"Or none at all." I add.

"I just... I don't know the idea of being a father is daunting. Frightening even."

Maybe I should call Troy again. He's the only father in our circle. He could give Vermont and Marco a better advice than me.

After all, there's a big difference between knocking a woman up and actually being a father figure.

"Aren't you scared?" Vermont asks me.

"Of course, I'm afraid to mess them up." I breathe out. "You're responsible for a human being, after all. Not a stuffed animal."

Marco's warm brown eyes widen, "Did you really compare a baby to a stuffed animal?"

Vermont chuckles.

"Shut up, I'm on my sixth bourbon. My brain's bit slow right now."

"Yeah, sure... blame the excellent bourbon on it." Marco grins at me.

I run my fingers through my hair. Perhaps I should quit the alcohol for tonight. Della hates it when I drink anyway.

 **Adaline's point of view:**

"This is not how I imagined a hen-do to end!" Christina complains again. Her whole mouth is covered with the icing of the cinnamon buns that we baked from scratch. "But I must admit these cinnamon buns are pretty epic!"

Ana giggles before taking a sip of her hot tea. "You have to thank our Mum for this. She taught us how to bake."

"Does she give courses?" Brooke asks us. "Maybe some special brownies would get me pregnant faster."

Ana gives Brooke a puzzled look.

"Never mind her. She's just desperate to be in your sister's shoes." Christina says with a wave of her hand.

But my little sister grabs Brooke's hand and squeezes it softly. "Don't worry about it. Your time will come." It's a promise, not just calming words.

Brooke nods, "I hope rather sooner than later."

Ana licks her full lips and for a second I think she's going to reveal what she saw when she first met Brooke. But before she can say a word, her nickname rings through the hallway and kitchen.

"Ana?" It's Sasha's voice.

"Really? Is this open house tonight?" Christina says before rolling her eyes.

A moment later my brother-in-law stands in my kitchen. He is wearing a pair of jeans and a white v-neck shirt. His bright green eyes are full of worry and his shirt straight brown hair is messy.

"Sasha," Ana breathes out her husband's name. I think she didn't expect him here either.

"We need to talk." He says in Russian. Just like Wlad, his voice sounds deeper when he talks in his mother tongue.

It's no wonder we fell for Russian men.

"I think we should give you guys a moment. We'll be in the living room." I say before waving with my hand and getting up from the chair. I can see how Sasha's bright green eyes are glued to my belly. He gulps but smiles before I leave with my best friends.

"You know, Sasha's hot. I don't know why she doesn't want to get knocked up. I know I wouldn't mind carrying his child." Christina mumble as soon as we're out of earshot.

"Christina!" Brooke breathes out shocked.

"Just saying..." The Irish woman shrugs, "You know it's kind of ironic that Ana doesn't want to get knocked up while it would be your biggest wish."

Brooke gulps at her words, "Just wait until you meet your soulmate. Then you're going to be in our shoes and know what it's like."

Christina shakes her head, "Nah, not me. Kids are not on my agenda - ever. A man yes. A big sparkling ring on my finger - yes. But screaming kids? Hell no!" She says to Brooke before looking at me. "Your kids will be angels."

I'm not so sure about that. I just hope they won't be wonder children like their mother. That would make their upbringing a lot harder. "I don't need much sleep, so I think I'm going to be fine."

"Well if you guys ever need a babysitter we are all available." Sophie says to me.

"Not me. I can babysit the cats but not the babies."

Just on call, Lily and Luna appear next to us. Their white fur is so fluffy! "Speaking of my cats, who wants to groom them?"

"Oh yes! I'll take Luna!" Christina's face lights up like the sky at night.

"And I'll take Lily!" Brooke says before picking the Persian cat up. "Where are the brushes?"

We wince as suddenly loud voices come from the kitchen. Loud Russian words. They're fighting again.

"What are they fighting about?" Sophie asks me.

"I'd rather not translate but it's very brutal." I mumble. This is about so much more than having kids. I fear they might have hit a brick wall in their marriage.

* * *

I look up from my book as my husband steps into the bedroom. I love him in that black Oxford shirt and black slacks. His dark hair is the perfect contrast to his silver eyes. My whole body awakes as my eyes watch him walking over to my side of the bed. "You're home early. I didn't expect you to be back by midnight."

He smiles before leaning over to kiss me.

And then the smell of alcohol and cigars fills my nostrils. Wladimir rarely smokes cigars or drinks bourbon. He only does that when he's at White's.

I place my hand on his chest. "You smell like a pub."

Wlad chuckles, "Your way of informing me to shower, got it."

He definitely needs a shower. He stinks.

"Any chance you're going to join me in there?"

"Sorry, no." I say with a shaking head. "And don't forget to brush your teeth."

My husband grins, "I hope you had fun as well."

"Definitely. Without cigars and alcohol." I answer. "Ana and Sasha were here. They had a pretty brutal fight." I lick my lips. "She ran to me and we baked some cinnamon buns. They turned out really well."

"What did they fight about?" My husband's face turns sober within the blink of an eye.

"Kids... the Bolton Academy... their lives together." I sigh, "Sasha came by and they fought some more."

"Is Ana staying overnight?"

"No, she wanted to go home with Sasha but I'm afraid all they did was fight even more."

"Well I'm sure they're going to figure it out."

"I don't know. Sasha wants kids now. I mean when he saw me he looked like a kid in a candy shop! He really, really wants to be a Dad. Rather sooner than later."

"And Ana doesn't want to?"

"No. She says she'll have kids later. Much later. She didn't give me a number but I think it's going to take a few years... and I don't know if Sasha can wait so long. Usually it's the woman's biological clock that's ticking but I guess with everything that happened in the last year or so, he just wants some security. He wants to have a child to call his own."

"Maybe I should talk to him."

"Maybe. But you definitely need to take a shower now."

My husband chuckles, "Your wish is my command."

I watch how my husband walks into the en-suite bathroom. I get off of the bed and open the balcony door that's between the many white transom windows. The smell is really awful. It makes me sick and the girls in my belly go wild. Definitely no party mice in there.

I walk out on the balcony and look at the magnificent backyard. As far as the eye can see, there's perfectly trimmed grass with a big pool, lots of trees and roses. The guest house, which is a miniature version of the main house, is on the far left, just a few meters in front of the fence. The lake along with the swings that Wlad insisted on putting there is right next to the guest house. I love this backyard, especially this lush flora and fauna. It's the perfect home. The perfect place to raise our girls. I can't wait for our girls to run around on the grass and learn how to swim in the pool. I love the sanctuary that we created here. I never want to leave this place.

But then I think of Dr. Schmitz and his vision to cure Alzheimer's. In Switzerland.

Away from here.

I sigh and run my fingers through my hair. Maybe I could commute whenever I decide to work with the Swiss team. All I know is I can't leave these people behind.

"Are you okay?"

I turn around at my husband's voice. He's standing in the open balcony door with a towel wrapped around his hips. His abs are glittering and his brown hair is almost black because it's wet. His eyes are glowing in a silver colour. What a man...

I can feel how a switch flips within me.

And suddenly, all I want is him.

I rush over to him and pull him into a passionate kiss. Now that he doesn't smell of cigars and alcohol anymore, he's much more attractive. My husband returns my kiss and wraps his arms around me. I run my hands through his damp hair as our tongues entwine.

"I thought you weren't in the mood." Wlad whispers against my lips.

"Shut up!"

He chuckles before kissing me again.

My hands find the knot of his towel and I open it before throwing the towel away.

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

It's beautiful here in Sweden. There's so much untouched nature, lots of trees and wild animals. It reminds me of Siberia. It's a wonderful place to get married at.

"Okay, I'm ready to go." My wife's voice fills my ears and I turn around to look at her.

She's dressed in a beautiful fuchsia coloured dress that has short sleeves. Her chestnut curls are wrapped into an elegant up-do. Her sapphire engagement ring is sparkling as much as her wedding band.

"You look beautiful."

"I look big." She says back with a shrug. "And I feel big."

"You're not big. You're pregnant. With twins."

My wife waves with her left hand, "Let's see how big my mother looks. Then I know what's ahead of me."

Gabriella's just eight weeks further into her pregnancy than her daughter. This is the first time I'm going to see Troy and Gabriella after our wedding. We made up, but it's still a unique situation for all of us. It's never going to be like old times and that's perfectly okay as long as he doesn't start arguing with Della again.

Because we all know he loses against her.

I grab my wife's hand before walking out of the room in which we're staying at. Sophie and Vermont wanted a low-key wedding but with stunning photos so they chose a castle in the middle of nowhere that's owned by the Swedish Family. They rent it out for special events like birthdays and weddings. We're just a little less than 60 people but the venue is just perfect for the occasion. At the foot of Dundret mountain sits the Fjällnäs Slott castle that is located in Gällivare, which is far away from any civilisation. Fjällnäs is a wooden castle, built in 1888 by the chief of the mining company; Carl Otto Bergman. Primarily it was a residence and an office, but it was also built to impress the members of the parliament and other senior officials who visited Malmberget with surroundings. In 1894, Fjällnäs received a celebrity visit by King Oscar II who stayed in the castle. In the middle of 1890s, parts of the castle were destroyed in a fire, probably caused by C.O. Bergman's son, Otto as it was said that he devoted himself to chemistry experiments. When the castle was restored, it got two towers instead of one, as well as the new exterior that still remains today. The inside is stunning, the ballrooms are pompous with gold and marble at the walls.

Outside is where the ceremony is being held. It's beautiful with all the floral and fauna. The couple went with a white carpet that paves the way to a beautiful white arch with dozens of purple delphinium and white hydrangea. There are also pinned to the inside of the two rows of seats. It's a bit chilly but I can always give Della my jacket if she's cold. Most of the guests have already taken their seats. The wedding is intimate. There are about 100 people.

I spot Gabriella and Troy sitting on Vermont's side. Della and me sit on Sophie's side.

"There are my parents!" Della rushes over to them, dragging me by our joined hands behind her.

Gabriella's wearing a navy dress with a fascinator and Troy's in a light grey suit with a matching tie.

"Oh wow, you're gigantic!" Della breathes out as she stops across her parents.

Gabriella's bump did grow a lot in the last weeks. It looks like she's carrying a large medicine ball. "You'll be just the same. After all, you have my genes." She grins at her daughter and squeezes her hand because embracing one another is impossible with four unborn babies between them.

"And Daddy's." Della says before hugging her father.

"How are you?" Troy asks her.

"Good." Della says with a nod. "Wlad's making sure of that."

Troy looks at me and for a moment I fear this whole fight might start again but then he embraces me as well.

He really did forgive me. And accept me.

And went back to being my friend.

"I know how tough it can get so if you need a break, we can always go out to Whites. I promise work won't get in between again."

"Daddy!" Della breathes out shocked. "I'm not a monster! I'm just pregnant."

Troy chuckles, "My offer stands. Any time of the day. Any day of the week. Give me a call and we'll meet there."

Della lifts her finger at me, "Don't you dare make that call or I'm going to work until I go in labour!" She threatens me.

Oh, she's serious. "Thanks for the offer." I tell Troy before looking at my wife again, "We should take our seats."

"Yes, we'll see you after the ceremony."

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I take another sip of my water as I watch how my parents dance on the dance floor along with the bride and the groom. The wedding ceremony was so beautiful that it even moved me to tears. Especially when Sophie and Vermont exchanges their vows. I don't know if really their words touched me or if it were the hormones. But either way, it was an unforgettable moment.

However, I just can't dance tonight. My feet have swollen immensely and although it's not hot here in Sweden, my body has saved a lot of water today. Even my fingers are a little swollen.

And I still have a long way to go until these girls get born.

I took off my shoes and placed them next to me but thankfully the table cloth is long enough that no one has noticed it.

But my Mum seems to be doing perfectly fine. She's dancing like she doesn't even feel her bump. She's laughing, swinging and twirling with my Daddy. They look so happy and in love.

She didn't look that way when Daddy was gone. But now... now she's got her soulmate back and she's flourishing like never before.

Probably why she got pregnant again.

Wlad comes back to me with a plate full of a mixed salad. I asked him to bring me extra olives and tomatoes and to my delight he did exactly that. As it's almost midnight, most people have started eating sugary food with lots of different cakes and pastries. Those and the combination of high-proof alcohol makes a pretty full dance floor. "Oh, I live for that smile on your lips right now!"

"And your girls live for the food that I'm about to give them." I say back and take the plate out of his hands before starting to eat.

Wlad sits down next to me and places his large hands on my bump. In a few weeks his opposite fingers won't touch when he places his hands on my bump.

Needless to say we're pretty excited about it.

My husband just stares at me with this huge grin on his lips while I finish that salad in record time. Pregnant women like to say they're eating for two now - or three in my case - but what they're really saying is that they can eat whatever and in how many quantities they want because they're pregnant. But it's not true. Whether you eat more or not, the child inside of you is still going to get its nutrients. That's what pregnancy vitamins are for.

I'm taking them as well but my appetite has grown through the roof. While I have gained weight, most of it seems to be sitting on my thighs and hips - and the bump. The bump has definitely been growing, which is good because it means our girls are growing. And growth is good. It means development.

"What?" I ask him as I finish the last black olive.

"Nothing."

"That grin doesn't mean nothing."

"I just enjoy watching you eat, that's all."

I roll my eyes at his words, "I'm not eating for three if that's what you're implying."

"No, of course not. You just happen to be magically carrying our twin girls. Not eating for three at all."

"Wlad, I'm just hungrier than usual. Because our girls suck the strength and nutrients out of me via their umbilical cords. I need to replace what they take!"

"Well, I call that eating for three." He grins at me again.

I roll my eyes at his words. "Whatever."

"Do you want another round?"

I bite on my lower lip, "Could you do that? Just some avocado slices and chicken breast this time, please."

He nods before kissing me, "You know, I can't wait to do that all day every day when we're on paternity leave."

"Oh, Gosh, by the time I give birth I'm going to be as round as a hamster in winter!"

My husband laughs again before picking up the plate and walking back to the buffet - the third time.

Well, maybe I am eating for three after all.

* * *

The next weeks fly by and before I know it I've hit the 30th week mark with the matching bump. While I'm still calm about everything that concerns our girls, my husband... my husband is definitely freaking out. Sometimes he even wakes me up in the middle of the night just to discuss when we will start giving them soothers or how long I want to breastfeed them. He asks me questions I can't answer because they're not here yet.

But somehow he has managed to drag me into a baby shop on my free day. We're at the Baby Cot Shop in Chelsea. The little store is tucked away from the busy Oxford street with all of its tourists.

Wladimir reserved the whole shop for us today. Typical of him. Privacy and safety is his biggest concern. There's this saying that says you're basically marrying your Dad and I can definitely sign that. It's no wonder they're best friends.

We already bought lots of furniture in Pure Baby, a shop that sells organic baby stuff. Of course we've hired Marco to design the nursery for our girls. Because apparently at 30 weeks, we already need to have a finished nursery. But we don't have a lot of clothes yet.

"Wlad, this better be the last store for today." I tell him.

He looks at me like I have three heads, "We've only been to one shop!"

"Yeah I know but my feet are swollen!"

He looks down at my feet. "They look fine. You just hate shopping."

"Alright, you've got me. Can't we order this stuff online? It's just clothes anyway."

"Della!"

I roll my eyes, "Fine but can we be gone in thirty minutes?" I ask him as we walk inside. It's a beautiful shop with luxury clothes. Just like the last shop we were in. And I don't know how much Wlad managed to waste an entire hour there doing nothing but talking with the staff and buying everything they recommended! It's no wonder he asked them to package everything up and send it to our home, he basically bought the whole store!

"Do you want me to dress them for the rest of their lives?"

"Don't be ridiculous. That's why personal shoppers exist."

"Adaline Elizabeth Grace Bolton!"

Oh, he's using my full name. He's getting angry. "Alright fine. You may dress them for the rest of their lives."

Wlad shakes his head in disbelief, "I hope our girls don't feel all the bad vibes you're giving today."

I place my hands on my bump as if I could cover their ears, "They know I love them. I just don't like to waste my precious time with something like shopping!"

"But it's not for you! It's for them!"

"Hello! Welcome to Baby Cot Shop. My name is Alisa-"

I shut the saleswoman up by rising my finger. "So, you're saying I'm a bad mother because I don't care about buying them clothes?!" I hiss at him in Russian.

"No, not at all. All I'm saying-"

"Fuck you! I'm not the one giving them bad vibes. You're putting too much pressure on yourself and you're projecting your fear of being a bad Daddy to them on me!" I repeat Brooke's words that she said the last time we talked to each other.

"Adaline,"

"Don't Adaline me! I am not a bad mother and neither are you but you have to prove it to yourself by creating an eco friendly nursery and buying luxury clothes. Babies live in much worse conditions!" I hiss again in Russian.

"But not my daughters! They will get the best treatment-"

"I will not raise two spoiled brats!" I interrupt him.

"Excuse me,"

"Just one more second." I tell Alisa with a raised finger without tearing my gaze off of my husband. "I love you but your fears are eating you up. I can't seem to calm you down or give you the reassurance you need, so how about you talk to my father about it?" I suggest. Maybe I can cut this shopping trip short.

To my surprise Wlad nods, "Okay."

"Good." I look back at Alisa. "Hi, sorry for the wait."

The brunette saleswoman smiles at me. "No problem. Welcome. Thank you for choosing us to take care of your baby's needs."

"Two babies." I say and look around. To my surprise this is not a store full of blue and pink clothes. It's held fairly neutral with blush coloured clothes, grey and white furniture and lots of stuffed animals. I actually like this shop. "Can we just have everything you have for girls twice?"

"Yes, of course. I can show you some pieces. We just got in the softest cashmere this morning. Beautiful white hats-"

"No need. Just pack everything up."

"We also have prams downstairs. You can have a look at time while we pack everything up for you."

I look at Wlad, "Didn't you already decide on a pram?"

My husband nods, "But we can have a look anyway." He suggests.

"Okay." I say and follow him downstairs. I know my husband. He just wants privacy so we can continue with our discussion.

"I am not projecting my fear on you!" He hisses at me in Russian as soon as we're out of earshot.

If he's starting with Russian then I know he's mad. I've hit a nerve.

"Wlad,"

"I just don't want to screw them up! Is that so hard to understand?!"

I sigh, "Солнышко,"

"If you don't like to go shopping for them then let me do all of that! I am happy to buy jumpers and onesies and diapers... and everything else they might need! Because I love them! I-"

"Wladimir," I hiss his name in a warning tone. I might be pregnant and a wonder child but I'm also full of hormones that make my feelings go on a rollercoaster ride all the time.

"Извини." He apologises before touching my shoulders. "I don't know what has gotten into me."

I lick my lips, we're both stressed. "Apology accepted."

"I'm just so surprised that you're so calm while I'm freaking out..." he presses his forehead against mine.

I stare into his silver eyes, "I don't want to screw them up either but I have faith in you and me. Our daughters will have the best grandparents who have done that before us. They will be our guides, not just the books that you're reading. Rely on humans instead of books. Have faith in us." My lips brush against his as I speak. "Okay?"

He nods, "Okay... Okay."

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

I hang up the last hanger into the my daughters' closet. It's full of baby clothes, always in double. Most of them is neutral coloured but I bought some pink clothes in secret. They were just too cute! I don't know why Della is so against pink and dresses. They're girls, they should wear dresses and pink stuff for as long as they can't voice their opinions - and I still have something to say.

Della really snapped at me earlier in the baby shop. I'd usually say it's the hormones but I cannot blame them for everything.

I know Ella suffered from postnatal depression after she gave birth to Della and I'm starting to worry that Della's next. She doesn't really care about baby stuff or even their nursery. She's so passive about the girls. She doesn't even want to talk about my concerns before we go to sleep.

Maybe it's the lack of sex that's making her so grumpy. I mean, it should be me that finds it hard to go without sex but I'm fine. I miss being intimate with my wife but she's been feeling huge and round... and unsexy. Which is completely not true. A woman is the sexiest when she's carrying her man's baby or babies. I'm so excited to meet my daughters but I'm also quite glad they haven't arrived yet.

They can come in six weeks because that's when they have developed lungs. That's when their survival rate is biggest. Twins usually come at around 38 weeks, so Della and I still have two months to go.

Which for Della means to actually work. We agreed for her to stop working at 37 but I think I was a little too soft on her. 32 would have been a better deal.

I close the door of the white closet and have a look around in the nursery. It's done thanks to Marco's superpowers but Della hasn't even stepped in here. She completely avoided the nursery - and anything baby related.

She's really making me worried.

I walk out of the nursery and down the hallway. I can't wait for four more feet to run down the hardwood floors and dirty handprints on the white paneling. I can't wait for colourful drawings on the wallpapers or transom windows... I am so ready to become a father.

And I hope Della's feeling the same.

I walk down the spiral staircase and into the living room. My wife's laying on the beige couch across the lit fireplace. Would the day ever come when I would see her and not feel the earth move under my feet. I hope not.

Framed photos are standing on the mantelpiece: photos of our wedding, photos of us at Brooke and Marco's wedding where we were maid of honour and best man (before the earthquake happened and we made up), photos of us at Vermont and Sophie's wedding this summer and the famous photo on the rooftop of La Mamounia (our first holiday together as a couple). The photos tell our story and pretty soon we can add one with our daughters.

Perhaps we should take one while Della's still pregnant.

I look back at Della who is reading a medical journal while laying on the couch. She can't stop working even on her free day. Her big belly is acting as a resting place for the journal. She's a workaholic like her parents. She inherited it from them. It's in her genes but she needs to learn how to relax and have time for herself.

I walk over to her and lift her legs before sitting on the couch. "How are you?"

"Still pregnant." She answers with her eyes still focused on the article in the journal.

"What are you reading?"

She looks up from the journal, "I think I want to find a cure for Alzheimer's."

She's already thinking about the next project? "Della, but you're pregnant."

She rolls her navy eyes at me. "Being pregnant is not a disease. I thought I could start with the research the next year while I'll be home with the girls."

"You want to stay at home?" I ask her slightly surprised. I thought she would get back to work as soon as possible.

She nods, "For the first six years actually. That's when the child's development is the most crucial. The brain's development is the highest as everything is new to them and I want to be there for them."

"Six years? You'll be a stay-home Mum for six years?" That's something I absolutely didn't expect from her!

She shrugs, "Why is this so surprising to you?"

She's not falling into a depression. She's just caring about them in a different way than me. She's not about clothes, furniture and appliances, she more concerned about their development. "I just... I thought you'd want to get to work as quickly as possible."

"While I am going to miss working with patients a lot, I would never do anything that could harm our daughters. I want to be fully there for them and when they start going to kindergarten a few hours a day, I can start focusing more on my research for Alzheimer's. Finding a cure for it is a marathon, not a sprint. It's going to take years, decades even."

"But you were so... so passive when it comes to buying stuff for them."

She lays the journal on the coffee table and lifts herself, "I hate shopping. Any kind of shopping. I don't get excited over it, unlike you. If this were up to me, I'd just order everything online in one go so I won't have to deal with it. But you like this kind of stuff. You like caring for them in this way... and I like caring for them in other ways."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." She promises me as little feet and hands start kicking against the inner wall of her stomach. The deformation is so crazy to watch! "And they do, too."

I place my hands on the deformation and feel how strong they already are. My girls will become superwomen, just like their mother. "I can't wait to meet you guys..."

"They still need six weeks of breeding - minimum." She tells me, "But I'm pretty excited as well."

"Can we take some photos of you while you're still pregnant for the mantelpiece?"

She nods, "I'd like to capture this special moment as well. I'll ask Jo to take them when she comes home for the autumn holiday."

"Jo?" I ask her confused. Her 19 year old sister can take photos?

"She inherited the talent for photography from Daddy. I saw her work the last time I was home by accident. She's pretty amazing. And If I'm going to pose in lacy underwear - which I'm pretty sure you want - than I don't want my Daddy to take the photos."

"Okay." I agree and start massaging her feet. They've gained water over the last weeks but that's normal.

She lets out a moan full of pleasure. It awakes my cock in record time but as I've said sex is not on the table right now. "Oh, this feels so good!"

"Can we talk about your last day at work again?"

She sighs, "You want to move it up, right?"

"32 weeks."

"No!"

"Della,"

"The hospital is the safest place for me to be."

"No, the safest place for you to be is by my side." I disagree with her.

She rolls her navy eyes again, "You know what I mean. If anything happens, I'm right where I should be."

"As a patient yes but not as a doctor. You work long hours there. You operate standing on those swollen feet for hours. You walk from one end of the hospital to the other."

"Wlad, it will keep me fit."

"It will make you exhausted." I counter. "You come home the next day when your shift should have ended the evening before. You're a workaholic."

She doesn't argue with me on that one. "But that's in two weeks."

She's actually giving in? "I know."

"What am I suppose to do the next eight weeks?"

"Focus on growing these babies. Relax. Take a dip in the pool downstairs. Have hot baths and face masks. Read novels instead of medical journals." I suggest.

She bites on her lower lip. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"I won't repeat myself."

That's my wife. I grin before kissing her softly. "Thank you."

"Just remember, when I drive you crazy it is your fault."

"You won't drive me crazy." I promise her and run my fingers through her chestnut curls. I will never have enough of her.

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I'm snuggled up next to my husband on the couch as we watch Rory's fight of her life on the tennis court in New York. She's the finalist of the us open, which is absolutely fantastic. If she's going to win this match tonight, she's going to be the youngest Golden Grand Slam winner in history! She's been fighting to win that last, world changing, match point for the last ten minutes. She's playing against the German tennis star Angelique Kerber, just like at Wimbledon and I think the Australian Open. Those two have been the tennis watchers' favourite competitors, because they play world class tennis. It's a real joy to watch them play.

But also very nerve wrecking.

Even if it's already four thirty in the morning here in London.

"She's got this." Wlad says for the hundredth time. He's just as anxious as me.

The camera shows my parents who are there along with Ana and Sasha. My Mum's baby bump is huge! But they also look like they're melting in the September summer heat in Queens. Rory's secret royal boyfriend George is there along with his siblings Charlotte and Louis. They're not sitting next to my parents, but they're catching everyone's attention nevertheless in one of the VIP glass boxes they're in. There has been rumours swirling around that the Cambridge trio is more than a supportive system to the Bolton triplets, other pupils from Le Rosey told the press that they're best friends.

But they have no idea Rory's dating George, because in public she's making it look like she's dating Alexander Zverev, another tennis star that's roughly ten years older than her. They get along really well and he agreed to be their cover. It's unbelievable how well Rory can already play the press and use it to her advantage.

She's going to be fine by George's side when they decide to come clean about their relationship.

"Do you think she's going to announce her relationship with George after this?" I ask my husband.

"I don't know. She's your sister, not mine. You talk to her more often than me." Wlad mumbles.

"Yeah, I know, but-"

"Sh! I want to see her win." Wlad interrupts me, his silver eyes glued to the TV in front of us.

I sigh, "She's going to win. Ana saw that and her visions are never wrong."

Wlad looks at me, "It's still different to be experiencing it!" He says and just in that moment Rory makes her Golden Grand Slam point. The audience erupts in cheers and starts giving her standing ovations.

"Yes!" Wlad and I cry out at the same time. We both look at the screen and watch how Rory's kneeing on the tennis court in her white tennis dress and her hands covering her face. Is she crying?

"Is she okay?" I ask, worried.

"She's taking it all in, give her a moment!" Wlad says with a grin on his lips. He's just as excited as me. Rory freaking won a Golden Slam!

We watch her rising to her full height again. In all calmness, she walks back to her bench and packs her stuff. She picks up her bag and walks over to Kerber's side of the court. She picks up the yellow tennis ball and throws it into the crowd.

"Someone's getting very lucky tonight!" The commentator says, "This tennis ball is worth millions!"

A man with a smile on his lips holds up the ball.

"And he's allowed to keep the ball, unlike at the other grand slam tournaments. That ball could make him a millionaire."

Rory starts bowing to the crowd around her and waving with a big smile on her lips. She even throws a kiss into the cheering crowd.

And we know it's for George and not our parents.

Suddenly her trainer, Andy Murray runs. He picks her up and swings her through the air. They share a few words, big smiles and lots of excitement.

"That's Andy Murray, her trainer. This must be one of the biggest, if not the biggest, moments of this trainer career. The only woman before Lorelai Bolton, called Rory, who was able to win a Golden Grand Slam was Steffi Graf. Rory wrote history today and I think I'm speaking for all of us when I say I can't wait what this girl does next!"

Only her family knows what's really next for her. And that is, ending her career, going public with George and starting at Oxford next year. Rory's always been a planner and I'm not the tiniest surprised she got what she worked for. She put in a lot of sweat and her soul into this... while her heart was supporting her from the tribune.

* * *

I stare at my reflection in the mirror. I look huge in that magenta coloured dress! The cleavage is too much and the short sleeves make my arms look fat. No, there's no way I'm going to wear that tonight.

I get out of the dress and throw it on the floor in the walk-in closet. I'm 34 weeks pregnant and I already know I will have the most active twin girls in the whole world! They're constantly kicking and boxing me or each other. I just hope they get along better when they're out.

I sigh before walking over to the section of evening gowns in the walk-in wardrobe. I asked a personal shopper to buy me some options but so far, none of these twelve dresses seem to be an option.

Nothing looks good enough for tonight. The night where I will receive the Dame Grand Cross by Her Majesty the Queen herself! It's so surreal and so exciting!

"Della?" Wladimir's deep voice echoes through the whole upper floor.

"Wardrobe!" I cry back as I decide to go through the dresses again. The red Valentino looked hideous on me. I looked like a massive tent when I tried it on. The white Dior was not better and the grey Chanel didn't fit. The bloody zipper didn't close! The magenta coloured dress by Gucci on the floor is obviously not an option either. The same goes for the emerald coloured Philippa Lepley dress. Perhaps I should just go for a maternity dress. Maybe I should go there looking like a tent!

Wonder child dressed like a tent receives GCVO by the Queen! The photos on the Royal Instagram page will be fabulous!

I don't even fight the tears that suddenly start streaming down my face. I really don't care about fashion at all but the very first time I do - aside from my wedding dress - I can't seem to find something that fits! Is it really so hard to dress a 34 week pregnant woman?

Maybe I should pray for a miracle.

I sit down on the couch in the room and stare at the clothing rank. How is this possible that not even one of these so called luxury designers can create a dress that's appropriate and actually fits?!

Maybe I should go to Oxford street and buy the first dress that I see at Primark in the biggest size. God knows, that's going to fit better than this crap in front of me.

I shake my head in anger as the tears continue to stream down my face. I hate this! I hate all of this! If I won't find something to wear than I might cancel this tonight. Tell I'm sick or something. They will understand. I'm bloody pregnant after all!

"Della, I- hey, are you crying?"

I wince as I feel my husband's hand on my shoulder. "Yes."

He knees down in front of me, "What's wrong?" He asks me in fluent Russian as he wipes away the tears from my cheeks.

Shit, I have to do my makeup again. It's probably all smeared. And I'll have puffy red eyes tonight if I won't stop crying but I just can't calm myself down! I'm full of hormones and suddenly everything's too much! "Nothing fits!" I hiss at him although it's not his fault. No, it actually is! He was the one that knocked me up! It's absolutely his fault!

"That can't be true."

"Oh, so you think I'm lying?!" I almost yell at him. "You're calling me a liar?!"

"No, that's not what I meant. What I meant-"

"I don't care what you meant!" I yell at him as my sadness suddenly turns into anger.

He winces from the volume of my voice and rises to his full height. "I brought you another dress."

I look to my left and see a white clothing bag around a hanger. "What?"

"Alexander McQueen. It's velvet and navy." He says before unzipping the clothing bag. He reveals a beautiful long sleeved dress with a V neckline in a very deep navy velvet. It's almost black but in the light you can see the hint of blue. "I called the designer and gave her your numbers. It's custom made and should fit you."

"It's beautiful."

"I think the royal blue sash would look good against it." Wladimir says as I get off the couch. "Do you want to try it on?"

I nod, "It's the only option."

"Well, you could always go into Buckingham Palace looking like a red tent, but I prefer my wife in more fitted clothing." Wladimir tells me as he gets the dress of the hanger and helps me into it.

The long sleeves fit my arms perfectly and the smooth velvet even goes over my bump without any problem. Even the cleavage looks decent in the mirror. The only issue now is the zipper in the back.

"The original idea was to have the lace or bejewelled insets at the waistline and the back and more puff at the shoulder seam, but I changed my mind at the last minute." Wladimir explains as he zips the zipper.

"Wait, you designed it?" I ask him shocked.

"After your reaction when we received the invitation for tonight, I knew this was very important to you and I was not going to let you go there looking like a tent or a potato sack." He says as he closes the zipper.

Suddenly my vision becomes blurry again and I know I'm crying once more. "You designed a dress for me?" I ask him with a tight throat and a high pitched voice. I can't believe my husband did this for me!

"Oh, don't cry!" Wlad says before embracing me tightly. "I want you to look good tonight." He rubs circles on my back but it still takes me a moment to calm down. "I love you."

"I love you too." I whisper before kissing him softly. I love this man more every single day.

"Okay and now take a look in the mirror. From what I see, you're pretty far away from looking like a tent." He says before moving away and freeing my view of the mirror across me.

And I am indeed pretty far away from looking like a tent. The dress features a fitted bodice, long sleeves puffed at the shoulder, and a sweetheart neckline. It's elegant, timeless and sophisticated. It's exactly what I wanted to look like when I receive such an outstanding award.

"You look phenomenal!"

My eyes stop at my face in the mirror. As predicted my makeup is totally smeared. The mascara has run down my cheeks, leaving long black strokes and the cat eye look has turned into a panda eye. "Thank you so much! This is perfect but I have to redo my makeup now."

"Do you want me to help you out of the dress?"

"No, I'll just pop on a morning gown to protect it. How about you get changed as well while I'll redo my face?"

My silver eyed husband grins, "Okay. We still have an hour before we should leave."

I nod, "I'll be done by that." With that I turn on my heel and rush out of my walk-in wardrobe and into the big en-suite bathroom.

"You should wear your hair up!" Wlad cries after me and like always he is completely right.

* * *

I pull a pin out of my mouth and pin the up do into place. Just like Wlad said, the dress looks even better with my hair up, rather than down. My makeup is fixed and my hair looks good. It has grown so much over the last months that I'm starting to consider cutting a big amount off and donate it to make a wig. Maybe after tonight, I'm going to do that.

I get up from vanity in the white marbled ensuite bathroom and get out of the bathrobe.

"Are you ready?" I can hear Wlad calling me.

I check myself in the mirror again before walking out of the bathroom, but I stop on the doorway as my girls start boxing against my bladder again. I should use the bathroom before leaving. I peed three times while doing my makeup and hair but perhaps that wasn't enough. "Just a second, I need to pee before we leave!" I cry back.

My husband's deep laughter rings in my ears, "Okay but when you come out I have another gift for you. I'll be waiting for you downstairs."

Another gift? Has my husband turned into Father Christmas?

Either way, this makes me speed up everything even more and rush out of the bathroom after washing my hands. I even put on nail polish tonight. The last time I wore nail polish was on Sophie's wedding day and prior to that it was my wedding day. I usually avoid it as it always chips and it looks unprofessional when I greet patients... but then again, I haven't been at work since two weeks now. Maybe I should really do all that spa treatments that Wlad suggested.

Because faster than we can blink we'll be parents of two baby girls.

I walk down the staircase and meet my husband in the wide living room. He's, as always, surrounded by our two Persian cats, Lily and Luna. He's petting them as they're all rolled up on our big beige couch.

My heart aches when I think of leaving them alone as well. They've become such a vital part of our live. They're family.

After a moment of watching them, I clear my throat so I don't scare him.

"I already felt you, мая любовь." He says before turning around with a grin on his thin lips. He looks marvellous in this black tuxedo.

Of course he did. "Then let's go." I say and wave with my hands.

"Not so fast. I still want to give you my gift." He says before picking up a square shaped box that was laying on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"What's this?" I ask him as I walk over to him.

He shows me another smile, "Something I saw on my way back from the artelier as I picked up your dress. I thought it would be quite fitting." He hands me box.

I frown before opening the box. A stunning diamond necklace is sparkling back at me. The double-drop pendant has 13 emerald-cut diamonds and can be detached from the chain of 38 brilliant-cut open-back collets. "Wlad..." I didn't expect this at all! "First the dress and now this?" I ask him, totally shocked. He doesn't spoil me very often, which is totally fine by me, but when he does he knocks me off my feet!

"I'm surprised you're not fighting me on this." He mumbles before picking up the necklace and helping me to put it on. It fits perfectly to the diamond dangling earrings that I'm wearing. "Tonight's your night."

"This sort of feels like the evening when I got the Nobel prize all over." I mumble as he closes the necklace.

He places a kiss on the nape of my neck that awakes my desire for him in an instant. "Well, this time your father doesn't actually hate me."

I chuckle, "No, no I think we can safely say we're past that phase."

He fondles my left cheek with his hands, "Yes, we are."

 **Wladimir's point of view:**

Watching my wife getting awarded with the GCVO award does feel like the Nobel prize all over. Only it's much more private. The ceremony was held in the throne room at Buckingham Palace by Her Majesty The Queen herself and the dinner for the roughly hundred guests afterwards was in the state banquet room. Ana and Della look phenomenal with their royal blue sashs and the badges. The badge is a Maltese cross with a medallion depicting the Royal Cypher of Queen Victoria on a red background, surrounded by a blue ring bearing the motto of the order. Ana was wearing a sparkly tiara because she's here in her position as the Princess of Romanov and all other Royals wore tiaras or black tuxedos as well. It was a very formal dinner in public, but it's a very informal tea and cake - and something stronger for us men - afterwards at Catherine and William's home, Apartment 1A at Kensington Palace.

The Royals took off their sparkling tiaras and the men loosened their black bows around their necks and got rid of their black velvet jackets. After the formal photos were taken, we drove here for a family celebration only.

Although, I've never been at Kensington Palace, it does feel like family somehow. Especially the way Rory and George are glued together. Gabriella looks relaxed, although we're all aware that her baby boys could come any moment now. She's chatting with William and Catherine as we're sitting in one of the many drawing rooms here at Kensington Palace. My wife's talking to Ana and her husband, so that leaves me with Troy.

But we haven't really talked since we sort of made up. Our conversations involve the basics, but it's not like before. I'm pretty sure it will never be like before, but at least we could try to get close to what we had... right?

At least we're having bourbon, so that eases my nerves. Della doesn't like it when I drink but tonight I really need it.

"Did you talk to Marco recently?" Troy asks me, trying to break the ice between us.

"No. The last time was at Vermont's wedding." I answer. That was in the early summer and we now have September. "You?"

"No, but I think we should get together again sometime soon. Maybe at White's?"

I nod, "If work doesn't get in between. Or you know, the arrival of your two boys."

Troy smirks, "Gabriella isn't worried so I'm not worried as well. She's developed an internal clock after going through so many pregnancies. If she doesn't say the boys aren't due until early October than I believe her."

Maybe I should believe Della as well. She thinks the girl will come mid November. Or even at the end of it. But I still want her close to me. I want her at home with me. "Della's staying at home until she's ready to give birth."

Troy bursts out into a laughter, "Good luck with that!"

I frown.

"She's going to get bored very quickly." Troy says with a grin on his lips. "Trust me, I've tried to keep Gabriella away from work the first time and as you know it wasn't a very well thought through decision. She nearly ripped my head off at the end."

"Yeah, but with the triplets-"

"That was totally different. When a doctor tells your wife to stay at home than it's totally fine and acceptable, whereas when it comes from us, it's a crazy idea."

I chuckle, "True."

"I bet she wants to head straight back to work after giving birth."

"No, actually she wants to be housewife for the first six years."

Troy nearly falls from his chair, "What?"

"Yeah, I didn't believe her either. But she just ended her last shift this week and she's been surprisingly calm since she left the hospital behind."

"Well that won't stay this way for long. She's going to want to be back in the OR quicker than you think."

I lick my lips. Della told me she was going to go through with her plan to find a cure for Alzheimer's. "She won't be going back into an OR so quickly. She wants to join a Swiss research team. They're looking for a cure for Alzheimer's. Dr. Schmitz offered her a place in his team when we were in Manhattan last year."

"Will you guys move to Switzerland?"

"No. We're staying in London. Della's planning to work from home for the first few years and then maybe start commuting when the girls start attending nursery... it's all a bit vague right now."

Troy licks his lips, "Well, once my granddaughters have arrived things will never be the same and all the planning she's been doing will be thrown away anyway."

I think she's saying this to calm himself down. "I don't know. Alzheimer's has been on her bucket list for as long as Parkinson's."

"Really? I didn't know that."

I look at my wife, the mother of my two unborn daughters. Della's still deeply engaged into a conversation with Ana and Sasha, so much that she's using her hands to talk. She looks magnificent in her dress. This woman found a cure to Parkinson's so I have no doubt she's going to find a cure for Alzheimer's as well - while raising our girls with me.

Della's navy eyes find mine and she gives me a brief smile while Ana talks to her. For a moment, the world stands still. Everything around us vanishes... the people... the royals... the walls of Kensington Palace... until there's just us.

She's my everything.

 **Adaline's point of view:**

I carefully put the second earring into the tray in the walk-in closet. I've pulled out all the pins in my hair, so my chestnut coloured curls are now loose. It's been a long night but also very exciting. Especially the way we ended our evening at Kensington Palace. Rory looked very happy with George and I think I even saw Nate trying to flirt with Charlotte - but I'm no expert so I don't want to misinterpret them. Catherine and William are really nice and their home was very impressive. I've never been to Kensington Palace but the triplets acted like it was their second home. I have a feeling George and Rory will go a long way. Ana even told me they'll get married and I don't doubt that.

I brush through my curls as I walk into the en-suite bathroom. I really could use a long shower now. It's long after midnight. Wladimir's standing in front of the sink, washing his hands thoroughly with soap. His silver eyes catch mine in the mirror. Unlike me, he's already in his underwear.

Because he doesn't have a belly that's the size of a pumpkin in front of him. I haven't seen my toes in weeks and honestly the way my feet swell up during the day I'm kind of glad. Looking sexy, feeling sexy, hasn't been a familiar feeling in the last weeks.

But tonight... tonight, my husband really did everything right. He made sure I looked elegant, sophisticated... and felt bloody sexy.

"I need you to undress me." I explain to him. "And I need you to join me in the shower." I whisper.

He turns dries his hands with a towel before turning around. "Helping you undress and joining you in the shower? Must be my lucky night."

I grin as I watch how he walks over to me. His abs shift as his feet come closer to me. My husband looks like every woman's dream, while I look like... like a pumpkin with legs and arms. "If you're really lucky, we might do more than just shower in there."

He places his hands on my hips and pulls me closer to him, until I can feel his erection through the black boxer briefs. It's vibrating against my big belly. His lips seal over mine and I get lost his smell and his taste. His hands move to my back and I can feel how his fingers climb up my spine until they find the zipper of the dress. Quickly, he has pulled the zipper down and I can feel his warm hands pulling the fabric down my shoulders and arms. He helps me out of the navy velvet dress until it forms a pool on the floor. Gosh, I feel so much better already!

"Better?" He asks me between our kisses.

I nod, "So much better..."

The dress had a built in bra and my nipples harden immediately although it's not cold in the bathroom. The desire overcomes me in a sudden rush and I pull my husband into another kiss. My hands find his boxer briefs and I pull them down without lifting my lips from his. It's been a while since I felt the need for sex but tonight... tonight's different.

"Adaline,"

The way my husband moans my name makes my toes curl. "Солнышко,"

Suddenly, he scoops me up in his arms. I cry out in shock.

"Wlad, put me down! I'm way too heavy for you!" I protest as he walks with me in his arms into the double glass shower. I've already gained eight kilos and I'm not anywhere near giving birth. I haven't been able to work out as much in the last weeks so naturally the calories I eat end up stored as fat on my legs and hips.

My husband opens the glass door and places me on the white marbled bench that's standing between the two rain shower heads. "You'll never be too heavy for me." He says before closing the glass door.

"You're saying that now but-"

"Stop it. You're the sexiest woman I've ever seen."

"You mean before I got pregnant."

"No. It's still very much true. You're carrying my daughters." He starts arguing before going down on his knees, so we're on eye level. Then he places his hands on my big belly. "We creates two lives. Human beings that are in there. This is utterly mind blowing! Your pregnancy is the sexiest thing ever. Della, your eggs and my sperm created two babies! You're gifting me the family I always wanted. You're gifting me two Принцессы!"

I pout, "They're not princesses!"

My husband sighs at my protest, "What do you want me to call them?"

"By their names."

"Della, I have a pet name for you and I sure as hell won't call my daughters just by their names for the rest of my life."

I run my fingers through his deep brown short hair. "I don't know. Зайчики, maybe?" Зайчики means rabbits in Russian. It's a common pet name, just like Солнышко - little sun - and любимая - which means darling.

"Зайчики?" My husband asks with a grin on his lips.

"Better than calling them princesses. It makes me think that they're going to be spoiled brats."

My husband's silver eyes widen, "Della! They can hear you!"

I giggle, "Зайчики or their names."

Wlad nods before kissing me softly. "Жизнь мая..."

His deep voice rings through my whole body. I can feel how my whole body prickles, how my heart nearly bursts and how the hairs on my arms and neck stand up. My body reacts to his words and his heart. "You're my life as well." I whisper back and mean every single world.

This man across me, this man that's literally on his knees in front of me, is my everything. He's my sun and moon. He's my universe.

He's my soulmate.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for taking the time to read this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please review!**

 **In gratitude,**

 **Nicole**


End file.
